Alineación, Anclaje y Tiro: Recluta
by Katzempire
Summary: Los acontecimientos que Lyna experimentaría, serían el preludio del profundo despertar de su auténtica naturaleza. Temeraria, letal y guiada por un sentido del honor tan propio como inexplicable, la dalishana descubrirá lo que es sentir, en más de un aspecto. Unos ojos azules imposibles le mostrarán más de lo que jamás pensó descubrir. – (1 de 4) Pre-Reclutamiento y viaje a Gwaren.
1. Provisiones

**¡Hola! Gracias de antemano por caer en este espacio. Comentaros que es mi primer fanfic y no suelo escribir, pero el universo de Dragon Age ha hecho que empiece a cogerle el gusto a la escritura. Espero que os guste. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida. ^^**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

 _\- P.D2: Esta maravillosa portada está hecha por la increíble artista Wendy (prayfotheinquisitor en Tumblr y hhawkeward en Twitter) Esta escena se da en los capítulos finales de esta primera parte. :)_

* * *

 **"Provisiones"**

 _["...ella es como la naturaleza misma: es cruel, sabia, fuerte, benévola…es frío y calor, es arriba y es abajo. Pero también es odio y es amor."]_

* * *

" _Hahren_ , no entiendo por qué tengo que ir con Fenarel a Gwaren otra vez esta semana. ¿No puede ir Tamlen con él? Necesito practicar más con el nuevo arco que me ha tallado el maestro Ilen" –

"Fenarel está acostumbrado a negociar con los _shems_ , pero necesito que alguien le proteja y Tamlen no es tan habilidoso con el arco como lo eres tú, _Da'len_ " – dijo la custodia Marethari mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desaprobación. "Además, Tamlen tiene que realizar los arreglos de la cerca donde residen las Hallas. Los lobos cada día están más inquietos. Parece que cada vez somos menos bienvenidos en el Bosque." –

"…Pero Custodia yo…" –

"Lyna, no discutas más. Haz lo que te he dicho. Busca a Fenarel y marchad de inmediato. Necesitamos provisiones para nuestro viaje".

Lyna no pudo contener el suspiro de impotencia que brotó de sus labios, "… ¡Uh! Está bien…haré lo que me ordenas, pero espero no estar de recadera todos estos días antes de partir. Necesito acostumbrarme a mi nuevo arco porque si no seré igual de inútil que Tamlen con él" dijo con cierto tono de broma.

"¡ _Da'len_!.." –

"Sí sí, ya sé… _ma nuvenin_ Custodia...ya me voy" refunfuñó Lyna mientras salía a zancadas del carromato de la custodia.

Lyna Mahariel era una chica complicada, llena de energía, de vitalidad, pero tremendamente indisciplinada y testaruda. "Después de todo la sangre de su madre corre por sus venas…" pensó la custodia. Su madre era igual de apasionada, hasta que esa pasión (o quizá fue amor…) le hizo morir de dolor. La juventud de Lyna le hacía más temeraria y menos cuidadosa. Sentía una fascinación por los _shemlen_ que la Custodia no llegaba a comprender. Era muy alegre, hábil con el arco y terriblemente ágil para sus 19 años de edad. Le ponía pasión a todo…quizá demasiada en momentos. Sin duda era un orgullo para su clan, pero aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. Era fuerte, decidida y no sentía prácticamente miedo a nada ni nadie. Sus compañeros del clan la admiraban y algunos sentían cierta devoción por ella, sobre todo desde que fueron testigos del momento en que ella se hizo adulta a una edad más temprana de lo normal. Marethari aún recordaba el rito: ella concentrada en tallar en la piel de esa chiquilla, de apenas 13 años, el _Vallaslin_ honrando a la diosa Mythal; un gran honor entre los Dalishanos, pues a Mythal se la consideraba especialmente poderosa e importante en su pueblo. Mientras tatuaba cada curva, cada figura con precisión y fuerza, Lyna sólo miraba el firmamento, con esa mirada que ella sólo hacía cuando se sentía totalmente decidida. Durante 7 largas horas, Marethari tatuó su cara y durante todo ese tiempo, Lyna no parpadeó, no mostró debilidad alguna, ni un sólo gemido de dolor, ni un temblor, ni un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. Cuando la custodia hubo terminado, Lyna se levantó y girándose hacia Marethari, dijo " _Ma serannas_ Custodia. Honraré a mi clan llevando con orgullo las marcas de mi pueblo y mi cultura." Y así como lo dijo, cogió su arco y se fue al bosque sola sin mediar otra palabra. Después de 2 horas ausente, volvió con varias presas para la cena como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todos los del clan, sobre todo Tamlen y Fenarel, se quedaron varios minutos sin poder articular palabra, mirándose los unos a los otros. Algunos incluso murmuraban palabras de sorpresa, pero lo que ella vio en los ojos de esos muchachos fue reverencia y rendición ante tal determinación; Lyna representaría el poder vital de la naturaleza en sí misma, se convertiría en un gran miembro de su clan y, por mandato de los creadores, en algo excepcional que sólo el tiempo sería capaz de dilucidar.

Marethari se encontraba tan ausente en sus pensamientos que no oyó cuando Tamlen entró en el carromato hasta que el chico tocó su hombro "…Ehm… ¿Custodia?... ¿Querías verme?".

"¡Oh, Tamlen!, sí…perdona, estaba un poco distraída."

"Parece que últimamente todos están distraídos, custodia. Acabo de ver pasar a Lyna con cara de pocos amigos, dirigiéndose donde el maestro Ilen. La saludé y ni me miró. Imagino que va a entrenar con él, como cada día, aunque no llego a comprender por qué está de tan mal humor" dijo Tamlen con cara de tristeza.

"Eso es porque no va a entrenar, Tamlen. La he enviado con Fenarel a Gwaren a por provisiones e imagino que ha ido a avisar a Ilen de su marcha con lo que no podrá entrenar en unos días" dijo pensativa Marethari.

"¿Qué? ¿Con Fenarel? ¿Y por qué con él?"- dijo tenso Tamlen.

"Fenarel está acostumbrado a las ciudades _shemlen_ y a la superchería típica de estos lugares y Lyna es la mejor arquera de nuestro clan. Enviar a otros miembros o a más de ellos, no haría sino poner en riesgo el trayecto y al clan entero. Dos elfos llaman menos la atención que tres ¿no crees, _Da'len_?" – dijo la custodia al tiempo que le colocaba un vial de barro en la mano a Tamlen.

"Ahora ve donde Maren y dale esto de mi parte. Tenemos una Halla a punto de dar a luz y esto la ayudará a tranquilizarse."

"…Pe-pero custodia, yo podría ir con Lyna también. Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con los sucios _shems_. ¿Qué pasaría si algo malo le sucediera? Fenarel no podría protegerla y además…"

En ese momento la custodia no pudo evitar soltar una risita de picardía – "jajaja _Da'len,_ ella es capaz de cuidarse sola incluso mejor que nuestros más que experimentados guerreros. ¿Te olvidas que ella es aprendiz de Ilen, antiguo miembro de los Elfos Nocturnos?"

"…S-sí custodia, pero yo…" dijo nervioso Tamlen mientras jugueteaba con el vial que le había dado la custodia.

"Podrás engañarla a ella, podrás intentar engañarte a ti, pero Da'len…tú y yo sabemos que son los celos los que te hacen hablar, no la preocupación por su bienestar" – dijo Marethari conservando la sonrisa.

"…Ehm…yo…no…custodia, yo no….sólo me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo…eso es todo…" Tamlen no pudo evitar sentirse desnudo, avergonzado e incluso nervioso ante tal afirmación. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Desde que era niño sentía admiración por Lyna, y después de todo el clan era pequeño. Todos deberían saber a estas alturas que él sentía algo más por ella, ¿no? Al menos para la custodia era cristalino. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Marethari mientras ella le miraba a él con esa sonrisa que decía más de lo que callaba y no pudo evitarlo…

"…Ajjj, pero es que no confío en las intenciones de Fenarel cuando están a solas. Y ella comparte constantemente muchos momentos con él; ¡Siempre está con él! ¿Por qué no conmigo? ¿Por qué me evita a veces? Somos amigos desde niños…pensaba que quizá…yo podría llegar a ser….no sé… algo más que un amigo…"- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sonaba como un niño _shem_ mimado, demandando algo que no era suyo en ningún aspecto. Miró la expresión sombría de Marethari y resumió:

"Lo siento _hahren_. Ha sido demasiado infantil por mi parte." – mirando avergonzado hacia el suelo, Tamlen sintió cómo sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas pero tragó fuerte y pudo contenerlas para así no poner más en evidencia sus sentimientos.

" _Da'len_ , siento que tu corazón esté sufriendo tanto pero Lyna siempre ha sido una chica solitaria. Aprovecha lo que se le presenta, es fuerte y ambiciosa, y aunque es miembro del clan desde que nació, ella siempre ha estado por su cuenta. Mi consejo es que intentes apaciguar esos sentimientos hacia ella porque si no lo haces, podrías padecer de un mal aún mayor. El destino de Lyna es incierto pero está lleno de dolor. Un dolor que afectará a todo aquel que la ame."

"..¿Q-qué intentas decirme, custodia? ¿Que ella se irá? ¿Que ella no ama a nadie? Me niego a creerlo… ¡Ella es la mejor de nosotros! ¡Ella ama a su clan! Ella…" dijo furioso Tamlen.

"Calma _Da'len_." – interrumpió Marethari "Lo que ella vaya a hacer es su decisión. Nadie podrá detenerla si ya lo ha decidido. Lo que intento decirte es que ella es como la naturaleza misma: es cruel, sabia, fuerte, benévola…es frío y calor, es arriba y es abajo. Pero también es odio y es amor. Ella ama a su clan, de eso no hay duda, pero en su corazón arde algo que ni tú ni yo sabemos con certeza. Algún día descubriremos lo que el destino tiene preparado para ella. Tan sólo preparemos nuestros corazones para asimilar que quizá, en ese destino, no estemos ni tú ni yo ni el clan." La custodia sentía lástima por Tamlen. Él siempre resultó ser un niño dulce, muy predispuesto a ayudar a todos, aunque algo inseguro y el verle así, tan perdido, tan triste, no pudo evitar sentirse en parte culpable por ello. Pero él no entendía que Lyna estaba preparada para algo más grande, para algo que ni ella misma era capaz de adivinar. "Lyna…" –pensó - "Sin duda eres hija de tus padres".

Tamlen temblaba. No sabía si de rabia por las palabras de la custodia, o de impotencia por saber que lo que Marethari decía era cierto; Lyna era imparable. Precisamente aquello que podía llevarla lejos de él y su clan, era lo que más le gustaba de ella. ¡Qué ironía! ¿Verdad?

Susurrando las palabras como si diciéndolas en alto fueran a hacerse más reales, dijo – "…Ah, custodia… tienes razón, como siempre. Llevo tantos años pensando en ella como algo más que un símbolo, que me cuesta verla como realmente es. Pero es que es tan especial que….que no puedo soportar la idea de perderla….ehm…digo, de que la perdamos todos. Tan sólo espero que el destino le traiga felicidad, sea donde sea que la lleve." Ahí no pudo soportarlo más y dejó escapar una lágrima.

Marethari conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y sin darse cuenta, se vio abrazando a Tamlen intentando consolar ese conflicto interno que sabía que él estaba combatiendo en silencio. "Shhh, Tamlen. _Ir abelas Da'len_. Quizá si intentas conciliar con ella esos sentimientos, puedas encontrar la paz. Ella te quiere mucho más de lo que crees. Intenta abrir tu corazón. Puede que te sorprenda." – acto seguido la custodia apretó fuerte los hombros de Tamlen y dijo "No demos más vueltas sobre el asunto, pues aún reside en ti el dolor y la incertidumbre ¿te parece?"

" _Ma nuvenin_ custodia, tienes razón. Quizá cuando regrese de su viaje a Gwaren o antes de que se vaya, hable con ella. Después de todo es mi mejor amiga, ¿qué puedo perder?" – Tamlen se secó la lágrima y continuó " _Ma serannas_ _Hahren_ , iré a darle esto a Maren y me pondré con la cerca de las Hallas. Después del ataque de los lobos, ha quedado seriamente dañada y tengo mucho trabajo por delante" dijo Tamlen con una media sonrisa al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para salir del carromato.

" _Dareth shiral, Da'len_." – Marethari vio cómo Tamlen se marchaba aún con esa triste sonrisa de resignación en su cara. "Él tendrá que aprender a curar su corazón…" – pensó mientras suspiraba al tiempo que se volvía a sentar delante de su mesa.

Esta vez, su mente voló seis años atrás, justo cuando el clan, en silencio, comía las presas que Lyna había traído aquel día del rito de conversión a adulto. Aún recordaba cómo los miembros del clan la miraban con asombro, algunos incluso miedo, pero en aquel momento Lyna se ganó el respeto de todos. Fue entonces cuando Ilen quiso, por primera vez en décadas, acoger a un aprendiz bajo su tutela. Él llegó a convertirse en casi un padre para ella. Le inculcó disciplina en el combate, le llenó la cabeza de historias sobre la ocupación, sobre las guerras contra el usurpador, la entrenó en todas las técnicas de sigilo, sombra, y espionaje. Pareciera que la estaba preparando para la guerra. Una guerra que nadie sabía aún. Ella aprendía velozmente, era como una esponja; asimilaba hasta los gestos y expresiones de su maestro. A veces Marethari observaba cómo Ilen era implacable en su entrenamiento. Usaba un palo de madera de roble, fino como una ramita de raíz élfica pero flexible y tremendamente densa. Cada vez que Lyna cometía una falta, sacudía la rama de roble y, con la punta, golpeaba la zona del cuerpo de Lyna que era causante del error. Muchas de esas veces, le golpeaba la cabeza dándole a entender que debía concentrarse más, que debía controlar su mente para controlar su cuerpo. Ella nunca cejó en su empeño de mejorar, nunca cuestionó las órdenes de Ilen (no se puede decir lo mismo en el caso de Marethari), nunca replicó o gimió de dolor ante las interminables horas de práctica y las innumerables heridas que se formaban en sus manos, piernas, cara y torso. Es como si su cuerpo se estuviera preparando para una tormenta; una tormenta que tuviera que atravesar ella sola. Desde los 13 años ella entrenó día y noche, lloviese o nevase, en mitad de un río, de un bosque, de un claro…Ilen era implacable. Le enseñó a trepar árboles como si fuera etérea, aprendió el arte del ataque con dos puñales al tiempo que logró la maestría del arco largo y corto. Su carcaj no lo llevaba en la espalda, a pesar del asombro de muchos de los cazadores, ella prefería llevarlo colgado del cinturón de su armadura de cuero de halla. Decía que así podía controlar mejor la cantidad de flechas que tenía, así como verter la cantidad justa de veneno para herir y no matar, además que, al tener las flechas pegadas a su cadera, ella era aún más rápida con el arco.

Marethari nunca había visto tanto talento en un arquero…quizá en Ilen antes de que dejara de practicar con el arco y espadas para convertirse en maestro artesano. Ella nunca entendió por qué él decidió alejarse de la senda del guerrero. Quizá se dio cuenta de que la época de gloria y venganza habían pasado. Después de todo, de niño, él vivió en la elfería de Denerim. Fue de allí de donde huyó para unirse a la guerrilla de los Elfos Nocturnos creada por Loghain en la época de la ocupación de Orlais. Sin duda una vida intensa e interesante…una vida que atrajo a Marethari desde que le conoció por primera vez.

Su mente intentó desviar el recuerdo pero no pudo evitar recordar esas largas noches a su lado, cuando con sus dedos ásperos por las innumerables batallas vividas, acariciaban su cuello y hombros. Dedos que despertaban ese fuego que creía inexistente en ella.

Marethari sintió un escalofrío. Ella no debía estar recordando eso. Hacía tiempo que ya lo suyo con Ilen había terminado y no precisamente bien. Ella tuvo que convertirse en custodia y, al no ser capaz biológicamente de poder engendrar hijos, decidió alejar a Ilen para siempre con la esperanza de que él formase una familia. Él amenazó con abandonar el clan y a ella, pero al final se quedó y no se unió a nadie más, sumiéndose en la más absoluta soledad y apartándose de ella. Parece ser que, después de todo, los elfos suelen unirse para siempre de una forma u otra... pensó.

Con la llegada de Lyna, ella sintió que quizá los dioses le daban una oportunidad de sentir lo que era ser madre, al menos en parte. La acogió como si fuera una hija, y al cabo de un tiempo, Ilen siguió sus pasos. "Un triste recordatorio de que ninguno de los dos tendríamos descendencia…" – pensó con tristeza. "No"- dijo – "No son buenos sentimientos lo que esos recuerdos me despiertan" suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cajón donde guardaba con mimo el medallón que Ilen le había regalado la noche en que la pidió que se uniera a él.

"¿Qué recuerdos, custodia?" – escuchó decir a una voz detrás suya.

Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta en un solo movimiento, y alterada descubrió que quien había entrado era Ilen. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos como si hubiera visto un demonio, y tartamudeando dijo

"I-Ilen, no sabía que estuvieras a-aquí. En… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" – intentando controlar el nerviosismo, se levantó de la silla pero se tropezó con el borde de la mesa y casi se cae al suelo de no ser por la mano firme que la sujetaba en ese momento. Ella levantó la mirada y vio cómo Ilen la miraba intensamente y sin soltar su brazo, dijo:

"¿Estás bien, custodia?... ehm… No pretendía alarmarte." – dijo con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se inclinó para sujetarla con la otra mano y así incorporarla del todo.

Ella sintió cómo su cara se tornaba roja, no podía parar de temblar. Ese hombre rompía todos sus muros. ¿Cómo era posible que, ella siendo la custodia, el guía de su clan, fuera tan débil cuando de Ilen se trataba? ¡Por Mythal! Ella debía ser más fuerte y ahora parecía una adolescente.

Al incorporarse y levantar la mirada al tiempo que alisaba su túnica, descubrió que él había dado un paso más hacia ella, invadiendo así parte de su espacio personal, y seguía sujetándole los brazos, mientras llevaba con orgullo esa estúpida media sonrisa que tantos recuerdos le traían a ella.

Su mente pensaba: "Marethari, corre, huye, aquí no estás a salvo" y su corazón gritaba "Tantos años sin tenerle así de cerca, tantos años perdidos, tanto dolor… ¿para qué?". Viendo el conflicto que reflejaban sus ojos, Ilen dio un paso atrás, liberando sus brazos y aclarándose la voz, dijo:

" _Ir abelas_ , custodia. No debía haber pasado sin llamar primero… ¿Cómo es ese dicho? Viejas costumbres mueren lento…creo". Esto provocó que ella se sonrojase aún más y él no pudo evitar sentirse igual. Para romper con el silencio incómodo y para evitar salir corriendo, Marethari habló

"No hay problema Maestro Ilen, simplemente estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos y no me esperaba otra visita". Logró controlar su nerviosismo al final, pero su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte en el pecho.

Él, ofendido por el uso de su título de maestro y la frialdad con la que le habló, respondió "Si así lo dice, custodia. Simplemente he venido porque Lyna me ha contado que la has enviado junto a Fenarel a Gwaren a por más provisiones. Creía que ya teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos, _hahren_." ¿ _Hahren_? -pensó ella- ¿Desde cuándo él era tan formal? "Está intentando enfadarme, pero no lo conseguirá" reflexionó.

"Bueno, maestro, como bien sabrás el camino que nos espera por delante no es muy amable y en Gwaren podemos conseguir más telas, comida y materiales que quizá más adelante no consigamos. El bosque no está en armonía y siento que algo terrible se acerca. Necesitamos estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad" – dijo con firmeza mirándole mientras cerraba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Meditando las palabras de la custodia, Ilen preguntó "¿Algo que ver con el Velo, custodia? Yo he sentido a las hallas muy inquietas últimamente, y no toda la culpa es de los lobos. Me he… ehm… me he aventurado alguna que otra noche más allá del tramo sur del bosque de Brecilia y he sentido el bosque demasiado silencioso."

"¡Ilen! Eso ha sido muy imprudente por tu parte. No debes ir solo a explorar. ¿Qué pasaría si te ocurriese algo? ¿Qué pasaría si…?" – en su garganta murió la pregunta. Sintió cómo sus ojos ardían de dolor ante la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su amado…Debía controlarse, no podía dejar fluir sus miedos así.

"¿Qué pasaría si…qué, custodia?" – dijo Ilen mientras daba un paso al frente, con mirada seria y ceño fruncido. "¿Qué más da lo que me pase? Yo morí hace años…" – Sentía que la rabia estaba a punto de dominarle y para evitar hacer algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse más adelante, concluyó – "Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que Lyna tiene un entrenamiento que terminar con su arco nuevo. Espero que esta sea la última vez que ella tenga que abandonarlo para ir de recadera a un pueblo a por provisiones. Ella es mi aprendiz y está bajo mi tutela. La próxima vez agradecería que me comunicases primero tus intenciones, Marethari" – aún con su nombre en sus labios, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, hasta que sintió cómo una mano le sujetaba del brazo y oyó decir " _Ir abelas, ma vhenan_ … yo… simplemente lo siento." Y le dejó ir. Él se quedó por un momento sin saber qué hacer. ¿ _Ma vhenan_? – Mi corazón - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le seguía hiriendo después de tanto tiempo? Sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y escapó de aquella prisión de dolor. Con sus ojos fijos en su taller, decidió concentrarse en su trabajo y no pensar más en la agonía del pasado. "De nada vale ya… nuestro tiempo terminó… ya es tarde para arrepentimientos" – pensó.

Marethari se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo la mano suspendida en donde había estado antes el brazo de Ilen. No podía articular palabra. "¡Le he llamado _ma vhenan_!" – pensó con terror. Temblaba de ira, de tristeza, de dolor por no poder calmar ese sufrimiento que tanto él como ella sentían desde hace años. Ella era la causante, ella era a quien debía culpar. Sintiéndose como una estúpida, bajó el brazo, decidió aclarar su mente y sentarse de nuevo en su mesa. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, sintió volver su voluntad. Abrió una vitela en blanco y se puso a escribir. Debía ocupar su mente con asuntos más acuciantes. Algo oscuro se acercaba, y no era el dolor por un amor perdido, era algo que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Lo sentía en sus viejos huesos y en su corazón. Los espíritus del Velo la estaban avisando y ella debía informar a otros clanes. Era su deber. No iba a fallarles a ellos también. "Quizá en Weisshaupt sepan algo más. Les escribiré a ellos primero" - dijo. Y con esto, su determinación se volvió férrea. Debían ponerse en marcha.

* * *

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto

 **Da'len:** pequeño, pequeño niño/a.

 **Ir abelas:** Lo siento

 **Ma vhenan:** corazón mío/ mi corazón.

 **Ma nuvenin:** Como desees.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Dareth Shiral:** Buen viaje, viaja seguro, o como despedida.

 **Shems/Shemlen:** Niños rápidos, haciendo referencia a los humanos. (Shem, es rápido, veloz).

 **Vallaslin:** Escritura de Sangre. Tatuajes que representan la llegada a la adultez de los elfos dalishanos y que honran a los dioses del panteón.

 **Weisshaupt:** fortaleza central de los Guardas Grises en las Anderfels.


	2. Descubrimiento

_\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Descubrimiento"**

 _["...¡Oh sí! Esta noche la recordará para siempre. Nadie juega conmigo."]_

* * *

A Lyna le costaba a veces controlar su temperamento, pero es que la custodia no entendía la importancia de su entrenamiento. Debía rehabilitar su hombro de nuevo, sobre todo después de que, la semana pasada, un Gran Oso intentase arrancárselo de un zarpazo. No se sentía 100% recuperada, a pesar de las pociones curativas y de los ejercicios, y le preocupaba que, ante cualquier peligro, su hombro no pudiera responder correctamente y menos con el arco nuevo que Ilen le había regalado. Necesitaba practicar. Quizá en el camino a Gwaren, pudiera ejercitarse un poco con Fenarel.

Saliendo a zancadas del carromato, se tropezó con Tamlen. Estaba tan sumida en su impotencia que no le devolvió el saludo. "Más tarde hablaré con él" – pensó, "Ahora debo ir donde Ilen y comunicarle el cambio de planes. He de marchar cuanto antes a Gwaren y debo organizar el viaje".

Así pues con rapidez, habló con Ilen. Éste se mostró algo alterado por el cambio, pero asintió y dejó que se fuera a preparar su viaje a la ciudad.

Por el camino, vio que Tamlen se dirigía hacia el recinto de las Hallas, "Para hablar con Maren y para arreglar la cerca"- pensó. Maren había sido siempre una amiga para él, y ella no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia cada vez que veía a Tamlen hablar con ella. Ver cómo esa bella elfa trataba a Tamlen, le hacía pensar que lo que ella sentía por él era algo más que una simple amistad. "Bueno, cualquiera querría estar con él, ¿no?... es simpático, amable e inteligente, un poco torpe con el arco largo pero habilidoso con el corto. Sería un gran compañero y gran cazador…un buen padre y esposo…" – pensó con cierta nostalgia mientras se dirigía hacia él.

A cinco pasos de él, gritó – "¡Hey! _Da'len_ , ¿Otra vez aburriendo a Maren con tus charlas de bebé? ¿Esta vez qué necesitas? ¿Un poco de leche de Halla para que puedas terminar de crecer?" – dijo Lyna entre carcajadas. Tanto Maren como Tamlen voltearon su cabeza dirección Lyna, y Maren no pudo evitar taparse la boca para ocultar la risa. Tamlen, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y, después de dejarle un vial a Maren, se dirigió hacia Lyna diciendo – " _Garas quenathra_ , Lyna. Deberías estar con Fenarel en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, increpándome" El tono con el que Tamlen le habló, hizo que su risa se ahogara en la garganta. Mirándole incrédula, y haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, dijo – " _Ma nuvenin_ Tamlen, si prefieres que esté con Fenarel, ahí es donde iré. Sólo quería decirte que mañana a primera hora del alba, partiré con él a Gwaren. Tardaremos ocho días en volver y quería despedirme, pero veo que….estás ocupado" dijo, mirando a Maren y de nuevo a Tamlen con ojos fríos. " _Dareth_ Tamlen. Nos veremos a mi regreso…" y con esa despedida, se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia la tienda de Fenarel.

Tamlen no supo cómo reaccionar. Atónito ante tanta frialdad, empezó a sudar frío. Está claro que su contestación a su broma no fue la correcta, pero ella reaccionó con tal rapidez y contundencia que no supo cómo responder. Definitivamente Lyna trastocaba su mundo. Debía hacer algo, lo que fuera…no podía permitir que ella se fuera así pensando que él era un completo imbécil. Más tarde intentaría remediarlo, ahora lo más importante era cuidar del cercado de la Hallas. Los lobos estaban más atrevidos que nunca y no podían arriesgarse a perder más animales.

"…Intolerable…luego soy yo la que tiene mal genio…" refunfuñaba Lyna por el camino. Al llegar a la tienda de Fenarel, vio que había movimiento dentro y estaba tan sumida pensando en su anterior discusión con Tamlen, que entró sin avisar.

¡Por el Lobo Terrible! Mejor que hubiese llamado. Ver a Fenarel en tal estado de desnudez y a Merrill tapándose con las pieles, mientras ambos se separaban el uno del otro a trompicones, fue una escena que jamás hubiera pensado que presenciaría. "¿Con Merrill? ¿Esa chiquilla tan aburrida?" – pensó, mientras alternaba su mirada entre Fenarel y Merrill.

El pequeño chillido de Merrill la hizo entrar en razón "¡Oh! Yo… yo… _Ir abelas_ … sólo quería hablar contigo Fenarel, pero veo que… veo que… estás algo ocupado… Luego hablamos. Adiós" y salió corriendo, roja como el fuego. "Oh dioses, nunca hubiera imaginado que Fenarel estuviera tan… tan… "– no siguió por esa línea de pensamiento. Ella nunca había sentido pudor cuando de sus mejores amigos se trataba, pero ver a Fenarel en una situación tan comprometida y en un contexto tan diferente, hizo que su mente viera con otros ojos a su amigo. Ella siempre mostraba su desnudez con ligereza; era algo tan natural como respirar. Haciendo memoria, sobre todo en verano, recordaba un par de ocasiones en que tanto Tamlen como Fenarel se quedaban mirándola fijamente con expresiones que no comprendía. "¿Sentirían lo mismo que yo ahora?" – pensó. Una mezcla de vergüenza, deseo y calor. Fuego en todo el cuerpo, en el vientre, en la cara…sus piernas temblaban. Era una presión extraña. No lo entendía. Era una mujer adulta y sabía que los adultos tenían uniones físicas y emocionales con otros, pero ella nunca había experimentado lo que comúnmente se llamaba como deseo sexual. ¡Dioses! Ni siquiera le interesaba… hasta este momento. Se había concentrado tanto en su entrenamiento, en mejorarse a sí misma, en ser la mejor arquera de su clan que había pasado por alto algo como el amor y el placer. "Oh dioses… no puede ser. Tengo 19 años y no me había dado cuenta de todo….todo…e-esto hasta ahora"- dijo entre dientes, mientras tragaba saliva.

Mientras se dirigía a su tienda, abstraída en sus pensamientos y algo más calmada, pensó – "Un simple suceso como el de hoy me ha alterado sin razón. Debo olvidarme de ello, porque si no, me espera una noche muy larga y mañana tenemos un camino muy duro por delante. Esto no debe afectarme. Estoy por encima de ello."

Al entrar en su tienda, se puso manos a la obra y empezó a hacer su mochila. "Raíz élfica para las pociones curativas, raíz mortal para los venenos, ponzoña, un poco de champiñón de las profundidades y algo de savia de pino para mi _Virassan_ … ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. Necesito ir a por mí armadura al puesto de Ilen."- pensó mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre el bosque, apenas había luz, pero sabía que Ilen iba a estar en su puesto. Cogió su capa y salió de su tienda camino al otro lado del campamento. Al llegar donde Ilen, vio que su maestro no estaba de buen humor. Estaba chillándole a un pobre chiquillo porque éste había hecho mal uso de un arco que Ilen le había dado. "No puedes esperar que el arco se doble a tu voluntad si tu voluntad es tan débil que ni sabe mantener la cuerda en tensión. Si sueltas la cuerda así, terminarás hiriendo a alguien, a ti mismo, o lo que es peor, rompiendo el arco". – "Uhm…Creo que Ilen debería revisar sus prioridades" – pensó Lyna.

Con el propósito de salvar al pobre muchacho de las garras de su feroz maestro, interrumpió - "Ehm…. _Hahren_ , lamento molestar pero he venido a buscar mi armadura. Marcho mañana al alba y debo…"

" _Da'len_ , ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Es una falta de respeto interrumpir así una conversación" – gruñó Ilen. Lyna se quedó muda. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy? Nunca osaba responder a su maestro, salvo en una ocasión que casi le cuesta la vida. La vida –pensó- porque Ilen, como castigo y ejemplo de disciplina, la hizo entrenar rapidez y puntería dos noches seguidas sin descanso. "Alineación. Anclaje y… tiro" y vuelta a empezar. Así 3 días y dos noches sin pausa, sin reposo. Ella sufrió el hambre y la sed, el cansancio extremo, pero su orgullo y fuerza no mermaron. Al tercer día, después de la segunda noche, Ilen se acercó, puso su mano en el hombro y le susurró "Eres inevitable. No hay nada que no puedas conseguir, _da'len_. Pero cuida tu lengua muchacha, o morirás antes de empezar a vivir". Y con eso, le quitó el arco, le dio un paño mojado en agua y poción de raíz élfica y se fue. Aún recuerda sus manos manchadas de su propia sangre. Recuerda el temblor y dolor de su cuerpo, el ardor de sus ojos y la debilidad. Pero curiosamente, se sentía más fuerte y poderosa que nunca. Fue ahí cuando confirmó que era diferente al resto de los miembros de su clan.

Unos pasos apresurados la sacaron de sus pensamientos y vio cómo el chico se marchaba, hundido, hacia su tienda. Ilen, girándose bruscamente hacia ella, dijo – "Lyna, ¿En qué mundo estás ahora?"

"Oh, _Ir abelas_ _Hahren_ , estaba….recordando algo" – dijo con suavidad.

"Hm, más te vale que la próxima vez recuerdes tus modales primero, _Da'len_ ".

"Ir abelas, maestro. No volverá a suceder"

"Bueno… no balbucees niña, dime ¿Para qué has venido? Según me comentaste, hoy no podías entrenar porque tenías que preparar tu viaje a Gwaren. Entonces cuéntame, ¿Qué necesitas?" – dijo Ilen con cierto desdén.

"Maestro, he venido a por mi armadura. Confío en que ya está lista, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, tenemos al mejor artesano de Thedas" – dijo Lyna con tono jovial mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

"No necesitas alabarme _Da'len_. Mi respeto y cariño ya los tienes, así que guárdate tus halagos para tus pretendientes" – dijo con tono sombrío. Estas últimas palabras agitaron algo dentro de la boca del estómago de Lyna. "¿Pretendientes?" – pensó "Pero qué…. Cómo puede pensar que yo... ¡si siempre estoy entrenando!".

"No te pongas nerviosa Lyna. Tengo tu armadura guardada"- dijo Ilen girándose para rebuscar en un baúl.

"Toma, aquí tienes. Como nueva y con algunos retoques y mejoras especiales. Lo único que no tengo guardado aquí son tus pretendientes, así que esos… búscalos en otro lado" – dijo Ilen, con una media sonrisa divertida.

Lyna apenas podía articular palabra y con una ligera reverencia dijo "Mu-muy bien _hahren_ , _ma serannas_. Ha quedado fantástica. Espero hacer honor a su valía"- dijo. Justo antes de marcharse a su tienda, se le ocurrió que podía devolverle el golpe a su maestro, así que concluyó – "¡Ah! Por cierto _hahren_ … no podrás encontrar ningún pretendiente ni allí dentro ni aquí fuera. Tu aprendiz se ha dedicado a ti en cuerpo y alma" y con una sonrisa pícara, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Ilen no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Acababa Lyna de responderle con doble sentido? Esta muchacha algún día sería la ruina de alguno, - pensó con cierta ternura mientras la veía partir hacia su tienda.

Sujetando su armadura con un brazo, Lyna se dirigió hacia su tienda cuando de repente sintió una mano sobre su brazo, sujetándola con fuerza. Instintivamente soltó la armadura y justo cuando iba a por su puñal de la cintura, oye - "Ueee ¡Tranquila Lyna! Soy yo, Fenarel. ¿O es que ya no me reconoces?" – Lyna no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos. Sintió cómo su garganta se secaba y antes de poder contestar, Fenarel dijo – "Lamento haberte asustado así. Se puede decir que… estamos igualados." – dijo con una arrebatadora sonrisa, al tiempo que la soltaba.

"¡Oh!...ehm…Fenarel, no sabía que eras tú. Estoy tan distraída últimamente que no paro de llevarme sustos" – dijo Lyna con cierta dificultad.

"…Y ese estado de distracción no tendrá que ver con lo que viste hace poco en mi tienda, ¿no?..." – preguntó Fenarel con esa sonrisa pícara.

"…Ehm… sobre eso….yo…yo quería disculparme. No fue mi intención irrumpir así en un momento tan… tan…. tan…"

"¿Tan entretenido? ¿Excitante? ¿Ligero de ropa?" – insinuó Fenarel, acortando distancias con ella mientras con una mano sujetaba un mechón de su pelo al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en los ojos de Lyna.

"¡Oh por los dioses, Fenarel! Déjalo, ¿Sí?" – dijo Lyna, apartándose de él aunque con dificultad pues sus piernas temblaban "Ya bastante tengo por hoy como para ponerme a pensar en lo que vi. Ni quiero, ni me interesa"

"Jajaja, _Lethallan_ , eso dices ahora pero… ¿Por qué no me dejas enseñarte lo que te estás perdiendo? Creo que terminarás por entrenar tanto en ello como lo haces con el arco"

Molesta por el atrevimiento de Fenarel, Lyna interrumpió - "Fenarel, deberías estar haciendo tu mochila y preparándote para el viaje de mañana. Nos espera un trayecto largo y tedioso. Ahórrate tus energías para alguna de las señoritas que encontremos en Gwaren"

"Uoooo ¿Qué es eso que detecto? ¿Son celos? ¡Oh _ma vhenan_! Sólo tienes que pedírmelo y mi cuerpo sólo será tuyo. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?" – aunque lo dijo en tono de diversión, Fenarel no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y volver a sujetar su mechón dorado entre sus dedos. Era tan suave… podría perderse entre esos cabellos, entre esos ojos verde esmeralda, podría estar siglos perdido en su cuerpo - pensó. Un golpe en la mano, le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

"La próxima vez que me toques Fenarel, desearás haber estado acariciando antes a un Varterral que a mí. Eso puedo asegurártelo" – dijo Lyna enfadada, alejándose nuevamente de él.

"Mañana al alba partimos. Estate listo, o me voy sin ti" – y con esto, cogió su armadura del suelo, la sacudió y se fue hacia su tienda.

Fenarel no le quitó los ojos de encima. "Lyna está diferente… algo ha pasado… ella siempre me seguía el juego. ¿Será que la interrupción de hoy le ha afectado más de lo que piensa?" – pensó Fenarel con detenimiento. "Luego intentaría averiguar qué le pasaba". Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se marchó camino a la hoguera para esperar la cena.

Lyna soltaba humo de lo enfadada que estaba. ¿Cómo se atreve? Ella siempre contestaba a sus provocaciones con otras provocaciones pero después de lo que hoy presenció en su tienda y haciendo memoria de algunos momentos del pasado, sabía que esas palabras tan salidas de tono de Fenarel guardaban, en el fondo, una promesa. ¿Acaso estaba ella tan ciega que no había sido capaz de ver que él buscaba algo más de ella? ¡Por Mythal! Y mañana se iba con él a Gwaren. Ocho días solos los dos. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? Tenía que calmar su mente y despejarla porque aún quedaba noche por delante.

Antes de la cena, Lyna se tomó su tiempo para encerar su reformada armadura. Se dio cuenta de que Ilen había tallado en el cuello del peto de la armadura una serie de figuras y curvas similares a las de su _Vallaslin_. El contraste de esas figuras de color negro con el color blanco de cuero de Halla de su armadura, era notable. Las piezas brillaban más que nunca. Los brazales habían sido reforzados con tela de terciopelo devoré y los guanteletes de arquero habían sido lustrados hasta en la zona del anillo del pulgar. Ilen sin duda era un gran artesano. Tanto las grebas, como las hombreras, la falda y las escarcelas habían sido talladas con los mismos motivos del cuello del peto, acentuando así la belleza en la pieza completa. Lyna apenas tenía palabras para describir tal obra de arte, así que continuó encerándola hasta que oyó una campana en el campamento que anunciaba la hora de cenar.

Al salir de su tienda, alrededor de la hoguera, vio congregados a casi todos los del clan. Las cenas eran especiales aquí: Paivel se encargaba de contar nuevas historias cada noche, mientras el resto del clan cenaba tranquilamente al calor de la hoguera. Lyna a veces pensaba que Paivel se inventaba las historias, pero no le importaba, porque era uno de los mejores momentos del día. Estaba con sus hermanos, con su gente, y se sentía querida…aunque en el fondo supiera que no pertenecía del todo allí.

Caminando hacia la hoguera, se sentó cerca de Ashalle, quien era lo más parecido a una tía. Ella conoció a sus padres y se puede decir que la crio. Ashalle le dio un plato de guiso de conejo con especias y un trozo de pan. Lo aceptó con una inclinación de la cabeza, y cuando se disponía a comer, alguien se sentó a su lado. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con Tamlen a un palmo de distancia de su cara, mirándola fijamente. Sorprendida por la aparición, dijo

"Oh, Tamlen. Eres tú. Pensaba que estarías con Maren… todavía…" – dijo Lyna con tono sarcástico, mientras se metía un buen bocado de guiso en la boca.

"Ehm… Lyna, necesito hablar contigo. Después de la cena, ¿Podríamos hablar en tu tienda?"

"¿En mi tienda? ¿Se te ha perdido algo allí?"

"…Eeeem, no… es que… es que necesito hablar en privado contigo y no quisiera que nos interrumpieran" – dijo Tamlen nervioso.

"Como quieras Tamlen. Pero mañana parto muy pronto y debo descansar, así que lo que tengas que decirme, espero que no sea muy largo" – dijo Lyna mientras bebía un poco de agua de la jarra de Ashalle.

"Sí. No te distraeré mucho. Lo prometo" – Tamlen se sentía incómodo. No sabía cómo pedirle disculpas después del arrebato que tuvo esta tarde. Pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas antes de que ella se fuera a Gwaren con Fenarel… no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

Tamlen se levantó y se fue a su lugar a continuar con su cena. Por el rabillo del ojo Lyna vio cómo Maren aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y ofrecerle un poco de pan. Él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y continuó comiendo. Lyna no soportaba cómo Maren le sonreía. Ella era una buena chica pero era tan… tan… dulce y atenta que le daba arcadas. Quizá era demasiado dura con la pobre muchacha, pero es que no entendía cómo alguien así podría sobrevivir sin el clan. Cada miembro del clan debía servir para algo pero Maren sólo servía para cuidar de las Hallas. No sabía cazar, no sabía ni siquiera empuñar un puñal ¿Cómo iba a poder ser capaz de defender a sus hermanos? ¿Lanzando Hallas directamente al enemigo? Es absurdo, pensó.

Distraída de la historia que Paivel estaba contando, terminó su cena rápidamente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a sus hermanos y a Ashalle, se retiró a su tienda. Al entrar, cogió su manta, un frasco de aceite de flor de la espesura, un jabón perfumado, su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al río que transcurría cerca del lado occidental del bosque. No tenía ganas de lavarse con el agua que había recogido esta mañana para su uso. Ahora mismo necesitaba despejar su cabeza y sentir el agua acariciar su piel. Ver la luna y sentir que todas las preocupaciones se iban con la corriente del río. Hacía tiempo que no meditaba y necesitaba vivir ahora mismo un momento de paz similar.

Lyna llego a la orilla del río, dejó las cosas cerca del borde y se dispuso a desnudarse. Hoy no llevaba armadura puesta, así que sólo tuvo que quitarse los pantalones de cuero, la blusa, el corsé de cuero que entallaba su cintura y las botas altas de herrajes. Dejó suelto su pelo que le llegaba por la cintura y despojada de toda tela y prisión, fue metiéndose poco a poco en el agua. "Brrrrr, ¡Qué fría!" – dijo en alto mientras se tapaba con los brazos los pechos desnudos.

"Si quieres calentar el agua, puedo ayudarte con ello, Lyna" – Fenarel apareció de repente a unos pasos de dónde ella estaba. Automáticamente y sin pensar en el frío del agua, se sumergió hasta la cintura y gritó "¡Fenarel!, ¿No sabes respetar la intimidad de una dama?" – con rabia apenas contenida y una vergüenza que jamás había experimentado, replicó.

"Jajaja, oh Lyna. Nunca te importó antes que te viéramos desnuda. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? ¿Uhm? ¿Te da vergüenza que vea tu silueta bañada por la noche? No hay nada que no haya visto ya, _Da'len_. Venga, no seas vergonzosa. ¿Quieres que me una a tu pequeña fiesta húmeda?" – contestó Fenarel con risa apenas contenida.

Ante tal insolencia, Lyna sólo logró sonrojarse más. Gracias a los dioses por la oscuridad, porque si no se pondría más en evidencia. Las palabras de Fenarel resonaban en su cabeza. Por una parte, sentía la necesidad de salir huyendo y después asesinarle lentamente, pero por otra parte se sentía tentada a invitarle y…quizá a algo más…

"Bueno _Lethallan_ , ¿qué me dices? ¿Te puedo acompañar? Te prometo que me portaré bien. No me acercaré a ti a menos de dos metros si eso te hace sentir segura. ¿Te parece?"

"Haz lo que quieras, Fenarel, pero si me tocas, te rompo los dedos" – refunfuñó Lyna.

"¡Cuánta agresividad! Pero no hace falta que la uses contra mí. Guárdala para las fieras del bosque y las de Gwaren. En tres días muchos sucios _shems_ desearán tocarte tanto o más que yo" – dijo Fenarel mientras se desvestía.

Lyna no podía mirarle. Si le miraba sabía que iba a recordar la escena de esta tarde y eso no era sano, por el momento, así que apartó su mirada y se dispuso a coger su jabón perfumado. Se acercó a la orilla y sintió cómo Fenarel se zambulló en el agua, dejándola completamente empapada sin previo aviso.

"¡Fenareeeel! Por el lobo terrible, _Lethallin_ , ¡Que el agua está muy fría!"

"Jajaja, no te quejes tanto, que ahora que estoy yo aquí, tan cerca de ti, empezarás a sentir más calor." – dijo. Mientras decía esto, Fenarel movía su mano por su fuerte y definido torso haciendo movimientos circulares hacia abajo, hasta que su mano desapareció en el agua, pero no dejó de moverla.

¡Por los dioses! – Pensó Lyna- Esto no estaba pasando. ¿Por qué ella se sentía así? Si tuviera que contar las veces que ella había visto a Fenarel desnudo bañándose, le faltarían dedos en las manos. ¿Por qué ahora era todo diferente? No se sentía cómoda a su lado, no le gustaba esa nueva sensación. Quería volverse a sentir libre. Ahora mismo se sentía presa de su propio miedo. Pero miedo ¿a qué?... no lo tenía claro. Ella nunca sentía miedo por nada ni nadie ¡Qué locura! Lo que tenía claro es que el hacerse la dura, sólo alimentaba las ganas de Fenarel de seguir metiéndose con ella. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia… tenía que hacer algo más que amenazarle con matarle.

Mientras terminaba de recoger su jabón perfumando, a Lyna se le ocurrió que quizá Fenarel controlaría más sus ataques si viera que la atrevida, ahora, era ella. Así que urdió un plan.

"Uhm, ¿Fen?"

"Dime, _Lethallan_."

"Imagino que no has traído jabón, ¿verdad?"

"…Oh, muy buena observación. Jum… me parece que entonces tendré que ir a buscarlo" – dijo Fenarel mientras se disponía a salir del agua.

"¡NO!" – gritó Lyna antes de que Fenarel descubriese el resto de sus caderas. "Ehm… no… no hace falta. Yo tengo aquí"

Fenarel vio cómo Lyna movía una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba sus dos pechos. Le estaba gustando el giro que estaba dando esto.

"¿Qué pasa Lyna? ¿Has cambiado de opinión con respecto a las distancias? ¿O es que te estás ofreciendo a enjabonarme la espalda… u otras cosas?"

¡Que el Lobo Terrible se lo lleve! – Pensó Lyna – es bueno con las contestaciones. Pero yo también puedo jugar a ese juego. Si es así como lo quiere, así lo tendrá.

"Jajaja, Fen, parece que últimamente me lees la mente. No será que Merrill te ha contagiado su magia, ¿verdad? ¿O es que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que una conexión a todos los niveles era inevitable?" - dijo seductoramente Lyna, mientras se acercaba a Fenarel.

Fenarel no supo qué contestar. Se quedó mirándola, atónito, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sintiendo sus latidos en los oídos.

"¿Qué sucede _vhenan_? Parece que alguien te hubiera lanzado un hechizo de parálisis. No habrás invitado a Merrill a unirse a la fiesta, ¿no? Tsk tsk, qué decepción. Y yo que pensaba que íbamos a estar solos los dos" – Lyna no dejaba de acercarse hasta que estuvo delante de él, a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. En ese momento, ella dejó caer el brazo de sus pechos y con ambas manos, frotó el jabón con el agua.

Acercándose a la oreja de Fenarel le susurró - "Bueno, Fen, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Continuamos?"

Fenarel no sabía qué hacer. Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza. ¡Por los dioses! Lyna se le estaba insinuando justo cuando minutos antes le había rechazado. ¿Será que estaba jugando con él? – Pensó - ¡Eso es! Está jugando con él. La Lyna que él conocía no se atrevería a llegar más allá de las palabras.

"Oh mi querida Lyna" – dijo Fenarel mientras con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de Lyna y la acercaba ligeramente hacia él, con cuidado de no rozar su incipiente erección en su cuerpo desnudo. – "Por supuesto que continuamos. Parece que, por fin, has sucumbido a mis encantos por lo que veo. Era inevitable…" Y con una media sonrisa, le dejó un ligero beso en la mejilla. Al apartarse no pudo evitar admirar el brillo del agua en los pechos y hombros desnudos de su compañera. Era toda una visión. Ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba desde hace años, esa piel tan tersa y blanca, esos labios tan carnosos y rojos, eran demasiada tentación para él. ¿Será que estaba jugando demasiado fuerte? Quizás, pero no sería él quien se echaría para atrás, desde luego. No después de haber pasado noches enteras pensando en cómo sería sentir su cuerpo junto al de él. Sentir sus caricias y sus besos. Con sólo pensarlo, empezó a sentir cómo su cuerpo respondía involuntariamente. "Tranquilo Fenarel. Se trata de seducirla, no de devorarla" – pensó nerviosamente.

Lyna estaba a punto de morirse. Si ya resultaba casi sobrenatural acercarse tanto e insinuársele así, el sentir que su brazo se deslizaba por su cintura y el calor de sus labios dejando huella en sus mejillas, fue casi insostenible. Empezó a temblar. No sabía si del frío o de la tensión que sentía ahora. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Continuaría con su plan? Sin duda. Ella no podía perder. Ella nunca perdía, nunca se retiraba y desde luego nunca sentía miedo.

"Mm, Fen. ¿Ha sido eso el preludio de algo mejor? ¿O es que sólo me tientas?" – ronroneó Lyna, mientras se deslizaba hacia la espalda de Fenarel al tiempo que movía seductoramente las caderas cerca de su cuerpo.

"Querida Lyna, eso será lo que tú quieras que sea"

"¿Sí? Jm… pues déjame mostrarte lo que quiero, _Lethallin_ " – y diciendo esto, cogió el jabón y empezó a frotar suavemente la baja espalda de Fenarel. Al tacto, Fenarel se tensó. Soltó un ligero sonido de sorpresa y empezó a temblar. Lyna no podía evitar sonreír. ¡Lo tengo! – pensó. Pero voy a hacerle sufrir eso y más, ¡Oh sí! Esta noche la recordará para siempre. Nadie juega conmigo.

"¿Qué ocurre _ma falon_? ¿Es frío lo que sientes, o es otra cosa?" – mientras hubo dicho esto, siguió frotando el jabón por su espalda con una mano mientras con la otra, enjabonada, la deslizaba hacia sus costados y hasta su abdomen, jugueteando con los dedos por debajo de su ombligo, dejando así huellas de espuma y mucho calor.

Fenarel ya no podía pensar. Estaba temblando de tanta tensión controlada. Iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Tenía tantas ganas de darse la vuelta, coger sus piernas, enrollarlas en su cintura e introducirse dentro de ella en un movimiento que estaba siendo una tortura el controlarse. Pero no. No podía permitir que su primera vez con ella fuera así. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Al ver que Fenarel no reaccionaba, decidió dar un paso más y enrollando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionó sus pechos fríos, húmedos, y turgentes en la espalda de Fenarel. Fenarel saltó hacia adelante con tal intensidad que casi la sumerge por completo en el agua. Lyna no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción en la incomodidad de su amigo. Después de todo, fue él quien empezó –pensó con cierta crueldad.

Cuando Fenarel sintió el roce de sus pechos en su espalda, no pudo evitarlo. Quiso salir huyendo. No podía ser así. Era demasiado… improvisado, frío. Si esto iba en serio, entonces tenía que hablarlo con ella. No quería que las ansias por sentir su cuerpo, dominasen la razón.

" _Lethallan_ … Lyna… esto no está bien. Es demasiado repentino…. Yo…..ehm… Tú te mereces algo mejor. Te mereces algo especial…yo….yo llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto… pero no está bien…" – dijo Fenarel. Había tanto nerviosismo en su voz que sentía que las palabras reverberaban con el latir de su corazón. Esto estaba pasando y era real. ¡Oh Dioses…cuántas noches había soñado con esto!

Lyna no pudo contener la cara de sorpresa que afloró de repente en su faz. ¿Me merezco algo mejor? ¿Algo especial? ¿…lleva tanto tiempo deseando esto…? ¡Oh Mythal, protégeme. Mi amigo, mi Fen, siente algo por mí!

Justo cuando se disponía a hablar, Fenarel la interrumpió – "Lyna… no sé cómo ha sucedido esto. Quizá te he empujado a ello con mis salidas de tono… pero no quiero hacer esto si tú no estás segura. ¡Dioses! no sé siquiera si alguna vez has estado con un hombre y no quiero forzarte a que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte mañana. No voy a mentirte. Para mí sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero no pienso tirar por la borda nuestra amistad por mi imprudencia…"- dijo Fenarel con un nudo en la garganta, mientras miraba hacia el agua.

Lyna no sabía qué decir. El "juego" había cambiado. La confesión que escuchó de Fenarel era más de lo que cabía esperar. Ella ya era consciente que él buscaba algo más, pero jamás pensó que fuera algo más que sexo. Esto la dejaba en una posición tremendamente incómoda. ¿Qué podía decir ahora sin sonar como una estúpida? ¡Ay Lyna, ahora sí que has perdido! – se dijo a sí misma.

"…Fen… yo… _Ir abelas_. No era mi intención llevarte hasta este punto. Ha sido mi culpa y lamento cómo te sientes… no sé qué decir….yo…"

Ante su indecisión, Fenarel no pudo evitar sentir ternura y dijo - "Shhh, _vhenan_ , ya es muy tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día. Terminemos de limpiarnos y vayamos a descansar ¿Sí? Más adelante hablaremos" – y después de decir esto, se sumergió completamente en el agua, dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos durante un breve instante.

Lyna no articuló palabra. Simplemente sujetó bien su jabón y siguió frotando su cuerpo, mientras miraba de reojo por si Fenarel la estaba vigilando. Para su sorpresa Fenarel se estaba acercando hacia ella y con una mano extendida le dijo – "¿Me prestas un trocito de tu jabón? Así terminamos antes"

"Claro. Aquí tienes" – dijo Lyna cortando un trozo de su jabón perfumado y ofreciéndoselo a Fenarel.

" _Ma serannas, vhenan_. En 5 minutos te lo devuelvo." Y con una sonrisa se giró y empezó a frotarse.

Lyna sentía que las cosas volvían más o menos a su lugar. Ya no sentía tanta tensión ni esa incomodidad. En su lugar ahora residía cierta tristeza. Tristeza, quizá, por no corresponder a Fenarel como él quería y se merecía. Él era uno de sus mejores amigos y desde luego que sentía atracción por él, pero nada cercano al amor. Le quería, mucho, pero no estaba enamorada. Al parecer el viaje iba a ser más interesante de lo esperado.

Ambos terminaron de bañarse en silencio y mientras Fenarel se vestía, ella aprovechó para secarse el pelo con la manta de su tienda. Una vez hubo finalizado, se puso la ropa y le dijo a Fenarel – "¿Me acompañas al campamento? ¿O tienes pensado quedarte un rato más aquí?"

"Oh no, yo ya he terminado también. ¿Nos vamos?" - dijo Fenarel mientras le tendía una mano a Lyna. Ella la cogió gustosa, y juntos marcharon al campamento.

Por el camino Lyna no soltó la mano de Fenarel. Su calor era reconfortante. Se conocían de toda la vida y a su lado se sentía segura. Tenían ciertas diferencias, no cabía duda, pero incluso hacían buena pareja – pensó con curiosidad.

"Dime Lyna. ¿Estás nerviosa por ir a Gwaren? Después de todo vas a poder ver a tus queridos shemlen" – soltó Fenarel con cierto desdén.

"Fen, no son "mis" queridos shemlen. Son humanos y son diferentes. Simplemente creo que son interesantes. ¿Acaso no has escuchado hablar a Ilen de lo feroces que son en la guerra? ¿De lo resistentes, fuertes y apasionados que son? Aún no he visto a un guerrero, sólo guardias y similares, pero estoy ansiosa por encontrarme con un caballero o con un general ¿No crees que sería emocionante?" – dijo ilusionada Lyna mientras sonreía.

"Si crees que es emocionante oír de un gigante descerebrado y bruto amenazas de que te cortarán las orejas mientras te escupen, entonces sí." – gruñó Fenarel mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a Lyna.

"Ujj, Fen ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Nosotros somos mucho más rápidos y vemos en la oscuridad. Además…" – dijo con sarcasmo "…No tenga miedo, señorita… Yo la protegeré, lady Fen" – comentó Lyna entre carcajadas. Fenarel sólo soltó un pequeño bufido y la ignoró.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Lyna preguntó - "Por cierto, Fen… ¿Por qué estabas con Merrill esta tarde?" – se encontró diciendo de repente. Sorprendida ella misma por su pregunta, matizó "Es decir, debías estar preparando el viaje y… y nunca pensé que Merrill era de las que te gustaban…"

"Oh, eso… ehm… bueno… la verdad que ya tenía todo preparado para el viaje así que no tenía mucho más que hacer, y Merrill llevaba unos días demasiado atenta conmigo y… bueno… la invité a mi tienda a "hablar"… y una cosa llevó a la otra… hasta que tú nos interrumpiste. Aunque eso no impidió que… terminásemos de "hablar"" – dijo Fenarel, al tiempo que sonreía y miraba de reojo a Lyna con interés.

Lyna no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Así que después de su interrupción ellos… ellos… ¡Oh!... no quería ni pensarlo. Pero algo más le preocupaba así que dijo - "Fen, ¿Tú… tú…. La….quieres? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Estás celosa, mi querida Lyna?" - dijo mientras llevaba la mano de Lyna hacia sus labios para besarla.

"No es eso, Fen. Es que Merrill es, si cabe, más ingenua que yo. Así que si no estás enamorado de ella, quizá sería conveniente que fueras sincero con tus intenciones"

"Jajajaja, Lyna, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he sido ya sincero con ella? Y créeme, Merrill es de todo menos ingenua. No soy el primero del clan en… "hablar" con ella, ¿Sabes?"

"¿QUÉ? No puedo creerte. ¿Merrill? ¡Oh creadores! ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Qué Maren es un demonio del deseo y se acuesta con Ilen?"- dijo atónita mientras miraba el camino. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella pensaba que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad estaban más centradas en sus quehaceres que en…en ese tipo de cosas. No. Al parecer sólo Lyna era ajena a ese mundo. Sintió cierta vergüenza y rabia por haber estado tan ausente del mundo real. Por haber estado tan sumida en su propio mundo de flechas y sueños de aventuras.

Fenarel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese comentario y dijo – "Bueno…Maren parece estar muy decidida a unirse a Tamlen, o eso parece. ¿Te has dado cuenta?"

Irritada por ese comentario, Lyna comentó bruscamente – "Sí, bueno. Esa es otra sosa. ¿Qué clase de utilidad real tiene esa chica? ¡Sólo cuida Hallas! Nos atacan los lobos, y ¿ella qué hará? ¿Lanzarles palos y piedras? Es inútil… "

"Uoooou, espera. ¿Qué ha sido eso?" – dijo Fenarel mientras se paraba en seco y se giraba para verla.

"¿Eso? ¿El qué?" dijo Lyna confusa.

"Eso. Ese arrebato. ¿Acaso son celos?... ¿Tú…. y Tamlen?..." dijo Fenarel mirándola a los ojos. Lyna vio que sus ojos se tornaban tristes y serios, pero ella no entendía por qué… ella no había hecho nada… ¿será que él veía algo que ella no?

"¿Celos? ¿De Maren? Jajajaja. Ay Fen, siempre me haces reír…"

" _Lethallan_ , en serio. ¿Sientes algo por Tamlen?" dijo seriamente Fenarel.

Lyna se quedó pensando un rato, como si no quisiera entender la pregunta y luego dijo con cierta vacilación "...Em... Fen, él es mi _falon_ , como lo eres tú. Siempre hemos estado los tres juntos. Simplemente creo que Maren no es la mejor candidata para él" Lyna sujetó con fuerza la mano de Fenarel y se volteó para seguir el camino. "¿Seguimos, _ma falon_?" dijo mientras hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el camino.

Al principio Fenarel no se movió, pero después de soltar un suspiro dijo – "Sí, sigamos. Que toda esta cháchara me ha abierto el apetito."- dijo seriamente mientras continuó con Lyna el camino al campamento.

Lyna no pudo evitar pensar en el viaje que les esperaba al día siguiente. Se sentía inquieta, algo en su vientre le decía que cosas importantes iban a pasar. Debía hablar con la custodia… tenía que saber si ella sentía lo mismo. No sólo el bosque estaba inquieto. Lyna llevaba semanas teniendo pesadillas y eso no era buena señal. El más allá siempre la había afectado. No sabía por qué, pero Lyna siempre sentía cosas que los demás no. Era muy perceptiva e incluso a veces sentía que su fuerza fluctuaba como si su cuerpo recopilase energía de un momento a otro sin más. En su mente y en su corazón, albergaba dudas sobre su origen… quizá algún día sabría qué fue de sus padres…y quizá así averiguaría más sobre ella misma.

* * *

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto

 **Varterral:** un monstruo legendario, medio arácnido que escupe ácido.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Da'len:** pequeño, pequeño niño/a.

 **Ir abelas:** Lo siento

 **Ma vhenan:** corazón mío/ mi corazón.

 **Vhenan:** corazón

 **Ma nuvenin:** Como desees.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Dareth:** cuídate, estar seguro.

 **Shems/Shemlen:** Niños rápidos, haciendo referencia a los humanos. (Shem, es rápido, veloz).

 **Vallaslin:** Escritura de Sangre. Tatuajes que representan la llegada a la adultez de los elfos dalishanos y que honran a los dioses del panteón.

 **Ma falon:** mi amigo (Falon: amigo)

 **Garas quenathra:** por qué estás aquí/ qué haces aquí.


	3. Fuego Nuevo

**¡Hola! Este capítulo tiene una escena con calificación M. Sed comprensivos, soy nueva en esto. jeje.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Fuego nuevo"**

 _[_ _Es como si el verano se alojase en su piel.]_

* * *

Llegando al campamento, Fenarel se detuvo y le dijo a Lyna – " _Da'Vhenan_ , espero que pases buenas noches. Mañana al alba nos vemos" y dicho esto, acerco la mano de Lyna a sus labios y la besó lentamente, dejando una ligera huella húmeda y caliente en el anverso de la mano. Lyna se quedó mirando intensamente cómo los ojos de Fenarel iban de sus labios a sus ojos. Al sentir sus labios en su mano, un escalofrío cruzó todo su cuerpo erizando cada vello de su piel. "Cómo algo tan simple puede desarmarme… ¿Qué me pasa?" – pensó Lyna.

Con ese último beso, Fenarel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su tienda en silencio. Lyna se quedó unos segundos mirándole y al cabo de un rato, recobró la compostura y se fue camino de su tienda. Por el trayecto, divisó a la custodia y decidió hablar con ella un momento antes de ir a la tienda a descansar.

"Custodia, ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?" – dijo Lyna.

"Buenas noches _Da'len_. Por supuesto, aunque… ¿No deberías estar ya descansando? Mañana debes estar descansada. Te esperan días duros."

"Sí custodia, pero es que… quería comentarte algo primero"- dijo nerviosa Lyna.

"Habla con tranquilidad. ¿Qué te atormenta?" – contestó con curiosidad Marethari

"…No sé cómo empezar…" - ella titubeó, inquieta - "En realidad puede que no sea nada pero prefiero consultártelo antes de olvidarme de ello. " – Lyna sentía que algo no estaba bien y necesitaba buscar guía en Marethari. Después de todo ella era, junto con Ashalle, lo más parecido a una madre. "Custodia, llevo días teniendo pesadillas horribles donde gente del pueblo sufre graves ataques a manos de seres que nunca he visto. Siento el bosque inquieto, siento en el aire un olor extraño y mi corazón no encuentra paz desde hace tiempo. " – Marethari la miró durante unos segundos sin que ninguna emoción perturbase la tranquilidad de su rostro. Lyna continuó – "….También tengo… tengo algunas dudas. Dudas sobre mi origen, sobre mis padres… algo en mí no está bien. Noto cosas que antes no sentía y siento que ese fuego que siempre me ha quemado, arde más que nunca. Es como si algo quisiera estallar en mi interior. Algo que no puedo controlar. Antes la meditación lograba apaciguar esa inquietud pero ahora, ni el descanso evita que mi mente y mi cuerpo estén en erupción" – no sabía cómo explicar esa fuerza, esa tormenta que sentía. "Custodia… ¿Qué me pasa? Necesito tu guía, tu sabiduría… necesito comprender".

Marethari se sintió como si hubiera sido presa de un hechizo de hielo. Inmóvil, impactada, no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que vio cómo Lyna jugueteaba nerviosamente con los dedos mientras se mordía el labio, trayendo recuerdos de cuando era niña y se sentía insegura. "Ehm, Lyna… veamos…" dijo la custodia Marethari. Mientras, se giró y colocó el dedo índice en sus labios al tiempo que su otra mano tomaba posición detrás de su espalda. Una postura típica de cuando la custodia quería moderar sus palabras y reflexionar - pensó Lyna.

"No has sido la única en sentir que algo sucede a nuestro alrededor. Es por ello que necesitamos cuanto antes las provisiones para poder marcharnos hacia el norte. Sin embargo, los sueños son otra cosa. " – continuó la custodia – " _Da'len_ , me gustaría tener tiempo para contarte esto con calma, así que prometo que a tu regreso nos sentaremos y hablaremos sobre aquello que te inquieta. Por el momento, sólo puedo decirte que tus sensaciones en cuanto al bosque y el entorno son ciertas. Aún no sé qué puede estar pasando, pero ya he tomado medidas en el asunto. Pronto podremos conocer lo que está sucediendo." – Marethari no supo qué más decir, así que concluyó – "No desesperes, Lyna. Sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, querida niña".

"Pero custodia… necesito saber qué sucede…necesito saber…qué ME sucede" –

"Tranquila _Da'len_ , pronto lo sabrás. Que _Falon'Din_ te guíe en tus sueños" – y dicho esto Marethari siguió su rumbo a lo largo del campamento y hacia su carromato en silencio. Lo que le había contado Lyna había despertado todos los temores de antaño. Ella sabía que Lyna era una muchacha única, especial, pero jamás pensó que sus miedos se harían realidad. Tendría que meditar la situación y prepararla para algo que, quizá, no podría dominar. "Diecinueve años… con diecinueve años ella ha empezado a experimentar esta senda tan complicada. ¡Oh Lyna!… tu destino acaba de complicarse aún más" – pensó la custodia con tristeza. Al regreso del viaje a Gwaren, tendría que contarle la verdad a Lyna y, con la bendición de los creadores, esperaba que ella supiera asimilarlo.

Lyna no supo cómo contestar. Esperaba algo más de la custodia pero parecía que lo que tenía que contarle era algo más complicado de lo que creía. Esa idea no la dejó tranquila. Definitivamente esta noche sería muy larga – pensó mientras suspiraba.

A varios pasos de ella, Tamlen la observaba. Estaba esperando fuera de su tienda cuando vio llegar a Fenarel y a Lyna cogidos de la mano. Esa simple visión le hizo casi gritar. "¿De dónde vienen? ¿Por qué están cogidos de la mano?… ¿Qué está haciendo Fenarel? ¡La está besando! Oh no… ¡Oh dioses, no! ¿Se… se…han unido? … no no no, por favor, Mythal… no la apartes así de mí. No justo ahora cuando iba a abrirle mi corazón…. ¡NO!"– Tamlen estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Lyna era el amor de su vida… ahora lo sabía. ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto los dioses? Él había guardado su pureza para ella todo este tiempo, no había prestado atención a ninguna otra chica, esperando el momento ideal para confesarle a Lyna todos sus sentimientos y entregarle su corazón. La custodia tenía razón… la custodia siempre tiene la razón. Debería haberle hecho caso, debería haber apartado a Lyna antes de que mi corazón estuviera lleno de ella; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Intentando mantener la calma, luchando por no perder la cabeza por los celos, Tamlen logró tragar saliva y esperar a que Lyna se acercase a su tienda. No le quitó ojo. Vio cómo ella se dirigía a hablar con Marethari, observando después cómo la Custodia se retiraba a su carromato "Bien….tranquilízate Tamlen. Quizá todo tenga una explicación. Fenarel y Lyna son muy amigos, nada ha pasado, seguro. No exageres. Ahí viene, contrólate" – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se movía inquieto balanceándose entre una pierna y otra.

Lyna apenas se acordaba de que Tamlen quería hablar con ella hasta que al dirigirse a su tienda, le vio de pie delante, esperándola con una mirada intranquila. "Oh cierto… Tamlen. Casi lo olvidaba. Bueno, vamos a ver qué quiere." – pensó Lyna con despreocupación.

Al llegar Lyna, Tamlen sintió que empezaba a temblar de nuevo e intentó contener su voz lo más que pudo mientras la saludó – " _Lethallan,_ ¿Tie-tienes un momento?"

"Sí, claro _Lethallin_. Entremos." – dijo Lyna señalando su tienda.

Tamlen temblaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Sentía mucha rabia, muchos celos, mucha inquietud… había venido a sincerarse con Lyna y ella… ella estaba con Fenarel… y él como un estúpido esperándola pacientemente.

Al él sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la tienda y tener a Lyna más cerca, pudo observar con más detenimiento que ella tenía el cabello húmedo y que llevaba en las manos su jabón perfumado y otras cosas. Con cierto alivio soltó un suspiro. Lyna se volteó y dijo – "¿Y ese suspiro, _Lethallin_? ¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Eh… no… no Lyna. Sólo que… llevo un tiempo esperándote y no sabía dónde estabas" – dijo Tamlen intentando contener su impaciencia.

"¡Ah! Sí, _Ir abelas_ Tamlen. Después de la cena me fui a bañar al río y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era." – dijo Lyna mientras guardaba su ropa y sus enseres personales.

"Ahm… sí…ya veo. ¿Y Fenarel fue a ayudarte con la tarea o para otra cosa?" - Tamlen no podía contener más los celos.

"¿Cómo?"- Lyna casi tira el frasco de aceite de flor de la espesura encima de su ropa. Indignada por ese comentario, le respondió – "Tamlen, ¿Qué estás insinuando?".

"¿Que qué insinúo? No lo insinúo, ¡lo digo! He visto cómo te cogía de la mano y te daba un beso. Eso nunca lo había hecho antes, por muy amigos que fuerais. Dime qué ocurre Lyna… por Mythal…. Dime qué ocurre entre tú y Fenarel por favor…" – Tamlen casi deja escapar un gemido de impotencia y rabia mezcladas.

Lyna no podía crear lo que veían sus ojos. Nunca había visto a Tamlen así. Ellos llevan siendo amigos toda la vida y en diecinueve años jamás había presenciado un ataque de celos así por su parte. Es cierto que anteriormente él había dado muestras de celos, pero siempre de forma muy superficial e incluso de broma, casi igual que como cuando ella lo veía con Maren; nada demasiado intenso. Pero lo que ahora ella presenciaba era algo más. ¡Oh creadores! Este día nunca va a acabar – pensó desesperada Lyna mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba delante de él.

"…Ajjj Tamlen. ¿De verdad? ¿Celos? Creía que a estas alturas tenías superada mi relación con Fenarel. ¡Por los dioses, él es tu mejor amigo!" – contestó Lyna mientras ponía la mano en la rodilla de Tamlen.

Tamlen avergonzado y aún sin creérselo del todo, dijo – "… Y-yo no sé Lyna… nunca os había visto así… y tú parecías tan feliz. Ahora que te veo sé que has estado bañándote en el río pero no puedo evitar pensar que entre tú y Fenarel hay algo".

"Sí Tamlen, hay algo: ¡Somos Amigos! Y lo somos desde siempre. ¿No puedes entenderlo?" - dijo Lyna mientras retiraba bruscamente la mano de la rodilla de Tamlen.

En ese momento, Tamlen sujetó la mano de Lyna antes de que ésta la quitara. "Lyna… yo….lo siento. S-sé que hoy no he estado muy amable contigo y no quiero despedirme así de ti, sabiendo que partes mañana. Si tú me dices que entre Fenarel y tú no hay nada más que una amistad… entonces… te creo. Perdóname, _Lethallan_ … ¿Podrás?" – dijo mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre los nudillos de la mano de Lyna.

Lyna no pudo evitar un pinchazo de culpa al escuchar sus palabras. Era cierto que no había nada entre Fenarel y ella pero… al mismo tiempo sí había algo, sólo que aún no sabía el qué. De cualquier forma eso es algo que ella debía averiguar por sí misma y no preocupar a Tamlen con cosas que ni ella misma comprendía.

Ella se le quedó mirando unos instantes y sin decir palabra, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que con la otra mano acarició suavemente su mandíbula. Al separarse un poco, se quedó de piedra al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Tamlen y el brillo especial en su mirada. El corazón de Lyna se paró y su respiración se entrecortó. Había actuado por impulso y no se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca: ella estaba arrodillada e inclinada a pocos centímetros de su cara y aun sujetando su cara. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ella sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de hilo fino y una blusa ancha, sin banda del pecho, y al inclinarse, la blusa se abrió ligeramente dejando entrever sus pechos. Lyna no pudo moverse. Es como si la mirada de Tamlen la hubiera hechizado.

Tamlen no sabía qué hacer. Esto era… muy inesperado. ¡Mythal… no me has abandonado! – pensó. Lo que acababa de pasar era algo más que un simple beso de amistad; lo podía sentir en sus huesos. Aún su mejilla recordaba el calor de sus labios y las caricias de su mano. Pero tenía miedo de interpretarlo mal… tenía miedo de lanzarse y caer. Pero algo en la expresión de Lyna le hizo temblar y ganar voluntad… "no…. esto…. Esto es real… esto es algo más…." – pensó nervioso. Sus ojos no podían dejar de clavarse en su mirada. La boca de ella estaba tan cerca de sus labios, que podía sentir el suave cosquilleo de la respiración de Lyna. La forma en la que ella estaba inclinada hacia él, mostraba más de su cuerpo de lo que él era capaz de soportar y sin mediar más palabras, levantó su mano, la puso en la nuca de Lyna y la atrajo hacia sus labios hasta que se fundieron en un primer beso.

Lyna empezó a temblar. La mano que aún sujetaba la mandíbula de Tamlen, instintivamente, bajó por el cuello y se alojó en el pecho. Sentía el corazón de Tamlen latir con fuerza, como si acabara de entrenar. Supuso que el suyo estaría igual, pues lo único que oía eran sus palpitaciones.

Lo que sintió cuando él rozó sus labios contra los de ella, era algo que no podía describirse en ningún lenguaje conocido. La calidez del beso, la humedad de sus labios, el olor y el sabor dulce… ¡Oh Mythal… esto es embriagador! – pensó. Los segundos pasaban, y el beso se fue haciendo más intenso. Tamlen ya no estaba sentado, sino arrodillado como ella y tenía sus manos firmemente alojadas en su cintura. Mientras que ella tenía ambas manos a cada lado de su cara, sujetándole mientras los dos rozaban fuertemente sus labios. De repente Lyna sintió cómo Tamlen introdujo su lengua en su boca y con un pequeño tirón, la abrazó fuertemente. Ella le imitó. Los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas, sintiendo la humedad y calidez que desprendían, sus labios, sus lenguas, sus cuerpos juntos…. Las manos de Lyna frotaban su nuca, su cabellera, sus brazos le abrazaban con fuerza, su boca reclamaba más de él. Las manos de Tamlen acariciaban la espalda y costados de Lyna. Sin dejar de abrazarla y saborear su esencia, deslizó una mano por debajo de la blusa para rozar sus dedos con la tersa piel de la espalda de Lyna. Los segundos se volvieron minutos y con cada minuto, Lyna iba perdiendo la razón y su cuerpo iba consumiéndose.

"Dioses… ¿Qué es esto que siento?... es como una fiebre, un deseo que me quema, que me tortura, es una fuerza que no puedo evitar y que no quiero controlar….. Oh Mythal, protégeme… porque esta noche… esta noche he descubierto un fuego nuevo" – pensó frenéticamente Lyna mientras empezaba a desatar las cuerdas del peto de Tamlen al tiempo que se frotaba más contra su pecho y demandaba más de su boca.

Entre beso, gemido y beso, Tamlen de repente se dio cuenta de que Lyna estaba desatando su armadura y automáticamente se apartó con dificultad, y con la respiración entrecortada, dijo – "… _Vhenan_ …. ¿Esto….. es…. Es esto lo que quieres?... yo…. No sé cómo…. Yo…. ¿Estás segura?..." Tamlen sentía que su voluntad y seguridad mermaba. Esto era un paso muy grande para él y no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por él. El recuerdo de la conversación con la custodia hizo su aparición, y volvió a surgir el miedo al dolor, al rechazo….a perderla. Sin esperar su contestación, continuó – "… _Ma vhenan_ … ¿Sabes lo que esto significa para mí?... Eres… eres lo que siempre he deseado. Te he esperado tanto tiempo… _Ar Lath ma vhenan_ … desde que te conocí…. Por eso necesito preguntarte esto ahora…. ¿Quieres….quieres unirte a mí esta noche y…... por siempre?..." – Tamlen tenía mucho miedo a su respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca… necesita esa confirmación… esa palabra que les uniría para siempre.

Al oír esta última pregunta, Lyna se detuvo en seco. ¿Unirse a Tamlen? ¿Este acto significaba tanto para él?… no sabía qué contestar. Ella quería a Tamlen, sentía algo por él, un cariño especial… pero no quería unirse para siempre a nadie… al menos ese era su pensamiento.

Apartándose de él confusa, dijo – "…Tamlen… yo… ¡Oh dioses!... yo no sé qué decir…." su comentario murió ahí. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse. Sentía demasiada tristeza, demasiado dolor…

Tamlen vio la expresión de tristeza y confusión en su cara y supo de inmediato que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Él la idolatraba y ella… bueno… a ella sólo le atraía. Recopilando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Tamlen contestó – "… _vhenan_ , es sencillo. ¿Me quieres tanto como para ser el único en tu vida? ¿Me amas más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo?..."

Lyna seguía sin contestar y él continuó – "… Yo no hubiese tardado ni un segundo en contestar… así que la respuesta es clara." Dijo arreglándose las cuerdas del peto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la salida de la tienda.

Ella seguía arrodillada, mirándole intensamente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y justo antes de que él saliera, dijo – "Tamlen… _Ir abelas_ … yo…simplemente lo siento…"

" _Tel'abelas. Ma Emma lath_ por siempre, Lyna…" – contestó Tamlen mientras se alejaba de la tienda.

Lyna vio cómo se marchaba con la cabeza baja y tropezándose con las piedras de camino a su tienda. Sintió cómo su corazón de rompió en ese mismo instante en que vio el dolor de Tamlen en sus ojos. Tamlen. Su mejor amigo… ¿Por qué no había sido capaz, al menos, de decirle que sí le quería… que sí sentía algo por él, por mínimo que fuera? A lo mejor de esa forma él hubiera entendido que era pronto para tomar una decisión así y quizá él estaría ahora allí con ella, continuando lo que dejaron a medias…"Qué estúpida soy" – pensó. "Una de las personas más importantes de mi pequeña y limitada vida y la alejo así…" Las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos. Ahora sí que estaba sola…más sola que nunca.

Cuando Tamlen salió de la tienda, sólo quería correr. Correr lejos y esconderse de todos. El rechazo dolía como una flecha envenenada. Quería ocultarse, huir… así que se metió bruscamente en su tienda y quitándose de mala manera la armadura, se acostó en su saco de dormir y sollozó durante horas hasta que el sueño se lo llevó.

Lyna se quedó parte de la noche en vela, llorando y maldiciéndose a sí misma. Pero el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en ella y terminó por caer en un bucle de pesadillas, cada cual peor. En una de ellas, veía cómo un ser oscuro enorme que olía a podredumbre y sangre, sujetaba a Tamlen por el cuello y lo levantaba. Mientras se reía, le partía el cuello y el cuerpo de Tamlen caía fuertemente sobre las piedras, haciendo mil sonidos horribles. Ese ser, se giró y le habló – "Pudiste evitarlo y sin embargo decidiste no hacerlo. _Halam'shivanas,_ Lyna. Si no te sacrificas, todos los que amas, morirán". De un salto, Lyna se levantó. Estaba sudando, temblando y con lágrimas aún en los ojos. Empezó a sollozar mientras se abrazaba las rodillas. No entendía qué le estaba pasando… ¿Por qué esos sueños?... el mundo onírico nunca la afectaba hasta este punto y sin embargo ahora… pareciera que estaba castigándola. Sentía miedo. Miedo por algo que ni siquiera sabía ni comprendía y sin pensarlo, cogió su manta y salió de la tienda. Con ella alrededor de los hombros, caminó sin rumbo, simplemente mirando al suelo y pensando en las palabras de ese ser. ¿ _Halam'shivanas_?... ¿Qué significará? – pensó. ¿Cómo podía ella soñar sobre una palabra que ni tan siquiera conocía? ¿Sería inventada? No lo sabía con certeza. Lo único seguro era que tendría que preguntárselo a Marethari… y cuanto antes.

Lyna levantó la mirada y miró a su alrededor. Por un momento pensó que se había perdido en el bosque, pues no reconoció su entorno, hasta que se frotó los ojos con las manos y vio que seguía en el campamento y… justo delante de la tienda de Tamlen.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. No estaba siendo una buena noche y ahora verse allí de pie, delante de la tienda de Tamlen, temblando y sin saber qué hacer, hizo que se sintiera más estúpida que nunca. "Él no querrá verme… no después de…" – se dijo a sí misma "… pero… en unas horas me iré y no puedo hacerlo sin decirle lo mucho que me importa… no puedo más… él debe saberlo…" – pensó. Con este último pensamiento, abrazó fuertemente su manta y entró sin hacer ruido a la tienda de Tamlen.

Tamlen estaba teniendo sueños agitados, notó Lyna. No paraba de moverse y murmurar cosas. Vio cómo la manta de Tamlen se deslizaba de su pecho y caderas y mostraba su cuerpo desnudo. Era una visión que Lyna había presenciado en alguna otra ocasión, sólo que ahora lo veía de una forma diferente. No pudo evitar sonreír. Decidió que, si mañana tenía que partir, partiría con una sonrisa en su cara y no con lágrimas en los ojos.

En una de esas sacudidas de Tamlen, éste se despertó y se sentó de golpe. Los ojos estaban aún desenfocados del sueño y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta que no todo lo que veía era fruto de su sueño: Lyna estaba delante de él de pie, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa.

"… Ly-lyna… ¿Qu-qué haces tú aquí?...? – preguntó Tamlen aún desconcertado.

Lyna no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando, soltó la manta de sus hombros y se quitó la blusa.

Tamlen abrió los ojos como platos. Empezó a balbucear y se calló cuando vio que Lyna se ponía un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio.

Lyna siguió desvistiéndose y sin titubear ni un segundo y sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, se acostó al lado de Tamlen y se tapó con la misma manta que él.

¡Dioses… creadores…. Qué visión! …era como ver a la Diosa Mythal renacida. Tamlen no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué significaba esto? Quería saberlo pero no quería preguntar. El cuerpo desnudo de Lyna yacía a su lado. Su cara con una sonrisa, le miraba fijamente sin decir nada. ¿Era esto un sueño? - pensó Tamlen.

"¿Ly…lyna?...qué…" – tartamudeó Tamlen.

En ese momento Lyna se incorporó y con un giro que apenas Tamlen pudo ver, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, mientras que con los brazos, le rodeó el cuello y dijo – "… _vhenan_ … Te quiero. Si los dioses quieren que estemos juntos, así será. Sin planes… sin miedos. Esta noche sólo tú y yo, y lo que sentimos. Mañana… ellos dirán". Y con esto, sus labios empezaron a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello.

Tamlen empezó a sentir cómo su voluntad flaqueaba. Esta actitud de Lyna le asombraba y le asustaba…No sabía qué hacer, así que sólo hizo lo que su traicionero cuerpo le dictó. Con sus dos brazos, abrazó a Lyna fuertemente y la atrajo a sus labios, consumiéndola con un beso. Lyna sentía cómo su fuego empezaba a renacer de nuevo. Su vientre empezaba a agitarse, a quemarse. Su cuerpo instintivamente empezó a moverse al ritmo del beso, lento primero y más rápido a medida que pasaban los segundos, los minutos. Ambos temblaban de pasión controlada. Tamlen pasaba sus manos frenéticamente por la espalda de Lyna, hasta su nuca y caderas, a veces sujetándola fuertemente o empujándola hacia abajo para sentir más de ella en él. Lyna sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a inundarse de sensaciones. Su sexo empezó a humedecerse y a empapar a Tamlen. Ella sintió cómo el miembro de Tamlen empezaba a rozar fuertemente su centro, haciendo el contacto más intenso y desesperante.

Tamlen sentía que estallaba. Sentir a Lyna moverse así encima de él, sentir cómo su sexo rozaba el suyo le hacía ver mil estrellas; era insoportable. Con una mano Tamlen cogió el pelo de Lyna y tiró suavemente de su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el cuello de ella al descubierto. Aprovechó para pasar su lengua por su clavícula y hacia la curva de sus pechos. En el viaje, capturó un pezón de Lyna entre sus labios y empezó a succionar ligeramente, a morder con suavidad, y Lyna no pudo callar el fuerte gemido que salió de su garganta. Ese sonido hizo que Tamlen se llenara de valor y siguiera acariciando, besando y mordiendo cada parte del torso de Lyna sin contemplación, liberando cientos de maravillosos sonidos de su garganta. Él no pudo evitar gemir, jadear… esto era demasiado. Se sentía torpe pero valiente al mismo tiempo. Así pues, en un arranque de pasión, la cogió por los glúteos fuertemente y le dio la vuelta, dejándola sobre su espalda en el saco de dormir. Ahora él estaba encima de ella, entre sus piernas, mirándola fijamente, con mil miedos en su cabeza y su corazón a punto de explotar.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y con el corazón lleno de alegría, le dijo – "Te quiero, Tamlen. Siempre lo he hecho" y alzó la cara un poco para poder besarle suavemente en los labios mientras sus manos sujetaban su cara.

Él sintió cómo esa confesión le agitaba por dentro aún más y dejó que su cuerpo hablase por sí mismo. Le devolvió el beso a Lyna y con una mano, empezó a acariciar sus pechos, primero con la mano completa, suavemente, sintiendo cómo su pezón se endurecía. Después con un pulgar, jugueteaba con él al tiempo que dejaba pequeños pellizcos. Lyna gimió en su boca y las vibraciones de ese sonido, despertaron algo más en él. Necesitaba inundarse de ella. Liberando su boca, empezó a trazar pequeños besos húmedos por el torso de Lyna, desviándose de vez en cuando hacia algún pecho, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su torso y pierna. La mano que tenía en la pierna se desvió hacia el muslo interior y comenzó a subir hacia el centro, marcando círculos, al tiempo que su boca se detenía en el ombligo de Lyna. La mano que tenía en la parte interna del mulso de Lyna, siguió subiendo hasta que llegó al centro. Con cierta duda, rozó su sexo con los nudillo, sintiendo lo increíblemente húmeda que estaba. Ese simple gesto, hizo que Lyna arquease la espalda y moviese las caderas, mientras que, con una mano, le sujetaba por el cabello a Tamlen y la otra clavaba las uñas en su hombro. Tamlen siguió rozando con sus nudillos el sexo de Lyna, desde atrás hacia adelante y un poco más arriba…"hhhmmm…. mmmm…Tamlen…. no… no pares por favor…" – escuchó decir a Lyna. Sus dedos siguieron acariciando su centro y se detuvieron en un punto más arriba que hacía que Lyna se agitase fuertemente al tiempo que sus gemidos crecían en intensidad. Ver la cara de satisfacción de Lyna y saber que esa poderosa mujer estaba a su merced, hizo que su pecho se hinchase de orgullo, al mismo tiempo que sintió cómo su miembro se endurecía de manera imposible. No podía aguantar más.

Sin mucha dilación, decidió introducir suavemente su dedo corazón dentro de Lyna. Ésta prácticamente gritó con la intrusión, pero en ningún momento dejó de agitarse, de mover sus caderas, sino todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, nunca había sentido tal intensidad de calor. Es como si el verano se alojase en su piel. Él interpretó eso como una buena señal y continuó introduciendo su dedo dentro de ella mientras que su torso se acercaba al suyo y sus labios la besaban intensamente. Una vez que su dedo entró, no sin cierta resistencia, decidió moverlo ligeramente en círculos y al mismo tiempo fue introduciendo lentamente el índice pero Lyna no pudo evitar gritar – "¡Uhhhhh, _vhenaaaaan_!..." su cuerpo se agitó y como una fiera salvaje, ella le abrazó fuertemente y le gruñó – "…Tamlen…. Te necesito. ¡Ya!" arqueó el cuello y la espalda, dejando expuestos sus pechos. Tamlen aprovechó ese momento para morder y lamer un pezón, sin dejar de mover los dedos dentro de ella, al tiempo que con la palma de su mano, rozaba los pliegues húmedos del sexo de Lyna. Lyna gemía, movía la cabeza hacia los lados, mordía el cuello y hombros de Tamlen, sus piernas se tensaban y Tamlen sencillamente no podía más. Sacando los dedos lentamente, sintiendo cómo los fluidos de Lyna se deslizaban hacia su entrada, depositó sus antebrazos a cada lado de los hombros de Lyna y dijo con un susurro con nerviosismo – " _Emma Lath,_ ¿ _Sahlin_?" – con voz agitada Lyna contestó " _Sahlin, vhenan… Tel'venavis_ " Sin demorarlo más, Tamlen bajó un brazo hasta su duro y erecto miembro, lo sujetó y con suavidad empezó a guiarlo dentro de ella, encontrando cierta resistencia al principio pero luego... "¡Oh Dioses!…. Es tan intenso… tan estrecho, caliente… tan suave…. tan húmedo…. No voy a poder soportarlo mucho tiempo…. Es demasiado…. Es demasiado….." – pensó Tamlen con desesperación. De sus labios salió un gemido tan fuerte que opacó el de Lyna por un instante. Sus temblores apenas podían mantenerle sobre ella firmemente, era como si el mundo entero diera vueltas… era indescriptible.

Lyna pensaba que en cualquier momento se despertaría de este sueño. Aún no creía que estuviera pasando. Su cuerpo involuntariamente temblaba de pasión, su cabeza daba vueltas, le faltaba el aire, su corazón quería salirse por la garganta. Ni en el más duro entrenamiento ella ha experimentado tal vulnerabilidad, tal rendición. Y sentir cómo Tamlen se introducía dentro de ella, cómo sus paredes se contraían y abrazaban su miembro, hacía que su cuerpo se pusiera en llamas. Dolía, pero quemaba… y a ella le gustaba el fuego. Su vientre estaba lleno de él, lleno con su carne, con sus ganas y deseo. No pudo evitar morderle el hombro para tapar un grito de placer. Era demasiado pero al mismo tiempo no era suficiente. Su propio cuerpo decidió moverse y al sentir el movimiento de él dentro de ella, casi pierde la cabeza por completo. Abrazándole con las piernas, moviendo sus caderas en círculos y hacia atrás y adelante al ritmo de Tamlen, empezó a sentir cómo sus paredes de contraían y se expandían haciendo que él se agitase más y subiera la intensidad del movimiento. Las fuertes caderas de Tamlen golpeaban ahora con intensidad las suyas y el sonido húmedo que aquello hacía, aturdía sus sentidos. De repente sintió como si de sus manos salieran chispas, bajó la mirada para verlas sujetando mechones de cabello de Tamlen y por un momento le pareció que brillaban con luz propia. ¡Creadores… esto es maravilloso…! – pensó mientras seguía luchando por aire, por sentir más… por tenerle más dentro.

Tamlen casi se pierde en el momento. Sentir a Lyna moverse así, sentir cómo su miembro era comprimido por su sexo y sentir la intensa humedad y calor de ella, le estaban llevando al final demasiado rápido. Al principio costó, pero Lyna estaba tan empapada que su miembro se deslizó como si fuera una flecha atravesando un fruto jugoso. La sensación era maravillosa. Disfrutar de Lyna, de su belleza, de su cuerpo, del roce de sus pechos en su torso, de sus piernas apretando su cintura y de sus manos tirando de su cabello…. alteraba sus sentidos. Jamás pensó que él se sentiría así… pero quería sentir más… quería sentirla toda.

Sin pensarlo tan siquiera, Lyna bajó su mano hacia su sexo y empezó a tocarse donde más placer sentía. La sensación de Tamlen entrando y saliendo de ella, y sus dedos acariciando su centro, fue increíble. Con un dedo rozó la base del miembro de Tamlen y pudo comprobar la dureza de él. Esa sensación la puso a mil latidos por segundo inmediatamente y empezó a notar cómo las paredes de su vientre empezaban a convulsionar intensamente, mandando electricidad por todo su cuerpo en un segundo. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban y de su garganta salió un gemido tan intenso que parecía un grito de dolor. Su vientre mandaba ondas de calor por todo su torso. Sentía cómo su sexo se humedecía aún más y cómo estrangulaba el miembro de Tamlen… no había vuelta atrás…. "¡Ahhh! …. _Tamlen_ …. _Vhenaaaaan_ …" y sintió su cuerpo agitarse varias veces por última vez hasta que una sensación de relajación y felicidad se apoderó de ella.

Al ver que Lyna respondió así a sus avances, no aguantó más tiempo y con un par de movimientos más, fuertes e intensos, sintió cómo su cuerpo se agitaba frenéticamente hasta que sintió su semilla derramarse dentro de ella. El roce de sus paredes al contraerse fuerte y rápidamente, le hizo disfrutar de esas últimas chispas de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, con cierto aire de sorpresa, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Con ambos cuerpos cubiertos de sudor aún por el ejercicio, Tamlen logró deslizarse fuera de Lyna y cogiéndola por un lateral, se recostó a su lado mientras la abrazaba con ambos brazos. Los dos seguían respirando entrecortadamente y les estaba costando calmar los latidos de su corazón. Al cabo de unos minutos, Lyna empezó a reír. Unos segundos después Tamlen la siguió, y ambos no pudieron parar hasta pasados varios minutos después. Después de que la risa se extinguiera en ambos, Lyna se inclinó apoyando su codo en el saco de dormir, mientras recostaba su cabeza en su mano y dijo mirándole a los ojos – " _Ma serannas… Lethallin_. Por todo" y bajando lentamente la cara, besó los labios de Tamlen con tanta ternura que él casi siente saltar su corazón del pecho.

Tamlen le devolvió el beso mientras que con una mano, acariciaba su cabello. Al separarse, Tamlen ligeramente alarmado, dijo – _"¡Lethallan!... Oh vhenan_ … ¿Crees que alguien nos ha oído?... es que…. no hemos sido precisamente discretos…" con cierto temor, miró los ojos de Lyna, pero ella sólo sonreía " _Lethallin_ … eso es lo de menos. Déjales que hablen. Después de todo, lo que digan no será ni la mitad de interesante que lo que acabamos de hacer, ¿no crees?" dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras le daba un beso en la barbilla a Tamlen. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante su confesión y la abrazó más fuerte. Ella se recostó en su pecho y estuvieron unos minutos más así, hasta que Tamlen rompió el silencio.

"Lyna… sé que esto….sé que esto no significa lo mismo para ti que para mí pero… aun así quería darte las gracias "

"Gracias a mí ¿por qué _Lethallin_? Soy yo la que te agradece el haberme hecho sentir tan especial, tan querida…y no tan sola…" - dijo Lyna aún recostada en su pecho.

"… No estás sola, _vhenan._ Nos tienes a todos, me tienes a mí en especial… sabes que….que yo te quiero y prometo que te esperaré lo que haga falta. Sólo… sólo no te olvides de mí, ¿sí?. Gracias por entregarte a mí… jamás lo olvidaré…" – dijo Tamlen con cierta tristeza. Él sabía que ella no era suya, pero aún conservaba una vaga esperanza. Esto que acababan de compartir era algo que ni ella ni él habían compartido antes con ningún otro, así que algo especial tenía que significar – pensó.

"Yo tampoco lo olvidaré, _Lethallin_ … y…. yo también te quiero"- diciendo esto, se incorporó ligeramente para besarle y se levantó para irse. Demasiadas emociones juntas, demasiadas consecuencias, demasiada incertidumbre… necesitaba pensar sobre ello y descansar. Su cuerpo, su interior dolía… se sentía tan llena de sensaciones que no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Era consciente de que las cosas cambiarían para siempre… pero sabía que, al final, sería lo que los dioses quisieran.

Tamlen vio cómo Lyna se vestía despacio, como si estuviera ausente. " _Lethallan_ , ¿estás bien?"

"¿Ehm?... sí… no te preocupes. Sólo…. estaba pensando…"

Tamlen se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cargados con lágrimas y al verlo se levantó y fue a abrazarla. La sostuvo fuertemente junto a él y le dijo – " _Vhenan_ … pase lo que pase, siempre te querré. Decidas lo que decidas, hagas lo que hagas y… estés con quien estés… siempre tendrás un trozo de mi corazón. Si todo lo demás falla, recuerda esas palabras" levantando su barbilla con sus dedos, le dio un último beso y la dejó marchar entre lágrimas.

Antes de salir de la tienda, ella movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y dijo " _Da'vhenan… ma serannas…_ " y la vio marcharse. Así como había entrado en su tienda y en su corazón, se fue… y no sabía si volvería a verla… algo le decía que algo cambiaría para siempre. Su mente fue directo a lo que acababan de compartir, recordando el momento… volviendo a sentir de nuevo todo… y suspiró – "Lyna… definitivamente… llevas contigo un trozo de mi alma." Unos minutos después, se quedó dormido sintiendo aún el olor de su cuerpo a su alrededor… un bello recordatorio de uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

* * *

 **Ir abelas:** Lo siento

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Falon'Din:** Dios de la muerte y la fortuna. Guía de los muertos al más allá.

 **Ma vhenan:** corazón mío/ mi corazón.

 **Vhenan:** corazón

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Da'vhenan:** pequeño corazón

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Emma Lath/Ma Emma Lath:** mi amor

 **Sahlin:** ahora

 **Tel'venavis:** no pares (Venavis: stop, parar)

 **Halam'shivanas:** el dulce sacrificio del deber.

 **Tel'abelas:** No lo siento.


	4. Sombras

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo también tiene una escena M. Esta es la escena final antes de partir a Gwaren. Hay varias conversaciones, recuerdos y pensamientos. Es un poco más lento, pero necesario para dejar patente el estado emocional de varios personajes, así como la línea de pensamiento de Lyna. Espero que os guste. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida. ¡Muchas gracias! ^^**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Sombras"**

 _[_ _Ella era Harellan… ella era Fen'Harel]_

* * *

Una voz la despertó. Lyna abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, mientras se incorporaba. Su cuerpo acusaba la actividad de la noche anterior e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se sentó. Aquella voz seguía llamándola y, con la propia enronquecida, contestó – "¿Sí?… erm… ¿Fenarel, eres tú?". No se sentía muy bien. La noche había tenido tantos matices que no sabía si reír otra vez o llorar…por enésima vez. Había sido una noche larga y apenas había descansado, así que se encontraba de mal humor, como era de esperar.

"Sí, _lethallan_. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?" – preguntó Fenarel.

"¿Ya ha amanecido? Arggg… me… me he quedado dormida. Sí, Fen, pasa…"

"Buenos días, dormilo-¿na?… ¡Por los dioses Lyna! tienes una cara terrible. ¿De nuevo pesadillas?" – soltó Fenarel mientras se sentaba al lado de Lyna. "Parece que te hubieras peleado con una araña gigante… y ella hubiera ganado…" dijo divertido mientras le arreglaba un poco el cabello a Lyna.

Ella no estaba para bromas. "Sí ya sé. Estoy horrible… ¡Tírame a los lobos y seguro que salen corriendo! Problema resuelto ¿Algo más?"- dijo refunfuñando mientras golpeaba la mano que Fenarel tenía en su cabello. Él empezó a reír y dijo "Creo que Maren se llevará una alegría: ya tiene su repelente de bestias. ¡Oh cantemos a los dioses! ¡Lyna nos ha vuelto a salvar, alabemos su fealdad! "dijo Fenarel entre carcajadas mientras gesticulaba con los brazos hacia el cielo. Lyna, enojada, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a vestir sin hacer caso de las risotadas de su amigo.

Fenarel estuvo riéndose un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lyna se estaba desnudado y sintiéndose incómodo, dijo – "Ehm… Lyna, creo que me voy a ir… así… puedes vestirte tranquilamente. Yo… yo te espero fuera para despedirnos de la Custodia…"

"No. Ahora que has entrado, quédate. Necesito que me ajustes bien el peto. Aún estoy dormida y no veo nada…" – dijo Lyna mientras gruñó de rabia al no poder atarse bien las grebas.

Fenarel tragó saliva y contestó – "E-está bien… pero no me pegues si mis manos tocan otra cosa que no sea tu peto. A pesar de lo fea que eres, soy un hombre y soy débil. "- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a atarse también las grebas. Sus manos apretaron las pantorrillas de Lyna al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos. Ella se quedó tan sólo observando cómo sus manos trabajaban en sus piernas. Estaba como ausente, triste… tenía una expresión extraña en su cara.

"Lyna… ¿Te ocurre algo, _lethallan_?..." –dijo Fenarel mientras terminaba de atar las grebas sin quitar la mirada de la cara de Lyna.

"…No, nada Fen. No he pasado buena noche…es…sólo eso"- contestó ella con desgana.

"…jm… si no quieres contármelo, está bien… sólo recuerda que no estás sola." – respondió Fenarel. Al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó y cogió el peto de Lyna.

"Wow, qué belleza. Ilen lo arregló y talló para ti, ¿no?"

"Sí. Se tomó la libertad de consagrarme por completo a Mythal. Ahora, no sólo honro a Mythal con mi _Vallaslin_ , sino que además la tengo presente en mi armadura. Cuando quizá…quizá a quien debería tener en mi piel y armadura es a Fen'Harel…" dijo Lyna con tono sombrío, mientras apartaba su mirada de Fenarel.

Fenarel, horrorizado por su comentario, contestó "¿Qué dices Lyna? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Fen'harel es un traidor! Mythal es la diosa a la que honras con cada decisión que tomas; no ensucies tu boca nombrando a ese _harellan_ " Furioso por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar, colocó bruscamente el peto de Lyna en su torso, apretándolo fuerte, mientras ella hacía una ligera mueca de dolor pero sin rechistar. Pasaron varios segundos y Fenarel siguió atando el peto de Lyna. "¿Por qué Lyna había reaccionado así? No es típico de ella" –pensó. Al atarle el peto por los laterales de su torso, pudo observar pequeños cardenales circulares muy juntos entre sí, como si fueran hechos con los dedos de una mano… "¿Una mano? Pero quién… cómo… y cuándo…"- pensó desconcertado Fenarel. "Quizá haya sido por uno de los entrenamientos con Ilen… o con algún otro miembro del clan…" - Fenarel aflojó un poco las cuerdas para acomodar correctamente el peto en el torso de Lyna y subiendo la mirada, le dijo – " _Lethallan_ … tú no honras con tus actos a Fen'harel… tú eres el símbolo de algo más benévolo y honesto. Eres uno de los miembros más fuertes y valiosos del clan, ¿Por qué dices semejante cosa? ¿Hm?", Fenarel cogió la cara de Lyna entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente continuó – "Háblame, _vhenan_ …"

Lyna se le quedó mirando intensamente a los ojos. Sus ojos empezaban a pesar y doler por las lágrimas reprimidas y pestañeando fuertemente dijo mientras apartaba la cara de las manos de Fenarel – "¡No me llames así! Tú no me conoces. No te atrevas a decir a quién honro o no. Sé muy bien lo que digo… soy una traidora, una egoísta… no merezco estas marcas" dijo Lyna rascándose el rostro como si así pudiera borrar su _Vallaslin_ "no merezco esta armadura, no merezco tu cariño… ¡Ni el de nadie!... siempre… siempre he vivido para mis metas, por mí… y… y así será siempre…" viéndose acorralada por sus propios sentimientos y sintiendo fluir esa rabia dentro de ella, desesperada concluyó gritando "¡Fuera de aquí! Lárgate Fenarel".

"Pero Lyna… qué demonios…" –contestó Fenarel con incredulidad mientras la miraba con asombro.

"¡He dicho fuera!"- dijo Lyna gritando nuevamente mientras empujaba a Fenarel en un ataque de rabia. "Rabia y asco. Sí…eso era lo que ella sentía de sí misma." – pensó Lyna mientras le sacaba de su tienda a empujones. Había sido una noche tan triste y a la vez tan reveladora, que a pesar del momento tan especial que vivió con Tamlen, no podía evitar sentirse como una traidora, como una manipuladora… le había quitado a Tamlen un trozo de su corazón aun sabiendo que él saldría dolido y no le importó. Ella sólo pensó en lo que su cuerpo, no, su fuego necesitaba consumir. Ella era _harellan_ … ella era Fen'harel… ella… merecía estar sola – pensó con intensa tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sollozar durante unos minutos antes de continuar.

Fenarel se quedó de piedra. No entendía nada. Durante unos instantes se quedó delante de la tienda de Lyna esperando que ella saliera a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento, pero en su lugar sólo escuchó a su amiga llorar. Llorar como nunca antes la había oído. Sea lo que fuera que ella estuviera sintiendo, no era propio de su comportamiento y él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Era su amiga y… no sólo eso… era la mujer que quería. Debía hacer algo. Debía ayudarla "Aunque mejor será dejarla sola por el momento. En el camino a Gwaren tendrían tiempo de hablar" – pensó con renovadas esperanzas mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su tienda a recoger sus cosas para el viaje.

Lyna logró recomponerse a los pocos minutos y continuó vistiéndose. Se lavó la cara para despejar sus ojos y borrar los rastros de tristeza y se peinó el cabello. Se hizo una trenza que le llegaba hasta su cintura y colocándose encima una capa, cogió su mochila, su _Virassan_ , sus dagas y salió de la tienda yendo directo hacia el carromato de la custodia. No iba a seguir dándole vueltas a la noche de ayer ni a sus implicaciones; era algo que dolía demasiado y tenía una tarea que cumplir. Debía hacer lo posible por volver a ser ella misma.

 _*Toc-toc*_ "¿Custodia Marethari? ¿Puedo pasar?"- dijo en voz baja Lyna.

La custodia Marethari no había dormido en toda la noche. Las palabras de Lyna la habían dejado intranquila y no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que estuvo toda la noche en su carromato hasta que decidió dar una vuelta por el campamento, cuando oyó ruidos extraños que venían de la tienda de Tamlen. Al acercarse, no hubo lugar a dudas de lo que allí sucedía; eran las voces de Tamlen y Lyna. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras se alejaba cuidadosamente dirección a su carromato de nuevo, intentando no molestar a los jóvenes amantes.

"Sí, _da'len_ , pasa."

"Buenos días custodia. Sólo quería avisarte que en breve nos marchamos hacia Gwaren y quería saber si se necesita algo más que aquello que nos has mandado a adquirir" – dijo Lyna mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"No _da'len_ , por el momento será suficiente. De camino al norte, pararemos a reabastecernos pero no creo que tengamos que hacerlo hasta que lleguemos casi a nuestro destino"- dijo Marethari mientras cerraba un pequeño vial que estaba preparando. Se levantó de la silla y, caminando hacia Lyna, le dijo – "Toma. Esto es para ti, _da'len_ ".

"¿Para mí? ¿Qué es custodia?" preguntó Lyna mientras inspeccionaba el vial que la custodia le ofrecía. "Ya llevo varias pociones de curación y alguna que otra cosa más. No creo que necesite…" – "…Esto no es para eso, _da'len_ " interrumpió la custodia. "Esto…te ayudará a que lo de anoche, no resulte en un niño… "– dijo la custodia con amabilidad, mientras miraba a los ojos a Lyna.

La cara de Lyna pasó por diferentes tonos de rojo. Empezó a sudar y no sabía qué responder. "¡Oh dioses! La custodia los había oído… ¿Pero cómo? La tienda de Tamlen quedaba al otro lado del campamento….." – pensó con angustia Lyna. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué excusa pondría?... no sabía cómo reaccionar. "…Oh…. _Ir abelas_ custodia… yo…. No sé qué decir…." Dijo finalmente.

" _Da'len_ , es natural. Cuando dos personas se quieren, se unen. Me alegro que sea Tamlen el elegido. Es un buen chico y él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti." – dijo alegremente la custodia mientras depositaba el vial en las manos de Lyna.

Ante ese comentario, Lyna se quedó paralizada. Mirando a los ojos a la custodia, sintió cómo un fuerte pinchazo le atravesaba el corazón y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. "¿Pero qué me pasa? Yo no lloro, yo no sufro. ¡Odio esto!" pensó con desesperación Lyna. Sentía tantas emociones a flor de piel que cualquier pequeño pellizco en la superficie, le hacían desbordarse.

La custodia al ver la reacción de Lyna, dijo – " _Da'len_ … ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres contarme algo…?..." Lyna siguió sin decir palabra, sólo desviaba su mirada de los ojos de la custodia para depositarlos en el vial mientras lo apretaba fuerte entre su mano. "Querida niña… juzgar no es mi cometido. Eso es trabajo de los dioses, _da'len_. Dime, ¿hay algo que a tu corazón le preocupe?"- Marethari se acercó para sujetarla por el hombro con una mano mientras con la otra, levantaba la barbilla de Lyna. Al ver su cara, se dio cuenta de que por sus pálidas mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas.

En ese momento, cuando Lyna volvió a unir su mirada con la de la custodia, aunó las fuerzas necesarias y dijo con voz temblorosa – "Custodia yo… no sé qué me pasa. ¡Oh dioses! Soy terrible… no merezco pertenecer a este lugar… no os merezco… Yo…." Dijo alterada Lyna. " _Da'len_ , ¡Basta!" – interrumpió Marethari bruscamente "No sé qué ha sucedido, pero lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido alguno. Antes de continuar, necesito que me expliques por pasos qué ha sucedido que te ha dejado en tal estado de intranquilidad y tristeza. Tú no eres así. Dime _da'len_ , y no me hagas volver a preguntártelo" comentó severamente la custodia mientras con sus dos manos sujetaba ambos hombros de Lyna.

Lyna supo que no tenía más energía para luchar en contra de su línea de pensamiento y decidió contarle todo a la custodia. Cuando hubo terminado, la custodia resumió

"Ya veo. Déjame resumirlo a ver si soy capaz de entender esa tormenta que tienes en tu corazón." – comenzó a exponer la custodia "No sólo lo que sientes dentro de ti es lo que te afecta, sueños incluidos, sino que crees que estás engañando tanto a Fenarel como a Tamlen, pues sientes que no correspondes a ninguno pero al mismo tiempo sientes la necesidad de sentirte amada y deseada. ¿Voy bien?" - preguntó la custodia. "…bueno…algo así custodia…" – respondió Lyna. "Bien. Con respecto a eso, déjame decirte algo. No has sido deshonesta con ninguno por lo tanto sus actos son responsabilidad suya, no tuya. Además de eso, eres joven aún y tienes un camino largo por delante en donde irás descubriendo más cosas sobre ti. Mientras continúes siendo honesta contigo y con los demás, las cosas irán todo lo bien que puedan ir. Pero jamás renuncies a lo que sientes." – Marethari no pudo evitar llevar su mente hacia Ilen y el dolor que había causado por su decisión.

"Pero custodia… pude decirle que no a Tamlen y así evitar darle falsas esperanzas… él… él se merece a alguien mejor que yo…" –dijo Lyna tristemente mientras miraba el suelo.

" _Da'len_ , él ha elegido. Y, después de todo, tú sí sientes algo por él, ¿O me equivoco? Quizá no es igual a lo que él siente por ti, pero es un comienzo, ¿no crees?"- dijo Marethari mientras con una mano levantaba la cabeza de Lyna para mirarla a los ojos.

"…Pue-puede ser custodia… sólo espero no hacerle un daño irreparable." – dijo Lyna mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"Bien querida niña. Aprovecha esa juventud para descubrir el potencial de ese fuego que reside en ti y nunca dejes de lado la honestidad, eso es lo que hará de ti un ser de luz" – Marethari no pudo evitar acariciar el mentón de Lyna mientras le decía esto, y continuó diciendo - "Ahora bien, con respecto al sueño del ser que te habló, el significado seguramente sea más complicado. Esa palabra que oíste… _Halam'Shivanas_ …significa "El dulce sacrificio del deber" y, en contexto…. Parece que los espíritus intentan decirte algo. Quizá perciben una gran agitación en ti por un peso que llevas a cuestas…y es por ello que te muestran esos sueños…" dijo pensativa Marethari. " _Da'len_ ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme?"- dijo con cautela la custodia mientras inspeccionaba los ojos de Lyna en busca de alguna señal adicional.

Lyna no entendía muy bien el significado del sueño, sólo sabía con certeza que era algo más que lo que la custodia decía. "…No, _hahren_ … aunque…quizá haya algo más pero creo que no tiene nada que ver…" –dijo insegura Lyna.

"Cuéntame" – Marethari vio cómo Lyna se ruborizaba.

"Ehm… bueno custodia… ayer… con Tamlen… hubo un momento en mitad de….bueno… un momento que me sentí extraña. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se elevase…se…quemase. Incluso llegué a ver cómo salía luz de mis manos, para luego desaparecer…. No sé…. No sé si fueron visiones mías… porque….bueno…"- Lyna se estaba atragantando con las palabras, sentía que iba a morir de vergüenza pero ese suceso la dejó algo pensativa y quería saciar su curiosidad con la custodia - "…después de todo nunca antes había estado así con alguien… quizá haya sido sólo el momento… no sé…" - concluyó mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior y miraba a la custodia con ojos cristalinos.

La custodia, involuntariamente, dio un paso atrás. Miró a Lyna con mirada severa y dijo con voz calmada- " _Da'len_ , a tu vuelta hay algo que debemos comentar sin falta. Esto que te sucede, puede tener una explicación, pero necesito que te focalices en tu tarea. Por favor, no preguntes más. Tendrás tu respuesta después de que regreses de Gwaren."- Dicho esto, la custodia se alejó dos pasos de Lyna y dijo en tono que no admitía réplica "Ahora ve. Despídete de quien debas, cierra los asuntos que tengas que cerrar y espérame fuera. Salgo en un momento". Se dio la vuelta y concluyó "Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor _Da'len. Ma serannas"._

Hubo un momento en que Lyna quería arrancarle la respuesta a la custodia, pero cuando vio que su confesión tuvo ese impacto en Marethari, decidió que lo más sabio era esperar a pesar de las ganas que tuviera de conocer lo que sea que la custodia escondía de ella. Lyna confiaba en Marethari, y esperaría lo que hiciera falta. " _Ma nuvenin_ custodia. _Ma serannas_." Guardando en su mochila el vial que le había dado la custodia, Lyna abandonó el carromato con casi más preguntas que antes. Sabía que debía ser paciente; aunque la paciencia era una virtud de la que carecía.

Caminando ausentemente, se tropezó con Ilen quien se había despertado exclusivamente para despedirse de Lyna - " _Da'len_ , aquí estás. Sólo quería desearte un buen viaje. No olvides practicar con tu arco nuevo y potenciar ese brazo, que aún tiene que curarse del todo" – dijo Ilen tocándole el hombro a Lyna.

"Sí maestro, sabes que mis rezos diarios son _Alineación, anclaje y tiro._ Después de todo, he aprendido del mejor" – contestó Lyna con una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano que el maestro Ilen había dejado en su hombro.

"Bien. Si esos rezos van acompañados de las posturas, entonces me satisface. No te olvides de llevar los venenos y los frascos. El camino a Gwaren no estará exento de peligros, querida niña" – y con esto Ilen la abrazó y susurrándole al oído le dijo a Lyna " _Dareth Shiral, da'len_. Que Mythal te proteja" y se fue. Lyna se quedó pensativa un momento y siguió su camino hacia el centro del campamento donde tomaría un desayuno ligero antes de marcharse.

Llegando donde la hoguera, vio sentados a Paivel, Fenarel, Merrill y Tamlen. Lyna no pudo evitar alterarse al ver a Tamlen y Fenarel juntos conversando. Merrill, sin embargo, estaba concentrada en terminar su desayuno mientras compartía historias con Paivel. Merrill era la primera de la custodia. Algún día se convertiría en custodia y debería proteger al clan y nuestra cultura, tal como Marethari le había enseñado. Sin embargo Lyna no la veía llevando a cabo tal tarea. Merrill era algo anodina, excéntrica y demasiado ingenua; aunque Lyna había aprendido que las apariencias engañan, seguía pensando que Merrill era débil.

Distanciando sus pensamientos de ella, dirigió la mirada hacia Tamlen y Fenarel. Ahora ambos la miraban con curiosidad. Tamlen dejó su plato a un lado y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Lyna nerviosa, sólo pudo esperar a que él se acercase. Intentando parecer casual, dejó descansar su cadera hacia un lado mientras colocaba en su cintura una mano, y dijo - " _Lethallin_ … buen día. Has decidido madrugar, por lo que veo." – Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda cuando él se la devolvió. Tamlen no pudo reprimirse y dijo – "bueno… más bien… no he dormido aún… pensando en… lo que pasó anoche" – resumió Tamlen en un susurro mientras se acercaba aún más a ella y dejaba caer una mano en la pequeña cintura de Lyna.

"¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Algo interesante?" – dijo una voz ronca detrás de Tamlen.

Lyna se quedó en shock. ¡Fenarel! Que no se entere, por favor – pensó. Así que se apresuró a decir -"Oh, Fen, buenos días. ¿Lo de anoche? Bueno, anoche Tamlen y yo… tuvimos una charla larga sobre… sobre mi marcha a Gwaren. Sí, ehm… él insistía en venir pero yo estoy de acuerdo con la custodia. Tres elfos llamarían más la atención" - dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba un poco de Tamlen liberando su cintura de la prisión de su mano. Ante esta reacción, Tamlen hizo una mueca de disgusto y enfado, pero al ver la expresión de súplica que Lyna le devolvió, se tranquilizó y se aventuró a decir – "Lyna, antes de irte me gustaría…. Hablar contigo. En privado, por favor. Estaré en mi tienda." – " _Ma nuvenin_ Tamlen, cuando termine de desayunar voy para allí." Lyna vio cómo Tamlen se marchaba a su tienda enseguida.

"¿Es él la razón por la cual estás hoy tan rara, _Lethallan_? ¿Ha pasado algo con Tamlen?" – Fenarel sospechaba que algo pasaba con esos dos, pero no quería aventurarse a sacar conclusiones precipitadas así que decidió ir al grano preguntándole a Lyna.

Lyna no sabía qué contestar. Si era sincera ahora, posiblemente no tendría la calma necesaria para controlar sus emociones así que decidió evadir un poco la pregunta – "¿Tamlen? No, él no es la causa de que esté así. Ya hablaremos Fenarel….y…..y siento lo de antes. Ayer no fue un buen día y no tuve una buena noche. Quizá hablemos de camino a Gwaren, pero sólo si eres capaz de aguantar a una elfa malhumorada por falta de sueño" – dijo Lyna dándole un golpe ligero en el brazo a Fenarel mientras le ofrecía una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras.

Fenarel no contuvo su sonrisa y arreglándose su cabello en una pose seductora contestó – "Bueno, si tú eres capaz de aguantar a un elfo preguntón, entonces no hay problema, _lethallan_ ". Oh dioses, Lyna era una visión. Enfundada en su armadura blanca y dorada, reformada, reforzada y rediseñada, con su cabellera atada en una preciosa y limpia trenza, sus ojos color esmeralda brillando con el fuego de la hoguera, sus labios color rubí, esa sonrisa tan seductora que le hechizaba… iba a ser muy complicado controlarse estando a su lado después del anochecer de ayer en el río. Después de dejar a Lyna en el campamento, Fenarel se dirigió donde Merrill y estuvo toda la noche poseyéndola. Sin embargo no pudo quitarse a Lyna de su mente. Cada vez que besaba a Merrill, él se imaginaba a Lyna y cada vez que lo hacía, su cuerpo respondía como nunca antes. Tenía tantas ganas de cogerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya hasta que ella gritase su nombre, que su cuerpo ardía en deseos constantes. Quería seducirla, quería crear un momento ideal, quería hacerla suya… pero no sabía realmente cómo…Han sido muchos años añorándola y después de anoche, él lo veía más cerca que nunca. Lyna siempre ha sido algo inaccesible, además de rara y oscura en sus propósitos. Ni siquiera sabía si ella había ya… experimentado algo así. Él pensaba que no pero con Lyna nunca se sabía. Lo único seguro era que él deseaba estar con ella por encima de todas las cosas y no iba a darse por vencido.

*carcajadas* "Oh Fen, mientras no me preguntes cosas en mitad de una pelea con lobos, puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Aunque, no prometo contestarte todo lo que tus labios impíos pregunten" – dijo Lyna mientras le daba una palmadita a Fenarel en la mejilla.

"Oh querida Lyna, mientras no prohíbas estos labios a hacer de la suyas, no tengo problema con ello." – dijo Fenarel mientras cogía la mano de Lyna y la besaba con lentitud. Dicho esto, se giró y se volvió a sentar alrededor de la hoguera para terminar su desayuno, intentando desviar sus pensamientos de las noches que compartiría con Lyna a solas…los dos. Lyna se sorprendió a sí misma observando a Fenarel con intensidad con una sonrisa aún en sus labios, y tuvo que sacudir ligeramente la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. Oh dioses, 8 días a solas con Fenarel… iba a ser una tortura – pensó. Se obligó a acercase hacia la olla que ardía aún cerca del fuego y cogió un poco del potaje que allí hervía. Cogió una taza de agua caliente y se echó su té especial de flores junto con un poquito de miel, para endulzarlo. Y con esto, se sentó cerca de Paivel para intentar distraerse de sus pensamientos anteriores.

Tamlen estaba caminando hacía su tienda para prepararse para un día de caza, cuando oyó a un explorador mencionar a unos _shemlen_ que se encontraban cerca del campamento. Parece ser que hoy sería un día de caza de más de una bestia - pensó. Ya en su tienda, estuvo encerando su arco, haciendo algunos ajustes en la cuerda, así como en las plumas de las flechas. Después de un tiempo, escuchó unos pasos y una voz que le llamaba. Suponiendo que era Lyna, dijo en alto – "Pasa _lethallan_ "

Lyna entró en la tienda, no sin sentir cierta tensión a su alrededor. Unas horas antes, esta tienda presenciaba lo que sería el inicio de un cambio permanente en su vida. Bajando la mirada, vio a Tamlen sentado cerca de su saco de dormir trabajando en su arco.

"Si no enceras bien la cuerda, terminará rompiéndose. Deja que te ayude… tengo buena mano" – dijo Lyna agachándose mientras sonreía.

Tamlen vio que Lyna se agachaba y con una rapidez casi imperceptible, soltó el arco y se arrodilló para encontrarse con Lyna a medio camino. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó profundamente, abriendo sus labios y probando su boca con su lengua. El encuentro de anoche le había dejado más ansioso de lo que pensaba y la presencia de Lyna, su olor, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara impulsivamente.

Lyna sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía, abrazándose fuerte a él, acariciaba frenéticamente su nuca y su pelo con sus manos, mientras que sus caderas se encontraban fuertemente unidas a las de él. Su vientre empezó a responder con grandes oleadas de calor y humedad. Sus piernas empezaban a debilitarse y su corazón aumentó considerablemente su paso. Volvía a sentir que ese fuego la consumía, la dominaba… quedaba muy poco de su voluntad. Una chispa más, y se quemaba.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Tamlen era eliminar obstáculos. Quería deshacerse de todos los muros que impedían que su cuerpo y el de ella estuvieran unidos… como lo estuvieron anoche. Recordar el movimiento de sus caderas, sus gemidos, su pechos moviéndose al ritmo de sus embestidas, al tiempo que veía su boca entreabierta y su nombre dulcemente cantado por esos labios tan evocadores…era demasiado para él. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, cómo su miembro empezaba a endurecerse al contacto con las caderas de Lyna. Si continuaba así, tendría que tomarla aquí y ahora.

"….mmm…. _vhenan_ …. no debemos…" – dijo Tamlen con dificultad mientras se separaba un poco de Lyna. Cogió aire y cuando enfocó su mirada, vio que Lyna tenía los ojos entrecerrados, brillantes, las mejillas rojas, los labios rubí intenso del beso previo y una mirada de deseo que jamás había visto.

"….Ta-tamlen… no…. hazme el amor… hazme tuya…. No me dejes sola….por favor" dijo Lyna casi como una súplica y sin pensar realmente en las palabras. Su fuego la estaba quemando lentamente y su corazón sufría. Lo de anoche le había mostrado tantas cosas… lo de anoche ocultaba sus sombras con otras sombras; sombras nuevas, pero sombras y oscuridad al fin y al cabo. Lo de anoche la volvía etérea, la hacía subir y bajar de golpe. Lo de anoche fue una prisión y fue libertad. Su entorno era Luz, pero ella era una sombra que caminaba entre dos mundos diferentes: su realidad y su esencia. Tamlen despertó tantas cosas que estaban ocultas en ella que seguía aún descifrando el significado de todas ellas. Estaba descubriendo partes de su alma que no creía existentes… y le gustaba tanto como le asustaba.

Eufórica Lyna, comenzó a desvestirle. Empezó desatando sus pantalones y cuando hubo aflojado lo suficiente, metió una mano dentro, acariciando así a Tamlen por primera vez. Ella oyó el gemido que Tamlen hizo y eso la motivó para seguir acariciándole, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba, cómo sus caderas instintivamente se movían hacia adelante, cómo sus caricias volvían a Tamlen agua en sus manos… se sentía poderosa. Un poder que nunca había experimentado antes. Acarició su miembro hasta que estuvo completamente duro y con un último movimiento de su otra mano, le bajó los pantalones y se inclinó.

" _Vhenan_ …. _Vhe-vhenan_ …estás segura… yo…. ¡ahhh!" – Tamlen no pudo terminar de decir la frase pues sintió cómo la boca de Lyna engullía su miembro ahora desprovisto de toda cobertura. Al bajar la mirada vio a Lyna saboreando cada parte de él, jugueteando con su lengua, succionando ligeramente, mientras que con una mano, masajeaba su miembro. Era una visión demasiado insoportable… su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sabía que no iba a durar mucho si ella seguía así. Sabiendo que Lyna tendría que irse en pocos instantes, no dudo más, la cogió por los hombros y la levantó para besarla fuertemente en los labios, al tiempo que apartaba su falda y su ropa íntima hábilmente con las manos. Al cabo de unos escasos segundos, Tamlen introdujo dos dedos de golpe dentro de Lyna y ésta tuvo que morderle el hombro a él para poder callar el grito que eso produjo en la base de garganta. Tamlen continuó introduciendo y sacando sus dedos, mientras que con la palma acariciaba su sexo. Notó que Lyna empezaba a temblar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio la vuelta a Lyna bruscamente e inclinó su torso hacia adelante, dejando al descubierto su piernas, glúteos y su sexo. Lyna giró la cabeza hacia un lado para poder verle y dijo con la respiración entrecortada " _Sahlin, vhenan_...Hazme tuya…por favor." Y cerró los ojos como esperando su respuesta en forma de acción.

Ante esa visión de absoluta rendición, Tamlen no pudo controlarse y de un solo empujón, se introdujo dentro de Lyna hasta la base. Lyna tembló bruscamente y se mordió una mano para evitar gritar. Lyna estaba tan estrecha, tan húmeda, que Tamlen casi termina ahí mismo. Empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras sujetaba las caderas de Lyna con las dos manos al tiempo que se introducía dentro de ella y se retiraba, volviéndose a meter nuevamente con golpes precisos pero lentos. El sonido de la respiración de Lyna, más el sonido mezclado del golpeteo de sus caderas en los glúteos de Lyna, hizo que perdiese el control y en cuestión de pocos instantes, sintió cómo su semilla se derramaba dentro de ella nuevamente. Él no pudo evitar gemir suavemente y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Con una mano aún en la cadera de Lyna, Tamlen inclinó su torso para recostarse ligeramente sobre la espalda de ella y con la otra mano, acarició el cuello de Lyna que yacía bañado en sudor. Lyna sin embargo, al ver que Tamlen paraba de moverse, movió sus caderas como reclamo, logrando extraer de Tamlen un pequeño gemido… ella necesitaba su liberación y no se iría hasta obtenerlo.

Aunque Tamlen se sentía exhausto, no quiso dejar a Lyna sin su momento, y levantando el torso se posicionó de nuevo como antes, sólo que esta vez una de sus manos bajó lentamente por las caderas de Lyna, hacia adelante, rozando el abdomen y más abajo, posicionándose entre los pliegues de su sexo. Ahí Tamlen comenzó a acariciar un pequeño bulto que sacaba las mejores melodías de Lyna, al tiempo que con sus caderas, seguía penetrando a Lyna sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta que su paso se aceleró al ritmo de los sonidos que ella dejaba escapar. " _Tel'venavis vhenan_ " - Lyna empezó a gemir fuertemente, el aire empezó a faltarle en sus pulmones y justo cuando pensaba que su cuerpo iba a arder en llamas, su vientre convulsionó y una corriente intensa pasó por todo su cuerpo, dejándola expuesta, exhausta y dolorida. Tamlen sintió cómo las paredes de Lyna se contraían y aprisionaban su miembro y cómo su humedad le impregnaba sus caderas. La escena era tan excitante, que sin darse cuenta se vio a sí mismo gimiendo de nuevo mientras volvía a liberar sin control su simiente dentro de ella. ¡Oh dioses!... ha sido increíblemente asombroso. – pensó Tamlen mientras luchaba por encontrar una pizca de aire.

Después de que los temblores de Lyna cesaron, ésta se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, sintiendo cómo Tamlen se deslizaba fuera de ella ya sin energías. Se incorporó, se acomodó la falda de su armadura y su ropa íntima y se giró para encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con Tamlen. Al hacerlo, vio que él estaba atándose los pantalones con dedos temblorosos.

"Déjame que te ayude _lethallin_ …" – dijo Lyna dulcemente mientras quitaba las manos de Tamlen y empezaba a atar sus pantalones.

" _Ma serannas_ … _vhenan_ …" – respondió Tamlen con cierta vergüenza. El encuentro de anoche había sido maravilloso pero este momento… era indescriptible. Este momento era pasión, deseo… era algo que recordaría por siempre. Sin embargo una idea cruzó por su mente y se encontró de repente diciendo – "Ly-lyna… oh dioses… Lyna, ¿Qué pasa si te quedas embarazada?" dijo Tamlen con voz cortada por la repentina consciencia de sus actos.

Lyna sonrió y dijo – "Tranquilo _lethallin_. La….custodia se ha encargado de darme algo para evitar precisamente eso" Lyna no pudo evitar darle un último beso a Tamlen en los labios mientras terminaba de atar sus pantalones.

"Oh… pero… ¿cómo supo ella de…?.." dijo con curiosidad Tamlen.

"No lo sé. Pero lo supo. Así que no debemos preocuparnos por ello"

"Bien…. Supongo."- dijo pensativo Tamlen.

"¿Ocurre algo _lethallin_?"- Lyna notó cierta tristeza en esa última frase de Tamlen y quiso conocer el porqué de ese cambio repentino.

Tamlen dudó por un momento si hablar sobre ello o no, pero decidió que si no lo hacía ahora quizá más adelante no tuviera la fuerza necesaria…o la oportunidad - " _Vhenan_ … Lyna… el motivo por el cuál quise hablar contigo en privado era porque… porque…quería decirte que… de entre todas las personas que conozco y conoceré, tú eres la que ocupa mi corazón. Soy tuyo a todos los niveles y esperaré lo que tenga que esperar, pues cualquier mínima esperanza, será suficiente para dedicar mi vida a ti en cuerpo y alma."- respiró profundamente antes de continuar – " _vhenan_ … ¿existe alguna esperanza?". Temía su respuesta… pero necesitaba saberlo; su corazón no aguantaría más esta situación.

Lyna, viendo venir ya con antelación una conversación así, recuperó fuerzas, pestañeó fuertemente para evitar que se escapasen las lágrimas y dijo con voz suave pero decidida – " _Lethallin_ , mientras yo viva, siempre existirá esa posibilidad. Pero… no me pidas una promesa, pues no puedo dártela. Esto que hemos vivido, es lo más especial y puro que jamás viviré…. Y estoy muy feliz por haberlo compartido contigo. Eres el único que ha llegado a acercase así a mi corazón. Te quiero Tamlen…" después de unos segundos de duda, continuó "…pero no puedo unirme a ti definitivamente… al menos por ahora" concluyó.

Tamlen se esperaba una respuesta así, pero al menos guardaba en su corazón la esperanza de que, quizá algún día, Lyna abriese su corazón completamente a él, tal como había abierto su cuerpo a esa nueva experiencia. Trabajaría por ello sin descanso. "Ella es mi todo… yo terminaré siendo el de ella" – pensó con determinación Tamlen.

"Está bien _lethallan_. Acepto tu decisión. Pero no olvides que lucharé por estar contigo, por tenerte sólo para mí… _Ar lath ma vhenan_ …" - dijo Tamlen en casi un susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Lyna y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Lyna dejó llevarse por el momento y contestó – "Yo también a ti, _vhenan_ " y cerrando los ojos abrazó a Tamlen hasta que un ruido la hizo salir de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia la entrada de la tienda, movió la cortina de tela hacia un lado y vio a Fenarel caminando a grandes zancadas alejándose de la tienda de Tamlen como si hubiera visto un demonio.

"Dioses… no" – dijo Lyna con terror en su voz.

"¿Qué ocurre, _vhenan_? ¿Quién era?"- preguntó Tamlen.

"Era… Fenarel" - contestó Lyna en voz baja, como si quisiera esconderlo.

"Ah bueno, imagino que era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no? Él es nuestro amigo… no creo que le vaya a contar nada al resto…" – dijo Tamlen de forma despreocupada.

"¡Tú no lo entiendes!... él no debía saberlo así… yo debía decírselo… él… él…" – dijo Lyna con angustia patente en su voz.

"Él ¿qué, Lyna? ¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Tamlen con sorpresa.

Lyna dejó asentar sus miedos unos instantes y más calmada, contestó - "Nada, _lethallin_. Lo mejor será que me vaya preparando, quiero despedirme de la custodia y del resto. ¿Nos vemos en un ratito?"- Lyna le dio un último beso en los labios a Tamlen, cogió sus cosas y se levantó. Salió de la tienda rápidamente para ver si podía alcanzar a Fenarel. Cuando llegó donde él estaba, le vio despidiéndose de Merrill con un beso en la mejilla. A su lado estaba Ilen y la custodia. Lyna se apresuró para ir a su encuentro y cuando llegó dijo – "Fenarel, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" –

"No, es hora de irse ya. La custodia me acaba de informar que han visto a unos _shemlen_ merodeando por los bosques, así que debemos estar atentos. Despídete de quien quieras. Te espero en la salida del campamento" – y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra con nadie, Fenarel se dio la vuelta y se fue.

" _Da'len_ , ¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó la custodia con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación.

"Nada custodia. Algo que he hecho le ha sentado mal a Fenarel, pero eso es todo. Nada que una larga caminata no saque de su organismo" – dijo Lyna mientras abrazaba a la custodia.

"Está bien _da'len_ … cuidaros mutuamente y que los dioses os protejan. _Dareth Shiral_ " – dijo solemnemente la custodia.

Lyna se despidió de Ilen y de Merrill con un abrazo y justo cuando se disponía a irse, llegó Tamlen – "Acabo de despedirme de Fenarel y parecía muy enfadado. ¿Ha sucedido algo que yo no sepa? ¿Tiene que ver con los _shemlen_?" – preguntó Tamlen preocupado mientras alternaba la mirada entre la custodia y Lyna.

"No Tamlen, no te preocupes. No es nada. Ya se tranquilizará"- contestó Lyna intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Bueno… espero que no sea nada. Cuídale bien Lyna, ya sabes que él se distrae con cualquier cosa." – Dijo Tamlen mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Lyna – "Quería despedirme de ti también _vhe_ … _Lethallan_ "- corrigió Tamlen antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta -"Que tengas un buen viaje. Nos vemos a tu vuelta" y depositó un beso en la mano de Lyna. Sin embargo ella no pudo evitarlo y le abrazó fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído - "Te quiero _ma falon_ … nos vemos pronto" y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Girándose rápidamente, Lyna se despidió del resto - " _Dareth Shiral_. Nos vemos a nuestra vuelta. No me echéis tanto de menos" – dijo con una sonrisa mientras les guiñaba un ojo. Y con esto, sujetó bien su mochila y corrió hacia la salida del campamento mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto en señal de despedida.

"Te echaré de menos… como nunca, _ma vhenan_ … aquí te esperaré" – pensó Tamlen con tristeza.

Una vez que Merrill e Ilen se hubieron retirado, la custodia se quedó mirando a Tamlen y al cabo de unos instantes le dijo – " _Da'len_ , ella estará bien. Pronto volverá con nosotros." Mientras le ponía una mano encima del hombro.

" _Ma serannas_ custodia… eso espero" y diciendo esto, se marchó hacia su tienda a terminar de prepararse para la cacería. Aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de Lyna contra el de él y al entrar en su tienda, la esencia que allí flotaba en el aire, le hizo pensar en lo que hace unos momentos habían estado compartiendo. Su mente volvió a revivir esos momentos y sin darse cuenta del todo su mano se deslizaba dentro de sus pantalones – " _Vhenan_ … ahora que te he probado… ¿Cómo viviré sin ti?"- pensó desesperadamente Tamlen mientras se acariciaba pensando en ella.

* * *

 **Ir abelas:** Lo siento

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Hahren:** anciano, sabio. Muestra de respeto.

 **Vallaslin:** Escritura de Sangre. Tatuajes que representan la llegada a la adultez de los elfos dalishanos y que honran a los dioses del panteón.

 **Harellan:** traidor de nuestro pueblo/ gente.

 **Sahlin:** ahora

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos)

 **Fen'Harel:** Dios de la traición. Quien se supone traicionó a los Creadores y a los Olvidados; dioses élficos. También llamado más adelante "Dios de la rebelión".

 **Ma vhenan:** corazón mío/ mi corazón.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Dareth Shiral:** Viaje seguro/ buen viaje (En señal de despedida)

 **Vhenan:** corazón

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Virassan:** Es el nombre del arco de Lyna. Significa "Camino de la flecha"

 **Tel'venavis:** no pares, (Venavis: stop)

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Halam'shivanas:** el dulce sacrificio del deber.


	5. Confesión

**¡Hola a todos! En este capítulo también hay una escena M. A estas alturas seguro que os habréis dado cuenta de que disfruto especialmente escribiendo de este tipo de cosas. Aquí se pone la historia más interesante, aunque aún queda mucho por descubrir. ¡Espero que os guste un poquito al menos! :)**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Confesión"**

 _[_ _¿Has visto cómo maneja el arco? Imagínatela manejando otras cosas]_

* * *

Lyna no quería dejar el campamento. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y ver la reacción de Fenarel, no hacía sino aumentar la incomodidad y desasosiego. Se despidió de todos con cierta rapidez, pues sentía la imperiosa necesidad de alcanzar a Fenarel y hablar con él. Lyna no sabía exactamente lo que él había oído o presenciado en la tienda de Tamlen, así que necesitaba aclararlo cuanto antes. No quería viajar entre silencios y miradas incómodas.

Al llegar a la salida del campamento, Fenarel la estaba esperando. Él se giró y vio que Lyna se acercaba, así que recogió su mochila del suelo y empezó el camino sin esperar a que ella le alcanzase. Lyna aceleró el paso hasta que estuvo a su nivel y dijo despreocupadamente mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza:

"Bueno… ¿preparado para la aventura, Fen?" – preguntó Lyna en tono de juego mientras le miraba con curiosidad. Quería tantear el terreno y no sabía cómo romper el hielo.

"Sí" – contestó secamente Fenarel sin apartar la vista del camino y con gesto de desagrado.

Lyna se quedó un poco sorprendida por el tono que usó su amigo, así que decidió no hablar hasta que él estuviera un poco más tranquilo. Después de todo, ella no debía desconcentrarse. Su objetivo principal era proteger a Fenarel y cumplir con la tarea que Marethari les había encomendado. Sabiendo que había _shemlen_ cerca, tenía que tener mil ojos y no podía distraerse por el momento. Antes del anochecer, cuando montasen el campamento, podrían hablar tranquilamente – pensó Lyna con alivio.

Fenarel no podía aún creer lo que había escuchado unos minutos atrás antes de partir. Seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza y sólo escuchaba una y otra vez a Lyna decirle a Tamlen que le quería, mientras ambos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo. Pero eso no era todo; mucho peor fue escuchar a Junar y Pol hablar, entre risas, de los gemidos de una mujer y ruidos extraños que se oían en la tienda de Tamlen, al tiempo que decían comentarios como - "Vaya con Tamlen. Seguro que la que está allí es la preciosidad de Lyna." – "Uau, qué suerte tiene. Lyna es increíble. ¿Has visto cómo maneja el arco? Imagínatela manejando otras cosas" – contestó Pol, mientras ambos se reían. Fenarel sintió en ese momento cómo un cubo de agua helada le empapaba por dentro. "¿Gemidos?... ¡Lyna está allí!" - pensó, y se fue corriendo a la tienda de Tamlen sintiendo cómo su corazón se desbocaba. Llegó a la entrada de la tienda justo cuando Tamlen le confesaba a Lyna sus sentimientos y ella… le correspondía. "Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lyna me ha mentido? Ella dijo que no sentía nada por Tamlen… y yo, como un estúpido, le creí" – pensó con amargura Fenarel. Lo que prometía ser un viaje emocionante, empezó siendo una tortura. No sabía qué decir ni cómo comportarse y Lyna parecía ajena a su sufrimiento; siempre con esa pose seria y dura tan típica de cuando se concentraba en su trabajo. Así pues, Fenarel decidió que, durante el camino, no hablaría de nada que no fuera necesario y, en la noche, aclararían las cosas, para bien o para mal.

Pasaron varias horas sin incidentes. Viajaron hacia el sureste, camino a Gwaren, evitando rutas comerciales para llamar la atención de los _shemlen_ lo menos posible. De vez en cuando Lyna se paraba, miraba a su alrededor, desaparecía por unos escasos minutos y reaparecía sin decir palabra, simplemente asintiendo y reanudando el viaje. Ella estaba segura de que alguien les seguía, pero no había sido capaz de sorprenderlos. Por las huellas sabía que eran varios pero no sabía cuántos exactamente. A eso del mediodía, cuando el sol estaba más alto en el cielo, llegaron a un claro donde se veía un pequeño estanque cristalino rodeado de rocas y arbustos. Decidieron parar ahí y descansar un poco para comer y recuperar energías.

Lyna se sentó en el borde de una roca mientras se inclinaba hacia el estanque para coger agua. Tenía mucho calor y, a pesar de que su armadura de cuero de Halla era ligera, no podía evitar sudar con el ejercicio, así que decidió refrescarse un poco vertiéndose el agua en la cara, brazos y piernas que tenía descubiertas.

El sol brillaba en su piel mojada otorgándole una esencia sobrenatural, mientras las gotas recorrían zonas que Fenarel añoraba descubrir y acariciar con sus dedos, su lengua…su cuerpo. Por un instante su mente se desvió de la tarea que tenía delante y cuando enfocó la mirada vio que Lyna le estaba mirando con cierto aire de diversión en sus ojos. Fenarel inmediatamente frunció el ceño, apartó la mirada y la fijó en sus quehaceres. "Un trozo de pan de semillas, queso de halla y un poco de té de flores con miel…como le gusta a Lyna" – enumeró en su mente. "Demonios… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en ella?" – se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba su mochila con rabia. Al levantar la vista de nuevo vio que Lyna estaba abriendo un pequeño vial y daba un sorbo antes de cerrarlo. "¿Estará herida? No me ha dicho nada…" – pensó Fenarel con cierta preocupación.

"Emm, Lyna…" – dijo dubitativo Fenarel.

"Sí, Fen. ¿Me necesitas?" – contestó Lyna mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él al tiempo que guardaba el vial en un lateral de su mochila.

"No…no. Eee…sólo quería saber si estabas bien. He visto que estabas tomando una poción de curación. ¿Estás herida?" – preguntó Fenarel mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

Lyna sintió un pequeño punzón de vergüenza cuando Fenarel le hizo esa pregunta. Pero respondió enseguida – "Ah, ¿Dices por esto?" – dijo señalando el lateral de la mochila donde había guardado el vial. Fenarel asintió, con lo que Lyna continuó – "No, no te preocupes... esto es para… evitar la debilidad" - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Fenarel.

A él le resultó extraña la respuesta de Lyna pues él la había visto enfrentarse a los mejores guerreros del clan y nunca tomarse nada parecido. Le extrañaba que con una caminata de unas pocas horas, estuviera tan cansada, pero decidió no darle más vueltas y se dispuso a comer, mientras le ofrecía a Lyna un trozo de pan, queso y un pichel de té de flores con miel.

"Oh, _Ma serannas_ Fen. Me encanta el Té que haces. Te sale justo como a mí me gusta" – dijo Lyna con una sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano para sujetar la jarra de té que Fenarel le ofrecía. Al coger la jarra, Lyna sin querer rozó los dedos de Fenarel y él por acto reflejo dejó caer el recipiente, vertiendo así todo el té encima de las grebas de Lyna. Lyna hizo un gemido de dolor al sentir el té caliente quemarle la piel incluso por debajo de las grebas donde el líquido se había colado. Inmediatamente Fenarel sacó un trapo y empezó a secarla - "Oh Lyna, lo… lo siento. No ha sido mi intención" – dijo con vergüenza Fenarel mientras limpiaba a consciencia las grebas y rodillas de Lyna.

Lyna, al verle tan nervioso, decidió continuar ella misma con ello. Sujetando firmemente la muñeca a Fenarel, dijo:

"Fen, déjalo. Ya lo hago yo. No te preocupes. No ha sido nada" – comentó con voz calmada mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa.

Fenarel se quedó mirándola por un instante y luego quitó bruscamente la mano de las piernas de Lyna dejando en ellas el trapo que estaba usando para limpiarla. Lyna hizo una mueca de disgusto ante esa reacción pero continuó limpiándose. Notaba que las zonas que se habían secado estaban pegajosas, así que se levantó y se acercó al estanque para limpiar sus grebas y sus piernas de la miel que aún quedaba en su piel. Estuvo largos minutos deshaciendo el estropicio que Fenarel había hecho, hasta que por fin tanto sus grebas como sus piernas quedaron limpias. Concentrada en la tarea de secar bien las grebas antes de ponérselas, apenas se dio cuenta de que justo detrás de un grupo de árboles, se divisaban varias siluetas que no lograba discernir pero que, a todas luces, correspondían a varios _shemlen_. Intentando mantener la calma y haciéndose la distraída, se levantó sin prisa evitando mirar en esa dirección, y fue directa a su mochila. Dejó las grebas y dándole la espalda a esas sombras, cogió disimuladamente su _Virassan_ que reposaba cerca de su mochila y en un rápido y fluido movimiento se giró lanzando casi al unísono cuatro flechas envenenadas y una quinta imbuida en aliento de fuego que fue directa al tronco de un árbol, iluminando así toda la zona donde esas siluetas yacían. Se escuchó un pequeño gemido, un poco de movimiento y luego nada más.

Fenarel, al ver reaccionar a Lyna así, pegó un salto, cogiendo a su vez su arco y flechas mientras miraba en dirección de los disparos de Lyna. No veía nada con tantos arbustos y árboles, pero apuntaba en esa dirección preparado para cualquier emboscada o ataque.

Lyna seguía anclada, mirando fijamente en esa dirección, su mirada concentrada en identificar las sombras que se dispersaban y dijo con una voz tan amenazadora que heló la sangre de Fenarel – " _Shemlen_. Si os acercáis un paso más, estáis muertos."- amenazó mientras tensaba firmemente la cuerda y contraía los músculos del cuerpo.

No se escuchaba nada; ninguna respuesta, ningún ruido. Y Lyna ya no veía las sombras. Eso la preocupaba de sobremanera, pero seguía atenta, alerta, con sus seis sentidos puestos en su entorno. Su corazón latía con ritmo sereno, pero fuertemente, marcando el compás de sus reflejos. Estaba preparada para acabar con cualquier cosa que fuera que estuviera persiguiéndoles. Las palabras de Ilen venían a su cabeza " _Da'len_ , yérguete. Sujeta con fuerza el arco. Deja la muñeca flexible. Controla tu respiración. Calma tu corazón. Ancla tu flecha y arco a la altura de tu mandíbula, como si fuera la continuación de ésta. Cierra los ojos y siente el viento para controlar la deriva*. Corrige tu postura y enfoca tu mirada en el blanco. Intenta predecir sus movimientos y no dudes. La duda puede matarte a ti y a los que intentas proteger" – Ella dudó y por eso ya no veía las siluetas. Se habían marchado y no supo predecir dónde ni cómo. "¡ _Fenedhis!_ " – gruñó Lyna mientras bajaba su arco bruscamente.

"Ly-Lyna… ¿qué ha sido eso?" – preguntó atónito Fenarel aún sintiendo cómo su corazón se le salía por la boca.

"Nos venían siguiendo desde hace horas. Se han acercado demasiado y eso me ha permitido ver, más o menos, cuántos eran. Pero he fallado…" – dijo con tono sombrío Lyna mientras caminaba hacia los árboles para inspeccionar.

"Espera, _lethallan_. Te acompaño. Quizá estén aún cerca" – dijo Fenarel apresurándose.

"No" – se detuvo Lyna girándose para verle – "Si vienes y están cerca, podemos salir heridos los dos. Quédate ahí y si algo me pasa, corre al campamento. No sé cuántos son, pero son más de cuatro" – contestó Lyna mientras se volteaba y caminaba de nuevo en la dirección donde había lanzado las flechas.

Al llegar, atenta ante cualquier movimiento y con su arco y dagas a mano, arrancó la flecha de fuego que estaba incrustada en el tronco del árbol y se agachó para recoger el resto que había lanzado. Una de ellas yacía ensangrentada en el suelo, junto a un trozo de tela negra que recogió también. "Tela negra. Un atuendo muy poco común para pasar desapercibido de día. Sin embargo, tienen demasiada osadía. ¿Qué querrán? ¿Qué buscan?" – pensó con detenimiento Lyna. Inspeccionó las huellas a su alrededor y pudo identificar cinco huellas diferentes que salían en dirección opuesta a donde ellos estaban, pero estaba claro que les estaban siguiendo. Las huellas que tenían menos profundidad y que eran más pequeñas que el resto tenían cerca rastros de sangre. Estaba segura que esa huella correspondía a un orejas redondas*. "Bien. Sé a quién rematar cuando lo vea" – pensó. Tendría que estar más atenta que antes pues había herido a uno de ellos y dudaba de que no tomasen represalias. "Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. Más problemas" – murmuró entre un suspiro.

"¿Todo bien, Lyna?" – preguntó Fenarel desde lejos.

Lyna no contestó. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y caminó hacia donde estaba Fenarel, mientras limpiaba la flecha ensangrentada con el trozo de tela negra. Guardó el resto en su carcaj y cuando llegó, dijo – "Fen, hay uno herido y seguramente es un orejas redondas. Tenemos que estar más alertas que antes pues son, al menos, cinco. Será mejor que lleves a mano tu arco. ¿Has embadurnado las flechas con raíz mortal?"

"Em…sí. También el Dar'Misu. ¿Qué crees que querrán?" – dijo Fenarel.

"No sé. Pero si nos siguen desde hace horas, seguramente querrán robarnos... entre otras cosas" – Lyna sabía que todos eran hombres. Ilen le había enseñado a ver más allá de lo básico "Niña, las huellas de los humanos no son como la de los animales. Los humanos tienen muchas variables y debes conocerlas todas. Las hembras son más delicadas, menos pesadas y de pies más finos. Suelen usar botas de armadura ligera o cuero fino. Esas huellas dejan rastros diferentes. Los varones son más gruesos, pesados y dejan huellas más profundas. Las huellas de sus pies están ligeramente más separadas que la de las mujeres. Cuando exploras, debes tener tus seis sentidos puestos en el terreno; no te olvides de tu intuición" – sus palabras resonaban siempre que se encontraba ante un nuevo reto. Su intuición le decía que esos hombres buscaban algo más que oro y plata. Ella sabía que, fuera del clan, la gente tenía varios matices. Muchos eran simplemente malvados, egoístas y otros estúpidos y no era de extrañar que ellos buscaran cierta diversión antes de intentar acabar con sus vidas. "Que lo intenten…" – pensó con frialdad Lyna.

"Sentémonos y terminemos de comer. Debemos seguir y encontrar un buen sitio donde acampar antes del anochecer" – instó Lyna mientras se sentaba y cogía el trozo de pan que, minutos antes, le ofrecía Fenarel.

Lyna estaba muy intranquila. Si eran cinco bandidos, ellos eran mayoría y la pelea iba a estar muy desigualada en caso de producirse. Cuando llegasen al campamento tendrían que preparar las cercanías con trampas para evitar un asalto en mitad de la noche. Harían guardias por turnos, como siempre, pero esta vez sabían con certeza que había un enemigo y que les seguía.

Fenarel miraba de reojo a Lyna mientras se terminaba su trozo de queso. Sabía que ella estaba planificando su protección y buscando mil maneras para evitar que esos _shemlen_ se acercasen más. "Me parece que este viaje se acaba de poner más complicado"- pensó Fenarel con desánimo. Apenas había comenzado el viaje, y ya quería regresar al campamento. Todo esto pinta muy mal - se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que sorbía un poco de té.

"Em…¿Quieres un poco de té?...Lamento lo de antes" – resumió Fenarel mientras observaba a Lyna.

Lyna no contestó. Siguió absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras arrancaba pequeños trozos de pan y se los comía con desgana.

"¿Lyna?"-

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Estaba… estaba en otra parte" – dijo ella distraídamente.

"Ya… ¿Quizá estabas ahora con Tamlen?" – se escuchó decir de repente Fenarel. Al ser consciente de lo que acaba de decir, continuó inmediatamente – "…lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?" – y levantándose se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, cuando sintió una mano sujetar fuertemente la suya, al tiempo que escuchó una voz suave decirle – " _Lethallin_ … tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. Cuando lleguemos al campamento. Por ahora estemos concentrados en quienes nos persiguen ¿de acuerdo?" – y con esto, Lyna se levantó y se acercó a él mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla "No podría permitirme una distracción cuando tu vida está en peligro… _ma falon_ " – le acariciaba con un pulgar la mandíbula y Fenarel no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos color esmeralda que le miraban con tanta calidez. Despertándose como de un hechizo, contestó – " _Ma nuvenin lethallan_ …" y dio un paso atrás para evitar que Lyna siguiera tocándole. Sus caricias dolían ahora… no sabía por qué lo sentía así. Siempre había albergado sentimientos por ella pero jamás pensó que fueran tan profundos, o tan conflictivos. Eso le incomodaba. Decidió separarse de ella y recoger sus cosas en silencio mientras sentía que Lyna le miraba.

"Bueno… sigamos, ¿Sí?" – concluyó Lyna mientras apartaba su mirada de Fenarel y recogía del suelo sus cosas.

"Si tenemos que ver algo positivo de esto es que, al menos, esos _shemlen_ están distraídos con nosotros y así dejarán en paz el campamento" – Lyna no podía sentirse optimista, pero tenía que suavizar el clima agrio que se había instalado entre los dos.

"Puede que tengas algo de razón pero… en el campamento son más para defenderse. Nosotros somos sólo dos. Esperemos que se terminen aburriendo de seguirnos" – dijo Fenarel.

"Tendremos que aligerar el paso. Quedan pocas horas para que empiece a anochecer y quisiera preparar la zona donde acampemos antes de que se haga de noche. Hay mucho por hacer" – explicó Lyna.

Ambos reiniciaron la marcha de nuevo, aunque en relativo silencio esta vez, salvo algún comentario esporádico sobre lo que se encontraban por el camino.

Lyna estaba nerviosa. El atrevimiento de esos hombres le había crispado los nervios. Todo eso sumado al estado emocional de los pasados días, las pesadillas, Tamlen y lo que había sucedido entre los dos, su hombro que aún no estaba del todo recuperado, más la situación actual con Fenarel, estaban haciendo el viaje demasiado insoportable y ella no tenía paciencia ni buen humor para sobrellevar esta situación ahora. Necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco, así que decidió cantar en voz baja una nana que Ashalle solía cantarle cuando ella no lograba dormirse:

 _"Elgara vallas, da'len_

 _Melava somniar_

 _Mala taren aravas_

 _Ara ma'desen melar…"-_

Fenarel escuchaba cantar a Lyna. Su voz era dulce y armónica. En cierta forma le recordaba a la de su madre y sintió un ligero pinchazo de tristeza por la memoria. Esa nana era conocida y le traía recuerdos de cuando era pequeño. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, dijo suavemente como si estuviera diciendo un pensamiento en alto – "Lyna… ¿Echas de menos a tus padres?"

"…No los recuerdo _lethallin_ … pero… en cierta forma sí. Echo de menos tener unos padres… quizá por eso…" – Lyna no podía continuar "…Quizá por eso me siento tan sola…" pensó.

"…¿Te sientes sola?..." – preguntó Fenarel.

"…sí…" – susurró Lyna. No era de extrañar que su amigo de toda la vida la conociese tan bien, pero él no era del todo consciente de la magnitud real de esa palabra.

Pasaron varias horas más, ambos en silencio, y el cielo empezaba a tornarse ámbar y rosa con la caída del sol. Los pájaros de los alrededores regresaban a su nido y comenzaban a prepararse para la noche. Ellos debían hacer lo mismo.

"Creo recordar que cerca de este tramo hay un pequeño claro con un riachuelo que lo rodea. Quizá podamos acampar allí. " – dijo en voz alta Lyna después de beber un sorbo de agua de su botella.

"Sí, creo recordar también que esa zona está bastante resguardada por robles y pinos. Será un buen lugar para poner las trampas y pasar la noche" –

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron por fin al claro. Inspeccionaron la zona y no vieron señales ni huellas de que recientemente hubiera habido algún campamento. Ambos se dispusieron a dividirse la tarea de colocar trampas. Ocultaron trampas atrapa-piernas debajo de montones de hojas y palos, camuflándolas así con el entorno. Lyna colocó trampas de cuerdas entre troncos, que detonaban pequeñas nubes de polvo venenoso que incapacitaría a todo aquel que pasara por ahí dejándolo temporalmente ciego. Fenarel colocó finas cuerdas hechas con telaraña de arácnido gigante, muy resistente y casi invisible, que podían generar cortes profundos e incómodos si se tensaban lo suficiente al paso de cualquier intruso. Además de esto, cavaron varios hoyos que posteriormente cubrieron con hojarasca para que, en caso de que lograsen atravesar el resto de trampas, se tropezaran con ellas, lesionándose o, al menos, dándoles tiempo a Fenarel y Lyna de escapar o prepararse.

"Fuuuufff… creo que ya está listo" – Lyna se secaba el sudor con el antebrazo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se giraba hacia Fenarel.

"Sí, yo también. Ahora estemos pendientes nosotros también. No quisiera tener que llevarte cargada hasta Gwaren por culpa de tu frágil tobillo" – dijo en tono de broma Fenarel mirando a Lyna de reojo con una media sonrisa. No supo por qué el cambio de su actitud, pero sentía que la rabia y rencor se estaban disolviendo; después de todo, ella estaba con él ahora… y eso era todo lo que le importaba por el momento.

"¡Ja! Imagino que lo que querías decir era que tengamos cuidado porque si no tú puedes terminar herido y llorando como un pequeño _len_ indefenso y no quieres que _mamae_ Lyna vaya en tu ayuda" – contestó bromeando Lyna mientras ponía los puños de sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera al tiempo que miraba a Fenarel con una media sonrisa.

Fenarel soltó una carcajada y ella le siguió. Ambos disminuyendo posteriormente las risas hasta que se quedaron, mirándose, en un incómodo silencio.

"Ehm… ¿Cenamos?" – rompió el silencio Fenarel mientras desviaba tímidamente su mirada hacia su mochila.

"…Sí, pero…primero me gustaría ir a refrescarme al riachuelo…" – "¿Quieres…..acompañarme?" – Lyna no quería dejarle solo por lo que pudiera pasar, pero tampoco quería darle a entender otra cosa, así que simplemente le invitó y esperó su respuesta.

"E-e yo… no… mejor ve tú primero…" – contestó nervioso Fenarel. ¿Lyna estaba proponiéndole lo que él pensaba? - pensó con sorpresa – No, seguro que sólo siente la necesidad de protegerme, como siempre – se dijo para sí mismo.

"…es decir….no te preocupes Lyna, yo estaré bien. El riachuelo está a veinte pasos. Seguro que si me ataca una mosca, te darás cuenta incluso antes que yo" –

"Jajaja, eso seguro Fen. _Ma nuvenin_ entonces. ¡Nos vemos en breve!" – y con esto Lyna comenzó a quitarse la armadura, dejándose sólo la camisa y la ropa íntima. Cogió de su mochila sus cosas y se fue camino al borde del riachuelo. Verla caminar así, tan despreocupada, tan… ligera de ropa, contoneándose casi como a consciencia mientras soltaba con una ágil mano la trenza que llevaba en el cabello, le hizo recordar la noche en el río cuando ella se le insinuó "Más bien cuando jugó conmigo…" – pensó amargamente Fenarel. Sacudió su cabeza como si así fuera a eliminar sus pensamientos y se dispuso a preparar una pequeña hoguera para la noche y una buena cena.

Lyna se sentía más relajada. Fenarel se estaba comportando más como es él y menos como un anciano amargado. "Espero que cuando hablemos la tensión desaparezca por completo…" – pensó. Lyna llegó al riachuelo en pocos segundos y comenzó a desnudarse. Su mente automáticamente comenzó a revivir lo que hace unas horas había compartido con Tamlen en su tienda. Para intentar controlar sus sensaciones, se obligó a sumergirse de golpe en el agua fría y así intentar despejar su mente, pero no surtió mucho efecto. Recordar las manos de Tamlen sujetando firmemente sus caderas mientras la hacía suya una y otra vez sin control, hacía que su cuerpo volviera a sentirse en llamas. Su mano empezó a deslizarse por sus pechos desnudos, mientras se frotaba con el jabón y hacía espuma que se resbalaba hasta su abdomen. El frío y el roce hizo que sus pezones se erizasen e instintivamente su mano bajo hacia su sexo para lavarse insistentemente allí, donde horas antes Tamlen había liberado su semilla. Sentir el calor de él, sumergirse aún más en su cuerpo, el temblor de sus manos y de su cuerpo llevando miles de sensaciones a su vientre, eran un recuerdo demasiado tentador. Sus manos emularon las caricias que Tamlen le hacía, rozando tímidamente ese pequeño bulto que recientemente supo que ofrecía tanto placer. Sus dedos jugaban con sus pliegues, al tiempo que frotaban circularmente su clítoris. En uno de esos movimientos, Lyna sintió una corriente fuerte que atravesaba su cuerpo, un calor sobrenatural en sus dedos hizo que las sensaciones aumentasen. Se vio a sí misma echando la cabeza para atrás y gimiendo en voz baja mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro. Necesitaba sentir más…esto era tan nuevo que no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o si, de alguna forma, esto ofendía a los dioses. Lyna no pudo controlar sus impulsos y se encontró de repente introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella, mientras que con la palma, seguía rozando todo su sexo. Soltó el jabón y éste se hundió, golpeando ligeramente su pie al caer. Su otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, su cuello, sus labios. Aprovechó la inercia y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su sexo también. El placer se intensificó notablemente. Mientras que con una mano introducía, movía y extraía sus dos dedos, con la otra hacía movimientos cada vez más acuciantes en su pequeño bulto sensible. Sentía cómo este acto la llevaba vertiginosamente al límite.

"Ya la cena va a estar lista y Lyna no ha llegado" – pensó Fenarel. Ya era de noche y no veía a Lyna desde donde estaba, así que decidió acercarse al riachuelo por si hubiera pasado algo. A siete pasos de ella, se paró en seco. Sus ojos se quedaron petrificados en la escena que se mostraba ante sí. "…Dioses…." – tragó Fenarel. No quería interrumpir y tampoco quería irse… lo que estaba viendo tenía que ser algún tipo de señal. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus piernas a temblar, un calor intenso subía a su cara… sentía una increíble oleada de deseo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo que no fue consciente de la inminente erección de su miembro. Varias sensaciones cruzaron por su cuerpo y su mente daba vueltas – "Qué debo hacer, Creadores…" – pensó con nerviosismo. "No,… no puedo dejar que sepa que la he visto. Eso complicaría las cosas" – se dijo a sí mismo. Recuperando la coherencia, reinició la marcha con pasos dudosos mientras decía en voz alta disimuladamente– "¿Lyna? ¿Dónde estás? ¿E-estás bien, _lethallan_?"

Lyna tuvo que tragarse ese gemido que le provocó cuando culminó. Su cuerpo seguía temblando fuertemente mientras Fenarel se hubo acercado. Y quitando bruscamente las manos de su cuerpo contestó con voz entrecortada – "S-sí _lethallin_ …e-estoy bien. ¿Sucede algo?" – sintió cómo su cara se tornaba caliente de la vergüenza. Parecía que Fenarel no la había visto pero aun así, ser consciente de sus propios actos, la hacía sentirse algo incómoda.

"L-la cena está…está lista. ¿Te espero o….. necesitas ayuda con algo?"- ¡Dioses! Qué acabo de decir – pensó Fenarel con miedo. ¡Tonto, estúpido!

Lyna se quedó en shock. "¿Me ha visto?... no…. no creo….es simplemente un comentario de los suyos…espero…" – pensó.

"Jajaja, _ma falon_ , gracias por el… ofrecimiento. Por ahora todo bien….pero….vuelve a preguntar mañana…" – dijo Lyna intentando ocultar su incomodidad con algo más subido de tono. Recogió el jabón que yacía cerca de su pie en el fondo del riachuelo y empezó a salir del agua. Al salir, su mirada se desvió hacia los pantalones de tela de hilo grueso que llevaba Fenarel. No pudo evitar notar que su entrepierna estaba especialmente grande y abultada. "Qué pasa Fen, ¿Acaso has guardado las pociones de curación allí" – comentó señalando sus caderas – "o…es que estás contento de verme?" – le dijo descaradamente mientras su mirada retornaba a su entrepierna al tiempo que esbozaba una pícara sonrisa. Lyna le veía con ojos inquisidores, mientras se mantenía allí de pie desnuda ante él y con las manos a ambos lados de las caderas sin preocuparse ni una pizca por su desnudez.

Fenarel tuvo que tragar varias veces y esperar unos segundos antes de contestar- "Yo… Claro, querida Lyna. Siempre es un placer verte"- aunque sería aún mejor y más duradero placer tocarte, pensó. "Pero no, no guardo nada parecido allí. ¿Quieres ver acaso lo que escondo?" - dijo recuperando la confianza mientras se acercaba un paso más hacia ella.

Lyna sonrió y se ruborizó, o eso pensaba, pero no podía dejar ganar esta guerra; después de todo, ella nunca perdía ¿no? – "Oh Fen… estoy segura que pronto tendré el " _inmenso_ " placer de ser testigo de que, aquello que guardas, es más… interesante de lo que se puede ver a simple y fugaz vista" – contestó mientras se acercaba un paso más hacia él. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima y mirándole fijamente con ojos intensos se agachó para recoger una tela que estaba justo cerca de la pierna de Fenarel. Ella vio cómo Fenarel se tensaba y abría más los ojos, seguramente como respuesta a ese movimiento inesperado de Lyna, y ella no pudo evitar colocar una mano en una de las caderas de Fenarel para alimentar más esa atrevida idea que seguramente estaría pensando su amigo. Definitivamente ella estaba ganando esta contienda y ver el respingo de nerviosismo de Fenarel, confirmó que sus esfuerzos estaban teniendo el efecto deseado. Después de coger la tela, se levantó lentamente y con ambas manos empezó a secarse el cabello mientras miraba a Fenarel sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más. Después le dijo suavemente al oído – " _Lethallin_ , si sigues con la boca así de abierta… algún ruiseñor despistado anidará en ella." Y se apartó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fenarel no sabía dónde meterse. Ese simple movimiento de Lyna, añadiendo su desnudez y la cercanía además del tacto de su mano en sus caderas, hizo que ese incómodo bulto en sus pantalones creciera aún más. Pensar por un momento que ella llevaría a cabo alguna de sus provocaciones, era suficiente como para encender su cuerpo y arder. Él sabía que ella estaba siguiéndole el juego pero eso, por alguna razón, le molestó y dando un paso atrás mientras recuperaba su compostura, dijo seriamente – "No juegues conmigo Lyna… no más… "- y así, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la hoguera donde el puchero hervía violentamente.

Ella se quedó sorprendida. La mirada de dolor con la que él le respondió, indicaba que ella había jugado demasiado fuerte y, de nuevo, había perdido. "¿Qué me pasa? Parece que ya no tengo medida en estas cosas… esto se me está yendo de las manos" – pensó Lyna con cierta preocupación.

Cuando terminó de secarse, se puso encima su ropa íntima y una blusa larga. Después de cenar se pondría la armadura y haría el primer turno de vigilancia. Cogió sus cosas y se fue descalza hacia donde Fenarel estaba comiendo el puchero. Olía genial y su barriga comenzó a hacer sonidos así que se dio prisa y comenzó a andar. Al cabo de dos pisadas, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pie – "¡ _Fenedhis_! ¡Ah! Maldita cosa…" no sabía qué había sido eso, simplemente sintió un fuerte punzón en el empeine del pie y luego un calor intenso. "¿Qué ocurre Lyna?" – dijo en tono de alerta Fenarel. "Nada Fen, creo que algo me ha picado. Alguna hormiga o una araña." – "¿Necesitas que te rescate de algún insecto?" – dijo en tono burlón Fenarel con la boca medio llena- "Ja-Ja qué gracioso, pero no, gracias. Ya no me molesta" – en realidad sí le dolía pero era un dolor soportable. Se echaría un poco de cataplasma de raíz élfica y listo. Ahora su barriga demandaba comida.

"Mm, qué bien huele Fen. ¿Qué es?" - dijo Lyna echándose un poco de puchero en un cuenco de madera.

"Es conejo con setas" –

"Mmm…pues está estupendo" – contestó Lyna con la boca llena, mientras se sentaba muy cerca de Fenarel.

Fenarel veía cómo su cabello colgaba suelto por su espalda y parte de su torso. Al sentarse al lado de él, sus caderas tocaron las suyas y sintió que de sus piernas emanaba un calor intenso que atravesaba sus pantalones. El olor a jabón perfumado y naturaleza le hizo rememorar el momento tan intenso y diferente que habían compartido en el río la noche anterior. Miraba de reojo cómo Lyna comía con ganas su guiso, bajó sutilmente la mirada y observó que la blusa se abría ligeramente dejando al descubierto y a la luz de la hoguera los pálidos y suaves pechos y sin darse cuenta giró la cabeza para verla mejor. "Ehm… ¿Qué sucede _lethallin_? ¡Oh! ¿Me he manchado, verdad?" – dijo Lyna intentando limpiarse de la cara algo invisible con la manga de la blusa – "Es que está muy rico"

"No… no tienes nada… simplemente observaba cómo… comías" – contestó pensativo y algo entristecido Fenarel. Instantes después, volteó su cara y bajó la mirada mientras dejaba su cuenco a un lado.

"¿Y qué querías ver? ¿Cómo moría atragantada?" – dijo Lyna con una pequeña risita. En un bocado terminó la última cuchara de puchero y dejó su cuenco a un lado del tronco donde se sentaba. Girándose lentamente hacia Fenarel y cogiéndole de las manos, le dijo de repente – "Fen… ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Bueno…Estamos hablando ya, ¿no, Lyna? Di lo que tengas que decir…" – se vio diciendo Fenarel con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar y no quería retrasarlo más. Algo en su interior le estaba carcomiendo. Aun así, no quitó sus manos de las suyas y miró fijamente a Lyna mientras le hablaba.

"Fen… no voy a ir con rodeos, pues nos conocemos desde siempre. Me….me gusta y siento algo por Tamlen" – Lyna pausó de repente para ver la reacción de Fenarel. La mirada de él simplemente se oscureció pero no articuló palabra, con lo que ella continuó – "Ayer en la madrugada, estuvimos… estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Fue… la primera vez que me he dejado llevar así y él también…" –

"…Lyna, ahórrate los detalles… no tienes por qué decirme nada. Es tu vida y has elegido ya…ahórrate…"-

"Por favor, déjame explicarme. Necesito que comprendas" – Interrumpió Lyna apretando un poco más fuerte las manos de Fenarel. Empezaba a encontrarse mal. No sabía si eran los nervios o porque había comido rápido, pero empezaba a sudar y a tener náuseas. "Lyna, contrólate" – se dijo a sí misma mientras reanudaba su explicación.

"Nunca pensé hacer nada parecido hasta… hasta que te vi con Merrill…"- esa confesión destrozó a Fenarel – "¿Qué quieres decir Lyna? Explícate…" instó Fenarel con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

Suspirando, continuó Lyna – "Realmente no sé cómo o por qué… sólo sé que llevo toda mi vida centrada en mí, en ser la mejor arquera del clan… centrada en intentar encajar que… he pasado por alto varias cuestiones referentes a mi propia naturaleza y…bueno….cuando te vi con ella pues… sentí que algo de mí se despertó" – hizo una pausa, bajó la mirada y dijo con voz débil – "...Cuando…cuando te dije que quizá debería honrar a Fen'Harel en vez de a Mythal te lo decía porque… esa misma noche, había tomado de alguien importante para mí algo que nunca volvería sólo porque yo no pude ser fuerte por los dos y decir "no"… y porque, en mi corazón, sé que jamás podré corresponderle" – en ese momento ella le miró fijamente mientras suspiraba y justo cuando iba a continuar escucha a Fenarel decir con un tono más alto de lo normal – "… Lyna… ¿Tú no le correspondes?... ¡pero si yo te oí decirle hoy que le querías!" – dijo indignado Fenarel mientras apartaba sus manos de ella- "No me mientas de nuevo. ¡Tú le quieres y te acostaste con él porque le amas! ¿Tanto te cuesta confesarlo? ¿Tanto te cuesta confesar que jugaste conmigo esa noche en el río y que sigues haciéndolo ahora?" – Lyna se quedó con la boca abierta viendo cómo Fenarel rompía con violencia esa mueca seria que tenía instantes antes y la transformaba en una careta de odio y celos que jamás había visto. "¿Tanto te cuesta decirme "Oye Fen, déjame en paz. Amo a Tamlen. Aléjate de mí"?" – la voz de Fenarel se rompió – "…Ayer…Ayer te confesé parte de lo que sentía y aún hoy, sigues jugando conmigo. ¡Eres cruel y falsa! ¡Eres egoísta! Tú no quieres a nadie… ¡sólo a ti misma!" – al decir esto, Fenarel se levantó con fuerza del tronco donde estaba sentado, golpeando el cuenco que había dejado a un lado y se giró para irse a su tienda, cuando escuchó a Lyna – "… Tienes razón… sólo pienso en mí… " –dijo con voz derrotada mientras cerraba sus manos y sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Volteándose sobre su eje dijo fríamente - "Oh Lyna, ahórrate esas lágrimas. Ambos sabemos que tú apenas tienes sentimientos " – Fenarel estaba rabioso. Sentía que iba a reventar por dentro de la ira que esta conversación le estaba provocando.

"¡Eso no es verdad, Fen! Yo precisamente estoy así porque no correspondo a Tamlen y verle sufrir me duele en lo más profundo, así como verte sufrir a ti me hiere el alma…" – comentó desesperada Lyna mientras se levantaba de un impulso al tiempo que se le escapaban varias lágrimas.

"Jajaja, venga Lyna. Te escuché cuando él te decía que te quería y tú le correspondías. ¡Por los dioses! si hasta Junar y Pol os escucharon fornicar esa misma mañana antes de partir. ¿Qué me dices ahora, eh? ¿Acaso me niegas que no os habéis unido?" – se acercó a dos dedos de la cara de Lyna intentando hacer énfasis en la amenaza que cargaban sus palabras.

"…¿Qué? …Oh Dioses"- dijo aterrorizada Lyna mientras se ponía una mano en la boca y miraba sorprendida a Fenarel a los ojos.

"Sí, Lyna. Vuestro "secretito" ya no lo es tanto. La próxima vez, intenta taparte la boca antes de gritar al cielo lo buen amante que es tu compañero" – dijo con asco y rencor mientras se apartaba ligeramente de la cara de Lyna.

Lyna se quedó unos instantes callada. Las náuseas habían aumentado y su cabeza daba vueltas. "Oh dioses… otros del clan lo sabían y pensarían lo mismo que Fenarel… ¿Qué he hecho?" – pensó con miedo Lyna.

"…Fen, no es lo que piensas… No nos hemos unido…él quería pero yo no….así que… sólo….sólo" – titubeó Lyna.

"¿Sólo te lo has follado?" – contestó Fenarel con desprecio mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

*plaf* La reacción de Lyna fue injustificada. Realmente eso era lo que había sucedido, pero escucharlo tan violentamente de la boca de su amigo, fue como sentir ella misma esa bofetada y desesperada dijo – "Pero cómo te atreves a juzgarme, ¡Tú! Que te has acostado con medio clan ¿Pues sabes? ¡Sí! Me acosté con él ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo disfruté como jamás he disfrutado nada, me ha hecho suya y él lo disfrutó tanto como yo, ha despertado en mí cosas que ningún otro hombre había despertado, ha tocado mi cuerpo de mil formas que jamás pensé que se podía tocar un cuerpo y si le vuelvo a ver, lo volveré a hacer una y otra vez hasta perder el conocimiento, porque me dio tal placer que jamás podré olvidarle ¿Satisfecho? ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?... ¿Qué quieres de mí?... ¡¿Qué?!..." – gritó con rabia Lyna mientras levantaba las manos en señal de desesperación y se acercaba a él con pose amenazante.

Él no se esperaba esta contestación. Escucharla decir esas cosas de su noche con Tamlen, le produjo una tremenda tristeza de la que no se sentía preparado. Apenas podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban y con claro shock y dolor en su voz dijo suavemente – "Sólo quería que me quisieras y…que me eligieras a mí…" y al decir esto, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su tienda.

Lyna estaba temblando de rabia y pasaron unos instantes antes de que sus palabras y las de Fenarel, calaran hondo. "¡Creadores! ¿Qué he hecho y dicho? ¡Oh dioses!..." – pensó con desesperación Lyna. No pudo evitarlo más y se inclinó para arrojar la cena que con tanto gusto había ingerido antes. Era, con diferencia, uno de los peores días de su vida. Y lo peor era que no podía retractarse de sus palabras. Sabía que cualquier cosa que ahora dijese, no iba a ayudar, así que decidió colocarse la armadura y recoger las cosas de la cena. Estaba sudando intensamente y, a pesar de que ya no tenía comida en su estómago, sentía náuseas y un ligero temblor en las manos. La discusión con Fenarel la había disgustado y afectado más de lo que imaginaba y ahora mismo no podía permitirse tal distracción – pensó Lyna. Debía montar guardia hasta pasada la madrugada y debía estar atenta, así que decidió apagar la hoguera y escalar un árbol cercano a la tienda de Fenarel para disponerse a vigilar al amparo de la oscuridad. Acomodándose en una rama alta pensó con tristeza – "Mañana será un nuevo día… espero que, al menos, esta noche no se complique más…" y soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

El cansancio empezaba a hacerse patente en Lyna. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y sentía que su visión se nublaba. Sentía su boca seca y el sudor no había parado de crearse en su frente. Habían sido dos días de muchas tensiones y su cuerpo acusaba los esfuerzos y emociones. Pero esta noche debía estar más alerta que nunca. No debía distraerse ni dormirse; tenía que tener sus seis sentidos activos. Pasaron un par de horas y cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierta y la respiración se le entrecortaba con facilidad. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo algo se movía, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver qué era cuando oyó a alguien susurrar en su oreja – "Oh, qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar contigo…belleza" y vio cómo una mano fuerte le tapaba su boca al tiempo que sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca que hizo que, lentamente, perdiese el conocimiento. "Fenarel…te he fallado de nuevo…" – pensó Lyna mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos)

 **Fen'Harel:** Dios de la traición. Quien se supone traicionó a los Creadores y a los Olvidados; dioses élficos. También llamado más adelante "Dios de la rebelión".

 **Orejas redondas:** nombre que los Dalishanos dan a los elfos de ciudad, elfos de elferías.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Fenedhis:** es como decir "mierda" o "Demonios".

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Len:** niño

 **Mamae:** madre, mamá

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Virassan:** Es el nombre del arco de Lyna. Significa "Camino de la flecha"

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Deriva* (castellano):** término en arquería utilizado para definir el efecto que el viento y otros elementos tienen sobre el movimiento de la flecha en el aire.


	6. Débil

**¡Hey! Este capítulo tiene varias escenas fuertes. Contenido sexual no consentido y escena explícita de violencia. ¡Quedáis avisados! jeje**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Débil"**

 _[No podía ser débil. Débil significaba el fin. Débil significaba perder y ella nunca perdía ¿no?]_

* * *

Poco a poco Lyna fue recuperando la consciencia. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. No se acordaba de casi nada…sólo recordaba estar luchando para no dormirse cuando… "¡Oh Dioses" – recordó repente. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras su mirada intentaba enfocarse en alguna de las sombras que se movían delante de ella. Había algo de luz, con lo que seguramente habían encendido una nueva hoguera, pero aún no lograba enfocar.

"¡Quitadle las manos de encima asquerosos _shemlen_! ¡No la toquéis!"- escuchó gritar

"Cálmate elfo si no quieres que te cortemos las orejas" – dijo una voz ronca y grave.

"Sorven, ¿Has terminado de desactivar las trampas? No queremos que Jeff vuelva a caer en alguna y se termine de romper la rodilla" – dijo la voz grave de antes. Ese debía ser el jefe, pensó Lyna. "Hey…sólo ha sido un rasguño" – dijo otra voz algo más juvenil. Este es Jeff, pensó.

"Sí jefe, ya he limpiado la zona." – dijo Sorven.

"Bien. Tom, ¿has revisado los petates y mochilas? ¿Qué has encontrado?" – dijo el jefe.

"Pocas monedas, algo de provisiones y algunas armas y pociones interesantes. Pero nada más." – dijo una voz más calmada.

"Bueno, algo es algo. Bran, ¿Qué has encontrado en la elfa?" – preguntó de nuevo.

Una voz aguda muy cercana a ella, contestó – "Además de su armadura, un arco, dos dagas y varias pociones y frascos"

Al sentir la cercanía de esa voz, Lyna comenzó a moverse – "Hey Garrett, jefe, la zorra se está despertando" – dijo Bran.

"Bien, un buen comienzo" – "Garrett, el jefe. Bran, el que tengo al lado. Tom, Jeff y Sorven. Éste último el elfo. "- pensó con relativa rapidez Lyna.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?..." – preguntó Lyna aún algo aturdida por el golpe pero consciente de todo.

Una risita en su oreja hizo que el vello de su cuerpo se le erizara de asco – "Preciosa, somos quienes te vamos a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad"- y sintió cómo la lengua de Bran rozaba su oreja, metiéndose dentro del oído de Lyna. No pudo evitar mover la cara y hacer una mueca de asco al tiempo que decía – "Tócame _shemlen_ y desearás morir"- dijo con tono amenazante mientras seguía intentando enfocar la mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos y sintiendo el frío del ambiente en su piel, logró despejarse del todo y abriendo los ojos completamente, miró a su alrededor en busca de Fenarel.

"¿Lyna? ¡Lyna!... Oh dioses, estás bien. "- escuchó decir a Fenarel. Le tenían sentado y atado a un árbol delante de ella. Le miró mejor y vio que su nariz estaba rota, así como el labio inferior. De su frente emanaban también unas gotas de sangre. Era obvio que había mostrado resistencia, no como ella… - pensó con amargura Lyna.

Analizando su entorno, vio que ella estaba sentada en el suelo atada a un árbol también, sólo con su ropa interior y su banda de pecho como cobertura, y logró observar que uno de sus pies estaba hinchado y algo azulado. "Demonios, la picadura… eso es lo que debió debilitarme…" – pensó con rabia Lyna mientras tanteaba con las muñecas los nudos. Con la discusión de Fenarel, se le había olvidado por completo curarse y se ve que el veneno estaba haciendo bien su efecto. "Parece que han hecho los nudos demasiado rápido. Será cuestión de tiempo que logre desatarme" – se dijo a sí misma.

Disimulando un poco mientras intentaba mover despacio las muñecas, dijo - "Fen, tranquilo. No te preocupes. Te sacaré de aquí" –

*Plafff* Sintió cómo una mano grande golpeaba el lateral de su cara con fuerza mientras de su nariz salía un pequeño hilo de sangre. Girándose lentamente hacia el atacante, le miró con ojos entrecerrados y lamiendo la sangre de sus labios dijo – "Oh _shemlen_ … disfrutaré tanto matándote…" - empezaba a sentir un calor excesivo dentro de ella. Era como una subida bestial de adrenalina que la hacía sentirse inmortal. "Tonta, no pierdas el control." – se reprendía a sí misma. Este Bran era todo un despojo humano: enclenque pero de huesos grandes, pálido, con una nariz grande y llena de agujeros, dientes rotos y amarillentos, cejas pobladas y unas orejas demasiado grandes y caídas. Sin contar con que su aliento apestaba a vino rancio.

*Carcajadas* "Zorra, quien disfrutará esta noche seré yo…aunque…puede que tú también" – dijo Bran mientras con una mano sujetaba bruscamente un pecho de Lyna a través de la banda. Con sus sucias y callosas manos siguió frotando el pecho hasta que desvió la mano hacia la cara de Lyna. Ella instintivamente apartó la cara mientras hacía un gruñido de asco.

"¡No la toques tú sucio _shemlen_!" – escuchó a Fenarel decir con rabia.

*Plafff* "Silencio elfo. Una más y te corto las orejas." – increpó Tom, el de la cara picada, mientras le abofeteaba. Tom era uno de los más jóvenes, y era el más alto. Tenía la cara picada, los ojos pequeños y los labios finos. Era moreno de piel canela. Su mirada identificaba que no era muy listo, pero seguramente ya tendría varios asesinatos y violaciones a sus espaldas – pensó Lyna con desprecio.

"Calma _lethallin_. Todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí"- se obligó a decir Lyna mientras sonreía a Fenarel. Ella quería calmarle. Si él perdía los papeles estarían más en desventaja. Ella debía ser la fuerte.

Sus ojos no paraban de identificar los puntos débiles de cada uno así como la posición de sus armas y ventajas que podía usar en caso de liberarse. Medía a cada oponente como le había enseñado su mentor y sin duda vio que el más peligroso era el elfo. Fue él quien se subió al árbol, estaba segura. La forma tan silenciosa de atraparla indicaba ligereza y esa voz con cierto acento particular, le hizo recordar a Pol, el elfo urbano que estaba en su campamento. Lyna desvió su mirada hacia Sorven y se sorprendió al ver que el elfo la miraba con detenimiento y una pequeña media sonrisa en sus labios. Sin duda era un elfo atractivo; mediana estatura, moreno, pelo marrón, ojos verdes, labios carnosos, figura esbelta y cuerpo tonificado, pero en su mirada tenía ese atisbo de maldad que diferenciaba a los monstruos de los hombres. También notó que su pierna derecha estaba vendada. "La flecha con sangre. El veneno debió debilitarle unas horas, pero seguramente actuó rápido porque aún debería estar débil. Inteligente orejas redondas…" – pensó para sí misma. Se dio cuenta de que todos los bandidos llevaban un puñal y una espada, excepto Sorven que tenía un arco en vez de espada.

"Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con el elfo?" – dijo el de la voz más joven, Jeff. Jeff tendría más o menos la edad de Lyna, pero era idiota y tenía la mirada perdida. A Lyna le recordaba a una rata de campo; nariz fina, alargada, rubio, espalda ancha, dientes algo sobresalidos y ojos grandes y caídos.

"Eso depende de la señorita." – dijo el jefe acercándose a ella.

"Bien, ¿Lyna es tu nombre?" – preguntó Garrett, el jefe.

"Exacto ¿Garrett es tu nombre?" – contestó Lyna con una media sonrisa mientras miraba hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada. Era un hombre fuerte, de edad adulta cercano a la cuarentena. Pelo oscuro por los hombros, sucio, con una cicatriz que le atravesaba un ojo pero que no lo incapacitaba, y unos labios gruesos y secos. Su cuerpo debía ser como seis veces el de ella y era alto y de brazos peludos. Su expresión era más serena; demostraba experiencia en estos encuentros. Posiblemente era el veterano del grupo, pero ¿Qué hacían aquí?, pensó Lyna con curiosidad.

"Vaya, una zorra lista. Pero a estas alturas sabrás que no saldrás viva de aquí. Así que, relájate y colabora" – dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de los ojos de Lyna. Extendiendo una mano, sujetó la mandíbula de Lyna y continuó – "¿Hacia dónde os dirigíais?"

Ella no tenía intención de ocultar su destino – "A Gwaren.". – contestó Lyna.

"¡Ja! Donde viven tus viejos Jeff" - soltó Tom mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al joven.

"¿Qué ibais a hacer allí?" –

"Comprar provisiones" – dijo Lyna sin dudar.

"¿Para qué?" – preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque partimos al norte" –

"¿Dónde está vuestro campamento? Llevamos días buscándolo y sólo os hemos visto a vosotros." – preguntó Garrett.

"Oh… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo, _shemlen_?" – replicó con desprecio Lyna mientras le sonreía.

"Pues que si no lo haces por las buenas…tendrás que decírmelo por las malas" – apretó fuertemente la mandíbula de Lyna y ésta hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Adelante. Sorpréndeme." – contestó Lyna con tono sombrío y mirada amenazante al tiempo que sonreía retorcidamente.

La mirada de Garrett se tornó dura, más oscura y vio que un ligero tic se le escapa de su labio superior. "No juegues conmigo, elfa… puedes morir rápidamente y casi sin dolor o lentamente y con mucho sufrimiento. Tú decides."

"Déjame pensar…mmm…no me convencen ninguna de las dos opciones. ¿Puedo arrancaros la garganta en vez? Creo que sería más divertido" – dijo despreocupadamente Lyna mientras sonreía.

*Plaf* Bran volvió a abofetearla. "Perra, vuelve a hablar así y te arranco los dientes de uno en uno". Buena idea, pensó Lyna mientras volvía a lamer el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz hasta su boca. Sus muñecas, que yacían detrás de su espalda pegadas al tronco, estaban cada vez más sueltas. Si quisiera, podría soltarse ya, pero tenía que esperar el momento oportuno. Tenía que crear una distracción, algo para desequilibrar.

"Ya veo. ¿Es así como pensáis sacarme información? ¿A base de bofetadas?" – dijo Lyna levantando una ceja mientras miraba con ojos aburridos a Garrett, el jefe.

"Oh no. Vamos a usar otro tipo de…elementos que quizá ayuden a sacarte la información de esa preciosa boca" – dijo sarcásticamente Garrett – "Por última vez, ¿Dónde está vuestro campamento?"

"Mmm… no sé… se me ha olvidado" – dijo tranquilamente Lyna mientras inclinaba los hombros en gesto de mofa.

Garrett soltó bruscamente la mandíbula de Lyna y gruñó - "Sorven, por favor…sabes qué hacer" y se alejó de ella dejando que Sorven se inclinase hacia Lyna.

Mostrando una sonrisa retorcida dijo – "Un placer, jefe…" Sorven empezó a caminar acercándose a ella. Lyna no podía evitar sonreír mientras le miraba a los ojos. Él era el verdadero reto, sabía que manejaba el arco, que practicaba el arte de las sombras y que había sido quien había desactivado y avisado de las trampas. Debía estar muy atenta.

"Bien, ¿así que fuiste tú quien me dejó inconsciente no?"- preguntó con normalidad Lyna.

"Yo mismo, señorita. Y ahora… si me permite" - *slash* Sacó un puñal a tal rapidez que casi ni lo vio venir cuando se acercó a su mejilla, cortándola limpiamente. Ardía como el demonio, así que pensó que tendría veneno además de un buen filo. Lyna no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor, pero se controló al momento y dijo – "Vaya… eres rápido ¿Así eres con todo?" – dijo con tono sarcástico mientras le sonreía y observaba su reacción.

"No necesito nada más que esto para ver cómo esos labios empiezan a moverse" – dijo Sorven en un tono controlado mientras analizaba la mirada de Lyna – "Verás, Lyna… el filo de mi puñal no sólo corta. Sino que… hace hablar a la gente, entre otras cosas. ¡Maravillas del veneno de Predador oscuro!"

La cara de Lyna se tornó sombría "Oh dioses, estaban usando un veneno para hacerle perder su voluntad" –pensó con angustia. Ella había oído hablar a Marethari de que este tipo de veneno eliminaba la voluntad de sus víctimas, pero nunca había visto sus efectos. Empezó a sentir que de nuevo su cabeza se nublaba, pero tenía que sacar energías de debilidad. No podía ser débil. Débil significaba el fin. Débil significaba perder y ella nunca perdía ¿no?

"¿Ah sí?... bien… Eso quiere decir que pronto soltaré verdades a montones, ¿no?"- preguntó en tono de juego Lyna.

"Efectivamente. Sólo tenemos que esperar…" – contestó Sorven mientras extendía una mano y acariciaba el rostro de Lyna.

"Pero mientras esperamos podríamos hacer algo para entretenernos… ¿No crees Bran?" – se giró Sorven para mirar a Bran.

"Oh sí. De esto me encargo yo" – dijo Bran relamiéndose como si estuviera a punto de comer en un banquete.

"Oh vaya. ¡Qué original! ¿He de morirme de miedo ya, o debo esperar a ver su "pequeño" puñal?" – dijo entre risas Lyna.

*Plafff* Otra bofetada, esta vez más fuerte. Entre carcajadas de sus compañeros oyó a Bran decir – "Zorra, ¡Cómo te atreves! Cuando me sientas dentro de ti usarás ese recuerdo para tocarte cada vez que quieras, tal como hiciste hoy, pequeña puta" – dijo Bran entre risas entrecortadas al tiempo que se acercaba y comenzaba a desatarse los pantalones.

"¿Me han visto? Oh dioses… lo que faltaba" – pensó Lyna con vergüenza pero con resignación al mismo tiempo.

"Así es señorita y… ¡Menudo espectáculo! De no ser porque tu compañero…" – dijo Sorven señalando a Fenarel con el dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro "…te interrumpió, hubiéramos disfrutado aún más, así que nos dijimos ¿Qué tal una visita? Parece que su amigo no le da lo que necesita" – contestó Sorven con una gran sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que se mordía el labio y la miraba de arriba a abajo.

"¡Basta! No la toquéis he dicho. ¡Basta!" – Lyna vio cómo Fenarel se movía bruscamente e intentaba patear a Tom y Jeff que estaban a su lado. Garrett, el jefe, al ver la reacción de Fenarel, se dio la vuelta y cogiendo impulso le lanzó un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que la parte trasera de la cabeza de Fenarel golpease violentamente contra el tronco dejándole inconsciente inmediatamente. "¡Fenarel!" – gritó Lyna con desesperación.

"¡He dicho que te calles, elfo!" –gruñó Garrett. A los pocos segundos se giró y continuó mirando a Lyna.

Lyna vio la cabeza de Fenarel golpear fuertemente el tronco y casi de un impulso suelta las cuerdas de su muñeca y corre en su ayuda, sin embargo la cordura ganó y simplemente dijo – "Si volvéis a ponerle una mano encima…" –

*Plafff* - "Cállate perra. Prepárate que papá Bran tiene para ti algo que te va a encantar" – dijo Bran mientras se acercaba a la cara de Lyna y le lamía la mejilla. En ese momento Lyna sintió que le metía una mano en su ropa íntima y la tocaba. Esos dedos callosos y ásperos de Bran frotaban bruscamente su centro. El cuerpo de él estaba literalmente encima de ella, aplastándola y vio una oportunidad. Sigilosamente logró desatarse una mano y, mientras mantenía la otra atrás, logró coger un pequeño puñal que yacía en la cadera de Bran sin que éste se diera cuenta. Veloz como el rayo, volvió a incorporar su mano con el puñal detrás de la espalda y dejó pasar unos segundos. Bran seguía tocándola y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, la clavícula, mientras que con una mano le tocaba su sexo, con la otra se tocaba él, intentando prepararse para lo siguiente. Una oleada de asco le vino de repente y no pudo evitar reírse con cierto aire de locura y nerviosismo "Jajaja, Bran… eres tan inútil que ni siquiera atada y envenenada puedes hacerme hablar…ni llorar…ni nada…jajaja" – soltó impulsivamente Lyna.

Bran se quedó de piedra. Quitó bruscamente la mano de Lyna y se alejó ligeramente de ella. Lyna vio cómo los ojos de Bran se tornaban rojos de ira y justo cuando él iba a golpearla Sorven interrumpió – "Espera Bran" – ordenó. "Quizá necesita una motivación más"- y diciendo esto, volvió a sacar la daga envenenada y, agachándose y apoyándose, cortó lentamente el muslo izquierdo de Lyna mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente a su cara - "Es cuestión de pocos minutos que empieces a soltar información" – dijo Sorven mientras con sus labios rozaba la mandíbula de Lyna al tiempo que ella hacía una mueca de dolor por el corte. Ella sintió un escalofrío. Mientras que con Bran todo era asco y repulsión, este Sorven la excitaba y sabía que él se sentía atraído por ella también. Quizá era algo que pudiera aprovechar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces volteó su cara y le besó intensamente. Los ojos de Sorven se abrieron de par en par y la mano que tenía en su muslo se tensó. Ella aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para hacer el beso más profundo mientras daba pequeños gemidos y movía su cuerpo, simulando sentir más de lo que realmente sentía.

"Eh ¡Que voy yo primero!" – dijo con voz chillona Bran mientras se alejaba más de ambos sin parar de tocarse al tiempo que les veía.

"Silencio Bran. Parece ser que la putita tiene una debilidad. Sorven es el más indicado ahora" – ordenó Garrett mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su torso y sonreía.

Lyna seguía besando a Sorven. El sabor de sus labios era una mezcla de vino y menta. No era del todo desagradable pero comparado con Tamlen, era demasiado fuerte. Ella sintió cómo la otra mano de Sorven se alojaba en su cintura colocando los dedos cerca de donde tenía sus manos ahora desatadas. En ese momento ella pensó que él iba a pillarla con el puñal pero no. Simplemente acarició sus costillas y siguió subiendo. Él de repente paró el beso y se alejó un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Ella sabiendo que próximamente algo así sucedería, preparó la mirada más lasciva que podía simular conscientemente y dijo – "…No pares…" con voz agitada mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se inclinaba hacia él para besarle. Él la detuvo en seco y dijo con sospecha– "¿A qué juegas?" – La miró intensamente y por un momento ella sintió dudar. Quería decirle la verdad, que estaba mintiendo, que tenía un puñal y que estaba desatada pero no; no podía, debía luchar contra él y contra el veneno, así que tuvo que aunar todas sus fuerzas contra el veneno que empezaba a hacer efecto, y fingir – "No quiero… no puedo…. ¿Qué me pasa?… yo…..yo sé que voy a morir… así que….así que prefiero mo-morir… con el sabor de tu boca en mis labios… Sorven… no pares… por favor…."- dijo finalmente con un suspiro ofreciendo así más dramatización a su actuación. Ella vio cómo los ojos de Sorven brillaban con cierta inseguridad, pero luego sintió su mano recorrer su cara delicadamente mientras le decía – "¿Estás lista para decirme dónde está el campamento?" – Era de suponer que él preguntase eso ahora, pero Lyna no podía mentirle porque no sabía desde cuándo la estaban siguiendo y si le decía una mentira, quizá podían descubrirla. Seguía aún teniendo el control de su lengua y su mente, así que fingió de nuevo – "No….no…ahora no….. Está….está…..en…..¡No!... por favor Sorven, bésame…. Bésame"

"Sorven, aún queda un poco. Haz lo que te pide y cuando termines vuelve a preguntarle. Quizá ahí ya haya hecho completamente efecto el veneno"- instó Garrett mientras gesticulaba con la mano en su dirección.

Tom y Jeff estaban riéndose mientras veían a Bran tocarse cada vez más frenéticamente con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué Bran? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?"- bromeó Tom.

"Cállate imbécil. Sorven, empieza de una vez que luego me toca a mí" – gruñó Bran mientras miraba a Sorven con rabia.

Sorven se giró de nuevo a Lyna y mirándola fijamente dijo – "Recordaré este momento por muchos años… belleza" – y sonriendo la besó de nuevo intensamente. "Oh claro que recordarás este momento, Sorven…claro que sí, pero no por mucho tiempo" – pensó retorcidamente Lyna mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso.

En ese momento Sorven desenvainó de nuevo su puñal y por un momento Lyna pensó que la cortaría de nuevo, pero no. Al final el puñal cortó las ataduras que mantenían sujeta a Lyna al tronco. El terror se apoderó de Lyna. "Me van a descubrir" – pensó con desesperación. Pero justo cuando pensaba que iba a levantarla y descubrirla, simplemente tiró de ella por las piernas y la acostó completamente sobre su espalda, aplastando ligeramente sus manos. Lyna intentó ocultar su alivio haciendo más profundo el beso. Sintió cómo Sorven se recostaba ligeramente sobre ella y apoyado sobre un antebrazo, se ladeó un poco para acariciarla con la otra mano. Con dedos ásperos recorría su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen. En una milésima de segundo, Lyna sintió cómo Sorven cortaba la banda de su torso para liberar sus pechos. Con dedos diestros, comenzó a frotar fuertemente los pezones y ella instintivamente gimió rompiendo así el beso y arqueando la espalda, mostrando libremente su cuello al ritmo que su cuerpo seguía moviéndose.

"Oh por el hacedor Sorven, ¿Quieres terminar ya de una vez?... no voy a poder aguantar" – dijo ansioso Bran mientras intentaba bajar la intensidad de sus caricias en su miembro.

"Jaja, Bran tranquilo. Todos tendremos nuestra oportunidad…no eres el único que lleva horas esperando esto" – dijo Tom, mojándose los labios mientras miraba con sumo interés la escena que se mostraba ante sí.

Sorven ajeno a lo que sucedía, seguía besándola. Su mano siguió bajando por debajo de su abdomen hasta que se alojó en su centro y con movimientos suaves pero eficaces comenzó a acariciar el pequeño bulto que Lyna tenía en su sexo. "Oh… Sorven…." – gimió Lyna. Esta vez, no estaba fingiendo. Las hábiles manos de Sorven estaban haciendo maravillas aunque todo se veía doblemente influenciado por la lucha física de dos tipos de venenos: el veneno de la picadura y el veneno de la daga de Sorven. De no ser por eso, estaría ahora mucho más controlada… pero se sentía muy débil…débil como nunca antes. Esa debilidad la excitaba al tiempo que la asustaba. Quería dejarse llevar pero sabía que si lo hacía, morirían ella y Fenarel. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil; por él, por el clan…. Debía cuidar de su amigo, así que decidió continuar con su plan.

Sorven sentía cómo Lyna empezaba a humedecerse y dijo en tono seductor – "¿Es así como te gusta que te toquen?..." - le dijo al oído a Lyna mientras bajaba un poco más por sus pliegues. "S-sí…." – contestó ella en un susurro. "¿O es así como te gusta?…" – continuó Sorven mientras de golpe le introdujo dos dedos. Lyna gimió fuertemente mientras movía las caderas. "Dioses….esto no me lo esperaba tan pronto…. Creo que esto está yendo demasiado lejos" – pensó Lyna aún guardando la cordura. Sentía cómo el miembro duro de Sorven rozaba fuertemente la pierna de Lyna y para poder tener más control sobre el momento, ella decidió moverse suavemente hasta abrazarle con ambas piernas mientras colocaba sus caderas pegadas a las de él, haciendo el roce más intenso. Sorven sacó los dedos bruscamente de dentro de Lyna y comenzó a desatarse frenéticamente los pantalones con dedos húmedos y temblorosos. "Le tengo"- pensó Lyna…"…pero necesito una distracción más…...quizás sí…."- pensó rápidamente Lyna. Así como esa idea cruzó su mente, empezó a gemir alto mientras le decía a Sorven al tiempo que movía las caderas más frenéticamente– "Sí… rápido…..Quiero sentirte. Quiero que me hagas tuya….. Oh dioses…..rápido" - dijo gritando y moviéndose desesperadamente. En ese momento, mientras Lyna besaba el cuello de Sorven, abrió los ojos y vio de reojo cómo Fenarel empezaba a recuperar la consciencia y aprovechó para continuar – "¡Ah!... Sí…. Rápido…". En ese instante Fenarel abrió los ojos de par en par y gritó con voz desesperada – "¡De-dejadla ya! ¡No! ¡Lyna!" –

Todos excepto Sorven se giraron para verle. Garrett se dispuso a acercase hacia él mientras Tom y Jeff le sujetaban al árbol más fuertemente. Fenarel no paraba de gritar y patalear haciendo más ruido del previsto. Lyna vio que Bran seguía tocándose, aunque ahora estaba distraído por el ruido que Fenarel seguía haciendo. "Esta es mi oportunidad"- pensó. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Se sentía débil pero poderosa al mismo momento. Era una sensación que inundaba sus sentidos. Así que exactamente en ese momento y convenientemente justo antes de que Sorven la penetrase, sacó rápidamente la mano con el puñal de detrás de la espalda y se la clavó a Sorven en el cuello, traspasándole de un lado a otro, mientras que le tapaba la boca para evitar que gritase. Al ver la cara de sorpresa y miedo de Sorven, dijo con una sonrisa triunfal– " _Ma halam_ , orejas redondas" y sacó el puñal en un ágil movimiento para rematarlo clavándoselo en un ojo, sacando el puñal al segundo después y llevándose consigo el ojo verde de Sorven, que cayó al suelo al poco de separarse de su cuenca. Ella apartó hacia un lado el cuerpo de Sorven que seguía convulsionando y su boca escupiendo sangre, bañando a Lyna de la cabeza a los pies, pero el poco ruido que hacía, se veía opacado por completo por los gritos de Fenarel. Este suceso pasó inadvertido por unos instantes por Bran pero al ver con el rabillo del ojo un movimiento extraño, éste se giró y descubrió que Sorven estaba tumbado boca arriba, convulsionando y escupiendo sangre por la boca. Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió cómo su corazón se desbocaba al ver a Lyna acercándose a una velocidad sobrenatural, como si fuera etérea, ligera como una pluma, sin hacer ruido y sin mover apenas el aire. Sintió un miedo irracional, sus intestinos se le aflojaron y antes de que pudiera gritar, Lyna cogió su miembro que aún sujetaba con firmeza y se lo cortó de cuajo en un grácil y rápido movimiento de muñeca. Y antes de que Bran chillase de dolor, cogió su cabeza con ambas manos y le partió el cuello de un sólo giro, sintiendo cómo sus vertebras se partían como nueces detrás de sus dedos. Una risa corta y suave afloró en sus labios mientras veía cómo la vida de Bran se apagaba. "Sí, definitivamente disfruté matándote sucio _shem_ "- pensó Lyna mientras soltaba el cuerpo de Bran lentamente en el suelo.

A pesar de que ella tenía en su torrente dos tipos de venenos diferentes y que se sentía débil como nunca, en su interior ardía una fuerza que jamás pensó que tendría. No sentía nada. Ni cansancio, ni miedo, ni debilidad. Era como una droga. Estaba eufórica y tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño. Su corazón latía con normalidad, a pesar de que el momento era de suma importancia. Su mente percibía todo como si estuviera pasando muy lentamente. Sus movimientos se mostraban por puro instinto. No tenía ni que pensarlos. Jamás había reaccionado con tal velocidad y precisión. Era como si algo sobrenatural la estuviera guiando y fuera, al mismo tiempo, tan natural como respirar.

En una milésima de segundo, se dio la vuelta y movió el cuerpo de Sorven para coger su arco y flechas. En ese instante oye una voz gritar – "¡Oh Hacedor! ¡Jefe, la puta!" gritó Tom mientras desencajaba su mandíbula con expresión de terror. En un fluido movimiento y justo cuando iban a por ella, Lyna cogió tres flechas, tensó el arco y las lanzó casi simultáneamente; una a cada bandido restante. Una de ellas se alojó en la garganta de Tom, haciendo a éste caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el cuello y miraba con terror los ojos de Lyna. La otra flecha cayó en el hombro de Jeff, el joven del grupo, enviando a éste de espaldas contra un tronco y haciéndole caer violentamente, y la tercera flecha se le clavó a Garrett en mitad de la espalda, justo antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta completamente.

Fenarel no podía creer lo que veía. Segundos antes estaba viendo cómo Lyna era violada por un bandido y ahora la veía erguida, desnuda y ensangrentada completamente de los pies a la cabeza en un despliegue de muerte y perdición que jamás había visto. Parecía un demonio que hubiera salido del Velo exclusivamente para acabar con todos, incluido él. Fenarel vio cómo Garrett, recibía el impacto de la flecha y antes de que éste pudiera alcanzar su espada para ir a por Lyna, él aprovechó para coger con sus piernas los pies de Garrett y hacerle caer con un gruñido de dolor mientras se le incrustaba más la flecha, sacándole el aire de los pulmones e incapacitándole temporalmente. En ese instante, observó maravillado cómo Lyna se acercaba ágilmente, moviendo hipnóticamente sus caderas y sin mirarle, se agachó y con una mano, cogió el puñal que Garrett tenía en su cintura y lo levantó a la vista de éste, mientras le decía con voz serena al tiempo que se acercaba a su cara – " _Ar tu na'lin emma mi, shem… Ma halam_ " y en un movimiento que no pudo percibir de lo rápido que lo hizo, se lo clavó en mitad del pecho con tal fuerza y precisión que oyó el crujir de su caja torácica cuando la hoja le atravesó y cuando ella giró el puñal para reventar el corazón. Garett no articuló palabra. Sólo miraba a Lyna con ojos llenos de terror mientras de su boca salían chorros de sangre oscura como la noche. Fenarel se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y sintió un miedo irracional cuando Lyna extrajo la hoja del pecho de Garrett y levantó la mirada para mirarle a él fijamente. Era toda una visión. Ella estaba completamente bañada en sangre, como si su cuerpo desnudo llevase una armadura hecha de sus víctimas, con una mirada serena y tranquila, como si no acabase de masacrar a cinco personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin decir palabra, ella se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba él y Fenarel dio un pequeño salto de miedo al ver que ella se agachaba con el puñal en la mano.

" _Lethallin_ … tranquilo." – dijo Lyna con voz calmada mientras rompía las cuerdas que mantenían a Fenarel atado fuertemente al tronco.

Cuando le hubo desatado, percibió de reojo un movimiento extraño y mirando a su derecha vio cómo el joven bandido, Jeff, estaba escapando velozmente del campamento al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba el hombro e intentaba mantenerse en pie sin tropezar. "No durará mucho. Y si dura, sé dónde va" – dijo Lyna, en voz baja terminando de desatar las muñecas de Fenarel.

Fenarel temblaba de miedo y nervios. Nunca había visto a Lyna así. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar así que sólo dijo – " _Ma serannas, lethallan_ … yo… yo…. Lo siento…" y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras intentaba evitar que unas lágrimas de dolor escapasen de sus ojos. Se frotó las sienes un instante. "Oh dioses… habían violado a Lyna y él no pudo hacer nada. Habían roto a su amiga… él fue débil, fue lento y ella ha pagado las consecuencias" – pensó con suma tristeza Fenarel.

Lyna seguía sintiendo esa adrenalina en su cuerpo y el veneno de Sorven empezaba a hacer efecto, así que con voz suave dijo – "Fen, hubiera dado mi vida con tal de salvarte. No podría vivir sin ti" – Lyna extendió una mano y separó las manos de Fenarel de su cara, para que él la viera a los ojos – " _Lethallin_ … gracias por luchar por mí. Siento haberte fallado de nuevo…. Lo siento en el alma, _ma falon_ " – y dejó escapar unas lágrimas antes de inclinarse y besarle suavemente la frente a Fenarel.

Fenarel se quedó atónito. Las palabras de Lyna y el beso tan lleno de sentimiento que le dio, revolvieron algo en su interior y sin pensarlo se lanzó encima de Lyna y la abrazó fuertemente – "Gracias a los Creadores que estás viva Lyna… gracias a Mythal por protegerte…." – "Sie-siento lo que te han hecho… siento que te hayan roto así…. Lo siento _vhenan_ , _ir abelas_ …. _Ir abelas_ " – repetía una y otra vez Fenarel mientras sujetaba firmemente a Lyna entre sus brazos y ocultaba su cara en el cuello de ella. No pudo soportarlo más y empezó a llorar. A llorar por todo lo que había presenciado, por ver a Lyna violada delante de sus ojos y no poder hacer nada, por sentirse impotente y por no haber sido él quien la protegiese.

Lyna se quedó sorprendida con las palabras de Fenarel. No quería que sufriera. Ella estaba bien… tenía que hacérselo saber – " _Lethallin_ … shhh…tranquilo. Yo estoy bien. ¿Ves?" – dijo Lyna separándose del abrazo y abriendo los brazos en señal de encontrarse sana y salva – "bueno, quizá un poco sucia de sangre de _shemlen_ y….algo desnuda, pero estoy bien"- dijo sonriéndole mientras le miraba con atención. – "No Lyna… no intentes convencerme. Te han….te han….. Violado… fui débil, me pegaron y me desmayé y cuando desperté….te …..te estaban…..¡Oh dioses! ¡Seguro que no era el primero! "–dijo Fenarel llevándose las manos a la frente y abriendo los ojos como si de repente se diera cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de pasar. Lyna tenía que dejarle claro que nada de eso había pasado, así que dijo en tono serio – "Fen, calma. No. No me han violado. Iban a hacerlo, pero logré evitarlo y, en parte, gracias a tus gritos. Sin esa distracción, quizá no estaríamos vivos ahora" – "Además, no les hubiera dejado hacerlo sin darles una buena pelea. Ya sabes lo difícil que soy para dejarme llevar" – le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le daba un ligero pellizco en la mejilla. Lyna vio que Fenarel se tranquilizaba. Al cabo de unos instantes él preguntó – "En-entonces… eso que vi….era…" – "Eso que viste era una magnífica representación de Lyna Mahariel. Al final creo que debería ser Bardo en vez de cazadora, ¿no crees?" – contestó Lyna con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Le ofreció la mano a Fenarel para levantarse y ambos se incorporaron.

Ambos se quedaron de pie mirándose durante unos largos segundos. Los ojos de Lyna suaves sobre los de él. Los de él, aún empañados por lágrimas pero algo más alegres. "Em, bueno….creo que…." – de repente Lyna sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía las energías. Sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos se oscurecían – "Fen…. Creo que me voy a…." y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sintió unos brazos fuertes sujetarla antes de que se cayera al suelo. Una vez que él la depositó en su regazo en el suelo, dijo – "Fen… co….corre…. curación…. Venenos… sangre…. No puedo….res-pi….." y empezó a ahogarse. Su cuerpo había llegado al límite. La adrenalina del momento le había dado tiempo, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba fallando. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y sabía que si no tomaba algo ya, no duraría ni un minuto más. Empezaba a sentir sus sentidos aturdirse, la falta de aire estaba haciendo que poco a poco perdiese el conocimiento. "Fen… _Ma halani_ …" – dijo con un suspiro.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos) Shem.

 **Orejas redondas:** nombre que los Dalishanos dan a los elfos de ciudad, elfos de elferías.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Vhenan:** corazón

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Ma halam:** estás acabado

 **Ma halani:** ayúdame

 **Ar tu na'lin emma mi:** veré tu sangre en mi espada.


	7. Dientes

_\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Dientes"**

 _["Lethallin…Esta siempre he sido yo"]_

* * *

"¡Lyna! ¡No! ¡Aguanta!" – Fenarel se levantó de golpe buscando entre los cuerpos de los bandidos hasta que consiguió dos viales de curación superior. Sentándose nuevamente y levantando suavemente la cabeza de Lyna, le dijo – " _Vhenan_ , toma….bebe…. con cuidado"- y depositó un vial en los labios de Lyna mientras ella intentaba tomárselo. Tosió un par de veces, y él continuó dándole el siguiente vial "En unos minutos estarás mejor…ya verás…." –dijo suavemente Fenarel mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la cara con dedos desesperados y tembloroso. Lyna tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía que Fenarel la estaba mirando con esa mirada que sólo le reservaba a ella. Los abrió por un instante, y vio a Fenarel agachándose para darle un suave beso en la frente a Lyna. " _Ma-ma serannas….lethallin_ " – dijo ella, y con un suspiro corto, se fundió en la oscuridad.

Fenarel vio a Lyna perder la consciencia y con angustia puso los dedos sobre la yugular para sentir su pulso. "Vive….gracias a los dioses" – dijo con alivio en un suspiro. Se quedó mirando detenidamente a Lyna. Su cara estaba serena, sus ojos empezaron a moverse rápidamente "Estará teniendo pesadillas…otra vez" – pensó. No pudo evitar mantener su mirada en sus labios. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla…pero ahora no es el momento, se dijo. Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo, tomando nota de las laceraciones en su mejilla y muslo. Su cuerpo desnudo yacía cubierto en sangre hasta los pies. Una sangre que a la escasa luz de la hoguera, se veía más negra de lo normal. "Debo quitarle esto de encima…" – pensó con detenimiento mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que limpiarla. Por un instante, no se dio cuenta de la escena que se le mostraba delante, hasta que fue consciente de la matanza que allí se exhibía. Cuatro cuerpos inertes, todos con una expresión de terror en sus caras que aún hacían sentir escalofríos. Todos habían muerto a manos de Lyna y ninguno se lo vio venir. Cuatro hombres fuertes, curtidos en mil enfrentamientos, yacían con la cara desencajada y cubiertos en su propia sangre. "Se lo merecían" – pensó – "pero… ¿Cómo es posible que Lyna…?... es como si algo hubiera cambiado…". Esa reflexión le atemorizaba. Es como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo terriblemente letal y cruel que podía resultar su amiga. "Supongo que he de dar gracias a los dioses por ser su amigo… y no su enemigo" pensó con resignación.

Después de algunos minutos acariciando a Lyna y mirando a su alrededor, logró dejar la cabeza de Lyna un momento en el suelo y sacar de la tienda un trapo grande de tela suave y un poco de cataplasma de raíz élfica. "Con esto valdrá por el momento" – dijo mientras se agachaba de nuevo hacia Lyna no sin hacer primero una mueca de dolor por sus propias heridas.

Suavemente, Fenarel comenzó a limpiar la cara de Lyna, descubriendo el rostro pálido y suave que había debajo de tanta sangre. El color oscuro de la sangre y el tono tan claro y limpio de la piel de Lyna hacían un maravilloso contraste con un significado poético: belleza letal. "Parece el título de una mala canción de Bardo" – se rio para sus adentros. Siguió limpiando cada trazo de su piel, intentando no despertarla. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su mano llegase a su torso. Ella descansaba en su regazo y sentirla así de cerca, tan vulnerable, agitó algo dentro de su corazón. "Debía protegerte… _vhenan_ " – susurró con ternura. Su mano bajó por su cuello y clavícula, frotando suavemente para quitar la sangre seca. Llegó a sus pechos y paró. No quería que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando, sólo quería limpiarla de toda esa sangre sucia. Con mucho esfuerzo, decidió continuar y, delicadamente, comenzó a frotar los pechos de Lyna con el trapo. Sentir la consistencia de sus senos, el movimiento de ellos al ritmo de su mano, hizo que su cuerpo le traicionase. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a sudar. Realmente estaba acariciando a Lyna por primera vez y bajo unas circunstancias tan poco favorables que se sentía mal. Se sentía como si estuviera abusando de su debilidad. De repente sintió el calor de una mano sobre la suya que estaba trabajando en uno de sus pechos, y al desviar la mirada vio que Lyna le miraba con ternura. Por un instante se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir, hasta que soltó – "Lo-lo siento… sólo te estaba quitando la sangre… y… bue-bue-bueno…" tartamudeó.

"Shhh _Lethallin_ …" – dijo Lyna mientras sonreía. Ella apretó ligeramente la mano que Fenarel tenía sobre su pecho y comenzó a moverla; ayudándole así con la tarea.

"¡Creadores!... esto es demasiado…" – pensó Fenarel mientras se le caía una gota de sudor de la frente. Mil sensaciones pasaban por su cuerpo y mente. Ver a Lyna en su regazo, con esa mirada tan tierna, una mirada de súplica. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, su respiración a agitarse. "Tranquilízate Fen… sólo sigue limpiándola… ella está débil, todavía tiene veneno en su sangre… seguro que son los efectos de él" – se dijo intentando calmarse.

Lyna siguió moviendo la mano de Fenarel y en un momento, cerró los ojos y arqueando la espalda y el cuello, le dijo como en un pequeño gemido– "… _Tel'venavis_ …". Fenarel abrió los ojos de par en par, su mano comenzó a temblar, no sabía cómo interpretar esa orden ni lo que estaba pasando. De repente sintió cómo Lyna cogía su mano y la bajaba hacia su abdomen para que la acariciase allí. Él se dejó llevar por un instante. Su cuerpo gritaba de deseo, pero su mente le alertaba de que algo no estaba bien. Justo cuando Lyna iba a coger de nuevo su mano y bajarla aún más, él dijo – " _Vhe-vhenan_ , no… esta no eres tú…" y extrajo suavemente su mano de la de Lyna. Ella abrió los ojos y mirándole fijamente dijo – " _Lethallin_ …Esta siempre he sido yo"- Con cierta dificultad, Lyna se incorporó y se inclinó ligeramente hacia los labios de Fenarel y los rozó suavemente con los suyos, manteniéndose allí unos instantes hasta que se apartó. Levantando una mano acarició la mandíbula de Fenarel y dijo con voz suave – " _Ma serannas_ …. _Vhenan_ " y se levantó del suelo con cuidado.

Fenarel se había quedado petrificado. El ligero roce de los labios de Lyna con los suyos casi hace que pierda la razón. No podía creer lo que oía y veía. Él pensaba que conocía a Lyna mejor que a sí mismo, pero esto le confirmaba que estaba muy equivocado. Sea como fuere, esta Lyna que se alzaba ante él, era algo nuevo, terrible y excitante. De repente, cayendo en la cuenta de que Lyna se estaba levantando, dijo con preocupación – "Lyna, ¿adónde vas?... estás todavía débil, no deberías moverte..."

"Calma _Lethallin_ … tengo que hacer algo primero y luego quisiera… lavarme un poco. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme. " –dijo Lyna con una sonrisa cansada.

"¡Claro!" – Fenarel se levantó y acompañó a Lyna hasta el cadáver de Bran. Lyna en ese momento se agachó y cogió el puñal que yacía cerca del cuerpo y con lentitud abrió la boca de Bran.

"¿Qué…qué vas a hacer?" – dijo asustado y asqueado Fenarel mientras la miraba incrédulo.

"Hubiera preferido hacer esto cuando estaba vivo pero… bueno… me servirá igualmente" – contestó Lyna como si nada. Después de abrirle la boca al cadáver, comenzó a quitarle uno por uno los dientes con el puñal. La visión de Lyna quitándole los sucios dientes a ese _shemlen_ , más el crujir de su boca, llevó oleadas de náuseas al estómago de Fenarel. Tuvo que tragar varias veces para no devolver. Recuperando un poco las fuerzas, dijo preocupado – "Ly-Lyna… ¡eso es horrible! ¿Para qué quieres…eso?"

"Es fácil Fen. Este hombre me dará una ligera ventaja que necesito. Dos elfos en una ciudad de _shemlen_ no dan miedo pero un elfo y una asesina, sí. Así que simplemente usaré los dientes de este desgraciado como aviso para aquellos que intenten hacernos lo mismo" –

"Pero… ¿cómo?"- preguntó atónito Fenarel. Lo que decía Lyna tenía sentido pero, no sabía cómo iba a llevarlo a cabo.

"¿Ves las armas que llevaban? Las intercambiaremos por un fabuloso collar de dientes de _shemlen_ " –dijo Lyna sonriendo, mientras arrancaba el último diente del cadáver de Bran llevándose consigo un poco de carne de la encía. Rompiendo un trozo de la camisa del difunto, envolvió los dientes en él y, cerrándolo con un nudo, se levantó. Caminando lentamente se agachó de nuevo donde estaba su mochila y guardó el pequeño paquetito en un lateral.

Fenarel no salía de su asombro ¿Esa era la Lyna que conocía? Sabía que era lista, perseverante y fuerte, pero esto iba más allá. Esto era estrategia, maquinación, era previsión. Es como si hubiera estado fuera del clan toda su vida por la forma en la que se comportaba. Esta nueva Lyna era más de lo que jamás pensó que sería, y sin duda daba miedo.

Después de guardar la bolsita de restos en su mochila, Lyna se levantó y se giró hacia Fenarel. Vio que él la miraba con detenimiento y, quizá, algo de miedo. Ella sabía que esto era quizá mucho para él y fue cuando calló en la cuenta de que él también había sufrido este encuentro de forma muy intensa así que se acercó lentamente a él y se quedó mirándole unos instantes, hasta que se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

"….Lyna…." – dijo impulsivamente Fenarel mientras cerraba los ojos con antelación.

"….Fen…." – y le besó la otra mejilla. Levantó los brazos y le abrazó fuertemente. Acurrucando su boca en su cuello, le besó de nuevo. Levantando la mandíbula, le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y siguió besándole cada trozo de piel que viese hasta que escuchó un pequeño rumor en la garganta de Fen – "…Lyna….no…. por favor…." – dijo débilmente Fenarel mientras intentaba apartarse de ella sin mucho éxito.

Lyna se apartó suavemente sin dejar de abrazarle y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Él le devolvió la mirada, sólo bajando a veces para ver sus labios. Ambos a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Lyna notaba cómo su cuerpo empezaba a sentir ese calor tan particular entre su estómago y su vientre y que era recientemente tan familiar. Instintivamente se acercó más hacia él, juntando completamente su torso con el de él, sintiendo el calor a través de su armadura. Parte de la muñeca de Lyna estaba pegada al cuello de Fenarel y sintió cómo el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba con ese gesto. Un ligero cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago y la mirada de incomodidad de Fenarel, le hizo darse cuenta de que quizá estaba forzando algo que él, ahora, no sentía hacer. Recuerdos del campamento y el momento compartido junto a Tamlen esa misma mañana también la hicieron retroceder, ya que aún sentía cierto conflicto entre sus sensaciones y necesidades y los sentimientos tan profundos que su amigo Tamlen sentía por ella. Era algo complicado de encajar.

Fenarel no podía moverse. Si ella se acercaba más, no podría controlarse. No más. Era demasiado. Su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Lyna tan pegado al suyo. Sus manos sujetaron firmemente su cintura, intentando no moverlas para no desatar el volcán de su interior. Ella le miraba con esos ojos verdes, brillantes, intensos y por un momento pensó que iba a besarle hasta que se separó de él lentamente y comenzó a desatar su armadura sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con mirada seria – "…Lyna…. No…" – dijo Fenarel mientras sujetaba con ambas manos las manos de Lyna intentando así evitar que le desvistiese. Aunque ya no sentía rencor por lo de Lyna con Tamlen, no podía arriesgarse a exponerse tanto. Ahora mismo tenía una lucha interna encarnizada y quedaba poco para que la falta de sentido común ganase.

"¿Confías en mí?" – dijo suavemente Lyna mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Q-qué?..." – preguntó extrañado Fenarel mientras relajaba las manos de Lyna.

"Di sí o no. ¿Confías en mí?"-

"Cla-claro, _lethallan_ …" – titubeó Fenarel.

Ante esa respuesta, ella siguió desnudándole. Él sólo se quedó mirándola, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Todo era surrealista. El campamento estaba lleno de cadáveres y ellos estaban de pie allí, muy cerca, desnudándose sin dejar de mirarse. No sabía qué era lo que sucedía, sólo dejó que Lyna hiciera lo que quisiera. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fiereza y las piernas le empezaban a temblar. Hace unos instantes él había presenciado el asesinato a sangre fría de cuatro personas y la profanación de uno de los cadáveres por parte de su amiga y el cúmulo de sensaciones y pensamientos que pasaban por su cuerpo, no le dejaban un momento de paz interior. Nunca antes él se había sentido tan débil, tan vulnerable y menos delante de una mujer. Pero Lyna no era cualquier mujer; era Lyna y era algo así como nombrar a la naturaleza misma.

Ella le fue quitando poco a poco la armadura. Primero desató el peto; lentamente lo separó de su cuerpo, y sintió una pequeña brisa en su piel. El contraste de su calor corporal con la brisa de la noche le hizo tiritar durante un segundo. Ella continuó con sus hombreras, dejándolas caer al suelo de golpe mientras sonreía. Desató lentamente sus guanteletes, tocando cada dedo suyo con los de ella. Después cogió suavemente su brazo y, estirándolo hacia delante, desató lentamente los brazales, deslizándolos por su antebrazo y mano muy despacio al tiempo que su mirada se fijaba en sus pupilas. Continuó con el siguiente brazo, con el mismo procedimiento, dejando al final un pequeño beso en cada mano. Cada vez que quitaba una pieza, sus delicados dedos acariciaban tímidamente su piel, enviando impulsos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Lyna se agachó de repente, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Fenarel. Él se tensó, pero Lyna apretó fuertemente sus muslos mientras le dijo – "Shhh, Fen….confía…" y siguió desvistiéndole. Desató su falda y sus grebas. Quitó despacio sus botas y finalmente se levantó. Sujetó con firmeza la fina camisa interior y la levantó por encima de su cabeza para quitársela. Después, sin quitar su mirada de la de él, bajó las manos y sujetó su ropa íntima. Empezó a agacharse llevando consigo sus calzas sin perder el contacto visual con él. Siguió bajando. Antes de deslizar su ropa de sus pies, ella bajó la mirada y él no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la escena.

Lyna sabía que Fenarel estaba tenso y no quería ponerle más nervioso, pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y ver lo que su ropa dejaba al descubierto. Había visionado algo fugaz cuando le interrumpió con Merrill, y ya le había visto en otras ocasiones desnudo, pero ahora era diferente. Su miembro estaba casi completamente erecto y tenía unas dimensiones considerables para un elfo. No cabía duda de que Fenarel era un elfo atractivo de pies a cabeza. Quizá el más hermoso del clan, pero también el más promiscuo – pensó Lyna mientras que con curiosidad miraba de reojo el miembro de su amigo.

Ver a Lyna agachada, mirando su erección, puso aún más nervioso a Fenarel – "¿Pero qué narices me pasa?... No es la primera mujer con la que estoy… ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?..." –se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba instintivamente los ojos. Finalmente sintió cuando Lyna deslizaba sus calzas por debajo de sus pies y se levantaba suavemente, rozando con sus pechos, sin querer, su miembro. Fenarel pegó un respingo – "Oh, lo siento… _Lethallin_ " – dijo Lyna con una pequeña risita mientras se tapaba la boca. "¡Eso lo ha hecho a propósito!"-pensó ligeramente indignado. Fenarel se le quedó mirando un rato y, aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos poseerla aquí y ahora de forma salvaje, él tenía que contenerse; no era el momento ahora de dejarse llevar.

"Ven conmigo, Fen… vamos a devolverte el favor, ¿sí?"- dijo Lyna mientras le cogía de una mano y le llevaba dirección al riachuelo. En el camino, ella se paró cerca de su mochila y recogió el jabón perfumado, para luego seguir andando.

Fenarel sintió por un momento una pizca de alivio mezclado con decepción, pero obedeció sin decir nada en retorno. La siguió hasta el riachuelo y juntos se fueron metiendo poco a poco en el agua.

Cuando el agua les tapó las caderas, Lyna se giró y sujetando el jabón con ambas manos, se dispuso a frotarlo mientras lo mojaba para crear espuma – "Verás que después de esto te sentirás como nuevo" – le dijo. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su torso con el jabón, frotando a conciencia cada músculo, cada curva y ángulo de su cuerpo. Aunque no eran caricias, él igualmente sintió una fuerte corriente en su cuerpo. Veía cómo Lyna trabajaba en quitarle el sudor, el barro y la sangre seca. La luna llena y parte de la luz de la hoguera iluminaban tenuemente sus cuerpos. Lyna continuó limpiándole el cuerpo y antes de darle la vuelta para continuar con su espalda, subió la mirada y observó cuidadosamente su cara. Con una mano mojada, sin jabón, acarició el rostro de Fenarel con suavidad, pasando sus dedos por la herida de la frente, la nariz y secando la sangre seca de su labio. Los ojos de Lyna se detuvieron en su labio inferior, y sus dedos mojados rozaban suavemente la herida que allí se veía. Él bajó la vista para ver los labios de ella también. Las ganas de besarla le carcomían por dentro. Y todo lo que pudo hacer era mirarla, adorarla, dejarla hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Lyna sintió a Fenarel abrir ligeramente la boca y ella, actuando por impulso, siguió acariciando hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus dientes y la punta de su lengua. Fenarel reaccionó lamiendo tímidamente la yema de sus dedos. "Sentir esa lengua por mi cuerpo… sus labios, su cuerpo…. Oh Fen…. Si tú supieras cuánto te deseo ahora mismo" – pensó Lyna mientras mantenía su mirada en su boca.

Fenarel estaba al borde del colapso. Si esto seguía así, tendría que ser él quien tomase la iniciativa. Su cuerpo le dolía, pero no solamente por el esfuerzo de la pelea, sino por el control que tenía que ejercer ahora sobre sus impulsos. Eran demasiadas emociones mezcladas con sensaciones y Lyna le estaba volviendo loco – "Lyna… por favor….. ¿Qué quieres de mí?... no puedo más…" – dijo en tono de súplica Fenarel mientras la miraba fijamente y juntaba las cejas en señal de confusión.

Lyna salió de su ensimismamiento y, parpadeando varias veces, dijo nerviosa – "Lo-lo siento _Lethallin_ … esto es…. ha sido… una noche dura para los dos y… sólo quería devolverte el favor…".

"No tienes por qué. Más bien soy yo quien debería devolverte el favor por haberme salvado… ha sido…. Impresionante" – intentó decir con normalidad. Sin embargo su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte. Era complicado controlarse teniendo a Lyna tan cerca, desnuda y atenta.

"Jajaja…bueno… creo que… mi cuerpo y mi cabeza han reaccionado bien… aunque mi instinto inicial era llorar como una niña y pedir ayuda… pero creo que eso era justo lo que querían" – dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto mientras dejaba de acariciar la cara de Fenarel. Lyna bajó los brazos y dijo a continuación – "Date la vuelta para limpiarte la espalda bien, Fen". Fenarel la obedeció y Lyna comenzó a frotar sus manos llenas de espuma por su espalda, aliviando así la tensión de su cuerpo. "Agáchate e inclina la cabeza para atrás, _Lethallin_ " – Fenarel obedeció nuevamente. Un pequeño cosquilleo de placer pasó por su espalda cuando sintió los dedos de Lyna acariciar su cuero cabelludo mientras deshacía la trenza de su medio recogido. Era una sensación muy agradable. Hace tiempo que nadie hacía esto por él, así que se perdió en el momento unos instantes hasta que escuchó a Lyna decir – "¡Listo, Fen! El resto del…cuerpo….lo terminas tú" – "¿O….quieres que lo haga yo?" – preguntó con picardía Lyna mientras movía el jabón en sus manos al tiempo que exponía una sonrisa traviesa. "Ah, esa era la Lyna que él conocía…."- pensó Fenarel esbozando una sonrisa.

"Jajaja, _Ma serannas, lethallan_ …. Creo que ya puedo continuar yo." – cogiendo el jabón de las manos de Lyna, siguió enjuagándose el resto de su cuerpo, borrando así restos de deseo que aún quedaban latentes en algunas partes. Lyna le miraba esperando a que terminase para lavarse, así que cuando hubo terminado le cedió de nuevo el jabón a ella y saliendo del riachuelo, dijo – " _Lethallan_ voy a…. Limpiar el campamento. Ten cuidado. Grita si necesitas algo." - y se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección del campamento.

Lyna observó unos instantes el cuerpo desnudo de Fenarel bañado a la luz de la luna. Vio cómo las gotas le ofrecían un brillo especial a su piel, reforzando cada curva de su musculatura, cada ángulo de su cuerpo. "Ahora entiendo el interés de Merrill" - se rio para sus adentros mientras movía la cabeza de un lado y se mordía el labio inferior. Despejándose un poco de los pensamientos que esa escena despertaban en su cuerpo, continuó con su limpieza durante varios minutos, y terminó relativamente rápido para poder ayudar a Fenarel a recoger el campamento. Debían tapar los cuerpos, al menos – pensó. Por el momento, no quería profundizar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos con respecto a lo que había pasado porque aún se sentía débil. Tenía que descansar y ya mañana volverían a partir camino a Gwaren. "Jeff… " – pensó – "… si no has muerto en el bosque, ahí te encontraré y mejor será que tu dios te ampare…porque nada impedirá que acabe lo que empezaste". No era odio, era asco, ira, por haber sido testigo sólo de la podredumbre de los humanos, cuando ella sabía que eran capaces de mejores cosas.

Lyna sentía curiosidad por los _shemlen_ en gran parte debido a las historias del maestro Ilen, pero nunca pensó estar preparada para algo así. No debía olvidar que Ilen conoció grandes hombres, como Loghain o Maric, que cambiaron para bien el transcurso de la historia de Ferelden. Hombres admirables donde los haya. Una de las historias que más recordaba con cariño de Ilen era la de la emboscada del ejército de chevaliers al arl Rendorn Guerrin. Ese día Ilen, bajo las órdenes de Loghain, había liderado un pequeño grupo de los Elfos Nocturnos, para ir en ayuda del arl logrando así tiempo suficiente para que Maric pudiera replegar las fuerzas rebeldes y evitar una mayor pérdida de soldados. Fue una gran pequeña batalla, y ella recordaba cómo Ilen contaba con emoción la determinación, astucia y valentía de Loghain. No podía evitar admirar a ese hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos azules de las historias de Ilen. Sentía que le conocía, aunque no era así. Sentía que su fortaleza y su determinación la inspiraban, igual que inspiraron a Ilen. Muchos de los compañeros de su maestro murieron aquel día, pero Lyna no veía tristeza en él, sino satisfacción de haber podido evitar mayores tragedias por lograr un bien común. Lyna sentía una gran admiración por Loghain y Ilen tenía gran parte de la culpa, pues él también admiraba al que, hace tiempo, fue su amigo en el campo de batalla. "Si Ilen pudiera ver lo que esta noche hice ¿Sentiría orgullo o vergüenza?"- pensó Lyna con cierta tristeza. Sabía que hoy ella había sido especialmente fría y cruel...parecía que hubiera liberado su cuerpo de todo remordimiento y empatía; sólo veía enemigos, no personas y no dudó ni un segundo un asesinarles. "…Cada vez entiendo menos lo que me sucede…" – suspiró con preocupación y, sin demorarse más, se dirigió al centro del campamento.

Cuando Lyna llegó donde estaba su mochila, observó que Fenarel casi había terminado de recoger todo el desastre y todos los cuerpos estaban apilados a un lado del campamento.

"Lyna, ayúdame con esto" – dijo mientras le pasaba un saco de tela con algunas de las armas de los bandidos.

"Deberíamos ocuparnos también de los cuerpos. Ya sabes que a las bestias del bosque les atrae el olor a sangre y no queremos llamar más la atención" – contestó Lyna mientras sujetaba el saco.

"Sí. Ahora me ayudas a moverlos cerca del río. He visto un pequeño agujero debajo de un tronco de roble caído, donde podremos esconderlos y taparlos con piedras y hojarasca. Eso dificultará la detección por parte de lobos y otras fieras" – dijo Fenarel mientras metía la espada de Garrett en el saco.

"Bien. Deja el saco cerca de nuestras mochilas y ayúdame con el resto" – continuó Fenarel.

Lyna dejó el saco cerca del resto de sus cosas y fue a la pila de cadáveres para ayudar a Fenarel a moverlos. "Les has quitado todo menos sus calzones, por lo que veo" – dijo sorprendida Lyna mientras observaba con detenimiento la cara ensangrentada del cadáver de Sorven - "Sí, todo menos los calzones y…los dientes" - dijo Fenarel en un cierto tono de broma mientras movía con ayuda de Lyna el cuerpo de Sorven.

"…Era un elfo atractivo y muy competente…"- dijo Lyna en un susurro mientras admiraba la cuenca vacía del ojo del cadáver de Sorven – "…Pero era un traidor…". Fenarel se quedó mirando la expresión de tristeza que tenía Lyna. No sabía qué pensar. Este hombre estuvo a punto de violarla y ¿ella sentía tristeza por él? Casi como si oyese sus pensamientos, ella dijo – "Es muy triste ver al pueblo peleándose entre sí. Es demasiado doloroso ver nuestra gente reducida a meros esclavos, bandidos, fugitivos…Esto no debería pasar…" – Lyna se sentía triste, muy triste. Todo el esfuerzo de la noche, la lucha interna con sus sensaciones, el veneno en su torrente sanguíneo, la matanza de esos _shemlen_ , habían puesto a prueba su cuerpo y mente de mil formas en unas pocas horas y estaba sintiéndose de nuevo débil – "Shhh, Lyna… no pienses ahora en ello, ¿Sí? Terminemos esto cuanto antes para poder descansar" – dijo Fenarel intentando cambiar de tema – "Quedan pocas horas hasta el amanecer y aún nos quedan dos días y una noche de viaje". Escapando un momento de sus emociones, contestó – "Sí, _lethallin_. Tienes razón. Sigamos".

Ambos terminaron de cubrir los cuerpos al cabo de varios y largos minutos en silencio y cuando hubieron terminado, Fenarel habló – "…Ehm… _lethallan_ …Ve a dormir. Yo me encargo de la primera guardia"

"No _Lethallin_ , ya estoy mejor y no tengo sueño. Incluso parece que mi hombro ha mejorado, así que yo comienzo y en un par de horas, te despierto, ¿Sí?" – dijo con una sonrisa Lyna mientras ponía una mano en el hombro a Fenarel.

"Lyna, has pasado por mucho esta noche….yo podría…"

"Shhh, _Lethallin_. Estoy bien. De verdad" – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Ahora ve a dormir. Yo cuido tus sueños. _Hamin, ma falon_ " – y Lyna se alejó con su _Virassan_ en mano.

Fenarel observaba el caminar de Lyna; tan segura, tan decidida. Pareciera que nunca hubiera sufrido lo que esta noche había sufrido. Él estaba seguro que ella tendría que entrar en comunión con lo que aquí había sucedido, así que decidió echarle un ojo estos días por si acaso ella necesitaba de él. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su tienda. El cuerpo le dolía mucho, sobre todo la cabeza y la nariz, así que seguramente caería rendido apenas apoyase la cabeza en su cama. Se quitó los brazales y guantes para estar más cómodo, pero no se quitó el resto de su armadura por lo que pudiera pasar. Se recostó en un rollo de tela usado como almohada, y puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba el techo de la tienda. Había sido un día muy complicado. Primero lo sucedido en el campamento con Lyna y Tamlen, después la tensión del viaje, la discusión con Lyna y su confesión, y luego los bandidos y el milagro de haber salido con vida y sin mayores repercusiones. Estaba siendo toda una aventura, sin duda – se dijo para sí mismo. Sus pensamientos inmediatamente recayeron sobre Lyna; verla desnuda y el cuerpo de un hombre encima de ella, intentando romperla, luego esa misma Lyna, asesinando sin pestañear a cuatro de los bandidos, mientras se movía con una velocidad jamás vista en ningún ser vivo antes. Ni las Hallas saltaban con tal gracilidad como ella se movía por el terreno. Parecía que flotaba. Verla de pie, cubierta de sangre, con esa expresión serena, párpados a media asta y su cuerpo desnudo, era una visión terriblemente embriagadora. Fenarel no pudo evitar seguir ese camino de pensamiento y comenzó a recordar lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de Lyna contra el de él, sus manos y boca rozando su piel, su mirada fija en la de él y el ligero roce de sus labios con los suyos – "Lyna…" – susurró. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante tales pensamientos. Su garganta intentaba tragar el nudo que allí se le formaba. Sus manos inquietas comenzaron a frotar suavemente la falda de su armadura y sus pantalones intentando suavizar la presión que se estaba formando. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó entre cada pensamiento y cada esfuerzo por control, pero de repente escuchó un ruido y la cortina de la entrada de la tienda se abrió. Eso le pilló por sorpresa y se levantó de un salto mientras sujetaba una daga que desenvainó de su cintura – "¿Quién es?"- gruñó Fenarel mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada.

"Fen, soy yo. Tranquilo" – dijo Lyna mientras terminaba de entrar en la tienda.

"Oh, _Ir abelas lethallan_. ¿Ya es hora?" – preguntó Fenarel mientras guardaba su daga.

"Ehm….no precisamente. He inspeccionado los alrededores del campamento, he vuelto a colocar alguna trampa de piernas y alguna otra cosa más, pero percibo el entorno tranquilo. Creo que por esta noche, hemos tenido suficiente de imprevistos" – contestó Lyna mientras, nerviosa, se frotaba los dedos de ambas manos y miraba de reojo a Fenarel.

"Ah….em, bueno. Y… ¿Eso es todo?" - preguntó confuso Fenarel mientras la observaba.

"No, bueno…sí. Digo, sólo…. Sólo quería acostarme contigo" – dijo Lyna mientras le miraba a los ojos con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

Esa petición le pilló por sorpresa a Fenarel – "….¿Q-qué?...Lyna…. yo…"

" _Lethallin_ , sólo quiero acostarme junto a ti…no quiero….dormir sola esta noche" – Lyna llevaba unas horas notando que una pequeña tristeza se había alojado en su cuerpo. Por muchas vueltas que daba en torno al campamento, su mente y su corazón estaban inquietos. – "Por favor… necesito…. Te necesito…"

Fenarel fue capaz de oír el aumento de sus latidos. Lyna le necesitaba a él, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que complacerla – "Está bien _lethallan_ …yo….ehm…hay espacio suficiente" – dijo Fenarel señalando el sueldo donde descansaba su petate.

Lyna se sentía algo incómoda con esa petición, pero dormir sola ahora era casi tan terrible como volver a ver a esos bandidos de nuevo – " _Ma serannas, Lethallin_ …" se quitó las grebas, los brazales y los guantes y se acercó hacia Fenarel. Cogiéndole de las manos dijo – " _Garas, ma_ _falon_ … abrázame" y arrastró a Fenarel hacia abajo para poder acostarse junto a él. Una vez acostados, Lyna puso su cabeza en el pecho de Fenarel y extendió un brazo en sus caderas. Él la abrazó con uno de sus brazos y reposó su mano en el hombro de Lyna. Ella sentía los latidos de Fenarel subir en ritmo e intensidad y cerró los ojos. Sentir el golpeteo tan constante del corazón de su amigo más su cuerpo caliente junto al de ella, hizo que por un momento su mente se vaciase de toda tristeza y comenzó a sumirse en un plácido sueño.

Él no podía moverse. Era la primera vez que tenía a Lyna en su tienda, tan cerca y tan vulnerable. Podía oler el perfume de su cabello y sentir su respiración gracias al roce de sus pechos en su costado. La mano de Lyna reposaba cómodamente en sus caderas. El calor del cuerpo de su amiga le estaba haciendo un flaco favor a su control. Su mente comenzó a derivar de nuevo en pensamientos nada apropiados y por un momento estuvo tentado a besarla en sueños. Pero no. Ambos debían descansar porque aún quedaban dos días de viaje hasta llegar a Gwaren. Su mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabellera de Lyna y su mente poco a poco fue desconectándose de la realidad – " _Ma vhenan_ … ya estás a salvo" – susurró por última vez mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos) Shem.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Tel'venavis:** no pares.

 **Vhenan:** corazón

 **Ma vhenan:** corazón mío.

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Hamin:** descansa.

 **Garas:** ven


	8. Sueño y Dudas

**¡Hola! En este capítulo he querido desarrollar más la evolución de los sentimientos de Lyna con respecto a su amigo Fenarel. Quiero dejar claro que mi personaje principal tiene pensamientos y deseos complicados de conciliar entre sí. Es un personaje atormentado pero que aprenderá, con el tiempo, a funcionar en el mundo. Aún queda mucho de la historia, pues el romance principal es con Loghain, pero Lyna pasará por manos de muchos antes de encontrar el ¿verdadero amor?...Tal vez. Ya se verá. ;)**

 **Lo que sí está claro es que este fanfic seguirá líneas argumentales de la historia original pero se desviará en muchas ocasiones. Estará lleno de sexo, sangre, dolor y muerte. ¡La vida misma!.**

 **Espero que os guste y, por favor, cualquier crítica constructiva será muy bienvenida. ¡Necesito mejorar!**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Sueño y dudas"**

 _[Lyna no podía complacerle. Pero Fenarel amenazaba con moverse y eso la atemorizaba, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer; distraerle.]_

* * *

La caricia de una mano suave y caliente en su mejilla, le despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, la claridad del día se notaba a través de la tienda y le costó enfocar más la visión, hasta que logró ver con nitidez a la persona que se inclinaba sobre su cara – " _Lethallin_ , despierta…". Lyna se inclinó más para rozar suavemente sus labios con los de él. No era exactamente un beso, pero eso bastó para despertar completamente a Fenarel en cuestión de un segundo. "Ly-Lyna… buenos días…" –dijo mientras se incorporaba al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

"El desayuno está listo y nos espera un largo camino. ¿Qué tal has dormido _Lethallin_?" – preguntó Lyna mientras se sentaba frente a Fenarel a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Pues la verdad… muy….bien." – dijo Fenarel mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Lyna – "¿Y tú?"

"Maravillosamente bien. No he tenido pesadillas y he dormido como un oso en invierno" – Contestó Lyna en tono juvenil mientras inclinaba más su mejilla hacia la mano que Fenarel tenía en su cara y le miraba fijamente – "Creo que…. ya no podré dormir sin ti…" – dijo ruborizándose ligeramente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos inquietas.

Fenarel se le quedó mirando. Ver a Lyna ruborizarse hizo que sus dedos acentuaran sus caricias en su cara, rozando con su pulgar la comisura de los labios de Lyna – " _Lethallan_ … aquí me tienes siempre que quieras" – esa confirmación era apenas un susurro, pero observó cómo Lyna subía la mirada y abría los ojos un poco más. Vio sus ojos brillar con intensidad cuando ella dijo de repente – "He…soñado contigo…" – volvió a sonrojarse y a desviar la mirada hacia un lado. Fenarel quería seguir bebiendo de esos ojos y suavemente con su dedo índice y pulgar, alcanzó la barbilla de Lyna y giró su cabeza hasta que ésta estuviera mirándole directamente- "Y… ¿Qué soñaste?" - preguntó con curiosidad a Lyna mientras frotaba su pulgar en su barbilla – "….Era un sueño algo…. Infantil… de esos que se tienen cuando uno es pequeño…" – contestó Lyna intentando quitarle peso a sus palabras. Luego continuó con la voz ligeramente entrecortada por la timidez– "So-soñé…que…teníamos una familia….juntos…"-. Ese sueño la había dejado bastante afectada. Parecía muy real y cuando se despertó sobresaltada, se giró y se quedó mirando durante varios minutos a Fenarel mientras dormía, como si estuviera hechizada por el propio sueño. Normalmente sus sueños eran muy intensos, pero siempre eran trágicos. Sin embargo, lo trágico de este sueño fue precisamente el despertar. Parecía que, mientras más traumático había sido su día, mejor dormía. Mientras le confesaba esto a Fenarel, ella sentía un cosquilleo especial en la boca el estómago y no podía evitar revivir en su mente lo que el sueño le había mostrado. Cosas que, muy en su subconsciente, sabía que jamás se harían realidad.

Fenarel sintió un pinchazo de nerviosismo ante esa confesión. ¿Una familia…con ella? – pensó. No sabía cómo se sentía realmente con eso, sólo sabía que le ponía nervioso y al mismo tiempo le rompía el corazón – "Oh… y… ¿Eras feliz?" – se oyó decir. ¡Pero qué demonios! Esa pregunta puede destrozarte o hacerte flotar cual tonto de pueblo con una o dos bebidas de más y, además ¿Para qué quieres saberlo si ella nunca será tuya? –pensó nervioso Fenarel mientras dejaba de acariciar a Lyna y bajaba la mano. Lyna sopesó su pregunta unos instantes "…Sí, muy feliz… como nunca he sido…" – contestó avergonzada. El sueño no terminaba ahí…era más que eso. – "Y…. también…. Bueno….nosotros…." – "¿Sí?..."- preguntó Fenarel con curiosidad y algo de diversión al verla tan extrañamente tímida – "…..ehm….nosotros hacíamos el amor en el río cerca del campamento…" - continuó ahora con mucha más dificultad. Su voz empezó a temblar y su mirada evadía los ojos de Fenarel – "…Y era todo muy parecido a la noche antes de marcharnos del campamento…. Era todo… especial… no habían bandidos, ni obligaciones, ni miedos, ni…ni Tamlen… "–dijo finalmente con un suspiro tembloroso al tiempo que desviaba de nuevo su mirada de la de Fenarel.

Ella estaba hecha un lío. Sentía cosas muy fuertes por Tamlen, pero recientemente también por Fenarel. No sabía si era amor, si era atracción o mucho cariño, sólo sabía que su corazón y su cuerpo sentían ahora prácticamente lo mismo por ambos hombres. Ella nunca se había enamorado o quizá ya lo estaba y no identificaba ese sentimiento y esas sensaciones. ¿Era posible amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo? – Pensó avergonzada - ¿O es que simplemente soy una cruel arpía que juega con los sentimientos de mis queridos amigos?- Ella bajó la mirada y sus manos no paraban de frotarse entre sí, temiendo la reacción de Fenarel.

Fenarel solamente la miró, intentando encajar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Lyna. Era lo más parecido a una confesión y él no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso ella no estaba con Tamlen?...¿Cómo podía ella decir esto si…? – no entendía nada. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca y sentía mil hormigas en el estómago – "… _Lethallan_ … ¿Qué intentas decirme?..." –preguntó con cautela mientras que se inclinaba un poco más para mirarla a los ojos más de cerca.

Lyna levantó la mirada y vio la incertidumbre y ansiedad en los ojos de Fenarel. Él nunca había sido del tipo de hombres sensibles, pero estos dos días habían expuesto partes de él que ella no conocía y tenía miedo de responder con algo que le hiciera cerrarse de nuevo – "Yo….en realidad…..no sé…." – contestó Lyna mientras le miraba a los ojos como si en ellos estuviera la respuesta – "….Esto es… horrible Fen. No sé qué me pasa… yo sólo…. Ha sido un sueño pero…." – "¿Pero qué, _lethallan_?" –preguntó suavemente Fenarel mientras volvía a levantar la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Lyna. Necesitaba conocer más. Fenarel necesitaba saber qué sentía Lyna con exactitud. No iba a abrirle por completo su corazón a menos que ella sintiera algo por él; algo más que una profunda amistad, obviamente.

"….Pero…. Sé que ha sido algo más…." – concluyó Lyna con incertidumbre y miedo mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de Fenarel.

No era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero había sido una noche dura y no quería empezar el día con una nube entre ambos, así que cuando habló, lo hizo en el tono más dulce y suave que pudo en ese momento– " _Lethallan_ …" – suspiró - "…cre-creo que necesitas tiempo para que todo se asiente. Estos días fuera del campamento nos valdrá para pensar en… nosotros… o en aquello que te preocupe. No te angusties… " – y diciendo esto le dio una última caricia en la mejilla a Lyna y se levantó para ponerse el resto de su armadura.

Lyna se quedó sentada unos instantes, pensativa, distante, antes de decir – "… _Ma nuvenin Lethallin_ … tienes razón…..voy a servir el desayuno entonces. Te espero fuera" – dijo levantándose de un impulso y saliendo de la tienda casi al instante siguiente. Necesitaba respirar. "Nosotros" – resonaba en su cabeza. El único "nosotros" que conocía era ella y él como amigos, pero el sueño que había tenido le había dejado ansiosa por más; no sabía a qué correspondía ese "más", sólo que su amistad estaba llegando a un punto similar al que sentía con Tamlen y eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Al menos Tamlen ya conocía las condiciones, pero ¿Fenarel aceptaría esto? ¿La aceptaría con todo lo que ella era? Tenía miedo. Hoy tendría mucho en qué pensar. "Oh custodia… ahora necesitaría tanto de tus consejos y guía…" – pensó con tristeza mientras se agachaba delante de la hoguera para llenar dos cuencos de comida.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Fenarel salió de su tienda. Ella vio que se había trenzado su cabello en el borde de su cabellera, reposándolo detrás de su oreja. Se dio cuenta que Fenarel era, quizá, uno de los hombres del clan que más cambiaba de atuendo y peinado, sacando siempre el mejor partido de su figura y belleza natural. Su pelo rubio y sus grandes ojos claros llamaban mucho la atención entre las elfas de su clan y sabía que varios cazadores sentían celos de él. Tamlen y Fenarel tenían ambos facciones suaves y claras, pero eran diferentes. Tamlen tenía el pelo rubio también y más corto que Fenarel. Sus ojos eran de un azul cielo impresionante y su cara aún guardaba rastros de la niñez. Sin embargo su cuerpo era más grande y fuerte. Fenarel era más esbelto, y su cara ya no guardaba rastro de infancia alguna; tenía una cara completamente adulta y un cuerpo…muy bien formado. Sin embargo, no fue hasta hace poco que se dio cuenta de que, por encima de las cualidades físicas de cada uno y por encima del cariño que ella sentía por ellos, estaba la forma en la que ellos miraban a Lyna. Ese tipo de mirada sólo la había visto en uniones o en nacimientos, cuando el amor flotaba en el aire ¿Será que ellos sentían, realmente, ese tipo de amor por ella? – pensó con un poco de miedo.

"¿ _Lethallan_?..." – preguntó Fenarel intentando coger el cuenco que Lyna sostenía inmóvil.

"¿Hm?...¡Oh!, Fen. Lo siento. Sí, toma." – dijo sorprendida Lyna mientras soltaba el cuenco que Fenarel estaba sujetando.

"¿Todo bien?" – Fenarel estaba sentado al lado de ella y llevaba varios segundos mirándola y esperando a que ella soltase el cuenco, pero Lyna sólo se había quedado mirando los dedos suyos con ojos ausentes.

"Sí. De repente me he ido a otro sitio."- dijo con calma mientras llevaba una cuchara de comida a su boca.

"Ya veo. La próxima vez, llévame contigo. Así no estás sola" – dijo Fenarel con tono de broma mientras le sonreía.

"Oh créeme. Nunca estoy sola en mis pensamientos. Siempre hay demasiadas personas y cosas. Te asustarías" – contestó Lyna mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

¿Demasiadas personas? ¿Estaría ahora Lyna pensando en Tamlen? ¿En él? – pensó Fenarel mientras desviaba su mirada al cuenco de comida que tenía a medio comer.

Pasaron varios minutos. Ambos terminaron de comer más o menos rápido y cuando Lyna se dispuso a recoger y lavar los cuencos para guardarlos, Fenarel dijo – "Voy a guardar la tienda y terminar de empacar lo que queda. ¿Has recogido todas tus cosas ya?". "Sí, Fen. Todo listo. Déjame que limpie esto y nos marchamos". En pocos minutos ya habían levantado el pequeño campamento, guardado y recogido todo lo que necesitaban.

"¡En marcha! Y roguemos a los dioses por una travesía sin incidentes" – dijo Lyna mientras se colgaba la mochila y sujetaba su _Virassan_.

El camino no estuvo exento de incomodidades. Al cabo de una hora, empezó a llover fuertemente y el agua les empapó de la cabeza a los pies. Ni la armadura les protegía del inclemente clima. "¡Por el lobo terrible! Tengo las botas tan pesadas que parece que llevase una armadura de caballero" – se quejó Lyna mientras levantaba una pierna y la sacudía como si fuera un perro.

"Bueno, al menos no hay truenos." – contestó con optimismo Fenarel mientras miraba de reojo a Lyna.

*Crackkk* se oyó a lo lejos.

"¿Decías?" – replicó Lyna con una sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a reír.

La lluvia no cesó en varias horas. El camino se hacía más complicado pues no iban por un sendero comercial, sino entre los árboles y por dentro del bosque de Brecilia. Estos caminos eran especialmente traicioneros y debían ir con cierta cautela por lo que pudiera suceder; desde bestias, derrumbamiento de árboles, piedras, inundaciones, riadas o cualquier otra cosa. El cielo estaba muy nublado, oscuro. Los relámpagos y truenos sucedían con más regularidad y no paraba de llover. Sus capas y capuchas estaban empapadas y pesadas. Las gotas de agua dificultaban la visión y el sonido de la lluvia opacaba otros posibles ruidos de su entorno poniendo a Lyna en un estado de nervios importante. Llegando cerca de la confluencia de dos pequeños riachuelos, Lyna se detuvo de repente.

" _Lethallin, venavis_." – ordenó Lyna mientras se giraba hacia unos setos cercanos al río.

" _Lethallan_ …¿qué ocu-" – "Shh. ¡ _Then_ , Fen!" – susurró Lyna mientras se acercaba a Fenarel y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Lyna no le quitaba el ojo a los arbustos. Frunciendo el ceño, bajó una mano delicadamente a su carcaj, cogió 3 flechas envenenadas y recitó para sí misma su rezo de entrenamiento – "Alineación" – se colocaba en posición, musculatura tensa pero dejando flexibilidad, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y sutilmente de lado, torso erguido, ajustándose al objetivo que intuía en esos arbustos – "Anclaje" – levantó su _Virassan_ , tensó la cuerda suavemente y ajustó su mano a su mandíbula mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza sin apartar la vista. Dedos fuertes sujetaban la cuerda y el arco. A pesar de las gotas en sus pestañas, no parpadeó y sujetó firme su mirada.

Fenarel siempre se quedaba maravillado ante la técnica tan limpia y depurada de Lyna. Ver sus músculos tensarse así, el dominio tan absoluto que tenía sobre la anatomía del arco como si hubiera nacido con él pegado al cuerpo, la expresión de su cara, sus ojos fijos en su presa; era terrorífico y seductor al mismo tiempo. Fenarel no se entretuvo más con esos pensamientos y decidió apuntar su flecha también hacia esos arbustos aunque no era capaz de saber qué sucedía.

Ambos se quedaron observando unos instantes. Lyna sin mover un músculo, sin apenas respirar. Fenarel empezaba a dudar cuando vio el arbusto moverse por algo más que por la lluvia. Intentando contener su miedo irracional, tensó más fuertemente la cuerda del arco y dijo en un susurro – "Lyna…cuidado...".

Lyna no movió ni un músculo y esperó. Al cabo de unos escasos instantes algo grande, oscuro y muy peludo salió de golpe del arbusto, mientras se movía agitadamente. En ese momento, Fenarel lanzó una flecha. Lyna, al ver el ataque impulsivo de Fenarel, rápidamente lanzó otra flecha para desviar la trayectoria de la de Fenarel. "¡Lyna, ¿Qué haces?!" –gritó bajo Fenarel mientras se volteaba para mirarla con asombro.

"Observa…"- contestó Lyna bajando su arco y señalando hacia su objetivo.

Fenarel se giró y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. La "bestia" que les estaba atacando era sólo un cachorro de Gran Oso. Él, automáticamente, bajo el arco y comenzó a andar lentamente hacia el pequeño montón de pelo húmedo que jugaba cerca de los arbustos, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

" _Venavis_ Fen. ¡ _Sahlin_!" – ordenó con tono apremiante Lyna. Fenarel se paró en seco – "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó. "No te acerques. Es un cachorro y la madre estará muy cerca. Si el cachorro gruñe llamando a su madre, estamos perdidos" – Lyna sujetó fuertemente el hombro de Fenarel y le empujó para atrás, intentando no llamar la atención del cachorro que seguía jugueteando con su cola y patas.

Lentamente, ambos retrocedieron y aprovecharon los árboles para ocultarse mientras se volteaban y cambiaban ligeramente de ruta para evitar a la madre.

"Buff, por poco. Bien visto _lethallan_ " – dijo Fenarel mientras la miraba.

"No cantes aún victoria, Fen. Al estar cerca de la confluencia de dos riachuelos y estar lloviendo, es muy probable que haya más familias de osos y otras bestias pescando y bebiendo. El río revuelto trae más presas y nosotros no hemos sido conscientes del peligro. Será mejor que nos apartemos un poco del cauce y nos acerquemos más a la ruta comercial." – Lyna no quitó la mirada del camino. La lluvia la estaba poniendo de mal humor. Era incesante, pesada y fría. El trayecto estaba siendo más duro de lo que pensaba y, aunque había dormido extrañamente bien, su cabeza y su corazón seguían doliendo.

"En breve deberemos parar un momento. Necesitamos secarnos un poco y comer algo. Anochecerá antes pues según veo las nubes no tienen pensado darnos un respiro hoy" – dijo Lyna con tono cansado.

"Sí. Dentro de poco llegaremos a una cabaña abandonada que hay por esta zona. Lástima que esté tan cerca, pues hubiera sido un buen resguardo en la noche"- dijo Fenarel convencido.

"No. Es más seguro acampar en una zona indeterminada que en una cabaña. Varias bestias de dos y cuatro patas podrían conocerla, así que mejor que entremos allí ahora que en la noche" – contestó Lyna de forma seca. Estaba empezando a molestarle la falta de sentido común de Fenarel – "Es cazador, ¡por los dioses! ¿Acaso no es obvio?" – pensó para sus adentros Lyna mientras se quitaba con el reverso de la mano el exceso de agua de su frente.

"Lyna…ehm… ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó cuidadosamente Fenarel mirándola de reojo.

Lyna frunció el ceño "Uj, No. No estoy bien. Esta lluvia y tu incompetencia me están poniendo de mal humor" – dijo en un semi-gruñido mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

"¡Uo!, qué mal genio… _Ir abelas_ , Lyna. Siento ser tan… "incompetente" a tus ojos. "–replicó Fenarel mientras fruncía el ceño y se adelantaba un poco para dejarla ligeramente atrás. Fenarel estaba también harto de la lluvia, del frío, de la pedantería de Lyna y de estar dándole vueltas todo el trayecto a lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. El comentario de Lyna no hizo otra cosa sino acentuar el dolor de la noche anterior y la impotencia de verla en peligro y no poder hacer nada – "Quizá tenga razón y no sea más que un inútil cobarde" – pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que, cuando oyó el grito de Lyna, fue demasiado tarde – "Fen, ¡Para! ¡No!" - *Click**Cliiingg* - "¡Aaaahhhhhhh!" – gritó de dolor Fenarel mientras se caía al suelo fuertemente con una mueca de dolor.

"¡Fen! ¡No te muevas!" – corrió Lyna a ayudarle. Fenarel estaba tirado en el suelo, sujetándose la pierna mientras sangraba profusamente. Un cepo para lobos se aferraba fuertemente a su pierna, atravesando bota y grebas y se clavaba en su carne con cada pequeño movimiento que hiciera. "¡Dioses Lyna! ¡ _Ma halani_!" –chilló Fenarel mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¡He dicho que no te muevas! Si te mueves, los dientes del cepo desgarrarán más tu carne y podrían atravesar una arteria. Aguanta" – Lyna se agachó y soltó su mochila, se giró para buscar unas herramientas y dijo a continuación – "Fen, escúchame" – Fenarel respiraba fuertemente por la boca mientras sujetaba su pierna e intentaba mantenerse quieto. Su mirada era de terror y dolor, una mueca de agonía se formaba en su cara y la lluvia no dejaba de caer del cielo embarrándoles y dificultando incluso la respiración - " _Lethallin_ , mírame…" – Lyna sujetó la cara de su amigo fuertemente mientras le miraba intensamente a los ojos – "Voy a intentar quitártelo pero necesito que estés lo más quieto posible, ¿Sí?" – ella acarició la mejilla de Fenarel intentando calmarle – "Contéstame Fenarel… ¿Me has entendido?" – continuó.

Fenarel sentía un dolor demasiado intenso. Creía tener la pierna por debajo de la rodilla completamente rota. Sentía los latidos de su corazón justo en la carne desgarrada y la cantidad de sangre le estaba asustando. Debía conservar la tranquilidad. Lyna le estaba hablando pero no la escuchó hasta que oyó su nombre de su boca y contestó con voz temblorosa – "S-sí Lyna…haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo rápido por favor…" – no pudo evitar gruñir de dolor por el ligero movimiento involuntario de su pierna.

Era muy peligroso que Fenarel se moviera porque los dientes oxidados del cepo se incrustarían más en su pierna y podría morir desangrado, a pesar de que las grebas se habían llevado parte del impacto. Rebuscando de nuevo en su mochila, sacó un vial con un elixir que ella misma había fabricado con ciertas hierbas que ayudaría con la herida. Pero primero, debía darle un sirope concentrado de camomila y lavanda, para ayudarle a relajarse – "Fen, bebe esto" – Fenarel obedeció sin replicar. "Te ayudará a relajarte. Necesito que te controles. Y ahora bebe esto otro" –dijo Lyna ofreciéndole otro vial – "Es un elixir algo fuerte de caléndula, consuelda, comino, ajo y un toque de miel para pasarlo. No sabe bien, pero es una potente solución para la herida" - Fenarel la miró de nuevo con ojos brillantes y bebió – "Aghhh, está horrible…" – "Lo sé. Tú aguanta unos segundos hasta que haga efecto el relajante. Pero ahora Fen, voy a echarte este concentrado de gracia de Andraste y flor de la espesura que te ayudará a anestesiar la zona un poco, pero arderá mucho. ¿Preparado?" – "A-adelante…" – "¡Aaaaahhhh! Fenedhis, Lyna. Eso duele mucho. "–rechistó Fenarel. Lyna no contestó nada. El líquido violeta empapaba la herida hasta el pie mezclándose con la sangre y el agua que caía sin piedad encima de ellos. Pasaron unos pocos segundos - "…Lyna… creo….creo que está haciendo efecto" – dijo sorprendido Fenarel mientras relajaba la cara y miraba su pierna. Lyna notó que sus ojos empezaban a plegarse un poco – "Bien, Fen. Es la hora. Voy a tener que abrir los dientes del cepo un poco para poder introducir un pasador en el mecanismo para que se bloquee que puedas sacar la pierna. Aún con todo lo que te he dado, va a doler mucho, pero necesito que estés lo más quieto posible. ¿De acuerdo?" – Fenarel la miró con miedo pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos, contestó – " _Ma nuvenin lethallan_. Que sea rápido" – Lyna levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y se inclinó para besarle la frente. Sintió a Fenarel relajarse un poco más, y dijo finalmente – " _Mala suledin nadas, ma falon_ " – y antes de que las palabras calaran más hondo en los nervios de Fenarel, con las dos manos, Lyna sujetó ambas mandíbulas del cepo y comenzó a separarlas de la pierna de Fenarel con fuerza. "Uggghhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…¡Por los Dioses!" - chilló Fenarel mientras sujetaba firmemente su pierna intentando no moverse. "Queda poco" – dijo Lyna agitadamente mientras aplicaba más fuerza para separar más los dientes de la carne de Fenarel – "Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh…. Lyna, para…. No puedo más….¡ _Venavis_!" – Lyna no podía complacerle. Pero Fenarel amenazaba con moverse y eso la atemorizaba, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer; distraerle. Con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de aplicar fuerza en el cepo, Lyna giró e inclinó la cara un poco hacia él y le besó en los labios justo en el momento en que Fenarel preparaba otro grito.

Fenarel sentía demasiado dolor. Estaba a punto de retorcerse cuando sintió los fríos labios de Lyna sobre los suyos apretándose fuertemente en un beso doloroso. Sus labios se abrieron como respuesta a su asombro y Lyna aprovechó para introducir su lengua y probar así su boca. Por unos instantes a él se le olvidó todo el dolor, la lluvia, la noche, el día, su cuerpo; sencillamente flotaba y su corazón se movía más rápido de lo que jamás había experimentado. El contraste de los labios fríos de Lyna, su lengua y respiración caliente en su boca, hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar enviando oleadas de adrenalina y calor por todo el cuerpo.

Lyna tenía que distraerle a toda costa o si no, moriría desangrado y desgarrado. Le besó sin ser consciente apenas de lo que hacía, sólo con el único propósito de evitar que se moviese. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, notó un "click" familiar y todavía sujetando ambas mandíbulas del cepo, comenzó a deslizar suavemente la mano donde tenía el pequeño pasador sin soltar el cepo, hasta que llegó a la junta de la mandíbula con el resto del dispositivo. En un rápido movimiento de dedos y muñeca, introdujo el pasador y lentamente fue reduciendo la fuerza con la que mantenía la pierna de Fenarel separada de los dientes de la trampa. Al segundo de notar que ya no había resistencia, volteó la cara bruscamente rompiendo el beso y dijo mirando la herida – "¡Listo Fen! Gracias a los dioses…" – Lyna estaba agitada del esfuerzo y respiraba profundamente pero se sentía aliviada. Al ver que Fenarel no contestaba se giró y le miró a los ojos – "Fen… ¿Estás…?" – su pregunta murió antes de terminar pues Fenarel cogió con ambas manos la cara de Lyna y la atrajo a él, besándola fuertemente de nuevo mientras una de sus manos se alojaba rápidamente en la nuca de Lyna.

Fenarel sabía que su corazón iba a escapársele por la boca. Aunque se sentía atontado por los menjunjes que Lyna le había dado a beber, era completamente consciente de lo que había sucedido. Ese simple gesto había encendido su cuerpo de tal manera que, entre el dolor y el éxtasis que sentía, ya no podía pensar; sólo actuar. Al volverla a besar, abrió de nuevo la boca para fundirse con la de Lyna y sintió que ella ahogaba un pequeño gemido que no hizo otra cosa que acentuar su deseo. En ese momento Lyna le apartó bruscamente con las dos manos y dijo en tono serio – "…Yo….Fen, no es momento ni lugar. Lo hice para distraerte. Te estabas empezando a mover… tenía que…hacerlo" – Fenarel se quedó atónito. ¿Tenía que hacerlo? No era deseado. Era motivado por la estúpida sensación de responsabilidad y deber - pensó con rabia mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desagrado – "Tengo que limpiarte la herida y vendarla. No te muevas. Esto aún no ha terminado" – y diciendo esto, Lyna se separó de Fenarel y se agachó más hacia su pierna, levantándola suavemente mientras la extraía completamente del cepo al tiempo que le quitaba la greba dañada. Fenarel gritó una vez más de dolor, pero su mente estaba ahora dando mil vueltas en torno a lo que había sucedido. Sintiendo la fuerte decepción que se alojaba en la boca de su estómago, dijo – "No te molestes. Puedo hacerlo yo. No soy tan inútil" – quitando bruscamente las manos de Lyna de su pierna, se giró un poco para coger un paquete de curación. Bebió una pócima para calmar el dolor, y comenzó a extenderse la cataplasma curativa. Trozos de carne desgarrados de su pierna le dificultaban la tarea pero a los pocos segundos terminó con la tarea.

Lyna sabía que se iba a enfadar por hacer eso, pero no estaba preparada para ver la cara de Fenarel. Era una mezcla extraña de dolor, decepción, emoción y tristeza. No se arrepentía, pues eso había impedido que él saliera peor parado, pero se sentía mal por ello. Ella no había disfrutado ese beso- ¡Dioses! Actué por impulso- pensó. Él debería entender, le gustase o no.

Viendo a Fenarel extenderse bruscamente la cataplasma sobre su pierna y ver la cara de enfado que llevaba puesta, Lyna no pudo evitar sentir rabia de nuevo – "¡ _Fenedhis_ , Fen! No entiendes nada" – dijo levantándose bruscamente mientras recogía sus cosas y las de Fenarel.

Fenarel se le quedó mirando unos instantes y dijo con rabia – "¡No Lyna! Tú eres quien no entiende nada. Nunca has entendido nada… y nunca lo entenderás. Pero no te preocupes…" – continuó Fenarel con cierta ironía – "que intentaré molestarte lo menos posible en los días siguientes. No quiero ser para ti una carga más…" - y con esto intentó levantarse, pero trastabilló y casi se cae de no ser por la mano fuerte que le sujetaba el codo – "Gracias, pero no hace falta. Puedo yo solo" – y removió bruscamente la mano que Lyna tenía en su codo mientras volvía a caerse en el barro. Intentando girarse para coger impulso con la otra pierna, pero resbalándose por el barro, volvió a caerse de nuevo gruñendo de dolor. Lyna le miraba con ojos impasibles. Se había cansado de sus tonterías, así que le dejaría en paz, pensó. Después de varios intentos que sólo hicieron que su armadura entera y su cara se llenasen aún más de barro oscuro y frío, logró incorporarse con mucho esfuerzo y con la respiración entrecortada.

Lyna levantó una ceja "Bien. Si ya has dejado de hacer el cerdo en el barro, ¿Nos vamos?" – dijo Lyna en tono serio. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Fenarel y la consiguiente mueca de rabia en su cara, Lyna no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros – "Ay Fen, qué testarudo eres…" – pensó con cierta diversión.

Fenarel cojeaba bastante y apenas podía pisar con la pierna herida, pero Lyna sabía que no había perforación de arterias ni mayores desgarros. Mañana seguramente estaría mejor, pero aún quedaba camino por delante y Fenarel no lo iba a pasar bien.

Al cabo de, aproximadamente, una hora, encontraron la cabaña abandonada. Lyna le hizo una señal de pausa a Fenarel con la mano y se adelantó para investigar. A los pocos minutos regresó asintiendo con la cabeza y Fenarel comenzó a caminar hasta entrar en la cabaña. Cuando entraron, Lyna se dispuso a hacer una pequeña hoguera y a extender su capa en una silla rota que se encontraba ahí – "Dame la capa" – sin esperar respuesta de su amigo, ella le desabrochó la capa y la extendió cerca de la hoguera. Comenzó a sacar las cosas para comer, y puso en el fuego una olla con agua para el té. Sacó un vial más y se lo dio a Fenarel – "Tómate esto ya" – "¿Qué es eso? No quiero" – refunfuño Fenarel mientras miraba de reojo lo que Lyna le ofrecía. "Es el elixir de caléndula que te ayudará con la herida" – y depositó el vial en el suelo donde Fenarel se mantenía de pie. Viendo la incomodidad de Fenarel, miró a su alrededor y vio que había una silla vieja en una esquina. La sacudió de telarañas y se la puso a Fenarel atrás para que se sentara. Fenarel la miró y cruzando ambos brazos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, dijo – "No quiero sentarme." – "Uj, Fen. Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo. Quedan varias horas de camino por delante y debes descansar. Si no lo haces, nos pondrás a los dos en peligro. ¿Es lo que quieres?" – dijo hastiada Lyna mientras se agachaba para sacar dos picheles para el té y dos cuencos.

Fenarel se sintió estúpido. Lyna tenía razón; se estaba comportando como un niño. Así que sin pensarlo más, se agachó y sentó pesadamente sobre la silla. La silla crujió un poco por el peso pero aguantó el avance. Inclinando el torso, recogió el vial que Lyna le había depositado en el suelo y se lo tomó. Fuera de la cabaña, se escuchaban la lluvia y los truenos. Dentro hacía más calor y se oían alguna que otra gotera, pero nada alarmante. El trayecto le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

"Toma. Un poco de mi té de flores especial con miel y un poco de queso y pan" – dijo Lyna mientras le extendía un pichel y un cuenco con comida – "El pan está…un poco mojado, pero se puede comer"

" _Ma serannas_ " – contestó Fenarel y cogió ambas cosas de las manos de Lyna. No la quería mirar. Se sentía defraudado, aunque en el fondo sabía que Lyna había hecho todo esto para salvarle pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Ambos comieron en silencio mientras miraban la hoguera. Lyna terminó antes y puso las cosas a un lado. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a quitarse la armadura comenzando por las botas. Fenarel no quería hablar con ella pero instintivamente su mirada se desvió hacia su silueta. Lyna se desató las botas y las sacudió fuertemente, las golpeó entre sí para liberarlas un poco de barro y las colocó cerca de la hoguera. Siguió quitándose la armadura, hasta que se quedó sólo con su ropa íntima y su camisa interior. Al darse la vuelta, Lyna le pilló mirándola y sonrió. Él se ruborizó y desvió la mirada a la hoguera intentando mantener la pose de enfado que llevaba desde hace un tiempo.

"Bueno…. Fen…. Ahora te toca a ti. Debes estar empapado." - dijo Lyna mientras se acercaba a él.

"Ni se te ocurra, Lyna. Déjame así" – refunfuñó Fenarel mientras se metía el último trozo de pan en la boca.

"Venga, Fen. Así debes estar muy incómodo" – insistió Lyna mientras se paraba delante de él – "Además… no veré nada que no haya visto ya…" – dijo con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos en su pecho y miraba hacia abajo, observando a Fenarel.

"Sí…bueno. Pero no tengo ganas de moverme. Quiero seguir sentado" – contestó Fenarel mientras dejaba a un lado el cuenco y bebida.

"Y sentado estarás. Deja que te la quite yo. Tú no te muevas, ¿Sí?" – Lyna se agachó delante de él y le puso las manos en las rodillas – "¿Me dejas, _lethallin_?" – Lyna le miraba con mucha intensidad. A la luz de la hoguera, los rasgos exóticos de Fenarel se acentuaban. Sus labios gruesos, sus ojos claros, su mirada. Aunque tenía en su cara una expresión de incomodidad y enfado, Lyna pudo observar que su mirada se desviaba hasta la comisura de la camisa, donde se divisaba el escote de sus pechos.

Fenarel intentaba mantener su postura recta y su expresión de enfado, pero verla así agachada, con su camisa abriéndose ligeramente y dejando entrever sus pechos, hizo que su mirada le traicionase. La expresión de Lyna lo decía todo – " _Lethallin_ …" –dijo acariciando las palabras – "…. ¿quieres que te suplique?" – continuó Lyna mientras acentuaba su sonrisa pícara y frotaba suavemente las rodillas de Fenarel.

"….Yo, ehm… está bien Lyna" – suspiró Fenarel derrotado.

Sintiendo cómo su amigo cedía, sonrió feliz y dijo "¡Bien! Tú no te muevas que termino en poco tiempo" – y comenzó a desvestirle. Primero, quitándole lentamente la bota rota de la rodilla herida, deshaciendo cada nudo suavemente. Cogió su talón y levantó un poco para poder bajarle la bota del todo. Él hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor pero nada más. Continuó con la otra bota y la greba que le quedaba. Las sacudió y las puso hacia un lado – "Relájate _ma falon_ , no lo has pasado bien" – susurró Lyna mientras con ambas manos acariciaban la pierna herida evitando las zonas doloridas.

Sentir su mano acariciar su piel tan suavemente, el ahora calor de sus dedos relajando la tensión de su rodilla, hizo que Fenarel emitiera un sonido de alivio – "¿Te gusta Fen?" – dijo con voz dulce Lyna mientras le mirada a los ojos sin parar de acariciarle – "Sí, _lethallan_. _Ma serannas_ … por todo" – Fenarel se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero su orgullo le impedía pedir perdón directamente. Por suerte, Lyna le conocía muy bien así que sólo contestó – "No hay de qué, _ma falon_. Quiero que me perdones por haberte hablado así antes. No eres un inútil. Sólo estaba de mal humor" – se justificó Lyna – "¿Me…perdonas _Lethallin_?" – su voz era dulce y seductora, sabiendo muy bien que era el tono que mejor funcionaba con él cuando reñían – "Claro _lethallan_. Pero sólo si tú me perdonas a mí" –sonrió Fenarel- "¡Hecho! ¿Amigos de nuevo?" – le devolvió la sonrisa Lyna – "Amigos" – concluyó Fenarel mientras extendía una mano y le quitaba un mechón de pelo a Lyna de la cara.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un largo rato a los ojos. Los dos bebiendo de la mirada del otro. El color ámbar del fuego reflejándose fuertemente en la cara de cada uno, generando sombras que envolvían de sentido cada curva y ángulo de su anatomía. Fenarel no era consciente de que su mano aún vagaba por la oreja de Lyna, justo donde había depositado el mechón, y sus dedos acariciaron el borde de su oído, hasta llegar a su lóbulo. Vio a Lyna cerrar los ojos por un instante y abrirlos de nuevo clavando su mirada en la de él. Ella seguía acariciando las rodillas de Fenarel e inspirada por el momento, subió las manos para acariciar las piernas fuertes de su amigo. Sus músculos se tensaron ligeramente y como respuesta, plantó la palma de su mano completamente en la mejilla de Lyna mientras que su dedo índice y corazón seguían, delicadamente, acariciando la oreja. Lyna volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apoyó más en la mano de Fenarel dejando escapar un suspiro. Fenarel no podía dejar de mirarla. Era tan bella, tan suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo. "Dioses, es perfecta…"-pensó con delirio sin apartar la mirada de su cara.

Lyna estaba muy cómoda con él ahora. Sentir sus pequeñas y tímidas caricias en su oreja y mejilla, estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se llenase completamente de calor y hogar. Su mente de repente se fue al momento del beso. Ella no sabía lo que hacía y el momento apenas lo recordaba, pero ahora, sintiendo las caricias de Fenarel y el calor cubrir su piel desde fuera hacia dentro, hizo que reviviera el beso con más intensidad – "Labios dulces, temblorosos, boca sabor a hierbas, la respiración entrecortada, un atisbo de gemido ahogado por las caricias de mi lengua sobre la suya…" – su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Ella no podía dejarse llevar ahora. Antes estaba justificado. Ahora sería deliberado y ella aún debía encajar los sentimientos que sentía por ambos. "Creo que… cuando lleguemos a Gwaren y estemos más seguros, tendremos que hablar de nuevo" – pensó con preocupación Lyna. En ese momento, abrió los ojos y vio a Fenarel sonriendo tímidamente mientras seguía acariciándola. Sin hablar, Lyna siguió masajeando y acariciando las piernas de Fenarel. Comenzando con círculos pequeños concéntricos para continuar con grandes, sintiendo las fibras de los músculos con sus pulgares.

Fenarel cerró los ojos. El calor de las manos de Lyna estaba haciendo estragos en su fisiología. Su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente a su tacto y le costaba concentrarse para controlarse. Era un hombre débil en ese sentido y Lyna era todo lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer, así que el esfuerzo era el doble. De repente sintió la mano de Lyna subir hacia su falda y desabrocharla. Sabía que simplemente le estaba ayudando a quitarse la armadura para secarse, pero no pudo evitar fantasear. Ágilmente ella logró desatar su falda y extraerla con facilidad sin apenas moverle. Después sus manos subieron por su torso y comenzaron a desatar el peto y hombreras para continuar luego con los brazales y guanteletes. Cuando sintió que ya no le quedaba ningún trozo de armadura encima, abrió los ojos y retiró la mano de la cara de Lyna – " _Ma serannas, lethallan_ …" le dijo a Lyna mientras la miraba con ternura – "De nada, _ma falon_. Siempre es un placer ver más de ti "–dijo con picardía Lyna mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la frente, sus labios manteniéndose más tiempo del prudente allí y cuando se separó, se quedó quieta a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Fenarel. Ambos se estaban ligeramente ruborizando y se miraban con intensidad y sorpresa. Eran conscientes del profundo deseo que los dos sentían el uno por el otro, pero ambos tenían asuntos que tratar primero consigo mismos para poder avanzar. Rectificando, Lyna se apartó un poco más y dijo alegremente – "Descansemos un rato y, cuando las armaduras, nuestras capas y ropas estén secas, nos vamos, ¿Te parece bien _Lethallin_?" – "Sí, me parece bien" - contestó Fenarel sonriendo mientras veía cómo Lyna se levantaba y alejaba a un rincón cercano para descansar.

" _Hamin, vhenan_ … cuando lleguemos a terreno seguro, veremos qué sucede" – pensó con ansia Fenarel mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla, no sin antes hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

" _Hamin, ma falon_ … ya pronto tendremos tiempo para nosotros" – se dijo a sí misma Lyna mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el rincón para descansar.

Ambos se quedaron varios minutos pensando. El trayecto hasta ahora había sido intenso y se estaba complicando mucho más de lo esperado – "Esperemos que escampe un poco para así poder continuar el camino sin tantos incidentes" – deseó Lyna al tiempo que se desvanecía en un pequeño sueño.

* * *

 **Virassan:** Camino de la Flecha (Nombre del Arco de Lyna)

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Mala suledin nadas** : ahora debes soportar

 **Venavis:** para

 **Fenedhis:** maldición común. Como decir "Demonios".

 **Sahlin:** ahora

 **Then** : alerta, despierto.

 **Ma halani** : ayúdame

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Hamin:** descansa.


	9. A través

**¡Hola! Este capítulo tiene un guiño a una conocida peli de ciencia ficción. A ver si sois capaces de encontrarlo, jeje. Además, hay una escena en particular que me ha costado escribir ya que es algo complicada. He intentado hacerla lo más simple posible. ¡Espero que se entienda!**

 **Muchas gracias por parar aquí.**

 **Besos**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"A través"**

 _[…Todo sucedió muy deprisa…]_

* * *

Pasó casi una hora y Lyna se había quedado algo traspuesta. Abrió los ojos con preocupación mirando a su alrededor pensando que ya sería de noche, pero aún había luz del día. Poca, porque era un día muy nublado, pero aún había suficiente claridad – "Aún quedan varias horas de luz pero sigue lloviendo, aunque con menos intensidad parece…"-pensó Lyna mientras miraba por la única ventana de la cabaña. Desviando su mirada hacia Fenarel, vio que él estaba aún con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia su torso y los brazos cruzados entre sí delante, intentando mantenerse sentado en esa postura en la silla sin resbalarse. Todavía estaba dormido. Se le quedó mirando un rato, pensando en todo lo que habían vivido desde el día anterior de dejar el campamento.

"Demasiadas cosas… y pocas buenas." – pensó tristemente Lyna. Cada vez que su mente volaba hacia la noche anterior, veía una y otra vez las caras de los bandidos mirándola, riéndose con esa sonrisa torcida y manchada. Veía al elfo Sorven encima de su cuerpo, tocándola fuertemente, intentando violarla. Veía a la sanguijuela de Bran tocarse, oía sus amenazas y revivía los gritos de Fenarel. La angustia y la rabia que sintió era algo que iba a marcarla de por vida. Pero lo que iba a manchar su alma por siempre era la forma en que ella había acabado con la vida de esos hombres. Sin piedad, sin duda, sin dolor ni miedo. Fría y calculadamente. Es como si en ese momento, después de sentir que su corazón se inundaba en angustia y rabia, su cuerpo se hubiera vaciado de todo sentimiento y miedo. Su mente iba veloz como un rayo y no dudaba. Esa noche tan terrible confirmó que ella ya no era ella. Ella era otro ser, otra criatura diferente a aquella niña que entrenaba con su maestro y que estaba repleta de ilusiones y ganas por probarse a sí misma. Diferente a esa pequeña que soñaba con ver mundo y ser la mejor de su clan para orgullo de sus seres queridos. Ahora ella se sentía como un monstruo más. Un monstruo cruel, calculador, que creaba estrategias de forma instintiva para eliminar un obstáculo y que le daba igual que fueran personas; ella nunca –jamás- perdía.

Era la primera vez que se había tomado el tiempo para pensar más profundamente en lo que sucedió y no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Tapándose la cara con las manos, comenzó a sollozar despacio y silenciosamente. No quería que Fenarel se diera cuenta de que todo le estaba pesando demasiado; ella tenía que ser la fuerte, tenía que demostrar que era sólida como una roca y que nada le afectaba, aunque, de puertas para dentro, ella era igual de vulnerable que aquella pequeña niña solitaria que una vez fue.

Así estuvo varios minutos, intentando desahogarse, intentando soltar todo rastro de dolor, decepción y tristeza. Quería quitarse la horrible sensación de odio y asco a sí misma por haberle quitado la vida tan fríamente a cuatro personas. "¿Tendrían familia?... ¿Hijos?...Oh dioses…. debería haberles dado una oportunidad. Debería haberles amenazado…" – la mente de Lyna no dejaba de torturarla y cuando lograba calmar sus lágrimas, volvía a recordar lo sucedido y otra vez vuelta a empezar. Un pequeño gemido la sacó de su ensimismamiento – "Ngh…no…corre…nghhh…no…" – Lyna miraba a Fenarel debatirse en sueños. Dejando de lado sus propios pensamientos, se levantó y fue hacia él. Cuando llegó, levantó una mano para acariciar su antebrazo y dijo suavemente- " _Lethallin_ … despierta" – "Nnnggh…. _vhenan_ ….no…suelta-suéltala….¡Nooooo!" –

*Crack* *Thuddd*

"¡Aaargghhhh!" – gritó Fenarel al caer al suelo clavándose partes de la silla rota en su espalda.

"¡Fen!" – Lyna se agachó deprisa alcanzando los brazos de Fenarel e intentando incorporarle antes de que se clavase alguna astilla más en la espalda.

"Maldita silla. Sabía que no debía sentarme aquí…" –refunfuñó Fenarel mientras se sentaba en el suelo al tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor.

Lyna se agachó y mientras aún le sujetaba los brazos, le preguntó – "Fen, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si tener una pierna destrozada, el culo mojado aún y la espalda llena de astillas es estar bien, entonces estoy fantásticamente bien. Muy amable por preguntar." – replicó sarcásticamente Fenarel mientras fruncía el ceño.

Lyna no pudo evitar una sonrisa y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, comenzó a reírse descontroladamente. Todo le parecía tan absurdo. Estaba llorando de nuevo pero esta vez de la risa. Al comienzo, Fenarel quitó bruscamente sus brazos de las manos de Lyna pero al verla reírse así sin reservas, comenzó a reírse también y ambos terminaron sujetándose la barriga mientras la risa remitía lentamente.

"Ayyy Fen… por eso me gustas tanto. Sólo tú me haces reír así…" –dijo Lyna aun sujetándose la barriga e intentando controlar su risa.

"Está bien saber que su majestad ha disfrutado del espectáculo ¿Quiere su merced que, la próxima vez, la entretenga disfrazado de Halla?" – contestó Fenarel mientras sonreía levantando una ceja y simulaba una reverencia.

"Oh Fen, ¡pagaría por verlo!" – Lyna seguía riéndose pero al cabo de unos segundos, logró calmarse y continuar – "Bueno, déjame ver qué tienes en la espalda. Al menos ya no puedes caer más bajo…nunca mejor dicho" – dijo en tono de broma mientras se desplazaba hacia la espalda de Fenarel –

"Ja-Ja muy graciosa…" – replicó Fenarel mientras hacía una mueca de burla-"¡Ouch!, cuidado…"

"Lo siento Fen, pero tienes algunas astillas profundas. Te dolerá, pero nada del otro mundo. Sé fuerte… por una vez, quejica"- *Zas*-

"¡Ouuuuch! ¡Lyna! Eres más bruta que un Golem ¿Seguro que no te han tallado los enanos? Hasta tienes las mismas dimensiones" – *zas* "¡Ayyyyy! Esa ha dolido" –

"Quizá si no hablases tonterías, te las quitaría con más cuidado…pero como soy un Golem…parece que no soy capaz…" – el tono sarcástico de Lyna indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo especialmente.

"¡Uh, está bien!... Lyna, eres tan grácil como… como…. "-

"¿Sí?"-

"…Como… un Halla…."- dijo Fenarel, e hizo una pausa para continuar – "Un Halla de 20 metros con pezuñas de Golem" - *Zasss* - "¡Auuuuuuu!... Dioses…. Eres una mujer malvada…" – dijo Fenarel mientras apretaba los ojos en señal de dolor y enseñaba los dientes.

"Jajaja, Fenarel… yo sólo soy un Halla con pezuñas de Golem, ¿Recuerdas?... no tengo culpa" – contestó Lyna entre pequeñas risas.

Después de haber quitado todas las astillas, alcanzó en su mochila un trapo untado con poción de raíz élfica y frotó fuertemente la espalda de Fenarel, no sin sacar antes unas cuantas quejas de la boca de su amigo.

"Listo. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? ¿O tienes miedo de que esta Golem se tropiece y caiga inexorablemente encima de ti?"- bromeó Lyna mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano.

"Bueno, es una ventaja. Así no tengo que padecerte más" –contestó Fenarel mientras aceptaba la mano de Lyna y empezaba a hacer esfuerzo para levantarse.

Fenarel intentó incorporarse, pero su pierna todavía le dolía demasiado y el suelo estaba aún mojado, así que sin poder evitarlo, su pierna sana resbaló justo al apoyarse y se llevó a Lyna consigo, cayendo los dos fuertemente al suelo. – "¡Dioses!"- refunfuñó Fenarel mientras Lyna se caía encima de él. Después de recuperar el aliento, los ojos de Fenarel se enfocaron en la cara de Lyna que yacía a pocos centímetros de la de él. Ella estaba riéndose y él sentía su dulce aliento en su cara con cada carcajada que ella soltaba. Su cuerpo se agitaba con la risa y, al no tener armadura ninguno de los dos, sus cuerpos estaban más juntos que nunca, tan sólo unas pequeñas capas de fina tela separando ambas pieles. Mirándola fijamente y con una media sonrisa, Fenarel dijo – "Mujer, creo que tu intención es matarme…" – Lyna le miró y volvió a reírse – "¡Oh _Lethallin_! Lo siento"- no paraba de reírse y él la miraba con ternura. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Lyna reírse de esta forma, así que sólo se le quedó mirando. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos sujetaron fuertemente las caderas de Lyna, hasta que una de ellas se alojó en la espalda baja, mientras sus dedos buscaban el calor que su piel emanaba por debajo de la camisa. Sentir ese calor en su mano, le hizo darse cuenta finalmente del atrevimiento y abrió más los ojos cuando Lyna paró de reír y se le quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión de miedo y duda. Sin embargo, él no quitó su mano y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. La pierna de dolía, pero ahora mismo él sólo sentía esa corriente de deseo, cubriéndole su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Fenarel era presa de esos ojos verdes, de la forma en que su pelo rubio tenía de recordarle lo suave, largo y brillante que era y lo maravillosamente bien que bordeaba su delicado pero definido cuerpo. Los labios rojos rubí de Lyna, su mirada brillante y nerviosa, su mano en su pecho y el calor de su cuerpo, despertaron nuevamente deseos en él. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, para disminuir el espacio entre los dos y la miró más intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados; como si estuviera esperando un desenlace inevitable. La mano que tenía alojada en la espalda de Lyna, comenzó a moverse, acariciando tímidamente su columna. La otra que conservaba en las caderas, la levantó y la usó para alejar de la cara de Lyna un mechón de pelo y así despejar los ojos y labios de esos hilos de oro, cubriendo después su mejilla con ella en una caricia. "…Me quitas el aliento…" – susurró Fenarel mientras observaba con hambre los labios de Lyna. Lyna abrió más los ojos y subió ligeramente las cejas, en señal de sorpresa. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, como si estuviera intentando decir algo pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

Lyna se le quedó mirando fijamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nervios y deseo. No pudo evitar sentir miedo; miedo por tener a Fenarel tan cerca y no poder controlarse. Ella no quería arrepentirse de nada después y esta era otra situación en la que tendría que controlarse demasiado para no dejar sus ganas fluir libremente y estropear, posteriormente, la amistad con él. Ella primero debía sincerarse, aclarar sus sentimiento y ahora no era el momento, pero Fenarel se lo estaba poniendo tan complicado. Lyna se perdió un instante en la mirada de él, tan intensa, tan ardiente. En sus labios húmedos, en su cuerpo caliente pegado al de ella. En la mano áspera pero fuerte acariciando su columna. Sentía como si un rayo hubiera atravesado su cuerpo y estuviera aún enviando chispas a todos sus órganos. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle, de sentirle dentro de ella que en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, su vientre comenzó a responder enviando oleadas de calor y humedad que la incomodaron – "…Esto es patético….."-pensó Lyna con incomodidad. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo, así que sólo dijo – "Fen… Eso es…" - ¿Qué se podía decir en estos casos? En casos cuando los dos cuerpos piden a gritos un mayor acercamiento, cuando las miradas hablan a voces y donde la piel arde.

Fenarel al verla tan incómoda, frenó sus impulsos y con una sonrisa, dijo tranquilamente – "…No puedo respirar, porque pesas como un Golem, _lethallan_. ¿Demasiada mermelada de bayas para desayunar?" – y quitó ambas manos de Lyna, en un gran esfuerzo por control. A pesar de que su cuerpo le traicionaba y sentía una fuerte presión en sus ingles, pudo evitar los impulsos de su cuerpo.

Ante ese comentario, Lyna sonrió y levantando parte del torso mientras seguía encima de él, dijo sarcásticamente – "Yo habré comido demasiada mermelada de bayas, pero tú has comido demasiadas galletas, pues parece que en vez de caerme encima de un cazador, me hubiera caído encima de un *snoufleur embarazado" – y diciendo esto, movió la mano que tenía en el pecho de Fenarel, hacia abajo, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen. Lyna sabía que Fenarel tenía el torso fuerte y firme, pero tenía que devolverle la broma de alguna forma.

Ante la broma de Lyna, Fenarel no pudo evitar reírse y cuando vio que le hacía cosquillas, su impulso fue lanzarla hacia un lado, cosa que hizo. Lyna le regaló un gruñido y un "Hey", pero al poco tiempo estaba ya incorporada y ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano.

"Venga _lethallin_ , a este paso hacemos noche aquí tres días" – Y se agachó ligeramente abriendo las piernas para coger impulso y levantar a Fenarel de un rápido y fuerte movimiento. Fenarel no estaba preparado para tal esfuerzo, pero se equilibró fácilmente esta vez, no sin hacer su respectiva mueca de dolor y su pequeño gruñido.

"Vistámonos y marchémonos ya. Aún quedan horas de viaje y vamos a ir más lento de lo normal" – dio Lyna mientras recogía las cosas.

"Estupendo majestad Golem" – replicó Fenarel en tono divertido mientras saltaba en una pierna y recogía su armadura del suelo.

Lyna le miró de reojo con una sonrisa y siguió recogiendo. Se puso rápidamente la armadura y apagó el fuego. Cuando hubo terminado dijo – "¿En marcha caballero snoufleur?" – Lyna aprovechó para reírse suavemente mientras acomodaba su trenza en la espalda.

"Sé mi guía. Aunque con esas dimensiones será fácil seguirte" – replicó Fenarel entre risas. Lyna le sacó la lengua y se aventuró primero a salir de la cabaña. Afuera estaba aún lloviendo pero era lluvia más fina aunque persistente.

Se pusieron en marcha. Lyna de vez en cuando tenía que pararse para atender a Fenarel de su herida en la pierna que sangraba de vez en cuando. En un par de ocasiones tuvo que volver a levantar a Fenarel del suelo porque éste se había caído por culpa de una piedra, el barro o porque la pierna buena le fallaba del esfuerzo.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, comenzó a caer la noche sobre el bosque. Lyna quería continuar un poco más pues habían perdido mucho tiempo en la cabaña, pero se dio cuenta de que Fenarel estaba ya muy cansado. Así que continuó durante unos minutos más hasta que encontró un buen lugar donde acampar.

Pararon en una especie de elevación de piedra que era realmente grande. Era muy extraño ver en mitad del bosque una elevación de roca así, pero aprovecharon esa localización para montar el campamento sobre roca en vez de sobre barro. A pesar de que seguía lloviendo y habiendo truenos, el propio terreno hacía que el agua resbalase hacia los bordes, alejando así el agua de las tiendas. "Qué suerte"- pensó optimista Lyna. Antes de encender la hoguera, tenía que tejer unas ramas entre sí para cubrirla del agua. Mientras, Fenarel esperaba de pie apoyado en un árbol, respirando fuertemente. Cuando Lyna terminó de tejer la cobertura, la ancló en una hendidura de la roca y lo fortificó con piedras a su alrededor preparando así un pequeño techo para la hoguera. No sin esfuerzo, logró prender la hoguera y ya con la luz, pudo montar las tiendas. Cuando terminó, dijo – "Fen, métete en tu tienda. Yo te llevo la cena allí, ¿de acuerdo?" – "Sí, _ma serannas,_ Lyna. Te lo agradezco" - Fenarel se sentía agotadísimo, así que no perdió ni un instante y se dirigió pegando saltos a su tienda. Una vez dentro, se quitó con cierto esfuerzo las botas y hombreras y se tomó dos viales que Lyna le había preparado para la herida. Aprovechó para echarse un cataplasma de raíz élfica en la herida y se recostó mientras esperaba a que Lyna le trajese la cena. Su mente se perdía de vez en cuando en recuerdos del tacto de la piel de Lyna, su aliento, su calor – "Sin duda quiere matarme" –susurró Fenarel al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

"Tsk, Tsk…Qué mal piensas de mí, Fen" – Lyna entraba justo en ese momento con un cuenco de comida caliente y un pichel de té de flores con miel – "Y yo que te traía tu cena con todo el cariño. Si quieres me voy con ella y así te mato de hambre…" – bromeó Lyna mientras simulaba volver a salir de la tienda.

"¡Oh Lyna! _Ir abelas_. Estaba…pensando en mis cosas" – dijo Fenarel moviendo una mano como para quitarle importancia a lo que ella acababa de escuchar.

"Ya…tus cosas" – le miró escéptica Lyna mientras se agachaba y depositaba el cuenco y el pichel – "Bueno, te dejo con tus cosas entonces, snoufleur" – y se giró para irse – "¡Espera!" – interrumpió Fenarel – "¿Quién…hace la guardia ahora?" – "Jajaja, Fen. ¡Qué pregunta! Pues claro que yo. La siguiente si quieres tú, pero mi guardia será más tiempo. Tú no podrías hacer mucho, así que te dejo vigilar durante las dos últimas horas antes del alba. Así descanso un poco justo cuando menos peligro hay" – "….E-está bien, _ma nuvenin_ Lyna" – dijo Fenarel con resignación. Lo que decía Lyna era verdad; él no estaba en condiciones para proteger a nadie – "Bueno, pues que descanses Fen. Yo ceno y luego recojo tus cosas; tú no te muevas ¿Sí?" – "…Como quieras _lethallan_ ….pero, ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?" – preguntó con voz suave Fenarel – "Claro _Lethallin_ , ¿Qué deseas?" – "Cena conmigo aquí y luego puedes irte….si….quieres" – esto último lo dijo intentando dejar claro de alguna forma que, si ella quería, podía quedarse con él. Lyna se le quedó mirando un rato a los ojos y dijo finalmente – "Está bien. Entonces, ahora vengo".

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Lyna apareció con un cuenco lleno de comida y su pichel de té con miel. Se sentó junto a él y estuvieron conversando agradablemente sobre rumores e historias de sus compañeros del clan. Entre risas, comentaron que la custodia había regañado a Pol varias veces recientemente por haber alterado a Maren al contarle historias sobre la elfería de Denerim y la forma en la que vivían allí, en situación de semi-esclavitud. Maren era muy ingenua y le asustaban muchas cosas. Pol simplemente quería demostrarle a Maren que él era valiente y que podía contar con él para protegerla – "Tenías que ver a Maren con los ojos como platos, tapándose la boca y Pol inclinado sobre ella, gesticulando mientras le explicaba cómo el hijo del Arl de Denerim castigaba a las mujeres que se oponían a acudir a su finca a su llamada" – contaba Fenarel – "El muy tonto no se da cuenta de que Maren ya tiene los ojos puestos en otro" – concluyó Fenarel de forma despreocupada. En ese momento, Lyna bajó la mirada y hubo un silencio incómodo – "Lo-lo siento _lethallan_ …" – dijo Fenarel medio avergonzado por su imprudencia. Él sabía que Lyna sentía algo por Tamlen y que ella era consciente de que Maren iba tras él, con lo que hacía toda la situación un poco complicada – "Ah Fen, no te preocupes. Creo que… Maren es buena chica y Tamlen sería muy feliz con ella si quisiera" - dijo Lyna en tono resignado – "Ya… pero…. Teniéndote a ti, él no querrá a nadie más…" – Lyna levantó la mirada para ver directo a los ojos de Fenarel. No había pensado en esto antes. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Mientras Lyna diera esperanzas a Tamlen, éste seguiría detrás de ella; y eso era muy injusto para él, pues Lyna no podía prometerle nada. – "…Yo…bueno….él no me tiene, así que… puede elegir a quien quiera…" – contestó Lyna, girando la cara intentando esconder la confusión y dolor que sentía – "Ya… pero… ¿Él lo sabe?" – preguntó Fenarel con cautela – "Claro que lo sabe Fen… se lo dejé claro… no puedo prometerle nada pero aun así él sigue teniendo esperanzas…" – Fenarel se quedó callado. Lyna ya le había dicho que no se habían unido, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y entristecerse. Su mejor amigo, Tamlen, había sido el primer amor de Lyna y él sentía la picadura cruel de los celos cada vez que lo recordaba – "Bueno… si te sirve de consuelo… yo tampoco perdería las esperanzas…" – confesó Fenarel con timidez, mientras mantenía su mirada en sus manos. Lyna sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad y se mantuvo callada varios minutos más. Ambos estuvieron en silencio algún tiempo hasta que Lyna rompió el hielo – "Ehm, bueno Fen. Creo que voy a irme. Me espera una larga noche y debo prepararme por lo que pueda pasar" –

" _Ma nuvenin, lethallan_. Que la noche te sea breve y fácil"- contestó Fenarel con tono amable.

" _Ma serannas, lethallin_. _Hamin_. Buenas noches" – y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lyna se levantó y, recogiendo las cosas, se dio la vuelta y se marchó mirando una última vez a su amigo.

Fenarel aún miraba la entrada de la tienda. Tenía la sensación de que ella volvería para acurrucarse a su lado como la otra noche. Jamás pensó que dormiría tan bien después de esos terribles acontecimientos, pero con Lyna todo era un descubrimiento, una sorpresa. Ella le desconcertaba. Recostándose en su petate, se cubrió con una manta y colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, mientras miraba al techo de su tienda. Su mente comenzó a divagar y a buscar el tan deseado sueño; necesitaba descansar urgentemente.

Lyna salió de la tienda, algo nerviosa por el momento incómodo de hace un momento, pero su mente comenzó automáticamente a entretenerse con la preparación para la guardia que le tocaba ahora. Guardó los cuencos y los picheles y se sentó cerca del techo de la hoguera para afilar a sus dagas. Una vez terminado con ello, se dispuso a cubrir sus flechas con diferentes tipos de venenos; ninguno mortal si se trataba a tiempo. Cada noche, saliera o no del campamento, preparaba sus armas: su arco " _Virassan_ ", las flechas de pluma de cuervo y sus dagas. El maestro la había entrenado para estar siempre preparada para lo que pudiera suceder. El nuevo arco que le había regalado su maestro Ilen era una verdadera obra de arte. Era incluso más ligero que el anterior, pero mucho más tallado y adornado. La madera principal era de corteza de hierro, un raro y escaso material de fabricación, y había retazos de madera de Silvano. Tanto el material como la factura, eran impecables. Curiosamente, el arco tenía, además, motivos élficos honrando a la diosa Mythal, igual que su armadura – "Pensaste en todo, ¿verdad, _hahren_?" – susurró Lyna mientras enceraba su arco y su cuerda con mimo.

Una vez hubo terminado, se dispuso a recoger las armas que había dejado en el suelo secándose, cuando su ojo divisó una figura que se movía rápidamente entre las sombras. A Lyna se le heló la sangre. Sus ojos de elfo la permitían ver mucho mejor en la noche, pero no dio crédito cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que a esa figura, le seguían varias más que se ocultaban en diferentes zonas alejadas de la luz de la hoguera. Lyna tensó completamente el cuerpo. Se quedó estática, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Giró lentamente la cara hacia donde había visto el primer movimiento para intentar enfocar en las sombras. Al girarse, sus ojos se toparon con otros ojos brillantes, amarillos y grandes – "Lobos" – pensó rápidamente. Ella sabía que los lobos iban en manadas de varios individuos. Los primeros en avanzar serían los alfa, macho y hembra, y los que atacasen primero serían los protectores de aquellos menos fuertes. Conocía muy bien la forma en que estas bestias se organizaban. Sin embargo, un recuerdo cruzó su mente – "El ataque a las Hallas" – pensó. Ese ataque fue diferente al resto. Fue atrevido, perseverante y muy agresivo e imprudente. ¿Serían estos lobos iguales?. Los lobos no solían acercarse a zonas donde hubiera un fuego y sin embargo aquí estaban ellos; acechándola. ¿Qué ha podido atraerles? – se preguntó – ¡Oh Dioses! Fenarel – confirmó para sus adentros. Cuando los lobos notaban escasez de presas, su comportamiento podía variar de cazador a carroñero según la oportunidad, aprovechando cualquier presa herida o incluso muerta que encontrasen por el camino, pues el instinto de supervivencia era superior al de caza. En esta ocasión, esa presa era Fenarel. "Dioses…¿Qué hago ahora?"- pensó con angustia Lyna. Ella seguía sin moverse, pero había clavado la mirada en el primer lobo que, intuía, debía ser el alfa. El lobo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y, detrás de él, comenzaron a aparecer otros ojos brillantes que hicieron que Lyna estuviera a punto de saltar de miedo. "Deben ser más de siete. Mythal, protégenos" – ella sabía que, seguramente, la tendrían rodeada. Los lobos atacaban desde varios frentes a una misma presa o a varias. En este caso, ella era la presa peligrosa, con lo cual la atacarían primero antes de buscar a Fenarel.

A pesar del repiqueteo constante de la lluvia, sintió cómo el sudor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo – "Estúpida, no des muestras de miedo. Ellos lo huelen"- se dijo a sí misma. Seguía congelada en el sitio, y sin quitarle la vista de encima al lobo alfa, comenzó lentamente a agacharse para coger, por lo menos, una de sus dagas. En ese momento el lobo avanzó un paso hacia ella y comenzó a enseñar los dientes. Lyna observó cómo el blanco perfecto de sus dientes, brillaba divisándose desde su situación; vio el tamaño de sus colmillos y la mirada penetrante del animal – "Sin miedo Lyna… "- se intentó calmar. Justo en el momento en que intentó continuar para coger la daga, escucha de repente – "Ehm, Lyna… no puedo dormir" – dijo Fenarel abriendo la cortina de la entrada de la tienda – "¿Me das ese menjun-" – Fenarel paró de inmediato. Vio la postura de Lyna y logró divisar los pares de ojos que se veían en las sombras. Su corazón casi se paró – "Lobos" –pensó con terror. La otra mano que tenía escondida dentro de la tienda, tanteó las cercanías en busca de su daga y recordó que la había colocado más lejos –"Demonios".

Lyna sintió un miedo irracional y cuando oyó a Fenarel hablar, ella, actuando por instinto, aprovechó para recoger la daga. En ese momento, una serie de gruñidos guturales intensos plagaron los alrededores y el lobo alfa, emprendió el ataque con las fauces abiertas completamente y con ojos inyectados en sangre mientras que el resto avanzaban rápidamente hacia ella.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

"Fen ¡Adentro!" – Lyna dio una voltereta en el suelo para llegar hasta su mochila y sacar algún frasco de ácido que lanzar a los lobos mientras que con la otra mano, sujetaba firmemente la daga recién afilada – "¡Lyna! Cuidado" – oyó gritar a Fenarel. Lyna se giró y se encontró con un lobo gris enorme a punto de caerle encima. En un giro veloz y limpio, le cortó la cabeza de un tajo, mientras su cadáver caía fuertemente sobre la roca. La sangre salpicó su pelo dorado y su piel pálida, dándole una imagen aterradora. Escuchó el aullar de algún lobo cercano. Sus latidos aumentaron de ritmo considerablemente y la adrenalina comenzaba a agudizar sus sentidos.

Fenarel no perdió el tiempo y entró más en su tienda para buscar su Dar'Misu. Al girarse para intentar salir de la tienda y defenderse, sintió un gran peso encima que le lanzaba hacia atrás, dejándole completamente tumbado boca arriba y soltando, no lejos, la daga en la caída. Con rapidez, colocó su antebrazo entre la boca del lobo y su cara y fuertemente empezó a empujar para liberarse de las garras y fauces de la criatura. La bestia le apretaba brutalmente los brazales, contorsionando y estriando el cuero reforzado. Las patas del can, rajaban sus muslos y peto. Él no podía moverse casi, pero aun así con la mano que tenía libre, logró alcanzar la cara del lobo y apretar fuertemente el hocico. Esto hizo que el lobo dejara de empujar y morder y se apartara un poco, con lo que le permitió a Fenarel moverse con algo más de libertad para coger su daga. Moviendo desesperadamente sus dedos en las cercanías de donde pensaba que había soltado su puñal, logró hacerse con su daga y en un rápido e instintivo movimiento, clavó la punta de su Dar'Misu en un costado del lobo, perforándole un pulmón. El animal gimió profundamente, echándose para atrás en el proceso y retorciéndose mientras que, de su boca y hocico, salía sangre a borbotones. Fenarel estaba paralizado por el miedo. Vio a la bestia retorcerse hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba de nuevo a por él. Justo cuando se disponía a parar la embestida de nuevo con su antebrazo, escuchó un silbido, un desgarro y un crujir húmedo. De repente, todo estalló en sangre y sesos, y la bestia yacía con el cráneo reventado en el suelo de su tienda. Atónito, Fenarel parpadeó varias veces, hasta que vio a Lyna acercarse corriendo a la tienda – "Fen. Enciérrate. Y, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas. Toma esto" – le lanzó tres frascos de ácido y una poción curativa y se marchó, sellando con una flecha la salida de la tienda – "¡Lyna! Demonios, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" – "Lyna, abre ya" – dijo desesperadamente mientras intentaba abrir la cortina de la tienda sin éxito. Lyna había bloqueado la cortina con una flecha, traspasando las varias capas de tela de esta forma evitando que Fenarel pudiera abrirla por dentro. Buscó desesperadamente una forma, pero la tienda estaba bien sellada por todos lados y él no podía moverse con facilidad debido a su herida. Sólo le quedaba la apertura que había dejado en la cortina la flecha que Lyna había lanzado al lobo. Así que decidió echar un vistazo a través de ella – "A tu derecha Lyna" – Lyna se movió a la velocidad del rayo mientras, la mano que sujetaba la daga, atravesaba el pecho de uno de los lobos, al tiempo que con la mano que sostenía el arco, golpeaba fuertemente en las fauces a un lobo joven que iba a por su yugular, cayendo posteriormente en la hoguera con un sonido sordo y gimiendo de dolor. Ella aprovechó para rematarle, quemándose en la mano mientras lo hacía. Fenarel observó el gesto de dolor de Lyna y su frente se llenó de sudor cuando vio que cuatro lobos más comenzaban a rodearla mientras exponían sus grandes colmillos en señal de agresividad.

Fenarel necesitaba hacer algo, así que se le ocurrió tensar su arco y usar el agujero que Lyna había hecho en su tienda para enviar sus flechas por ahí hacia las bestias. Sus manos le fallaban. Estaba sumamente nervioso pero no podía ver cómo esas criaturas devoraban a su amiga.

Lyna no podía creer su suerte. "Oh demonios… estoy perdida" – pensó mientras miraba desesperada a su alrededor en busca de una solución. El lobo alfa estaba más cerca que el resto de los lobos y todos caminaban sumamente despacio hacia ella enseñando sus fauces y rodeándola por completo. Si todos atacaban a la vez, no podría salir de esto ni aunque la mismísima diosa Mythal viniera en persona. Pero tenía que hacer algo. "El alfa es el más fuerte y grande, así que si lo elimino primero seguramente el resto se irá. Debo intentarlo" – con suma determinación y sintiendo la adrenalina fluir rápidamente por su cuerpo, Lyna cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir que el tiempo a su alrededor se detenía. Su respiración y sus latidos se calmaron. Era una sensación similar a lo que sintió cuando asesinó a los bandidos y, aunque era consciente, en vez de sentir miedo o aprensión, se sintió invencible, se sintió feral. Al cabo de unos escasos segundos, abrió los ojos y con rapidez, soltó su arco y se preparó para atacar al alfa. De repente escuchó un silbido y una flecha que caía justo en el tronco de un árbol cercano al macho dominante, desconcentrando a éste y al resto de lobos que miraban a su alrededor buscando el origen de la amenaza. Sin cambiar su postura, ella giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Fenarel que, tembloroso, lanzaba flechas a los lobos a través de la hendidura que ella había hecho al matar al lobo que le atacaba.

Inmediatamente Lyna vio, por el rabillo del ojo, moverse al lobo alfa y, girándose, observó cómo él miró a sus compañeros y éstos, obedientemente, se alejaron corriendo en dirección a la tienda de Fenarel.

Fenarel vio cómo tres lobos iban en su búsqueda y cuando los tuvo a una distancia más o menos cercana, lanzó, a través del roto de la tienda, un frasco de ácido. Los lobos se pararon instantáneamente y comenzaron a gemir y gruñir, mientras que con las patas delanteras se frotaban el hocico y la cara desesperadamente intentando eliminar la nube tóxica que les inundaba sus sentidos y los cegaba. Fenarel sentía el corazón a mil por segundo. Tendría que prepararse por si los lobos se recuperaban y decidían atacar su tienda. A pesar de la fuerza de la tela de su refugio, eran tres lobos grandes y no tardarían en entrar y destrozarle. Por encima de la nube tóxica, vio a Lyna mirar fijamente al gran lobo que tenía delante y gritó de terror cuando fue testigo del veloz ataque del alfa – "¡Noooooooo!" – chilló desesperadamente. No podía hacer nada. Ya Lyna no estaba de pie. No la veía. Los lobos y la nube tóxica dificultaba la visión y no podía salir de su tienda. "Va a morir… dioses, salvadla por favor….Mythal, protégela…." – rezó para sus adentros mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cargarse con lágrimas.

Lyna no lo vio venir. A pesar de que el tiempo pareció pararse, no pudo reaccionar con suficiente antelación al veloz y poderoso ataque de la bestia. Seguía teniendo sus sentidos parcialmente enfocados en los otros lobos que habían ido en busca de Fenarel. Su prioridad era protegerle a toda costa pero fue ingenua al considerar que el alfa se quedaría quieto esperando ayuda – "Imbécil…" – se dijo a sí misma mientras caía al suelo fuertemente, empujada por el alfa.

Sus sentidos estaban alerta, pero sus manos estaban vacías. El ataque del alfa había lanzado su daga a unos centímetros de ella y el lobo la estaba aplastando. Era una bestia increíblemente fuerte y grande; más del doble que ella y cubierta de un pelaje oscuro como la noche. Sus fauces estaban a unos pocos centímetros de su cara; tan cerca que olía su aliento putrefacto y sentía su saliva caer en sus mejillas. Los ojos del lobo perforaban los suyos. Por un momento, la serenidad que había logrado antes, desapareció. Sus manos se aferraban al cuello del lobo, haciendo todo lo posible por estrangularlo. Las patas de la bestia estaban en ambos hombros de Lyna, rompiendo las hombreras y desgarrando la carne que había debajo. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir fuertemente, casi a punto de estallar. Sintió un calor inmenso rodear su cuerpo, atravesarlo e inundar sus sentidos. Su respiración se agitó considerablemente y sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban. El tiempo se aceleró y no encontraba la forma de moverse. El lobo avanzó su cara un poco más hacia ella, pegando mordiscos en el aire mientras escupía grandes cantidades de baba que se metían en la boca y ojos de Lyna, mojándola completamente y dificultando su visión. Necesitaba buscar una solución. Necesitaba su arma, ¿Pero cómo? – "Mythal… _ma halani_ … no me abandones ahora…" – rezó para sus adentros Lyna. Parpadeando varias veces, logró despejar sus ojos de la saliva del animal. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la del lobo e intentó calmarse. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, respiró profundamente, y los volvió a abrir. En ese momento vio los grandes colmillos del lobo aún más cerca de su cara y cada vez ganaba más terreno. La repentina realización de su muerte inminente agitó algo en su interior. Su corazón se paró, su respiración se calmó y el miedo atroz que sentía, dejó paso a una fuerza sobrenatural. El tiempo volvió a pararse. Veía los mordiscos que lanzaba el lobo con varios segundos de retraso, como si estuviera imbuida en una nube ralentizadora, donde no se escuchaba apenas sonido y donde no sentía dolor, ni miedo, ni preocupación. Sólo veía caer las gotas de saliva lentamente en su cara, los ojos salvajes del lobo inyectados en sangre y buscando saciar su hambre. En ese momento, logró apartarle ligeramente con ambas manos pudiendo mover una de ellas después para buscar la daga en las cercanías mientras que con la otra mano, apretaba fuertemente la tráquea del animal y le mantenía alejado de su cara, al menos por el momento. Sus uñas se clavaron en la garganta del animal. En ese instante, el lobo abrió más los ojos, mostrando desesperación y agitándose bruscamente con el fin de acabar, de una vez por todas, con la vida de Lyna. Ella volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos del lobo y en ese instante, el lobo le devolvió la mirada. De repente, Lyna sintió su mundo fundirse a negro para despertarse nuevamente en un lugar del bosque que no reconocía. Flashes de momentos que no eran suyos, se le presentaban delante de sus ojos. Sensaciones, olores, emociones que no pertenecían a su cuerpo, inundaron sus sentidos doblegando su voluntad y aplacando su consciencia. Millones de imágenes se suceden en momentos en su cabeza -

 _"Horas persiguiendo bajo la lluvia. Muchos enfermos, muchos pequeños, inexpertos. Pocas presas. El olor a carne invade sus fosas nasales. La lluvia hace más complicada la persecución. Pierde el rastro pero lo vuelve a encontrar. Llevan días vagando, huyendo. Algo se acerca. Él lo sabe, él lo siente y huele. Algo sucio, podrido, algo que enferma. No es el único. Las presas se han ido o muerto. Quedan las enfermas o las raquíticas. Semanas sin comer, cachorros muertos y luego devorados. Tenían que hacerlo. Tenían que sobrevivir. El bosque no les quiere, los abandona. Logran acercarse a la presa herida, pero se ocultan en una cueva de madera. Lo rodean. La lluvia deja de mojar pero no para, y esas grandes presas vuelven a salir. La boca pide carne. El hambre duele. Los mayores se debilitan, él se debilita pero debe ser fuerte. Mucho tiempo protegiendo a su manada. Debe seguir, por él, por sus compañeros._

 _Pasan más horas. Las presas se detienen. Encienden fuego que duele en los ojos, duele en la nariz, pero el hambre es más fuerte que la prudencia. Ella tiene miedo, pero yo la protejo. Ella tiene cachorro dentro y debe cazar, comer para que ambos vivan. Él espera paciente a que los otros se confíen. Ve a la presa hembra cerca del fuego. La ve con palos y filos brillantes que traen recuerdos de anteriores cazas, peleas con grandes presas como ellos. La presa hembra es muy peligrosa, piensa. Se posiciona más cerca. Otros le siguen detrás. Algunos se ponen más lejos. Un error. La presa hembra los ve. Ella no se mueve, sólo le observa. Él la mira. El hambre golpeando fuerte en su boca y rugiendo en su interior. Ella se mueve despacio pero él la ve y enseña los dientes. Huele el miedo en el aire. De repente, oye un ruido. La presa herida se asoma de su cueva y ruge. Él le ve, pero devuelve la mirada a la hembra peligrosa. Demasiado tarde. La hembra va a por el filo brillante. ¡Peligro! ¡Atacad!, ruge."_

En ese instante, Lyna sintió volver y se dio cuenta de que su mano sujetaba con fuerza la daga que logró encontrar mientras que su otra mano apretaba brutalmente la garganta del lobo, aplacando sus gruñidos. Actuando por instinto y completamente aturdida por lo que acababa de experimentar, clavó fuerte y velozmente la daga en el costado del alfa, girando la empuñadura a su vez para hundirle el filo hasta el corazón.

Destellos de imágenes cegadoras pasaron de nuevo por su mente. Se vio a sí misma mirándose. El intenso dolor que sentía le impedía respirar, hablar. Su boca enviaba torrentes de sangre hacia su propia cara pero, ¿cómo puede ser, si yo soy la que me ve? - pensó con miedo e incertidumbre. Sus patas temblaron, su garganta se contrajo y sintió que la presión de la mano que tenía en su tráquea disminuía. El dolor punzante en su costado enviaba oleadas de terror a su cerebro. Gemía, pero no paraba su ataque a pesar de que ya no tenía fuerzas – "Mi manada morirá sin mí… no puedo…. huid."-pensó. "¡Huid!" – gimió al final con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su corazón comenzaba a pararse, ya no le entraba el aire pero ya no tenía hambre, ni miedo, ni cansancio. Tantas estaciones sobreviviendo, tanta desesperación ya no importaba. Todos esos momentos se perderían en el tiempo como lágrimas en esta lluvia…. Es…. hora de morir." - se dijo con tristeza, y con unas últimas sacudidas, su visión se oscureció para siempre.

Lyna se despertó como de una pesadilla violenta. Abrió los ojos con desesperación y vio el cuerpo del alfa sobre ella que yacía bañada en sangre de lobo. Gotas grandes de sudor se mezclaban con la fina lluvia de la noche. Abrió la boca para gritar pero sólo salió un sollozo que no pudo controlar – "…esos momentos se perderán….como lágrimas en la lluvia" – su mente estaba volviéndose en su contra. Su cuerpo estaba temblando como jamás pensó posible y sus pulmones buscaban ansiosamente una brizna de aire. Su costado le dolía enormemente y la garganta ardía como el fuego más intenso. ¿Qué había pasado? Ella no lo sabía. Sólo necesitaba respirar, necesitaba que dejase de doler. Nerviosamente se arrastró hacia un lado mientras sacaba la daga del pecho del lobo y buscaba una forma de controlar sus temblores y su confusión. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente la tienda de Fenarel y vio que los lobos que allí se encontraban estaban mirándola. Con manos temblorosas levantó la daga de nuevo en postura amenazante, pero no podía parar de llorar. Los lobos la miraron por un momento más, y comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente del campamento entre gemidos y lo que parecían llantos. Al cabo de unos segundos, a lo lejos, se oyó un lastimero aullido que le heló la sangre y llevó más lágrimas a sus ojos desbordando así el poco control que de ella quedaba.

Durante unos instantes Lyna se mantuvo sentada, cubierta de sangre y con la daga aún en el aire. Sus ojos buscaban ansiosamente señales de más lobos, pero sólo encontró oscuridad. Su visión seguía algo desenfocada y sólo lograba ver cuatro cuerpos oscuros esparcidos por el campamento en charcos de sangre y vísceras. Parpadeando rápidamente, respirando con dificultad y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, quiso incorporarse pero sus piernas le fallaron – "Patas…" no, patas no. Estaba confusa, dolorida, sus hombros le sangraban profusamente, su mano estaba quemada, temblorosa. Su costado y garganta le dolían intensamente pero no tenía herida alguna. ¿Qué demonios…? - pensó con angustia mientras miraba los cuerpos de los lobos. Deteniendo su mirada en el cuerpo del alfa que yacía a su lado, estiró una mano suavemente y tocó el pelaje. A pesar de que estaba mojado, seguía caliente. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y cerró su boca mientras se ponía la mano quemada, que aún tenía el puñal, en la boca para evitar sollozar de nuevo. Eran demasiadas emociones, sensaciones. Ese lobo se había comunicado de alguna forma con ella. Ella se sintió parte de él por un instante – "No, fui él…" – se dijo a sí misma mientras intentaba comprender.

En ese momento de duda y confusión, Lyna escuchó que alguien la llamaba – "¿Lyna? ¡Lyna! ¿Estás bien?" – "¡Lyna!" – oyó decir a Fenarel – "S-sí….aquí" – dijo Lyna con voz débil mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima al cadáver del lobo alfa – "Lyna, demonios, no puedo salir. ¿Estás bien?..." – Lyna no podía controlar sus temblores. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que Fenarel no la podía ver desde donde estaba – "He de ser fuerte… debo… serlo" – pensó.

"Sí Fen. Espera, ya voy" – dijo Lyna intentando controlar el miedo y la confusión de su voz.

Con gran esfuerzo, logró levantarse. La piel de sus hombros colgaba hecha jirones y, cada vez que daba un paso, sentía cómo los trozos de carne chocaban con zonas lisas de su piel, mojándola de sangre y haciendo el dolor más intenso. Su mano derecha dolía y ardía. Allí donde el fuego había quemado, se encontraba una gran zona rosada y blanquecina, donde la piel se arrugaba, dando paso a los músculos y tendones – "Dioses… esto dejará cicatriz" – pensó Lyna mientras llegaba a la tienda de Fenarel y cortaba de un tajo la flecha liberando la cortina de la entrada.

"Gracias a los dioses, Lyna. Pensé que te perdería…" – dijo Fenarel mientras intentaba levantarse. Lyna le ayudó a incorporarse y dijo al cabo de unos momentos – "¿Estás bien, Fen? ¿Te han herido?" – Lyna le inspeccionaba la cara, cuello y brazos en busca de señales de heridas graves.

"No _lethallan_ , sólo unas pequeñas heridas en el muslo pero…" – "¡Oh creadores! ¡Lyna estás herida!" – replicó con miedo Fenarel mientras abría los ojos de par en par e intentaba sujetar a Lyna por los brazos.

"Oh, bueno… no es nada. Ya me lo curaré." – dijo Lyna con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras seguía intentando ocultar su confusión.

"¡No! Hay que curarlo ya. ¿Dónde está tu mochila?" – dijo Fenarel mientras baja la mirada intentando buscar la mochila de Lyna – "Aquí está" – dando saltitos se dirigió al bolso de Lyna y extrajo varias cataplasmas y pociones que ayudarían a Lyna a curarse – "Ven, siéntate. Déjame que te ayude" – dijo Fenarel en tono de súplica mientras se agachaba poco a poco para sentarse.

Lyna le miró durante unos instantes y, a pesar de que seguía aturdida por la experiencia con el lobo alfa, obedeció sin rechistar. Se sentó cerca de Fenarel y bajó la mirada, mirando la daga que tenía en su mano sin prestar verdadero interés.

"Lyna… ¿Seguro que estás bien?..." – preguntó desconfiado Fenarel mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Hm?...Ehm, sí… no te preocupes…. No es…. Nada…" – contestó Lyna mientras volteaba la cara hacia el otro lado.

Soltando un suspiro, Fenarel continuó – " _Lethallan_ , puedes contarme lo que sea… Algo te pasa…. Lo sé, te conozco muy bien"

"Nada Fen… necesito primero comprender algo de lo que ha pasado…" - contestó Lyna con cierto aire de angustia.

"¿Con los lobos?... Bueno, es muy raro que se hayan acercado a un campamento iluminado y se veían especialmente desesperados, pero no creo que haya que comprender mucho más…" – replicó Fenarel medio confuso. Si algo era Lyna, es una excelente cazadora. Tenía especial intuición con respecto a las intenciones y motivaciones de las bestias y le extrañaba que ella no comprendiese el ataque.

"No… no es eso. Sé…. Yo sé perfectamente qué pasó con los lobos. Es…. Es otra cosa. No quiero hablar ahora, por favor" – Lyna no quería mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podría parar de llorar y eso despertaría más preguntas de Fenarel de las que podía ahora soportar.

"…Está bien _lethallan,_ cuando estés preparada… hablamos, ¿Sí?"- Fenarel acarició la mejilla de Lyna en señal de apoyo. Ella disfrutó del tacto, cerrando los ojos ligeramente por un momento.

Fenarel cogió un trapo, lo humedeció con poción de raíz élfica y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Lyna. Comenzó con la de la mano, suavemente, colocando delicadamente el trapo sobre la mano para apenas rozar la superficie y así empapar la herida. Debía de doler, pero Lyna no hizo señal alguna. Al terminar, untó una cataplasma curativa con dos dedos por toda la zona y cogió de nuevo el trapo para continuar con los hombros de Lyna. Se acercó más a ella, y al mirarla a los ojos, pudo ver la tristeza inmensa que ella intentaba contener. Verla así, le angustió y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no volver a preguntarle. Desviando la mirada hacia la herida de nuevo, continuó sus atenciones. Esta vez pasó el trapo suavemente por el hombro de Lyna. Allí la piel estaba hecha jirones – "Las garras del lobo"- pensó - "Uau Lyna… esto debe dolerte. Me temo que te dejará cicatrices profundas." – dijo – "Una lástima… con tan bellos hombros" – comentó para sus adentros mientras seguía limpiándole las heridas.

"Sí… bueno. No serán las primeras ni las últimas cicatrices que tenga." – dijo Lyna intentando quitarle hierro al asunto – "Hay cicatrices que no se ven" – pensó con tristeza. Recordaba lo que había experimentado y sentía que algo del lobo formaba parte de ella ahora y para siempre. Aún podía sentir el dolor en su costado y la angustia de la muerte. ¡Dioses! Había experimentado la muerte y agonía en el cuerpo de otro ser- pensó con desesperación al tiempo que intentaba controlar sus expresiones faciales.

Fenarel terminó de limpiar las heridas y untar el cataplasma. Aprovechó para limpiarse las suyas en los muslos y la herida del cepo y, cuando hubo terminado, dijo – "Bueno Lyna, queda poco tiempo para el amanecer. Ve a descansar. Me quedo yo" – Fenarel se levantó con esfuerzo, pero Lyna se incorporó de un salto y le ayudó a ponerse finalmente de pie – "No Fen, no puedo dormir y tú debes reposar. Mañana necesito que estés bien. Tenemos que llegar en la noche a Gwaren. No podemos retrasarnos más"

Fenarel no quería obedecer, pero sabía que ella no se echaría para atrás. Y, en cierta forma, tenía razón. Él estaba retrasando más la travesía y a este paso no llegarían nunca – "Ujj, está bien Lyna…. Como quieras. Al menos ahora creo que podré dormir. Pero por favor, si algo pasa, lo que sea, grita" – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. A medio camino se paró y se giró con el ceño fruncido – "Y Lyna" – "¿Hm?" contestó ella – "No vuelvas a encerrarme, ¿Entendido?" – replicó seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Lyna sonrió por un momento y concluyó – "Ya veremos. Además, debo cuidar bien de mi snoufleur… ¿Qué haría yo si algo le pasase? ¿Eh?" – bromeó. Fenarel hizo un sonido que podía bien ser un gruñido y finalizó – "Testaruda"- y habiendo dicho esto, se fue caminando a trompicones a su tienda. Al entrar, se encontró con el cadáver del lobo que sencillamente apartó y se acostó como un peso muerto en su petate. Estaba mortalmente cansado y todo le dolía. En unas horas debía emprender de nuevo el viaje y necesitaba energías – "Menuda nochecita… parece que los dioses no están a nuestro favor" – pensó. Al cabo de unos instantes, su mente se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Lyna se quedó un rato sentada cerca de la hoguera, mirando arder el cadáver del lobo. Su cabeza se levantó y olfateó el aire que flotaba a su alrededor, como si intentase descubrir más información – "¿Pero qué hago?" – ese gesto desconcertó nuevamente a Lyna. La lluvia había parado por un instante y pudo comprobar el destrozo que había en el campamento. Levantándose por inercia, comenzó a recoger las cosas desperdigadas por toda la zona en silencio absoluto y con la mirada perdida. Lentamente, empezó a arrastrar los cadáver uno a uno, apilándolos a un lado del campamento. El último cadáver en arrastrar fue el del gran macho alfa. Antes de cogerle, se le quedó mirando un largo rato y susurró – "¿Qué me has hecho?...¿Qué soy ahora?" – su voz se entrecortaba pues estaba llena de dolor y angustia. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar y tuvo que cerrarlos fuertemente para controlar sus impulsos. Su mente daba vueltas en torno a una idea "Fen'Harel" – pensó –¿Será que el viejo dios la había cambiado? ¿había profanado su alma mostrándole visiones y enseñándole la muerte? – la superstición era común entre su clan, pero ella era racional. No podía permitirse pensar semejantes cosas. Tendría que haber una explicación lógica a todo esto.

Sin más preámbulos, se agachó y recogió las patas delanteras del lobo, cuyas garras enormes aún mostraban trozos de piel, carne y sangre de Lyna – "Luchaste bien…" – pensó con dolor mientras arrastraba su cuerpo hacia donde estaba el resto.

Después de más de una hora, Lyna terminó de recoger y se sentó al borde de la tienda de Fenarel, escuchando sus suaves ronquidos e intentando meditar. Era algo que siempre la aliviaba y la llenaba de energía, pero esta noche era diferente. Su meditación derivaba en la repetición de esas visiones, alojando más incógnitas en su corazón – "Marethari… ojalá estuvieras aquí" – pensó mientras suspiraba. Cerró los ojos un instante y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón. Su respiración se volvió estable y puso su mente en blanco. Mañana tendrían un camino aún más largo por delante; debía recuperar algo de energía. Y así, pasaron las horas hasta el amanecer…

* * *

 **Virassan:** Camino de la Flecha (Nombre del Arco de Lyna)

 **Dar'Misu:** un tipo de daga élfica.

 **Snoufleur:** un animal mezcla de jabalí, con oso hormiguero, regordete y perezoso.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Ma halani** : ayúdame

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Hamin:** descansa.


	10. El Pueblo

**¡Hola! Como os habréis dado cuenta ya, aunque en general la historia seguirá la línea argumental principal, tiene diferentes matices que sencillamente aportan más profundidad al personaje y lo hace más real. Este capítulo es más lento pero hay momentos de tensión, aunque nada escandalosos. Lyna y Fenarel están a puntito de llegar a Gwaren. ¿Qué les esperará allí? ¡Ya queda menos! (¡Perdonad que me extienda! Esto iba a ser algo cortito y se ha convertido en un monstruo)**

 **Muchas gracias por parar aquí y ¡Espero que os guste! (Recordad: cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida :-)** **)**

 **Besos**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"El Pueblo"**

 _[…pues cosas horribles se avecinan y debes estar preparada…]_

* * *

Con los primeros rayos de sol, Fenarel abrió los ojos. Por un momento creyó estar en el campamento pero al echar un vistazo a su alrededor y ver el destrozo, rememoró la noche anterior. Con esfuerzo, logró incorporarse. Su pierna le dolía, pero un poco menos que ayer. No había dormido bien y aún le costaba enfocar bien la visión. Frotándose fuertemente la cara logró despejarse un poco. Alcanzó una pequeña garrafa de cuero que tenía guardada en su mochila y dio un gran trago de agua para aclarar su voz. Toda su tienda estaba cubierta de sesos y sangre y el cadáver del lobo yacía inerte y tieso en un lado. En la noche anterior no tenía fuerzas ni para arrastrar al animal fuera de su tienda. Revisó su pierna y aprovechó para limpiar sus heridas de nuevo, eliminando con un trapo la sangre seca que las rodeaban. Recogiendo un par de cosas, logró levantarse y salir de la tienda. Una vez fuera y para su sorpresa, vio que todo estaba recogido, apenas recordatorio alguno de la pelea de anoche. La elevación de roca donde habían acampado estaba aún teñida de sangre, pero la lluvia había lavado gran parte de la escena. La tienda de Lyna estaba recogida y la hoguera estaba encendida, calentando una pequeña olla con lo que sería el desayuno de esa mañana. Fenarel no divisaba a Lyna. Por un momento se preocupó, pero cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo para buscarla, logró escuchar unas pisadas que provenían de detrás de su tienda. Girándose rápidamente, reconoció la figura que se mostraba ante sí. Desnuda, mojada, con el pelo a ambos lados de sus hombros cubriendo tímidamente cada pecho, Lyna caminaba seductoramente hacia él.

" _Lethallin_ , ¿Listo para desayunar?" – preguntó Lyna mientras dejaba en el suelo su armadura recién limpia y pulida. Al agacharse, el cabello se movió de sus hombros y pechos, mostrando en todo su esplendor el color tan pálido de sus senos y el rosa suave de sus pequeños pezones. Ante esa visión, Fenarel se sonrojó y giró la cabeza como si quisiera evitar la ola de pensamientos que acudían a su mente.

Al ver esa expresión en la cara de su amigo, Lyna ladeó la cabeza y sonrió – "¡ _Lethallin_! No me digas que ahora te escandaliza mi desnudez. ¡A estas alturas deberías conocer de memoria cada parte de mi cuerpo!" – dijo Lyna riéndose mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con un trapo.

Y sí lo recordaba. Fenarel recordaba cada curva, cada vello, cada ángulo de su cuerpo, pero la sensación que crecía en su interior era prácticamente reciente. Era la sensación de lo que está a punto de pasar pero que aún no termina de suceder; la sensación de las ganas mezcladas con control, la sensación de la posibilidad. Antes, él pensaba en Lyna como algo prohibido, algo imposible. Quizá por eso él había abandonado esas esperanzas y podía reprimir sus impulsos de forma más seguida. Pero ahora, él conocía mejor los sentimientos y sensaciones de Lyna y sus ansias se duplicaron con la revelación. Ahora su cuerpo era como la visión de un pozo en mitad del desierto; demasiado deseable, necesidad visceral de poseerlo.

"Ehm, no es eso… es que….tus heridas" – dijo disimulando Fenarel mientras gesticulaba con una mano hacia los hombros y mano de Lyna.

"Ah, eso…bueno…ya no duelen tanto. Lo que me duele de verdad es que ese…lobo ha destrozado mis hombreras. El maestro Ilen se va a enfadar mucho…"-suspiró Lyna mientras se alisaba el cabello hacia atrás para proceder a hacerse una trenza.

Esa postura; su espalda arqueada hacia atrás, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas dejando ver su sexo y su suave y claro vello, los pechos turgentes, suaves y pálidos despuntando en su torso, los pezones rosados erectos y el hueso de la clavícula marcado en su cuello, activó de nuevo la chispa de deseo en Fenarel. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima mientras ella se trenzaba su hermoso cabello. Era hipnotizador verla trabajar con esos ágiles dedos sobre su pelo dorado al tiempo que tensaba su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos. Ella solía siempre cerrar los ojos cuando se trenzaba. Decía que era porque así sentía que lo hacía mejor; ella solía decir que "las cosas que precisan cuidado especial se hacen con los ojos cerrados". "Preciosa…" – pensó para sus adentros mientras tragaba saliva en un gesto por recuperar la compostura.

"Ya. Yo tengo uno de mis brazales y mi greba hechos trizas. Cuando lleguemos a Gwaren podríamos arreglarlos. Creo que tenemos suficientes monedas" – dijo Fenarel, girándose hacia la hoguera para intentar alejarse de esa tentación.

"Podríamos, sí. Ya veremos" – contestó Lyna. En cuestión de pocos minutos, Lyna se colocó su armadura completa y guardó sus cosas en su mochila.

Fenarel ya estaba sentado cerca de la hoguera y colocando dos cuencos de desayuno – "Toma _lethallan_. Debes recuperar energías. No has dormido nada… lo… siento…" dijo Fenarel con tristeza mientras le acercaba el cuenco a Lyna.

"Fen, no sientas nada. Yo estoy bien. He meditado y eso me ha hecho recuperar energías. Los hombros están mejor, aunque entre que todavía estaba recuperándome del encuentro con el oso de la otra vez y lo de anoche, en general, tardará un poco más en estar 100% recuperado. Al menos responde suficientemente bien" – dijo Lyna mientras movía pronunciadamente su hombro derecho al tiempo que sujetaba el cuenco.

"No te he dado las gracias por todo Lyna. Me has salvado dos veces ya" – dijo Fenarel mientras la miraba de reojo y comía su desayuno.

"En realidad son tres." – dijo Lyna con una sonrisa mientras se metía un gran bocado de comida.

"¿Tres?" –

"Sí, snoufleur. Tres. Una, con los bandidos. Dos con el cepo y tres, con el lobo" – Lyna sabía que Fenarel era muy orgulloso así que le gustaba, especialmente, bromear con respecto a su limitada habilidad, aunque en realidad era un cazador promedio.

"Ah, cierto. Tienes razón, querida Golem, tienes razón" – contestó Fenarel con una media sonrisa mientras se terminaba su desayuno. Lyna se rio durante unos segundos y luego terminó su desayuno también. Recogió ambos cuencos y la olla, y fue hacia el riachuelo donde ella se había bañado hace unos minutos – "Fen, ya vengo. Voy a limpiar esto y ahora te ayudo a recoger la tienda"

"Está bien Lyna. Pero tranquila, yo puedo" – contestó Fenarel mientras apagaba la hoguera.

Lyna se fue caminando hacia el riachuelo y se dispuso a lavar los cuencos y olla del desayuno. De repente, escuchó un sonido al otro lado del rio y sus ojos se clavaron automáticamente en la zona donde creía haberlo oído. No vio nada, pero tenía la sensación de que la estaban observando – "¿Serán los lobos de ayer?"- pensó con recelo. Al no ver nada, continuó lavando sus cosas y cuando terminó se marchó hacia el campamento. Su mente y sentidos estaban enteramente puestos en los alrededores por si algo o alguien se atrevía a atacarles de nuevo – "Dioses… este viaje está siendo un infierno" – pensó para sus adentros mientras sacudía los cuencos.

Cuando llegó al campamento, Fenarel había recogido ya todo y sólo faltaba guardar los utensilios del desayuno y alguna que otra cosa más. Así que Lyna recogió lo que quedaba y se armó con sus dagas y su arco _Virassan_. Dando un último vistazo al campamento, dijo – "¿Listo Fen?"

"Sí Lyna. En marcha" – contestó Fenarel mientras se colgaba su mochila a la espalda.

"Al menos no está lloviendo. Esperemos que sea mejor viaje" – continuó Lyna. Y ambos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

Después de un rato caminando en silencio, Lyna comentó – "Fen, ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

"Mejor _lethallan_ , mejor. Al menos ahora puedo apoyarla y ya no sangra" – contestó Fenarel mientras miraba su pierna.

"Cuando lleguemos, quizá podamos arreglar tu greba y brazal y mis hombreras. Aunque no hay nada como la factura dalishana. En Gwaren encontraremos, sobre todo, _durgen'len_." – Lyna era muy celosa con su cultura. Para ella todo lo élfico era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

"Bueno, esperemos que nos hagan precio. No quisiera tener que gastar mucho de lo que nos ha dado Marethari en esto." – dijo pensativo Fenarel.

"No te preocupes. Si nos falta dinero, siempre podremos vender alguna hierba o cataplasma a un boticario. Tengo aquí varias hierbas que suelen escasear. Además de venenos. Eso siempre interesa en las ciudades" – reflexionó Lyna.

"O siempre podremos cazar y llevar las presas a un tabernero o posadero" –

"Sí, sería buena idea. Ahora que lo mencionas, sería conveniente cazar unas cuantas antes de llegar a Gwaren y ofrecerlas como pago inicial en alguna posada. No pretendo dormir otra noche a la intemperie sin el clan. Este viaje está siendo demasiado peligroso y extraño" – comentó Lyna en tono sombrío.

Lo que le preocupaba a Lyna iba más allá de los incidentes con los bandidos y los lobos. Su gran preocupación era ella misma. No se sentía cabal. Sentía que estaba perdiendo los papeles en muchas cosas; su agresividad, su frialdad a la hora de asesinar, sus deseos e impulsos sexuales sin sentido, sus sueños y pesadillas, su incidente con el lobo y su sentimentalismo tan impropio de ella. Lyna raras veces lloraba y llevaba tres días llorando. Se sentía sumamente mal consigo misma y su mente y corazón vivían en un constante conflicto. Sea lo que sea, estaba cambiando considerablemente pero era vital calmarse. Su tiempo meditando había ayudado a tranquilizarse, pero su mente seguía dando vueltas sobre todo a tres cuestiones importantes: su relación con Tamlen y Fenarel, sus pesadillas tan reales, y la especie de conexión que sufrió con el lobo. Estas tres cosas la estaban dejando agotada emocionalmente.

Siguieron caminando varias horas más en relativo silencio, así que Lyna aprovechó para darle vueltas a esas tres cuestiones que le carcomían el alma. Su mente se desvió a lo que, últimamente, venía padeciendo de forma casi contínua e intensa; su relación con Tamlen y Fenarel. En realidad esto tenía sencilla solución, pero no quería herir a ninguno aunque sabía que sus confesiones habían hecho daño ya. De todas formas ella, a estas alturas, era consciente de sus sentimientos y de lo que no quería y ya tenía claro que no quería unirse a alguien todavía; sólo quería disfrutar de este descubrimiento, de este cúmulo de sensaciones físicas y psíquicas. Su cuerpo había cambiado. Había estado en letargo, todavía viviendo la relativa niñez y ahora había despertado y, ante todo, ella era fiel a sí misma. Sí, podía resultar egoísta, pero ella no estaría obligando a nadie a hacer nada que no quisiera. Si alguien quería entrar en su vida, sea como fuere, tendría que ser bajo sus propios términos. Ella les quería muchísimo, pero en su fuero interno sentía que no pertenecía a ninguno. Cuando llegasen a Gwaren, hablaría claramente con Fenarel y él decidiría. En cierta forma se sentía ansiosa. Necesitaba volver a ser la misma con Fenarel y volver a sentirse libre, sin ataduras morales ni sentimentales.

Su mente se entretuvo pensando un rato en cosas que podrían disfrutar juntos siempre y cuando Fenarel aceptase estar con ella bajo sus condiciones. Por un momento, su cabeza giró en torno a una idea; estar con los dos al mismo tiempo. Era todo un atrevimiento pero como los tres siempre habían compartido casi todo juntos, esto quizá sería incluso más interesante compartirlo. "Pero Lyna, qué estás maquinando…. Dioses…." – se dijo a sí misma con intensa vergüenza. Ese pensamiento hizo que se ruborizará de sobremanera y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña risita afloró en su garganta.

"Estamos de buen humor, por lo que veo" – dijo Fenarel con una sonrisa al girarse y ver a Lyna riendo bajito.

"¿Hm? Ah... jaja, sí Fen. Estoy mejor… sólo estaba…pensando" – contestó Lyna ruborizándose mientras sus ojos se divertían mirando de reojo a Fenarel de arriba a abajo.

Fenarel vio cómo los ojos de Lyna le miraban con interés especial. Al darse cuenta de que ella le estaba observando con ojos predadores, no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente y tartamudear – "¿Y-y qué… e-estabas pe-pensando?" – preguntó mientras volteaba la cara y miraba de reojo.

"Oh… en cosas entretenidas… en curvas y larguras, en calor y humedad… en cosas buenas Fen… en cosas muy buenas y suaves" – Lyna le estaba pinchando. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de su mirada insinuante y quería divertirse un rato mientras caminaba.

Al escuchar esto, Fenarel giró su cabeza y abrió sus ojos de asombro y casi se tropieza con una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo sinuosamente. Lyna se rio de nuevo tímidamente y dijo – "Cuidado Fen, no quisiera tener que volver a distraerte mientras te quito otro cepo" – Lyna se estaba divirtiendo mucho – "Ja-ja, qué graciosa" – gruño Fenarel mientras volteaba su cara avergonzado.

Siguieron caminando, pasando por pequeñas colinas tupidas de árboles, arbustos y yerbajos. Encontraron algunas cuevas a lo lejos y algunas marcas de carromatos, carretas y pisadas, pero intentaron desviarse de ellas por evitar conflicto con cualquier grupo de _shemlen_ o bandidos que pudieran encontrar.

Lyna volvió a sumirse en sus preocupaciones. Lo de las pesadillas era algo que tendría que conversar largo y tendido con la custodia y por más vueltas que le diera, menos respuestas y más preguntas encontraba. En cambio, lo de anoche con el lobo la había dejado totalmente preocupada. Sentía como si se estuviera volviendo loca, pero no. Ella sabía que lo que experimentó fue real, el dolor era real, la angustia y los pensamientos tenían que ser reales. La mirada del animal seguía atormentándola. Esto era algo que también tendría que contarle a Marethari. La reacción siguiente a ese evento, fue desmesurada; sus ojos se secaron de tantas lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba como si la hubieran sumergido en un lago helado. Sentir la muerte en las carnes de otro ser, había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida y necesitaba comprenderlo cuanto antes pues, al parecer, los cambios en su cuerpo y mente se sucedían con demasiada rapidez.

De repente, su oído captó un ruido nuevo y se detuvo. Fenarel la imitó por precaución y dijo confuso mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo – "¿ _Lethallan_?"

"Atento Fen. Algo o alguien nos sigue" – dijo en un susurro y continuó el paso.

Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a parar y dijo disimuladamente – "Buff, estoy muy cansada. Deberíamos parar para descansar y comer un poco"

Fenarel no entendía nada. Hacía unos minutos atrás Lyna le había dicho que alguien les seguía y ahora quería parar. "Debe estar disimulando" – pensó dudoso – "E-está bien _lethallan_ ¿Aquí?" –le siguió el juego indeciso.

"Sí, aquí mismo." – contestó Lyna mientras se agachaba a dejar su mochila. Por el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento en un árbol cercano y en un rápido movimiento que pasó casi inadvertido por Fenarel, lanzó una flecha hacia el suelo en donde había visto la actividad. Inmediatamente escuchó una voz de sorpresa seguida por varias sombras que se movían alrededor de ellos. Cuando giró la cabeza apuntando hacia el resto de sombras, vio que estaban rodeados por elfos. Había cuatro elfos apuntándoles con arcos. Los cuatro con mirada férrea y bocas que no articulaban palabras. Por un momento Lyna se quedó mirándoles. De reojo vio que Fenarel había tensado su arco también y estaba observándoles con cara de sorpresa y miedo.

Lyna les analizó en cuestión de un segundo; pálidos, armadura decorada, arcos de madera de roble y silvano y V _allaslin_ en sus caras.

" _Andaran Atish'an_ " – dijo Lyna mientras bajaba el arco lentamente – "No somos bandidos" – Lyna sabía quién era el líder de entre todos ellos pues era la que se había adelantado más en la formación de ataque. Era una elfa rubia muy bella que la miraba con ojos duros y poco amigables

"¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Sois orejas redondas?" – preguntó con brusquedad la líder mientras daba un paso adelante sin soltar su arco y sin dejar de apuntarles.

Lyna puso una mano en el arco de Fenarel y él lo bajó despacio, mientras que la miraba con incredulidad. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y giró de nuevo su mirada a la líder de la exploración.

"Vamos hacia Gwaren. Mi nombre es Lyna Mahariel y soy del clan Sabrae. No queríamos alarmaros" – contestó con tranquilidad mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos de la líder.

La líder se la quedó mirando un rato y finalmente dijo – " _Andaran Atish'an_ Lyna. Puedes llamarme Mithra. Lamentamos el recibimiento. Ha habido señales de _shemlen_ y bandidos y, como sabrás, cualquier precaución es poca" – contestó – "¿Quién es tu compañero?" – preguntó Mirtha con curiosidad mientras giraba ligeramente su cara para mirar a Fenarel.

"… _Andaran atish'an_ Mithra. Mi nombre es Fenarel, Fen para los amigos. Es… un gran placer conocer a otros dalishanos. Sobre todo si poseen una belleza como la de vos" – dijo Fenarel con picardía mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia sin apartar su mirada de Mithra.

Lyna vio cómo Mithra abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se ruborizaba. Parece ser que Fenarel no era guapo sólo a ojos de su clan, pensó.

"Ehm, S-sí. Es un placer conocerte…conoceros, digo." –dijo Mithra mientras daba la orden a los demás de bajar sus arcos. Después continuó – "Gwaren está todavía a unas cuantas horas, pero nosotros tenemos el campamento cerca de aquí. Si queréis, podéis acompañarnos" – se ofreció Mithra mientras miraba de reojo a Fenarel y éste le devolvía una media sonrisa.

Lyna empezaba a molestarse y no sabía por qué – "Mithra, no queremos molestar. Sólo estamos de paso y además…" -

"Oh Lyna, no seas tan aburrida. Dejemos que esta magnífica cazadora nos lleve a su campamento. Después de todo eras tú quien quería descansar y comer" – interrumpió Fenarel mientras sonreía con picardía a Mithra.

Lyna sopesó por un momento el ofrecimiento y contestó con un poco de aprensión– "Está bien. Guíanos" – hizo un pequeño bufido y miró con desdén a Fenarel, pero éste no se dio cuenta. Estaba con su mirada fija en Mithra – "Pues no es tan bella…" pensó Lyna con celos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al cabo de varios minutos, llegaron al campamento. Era más grande que el suyo y había más miembros pero, en general, tenían prácticamente lo mismo; un recinto de Hallas, las caravanas, carromatos y carretas dispuestos en todo lo largo y ancho del claro, una hoguera central y una serie de tiendas distribuidas por los alrededores del campamento.

Cuando llegaron, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ellos. Lyna veía caras que le resultaban conocidas, pero no recordaba a nadie. Cerca de la hoguera vio a un elfo joven pelirrojo que llevaba un bastón – ¿Será un mago? – pensó Lyna mientras le analizaba con ojos curiosos. El elfo se le quedó mirando intensamente y luego siguió con su plato de alimento.

Llegaron finalmente a la caravana de quien debía ser el custodio y Mithra intervino – " _Andaran atish'an_ Custodio. He traído a unos miembros del clan Sabrae con nosotros. Lyna Mahariel y Fenarel. Están de camino a Gwaren" – comentó Mithra en tono casual.

El custodio, se dio la vuelta y Lyna no pudo evitar darse cuenta inmediatamente de aquellos ojos tristes, cansados, que reposan en ese rostro tan bello y maduro. Era alto y fuerte, con expresión seria y triste pero digna de respeto. – " _Andaran atish'an_ Lyna y Fenarel. Mi nombre es Zathrian. Bienvenidos."

" _Ma serannas_ , custodio. Agradecemos vuestra hospitalidad" – contestó Lyna mientras hacía una ligera reverencia al tiempo que sonreía.

"¿Sabrae, eh? ¿Cómo se encuentra la Custodia Marethari?" – preguntó con voz grave y profunda el Custodio.

"Gracias a los dioses, muy bien. Creo recordar haber escuchado hablar de vos en alguna ocasión. ¿Un gran mago he de suponer? Creo que el maestro Ilen tiene también el gusto de conoceros. ¿Quizás amigos de antaño?" – continuó con curiosidad Lyna. En ese momento, Zathrian abrió un poco más los ojos e hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole a Mithra que les dejaran solos.

Zathrian la miró con ojos severos y dio un paso adelante, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dijo en tono serio – "No especialmente amigos, pero sí. Nos conocemos. Y por favor, puedes hablarme como a uno más del clan. No es necesaria formalidad alguna, Lyna" – diciendo esto, se acercó más hacia ella y sin apartar la mirada dijo – "Sígueme, _da'len_ " y rozó su hombro con su brazo y se puso a caminar.

Lyna sintió un escalofrío. Este tal Zathrian la ponía nerviosa. Tenía una presencia intensa, poderosa. Ella se dio la vuelta y miró a Fenarel – "Fen, si quieres ve con… Mithra y por favor, compórtate. No queremos dejar mala impresión de nuestro clan" – replicó Lyna mientras le miraba con ceño fruncido.

" _Ma nuvenin_ Lyna. Pero que sepas que yo soy muy muy bueno… siempre" – dijo Fenarel con tono pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba hacia donde estaba Mithra con los otros en la hoguera.

Lyna caminó junto al custodio hasta que ambos se pararon al borde del recinto de las Hallas. Ambos callados durante un rato hasta que Lyna rompió el silencio – "Agradecemos vuestras atenciones pero no queremos molestar. Si consideráis mejor que nos marchemos, sólo tenéis que decírnoslo"

"Por favor, _da'len_. Sois del pueblo. Qué menos que recibiros para una comida caliente y alguna historia." – dijo Zathrian con una media sonrisa triste mientras se giraba hacia Lyna para verla a los ojos.

Cuando ella le miró, sintió como si un rayo cruzase su cuerpo, enviando electricidad a todas las zonas posibles y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. La mirada de Zathrian era penetrante, intensa y cargada de tristeza que hacía a Lyna reaccionar fuertemente. ¿Pero qué me pasa…? Parece cosa de magia - pensó Lyna con preocupación. Ella sabía que la magia era peligrosa y sólo confiaba en su custodia, ni siquiera en Merrill. Saber que este custodio poseía una habilidad mágica considerable, no hacía más que acentuar su incomodidad y desconfianza.

" _Ma serannas_ custodio." – dijo con timidez mientras asentía. Durante unos segundos, Lyna se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada y ella observó cómo sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con especial luz.

"Estaba pensando que… he de enviar a Deygan y Varathorn a Gwaren, así que si queréis podéis ir con ellos en la carreta. Ellos sólo se quedarán una noche, pero al menos llegaréis antes del anochecer si partís pronto"- comentó pensativo Zathrian mientras que su mirada se depositaba en los labios de Lyna por varios incómodos instantes.

Lyna se sentía muy incómoda. Este hombre que parecía tan atormentado, la miraba con demasiado interés y sin embargo y a pesar de la incomodidad, Lyna se sentía atraída por él de alguna extraña forma. Ella admiraba el poder y la gente que lo ostentaba, pero nunca había sentido esto por nadie antes. Era una mezcla de miedo, tristeza, admiración y deseo que no podía evitar.

"Oh… ehm… eso sería estupendo. Mi amigo Fenarel tiene una pierna herida y vamos más lento de lo normal. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Zathrian" – contestó Lyna mientras le sonreía al tiempo que miraba intensamente los labios del Custodio. "Dioses… qué me pasa" – pensó de nuevo para sus adentros. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante los pensamientos que se sucedían en su mente; una caricia, un torso desnudo, un gesto suyo de tormento y delirio, poder. Sintió que su fuego crecía de nuevo en su vientre, las piernas le temblaban y no sabía si era miedo o deseo. Quizá un poco de ambas y eso la excitaba aún más.

Zathrian en ese momento se acercó a Lyna, la miró fijamente a los ojos y subió ambas manos para acariciar sus mejillas. Lyna pegó un respingo de sorpresa y abrió los ojos de par en par- "Za-zathrian…qué…" – "Shhh, no te haré daño" – dijo Zathrian inclinando la cabeza para besarle la frente. Suavemente posó sus labios sobre la marcada frente de Lyna, dejando una huella húmeda y caliente al instante. Lyna no podía creer lo que sucedía. Un completo extraño estaba besándole la frente y ella no se veía capaz de reaccionar. Después de besarle, bajó sus labios lentamente hacia los de ella y los acercó hasta casi besarla, pero se mantuvo a una distancia en la que Lyna sólo sentía su aliento. Zathrian la miraba con intensidad y con los ojos entrecerrados y Lyna, instintivamente, cerró los suyos. Al pasar unos segundos y no sentir nada más que su respiración en sus labios, abrió de nuevo los ojos- "Pero qué demonios sucede… no me puedo mover…" – pensó con miedo Lyna al tiempo que intentaba analizar las facciones del Custodio.

Zathrian estaba demasiado cerca. Sus labios estaban tan cercanos, que un ligero temblor del labio de Lyna hizo que, suavemente, rozara el labio inferior de Zathrian. Esto envió mil chispas a su estómago y encendió sus sentidos al máximo enviando oleadas de pensamientos e imágenes que no había vivido pero que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vivir con este hombre tan misterioso. Sus pulgares acariciaban las mejillas de Lyna y su boca parecía estar bebiendo de la respiración de ella, tanto así que casi la dejaba sin aliento. Al cabo de varios tensos minutos en el que ninguno de los dos hizo gesto alguno, el custodio abrió los ojos y lentamente se alejó de Lyna. Bajó las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo – " _Da'len_ , no sufras. La magia es igual de útil que un arco. Sólo importa cómo se use. Percibo miedo en ti, pero gran poder. Muchas dudas y muchos… deseos" – Ante esto último, Lyna se sonrojó. Continuó Zathrian – "Tienes que tranquilizar tu espíritu, pues cosas horribles se avecinan y debes estar preparada. Tu papel será muy importante. _Halam'shivanas, da'len_ "

Ante esta última frase Lyna abrió aún más los ojos. "Eso es… eso es lo que me dijo el monstruo de mi pesadilla… pero…. ¿Cómo?"- pensó confundida y con cierto terror.

"¿Perdón?" – se oyó decir con voz temblorosa.

"No hace falta que sepas más, por el momento. Ahora ve a comer y a descansar un poco antes de partir. Daré la orden a Deygan y Varathorn para que os acompañen. Nos vemos en un rato. _Dareth Shiral…_ Lyna" – y con esto Zathrian inició de nuevo la marcha dedicándole una última mirada intensa a Lyna, mientras juntaba ambas manos por detrás de la espalda.

Lyna se quedó unos cuantos minutos con la boca abierta mirando a las Hallas. Lo que había pasado estaba sobrepasando lo racional. "¿Cómo es posible que este hombre sepa algo así? Y lo que es peor ¿Cosas horribles se avecinan y mi papel será importante?" – Lyna no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido. Es como si, mediante el contacto, él hubiera adivinado algo de ella que ni la custodia Marethari era capaz de saber. ¿Y el tacto de sus labios sobre su frente? Era como si ese simple e inocente gesto hubiera activado una pequeña polea de sensaciones abrumadoramente intensas y todas ellas hubieran explotado simultáneamente en su interior. Sentía una electricidad especial, un calor que nunca antes había sentido. Era como si fuera magia…"Al menos" – pensó Lyna – "no me he dejado llevar por los impulsos. Hubiera sido una escena horrible ver cómo el Custodio me echa a patadas de su campamento por atrevida" – Lyna se rio para sus adentros. Bajó la cabeza y sonrió con los pensamientos – "Aunque estoy segura que hubiera valido la pena" – concluyó mientras se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el centro del campamento.

Por el camino, encontró a un elfo detrás de un puesto mientras trabajaba sobre un nuevo arco. "Quizá aquí podrían arreglarnos la armadura" – pensó Lyna. Se acercó hacia donde estaba el hombre inclinado, lijando la madera y saludó – " _Andaran Atish'an_ "

El elfo giró su cabeza y la miró durante un rato con ceño fruncido, se volteó de nuevo y siguió trabajando mientras dijo – " _Andaran atish'an_ extranjera. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Bueno, tengo unas cuantas piezas de armadura dañadas y quería saber si vos podríais arreglármelas" – dijo con voz dulce mientras sonreía. Este hombre tenía algo cálido en su faz.

"No suelo comerciar con personas extrañas, aunque sean elfos" – contestó bruscamente el anciano.

"Mi nombre es Lyna Mahariel. Ahora no somos extraños" – replicó dulcemente mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Al escuchar su nombre, el maestro artesano se giró y con los ojos como platos, dijo – "¿Mahariel, dices? Hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre…" – Lyna vio cierta nostalgia en el tono de ese hombre que la hizo entristecer por un momento – "Muy bien Lyna. Déjame ver qué tienes" – dijo el elfo al cabo de unos instantes.

Lyna le dio sus hombreras y la greba y brazal de Fenarel que llevaba en su mochila y al dejárselas dijo – " _Ma serannas, hahren_. ¿En cuánto tiempo podré recogerlas?"

"En 2 horas estarán listas, _da'len_. Ven entonces." – dijo el maestro –

Lyna iba a irse, cuando recordó – "Ah _hahren_ , ¿Sería posible que me hicieras un collar con esto?" - Lyna extendió delante del artesano la bolsita con los dientes, al tiempo que la abría. El elfo se quedó asombrado mirando las piezas y con cierto recelo contestó – "S-sí, es una petición extraña pero sí" – antes de darse la vuelta comentó - "Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Varathorn. Envíale saludos de mi parte a Ilen cuando regreses a tu campamento" -

"Por supuesto" – dijo Lyna. Y cuando se disponía a marcharse, le asaltó una duda – " _hahren_ , si me permites preguntar ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?"

Varathorn se le quedó mirando unos instantes y contestó con tono sombrío – "Es un viejo nombre, con una vieja historia" – y diciendo esto, se giró y finalizó – "En dos horas, _da'len_. Hasta entonces" y se puso a analizar con curiosidad lo que Lyna le había dado.

Lyna se quedó un instante pensativa e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a su custodia cuando volviesen. Este clan conocía el pasado de su familia de alguna forma y quería descubrir todo lo que pudiera. Quizá buscando en su pasado podría adivinar su presente. Pero había ya demasiadas incógnitas y necesitaba aclararlas antes de que ella empeorase – " _Ma serannas_ , Varathorn. Hasta entonces" – y con esto, continuó su camino hasta la hoguera. A lo lejos divisó a varios miembros del clan sentados alrededor del fuego y a Fenarel sentado al lado de Mithra escuchando a un elfo adulto contar una historia – "Oh, veo que Paivel no es el único cuentacuentos dalishano."- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa. Era hora de descansar de la travesía y su estómago reclamaba alimento, así que decidió unirse al resto sin demora.

* * *

 **Virassan:** Camino de la Flecha (Nombre del Arco de Lyna)

 **Durgen'len:** niños de la roca, en referencia a los enanos.

 **Dareth Shiral:** se usa como despedida. "Viaja seguro" "Buen viaje"

 **Da'len:** pequeño niña/a.

 **Halam'shivanas:** el dulce sacrificio del deber.

 **Snoufleur:** un animal mezcla de jabalí, con oso hormiguero, regordete y perezoso.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	11. Reto

**¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, me extiendo como la pólvora XD. Prometo intentar reducir los capítulos para que sea más dinámico. Poco a poco. En este capítulo veremos algo más de acción. Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Reto"**

 _["La mirada, los ojos, nunca mienten Lyna. Aprende a leerlos y evitarás la muerte y la traición"]_

* * *

Lyna se sentó alrededor de la hoguera con su cuenco de comida que, amablemente, Mithra le había ofrecido. La comida olía fenomenal. Antes de pegar el primer bocado, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y abrió ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio quien era.

" _Andaran atish'an_. Mi nombre es Aneirin." – Lyna le reconoció. Era el elfo pelirrojo que la observaba cuando entraron al campamento.

" _Andaran atish'an_ Aneirin. Soy Lyna" – asintió ella con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

Lyna no se sentía muy cómoda ahora, pues su estómago rugía de hambre y este elfo extraño no dejaba de mirarla, así que se aventuró a continuar – "¿Eres del campamento?"

Ante esa pregunta, Aneirin frunció el ceño y contestó con curiosidad – "¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sea?"

Lyna se le quedó mirando un rato y sonrió – "No sería buena cazadora si no me diera cuenta de los detalles"

"Ilumíname Lyna" – replicó Aneirin en tono divertido.

"Veamos; tu armadura es diferente. Está claro que eres un mago, no sólo por el bastón, sino porque hay algo en ti que me lo dice. Sin embargo, no usas toga ni faldas, usas armadura de cazador. Con lo que quiere decir que deambulas por el bosque a menudo. Tienes una expresión serena en la cara con la que sólo se logra si has vivido la magia y su disciplina de cerca. Te mueves con libertad por el campamento, pero no pareces tener ninguna labor funcional en él. ¿Sigo?" – preguntó Lyna con media sonrisa.

"Por favor" – contestó Aneirin cruzando los brazos por delante de su torso mientras se relajaba.

"Bien. Además de verte diferente, hueles y actúas diferente. Tu olor es más intenso; a musgo y piedras de río. Miras a los demás con más respeto que ellos a ti y no has dejado de lado tu bastón ni un sólo segundo. Todo en ti grita que no perteneces aquí y… me atrevería a decir que no perteneces a ningún clan o ciudad…" – concluyó Lyna mientras juntaba las cejas en señal de reflexión.

Ante esto último, Lyna vio la mirada de Aneirin cambiar de diversión a tristeza. "Interesante" – pensó Lyna. Ella no confiaba en los magos, sólo en Marethari, así que este elfo era un desconocido además de un mago; doble motivo para desconfiar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Aneirin comentó – "Muy… observadora sin duda. Debes ser una excelente cazadora" – el tono grave y serio de esa afirmación hizo que Lyna notase más la edad de este elfo "Me doblará la edad, esto quiere decir que es un mago experimentado campando a sus anchas por un clan que no es el suyo. ¿Qué hará aquí?" – se preguntó Lyna.

"Gracias. No se me da mal. Pero ahora dime, Aneirin, ¿Qué hace un mago como tú por aquí? ¿Te diriges a algún lugar en especial?" – preguntó Lyna con curiosidad mientras analizaba su expresión.

"Suelo viajar entre el bosque. No tengo lugar fijo y menos ahora cuando el bosque precisa de mis atenciones" – contestó Aneirin casualmente.

"¿Qué le ocurre al bosque?" – Lyna sabía que pasaba algo con la naturaleza. Estaba alterada, cambiante, diferente; en cierta forma una analogía de ella.

"Algo acecha en las sombras. El bosque se está enfermando y es mi deber protegerlo" – Aneirin parecía dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su labor pero Lyna se preguntaba por qué.

"Y ¿Quién te ha encomendado esa labor?" –

"Nadie. El bosque nos pertenece a todos y me siento obligado a cuidar de él y de sus hijos." – dijo Aneirin en tono concluyente mientras descruzaba sus brazos – "No quisiera entretenerte más. Tu guiso debe estar ya frío. Come en paz" – y diciendo esto, el elfo se levantó para irse, pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia Lyna de nuevo y dijo suavemente – "Eres fuerte y resiliente. No dudes jamás de ti, _da'len_. _Dareth Shiral_ " y se marchó.

Lyna se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que le vio desaparecer dentro de la caravana del custodio. Un nuevo encuentro extraño que agregar a su diario de ruta. "Menudo viajecito de locos…" – pensó resignada mientras se metía un buen bocado de guiso en la boca.

Después del encuentro con Aneirin, Lyna se quedó pensando en el momento tan extraño que había vivido con el custodio. "Me persiguen los magos y los locos…" – se dijo. Ella no confiaba en los magos. Sabía que ostentaban un gran poder y muchos de ellos lo usaban viciosamente en contra de los demás. Marethari era diferente. Era un símbolo de paz y serenidad férrea. Era sabia, fuerte, decidida y tenía un gran corazón. No conocía persona igual. El otro mago del campamento era Merrill, y ella siempre pensó que era algo ingenua y que en algún momento caería presa de algún demonio o similar. Esa idea la aterrorizaba. Era una de las pocas cosas que temía visceralmente. "Magia. Mientras más lejos, mejor" – pensó, y un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo, dejándola algo destemplada.

Mientras se terminaba su guiso, su mirada se entretuvo viendo al cuentacuentos del campamento llamado Sarel, contar una historia sobre el Lobo Terrible. Era un cuento típico entre los dalishanos pues Fen'harel era el dios más temido por ellos. Después de todo era el dios de la traición. Fue él quien engañó al resto de los dioses del panteón y a los olvidados, dejando al pueblo desprotegido.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en la cara de Fenarel. Él estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Mithra mientras Sarel terminaba su historia. Con cada bocado de comida, Mithra miraba de reojo a Fenarel y éste, le sonreía. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Lyna y sintió su estómago retorcerse un poco por los celos. Ella era muy territorial con las personas que quería; no podía evitarlo. Así que dejando su cuenco a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sarel para escuchar más de cerca la historia y la conversación de su amigo con la cazadora.

Al sentarse cerca de Sarel, éste dijo – "Bienvenida _da'len_. Me han hablado muy bien de ti. Tengo entendido que casi clavas a Deygan en la tierra con una flecha que ninguno vio venir" – "¿Es eso cierto?" – preguntó.

"Bueno, no sé quién es Deygan, pero sólo fue un aviso. Si hubiera querido clavarle de verdad, aún estaría retorciéndose" – afirmó con tono divertido.

Sarel no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada – "Oh _da'len_. Me temo que te creo"

"¿He escuchado mi nombre?" – un elfo sonriente, alto, rubio con ojos color ámbar se acercó hacia ella y se sentó despacio al lado de Lyna.

"Sí Deygan. Hablábamos de que Lyna, aquí presente, casi te deja clavado y enterrado en la tierra hoy" – contestó Mithra con diversión mientras dejaba su cuenco a un lado.

"¡Oh! Eso lo dudo querida Mithra. Falló su tiro y de todas formas, yo lo hubiera esquivado. Estoy seguro" – dijo Deygan con orgullo mientras miraba intensamente a los ojos de Lyna.

Lyna abrió los ojos ligeramente con sorpresa y contestó entre risas – "Si creer eso hace que te sientas mejor cazador, elfo, entonces créelo. Pero podría clavarte de mil formas diferentes en mil sitios diferentes y, para cuando terminase, no te habrías dado ni cuenta" – Lyna se tomaba muy en serio sus habilidades y sabía medir bien a sus competidores. Este tal Deygan, a pesar de que era un elfo muy atractivo, no sería rival para ella. Lo máximo que haría sería divertirla o entretenerla "Y sólo en caso de que se quitase la armadura" – pensó Lyna divertida.

"Hey Lyna, ¿Eso que escucho es acaso un reto?" – comentó divertido Fenarel mientras ponía una mano en su rodilla e inclinaba su rostro para mirarla más fijamente. Esa mirada le hablaba a voces a Lyna; decía: "Es hora de acción y lo sabes". Un cosquilleo de ansias pasó por su estómago. "Me parece que es hora de alimentar a mi ego…" – pensó decidida Lyna.

"No creo que la señorita quiera medirse conmigo. Esa bella piel podría lastimarse… y no queremos eso, ¿Verdad, _lethallan_?" – dijo Deygan mientras levantaba la mano para sujetar con dos dedos la barbilla de Lyna.

Ante esta intrusión, Lyna apartó la cara e hizo una mueca de disgusto convirtiéndose después en una mueca de burla – "Mi nombre es Lyna. Pero sí, sería muy divertido ver cómo muerdes la tierra" – dijo mientras sonreía con malicia al tiempo que se giraba para mirar a Fenarel. Él la miraba con esa intensidad que la reservaba en momentos de compenetración y complicidad. Esa mirada era la misma que usaba él cuando estaban a punto de meterse en algún lío. Lyna adoraba esa mirada.

"Bueno chicos, no queremos que os hagáis daño. No creo que sea buena idea" – comentó Mithra mientras miraba con preocupación a Deygan.

"Mithra, déjales. Les servirá a ambos como entrenamiento. Siempre y cuando sigan las normas" – replicó Sarel mirando a los ojos a Lyna.

"Dicta las normas, _hahren_ " – contestó Lyna con determinación.

Él asintió y continuó – "Un combate, tres rondas, una elección de arma por cada una. Evitar zonas vitales y no se permite usar ataques sombra ni patadas en zonas sensibles. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" – dijeron Lyna y Deygan al unísono.

"Bueno, _lethallan_ … ¿Estás preparada para comerte tus palabras?" – preguntó Deygan mientras se levantaba rápidamente y miraba a Lyna con soberbia.

"Estoy preparada para enseñarte una lección o dos" – replicó Lyna con desdén levantándose de un movimiento. Ella miraba intensamente a los ojos de Deygan, apenas a escasos centímetros de su cara, y sonrió profundamente al ver la mirada de duda que afloraba en la cara del elfo. "Bien. La duda es una ventaja" – pensó para sus adentros Lyna.

Los cinco, Mithra, Fenarel, Sarel, Deygan y Lyna, se pusieron en marcha hacia la zona reservada para entrenamiento. Algunos otros elfos se sumaron al espectáculo, dejando el resto del campamento casi vacío. Sarel se colocó en el medio del recinto y dijo en alto para que todos los presentes le escucharan – "Hoy Lyna, una forastera del clan Sabrae y Deygan, de nuestro clan, se enfrentarán amistosamente en un combate con las armas de su elección. Son tres rondas y ganará aquel que deje al contrario en el suelo y/o desarmado. Ambos conocéis las reglas. Que los dioses os protejan. ¡Podéis comenzar!" – sentenció Sarel.

En ese momento, Lyna echó un vistazo a su alrededor y bloqueó la mirada con Fenarel. Él asentía con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto. Cuando iba a centrarse en su rival, Lyna observó que, en un lateral, se encontraban el Custodio y Aneirin, uno al lado del otro, con ojos firmes en ella y mirada intensa. Una pequeña chispa cruzó su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir el correr de la adrenalina por su sangre.

Lyna se giró para mirar a su oponente y dijo con sarcasmo – "Oh Deygan… vas a disfrutar esto más tú que yo" – varias personas a su alrededor se rieron ante ese comentario.

"Estoy seguro de ello, pero no de la forma que crees, Lyna" – dijo Deygan con rabia por las risas burlonas de sus compañeros.

Dando un resoplido, continuó - "Primero las-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lyna ya había tensado el arco y enviado 2 flechas rozando las hombreras de la armadura de Deygan, haciendo una muesca profunda en ellas. Deygan abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente dio un salto para un lado. Hizo una mueca de rabia y dijo – "Te vas a arrepen-" *Zass* Una nueva flecha que Lyna lanzó, arrastró varias flechas de Deygan que sobresalían de su carcaj en su espalda, enviando varias al suelo y dejándole con apenas media docena de ellas.

"¿Decías?" – se burló Lyna mientras volvía a tensar el arco y armarse de nuevo con varias flechas. Su postura era relajada y flexible pero tensa y resistente. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas y su tronco recto. Sus dedos tensaban la cuerda de su arco _Virassan_ como si estuvieran acariciando un delicado tallo de flor. A pesar de las heridas recientes y viejas en sus hombros y de su mano quemada, Lyna no hacía prácticamente esfuerzo alguno. Para ella, este despliegue de rapidez y puntería era normal. Ilen se había encargado bien de marcar a fuego este entrenamiento en su sangre.

Deygan estaba rojo de furia. Cuando sintió que su carcaj temblaba con el ataque de la flecha de Lyna y vio cómo sus flechas caían al suelo, sintió como si le hubieran echado encima un cubo de agua helada. Esta forastera estaba dejándole en evidencia delante de su clan. No podía permitirlo. Así pues, cogió su arco y una flecha y tensó rápidamente la cuerda, enviándola fuertemente hacia Lyna acompañado de un silbido penetrante. Las plumas especiales que él había colocado en sus flechas, hacían menos resistencia en el aire y, curiosamente, generaban un silbido especial que avisaba del ataque – "Bueno para exploración. Malo para caza" – pensó Lyna con interés.

Lyna vio el movimiento de Deygan antes de que lanzara la flecha y, en ese momento, sintió el torrente de adrenalina inundar su cuerpo. Su corazón y respiración se pararon y centró sus seis sentidos en la punta de la flecha que iba directa a la parte alta de su cabeza – "Pero qué está pensando este imbécil" – pensó para sí misma Lyna mientras veía la flecha volar directa a su cabeza. En ese momento, veloz como el rayo, dio una vuelta en el aire hacia un lado para esquivarlo. Al pisar el suelo, ya tenía tensada la cuerda y estaba enviando una flecha gruesa al arco de Deygan, desarmándolo bruscamente en el acto sin apenas esfuerzo.

Fenarel estaba perdido en el espectáculo. Ver a Lyna entrenar siempre era un estupendo entretenimiento, pero ahora era espectacular. Toda su rapidez, su ligereza, su puntería y resistencia eran sobresalientes. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse así, ni siquiera al maestro Ilen. Es como si ella manejase las fuerzas ocultas que la rodeaban. Él sabía que este supuesto entrenamiento era algo más que un reto lanzado al aire; era un combate por el respeto de su clan. Ella quería demostrar algo más que su habilidad; quería demostrar el orgullo de pertenecer al clan Sabrae y así honrar a su la gente que consideraba su familia.

Deygan no podía creer lo que había pasado. Esta forastera había lanzado su arco por los aires en cuestión de un segundo. Él sólo podía mirar su mano vacía con estupefacción mientras empezaba a sudar profusamente hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos – "Deygan pierdes esta ronda y, como vuelvas a lanzar una flecha a una parte vital, tendremos que tomar medidas, _da'len_. Cuidado con eso. No queremos heridos". La intención de Deygan era rozarle el pelo, pero calculó mal y apuntó más abajo. De todas formas él presentía que ella se movería y tenía pensado lanzar en ese momento otra flecha, pero ella fue increíblemente más rápida y él había perdido.

"Recoge tu arco y flechas y comencemos la siguiente ronda" – comentó en alto Sarel.

Lyna vio a Deygan recoger su arco y sus flechas con una mueca de rabia y vergüenza que se veía a leguas. Sus compañeros alrededor estaban susurrando comentarios y tanto el Custodio como Aneirin, seguían mirando a Lyna con especial interés. Ella no sabía por qué, pero intuía que sería para medirla o analizarla en alguna forma.

Cuando Deygan hubo recogido su arma, respiró profundamente y dijo – "Sin duda te he subestimado. Pero no eres para tanto, _lethallan_ " – Lyna no pudo pasar por alto el tono burlón con que Deygan había hecho esa afirmación así que, como buena amiga de Fenarel, contestó – "Eso dices ahora, _Lethallin_ , pero puedo ser mucho más de lo que podrías soportar" – Lyna sentía su adrenalina volver de nuevo a sus sentidos y ver a Deygan tan descolocado hizo que sintiera algo de pena – "No. Él quiere jugar, y jugaremos" – pensó mientras volvía a recuperar la determinación.

Deygan comenzó a dar vueltas y Lyna a seguirle en sentido contrario, ambos caminando en círculos y con los arcos en sus manos pero a un lado del cuerpo, reposando. Deygan sentía mucho calor, así que con una mano, comenzó a desatarse el peto y las hombreras, dejando su torso al descubierto. Lyna al ver este gesto, abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió – "Vaya. Parece ser que tenías otras armas escondidas" – dijo Lyna con picardía. Habiendo vivido toda su vida con Fenarel, ella había aprendido a reconocer la valía de una buena distracción, así que para acentuar su comentario, se lamió y mordió el labio inferior mientras le miraba el torso – "Muy atractivo sin duda… al menos no miento" – pensó.

Deygan la miró desconcertado por un momento y observó el gesto que hizo Lyna con sus labios. En ese momento tragó saliva para recomponerse un instante y dijo en alto – "Querida Lyna, estoy en desventaja. ¿Acaso es que tú sólo tienes ese arco como arma?" – dijo provocativamente Deygan mientras le ofrecía una media sonrisa.

"Muy atractivo y muy ingenuo…"-pensó Lyna de nuevo con una chispa de diversión. "Oh Deygan, cuánta razón tienes. Déjame que te complazca…"- y diciendo esto, en un fluido movimiento, se quitó el peto. Inmediatamente después y sin esfuerzo alguno, se quitó su blusa interior y se quedó con el torso completamente al descubierto.

Fenarel abrió los ojos de par en par – "¿Pero qué hace?, ¡Dioses!" –pensó con sorpresa. Lyna no tenía banda que sujetase sus pechos y la única tela que separaba sus senos de su peto, yacía en el suelo junto a la pieza de armadura.

Deygan casi se ahoga con la saliva que tragó. Ese gesto le pilló completamente desprevenido y los otros miembros a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar en alto, con voces de sorpresa y desaprobación. Él sólo podía mirar lo que se le mostraba ante sí. Esos pechos tan perfectamente redondos, firmes, pálidos, con esos pezones tan rosados y pequeños. Pareciera que una diosa hubiera aparecido ante él y le estuviera arrebatando la voluntad.

"Sin duda una buena idea, ¿no crees? Ahora me puedo mover mucho mejor" – dijo Lyna. Y con eso, empezó a mover los hombros un poco hacia atrás y adelante en círculos mientras cerraba los ojos. Sus sentidos estaban absolutamente puestos en su oponente, pero eso no le impedía escuchar algunos comentarios del resto de miembros. Algunos comentarios la hicieron reír para sus adentros, pero hubo uno en particular que la ofendió de sobremanera – "Debe ser la fresca de su clan y seguro que ese elfo amigo suyo, es uno de sus amantes. No me extrañaría que fuera la puta de algún _shemlen_ " – dijo una elfa con voz chillona – "A juzgar por esto, me parece que Deygan será el siguiente" –dijo otra. Al escuchar esto, Lyna abrió los ojos y dándole la espalda a Deygan, se dirigió a las mujeres que estaban murmurando, no en voz baja, sus opiniones y, reposando sobre una de sus caderas, dijo en tono burlón– "Me dais un poco de pena ¿Tenéis miedo de que os quite a los pocos elfos válidos que tenéis en vuestro clan? ¿O es que simplemente no habéis probado hombre alguno todavía?" –Lyna tenía ganas de arrancarle las orejas a cada una y metérselas por la boca hasta que se atragantasen con ellas, pero debía parecer serena y confiada. No podía olvidarse que le estaba dando la espalda a su oponente.

"Oh, eh… nosotras… no…" – intentó decir la primera.

"Tranquilas, tenéis razón, el siguiente será Deygan" – dijo esto mientras les guiñaba un ojo y las miraba – "Pero ¡shh! No se lo digáis a mis amantes _shemlen_ " –concluyó con una sonrisa. Las chicas se escandalizaron ante tal comentario y se retiraron inmediatamente a sus quehaceres avergonzadas. De repente, Lyna agudizó sus sentidos y escuchó un suave y familiar repiqueteo de madera. Sin analizarlo más, tensó el arco en menos de un segundo, colocando una flecha gruesa al instante y se giró, lanzándola a una velocidad apenas perceptible por ninguno de los presentes.

La flecha de Lyna impactó de lleno en la flecha que Deygan había lanzado hacia la pierna de Lyna, rompiéndola por completo. Varias voces de sorpresa se oyeron a su alrededor. Deygan abrió de nuevo los ojos de asombro, pero esta vez no se quedó impasible. Con rapidez, volvió a coger una flecha y la lanzó hacia los pies de Lyna, al tiempo que cogía otra, y la lanzaba a su hombro.

Lyna vio con tiempo suficiente los movimientos de Deygan, y simplemente esquivó ambas flechas con facilidad. La adrenalina estaba en pleno apogeo, su sangre le cantaba en sus oídos llenándose de un poder extraño pero embriagador y su corazón comenzaba a detenerse, casi como aquella noche cuando los bandidos la atacaron. Su respiración era lenta pero contínua, sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse, y todo empezó a ralentizarse. En ese momento, ella se sorprendió a sí misma, tensando de nuevo el arco y apuntando directo a la frente de Deygan sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo tenía en mente acabar con su objetivo, sin importar qué o quién fuera. Justo antes de lanzar la flecha y acabar con la vida de Deygan, escuchó una especie de voz aterciopelada que jamás había escuchado. Una voz que era como un arrullo; suave, dulce. Esa voz la sacó un poco del estado involuntario en el que estaba. Parpadeando varias veces y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por contenerse, logró recuperar ligeramente la consciencia y cuando lo hizo, vio la mirada de miedo de Deygan. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que, en una parte de su torso, se había clavado una astilla de la flecha de Lyna y él estaba mirándola como si ella fuera a terminar con su vida allí y ahora. Ella logró controlarse, no sin un gran esfuerzo inicial, y bajó el arco en un ágil movimiento. Las manos de Deygan temblaban y un pequeño hilo de sangre caía desde su costado hasta su abdomen. Lyna dio unos pasos hacia él con gesto serio y se inclinó para ver la herida. Él se la quedó mirando sin poder articular palabra. Ella aprovechó para coger la astilla y decirle – "No es profunda pero hay que quitártela" – y la sacó de cuajo sin previo aviso. Deygan se cogió el costado con una mano después de dar un respingo hacia atrás producto del dolor de la herida. Levantó su mano y vio que había sangre aunque no mucha. Recobró parte de la compostura y logró decir con voz temblorosa por el miedo – "Por-por un mo-momento pensé que ibas a rematarme"

"Sí. _Ir abelas_ Deygan. No volverá a suceder" – ofreció Lyna con mirada seria y ceño fruncido.

" _Hahren_ , esta ronda la he perdido yo"- dijo en alto Lyna sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Deygan.

" _Da'len_ , no te han desarmado ni te has caído al suelo. No cuenta como-"-

" _Hahren_ , por favor. Esta ronda, la he perdido yo" – interrumpió Lyna mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Sarel y le miraba con férrea determinación.

Sarel se sorprendió por la intensidad de la mirada de Lyna. Meditó unos instantes, asintió y dijo – "Está bien. Esta ronda la ha ganado Deygan. Prepárense para la última"

Lyna seguía mirando a Sarel, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio un ligero movimiento y se volteó para observar qué era. El custodio y Aneirin estaban hablando un poco acaloradamente. Aneirin gesticulando con movimientos bruscos y Zathrian estaba sereno y con mirada fría mientras hablaba con el otro elfo. Sea lo que fuere, seguramente tenía que ver con ella y lo presenciado –pensó Lyna con recelo - ¿Alguno de ellos tendrían que ver con la voz que ella había escuchado? No quiso seguir por esa línea de pensamiento pues eso debilitaría su voluntad.

Se alejó de Deygan y se colocó la blusa encima. Se giró de nuevo hacia su oponente y dijo – "¿Quieres que probemos el cuerpo a cuerpo con dagas?" ofreció con un aire casual mientras sujetaba con ambas manos sus hojas gemelas.

Deygan aún estaba con la boca abierta por la confesión de Lyna. El sudor de su frente no se secaba y no ayudaba el que ella se encontrase tan tranquila. Ella, de hecho, iba a rematarle pero luego algo la detuvo. No entendía nada. Se suponía que esto era una especie de entrenamiento y sin embargo sentía que ella se lo estaba tomando más en serio que él y que nadie.

Intentando recuperar la compostura y sabiendo el cambio de armas, Deygan decidió colocarse de nuevo el peto y hombreras, por si acaso. Después dejó a un lado el arco, carcaj y flechas y cogió sus dagas – "Me parece bien. Quizá tú seas más diestra con el arco, pero con las dagas, pocos pueden superarme" –dijo Deygan sonriendo intentando quitarse de encima el mal sabor de boca que Lyna le había dejado.

"Te convendría no hacer alarde. No quisiera dejarte en evidencia" – comentó Lyna con una sonrisa de medio lado. Diciendo esto, Lyna se cuadró en su posición de ataque girando el torso ligeramente a un lado, con las piernas abiertas: una delante y la otra posicionada más atrás. Inclinó ligeramente el torso y, al unísono, levantó su mano derecha por encima de su hombro y su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su pecho inclinando la hoja y colocándola de forma horizontal. Ambas hojas brillaban con el sol, ofreciendo destellos que iluminaban a los presentes otorgándoles más vida. Los filos eran de un color rojo intenso pero brillante y eran ligeramente curvadas. El mango era de cuero negro con bordes de acero gris oscuro que hacía más robusta la pieza facilitando el agarre.

Deygan abrió los ojos con apreciación ante tan bellas piezas. Él era un cazador experimentado y tenía cierta afición por las dagas. Conocía muy bien todos los tipos de dagas y las que tenía Lyna, eran dagas de muy buena calidad de acero rojo aunque, por la factura, antiguas. "Bonitas dagas" – pensó Deygan.

"No hago alarde querida Lyna, sólo afirmo un hecho" –

"Me aburres con tu cháchara… Ven a por mí si es que eres tan hábil" – replicó Lyna en tono de burla mientras se balanceaba con sus piernas para coger inercia y ritmo.

Su corazón latía ahora con fuerza ante la expectativa de una buena pelea. Su arma favorita era el arco porque combinaba la concentración, con la fuerza, la rapidez y la meditación. Era cuando más letal e infalible se sentía. Con las dagas, ella se sentía más vulnerable y esa vulnerabilidad, la excitaba. Lejos de causarle miedo, se divertía con la idea de perder. Eso siempre la ayudaba a mejorar. Aunque sabía que con Deygan, todo acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "En cambio con el custodio… nunca he peleado con un mago…" – un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento. Un escalofrío de miedo e inseguridad. La magia había que respetarla y ella sabía que el custodio sería capaz de acabar su vida con tan sólo un chasquido de sus dedos y en cuestión de un segundo. Contra eso, era casi imposible ganar. "Y yo nunca pierdo. Así que no jugaré con ello…por ahora." – pensó.

Deygan hizo una mueca de prepotencia y comenzó a moverse lateralmente con ambas dagas en mano a la altura del pecho, una más alta que la otra, pero ambas verticales- "La típica postura dalishana. Sé cómo se baila a esto" – pensó con diversión Lyna mientras se desplazaba de lado. Ella fijó su mirada en los ojos de Deygan y recordó las palabras de Ilen cuando la entrenaba en esta disciplina – "La mirada, los ojos, nunca mienten Lyna. Aprende a leerlos y evitarás la muerte y la traición"- justo en ese instante, vio que las pupilas de Deygan se dilataban y ella contraatacó antes de que él pudiera avanzar. Fue corriendo con presteza hacia él, pero observó que el elfo estaba a punto de lanzar un tajo hacia su costado. Lyna automáticamente pegó un gran salto justo antes de que él atacase completamente y, apoyándose en los brazos de Deygan, tomó impulso y, dando una voltereta en el aire, cayó quedando a su espalda. Deygan se tambaleó un instante, pero giró deprisa y lanzó otro tajo a la altura del pecho de Lyna en sentido horizontal. Lyna desvió el golpe con ambas dagas puestas en cruz, obligando a Deygan a trastabillar hacia atrás y recuperar el equilibrio. En este momento, él se abalanzó hacia adelante con ambas dagas apuntando a ambos extremos del torso de Lyna y ésta, esquivó rápidamente los filos agachándose mientras arrastraba completamente en horizontal su pierna derecha hacia los pies de Deygan para hacerle caer. Sin embargo, él logró adelantarse al movimiento y saltó instantes antes de que Lyna barriese sus pies con su pierna. Cuando ella vio que él saltó esquivando así su ataque, aprovechó el impulso de esa pierna para dar un giro completo al tiempo que se levantaba de nuevo y lanzaba seguidamente una patada en diagonal hacia una de las dagas de Deygan, impactando afortunadamente en una mano y haciendo al elfo perder una de sus armas.

Deygan apenas vio a Lyna moverse. Parecía etérea; como si no pesase nada y como si estuviera hecha solamente de intenciones. Las leyes de la naturaleza no parecían afectarla; él estaba sudando profusamente, tenía la respiración agitada, su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza y sin embargo ella parecía haberse levantado recientemente de una larga noche de descanso- "Es una obra maestra…"- pensó con admiración el elfo mientras la miraba con intensidad. Recobró nuevamente la compostura y cambió la daga de mano mientras que con la mano vacía, formaba un puño y protegía su pecho. "Buen movimiento, _lethallan_ "

"¿Sí? Sé moverme aún mejor. Si quieres te hago una demostración." – pinchó Lyna mientras sonreía con picardía mientras se humedecía los labios.

"Preferiría que me hicieras esa demostración en privado."- contestó Deygan mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo.

Fenarel les miraba con interés pero se sentía algo incómodo con los comentarios de ambos. A Deygan parecía gustarle de verdad Lyna. La forma en la que la miraba, en cómo actuaba cuando nadie le veía, era similar a como Tamlen se comportaba alrededor de ella, sólo que mucho más descarado. "Te gusta ella ¿Verdad?" – preguntó una voz femenina a su lado. Fenarel se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza con sorpresa. Mithra estaba a su lado mirándole con curiosidad y lo que parecía un atisbo de tristeza – "¿Quién? ¿Lyna?" – preguntó disimulando Fenarel mientras sonreía. Mithra asintió. – "No, ella es casi como mi hermana" – Fenarel no sabía qué más decir. Sí le gustaba Lyna. No, le encantaba Lyna, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de confesarlo en alto y menos a una extraña. – "La forma en la que la miras… es diferente." – comentó Mithra mientras fruncía el ceño y analizaba a Fenarel – "Pues no sé. Supongo que es cariño. Son muchos años juntos después de todo" – contestó Fenarel con tono casual.

"Pues si no te gusta, entonces es que estás ciego. Mira cómo tiene a Deygan. Nunca le había visto así de eufórico y atrevido. Y no sólo él. El custodio tampoco le quita el ojo y a estas alturas él ya hubiera perdido el interés. Pero sólo la mira con intensidad, como si estuviera viendo un ser irreal." – dijo Mithra mientras miraba de nuevo a los combatientes.

"Sé apreciar la belleza de Lyna, Mithra, no me malinterpretes. Pero… prefiero otro tipo de belleza" – dijo Fenarel intentando disimular mientras acariciaba un mechón de pelo de Mithra. Ella se giró para verle a los ojos y sonrió – "¿Estás intentando seducirme, elfo?" –

"Puede. ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?" – contestó Fenarel mientras se acercaba un poco más a la cara de Mithra. Ella se le quedó mirando con intensidad, alternando la mirada entre ambos ojos de Fenarel como si intentara descubrir algo oculto. Al cabo de unos instantes, dijo suavemente en un susurro – " _Garas, Lethallin_ ". Mithra le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó lejos del espectáculo. Estuvieron caminando unos pocos minutos hasta que llegaron a una tienda. Ella se agachó y tiró de la mano de Fenarel, él la detuvo – "¿Mithra… qué…?" – preguntó con incertidumbre. Ella le miró, sonrió y volvió a tirar de él para entrar los dos. Cuando hubieron entrado, ella se separó de él y con ambas manos, se soltó el cabello, dejando caer su cascada de pelo rubio liso. "Eres preciosa…" – murmuró Fenarel mientras se acercaba y levantaba su mano para acariciar entre sus dedos el pelo de Mithra. Ella le obsequió con una pequeña risa y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, mientras miraba hacia abajo tímidamente. Fenarel movió la mano hacia la barbilla de Mithra y levantó su cara, obligando así a la bella elfa a mirarle a los ojos. Él bajó la mirada a sus labios y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios se tocaron suavemente. Sintiendo el calor y la suavidad del gesto. Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, Mithra levantó los brazos y le abrazó por el cuello. Él la sujetó fuertemente por las caderas, mientras que una mano subía hasta su cabello y la sujetaba firmemente hacia él. El beso se hizo más intenso; la lengua experta de Mithra jugaba con la suya en un baile de humedad y calor intensos que empezaban a encender el cuerpo de Fenarel desde adentro. "Parecía inexperta, pero… menuda sorpresa" – pensó para sus adentros – "No seré yo quien desaproveche una comida tan ofrecida" – Fenarel siempre aprovechaba una oportunidad así y más si se trataba de alguien fuera del clan. De repente, su mente se perdió en un recuerdo reciente – "Los labios de Lyna sobre los suyos, el sabor dulce, la humedad, sus lenguas tocándose como si temieran separarse, su corazón al borde del estallido…su respiración en su boca" – Fenarel abrió los ojos y paró de inmediato. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero era más por el recuerdo que por lo que ahora sucedía. Alejando su cara mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, dijo – "Mithra… _Ir abelas_. No puedo… "- y ante la mirada atónita y dolida que Mithra, se marchó de la tienda sin mediar una palabra más. "¿Qué me has hecho Lyna?... maldita seas" – pensó con rabia mientras volvía a la zona de entrenamiento.

Al llegar, vio que Lyna estaba aún esquivando ataques que Deygan, con poca precisión y habilidad, enviaba a su torso. Él parecía agitado pero Lyna sólo sonreía. "Eres incorregible"-pensó Fenarel al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos en su torso y sonreía.

Lyna estaba divirtiéndose mucho, pero este juego estaba durando demasiado ya. Hasta ahora prácticamente había jugado a la defensiva y era hora ya de cambiar de táctica. Aprovechando una estocada de Deygan, Lyna sujetó fuertemente su brazo y torciendo la muñeca, obligó a Deygan a inclinarse de dolor ligeramente. En ese momento, con su pierna derecha, barrió los pies de Deygan, haciéndole caer al suelo y soltando la daga en el proceso. Ella se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y acercó ambas dagas a su cuello. Inclinándose hacia su cara, le susurró al oído – "Así es cómo me muevo yo, elfo". Por un momento Deygan no supo qué hacer, pero instintivamente sus manos se alojaron fuertemente en las caderas de Lyna y apoyó su nariz en su cuello mientras inhalaba, descaradamente, el perfume de su piel. Lyna se apartó bruscamente- "Más te vale que quites las manos de ahí si no quieres perderlas" – amenazó sin quitar la mueca de desagrado de su cara. – "¡Oh! Ehm… Lo siento… no… no me había dado cuenta" – Deygan estaba aturdido. Por unos instantes se había dejado llevar por la atracción que sentía por esta elfa forastera y no había caído en la cuenta que tenían audiencia.

"El duelo ha concluido. Lyna, del clan Sabrae, es la vencedora." – sentención en alto Sarel mientras levantaba las manos. Se escucharon algunos aplausos y murmullos y varios elfos comenzaron a partir hacia sus labores pendientes.

Lyna se levantó en un fugaz movimiento, eliminando así la presión de las manos de Deygan en sus caderas, y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Él la aceptó y se levantó con rapidez. Sin quitar su mano de la de Lyna, la levantó y la besó suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos – " _Ma serannas_ Lyna. Ha sido un verdadero placer perder ante ti" – dijo con picardía Deygan mientras liberaba lentamente la mano de Lyna – " _Ma serannas_ Deygan. Ha sido un placer ganarte" – contestó en tono de broma mientras sonreía. La mirada de Deygan era intensa, predadora y de alguna forma intimidaba a Lyna. "Es hermoso, sin duda…" – pensó mientras observaba brillar las bellas orbes ámbar de sus ojos.

Ambos se separaron, pero Deygan se quedó un rato observándola mientras ella iba al encuentro de su amigo. "Dioses, creo que me he enamorado…"-se dijo a sí mismo sorprendido con una sonrisa tonta.

Lyna abandonó el recinto de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fenarel con el ceño fruncido – "¿Qué ha sido eso, _lethallan_?"- preguntó molesto Fenarel.

"¿El qué? ¿Las manos babosas del elfo o sus comentarios?" – replicó Lyna casualmente mientras se arreglaba un poco la armadura.

"Ambas cosas. No le conoces y ¿mantienes esa cercanía con él?"- Fenarel se estaba indignando por momentos. Él rechazando una bella elfa por culpa de lo que sea que Lyna haya hecho con su cabeza, y ella no dudaba en coquetear con un elfo baboso. Increíble, pensó.

"Fen, quería sacarle el corazón a ese pequeño desgraciado, pero como comprenderás, creo que estamos en desventaja numérica" – dijo Lyna sonriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor para hacer énfasis.

"Ya… bueno, es cierto que se te notaba tensa. Y no me extraña. Según me contó Mithra, nunca había visto a Deygan actuar así. Parece que le has impresionado más de lo que él mismo cree"- dijo Fenarel con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras miraba con curiosidad a Lyna.

"Uj, no por favor. No me digas eso ahora que con él viajaremos a Gwaren" – le confesó. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de avisar a Fenarel sobre el cambio de planes.

"¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?"-

"Bueno, cuando hablé con el Custodio, él me comentó que enviaría a Deygan y Varathorn, el maestro artesano, a Gwaren a por algunas provisiones. Así que nos llevarían en su carreta y así podríamos avanzar más rápido"-

"Es buena idea. Aunque yo estoy mejor de la pierna, no puedo andar con agilidad."- comentó Fenarel.

"Sí. El custodio ha sido muy amable. Todos en este clan se están portando muy bien con nosotros"- reflexiono Lyna mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la cara de Zathrian, y ambos bloquearon miradas. Zathrian la miraba con más intensidad aún, como si intentase profundizar en su mente y alma. Ella se perdió un momento en esa mirada y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. – "Hablando del Custodio"- dijo Fenarel mientras miraba con curiosidad a Lyna- "Mithra también me ha contado que jamás había visto a Zathrian tan interesado en alguien. ¿Sabes de qué está hablando, Lyna?"- no recibió respuesta pasados unos minutos.

"¿Lyna?"- insistió Fenarel.

"¿Hm? Oh, lo siento. ¿El custodio? Pues no sé. Es un poco extraño y tiene algo que me impide confiar totalmente en él, pero… parece una buena persona. "- contestó Lyna mientras se volteaba para mirar a Fenarel. Fenarel la miraba con una ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho en pose de incredulidad.

"¿Qué?"-

"Pues que sé que hay algo que no me quieres contar." – contestó molesto Fenarel.

"¿Qué pasa? Porque tu bellísima Mithra te diga algo, ¿ya tiene que ser así? Zathrian es un custodio, por los dioses, yo soy una niña a sus ojos." – replicó Lyna mientras giraba los ojos en señal de hastío.

"Pero es un hombre y tú eres una mujer… y muy bella. Y no es sólo eso. Parece que tú y él habéis hablado más de lo que me quieres contar" – Fenarel sabía que Lyna ocultaba algo.

"¿Muy bella?... ¿Es eso lo que piensas?" – dijo Lyna mientras se contoneaba delante de él y colocaba sus manos atrás de su espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña pidiendo un favor.

"No me cambies de tema" – gruño Fenarel mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y descruzaba sus brazos.

"¿Y qué más piensas de mí? Eh Fen, cuéntame. ¿Te gusta mi pelo? ¿Mi piel? ¿Quizá mis pechos?" – Lyna se estaba acercando más y más a Fenarel sutilmente mientras le miraba a los ojos y se humedecía el labio inferior.

"Oh Lyna, eres insoportable" – refunfuñó Fenarel mientras se daba la vuelta y gesticulaba con las manos hacia el cielo. Después de darle la espalda a Lyna, se puso a caminar y dijo finalmente – " _Lethallan_ , descansa un poco y hablemos con el Custodio para ver si podemos partir en breve"

"¡Hey! Pero no te vayas. Estábamos hablando de lo bella que soy… ¡sigue! Me gusta" –dijo entre risas Lyna mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

"En otro momento, pesada"- replicó Fenarel liberando una pequeña sonrisa. "Espero algún día mostrarte lo mucho que me importas" - pensó, y siguió su rumbo a la hoguera.

Lyna le miraba mientras se marchaba y no pudo evitar reírse como cada vez que ponía incómodo a su amigo. "Ay Fen, qué haría yo sin ti…"-pensó Lyna mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara. Sin más distracción, cogió sus armas y se fue camino a la hoguera. Allí descansaría un poco y luego hablaría con el Custodio para reanudar su camino a Gwaren. "Ha sido interesante…"-pensó Lyna mientras sonreía y miraba a varios elfos que seguían mirándola con desconfianza – "Muy interesante. A Tamlen le va a encantar" – pensó divertida. A pesar de las miradas que recibía, Lyna se sentía bien, feliz. No había sido un mal día. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera el último.

* * *

 **Virassan:** Camino de la Flecha (Nombre del Arco de Lyna)

 **Dareth Shiral:** se usa como despedida. "Viaja seguro" "Buen viaje"

 **Da'len:** pequeño niña/a.

 **Shemlen/Shem** : niños rápidos (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos)

 **Garas:** ven

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	12. Recuerdo

**¡Hola! Este capítulo es más cortito. Es la última escena con los elfos. Aquí indago más sobre Zathrian y sobre Lyna. Hay demasiadas cosas aún por descubrir. Lyna está siendo una mujer de armas tomar que disfruta de los placeres dónde y cuándo se le presentan (¿Os suena esto? :P) y cuya verdadera esencia oculta más de lo que se deja entrever. Su aventura real es esa: descubrirse y vivir en consonancia con su naturaleza, cosa que no será fácil para ella ni para quienes la quieren.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Recuerdo"**

 _["…su dolor había estado en letargo y ahora esta pequeña elfa, revolvía sus recuerdos hasta convertirle en cenizas…"]_

* * *

Lyna se sentía muy cómoda entre la gente del Pueblo. Aunque no perteneciese a este clan, sentía que estaba unida por algo más que por la raza- pensó mientras descansaba. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada en un tronco cerca de la hoguera. Su amigo Fenarel estaba a su lado, mirando al resto hablar y trabajar, mientras que Sarel, el cuentacuentos, contaba algún relato más a los pequeños del campamento.

"Menudo espectáculo el de antes, Lyna. Si hubieras visto las caras de los demás cuando te quitaste la camisa, no hubieras podido continuar peleando por la risa" - dijo Fenarel mientras volteaba la cara para verla.

"No sé por qué. La desnudez en normal entre nuestro pueblo" – contestó Lyna casualmente mientras que con un pequeño puñal se quitaba la suciedad de entre las uñas.

"No es tanto el 'qué' hayas hecho sino el 'cuándo'. En mitad de una pelea no es algo muy normal... Y he escuchado más de un comentario que te hubiera sacado los colores" –

"Ya, bueno. Pues menos mal que este no es mi clan. Sino ya me hubieran desterrado hace tiempo" – hizo una pausa mientras pensaba - "Y a ti también. O te hubieran asesinado por ser tan… tan… tú." – dijo Lyna riéndose mientras gesticulaba con una mano de arriba abajo en dirección a su amigo. Fenarel se unió a ella en su carcajada.

"Veo que os sentís cómodos entre los nuestros. Eso alivia mi corazón" – dijo una voz cercana.

Lyna y Fenarel pegaron un pequeño respingo, pararon automáticamente de reírse y se levantaron en el acto, como niños pequeños que hubieran sido pillados en medio de una travesura.

"Custodio, en… en un rato íbamos a veros" – contestó Lyna mientras guardaba el pequeño puñal en su bota.

"Entiendo que estáis pensando ya en iros, ¿sí?" – preguntó Zathrian en tono casual mientras miraba a Lyna con interés.

"Sí, _hahren_. Aunque primero tenemos que recoger algunas piezas de nuestras armaduras que el maestro Varathorn está arreglando. Y… alguna cosa más"- Lyna no quería dar muchas explicaciones con respecto a esa cosa adicional.

"Ah sí. Curiosa petición, _da'len_. Un collar de dientes de _shemlen_. ¿Sería mucho atrevimiento preguntar cómo lo conseguisteis y para qué lo necesitáis?" – Zathrian se sentó en el tronco y se le quedó mirando a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Estaba realmente intrigado por esa petición.

Lyna y Fenarel abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. Después de todo, el maestro artesano no era un hombre muy callado, pensó Lyna molesta.

"Preferiría no tener que contarlo…" – afirmó Lyna. Zathrian cambió el gesto de su cara por el que parecía una ligera mueca de decepción, pero ella continuó – "…pero como habéis sido tan amable con nosotros, creo que merecéis saberlo"

" _Hahren_ " – interrumpió de repente Fenarel – "No es algo que quizá debamos discutir aquí. Si queréis lo comentamos antes de marcharnos"

El custodio se quedó pensando un rato mientras apartaba la vista de los elfos. " _Ma nuvenin_ …. Entonces, ¿Nos vemos en un rato en mi caravana?" – preguntó Zathrian mientras se levantaba despacio.

"Sí Custodio, en un rato estamos allí" – dijo Lyna con tono de alivio. Sin más, el Custodio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su caravana.

"Gracias Fen, no me apetecía tener que contar esto con mil orejas puestas en nosotros. Ya bastante alterado está el clan con nuestra llegada y con….el espectáculo de antes, he de decir." – dijo Lyna con vergüenza mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de incomodidad.

"Hey, si te sirve de algo, yo pagaría por volver a ver un espectáculo así otra vez. Pero si puede ser, con menos ropa y más barro" – contestó entre risas Fenarel. Él nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para pincharla y hacer que se ruborizase. Le divertía mucho. Era un juego que solían hacer desde siempre.

*Plas*

"Auuuu, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" – Fenarel se sobaba el brazo donde Lyna le había golpeado.

"Porque aún no has pagado el primer espectáculo y ya estás pidiendo otro" – bromeó Lyna mientras se reía. Ambos se rieron durante unos segundos y, al cabo de unos breves instantes en los que recuperaron el aliento, Lyna interrumpió – "Hablando de espectáculo, ¿Dónde está tu bella y espectacular cazadora?" – Lyna se sentía incómoda preguntando sobre ella, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había pasado que él no estaba ahora con ella aprovechando el tiempo. En parte sentía un ligero alivio, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que algo raro tendría que haber sucedido para alejar a Fenarel de una víctima voluntariosa.

Fenarel se tensó por un instante, aunque lo intentó disimular, Lyna lo notó y preguntó enseguida – "Oh Fen, ¿Qué has hecho?" – el tono de preocupación de Lyna hizo reaccionar a Fenarel – "Nada Lyna, nada que realmente te importe…" – gruñó su amigo evitando la mirada de Lyna. Ante esta brusca y poco amable reacción, Lyna frunció el ceño en señal de enojo y dijo con desdén en su voz– "Está bien pero Fen, sea lo que sea, que no interfiera con nuestra misión, ¿de acuerdo?". Fenarel abrió más los ojos por la respuesta tan indiferente de Lyna. ¿Será que a ella le daba igual lo que a él le pasase?, pensó confundido y algo triste.

"No interferirá. Y ahora, ¿Vamos donde Varathorn?"- Fenarel no esperó respuesta de Lyna. Simplemente se puso en marcha y la dejó de pie, con cara confusa.

Lyna le miró durante unos segundos y agitó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero le siguió. "Después de todo yo tampoco le he contado todo a él…"- se dijo a sí misma Lyna mientras le seguía de cerca.

Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, ambos llegaron donde Varathorn, y le encontraron empacando algunas cosas y colocándolas en la carreta – "Ah _da'len_. Llegas a tiempo. Toma. Aquí están tus cosas" – le dijo el maestro mientras le entregaba las piezas de la armadura.

"Y… esto otro…" – la miró de reojo.

Lyna notaba la incomodidad del maestro artesano – " _Ma serannas hahren_. ¿Cuánto te debemos?"

"Nada. El Custodio os ha obsequiado con ello. Parece ser que sois de su agrado." – dijo Varathorn de forma seca.

"En breve marchamos. Voy a buscar a Deygan y partimos enseguida"- Varathorn continuó guardando sus cajas y sacos en la carreta. Lyna no quería interrumpir así que guardó las cosas en su mochila y se despidió. Cuando inició el paso para marcharse, vio que Mithra iba en su búsqueda.

"¡Oh! Hola Mithra. Justo a tiempo. Ya partimos y queríamos despedirnos de ti además de agradecerte por habernos traído a tu clan." – dijo casualmente Lyna mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

"No tienes por qué. Ha sido…. muy interesante conoceros. Y creo que Deygan te recordará toda su vida, me temo" – dijo Mithra con tono de diversión. Después, girando la cara para mirar a Fenarel, continuó – "Fenarel, ¿Podemos hablar?" –

Fenarel no sabía qué decir. No sólo había dejado una bella y dispuesta mujer plantada en su tienda, sino que ese rechazo había expuesto aún más los sentimientos que él guardaba por Lyna. Se sentía vulnerable – "Cla-claro Mithra" – tartamudeó.

"Fen, te veo en un rato por aquí. Voy a hablar con el Custodio" – dijo Lyna colocándole una mano en el hombro a Fenarel.

" _Ma serannas_ Mithra. Nunca olvidaremos lo que habéis hecho por nosotros. _Dareth Shiral_ " – Sonriente, Lyna se acercó para rozar su frente con la de ella en señal de hermandad, agradecimiento y despedida. Después se volteó a mirar a Fenarel, asintió, y se fue en dirección a la caravana de Zathrian.

Fenarel se quedó un momento mirando a Lyna partir y luego posó su mirada en los ojos de Mithra. Ella estaba serena, seria, pero un brillo especial se divisaba en esa preciosa mirada – "Mithra yo…" – intentó decir Fenarel. " _Lethallin_ , espera. No digas nada" – interrumpió Mithra – "No nos conocemos. Somos de clanes diferentes y…. además, es obvio que sientes algo por Lyna… y no puedo culparte… es…"

Fenarel se sentía muy incómodo pero logró recomponerse e interrumpió – "Sí… no lo niego, pero ella no siente lo mismo por mí, así que no hay nada más que decir" – suspiró como si llevase una carga muy pesada sobre su espalda y le costase respirar – "Pero antes de irme, quisiera que supieras que… me gustas… mucho. Quizá en… otro momento… podríamos habernos conocido un poco mejor. Y…"- continuó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara – "…creo que la atracción es mutua, ¿o me equivoco?" – Fenarel se acercó y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Mithra. Ella simplemente le sonrió mirándole a los ojos y asintió – "Bien _lethallan_ , pues entonces…. Nos veremos por el bosque" - y con esto Fenarel se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Mithra. Ella cerró los ojos por un instante para luego abrirlos y decir finalmente – " _Dareth Shiral_ , Fenarel. Nos…. veremos por el bosque" y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Fenarel solo con sus pensamientos.

Lyna había llegado a la caravana del Custodio y antes de tocar, escuchó una puerta abrirse. Al levantar la mirada, vio que era Zathrian – "Pasa _da'len_. Te estaba esperando". Lyna pasó a la caravana y escuchó a Zathrian cerrar tras de sí la puerta con llave. Ella se tensó en respuesta y su mano acudió instintivamente a su cinturón donde llevaba colgadas sus dagas – "¿Siempre eres así de desconfiada, Lyna?" – Zathrian estaba usando un tono suave y condescendiente con ella. "Demasiado suave" – pensó Lyna con ligera sospecha.

"Sí _hahren_. Siempre." – dijo seriamente mientras se volteaba para mirarle a los ojos. Zathrian dio unos pasos hacia ella pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

"Ya veo."- comentó el Custodio. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos con una mirada que envió escalofríos a la columna de Lyna, y continuó – "Al menos te han entrenado bien… eres…. Increíble. Todos hemos sido testigos hoy de tus…. habilidades" – esto último, lo dijo como si estuviera acariciando las palabras con su lengua. Al cabo de unos segundos, Zathrian comenzó a dar pasos en círculos rodeándola mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con ojos profundos y analíticos. Ella se sentía muy incómoda, como si estuviera a punto de ser la presa voluntaria de un lobo hambriento y no pudiese evitarlo, pues se quedó de pie allí sin tan siquiera girar la cabeza para verle; sólo esperando alguna reacción por parte del mago– "¿El elfo de la noche, Ilen?" – Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "No te asombres. Sé muchas cosas sobre él. Ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, sin duda" – Lyna sentía los ojos de Zathrian por todo su cuerpo, analizándola, midiéndola, devorándola. Lyna intentó hablar y le salieron apenas unas débiles palabras – " _Hahren_ , he venido para deciros que ya-" – "Tranquila Lyna. Aún hay tiempo, primero cuéntame"- interrumpió Zathrian- "¿Quién es el dueño de esos dientes?" – Zathrian había parado de dar vueltas y se había colocado justo delante de Lyna, a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Lyna suspiró, bajó la mirada para recomponerse y ofreció una breve explicación de lo que había sucedido, obviando algunos detalles personales que no quería compartir con este desconocido – "… y eso fue todo. Como ves, nuestro camino no ha sido fácil."- concluyó con alivio mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el escritorio del Custodio. Sus ojos intentando distraerse con lo que pudieran encontrar, hasta que algo en la mesa del mago llamó su atención; un retrato arrugado de una bella mujer elfa de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Algo en esa imagen hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Zathrian se quedó mirándola durante un tiempo sin moverse. Al cabo de unos instantes, se acercó un paso más a ella y le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos directamente. Ella levantó la mirada y se hundió en aquellos ojos tristes por lo que parecieron varios minutos – "Habéis pasado por mucho… tú especialmente… Me asombra que hayas sido capaz tú sola de acabar con tantos bandidos. ¿Te… hicieron algo más?" – El tono de Zathrian se endureció y en su mirada surgió una rabia que antes no había visto en él. Su pulgar acariciaba tímidamente la barbilla de Lyna, mientras que sus ojos taladraban su alma. "Esa mirada…. Me trae recuerdos…. Pero ¿de qué?" – Lyna sentía que conocía a Zathrian de antes, pero no lograba recordar de cuándo ni cómo.

Ella tragó saliva para aclarar su voz y recomponerse de esa espontánea muestra de afecto y dijo - "No… digo, nada… importante." – Lyna se encontraba indefensa ahora. Ella no solía mentir, pues nunca tenía problema en contar la verdad sobre cualquier cosa, pero ella no debía ofrecer la verdad a extraños de esta forma, aunque fueran del Pueblo y menos cuando ella no sabía exactamente qué se había apoderado de ella aquella noche y la noche de después.

Zathrian escudriñó su mirada en busca de la verdad en sus palabras, pero no la encontró. Frunció el ceño y dijo en tono severo - "Sé lo que me ocultas. Puedo ver cada rincón de tu mente… puedo… sentirte… todo está… lleno de ti… no sé qué es… pero sé que no me dices la verdad" – Se acercó un poco más hacia ella sin quitar la mano de su barbilla ni su mirada de la suya. Lyna estaba impactada por la repentina dureza de su voz, sin embargo, le creía y no sabía por qué. Era como si algo dentro de ella la obligase a rendirse ante los avances de este elfo extraño de ojos tristes. Este hombre estaba rompiendo muros, estaba entrando en su mente y sabía que la magia era la culpable o, al menos, eso creía ella.

"Zathrian, no es necesario que uses tu magia conmigo. Si hay algo que quieras saber, pregunta, y quizá te lo relate, pero no te atrevas a manipularme ni amenazarme… no respondo bien." – Lyna movió la cabeza bruscamente en señal de disgusto para evitar que Zathrian siguiera sujetando su barbilla y así intentar recuperar algo de voluntad que él, deliberadamente, estaba drenando de su cuerpo y mente.

Zathrian la miraba ahora con una ligera sensación de tristeza y ternura - "No usaría la magia así contigo, Lyna. Y mucho menos amenazarte y manipularte. Sólo… me siento irremediablemente atraído por… todo lo que eres… es como si… como si" – suspiró y bajó la mano que aún tenía en el aire donde había estado antes la barbilla de Lyna – "¿Me conocieras de siempre?"- continuó Lyna para su propio asombro. Zathrian abrió los ojos más y después de unos segundos, se relajó y asintió. Luego continuó – "En… todos mis años, que son muchos más de tres vidas, jamás había conocido a alguien así… salvo…"- Ahí Zathrian se detuvo. Maldecía su boca por no saber ocultar sus pensamientos. Pero esta chiquilla debilitaba la armadura que su corazón había construido a base de odio y rencor todo estos años. Inmediatamente después, desvió la mirada y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración.

"¿Salvo?"- continuó Lyna mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia él. Ahora su torso casi tocando en suyo. Ella sentía que él le debía algo. Ella sabía que él le había estado sacando información de alguna forma sin que ella fuera consciente y eso la enervaba. Aunque, en cierta manera, Lyna sentía que él había sido sincero, al menos, en una parte. Pero algo en su mente le decía que él era algo más de lo que a simple vista parecía, y su corazón confirmaba esa sensación. No era lo único que sentía ahora; su cuerpo reaccionaba sin pensarlo. Este elfo adulto, experimentado; este elfo mago, la dejaba sin aliento, sin voluntad, y ella se veía cada vez más atraída hacia él sin explicación.

"Nadie. Sólo es… un recuerdo de un tiempo pasado." – El custodio se giró para mirarla de nuevo. Lyna pudo ver en los ojos de Zathrian esa nube gris de tristeza de nuevo, aún más oscura esta vez. Sintió una lástima enorme al verle tan derrotado, dolido. El dolor ajeno era una de las debilidades de Lyna y más si ese dolor lo padecían personas queridas. "¿Queridas? Pero… si yo le acabo de conocer…. ¿o no?"-pensó confusa. Su mente volvía a jugarle malas pasadas. Cerró los ojos un momento e intentó calmarse. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un momento en Zathrian y, de repente, oyó una suave voz hablarla y tranquilizarla, aunque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía. "Como la voz de antes" – se dijo a sí misma un poco asustada. Escuchar voces nunca era buena señal "y menos si esas voces se repetían tanto" – pensó intentando relajarse. Al cabo de unos instantes, se calmó. Abrió los ojos y, actuando por puro impulso, se acercó hasta que ambos torsos se tocasen completamente y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Al segundo, sintió el cuerpo del custodio tensarse y el calor de su cuerpo traspasar su armadura. Un calor extrañamente familiar, pensó con agrado. Zathrian abrió los ojos de par en par, y su mirada comenzó a temblar, brillante, incierta. Lyna vio el atisbo de una lágrima deslizarse por el borde del párpado inferior hasta un extremo, amenazando con liberarse. Ella levantó más la mano y, con el dedo pulgar, secó la lágrima que aún no había caído. Cuando fue a quitar la mano, él la cogió y, mirándola, beso el pulgar donde Lyna llevaba la pequeña gota. En ese momento, fue ella la sorprendida. Los labios de Zathrian en su pulgar era como sentir el roce del fuego; tan caliente, tan intenso, que la sensación de tenerle así de cerca y tan expuesto, liberaba olas de recuerdos y sentimientos que sabía que no podía albergar por él. "¿Cómo? ¿Qué es esto?" – estaba entrando en desesperación. Su mente estaba dando vueltas, como si esa lágrima hubiera guardado veneno y estuviera haciéndole efecto justo ahora que ambos estaban tan cerca. Él mantuvo sus labios un instante en el pulgar de Lyna, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sacó la punta de la lengua y lamió la humedad que allí yacía producto de esa tristeza que nunca abandonaba sus ojos.

El acto parecía poesía. Es como si este misterioso mago le estuviera diciendo a ella que sus penas eran sólo su carga, pero que aun así apreciaba el gesto. Sin embargo, los ojos de Zathrian habían cambiado; ahora la miraban con más intensidad que nunca y ella sentía que él en cualquier momento se acercaría y la besaría hasta arrancarle el alma. Lyna sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Dolía. Lyna no sabía qué hacer. No era nuevo que, por culpa de sus impulsos, de su debilidad por el dolor ajeno y de su imposible atracción por hombres poderosos, se viera envuelta en un malentendido o en un problema, pero esto era algo más…. "¿Malentendido?... no lo sé. Sólo sé que cada vez que me toca, vuelvo a sentir…" – pensó confusa Lyna mientras, suavemente apartaba la mano de los labios de Zathrian.

En ese momento, Zathrian reaccionó como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, agitando un poco la cabeza y parpadeando varias veces. Su mirada empezó a inquietarse y su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lyna continuó – " _Ir abelas, hahren_. A veces los recuerdos nos persiguen sin quererlo, pero sin ellos, nuestra vida estaría vacía y nuestra lucha carente de sentido. Lamento… lamento mucho haber despertado recuerdos dolorosos en ti. No era mi intención… yo…" – se apartó de él, tragó saliva y dijo nuevamente – "Estamos listos para irnos. Cuando vos deseéis" –

Zathrian se la quedó observando durante unos segundos. Sus ojos turnándose entre los de Lyna y sus labios, como intentando explicar y comprender qué había sucedido. Era la primera vez en tantos años que él se sentía así. De repente, una idea se hizo clara en su mente - "No… no puede ser… aunque…. Quizás… ….Amada mía… ¿Eres tú?" – pensó Zathrian mientras analizaba la cara de Lyna en busca de algo que aún no lograba entender. Ella le recordaba tanto a su mujer. Desde que conoció a Lyna supo que había algo más. Todo en ella gritaba fortaleza, pasión, misterio y algo más que no identificaba del todo. "Dioses, ahora lo veo… son tan parecidas…" – su dolor había estado en letargo y ahora esta pequeña elfa, revolvía sus recuerdos hasta convertirle en cenizas de nuevo devolviéndole a una época de dolor que creía ya haber superado. "Aneirin tiene razón… hay algo más en ella… y no todo es blanco…" - pensó Zathrian recordando la anterior conversación con el elfo. Lyna había puesto su mundo de cabeza de nuevo sin él darse cuenta, hasta ahora, de la gravedad de esa afirmación. Había despertado cosas en él que creía ya olvidadas, apartadas de su naturaleza. El deseo, la atracción que sentía por esta joven le avergonzaba tremendamente pero se sentía llamado por algo, no lo podía evitar y ahora creía saber por qué. En su corazón, quería creer que su amada había vuelto del más allá para estar con él una última vez, pero su mente buscaba una razón lógica a todo esto; un escape de esa terrible coincidencia que había llevado a Lyna hasta su puerta y su vida de una forma tan casual y fortuita. "No. Sólo son recuerdos… sólo son casualidades… sólo es… Lyna" – quería eliminar de su mente esa idea. Era algo que dolía mucho pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de ahuyentar a Lyna ahora, pues de ella dependerían muchas cosas importantes en el futuro cercano. Esta pequeña mujer iba a dar un giro a la vida de muchas personas pues lo había visto y sus motivos personales no podían estar por encima de ello. "No sólo ha cambiado mi mundo, sino que cambiará Thedas… de eso estoy seguro" – pensó guardando finalmente la calma.

" _Ma nuvenin_ , Lyna. Deygan y Varathorn os acompañarán hasta Gwaren. Sin embargo..."- continuó Zathrian. Las cosas habían cambiado – "os acompañarán durante todo el viaje. Así, al menos, me aseguro de que partís hacia vuestro clan sanos y salvos." – sonrió para reforzar su buena intención.

A Lyna le pilló por sorpresa ese cambio de último momento y no consideraba que fuera buena idea, pero no quiso mostrarse desagradecida así que con una sonrisa, contestó – " _Ma serannas hahren_." – antes de continuar, el Custodio le interrumpió – "Y, antes de irte…" – dijo acercándose de nuevo hacia ella. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de Lyna sin llegar a tocarla. Ella se tensó por un momento, hasta que vio una luz azul, casi blanca, salir de las manos de Zathrian. Él había comenzado a unir la piel que allí yacía desgarrada aún por el ataque de los lobos, mejorando, además, considerablemente la vieja lesión del hombro y reafirmando su músculo y piel de nuevo. La sensación era maravillosa. La energía mágica curativa de Marethari era poderosa, pero esta, era especialmente placentera y totalmente diferente. Lyna se dejó llevar por el suave cosquilleo y el ligero ardor de la zona que Zathrian atendía y, cerrando los ojos, gimió suavemente al tiempo que exhalaba profusamente. Zathrian sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su abdomen y su energía fluctuó irregularmente por un momento, hasta que logró concentrarse de nuevo en la tarea de sanar completamente a Lyna. Al cabo de unos escasos instantes, bajó sus manos y dijo suavemente – "Espero que esto te ayude. ¡Ah! Y toma" – continuó Zathrian mientras que de su saco de pociones sacaba un vial de color azul intenso – "Esto ayudará a tu amigo con su pierna. Si se lo toma ahora, al llegar a Gwaren, estará casi curado" –

Lyna abrió los ojos y miró sus hombros primero para ver el magnífico trabajo que Zathrian había hecho. Aún estaba la piel algo roja y seguía sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo, pero ya no dolía. Mirándole con cierta timidez después, sujetó el vial con ambas manos al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia - "So-Sois muy amable. No sé cómo pagaros todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros. _Ma serannas,_ por todo… Zathrian" – Lyna se volvió a acercar a él sin dudarlo y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó en la mejilla. Sin embargo, un pequeño error de cálculo –o eso quería pensar- hizo que sus labios rozaran la comisura de los del custodio por un breve instante. En ese momento, ella se paralizó. Su cuerpo no respondía a su imperiosa necesidad de alejarse a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que estaba mal. Es como si el mago hubiera invocado una nube paralizadora que evitara que ella se moviera y permaneciera ahí por siempre. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. "Oh Dioses… qué me pasa…" – pensó Lyna con angustia. A pesar de que su mente gritaba "corre", su cuerpo entraba en un calor desesperante que sensibilizaba cada nervio de su piel. Su mente y su cuerpo no estaban en comunión últimamente y este mago estaba siendo uno de los peores retos de autocontrol.

Zathrian no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. El gesto de Lyna trajo nuevos recuerdos felices y dolorosos de antaño, de cuando él se marchaba del campamento por varios días a por provisiones–

 _"Lethallin, que los dioses te protejan" – decía su amada y antes de marcharse, ella le obsequiaba con un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Para cuando se separaban, ella concluía alegremente– "A tu vuelta, hay más de eso esperándote… no tardes."._ _Su mujer siempre le hacía soñar con su vuelta. Fiel a su palabra, ella siempre le recibía con más besos y caricias. Cualquier esfuerzo se veía recompensado en esos momentos. "Hasta que…"_ – Zathrian salió de su ensimismamiento y se alejó de Lyna con cierta celeridad, sintiendo que no podía soportar más la cercanía y el calor que ella despedía, embriagando sus sentidos y nublando su razón. Después, giró la cabeza y miró el suelo avergonzado y dolido. Su cuerpo temblaba. Los recuerdos estaban siendo demasiados y necesitaba alejarse de ellos… de Lyna.

"No… no hace falta recompensa alguna. Conoceros ha sido… suficiente recompensa" – dijo con voz entrecortada Zathrian mientras daba un paso más hacia atrás, luchando para no salir corriendo de allí.

Lyna había recobrado la consciencia pero se sentía muy avergonzada. No era propio su comportamiento y menos ante un Custodio. Sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas pero logró recomponerse finalmente después de unos segundos y decir – "…Gracias Custodio…. Espero que los dioses me permitan volveros a ver." – dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir, giró la cabeza y dijo – "Que los dioses te protejan. _Dareth Shiral_ , Zathrian" – y diciendo esto, abrió la puerta de la caravana y se marchó.

Zathrian se quedó por un instante atónito. El momento había sido muy intenso. Tantos, tantísimos años penando en silencio, fortaleciéndose, endureciéndose y resistiendo miles de afrentas, y esta chiquilla en un día había roto todos sus muros hasta casi desatar su espíritu y perderse en ella por siempre. " _Dareth Shiral_ … _ma'arlath_ "-susurró mientras posaba su mirada en la puerta por la que ella había salido.

Lyna salió de la caravana aún con la cabeza hecha un lío. Había sido un momento muy extraño y su cuerpo parecía reaccionar impulsivamente cuando estaba en presencia del custodio. "Es como si una fuerza invisible me incitase a actuar así… es agotador… Todo está siendo agotador…. ¿Qué me está pasando?"-pensó con ansiedad Lyna mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Fenarel.

Después de unos segundos, Lyna llegó y con esfuerzo, pudo liberar su mente de esos pensamientos para, posteriormente, preguntar - "Fen, ¿Listo todo?" – Fenarel se giró para verla y asintió – "Sí _lethallan_ , todo listo. ¿Te has despedido del custodio?" – preguntó mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de su frente con el antebrazo.

"Sí. Ya podemos partir." – "Maestro, ¿Todo listo?" – Lyna posó su mirada en la cara de Varathorn y este comentó – "Falta Deygan. Cuando llegue nos marchamos. Llegaremos antes del anochecer"

"¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?"- se escuchó una voz detrás de Lyna. Todos se giraron excepto Lyna.

"Querida Lyna, ¿Preparada para un viaje inolvidable?" – dijo Deygan mientras se inclinaba hacia la cara de Lyna, desde atrás, casi rozando con su barbilla el hombro de ella. Lyna volteó ligeramente la cara y le miró con cierta molestia visible en su mirada – "Oh querido Deygan, no todo lo inolvidable resulta agradable" – contestó mientras le obsequiaba con una sonrisa maliciosa – "Y no lo digo por vos, maestro"- Ella se alejó riéndose al ver la cara de asombro de Deygan.

Fenarel se rio para sus adentros. "Oh elfo, no sabes dónde te has metido"- pensó mientras recogía sus cosas y las subía a la carreta. Se subió en ella y le ofreció una mano a Lyna para que subiese – " _Ma serannas_ Fen. Siempre tan amable" – ella la cogió y se subió, sentándose justo al lado de él. Después, colocó una mano en el espacio que quedaba a su lado y dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que daba pequeños golpecitos al asiento- "Bueno, Deygan, ¿vienes o eres el que arrastra la carreta?" – Fenarel no pudo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada. Seguida por Varathorn y luego Lyna. Deygan hizo una mueca de disgusto y refunfuñó algo que nadie entendió – "Tsk tsk, querido Deygan… me parece que quien no está preparado para un viaje inolvidable eres tú"- bromeó Lyna. Deygan se subió a regañadientes a la carreta y se giró hacia Varathorn – "Maestro. Ya podemos irnos" – dijo en tono serio mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, en marcha." – Varathorn movió las riendas de su carreta e instó a las Hallas a moverse para tirar de ellos. Con un bramido fuerte, las Hallas se pusieron en marcha rápidamente sin aparente esfuerzo.

Lyna seguía riéndose, hasta que sintió algo a su alrededor. Una tensión, una presión. Mirando hacia los lados, vio a Zathrian cerca de su caravana, mirarla con intensidad. Ella se le quedó mirando, levantó una mano y se despidió suavemente. Él no le devolvió el gesto, pero ella sabía que él sentía, de alguna forma, su marcha. "Ha sido… un placer conocerte…"-pensó Lyna sonriendo en dirección al Custodio.

"Ha sido interesante ¿Eh?" – afirmó Fenarel mientras le daba un toque en el costado a Lyna. Ella se giró para verle a los ojos – "Muy… interesante Fen. Muy interesante" – dijo mientras volvía a girar su vista hacia donde estaba Zathrian.

"Que los dioses te protejan, Lyna. Aquí te estaré esperando…" – pensó Zathrian mientras veía la carreta perderse entre el bosque dejando a su paso huellas de un recuerdo que creía superado. "… _vhenan_ " – concluyó. Y con ello, siguió su camino.

* * *

 **Dareth Shiral:** se usa como despedida. "Viaja seguro" "Buen viaje"

 **Da'len:** pequeño niña/a.

 **Shemlen/Shem** : niños rápidos (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos)

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento

 **Vhenan:** corazón

 **Ma'arlath:** mi amor

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	13. El Camino

**¡Hola! Este capítulo se desarrolla justo en el camino a Gwaren, antes de llegar. Aquí la relación con Deygan cambia ligeramente y ella tiene una especie de visión que ofrece una nueva perspectiva de la importancia de sus sueños.**

 **Y en el siguiente capítulo: llegan a Gwaren. (¡Por fin!)**

 **Espero que os guste un poquito al menos. :P**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"El Camino"**

 _["…cuando su mano rozó su piel, un escalofrío de terror recorrió su cuerpo "¡Fen!" –gritó…"]_

* * *

El camino a Gwaren estaba siendo agradable para Lyna. Fenarel y ella habían hecho frente común para meterse de vez en cuando con Deygan y estaba resultando bastante entretenido ver cómo respondía el elfo. El maestro Varathorn, en cambio, se mantenía callado, atento a los alrededores.

Fenarel se había quedado dormido después de tomarse el vial de curación que le dio el custodio. Efectos secundarios, pensó Lyna. Así que ella se estaba aburriendo un poco ahora pues Deygan había permanecido callado casi todo el viaje, posiblemente enfadado por cómo Fenarel y ella se metían con él. "Es un buen chico. Y en cierta forma se asemeja a Fenarel, pero sigue siendo un desconocido…" – pensó con detenimiento Lyna mientras se volteaba para mirarle. Observó la cara del elfo durante un rato, analizando su _Vallaslin_ y su complexión. A pesar de que él intentaba ganarse el afecto de Lyna, ella le rechazaba. Pero no porque no le gustase, sino porque era un completo extraño. "Habrá que remediarlo" – se dijo para sí misma antes de hablarle.

"Hey… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"- preguntó Lyna en tono infantil mientras le daba un toque con el codo a Deygan en el costado.

"¿Eh?... no…"- contestó el elfo sin ganas.

"No hay que ser mago para adivinar que mientes, ¿Sabes?"- replicó Lyna con sarcasmo levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh?... lleváis horas metiéndoos conmigo. Y yo lo único que he hecho ha sido intentar acercarme a ti desde que te encontramos en el bosque. Intentar… conocerte y no sólo me rechazas, sino que vas más allá de unas simples bromas" - contestó molesto Deygan mientras giraba la cara completamente para verla a los ojos con mirada severa.

El cambio de tono que uso el elfo con ella, hizo que se sintiera mal. Tenía razón. Ellos eran los forasteros y sin embargo nadie le había tratado realmente mal. En cambio, ella y su amigo estaban burlándose constantemente de Deygan y él no había hecho nada para merecerlo, más bien, todo lo contrario.

Se le quedó mirando un rato más a los ojos mientras él le devolvía la mirada y dijo con un suspiro de resignación – "…Tienes razón Deygan. _Ir abelas_. Habéis sido todos muy amables con nosotros y no merecéis ser tratados así. Perdona nuestra desconfianza…" – Lyna estaba justificándose demasiado, pero necesitaba redimirse por lo mal que había tratado a este elfo.

Deygan se la quedó mirando un rato, confuso. Relajó su expresión facial y suspiró – "Lyna, entiendo vuestra desconfianza, por eso entiendo que no queráis contarnos mucho más de vosotros y vuestro clan. Pero lo que quiero decir realmente es que…. por cada comentario mío con respecto a lo hermosa que eres, lo mucho que me atraes, tú… tú tienes uno en contra despreciando mis afectos y despreciándome a mí… por completo. Se… se nota que nunca te han rechazado…" – comentó con tristeza Deygan mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus manos.

Lyna se quedó asombrada con la sinceridad con la que él parecía haber hablado, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada con ella misma. El juego que Deygan parecía querer jugar era un juego que ella ya jugaba con Fenarel, pero con Fenarel sabía que era broma –aunque recientemente supiera que no era del todo así. Sin embargo, este elfo parece que había sido sincero desde el principio y que ésta había sido su forma de intentar acercase a ella. Quizá era la única forma que sabía, por muy brusca y directa que fuera.

Al cabo de unos instantes pensando en sus palabras, ella logró comprender finalmente las razones de Deygan. Sintió ruborizarse ligeramente, aunque eso no evitó que interviniera después– "Nunca me han rechazado porque nunca me ha interesado nada que tuviera que ver con algo más que una amistad…" – Hasta hace poco, quiso continuar Lyna, pero se detuvo antes de seguir- "…y mucho menos fuera del clan. Pero si he de serte sincera Deygan… me pareces un buen chico, buen cazador y… muy atractivo. Se me hace complicado imaginarme a alguna elfa de tu clan rechazándote" –dijo mientras le sonreía y le miraba de reojo.

Ante ese comentario, Deygan levantó la mirada y sonrió con picardía– "¿Te… parezco atractivo?"-

Lyna se sonrojó un poco, pero no quiso esquivar la pregunta - "¡Claro!" – le ofreció mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué me rechazas?"- preguntó el elfo con confusión en su voz.

Lyna se volvía a sentir mal. El porqué de su rechazo no era otro sino la desconfianza, pues ella sabía que, si lo dejaba, su cuerpo respondería gratamente a los avances de este desconocido. Después de todo, ella parecía ya tener pocas inhibiciones y, aunque le asustaba un poco, se sentía cómoda y viva dejándose llevar.

Pensó durante un momento su respuesta y continuó- "¿Por qué crees que lo hago?" – preguntó Lyna mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia él, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

Él vio el cambio de postura de Lyna y se tensó ligeramente – "Quizá porque me crees aún un niño y no te das cuenta de que soy un hombre, con todo lo que implica" – dijo sugerente mientras acercaba su cara un poco más hacia la de ella.

Lyna se quedó mirando a los labios de Deygan mientras terminaba de hablar, viendo cómo las palabras salían de su boca en un baile de carne, humedad y tono carmín. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con ese tono tan provocativo pero, a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no la echó para atrás, sino todo lo contrario; hizo cosas extrañas pero agradables en su cuerpo.

"Y… según tú ¿qué implica ser hombre?" – preguntó Lyna mientras cruzaba las piernas e inclinaba ligeramente su torso y rostro hacia él.

Deygan no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a las pálidas y fuertes piernas de Lyna. Ella parecía no estar rechazando sus avances como otras veces así que decidió dar un paso más. Con cierta duda, levantó una mano de su regazo y pasó un dedo por las rodillas de Lyna muy suavemente, como si estuviera tocando algo sagrado, frágil – "Caliente, suave… como el terciopelo…"– pensó ansioso Deygan mientras tragaba saliva para controlar sus impulsos ante la expectativa de conocer así el resto de su cuerpo.

Lyna sintió el roce de los dedos de Deygan en su rodilla y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo alojándose en su abdomen y logrando encender algo en ella en apenas un instante. Sus ojos se posaron en sus dedos, observando cómo recorrían, en tímidos círculos, la piel de sus piernas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, dejándose llevar por el momento. Él seguía acariciándola, suavemente, con dedos temblorosos pero insistentes. Suaves caricias en círculos con los nudillos, que dejaban rastros de calor por donde pasaban. Tuvo que hacer acopio de un poco de voluntad y continuar – "¿Y?... ¿no me vas a responder?" – dijo Lyna intentando distraerse sin quitar la mirada de los avances del elfo.

Deygan se había sumido un instante en el paso de sus dedos por la pálida y tersa piel de Lyna, hasta que la nueva pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos – "¡Oh!... claro. Aunque preferiría… demostrártelo… en privado" – dijo mientras subía un poco los dedos por las piernas de Lyna en un intento por sentir más de su piel. Posó finalmente su mano suavemente en la parte externa de una de ellas, mientras levantaba su cara para mirarla a los ojos, con intensidad y de forma sugerente. Ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y mensaje, y Deygan vio un pequeño brillo nuevo en esos preciosos orbes verdes que le dio fuerzas para continuar. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó más hacia ella, colocándose a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios entreabiertos de Lyna. Ella no se apartaba, no le rechazaba. Él sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. "Es tan bella, fuerte… Dioses, no puedo evitarlo…" – Deygan estaba ansioso, nervioso, desesperado por acercase más, por sentir su cuerpo tocando el suyo. Ella seguía sin moverse, sintiendo su respiración en sus labios y eso fue suficiente para él. Acercó sus labios a los de Lyna, lenta pero inexorablemente. Cuando logró rozar sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo en el acto la sutil humedad y calor de su boca, la carreta donde iban, se tambaleó bruscamente enviando a Fenarel hacia adelante y haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo.

"¡Fen!" – Lyna se apartó abruptamente con la velocidad de un rayo. Antes de que Fenarel cayese al suelo, ella ya estaba allí para levantarle.

"¡Creadores! ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?" – dijo Fenarel confundido mientras se frotaba la cabeza, permaneciendo aún tumbado en el suelo.

Lyna le miró a los ojos, miró a Deygan después y no pudo contener la risa. Una serie de carcajadas, que tenían un poco de nerviosismo y sorpresa en ellas, comenzaron a salir del pecho de Lyna. Tanto así, que tuvo que sujetarse la barriga para que no doliese tanto. La mirada que tanto Fenarel como Deygan le ofrecieron, hizo que su risa aumentase aún más; Deygan confuso y nervioso, y Fenarel molesto y medio dormido aún. "Dioses, está siendo un día maravilloso…"- pensó divertida Lyna.

"¡ _Fenedhis_! Dejad de reíros y ayudadme aquí" – gruño Varathorn. Al parecer una rueda había dado con un gran bache del terreno y se había roto uno de los radios de madera que la estabilizaban.

Deygan, haciendo caso al maestro, se bajó de la carreta de un salto y rebuscó en uno de los sacos que cargaban, sacando una serie de herramientas para arreglarlo.

Lyna paró de reír y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo – "¿Estás bien, Fen?"

Fenarel le miraba confuso y algo molesto – "Si ya has terminado de reírte… sí, estoy bien." – dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra de su armadura y piernas. Lyna le miraba sonriendo. Él se la quedó mirando un rato y continuó – "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Parece que se ha roto una rueda. Voy a ir a ver si necesitan ayuda" – contestó Lyna mientras se giraba para ir hacia donde estaban los demás.

"No, mejor voy yo. Tú si quieres, aprovecha para cazar algunas presas y así poder llevarlas como pago cuando busquemos alojamiento"- dijo Fenarel mientras la sujetaba del hombro.

"Buena idea Fen. Parece que la caída le ha sentado bien a tu cerebro" – dijo Lyna entre risitas.

"Ja-Ja, siempre tan graciosa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has aburrido de meterte con el elfo y por eso ahora vienes a fastidiarme a mí?" –

Lyna paró de reír y se sintió incómoda un instante. Antes, deliberadamente, había dejado a Deygan rozar sus labios. Quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con su insistencia y, en cierta forma, quería dejarse llevar un poco. Después de todo, la tensión con el Custodio la había dejado alterada y Deygan era un entretenimiento fácil y muy voluntario.

"Ehm, no. Más bien, quiero más…" – Lyna sonrió al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Fenarel.

"¿Qué… qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Fenarel con sorpresa.

Lyna siguió sonriendo y cogió su _Virassan_ , una de sus flechas y se dio la vuelta. "Lyna, ¡Contéstame!"- demandó Fenarel, pero Lyna no se volteó ni ofreció respuesta alguna; sencillamente comenzó a correr y se adentró en el bosque. "¿Qué demonios habrá querido decir?" – pensó Fenarel con asombro y disgusto.

Lyna cazó un par de conejos, un zorro y cuatro perdices. "Eso será suficiente para pagar también el alojamiento al maestro y a Deygan" – pensó mientras metía las últimas presas en un saco. Corriendo, volvió donde estaba la carreta. Vio a Fenarel sentado ya y a Deygan guardando las herramientas en el saco.

"Justo a tiempo" – comentó el maestro. Lyna se montó en la carreta, seguida por Deygan que continuaba limpiándose las manos de barro, mientras que ella colocaba el saco con los cadáveres en la carreta. "¡Vaya!, se ve pesado. Pensaba que era complicado conseguir últimamente presas" – comentó Fenarel mientras veía el saco hinchado de Lyna.

"Y no ha sido fácil… simplemente hay que saber dónde buscar" – contestó Lyna – "Además, ya sabes que hay pocas cosas que se me resisten" – Lyna se giró para mirar a Deygan con una sonrisa pícara. Él la miró sorprendido y ella vio sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente.

Fenarel observó a Deygan sonrojarse y a Lyna mirar con interés al elfo. Un pequeño brote de celos surgió en su interior – "¿En qué demonios piensa Lyna?" –pensó con rabia Fenarel. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio y giró la cara para mirar hacia el bosque y distraerse.

Los cuatro estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Lyna rompió el hielo – "Deygan" – sonriendo con picardía, se giró para mirarle– "Quizá cuando lleguemos a la ciudad podamos seguir con… nuestra conversación". Deygan la miró con asombro unos instantes y al cabo de un rato tartamudeó inseguro– "S-sí… claro. Me… me encantaría" – la idea de continuar donde lo dejaron, hizo que se sintiera emocionado y al mismo tiempo vulnerable.

Lyna sintió la incomodidad de Deygan pero no pretendía calmarle, todo lo contrario – "Me alegro, porque tengo curiosidad por ver qué más tienes que… demostrar" cruzó sus piernas, rozando ligeramente la pierna de Deygan en el proceso. Él observó cómo Lyna las cruzaba de nuevo, y comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Tragó saliva para romper el nudo que sentía en su garganta y así calmarse un poco. Normalmente él hubiera reaccionado con otra contestación igual o más subida de tono, pero al ver que ahora Lyna respondía favorablemente a sus avances, se sintió inseguro y no quería estropearlo. Él sabía que Lyna iba a ser un reto y comprendió al final que ella estaba fuera de su alcance. El verla ahora tan dispuesta, rompió sus creencias previas y volvió a dejarle en la incertidumbre "¿Estará jugando conmigo?..."-dudó Deygan mientras la observaba con sospecha. Lyna intuyó su línea de pensamiento y, colocando una mano sobre la pierna de Deygan, se inclinó hacia su oreja y dijo suave y sugerentemente – "Espero que no te eches para atrás ahora _… lethallin_ " – El susurro en su oreja, hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Deygan se levantasen inmediatamente. No se atrevió a moverse y sólo asintió. Ella se alejó de nuevo de él y siguió mirando el camino como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Lyna estaba jugando con Deygan pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué sucedería cuando se quedasen solos y ella no le rechazase. Si iba a dejar que este elfo se acercase a ella, tendría que trabajar por ello – Y sufrir un poquito- pensó entretenida. Después de un rato mirando el camino y pensando en lo que había sucedido con Deygan, Lyna giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo Fenarel. Le sorprendió verle con el ceño fruncido mirando distraído el paisaje, como si intentara evitarles.

"Fen, si las miradas quemasen, medio bosque estaría incendiado a estas alturas" – bromeó Lyna mientras le empujaba con su brazo para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Fenarel giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba molesto por ver a Lyna mostrar repentinamente interés por el otro elfo sin tener el mínimo detalle de ocultarlo, al menos. Después de todo ella sabía ya lo que él sentía por ella, y verla cambiar, de repente, de parecer con respecto a Deygan, supuso un pequeño golpe a su orgullo masculino.

Lyna suspiró y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Fenarel para descansar – "Nada Fen… sólo que me gusta verte reír… me gusta verte feliz, _ma falon_ "-subió la mirada para verle de cerca. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y su mirada se suavizó. Sintió una mano acariciar por un breve instante su mejilla – "Estoy bien _lethallan_ … estoy bien"- aseguró Fenarel mientras le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa y bajaba de nuevo su mano. "Bien"- concluyó Lyna. Bajó la mirada y se acurrucó un poco más en el hombro de su amigo. Sus ojos puestos en el camino.

Lyna se perdió unos instantes en sus pensamientos. Hace unas pocas horas estaba en una caravana con un mago que la descolocaba. Su mente se estaba desequilibrando; las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz, sus impulsos, tanto sexuales como de supervivencia, no tenían apenas control, la conexión con el lobo fue demencial y ahora… oía voces. Algo grave le estaba pasando y sólo podía confiar en Marethari para calmar su curiosidad y angustia. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el Custodio que acababa de conocer – "Nunca antes le había visto y siento como si le conociese… de antes… pero, ¿Cuándo?" – Lyna sentía muchísima curiosidad. La forma en la que se habían despedido fue sumamente intensa. Eso tenía que significar algo. Lo sentía en su corazón. "Volveré a verle… lo sé…" – pensó.

Y así pasó el tiempo, los minutos, las horas y, de repente y sin previo aviso, la carreta se paró de golpe con un fuerte crujido de madera. Lyna se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. Varathorn no estaba y a su lado sólo estaba Fenarel dormido. Su corazón se aceleró – "¿Qué demonios...?" – farfulló. Se levantó y empujó a Fenarel – "Fen, despierta. ¡Despierta!" – dijo con angustia mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando señales de los acompañantes. Su amigo no reaccionó. Siguió llamándole pero no hizo movimiento alguno. Ella extrañada, fue a tocarle la cara y, cuando su mano rozó su piel, un escalofrío de terror recorrió su cuerpo "¡Fen!" –gritó mientras le zarandeaba. Estaba frío como un témpano de hielo. Desesperada, volteó su cabeza para mirarle mejor y con violenta realización, vio que, en uno de los lados de su cuello, se encontraba incrustada una gran flecha oscura. Su sangre ahora bañaba sus manos; sangre que brotaba intensamente de la herida de su amigo empapando la carreta a su paso hasta el suelo. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par por lo horrible de la escena, se le llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contener el llanto. Abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, mientras le agitaba esperando revivirle de alguna forma, negándose a la evidencia – "No, Fen… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"- gritó entre sollozos mientras sus puños golpeaban el torso inmóvil de su amigo. Su garganta dolía, sus ojos dolían, su corazón sufría al ver a su amigo yaciendo muerto y frío entre sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?"- pensó con desesperación y angustia. "¡Fen… Fen… No me dejes sola… No me abandones!"- susurró mientras contenía con esfuerzo la congoja. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Lyna, intentando recuperar el control, se incorporó, liberando en el proceso el cuerpo de su querido amigo. Tenía que ser fuerte ahora; había otros inocentes en peligro por lo que fuera que les había atacado. Tenía que buscarlos y salvarlos. Ella era la responsable.

Sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, dejo el cuerpo de su amigo y se bajó de la carreta con piernas temblorosas. De repente, escuchó un ruido que provenía del bosque. Secándose las lágrimas, cogió su _Virassan_ y varias flechas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró corriendo en el bosque. Al pasar varios árboles, divisó unas figuras y mucha luz y calor a su alrededor – "Fuego"- pensó. En sigilo, fue ocultándose detrás de los árboles mientras avanzaba hacia esas figuras.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, vio a Deygan y Varathorn de rodillas, cubiertos de barro y con una mueca de miedo que retorcía sus facciones hasta hacerles casi irreconocibles. Delante de ellos había una figura de lo que parecía un humano sujetando un hacha, pero con una altura y peso al menos tres veces superior al humano promedio, con armadura pesada y oscura desprovista de casco, que dejaba al descubierto una cabeza calva y oscura provista de cicatrices. Alrededor de sus amigos, había tres seres deformes de menor estatura, armados con arcos y dagas. "No puede ser… esto no está pasando" – pensó con miedo Lyna mientras observaba en detalle las caras de esos seres. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dispuso a atacar, no sin antes controlar su respiración agitada y el temblor en sus dedos. Recitó como un mantra su entrenamiento – "Alineamiento" – Lyna se cuadró, torso recto, mirada fija en objetivo, latidos al mínimo – "Anclaje" – levantó su arco, cogió tres flechas, tensó la cuerda y ancló su mano con las flechas en su mandíbula, atrayendo fuertemente la cuerda hacia su mentón lenta pero firmemente, sin vacilación – "…. ¡Tiro!" – casi al unísono, Lyna liberó tres flechas, impactando cada una de ellas entre ceja y ceja de los seres que acorralaban a sus amigos. Sus cuerpos cayeron bruscamente al suelo con un violento sonido metálico. Lyna bajó rápidamente su arco, cogió sus hojas gemelas y saltó a descubierto, corriendo para interponerse entre ese ser gigante y sus amigos. Sus sentidos estaban al cien por cien, y sentía que había más seres merodeando por el bosque, pero el peligro inminente era el enorme monstruo que se alzaba ante los otros elfos.

"¡ _Venavis_!" – gritó Lyna antes de que el hombre con armadura lanzase un tajo hacia Deygan. Ella corrió y logró colocarse cara a cara con ese ser, empuñando fuertemente ambas dagas y cuadrándose en posición defensiva para evitar el éxito del ataque. Al mirarle de frente, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien; era el mismo ser que se le aparecía en sus sueños. "Dioses, no puede ser…" – pensó con terror. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e instintivamente sus manos apretaron más fuertemente las dagas, sintiendo el miedo correr por su cuerpo como un alambre de cobre tensado para estallar al mínimo roce. "Atrás, demonio. ¡Déjalos o morirás!" – gritó con furia Lyna mientras daba un paso atrás para colocarse más cerca de Deygan y Varathorn.

De la garganta del monstruo, salió una carcajada gutural que resonaba por todo el bosque. Lyna se mantenía firme aunque sentía el miedo y adrenalina fluir por sus venas. No podía dejar que muriesen más de los suyos; no se lo perdonaría jamás si sucedía. Debía protegerlos.-

El ser paró de reír y bajó el arma. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para mirarla de cerca con ojos inyectados en sangre. Su aliento pestilente se hizo evidente cuando abrió la boca para hablar – "¿Aceptas tu destino, elfa?" – dijo con la voz ronca y seca. Lyna no sabía qué significaba esto. Sólo sabía que ella y los suyos estaban en peligro. Este ser, no conforme con atormentar sus sueños, atormentaba su realidad. Ella necesitaba proteger a los suyos; era su deber, así que gritó con fuerza – "Corred, huid. ¡Ya!"- dijo volteando la mirada para ver fugazmente a sus amigos.

De repente un sonido sordo la sobresaltó. Los labios de Deygan se abrieron y de su boca comenzó a brotar sangre. Él inclinó la cabeza para mirar su estómago y Lyna vio con horror que una flecha, de un enemigo cercano, le había atravesado el torso de extremo a extremo, mostrando parte de sus vísceras. "¡Nooooo!…" – gritó desesperada. No podía darle la espalda a ese monstruo, pues sabía que en cualquier momento la atacaría con su hacha, pero necesitaba ir donde estaba su amigo. Dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, sin girarse del todo ni quitar completamente su vista del monstruo, enfundó una de sus dagas y logró coger a Deygan por un brazo para intentar ayudarle a levantarse – "Aguanta, Deygan… Aguanta _ma falon_ " – le dijo intentando calmarle. Él se la quedó mirando con ojos de tristeza, intentó decir algo, pero comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Con un fuerte temblor, su cuerpo se agitó y cayó al suelo de frente bruscamente golpeando su cara al caer. Lyna no pudo sujetarle y casi se cae con él. Se arrodilló y, agitándole fuertemente, intentó despertarle – "Levántate… lucha, demonios, lucha… por favor…" – sollozó mientras le zarandeaba sin respuesta. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse así teniendo al enemigo a dos pies de distancia, amenazante. Después de unos breves instantes, el ser preguntó de nuevo toscamente – "¿Aceptas tu destino, Lyna?" – repitió.

Lyna levantó la cara, llena de furia y le gritó – "Maldita seas monstruo. ¡ _Ar tu na'din_!"- se abalanzó sobre él con ambas dagas en mano, a una velocidad que ni ella misma podía creer, lanzando tajos en todas las direcciones, intentando hacer al menos un corte para que el veneno de los filos pudiera debilitar al gigante. El ser esquivaba sus ataques con rapidez y facilidad, casi tan rápido y ágil como ella. Sin embargo, ella no dudó. Siguió enviando golpe tras golpe en distintas zonas de su cuerpo, buscando debilidades, buscando puntos débiles. Sin embargo, las lágrimas nublaban parte de su visión, pero su corazón no podía soportar tanta tristeza junta, tanta impotencia. Desesperadamente, buscó una oportunidad en las densas defensas del monstruo, pero no encontró ninguna.

"Así es. Lucha… no existe el miedo. Existe el Valor… existes tú…" – le espetaba el monstruo entre risas al tiempo que paraba cada ataque de Lyna sin apenas esfuerzo visible.

"Ahhhhrrrrggg" – gritó Lyna mientras enviaba un nuevo ataque en diagonal al cuello del ser deforme. Sin embargo, un fuerte puñetazo en su costado, la envió volando hacia atrás haciéndola caer cerca de donde yacía el cuerpo de Deygan. Su cabeza golpeó fuertemente el suelo y ambas dagas saltaron por los aires con el impacto, enviándolas lejos de Lyna. Aturdida, logró levantarse y aclarar su visión. Miró a su derecha y vio al maestro Varathorn mirándola con ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas – " _Da'len_ , lucha por ellos, lucha por ti. Es tu destino. Recuerda: _Halam'Shivanas_ " – Lyna apenas vio a Varathorn moverse. Cuando se dio cuenta, él estaba de pie, con una de las dagas de Lyna y atacando al monstruo. Ella, paralizada por las palabras, vio al ser reírse y golpear fuertemente al maestro, enviándolo al suelo de un golpe dejándolo incapacitado, mientras levantaba su hacha y lo dejaba caer violenta y rápidamente sobre el torso de Varathorn, salpicando de sangre y carne los alrededores. El maestro no se movió más. El ser extrajo el hacha del cuerpo de Varathorn mientras apoyaba un pie sobre sus caderas para separar el grueso filo del abdomen del anciano y, lentamente, caminó hacia ella apoyando su hacha en su hombro.

Lyna ahogó un grito, se llevó las manos a la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas calientes. De repente su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control alguno. Sintió su cuerpo arder como si las forjas de Orzammar se hubieran despertado en su piel y de sus manos vio brotar fuego; un fuego que no la quemaba. Una rabia que jamás había sentido antes, se apoderó de ella. La consumía y la confundía; su alrededor se tornó más oscuro y sus ojos sólo veían al ser deforme y gigante que se presentaba ante ella, cruel y soberbio. Sus amigos estaban muertos porque ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para socorrerles y eso la estaba destruyendo por dentro. Un dolor intenso cruzó su corazón y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su mente gritaba "Coge tu arco, tus dagas, huye… ¡algo!" - pero Lyna no se movía, sólo yacía de pie temblorosa, envuelta en fuego y con la mirada nublada reflejo de su alma.

En ese momento, el monstruo se acercó y bajando el arma, dijo de nuevo con voz suave – "¿Aceptas tu destino, Lyna?". Lyna le miró durante unos instantes sin saber cómo reaccionar. Quería matarle con sus propias manos, despedazar cada parte de su cuerpo con sus uñas y no dejar ni un trozo de piel sin cortar. Quería sentir su corazón dar el último latido en sus manos y sentir la última sacudida de su cuerpo antes de morir. El odio que sentía era intenso, como el fuego que envolvía su piel. Pero de sus labios sólo brotó una frase definitiva - "Mi destino es protegerlos y por ellos, daré mi vida" – el monstruo sonrió y, con expresión complaciente, concluyó con suavidad– "Que así sea".

Lyna no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La cara del ser, se transformó poco a poco en la de un hombre de tez morena con barba y ojos tristes. Su cuerpo se transformó en la altura y peso de un humano cualquiera. Su armadura mutó al instante. En el peto del recién transformado hombre, apareció un símbolo: dos figuras aladas. Grifos, pensó curiosa. Sus rasgos se suavizaban dejando paso un rostro amigable y experimentado. Su cabello nació, oscuro como la noche y liso, transformándose así completamente en humano. La rabia cegadora que ella había sentido, empezó a desaparecer y con ella, el fuego de su piel. Algo en la cara de ese hombre le resultaba conocido y la calmaba, apaciguaba su violencia, sus latidos. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima durante lo que parecieron horas, ella se acercó, lentamente y con aire incierto, hasta él. Atónita ante lo que acababa de ver, levantó temblorosa una mano, queriendo comprobar que sus ojos no la estaban engañando, que esto era real. Sus dedos tocaron tímidamente la mejilla de ese hombre sintiendo su piel caliente debajo. Él sólo la miró con detenimiento. En menos de un segundo y sin previo aviso, la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y con la otra mano la cogió de la cintura, acercándola bruscamente hacia él, haciendo que ambas armaduras sonaran con el impacto. En ese instante y con el pulso acelerándose por la reacción de ese desconocido, Lyna vio con horror que el rostro del hombre estaba transformándose de nuevo en el de la criatura deforme que minutos antes había asesinado a sus amigos. Un terror inmenso la embargó por completo y justo antes de poder reaccionar, se levantó con un sobresalto.

"¿Qué demonios…?" – replicó Fenarel dando un respingo y mirando hacia los lados asustado.

Lyna se agitaba con fuerza. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Todo era un sueño. Una terrible pesadilla. Sus ojos intentaron despejarse parpadeando y volteó la cabeza frenéticamente para ver a los demás.

"Lyna, creo que ha sido una pesadilla. ¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Deygan mientras la miraba con preocupación y colocaba una mano en su hombro, reafirmando su seguridad.

Lyna logró enfocar su visión, aún con mirada nublada por la intensa pesadilla, y cuando le identificó, sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole fuertemente mientras le decía - "Te vi morir… te vi morir y no pude ayudarte".

Deygan se quedó petrificado. No sabía cómo actuar. Lyna estaba temblando entre sus brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras repetía una y otra vez esas palabras. Deygan sólo bajó los brazos y la abrazó – "Shhh… no ha pasado nada. Aquí estoy." – le dijo intentando calmarla. Después de unos instantes, ella levantó la cara y mirándole fijamente con lágrimas aún en los ojos, dijo suavemente – "Sí… aquí estás, _ma falon…_ Gracias a los dioses" y levantó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Simplemente siguió abrazándola y acariciando su espalda para darle seguridad. Sea lo que sea que había soñado, debía haber sido terriblemente perturbador. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a esta mujer, había comprobado que pocas cosas alteraban su estado emocional, así que intuía que la pesadilla había sido horriblemente real. Sintió un pinchazo de alegría al saber que, después de todo, ella se preocupaba por él, por muy desconocido que fuera.

Fenarel se quedó mirando la escena con sorpresa. Ver a Lyna abrazando a un elfo que apenas conocía, hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco por los celos. Sea lo que sea que haya soñado, esta reacción era injustificada - "Ly-Lyna… ¿Estás bien?"- dijo tímidamente, mientras colocaba una mano en la baja espalda de Lyna. Ella seguía abrazando al otro elfo, pero cuando Fenarel habló, el cuerpo de Lyna se tensó y, separándose de Deygan y girándose rápidamente, saltó encima de él con un solo impulso, cayendo con brazos y piernas sobre Fenarel abrazándolo con fuerza por la nuca con ambos brazos mientras alojaba su cara en su cuello y lloraba, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente sus piernas como intentando evitar que escapase – "Fen… Oh…. Estás vivo…. Fen, no me dejes nunca… nunca más…. Prométemelo, ¡Prométemelo!"- dijo Lyna sollozando. Fenarel se quedó petrificado por unos instantes sin comprender muy bien a qué se debía esa reacción, hasta que con firmeza la abrazó de vuelta y le susurró al oído – "Te lo prometo, _lethallan_ … pero ha sido sólo un mal sueño…".

Lyna estuvo abrazándole fuertemente varios minutos, mientras su llanto mermaba hasta convertirse en apenas un murmullo. Al cabo de unos instantes, levantó la cabeza que tenía alojada en el cuello de su amigo y le miró a los ojos, aún brillantes por la humedad. Él la miraba con intensidad, sufriendo por verla así, tan descompuesta y temblorosa. Una de sus manos subió hasta la mejilla de Lyna para acariciarla suavemente, secando los restos de lágrimas que aún corrían por su cara. Ella continuó mirándole hasta que se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de él, apenas sintiendo el contacto. Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero no la apartó. Al segundo después, ella apartó sus labios de los suyos y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara, desesperadamente, como si él fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Lyna sujetaba fuertemente la cara de Fenarel ahora, mientras dispensaba besos por todo su rostro. Él cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar alguna risa tímida mientras ella plagaba su cara de huellas húmedas y calientes – "Lyna… qué… qué haces… para…." – logró decir Fenarel entre risas – "No puedo… si lo hago… puede que ya no estés"- dijo mientras le volvía a besar en la frente por enésima vez.

Fenarel estaba incómodo. Esa muestra de afecto de Lyna era tan extraña como irracional. Debía calmarla, pues estaba claro que aún estaba afectada por la pesadilla – "Lyna" –dijo sujetándole ambas manos y apartándose un poco para evitar que ella siguiera besándole – "Tranquila. Estoy aquí. No me he ido ni me iré." – intentó ser lo más suave posible.

Lyna se quedó quieta un momento, como si estuviera pensando en las palabras de su amigo y luego dijo con timidez – "Yo… _Ir abelas, Lethallin_ …" – quitó las manos de la cara de Fenarel y se bajó de su regazo rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento. No era propio de ella reaccionar así ante un sueño, pero había sido tan real, que no podía evitarlo. " _Ir abelas_ , Deygan… tampoco debí asustarte así" – comentó Lyna mientras se giraba para verle. Él estaba a su lado, mirándola con ojos comprensivos – "No hay problema _lethallan_ … viendo tu reacción, creo que podría acostumbrarme a estar a tu lado cuando tuvieras pesadillas" - bromeó Deygan mientras le daba un ligero pellizco en la mejilla a Lyna. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era muy orgullosa para confesar sus miedos o inseguridades y ahora se había expuesto completamente.

"Lyna, ¿Estás mejor?"- Fenarel sabía que Lyna tenía pesadillas, pero era la primera vez que la veía reaccionar así. – "Sí Fen. Estoy mejor" – ofreció Lyna con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos escasos segundos hasta que ella calló en la cuenta - "¡ _Hahren_!" – gritó Lyna mientras se giraba completamente y saltaba entre la mercancía hasta llegar a Varathorn. Después de esquivar varias cajas y sacos, pudo llegar hasta él. Con gran impulso, logró abrazarle fuertemente por atrás, para sorpresa de Varathorn – "Pero qué… Lyna, ¿Qué haces?"

"Oh _Hahren_ … nada… sólo… necesitaba esto" – dijo Lyna con vergüenza al tiempo que suavizaba su abrazo.

Se quedó así unos instantes, sólo abrazándole para luego liberarle dándole un beso en la coronilla sin mediar otra palabra.

"Anda niña, siéntate. Queda menos de una hora para llegar." – Varathorn intentó conservar su seriedad, pero le traicionó el tono con que lo dijo. – "Sí maestro" – contestó jovial Lyna.

Ella se incorporó a su asiento, sonriendo. Al poco tiempo, sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro - "¿Mejor?" – preguntó su amigo – "Mejor" – le contestó a Fenarel mientras sonreía. Lyna desvió su mirada un instante para ver a Deygan. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Ella aún estaba afectada por la pesadilla, pero decidió no dar más muestras de ello. Todo lo que había experimentado era un sueño cruel y muy realista que había dejado su alma intranquila. Era uno de los sueños más vívidos que había soñado y, de alguna forma, sentía que era un mal presagio. Una corriente de nerviosismo surgió de repente en su cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente y su respiración se entrecortó por un breve instante. Su mirada se perdió en el camino que dejaban atrás, mientras en su mente se alojaba una certeza – " _Halam'Shivanas_ " – pensó – "Creo que… ya lo entiendo." – y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño niña/a.

 **Ar tu na'din** : te mataré

 **Venavis:** para

 **Vallaslin:** escritura de sangre. Tatuajes que representan la llegada a la adultez de los elfos dalishanos y que honran a los dioses del panteón.

 **Halam'Shivanas:** el dulce sacrificio del deber

 **Virassan:** Camino de la Flecha (Nombre del arco de Lyna)

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	14. Gwaren

**¡Muy buenas! Lyna por fin llega a Gwaren pero ¿Qué sucederá?**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Mil Gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Gwaren"**

 _["Pequeños orbes azules como el cielo de invierno se escondían bajo esas pobladas y largas pestañas oscuras"]_

* * *

El sol rozaba el horizonte cuando divisaron la ciudad. El color rosado y naranja del cielo se fundía con los colores de los tejados de los hogares, tabernas y demás edificaciones que se alzaban a lo lejos. En el ambiente flotaba un aroma a mar y humedad peculiar que traía consigo fantasías de historias del pasado.

"¿Sabéis que Gwaren fue la primera ciudad en ser liberada del ejército rebelde?" – Lyna siempre se emocionaba cuando visitaba Gwaren. Desde que comenzó a entrenar con Ilen, las historias de grandes batallas y hazañas decoraban sus conversaciones. Ilen se mostraba muy entusiasta con el aprendizaje de Lyna y siempre la obsequiaba con una historia al final de su entrenamiento como premio por una intensa jornada.

"¿Sí? No tenía ni idea. Sólo sé que estas tierras pertenecen al Héroe del Río Dane"- comentó Deygan mientras miraba con interés a Lyna.

"Sí. Loghain Mac Tir. Padre de la actual Reina. Gran Héroe de Leyenda y amigo del difunto Rey Maric" – continuó Lyna excitada como si estuviera recitando un pergamino.

"Lyna, tu fascinación por los _shemlen_ te llevará por mal camino. No sé qué le ves a esas historias." – replicó Fenarel.

"¿Que qué le veo a esas historias? Dioses, Fen… a veces no sé ni cómo eres mi amigo" – Una de las razones por las que Lyna se sentía profundamente sola era porque nadie compartía sus intereses de la misma forma que ella. Ni siquiera Ilen, que había luchado codo con codo con el gran Loghain Mac Tir. Quizá era una visión muy infantil de la vida pretender tener un ideal que seguir, pero ella sentía que esas historias, en parte, la representaban, la inspiraban, la hacían mejorar cada día. Esas historias tenían en común un gran factor: el deber para con un bien superior. En su caso, el sentido del deber era algo de lo que se sentía especialmente orgullosa; Ilen y Marethari alababan su dedicación, aunque su comportamiento dejara a veces mucho que desear dentro de las costumbres y tradiciones del clan y su raza. Ella, como muchos otros antes en la historia, era un espíritu libre y es por eso que, como libre que era, la soledad siempre la alcanzaba en algún punto. Pero no le importaba. Sabía que era una elfa atípica y aun así no la habían desterrado -eso debe significar algo- pensó dubitativa.

"Nuestro Pueblo tiene grandes historias también y no te veo igual de ilusionada con ellas. Simplemente digo que Ilen quizá te ha metido demasiados cuentos en esa cabeza" – Fenarel no entendía a Lyna. Era cierto que los _shemlen_ siempre han sido determinantes para la historia de Thedas pero, para él, su Pueblo era más relevante que cualquier historia pobre de héroes humanos, ávidos de poder y riqueza. Su Pueblo era más noble, más justo, y ver a Lyna tan entusiasmada por estas cosas, le enfadaba y frustraba un poco.

"Fen, no se trata de comparar. Pertenecemos a Ferelden y somos de los pocos privilegiados en contar con una leyenda viviente en nuestras tierras. ¿Te imaginas poder conocer al Héroe del Río Dane?" – Fantasear estaba a la orden del día en la cabeza de Lyna – "Me gustaría conocer a Shartan o a algún Dios del Panteón, pero ellos no respiran, ni usan armadura, ni comandan ejércitos actualmente. Loghain Mac Tir es Comandante de los ejércitos del Rey y padre de la Reina Anora. ¿Sabes lo que significa?" –

"No… y creo que tú tampoco" – contestó con aburrimiento Fenarel.

"Significa que podemos ser testigos vivos de la leyenda. Estamos a punto de entrar en la ciudad de un Héroe viviente. Ciudad que ha soportado una de las batallas más importantes de la historia de Ferelden en la última era. Con cada paso que damos, pisamos ecos del pasado, Fen… y es… maravilloso" – Lyna se sentía muy entusiasmada. No era la primera vez que visitaba Gwaren pero siempre se ilusionaba. A pesar de que, inicialmente, no quería marcharse del clan por su entrenamiento, ahora sentía que el viaje había valido la pena.

"Lo que sea Lyna… pero creo que estás loca" – dijo Fenarel sonriéndole al mirarla de reojo.

"Pues… a mí me gusta su entusiasmo. Además, creo que es una loca adorable" - aprovechó para comentar Deygan mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Lyna. Él admiraba la pasión con la que Lyna hablaba de la ciudad y del Héroe del Río Dane. Por un momento, se dejó contagiar por ese entusiasmo y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad para disfrutar del paisaje. Lyna le sonrió y se volteó para mirar a su amigo Fenarel.

"Me dices loca porque no entiendes… pero mira Fen, ¿No es hermoso?" – dijo Lyna señalando una de las puertas de la ciudad – "¡Mira! El guiverno de la heráldica de Gwaren" – Lyna se levantó para ver mejor las grandes banderas azules que ondeaban a lo lejos – "Respira Fen… siéntelo… ¿No lo notas?" - Lyna abría los brazos de par en par como cuando un águila surca los aires en busca de su presa. Su pelo, ligeramente atado en una trenza, se deshacía con el paso de la brisa por sus doradas mechas y su piel iluminada por destellos naranja del sol, la convertían en una hermosa y delicada visión.

Fenarel la observó con detenimiento. Esa pasión por la vida es lo que hacía que Lyna fuera especial. Esa inconformidad, ese afán de superación y por descubrir cosas nuevas, era lo que Fenarel más admiraba. Él envidiaba secretamente la capacidad que ella tenía para vivir, pues él se sentía en parte prisionero de sus costumbres. Su clan lo era todo y sus prejuicios evitaban que disfrutase de otras cosas. Al verla tan feliz, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol y de la brisa salada, notó que su corazón se llenaba de algo cálido y suave. La miraba con intensidad, disfrutando de cómo su pelo bailaba al viento, de su tez bañada en fuego del atardecer, las curvas de su cuerpo tensándose con el esfuerzo de guardar el equilibro con el movimiento de la carreta. Sintió una pequeña corriente recorrer su cuerpo y alojarse en sus caderas. Recuerdos fugaces del encuentro en el río de hace unas noches volvían a su cabeza. Recuerdos de un beso robado, encendían las ascuas que había dejado Lyna a su paso. Fenarel no podía evitar mirarla con adoración; para él era lo más parecido a una diosa en cuerpo y alma. Un pinchazo de dolor y el recuerdo de su amigo Tamlen, hizo que saliera de su ensoñación – "No es para mí… es de nadie…" – pensó con tristeza Fenarel mientras volteaba la cara para mirar a otro lado.

Lyna estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa rozar su cuerpo, notando los últimos besos del calor del sol calentar su piel. Se dejó llevar por el momento hasta que un movimiento brusco de la carreta hizo que trastabillase casi enviándola al suelo de cabeza. Deygan logró cogerla por la cintura a tiempo y traerla hacia él para evitar que se cayera. En ese movimiento, ella se sentó en su regazo mientras le abrazaba con ambos brazos con sorpresa. Fantasear hacía que perdiese la noción del tiempo y del espacio, y esta era una de las veces en las que se veía envuelta en un momento incómodo por ello.

Ambos se miraron durante unos largos segundos. Ella sintió el corazón de Deygan acelerarse, acompasándose con su respiración. Disfrutaba viéndole tan vulnerable con algo tan simple como la cercanía física, así que sólo se le quedó mirando divertida, mientras sonreía – " _Ma serannas, lethallin_ " – dijo con voz dulce. Se levantó finalmente de sus piernas y se sentó en su sitio mientras se arreglaba un poco la trenza, ajustándose algunas hebras de pelo que llevaba sueltas. Después, fijó su vista de nuevo en la ciudad que se abría paso delante de ella.

Al ver a Lyna casi caerse de la carreta, e inmediatamente ser testigo de la rapidez con la que Deygan había aprovechado el momento para acercarse a ella, hizo que Fenarel sintiera un pinchazo de rabia y celos. Algo tan trivial no debería molestarle, pero desde que Lyna era consciente de sus sentimientos por ella, no podía evitar sentirse territorial. Ahora que estaban cerca de Gwaren, hablarían claro finalmente el uno con el otro. Él no podía continuar con la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que sentía o no Lyna y qué había sucedido con Tamlen. Necesitaba calmar su corazón y centrarse de nuevo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien y le estaba costando entenderlo y aceptarlo.

"En pocos minutos llegaremos. Estad preparados. Nos registrarán" – Comentó en alto Varathorn.

Lyna estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual pues consideraba que era una mala idea llegar al pueblo en un grupo tan grande de elfos pero, por otra parte, se sentía más segura. Recordó algo y lo buscó en su mochila. Cogió el collar confeccionado con los dientes del bandido y se lo puso alrededor de su cuello, escondiéndolo momentáneamente hasta entrar a la ciudad. Cogió uno de los puñales que tenía guardados en su mochila, y lo ocultó hábilmente en el nudo final de su larga trenza. Será el único lugar donde no miren –pensó. El resto de sus armas estaban visibles excepto el puñal de su bota pero, hoy en día, tanto cazadores como campesinos, guardaban una navaja o puñal allí, así que no sería extraño que, en caso de ataque sorpresa, la desarmaran completamente. Debía ser precavida. Su maestro Ilen, aunque alentase su curiosidad por los _shemlen_ , también le había instruido bien en cuanto a la previsión frente al enemigo – "Siempre adelántate a sus movimientos. Piensa como ellos. Conviértete en ellos." – le decía insistentemente mientras cazaban fieras en el bosque. "Pensar como ellos. Convertirme en ellos" – pensó Lyna mientras analizaba en su mente las escenas posibles.

 _"Llegaremos y será Varathorn quien hablará. Nos mirarán con sospecha. Dejarán una o ambas manos en sus armas. Me observarán con curiosidad y con hambre, algunos sonreirán. Hablarán con tono severo y autoritario, mientras nos miran de arriba abajo con desdén. Revisarán la mercancía, revisarán nuestras armaduras. Me manosearán, como siempre. Nos ficharán y podremos entrar no sin antes una advertencia o amenaza y una mirada lasciva más" –_ Ante un acontecimiento previsto, ella siempre lo vivía previamente en su cabeza. Era la única forma de evitar llevarse demasiadas sorpresas.

Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad.

"¡Alto!" - gruñó uno de los guardias de la entrada. Se acercó hacia la carreta y continuó mientras miraba uno a uno a todos los ocupantes.

"¿Qué asuntos pueden traer a unos elfos dalishanos a Gwaren?"- dijo con desdén mientras escupía cerca de una de las Hallas.

"Venimos a comerciar y a por provisiones. No estaremos más de dos días." – Varathorn continuaba sentado sujetando las riendas de las Hallas, preparado para cualquier posible problema. No era desconocido para ellos que los _shemlen_ sintieran cierto desprecio por los dalishanos. Después de todo, su Pueblo solía ser el causante de muchas de las muertes registradas en el Bosque de Brecilia y alrededores.

Lyna miró a su alrededor y divisó tres guardias más. Todos bastante jóvenes y ataviados con lo que parecían nuevas armaduras portando el escudo de Gwaren. "¿Guardias novatos en las puertas? No es habitual" – pensó Lyna mientras analizaba a cada uno.

"Bajad. Y no hagáis ninguna estupidez" – el guardia que les hablaba debía ser el más veterano de ellos y Lyna no pudo evitar tensarse con la orden.

Todos se bajaron despacio de la carreta intentando no llamar mucho la atención. El maestro Varathorn simuló tener alguna dolencia, para enfatizar el hecho de ser el más anciano de los cuatro y así evitar cualquier golpe que pudieran soltarle.

Lyna se bajó la última y se ocultó parcialmente detrás de Fenarel, evitando así destacar. Sin embargo, echando un vistazo en derredor, vio que al menos dos de los guardias ya la miraban desde sus puestos, mientras sujetaban su escudo y reposaban su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

El guardia jefe hizo un gesto en alto con la mano y los tres guardias acudieron a su encuentro. "Registradlos" – vociferó, y los guardias se pusieron en marcha.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a la parte de atrás de la carreta y comenzó a registrar la mercancía sin cuidado alguno, removiendo herramientas y dejando caer algunas al suelo sin preocupación. Lyna frunció el ceño ante esa falta de respeto.

"¿Qué ocurre, elfa? ¿Hay algo que no te gusta?" – uno de los guardias que la había estado mirando desde su puesto, se acercó hacia ella sonriendo y mirándola de arriba a abajo, mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua.

Lyna dirigió la mirada hacia el guardia. No debía perder los papeles y sabía que si contestaba o daba señales de fortaleza, posiblemente no la dejarían pasar. No era la primera vez que tendría que sobornar a un guardia para que ella pudiera entrar en la ciudad, así que sólo bajó la mirada y no contestó. El guardia se le acercó y con una mano, levantó su cara para mirarla a los ojos – "Mirad qué tenemos aquí…" – él la observaba ahora con esa mirada lasciva que hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieran de punta del asco – "Menuda belleza. Mira Ron… rubia y elfa, como te gustan"- dijo el guardia volteándose para mirar al otro que estaba registrando la carreta. Éste se detuvo y fue hacia donde estaba Lyna. Al acercarse, ella vio que uno de sus ojos era blanco y el otro azul – "Ciego de un ojo a pesar de lo joven… puede que una vida dura."- Lyna seguía analizando la situación y comprobando que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. Medir al enemigo era uno de los pasos más importantes y a ella se le daba muy bien.

"Vaya. Sí que lo es" – contestó el otro guardia mientras miraba a Lyna con intensidad al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

"Me debes una, Ron"- y con esto el primer guardia, se alejó de ella y se dispuso a registrar a Fenarel.

"Y bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – preguntó el tal Ron al tiempo que se acercaba hasta casi invadir su espacio personal.

"Lyna, mi señor"- contestó obedientemente Lyna.

"Una dalishana obediente. Rara especie. ¿O será que me estás engañando?" – el guardia se quitó sus guanteletes y los dispuso en un borde de la carreta. Se acercó más a Lyna y comenzó a apretar sus brazos desde los hombros hasta las manos, registrando cualquier posible arma adicional a las visibles que estuviera oculta entre la armadura y su cuerpo.

Lyna se mantuvo callada y con la mirada gacha – "Te noto tensa. Mil disculpas por el atrevimiento pero, como comprenderás, con sólo un ojo me cuesta ver lo que se entiende a simple vista. Es por ello que… debo tocar" – el guardia estaba divirtiéndose con Lyna y ella sólo podía esperar a que él terminase su registro – "Quítate las botas, elfa." – inquirió. Lyna obedeció – "Un puñal. ¿Pensabas ocultármelo?"- dijo el guardia un poco molesto – "No mi señor". El guardia la analizó por un momento y continuó con el registro. Sus manos rodearon su peto, se introdujeron en las hendiduras para rebuscar debajo de su blusa protectora, tocando sus pechos y abdomen deliberadamente. Ella estaba relativamente acostumbrada a esto, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco cuando sintió la respiración del guardia en su cara. El olor a alcohol era evidente y, a pesar de su juventud, su temperamento le resultaba especialmente cruel.

Después de unos minutos en los que ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar ver cómo el guardia la tocaba y masajeaba con total impunidad, el registro llegó a su fin.

"Rellenad esta vitela y podéis pasar" – el jefe le ofreció a Varathorn el pergamino y el maestro lo completó con los nombres y clan de todos. Después se lo volvió a entregar al guardia y finalizó – "Gracias mi señor"

"Entrad, pero no hagáis que me arrepienta" – concluyó el jefe, mientras se apartaba del camino.

Todos se montaron en la carreta de nuevo y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando estuvieron a punto de pasar el portón, el guardia llamado Ron que registró a Lyna, se acercó a la carreta y la miró – "Quizá nos veamos por la ciudad, preciosa… y si quieres, podríamos continuar con el registro, pero en privado" – Lyna le miró con asco e hizo una mueca deliberada, dando muestras visibles de desprecio. El guardia se sorprendió por su reacción y frunció el ceño mientras veía a Lyna alejarse calle adentro sin poder hacer nada más.

Al cerrarse el portón, Lyna pudo suspirar – "Ujjj, nunca me acostumbraré a esto. ¡Qué asco!"

"Y que lo digas. Me estaba poniendo enfermo ver cómo te manoseaba ese sucio _shem_ …" – Fenarel odiaba a los _shemlen_. No era un secreto. Y ver a Lyna siendo registrada de esa forma tan poco respetuosa, hacía que hirviera su sangre de impotencia.

"Bueno, al menos esta vez no he tenido que sobornarles" – dijo Lyna optimista al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se posaban en cada ventana, cada puerta y cada columna de la ciudad. Era una de las pocas ciudades que conocía y siempre le maravillaba la cantidad de seres que se reunían en un mismo lugar. Las calles estaban sucias, llenas de puestos y personas que gritaban o discutían. El barro del camino manchaba los bordes de los edificios y las botas y vestidos de los campesinos, dejando testigo del clima tan lluvioso de la región. El olor intenso a mar y pescado hacía que el aroma putrefacto de algunas zonas se acentuase. Muchas de las casas estaban construidas con madera, pues la cercanía con el bosque de Brecilia hacía de este pueblo un punto comercial de este material. Sin embargo las grandes construcciones, como la Capilla, el castillo, torres y las barracas, estaban construidas en piedra gris tallada con cierto estilo enano, contrastando curiosamente con los tonos arena de la madera de roble de las casas del pueblo. Adicionalmente a esto, su salida al mar, le convertía en un gran puerto pesquero. Desde aquí, también, muchos barcos salían hacia las Marcas Libres. No era una ciudad muy importante, pero era uno de los dos últimos Teyrns que quedaban en Ferelden, además de ser hogar del gran Loghain Mac Tir.

A medida que avanzaban con la carreta, muchos ojos se posaron en ellos. La mayoría eran miradas de desprecio y desconfianza, y unos pocos de indiferencia. Lyna estaba nerviosa. Nunca había entrado a Gwaren acompañada de tantos de su pueblo y eso le hacía sentirse un blanco fácil. Su mano rebuscó instintivamente en su cuello, sacando de debajo de su peto el collar de dientes. "Espero que esto valga para algo…" – pensó mientras miraba con intranquilidad las calles en busca de posibles peligros.

Tanto Lyna como Fenarel y Deygan, observaban con interés las gentes y casas que se presentaban a su paso. Veían principalmente _shemlen_ y algún que otro enano, pero apenas veían elfos. Y cuando veían a alguno, siempre estaba acompañado de un humano que, posiblemente, era su señor. Los elfos en Ferelden suelen ser siervos de los _shemlen_ y es habitual encontrar a varios de ellos en burdeles y casas de placer además de en tabernas. Pero es muy raro verles solos por las calles, pues eso suele significar que, o bien son mercenarios a sueldo o bandidos y nada bueno traman, con lo cual siempre se meten en algún problema aunque no lo quieran. Sin embargo ella y sus acompañantes tenían otras pintas. Su _Vallaslin_ les delataba inmediatamente y sus armaduras y trajes confirmaban su procedencia, pero eso no era una ventaja, sino todo lo contrario. Los elfos urbanos eran más comunes y, aunque eran de baja clase, se les prestaba poca atención en comparación con el interés que suscitaban los elfos dalishanos, es decir, ellos. Los _shemlen_ creían que los elfos dalishanos eran salvajes y asesinos de humanos; tribus errantes de marginados sin cultura ni orden. Nada más lejos de la realidad. De todos los elfos, eran los más vulnerables pero, al mismo tiempo, los más llamativos. Muchos de los jóvenes dalishanos más rebeldes se aventuraban hacia las ciudades, exponiéndose a las mil tretas y engaños de _shemlen_ y enanos astutos que abusaban finalmente de ellos de varias formas diferentes. Muchos de esos jóvenes terminaban irremediablemente en casas de placer o, con suerte, muertos. Aunque hacía años que la esclavitud se había abolido en Ferelden, los elfos seguían sin ser libres realmente.

Lyna sentía profunda tristeza por su Pueblo. De la grandeza de antaño, sólo quedaban vagos vestigios de leyendas casi olvidadas y una marca de sangre en sus caras. Y aunque ella no siguiera algunas de sus costumbres sociales tradicionales, como por ejemplo la unión entre dos elfos o el odio irracional hacia los _shemlen_ , ella respetaba a quien sí las seguía, pues sabía que era la única forma de seguir conservando algo de lo que alguna vez fueron. No es que ella fuera una elfa dalishana ejemplar, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de su raza y, en especial, de su clan. Es por eso que, ver a su Pueblo tan degradado, corrompido y débil, le hacía sufrir de la más terrible agonía y, al mismo tiempo, alimentaba sus ganas de mejorar, de superarse y de demostrar al mundo el verdadero potencial de los elfos. "Yo no seré un eslabón débil más"- se decía a sí misma constantemente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el bramido de las Hallas y el freno de la carreta. "Este será un buen lugar para pasar la noche" – Varathorn había soltado las riendas y se disponía a bajar.

" 'El Guiverno y la Doncella'. Parece el nombre de una canción mala de Bardo" – comentó Fenarel mientras se bajaba de un salto de la carreta.

" _Hahren_ , ¿Has estado aquí antes?" – Lyna miraba, entretenida, la placa de la taberna. El guiverno que allí estaba pintado era más parecido a un mabari con alas que a un reptil draconiano y la doncella, tenía que ser la hija fresca de un campesino borracho, pues no ofrecía clase alguna, salvo quizá, la clase que podría ofrecer, precisamente, la hija de un _shemlen_ venido a menos.

"Sí _da'len_. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde no llamaremos tanto la atención" – contestó Varathorn mientras desataba a las Hallas – "Id sacando las cosas de la carreta. Yo voy a llevar las monturas al establo"

Lyna se quedó pensando un momento en el comentario del maestro. Era complicado que cuatro elfos entrasen a una taberna y no llamasen la atención, así que no pudo imaginar qué característica especial debía tener esa taberna para que ellos pasaran inadvertidos.

"Maestro, te acompaño" – Deygan saltó de la carreta y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las Hallas – "Luego de regreso recogemos el resto de las cosas de la carreta" – comentó Deygan mientras cogía una de las riendas de los animales.

" _Ma nuvenin_ maestro. Fen y yo apartaremos dos habitaciones para dos noches y os esperamos en el comedor en un rato mientras descargamos parte de la carga" – Lyna se había inclinado para coger el saco con las presas que, previamente, había cazado para ofrecer como pago por ambas noches y habitaciones.

"¿Dos habitaciones?" – preguntó Fenarel mientras se colocaba un gran saco en uno de sus hombros.

"Sí. Viendo la cantidad de personas recorriendo las calles, no creo que queden muchas más libres. Lo raro será que podamos dormir en una cama, pero al menos no estaremos expuestos a las inclemencias del tiempo" – Lyna terminó de coger algunas cosas más y se fue con Fenarel hacia la entrada de la taberna. Antes de entrar, se puso sobre su cabeza la capucha de su capa para así evitar dirigir miradas indeseadas hacia sus orejas puntiagudas. Después, con un golpe de cadera, abrió la puerta del local, intentando no golpear los sacos en el movimiento. Apenas puso un pie dentro, una ola de calor, peste a comida, sudor, ruido y música vino de golpe nublando parte de sus sentidos y haciendo que sus ojos llorasen ligeramente por el ambiente tan cargado del lugar. "Dioses…"-masculló mientras terminaba de pasar al tiempo que hacía una mueca de disgusto.

" _Shemlen_ …Ahg" – gruño Fenarel mientras cerraba la puerta de la taberna.

Después de parpadear varias veces, Lyna logró enfocar las figuras que se intuían alrededor. El local estaba repleto de seres de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Al fondo, en la derecha, se oía una voz dulce cantar algo que no lograba entender debido al inmenso ruido de voces y lenguas mezcladas. Un laúd acompañaba esa voz aunque no ofreciera mayor concierto que un par de notas puntuales, apenas audibles. Mirando su entorno, observó atónita la cantidad de soldados que se hallaban en la sala. "Ya sé dónde están los soldados veteranos"-pensó mientras los analizaba. Muchos de ellos sentados alrededor del Bardo mientras otros bebían vino especiado al tiempo que engullían lo que parecía un guiso de buey oscuro y denso. La taberna estaba llena de _shemlen_ y, a pesar de la escasa cantidad de mujeres, el ambiente era festivo. Analizando un poco más a las personas que allí se encontraban, divisó varias sirvientes elfas, unos pocos clientes enanos disfrutando de grandes y espumosos picheles de cerveza, y algunos gigantes que Lyna no lograba identificar y que se encontraban de pie en una esquina con los brazos cruzados. "No me gustan…" – pensó – "Parece que estuvieran esperando algo, o a alguien". Lyna tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a estos gigantes. Sus instintos vibraban con sólo verles y, aunque no eran más de tres, parecían más Golems que seres de carne y hueso.

"Lyna, ¿Estás bien?" – escuchó una voz que le hablaba en un susurro. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y se volteó para ver a su amigo – "Sí Fen. Vayamos a la barra". Lyna continuó su paso, esquivando como podía a varios de los clientes que se encontraban ya borrachos y bailando. Al llegar a la barra, un hombre mayor de tez oscura y ojos negros se acercó – "¿Qué os sirvo?" –

"Por el momento, dos habitaciones" – Lyna colocó el saco con las presas encima del mostrador y lo abrió dejando el contenido expuesto a los ojos del humano.

"Una habitación y una comida caliente para cada uno" – contestó el tabernero mientras miraba con astucia a Lyna.

"Dos habitaciones, dos noches y una comida caliente para cada uno ahora y para mañana" – Lyna extrajo dos monedas de plata y las puso encima del saco. El ruido hacía eco en sus orejas sensibles y, aunque quería seguir oculta bajo su capucha, tuvo que bajársela para poder entender mejor al tabernero.

"¡Ja! Eres buena, elfa. Hecho, pero ni un día más" – el tabernero cogió el saco y las dos monedas y le entregó a Lyna dos llaves – "En breve os sirven la cena". Y se marchó a la trastienda a guardar la mercancía.

"No sabía que tuvieras también talento para negociar con los _shems_ " – Fenarel se había sorprendido con la actuación de su amiga. Ella solía ser menos tenaz para estas cosas, pero había demostrado astucia suficiente como para asegurarles dos noches de camas y barrigas calientes.

"Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes sobre mí, _Lethallin_ "- y guiñándole el ojo, se giró en dirección al comedor. Dio unos pocos pasos y se colocó en una esquina, intentando ocultarse ligeramente entre las sombras.

Fenarel, un poco sorprendido por ese comentario, la siguió y se colocó a su lado, mientras observaba a su alrededor - "Fen, sube a la habitación y deja las cosas. Yo te espero aquí por si vienen Varathorn y Deygan" – Fenarel asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Girando hacia la derecha, al final del pasillo, encontró una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta y entró. Sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la escasez de luz que allí había, enfocando automáticamente los elementos que componían la habitación. Una cama no muy grande pero que parecía suficientemente cómoda, una chimenea, un escritorio con una vasija de barro y, en el suelo, una tina redonda de madera. Se acercó a la cama y dejó los sacos a un lado. "Al menos aquí no huele a vino ni sudor" – comentó en alto Fenarel. Se agachó un poco para tocar las sábanas de la cama – "¿Limpias? ¡Vaya!". Dándole un último vistazo, se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, cerrándola al salir. Bajó las escaleras y allí vio a Lyna, hablando con Deygan mientras Varathorn hablaba con una de las camareras. Una chispa de celos surcó su abdomen. Apresurando ligeramente los pasos, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga conversando alegremente con el elfo.

"¡Oh Fen! ¿Todo bien?" – dijo Lyna alegremente mientras se volteaba a mirarle.

"Sí. Todo bien" – contestó cortante Fenarel. Al ver a Lyna tan divertida sin razón obvia preguntó - "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Oh, nada"- volteó la cara para mirar de un momento a Deygan – "Le estoy diciendo a Deygan que tendremos que compartir habitación y que, como es comprensible, yo la compartiré contigo" - se giró de nuevo para mirar a su amigo – "Pero él insiste en compartirla conmigo. ¿Tú qué piensas Fen?"

Fenarel miraba pasmado a Lyna – "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Lyna?" – se oyó decir antes de que su cerebro procesase toda la información.

Lyna le miró con un ligero aire de curiosidad y, al cabo de un instante, le ofreció una sonrisa pícara – "Tienes razón, Fen. Yo decido. Así que, si no te importa, quisiera compartir la habitación con Deygan" – ella era consciente de que estaba provocando la ira de Fenarel pero le daba igual. Ella siempre provocaba a su amigo y aún quedaba noche por delante, así que quería divertirse.

Antes de que Fenarel hablase, Lyna se giró y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Deygan – " _Lethallin_ , puedes instalarte en mi habitación después de la cena… si quieres, claro"

"Po-por supuesto que quiero… ¡claro!" – Deygan no podía creer su suerte. Iba a dormir con Lyna, una elfa de otro clan que acababa de conocer y por la que se sentía tremendamente atraído. Sin embargo, todo el coqueteo que había estado compartiendo con Lyna y la repentina aceptación de sus avances, le hizo sentirse algo incómodo. Él nunca había estado antes con ninguna mujer y, aunque siempre bromeaba con las elfas de su clan, nunca ninguna había sido tan directa con él antes. Otra duda asaltaba su mente en ese instante - ¿Querría Lyna unirse a él o… en eso ella sería también diferente?- Si era lo primero, él no podía ofrecérselo; apenas la conocía. Y si era lo segundo, sentiría que estaría mancillando parte de su cultura y tradición por una cara bonita – "Y un espíritu indomable…" –pensó mientras se secaba con el antebrazo una gota de sudor de la frente.

"Bien. Aclarado esto, vayamos a cenar. Varathorn nos espera" – continuó Lyna de forma casual. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde estaba sentado el maestro y, en un rápido movimiento se quitó la capa que cubría su espalda y se acomodó el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Sin voltearse para mirar a su amigo Fenarel, fue camino a la mesa donde la cena ya les esperaba.

Fenarel se quedó atónito. No podía creer la actitud tan casual de Lyna ante algo tan importante. Parecía que no le importase los sentimientos de él y eso le enfurecía. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula fuertemente. Desvió su mirada de Lyna para mirar con rabia a Deygan en su lugar; el elfo parecía nervioso, aunque tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara que le delataba – "Cuidado con lo que piensas. Si le pones una mano encima, yo lo sabré y no te gustarán las consecuencias" – amenazó con voz grave y lenta.

Deygan se volteó alarmado ante el comentario y sólo tragó saliva. No quiso entrar en una discusión que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a Lyna, así que simplemente evitó seguir mirando a Fenarel y se aventuró a seguir a Lyna hacia la mesa dejando al elfo solo de pie, con cara de pocos amigos.

Al cabo de un pequeño instante, Fenarel le siguió y los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa. "Muy bien _da'len_. Gracias por pagarnos la estancia y el alimento" – comentó Varathorn con cierta alegría en su voz al tiempo que se introducía una cuchara de guiso caliente en la boca.

"De nada _hahren_. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por la ayuda que nos habéis prestado" – Lyna tenía un hambre atroz. Su estómago rugía con fuerza y, a pesar del enorme ruido a su alrededor, el guiso estaba siendo suficiente entretenimiento.

La música seguía sonando en la taberna. Los soldados cada vez más borrachos y más torpes. Las camareras intentaban evitar las manos de los _shemlen_ que acudían sin vergüenza a más de una zona noble de ellas, y mientras ellas seguían conservando obedientemente la sonrisa. "Yo les rompería los dedos" – pensó Lyna con desprecio mientras masticaba fuertemente un trozo grande de carne. A pesar de ello, el ambiente era alegre y tanto _shemlen,_ como enanos, elfos y gigantes se mezclaban sin problema en el pequeño espacio disponible. "El maestro tenía razón… aquí no llamamos mucho la atención" – su mirada se fijó en los tres gigantes que descansaban en una esquina del local. De repente, vio pasar una figura encapuchada que se detenía delante de ellos. Analizando mejor la escena, observó que uno de los hombres asentía sin mirar hacia el individuo que le hablaba. Éste finalmente se marchó, dejando al trío de enormes hombres de pie, con la misma cara seria y amenazante. "Curioso…"- a Lyna no le gustaba nada esto. Los soldados estaban tan ebrios que ninguno sería rival para semejantes bestias en caso de que la situación se complicase. Ella analizó más en detenimiento a esos gigantes y notó que los tres tenían pintura roja sobre su piel. Sus cabellos eran blancos y adornados con trenzas. Sus orejas se asemejaban a las de los elfos pero eran más gruesas y grandes y estaban adornadas con innumerables aros dorados y rojos. Sus frentes eran prominentes y el color de su piel grisácea. "No son _shemlen_ … pero ¿Qué son?" – no podía recordar ninguna raza que tuviera esas características, sin embargo, no les quitó ojo en toda la noche.

Después de pasar un largo rato observando con curiosidad a esos hombres, sintió un pequeño escalofrío – Alguien la estaba observando – pensó mientras terminaba de tragar su último bocado de cena. Dejó su plato a un lado y, con disimulo, giró la cabeza hacia donde sentía esa presión extraña.

Al fondo de la taberna, sentando en una mesa solo y sujetando un pichel de madera, se encontraba un humano. Por la forma en la que la miraba, parecía que estuviera a punto de levantarse y clavarle una espada, pero había algo más. Lyna enfocó su mirada, haciendo uso de su aguda visión, y logró identificar sus facciones; era un hombre alto, pues la mesa le llegaba por su cintura, y de mediana edad. Su tez guardaba un tono miel sutil que disimulaba, en parte, las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su faz. Tenía el cabello negro liso y un par de trenzas adornaban ambos lados de su cabellera haciendo que reposaran sutilmente en cada sien. La melena le llegaba prácticamente a los hombros. Su mueca era severa aunque pareciera que fuera más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Sus cejas estaban juntas, en un gesto de desaprobación, endureciendo así sus facciones y ocultando parte de su mirada – Esos ojos… - Ella notaba su brillo desde donde estaba sentada. Pequeños orbes azules como el cielo de invierno se escondían bajo esas pobladas y largas pestañas oscuras. Algo en esos ojos hizo que Lyna se estremeciera y no precisamente de miedo. Por un momento, se perdió en ese mar de hielo que era su mirada y no veía ni sentía nada más que su respiración y sus latidos. El ruido del lugar y las figuras desaparecieron, dejándola totalmente sola con ese extraño que la desarmaba por dentro. Siendo consciente del efecto que esa mirada ocasionaba en ella, y no sin antes realizar un gran esfuerzo, apartó sus ojos de él evitando así finalmente el contacto visual.

Lyna logró desviar su mirada más abajo, hacia la armadura que él portaba. Una armadura pesada completa, perfectamente limpia y pulida, con grandes hombreras y un peto brillante que no ofrecía decoración alguna salvo algunos detalles propios de la composición de todo el conjunto. Ella se dio cuenta de que su uniforme no correspondía con el resto de soldados y guardias que allí se encontraban pero sabía que, un hombre con esa vestimenta no podía ser un mercenario o bandido; debía pertenecer a un ejército. Algo en esa armadura le llamaba la atención. Normalmente todas tenían un emblema distintivo o escudo heráldico, pero esta no. Además de eso, sentía que había algo más que no sabía explicar.

De repente su mirada se fijó en el pichel de madera que el extraño sujetaba. Los dedos del _shemlen_ repiqueteaban en su jarra mientras que su otra mano reposaba en la mesa paralelamente a su torso. Lyna subió de nuevo la mirada y volvió a encontrarse con esos orbes helados que parecían estar cavando en su alma.

"¿Lyna?" – preguntó Deygan mientras le colocaba una mano en el antebrazo.

Lyna se sobresaltó y pegó un pequeño respingo en su silla. "¿Q-qué?... sí…" – contestó deprisa mientras miraba alterada al elfo.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Fenarel con preocupación – "Has estado casi toda la cena ausente"

Lyna intentaba mantener la respiración pausada. No quería preocupar innecesariamente a sus acompañantes pero debía avisarles, al menos, de la posible amenaza – "S-sí Fen, estoy bien. Pero debemos estar atentos" – continuó Lyna – "Hay tres hombres grandes en la esquina con una actitud sospechosa" - Lyna no quería explicar lo del extraño de ojos azules. "Estemos alerta, ¿Sí?"

"No son hombres, son Tal-Vashoth." – dijo Varathorn mirando de reojo a Lyna.

"¿Tal-Vashoth?" – preguntó

"Sí. Qunari que han renegado de su religión y cultura y trabajan como mercenarios o asesinos a sueldo" – el maestro parecía muy seguro de lo que hablaba, pensó Lyna con curiosidad. La mesa se quedó en silencio. La cabeza de Lyna dando mil vueltas a las posibilidades. "Mercenarios en una taberna en Gwaren, ¿Para qué? ¿Y esa figura que les habló? ¿Sería su jefe o contratista? Algo no huele bien…" – los instintos de Lyna estaban creciendo en intensidad. El ruido de la taberna aumentaba su intranquilidad y la sensación de que estaba siendo observada incrementaba con el tiempo. Debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Aquí ellos estaban en desventaja y debían ser conscientes de la situación.

"Bien. Entonces tened más cuidado." – concluyó Lyna mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"¿Adónde vas?" – Fenarel se levantó de golpe, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Voy a acercarme con cuidado. Necesito detallarlos más" –

"Te acompaño"-

"No, yo te acompaño" – Deygan se levantó ágilmente de su silla y se acercó a Lyna.

"No. Voy sola. Quedaos aquí pero no les quitéis los ojos de encima" – instó Lyna mientras se alejaba despacio, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Necesitaba pensar, vigilar de cerca y medir el peligro. No debía dar nada por sentado, así que prefirió acercarse disimuladamente y observar en detalle a esos seres.

Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, una persona ataviada con capucha y traje negro se tropezó con ella – "Mil disculpas" – oyó decir. Ella no respondió y siguió caminando. De repente, el reconocimiento se hizo evidente en su consciente y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda sin razón aparente – "Esa voz…" – algo en esa voz le resultaba conocido. Rápidamente se giró para ver al individuo que había pasado cerca de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde; él ya no estaba. Estaba tan distraída con los mercenarios Qunari que no se dio cuenta de que el encapuchado seguía allí. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal y se sintió vulnerable durante un momento. Después de unos breves instantes, logró contener la calma y se volteó de nuevo para ir hacia los Qunari. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que los gigantes ya no estaban en su sitio. Girando la cabeza a los lados para ver dónde estaban, observó de pasada un movimiento en la entrada de la taberna. Sus ojos se centraron en las figuras que abandonaban el local. Salieron uno por uno y el último en salir, la miró de reojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. "Pero qué…" – la sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta de que, desde un inicio, ella era la vigilada. Sus piernas la casi la traicionan. Sus latidos se aceleraban rápidamente y una sensación de debilidad se hizo patente en su cuerpo.

"¿Lyna?" – sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro. Ella se giró rápidamente empuñando una de sus dagas. El filo rozó el cuello del intruso, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron y pudo ver con claridad que se trataba de Fenarel – "Oh… _Ir abelas Lethallin_ …yo…" – quitó el filo de la garganta de su amigo y guardó su daga en su cinturón.

Fenarel levantó una de sus manos y frotó su cuello para calmar el picor de la fina herida que Lyna había dejado en su piel – "Dioses Lyna… ¿Qué ha pasado?... he visto salir a los mercenarios y te he visto aquí inmóvil…"

"Oh Fen… te he hecho daño…" – Lyna estaba muy nerviosa. Se acercó a él y pasó uno de sus dedos por la herida, humedeciéndolo antes para calmar el dolor que debía sentir su amigo.

Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido por Fenarel, así que sólo pudo tragar saliva y mirarla mientras ella terminaba de limpiarle.

"Los mercenarios nos estaban vigilando. Debemos avisar a los demás" – dijo Lyna mientras se disponía a regresar a la mesa. El viaje acababa de complicarse de nuevo, pensó con preocupación. Al llegar a dónde estaban Varathorn y Deygan, se sentó de nuevo temblorosa y comenzó a contarles lo que había sucedido. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. El ruido ensordecedor de la taberna se estaba volviendo insoportable. El olor a vino rancio y el sudor estaba revolviendo su estómago. Necesitaba salir un momento y despejarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y dijo con un tono que no admitía réplica – "Voy a salir un momento. Sola. Si tardo en llegar, no me busquéis."

"Pero Lyna-"

"He dicho que sola, Fen" – gruño.

Y diciendo esto, se colocó de nuevo su capa y capucha y salió de la taberna con sus seis sentidos puestos en los alrededores. Sabía que debía estar atenta pero también sabía que los mercenarios no iban a por ellos – "Van a por mí…" – pensó – "Pero ¿Por qué?". Demasiada tensión hizo que Lyna arrojara la cena en un pequeño arbusto que se levantaba tímido a un lado de la entrada del local. Se limpió con el revés de la mano y subió la mirada hacia el cielo. Las estrellas titilaban traviesas en el firmamento mientras que la hermosa luna bañaba de plata los tejados de Gwaren. Respirando profundamente, se quitó la capucha y se pasó hacia un lado su trenza, mientras jugaba con ella y comprobaba que, el puñal oculto al final de ella, estuviera bien atado y camuflado. Después, ambas manos fueron directo al collar que tenía en su cuello. – "Dudo que algo así disuada a bestias como esas…" – suspiró. De repente, un ruido sordo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente, ambas manos recurrieron a sus dagas, sin llegarlas a desenvainar aunque ligeramente extraídas de su vaina. Giró el cuerpo hacia donde se había oído el ruido y comprobó que era alguien saliendo de la taberna. Sus ojos se ajustaron al cambio de luz repentina que salía del local, hasta que se posaron en la figura que allí se presentaba.

Alto, fuerte y estoico, estaba el hombre que, ratos antes, la estaba observando sentado en la taberna. Su armadura parecía brillar con magia a la luz de la luna. Su cabello de ébano, reflejaba fugaces destellos de plata.

El corazón de Lyna se paró. Sus manos seguían sujetando la empuñadura de ambas dagas y no podía moverse. La imagen tan imperturbable de ese _shemlen_ la había dejado de piedra. Era impresionante. Más alto que la mayoría de humanos y con unos andares que no había visto jamás con anterioridad. Pisaba el suelo fuerte, pero sin esfuerzo, como si pesase lo equivalente a un Golem pero con la gracia de un Halla.

Él se detuvo. Giró la cabeza para verla y Lyna casi pega un respingo de nerviosismo al ver esa mirada de hielo, hermosa y letal, fijarse en la suya y bajar hasta sus manos para volver a subir. Ella, forzada por el instinto de supervivencia, relajó la sujeción que tenía en las dagas y bajó las manos. Se incorporó recta y, con voz temblorosa, dijo suavemente - "Buenas noches". - ¡Qué estúpida! ¿Por qué le hablo? Es un completo desconocido y, encima _shemlen_. Sin contar con que, minutos antes, me estaba vigilando, pensó al tiempo que esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del humano.

El hombre no contestó. Simplemente se la quedó mirando unos segundos más y asintió. Segundos después, dos soldados salieron de la taberna, sorprendiendo a Lyna de nuevo, aunque esta vez no dio muestras de ello. El humano se volteó para mirarles y ordenó – "A las Barracas. Ya".

"Sí mi señor" – uno de los soldados se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el local. Gritó cuatro órdenes y regresó.

Lyna no sabía qué pensar. Parecía que este hombre de ojos inquietantes era alguna clase de jefe entre los soldados. "Pero… ¿Esa armadura…?" – gracias a Ilen, Lyna sabía que dentro de las normas de los ejércitos _shemlen_ , todos debían guardar una coherencia en su vestimenta. La armadura de este hombre distaba mucho de ser similar a la de sus soldados tanto en composición como en decoración. Es como si perteneciese a otro lugar y, por extraño que pareciera, ella tenía la sensación de conocer la respuesta.

"En marcha" – el jefe se giró, y sin volver a mirarla, se puso en marcha con su escolta.

Lyna se le quedó mirando un rato sin saber qué hacer o cómo interpretar la situación. Este hombre tenía algo que llamaba tremendamente la atención y no podía evitar sentirse indefensa ante su mirada fría y rapaz.

Suspirando como para liberar un peso que tuviera encima, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la taberna para encontrarse con sus amigos. Iba a ser una larga noche y aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer- "Por los Dioses… no entiendo nada"- murmuró mientras abría la puerta y se perdía en la cueva de luz, música y ruido.

* * *

 _Como tantas otras noches, él se encontraba sentado en una mesa mientras bebía en soledad. Los soldados a su alrededor estaban despidiéndose de sus antiguas vidas. Pronto estarían marchando hacia Ostagar para encontrarse con las fuerzas del Rey y unirse a una batalla sin sentido que acabaría, seguramente, con miles de cadáveres de hijos, hermanos y padres que habían luchado ferozmente por mantener su tierra y sus familias. Esta noche, estaría dedicada a olvidar el futuro y disfrutar el presente. Pero no para él. Él debía pensar en el mañana. En las opciones. Era su responsabilidad._

 _Él no soportaba la vida de Noble. Su cuerpo y alma se habían forjado en varias batallas y su vida estaba directamente ligada a su gran y verdadero amor: Ferelden. Sin embargo, reconocía que las intrigas de palacio, a veces, evitaban que hubiera más muertes de las necesarias. Su hija sabía perfectamente que una carta bien escrita podía detener y ocasionar más guerras que una espada, y hacía buen uso de sus habilidades diplomáticas para evitar que su padre tuviera más papeleo del necesario como Comandante de los ejércitos del Rey. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, pero en el fondo sentía cierta tristeza al verla. La guerra y Maric le habían apartado constantemente de su hogar con lo que apenas vio crecer a Anora. Sentía que, una parte de él, había roto el corazón de su hija. Pero por otra parte, sentía orgullo pues, en su corazón, sabía que tanto su mujer como su hija siempre comprendieron la importancia de su labor._

 _De repente un movimiento inesperado en la entrada de la taberna le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el par de figuras que se abrían paso entre la multitud. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en la figura más menuda de los dos, enfocándose en la pieza de arte que llevaba colgando de su espalda. Un arco largo hermosamente tallado, contrastaba con la capa negra que llevaba el portador. Siguió a ambas figuras con los ojos, hasta que se detuvieron en la barra. Al cabo de un momento, vio que el que portaba el arco, bajó su capucha descubriendo así dos largas orejas puntiagudas y un pelo dorado como el sol del verano. "Elfos. Y dalishanos" – pensó curioso mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida._

 _Observando en detalle a la elfa, notó que ella era la que llevaba la voz cantante de ambos. De repente, la vio darse la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la intensa y exótica belleza que se mostraba ante él. Una tez pálida decorada con delicadas figuras en su frente y pómulos, adornaba esos preciosos y grandes ojos verdes rasgados. Una sensación tiempo olvidada recorrió su abdomen. Un recuerdo le devolvió años atrás, a una época de amantes, traición y muerte. Esta elfa tenía una esencia de aquella que logró ganarse el corazón del gran Rey de Ferelden para luego romperlo en pedazos con su muerte y traición. Su cabeza no dejaba de revivir el pasado, pero sus ojos se deleitaban con el presente._

 _Intentó distraerse mientras miraba a sus hombres beber y reír al ritmo del Bardo, pero sus ojos se desviaban insistentemente hacia ella. "Hacedor…estoy demasiado viejo para esto" – murmuró entre un gruñido. Se sentía cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Bajó la mirada y bebió un gran trago de vino especiado. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en el pasado y prepararse para el futuro y no podía perderse entre medias con fantasías irracionales imposibles de cumplir._

 _Pasaron varios minutos cuando, mirando a su alrededor, volvió a encontrarse con la elfa. Esta vez se hallaba sentada con un grupo de elfos que charlaban alegremente mientras ella permanecía en silencio, con la vista enfocada en los Qunari que esperaban desde hace días en el local. "¿Los conoce? No… los analiza" – se dijo. El semblante de esta mujer le hacía considerar la posibilidad de que fuera la más experimentada del grupo, aunque no podía evitar notar la juventud que tan dolorosamente marcaba su rostro, ofreciéndole a él un recordatorio de su propia vejez. Dejó que sus ojos permanecieran más tiempo del debido analizando a esa pequeña mujer que parecía completamente fuera de lugar. De repente y sin previo aviso, ella volteó la cabeza y sus grandes ojos verdes se fijaron en los de él como si hubieran sido atraídos por una fuerza invisible. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ocasionándole una sensación profunda de incomodidad. Él no podía apartar su mirada de la de ella. Ella, sin embargo, detenía la suya brevemente en su cara, pelo y, finalmente, ojos, manteniendo esos orbes esmeraldas fijamente en él durante más tiempo del prudente. Algo en su mirada, hizo que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen, pero un instante después, ella desvió sus ojos hacia su torso, observándole con detenimiento sin temor ni pudor alguno. Él estaba inquieto. Los dedos que sujetaban su bebida repiqueteaban en la jarra. Esta elfa no parecía entender que su comportamiento era intrusivo e inapropiado. "Me está analizando...estudiando y sabe que la estoy mirando, ¿Por qué?" – no lograba entender. Normalmente los elfos huían del contacto visual con los humanos pero esta chica era diferente. Esta mujer no se sometía a las reglas habituales._

 _Un movimiento cercano la distrajo, apartando bruscamente su mirada de la suya. Él pudo finalmente respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad y centrarse en la batalla que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Pues, al poco tiempo después, la elfa se levantaba de su asiento y se adentraba entre la multitud, dirigiéndose disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraban los Qunari. Él, extrañado por ese comportamiento, la observó con detenimiento._

 _Un encapuchado se tropezó con ella y siguió su camino. Ella se detuvo un instante con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, pero al poco tiempo, se volteó para ver en dirección a dónde se había marchado el encapuchado. La expresión de sorpresa fue mayor, sin embargo. Pareció recuperar la compostura, y se volteó nuevamente para continuar con su camino, aunque no reanudó la marcha. Algo en sus facciones le daban a entender que ella había asimilado una verdad incómoda; sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, sus labios carnosos se separaron mostrando sutilmente la blancura de sus dientes. Esa expresión era de angustia mezclada con sorpresa y él conocía bastante bien esa sensación. Sin embargo, sus ojos no duraron mucho tiempo sobre la cara de la elfa, pues una figura se acercó a ella desde atrás mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro. En ese instante, él se alteró. Pensaba que iba a presenciar un asesinato en sus propias narices y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Soltó la jarra y se levantó. Pero nada le había preparado para presenciar lo que vio en ese momento. Con una rapidez sobrenatural, la elfa desenvainó una daga, colocándola exitosamente en el cuello del intruso. "La daga…"- sus ojos parecían estar traicionándole. Sus pensamientos volvieron raudos hacia el pasado, recordando escenas de luchas interminables con su guerrilla, los elfos oscuros. "Sólo uno tenía un arma así. ¿Qué demonios…?" – sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Esa daga tenía que ser la misma. En todos estos años, nunca volvió a ver una factura así y, por el detalle en los materiales y el estilo, estaba convencido de que era antigua._

 _Observó a la elfa relajarse y decir algunas palabras al que se le había acercado. Ambos se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa y él pudo, finalmente, relajarse también. Suspiro fuertemente como si quisiera regañarse a sí mismo por el impulso injustificado de hace un momento. Se volvió a sentar y cogió de nuevo su jarra mientras se distraía viendo a los soldados cantar y beber. "No debo distraerme así." – se dijo mientras se esforzaba por no mirar hacia la mesa donde esa misteriosa elfa se encontraba. Al cabo de un instante se quedó sin bebida y eso fue indicio suficiente para marcar su retirada. Se levantó de la mesa y, por un momento, sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde se hallaba la elfa. La vio salir de la taberna a paso firme, como si algo la preocupase. "Una razón más para irme" – pensó._

 _Debía retirarse ya, pero una parte de él tenía la esperanza de acercarse a esa elfa para observarla mejor. "Analizarla… como ella hizo conmigo" – se dijo intentando auto-convencerse de que era un interés puramente estratégico y preventivo._

 _Con paso determinante, se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta para salir. La brisa fresca de la noche le golpeó la cara, despejando parte del agotamiento que sentía. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la escasa luz y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba a unos pocos pasos de la elfa, mientras que ella le miraba con ambas manos en la empuñadura de sus filos. Él la observó con detenimiento y cierta estupefacción. A la luz de la luna era casi más bella, si acaso eso era posible. "Buenas noches"- una voz dulce y temblorosa resonó en sus oídos, levantando cada vello de su cuello en respuesta a la perfecta inocencia de su tono. Él no podía articular palabra. Le había pillado desprevenido y se sentía demasiado mayor como para iniciar una conversación con una extraña, por muy bella e intrigante que fuera. Lo único que logró hacer fue asentir. En ese instante, dos de sus soldados salieron de la taberna. Aprovechó el momento para ordenarles la retirada a las barracas y, después de que uno de ellos avisara a gritos al resto que seguía celebrando, se dio media vuelta y, sin voltearse a mirarla de nuevo, se marchó._

 _Por el camino, no pudo evitar pensar en lo largas y solitarias que eran sus noches. A veces sentía que el cálido roce de una mano atenta sería suficiente para romper su semblante imperturbable, pero su corazón ya no podía albergar esas ilusiones. "El tiempo ya pasó" – se dijo mientras fruncía el ceño nuevamente, haciendo que el peso del mundo se volviera en su contra de nuevo._

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño niña/a.

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Vallaslin:** escritura de sangre. Tatuajes que representan la llegada a la adultez de los elfos dalishanos y que honran a los dioses del panteón.

 **Virassan:** Camino de la Flecha (Nombre del arco de Lyna)

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	15. Un Niño

**¡Hola! Este capítulo tiene una escena con calificación M. A nivel del tema principal de la historia no tendrá mucha implicación pero ayudará a conocer un poco más a los personajes.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **¡Gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Un Niño"**

 _["Deygan ahogó un grito. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las sábanas y sus caderas se levantaban y bajaban al ritmo del movimiento de Lyna"]_

* * *

"Venga Lyna, ¿una ronda más?" – Fenarel había estado bebiendo casi toda la noche. Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas desde que salieron del campamento y, por una vez en tres días, se sentía más relajado. Los últimos acontecimientos de la noche habían confirmado la habilidad que tenían para meterse en problemas, sin tan siquiera hacer nada. Necesitaba distraerse y el vino era una buena opción.

"No Fen, si bebo más, creo que no podré responder por mis actos" – dijo Lyna mientras se levantaba de la mesa – "Creo que me voy a retirar a mi habitación" – se volteó para mirar a Varathorn – "Buenos sueños maestro"

"Buenos sueños _da'len_. Hasta mañana" –

"Pero Lyna… qué aburrida eres… reláaaaajate, dissssfrrruta ddde la noche…" – dijo Fenarel mientras arrastraba las palabras fruto de su embriaguez.

"Oh querido Fen, pienso disfrutar la noche" – Lyna dirigió su mirada a Deygan que la miraba con ojos atentos y tensión evidente en su rostro.

Fenarel casi se ahoga con el vino que tan ansiosamente bebía. Después de toser varias veces, pudo recuperar el aliento al tiempo que fruncía el ceño sin disimulo.

"Fen, ¿Estás bien?" – preguntó divertida Lyna. Ella sabía que su amigo no quería que compartiese habitación con un extraño y ella, en el fondo, prefería compartirla con Fenarel pero tenía otros planes. Él no había dado muestras de querer más de lo que había sucedido entre ellos y ella sabía que Fenarel no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Después de esos pocos momentos incómodos, no habían hablado ni había sucedido nada más. Le había prometido hablar apenas llegasen a Gwaren y Lyna pensaba cumplirlo pero, primero, tenía algo que hacer. Después de todo, ella también tenía derecho a elegir lo que quisiera, cuando lo quisiera y como lo quisiera.

"Eh… s-sí… tú vete a… hacer lo que te-tengas que hacer…" – temblaba de rabia e impotencia. ¿Cómo es posible que ella despreciara así sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que le dolía? ¿Cómo puede preferir estar con un extraño antes que estar con él? -no lo entendía y sufría por ello pero ¿Por qué? Ella era libre – pensó. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo hervía de ira. Quería levantarse de la mesa, cogerla entre sus brazos y decirle que era suya y de nadie más. ¡A la mierda con su amigo Tamlen y a la mierda con este elfo! Lyna era de él y quien osara tocarla sufriría las consecuencias - Su mente era un torrente de pensamientos irracionales e impulsivos y sabía que, la mayoría, eran producto del vino que, tan alegremente, corría por sus venas. Así que para intentar evitar ponerse más en evidencia y no perder el control, soltó la jarra y se dio la vuelta bruscamente para darle la espalda mientras simulaba mirar hacia otro lado.

"…Está bien. _Ma nuvenin_ , Fen…" – suspiró.

" _Lethallin_ … estaré arriba" – dijo Lyna mirando a Deygan. Esta noche había sido muy extraña y tenía que estar atenta a lo que pudiera suceder, pero quería divertirse y el único que parecía dispuesto a complacerla era ese bello elfo tembloroso allí sentado que la mirada con ojos de Halla herida.

"E-está bien… Yo… iré a buscar mis cosas" – Deygan intentó levantarse, pero parecía que también había bebido más de la cuenta y se tropezó, desequilibrándose un poco hasta casi caerse.

Una carcajada resonó – "Cuidado _lethallin_ … estoy especialmente interesada en tenerte sano y salvo esta noche…"- Lyna le guiñó un ojo para hacer énfasis en su intención. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Varathorn mover la cabeza hacia los lados y mirar su bebida. Mirando hacia el otro lado, vio a Fenarel inclinarse hacia adelante mientras se ponía ambas manos en las orejas como si quisiera evitar oírla – "Cobarde. Si no sale de ti… te obligaré a reaccionar…" – pensó Lyna con determinación.

Deygan no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Al parecer, no era broma. Lyna sí estaba interesada en él y esa realidad le hacía dar algún paso atrás en su determinación. Sentía que perdía la valentía. Demasiadas imágenes le vinieron de golpe. Demasiadas posibilidades y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. La bebida tampoco ayudaba a aclararse con sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Después de unos instantes, Deygan logró mantenerse en pie mientras colocaba las manos en la mesa para estabilizarse – "Ly-lyna… yo… ¿Seguro que no quieres que… Fenarel te acompañe?" - ¿Pero por qué demonios había dicho eso? ¡Tonto, Tonto, Tonto!- se dijo a sí mismo.

Lyna le miró con incredulidad y luego volteó la cabeza para mirar a Fenarel. No vio ninguna confirmación por parte de su amigo así que continuó decidida – "¿Tienes miedo, Deygan? No te voy a comer, sabes… ¿o sí?" – no pudo evitar ofrecerle una sonrisa traviesa. Vio los ojos de Deygan abrirse ligeramente y le vio tragar sin decir nada más – "Te espero" – y con esto, Lyna se dio la media vuelta para irse. Antes de continuar, giró la cara y mirándole de reojo concluyó – "No tardes, ¿Sí?" – aunque más bien sonaba como una orden, sólo quería sacar de quicio a su amigo Fenarel; quería hacerle reaccionar, que evitase que ella cometiese una locura con un extraño por el simple hecho de sentir placer, de dejarse llevar por este fuego nuevo, pero no vio movimiento alguno. Antes de marchar, vio que Fenarel se tensó y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, apretando los dedos fuertemente en ellas, dejando la piel roja por la presión. "Bien… aguanta lo que quieras pero vendrás a mí y aclararemos esto de una vez"- se dijo Lyna con obstinación. Sin más, se dio la vuelta no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al elfo que estaba, a duras penas, de pie mirándola con un temblor especial en los ojos. Él asintió y ella se giró, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y hacia su habitación.

Deygan no sabía qué hacer. Fenarel le había amenazado antes y, aunque él no creía que este elfo pudiera hacerle algo, sintió pena por él pues era evidente que sentía algo por Lyna. ¿Y quién no? – pensó mientras suspiraba.

"Maestro… voy a por mis cosas y luego a… dormir... Buenos sueños" – dijo Deygan mientras miraba a Varathorn.

"Buenos sueños _da'len_ … y…. que los dioses te guíen…" – dijo el maestro en tono de resignación.

Deygan se dio la vuelta para ver a Fenarel. Él seguía mirando con la vista perdida hacia algún lugar de la taberna y con cara de tristeza acentuada por la embriaguez que padecía. Él no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo dijo – "Lo… siento…" – y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar sus cosas. Pero una voz le detuvo – "Si me entero que la has tratado mal… no verás un nuevo amanecer, elfo" – aunque era una amenaza, su tono llevaba consigo una carga importante de agonía. Deygan no consideraba oportuno decir nada más, así que simplemente se marchó intentando no pensar en lo que le esperaba- "Controla tus nervios… Es esto lo que querías, ¿no?... ahora disfruta"- pensaba con ansiedad mientras recogía sus cosas.

Lyna había llegado a su habitación y había visto, con sorpresa, que no era tan horrible como se lo esperaba. "No está mal… es incluso acogedora" – dijo en alto.

Abrió su mochila con sus cosas y sacó su jabón perfumado y su aceite de flor de la espesura. Se dirigió hacia el fuego de la chimenea y colocó una gran olla llena de agua para calentar – "Vaya, las sirvientes han pensado en todo…"

Mientras esperaba a que se calentase el agua, comenzó a quitarse la armadura. Primero las hombreras, luego las grebas, después el peto y los brazales. Guantes, guanteletes, botas, escarcelas y finalmente la falda. Ella, a diferencia de muchos de su clan, llevaba una armadura que la protegía hasta el abdomen. Era más propia de guerreros que de cazadores, pero era una armadura muy ligera y confeccionada a medida por Ilen para ella. Después de todo, Lyna no sólo luchaba y cazaba con el arco, sino con dagas que él mismo le había regalado, así que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era siempre una opción.

Finalmente se despojó de todo su caparazón, incluidas armas. Justo cuando se quiso desvestir, alguien tocó la puerta – "Fen" – pensó nerviosa. Inmediatamente fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Oh, Deygan… pasa…" – se decepcionó un poco cuando vio que no era Fenarel pero igualmente agradecía la visión, pues tenía planes para él también.

" _Ma serannas_ , Lyna… Te… ¿Interrumpo?"- la miró asombrado de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos navegaban por Lyna, observando cómo su blusa se abría sugerentemente en su escote, mostrando una pequeña curva de su pecho. Su ropa íntima era bastante holgada y fina y pudo intuir una pequeña sombra entre sus piernas que le secó la boca – "Dioses" – pensó mientras sentía una gota de sudor correr por su sien.

"Ehm… puedes pasar y seguir mirándome si quieres, _lethallin_ … pero creo que deberíamos cerrar la puerta. Hace frío" – dijo Lyna divertida mientras le ofrecía una pequeña risita traviesa. Ella no se consideraba extremadamente bella pero sabía que los hombres, _shemlen_ y elfos sobre todo, la miraban con mucho interés. Antes no sabía por qué, pero desde que descubrió esta nueva realidad, pudo comprender mejor los pensamientos detrás de esas miradas controladas –"Tengo un nuevo arma y no lo sabía…" – pensó entretenida mientras le miraba con detenimiento.

Él tragó saliva y asintió, entrando finalmente. Estaba muy nervioso. En el campamento había demostrado mucha iniciativa y picardía, pero él pensaba que sus insinuaciones no iban a dar fruto y menos con una mujer así. Después de todo, nunca daban su fruto. Sin embargo, ahí estaba; con Lyna semi-desnuda, en una habitación a solas y sintiendo su corazón palpitar al borde de un ataque.

"Ven"- Lyna cerró la puerta, le cogió de la mano y con la otra sujetó sus cosas, dejándolas en una mesilla de noche mientras le atraía hacia ella – "Has llegado a tiempo. Pensaba… lavarme un poco antes de acostarme" – ella se le quedó mirando hacia arriba con los párpados a media asta, como si estuviera suplicando algo. Ella sabía que esa mirada tenía efectos interesantes en Tamlen y Fenarel, así que decidió usarla con Deygan y ver qué pasaba. Era una mirada de esas que dicen "Aquí estoy y soy tuya". No pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros mientras analizaba el aumento de color en las mejillas del elfo. Intentando incomodarle aún más, ella se acercó seductoramente invadiendo su espacio personal – "¿Quieres….." – paró. Él tragó saliva. Pero ella continuó susurrante– "…. lavarte tú primero?" – concluyó, notando cierto alivio en la cara de su acompañante.

"Eh, no… no. Todo… todo tuyo" – a Deygan le costaba mantener la calma. Tenerla tan cerca y tan dispuesta, le hacía perder toda capacidad de razonamiento. Él sólo se quedó mirándola, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Bien. Si quieres lavarte luego, allí tienes más agua."- dijo Lyna señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia una esquina. De repente, se escuchó el sonido de la tapa de la olla que comenzaba a repiquetear por el vapor que amenazaba con salirse. Lyna se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, sacando la olla con cuidado de no quemarse y vertiendo el agua hirviendo en la tina de madera. El vapor de agua empañó ligeramente su ropa, haciendo que se pegase a sus curvas mientras dejaba la olla a un lado. Sin mirar a Deygan, con ambas manos cogió su blusa y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su terso y fuerte abdomen y sus pálidos y suaves pechos. Cuando la tela de su blusa rozó sus senos, estos rebotaron ligeramente, haciendo que sus pequeños pezones rosados se endureciesen al tacto. Después, tiró la camisa al suelo y cogió su pelo para destrenzarlo. Lentamente y en silencio, deshizo los nudos uno a uno y, con los dedos de ambas manos, se desenredó el cabello desde arriba a abajo.

Deygan no podía moverse. Ver a Lyna tan desnuda, tan sensual, bañada a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, hacía que su cuerpo ardiera instantáneamente en deseo. Una necesidad visceral de poseerla se hizo patente en su cuerpo y mente, pero parecía que su voluntad no era suficiente. A pesar de todo, sentía miedo. Nunca había estado con una mujer y sólo había besado una vez en su vida, así que no estaba seguro de poder sentir la suficiente confianza como para aventurarse y, mucho menos, tomar la iniciativa. Además, existía una tradición. Él sabía que los elfos solían unirse para siempre y el sexo sin unión pocas veces estaba bien visto, así que se sentía entre la espada y la pared; por un lado su cultura y, por otro, su deseo. Estaba muy confuso. Tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a Lyna. Sí, ella era especial, hermosa como ninguna, pero pertenecía a otro clan y tenía la impresión de que ella no sería la típica elfa dedicada a su familia, y eso le desalentaba. Por su mente corrían demasiados pensamientos y por un momento no se dio cuenta de que Lyna estaba sujetando su ropa íntima y dirigiéndole una mirada intensa – "¿Te… incomoda la desnudez, Deygan?" – oyó decir a Lyna. A él le hubiera gustado decir que sí y así evitar que su cuerpo se desbocase pero otra parte de él quería arrancarle esa última pieza de ropa y admirar su belleza hasta beber de su piel como el hombre sediento que era – "N-no…"

Lyna vio cierta incomodidad en la cara de Deygan, pero eso no le importaba lo más mínimo ya que él sabía de sobra que si ella le había invitado a su habitación no era para hablar, precisamente. Al haber aceptado, él había decidido lo que quería hacer, así que tan sólo quedaba ver si estaría dispuesto a cumplir con lo que sus palabras siempre dejaban entrever. "Veamos si eres tan hombre como quisiste demostrar en la pelea…" –pensó Lyna con curiosidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Sujetando suavemente su ropa íntima, la bajó lentamente por sus piernas sin quitarle la mirada de encima al elfo. Vio la nuez de la garganta de Deygan deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo, en señal de nerviosismo y se fijó que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, haciendo que las cuerdas de sus botas se movieran sutilmente. Ella descartó la última pieza de ropa y la dejó junto a la camisa que previamente había tirado al suelo. Después, se giró hacia Deygan dejando que él admirase su cuerpo unos segundos sin apartar su mirada de la de él y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba.

Él no podía hablar, ni moverse. Estaba temblando. Lyna era toda una visión de beldad élfica. Parecía que la diosa Mythal la hubiera hecho a su imagen y semejanza. Sólo pudo tragar saliva nuevamente e intentar no desviar su mirada hacia sus piernas y más allá. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando. Sentía una fuerte presión en sus ingles y caderas. Un calor le recorría todo el cuerpo. Su mirada, traicionera, se desvió hacia su entrepierna y pudo observar con absoluta claridad, el escaso vello que allí había, de un color más oscuro que su pelo aunque igualmente claro, liso, corto y ligeramente poblado que dejaba entrever los labios que allí nacían con promesas de cálidos encuentros. Sudaba, no podía reaccionar, hasta que Lyna estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de él.

" _Lethallin_ , ¿me ayudas?" – Lyna se giró lentamente para mostrarle la espalda mientras se apartaba el pelo a un lado, dejando expuesta toda su piel y nuca.

Él se quedó mirando el cuello que se intuía exquisitamente terso, admirando la curva de sus hombros y la tentación de su nuca expuesta ante sus ojos como si estuviera invitándole a morder. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver la sutil colina de sus glúteos y sus dos hoyuelos en la baja espalda. Aspiró profundamente e, impulsivamente, se inclinó para disfrutar del aroma que la piel de Lyna liberaba – "El… collar, _Lethallin_ " – escuchó decir a Lyna con aire entretenido.

"Oh… sí. Cla-claro." – dijo Deygan intentando contener su nerviosismo. Con dedos temblorosos logró desatar el collar de Lyna y lo colocó en la mesilla de noche sin darse cuenta de su composición. Todo lo que veía era esa piel pálida como el alabastro, suave como el terciopelo y esas curvas que incitaban a la perdición. Se sentía seco, caliente, duro y ansioso. Necesitaba beber de ella, necesitaba estar en ella. Dolía controlarse, pero sus propios miedos le ayudaban a hacerlo.

" _Ma serannas_ " – y sin voltearse de nuevo, caminó hacia la tina donde la esperaba su baño de agua caliente. Él sólo pudo quedarse de pie, admirando el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar y las esbeltas y blancas piernas moverse con la gracia de una Halla mientras su pelo rozaba sus caderas de lado a lado al avanzar. La vio meterse en la tina y desaparecer bajo el agua un segundo.

"¡Ah! Qué ganas tenía de lavarme con agua caliente" – dijo Lyna al emerger del agua – "Ven, siéntate cerca. Quiero que me cuentes algo" – Lyna quería hablar con él, conocerle un poco más. Le había juzgado mal inicialmente y ahora era capaz de ver que este elfo tenía su valía.

Él obedeció y se sentó en una silla cerca de dónde estaba ella – "Las flechas que usas… ¿Cómo las haces?" – preguntó Lyna mientras jugaba con el jabón.

Esa pregunta le sacó un poco de los pensamientos agitados que estaba teniendo – "¿Co-cómo?" -

"Sí. Las flechas que usas. ¿Cómo las haces?" – repitió Lyna mientras se enjabonaba los brazos y el cuello.

"Ehm… pues con madera de roble y pluma de ruiseñor. ¿Por qué?"- Deygan no entendía este cambio de ambiente.

"Me llaman la atención. Pero imagino que sabes que, cuando las lanzas, hace un sonido especial, ¿Verdad?" – preguntó Lyna mientras bajaba el jabón hacia sus pechos.

A pesar de que la espuma dificultaba la visión del cuerpo de Lyna en el agua, Deygan podía ver los pequeños y delicados pezones sobresalir del agua y endurecerse con el aire. Volvió a tragar saliva por enésima vez y contestó mientras intentaba disimular su voz temblorosa – "S-sí… son las que suelo usar. Pero no son muy buenas para la caza"

"Efectivamente. Sin embargo, son buenas para la exploración. Es fácil avisar a los demás con ese silbidito tan particular" – Lyna estaba disfrutando de la noche y Deygan estaba resultando una agradable compañía, a pesar de sus reservas iniciales.

"Sí. Es cierto. Si me permites, he de decir que tus dagas son increíbles. ¿De dónde son?" – preguntó Deygan con curiosidad intentando mantener el contacto visual.

"Me las regaló mi maestro. Es… un regalo de cuando él era más joven. Son antiguas" – respondió Lyna.

"¿Tu maestro? ¿O el maestro artesano?"-

"Ambos. Mi maestro es el que me entrenó y, al mismo tiempo, es el maestro artesano del clan. Él… fue un Elfo Nocturno" – confesó mientras mojaba la cabellera y dejaba su cuello más visible.

Deygan había oído de los Elfos Nocturnos, aunque no en detalle, pero recordaba que habían sido determinantes en la reconquista de Ferelden. Ahora entendía por qué Lyna era tan implacable y ágil en la batalla – "Ya entiendo…"- murmuró mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cuello de Lyna. Ahí la luz del fuego jugaba con los destellos de la humedad en su piel, acentuando la belleza de su cuerpo. Era hipnótico.

Lyna le miró con curiosidad y sonrió. Sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando. Ella era consciente de que sus habilidades llamaban la atención por ser tan poco habituales dentro de los dalishanos, así que no le sorprendía que Deygan terminase entendiendo.

Ella siguió frotándose con el jabón, entretenida. De vez en cuando, miraba al elfo para analizar su expresión. Verle como un cachorrito esperando por ella, estaba siendo más entretenido de lo normal, así que siguió enjabonándose. "Vamos a ver hasta dónde aguantas…" – pensó divertida. Esta vez, le miró fijamente, bajó su mano hacia su abdomen y notó que la cara del elfo se sonrojaba, dilatándose sus pupilas entre medias. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, bajó un poco más hasta que rozó su sexo y comenzó a frotar insistentemente allí. El tacto del jabón suave y resbaladizo en sus pliegues hizo que Lyna cerrase los ojos y arquease la espalda, exponiendo más sus pechos, su cuello y cuerpo bañados en espuma. Era demasiado nuevo todo esto y, ahora que había descubierto esa parte de ella, pensaba explotarla sola o acompañada las veces que su cuerpo lo pidiese. Le gustaba sentir sus dedos y el jabón entre sus piernas así que no vio motivo por el cuál parar. Sentía que su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco, sus piernas se tensaban con el placer que experimentaba. "Dioses… es lo mejor que me ha pasado" – no sentía vergüenza alguna, sólo quería vivir su cuerpo tal y como él mismo dictaba y le daba igual lo que los demás pensasen. Había estado diecinueve años ajena a esto y tenía en mente aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Un pequeño sonido la sacó del momento. Abrió los ojos, y vio a Deygan con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y su postura era dolorosamente recta. La miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo o a lanzarse encima de ella; no sabía cuál.

"¿Todo bien, _Lethallin_?"- ronroneó Lyna, aún con deseo evidente en su voz, mientras encorvaba una pierna y se inclinaba para enjabonarla sin romper el contacto visual con el elfo.

Deygan casi acaba allí mismo. Su miembro estaba tan duro que amenazaba con romper la tela y el cuero. Ver a Lyna bajar la mano hacia su sexo y contemplar la delicia de ese pequeño momento de placer, casi fue suficiente para terminar en el acto. Necesitaba irse o necesitaba hacer algo, pero no podía aguantar más esta situación. Así que decidió optar por lo prudente; levantarse.

"S-sí… lo siento… necesito… te dejote-terminar…" – no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, así que simplemente se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en un lado con la mirada perdida en el suelo, intentando controlar su respiración y sus latidos. Era demasiado nuevo para él, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería que su deseo tomase las riendas porque iba a significar dar pie a un momento salvaje, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a experimentar como primera vez y menos con una forastera que acababa de conocer por mucho que la desease. Necesitaba alejarse de esa tentación un poco para pensar con más claridad.

"Qué raro…" – pensó Lyna. Esa reacción le sorprendió. Normalmente un hombre experimentado no era tan susceptible ni tan respetuoso pero – "Claro… ya entiendo…" – Lyna comprendió entonces que Deygan nunca había estado con una mujer – "Qué sorpresa…" – se dijo. Lyna quiso evitarle tal exceso de incomodidad, así que se apresuró a terminar y, levantándose, cogió un trapo grande que había dejado cerca. Salió de la tina y se volteó. Vio a Deygan mirando insistentemente el suelo, como si tuviera miedo de mirarla de nuevo. Ella sonrió, y comenzó a secarse. Después, dejando el trapo a un lado, cogió su aceite de flor de la espesura y se untó la piel con él, relajando sus músculos y liberando así la tensión de estos días. Después de terminar y, aún desnuda, fue hacia donde estaba su mochila cerca de la cama y cogió una muda de ropa nueva. Se la puso encima y con un suspiro grande, se acostó de golpe en la cama.

Deygan sentía a Lyna recostada cerca de dónde él estaba, pero no podía darse la vuelta. Si se daba la vuelta, corría el riesgo de no poder controlarse más, pues aún estaba alterado.

"Deygan, estoy vestida. Puedes voltearte" – dijo Lyna con una voz que hacía intuir algo de aburrimiento.

Él se volteó y la vio recostada con sólo una blusa y su ropa íntima. Aunque estuviera vestida, seguía siendo demasiado para él en estos momentos. Así que volvió a girar la cabeza y colocarse en la misma posición sin decir nada. Intentando no pensar en el momento, en las implicaciones ni en el porqué de haber aceptado a estar con ella esta noche.

Lyna no podía creer su suerte. Pensaba que Deygan estaba dispuesto a tomar las riendas de esto, pero parece ser que seguía los pasos de Fenarel; es decir, ningún paso, y lo que es peor, se comportaba como un niño. Sintió un poco de impotencia por todo. Ella casi no conocía a Deygan pero quería disfrutar de esta necesidad recientemente descubierta y, sin embargo, parece ser que él no estaba muy por la labor. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se arrodilló en la cama y fue hacia Deygan. Sin mediar palabra, le abrazó por detrás dejando reposar su cabeza en los hombros de él.

Ella sintió la columna de Deygan tensarse. Sus manos estaban en su abdomen y pudo comprobar que dejaba de respirar por unos segundos. La cabeza que tenía sobre su hombro, notó el aumento de los latidos de su corazón. Así que queriendo romper finalmente sus muros, atacó de nuevo – " _Lethallin_ … bésame" – le dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza para besarle lentamente el cuello. Apenas sus labios rozaron su piel, sintió que se quemaban con el calor tan intenso que desprendía el elfo.

Eso era todo. Su mente estaba ya completamente nublada por el deseo. Todo atisbo de razón se desvaneció y Deygan sintió como si un manantial de fuego se desbordase por dentro. Perdiendo el control completamente, se giró rápidamente y cogió la nuca de Lyna, la miró a los ojos y dijo con voz grave casi como un gruñido – " _Ma nuvenin_ " – y con esto, la acercó bruscamente hacia su boca besándola salvajemente, sin cuidado y con demasiadas ganas, mientras que con su otra mano, la sujetaba fuertemente por las caderas. Su cuerpo ardía en deseo. Sentir los labios húmedos de Lyna en su cuello y el sutil y delicado susurro fue suficiente para romper su control. Ahora estaba devorándola. Lyna respondía, sorprendentemente, con igual intensidad. Su lengua explorando ansiosamente cada espacio de su boca. Sus manos apretaban su pelo, enviando corriente por toda la espina dorsal de Deygan. El cuerpo de Lyna ahora estaba pegado a su torso. Él sintió que sus manos bajaban hacia su armadura y comenzaban a desatar los nudos. En cuestión de unos pocos instantes, él se encontraba ya sin peto, hombreras ni escarcelas. Ambos arrodillados en la cama, de frente los dos, con manos ansiosas recorriendo sus cuerpos, necesitando más y más rápido.

"Es-espera… Lyna…"- murmuró Deygan entre besos.

" _Tel'Venavis_ " – susurró Lyna mientras introducía su lengua nuevamente en la boca de Deygan para saborearle, quitándole el aliento, dejándole aún más vulnerable. Ella sentía ese fuego resurgir de nuevo. Su vientre mandaba oleadas de calor y temblor a su cuerpo; necesitaba más de este elfo y ella pensaba arrebatárselo.

Deygan se sentía débil. Quería aclarar algunas cosas antes, pero sentía dolor físico cada vez que se separaba de los labios de Lyna. Los pequeños gemidos que ella hacía en su boca, le volvían loco. El sabor de sus labios era tóxicamente dulce, adictivo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, tan intenso. Sus manos, casi por impulso, la soltaron y se pusieron manos a la obra con el resto de su armadura sin perder tiempo. En pocos segundos, se encontró casi completamente desnudo, sólo con sus calzones mientras que ambas manos abrazaban fuertemente a Lyna haciendo que ambos torsos se juntasen casi dolorosamente.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, obligando a Lyna a recostar su espalda en la cama y, posicionándose completamente encima, continuó besándola y arrancándole pequeños suspiros y gemidos que le estaban enloqueciendo. Su mente no descansaba. Esto era increíble y ella respondía con igual necesidad. Las manos de Lyna le acariciaban el pelo y la nuca frenéticamente, demandando más y más de su boca y labios. El cuerpo de Deygan estaba ahora temblando y agitándose sin control. Su sangre estaba ya casi toda alojada en sus caderas y su miembro rozaba insistentemente las piernas de ella. De repente, sintió las piernas de Lyna abrirse haciendo que sus caderas cayesen directamente sobre las de ella, golpeando fuertemente su entrepierna con su miembro. "Dioses…" – murmuró. Aunque ambos tenían ropa, la tela no podía disimular lo mucho que sus cuerpos revelaban. Deygan notó la humedad crecer en el sexo de Lyna. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Ella estaba casi tan excitada como él y eso fue motivación suficiente como para dar un siguiente paso.

Bajando su cabeza y a través de la tela de su blusa, Deygan encontró un pezón y comenzó a morderlo suavemente mientras que con la punta de la lengua comenzaba a humedecer la zona.

"Um… sí…" – murmuró Lyna mientras arqueaba la espalda, dando más fácil acceso así a Deygan.

Él levantó ligeramente el torso y, con ambas manos, levantó la camisa de Lyna. Volvió a bajar la cara y, con una mano, sujetó uno de sus pechos. Comenzó nuevamente a saborear cada tramo de su piel, haciendo que Lyna gimiese más alto y más profundo.

"Creadores… esto es…." – susurró Deygan sin parar de lamer sus suaves y dulces pezones. Estaba llegando un punto de no retorno. Esta sensación era demasiado intensa como para evitarla. Su mente seguía dando vueltas a la implicación que esto tendría pero le estaba resultando muy complicado contenerse. Sin darse apenas cuenta, notó que Lyna bajó una mano entre ambos y, sin previo aviso, sintió que acariciaba intensamente su erección a través de la tela.

"Uhhhh…. Dioses, Lyna…. No voy a poder" – gruñó Deygan mientras apretaba los ojos. Sentir la mano de Lyna frotar insistentemente su miembro, hizo que casi acabase allí mismo.

"Shhh, déjate llevar…" – le susurró Lyna en su oreja, mientras le mordía sensualmente el lóbulo. Su mano no paraba de frotar y acariciar su miembro. Las piernas de Deygan comenzaban a fallarle. En ese momento en el que casi ella acaba con él ahí mismo, vio a Lyna levantar su otra mano y coger una de las suyas. Después, sin vacilación, le guio hasta su sexo y comenzó a moverla, enseñándole los movimientos con los que ella disfrutaba.

La sensación de su mano sobre su sexo, y la mano de ella sobre su miembro, era demasiado para soportar. Intentaba desviar su mente hacia otras cosas para poder evitar el rápido desenlace pero estaba siendo muy complicado. Sentir el calor de Lyna, su olor, su humedad traspasar su ropa y sentir sus delicados dedos llevarle al límite hizo que casi perdiese el conocimiento. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, buscaba más, quería poseerla completamente.

Con cierta vergüenza e inseguridad, él quitó la mano de la entrepierna de Lyna y cogió la que ella tenía en su miembro. Con ambas manos sujetas por él, Deygan dejó reposar sus caderas sobre las de ella y mirándola a los ojos con una mirada cargada de deseo, comenzó a moverse. Lyna cerró los ojos y exhaló fuertemente. Él continuó moviéndose sin soltar sus manos. Deygan sintió las caderas de Lyna inclinarse hacia arriba ligeramente acentuando el roce y enviando más chispas a su vientre, incrementando el movimiento y acelerando el paso.

"Umm, Deygan…. Quiero sentirte más…. Nece-necesito más…" – Lyna se sentía como si estuviera en una nube. Quería experimentar de nuevo el sexo con alguien y, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera Fenarel, Deygan estaba resultando muy útil por el momento. Además, saber que Deygan nunca antes había estado con una mujer, le hacía extrañamente más atractivo a sus ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su deseo y ganas, en la mente de Lyna surgía un miedo. ¿Sabe él que esto realmente no significará nada mañana? ¿Tendré que aclarárselo como hice con Tamlen?– pensó. Un pinchazo de tristeza cruzó su corazón y sintió por un instante la duda. Tamlen había sido su primer y único hombre hasta la fecha y, en el fondo, sentía que estaba traicionando la importancia de ese momento. Pero ella había sido sincera. Ella no le mintió y su cuerpo ahora mismo necesitaba sentir a un hombre pero Tamlen no estaba y Fenarel no se atrevía así que… - "Ahora mi deber es para con mi cuerpo…" – se dijo a sí misma mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las de Deygan.

Este momento estaba siendo excesivamente intenso. Deygan sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Aún conservaban la ropa pero el movimiento estaba siendo tan apasionado, que le costaba apartarse sin más para descartar el resto de tela.

"Espera" – dijo Lyna con voz entrecortada. Se apartó un poco de él y, con una mano, se quitó la camisa. Después, apartó a Deygan completamente, obligándole a ponerse sobre su espalda en la cama. En un fluido y veloz movimiento, ella se colocó encima de sus piernas y sujetó sus calzones con ambas manos, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos – "Creo que esto ya no es necesario…" – dijo seductoramente mientras bajaba poco a poco el último trozo de tela del cuerpo de Deygan. Lyna admiró durante unos instantes la magnífica escena que allí se mostraba; ancho, duro, húmedo y caliente, le erección de Deygan se liberaba de su prisión. Se mordió el labio al comprobar la dureza que parecía poseer cuando los calzones rozaron su bulto que vibró sutilmente con el paso de la tela. Ella siguió mordiéndose el labio con la expectativa de sentirlo dentro de ella. Cuando hubo descartado esa molesta pieza de tela, ella fijó su mirada en la de él. Él parecía agitado, nervioso y algo preocupado – "¿Todo bien, _Lethallin_? ¿Quieres que… paremos?" -preguntó al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en las caderas de Deygan.

"Sí…" – contestó Deygan con dificultad.

"¿Sí?" – Lyna abrió los ojos como platos.

"Digo, ¡No!... no quiero parar… estoy… bien" – Deygan no estaba seguro pero su cuerpo hablaba completamente por él. Ahora mismo lo que más deseaba era coger a esta hermosa elfa y amarla durante toda la noche sin descanso. Algo en su subconsciente le decía que estaba mal, pero ahora mismo él no tenía el control de sus sentidos.

"Bien…"- ronroneó Lyna al esbozar una sonrisa.

Para su asombro, Deygan vio cómo Lyna, lentamente y sin apartar su mirada de la de él, bajaba la cabeza hasta llegar a su miembro. Justo antes de rozarlo con sus labios, se detuvo y sacó la lengua, lamiendo ligeramente la punta y sacando un gemido de él – "Uh… Ly-lyna" – Ese gesto había aumentado considerablemente las ganas de poseerla e instintivamente sus caderas se levantaron ligeramente en señal de placer, rozando así con su punta los labios de Lyna. Ella soltó una pequeña risita y dijo en un susurro– " _Ma nuvenin_ … Deygan" -y sin más, introdujo el miembro en su boca.

Deygan ahogó un grito. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las sábanas y sus caderas se levantaban y bajaban al ritmo del movimiento de Lyna. Sentir sus labios y lengua rozar y humedecer su miembro, estaba siendo toda una experiencia imposible de soportar. El rumor de la boca de Lyna sobre su erección, mandaba vibraciones a su cuerpo, catalizando el terrible desenlace que veía asomarse rápidamente. No pudo evitar gemir alto y fuerte ante la visión de Lyna sujetando firmemente su miembro, mientras introducía y extraía su erección insistentemente de su boca, al mismo tiempo que divisaba momentáneamente el baile de sus pechos al compás del movimiento. El calor de su boca, la presión de los dedos de Lyna y el ritmo estaban llevándole al límite. Justo en ese momento de mil sensaciones, Lyna gimió enviando más electricidad por todo el cuerpo de Deygan hasta alojarse, irremediablemente, en sus ingles. Lyna aceleró el paso y la presión y, antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, su cuerpo se estremeció bruscamente enviando fuertes sacudidas a su abdomen y piernas. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, él logro apartar a Lyna y girarse justo antes de que su miembro liberase grandes cantidades de su semilla, esparciéndola en un lado de la cama. Sus caderas aún seguían moviéndose y su erección temblaba con los espasmos. Su abdomen poco a poco se fue relajando y sus piernas dejaron de agitarse. Su respiración volvió lentamente a la normalidad. Sin embargo, su mente daba mil vueltas. Había sido uno de los momentos más intensos de su vida y sentía mucha vergüenza. Todo el peso de lo que acababa de pasar, cayó de golpe sobre su consciencia y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Deygan sintió una mano acariciar su pierna – " _Lethallin_ … ¿todo bien?" – ella se acercó hacia él y se acostó de lado cerca de su espalda mientras se levantaba apoyado una mano en la cama para verle a los ojos. Se asomó para ver su cara, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el lateral de la pierna de Deygan.

Él estaba mirando a la pared, intentando asimilar lo que había vivido hace unos instantes, e intentando sobrevivir a las implicaciones. Los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad pero su mente no conseguía tranquilidad. Oyó a Lyna preguntarle algo con un tono extraño que le hizo volver al presente – "S-sí… ha sido… increíble…"- contestó mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

"Todavía puede serlo más… déjame que te enseñe" – Lyna bajó sus labios y le besó en la mejilla, subiendo hacia su oreja y lamiendo seductoramente el lóbulo.

Al sentir de nuevo los avances de Lyna, algo en Deygan se rompió. Quizá era demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, demasiado extraño, pero no pudo soportar la presión de sus pensamientos. Incorporándose bruscamente, se sentó en la cama colocando sus pies en el suelo – "Ly-Lyna… no" – dijo – "No puedo…" – consiguió decir. Su boca estaba seca, su cuerpo aún sentía sus caricias y el nudo en su garganta ahogaba las palabras.

"No puedes… ¿El qué?" – preguntó con sorpresa Lyna. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Se estaba retractando? Todo el día jugando con ella y ahora que ella le daba lo que parecía buscar, ¿él no era capaz de soportarlo? – pensó con rabia. Se incorporó también y se levantó de la cama. Se puso delante de él y con una mano, levantó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos – "No puedes jugar y luego no saber manejar las consecuencias… no soy una de tus tontas compañeras del clan… no soy una niña ni tú tampoco, Deygan" – le dijo con desdén mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

Él se la quedó mirando con asombro. No esperaba que ella fuera así de dura ante un momento tan inusual como éste, así que no pudo evitar sentirse verdaderamente mal – " _Lethallan_ … no me malinterpretes. Mi cuerpo grita tu nombre, pero mi mente… mi mente me lleva al después, al futuro…y…contigo siento que… no lo habrá…" – logró decir con voz temblorosa mientras levantaba su mano para coger la de Lyna.

Ella se tensó ante el comentario del elfo. Para ella era muy obvio que, entre ellos, no habría ningún futuro así que pensó que él simplemente quería divertirse con ella, como ella con él. Pero se equivocó. Al parecer la inocencia del elfo no sólo era física, sino también mental.

"¿Es… así? ¿O me estoy equivocando?" – continuó Deygan. Su voz se quebraba por momentos. Tenía ganas de llorar por la tremenda incomodidad del momento y porque sabía que había decepcionado a Lyna, la única mujer hasta ahora en aceptar compartir con él un momento así.

Lyna se le quedó mirando un rato más mientras procesaba toda la información. Suspiró y bajó la mano de la cara de Deygan – "No _Lethallin_ , no te equivocas. Yo pensaba que…" – volvió a suspirar – "Da igual lo que pensase. Vete por favor"- concluyó mientras se alejaba de él y se dirigía al fuego.

Había sido mucho para Deygan. Todo el momento era tremendamente vergonzoso pues él había permitido que llegasen hasta este punto y ahora la estaba dejando así, decepcionada e insatisfecha, todo por culpa de no saber cómo controlar sus impulsos y no saber hacer caso a su mente.

Él se levantó, recogió su ropa y armadura lo más rápido que pudo. Se colocó parte de ella y, justo antes de salir, dijo – " _Ir… abelas_ , Lyna… sé que me arrepentiré mañana pero… es lo correcto" y se marchó, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

"Ahhhhrrrggggg" – Lyna gruñó mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la pared de la chimenea.

"Estúpida. Esto te enseñará a diferenciar entre un hombre y un niño." – se dijo mientras miraba el fuego con rabia. Su cuerpo aún ardía en deseo. Su vientre palpitaba y su piel ansiaba sus caricias. Verle retractarse no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue tener que calmar ese fuego hasta hacerlo cenizas. "Maldita sea…" – pensó con incomodidad.

Al cabo de un instante, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama. Quitó las sábanas y cogió unas nuevas que se hallaban debajo de la mesilla de noche. No quería sentir el olor de Deygan en su cuerpo y sábanas así que se enjuagó un poco el torso con el agua limpia y cubrió la cama con las nuevas sábanas.

Lyna era consciente de que él no había estado antes con una mujer pero pensaba que era suficientemente adulto como para afrontar sus propias decisiones. Se equivocó. Deygan no era más que un niño jugando a ser hombre con una mujer y eso la decepcionó bastante, aunque podía comprender sus razones. Después de todo, esas razones también las tenía Tamlen y la mayoría de los miembros de su clan.

Ella le había echado de la habitación y no sabía dónde iba a ir. No le importaba. "Como si duermen los tres juntos… me da igual" – se dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama después de ponerse de nuevo la camisa. Estaba cansada. Sólo quería pasar una noche feliz y tranquila pero parece ser que estaba siendo imposible. Su mente se perdió en momentos del pasado – "Tamlen… ojalá estuvieras aquí" – dijo en alto mientras colocaba ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Extrañaba su clan, a la custodia, a su maestro y, en especial, a Tamlen. "Ya queda menos" – pensó y cerrando los ojos, intentó perderse en los buenos que había pasado en la seguridad de su clan.

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a.

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Tel'Venavis:** no pares

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	16. Cobarde

**¡Hola! Sí… soy un poco cursi y me voy por las ramas con estos temas, pero me encanta distraerme con sentimientos e indecisiones de los personajes; considero que los hace más reales y menos estereotipados. El siguiente capítulo prometo que tendrá algo más de acción. Este es más ligero.**

 **¡Gracias por leerlo!**

 **Quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a Karen López (Del grupo de Facebook de Dragon Age Inquisition español Official) por animarme a continuar con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias Karen! Eres fantástica. :)**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Cobarde"**

 _["Entonces da'len, tú no la quieres. Tú la amas."]_

* * *

"¡ _Fenedhis_!... Ajjj"- Fenarel estaba muy disgustado. Ver a Deygan subir detrás de Lyna casi hace que perdiese los nervios. Gruñendo una maldición, se volteó nuevamente hacia la mesa y cogió de nuevo su jarra – "¡Hey, tú… otra más aquí!" – dijo gritándole a una elfa que servía en una mesa cercana.

La elfa se acercó y, sonriendo sutilmente, le rellenó la jarra – "Dime guapa, ¿te interesaría conocer más sobre los dalishanos? Yo podría enseñarte una cosa o dos…" – espetó Fenarel mientras reía torpemente y levantaba su jarra en señal de invitación. "Es muy amable… yo… eh… puede ser. Si el señor dispone de los medios…" – dijo tímidamente la elfa mientras se agachaba para susurrarle esto último en el oído. Él le sonrió de nuevo y bebió de su pichel sin quitarle la vista de encima – "Dispongo de muchos medios, milady…". No estaba acostumbrado a decir expresiones de _shemlen_ , pero sabía que esta elfa entendería mejor su intención si hablaba como un humano cualquiera. Ella sonrió y se giró para servir al maestro que se hallaba sentado mirando fijamente su bebida – "No, gracias. No más para mí por hoy" – dijo Varathorn mientras asentía a modo de agradecimiento. La elfa inclinó la cabeza y se fue, dedicándole una última mirada a Fenarel que se encontraba dando grandes sorbos de su bebida.

Varathorn se le quedó mirando un rato. Él le devolvió la mirada y al cabo de un largo e incómodo momento, preguntó – "¿Qué? ¿En vuestro clan nunca os emborracháis o qué?" – replicó mientras pegaba otro gran sorbo de su bebida haciendo que se derramase un poco por la comisura de sus labios. El maestro no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando con una mueca de disgusto en su cara – "Habla anciano… al menos así me entretengo…" – espetó Fenarel mientras se limpiaba los labios con el antebrazo.

"Eres un cobarde" –

Fenarel abrió los ojos de par en par. No esperaba esa intervención de un hombre tan calmado y que había permanecido callado casi todo el trayecto – "¿Perdón?" – se oyó decir mientras tragaba rápidamente lo que estaba bebiendo y fruncía el ceño.

"Eres un cobarde. Dejas que un extraño ocupe tu lugar" – respondió sin interés Varathorn mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de vino especiado.

"¿Mi lugar? ¿De qué demonios hablas, anciano?" – refunfuño Fenarel.

"Ajjj, _da'len_ , estoy mayor para estas cosas." – increpó – "Hazte el tonto si quieres pero sabes de sobra que te están corroyendo por dentro la rabia y los celos. Un extraño está ahora compartiendo lecho con tu… amiga, y tú aquí ahogando las penas en vino insípido. Y te llamas a ti mismo cazador… ¡Bah!" – espetó el maestro al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado aparentando poco interés.

Fenarel sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo hasta notar su cara hirviendo. La mano que sujetaba la jarra comenzó a temblar y, sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, se levantó de un salto – "¡Eso no es problema tuyo, viejo! No sabes nada ni de Lyna ni de mí, así que cállate" – gritó.

Los segundos parecieron minutos. El maestro volteó su cara para mirarle fijamente sin parpadear ni una vez - "Siéntate y cálmate"- instó Varathorn con un filo de amenaza en su voz. El anciano le miraba con ojos intensos y cejas juntas. Su mano, imperturbable, estaba sujetando la jarra y los nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos de la presión.

"¿O qué?" – se burló Fenarel. Él miró a los ojos al anciano. Éste le devolvió la mirada con una mueca especial en su cara que hacía intuir que se estaba propasando con alguien que no le convenía. Fenarel bajó su mirada y vio los nudillos del anciano tornarse completamente blancos mientras que la punta de los dedos se volvían rojas por la presión. Esta reacción le descolocó un poco y le hizo sentir muy incómodo. Se quedó de pie un rato más y, después de serenarse un poco, se volvió a sentar. Tragó saliva y dijo – "Lo… lo siento _hahren_. Eso… ha estado fuera de lugar" – se sentía avergonzado por su actitud. No solía beber pero cuando lo hacía le afectaba bastante y no podía controlarlo.

"No hay daño, pero debes calmarte _da'len_. Me temo que todavía te queda mucho por sopotar" –

"Es que…." – suspiró Fenarel. No sabía qué decir. Desde que él se enteró que Lyna había estado con su amigo Tamlen, no podía quitarse esa sensación de impotencia. El verla ahora tan abierta con un extraño, le dolía tremendamente. Ella le había prometido que hablarían al llegar a Gwaren pero, al parecer, ella tenía otros planes. Sin embargo, no podía culparla. Él tampoco había sido muy amable estos días y tampoco había dado el paso de hablar con ella en privado así que, en el fondo, sabía que no podía reprocharle prácticamente nada.

"Es que… ¿Qué? ¿La quieres?" – preguntó Varathorn suavemente.

Fenarel se quedó mirándole con un ligero aire de asombro. Él quería a Lyna, por supuesto; era su amiga – "Claro, es mi… amiga. Desde niños" – contestó inseguro.

"No _da'len_ … no me refiero a eso."- suspiró- "Cierra los ojos" – ordenó el maestro. Fenarel obedeció. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"Borra toda idea de tu mente. Todo ruido o imagen. Ahora, piensa en Lyna" – "¿Qué sientes?" –

Fenarel despejó su mente e hizo caso. Una imagen de Lyna riendo le vino a la mente. Sonrió por reflejo. La imaginó riéndose y bailando con el pelo suelto y los brazos abiertos, como si estuviera invitándole. Él se imaginó a sí mismo acercándose a ella y sujetándola por la cintura. La cara de Lyna a unos pocos centímetros de la de él. Dulce, cálida, su corazón latía fuerte – "Sie-siento… felicidad… hogar… siento…"

"¿Que el corazón se te acelera?"- preguntó Varathorn.

"S-sí"-

"¿Que sonríes sin saber por qué?"-

"Sí…"

"Cuando la ves, ¿Sientes que todo está en su lugar y nada falta?" – dijo el maestro.

"…S-sí…." – suspiró Fenarel.

"Entonces _da'len_ , tú no la quieres. Tú la amas." – afirmó Varathorn mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Fenarel abrió los ojos de par en par. Un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda haciéndole estremecerse. "¿Amor?... No…" – pensó asustado – "Nunca… imposible… atracción sí… mucho cariño también… incluso enamoramiento pero… amor nunca… eso era demasiado… él nunca…. Eso es…."

"…es verdad…"- dijo en alto mientras intentaba controlar el nudo de su garganta. No podía ser. Él no podía amar a la misma mujer que su mejor amigo. Sería terrible.

El pensamiento le hizo levantarse de la silla. Las manos temblorosas, la boca abierta, no sabía qué decir. Miraba al anciano con cara de confusión y miedo, como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Él le devolvía la mirada, sereno, con una sutil sonrisa en la boca. "Oh sí… asusta…" – confesó Varathorn mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su bebida – "Pero… es de las pocas cosas que da sentido a la vida, _da'len_. Si la amas… díselo… demuéstraselo y no dejes que otros tomen lo que es tuyo de corazón" – continuó mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en Fenarel.

Él se quedó de pie unos segundos intentando asimilar las palabras del anciano. Sentía su corazón latir con mucha rapidez y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande. El estómago se le revolvió y, con gran esfuerzo, logró aguantar las ganas de arrojar ahí mismo. Consiguió tragar saliva y tranquilizarse un poco mientras recuperaba poco a poco algo de fuerzas para responder, aunque con voz temblorosa – "No _hahren_ … ella… ella no es mía… ella ya ha… elegido…"- soltó la jarra que estaba sujetando y se volteó, dejando a Varathorn a su espalda. Necesitaba salir de allí – "Discúlpame maestro… necesito…. Aire" – concluyó. Y diciendo esto, se fue en dirección hacia la salida de la taberna.

El aire frío y húmedo le despejó un poco la visión que tan nublada estaba por las luces y el vino. El silencio de la noche logró calmar el dolor de cabeza que se asomaba tímido entre ceja y ceja. El cansancio de todos esos días estaban haciendo mella en él poco a poco y la bebida no había ayudado en nada. Aún sentía el dolor de esas palabras – "Tú la amas…" –

"No… no puedo…" – murmuró mientras se frotaba la cara y cerraba los ojos.

"¿No puedes…qué?" – oyó decir una voz cerca de él. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Por un momento pensó que era Lyna y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su visión y logró ver a la elfa que antes le había servido el vino.

"Em… nada…"- contestó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – preguntó la elfa mientras se acercaba sensualmente hacia él.

"Soy Fenarel. ¿Y… tú?" – preguntó sin ganas mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

"Soy Margaret y, por esta noche, toda tuya…" – dijo la elfa de pelo oscuro y tez morena. Se acercó aún más hacia él y le puso una mano en su hombro. Fenarel dio un pequeño respingo de incomodidad y subió su mirada para fijarla en los ojos de esta extraña.

"Lamento lo de antes. No era mi intención ofenderte…" – Fenarel no tenía ganas de conversar. Necesitaba pensar en lo que el maestro le había dicho y esta camarera, o lo que fuera, estaba distrayéndole, pero no podía ser tan descortés después de lo que le dijo, así que optó por ser amable.

"No te preocupes. De hecho, has sido más amable que la mayoría. Ni siquiera me has tocado y eso que, siendo tú, no me hubiera molestado…" – la elfa se inclinó para tocarle la cara, pero él se apartó – "No, Margaret… no tengo para pagarte… lo siento"

"Oh… bueno… no te preocupes por eso. Esta noche me siento… generosa"- la elfa no se alejó y con sus manos apartó los brazos cruzados de Fenarel, colocándolos a los lados no sin antes encontrar cierta resistencia. Lentamente, se inclinó hacia su pecho y acercó sus labios a los de él, rozándolos suavemente.

Fenarel la miraba con cierta tristeza. "Esta elfa está deseando estar conmigo y Lyna está deseando estar con otro" – pensó. Una oleada de rabia le surgió de sus entrañas y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. Actuando por impulso, levantó una mano y sujetó la cabellera de la elfa, apretando bruscamente mientras la atraía hacia sí con la otra mano fuertemente alojada en los glúteos de Margaret. La elfa gimió en su boca por la violencia y la sorpresa, pero él no se detuvo. Su rabia le estaba consumiendo y el vino no ayudaba en su control. Comenzó a besarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Su lengua exploraba su boca, sus labios, sus dientes. Las manos de Fenarel frotaban el cuerpo de la elfa sin pudor ni cuidado alguno, obligando a la camarera a acercarse a él hasta estar torso con torso fuertemente juntos. Él se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía. La figura de esta elfa era más redonda, ancha y su piel era menos suave. El pelo que sujetaba fuertemente, era rizado y olía a vino y humo. Por un momento, quiso imaginarse que era Lyna. Su mente le llevó hacia el momento que habían compartido en el bosque cuando él fue víctima de un cepo; el momento justo cuando ella le besó. Volvió a revivir ese momento como si estuviera ocurriendo ahora. Su cuerpo se relajó automáticamente. Aflojó la presión de sus manos convirtiendo su fuerte contacto en caricia y empezó a besar a la elfa con toda la dulzura que Lyna le inspiraba- "Lyna…" – murmuró entre besos. Con una hábil mano, sujetó la pierna de la elfa y la alojó en sus caderas, mientras que acariciaba su piel con delicadeza – "Mm…" – ronroneó Margaret. De repente, un pinchazo de realidad le cruzó por su mente. "Ésta no es Lyna…"- pensó con asco y vergüenza. Sin pensarlo mucho, apartó violentamente a la elfa haciendo que ella trastabillase hacia atrás hasta casi caerse. Fenarel aún tenía su mirada nublada por el vino y la ensoñación. Parpadeó varias veces con fuerza para ver a la elfa y fijó su mirada en la de ella, que se encontraba atónita ante su imprevista reacción.

"Lo… lo siento Margaret… no fue mi intención…" – logró decir Fenarel mientras se ponía una mano en la boca en señal de asombro. La elfa no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba y, sin embargo, él la estaba tratando como basura. Se sintió asqueado de estar aquí, de haber besado a una elfa que apenas conocía sólo por despecho y terriblemente avergonzado por haber permitido esto.

Margaret se le quedó mirando un rato asombrada y luego frunció el ceño – "Tú…" – dijo con rabia latente en su voz – "Eres un cobarde… ¿El pobre elfo se asusta y no sabe complacer a una dama? ¡Bah!... todos iguales. Basura dalishana…" – escupió en el suelo y, sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, la elfa se giró rápidamente adentrándose de nuevo en la taberna.

Ella no le dejó tiempo para reaccionar pero, igualmente, él no sabía qué contestar. Quizá se merecía esas palabras, pero ahora mismo le daba igual lo que una pobre orejas redondas pensase. Su cabeza sólo daba vueltas en torno a una misma idea, un mismo momento – "Estará besándola, tocándola… ella gritará su nombre mientras la posee una y otra vez. Compartirán caricias y palabras… él la acariciará en zonas que sólo yo sueño con tocar y todo ¿Por qué? ¿Hm?... " – se dijo desesperado. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse sin control. Sus latidos aumentaban con cada pensamiento sobre lo que estaría pasando allí arriba en la habitación. Su rabia crecía por momentos – "Cobarde… un cobarde" – gruñó en alto.

Intentando mantener la calma, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro. Gesticulando con las manos, intentando mantener su postura indiferente con respecto a lo que sucedía con Lyna y Deygan pero no se veía capaz – "¡ _Fenedhis_! ¡Arggg!"- gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta sacarse sangre y movía la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando serenidad, buscando eliminar de su mente esos terribles pensamientos que le estaban comiendo la salud mental.

"¡No puedo más!" – y sin meditarlo ni un momento más, se dio la vuelta y entró a zancadas en la taberna. Miró a su alrededor. No había señales de Varathorn ni de nadie más de su grupo. Con ira evidente en su expresión y su corazón al borde de un ataque, se dirigió casi corriendo hacia las escaleras. "No lo voy a permitir… No puede hacerme esto… ¡No puede!" – se dijo a sí mismo con determinación mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos, sintiendo su respiración agitarse más con la idea de lo que vería una vez entrase allí, que con el esfuerzo – "Dioses, por favor… espero llegar a tiempo"

* * *

Lyna llevaba unos pocos minutos pensando con los ojos cerrados, intentando no recordar lo que instantes antes había compartido con Deygan. Era embarazoso y no se sentía con ganas ahora de vestirse y bajar de nuevo al salón. No quería arriesgarse a verle otra vez tan pronto. Aún su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los avances de ese elfo y necesitaba serenarse. No quería ni siquiera terminar ella misma lo que el otro empezó; sencillamente no estaba de humor – "Dioses… debí quedarme en el clan y, desde luego, nunca debí entrar a la tienda de Fen sin avisar…"- se decía- "Tampoco debí… acostarme con Tamlen. Ujj, ¡Por el lobo terrible! Soy un desastre…" – pensaba inquieta mientras colocaba uno de sus antebrazos sobre sus ojos, dejando reposar su otra mano en su vientre.

Recuerdos incómodos comenzaban a surgir de nuevo; el asesinato de los bandidos, la voz en su cabeza, las pesadillas, los lobos, Zathrian, Fenarel... Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en el transcurso de tres días y aún le quedaba mucho por delante. La noche de hoy había sido extraña. Al parecer, alguien estaba vigilándola pero, ¿Por qué? – pensó con incertidumbre. Ella había venido sólo un par de veces antes a Gwaren y nunca había tenido problemas con la gente de este lugar. Por mucho que pensara, su mente no lograba dar con la clave. "Esa voz…"-susurró mientras recordaba la voz del encapuchado – "¿Quién será?".

De repente, un fuerte golpe la hizo volver a la realidad. Actuando por puro instinto, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia donde había dejado su armadura y sus armas. En un rápido movimiento, sujetó su _Virassan_ y flechas y apuntó directamente hacia la puerta, esperando al intruso, preparada para atacar.

Lyna vio la puerta temblar y otro fuerte golpe la abrió de par en par, golpeando en la pared al abrirse por completo. "Qué demonios…" – pensó atónita. Tensó la cuerda de su arco y colocó una flecha y justo cuando iba a lanzarla, vio una cara conocida.

"¿Fen?" – dijo con incredulidad.

"¡¿Dónde está?! Lyna… ¡Dónde!"- gritó Fenarel mientras convertía sus manos en puños y movía la cabeza a ambos lados como una fiera en busca de su presa.

"¡Fen! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" – Lyna soltó el arco y las flechas y se dirigió caminando hacia él, rabiosa y alterada.

"¿Por qué lo ocultas? ¡Dónde está!" – Fenarel parecía poseído por un demonio de la ira. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban frenéticamente cada rincón de la habitación.

Lyna se acercó a él y cuando estuvo delante, levantó su mano a la velocidad de un rayo y le pegó una bofetada con la mano abierta, pero tan fuerte, que la cabeza de Fenarel se giró completamente hasta rozar su barbilla con su hombro. Él escuchó un par de vértebras crujir con el impulso que llevaba ese golpe y un intenso dolor comenzó a nacer en su cara y boca.

Fenarel se quedó boquiabierto. Levantó una mano a su mejilla y giró la cara para mirar a Lyna a los ojos. Lo que vio en ellos, le hizo estremecerse. Los brillantes orbes esmeralda, le miraban con las pupilas totalmente contraídas, transformando su mirada en una expresión completamente salvaje y terrorífica. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y alzadas al final pero juntas en el medio, arrugando parte de su frente en un gesto de completa indignación y rabia. Su boca estaba medio abierta y sus dientes fuertemente apretados entre sí. La respiración agitada de Lyna, hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara en rápida oscilación simulando la tensión de un animal a punto de atacar.

"Espero que tengas una buena excusa para presentarte así en mi habitación a esta hora y oliendo a vino…" – Lyna intentaba controlar su ira. Hablaba con los dientes pegados, la voz baja y grave y su cuerpo estaba temblando por la rabia contenida.

Fenarel la miraba con incredulidad. Su mejilla le palpitaba y su boca tenía un regusto a hierro. Era la primera vez que Lyna le pegaba así, con esa rabia y fuerza. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por la repentina consciencia de sus actos y por influencia del vino. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Lyna y sintió un miedo terrible. Nunca había visto a Lyna tan enfadada con él. Nunca antes él había sido el objeto de esa rabia. No sabía qué excusa dar pues si le decía la verdad, corría el riesgo de enfadarla aún más, así que se quedó callado un rato más, esperando un milagro.

Lyna tenía el corazón a mil. Se había llevado un buen susto y ver la reacción de loco de su amigo, más la experiencia previa con Deygan, le había alterado significativamente los nervios. Sin embargo, el golpe que le propinó a su amigo, había sido algo desmesurado pues su nariz y boca sangraban ligeramente, manchando parte de la armadura de Fenarel. Al verle tan confuso y asustado, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un breve instante, los abrió y le miró fijamente.

"Casi te mato, Fen… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" – preguntó algo más calmada.

Él seguía sin moverse. Desplazó la mano de su mejilla hacia su boca y nariz y se limpió con el antebrazo, al tiempo que miraba los rastros de sangre que dejaba en su brazal. Después, levantó la mirada para mirarla de nuevo y, con voz temblorosa, dijo – "Yo… no… _Ir abelas_ …" – no pudo soportar más la vergüenza y la tristeza, así que sin mediar otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir – "Oh no. De aquí no te vas hasta que yo te lo diga" – Lyna le sujetó fuertemente del brazo y le sentó bruscamente en la cama. Se volteó y fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla. Estaba un poco desencajada pero nada que les obligase a pagar un extra por los daños ocasionados.

Caminando hacia él, se puso delante y cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho – "Bien. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te ha pasado para que irrumpieras así?" – Lyna creía saber parte de la respuesta, pero quería que su amigo se sincerase de una vez por todas y dejase ya las chiquilladas de elfo mimado.

Fenarel miraba fijamente el suelo. Sus manos estaban algo temblorosas y su corazón latía con fuerza. Pero sus labios no se movieron. No tenía derecho a interrumpir lo que hubiera sucedido aquí y, sea lo que sea, o era tarde ya o no había sucedido nada, así que ya no importaba.

Lyna se le quedó mirando hacia abajo. Vio el temblor en sus manos y el aliento a vino que traía consigo dejaba claro que su amigo había tenido un arrebato irracional y ahora se arrepentía. Ella suspiró y bajó los brazos. Volteó la cabeza y caminó hacia donde tenía el agua limpia. Cogió un trapo, lo mojó y volvió hacia donde estaba Fenarel. Se agachó, colocando sus rodillas desnudas en el suelo de madera y levantó la mano con el trapo hasta la cara de Fenarel – "No te muevas. Te voy a limpiar" – con la otra mano sujetó la barbilla de Fenarel y levantó la cara. Fenarel la miró intensamente y ella le devolvió la mirada sonriendo amablemente. Después, suavemente, comenzó a frotar la herida del labio y a limpiar la sangre de su cara. Al terminar, ella dejó a un lado el trapo y sujetó la cabeza de su amigo con ambas manos – " _Lethallin_ … Háblame…" – susurró mientras juntaba las cejas en señal de preocupación. Su amigo estaba irreconocible. Nunca le había visto así de afectado por algo. Él, sin embargo, no paraba de temblar. Sus ojos se movían en los de ella, como si estuviera buscando algo. El verle así, le hizo recordar – "Quédate aquí. Te voy a hacer un té" – se levantó y fue hacia la chimenea. Colocó una pequeña olla que encontró, en el fuego y la llenó de agua. Abrió su mochila y cogió su mezcla de té especial. Preparó el té, lo endulzó con un poco de miel y le echó un chorrito de elixir de raíz élfica para las heridas y para pasar la embriaguez. Después, se lo acercó a Fenarel y, cogiéndole por la barbilla, le dio de beber un sorbo tras otro. Él cerró los ojos y tragó obedientemente. Sus temblores disminuían lentamente y, cuando hubo terminado la infusión, Lyna dejó el recipiente a un lado y se levantó para sentarse en la cama junto a él.

Permanecieron así durante un rato largo. Ella sabía que su amigo se sentía muy avergonzado y que la bebida había sido el causante principal de ese arranque. Notó que los temblores disminuían y que la respiración de su amigo se hacía más profunda y lenta. Ella levantó una mano y la puso sobre la espalda de Fenarel – "¿Mejor?"- preguntó.

"…Sí… _Ma serannas_ " – susurró indeciso Fenarel.

Lyna le acariciaba la espalda en señal de apoyo y él se liberaba poco a poco de la tensión que estaba padeciendo. Unos escasos minutos después, continuó – "Lyna yo… no sé qué me pasó… yo"

"Shhh, Fen. No hables ahora. Sólo escucha, ¿sí?" – no quería perder más tiempo. Su aventura de esta noche con Deygan fue todo un fracaso, así que, al menos, hoy intentaría solucionar las cosas con su amigo querido – "Sé por qué has venido" –

Fenarel volteó la cara y la miró con ojos abiertos de par en par. No debía sorprenderle, pues después de todo había entrado chillando y haciendo preguntas, pero aun así le extrañaba ver a Lyna hablar de eso.

"Deygan no está, ni estará esta noche conmigo. Lo que haya pasado o dejase de pasar, es algo entre él y yo. ¿Lo entiendes?" – comentó seriamente. Fenarel asintió mientras tragaba saliva.

"Bien. Sé que has venido porque sentías celos y, eso, no puedes negármelo. Lo noto en tu mirada y en la forma en la que habla tu cuerpo cuando estoy cerca de ti" – Lyna se acercó un poco más hacia él, hasta que su pierna rozaba la de su amigo y su brazo se alojaba en su cintura para mantenerle cerca.

Fenarel se tensó. Aún no sentía que tuviera todo el control de sus impulsos, y notar a Lyna tan cerca, y escucharla decir eso, le hizo estremecerse un poco.

"Fen…" – Lyna suspiró y quitó la mano que tenía en la cintura de su amigo, poniéndola en su propio regazo, mientras jugueteaba con la otra – "Tengo que empezar por el principio…" –continuó aunque perdía voluntad por momentos.

"No… Lyna… si quieres lo hablamos en otro momento. Hoy… hoy no ha sido un buen día" – interrumpió Fenarel mientras se enderezaba en la cama y la miraba con ojos cansados. Sabía qué iba a decirle. Sabía que hablaría de Tamlen y de lo que sucedió y él no quería escuchar nada de eso.

"No Fen, te prometí que hablaríamos apenas llegásemos a Gwaren y ya lo he incumplido demasiado" – contestó Lyna determinante –

"Pero Lyna-"- quiso decir Fenarel.

"Por favor… lo necesito" – interrumpió Lyna. Después de unos instantes, Fenarel asintió.

Lyna suspiró y continuó - "Fen… como ya sabes… Tamlen y yo estuvimos juntos antes de salir del campamento" –

Un pinchazo de tristeza cruzó el corazón de Fenarel. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y juntar sus manos como si quisiera realizar una plegaria.

"Quiero muchísimo a Tamlen y él a mí pero…. no puedo corresponder su amor como él desea. No puedo ni deseo unirme a él… ni…. a nadie aún" – Lyna observaba con detenimiento la expresión de su amigo. A su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que Fenarel cerraba los ojos ante esa última confesión como si le hubieran clavado una flecha en mitad del pecho.

"Pero…" – continuó insegura – "…aun así… decidimos pasar, por primera vez, la noche juntos…" – se sentía un poco avergonzada ante esta confesión, pero necesitaba decírselo.

"No Lyna…" – dijo Fenarel con clara agitación en su voz – "No quiero saber los detalles…" volteó la cabeza para mirar al fuego intentando contener la impotencia. Una idea se alojaba en su mente desde que supo que ella estuvo, por primera vez, con su amigo aquel día – "Si hubiese tenido el valor, esa noche en el río, de acercarme a ella y besarla… quizá, su primera vez, hubiera sido para mí" – pensaba desde entonces y se maldecía por no haber tenido la valentía suficiente – "Cobarde..."

" _Lethallin_ , no te daré los detalles pero necesito que entiendas todo. Necesito que sepas todo" – Lyna le cogió de una mano y la apretó. Él se volteó de nuevo y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Lyna pudo observar los ojos de su amigo tornarse más brillantes y humedecerse ligeramente, pero continuó – "Me conoces bien y sabes que nunca había prestado atención a esas cosas. Es más, siempre lo consideré estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo hasta que…" – hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió – "hasta que te vi con Merrill" – ella recordaba ese momento como una gran revelación– "Quizá ese día fue un cúmulo de cosas pero verte así, con ella, en una situación tan íntima, tan real, tan fuera de mi mundo y tan cercano al mundo cotidiano, hizo que me diera cuenta de que estaba pasando por alto algo que podría marcar la diferencia en muchas cosas…" – cogió aire antes de seguir – "…Y…. fue entonces cuando noté mi cuerpo reaccionar de una forma demasiado desconocida pero, a la vez, intensa y… y placentera… " – confesó. Agachó la mirada y suspiró – "¡Ajjj…! No es sólo eso. En realidad… algo… algo raro me está pasando Fen y esto es parte de ello. Es como si, de repente, algo dentro de mí se despertase y buscase salir. Y no sólo en ese sentido sino en todos los sentidos posibles. Algo me consume… me agita… y no hace más que acentuarse con el tiempo, con las experiencias…" – ella empezaba a divagar. Estaba hablando de Tamlen y ahora estaba comentando, en términos generales, el cúmulo de cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Respiró profundamente durante unos segundos hasta finalmente centrarse y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Fenarel– "Lo que quiero decir es que, nada me une a Tamlen ahora salvo la misma gran amistad de siempre. Este nuevo… fuego… es mío y no le pertenece a nadie. De ahí viene mi… mi interés por Deygan" –

Fenarel la miraba con detenimiento. No creía estar entendiendo – "¿Qué… quieres decir, Lyna?" – preguntó confuso, intentando no apresurarse en sus suposiciones.

"Fen, lo que quiero decir es que, así como en el resto de cosas, en esto también soy libre para hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. Así como tú, tengo el derecho a elegir con quién me acuesto y paso mi tiempo y aunque sé que la mayoría del clan me mirará juzgándome e incluso me rechazarán… sencillamente, no me importa" – Lyna quería dejar las cosas cristalinas. No quería dejar margen de duda a lo que ella pretendía hacer o no con quien sintiera – "Sé que, quienes me quieran, aceptarán mi forma de ser como siempre lo han hecho y aunque suene egoísta, es así como yo trato a los demás… sin imposiciones" – concluyó. Al terminar, subió una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Fenarel. Éste no se movió. Sólo la miraba con ojos acusadores, sorprendido y, si cabe, algo enfadado.

"¿E-eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?" – Fenarel sentía su rabia resurgir.

"Em… a grandes rasgos, sí… al menos, lo básico" – confirmó Lyna algo sorprendida por la pregunta de su amigo.

Fenarel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de todo este tiempo y Lyna simplemente ¿le estaba informando de que iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás? – no podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y se alejó de ella unos pasos. Sus manos en sus sienes y su mirada fija en el suelo intentando entender y asimilar sus palabras.

"Entonces, ¿Sólo querías informarme de que te vas a convertir en una ramera y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto?" – gruñó mientras apretaba los dientes y continuaba mirando el suelo, incrédulo.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Cómo? ¡No!... es decir, ¿Qué hay de malo en poder vivir libremente mis aventuras como haces tú?" – dijo casualmente, sin entender el porqué de su rabia. Él, mejor que nadie, debería comprenderlo- pensó.

"¿Que qué hay de malo? ¡¿Que qué hay de malo?!" – Fenarel se giró para verla a los ojos. Notaba su cara caliente de ira y sus manos se incorporaron a los lados de su cuerpo mientras contraía sus dedos en puños fuertes – "¡Pues todo tiene de malo! ¡Todo!" – gritó. Sintió su rabia fluir libre y tardó unos escasos minutos en serenarse un poco para poder continuar. Con resignación, suspiró y siguió, esta vez, con un tono más suave aunque firme– "Te… te quiero… llevo años queriéndote y hoy me he dado cuenta de que ese cariño no es el de un hermano hacia una hermana… yo… yo pensaba que simplemente me gustabas… pero no…. es más que eso y tú… tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, sabes lo que siento por ti… ¡y me dices esto! ¿Cómo crees que debo sentirme? ¿Eh?..." – sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse con lágrimas – "Eres… ¡Eres cruel y egoísta, Lyna!" – cogió aire. Su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho, como si quisiera escapar de esa prisión – "Dioses… ¿No te importan los sentimientos de Tamlen?... ¡Él también te ama!... y tú…. Tú te acuestas con un desconocido sin importarte nada ni nadie…" – Fenarel estaba chillando, aún mareado por el vino y altamente alterado. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevaron más cerca de Lyna. Su rabia estaba en pleno apogeo, las piernas le temblaban, la respiración le fallaba, incluso su voz salía con un tono más agudo del normal. Nunca había sentido una ira tan grande y, a pesar de que sabía que sonaba como una chiquilla malcriada, no podía dejar de gritarle las verdades a Lyna por muy infantiles y sensibles que sonasen y por muy expuesto que fueran a dejarle después. Sentía que debía soltar todo lo que tuviera en su corazón sin importar las consecuencias aunque, quizá, era el vino el que hablaba y no él. De todas formas, si iba a decir la verdad, la diría con todas sus consecuencias.

Lyna se quedó atónita. La confesión de Fenarel la pilló por sorpresa en lo más profundo del alma – "¿Amor?"- pensó sorprendida. Ella era consciente, desde esa noche en el río, que él sentía algo por ella pero pensaba que era simplemente atracción y mucho cariño. Se negaba a considerar otra opción. Otra opción sería demasiado conflictiva y ella, sin darse cuenta, había complicado las cosas más presionándole así. Ver a Fenarel así de descolocado, gritando y tan nervioso por culpa de sus actos, hizo que el corazón de Lyna se encogiese de dolor. Ella adoraba a su amigo y no podía verle así. Así que se levantó y se acercó a él. Sus manos sujetaron las de Fenarel y las levantó alojándolas en su pecho. Su amigo paró de hablar y la miró a los ojos confundido. Entonces, Lyna se acercó un poco más, se levantó de puntillas y apoyó su frente en la de él. Ese gesto era algo que solía hacerse en el clan, pero sólo cuando existía un fuerte vínculo entre los individuos, por eso prácticamente sólo se hacía con la familia.

Ella notó a su amigo tensarse e incluso fue capaz de oír sus latidos. Entonces, dijo suavemente – "Fen… mi querido Fen. No me he acostado con Deygan, si es eso lo que te preocupa" – Ella le dirigió una mirada a los ojos. Él los abrió ligeramente, pero seguía con ese semblante de rabia y confusión y antes de que interrumpiese, Lyna continuó – "Y Fen… Yo… yo también te quiero, más que un hermano a una hermana… mucho más… y-y siempre me importarán tus sentimientos antes que cualquier aventura que pueda tener. Eres mi _falon_ y te adoro…" – diciendo esto, frotó las manos de Fenarel haciendo énfasis en esa última frase.

Ella seguía mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él, sin embargo, los había cerrado fuertemente y su corazón no paraba de latir con intensidad. Lyna, separó su frente de la de él y se alejó un poco para darle espacio para recuperarse, pero sin soltarle las manos. Él no se movía, sólo respiraba profundamente intentando asimilar sus palabras. Con un suspiro, ella logró continuar con una voz aún más suave y dulce – "Fen… háblame… dime qué sientes".

Fenarel tragó saliva. Él era consciente de que Lyna no sentía exactamente lo mismo que él por ella, incluso podía suponer que ella sentía por él lo mismo que por Tamlen y eso era lo peor de todo. Pero sus palabras tocaron lo más profundo de su corazón. Era lo más parecido a una confesión que iba a obtener de ella. Lo sabía. Lyna era así; pocas veces hablaba de sus sentimientos y de sus razones.

Aunque él intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, le era imposible. Sentir las manos de Lyna sobre las suyas, acariciándolas y sujetándolas con tal dulzura, le hacían perder la voluntad y apaciguaban su rabia. Los ojos de Lyna le miraban con intención y cariño – "Cariño… no amor…" – se recordó. El vino le había afectado más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Nunca antes se imaginó tan expuesto ante nadie y menos con el corazón completamente destrozado. Él no era así. Él era más frío, pero al parecer, Lyna le había cambiado también.

Aunque ella no hubiera pasado la noche con Deygan, Lyna le había confesado que ella no quería unirse a nadie aún, que ella sólo quería disfrutar de lo que sea que haya descubierto – "Pero… ¿Yo acaso la amo tanto como para querer… unirme a ella… por siempre?" – meditó mientras observaba cómo los dedos de Lyna acariciaban sus manos – "No lo sé…" – se contestó. Este sentimiento era demasiado repentino, demasiado intenso y desconocido, así que aún no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Todavía notando los efectos del vino, Fenarel intentó serenarse finalmente comprendiendo que, en el fondo, quizá estaba exagerando las cosas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para calmar sus nervios. Los volvió a abrir y dijo con voz calmada aunque aún algo nerviosa – "Lyna… no sé qué quieres de mí… ya sabes lo que siento y he dicho más de lo que debería" – giró la cabeza para desviar la mirada de ella. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de su amiga estaban cavando hondo en su alma – "Ahora… por favor, déjame ir…"

Lyna estaba muy triste. No era como se lo había imaginado. Ella pensaba que su amigo iba a entenderla mejor que ningún otro y, para su sorpresa, Tamlen había demostrado más madurez y comprensión. Sin embargo, ella notaba que su amigo, poco a poco, iba asimilando y aceptando sus palabras. Eso le dio suficiente voluntad como para continuar – " _Lethallin_ … quédate conmigo. No te vayas, por favor" – susurró para después besarle sus manos.

Fenarel volteó la cabeza, sorprendido ante esa petición – "¿Q-qué?... ¿Qui-quieres que yo…?" –

"Quiero que te acuestes a mi lado. No quiero estar sola…" – continuó Lyna interrumpiéndole.

"Pe-pero…" – tartamudeó Fenarel.

"Sólo para dormir, Fen. Nada más…" –

Fenarel se la quedó mirando un rato a los ojos, mientras que por su mente volaban miles de pensamientos – "Sólo quiere dormir… no quiere nada contigo" – se decía – "Pero antes dijo que te quería más que a un hermano… eso puede significar que…" – se contradecía – "No… ella dijo eso para complacerte pero no lo siente…" – volvía a pensar. Por unos segundos, su mente fue un infierno de dudas pero finalmente suspiró y asintió.

" _Ma serannas lethallin_ …" – Lyna se puso de puntillas de nuevo y le besó en la mejilla. Después se alejó de él y, soltándole las manos, se dirigió hacia la cama.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la armadura?" – se ofreció Lyna.

"N-no… gracias. Yo me encargo" – La noche había cambiado ligeramente de aire. El exceso de tensión y dolor había casi desaparecido. Parecía que una nube de calma y comprensión se hubiera interpuesto entre los dos y estuvieran disfrutando de un tiempo sin problemas ni complicaciones; como cuando solían ser amigos sin tener de por medio confesiones incómodas.

Fenarel terminó de desvestirse, quedándose sólo con sus calzones. Intentaba no pensar en nada. Sólo en descansar, aunque a veces su mente se desviaba hacia las miles de opciones que un encuentro así podría ofrecer.

Lyna ya estaba en la cama, con la misma ropa con la que se la encontró. De repente, recordó su brusca aparición en la habitación y fue a comprobar la entrada. La puerta estaba algo descolocada y no se cerraba del todo, quedándose sólo una rendija torcida por la que pasaba un fino aire – "Dejemos la chimenea encendida. Así no se escapa tanto el calor" – mencionó Lyna adormilada.

Fenarel se giró de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la cama, aún con pasos inseguros pero al ver a Lyna con los ojos casi completamente cerrados, todo el peso de la noche se le echó encima y comenzó a sentir el cansancio cobrarse su deuda. Se metió en la cama despacio y se tapó con la manta. La cama era más suave de lo que parecía a simple vista y, el poco tiempo que Lyna había pasado en ella, había sido suficiente para calentar ligeramente las sábanas haciendo más agradable su entrada. Se acostó y puso los brazos atrás de su cabeza, mientras que miraba el techo con vista perdida, recapitulando la conversación anterior e intentando no sentir demasiado el cuerpo de Lyna a su lado.

Esfuerzo en vano pues a los pocos segundos, vio a Lyna moverse y acercarse a su torso, colocar un brazo y su cabeza encima de él, mientras que su mejilla se acomodaba en su pecho. Ese gesto, hizo que Fenarel se estremeciera. Ella estaba muy caliente y su piel era tan suave como la recordaba. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar – "Buenos sueños, _lethallan_ " - susurró.

"¿Fen?" –

"¿Sí?" – contestó

"Perdóname… por….. todo….." – Lyna se estaba quedando dormida, así que esas últimas palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Pero Fenarel las oyó y no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que los sueños se la llevaran.

A él le costó un tiempo dormirse pero estaba tan cansado por el esfuerzo de la noche que a los pocos minutos cayó también. Sin embargo, un ruido agudo y una fuerte agitación le despertaron a los minutos de dormirse.

"¡Lyna! ¡Despierta!" – Lyna estaba teniendo una de esas pesadillas que solía tener, sólo que en esta ella gemía más fuerte y estaba sudando como nunca la había visto antes.

"¡No!" – gritó. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y casi le pega un puñetazo a Fenarel al levantarse. "Oh _lethallin_ … lo… lo siento….." – Seguía desubicada. Sus ojos no enfocaban bien los alrededores pero se calmó cuando sintió la mano de su amigo en su espalda.

"Está todo bien _lethallan_ … vuelve a acostarte" – le dijo suavemente Fenarel. Ella obedeció y se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

"¿Te puedo pedir algo, Fen?" –

"Sí, dime."-

"¿Me puedes… abrazar?" – sonaba como una súplica pero es que el sueño había sido tan intenso y desagradable que aún se encontraba agitada.

"Cla-claro… sí…" – contestó Fenarel con cierta reserva.

Él se acostó de lado, la espalda de Lyna en su pecho. Puso el brazo debajo del cuello de Lyna y su otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Lyna, manteniéndola cerca de él. Ambos se acurrucaron juntos y se quedaron unos instantes callados – " _Ma serannas_ Fen…" – susurró Lyna.

Ella había tenido un sueño corto pero muy intenso. La había dejado alterada y, por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con un exceso de adrenalina similar a un combate o a un encuentro sexual. Lyna sentía el pecho de Fenarel caliente sobre su espalda. Las piernas de él, rozaban las suyas y los glúteos de Lyna rozaban las caderas de su amigo suavemente. Como por acto reflejo, Lyna movió las caderas, juntándose más hacia Fenarel, para sentirle aún más cerca.

Fenarel se estremeció un poco al notar los glúteos de Lyna rozar su pelvis, enviando miles de impulsos eléctricos por su cuerpo. Ahora estaban completamente juntos, separados sólo por una fina capa de tela, pero haciendo igualmente evidente el calor entre los dos. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna hasta alojarse en sus caderas. Notó su hombría despertar poco a poco, rozando con más insistencia los suaves y turgentes glúteos de Lyna. Tuvo que tragar saliva con la esperanza de que ella no lo notase. Sin embargo, ella pareció darse cuenta pues movió sus caderas suave y disimuladamente, acariciando así ligeramente su erección – "Dioses…"- pensó Fenarel – "Va a ser una noche muy larga".

Lyna notó a Fenarel tensarse y reaccionar a su acercamiento y, sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo reaccionó igualmente en consecuencia. La agitación de la noche y el sueño la habían dejado muy susceptible a caer en cualquier tentación y, ahora mismo, la mayor tentación era su querido amigo Fenarel, por el cual sentía una terrible atracción y un gran cariño. Ella volvió nuevamente a mover sus caderas, para palpar disimuladamente la dureza que poco a poco iba sintiendo detrás de ella. Su cabeza se deslizó un poco hacia atrás y hacia la cama para dejar más expuesto su cuello, con el deseo de tentar a su amigo y probar suerte. Aún sentía cierta resistencia moral a tentarle, pero ella había sido sincera y ahora sería cosa de él aceptar o no el reto que se le presentaba.

Fenarel sintió de nuevo a Lyna mover sus caderas. Él instintivamente las mantuvo firmes, mientras que su brazo sujetaba más fuertemente la cintura de Lyna. Fue un acto reflejo y estaba siendo demasiado tentador dejarse llevar por el momento. De repente notó que Lyna acercó más su cuello hacia él, dándole más acceso visual a su aterciopelada piel. Era una visión que hubiera puesto a cualquiera en un aprieto, pero él debía mantenerse controlado; no podía dejarse llevar así, no quería complicar las cosas.

"Mmm…" – ronroneó Lyna. Bajó sus labios y besó varias veces suavemente el brazo que Fenarel tenía debajo de su cuello a modo de almohada. Ella notó el vello del elfo erizarse y su corazón acelerarse. La mano de Fenarel estaba sujetando fuertemente la cintura de Lyna marcando ligeramente los dedos sobre su piel. Ella se dio cuenta y cogió la mano de Fenarel entre la suya y la subió hasta su pecho, alojándola tímidamente entre ambos senos.

Fenarel apenas podía respirar. Lyna estaba besando su brazo con labios cálidos y ligeramente húmedos. Sus caderas pegadas fuertemente a las de ella, sentían la necesidad de buscar más caricias. Cuando Lyna sujetó su mano y la colocó entre sus pechos, algo en él se desactivó. Una ola de llamas le recorrió el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para sentir más el momento. Al abrirlos de nuevo y ver la cara de Lyna con los ojos cerrados, besando lentamente su brazo exponiendo así más y más la piel de su cuello, no pudo controlarse más y con un tímido movimiento, bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Lyna para dejar un delicado y tierno beso. Él temblaba de nervios – "Qué estoy haciendo… oh dioses"- pensó mientras continuaba besando la piel que allí se mostraba tersa, dulce y caliente.

Lyna se estremeció. No recordaba los labios de Fenarel tan calientes y sentir su beso, le dio la confianza que necesitaba para continuar. La mano de Fenarel que ella tenía sujeta entre sus dos pechos, la deslizó hacia uno de ellos y, colocando su mano encima de la de él, hizo que la palma de la mano de Fenarel sujetase de lleno un seno mientras que ella seguía besando el brazo de Fenarel. Para intensificar el momento, sus caderas se movieron nuevamente pero esta vez sin descanso, haciendo círculos muy lentamente, rozando insistentemente su erección. De repente, Lyna escuchó un ligero murmullo que salía de los labios de su amigo – "Mm… Lyna… qué estamos… esto no…" – le oyó decir – "Shhh… por favor… no pares…" – susurró Lyna al tiempo que continuaba besando el brazo de Fenarel. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a arder intensamente. Si continuaban así, la noche iba a ser más interesante de lo que se intuía en un principio.

Él no podía más. Sentir la redondez y firmeza del pecho de Lyna, mientras que sus caderas se movían tan sensualmente y sus besos plagaban la piel de su brazo, estaba siendo demasiado que soportar. Su control estaba llegando a su fin. Comenzaba a temblar violentamente ante el esfuerzo por contenerse. Sin embargo, sus labios le traicionaban; recorrían lentamente el cuello de Lyna, dejando cálidos besos a su paso. Su mano, la que tenía alojada en un pecho de ella, comenzó a moverse, trazando caricias con los dedos, sintiendo la firmeza y el calor de la piel de Lyna a través de la fina tela de su blusa.

"Oh Fen…" – gimió Lyna al sentir la mano de su amigo hacer avances en su pecho.

El gemido de Lyna fue lo último que pudo soportar. Con un gruñido suave y grave marcando el final de su control, Fenarel mordió suavemente la piel del cuello de Lyna al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente su pecho. Esto produjo que Lyna arquease más su cuello y exhalase profundamente, mientras juntaba fuertemente sus glúteos al cuerpo de su amigo.

"Dioses Lyna… no voy a poder soportarlo más. No me hagas perder el control…"- Fenarel cogió aire. Necesitaba separarse un poco del cuello de esta elfa que le estaba volviendo loco.

Lyna abrió los ojos, volteó su cabeza para mirar a su amigo y sólo vio en él reflejado su propio deseo - "Fen… escúchame" – instó mientras alternaba su mirada entre ambos ojos de Fenarel – "No quiero que hagas aquello que no sientas de corazón" – suspiró y continuó – "Pero… si lo sientes, sólo quiero que sepas que, esta noche, soy tuya… en cuerpo y… alma…" – Lyna no pudo evitar mover nuevamente sus caderas, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a responder profundamente a sus deseos primarios. Ese gesto, hizo que su amigo cerrase por un segundo los ojos e hiciera una mueca de incomodidad, pero ella no se detuvo. Sólo le seguía observando y sentía tanto los latidos de su corazón como los de él aumentar en frecuencia e intensidad. Los dos querían, desde hace tiempo, compartir un momento así y ambos lo sabían. Ella sólo esperaba a que fuera él quien decidiese dar el siguiente paso.

Ahora Fenarel la miraba directamente a los ojos. El brillo especial de esos orbes esmeralda, ocultos bajo esas densas y largas pestañas color claro, le hablaban más que sus palabras. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios del color del rubí brillando por la sutil humedad de su boca. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su respiración le indicaban que ella estaba plenamente dispuesta a perderse con él esta noche. Cuando esa idea caló finalmente en su mente, un torrente de pasión y fuego le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus muros se rompían y Lyna estaba allí para recibir todo lo que él tenía que ofrecer, al menos, esta noche. No esperó más, agachó la cabeza lentamente y la besó en los labios con delicadeza, saboreando el momento.

Tanto tiempo esperando a que este momento sucediera. Tantas noches pensando en ella, en su cuerpo y caricias, en sentir su calor… "…Por fin _emma lath_ … por fin serás mía aunque sea esta noche" – pensó Fenarel. Su cuerpo vibró al ritmo de sus latidos y ambos se perdieron en un frenético encuentro de labios ansiosos por descubrir, cada vez más, la esencia del otro.

* * *

Después de dejar sus cosas cerca de la cama en la habitación del maestro, se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar por ella. La luna estaba llena y brillaba con intensidad en el firmamento. La noche había sido muy extraña. El encuentro con Lyna, aunque intenso y placentero, había sido vergonzoso. Se sentía mal por la situación. Él se sentía sumamente atraído por ella pero sabía que Lyna no iba a querer nada serio con él; sencillamente notaba que ella era completamente diferente a lo que él conocía y eso le asustaba. Quizá estaba tomándose las cosas con demasiada importancia, pero no podía evitarlo.

Algo en la calle le hizo bajar la mirada. Aunque estaba oscuro, pudo ver a Fenarel de pie cerca de la entrada de la taberna. Se sorprendió al verle besando a una de las camareras de la taberna – "¡Vaya!... al final la bebida venció a la cordura…". Se quedó mirando un rato y observó, al cabo de unos minutos, cómo Fenarel empujaba a la camarera y ésta le espetaba algo. La vio marcharse hacia la taberna y observó al elfo caminar inquieto de un lado a otro – "Sí que le ha pegado fuerte el vino…". Después de unos instantes, le vio caminar hacia la entrada de la taberna con expresión alterada. "¿Qué demonios le pasará?" – pensó. "Bueno, si viene aquí a dormir le daré una alegría. Al menos sabrá que no estoy con Lyna..." – se dijo mientras suspiraba.

Siguió observando las calles bañadas por la tenue luz de luna. En algunas esquinas se oían gatos rebuscar en barriles con las sobras de la noche anterior mientras que, a lo lejos, se escuchaba ladrar a algún perro. Las noches así, donde la luna se fijaba grande y redonda en el cielo nocturno, él solía ir al río cercano a su campamento y recogía una flor que sólo nacía en los bordes de la orilla en noches de luna llena. La flor, blanca y suave, expedía un olor increíble que le recordaba al perfume que su madre solía usar cuando él era pequeño. En cierta forma, la palidez de los pétalos de esa flor y la suavidad, le recordaban a la piel de Lyna. La única piel que había tocado – "Será complicado olvidarme de ti" – pensó Deygan mientras miraba la luna.

Un ruido le sobresaltó. Se giró y vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse – "Ah, _Aneth ara_ , maestro" – dijo algo sobresaltado pero calmándose finalmente cuando vio que era Varathorn.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Varathorn con cierto asombro.

"Em… bueno… digamos que, no podía seguir allí" – Deygan quería ocultar su incomodidad pero el maestro lo notó y sonrió.

"Ah… ya veo… otro cobarde. ¿Demasiada… mujer para un chiquillo como tú?" – el tono del maestro era algo burlón.

"Yo… no… no quiero hablar de ello" – contestó algo molesto Deygan mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"Tranquilo. No me interesa. Simplemente procura no perderla de vista. Ya sabes que Zathrian nos ha encomendado vigilarla y, en la medida de lo posible, cuidarla. Espero que lo recuerdes, _da'len_." – continuó Varathorn mientras se desvestía.

"S-sí _hahren_. No se me ha olvidado." –

"Buenos sueños, _da'len_. Apaga la chimenea cuando te acuestes" – Varathorn se acostó a un lado de la cama, dejándole el otro a Deygan.

"Sí maestro. Buenos sueños" – Deygan estaba pensando en las palabras de Varathorn – "Vigilarla… cuidarla…" – será complicado hacer ambas. Ella era imprevisible y no iba a ser fácil después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Después de varios minutos pensando, apagó la chimenea y se acostó en la cama. "Hace unos minutos estaba con una bella mujer a mi lado… ahora, tengo a un viejo caduco roncando" – pensó con cierta decepción.

La noche iba a ser larga. Aún podía oler la piel de Lyna sobre él, sus cabellos rozando su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándole. Aún podía saborear sus dulces labios y lengua en su boca. Su mente volvía a recrear de nuevo el tacto de la boca de Lyna en su miembro. La humedad y el calor que le consumían. La presión y el ritmo habían sido increíblemente excitantes. Jamás había sentido algo así y no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Lyna era algo más, era única. – "Dioses… ¿Qué he hecho?" - la implicación de sus actos le golpeó de repente. Comenzó a sudar frío. Demasiadas cuestiones culturales y miedos le habían impedido ver lo importante y maravilloso que hubiera sido vivir un momento así con alguien tan irrepetible como Lyna. No podía creer que él había rechazado a una mujer como ella con la excusa de las tradiciones y de un futuro – "¡Estúpido, estúpido!"- se dijo con rabia. Acababa de perder una oportunidad de oro de experimentar algo así con la mujer más increíble que había conocido. Ninguna otra elfa había despertado algo como esto en su cuerpo y mente, y él, sencillamente, había huido de esa oportunidad como un niño asustado por un trozo de dulce y suave tarta – "Dulce y suave como sus pechos…" – pensó con impotencia. Estaba sudando, inquieto. No podía dormir. Así que se levantó de la cama despacio para no molestar al maestro y se puso sus botas. "Tengo que verla… tengo que disculparme… tengo que… arreglarlo" – se dijo a sí mismo con determinación. Y con un movimiento de muñeca, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió hacia el pasillo. Debía verla de nuevo e intentar que le perdonase – "Creadores… ayudadme."- y se puso en marcha con pasos firmes hacía la habitación de Lyna.

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Aneth ara:** un saludo amigable más bien dado entre elfos que con otras razas.

 **Fenedhis:** es como una maldición, o como decir "mierda".

 **Emma lath** : amor mío.

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	17. El Desconocido

**¡Hola! Este capítulo tiene contenido para adultos, como muchos otros antes. Pero, además de eso, tiene un par de escenas que dan alguna pista más sobre el potencial y naturaleza de Lyna.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Gracias por seguirme!**

 **Un beso.**

 **p.d: una vez más agradezco a Karen López su incondicional apoyo. Si actualizo tan rápido los capítulos, es por ella. :)** **Esperemos que el trabajo me permita poder continuar con, al menos, este ritmo.**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"El Desconocido"**

 _["Un miedo atroz despertó una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo y, con dedos temblorosos, se llevó ambas manos al pecho "Un demonio…"]_

* * *

 _No le gustaba el papeleo. Las innumerables refriegas al oeste, estaban dejando Ferelden con un número escaso de soldados sanos para la protección de las tierras. Estos seres atacaban pueblos y aldeas de los distintos Bannorns y Arlingos, dejando las tierras corrompidas y a sus ciudadanos aterrorizados. Su cometido era claro: enviar un gran contingente de sus soldados a Ostagar para la batalla que allí se gestaría._

 _Aún no había tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar en detalle con el rey, pero intuía que iban a ser largas noches de discusiones sobre estrategias que él planificaría y que el rey echaría para atrás. Si tan sólo él fuera la mitad de sensato que Maric – pensó mientras colocaba un sello de cera en una carta._

 _"Soldado" – dijo en alto._

 _"Sí, mi señor" – un soldado entró en la habitación en pose marcial._

 _"Envía esta carta cuanto antes a Denerim" – dijo con tono apremiante mientras le extendía la carta sellada – "Y convoca a Rendon Howe. Necesito hablar con él."_

 _"Sí, mi señor" – el soldado hizo una semi-reverencia, cogió la carta y salió a paso veloz por la puerta._

 _Las cartas que había estado intercambiando con su hija Anora le habían dejado algo intranquilo – "Orlesianos…" – pensó con desagrado mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. Quería estar seguro de las sospechas de su hija y para eso, primero, necesitaría encontrar información veraz y fiable. Aunque le desagradase de sobremanera, los Howe habían demostrado ser fieles a la corona, en especial, a él. Debía mantener ojos y oídos en varios frentes aunque ello significase aliarse con personas de dudosa moral._

 _"¿Quería verme, milord?" – una voz grave y agria se oyó en el marco de la puerta._

 _"Pasa Howe. Cierra la puerta." – instó haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la silla._

 _Rendon Howe se sentó y cruzó las piernas relajado, aunque sus pequeños ojos de ratón brillaban con cierta tensión. Ese hombre parece estar siempre planeando algo mezquino - pensó mientras le analizaba con un gesto de desagrado en la cara._

 _"Howe, ¿Noticias de Pináculo?" –_

 _"Milord, Bryce Cousland niega cualquier alineamiento con los Orlesianos pero mis… contactos lo confirman. Debemos actuar, milord. No podemos permitir-"_

 _"No quiero tener que repetírtelo Howe. Si Cousland es culpable, será llevado ante la corte y sentenciado. No está en mis planes iniciar una guerra intestina por tu avaricia" – interrumpió de golpe mientras levantaba una mano en el aire._

 _"¿M-milord?" – comentó atónito Howe._

 _"Rendon, no me trates como a un idiota. Sé perfectamente tus pretensiones con respecto a Pináculo. Mantén al margen tus intereses. ¡Por el Hacedor! Está en juego algo más que tus arcones de oro y joyas." – se sentía irritado por la falsedad y necedad de este noble venido a menos._

 _No soportaba la gente de su calaña; nobles acomplejados que viven entre grandes banquetes, mientras que sus súbditos mueren de hambre. Él también era un noble ahora y nada menos que el Comandante de los Ejércitos del Rey y padre de la Reina Anora pero él creció siendo un simple plebeyo en las huestes lánguidas del rey rebelde. Siempre se sentiría como uno más del pueblo de Ferelden aunque llevaba años luchando desde detrás de una mesa llena de papeles en vez de hacerlo en el campo de batalla o con sus soldados. Ahora había mucho en juego y no estaba por la labor de dejar que el cretino de Howe se saliese con la suya._

 _"Milord, no sé qué puede haberos dado la impresión de que-"_

 _"Howe, último aviso. Deja al margen tu intereses personales o será Cousland quien me sirva en tu lugar" – amenazó en un tono que no aceptaba réplica._

 _"S-sí milord. Lo siento, milord"- dijo Howe haciendo una pequeña reverencia en su silla mientras apretaba ambas manos en señal de impotencia._

 _"Bien. Necesitamos los soldados de Pináculo. He enviado una carta a Bryce solicitando sus fuerzas en Ostagar lo antes posible. Tu deber consistirá en asegurarte de que todo se cumple. Y si en el intermedio vieras algo sospechoso, notifícamelo inmediatamente" –_

 _"Sí milord, así se hará."- Rendon se levantó de su silla e hizo una reverencia no sin antes ofrecerle una mueca de disgusto._

 _"Bien. Puedes irte" –_

 _"Milord" – Howe caminó hasta la puerta hasta que una voz le interrumpió – "Y Howe, mantén a tus perros atados en corto. No quiero más sangre" – Howe asintió mientras le dirigía una mirada gélida y salió por la puerta._

 _Él tenía un ligero mal presentimiento con Rendon Howe, pero la situación en Ferelden era alarmante. Seres de los caminos de las profundidades salían a la superficie para aterrorizar y masacrar a los fereldenos. Muchos banns continuaban sentados en sus sillas sin movilizar sus recursos para proteger a sus súbditos. Sospechas de intrigas de Orlais para invadir de nuevo el territorio con ayuda de familias como los Cousland, los Guerrin y, posiblemente, el Rey. Él no podía creérselo. "Si Maric se levantase de su tumba…" – pensó con tristeza. Él no iba a permitir que lo que tanto costó recuperar, se perdiese ahora a manos de la débil nobleza y de un pusilánime rey. Si le tocaba ser de nuevo el sensato de todos, lo sería. Su deber era para con su nación y su gente. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será._

 _La noche estaba siendo más larga de lo prevista. Su cabeza ya no aguantaba más el dolor punzante de la jaqueca que se le había formado. Así que decidió apagar la vela de su escritorio y se dispuso a quitarse la armadura._

 _Siempre la llevaba puesta. Sólo se la quitaba para dormir y en algunos casos, sobre todo cuando marchaban en campo abierto, dormía con ella. Era un firme recordatorio de un tiempo_ _de cuando la vida era menos serena y más convulsa. Se sentía seguro en ella, poderoso. Sentía que honraba el recuerdo de Maric y de Rowan – "Rowan…" – su nombre se escapó de sus labios. La recordaba como si fuera ayer; sus cabellos caoba rizados al viento, la fuerza y templanza de su carácter, su determinación, una guerrera fiel y poderosa, como ninguna._ _Su recuerdo hizo que le doliese aún más la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó en círculos, esperando reducir así el dolor de cabeza que llevaba perforando su mente desde la taberna._

 _"La elfa…"- recordó – "esas dagas… ese arco…" – algo en ella le llamaba notablemente la atención. Mientras terminaba de desvestirse, se detuvo un momento a recordar su cara y su semblante; pálida, rubia, ojos almendrados grandes de color esmeralda, labios rojos carnosos, el tatuaje de su cara que resaltaba los rasgos exóticos de su raza. "Elfos… Ujjj" – gruñó mientras sacudía la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse un pensamiento prohibido de su mente._

 _Maric siempre había sentido atracción por esa raza. Tanto así, que llegó a enamorarse de una elfa orlesiana, nada más y nada menos. En cambio él prefería la fuerza y constitución de las fereldenas. Sin embargo, la elfa de la taberna tenía algo que le atraía de sobremanera y que no era capaz de explicar. Es como si su esencia le resultase conocida y extraña al mismo tiempo. Desde que la vio por primera vez, su cuerpo reaccionó como una mariposa atraída irremediablemente por el fuego. "Maric se estaría riendo ahora"- pensó nostálgico esbozando una cansada sonrisa. Suspiró y continuó desvistiéndose, intentando no pensar más en cuestiones fútiles._

 _Se acostó en su cama y desvió unos instantes sus pensamientos al día de mañana. Le esperaba una larga jornada. Sus tropas estarían esperándole en el patio para entrenar y prepararse para partir pronto. Aún quedaban muchos reclutas por adiestrar y debían darse prisa. No tenía tiempo que perder. De nuevo, visitarían la taberna por la noche y los recién alistados celebrarían su pequeño triunfo sin saber que les esperaba una corta vida. "Pobres almas…" – se dijo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y a los pocos minutos se sumió en un profundo sueño._

* * *

A Deygan le temblaban las piernas por los nervios. Apenas unos pasos le separaban de Lyna. Aún escuchaba voces y música en la taberna pero sabía, casi con total seguridad, que ella estaría en su habitación. Después de lo que había sucedido, Lyna seguramente estaría descansando para olvidar el mal momento que él le había hecho pasar. Se sentía avergonzado, pero necesitaba que ella le diera otra oportunidad. Si no, no se lo perdonaría.

Antes de continuar su marcha, respiró profundamente y se armó de valor. Cuando llegó hasta su puerta, sujetó el pomo para abrirla, pero ésta se abrió sin necesidad de girar la manilla "Qué raro… yo la cerré…"- pensó confuso. Sus ojos se posaron en la chimenea y justo cuando iba a llamar a Lyna, escuchó un sonido. Deygan desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde creía que procedía el ruido y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando fue testigo de la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

* * *

Los labios de Fenarel eran tremendamente suaves y húmedos. El sabor a miel de su boca se mezclaba un poco con el aliento a vino especiado que aún invadía su cuerpo. La mano de él, sujetaba firmemente uno de sus pechos y, con cada movimiento de su mandíbula, el cuerpo de Fenarel serpenteaba sutilmente sobre el de ella. Su lengua rozaba la suya delicadamente y con intención, sus labios jugueteaban con los de ella con una dedicación y suavidad tal, que estaba encendiendo en cada poro de su piel un fuego que sería complicado de extinguir. Nunca antes la habían besado así. Ni siquiera la vez que él cayó presa del cepo, sintió tal sentimiento en un beso. Ni siquiera Tamlen había acariciado sus labios de esa forma, con esa ternura y pasión. Quizá era la experiencia que Fenarel tenía en estos temas y de la que carecían ella y Tamlen, o quizá era influencia de la noche tan mala que había tenido, pero este beso estaba siendo casi suficiente como para dejarla temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta, gimió de placer y, al instante, sintió a Fenarel profundizar más y más el beso, como si quisiera despertar aún algo más en ella. Lyna no pudo soportarlo más, así que se giró completamente, juntando su torso con el de él, haciendo más intenso el contacto entre ambos. Fenarel quitó su mano de su pecho y la colocó en la baja espalda, atrayendo así más a Lyna hacia él, mientras que el brazo que tenía debajo de su cuello, lo dobló hacia ella como si estuviera abrazándola por la nuca, acercando todavía más su cara a la de él.

Él jamás había sentido tantas cosas en un beso. La boca de Lyna era embriagadora. Mejor que cualquier dulce o elixir. Era indescriptible. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sentía que sus manos temblaban producto del nerviosismo del momento – "Dioses… está sucediendo" – pensaba una y otra vez. De repente, sintió a Lyna girarse y abrazarle. Sintió sus pechos junto a su torso y su pierna se posó sobre la de él, dejándole fácil acceso a más piel. La mano que él tenía en su pecho, se deslizó hacia su baja espalda, mientras que con sus dedos jugueteaba con la blusa que se levantaba ligeramente dejando expuesta una zona aterciopelada de cálida y suave piel. Esta fuerte e increíble mujer estaba entregándose a él, y él apenas podía asimilarlo. Era todo y más de lo que había soñado. Lyna le besaba con más intención de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Ambos se movían a un ritmo perfecto, en sintonía, como si hubieran nacido para ello. Ella le mordía el labio inferior y él se dejaba llevar por los perfectos movimientos y atenciones de Lyna. Sus caderas rozaban su hombría que, poco a poco, se hacía más y más evidente, debilitando su fuerza de voluntad y su control. Ella rozaba una y otra vez con su pelvis las caderas de Fenarel aumentando así la intensidad del fuego que le estaba consumiendo por dentro.

"Dioses… me vuelves loco" – murmuró mientras la mordía el labio y la volvía a besar profundamente. Sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de Lyna hasta llegar a su cóccix, donde deslizaba suavemente uno de ellos hasta rozar la línea que separaba sus glúteos.

Lyna sentía un calor sobrenatural subir por su cuerpo y alojarse en su cara y vientre. Los dedos de Fenarel en su espalda estaban haciendo maravillas y su boca seguía dejándola sin aire y temblando de pasión. Sus caderas, instintivamente, rozaban las de él, buscando más caricias y contacto. Cuando escuchó a Fenarel murmurar esas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y quiso dar un paso más. Quitó su mano de su torso y la bajó hasta sus caderas, rozando así con su palma el miembro duro y palpitante de Fenarel – " _Vhenan_ … no"- gruñó el elfo.

Fenarel intensificó el beso y la mano que tenía en la espalda de Lyna, bajó hasta sus glúteos, metiéndola por debajo de su ropa para sujetar fuertemente la carne tersa y firme de sus muslos. Su lengua se movía explorando cada rincón de la boca de Lyna, mientras que ella le igualaba en deseo y pasión. Se estaba quedando sin aliento. Las cosquillas y nervios que sentía en la boca de su estómago estaban siendo insoportables. Necesitaba sentir más. Necesitaba tenerla ya mismo.

Sin pensarlo más, Fenarel bajó la mano que tenía en la espalda hasta las piernas de Lyna mientras que la otra le sujetó la nuca y, en un rápido y fuerte movimiento, la levantó con ambos brazos como si estuviera cargándola. Se giró y sentó en la cama, con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo. Después la sentó encima de él y, en una súbita maniobra, separó las piernas de Lyna y las dispuso a ambos lados de sus caderas, posicionándola a horcajadas sobre él, al tiempo que sus manos sujetaban firmemente la cintura de Lyna y sus ojos la miraban con urgencia.

Lyna se sorprendió ante esa maniobra y soltó una pequeña risa juguetona, mientras colocaba los brazos en sus hombros. Ella levantó la mirada y vio, asombrada, al elfo que se mostraba ante ella. El Fenarel sumiso y controlado ya no estaba. Ahora, en su lugar, un hombre hambriento la miraba con ansias y delirio. Su pecho subía y bajaba producto de su respiración agitada. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que jamás había visto antes reflejado en ellos. Su cabello despeinado dejaba mechones colgando en su frente y cara, convirtiendo su expresión en la de una bestia sedienta. Ella tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, intuyendo lo que le esperaba. De repente, los labios de Fenarel se cerraron sobre los suyos con una necesidad que le arrebató el aliento. Sus manos estaban por debajo de su blusa, acariciando y frotando su espalda con fuerza. De la garganta de Fenarel, salían pequeños suspiros cuando se separaban brevemente para coger aire, y su boca consumía cada gemido de placer que ella liberaba. Sus manos se cerraron en la cabellera del elfo, sujetándole fuertemente, para guiar los besos tan desgarradores que Fenarel le obsequiaba.

"Fen…" – susurró mientras los labios del elfo bajaban por su cuello, hasta su clavícula dejando rozar su lengua con su piel.

"Lyna…" – contestó Fenarel al tiempo que deslizaba una mano hacia su torso y más arriba, para sujetar firmemente uno de los pechos de Lyna entreteniéndose después con su boca en él.

"He esperado esto… desde que te vi con ella" – confesó Lyna mientras arqueaba su cuello hacia atrás en señal de placer por las atenciones de la caliente y húmeda lengua de Fenarel en su pecho.

"Soy tuyo Lyna…. Siempre lo he sido… y siempre lo seré" – la voz dulce de Fenarel estaba cargada con un sentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Lyna. Un cosquilleo intenso en su vientre logró humedecer aún más su sexo y sin poder soportarlo más, liberó la cabeza de Fenarel y se quitó la blusa rápidamente para sentir más el calor de su piel sobre la de ella. Después, la tiró a un lado, y abrazó fuertemente al elfo, mientras que frotaba intensamente sus labios sobre los de él, al tiempo que sus caderas serpenteaban sobre las de Fenarel, sintiendo casi completamente el tamaño de lo que allí crecía con insistencia.

"Creadores…." – murmuró Fenarel mientras apretaba fuertemente los glúteos de Lyna, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas sobre las de él; guiándola, haciendo que ella frotase aún más su cuerpo con el suyo. Necesitaba sentirla más, su cuerpo gritaba su nombre y sus ansias por poseerla estaban nublando su mente. En un impulso, una de sus manos se deslizó hacia adelante y bajó sin timidez alguna al centro de Lyna, rozando su sexo con toda la palma de la mano, acentuando su ritmo en la zona donde él sabía que se encontraba un punto especial de placer. Lyna gimió en su boca, y él no pudo soportar más la molesta tela que les separaba. Con un brusco tirón, rompió la ropa interior de Lyna arrojándola al suelo al instante. Esa misma mano acudió rauda de nuevo donde, instantes antes, obsequiaba caricias que hacían temblar a la elfa que se hallaba sobre él.

Al rozar su sexo con sus dedos, notó lo increíblemente húmeda que estaba Lyna. Un pequeño chispazo de placer le recorrió su vientre e hizo que su miembro se endureciese aún más con la expectativa. No esperó más; introdujo dos dedos de golpe dentro de Lyna, haciendo que ella liberase un fuerte gemido de su garganta mientras que él apoyaba su frente en su hombro y gruñía por la asombrosa sensación de su interior. Suave, húmedo, blando y caliente; muy caliente. Sus dedos rozaban las paredes de Lyna, mientras que los introducía y extraía rítmicamente, con ayuda de la propia elfa que se movía sin mesura encima de él, buscando rápida su liberación. Fenarel sintió las paredes de Lyna contraerse y sabía que ella estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno, así que, sin aguardar ni un segundo más, la besó intensamente, mientras que con el pulgar de la misma mano, comenzó a acariciar ansiosamente su pequeño bulto oculto entre sus pliegues.

Lyna no podía más. Fenarel estaba poseyéndola con sólo una mano y ella estaba llegando velozmente a su final. Su cuerpo era magma; caliente, densa, líquida. Los dedos diestros de su amigo estaban rozando rincones que ella jamás pensó tener dentro de sí. Ni siquiera ella conocía tan bien su cuerpo. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las caricias insistentes de Fenarel. Sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente a la nuca del elfo mientras que su boca, mordía y besaba violentamente la de él. Estaba a punto de hallar su culminación.

" _Tel'Venavis… Tel'Ven-venavis_ " – murmuraba entre besos Lyna, sin parar de agitar sus caderas. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente por el pelo de Fenarel, despeinándole, enredándole el cabello, tirando de él salvajemente, necesitando más roce, más fuego para calmar su hambre. Por un instante, sus dos manos se rozaron ligeramente y sintió una corriente quemarle la punta de los dedos. Pero ella no paró. El pequeño e insignificante dolor que sintió, más bien incrementaba el placer que sentía en el resto del cuerpo. Apenas le quedaban segundos para lograr estallar en placer, pero no quería terminar tan pronto. Quería sentir a Fenarel dentro de ella por primera vez, así que bajó una de sus manos hacia las caderas de su amigo y comenzó a frotar insistentemente. Su miembro duro y firme, presionaba la tela de su ropa interior en una pose que parecía dolorosa. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, su mano se aferró fuertemente a la tela y la desgarró en un sólo brusco movimiento, apartando después los trozos de encima para poder sujetar mejor su hombría. Cuando pudo liberarlo, su mano rodeó su miembro y comenzó a agitar y acariciarlo suavemente.

"Ly-lyna… Creadores… ¡Uhh!" – gruñó Fenarel mientras arqueaba su cuello para intentar coger el aire que la intensidad del tacto le quitaba.

El movimiento de la mano de Lyna hizo que Fenarel acelerase sus caricias sobre ella- "Oh, Fen…. ¡No!" – Lyna no pudo soportarlo más. Los dedos tan hábiles de Fenarel la llevaron a culminar en cuestión de segundos después de que incrementase el ritmo. Su cuerpo se agitó violentamente, mientras que sentía su centro inundarse en calor y humedad como por arte de magia. Sus manos se posaron, ambas, en los hombros de Fenarel, clavando fuertemente sus uñas en la carne. Otra pequeña corriente cruzó sus dedos y escuchó al elfo gemir de dolor, pero los gemidos de placer de ella eran tan fuertes, que parecía más el rugido de una bestia, ensombreciendo así cualquier otro ruido. Su cuerpo se estremeció bruscamente. Sus piernas se debilitaron y su espalda se arqueó en respuesta, pero antes de encontrar nuevamente la calma y recuperar el aliento, las manos de Fenarel se posaron firmemente sobre sus caderas y, en un movimiento ágil de pelvis, él se introdujo de golpe dentro de ella de un sólo impulso y sin control.

"¡Dioses!" – gritó Lyna sorprendida, aún aturdida por los espasmos en su interior.

"¡Lyna!..." – gruñó Fenarel mientras se hundía, rápidamente, hasta el fondo dentro de ella, sintiendo la resistencia que su cuerpo ofrecía al penetrarla.

Fenarel no podía creer lo estrecha y húmeda que estaba Lyna. No recordaba momento así con nadie. Ya nada de su pasado importaba… ahora sólo era Lyna. Era como si estuviera viviendo su primera vez de nuevo pero, ésta vez, con la persona que amaba.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones le llevaron a cerrar los ojos y perder de vista la expresión de Lyna, pero los volvió a abrir. No quería perderse nada del momento; los ojos de Lyna estaban entreabiertos, mirándole fijamente. Su boca estaba abierta, exhalando e inhalando rápidamente por ella, buscando el aire que le faltaba. Sus manos se aferraban dolorosamente a sus hombros, pero sus caderas se mantenían firmes encima de las de él, esperando. El color anaranjado del fuego de la chimenea coloreaba su piel con destellos dorados otorgándola una apariencia casi celestial. Su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda, brazos y torso, cubriendo parte de su piel y rozando suavemente ambos cuerpos, mientras que sus respiraciones se mantenían agitadas, expectantes.

Algo en los ojos de Lyna le hizo reaccionar. Ella tenía esa mirada brillante, cálida pero sedienta que recordaba haber visto en batallas y momentos de suma tensión; momentos donde la adrenalina y la pasión se descontrolaban. No quiso aguardar más; sus caderas se movieron una vez tentativamente mientras sus ojos la observaban con detenimiento. Vio a Lyna cerrar los ojos e inclinar hacia atrás ligeramente la cabeza. Él sentía el vientre de Lyna contraerse aún con los espasmos de placer previos, y su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia, endureciendo aún más su miembro que se mantenía dentro de ella, totalmente comprimido y húmedo. Volvió a moverse, esta vez varias veces más, lentamente, pero introduciéndose completamente para luego volver a retraerse hasta casi salir de ella. Y así una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba dentro y fuera, suavemente.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Fenarel encontró el ritmo. Observar la expresión de Lyna cuando él se introducía en ella, era increíblemente erótico. Él no quitaba sus manos de las caderas de Lyna, pues con ellas ayudaba a encontrar la armonía que ambos necesitaban. Lyna subía y bajaba las caderas, cada vez más insistente, más rápido e intenso. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente. Su boca exhalaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos, al tiempo que su cabeza se movía hacia los lados y atrás, como si estuviera buscando nuevamente la liberación.

Fenarel estaba extasiado. No quedaba mucho más que dar pues su cuerpo estaba al borde del punto de no retorno. Pero no quería que esto terminase tan pronto, así que sujetó firmemente las caderas de Lyna, impidiéndola moverse a más velocidad. Después, deslizó una mano hacia adelante para acariciar el pequeño bulto de Lyna, con movimientos circulares y rítmicos, mientras él continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella, muy lentamente. Intentaba controlarse, pues si aumentaba el paso, terminaría en un pequeño instante y quería saborear este momento al máximo, exprimir cada sensación hasta su esencia para así recordarlo por siempre.

"Dioses Fen… esto es… No pares… por favor" – Lyna se estaba volviendo loca. Sentía de nuevo el magma correr por su cuerpo; sus paredes seguían contrayéndose y su cuerpo continuaba temblando, pero su centro buscaba de nuevo la culminación como si fuera un animal hambriento, aunque su vientre aún estaba padeciendo las olas de placer iniciales. Era demasiado que sentir, que soportar y Fenarel no dejaba que ella se moviera más rápido, cosa que la desesperaba. Sentirle dentro de ella, tan duro y grande, llegar a lugares donde no creía posible; sentir sus dedos jugar con su centro como un niño juega hábilmente con un juguete, estaban enloqueciendo la mente de Lyna. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con el ansia de querer llegar al pico más elevado de placer, pero Fenarel la seguía sujetando con ambas manos en sus caderas, evitando que ella se moviera a capricho.

"¡Arggg!" – gimió con desesperación. Abrió los ojos y, con una fuerza casi imposible, arrancó las manos de Fenarel de sus caderas y las colocó en sus pechos. Automáticamente Lyna comenzó a moverse encima de Fenarel, mientras con una mano tocaba su centro insistentemente, al tiempo que apoyaba la otra en uno de los hombros del elfo.

"No… dioses Lyna…"-*Arrggg* – Fenarel luchaba contra sí mismo para evitar que su placer incrementase, pero estaba siendo imposible. Si ella continuaba así, él no duraría mucho más. Sentir ahora los pechos de Lyna, tersos, calientes y delicados en sus manos, aumentó aún más el deseo de llegar al final cuanto antes. La visión de esta bella elfa en un momento así era casi suficiente para culminar en el momento; demasiada pasión acumulada durante años estaban haciendo este momento más fugaz de lo que hubiera deseado, pero ya era tarde para reaccionar.

" _Vhe-vhenan_ … ¡Ahhhh!" – Fenarel sintió una gran corriente de placer recorrer su espina dorsal hasta sus caderas, enviando olas de calor y agitación que hizo que sus manos apretasen más fuerte los pechos de Lyna, mientras agachaba la cabeza en un intento por sujetar el poco control de sus extremidades. Su cuerpo finalmente cedió ante el placer y en un último movimiento de caderas brusco, se introdujo de golpe dentro de Lyna, liberando instantáneamente toda su semilla dentro de ella, dejándole completamente vulnerable y exhausto. Su cuerpo seguía enviando olas de su simiente, tornándose casi infinito el momento de la culminación. Era un placer que jamás había experimentado antes. Tales sensaciones eran más de lo que él esperaba.

Lyna sintió el cuerpo de Fenarel contraerse y agitarse violentamente y notó un intenso calor dentro de su vientre justo cuando el elfo se introdujo bruscamente dentro de ella por última vez. Sin embargo, ella siguió moviéndose, buscando su propio final que no tardó en llegar pues las manos fuertes de su amigo sujetaban con intención sus pechos, aportando algo de dolor al momento pero haciendo que su adrenalina aumentase más. Al notar esto, Lyna comenzó a sentir fuertes oleadas de placer crearse de nuevo en su espalda y vientre, aumentando en intensidad cada vez que ella acariciaba su sexo con sus dedos y se movía encima de Fenarel. Sin poder aguantar más, y aún sintiendo los espasmos de su compañero, apoyó rápidamente ambas manos encima de los hombros de Fenarel y en unos pocos movimientos más de caderas, ella logró de nuevo ese delicioso pico de placer que tan impetuosamente su cuerpo buscaba. Clavó sus uñas de nuevo en la piel de su amigo y, nuevamente, sintió fluir una energía especial en sus manos que sólo logró intensificar el placer a través del dolor que sentía en ese momento, duplicando notablemente cualquier otra sensación parecida experimentada con anterioridad. – "Dioses… ¡Fen!" – gimió por último, mientras se dejaba llevar por las sacudidas de su vientre y cuerpo, aprisionando así más el miembro de Fenarel y acentuando la sensación de placer que sentía. Su cuerpo se mantuvo varios segundos en erupción junto con el de su compañero. Ambos temblando sin control. Fenarel aún con las manos sujetando fuertemente los pechos de Lyna y ella clavando las uñas en la carne de su amigo. Los dos intentando recuperar el aliento, recuperar los latidos a un ritmo normal, pero sus cuerpos sólo convulsionaban dejando testigo del increíble e intenso momento que acababan de vivir.

Sentir a Lyna contraerse alrededor de él, no hizo más que acentuar su propio orgasmo, haciendo que su hombría siguiera palpitando en el interior de ella. Las paredes de Lyna se humedecieron todavía más, enviando un extra de calor hacia sus caderas que no podía creer. Jamás en la vida pensó sentir tal placer con un acto que había disfrutado otras veces. Su asombro era tal, que pensaba que todo el momento era un truco del mundo onírico – "Debo estar soñando… esto no está pasando… es demasiado" – pensaba Fenarel mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Ambos se mantuvieron unos minutos así; respirando profundamente, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. Sólo disfrutando del primer momento juntos. Lyna le miró con esa mirada que decía a gritos lo complacida que estaba, y él le devolvió otra similar, aunque mucho más llena de sentimiento. Él tenía sus sentidos completamente nublados. Su corazón ya había recuperado un ritmo más normal, pero todavía sentir a Lyna encima de él, llena de él y su semilla, era una escena que no quería perderse nunca más.

Poco a poco, Fenarel fue suavizando su presión en los pechos de Lyna hasta bajar las manos a su cintura para acariciar la piel que allí había. Su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Lyna dejó de sujetar tan fuertemente los hombros de Fenarel y, poco a poco, deslizó sus manos hacia la nunca del elfo, sin apartar la mirada de la de él. Bebiendo del momento y disfrutando el maravilloso deleite de la unión física que, tan recientemente, había descubierto. Esta vez, sin lugar a dudas, había sido uno de los mejores momentos de placer de su vida. Las sensaciones que había tenido con Fenarel, no las había experimentado con la misma intensidad con Tamlen. Era otra cosa. Esto era increíble. Fenarel parecía que conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella. La tocaba justo donde ella quería, cómo quería y en el momento en que era mejor. Incluso el miembro de Fenarel era considerablemente más grande y, a pesar del ligero dolor que sentía, le aportaba más placer. Sus piernas estaban temblando y empezaba a notar cómo los fluidos de su vientre se deslizaban hacia sus piernas, empapando también las piernas de Fenarel. La mirada que su amigo le ofrecía era el colofón final para una mágica noche.

" _Vhenan_ … ha sido…" – dijo Fenarel con voz temblorosa aún por el esfuerzo. Ambos seguían unidos, pero su miembro volvía ya a su forma en reposo.

"¿Increíble?" – continuó Lyna. Ambos se miraron sonriendo y rieron bajito, mostrando esa complicidad que suele haber entre amantes y amigos.

Lyna se sentía feliz y podía ver que su amigo, por fin, volvía a sonreír con esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. Lentamente y sin apartar su mirada, Lyna inclinó la cabeza y le besó con un largo y tierno beso. Ella adoraba a su amigo y el momento que acababan de compartir había sido sumamente especial, único.

Fenarel cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El beso de Lyna le confirmaba que ella se sentía contenta y cómoda con él. Así que decidió disfrutar de ese momento de sentimientos, antes de separarse de nuevo. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada se vio atraída por un movimiento cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio una sombra abandonar la entrada dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. En un rápido movimiento, se levantó de la cama, separándose así de Lyna completamente y dejándola de pie al instante.

"¡Fen! Qué demonios…"- gruñó Lyna mientras se tambaleaba por lo improvisto de la reacción.

"¡Alguien nos estaba observando!" – Fenarel sentía de nuevo sus pulsaciones acelerarse pero esta vez por algo totalmente diferente. Acudió raudo a la entrada para abrir más la puerta y ver hacia el pasillo en busca de ese alguien que acababa de ser testigo de este momento íntimo entre Lyna y él. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, buscando señales de ese individuo, cuando notó algo al final del pasillo. Vio una figura entrar en la habitación de sus compañeros – "Pero qué… ¡Le voy a matar!..." – gruñó.

"¿Qué? ¿A quién?" – preguntó alterada Lyna mientras se ponía la blusa encima, preparándose en caso de que tuviera que salir detrás de su amigo.

"¡Deygan! ¡Ese maldito elfo nos estaba viendo!" – dijo con rabia Fenarel. Justo cuando iba a salir para ir a la otra habitación a enfrentarse con Deygan, sintió una mano sujetarle el brazo.

"Déjame Lyna… esto es entre él y yo" – refunfuñó.

" _Lethallin_ , déjale. No ha hecho nada…" – intentó calmarle.

"¡Claro que sí! Nos ha estado observando y lo peor es que no sé desde cuándo. ¡Pervertido!" – Fenarel se giró para mirar a Lyna a los ojos. No creía posible que ella estuviera hablando en serio. Les había visto en un momento así, tan íntimo y especial, y ella parecía incluso divertirle.

"Fen... Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo…" – le acusó con un cierto tono de broma. Ella no veía mayor problema en que alguien la hubiera visto. Sólo sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero con Deygan la vergüenza real había sido verle marcharse antes, no ahora que ella estaba satisfecha y feliz.

"Pero… qué… yo no…. ¡eso da igual!" – se ruborizó. Lyna tenía algo de razón, pero no podía soportar la idea de que un extraño pusiera los ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de ella en un momento tan especial, aprovechándose de la distracción evidente.

Lyna se acercó a él, y poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello, le besó intensamente, deslizando su lengua sobre la de él, y apretando su torso al de suyo. Le veía tenso y quería calmarle para poder seguir disfrutando sin preocupaciones del momento.

Fenarel se sorprendió ante la muestra de cariño espontánea, sin embargo, se dejó llevar. Se acercó más hacia ella y la sujetó de la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso. A los pocos instantes, volvió a sentir su cuerpo arder en deseo pero no quiso abusar de su suerte, así que se separó un poco de ella y, girándose, cerró fuertemente la puerta, asegurándose de cerrarla esta vez mucho mejor. Después, se acercó de nuevo a Lyna y con un suspiro, dijo – " _Lethallan_ … eres… maravillosa". Aún le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba como en una nube, como en un sueño. Los dioses habían sido benévolos con él. Este momento jamás lo olvidaría. Lyna ya se había grabado a fuego en su piel y en su corazón.

Una risita tímida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó cómo las mejillas de Lyna se sonrojaban – "Fen… exageras… yo sólo soy… yo… la de siempre" – Lyna le miró por debajo de los párpados, mordiéndose el labio en señal de timidez. Él colocó las manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarla nuevamente, con más dulzura que antes, dejando muestra física todos sus sentimientos.

Lyna se dejó llevar por ese beso, tan lleno de emociones y sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y abrazó a Fenarel con fuerza, mientras le devolvía la intensidad del beso. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos se separaron lentamente sintiendo algo de vergüenza por el momento que acababan de compartir. Ella aún sentía sus piernas mojadas y su centro algo dolorido y sensible, así que no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a estos momentos y no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse.

"Yo, ehm… creo que voy a… lavarme un poco" – dijo insegura girando la cara para mirar la tina de agua.

"Ehm, sí… yo creo que… voy a buscar otra ropa que… no esté rota… quiero decir" – Fenarel estaba casi más nervioso. Ambos se miraron unos momentos y luego se separaron intentando disimular su nerviosismo y timidez. Lyna se dirigió hacia la tina y se dispuso a lavarse un poco, él fue caminando hasta su mochila.

"Pero qué me pasa… parezco un niño" – pensó Fenarel mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo. Estaba completamente desnudo y sin embargo no notaba ni un ápice de frío. Aún sentía el fuego de la piel de Lyna, e incluso era capaz de notar el roce de su piel con la de él. Recordó el dolor punzante de sus hombros y levantó una mano para frotarse donde le dolía. Cuando rozó la zona, inhaló aire fuertemente haciendo una mueca de dolor que no pasó inadvertida por Lyna – "¿Qué sucede, Fen?" – preguntó Lyna algo preocupada por la cara de su amigo – "Nada… sólo es… una herida" – dijo Fenarel mientras se miraba uno de los hombros. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la magnitud de las heridas de los dedos de Lyna; había cinco heridas redondas, rojas, con un trozo de piel cortada en cada una, pero que daban la impresión de estar cauterizadas, pues tenían una cobertura oscura encima, como si fuera piel quemada.

Lyna se acercó para observar sus heridas y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para detallarlas, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Lo que creía que eran unos simples rasguños, se habían convertido en diez heridas rojas, oscuras y algo profundas en ambos hombros. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente – "Qué demonios…"- murmuró mientras se puso una mano en la boca fruto del asombro. No entendía cómo había sucedido eso. De repente, un recuerdo vino a su mente; la sensación de corriente atravesar su cuerpo hasta sus dedos, el dolor, el placer. No era la primera vez que sentía algo así pues con Tamlen había sucedido algo parecido pero era la primera vez que había hecho tales heridas con sólo tocar la piel. Su mente no podía procesar las causas.

Fenarel intuyó, por la expresión de Lyna, la confusión que ella sentía - "…N-no te preocupes…" – no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir. Él estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. No sabía cómo había sido posible que ella hiciera tales heridas sólo con sus dedos. No entendía nada pero, al ver la cara de preocupación de Lyna, quiso quitarle hierro al asunto. Así que se acercó un poco a ella y levantó la mano hasta su cara – "Creo que… has disfrutado tanto que has soltado chispas, Golem" – bromeó mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla a Lyna intentando calmarla.

Lyna le miró fijamente y se ruborizó; Fenarel siempre sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de ella, además de que la conocía mejor que nadie. Con él, se sentía más desnuda de lo habitual. "Bueno… creo que al final tendrás razón, Fen" – dijo con picardía, intentando ocultar su timidez.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?" – preguntó

"Pues, una vez me dijiste que quizá terminaría entrenando tanto en ello como lo hago con el arco… y viendo la recompensa, creo que… tenías razón" – dijo suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior – "Pero, sólo si con quien entreno es…. Contigo" – se acercó lentamente hacia él, sin apartar la mirada, y le besó con intención, sujetándole por la nuca para hacer más intenso el beso. Él hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa y cerró los ojos sin quererlo; su propio cuerpo se rindió al increíble placer de volverla a tener entre sus brazos. "…Sí… la amo…" – pensó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente al tiempo que profundizaba el roce de sus labios con los de Lyna.

Los besos les llevaron nuevamente a la cama entre trompicones. Dos pares de manos se movían por ambos cuerpos, sintiendo nuevamente las caricias que minutos antes compartían por primera vez. Sus cuerpos buscaban zonas aún sin explorar para deleitarse con la caricia del primer tacto. Gemidos y sonidos salieron de la garganta de ambos, llenando la habitación de una música inolvidablemente embriagadora. Sin embargo, esta vez, sus cuerpos bailaron un ritmo diferente.

Fenarel sudaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse sobre ella, mientras se introducía nuevamente en su vientre, una y otra vez, con lentitud y sin ninguna urgencia. Sentir otra vez el calor excesivo de su interior y la humedad, le hacían caer en una nueva ensoñación. Hace unas horas estaba iracundo por la posibilidad de que otro estuviera experimentando esto, y ahora él estaba disfrutando como jamás en toda su vida junto a la mujer que amaba. "Lyna…"-susurró mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla – "Fen…" – contestó Lyna al tiempo que acercaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de él – "Te amo…" – murmuró cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba con el ritmo de sus caderas sobre las de ella.

Lyna se le quedó mirando con tristeza y una pizca de asombro. El ritmo de sus cuerpos era dolorosamente lento y lleno de sentimiento, sobre todo, por parte de él. Jamás había visto a su amigo en este estado y verle ahora así, tan vulnerable y expuesto, arrugó más su corazón. Ella estaba enamorada de él, sí, pero 'amor' era una palabra que aún no conocía. Nunca había amado a alguien. Y sin embargo, por desgracias del destino, ahora estaba enamorada de las dos mejores personas de su vida. Sus ojos, irremediablemente, se llenaron de lágrimas, y su corazón empezó a doler en el pecho. Su única reacción ante esa confesión fue levantar un poco el torso y besarle suavemente. Lyna se mantuvo un rato en sus labios, disfrutando de la calidez y de la sensación que esas dos palabras habían dejado en su boca. Después, con ambas manos, sujetó la nunca de Fenarel y posó su frente en la de él. Abrió los ojos y mirándole fijamente, dijo en un susurro – "Fen… llévame contigo… llévame ahora…" y diciendo esto, inclinó hacia arriba un poco sus caderas facilitando así mejor el acceso de Fenarel hasta el final de su centro.

"Dioses…" – aunque quería que esta vez fuera más lento, el movimiento y las palabras de Lyna le hicieron estremecerse desde lo más profundo. Ella tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pero le miraba con un deseo que pocas veces había visto en un ser. Sus brillantes orbes esmeralda, le gritaban 'más' y él sólo pudo obedecer. Su cuerpo comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta que ambas caderas chocaban con bruscos golpes húmedos que dejaban ecos en la habitación, aumentando la música de los gemidos de los amantes. Él cerró los ojos al sentir la oleada de placer de Lyna llegar con rapidez, justo cuando él conseguía liberar nuevamente su semilla dentro de ella notando cómo las paredes de Lyna se contraían fuertemente alrededor de él. Los gritos de ella y sus gruñidos debieron despertar a algún perro solitario en las calles cercanas, pues a lo lejos y a través de la ventana, se oyó un aullido profundo y triste que marcaba el fin de otro maravilloso encuentro de dos almas enamoradas.

Ambos recuperaban el aliento acostados uno al lado del otro. Fenarel la abrazaba y con una mano, acariciaba su fino y suave cabello; su mirada perdida.

Lyna, descansaba al lado de él, con su mejilla en su pecho mientras que con sus dedos, jugaba con las pequeñas líneas de su fuerte abdomen. Sentía su cuerpo aún temblar de la intensidad con la que se habían amado. Su vientre estaba repleto de él y de sus propias muestras de placer. Era una sensación extrañamente placentera aunque muy nueva como para decir si era normal o bueno; ella sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, como siempre ha hecho. Su mente voló varias millas atrás, con Tamlen. Un pinchazo de culpa le atravesó su corazón durante un instante y se le formó un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

"…¿Todo bien, _vhenan_?"- murmuró Fenarel medio adormilado.

"S-sí… ¿por qué?" – que su amigo le hubiera hecho esa pregunta ahora sólo quería decir que ella, involuntariamente, había dado muestras físicas de sus pensamientos.

"Has dejado de respirar unos instantes… ¿Hay algo que… te preocupe?" – Fenarel temía hablar del tema. Sabía que lo que habían compartido podía ser algo pasajero, algo que caducaría con el devenir de las horas y su corazón no estaba aún preparado para ello.

Lyna tragó saliva intentando contener un poco su nerviosismo y el ligero temblor de su voz – "Estaba pensando en… nosotros. Y… en Tamlen…" – el nombre salió en un pequeño susurro. El momento con Fenarel había sido maravilloso pero en un día partirían de vuelta a su campamento y tendrían que afrontar lo que viniese, pues ella sería sincera hasta el fin.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Fenarel con tristeza

"Fen…" – Lyna levantó la cabeza y, con una mano, sujetó la mejilla de Fenarel mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos – "Te quiero… nunca lo dudes. Jamás… escúchame, jamás dejaré de hacerlo… pase lo que pase… estés con quien estés." – Lyna necesitaba darle seguridad de que, lo que acababan de compartir, era algo más que un simple divertimento; era algo sumamente importante para ella y lo sería por siempre.

Fenarel se la quedó mirando con tristeza. Él sabía que ella le quería, muchísimo, pero su tristeza no derivaba de ese cariño sino de la carencia de algo más intenso, más especial. Él la amaba; ya no cabía duda, pero ella sólo le quería – "Sí… bueno" – se oyó decir, intentando evitar así caer de nuevo en un impulso de sinceridad innecesaria. Ella ya había escuchado todo lo que tenía que escuchar de sus labios.

Lyna sabía que ya sobraban las palabras. Sus actos habían hablado por los dos y si ella ahora comenzaba a hablar, quizá la noche volvería a torcerse y era lo último que quería, así que se acercó más a él y, besándole con dulzura, concluyó – " _Vhenan_ … por siempre" – y lo selló con un nuevo y más intenso beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se arroparon con la manta y se acurrucaron juntos, en silencio, tan sólo dejando que los dedos y manos acariciasen suave y dulcemente trozos de piel y cabello adormeciendo a los amantes.

"Buenos sueños, _lethallin_ " – murmuró Lyna mientras cerraba los ojos y acomodaba su mejilla en el pecho de Fenarel.

"Buenos sueños, _lethallan_ " – susurró Fenarel mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Lyna, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. La respiración de Lyna se tornó más constante y profunda. Antes de quedarse dormido, revivió una y otra vez la noche, deleitándose con las imágenes que se habían grabado a fuego en sus retinas por siempre. Había sido la noche más maravillosa y más triste de su vida. Y es que Lyna es así; te da alas y te las quita. No podía pedir más pues sabía que nada más se le otorgaría, muy a su pesar. Era consciente y tendría que vivir con ello. " _Emma lath_ … siempre serás el amor de mi vida… ahora lo sé" – se dijo, y con esto, sintió el Más Allá tirar de él hasta cobijarle en los más dulces sueños imposibles.

Lyna estaba disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Fenarel. Sus músculos y respiración se relajaron y poco a poco fue dejando el mundo mortal para adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Algo tiró de ella. Dolía pero no se resistía. Sin más, sintió entrar nuevamente en el Más allá. Se encontraba en un bosque, oscuro, frío y tenebroso. Miraba a su alrededor, y sólo veía árboles y plantas que, sinuosamente, se curvaban entre sí dando poco margen a deambular entre ellos. Hacia el frente, divisó una tenue luz, posiblemente de una cabaña. Delante de ella, se abría un camino. Los árboles se apartaban con cada paso que ella daba, despejando más y más la senda y sus alrededores.

Caminó hasta llegar a un claro. Frente a ella, se divisaba una pequeña granja y una casa tenuemente iluminada por una chimenea. Lyna miró a su alrededor. Este mundo era diferente al que solía visitar en sueños y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue consciente de que lo que estaba experimentando era un sueño.

Curiosa, se acercó a una de las ventanas de la casa. Al asomarse, vio a una mujer humana preparando la cena, mientras que un joven de pelo oscuro y ojos azules colocaba la mesa. Un humano más grande, abrazó a la mujer y parecía decirle algo al oído que causó que la bella humana, riera.

"Uj, por favor, parad" – oyó decir al chico.

El joven de pelo oscuro y ojos azules le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"Venga Gareth, siéntate. No me distraigas. Vamos a cenar. ¿Te has lavado las manos?" – comentó la mujer mientras se volteaba para dejar un par de platos encima de la mesa.

"Las tengo limpias como el culo de la Divina" – contestó el hombre en tono de broma.

"¡Gareth, el niño!" – refunfuñó la mujer haciéndose la ofendida, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa. Ella y el hombre se rieron con esa risa que Lyna identificaba con complicidad y que sólo veía en raras ocasiones entre las familias del clan. Era una risa que duraba poco pero que llevaba consigo mucho más significado del evidente.

La mirada de Lyna se detuvo en el chico joven. Apenas era un adolescente. Su nariz aguileña, su pelo largo negro, y sus ojos azul claro intenso, traían consigo recuerdos de alguien que no conocía, pero que creía haber visto con anterioridad.

"Mamá, he escuchado peores cosas. Y papá, no creo que el culo de la Divina esté tan sucio" – dijo el chico riéndose mientras se sentaban todos en la mesa.

"Mira lo que logras mujer, hasta nuestro hijo me critica" – el padre frotó sus manos en la cabellera del joven, y éste se rio más fuerte.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa e inclinaron la cabeza. Juntaron las manos y dijeron en alto lo que parecía una plegaria a su dios.

Lyna se les quedó mirando un rato. La estampa era tan idílica que casi sintió tristeza por ella, pues nunca había conocido más familia que su clan. No conoció a sus padres y, aunque fue criada por muy buenas personas, nunca las sintió como familia real.

Un golpe fuerte la sacó de sus pensamientos. La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, y varios soldados con armadura pesada irrumpieron bruscamente en la vivienda. La mujer ahogó un grito y tiró sin querer la silla al ponerse de pie. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se puso de frente, colocando ambos brazos hacia los lados haciendo de escudo para su mujer e hijo. El chico joven sujetaba a su madre, mientras que se ocultaba ligeramente detrás de su padre.

" _Bonne Nuit, Monsieur, Madame et… garçon_ " – una voz melódica aunque grave rompió el silencio. Cerca de él, había cinco soldados más con escudos y espadas largas, bloqueando la entrada de la casa.

"¿Qué es este atropello?" – gruñó el hombre llamado Gareth a los soldado.

"Tsk Tsk, _Monsieur_. Esos modales. Hemos venido para… recordaros el pago de los impuestos" – el soldado que parecía el líder se adelantó, colocando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Con la otra mano gesticuló hacia el resto de sus acompañantes y gritó – "Muchachos, coged lo que sea de valor. Es hora de cobrar" – la mirada gélida y la sonrisa burlona de la cara del líder, helaron la sangre de Lyna.

"¡No!" – gritó Gareth mientras daba un paso al frente para evitar que los soldados le robasen.

Una carcajada resonó fuerte – "Pobre granjero. ¿Acaso crees que puedes evitar la justicia?" –

Gareth se movilizó rápidamente hacia un lado, cerca de la chimenea, para buscar algo – "¡Soldados!" – gritó el líder. Uno de los soldados, capturó a Gareth y lo sujetó con fuerza – "¡Soltadme!" – Gareth intentaba soltarse de su captor, pero otro soldado le sujetó mientras le ataba las manos a la espalda.

Un grito de mujer se oyó a continuación. Otro de los soldados sujetó a la madre que se agitaba, buscando zafarse del intruso. Lyna vio al joven pegarle patadas al soldado, sin mucho efecto, pues las grebas de acero amortiguaban los golpes – "¡Dejadla!" – el chico golpeaba con toda su fuerza logrando sólo sacar una carcajada del soldado

"¿Nos llevamos a la zorra?" – dijo el soldado que tenía sujeta a la madre.

"Para qué llevárnosla si podemos… cobrarnos la deuda aquí mismo" – el líder se relamió los labios. Lyna conocía esa sonrisa y esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que había visto la noche en la que los bandidos la atacaron. Sintió su corazón acelerarse. No podía permitir que le hicieran eso, aunque fuera una _shemlen_ , y menos delante de su hijo. Así que, rápidamente, Lyna cogió sus dos dagas, y fue corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa. Al entrar, vio que tanto el padre como el hijo estaban atados y sujetados cada uno por un soldado, mientras que dos de los otros soldados sujetaban a la mujer en el suelo.

Lyna vio al líder quitarse las grebas y bajarse los pantalones soltando una fuerte carcajada – "Chico, observa a la zorra de tu madre disfrutar una buena polla orlesiana" – gruñó. Lyna miró al joven un instante y observó el terror cobrar vida en la cara de aquel muchacho cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo un instante más y antes de que el soldado se agachase para violar a la mujer, Lyna saltó encima de él clavándole ambas dagas en los omoplatos hasta la empuñadura, sacando un fuerte grito de la garganta del hombre. Después, con una velocidad sobrenatural, arrancó una de las dagas para decapitarlo en el acto, salpicando de sangre los alrededores y bañando al resto de los soldados que se hallaban cerca.

Un calor intenso como el magma, volvió a apoderarse de ella. Cuatro solados en armadura pesada completa ahora iban a matarla y ella no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, era una simple elfa contra cuatro hombres fuertes y expertos. No tenía elección más que combatir, así que usando su rapidez y agilidad, se agachó desviando así varios tajos de espadas que iban directos a su nuca. En un movimiento con la pierna, lanzó a dos soldados al suelo, clavándole a uno de ellos una daga en mitad del cuello mientras que con la otra, esquivaba otro ataque. Lyna observó durante un segundo al joven que la miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a un soldado saltar encima de ella, pero Lyna fue más rápida y rodó hacia un lado, al tiempo que con su pierna, golpeaba fuertemente el lateral de la rodilla de otro soldado, rompiéndola al instante y haciendo que el hombre se cayera violentamente al suelo entre gritos. "Dos"- pensó. En un salto, se levantó y usó ataque sombra, desapareciendo durante un breve instante y apareciendo detrás de uno de los soldados para clavarle la daga en la espalda mientras que con la otra mano, le rompía la nuca. "Uno" – se dijo. Y se giró velozmente hacia el único soldado que quedaba, a unos pasos de ella. El soldado se quedó atónito, mirándola. Soltó la espada y dijo – "Me… me rindo". Lyna le miraba fijamente. Sentía un odio visceral, un odio que no era capaz de explicar con palabras, sólo con actos. Sin piedad, ella se acercó al hombre y dijo lentamente en tono grave – " _Ma halam, shem_ " – y con ambas dagas en cruz, cercenó el cuello del hombre, decapitándolo en el acto. La sangre le salpicó la cara y el cuerpo pero no le importaba. Sólo escuchaba al hombre de la rodilla rota gritar y arrastrarse. Ella se giró de nuevo y fue hacia el soldado que yacía gimiendo de dolor – "No… por favor… piedad…" – gimió con voz aguda el hombre – "¿Piedad?... No es algo que esté dispuesta a ofrecer a unos sucios violadores de mujeres…" - y diciendo esto, Lyna se agachó veloz y le clavó ambas dagas a cada lado de la cabeza, al tiempo que giraba la empuñadura para terminar de romper el cráneo liberando trozos de sesos por el suelo. Los ojos del soldado se volvieron blancos y la ira de Lyna mermaba con cada chorro de sangre que el corazón de ese hombre liberaba por sus heridas. Ella se mantuvo encima de él, viendo cómo la vida se le escapaba. Una sensación de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se levantó. Limpió sus dagas con los pantalones de uno de los soldados y se giró para mirar a la familia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que, ante ella a tan sólo un par de pasos, lo único que había un hombre con increíbles ojos azules claros intensos y fríos como el hielo mirándola, sorprendido y mudo. En ese momento, los alrededores se esfumaron. Los cuerpos de los soldados se disolvieron con el resto de la casa y de la familia, excepto por ese hombre que la miraba fijamente y con una intensidad que nunca nadie la había mirado antes.

"¡Tú!... ¿Quién eres?" – oyó al hombre decir con voz temblorosa.

Lyna se le quedó mirando un rato hasta que recordó sus facciones – "¡Tú!..." – dijo con incredulidad. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar apenas reconoció al hombre que allí se postraba ante ella. Vestido ahora con su armadura brillante, se encontraba el mismo extraño de la taberna que, aquella noche, había estado mirándola, el mismo que había estado analizando horas antes y que había dejado sus nervios algo crispados. No podía creerlo. Ella sabía que esto era un sueño pero… ¿el sueño de quién?- se preguntó. Al instante, asoció esa cara con la cara del joven muchacho de la granja – "Dioses… tú eras… ese muchacho" – dijo nerviosa, intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" – gritó el hombre al tiempo que se acercó rápidamente y la sujetó por los hombros fuertemente, clavando sus dedos en su piel.

"¿Eres una bruja? ¡Responde!"- ordenó el desconocido.

"Yo… no sé…" – titubeó, impactada por el arranque de rabia del desconocido. No podía reaccionar. Era todo sumamente diferente. Normalmente en sus sueños, nada le hacía daño, nada era tan real. Sin embargo, ahora este hombre le estaba clavando los dedos en sus hombros fuertemente y sentía un dolor punzante en su piel. Incluso sentía la sangre pegajosa sobre su cara. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio al hombre acercarse peligrosamente a su cara con una mirada de furia descontrolada – "¿Quién eres?" – repitió con un tono de amenaza en su voz mientras clavaba su mirada en las pupilas de Lyna.

"Ly-Lyna…" – Lyna no podía controlar su miedo. Este hombre imponía como ningún otro que hubiera conocido y algo en su pose y en su mirada, la desarmaban por completo. Era una sensación completamente nueva y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

De repente, volvió a sentir que algo tiraba de ella y vio la boca del hombre moverse pero no escuchó su voz. Poco a poco vio que él iba desapareciendo y, en un súbito instante, se encontró sola, rodeada de oscuridad. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. No sabía qué había pasado, pero intuía que esto estaba relacionado con sus pesadillas y con todo lo que estaba padeciendo.

Miró a su alrededor y sólo veía oscuridad. Quería despertarse pero no podía, no sabía cómo. Sin previo aviso, a lo lejos, vio una figura brillante que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande a medida que avanzaba hacia ella. Lyna cerró un poco los ojos intentando enfocar, pero sólo pudo distinguir una figura en armadura, azul brillante transparente que se le acercaba, levitando, ligera y tenue, aunque con paso firme. Un miedo atroz despertó una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo y, con dedos temblorosos, se llevó ambas manos al pecho "Un demonio…"-dijo. La idea caló hondo en su mente. Su mente daba mil vueltas, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La figura se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella y, actuando por instinto, se volteó para salir corriendo. Fue cuando notó que no podía moverse del sitio. Por mucho que corriera, no avanzaba. Un terror irracional inundó su cuerpo.

Entre los dalishanos era conocido que el mundo de los sueños era el mismo que el mundo de los espíritus o demonios. Ellos no hacían distinciones entre ambos seres, pues consideraban que un demonio era a la vez un espíritu y viceversa. Por eso aquellos que presentasen alguna habilidad mágica, debían controlar sus visitas al Más allá, así como aprender a sobreponerse a cualquier tentación que pudiera surgir, ya que los demonios se veían atraídos por sus habilidades. Si no se entrenaban para sobreponerse a esas tentaciones, podían sucumbir ante un demonio y terminar convirtiéndose en una abominación.

El recuerdo de las enseñanzas de su clan, hizo que su intranquilidad aumentase. Si esa figura era un demonio, estaba perdida. Ella no era maga y unas dagas oníricas no significarían mucho en el Más Allá, así que recopiló todas las fuerzas que pudo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Creía que si, al menos, los cerraba, el demonio tendría menos oportunidades de tentarla con cualquiera que fuera su propuesta – "Dioses, no… Mythal, protégeme…" – murmuraba.

De repente, sintió que algo la zarandeaba fuertemente – "No, demonio… déjame… ¡Déjame!" – gritó. Algo la seguía sacudiendo con fuerza, pero en el fondo, oyó una voz conocida.

"¡Lyna, despierta!" – "¡Lyna!" –

Lyna se levantó de golpe. Su respiración entrecortada y su frente bañada en sudor. Giró la cara completamente y vio a Fenarel mirándola con preocupación en sus ojos – "Lyna… ¿Estás bien?... me has asustado. No te levantabas y estabas chillando…" – dijo con voz temblorosa el elfo.

Lyna parpadeó varias veces, pues aún le costaba creer que estuviera en el mundo real – "Fen… yo… lo siento. No sé qué pasó…" – dijo con voz entrecortada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Lyna, tienes que contárselo a la Custodia. Tus sueños… son cada vez más intensos. Eso no es bueno" – Fenarel estaba preocupado. Nunca había visto a Lyna tan descolocada, tan ida completamente de la realidad.

"Sí. Ella ya sabe algo. Hablaremos a mi vuelta… pero… esto ha sido diferente…"-dijo insegura. No podía creer aún el sueño que acababa de presenciar. Es como si hubiera presenciado el sueño de otra persona – "El Desconocido" – pensó con miedo. Recordaba la mirada gélida de esos ojos azules sobre ella. Los dedos fuertes apretando sus hombros. Lyna levantó una mano para tocarse los hombros como reflejo. Un pinchazo de dolor la hizo saltar – "Lyna, qué… ¿Qué es eso?" – dijo Fenarel con mirada atónita mientras señalaba los hombros de Lyna.

Lyna giró la cabeza y bajó la mirada para ver hacia donde su amigo señalaba. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Cuatro grandes círculos morados, se divisaban en ambos hombros de Lyna. Su mente comenzó a correr con las innumerables posibilidades. "Quizá Fen me hizo esto en un momento en la noche y no he sido consciente hasta ahora… o quizá me lo he hecho yo durmiendo…." –pensaba Lyna sin parar, buscando una explicación lógica a este fenómeno.

"No… no sé…"- susurró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los ojos de Fenarel.

Ambos se quedaron callados un instante, mirándose. El cansancio se hacía notable entre los dos así que Fenarel rompió el silencio – "Ven. Recuéstate de nuevo. Durmamos un rato más. Pronto amanecerá" – dijo mientras cogía a Lyna y la volvía a recostar cerca de él, abrazándola.

Ella se acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho y se tapó hasta la barbilla con la manta. Había sido una noche demasiado agotadora. Tenía miedo de dormirse de nuevo, pero su mente necesitaba descanso. Así que poco a poco, sintiendo las caricias de Fenarel sobre su cabello y orejas, volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

 _"¡No!" – gritó. Se levantó de un salto de la cama. Sus pies tocaban el suelo de la habitación y su cuerpo se hallaba bañado en sudor. Sus manos temblaban y apretaban fuertemente el borde de la cama. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y jadeaba buscando el aliento que la pesadilla le había quitado._

 _Él solía soñar muchas noches con sus padres. No era algo extraño. Casi cada noche, el mundo onírico se encargaba de mostrarle una y otra vez la violación y muerte de su madre. Y cada noche, él volvía a ser un chico joven e indefenso que veía cómo mataban a su madre sin poder hacer nada. Cada noche, excepto esta._

 _Se levantó de la cama, aunque se tambaleó un poco antes de erguirse completamente. Aún se sentía aturdido y sus ojos seguían nublados por el sueño. El dolor de cabeza no había cesado, es más, ahora taladraba más fuertemente sus sienes generándole náuseas. Sus dedos fueron a sus sienes, buscando aliviar un poco el dolor que allí era tan fuerte antes de darle más vueltas al evento reciente._

 _Sus pasos le llevaron a la silla del escritorio. Se sentó bruscamente con abandono, desplazando la silla por el peso muerto de su cuerpo al caer y dejó ambos brazos colgando a los lados del asiento. Al instante, comenzó a recordar el sueño que había tenido. Nunca antes el sueño de la muerte de su madre había cambiado hasta tal punto. Ver cómo esa elfa había asesinado brutalmente a los soldados que habían violado a su madre, era toda una nueva experiencia. Parecía que la curiosidad que sentía por esa pequeña dalishana estaba siendo más grande de lo que imaginaba. "Lyna…" – murmuró. No sabía por qué, pero de algún modo estaba seguro que ese era su nombre real. ¿Pero cómo?- pensó confundido. Era la primera vez que se levantaba tan alterado de un sueño y todo debido a esa bella elfa que había irrumpido en aquella taberna para invadir también sus sueños – "¡Por Andraste…!"- susurró mientras se frotaba los ojos en señal de cansancio. "Va a ser un día muy largo" – pensó._

* * *

Deygan temblaba de arriba a abajo. Tuvo que huir rápidamente a su habitación porque Fenarel había descubierto su presencia en el quicio de la puerta. Había sido testigo involuntario de un momento que no debía presenciar pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba observando atónito el movimiento de ambos sentados en la cama. Aunque su mente le gritaba "Huye", su cuerpo se resistía. Toda la curiosidad que sentía con respecto a Lyna y cómo sería compartir un momento así con ella, se desvaneció, dando paso al más primario y visceral deseo de poseerla, de convertirse en su compañero aunque fuera por un instante. Verla mover sus caderas, observar cómo recibía el miembro del elfo dentro de ella mientras gemía de placer, fue una experiencia increíblemente excitante. Pero por otro lado, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por haber espiado a los amantes. Aun así, Deygan se sentía algo molesto y triste por ello pues no entendía por qué Lyna había aceptado sus avances si el otro elfo era algo más que su compañero. No entendía el juego que se traía y pensaba descubrirlo. Nadie juega con él y menos una elfa de otro clan.

Aún con la agitación en su cuerpo, Deygan se desvistió y acostó en la cama. Mañana sería otro día y, al parecer, mucho más incómodo que el de hoy. Su mente voló rápidamente hacia lo que acababa de presenciar. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo siendo Fenarel, y fue capaz incluso de sentir sus manos rozar la piel de Lyna de nuevo, pero esta vez no se detendría. Esta vez, llegaría al final y le demostraría a Lyna, de una vez por todas, que tenía más habilidades que las que ella pensaba.

Deygan poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un corto pero intenso sueño. Tenía que recuperar energías pues la noche había sido larga y mañana tenía un duro día por delante de miradas incómodas.

* * *

 **Emma lath** : amor mío.

 **Ma halam:** estás acabado

 **Tel'Venavis:** No pares.

 **Vhenan** : corazón

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	18. Caras

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Este nuevo capítulo tiene otra escena para adultos. Es más corto y sigue ahondando en la relación entre Lyna y Fenarel. Además, hará su aparición otro personaje, aunque paralelamente a la historia principal.**

 **Espero que os sea más sencillo de leer que el anterior capítulo.**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida. :)**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Caras"**

 _["Los ojos almendrados que segundos antes la estaban observando con intensidad, se tornaron de un azul cristalino casi sobrenatural."]_

* * *

Fenarel no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se quedó toda la noche acariciando a Lyna y velando por su descanso. La pesadilla que ella había experimentado había sido distinta. Lyna solía despertarse con facilidad y él estuvo varios minutos intentando despertarla mientras la sacudía fuertemente sin éxito. No era normal verla así de agitada después. Sin embargo, lo que le mantuvo despierto no era sólo eso, ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba extasiado, emocionado. Lo que había experimentado con Lyna iba más allá de un simple momento de pasión desenfrenada; era una especie de unión entre ambos, aunque no oficial, sí había sido algo que les ataría por siempre, o eso es lo que él quería creer. Pero aún estaba el asunto de Tamlen, ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Volverían a ser amigos después de esto? Quedaban aún muchas cosas por hablar y él quería respuestas cuanto antes. Sí. Lyna había dejado claro que no quería unirse a nadie definitivamente, pero Fenarel se negaba a creer que ella tuviera en mente seguir jugando con ellos así después de esto, ¿O sí? Con ella nada era seguro. Lyna parecía disfrutar su nuevo descubrimiento y eso le asustaba un poco; ella se dejaba llevar por sus obsesiones y deseos, era así desde que la conoce y eso la había puesto en más de un aprieto. Tenía cierto miedo de verse en mitad de dos aguas sin saber qué hacer. Quizá lo mejor era disimular y hacer como que nada de esto había pasado. – su mente era un huracán de ideas y pensamientos sin sentido. No sabía si era el efecto del vino aún en su sangre o el sabor del cuerpo de Lyna lo que no le dejaban pensar con claridad, pero estaba siendo una madrugada larga.

Sus ojos se posaron en la claridad que se asomaba por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. "El mejor amanecer de mi vida" – pensó mientras continuaba acariciando la tersa cabellera de su compañera. Verla recostada sobre él, sintiendo su respiración lenta pero constante y el calor de su piel en la suya, era la mejor y más cálida sensación que había experimentado. Después de tantos años, él se hallaba junto a ella aún bañado por su sudor y sus besos. Su cuerpo yacía con claras evidencias de la pasión que ambos habían compartido horas antes. Inevitablemente, su mente fue hacia aquellos momentos en los que ella gemía de placer por sus atenciones. "Mm…"- susurró mientras la besó en la frente.

"¿Lyna?... despierta" – Intentaba despertarla poco a poco. Sabía que estaba cansada y, después del horrible viaje que habían tenido, ella merecía descansar un poco.

"Mmm… ¿Fen?" –

"Sí _vhenan_ … ya está amaneciendo" – murmuró al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara para verla mejor.

"No… por favor… un ratito más…" – Lyna estaba tan cómoda así que no quería moverse. Sabía que si se movía, algo le dolería y terminaría por despertarse y eso era lo último que quería hacer.

Una pequeña risa afloró en la garganta de Fenarel. La miró con ternura y volvió a besarla en la frente – " _lethallan_ … no seas perezosa. El sol ya está rozando el horizonte… tenemos cosas que hacer" – era asombroso que el responsable fuera él ahora. Siempre era Lyna la seria y la obstinada cuando se trataba de cumplir con su deber. Al parecer, la noche había sido más agotadora para ella de lo que él pensaba y eso supuso, como resultado, un ligero incremento de su propio orgullo masculino.

Lyna no se quería mover, se subió un poco más la manta y se acurrucó mejor en el pecho de Fenarel. Quería descansar un ratito más y no pensar en lo que debía hacer o decir después.

Fenarel la miró con detenimiento sin deshacer su sonrisa. Una idea cruzó su mente y sus ojos brillaron con picardía mientras la observaba. Poco a poco, fue quitando el brazo que sujetaba a Lyna por debajo de su nuca. Ella hizo un sonido similar al de un gruñido y se acostó boca arriba mientras colocaba un antebrazo sobre sus ojos para evitar que la claridad traspasara sus párpados. Él aprovechó ese cambio de postura para meterse debajo de la manta y acercar sus labios hacia el abdomen de Lyna, dejando pequeños y húmedos besos. Lyna no se movió, pero Fenarel pudo oír un ligero incremento en el ritmo de sus latidos.

Con ambas manos y tapado por completo por la manta, Fenarel sujetaba la cintura de Lyna mientras mantenía ocupada su lengua con el ombligo de su compañera.

"Mmm…"- ronroneó Lyna mientras apartaba su brazo de sus ojos.

Él continuaba disfrutando el delicado sabor salado de la piel de Lyna, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo respondía aumentando el calor y haciendo que sus vellos se erizasen con sus atenciones. Posicionándose sobre ella, Fenarel apartó lentamente sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas agachado y así poder desviar sus caricias hacia zonas más sensibles. Sus manos bajaron hacia sus caderas y sus labios, poco a poco, fueron acortando distancia con su delicado centro. Jugueteando con los dedos, Fenarel fue bajando lentamente una mano hacia la entrepierna de Lyna, dejándola sobre los pequeños y delicados pliegues de su sexo, sin hacer movimiento alguno, sólo sintiendo la suavidad del vello que allí se mostraba, e intentando notar las sutiles muestras de placer que ella, tan disimuladamente, intentaba ocultar.

Era imposible. Fenarel no se lo estaba poniendo fácil y ella se había empeñado en no dejarle ganar esta vez. Así que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su interés y su deseo, a pesar de que tanto su respiración, como sus latidos y el calor de su cuerpo la delataban.

Fenarel conocía muy bien el cuerpo de una mujer. Lyna no sería diferente. Él ya sabía que ella tenía más sensibilidad en algunas zonas que otras y estaba seguro de que no había tenido oportunidad de experimentar mucho con Tamlen así que decidió sorprenderla.

Fenarel poco a poco bajó sus labios y, apartando la mano de la entrepierna de Lyna, se dispuso a besarla suavemente primero, hasta profundizar con su lengua entre sus pliegues, lentamente, mientras que con una de las manos, introdujo un dedo delicadamente dentro de ella y después otro, moviéndolos al unísono en sintonía con las caricias de su lengua sobre su feminidad.

"Umm…uhh"- susurró Lyna mientras apretaba fuertemente los párpados. Sentir la lengua de Fenarel en su centro era una sensación completamente nueva y muy placentera y sumados esos dos dedos, estaba haciendo que su voluntad mermase abismalmente. Sin embargo, no quería rendirse tan rápidamente.

Fenarel quería ver la cara de Lyna, así que apartó la manta que les tapaba y la miró hacia arriba, esperando alguna señal positiva sobre sus avances. Vio que su compañera apretaba fuertemente los párpados y se mordía el labio inferior, intentando ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo. "No vas a ganar Lyna… esta partida es mía" – pensó mientras movía deliberadamente su lengua hacia el pequeño bulto sensible, acariciando en círculos la zona y aumentando el ritmo mientras introducía y retiraba sus dedos de dentro de Lyna.

Por mucho que Lyna luchase, estaba siendo inútil. Ya no quería dormir, sólo quería coger al elfo y demostrarle lo despierta que estaba, pero no. Debía aguantar un poco más, no quería dejárselo tan fácil.

La humedad de Lyna la delataba. Fenarel estaba disfrutando enormemente las pequeñas muestras de placer que ella estaba dejando entrever y estaba dispuesto a romper esa máscara de impasividad e indiferencia, así que acentuó sus caricias con su lengua y labios, logrando así un pequeño temblor en las caderas de Lyna.

"Fen… no" – Lyna abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Fenarel. Él la estaba observando con intensidad y una media sonrisa seductora. Ella bajó las manos para apartarle el pelo de sus ojos y poder despejar su cara mientras la hacía estremecerse. Ya no quería disimular más, así que sólo se dejó llevar. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y arqueó la espalda y cuello. Sus manos no dejaban de sujetar el cabello de Fenarel y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las caricias de su compañero.

Lyna estaba notando cómo sus caricias la estaban llevando al borde del abismo de nuevo. Su cuerpo ardía, sus piernas temblaban y su vientre se inflamaba con la expectativa de sentir más de él, de su cuerpo, de su alma. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y bajó la mirada hacia él. Un gemido de sorpresa acudió a su garganta cuando apartó, nuevamente, el cabello de Fenarel. Los ojos almendrados que segundos antes la estaban observando con intensidad, se tornaron de un azul cristalino casi sobrenatural. Su pelo se oscureció hasta convertirse en un manto negro delante de ella y sus facciones cambiaron hasta hacerse más duras y maduras – "¡No!" – Lyna se incorporó de un movimiento y se alejó de Fenarel como si hubiera visto un demonio.

"¿Lyna, qué… sucede?" – el impulso de Lyna alejó a Fenarel casi completamente de ella, extrayendo los dedos de su interior y alejando su boca. Lyna se quedó mirándole con miedo en el rostro. Gotas de sudor se alojaron en sus cejas y su pecho se agitaba con su entrecortada respiración. Fenarel levantó una mano para acariciar la pierna de Lyna pero ella volvió a gritar y se levantó de la cama mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima – "¿Lyna?" – susurró Fenarel atónito por la reacción de su compañera. Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó, confundido, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Lyna parpadeaba perpleja. Sus pies la alejaron de la cama y de lo que antes era Fenarel pero que ahora era ese _shemlen_ desconocido que había atormentado esa noche sus sueños. Cerró los ojos un instante y los volvió a abrir. Su espalda rozó la puerta de la entrada y su mano se alojó en el pomo como preparándose para salir huyendo – "Tú… quién eres… qué quieres" – murmuró.

"¿Q-qué?... Lyna… soy yo…" – Fenarel se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"¡No te acerques!" – apretó fuertemente el pomo y comenzó a girarlo. Ella agitó la cabeza y cerró los ojos nuevamente. No podía creer lo que veía. Era imposible, pensó. –"No no no… no eres tú…" – decía desesperadamente mientras apretaba los dientes y sus párpados.

De repente, sintió un par de manos calientes alojarse en sus brazos y abrió los ojos de par en par asustada por lo que pudiera encontrarse. Cuando enfocó su visión, el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules se desvanecieron dando paso de nuevo a la faz preocupada de su amigo – "Oh dioses… ¡Fen!"- le abrazó fuertemente. Sus brazos le rodearon por la cintura y su mejilla se alojó en su pecho, buscando cobijo, seguridad y calor familiar.

"Shhh, ya está… soy yo… estás a salvo" – Fenarel estaba asombrado por el repentino comportamiento de su compañera. No era nada normal pues ella raras veces sentía miedo por algo y, ahora mismo, acababa de demostrar que sí había algo que la asustaba o más bien alguien.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lyna seguía abrazada fuertemente a él todavía intentando recuperar el aliento. Fenarel levantó una mano y la puso bajo la barbilla de Lyna, levantando así su cabeza para verla a los ojos – "¿Me lo quieres contar?" – susurró mientras le ofrecía una mirada comprensiva.

Lyna le miró fijamente a los ojos. Quería comprobar que no iba a transformarse nuevamente en ese desconocido que la atormentaba. Pestañeó varias veces y exhaló fuertemente el aire que estaba reteniendo inconscientemente – "Es… no es nada, Fen…" – rectificó. No quería preocupar de más a su amigo así que simplemente le sonrió. Sin embargo, Fenarel hizo una mueca de enfado y frunció el ceño – "Y de nuevo te cierras…. Dioses Lyna…" – se apartó bruscamente de ella y se dio la vuelta. Estaba harto de encontrarse con el gran muro que era Lyna Mahariel, harto de que ella pudiera romper su armadura pero él no tuviera esa misma habilidad con ella. No le parecía justo y eso le enfadaba, le frustraba.

Lyna ya se esperaba una reacción así. Después de todo su amigo era casi tan obstinado como ella, pero no pensaba ceder. Él debería comprender lo que es proteger a alguien, así que no se iba a justificar y tampoco iba a confiarle algo que aún ni siquiera ella sabía qué significaba.

"Fen… ujjj… no empieces" – soltó Lyna de repente mientras liberaba a Fenarel de su abrazo y se apartaba, molesta.

Fenarel se giró para verla a los ojos. Vio cómo la elfa le miraba con resignación y aburrimiento, casi como si estuviera cansada de escucharle quejarse, y eso le enfureció más. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó rápidamente a ella, la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos golpeando su espalda contra la puerta de la entrada, hasta que escuchó un fuerte 'thud' cuando la cabeza de Lyna golpeó la madera. Lyna no se quejó ni hizo gesto de dolor, sólo se le quedó mirando intensamente con ojos brillantes y feroces. Él la observó durante unos segundos intentando entender esa expresión pero sin éxito. Por un momento fue consciente del estado de desnudez de ambos y, con ojos curiosos, desvió la mirada hacia el torso de Lyna. Los pequeños pechos despuntaban con picos sutiles y rosados que rozaban tímidamente su torso, enviando un ligero cosquilleo a sus caderas, reaccionando con un aumento de calor y sensibilidad. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a los ojos de Lyna y se encontró con una mirada feral y profunda que pudo reconocer al instante.

*Arg* - actuando sólo por impulsos y sin control, Fenarel soltó los brazos de Lyna y bajó sus manos para sujetar ambas piernas y así levantarlas y alojarlas en sus caderas, permitiendo que su ya erecto miembro rozase el centro de Lyna sin timidez ni delicadeza alguna. Su torso comprimió bruscamente el de ella y sus labios chocaron violentamente con los suyos, introduciendo rápidamente la lengua en su boca y saboreando de nuevo su dulce esencia. Un fuego indescriptible surgió de nuevo en su estómago y se alojó en sus caderas. El instinto salvaje que horas antes le había poseído, volvía a hacer su presencia en ese momento sólo que esta vez, él estaba enfadado y eso no podía ser bueno para su control.

Lyna estaba tremendamente húmeda. Sentir la fuerza y el poco control de Fenarel, hizo que su cuerpo gritase nuevamente de deseo. Sus piernas se alojaron y sujetaron fuertemente las caderas de Fenarel haciendo que estuvieran aún más juntos. Los besos de su compañero le estaban irritando los labios y, a pesar del dolor que pudiera sentir, eso la encendía más aún.

"Con que no quieres que empiece, ¿no?" – dijo Fenarel mientras sujetaba los glúteos de Lyna con ambas manos al tiempo que golpeaba nuevamente su espalda con la puerta sacando así un pequeño gruñido de esa dulce garganta que, horas antes, hacía sonidos maravillosos. Al segundo después, Lyna comenzó a reír.

"¿De qué te ríes?" – apretó sus glúteos de nuevo fuertemente, logrando que Lyna inhalase rápidamente aire cerrando los ojos en señal de dolor. Sin embargo, ella volvió a reír, esta vez, más fuerte. Sus brazos colgaban inertes hacia los lados, pero sus piernas apretaban con fuerza las caderas de Fenarel para poder mantenerse equilibrada entre él y la puerta.

Esa risa deliberada le irritó de sobremanera – "Se está burlando de mí" – pensó con rabia. Lyna se reía sin razón evidente y él lo tomó como una ofensa, una burla. Sin meditarlo ni un instante, una mano suya se desvió hasta su miembro erecto y lo sujetó mientras que de un brusco golpe de caderas, se introdujo violentamente dentro de Lyna haciendo que la puerta crujiese del impacto.

"¡Ahhh!" – gimió Lyna.

"¿No ríes ya?… lástima"- dijo molesto Fenarel mientras inclinaba un poco las caderas de la elfa para poder volverla a penetrar bruscamente después, no sin antes separarse casi completamente para mayor efecto. Un sonido húmedo y seco se oyó y al instante le acompañó otro gemido, esta vez más estaba perdiendo su control. Ahora mismo sólo quería demostrarle a Lyna que él no merecía su desconfianza y burla.

En ese instante, Lyna levantó los brazos y los colocó suavemente en los hombros de Fenarel mientras que sus manos jugaban con su pelo. – " _lethallin_ … no pares" – susurró entre dientes con los ojos cerrados. Fenarel se quedó sorprendido. Pensaba que ella rechistaría por su brusquedad pero parecía excitarla aún más y eso le volvió loco. Si quiere jugar fuerte, así lo haré- pensó.

Sin perder más tiempo, Fenarel levantó más el cuerpo de Lyna y comenzó a golpear fuertemente sus caderas con las de ella en un ritmo frenético, cuya violencia se veía acentuada por la humedad que, tan profusamente, se deslizaba del cuerpo de Lyna empapándole la piel. Los gemidos de placer que ella le obsequiaba, sólo avivaban su fuego y su falta de control. Su deseo le estaba consumiendo. El momento estaba siendo tan intenso que no duraría mucho más.

"… ¿A-así?" – dijo Fenarel con voz temblorosa. Sus labios buscaron la piel del cuello de Lyna para morderla sutilmente, sacándole entretanto un pequeño gruñido de placer, al tiempo que volvía a penetrarla veloz hasta el fondo, logrando como resultado que su espalda chocase nuevamente con la puerta con renovadas energías.

"Más fuerte…" – susurró Lyna. Su cabeza estaba completamente apoyada en la puerta. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el cabello de Fenarel y sus piernas apretaban las caderas del elfo dolorosamente, hasta clavar sus talones en su espalda. Ambos sudaban profusamente. Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y calor por el esfuerzo y los músculos comenzaban a sentir el desgaste, pero entre tantas sensaciones, la que primaba era el increíble placer que ambos sentían en ese instante de pasión desbordada.

Esa débil orden hizo que la adrenalina en su sangre aumentase considerablemente. Como su hubiera tomado un revitalizante mágico, sus manos sujetaron firmemente las nalgas de su compañera entretanto sus piernas se abrían un poco para soportar mejor el peso de Lyna y, en un movimiento largo, se separó completamente de su cuerpo para volverse a introducir rápida, violenta y profundamente de nuevo en ella hasta rozar el núcleo de su vientre, haciendo que la elfa se estremeciera fuertemente y gritase de placer casi en tonos que se acercaban al rugido. Comenzó a sentir las estrechas paredes del interior de Lyna contraerse aún más en una ráfaga de espasmos involuntarios y su deseo comenzó a desbordarse – "Dioses…" – murmuró. Fenarel rozaba bruscamente sus labios y dientes en uno de los pechos de Lyna, e incrustaba las uñas en sus glúteos en un esfuerzo por sujetarla a pesar de la debilidad que sentía producto del inmenso placer que estaba experimentando.

"Fen… oh dioses… " – Lyna sentía su fuego volver implacable a su cuerpo como si se hubiera roto por completo una cascada de magma. El calor intenso de su vientre y el miembro palpitante de Fenarel la estaban llevando al precipicio de nuevo. Sólo logró morderse el labio inferior y esperar el desenlace con cierta impaciencia y delirio.

Fenarel sentía una gran cantidad de calor húmedo, proveniente del interior de Lyna, impregnar su cuerpo haciendo que se deslizase por sus caderas y piernas. Jamás había visto tal reacción en el cuerpo de una mujer y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por su logro. Tampoco había hecho algo así con nadie y pudo comprobar con inmediata evidencia que estaba siendo tan placentero para ella como para él. Él tampoco iba a aguantar más así que continuó el paso y ritmo que llevaba; brusco, rápido, incluso doloroso pero que hacía que tanto Lyna como él llegasen rápido e intensamente al final.- "Dioses… cuánto te necesitaba…"- la cabeza y la espalda de Lyna golpeaban fuertemente la puerta de la habitación, pero nada le importaba. Él sabía que ella no sufría y ella sabía que él disfrutaba, así que ambos se dejaron llevar por la urgencia de sus caricias.

Un golpe diferente en la puerta y una voz al otro lado le sacaron de su mundo. Él se paró en seco y miró a Lyna sorprendido. Ella abrió los ojos y aguantó la respiración – "Alguien nos está escuchando" – pensó él mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella relajó la mirada y sonrió – "Oh no… esa sonrisa…" – tragó saliva.

"Un momento…" – dijo Lyna mientras le dirigía una mirada traviesa a Fenarel.

Lyna movió sus caderas en señal de reclamo y él las mantuvo quietas un momento, mirándola confundido. Ella asintió pero él sacudió la cabeza en negación. Lyna le miró un segundo y dijo suavemente mientras se relamía – "Si no terminas de hacerme el amor, tendré que pedirle a la persona que esté detrás de la puerta que finalice lo que tú no puedes. Y… puedes apostar lo que quieras a que, precisamente ahora, no estoy bromeando"- Fenarel notó la determinación en la voz de Lyna y tuvo que contener un pequeño gruñido de impotencia y desacuerdo antes de caer en una nueva discusión muy poco oportuna en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir se desvaneció en el momento en que ella volvió a mover sus caderas para separarlas de las de él y así volver a juntarlas intensa y profundamente, sintiendo la suave piel del vientre de Lyna envolver su erección, humedeciendo, una vez más, su miembro – "Dioses mujer… serás mi perdición" – murmuró. Y cogiendo aire para llenarse sus pulmones, comenzó a bombear dentro de Lyna nuevamente sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, haciendo que ella gimiese aún más fuerte. Una y otra vez, la cabeza y espalda de Lyna golpeaban la puerta. Una y otra vez, el sonido de sus caderas contra las de él sonaba cada vez más alto, húmedo y fuerte. El calor que Lyna expedía y le traspasaba era increíble, era como si él estuviera delante de un enorme fuego descontrolado que estuviera a punto de engullirle. Las manos de Lyna aprisionaban fuertemente su cabello enviando corrientes de dolor y placer acentuando las sensaciones y aumentando así la urgencia de sus movimientos.

Fenarel bajó la mirada un momento y vio maravillado cómo los pechos de su compañera botaban al ritmo de sus embestidas. Observó, hipnotizado, el abdomen terso y fuerte de Lyna contraerse con cada golpe de cadera. Su final estaba demasiado cerca como para dar marcha atrás así que, a pesar de los golpes y voces del otro lado, él logró incrementar el ritmo y la fuerza con la que se introducía dentro de ella. En unos pocos movimientos más, Fenarel sintió su cuerpo debilitarse y enviar fuertes temblores a sus piernas y caderas hasta que una gran llamarada de calor plagó su vientre enviando oleadas de su simiente dentro de Lyna, notando cómo ambos fluidos se mezclaban dando paso a mil corrientes de placer que parecía no tener fin.

Lyna notó a Fenarel debilitarse y gruñir mientras su vientre se llenó nuevamente de él. La sensación fue tan extrema, tan intensa, caliente y dolorosa, que sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse, sobreviniéndole violentamente su final haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblase descontroladamente. Su garganta emitió un gemido que casi sintió como un llanto y sus manos sujetaron dolorosamente la cabellera del elfo, haciendo que ambos gruñesen y gimiesen por el cúmulo de sensaciones tan deliciosamente contradictorias.

Ambos se mantuvieron unos segundos exhalando rápidamente mientras se miraban a los ojos, aún unidos íntimamente, sin querer separarse. Esta experiencia había dejado a Lyna completamente exhausta y asombrada. Nunca pensó que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar así a un evento tan nuevo para ella pero tan común para los demás. Jamás pensó que esto fuera a afectarla así y mucho menos que Fenarel sería quien más le enseñaría a disfrutarlo.

"Por Mythal… eres increíble" – soltó agitadamente Lyna entre sonrisas al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento.

"Gracias… pero es obra tuya." – murmuró Fenarel. Se acercó lentamente a la cara de Lyna y apoyó su frente en la de ella en señal de agradecimiento y ternura – "Me vuelves loco, _vhenan_ " – bajó sus labios y la besó con suavidad, rozando lentamente su lengua con la de ella y sintiendo cómo sus latidos disminuían su ritmo poco a poco.

"¿Lyna? ¿Fenarel? ¿Todo bien?" – se oyó una voz al otro lado.

La realidad les golpeó de frente. Fenarel soltó rápidamente a Lyna y ésta se irguió al tiempo que se arreglaba el cabello, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Fenarel la miró con una expresión de vergüenza e indecisión. Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Sin decir nada más, Lyna se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta sin pudor ni vergüenza alguna.

"¿Sí, _hahren_?" – dijo en tono casual mientras sonreía.

El maestro se quedó boquiabierto. Delante de él se mostraba una Lyna en toda su naturaleza, sudorosa, despeinada y con un tono rojizo en todo el cuerpo que le hizo confirmar que los gritos que escuchaba al otro lado, eran de placer y no de dolor como al principio pensó.

"Em…eh… yo…." – Varathorn jamás había visto tal comportamiento en una elfa dalishana. Normalmente los de su raza solían tomarse las relaciones muy en serio, pero Lyna parecía diferente; parecían no importarle sus costumbres ni lo que ellos pensaran.

"¿Sí maestro?" –

"Escuché… escuché ruido y pensé qué…"

"¡Oh! No te preocupes. Sólo éramos Fenarel y yo… aclarando algunas cosas" – una sonrisa afloró en su boca cuando el maestro abrió aún más los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio y continuó – "Sí quieres, puedes pasar y unirte a nuestra… conversación. Quizá tu oportuna… intervención podría romper el empate…" – estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas, pero ella siempre era así de irreverente y atrevida, sobre todo, con aquellos que consideraba educados en las antiguas costumbres. Sencillamente era algo con lo que ella se reía de sobremanera y no lo hacía con maldad alguna. Sabía de sobra que iba a incomodar al anciano y eso la divertía mucho; no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así, se dijo.

Varathorn se atragantó con su saliva, tosió varias veces hasta aclarar su garganta y con voz apenas audible y semblante alterado, dijo – " _Da-da'len_ , te… os esperamos en el comedor" – con las orejas rojas de vergüenza, se giró y bajó por las escaleras hacia el salón sin volver a dirigirle la mirada.

Lyna cerró la puerta y comenzó a reír a carcajadas– "¡Ay Fen! Tendrías que haber visto su cara… Me parece que los elfos de ese clan no saben lo que es una broma" –

Fenarel la miraba divertido con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, observándola con detenimiento al tiempo que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza. Su risa se le contagió y comenzó a reírse también. No se había asomado para ver al viejo, pero intuía que la expresión tendría que ser similar a la de un nug hasta arriba de lirio.

Ambos continuaron riéndose durante unos segundos más hasta que pararon gradualmente. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, los dos sonriendo, hasta que él se acercó a ella – "Me encanta verte así…" – le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara y lo dispuso detrás de una de sus orejas, acariciando sutilmente el lóbulo al pasar. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos un segundo para volverlos a abrir dedicándole a Fenarel una mirada lasciva y llena de deseo renovado – "Fen… será complicado controlarme… Quizá… ¿podríamos tener un ratito más aún hasta el desayuno?" – preguntó mientras se mordía el labio y le sujetaba las caderas, juntando las suyas en respuesta.

Fenarel abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "Ly-lyna… no estás-"

"¿Dolorida y cansada? Sí… pero ha sido increíble Fen"- interrumpió Lyna emocionada- "Tenías razón todo este tiempo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes…" – Lyna parecía una niña con juguete nuevo; ansiosa por sacarle el mayor provecho y por descubrir sus mil usos.

Fenarel suspiró resignado. La actitud de Lyna era como la de una pequeña que acababa de descubrir un nuevo dulce y no supiera que, en exceso, podría ser malo. Le preocupaba que ella fuera actuar así con todos cada vez que sintiera la necesidad de volver a experimentar un momento así. Después de todo, Lyna era imprevisible y si algo se le antojaba, al final, terminaría teniéndolo. Era testaruda, persistente y determinante.

Lyna leyó la mirada y gesto de Fenarel y se apresuró a decir – "Tranquilo _lethallin_ … no voy a ir por el pueblo buscando experimentar esto con cualquiera. Soy de ideas fijas pero esto es algo que sólo merece la pena compartir si es contigo porque eres _ma falon_ , porque confío en ti" – sonrió para confirmar sus palabras – "La confianza es determinante en mi decisión y no hay persona en quien confíe tanto, como en ti, Fen" – se acercó y le besó ligeramente en los labios para luego mirarle a los ojos.

Él frunció el ceño – "Después de todo… soy sólo un amigo…" – pensó con tristeza. Se alejó de ella, liberando sus caderas de la presión que ejercían los dedos de Lyna y, sujetándole ambas manos la miró con intensidad – " _Ma serannas_ " – susurró suavemente. Ella se le quedó mirando un rato y algo en el fondo de sus ojos le hizo intentar disimular lo que, tan cristalinamente, parecía estar dejando en evidencia delante de ella - "Ehm… _Vhenan_ , debemos prepararnos para el día. Nos espera una larga jornada" – Fenarel sintió la decepción en los ojos de Lyna y continuó – "Pero… esta noche… podemos retomarlo donde lo dejamos"- le ofreció una media sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para besarla lentamente en los labios. Ella se dejó llevar durante un instante y se apartó finalmente – " _Ma nuvenin, lethallin_. Vistámonos pues" – y volteándose hacia donde estaba la tina, se puso en marcha para lavarse antes de vestirse.

Fenarel se puso su armadura con cierta dificultad por el dolor de sus músculos y hombros, pero estuvo listo en un instante. Cuando se giró, vio a Lyna terminando de vestirse, al tiempo que iba recogiendo los restos de ropa rota de la noche anterior y un collar que había dejado en la mesilla de noche.

Lyna se colocó el collar de dientes en el cuello y se inclinó hacia su mochila para beber del vial que Marethari le había dado para eventos como el de anoche y esta mañana – "Por los dioses… espero que esto funcione" – pensó para sus adentros mientras tragaba con dificultad el líquido amargo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, ambos se miraron a los ojos y, actuando con ansias, chocaron fuertemente sus torsos fundiéndose en un beso intenso como si fueran a separarse por eras. Unos segundos más tarde, ambos se retiraron gradualmente para dejar que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Era un beso de despedida. Al menos, hasta que la noche volviese a caer, pensó Fenarel mientras se giraba hacia la puerta simultáneamente con Lyna. Ella abrió la puerta y salieron de la habitación como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero ambos con sus corazones y mentes firmemente puestos el uno en el otro.

* * *

 _La mañana había estado llena de problemas en las barracas. Al parecer dos reclutas habían tenido una disputa más seria de lo habitual y habían decidido solucionarlo en el campo de entrenamiento no sin dejar a uno de ellos en la enfermería después._

 _"¡Esto es inconcebible! Ferelden sumida en el caos y vosotros malgastando el tiempo en necedades pueriles" – Ser Cauthrien paseaba irritada de un lado a otro en el patio, mirando con especial dureza a uno de los soldados implicados – "De no ser porque el Rey nos ha pedido el mayor número de soldados posibles, ahora mismo tú y tu compañero estaríais recibiendo mil latigazos cada uno." – levantó una mano enguantada y señaló al joven recluta mientras éste la mirada con terror en sus ojos._

 _Ser Cauthrien siempre había sido su más fiel y leal subalterna. Era una excelente guerrera que había demostrado, a base de sudor y sacrificio, su valía. Es por eso que él la hizo teniente y, al mismo tiempo, su mano derecha. Confiaba plenamente en ella. Sentía admiración por la dedicación que esa chica profesaba por él y Ferelden. En cierta forma se veía reflejado en ella y en la impetuosidad típica de un guerrero que daría su vida por un bien mayor._

 _Ser Cauthrien le vio acercarse y puso firmes a los soldados – "Descansad soldados" – instó él mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su subalterna, apartándola un poco del grupo de reclutas– "Teniente, envía dos de tus mejores hombres con Howe a Pináculo. Que vigilen sus movimientos y con cualquier novedad, me informen de inmediato ¿Entendido?" –_

 _"Sí mi señor. Inmediatamente" – Ser Cauthrien inclinó su cabeza y se dio media vuelta para hablar con un de los soldados veteranos que la acompañaban. El soldado asintió y se marchó._

 _Él no se fiaba de Howe y prefería asegurarse de que nada estropease sus planes. Sin embargo, aún tenía mucho que hacer y necesitaba hablar un momento con Ser Cauthrien para preparar la marcha a Ostagar. Aún quedaban muchos reclutas que entrenar y era fundamental conocer el estado de sus tropas antes de partir._

 _Mirando en dirección de la teniente, gesticuló una vez más. Ella asintió y dio la orden a los soldados de descansar, mientras cada uno se desplegaba por el patio, volviendo a sus entrenamientos en parejas._

 _Ser Cauthrien se acercó - "Mi señor" –_

 _"Sígueme" – ordenó. Y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cuando entró, dejó pasar a Ser Cauthrien y gesticuló con una mano en dirección a una silla, indicándola que se sentase. Ella obedeció. Él cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio._

 _"Teniente ¿Estado de nuestras tropas?" – se sentó y subió una mano hacia su frente en señal de cansancio._

 _"Mi señor, los soldados veteranos están listos para partir a tus órdenes" – dijo Ser Cauthrien con cierta incomodidad._

 _"¿Y los reclutas?" – gruñó él mientras hacía una mueca de dolor al pasar sus dedos por sus sienes._

 _"Inexpertos y asustados, mi señor. Pero en tres días-" –_

 _"¡No tenemos tres días!" – interrumpió de golpe levantándose bruscamente de la silla. Ser Cauthrien se tensó ante la reacción de su comandante. Él suspiró con impotencia – "Teniente… es prioritario tenerles listos para dentro de dos días, a lo sumo. El Rey aguarda y no podemos esperar más." – Él se acercó a ella notando la tensión de su subalterna, y le puso una mano en el hombro – "Confío en que harás todo lo posible para convertir esos reclutas en soldados capaces de blandir una espada sin cortarse la yugular en el intento" – apretó suavemente los hombros de Ser Cauthrien en consolación por su previa reacción. Ella se levantó de la silla comprendiendo que su conversación había llegado a su final._

 _"S-sí mi señor" – dijo Ser Cauthrien mientras le observaba fijamente a los ojos. Él se la quedó mirando con ternura. Ella era como una hija para él. La hija que nunca logró templar en el acero de la batalla. Cerró los ojos un instante sintiendo el dolor de cabeza aumentar de nuevo y los volvió a abrir. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, miró con estupefacción la cara que se le mostraba ante sus ojos; con una tez pálida como el alabastro, cabello de finas hebras de oro, ojos grandes rasgados de color verde esmeralda y orejas puntiagudas, la elfa de la taberna hacía su aparición como por obra del Hacedor._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y comenzó a sentir fuertemente sus latidos. No sólo invadía sus sueños sino que jugaba también con su mente –pensó confundido. Tragó saliva pero su boca estaba ya seca por la impresión – "…¿Ly-lyna…?..." – susurró con voz temblorosa e indeciso mientras parpadeaba en señal de asombro. Con la luz del día, la cara de la elfa cobraba un aura especial, resaltando su tersa y marcada piel y el color de sus tentadores labios. Su respiración se entrecortó; tal belleza pocas veces era vista dentro y fuera de Ferelden y él era un hombre después de todo; un hombre que hacía tiempo que no pensaba en sus propios deseos y necesidades._

 _De repente, todo le pareció una broma de mal gusto. Una rabia injustificada se apoderó de él y sujetó fuertemente los hombros de la elfa, atrayéndola a él bruscamente hacia su torso y a unos pocos centímetros de su cara para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Poco a poco, él fue testigo de cómo la cara de Lyna se transformaba en una cara más adulta, llena de pequeñas cicatrices y de ojos oscuros que le miraban con sorpresa, miedo y algo que creía era más primario– "¿Se-señor?" – murmuró alarmada Ser Cauthrien mientras le miraba atónita sin saber qué hacer. Ella se mordió el labio y él notó cómo las mejillas de la teniente se tornaban inexplicablemente rojas._

 _Él abrió la boca y volvió a parpadear fuertemente como queriendo buscar explicación a lo que acababa de presenciar. Automáticamente, liberó a su teniente y dio un paso atrás, aturdido por la ilusión. Carraspeó la garganta y miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza disimulada – "Mil disculpas teniente. No debí-" –_

 _"Shhh…" – Ser Cauthrien se acercó a él, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada tierna y comprensiva. Él dirigió su mirada de nuevo a sus ojos, sorprendido por la reacción de su subalterna. Ella levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero antes de que ella le tocase la cara, él le sujetó la muñeca fuertemente al tiempo que la miraba en respuesta con semblante frío y formal – "No" – logró decir en tono grave sin dejar margen a réplica. Él vio cómo la mirada de sorpresa de su teniente se tornaba en una mirada de dolor y vergüenza. Ella apartó bruscamente la mano de la suya y se apartó, pasando por su lado con rabia evidente en su expresión. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y giró la cara para verle de nuevo – "Los soldados estarán listos cuando marchemos… mi señor" – y diciendo esto, abrió la puerta y se marchó dejándole solo y avergonzado._

 _Él se quedó un momento intentando asimilar lo que había vivido. "Me estoy volviendo loco…"-pensó con impotencia. Sus manos, algo temblorosas, se alojaron nuevamente en sus sienes y cerró los ojos procurando apaciguar el intenso dolor de cabeza que llevaba gestándose desde la noche anterior. Un suspiro de impotencia abandonó sus labios y con abandono, se sentó bruscamente en la silla – "¡Soldado!" – gritó. Su orden atrajo a uno de los guardias que se hallaban custodiando su habitación._

 _"Sí, milord" –_

 _"Recibiré el almuerzo aquí. Que nadie me interrumpa ¿Comprendido?" –_

 _"Sí, mi señor" – el soldado asintió y se giró cerrando la puerta al salir._

 _"Va a ser un día más largo de lo previsto"- se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba controlar los pensamientos inapropiados que le asaltaban su mente._

 _"Elfos, ¡Ja!, Maric estará burlándose de mí en el Más Allá" – pensó. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla e intentó relajarse. Todavía quedaba mucho para la noche y su corazón se alteraba con la expectativa de volver a ver a la misteriosa elfa que había invadido, no sólo sus sueños, sino su mente y su realidad. Sentía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía esta repentina fijación por esta bella forastera; algo le decía que era más de lo que parecía._

* * *

 **Vhenan** : corazón

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño.

 **Ma Falon:** amigo mío

 **Ma nuvenin** : como desees.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias. Agradecimiento.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	19. En un Callejón

**¡Hola otra vez! En este nuevo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo y misterioso personaje. ¿Quién será? :-P**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Muchísimas gracias.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"En un Callejón"**

 _["…Recuérdalo cada vez que vuelvas a mirar a los ojos de una 'elfa', pues estarás viendo los propios pecados del pasado de tu raza, shem"]_

* * *

"Rápido, Margaret. Sirve a los elfos." – dijo el tabernero a la camarera.

"Sí, señor." – cogió los platos y los llevó a la mesa, soltándolos bruscamente. Deygan la miró desconcertado – "La elfa que estaba con Fenarel" – pensó mientras la miraba con curiosidad. ¿Por qué Fenarel había estado con la elfa si tenía a Lyna?, no lo entendía. Miró hacia los platos y vio una especie de pasta hecha de avena con pasas. Su estómago rugió de hambre, aunque la comida no tuviese muy buena pinta.

Deygan estaba nervioso. Apenas pudo dormir en la noche y la causa no fue sólo los ronquidos de Varathorn sino el recuerdo de lo que había presenciado. Contemplar a Lyna en un momento tan íntimo, había disparado toda su adrenalina y reforzado su convencimiento. Había sido un completo estúpido al marcharse así y dejarle la oportunidad al otro elfo. No sabía exactamente si eran pareja o no, pero no debían serlo si ella había permitido que él estuviera en su habitación, al menos un rato. Aunque su cultura y tradición dictaran que lo que había vivido con Lyna era indecente y reprochable, él ya no consideraba importante seguir las normas del clan en ese aspecto. No después de ver a Lyna con Fenarel – "Ellos son dalishanos y lo viven sin problema, ¿por qué yo no puedo?"- pensó decidido. Ahora esperaba ansioso en el comedor de la taberna a que Lyna bajara a desayunar y poder hablar en privado. Debía disculparse, al menos, por lo de anoche aunque sentía algo de vergüenza pues la situación había sido embarazosa.

Sus ojos se posaron en una figura que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Era el maestro que, con cara sonrojada y semblante avergonzado, hacía su presencia en el comedor.

" _Hahren_ , ya está servido el desayuno. ¿Dónde está Lyna?" – comentó casualmente Deygan mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"Lyna… tardará unos minutos más" – Varathorn se sentó a la mesa sin dirigirle mirada alguna al elfo.

Deygan le miró confuso – "Ehm… ¿Todo bien maestro?" – Varathorn parecía especialmente nervioso y alterado como si algo inesperado hubiera sucedido.

Varathorn tragó saliva y esperó unos instantes antes de contestar – "Todo bien, _da'len_ "

Deygan pocas veces había visto a Varathorn así de agitado pero confiaba en su palabra. Quizá eran ideas suyas, pensó.

Él comenzó a comer, intentando no llamar mucho la atención de los comensales cercanos que les miraban con recelo. Era pronto en la mañana y había poca gente, pero algunos de los que estaban, eran vagabundos borrachos que, al parecer, habían pasado toda la noche en las calles y acudieron a la taberna en la mañana para calentarse y seguir bebiendo. El ambiente estaba cargado de un olor rancio a vino, sudor, pescado y humedad. El fuego de la chimenea acentuaba los olores sumando una pequeña bruma grisácea al entorno que hacía que los sensibles ojos de Deygan se irritasen ligeramente.

"Ugh, estos _shems_ apestan" – murmuró Deygan con desdén mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado y se introducía una cuchara de avena caliente en la boca.

Una figura cercana se acercó tambaleándose torpemente hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados desayunando – "Tú… Orejas puntiagudas… ¿Qué has dicho?" –

Deygan y Varathorn levantaron la mirada pero sin dejar la cuchara en el cuenco. Cerca de la mesa se encontraba, mirándoles, un hombre muy alto, sucio y que olía a destilería enana de la peor calidad. Deygan sintió una ola de asco revolverle el estómago e hizo una mueca de desagrado al verle. Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada y así como levantaron la mirada, la volvieron a bajar, intentando ignorar al humano que les estaba molestando y así evitar cualquier afrenta.

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa hizo que los cuencos del desayuno saltasen ligeramente, enviando la cuchara de Deygan volando hacia el suelo soltando restos de avena al caer. – "Orejas de Cuchillo, mírame cuando te hablo" – gruñó el hombre mientras mantenía el puño apretado sobre la mesa.

"*Tsk, Tsk* Deygan, ¿Ya has enfadado a este señor? Parece que no soy la única a quien has enojado…" – una conocida voz femenina rompió el silencio incómodo con su comentario burlón que llevaba consigo un segundo significado que el elfo comprendió inmediatamente.

Deygan volteó la cara y vio a Lyna con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho mirándole con diversión. Su corazón se aceleró con la expectativa de volver a acercarse a ella hasta que desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia la figura que la acompañaba. Al lado, con facciones serias y ceño fruncido, estaba Fenarel observándole con ojos gélidos como los carámbanos de invierno.

"Vaya… una putita coneja…" – dijo en tono burlón el humano mientras se giraba para verla. Dicho esto, comenzó a acercase hacia ella, a trompicones, con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever los podridos dientes negros así como los labios secos y agrietados que se asomaban bajo esa barba manchada y enredada.

Lyna se mantuvo con la mirada firme en los ojos de Deygan sin prestar atención al humano que se acercaba con su pestilencia como invitación. Cuando éste se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Lyna levantó una mano hacia la cara del humano y estiró el dedo índice como si estuviera pidiendo un tiempo muerto o silencio. El hombre se paró en seco. Al instante y sin girar su mirada hacia el _shemlen_ , preguntó – "Dime Deygan, ¿Qué era lo que habías dicho? Parece que este señor no lo ha escuchado bien".

Deygan se quedó de piedra - ¿Estaba Lyna intentando enfadar más a este humano?, pensó con miedo. Él no era un cobarde pero ese _shemlen_ le sacaba, como poco, cinco cabezas y tendría cuatro veces más espalda y brazos que él. – "¿Pe-perdona?" – logró decir con voz temblorosa mientras se quitaba con una mano una gota de sudor de su mejilla.

"Parece que tenemos otro sordo en el grupo. Dinos qué has dicho antes. Repítelo… ¡ya!" – la orden salió con un cierto tono de ira y agresividad que resultaba más propia de un general humano que de una elfa joven, inexperta y dalishana.

Deygan tragó saliva y cuando se dispuso a hablar, Varathorn se le adelantó – "Lyna, esto no es necesario. Por qué no-"-

"Silencio Varathorn. Esto es entre el elfo de tu clan y yo" – Lyna sentía un fuerte calor en su cara producto de la rabia que había sentido al recordar lo avergonzada que se había encontrado la noche en que Deygan la rechazó, casualmente, después de que él tuviera su pequeña experiencia. Ella no era vengativa pero el desprecio le había dolido y quería dejar claro a este elfo que con ella las cosas no eran un juego; si se tomaba una decisión, se llegaba al final. – "Repítelo" - gruñó desapareciendo así la sonrisa burlona que tenía en la cara.

Deygan estaba ahora realmente asustado. Al parecer, Lyna quería hacer que él y el humano se peleasen y creía saber por qué. Después de todo, la cobardía que mostró la noche anterior había sido realmente humillante para ella y para ser sincero, prefería morir a manos de ese _shemlen_ hediondo y atontado que a manos de Lyna. Al menos el humano sería más piadoso.

Después de unos breves instantes, cogió un poco de aire y dijo con voz temblorosa – "Di-dije… que los _shems_ a-ape-pestan" – tragó saliva y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Lyna, intentando descubrir el verdadero motivo de esto. De repente, la mirada de Lyna cambió y sonrió. Deygan no entendía nada, así que se giró para ver al humano que seguía mirando a Lyna con interés aunque con expresión que mutaba entre el enfado y la lascivia.

"Ya lo has oído, _shem_. Y… por la evidencia obvia que tengo delante, estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi compañero" – Lyna giró su cabeza para mirar al humano y bajó la mano para continuar – "Sin duda… Apestáis" – concluyó haciendo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre.

"Co-cómo te atreves, tú coneja bastarda… te voy a enseñar lo que es-"-

"Oh… ¿lo que es un hombre de verdad, quizás?" – interrumpió burlonamente Lyna al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos de nuevo y miraba al hombre con desdén – "Eso ya me lo quisieron enseñar y… recuerdo que alguno se quedó sin hombría y sin poder enseñarme más que su miembro cercenado…" – Lyna recordaba las palabras de los bandidos, y estaba segura que no era la última vez que las escucharía de boca de un _shemlen_ descarriado. Sintió cierto placer en la amenaza pues recordaba vívidamente cómo había cortado, de un tajo, el miembro de ese asqueroso bandido llamado Bran. Aunque fuera cruel e impropio de ella, había sido una experiencia magnífica y aterradora y eso, le atraía aún más.

"Puta orejas puntia-" - *Argggg*

El hombre apenas pudo articular otra palabra cuando Lyna se acercó veloz como un rayo hacia él y, cogiéndole bruscamente del brazo con suma fuerza, se lo retorció por detrás de la espalda haciendo que el individuo se cayese de rodillas, mientras que con la otra mano le sujetaba fuertemente la tráquea, esperando, preparada, cualquier movimiento violento para arrancársela de un tirón. El corazón de Lyna volvía a cobrar inusitada vida. Los momentos así, la hacían sentirse realmente viva. Era como una droga, como una necesidad que su cuerpo llevaba años pidiéndoselo pero que sólo ahora, por alguna extraña razón, se atrevía a conceder.

"Escucha bien _shem_ "- susurró al oído del individuo mientras sujetaba más bruscamente su garganta – "Vuelves a llamarnos Orejas puntiagudas, conejos o cualquier otro sucedáneo de insulto y te enseñaré por qué los _shemlen_ como tú nos temen…" – su voz parecía más bien un ronroneo pero llevaba consigo una buena carga de promesa y violencia.

Para entonces, tanto Deygan como Varathorn se habían levantado de la mesa y la miraban con ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando buscar la forma de calmar la repentina muestra de violencia que su compañera había dejado salir. Era muy raro que la gente de su clan reaccionase así en mitad de una ciudad _shemlen_ y estaba siendo toda una sorpresa ver a Lyna actuar tan temerariamente en un bar lleno de humanos. Fenarel, sin embargo, tenía una mano en su Dar'Misu, preparado para cualquier reacción del _shemlen,_ como si esa reacción por parte de su compañera fuera algo cotidiano. "Por su postura, se diría que la reacción de Lyna no es atípica…"- pensó Deygan curioso.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos hasta que el humano habló – "Ee-está bi-bien…" – dijo tembloroso. Lyna notaba al hombre temblar y podía oír incluso los latidos de su corazón ir al ritmo del caudal de un río después de las lluvias. Sonrió retorcidamente.

"No te oigo, _shem_ " – Lyna apretó sus dedos en la garganta del humano y torció más fuertemente el brazo, mientras que con una rodilla empujaba la columna del hombre en sentido contrario, evitando así cualquier posible contraataque. Él era mucho más fuerte y ella debía estar preparada. No podía dejar nada al azar.

*Argggg* - "He dicho… que está bien… por favor" – suplicó el hombre mientras respiraba copiosamente. Lyna amplió su sonrisa pero no cedió su violencia.

"Bien. ¡Así me gusta! Buen _shem_." – dijo Lyna en tono burlón – "Pero…"- bajó su tono hasta un tercio más grave para acentuar su amenaza, al tiempo que volvía a acercase a la oreja del hombre – "… si intentas algo ahora… morirás. ¿Entendido?" –

"Ee-entendi-dido…" – logró decir el humano intentando controlar su miedo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Lyna quitó la rodilla de la espalda del _shemlen_ y apartó su mano de la garganta. El hombre se movió un poco y Lyna, sin pensárselo, en un raudo movimiento, extrajo su navaja y la alojó en el costado del humano – "Ni un movimiento más, _shem_ … o sentirás tus pulmones inundarse con tu propia sangre" – El hombre se paró en seco. A pesar de lo grande y fuerte que era, temblaba como un pequeño conejo de campo.

Finalmente, Lyna soltó el brazo del hombre, guardó su puñal y se apartó. El humano se levantó, aún temblando por el miedo y se giró para verla. La miró con ojos cargados de odio y resentimiento pero no dijo nada. Sólo se frotó el brazo con su otra mano y salió de la taberna como alma en pena.

"¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba! Ese gamberro me debía varias monedas de plata. Ahora tendrá miedo de volver por aquí" – refunfuñó el tabernero mientras colocaba sus manos en puños sobre sus caderas y miraba a Lyna con el ceño fruncido.

Lyna volteó la cabeza y sonrió con picardía, poniendo esa mirada que sólo hacía cuando quería conseguir algo – "Ah no niña, conmigo eso no funciona. ¿Qué harás para compensármelo?" – gruñó el dueño.

Lyna soltó un resoplido y giró los ojos en señal de ligera frustración - "Está bien _shemlen_. Luego te traeré algún conejo o perdiz. ¿Trato?" – dijo extendiendo el meñique, como cuando solían hacer en su clan para cerrar una promesa o acuerdo. El tabernero bajó la mirada a la mano de Lyna y la volvió a subir para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos – "Quita tu dedo, elfa. Eso no vale aquí" – el hombre extendió su mano y sujetó la de Lyna al tiempo que la sacudía de arriba a abajo. Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero le resultó un gesto divertido, así que sonrió y siguió agitando la mano del tabernero – "Ya basta. Que me vas a dejar la chicha del brazo como nata montada" – el hombre se giró satisfecho y volvió a su barra.

Lyna volvió hacia donde estaba Fenarel y éste le dijo – "Vaya, ya pensaba que tendríamos para desayunar ojos y lengua de _shem_ , pero veo que prefieres la avena"- le puso una mano en la espalda y ella se rio.

Deygan observó, atónito, lo que acababa de suceder. Lyna había estado a punto de matar a un humano y ahora reía como si nada. Confuso, miró a Varathorn que se hallaba en un estado similar al de él. Sin embargo, vio que el maestro comenzó a fruncir el ceño cuando se giró y le habló a Lyna en tono severo – "Niña, una más de estas escenitas y podéis volveros en nug a vuestro campamento" –

Lyna volteó la mirada hacia el maestro y, con semblante serio, dijo – " _Hahren_ , podéis hacer lo que queráis. Yo no me justifico ante nadie. No quisiera generaros un problema pero nadie amenaza a mis compañeros, ni siquiera a vosotros".

"Tan soberbia que eres. ¿Te crees que no podemos defendernos? No nos conoces" – replicó molesto Varathorn.

Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego sonrió. Se acercó más a él, y le susurró al oído – "No me subestimes, anciano. Sé por qué estáis aquí"- después de decir eso, ella le besó en la mejilla y se apartó, totalmente ajena a la expresión del anciano. Luego, caminando hacia el otro lado de la mesa, se sentó cerca de Deygan que aún se encontraba de pie, boquiabierto.

Varathorn abrió los ojos de asombro. No sabía qué pensar del comentario de Lyna. "¿Sabrá de verdad por qué estamos aquí?"- pensó confuso. Recuperando un poco la compostura, carraspeó la garganta y se volvió a sentar para terminar el desayuno, en silencio y meditabundo.

Fenarel sintió una pizca de celos al ver que Lyna se sentaba con Deygan, pero se le olvidó al instante cuando vio la mirada seductora que Lyna le estaba ofreciendo. Él sonrió, y se sentó a la mesa a desayunar sin quitarle la mirada de encima. La noche y parte de la mañana había sido asombrosa. Todavía estaba extasiado y su cuerpo seguía sintiendo el placer de los momentos recientes.

Al ver que todos estaban ya desayunando, Deygan se volvió a sentar y se aclaró la garganta para hablar – "Em… buenos… buenos días" – dijo nervioso mientras volteaba la cara para mirar a Lyna.

Nadie le contestó. Lyna comía lentamente de su plato mientras su mirada se fijaba en su compañero. Deygan se quedó un momento observando cómo ella se introducía la cuchara de avena en la boca, lentamente, y eso le hizo recordar la maravillosa experiencia de sentir esos mismos labios, rodear su hombría sintiendo el inmenso calor húmedo de su boca sobre él. Una corriente de deseo le recorrió la columna y, sin pensarlo, dijo impulsivamente – "Lyna necesito hablar contigo". Tragó saliva. "No ahora, tonto"- se dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba la expresión de Lyna.

Lyna paró de comer. Bajó la cuchara y dijo en tono casual – "¿Para qué?". Se volteó para verle mientras dejaba reposar las manos sobre la mesa, como si estuviera esperando pacientemente una confesión.

"Tú no vas a hablar con nadie, elfo"- gruñó Fenarel soltando la cuchara en el cuenco bruscamente. No pudo evitar interrumpir a Deygan, pues le alteró de sobremanera su atrevimiento. "No le basta con haber espiado anoche, que también quería, descaradamente, arreglar lo que sea que hubiera sucedido entre ellos"- pensó con indignación mientras apretaba los puños de ira.

"Hablaré con quien quiera, como tú anoche con la camarera… aunque no era precisamente hablar lo que hacías" – soltó Deygan en tono de reproche mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado. La interrupción de Fenarel le había pillado por sorpresa pero no quería dejarse amedrentar, así que atacó con lo que intuía que Lyna no sabía.

"Uooo, un momento. ¿Camarera?"- dijo Lyna esbozando una media sonrisa al tiempo que alternaba la mirada entre Fenarel y Deygan. Deygan sonrió triunfal.

"No le escuches… dice tonterías"-

"Sí, dice tonterías"- *Thud* el impacto de las jarras de bebida en la mesa, sobresaltaron a Lyna un segundo, y cuando se giró para ver quién era, le sorprendió ver a la elfa camarera de la taberna. "Ahora comprendo" – se dijo para sí misma con resquemor. Una pequeña sensación de celos le invadió en ese momento pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo así que simplemente sonrió, intentando disimular el torbellino de incomodidad que sentía en su interior.

"Oh, vaya. Fen… eres todo un galán"- Lyna le miraba ahora sonriendo con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. "Él es libre como tú… recuérdalo" – se dijo para sí misma.

"Yo… em, Lyna no es lo que-"-

"Claro que es… yo le vi anoche"- dijo enseguida Deygan aprovechando esta brecha en su confianza. Era su oportunidad. Si lograba separarles el tiempo suficiente, podría disculparse con ella y quizá, estar a su lado un rato más. No podía soportar la idea de regresar a su clan sin haber intentado reconciliarse con ella a toda costa. Una ocasión así no se presentaba a menudo y aunque sabía que Lyna volvería a su clan, siempre podría haber esperanza de algo en un futuro; sólo los dioses dirían.

"Me parece que anoche viste más de lo que deberías, elfo, pero me aseguraré de que no te inmiscuyas en nada más"- Fenarel se levantó de un salto y sacó un pequeño puñal que llevaba en el cinturón. Lyna, al verle, se incorporó veloz y le sujetó la muñeca, apretándola dolorosamente. "Guarda ya tu navaja" – su tono peligroso como el filo de ese mismo puñal. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse realmente y eso no convenía pues, cuando sucedía, cosas malas pasaban. Había sido una mañana maravillosa hasta que bajó de la habitación. Todo se estaba volviendo a torcer y no podía evitar la rabia que estaba surgiendo de nuevo, como si le estuviera recordando, nuevamente, que su vida siempre sería así; subidas y bajadas constantes e inestables.

"Déjame Lyna, este elfo no sabe lo que es el respeto" – Fenarel estaba ardiendo de rabia. Ver a Deygan ahí sentado con esa expresión de inocencia y esa sonrisa estúpida, le estaba revolviendo las tripas.

"Fen, he dicho qu-"-

"¡Basta ya!"- todos se quedaron de piedra. Voltearon sus cabezas para ver al maestro de pie, rojo de ira mirándoles con una expresión altamente severa que hizo que todos tragasen saliva como acto reflejo de incomodidad.

"¡Lyna, ¿te das cuenta de que esto es tu culpa?!"- increpó Varathorn en un tono más elevado de lo normal haciendo que varios comensales se girasen para verle.

Lyna se quedó boquiabierta. El maestro Varathorn solía mantenerse callado casi siempre y era bastante prudente, verle reaccionar y acusarla así, no se lo esperaba. Soltó la muñeca de Fenarel y frunció el ceño, sin apartar la mirada del anciano. "¿Mi culpa?"- pensó confusa y rabiosa al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Al cabo de un breve instante, alzó la voz- "Si me echas la culpa de la inmadurez de alguien de tu clan, culpa a Zathrian, no a mí, viejo. No debo darte explicaciones del comportamiento egoísta de dos elfos adolescentes que no saben entender lo que es un 'no' por respuesta"- ya era suficiente. No soportaba más. Su estómago se retorcía de rabia e impotencia. Estaba cansada de tantas tonterías y de tener que justificarse ante todos. Sólo quería que la dejaran en paz de una vez; ya había tenido su buena dosis de bandidos, lobos, pesadillas y conflictos. "¡Ya está bien!"- pensó mientras su sangre hervía de cólera.

Giró su cara hacia su amigo - "Tú, Fenarel. No somos nada diferente a lo que fuimos ayer y el resto de días. Compréndelo y acéptalo o ¡déjame en paz de una vez!"- Fenarel abrió los ojos, atónito. Él sabía que ella no quería estar exclusivamente con él ni atarse a nadie, pero oírla decirlo en alto con esa rabia y determinación, le hizo sentir verdadero dolor.

Se volteó hacia el otro lado para mirar al otro elfo -"Y tú, Deygan. Tampoco seremos nada. Ni siquiera amigos, ¿lo entiendes? Así que si no sabes llevar una decisión hasta el final, mejor no trates conmigo porque no tengo tiempo que perder"- Lyna ya no deseaba desayunar más ni estar presente delante de ninguno de ellos, así que, dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la taberna y salió, buscando desaparecer de ese infierno – "Ujjjj ¡Por el lobo terrible! no aguanto más…"

Deygan y Fenarel se quedaron ambos con expresión de tristeza y desconcierto. El arranque de Lyna había sido totalmente inesperado, incluso para Fenarel. Los dos se miraron unos momentos y luego bajaron la mirada, confusos, sin saber qué hacer.

Fenarel se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia el cuenco de comida. Deygan continuó desayunando, aunque ya no tenía apetito, así que jugaba con los trozos de pasas que se pegaban a la avena y la madera del cuenco.

"Si no sois capaces de aceptar su naturaleza, lo mejor será que os apartéis. Ella no es como nosotros. Y tú Deygan, céntrate en lo que debemos hacer" – replicó Varathorn mientras terminaba de desayunar. Su expresión era seria pero albergaba cierto gesto de satisfacción, como si hubiera salido todo como deseaba.

Fenarel no tenía hambre ya. La reacción de Lyna había tocado una parte de su corazón pero, en el fondo, él ya sabía lo que había. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse así. Tendría que aprender a vivir con su naturaleza, tal como mencionaba el maestro, pues jamás podría alejar a Lyna de su vida; era demasiado importante, demasiado irrepetible y única. "Lyna… ¡ _Fenedhis_! Deberíamos habernos quedado en la habitación…"- se dijo con arrepentimiento.

Deygan no quiso perder más tiempo jugando con las pasas de su desayuno, así que soltó el cuenco y la cuchara y se levantó de la mesa – "Nos vemos en el mercado principal maestro"- y con esto se giró para marcharse. Tenía que seguir a Lyna. Después de todo, su misión allí era protegerla y no podía dejar que le pasara nada, aunque sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

Lyna estaba rabiosa. Había dejado todo perfectamente claro desde el principio pero parece que nadie la había escuchado. Parece que los hombres, finalmente, eran como Ashalle decía; seres caprichosos que sólo hacen caso a sus instintos. "Ashalle… Marethari… Ilen… Tamlen…" – pensó con nostalgia. Les echaba de menos. Aunque ella no se sentía firmemente afianzada en el clan, ellos eran como su familia. Por un instante, se sintió vulnerable y, a pesar de que el clima fuera de la taberna era húmedo y ligeramente fresco, se colocó la capucha de su capa y se puso a caminar hacia el mercado principal.

"Debo centrarme en el propósito de nuestro viaje aquí. Quiero regresar cuanto antes"- se dijo.

Lyna observó a su alrededor. Era aún muy temprano y las gentes de la ciudad comenzaban a abrir sus negocios y a colocar sus puestos callejeros para la venta del día. Justo al lado de la taberna se encontraba un comercio de pan que inundaba el ambiente de un aroma a horno de leña, haciendo que, los habitantes del lugar, se acercaran pronto a adquirir las hogazas de pan recién hecho y alguna que otra pieza horneada.

Ella miraba por el rabillo del ojo las personas que pasan a su lado. Algunas se quedaban mirándola con cara de asco y otras, sobre todo hombres, se quedaban mirándola con ojos lascivos. Se sentía incómoda en las ciudades, pero al mismo tiempo le excitaba. Ver a tantos _shemlen_ y tan diferentes, la emocionaba. Siempre había sentido interés por los humanos así que aprovechaba a observarles e investigarles cuando tenía la oportunidad de ver a alguno.

"¡Pescado fresco! Elfa, llévale esta hermosa pieza a tu señor. Te lo agradecerá y quizá se porte bien contigo. Dile que Gustav le envía saludos"-

Lyna se giró para ver al mercader que le extendía un gran pescado con algunas manchas oscuras simétricamente distribuidas en ambos lados del lomo. Tenía varias aletas caudales que le llamaban especialmente la atención. Con curiosidad se acercó hacia el hombre y observó con detenimiento la pieza. A ella no le gustaba el olor del mar, pero le intrigaban las bestias que en ella habitaban. Estaba acostumbrada a cazar en el bosque y a comer algún que otro pez de río, pero este pescado era considerablemente más grande y le fascinaba las características que poseía.

"¿Y bien, elfa? ¿Tienes monedas?" – dijo con cierta desconfianza el mercader mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

Lyna subió la mirada para ver al humano – "¿Cómo se cocina?"

"¡Ja! Menuda sirviente que eres, elfa. No saber cocinar bacalao debe ser delito" –

"¿Me lo vas a decir o no, _shem_?"- increpó Lyna levantando una bolsita de monedas y agitándola para hacerle saber que podía pagar.

El mercader se la quedó mirando con sorpresa. Sus ojos analizando cada parte de Lyna, como si acabase de descubrir una verdad horrorosa. Al cabo de unos segundos, apartó el pescado e hizo una mueca de rabia y asco – "Yo no le vendo a sanguijuelas como tú. No sois más que asesinos." –

Lyna abrió ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa no entendiendo muy bien lo que sucedía, hasta que se dio cuenta, finalmente, de lo que acababa de pasar – "¡Vaya! Primero me confundes con una sirvienta y ahora me llamas asesina" – dijo en tono burlón al tiempo que guardaba nuevamente su bolsita de monedas – "Eres consciente de que si lo último es cierto, estarías en un problema, ¿Verdad?" – Lyna ahora le miraba con ojos gélidos y desdeñosos.

"Me da igual. Los dalishanos, o como sea que os llaméis, sólo sois unos parias, unos antisociales que sólo os dedicáis a asesinar personas indefensas, con familia, que se pierden en los bosques" – el mercader no se amedrentó. Ahora, sin embargo, sujetaba un gran cuchillo en la mano, como si estuviera a punto de atacar o defenderse. Lyna observó con detenimiento los ojos del humano. Bajo esa mirada de rabia y asco, se ocultaba, tímido, un brillo de tristeza. Comprendió entonces que el humano la culpaba, seguramente, de la muerte de alguien que él apreciaba, así que sólo pudo compadecerle y sonreírle de vuelta – "Lamento lo que mi pueblo te haya podido ocasionar, pero deberías saber que, si yo aplicase esa misma justicia, ahora mismo estaría mirándote igual y culpándote de nuestro destierro y caída en desgracia" – se irguió y su sonrisa desapareció – "La justicia es aplicable a cada individuo y raza, no sólo a los _shemlen_ como tú. Recuérdalo cada vez que vuelvas a mirar a los ojos de una 'elfa', pues estarás viendo los propios pecados del pasado de tu raza, _shem_ " – y diciendo esto, se volteó y siguió su camino.

Estaba siendo una mañana digna de olvidar, otra vez. Al parecer, los instantes de alivio y consuelo de sus malos momentos, eran sumamente escasos. Ahora ni los sueños la dejaban tranquila. Su mente se desvió hacia la pesadilla de anoche. "¿Por qué él… por qué… ahora?" – Lyna no había podido dejar de pensar en el desconocido que había visto en la taberna y que ahora veía en sueños. Lo más desconcertante era que, no sólo le había visto en sueños, sino que tuvo una alucinación en un momento poco oportuno. "Esos ojos… ese cabello… Dioses… quién es él…" – su vientre se contrajo con la sensación del calor producido por una fugaz idea inapropiada – "Oh creadores… ¿Ahora me dedico a fantasear con _shemlen_?" – se dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza con expresión de incomodidad. Ese individuo era diferente a todos los soldados y guardias que había visto. No recordaba haber visto un humano tan destacable jamás.

Su mente siguió divagando hasta que recordó una de las más extrañas visiones que había experimentado en el sueño; la silueta en armadura de color azul brillante que se acercó hacia ella y que ella estaba segura de que era un demonio. Se estremeció. El simple recuerdo de ese ser la hacía temblar de miedo como jamás había experimentado. Si antes no quería dormir por las pesadillas, ahora sentía pavor por algo peor; no quería convertirse en una de esas abominaciones de las que el cuentacuentos de su clan tanto hablaba. Sintió una pequeña brisa y se arropó un poco más con su capa mientras miraba, distraída, el suelo al tiempo que esquivaba los agujeros y charcos con líquidos oscuros sospechosos.

"¡Lyna! ¡Hey! ¡Espérame!" – escuchó una voz que se acercaba desde atrás y un breve tintineo de madera sobre metal.

"Déjame sola Deygan" – no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Sólo quería buscar los víveres y provisiones que hacían falta para marchar cuanto antes a la seguridad de su clan.

"Lyna, por favor…"- Deygan llegó hasta donde estaba ella y se puso a su nivel, siguiéndola muy de cerca.

No llevaba ni un par de horas despierta y ya estaba agotada. Demasiadas emociones juntas estaban pasándole factura demasiado rápido. – "Uj, Deygan, ¿Qué quieres de mí? No tengo tiempo" – siguió caminando, frustrada.

Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, ambos doblaron una esquina y pasaron por un callejón, donde había varios vagabundos descansando, algunos perros y algún que otro barril lleno de desechos de las casas cercanas.

Deygan seguía a Lyna, y ella intentaba despistarle pero sin mucho éxito. "Elfo testarudo…"-pensó hastiada.

"Lyna…"- susurró en tono de súplica.

"¡Qué demonios quieres, elfo!" – Lyna paró de golpe y se giró para verle a los ojos – "¿Todavía no te has cansado de arruinarme el día? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?" – le gritó mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas y fruncía el ceño.

Deygan casi se choca con la espalda de Lyna cuando ésta paró de golpe. Se tambaleó un poco y la miró fijamente a los ojos cuando ella se giró para verle. Le estaba gritando algo, pero él sólo veía esa mirada llena de vida, de fuego y determinación y que al mismo tiempo era tan extraña, desconocida, excitante. Sus ojos bajaron hacia los tersos y rojos labios de Lyna, para verlos moverse en un despliegue rítmico hipnotizador que encendió su cuerpo al instante. Hace un día que se conocían y él ya podía asegurar que ella estaría por siempre en su mente y corazón – "¿Cómo es posible?... Dioses…" – pensó asustado. Toda su vida en el clan y nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. No podía dejar escapar a una mujer así. Estaba seguro que sería algún tipo de prueba que los dioses le enviaban para probar su valor.

Como no supo qué decir pues no había prestado ni la más mínima atención, sólo pudo acercarse un poco más a ella, siguiendo los deseos de su corazón y su cuerpo tembloroso – "¿Qué haces...? ¡Aparta!" – Lyna le apartó con un brazo y caminó de frente, pasando y golpeándole el hombro bruscamente.

Lyna no supo cómo sucedió, pero en un instante que no advirtió, se vio a sí misma con la espalda contra la pared de una de las casas adyacentes y el cuerpo de Deygan fuertemente pegado al de ella. Un gemido de sorpresa salió de su garganta pero duró poco su reclamo pues, al segundo después, los labios del elfo chocaban violentamente con los de ella, invadiendo su boca con su dulce lengua ardiente. Ella cerró los ojos. Una corriente de sensaciones invadió de nuevo su cuerpo y se dejó llevar durante unos breves momentos.

Deygan estaba en llamas. Sus manos sujetaban ambos brazos de Lyna con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la pared. Repentinamente, él notó las manos de Lyna subir hacia su nuca. Él sin dudarlo, liberó los brazos de la elfa para permitirla abrazarle y así poder acercarse más a ella. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas y apretaron fuerte el cuerpo que allí se intuía, desesperado por sentir su piel en vez de la fría y dura armadura. Su boca demandaba más y más de la de Lyna; mordiéndola, acariciando con su lengua sus dulces y suaves labios, saboreando la esencia de su boca y absorbiendo así cada pequeño gemido que salía de la bella garganta de esa elfa. Sus caderas comenzaron a arder con un calor ya conocido. El temblor se acentuó y un pequeño murmullo salió de su boca, confirmando así lo intenso del momento.

Lyna se sentía completamente superada. El beso de Deygan era salvaje pero tímido, fuerte pero dulce, era concienzudo y atrevido, y lo peor de todo era…que la estaba volviendo loca. Abrió los ojos un momento y observó la cara de completa rendición que el elfo mostraba; sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas juntas en una expresión que evidenciaba la intensidad de sensaciones y de su piel emanaba un calor especial que ella conocía muy bien ya. "Fenarel…"-pensó. Una chispa de duda y arrepentimiento le sacudió el pecho y su cuerpo reaccionó – "¡No!" – Lyna sujetó el pelo de Deygan y tiró hacia atrás para apartar la cara del elfo de la de ella – "¡Ahhhrg… Lyna!" – gruñó Deygan. Él abrió los ojos para ver a Lyna, sorprendido por la reacción tan imprevista, pero los volvió a cerrar y comenzó a tirar de nuevo hacia ella a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cabellera.

Lyna observó, con asombro, cómo el elfo volvía a acercarse a ella. Se resistió pero la determinación poco habitual de Deygan la estaba desarmando. Soltó un poco su cabello y volvió a sentir los dulces y suaves labios del elfo contra los suyos. En ese instante, ella le abrazó con fuerza, buscando como posesa una forma de sentirle más. Su cuerpo se encendía como una almenara; caliente, salvaje y enorme. Sus caderas chocaron fuerte contra las de él, haciendo que el elfo liberase un pequeño gruñido. Este no era el Deygan del campamento ni de la noche anterior; este era un nuevo Deygan con un nuevo fuego, como ella – pensó comprendiendo la situación. Aunque su mente pensaba en Fenarel y el daño que le ocasionaría si él se diera cuenta de esto, su cuerpo gritaba atención y deseo. Deygan siempre le había resultado tremendamente atractivo, a pesar de sus comentarios salidos de todo o demasiado empalagosos, pero no cabía duda de que su propio cuerpo gritaba ahora mismo su nombre. – "Deygan… no…." – susurró Lyna con rendición. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Ella quería sentirle, quería volver a ceder ante sus más puros y básicos instintos sexuales, pero algo en su mente le impedía continuar. "Sé que lo quieres…" – murmuró Deygan mientras le mordía el labio y rápidamente le introducía la lengua de nuevo en la boca para seguir saboreándola.

Lyna se estaba mareando. Era demasiado intenso, repentino y violento. Ahora mismo, lo prefería así. La discusión en la taberna y el percance con el mercader la habían dejado alterada y ahora necesitaba descargar su ira e impotencia de alguna forma. Normalmente, en el campamento, ella solía entrenar con su arco. Era una buena forma de mantenerse en forma y liberar tensión. Ahora había otra cosa que le hacía disfrutar y al mismo tiempo, calmar sus impulsos – "No… no quiero…"- Lyna debía parar y no sabía por qué. Sin embargo su boca, cuerpo y manos cada vez buscaban sentirle más cerca, más fuerte, más rápido y brusco. Gruñó. Era impotencia; impotencia por tener un conflicto interno y al mismo tiempo tener tanto cuero y acero encima que impedía que ella pudiera sentir el calor de la piel del elfo. El lugar tampoco era propicio pero estaba tan poseída por el momento que le daba igual. Si en vez de estar vestidos ahora, estuvieran desnudos, muchos vagabundos cercanos estarían disfrutando de una magnífica escena de sexo élfico. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Raras veces se sonrojaba y si lo hacía, sería más bien por el contexto o sensaciones que por el simple hecho de que la vieran desnuda o en alguna actividad en particular. Pero estaban demasiado cerca de la taberna y Fenarel podía llegar en cualquier momento así que recuperó algo de control y dijo suavemente - "Aquí no… _Garas_ " – y apartó con ambas manos el pecho de Deygan separándole de sus labios. Le sujetó de su mano y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el final del callejón donde se divisaban unos árboles. Cuando caminaron unos pasos, cuatro personas salieron de detrás de unas cajas y barriles que se encontraban apilados unos encima de otros, sin cuidado.

"¿Dónde vais? ¿Pretendéis dejarnos sin espectáculo tan pronto?" – una voz femenina interrumpió su camino. Lyna enfocó la mirada y vio a cuatro figuras delante cortándoles el paso. Prestando más atención, observó cómo la voz femenina correspondía a una humana de espalda ancha, pelo oscuro sujeto con una tira en su nuca, ojos oscuros caídos y piel morena por el sol. Llevaba una armadura ligera que mostraba, como ella, sus piernas. Atrás en su espalda, colgaban dos dagas grandes que Lyna podía observar desde donde estaba. Por la postura y por la forma en la que ella la miraba, sabía que debía ser la líder de su grupo de delincuentes. Miró al resto de sus acompañantes, todos hombres, sonrientes y, todos sin excepción, sujetando dagas en posición agresiva. Viendo el conjunto, Lyna se dio cuenta de que quien supondría un reto, en cualquier caso, sería la líder y, estaba segura de que acabaría con ellos sin problema.

Lyna se irguió, soltó la mano de Deygan y dijo en tono casual – "¡Los dioses me libren! No era mi intención. Si queréis acompañarnos, seréis bienvenidos" – hizo una pausa - "Pero… son dos monedas de plata por cada uno" – así era ella. No actuaba muy bien cuando la amenazaban y, a pesar de que eran cuatro contra dos, ella no sentía miedo alguno, más bien se estaba divirtiendo.

Una carcajada resonó en el pecho de la líder – "Una elfa con sentido del humor… esa sí que es una novedad" – siguió riendo.

"Jefa… yo tengo dos monedas de pla-" – dijo uno de los hombres en tono bobalicón mientras miraba a su líder confuso.

"¡Cállate estúpido!..." - *Plasss* la líder le golpeó en la cara, haciendo que al chico se le cayera una de las dagas. El _shemlen_ se agachó rápido y agarró de nuevo la daga, intentando disimular su cara de vergüenza mientras que los otros dos hombres se reían de él.

"¡Vaya! Sabes rodearte de buena gente" – se burló Lyna

"¿Qué intentas decir, elfa?" – increpó la líder mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

"Pues que, al menos rodeada de idiotas, te debes sentir la reina" - hizo una pausa, intentando controlar su risa – "La reina… de los imbéciles, claro está" - concluyó riendo.

"Lyna… ¿qué haces?" – Lyna escuchó el susurro de Deygan y se giró para verle a los ojos. Sonrió y dijo suavemente – "Tranquilo _lethallin_ … confía en mí" – y volvió a girar la cara para ver a los bandidos.

Lyna observó la cara de la mujer tornarse roja de rabia, mientras que los tres hombres que tenía a su alrededor estaban sonriendo sin saber que, la burla, iba con ellos también – "Más tontos imposible…"-pensó divertida.

"¡Pagarás por eso, zorra! ¡A ella, imbéciles!" – ordenó mientras les hacía un gesto con la mano a los otros. Sus acompañantes se quedaron mirandose unos instantes confusos al ver que su líder no se movía – "¡A qué esperáis, idiotas! ¡Ya!" – gruñó en alto.

En ese instante, Lyna movió su capa hacia un lado y extrajo en un rápido movimiento su Virassan. Cogió tres flechas; "Alineación…" – se colocó en posición. Sus hombros rectos, cuerpo rígido pero flexible, mirada en el enemigo que se acercaba a toda prisa, torso erguido – "Anclaje…"- levantó el arco, tensó la cuerda, posicionó su mano en su mandíbula al tiempo que acomodaba su figura al encuadre. Ojos fijos en los tres hombres que corrían hacia ella en un patrón que sólo tardó dos segundos en descifrar – "….Tiro"- lanzó las tres flechas casi al unísono en los hombros de cada uno de los humanos haciendo que estos cayeran violentamente hacia atrás y comenzaran a gritar de dolor.

Deygan dejó de respirar por un instante. Apenas vio a Lyna moverse cuando escuchó a los tres hombres gritar, retorciéndose en el suelo. Él desvió la mirada hacia la líder que se hallaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula descolocada, mirando a Lyna.

"Uy… ¡Vaya! Lo siento… "– Lyna estaba jugando al gato y al ratón – "No quería heriros… sólo… mataros. Pero bueno, ¡Qué demonios!… hoy me siento generosa. Os dejaré vivir" – dijo simulando decepción, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía inocentemente.

Lyna observó la cara descolocada de la líder y desvió los ojos hacia los hombres que se encontraban en el suelo aún gritando de dolor. Uno de ellos intentó levantarse aunque sin mucho éxito. Otro se sujetaba el hombro mientras pataleaba, y uno de ellos estaba llorando.

"Pero… tú…" - *Tsk, tsk*- "No sé qué hacer contigo…" – Lyna se colocó un dedo en los labios mientras que posicionaba su mano contraria debajo del codo de la mano que tenía en la boca, como si estuviera reflexionando o planificando algo. – "Lyna… no… ¿Qué harás? Dejémosla" – murmuró Deygan en un tono apenas audible. Él sentía miedo, estaba temblando. Lo que iba a ser un momento memorable se había convertido, en un segundo, en algo preocupante. Si por casualidad los guardias de la ciudad les pillaban allí rodeados de hombres heridos, irían directo a las mazmorras y Gwaren tenía fama de tener carceleros muy crueles – "Vámonos, por favor"- insistió.

"No Deygan. Esta _shem_ debe pagar" – Lyna se estaba cansando de la cobardía de Deygan. Ella no había comenzado la pelea y sin embargo pensaba acabarla. Estaba harta de los bandidos, ladrones, delincuentes y borrachos. Ya había tenido suficiente para dos vidas y la mañana no había sido muy buena, así que necesitaba desahogarse – "Bien… ¡ya sé!" – dijo Lyna decidida – "Voy a tensar mi arco y voy a darte cinco segundos. Si logras alejarte lo suficiente como para que apenas te vea, te dejaré ir" – respiró – "Pero si te veo bien, correrás la misma suerte que tus acompañantes. Y será una lástima, porque coger la daga con un hombro lesionado es un gran inconveniente y más siendo una vulgar ladrona." – estaba disfrutando el momento. El asco que sentía por los que estaban fuera de la ley y la moral era algo que no podía evitar. A pesar de que los _shemlen_ la fascinaban, los bandidos por el contrario, la asqueaban, fueran de la raza que fueran. A veces no lograba entender ese odio visceral que sentía, pero desde que tuvo uso de razón, despreciaba a estos parias.

"Puta… te arrepentirás" – gruñó la líder mientras levantaba las dagas en señal de ataque.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú" – una voz grave y calmada se escuchó a espaldas de Lyna. Su corazón se aceleró. No reconocía la voz pero algo en ella le hacía tensarse, alertarse. Sus seis sentidos se encendieron como antorchas y su cuerpo se puso rígido, casi de piedra. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ellos e instintivamente se giró pegando un salto al tiempo que apartaba a Deygan del camino y tensaba el arco en posición ofensiva hacia la dirección de esos pasos.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de él; ojos oscuros como la noche, en una cara llena de arrugas y cicatrices repartidas en esa tez color canela que albergaba, a su vez, una increíble barba densa y oscura, todo ello bordeado por una cabellera negra como el azabache que se recogía limpiamente en su nuca, dándole un aire exótico y experimentado que no pasó desapercibido para Lyna. El _shemlen_ caminaba con determinación pero sin prisa ni pausa ni miedo alguno. Él la miraba con ojos cálidos pero tristes. Ella sólo pudo perderse en la profundidad de la oscuridad de esas esferas perfectas que la miraban con tal intensidad, que su sangre hervía en sus venas. Ella se quedó sin aliento por un instante, pero logró recuperar algo de fuerza – "Ni un paso más, _shem_ " – amenazó tensando un poco más el arco al tiempo que agachaba ligeramente la cabeza para concentrar su atención en el blanco.

"No ha sido sensato que os aventurarais por estos callejones. Bandidos y malhechores plagan estas calles a primera hora de la mañana y en la noche, cuando hay menos soldados, para asaltar a despistados como vosotros" – el hombre no paró sobre sus pasos hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudencial de Lyna.

Deygan estaba al lado de Lyna, con su mano en sus dagas y atento a cualquier movimiento en falso que pudiera delatar las intenciones de ese humano que se acercaba tan despreocupado hacia ellos.

"¡He dicho que ni un paso más!"- Lyna temblaba. Algo en la forma tan casual de sus pasos y voz la hacían estremecerse con la duda. Ella estaba amenazándole y sin embargo él parecía no entender que su corazón era el blanco de una flecha envenenada, como si estuviera tan seguro de sí mismo que consideraba a Lyna una inútil amenaza a su vida.

El hombre se detuvo dejando ambos brazos a los lados. – "No soy tu enemigo"- dijo suavemente.

Lyna se le quedó observando con más detenimiento. Era un hombre alto, musculoso, apuesto, de mediana edad y con algunos mechones blancos de pelo que iban desde las sienes hasta atrás. Llevaba una armadura ligera, una daga y espada sujetas en su espalda. La armadura se veía antigua, con arabescos intrincados que decoraban su peto y hombreras. Llevaba unas escarcelas hasta la mitad de los muslos cubriéndole las caderas y un tabardo debajo que le protegía de las inclemencias y del roce del acero de su armadura en su piel. Algo de él le resultaba familiar y, sin embargo, no lograba ubicar el qué ni el cuándo. Subió su ojos unos instantes hasta los de él y observó maravillada el brillo oscuro de su mirada. Lyna poco a poco fue bajando el arco.

"¿Qué haces Lyna…?...No"- murmuró Deygan mientras la miraba de reojo sin bajar la guardia.

Ella simplemente sentía que el hombre decía la verdad – "No nos hará nada…"- contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima al extraño.

De repente, un sonido agudo y seco se oyó y Lyna sintió un pinchazo en la nuca. Sin perder un instante, supo quién era su atacante. Se giró y tensó el arco con rapidez lanzando una flecha directa hacia la frente de la líder. Justo al mismo tiempo, observó por el rabillo del ojo al extraño lanzar un pequeño puñal en su misma dirección que impactó directamente en el corazón de la mujer que caía violentamente al suelo entre convulsiones, encharcando el barro con la sangre que liberaba por sus heridas y boca.

"Buenos reflejos" – dijo Lyna girándose nuevamente hacia el extraño.

De repente, su visión comenzó a nublarse. Una de sus manos subió hacia un lado de su cuello y sintió un pequeño pincho incrustado en su carne.

"¡Lyna! Dioses…"- Deygan logró sujetarla antes de que se cayera al suelo mareada.

Lyna empezaba a perder la visión. Su lengua se durmió y la herida le ardía. "Veneno… esa zorra…"- pensó desesperada. Arrancó la aguja y la tiró al suelo. Vio al extraño acercarse más y oyó a Deygan decirle algo, pero el hombre se agachó para coger el pincho y olerlo.

"Veneno de cerbatana y mortal si no se trata inmediatamente. Déjame ayudarla"- oyó decir al desconocido.

"No, yo sé lo que hay que hacer… ¡no la toques, _shem_!"- Deygan intentaba defenderla pero ella sabía que este extraño sólo quería ayudar. Logró susurrar – "De-déjale _lethallin_ …" –el esfuerzo por hablar le hizo toser. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la consciencia y su respiración se entrecortaba. Ella ahora no podía rebuscar en su bolso pócimas o elixires, ni crear ningún cataplasma y dudaba de la habilidad de Deygan para eso, así que no tuvo otra opción que dejar que el desconocido la ayudase.

Ella vio al hombre acercarse hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Ella le miró hacia arriba, observando con admiración esos ojos tan intensos que la miraban. Sin mediar palabra, el desconocido levantó una mano hacia su nuca para sujetarla y bajó su boca hasta el lado herido del cuello. Lyna sintió el par de labios cerrarse en la herida mientras que su lengua y boca succionaban de ella todo el veneno que tenía en las cercanías. El calor y la humedad de ese gesto, aumentó la corriente que su cuerpo ya sentía en presencia de él. Esa sensación extraña se incrementó cuando el hombre la acercó más hacia él y bajó la otra mano hasta sus caderas, sujetándola fuertemente para que no se moviera. La herida le dolía mucho, pero su visión comenzó a aclararse a medida que el hombre succionaba.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No la toques!"- gritó Deygan. Lyna subió inmediatamente una mano para parar la reacción de Deygan y éste la miró confuso. Ella le miró y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no se moviera. A los pocos instantes, los labios del desconocido se separaron del cuello de Lyna, dejándola fría de nuevo y sola. Sus manos se alejaron de ella también. Por un momento se tambaleó pero la mano firme de su amigo la sujetaba. Ella levantó la mirada y observó al hombre escupir varias veces al suelo, para luego rebuscar en su zurrón algo que sacó rápidamente y se lo metió a Lyna en la boca.

*Argh, coff, coff*- Lyna casi se ahoga – "No te lo tragues. Mastícalo y escúpelo en mi mano" – oyó decir al _shemlen_. Ella obedeció. Escupió una masa amarga y verde en la mano del desconocido. Éste cogió esa mezcla y la untó en el cuello de Lyna, introduciendo un poco de ese cataplasma en la herida para taponarla y así evitar la contaminación externa.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. A Lyna le dolía la herida, pero nada demasiado importante. Sin embargo aún sentía los efectos del veneno en su mente y cuerpo. La debilidad había remitido un poco pero aún se encontraba algo mareada. La lengua ya no la sentía dormida y los ojos enfocaban ahora con más claridad. "Asombroso…"- pensó Lyna mientras se erguía para mantener la compostura. Se apartó del desconocido dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pues aún se sentía intimidada por su presencia. Él continuaba mirándola a los ojos mientras se limpiaba la mano con un trozo de tela que llevaba en su bolsa.

" _Ma serannas_ …"- dijo Lyna con suavidad.

"No hay de qué"- él no apartaba su mirada de ella – "¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?"- dijo en tono casual.

"Lyna. Lyna Mahariel." – no sabía por qué había contestado. Mientras menos supiera un _shem_ de ella, mejor.

"Dalishana, supongo, ¿verdad?"- su voz era como un tónico calmante. Era grave pero delicada, fuerte pero dulce. Era como una caricia para sus delicados oídos – "Sí"- contestó.

"Lyna, nos tenemos que ir…"- Deygan la sacó de esa especie de encantamiento.

"Tu amigo tiene razón. Si seguís el callejón, a los pocos minutos llegaréis a un riachuelo que se alivia en la costa. No vayáis hacia el mar. Subid río arriba e intentad ocultaros en algunos matorrales. Yo me encargaré de todo"- el hombre parecía tener cierta experiencia con cuestiones así, y eso no hizo más que aumentar su interés en él.

"Pero… los guardias… pensarán que has sido tú"- dijo Lyna preocupada. Ella no era tan rastrera como para dejar que otra persona, _shemlen_ o no, cargase con la culpa de sus actos.

"No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de los bandidos heridos y del cadáver"- dijo con determinación el humano – "Ahora marchad. No volváis hasta dentro de una par de horas, cuando todo haya pasado" – el hombre le puso una mano encima a Deygan y éste se movió hacia Lyna, sujetándola y empujándola para irse.

"Espera…"- gritó Lyna. Deygan la empujaba con insistencia, alejándola poco a poco del humano – "¿Quién… quién eres?"- preguntó mirando hacia atrás para verle. El hombre sonrió y dijo – "Un amigo. Ahora marcharos"

Lyna se le quedó mirando un rato más, hasta que vio varias figuras acercándose hacia él con armas. Un frío miedo le surcó la espalda. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse alejándose de la zona donde habían estado y sin darse cuenta, en unos pocos instantes, estaban en mitad del bosque escuchando de fondo el ruido del agua que bajaba sutilmente por el riachuelo.

Su mente voló hacia la cara de ese hombre. La extraña sensación que tenía sobre él no se le iba. Deygan seguía sujetándola pero ya no la empujaba. Ambos en silencio. Ella pensaba en el desconocido que acababa de salvarles y no podía evitar sentir que le conocía de algo – pero de qué, cuándo… dónde – pensó.

Unos instantes después, Deygan recostaba a Lyna en la hierba que crecía fresca y tierna en la orilla del río. Él se acostaba a su lado, ambos cansados de la caminata, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Uff… por poco… ¿Viste los soldados acercarse a él?... ese _shemlen_ es estúpido"- Deygan estaba sumamente extrañado por la repentina muestra de amabilidad y preocupación de ese humano hacia ellos, pero no le daba mayor importancia.

"No digas eso. Ha sido honorable por su parte e incluso innecesario. No tendría por qué haber hecho lo que hizo y deberías recordar que me ha salvado la vida"- Lyna estaba molesta por ese comentario. Era de ingratos no ser agradecido, fuera quien fuera el que les hubiera ayudado.

"Eres demasiado amable con los _shems_ , Lyna. Algo querrá sacar de ti si nos ha ayudado" – dijo Deygan mientras colocaba ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza al tiempo que miraba al cielo pensativo.

"Puede ser. Pero eso lo veremos después. Por ahora, descansemos unos minutos. Necesito… pensar"- Lyna seguía dándole vueltas a la cara del hombre. Le había visto en algún lado, estaba segura. Sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de alguien que había conocido o había tenido de frente, pero ¿Quién? –su mente daba más y más vueltas pero no lograba ubicar esa mirada. ¿Dónde…? ¿En el clan, en la taberna, en el bosque… en… un sueño?- algo en su pecho se rompió. Una sensación de completo terror le invadió el cuerpo, plagando de electricidad su torrente sanguíneo de los pies a la cabeza.

De un impulso, Lyna se sentó y miró hacia su compañero – "No… dioses…"- dijo temblorosa – "Es él"- lo último salió en un pequeño susurro, confirmando así la importancia del encuentro.

* * *

 **Garas:** Ven

 **Fenedhis:** expresión como "maldición" o "mierda".

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias. Agradecimiento.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.


	20. El Gris

**¡Hola gente! En este capítulo, se conoce un poco más sobre la actualidad de Ferelden y, poco a poco, la trama irá complicándose un poco más.**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida :)**

 **Muchísimas gracias.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"El Gris"**

 _["…la justicia sigue sirviendo en el mundo real. No lo olvidéis o sino, alguien os lo tendrá que recordar"]_

* * *

 _"Milord, os solicitan en las barracas" – un soldado se acercó a su escritorio a paso veloz._

 _"Espero que sea importante. Dije que no quería interrupciones"- no había tenido una buena mañana y el dolor de cabeza no había menguado así que no estaba de buen humor._

 _"S-sí, mi señor. Ser Cauthrien me ha enviado a buscarle."-_

 _"Iré en un momento. Puede retirarse"- hoy tenía pensado pasar toda la mañana y la tarde desarrollando diferentes estrategias viables para la batalla que les esperaba en Ostagar pero, al parecer, su plan había cambiado momentáneamente. Se levantó de la silla, enrolló varios pergaminos y los guardó en su cajón. Guardó en su librería un libro de la historia de Ferelden que solía consultar cuando necesitaba buscar referencias del pasado y se colocó una capa en la espalda antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla con llave._

 _Camino a las barracas, observó por un momento a los reclutas entrenar sin descanso en el patio mientras uno de los capitanes les supervisaba. - Al parecer, Ser Cauthrien, va a cumplir su palabra a toda costa - pensó mientras les escudriñaba de reojo. Varios de los reclutas sudaban profusamente, mientras que otros yacían recostados de los muros intentando recobrar el aliento. A pesar del previo encuentro extraño entre su segunda al mando y él, las cosas estaban saliendo adelante de una forma u otra, aunque, ahora, los reclutas se estaban llevando la peor parte- él confiaba plenamente en su teniente, pero admitía que a veces ella solía ser demasiado dura con sus soldados._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, entró en los barracones. Desviándose hacia uno de los pasillos, llegó, finalmente, al estudio de su teniente que le esperaba junto a un hombre de tez morena._

 _"Teniente. Imagino que será importante"- entró por la puerta abriéndola del todo, sin llamar previamente._

 _"Comandante. Le presento a-"_

 _"Guarda Comandante ¿A qué debemos el… honor?"- dijo con recelo mientras fruncía el ceño y le miraba de arriba a abajo._

 _"Asuntos de los Guardas Grises, milord"-_

 _"Entiendo que os conocéis…"- dijo confundida Ser Cauthrien mientras los miraba a ambos._

 _"Somos viejos… conocidos"- él no quería referirse al Guarda Gris como amigo. No se fiaba de los Guardas Grises. No como lo hacía Maric._

 _"Mi señor, al parecer, este… Guarda… ha sido el causante de un asesinato cerca del mercado. Los soldados lo apresaron-"-_

 _"Dejadle marchar"-_

 _"Pero mi señor él ha-"_

 _"¿Acaso no me habéis oído? He dicho que le dejéis marchar"- le hubiera gustado apresarlo pero sabía que el Guarda Comandante era crucial para Cailan en Ostagar y si se encontraba aquí era porque tenía asuntos serios, de eso no tenía duda. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le asaltó- "Es el Guarda Comandante de Ferelden y tiene la plena confianza del Rey" – explicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Luego hizo una pausa y continuó mirando al Guarda esta vez - "Confío en que, lo que hayáis hecho, haya sido porque lo considerabais necesario ¿o me equivoco?" –_

 _"No, milord. No os equivocáis" – contestó el Comandante de los Grises._

 _Se giró hacia su segundo al mando y ordenó - "Ser Cauthrien, el Guarda Comandante tiene pleno acceso y libertad en esta ciudad. Informa al resto de soldados y guardias"_

 _"S-sí milord"- asintió algo confusa. A pesar de la reticencia que él notaba en sus ademanes, ella no quiso contradecirle así que, sin más, Ser Cauthrien se irguió sin apartar su mirada de la de él, juntó los pies y se colocó el puño derecho en el corazón en señal de respeto y obediencia. Él asintió en respuesta y se dio la vuelta._

 _"Estaré en mi estudio con nuestro… invitado. Que no nos molesten"- ordenó mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano al Guarda Comandante para que le siguiera._

 _Ambos salieron del estudio y caminaron un rato en silencio, uno al lado del otro, hasta que llegaron a su estudio._

 _"Gracias, milord. Habéis sido muy amable. Espero no importunaros con mis asuntos"-_

 _"Guardaos vuestro agradecimiento. Esto lo hago por el Rey. No por los Guardas Grises"- no soportaba la cordialidad fingida de la orden, ni la hipocresía que ostentaba un Guarda Comandante criado entre Orlais y las Marcas Libres que disponía de un alto cargo en Ferelden. Él lo sentía como si fuera una intrusión en sus tierras, en su nación._

 _"Decidme, ¿Qué asuntos os traen por aquí? Deberíais estar ya en Ostagar" – según los últimos informes, un grupo de Guardas Grises estaba ya en Ostagar esperando órdenes para marchar junto al resto del contingente del Rey._

 _"Asuntos acuciantes relacionados con los engendros tenebrosos, milord, como es habitual. Vengo a informar de los últimos sucesos y, según recientes acontecimientos, me encuentro en la tesitura de considerar o no un posible reclutamiento"- el Guarda se mantuvo de pie con las manos atrás apoyadas en su espalda._

 _"Pues bien, espero que esos… 'recientes acontecimientos' no hayan sido la causa de vuestro arresto, Guarda. La gente está ya en exceso asustada y lo que menos necesita el pueblo es más inestabilidad y sangre" – la fingida humildad del Guarda le sacaba un poco de sus casillas._

 _"Aún no estoy seguro, mi señor. Hay… variables que considerar y, como sabréis, el reclutamiento no se hace a la ligera. Sin embargo, he de decir que es muy prometedora…"- dijo pensativo._

 _"¿Prometedora? ¿El qué o quién?"- preguntó intrigado. De repente la conversación tomó un rumbo más específico sin darse cuenta._

 _"Una posible recluta. Elfa y dalishana. " –_

 _"Elfa y dalishana… ¿Aquí?"- pensó. Los dalishanos normalmente enviaban hombres para comerciar en Gwaren, pero rara vez enviaban a una mujer. Sin embargo, cuando el Guarda lo mencionó, su mente voló directamente a la hermosa elfa que había conocido anoche en la taberna – "¿Estará hablando de ella?"- se dijo a sí mismo mientras juntaba las cejas en señal de reflexión._

 _Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del estudio con las manos sujetas atrás en la espalda y su barbilla gacha, observando el suelo de piedra con mirada intensa como si estuviera analizando su composición._

 _"Esa elfa… ¿tiene cabellos dorados, grandes ojos verdes, siluetas intrincadas en frente y pómulos y lleva dos dagas y un arco?"- su curiosidad ganó a su prudencia._

 _Él vio cómo el Guarda Comandante le miraba confuso y extrañado, hasta que contestó – "Sí. ¿La conocéis?"-_

 _"No, no… sólo… sólo la he visto por la ciudad"- se encontraba intranquilo. Su curiosidad había expuesto su interés personal y ahora se sentía incómodo delante de este Guarda que, convenientemente, exhibía una apenas disimulada media sonrisa._

 _"Pero decidme, Guarda, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con el motivo de vuestro arresto?"- necesitaba saber la relación. Parecían casos aislados pero, intuía que tenían que ver._

 _El Guarda suspiró - "Espero que esto no sirva de testimonio o precedente para encarcelarla. Como bien sabréis, milord, las calles a primera hora de la mañana no son muy seguras"-_

 _"Escupidlo Guarda. Yo decidiré la importancia de lo que me contéis"- le irritaba que le ocultasen información. Aunque en este caso, el Guarda Comandante podía perfectamente obviar su explicación y salir por la puerta si quería, pues tenía pleno derecho y libertades, pero sabía que su orgullo se lo impediría._

 _"Fue en defensa propia. Unos bandidos la asaltaron en el callejón junto a su compañero y ella se defendió, hiriendo a tres y matando a su líder. Quisiera exponer que casi muere en la refriega debido a un ataque a traición del líder del grupo."- dijo con cautela y condescendencia._

 _Él se quedó un tiempo pensando. Paró sobre sus pasos y se giró para ver al Guarda – "Y ¿Por qué eres tú el que está aquí y no ella?"- algo en esa pregunta le provocó una sutil corriente que le recorrió su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su nuca. Sólo con mencionar la posibilidad de su presencia ante él, le llenaba de curiosidad y expectación._

 _"Milord, fui yo quien le ordenó marcharse. Una elfa así, no tendría un buen destino en ninguna de las mazmorras que poseéis. Tampoco se lo merecía, pues evidencias hay de que no fue ella la instigadora"-_

 _"Eso lo debe decidir la justicia, no vos, Guarda"- gruñó. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Estaba jugando a ser juez, jurado y verdugo?- pensaba con rabia. Él no debía decidir si ella era culpable o no. Eso era, en cualquier caso, su labor, no la de un Guarda Gris._

 _El Guarda le miró con intensidad y su cara se tornó más seria - "Como vos digáis, mi señor. Sin embargo, estoy considerando la posibilidad de que sea un asunto de los Guardas Grises y, como comprenderéis, la justicia que vos nombráis no se aplica en estos casos"- el filo de amenaza que notó en ese comentario, sacó lo equivalente en él- "¿Qué queréis decir, Guarda? A menos que convoquéis el Derecho a Llamamiento, la justicia sigue sirviendo en el mundo real. No lo olvidéis o sino, alguien os lo tendrá que recordar."- el tono brusco con el que contestó, hizo eco en todo el estudio dejando a ambos, un momento, en silencio mientras se miraban con intensidad y desconfianza a los ojos, como si estuvieran midiéndose para una batalla._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el Guarda Comandante apartó la mirada de la de él y dijo suavemente, intentando cambiar de tema – "Mi señor, también he venido a informaros de que el Rey ha convocado la ayuda de los Guardas Grises de Orlais. En breve estarán en Ostagar para ayudarnos en la batalla"-_

 _Esa información le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Guardas Grises de Orlais? ¿Para qué? – el dudaba de que esta amenaza fuera tan grave como Cailan y los Guardas Grises pensaban. Después de todo, las hordas de monstruos atacaban de forma tan desordenada que parecían no seguir un plan o patrón. "Guarda Comandante, ¿Por qué no se me ha informado antes?" – gruñó mientras colocaba ambos puños en la mesa de su escritorio y mantenía su mirada fija en un pergamino en blanco que allí reposaba. Su sangre comenzaba a hervir de rabia. No sólo eran Guardas Grises quienes iban a entrar en Ferelden, sino Orlesianos que, quizá, estarían actuando a su vez de espías y esa idea espontánea le generó más intranquilidad de la que hubiera deseado._

 _"El Rey ha considerado-"_

 _"¡El Rey es un necio!"- golpeó la mesa con los puños. Intentando controlarse, respiró profundamente para continuar, esta vez, más calmado –"No necesitamos la ayuda de Guardas orlesianos. Vos tenéis suficientes reclutas si no me equivoco"_

 _"Mi señor, si esto fuera una contienda tradicional, bastarían unos pocos soldados pero, milord, esto no es una pequeña batalla. Esto es una Ruina"-_

 _"No vengáis con eso otra vez Guarda. Nadie ha divisado aún un Archidemonio o ¿Vos sí?"-_

 _"No, milord pero-"_

 _"¿Pero lo habéis escuchado? ¿En sueños? No intentéis distraerme con esos cuentos de terror que soléis contarles a vuestros nuevos reclutas. Cuando todos seamos testigos de que un Dragón gigante corrupto amenaza nuestras tierras, entonces creeré que estamos en una Ruina."- esos cuentos le resultaban estúpidos. Tenía la concepción de que sólo aquellas personas lo suficientemente necias y débiles, sucumbirían a tales historias infantiles. Por desgracia, al parecer, el Rey era una de esas personas._

 _"Pero milord-"_

 _"Guarda Comandante, hemos terminado"- hizo una pausa- "Gracias por la información. Enviaré aviso inmediato al Rey para prescindir de las tropas de Guardas de Orlais. Podéis marcharos"_

 _"Como deseéis, milord."- suspiró el Guarda, derrotado – "Me quedaré un día o dos más por la ciudad, por si os puedo ser útil"_

 _"Quedaos el tiempo que queráis. Avisaré al chambelán para que os prepare una habitación."- dijo resignado. No quería estar cerca de ningún Guarda y menos de uno que apestaba a orlesiano y, sin embargo, el protocolo y la diplomacia le impedían deshacerse de esta visita que se le antojaba indeseable en extremo._

 _"Sois muy amable, milord. Con vuestro permiso, he de volver a mi labor"._

 _"Adelante"- dijo pensativo, pero continuó en tono curioso – "Y… avisadme si descubrís algo más de… esa elfa"_

 _Al terminar de decir eso, notó cómo el Guarda sonrió como si considerase que, bajo esas palabras, se encontraba un motivo oculto – "Así lo haré"- y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando al salir._

 _Él se quedó un rato meditando los recientes acontecimientos. El que el Comandante de los Grises estuviera aquí no era muy buena señal y las últimas noticias le habían dejado aún más intranquilo. Sabía que los Guardas Grises eran, en teoría, neutrales, pero la historia había dejado ver que eso no siempre era así y tenía sus reservas en cuanto a las tropas de Guardas orlesianos._

 _Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y colocó ambos codos en la mesa. Con ambas manos se sujetó la frente, observando con la mirada perdida la nada. "La elfa del callejón, ¿Sería la misma que la de la taberna y la de sus sueños?"- esa idea no le dejaba en paz. Él sabía que convertirse en Guarda Gris era como una sentencia de muerte. No era una vida que a él le hubiera gustado vivir y tampoco le gustaría que, una mujer tan joven y bella, dedicase su juventud a una orden que carecía ya de sentido, meta y honor._

 _Pensar en ella le distraía de sus labores y, aunque fuera una hermosa distracción, debía continuar. Bajó las manos y cogió pluma y tinta. Debía enviar un aviso lo antes posible al Rey para evitar la entrada de orlesianos, Guardas o no, en Ferelden. Con sólo pensarlo, sentía náuseas, así que, sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a escribir._

* * *

Fenarel se había levantado de la mesa con Varathorn. Los dos salieron de la taberna al mismo tiempo, separándose con un "En la noche nos vemos, _da'len_ " hasta que el anciano torció hacia los muelles, dejándole solo delante del bar. Sus ojos buscaron entre los lugareños para ver si veía, entre esas caras, alguna conocida. Tampoco veía a Lyna por ningún lado pero, al menos, tenía la lista de encomiendas de Marethari, con lo que podría ir adelantando la búsqueda de provisiones. Fenarel suspiró y se puso en marcha hacia el mercado central – "Quizá la encuentre allí"- pensó distraído.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles llenas de barro y piedras. Las calles comenzaban a cobrar más vida lentamente. Los puestos de las tiendas se iban llenando poco a poco de más clientes y pueblerinos que llegaban a comprar los productos más frescos del día. El muelle, que se encontraba relativamente cerca, comenzaba a recibir mercancía de los barcos que llegaban de las Marcas Libres cargados con nuevos productos y mano de obra. A lo lejos se oía el tintineo de una campana pequeña que indicaba la llegada o salida de dichos barcos y naves.

Fenarel nunca había viajado en barco y sólo había visto una vez el muelle, así que siempre sentía curiosidad por conocer más sobre el puerto. "Quizá luego pueda convencer a Lyna de dar un paseo por ahí después de terminar de adquirir las mercancía"- pensó esperanzado. Mientras caminaba, observaba que las carretas campaban a sus anchas, obligando a los viandantes a esquivarlas para no terminar siendo pisoteado por algún caballo o rueda. Él miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna pista de Lyna o, en su defecto, de Deygan, quien había salido en su busca poco después de que ella saliera, enfadada, de la taberna. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con él pero, sobre todo, no tenía ganas de enfadarse de nuevo con Lyna, así que decidió intentar no prestarle atención a los intentos del elfo por recobrar la confianza de su compañera, y centrarse en buscarla y pedirle disculpas. Después de todo, momentos antes, él estaba disfrutando de un instante mágico junto a ella y no quería que el día se volviera a tornar amargo.

Siguió caminando y se dio cuenta del maravilloso contraste de colores y olores. Todo Gwaren parecía gritar multiculturalidad y oportunidades. El aire se llenaba de miles de aromas ácidos, picantes e intensos. Mezclas de olores a flores, especias, pescado, humedad y sudor. Las gentes de otras ciudades, convergían aquí para adquirir al por mayor, principalmente, pescado y madera, pues era la principal materia prima con la que Gwaren comerciaba a otras partes de Ferelden e incluso Thedas. A pesar de que la ciudad no era tan importante como la capital, sí era un punto importante del comercio con las Marcas Libres, proporcionando al lugar un conjunto de variedades raciales y decorativas que alimentaba la curiosidad de cualquier forastero como él, a pesar de su reticencia por las grandes urbes. Por las calles se oían diferentes acentos, aunque el que primaba siempre era la lengua común. Muchos mercaderes eran _durgen'len_ y, algunos, elfos, aunque sabía que aquellos que pertenecían a su raza no eran los dueños del puesto, sino sólo los dependientes. " _Shemlen_ … siempre considerándonos sus sirvientes o esclavos…"- se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba con recelo a las personas que divisaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que más de uno le miraba con asco y desconfianza. Algunas mujeres, sin embargo, le miraban con pena y lo que él creía era compasión. Él no aceptaba la compasión de los humanos. En realidad, no solía aceptar nada de ellos y menos un sentimiento tan humillante. Ellos habían sido los causantes de que ahora su pueblo estuviera vagando por los bosques sin tierras ni más pertenencias que sus araveles y sus carretas. Los araveles eran considerados por los _shemlen_ como naves terrestres pues simulaban ser barcos, con sus mástiles y sus velas, pero que en vez de navegar por mar, surcaban los bosques y la tierra. Pocas personas sabían que dichos carruajes se movían, principalmente, gracias a la magia de la Custodia o Custodio del clan. En realidad, toda su cultura se fundaba en torno a la magia, aunque la mayoría del clan, solía considerar esa virtud una característica peligrosa y problemática. Incluso su _Vallaslin_ llevaba consigo una porción de esa magia que los _shemlen_ llamaban "Magia de sangre". Sin embargo, era algo tan importante en su cultura, que ningún elfo que él conociese había rechazado someterse a tal rito de madurez pues era símbolo de orgullo y tradición el honrar de esa forma a sus dioses.

Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia un tumulto que se congregaba cerca de una de las calles laterales. Paró sobre sus pasos intentando oír lo que comentaban mientras que unos soldados, se llevaban arrestado a un _shemlen_ de tez oscura y barba prominente. Fenarel se le quedó mirando y, en ese momento, el apresado le observó con una mirada que parecía estar diciéndole algo que él no logró descifrar – "Qué extraño…"- pensó mientras observaba cómo se lo llevaban zarandeándole – "Será un bandido o ladrón. En cualquier caso, siendo un _shem_ , se lo merecerá seguramente..."- siguió su camino hacia el mercado central donde sabría que encontraría gran parte de las cosas que Marethari le había ordenado adquirir.

No había rastro de Lyna ni de Deygan y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Aguzó un poco su vista y su oído para ver si los divisaba, hasta que una conversación le llamó la atención – "Lo siento Mary. Tu hermano fue un buen hombre. No se merecía una muerte tan… tan… horrible. Lo siento mucho. Ahora está en los brazos de Andraste y del mismísimo Hacedor". Alguien había muerto. Era obvio. Pero lo que vino después le alteró hasta tal punto que tuvo que parar sobre sus pasos para procesarlo – "Oh Lenna, esos monstruos se lo comieron vivo. Daryl lo vio. Sólo pudieron recuperar una mano con su anillo y parte de su armadura. Sólo así supimos que… que… era él" –y se echó a llorar la mujer. Fenarel tragó saliva - ¿Comieron vivo? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?- la imagen de la escena le vino a la mente. Él era un cazador, sí. Había matado algún _shemlen_ , también, pero era muy diferente ver el cuerpo de un muerto que el de una persona devorada. Se estremeció. Para intentar distraerse, continuó sus pasos intentando afinar el oído por si alguien más comentaba algo relativo a algunas bestias o lobos come hombres. Recordó el extraño ataque de esas bestias y de la que apenas salieron vivos Lyna y él – "Lobos… parece que es más grave de lo que creíamos"- pensó preocupado.

Siguió caminando un poco más hasta que otra conversación llamó de nuevo su curiosidad – "Te digo Martin, que no sé cómo los enanos pueden soportar estar tan cerca de esas bestias. Parecen humanos, pero son bestias corruptas, podridas y crueles que, por más colmo, usan espadas y armas para luchar. Como si su fealdad y agresividad no fueran suficientes." – "Yo hasta que no lo vea, no lo creo"- dijo el acompañante – "Muchas historias hay de los engendros tenebrosos pero por aquí no hemos visto ninguno. ¿Cómo es posible que sean bestias descerebradas que usen armadura y armas, pero que no tengan alma? Eso es imposible, hombre"- "Créeme Martin, el hermano de Mary, la boticaria, fue devorado vivo y nadie pudo hacer nada. Parece ser que, a muchos, sobre todo a las mujeres, se las llevan bajo tierra. Y nadie sabe qué hacen con sus cuerpos" – "Oh Lucio, cómo se nota que eres de Antiva. Te gusta exagerar las historias. No creas todo lo que oyes o te volverás loco y no saldrás de casa por miedo a que te salga de la misma tierra un bicho de esos. Bah…"- bufó el compañero.

Fenarel no podía creer a sus oídos. "Engendros tenebrosos… ¿Qué?"- Nunca había oído de ellos, pero al parecer los enanos solían soportar su presencia – Pero ¿cómo si, al parecer, eran asesinos come hombres?- Esa conversación le dejó aún más intranquilo y paranoico. Necesitaba aclarar esa información, así que por los pocos datos de los que disponía, concluyó que lo mejor sería hablar con el primer enano que viera y, por suerte en Gwaren solían haber unos cuantos.

Continuó su marcha, esta vez con paso más acelerado, esquivando las personas que se atravesaban en su camino como si él fuera invisible. Al poco tiempo, escuchó una voz ronca que citaba "Artesanía enana. Buena artesanía enana directa de Orzammar"- se acercó al enano y dijo – "Necesito información. ¿Puedes proporcionármela?"-

"Depende, elfo. ¿Qué información quieres saber?"- contestó molesto el enano.

"Quiero saber qué son los engendros oscuros"-

"Querrás decir, engendros tenebrosos. Y por 3 de cobre te lo digo"- se notaba que el enano era comerciante. Aunque Fenarel sólo había conocido enanos comerciantes, así que no sabría decir si era por su profesión o por su naturaleza; creía que era más bien lo segundo.

"Ten. Ahora dime"- le ofreció las 3 monedas.

"Verás, elfo… esos seres abundan en los caminos de las profundidades, bajo tierra, cerca de nuestro thaig. Nosotros, los enanos, estamos acostumbrados a ellos y es normal que a vosotros, los de la superficie, os resulte aterrador."-

"No me has contestado, _durgen'len_ "- Fenarel no quería una historia, quería saber qué demonios eran esos seres.

"Veo que la paciencia no es lo tuyo, eh, chico."- cogió aire y suspiró – "Bien. Los engendros tenebrosos son seres corrompidos. Al parecer, no pertenecen a este mundo. Según la historia que cuenta la Capilla, fue culpa de la codicia y curiosidad de los magísteres de Tevinter, lo que desató la creación de estas bestias, pues invadieron el trono del Hacedor y lo corrompieron, creándose así los primeros engendros tenebrosos y 'bla bla bla'… ¡pamplinas! Sin embargo, nosotros creemos que sencillamente estaban allí; como el resto de las bestias."- Fenarel no tenía palabras. Si esto era cierto, era terrible. El enano continuó – "Verás, chico… son bestias, sí. Pero los enanos llevamos varias Eras luchando contra ellos en los caminos de las profundidades y pueden morir. Lo malo es que son terriblemente fuertes, son muchos y apestan a brontosaurio con indigestión de champiñón de las profundidades, o sea, fatal. Ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía un baile de espadas con alguno de ellos" – concluyó el enano con una pequeña carcajada.

Fenarel se quedó en silencio un momento intentando entender todo lo que este enano le contaba. Luego dijo con voz temblorosa – "E-entonces… lo que he escuchado… esas muertes… ¿Son reales?" – no lograba asimilarlo del todo.

"Muy posiblemente. Los engendros tenebrosos a veces comen cuerpos, aunque no los necesitan para vivir, y son muy crueles. Son seres que parecen humanos pero que no tienen consciencia. Les guía una… una especie de necesidad de acabar con todo y con todos sin piedad. Si ves a uno… mejor aléjate corriendo. No te molestes en luchar. Sólo los sentenciados a muerte como la Legión de los Muertos o los Guardas Grises pueden acabar con ellos sin temor alguno. Los primeros, ya están muertos de todas formas y los segundos, aunque terminen heridos por sus manos, no se corrompen como suele suceder con el resto de los mortales"- No podía creer lo que oía. Era demasiado que digerir. La Custodia y Paivel siempre contaban historias relativas a la cultura y tragedia élfica pero nunca nada similar. Todo estaba más orientado hacia la magia, demonios y los dioses, pero nada como esto. - ¿Legión de los Muertos? ¿Guardas Grises? – imaginaba que serían grupos de soldados especiales pero le intrigaba más los segundos. Según comentaba el enano, cuando a una persona le hería un engendro tenebroso, éste terminaba corrompido, pero tampoco entendía muy bien esa característica. Tuvo que preguntar – "¿Qué… es… cómo es… un ser corrompido?"-

El enano exhaló aire como dando a entender su incomodidad – "Chico, eso te costará otros 3 cobres"-

"Toma. Dime."- no le importaba malgastar el dinero así. Esta información podía ser muy valiosa.

"Pues son deformes, apestan y están como… como… podridos. Si ves a uno, sabrás sin lugar a dudas que es un engendro tenebroso. Pero, elfo… los hay muy grandes… los hay con magia y los hay asesinos que se ocultan en la tierra, debajo… y están aquí ahora en la superficie pues lo que se avecina, agitará los cimientos de Ferelden. Escucha mis palabras…"- dijo en tono sombrío. Parecía que el enano quería asustarle y lo había conseguido. Fenarel tragó saliva y le miró con los ojos abiertos. Comenzó a sentir su garganta secarse, pero preguntó de nuevo con cierta dificultad – "Y dices que… ¿si te hieren, te corrompen? ¿Te convierten en uno de ellos?"-

"No exactamente. Te corrompen y el veneno te termina matando, no sin antes sentir una agonía insoportable, según cuentan... Escucha, chico, si ves uno… huye. No lo dudes. Pocos pueden enfrentarse a ellos y sobrevivir"- la voz y los ojos del enano se tornaron serios.

Quería saber más, no podía irse así. Algo estaba pasando en el bosque y en otras regiones al parecer, y si la causa eran estos seres, tenía que saber más de ellos – "Dices también que… esos Guardas... ¿Grises?, ¿son inmunes?".

"Son inmunes a sus heridas, pero pueden morir. Aunque no corromperse."- dijo pensativo el enano.

"¿Por qué…qué les hace tan especiales?"- la curiosidad por saber más, le estaba convirtiendo en el típico niño pequeño que no sabe controlar su cantidad de preguntas y que termina transformándose en un incordio.

"Verás… nadie lo sabe. Al parecer es un secreto. Sin embargo, he oído que es porque ellos están corrompidos también, sólo que de otra forma, aunque a mí eso me parece una tontería"- bufó el enano mientras se metía el meñique en la oreja como queriendo sacarse algo que le molestaba.

"¿Es eso cierto?"- corrompidos… sonaba lúgubre y triste.

"No lo sé, chico. Nunca he conocido a un Guarda Gris. Si ves a uno, pregúntaselo y regresa a contármelo. Quizá sea yo luego quien te pague por información"- el enano se rio.

"Ahora déjame trabajar. Estás espantando a los clientes con esas…"- dijo el enano gesticulando con la mano en su dirección mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo – "esas pintas… de salvaje"

"Gracias por la información, hijo de la roca"- y diciendo esto, se giró y siguió su camino.

No podía creer todo lo que ese enano le había contado. Unos seres salidos directo de las más terribles pesadillas, estaban asesinando inocentes. Y no eran cuentos ni exageraciones. Al parecer, era todo real. Era demasiado que asimilar, pero fuera lo que fuera, debía avisar a Lyna – "No. Al clan… todos deben saberlo"- se dijo mientras seguía su rumbo hacia el mercado central.

* * *

"Debemos… Debemos… ir…"- Lyna no sabía qué palabras articular. Deygan después de todo era un desconocido. Él no sabía nada de ella ni de lo que le preocupaba ni de lo que venía padeciendo todo este tiempo.

"Lyna… tranquilízate"- Él no sabía cómo reaccionar - ¿Sería aún el veneno en su mente? – no se quiso arriesgar. Le puso una mano encima de sus hombros mientras se incorporaba y se sentó enfrente de ella para mirarla con detenimiento a los ojos – "¿Qué sucede? ¿De quién hablas?"

Ella sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Su mente recordó vívidamente lo que había padecido en el sueño. Ver de nuevo la muerte de Fenarel, Deygan y Varathorn a manos de esos seres deformes y ver otra vez la cara de ese ser gigante transformarse en el hombre que hoy se había encontrado en el callejón, era demasiado que comprender y asimilar; era demasiado irreal, demasiado horrible y misterioso. Su cuerpo estaba temblando – "Es él"- susurró de nuevo mientras miraba a Deygan a los ojos como si ahí se encontrase la solución.

"Él, ¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas, Lyna?"-

"De… él. Del que nos ha ayudado…"- tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de decir en alto una locura, algo que no podía ser cierto porque de serlo, sería más terrorífico aún.

"No entiendo… ¿Le conoces?"- dijo confuso Deygan al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Lyna intentando ofrecerle apoyo.

"No… sí…. No sé."- Lyna quitó las manos de Deygan de su cara y se levantó de un salto. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba analizar la situación - ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya soñado con él, si nunca antes le había visto?- pensó aterrada. Ese tipo de cosas sólo le pasaban a la Custodia, pues era la única del clan que podía encontrar respuestas en sueños, o al menos es lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que algo de uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad. Esto era importante; era terrible pero emocionante al mismo tiempo - ¿Emocionante? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que…?- a veces ni ella se entendía. Pero su cuerpo y su mente hablaban por ella. La coherencia era algo que nunca le había perseguido, de hecho, era una persona llena de contradicciones pues incluso, siendo niña, descubrió que mientras más dolor experimentaba en el entrenamiento, más útil y feliz se sentía. Mientras que todos los demás se quejaban, ella disfrutaba. Ahora, al parecer, esa tendencia se había vuelto generalizada; lo que le asustaba también le excitaba… y así con todo- pensó confundida mientras paseaba de un lado a otro mirando la hierba de la orilla.

"Ese ser… es él… pero ¿Cómo?"- murmuraba mientras se colocaba la mano en la barbilla en señal reflexiva. Poco a poco su miedo, se iba transformando en curiosidad e incertidumbre.

"¿El ser? …Lyna… ¿De qué hablas?"- Deygan estaba cada vez más confundido y preocupado. Vio en Lyna una mirada de terror que nunca antes había visto en ella y ahora la veía pensativa, como si estuviera intentando acordarse de algo que no lograba recordar.

"El hombre del callejón… él es igual… ¡No!... ¡Idéntico al que vi!"- Lyna le miró a los ojos, finalmente confirmando su hipótesis.

"Demonios, Lyna… ¿me quieres contar de qué va esta retahíla de sandeces que estás diciendo?"- Deygan le sujetó fuertemente los hombros para prevenir que se moviera más y así obligarla a que le mirase a la cara.

Lyna se le quedó mirando un rato, preocupada, hasta que suspiró – "Tienes razón… quizá… quizá deba contarte"- no se sentía segura. Estas cosas sólo las había compartido con la Custodia, pero ahora ella no estaba y su buen amigo Fenarel tampoco aparecía por ningún sitio, así que decidió que debía ser sincera con Deygan, al menos, por seguridad; para que estuviera alerta en caso dado. Él debía saber que, quizá, ese hombre no era la buena persona que creían.

"Siéntate _lethallin_ …"- dijo Lyna haciendo un gesto hacia el suelo. Ambos se sentaron en la hierba y se miraron de frente. Ella quería observar cada expresión del elfo cuando le dijera lo que temía decir en alto.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Deygan lo rompió – " _Lethallan_ … cuéntame… no pasa nada"- le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos de la mano.

Lyna se relajó un poco. Cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir al instante después y exhaló fuertemente – "Esto que te voy a decir, jamás se lo he contado a nadie, salvo a… mi Custodia. Y pretendo que así siga siendo, así que espero que guardes el secreto ¿comprendido?"- le miró fijamente, intentando penetrar en su alma a través de sus pupilas. El elfo abrió los ojos un poco más y luego se relajó, asintiendo. Lyna extendió el meñique y se lo ofreció. Él lo tomó con el suyo y se colocó la otra mano en el corazón, para confirmar su promesa. Ella asintió también y sonrió.

"Bien"- apartó el meñique y reposó sus manos juntas en su regazo – "Tengo pesadillas y sueños que nadie más tiene. A veces son sólo eso pero otras… algo más."- Lyna observó la confusión crecer en la cara del elfo, pero continuó – "Ayer, camino de Gwaren, cuando me levanté asustada del sueño, había soñado con vuestra muerte; la tuya, la de Varathorn y la de Fenarel."- tragó saliva. Era una sensación completamente nueva contarle a un extraño sus más íntimos secretos, lo que sólo era capaz de contarle a Marethari pero, en el fondo, sabía que precisamente el que él fuera ajeno al clan, era lo que la motivaba a continuar explicándose pues sabía que poco podía hacer este elfo para perjudicarla en caso dado.

"Entiendo… pero-"

"Espera. No he terminado"- dijo Lyna con suavidad mientras le colocaba un dedo en los labios a Deygan. En ese momento, el elfo abrió un poco los ojos y sus labios se apartaron ligeramente, dejando que su aliento rozase la piel del dedo de Lyna. Ella se estremeció, parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta para continuar al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y bajaba el dedo para evitar la distracción.

"El… Ser que fue culpable de esas muertes era una bestia enorme deforme que parecía influenciada por algún tipo de maldad que no sabría explicar. Ese… monstruo… en un momento dado se… se transformó en un humano"- volvió a aclararse la voz que se le entrecortaba por la intensidad del recuerdo – "Y… ese humano era… es… el que vimos hoy en el callejón"- Lyna se quedó observando con sumo detenimiento la expresión del elfo. Los ojos de Deygan se abrieron de par en par. Ver ese gesto sumado al de sus labios ligeramente apartados, confirmaban la expresión de sorpresa que Lyna se esperaba. El labio inferior del elfo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a moverse en la mirada de Lyna, como si quisiera buscar algo que delatase una broma pesada o falsedad.

"Tranquilo…"- ella le puso la mano en el hombro. Él pegó un pequeño respingo.

"Pe-pero… eso no es posible… tú no eres… ¿Qué eres?"- dijo casi ahogándose con las palabras. Deygan sentía ahora mismo mucha confusión y algo de miedo. Lo que Lyna le había contado no era propio de un simple cazador. El Custodio de su clan había predicho en más de una ocasión algunas cosas gracias a los sueños que, decía, tenía o eso le habían dicho. Era todo muy extraño. Su mente daba muchas vueltas intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica de lo que había podido ocurrir.

Lyna fue consciente de la lucha que el elfo tenía en su interior – "Soy la misma de siempre. Simplemente… ha sido casualidad"

Deygan sacudió la cabeza como negando la realidad – "No Lyna… esas cosas nunca pasan por casualidad… eso es muy raro…"- No quería disgustarla pero era mucho que procesar – "¿Cómo es posible que hayas soñado con un hombre que no conocías de antes y, éste, se haya personificado?... es… no lo entiendo"- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y agachaba la cabeza.

"No lo sé… Mi clan ha tenido visitas de algunos humanos… quizá… quizá de pequeña le conocí en alguno de nuestros viajes y mi mente lo ha recordado casualmente ahora… no sé… es la única explicación lógica a esto"- ella comenzaba a preocuparse de nuevo. En el fondo, sabía que era algo más, pero no quería hacer hincapié en ello. Sus manos frotaron sus brazos, intentando entrar en calor. Un viento frío marino movió las hojas de los árboles que tenían alrededor. Se estremeció. No le gustaba sentirse así de desnuda, pero era necesario avisar del posible peligro. Tendría que contárselo a Fenarel también y estaba temiéndolo.

"Por favor, _lethallin_ … no le digas nada a Varathorn. Él no debe saberlo. Me… ¿Me lo prometes?"- le miró a través de sus pestañas con ojos de súplica.

Deygan se quedó observando esa dulce mirada. El cabello de Lyna se alborotaba sutilmente con la brisa que movía los árboles. Sus manos frotaban sus brazos y la postura que tenía daba a intuir debilidad, perdón, protección. Su corazón se enterneció y no puedo evitar acariciarle la mejilla y sonreír – "Te lo prometo _lethallan_ …"- miró hacia sus labios. Aún algo más rojos de lo normal por el previo instante de pasión en el callejón. Sus latidos y respiración se aceleraron todavía más cuando ella se inclinó en su mano para sentir más sus caricias.

Él la miró de nuevo a los ojos y observó ese brillo de ganas y deseo que ella le había ofrecido la noche anterior – "Dioses… eres hermosa…"- murmuró. Ella se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Era la primera vez que Lyna contaba algo tan importante e íntimo a alguien que no era la Custodia y se sentía muy expuesta y vulnerable. El comentario de Deygan no hizo más que agitar esas ganas y pasión que, minutos antes, el elfo había encendido en ella.

En ese instante, él perdió parte del control que le quedaba. Se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarla pero, esta vez, con más dulzura y delicadeza. Sus labios rozaban los de Lyna con tal suavidad que apenas sentía su calor.

Ella se tensó un momento por lo inesperado del acercamiento, hasta que subió ambos brazos a la nuca de Deygan y se rindió al beso. Su boca sabía dulce y el beso estaba siendo sumamente suave y cuidadoso, como si cada roce fuera una petición de permiso para el siguiente. Ella profundizó el beso. Su lengua ahora rozaba la de él, y él gimió. Ella se estremeció de nuevo y continuó más intensamente. Su cuerpo pidiendo más otra vez, ardiendo de nuevo en ese fuego que la estaba consumiendo, volviéndola loca por sentir más y más de los labios y manos que la acariciaban.

Deygan se perdió en el momento. Besar a Lyna era como probar una melodía nueva que te elevaba, un alimento que te saciaba pero que no podías dejar de consumir, era una droga, un vicio, era algo que no sabía explicar pero que su cuerpo entendía a la perfección. Nunca un beso había evocado tanto y había hecho latir su corazón a ese ritmo frenético.

Sin apartarse de sus labios, él recostó a Lyna en la hierba, posando una mano en su cabeza para dejarla suavemente sobre el suelo. Colocó su torso encima del de ella y una de sus manos sujetaba suavemente sus caderas. No se atrevía a moverse. Quería hacerlo bien. Quería demostrarle que él estaba ahora dispuesto a ser suyo al ritmo que ella deseara. Había sido un necio al negarse, al irse así y dejarla avergonzada y quería recompensarla, y más ahora que ella yacía expuesta y sincerada entre sus brazos. Él había notado el esfuerzo de Lyna cuando le contó lo de sus sueños, y quería devolverle la confianza que había demostrado ella en él.

Lyna acariciaba el cabello de Deygan suavemente al tiempo que sus labios demandaban más y más del elfo. El calor del momento estaba convirtiéndose en una niebla de deseo que nublaba sus sentidos. Minutos antes su sangre ardía por la adrenalina de la lucha y, previo a eso, su cuerpo estaba en llamas por el beso tan intenso que Deygan le obsequiaba. Sin embargo ahora, sus labios cantaban otra canción. Era una canción de plegaria, perdón y rendición. Había algo de miedo y cautela y ella lo notó. Separó sus labios de los de él, y le observó con detenimiento – " _Lethallin_ … ¿Qué intentas decirme?"-

Él se puso algo nervioso, pero nunca apartó la mirada. Tragó saliva y contestó con voz ligeramente temblorosa. – "Lyna… sólo quiero que me perdones y… la única forma en la que sé pedirte perdón es… demostrarte mi confianza e intentar volver a comenzar lo que anoche dejamos a medias…"- Él no sabía cómo expresar su arrepentimiento. Estaba retractándose de lo que anoche, al parecer, tenía muy claro. Pero es que no podía evitar sentirse completa y absolutamente rendido a los encantos de esta forastera que había robado su mente y su control.

Lyna le miró confusa, pero comprendió sus palabras. Sólo que, ahora, era ella quien no estaba segura de arrebatarle la oportunidad de vivir esto con alguien que él amase de verdad – "Deygan yo… no sé…"- se apartó más de la cara del elfo. Él, sin embargo, no dejó de beber de su mirada. Lyna dudó por un momento si decirle lo que pensaba o dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía en ese momento. Cerró los ojos un instante e inhaló aire profundamente para luego exhalarlo de un golpe – "Tú… te mereces algo más"- logró decir mientras apartaba la cara de la de él, intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

Deygan frunció el ceño y la miró con tristeza. Todo había sido un malentendido. Él sólo estaba confundido y ahora se sentía totalmente seguro de saber lo que quería. Pero al parecer, Lyna no y eso le hizo comprender – "¿Es por… Fenarel?"-susurró temblorosamente – "¿Le… amas?"- dijo temiendo la respuesta.

Lyna giró de nuevo la cabeza para mirarle asombrada a los ojos – "No… qué te hace pensar que…"-

"Lyna… os vi anoche… lo siento… sé que no debí…"- se incorporó y se sentó, dejando a Lyna acostada con cara de sorpresa. Ella terminó levantándose otra vez para mirarle a los ojos de nuevo – "Shhh… eso da igual… pero… ¿Por qué piensas que es por él?"- preguntó Lyna mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Deygan y volteaba su cara para que la mirase a los ojos.

Él sentía sus ojos arder con lo que parecían lágrimas, pero no estaba seguro. Ahora sentía su cuerpo como si fuese un flan; se movía tembloroso e inseguro. La miró a los ojos y vio condescendencia y algo de compasión. Volvió a apartar la mirada, molesto por ello – "La forma en la que le besabas… en la que te… movías con él… eso tiene que ser algo más que deseo… algo más que pasión…"- No quiso continuar. Si lo hacía, seguramente volvería a enfadarla y no quería caer en ello de nuevo. Su corazón latía con más fuerza al recordar la escena que presenció escondido como un vulgar ladrón.

Una pequeña y sutil risa se oyó. Él se giró de nuevo para verla y juntó las cejas en señal de enfado. Ella simplemente sonrió y dijo suavemente – "Oh _lethallin_ … claro que sí. Él es mi amigo, mi muy querido amigo pero… nada más. Le quiero pero… no es amor."- le acarició la mejilla reafirmando sus palabras.

Deygan respiró profundamente, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima pero otra duda le asaltó – "Entonces… ¿Por qué dices que… me merezco algo más?... no me conoces…"- concluyó en tono serio.

Ella le miró sonriendo y con esa mirada de ternura que le debilitaba los huesos – "Porque yo no soy buena para ti… no soy buena para nadie"- Algo en Lyna se rompió. Su voz se quebró. Ella solamente le haría daño y tenía que ser justa por una vez en la vida. – " _Lethallin_ …"- le sujetó la cara con ambas manos – "Olvídate de mí… por favor" – ella se levantó.

Él la miró sorprendido, pues la noche anterior era él el de la negativa y no ella - ¿Qué habrá cambiado?- apartó la mirada de Lyna y se levantó mientras se arreglaba su armadura – "Lyna yo… respeto tu decisión pero… quiero que sepas que, si esta noche cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando" – no quería insistir. Intuía que Lyna no era fácil de convencer y, además, él tampoco se sentía cómodo con este tipo de conversaciones. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Y aunque él sentía su cuerpo arder en deseo, no quería parecer el típico adolescente ávido de aventuras; debía controlarse. Carraspeó la garganta y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

" _Ma serannas, lethallin_ …"- le besó la mejilla – "Es… lo mejor, créeme"- un pinchazo de tristeza cruzó su corazón. Al parecer, este elfo se ha ganado mi cariño – pensó mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Deygan la miró con intensidad. Esos ojos verdes claros, le miraban ahora con algo más que ternura – "Cariño, ¿Quizá?"- pensó para sí. Sonrió de vuelta, aliviado, esperanzado y algo avergonzado.

Lyna se giró para marcharse, pero Deygan le cogió del brazo. Ella se giró – "Sólo…"- interrumpió Deygan – "Prométeme que, después de que todo esto pase, volveremos a vernos…" – las palabras salieron sin pasar primero por su filtro mental. Se le formó un nudo grande en la boca del estómago con la sorpresa de su propia petición y sintió ruborizarse.

Ella se le quedó mirando con sorpresa -"Pero Deygan-"

"Prométemelo… es… lo único que te pido"- esa última frase tembló de más en su garganta. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que este encuentro casual terminase con la partida de ambos a sus respectivos clanes, le hacía sentirse sumamente triste y desesperanzado. Debía obtener de ella algo más, algo que le tranquilizase porque si no, iba a ser un tormento vivir sin tenerla cerca.

Ella le observó durante un instante. Prometer algo así, era casi una mentira pero sabía que él necesitaba esa promesa, aun sabiendo de por sí que era algo de lo que nunca se podría estar seguro. Suspiró y cerrando los ojos, dijo – "Está bien… Lo… prometo."- le miró intensamente a los ojos y se acercó para besarle suavemente en los labios, sellando así su promesa. El beso fue ligero, suave, tímido pero, esta vez, fue dado con más sentimiento y menos impulso.

Él se dejó llevar por ese instante y cuando ella se apartó, sonrió. No era el desenlace que esperaba pero sabía que, en parte, Lyna tenía razón. Habían sido dos días intensos y aún quedaba día por delante así que pensaba aprovecharlo a su lado – "Gracias _lethallan_ " - le sonrió de vuelta.

Ella asintió - "Bien. Creo que ya es la hora… ¿Nos… vamos?"- Lyna le extendió la mano y él la aceptó. Ambos se miraron unos instantes y comenzaron a caminar dirección al mercado principal donde, seguramente, encontrarían al maestro y a Fenarel.

* * *

 **Durgen'len:** hijos de la roca. Dicho de los enanos.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias. Agradecimiento.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	21. Ecos

**¡Hola a todos! Saltando entre personajes, intento ofrecer más información sobre la importancia de los sueños de Lyna. Hay cosas que están sucediendo que tendrán su relevancia más adelante… Espero que os guste.**

 **Siguientes capítulos, más acción y más cositas.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Ecos"**

 _["Algo en su pecho se paró y dejó de respirar. Comenzó a ahogarse. En ese instante, se vio a sí misma delante del ser, y esta vez era a ella a quien sujetaba bruscamente por la garganta"]_

* * *

 _Marethari llevaba toda la mañana organizando con Ilen, Paivel y Merrill el viaje que pronto realizarían hacia las Marcas Libres._

 _Era momento de partir. Sus viejos huesos y algo en su interior le decían que en Ferelden ya no eran bien recibidos. Ilen aseguraba que estaba exagerando y que era demasiado inoportuno marchar así justo cuando habían varias Hallas a punto de dar a luz. Pero Marethari insistía. Las noches en vela debido a sueños inquietos y turbios le confirmaban que el equilibrio se estaba rompiendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tal intranquilidad y no sólo por la situación del bosque y lo que intuía en el ambiente, sino porque una pequeña voz en su interior, le decía que algo pasaba con Lyna. Ella no había querido preocuparla más, por eso no quiso hablar con ella en profundidad antes de que se marchase a Gwaren, pero sabía que Lyna estaba pasando por algo más complicado que la madurez o que una etapa de adolescencia convulsa._

 _Sus pasos distraídos la llevaron hasta su carromato. Cerrando la puerta con llave, se sentó en el banco donde solía meditar. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y serenar esa inquietud, y eso sólo lo lograba con la meditación. Normalmente sólo los Custodios o los aprendices y magos solían usar la meditación para tales fines, pero en el clan, no sólo ella y Merrill meditaban; Lyna y Ilen también. Sin embargo, fue Ilen quien enseñó el arte de la meditación a Lyna. Al principio Marethari no estaba de acuerdo, pues era un acto difícil de controlar debido a la fuerte unión que debía de haber con el Más Allá, pero al ver los increíbles avances de Lyna, ella no pudo negarse durante más tiempo. Siempre le sorprendió que ella lograse aprender tan rápido algo que a Marethari le había llevado años, pero intuía que su habilidad tendría algo que ver con su sangre; con su padre especialmente. A veces Lyna y ella meditaban juntas. Era una de las actividades que más compartía con ella y, desde que se marchó a Gwaren, no había tenido oportunidad de meditar en condiciones y eso la estaba afectando._

 _Una vez se hubo sentado en el banco, cruzó las piernas entre sí recostando los pies a ambos lados de sus rodillas contrarias y enderezó su columna. Cerró los ojos, colocó las manos en su regazo y comenzó a respirar pausada y profundamente. Se centró en su respiración y en los latidos de su corazón. Comenzó a oír la sangre pasar por sus arterias y venas, su mente empezó a liberarse de todas las imágenes que le sucedían en segundos y logró dejarla en blanco. Uno de los trucos que solía usar para concentrarse era imaginar la mirada de un Halla. Esos ojos blanquecinos mirándola le hacían sentir una profunda calma y serenidad, haciendo que su alma se viera atraída por ellos eliminando así cualquier otra visión y distracción. Al cabo de unos instantes, esa intensa mirada se desvanecía y la dejaba en un estado de completa elevación donde incluso se sentía capaz de acariciar con sus dedos espectrales el Velo que se abría paso ante ella. Marethari siempre cruzaba al otro lado, pues su magia le permitía jugar con esa realidad. Sabía que era peligroso, pero aun así lo hacía pues era donde lograba encontrar respuesta a la mayoría de sus preguntas._

 _Marethari traspasó el Velo. Un escalofrío cruzó por su proyección física que hizo que, en el mundo real, su cuerpo se estremeciera. Su mente se mantenía consciente enfocada en su respiración, mientras que su yo interior se aventuraba más allá, siempre un paso más hacia lo incierto. Logró cruzar, sin dificultades, tierras desconocidas hasta que el propio tejido del Velo se desgarró dando paso al Más allá; el mundo de los sueños y espíritus. No era un espacio extraño, era muy conocido para ella, pero cada vez que lo visitaba sea en sueños o a través de la meditación, siempre se sentía especialmente vulnerable. Su cuerpo astral volvía a ser joven y bello. Delante de ella se proyectaban escenas de su propia juventud, de sus anhelos y deseos y tentaciones, así como de arrepentimientos y dolor. Debía ser cauta, pues los demonios acechaban en cada visión y no debía fiarse del entorno ni de las promesas que pudiera albergar. Demasiados años visitando el Más Allá, le habían conferido un poderoso sentido de la realidad._

 _Siguió caminando, buscando algo, buscando respuestas a esa intranquilidad, hasta que vio lo que ella solía llamar un eco. Los ecos eran repeticiones distorsionadas de sueños o vivencias que ella misma, o personas allegadas a ella, experimentaban. En este caso en concreto, la escena del sueño era terrorífica. Frente a ella se encontraba la figura de Lyna, con la cara contorsionada por el terror, y delante de la chiquilla se hallaba un ser enorme y deforme que la sujetaba fuertemente por la garganta. Una fuerza desconocida e invisible la arrastró hasta esa escena. Escuchó la risa gutural y rota de ese ser. Se estremeció. En ese instante, como si estuviera metiéndose debajo de la piel de Lyna, pudo experimentar la terrible angustia y confusión que la joven sentía. Algo en su pecho se paró y dejó de respirar. Comenzó a ahogarse. En ese instante, ella se vio a sí misma delante del ser, y esta vez era a ella a quien sujetaba bruscamente por la garganta. No podía respirar y sus oídos parecían estar a punto de estallar con la presión de su sangre en ellos. Sólo era capaz de escuchar la risa grave y ronca del monstruo que se alzaba fuerte y putrefacto ante ella. Logró gritar y…_

 _Marethari se despertó violentamente de su visión. Sus pulmones se contraían y expandían en busca de ese tan necesitado aire. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se encontraba sudando y temblando. Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar su mirada en sus alrededores. El miedo que segundos antes sentía, se comenzó a desvanecer._

 _"Lyna… Dioses, chiquilla… ¿Qué te está pasando?"- algo en ese eco la dejó aún más intranquila. Sea lo que sea que Lyna estuviera padeciendo, era de suma importancia. La figura de ese ser le resultaba conocida y le asombró de sobremanera descubrir que era en un sueño de Lyna donde había encontrado una posible pista. Nunca antes había visitado un eco que fuera tan intenso y real. Esa conexión la había dejado muy cansada y bastante preocupada, no sólo por el ser que allí se mostraba, sino por la importancia del papel de Lyna en todo aquello._

 _Se levantó rápidamente del banco, no sin antes tambalearse un poco, y comenzó a buscar en su arcón donde guardaba parte de sus libros y pergaminos – "Esa figura la he visto antes… pero ¿Dónde?"- siguió rebuscando. Su mente daba vueltas en torno a una idea pero no llegaba a concretarla – "'Historia de Arlathan', no. 'Ungüentos curativos', no. 'Medicina élfica', tampoco. 'Vallaslin: legado de sangre', menos. ¿Dónde estás?"- siguió rebuscando. No se acordaba del nombre, pero sabía que tenía algo por ahí que podía ayudarla a descifrar lo que fuera que ese eco quisiera mostrarle. Estuvo varios minutos buscando entre viejos y rotos pergaminos, libros y manuscritos y justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar, lo encontró – "¡Ajá! 'Garahel, héroe y leyenda', éste es…"_

* * *

Fenarel ya había llegado al mercado principal. Sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente a Lyna pero por dónde mirase, sólo veía caras desconocidas y comenzó a preocuparse. – "Deberían estar por aquí… dónde demonios están…"- no sólo estaba preocupado, sino también celoso. Deygan seguramente estaría con Lyna y ninguno de los dos aparecía por ningún lado. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró rápidamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Varathorn que le miraba con el ceño fruncido – " _Da'len_ , ¿los has visto?"-

"No maestro. No hay señal de ellos."-

"Seguro que aparecen pronto. Mientras, toma."- Varathorn le ofreció una cesta con varios pescados que había recogido del puerto – "Esto para el tabernero. Ayudará a pagar por el… inconveniente de esta mañana" – Fenarel asintió y cogió la cesta.

"Te recomiendo que comiences a buscar lo que necesitéis. No te preocupes por ellos. No deben estar lejos"- dijo Varathorn mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Tienes razón _hahren_ … buscaré las provisiones que necesitamos y, con suerte, pronto les vemos"- no era propio de Lyna ser tan imprudente pero no podía echarle la culpa completamente. Después de todo, él se había comportado como un imbécil esa misma mañana. A pesar de los celos, sentía cierta tranquilidad al saber que ella no estaría sola entre tanto _shem._ Lyna era hermosa incluso para los de su raza, a los ojos de un _shemlen_ sería incluso más bella. Se estremeció sólo con pensar en los peligros que ella podía padecer a manos de esas personas que él consideraba bestias. Agitó la cabeza para quitar de su mente pensamientos que le inquietaban y extrajo de un bolsillo la lista que Marethari les había hecho. – "Bien… comencemos"- Fenarel y Varathorn se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. En unas pocas horas el mercado se plagaría de más _shemlen_ , soldados y bandidos que podrían meterles en problemas, y preferían adelantar todo lo que pudieran antes del mediodía.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos por donde habían venido. Deygan acariciaba con sus dedos la mano de Lyna y ella de vez en cuando le obsequiaba una sonrisa que él devolvía con timidez. Llegaron a un callejón paralelo al que habían estado horas antes – "Será mejor que pasemos por aquí en vez de por el otro callejón. Así no levantaremos más sospechas de las necesarias"- Lyna se encontraba mejor. Ya no le molestaba el veneno de la cerbatana y, a pesar de que su mente aún estaba en el desconocido de tez oscura que les había salvado, se sentía optimista y tranquila.

"Espera…"-

"¿Qué ocurr-"- no logró articular otra palabra más pues los labios de Deygan se encontraban sobre los suyos, acariciándolos insistentemente, mientras introducía su lengua nuevamente en su boca, saboreándola, sintiéndola. Él la abrazó como si sintiera que ella estuviera a punto de huir de él, pero ella se dejó llevar por el inesperado gesto, acercándose más a él, mientras le devolvía el abrazo y el beso aunque con menos intención. Lyna sintió el cuerpo de Deygan relajarse y la urgencia del beso se tornó en un juego de tentaciones. Su tímida lengua, se introducía en la boca de Lyna con movimientos suaves y cortos, como si tuviera miedo de quedarse más rato del permitido. Sus labios rozaban los de ella, con ternura y dedicación, como si estuviera rindiendo honor a los dioses mediante este cálido y dulce acto. Ella se estremeció. Este elfo estaba poniendo a prueba su determinación. Si seguía así, sería imposible cumplir con su decisión.

"No…"- Lyna se apartó un poco de él, colocando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Deygan – "Si continúas así no podré… controlarme"- suspiró de impotencia. Estaba descubriendo que ella era débil a la carne… débil al deseo, a la pasión.

"Tengo miedo…"- confesó Deygan mientras la miraba intensamente.

"¿Miedo?"- Lyna le miró confundida. Miedo era una palabra demasiado importante para algo tan simple, tan instintivo, tan natural.

"Miedo de que, cuando crucemos este callejón, vuelvas a tratarme como antes... como si nada hubiera pasado…"- él suspiró y observó de nuevo los húmedos y rojos labios de Lyna.

Lyna le miró confundida por unos instantes y frunció el ceño comprendiendo finalmente - "Deygan… es que nada ha pasado"- se apartó completamente de él. Bajó sus brazos e insistió – "Ya he tomado mi decisión. Estás poniéndome las cosas difíciles… si tú no eres capaz de verlo, te lo haré ver"- se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el elfo le sujetó la mano – "No, por favor… prometo… prometo no volverlo a hacer pero… por favor _lethallan,_ no vuelvas a ser esa Lyna indiferente y fría…"- suplicó Deygan mientras acariciaba con un dedo la palma de la mano de Lyna. Esa descripción, la hizo reír y se giró– "¿Indiferente y fría? ¡Uau! Nunca me habían descrito así"- comentó en tono burlón – "Egoísta y cruel, sí"- dijo recordando las palabras de Fenarel – "Pero nunca eso… bueno, algo más que añadir a la lista, ¿no?" – sonriendo casualmente, le dio un beso en la nariz a Deygan – "Sigamos, _lethallin_. Tenemos cosas que hacer"- le sujetó de la mano otra vez y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha.

Ambos cruzaron el callejón y llegaron a la avenida principal. La ciudad había cobrado mucha más vida que antes y las personas estaban ya sumidas en una vorágine comercial que apenas dejaba margen al ocio y al paseo contemplativo. Lyna se sorprendió al ver tantas caras diferentes y tantos colores – "Aunque no me gusta el olor de esta ciudad, he de reconocer que su gente es muy variopinta"

"El puerto se conecta directamente con las Marcas libres. Es normal que hayan caras tan diferentes"- comentó casualmente Deygan mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Lyna. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se giró para mirarle.

En ese momento, al fondo, unos ojos llamaron la atención de Lyna. Justo detrás de donde unas mujeres estaban reunidas hablando, se encontraba una figura envuelta en una capa oscura que dejaba entrever unos ojos grandes y caídos que la miraban con intensidad. De la capucha sobresalía ligeramente la punta de una nariz fina y alargada, pero no pudo discernir ningún rasgo más. Algo en esa cara le resultaba conocido, pero no logró ubicar el lugar ni el momento. De repente, recordó al encapuchado de la taberna – "Es él…"- pensó con inquietud. Paró sobre sus pasos y sujetó a Deygan.

"¿Qué pasa _lethallan_?"- preguntó el elfo confuso mientras la miraba. Ella no desvió su mirada para mirarle, seguía enfocada en el extraño encapuchado.

"Nada… espera aquí"- le soltó la mano y fue en dirección del encapuchado.

Dio varios pasos, pero la multitud apenas la dejaba ver. La mayoría eran más altos que ella y no paraban de moverse y gesticular, haciendo más difícil la concentración. A unos pocos pasos de donde se suponía que encontraría al encapuchado, se encontró con que el extraño ya no estaba allí. Movió la cabeza en varias direcciones intentando ubicar una silueta similar y no pudo encontrarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza – "Me vigilan a mí. Pero ¿Quién demonios?"- su mente daba vueltas en torno a las posibilidades sin dar con la solución.

Una voz a lo lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos – "Lyna… ¿Qué haces?..."- oyó a Deygan gritar.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, y se giró para ir en su encuentro. Unos pasos más adelante, y se encontró con él – "¿Algo interesante?"- preguntó curioso Deygan. Ella le miró y le sonrió, intentando ofrecerle una visión calmada, aunque su mente no lo estuviera – "Quizás. Sigamos, ¿Sí?"- le volvió a coger de la mano y ambos se dieron la vuelta.

A su paso, Lyna notó que varias personas se le quedaban viendo con miedo. Muchas de las mujeres _shemlen_ la miraban mientras se llevaban una mano a la boca en señal de asombro. Algunos hombres la miraban con rabia y desprecio, y otros escupían a su paso como si fuera una leprosa del lugar – "Eso sí que es nuevo…"- dijo confusa mientras les miraba con recelo.

"El collar"- ofreció Deygan como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos. Ella se giró para verle a los ojos, y él le devolvió la mirada con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Lyna se llevó instintivamente las manos al cuello y sintió los dientes de _shem_ que allí colgaban vistosos. Era un contraste curioso sentir el frío roce de esas piezas humanas en su caliente cuello descubierto. Ella suspiró y sonrió, sintiendo por fin el placer del respeto infundido por el miedo – "Nunca falla…"- pensó satisfecha. Sin embargo un recuerdo instantáneo le vino a la mente – "¡No!" – pensó asombrada.

Una sucesión de imágenes le vinieron de golpe – "¿Será posible? ¿Será él?"- pensó con curiosidad y asombro. Tendría que hablarlo con Fenarel, pero no quería alarmarle sin necesidad así que decidió averiguarlo ella sola, por el momento.

Siguieron caminando de la mano unos cuantos pasos más. Ya habían llegado al mercado central y Lyna movía la cabeza intentando ubicar a Fenarel y a Varathorn – "Deben de estar por aquí"- dijo poniéndose de puntillas mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente para evitar que el sol la cegase.

"Sí. Busquémosles"- dijo Deygan, mientras tiraba de ella hacia un lateral del mercado.

Dieron unos pasos más, y de repente ella paró en seco – "¡Por Mythal! ¿Qué es esto?" – dijo Lyna moviéndose hacia un puesto de telas como atraída por algo invisible, mientras cogía un trozo de mercancía – "Eso es encaje orlesiano, elfa. Algo demasiado caro para una coneja como tú"- contestó el mercader mientras le quitaba el trozo de tela bruscamente a Lyna de las manos. Ella subió la mirada y le observó con intensidad y desprecio. Justo cuando iba a contestarle, Deygan interrumpe – "Tenemos monedas. ¿Cuánto por este trozo?"-

Lyna abrió los ojos y la boca de asombro y se giró para ver a Deygan. Le vio mirar al mercader con las cejas juntas en señal de enfado y determinación, mientras sujetaba el trozo que recientemente el _shemlen_ le había quitado de las manos a Lyna. Sus labios se le secaron y la boca del estómago se contrajo ante la visión del elfo que tan decidido buscaba complacerla. Una sensación de orgullo y vergüenza afloró en su corazón por el gesto.

Quiso interceder – " _Lethallin_ , no hace falta que-"

"He dicho cuánto por este trozo, _shem_ "- replicó Deygan gesticulando de nuevo hacia el _shemlen_ que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su barbilla.

El mercader se le quedó mirando un rato y dijo – "15 de cobre"- se relamió.

"8"- regateó Deygan mientras apretaba el trozo de tela entre sus dedos.

"¡Eh! Cuidado que es delicado"- replicó el mercader mientras le miraba con cierto temor por su mercancía.

Lyna vio al mercader tragar saliva y sopesar la oferta. Levantó su mano hacia su mandíbula y contestó – "10, y si lo sigues tocando sin mostrarme los cobres tocaré yo a tu elfa, orejas puntiagudas"-

Deygan dejó el trozo de tela un momento en la mesa del puesto y hurgó en su saco de monedas. Sacó 10 cobres y se los lanzó al mercader haciendo que varias de esas monedas cayeran al suelo a sus pies – "Toma. Y da gracias por no estar ahora en el bosque… porque te hubieras quedado sin lengua, sucio _shem_ "- cogió de nuevo el trozo de tela.

Lyna observó al hombre tragar nuevamente saliva y mirar a Deygan con miedo. Unos instantes después, le vio agacharse desesperado a recoger las monedas que se habían caído, soltando mientras maldiciones en la lengua común.

Ambos se voltearon y dieron unos pasos para alejarse del puesto del mercader. Deygan se dio la vuelta y, sin soltarle la mano a Lyna, estiró la otra mano donde tenía la tela y se la ofreció con una sonrisa – "Toma… para ti."- dijo con suavidad y en un tono más juvenil del habitual.

Lyna le miró a los ojos con ternura. Pocas veces alguien había tenido detalles con ella y menos alguien que apenas conocía. Sintió su corazón acelerarse un instante mientras que sus labios decían – "Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"- ella quería saber el porqué de este regalo. Estaba acostumbrada a que, incluso los de su clan, le hicieran favores con el propósito de buscar ayuda de ella en alguna forma. No se fiaba de Deygan, pero verle ahí de pie, sujetándole una mano mientras que con la otra le ofrecía algo que ella había visto por casualidad, estaba siendo difícil de comprender.

"Porque… no quiero que me olvides"- dijo Deygan mientras la miraba con intensidad a los ojos.

Las piernas de Lyna temblaron. No era sólo tristeza lo que sentía, sino lástima por ver a este elfo tan dispuesto, tan rendido a ella que no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber propiciado esos sentimientos. Sin embargo, confiaba en que, con el tiempo, él se olvidaría de ella. Pero ahora estaba dudando de si sería, finalmente, ella quien nunca terminase olvidándose de él.

Lyna parpadeó varias veces, intentando evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. La forma tan especial con la que Deygan había comentado eso último, la hizo sentirse débil. Su mirada bajó hacia la tela y levantó una mano para coger el trozo de encaje que el elfo le ofrecía – " _Ma serannas, lethallin_ …"- dijo casi como un susurro- "…y…"- Hizo una pausa – "Jamás te olvidaré…"- se levantó en puntillas y le besó en los labios con ternura y delicadeza, al tiempo que le abrazaba. Él soltó la mano de Lyna y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras se fundía en el beso con labios temblorosos.

Un carraspeo la sacó del momento. Lyna abrió los ojos y vio que, detrás de ellos, estaba Varathorn de brazos cruzados observándola con el ceño fruncido y mirada severa. Al segundo después, escucha – "Maestro, creo que-" – la figura de Fenarel aparece tras Varathorn. En ese instante en que ella ve a Fenarel abrir los ojos en sorpresa al verla besando al elfo, ella se separa bruscamente de Deygan, a pesar de que éste la sujetaba firmemente contra su pecho.

"Maestro, Fen… Hola"- logra decir Lyna de la manera más casual que pudo mientras tiraba de la mano de Deygan hacia un lado, para que él también se diera la vuelta. Él pegó un respingo y se giró, aclarándose la voz- "Maestro… os… os estábamos buscando"- dice Deygan con el tono un poco chillón debido a la sorpresa. Ambos nerviosos, intentando disimular.

Lyna observa a Fenarel pasar de una mirada de sorpresa, a una mirada de furia casi desbordada. Las manos de su amigo, se tornan puños fuertes que impiden que toda la sangre circule libremente, blanqueando así sus dedos por el esfuerzo. La mandíbula de Fenarel, se retuerce y Lyna observa cómo los músculos de sus mejillas, se contraen de la intensidad de su mordida. Ella traga saliva y continua – "S-sí… estábamos-"

"Deygan, tengo que hablar contigo"- interrumpió Varathorn repentinamente de manera tosca – "En privado"- miró a Lyna y luego al elfo. Deygan asintió y soltó la mano de Lyna no sin antes mirarla con ojos cómplices. Ella sonrió y asintió y luego le dejó marchar, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Al segundo después de liberar la mano de Deygan, Lyna siente la mano de Fenarel sujetarla violentamente del brazo mientras que la aparta, bruscamente, de la multitud como si fuera una niña a quien reprender. Él le clavaba los dedos en el brazo y ella no quiso decir nada. Sabía que él estaría enfadado por lo que acababa de presenciar y ella no quería hacer una escena ahí mismo delante de tanto _shemlen_ , así que sólo se dejó llevar hasta que estuvieron alejados del bullicio y gentío.

Una vez más tranquilos y antes de que Fenarel hablase, Lyna sacudió su brazo para hacer que el elfo la soltase y se giró, mientras le veía a los ojos con mirada gélida y dura– "Fenarel, es la última vez que me arrastras así."- replicó tajantemente en tono serio y frío.

"Oh, no me vengas-"- intentó decir Fenarel, sin éxito.

"Es la última vez…"-dijo Lyna alzando la voz y mirándole con intensidad, mientras intentaba controlar su enfado – "Escúchame bien, Fenarel… es la última vez que me tratas como si fuera tuya. No lo soy. Que te quede claro o sino tendré que tomar otras medidas."- Lyna estaba casi gruñendo. Pero la ira que sentía por la forma en la que su amigo la había arrastrado y tratado, le había disparado toda la agresividad que, horas antes, no pudo liberar en el callejón con los ladrones.

Fenarel se quedó mirándola con ojos intensos. Él hervía de rabia por la escena que acaba de presenciar. No podía evitarlo. Saber que esos labios cálidos, generosos y dulces no eran exclusivamente suyos, le hacía que los celos le carcomiesen por dentro. Sin embargo, él no se esperaba una respuesta tan dura y seca de Lyna. Al menos esperaba una disculpa, algo que le indicase a él que ella no quería ofenderle, pero no algo tan frío y distante. Él se quedó en silencio, mirando a los grandes ojos color esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada con aún más intensidad.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato. Fenarel procesando la reacción de Lyna y ella, por el contrario, lamentando cada segundo más la forma tan dura de su réplica. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con curiosidad, hasta que Lyna rompió el hielo – "Fen… yo… lamento haberte ofendido. Fue un gesto de… agradecimiento, nada más allá, te lo prome-"

"No sigas"- interrumpió Fenarel al tiempo que levantaba una mano- "No me debes explicaciones. El problema es mío. _Ir abelas, lethallan_ … no… no volverá a pasar"- cerró los ojos como si intentase que sus palabras se asentasen dentro. Él tenía que superar esto como fuera. Sólo tenía dos vías: superarlo y vivir su vida hasta que ella se decidiera o hasta que él encontrase otra mujer que le moviera el suelo así, o no superarlo nunca y volverse loco. Estaba claro cuál camino elegiría seguir. Sería duro, pero el mundo no se acabaría por ello- pensó decidido.

Lyna le miró al principio indecisa pues no sabía si lo que decía, lo hacía para acabar la discusión o porque realmente era lo que pensaba. Unos instantes después, le sonrió con ternura al comprobar que su amigo lo decía en serio; haría ese esfuerzo por ella y Lyna no podía estar más agradecida. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Él abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente – " _Ma serannas, lethallin_ …"- dijo suavemente Lyna, mientras se levantaba en puntillas y le besaba la mejilla contraria a la que estaba acariciando.

El roce de sus labios en su piel, hizo que Fenarel se estremeciera. Horas antes la hacía suya sin contemplación ni control contra la puerta de su habitación y, ahora, parecían simplemente amigos. "Tendré que acostumbrarme a esta nueva… situación."- pensó con resignación – "Es la única forma de… poder existir junto a ella por el momento".

Lyna se separó y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos al tiempo que le miraba con dulzura. Ella siempre se sentía feliz y especial cerca de Fenarel. Era lo mismo con Tamlen, aunque con él era todo más suave, delicado, tierno. Ambos eran parte de un todo para ella. Eran dos piezas de lo que ella tanto quería. Habían sido amigos desde siempre y, ahora, estaba claro que los tres sentían cosas parecidas, aunque en su caso, no deseaba ataduras; ella no era así. Lyna sabía que jamás sentiría nada similar por ningún otro hombre, o eso pensaba ahora. Así que, necesitaba ser clara con ambos, aunque eso significase discusiones, dolor y rencor. Ellos debían conocer la verdad y cuando ella regresase al campamento, sería aún más clara con los dos sin importar si, al final, ella se quedase sola.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un instante más. Fenarel sentía una gran necesidad de besarla pero todavía recordaba la imagen de Deygan besando esos labios, y ese resentimiento resurgió – "Bien… ¿nos vamos?"- comentó Fenarel mientras bajaba las manos de Lyna y las sujetaba.

"Fen, antes de irnos…"- Lyna le miraba seria. Debía comentarle lo que había sucedido. No quería sorpresas. – "Tengo que contarte algo"

"No Lyna… lo que sea que hayas hecho con Deygan no quiero sab-"

"No es eso, _lethallin_ "- interrumpió un poco molesta Lyna – "Pero para tu información, no ha pasado ni pasará nada. Pero no es eso… repito."

Fenarel levantó la ceja en señal de confusión – "Entonces, dime… ¿Qué sucede?"- cada vez que Lyna le decía 'tengo que contarte algo', era siempre señal de problemas.

Lyna comenzó a contarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido en el callejón con Deygan, saltándose cómo no, la parte del beso. Ella observaba mientras la cara de su amigo cambiar desde el asombro, la preocupación, rabia e incluso confusión – "Y así sin más, nos dijo que nos fuéramos"- concluyó Lyna.

"Pe-pero… ¿no os dijo nada más?"- Fenarel no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Sólo había estado unos minutos en las calles de la ciudad y ya había sido atacada por unos ladrones, había asesinado a uno y casi muere envenenada de no ser por un humano que quiso jugar a los héroes con ella.

"No Fen. Ha sido tal como te he dicho. Por eso Deygan y yo nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad un tiempo para así dejar pasar el peligro y evitar que nos arrestaran"- Lyna le observaba. Había algo que debía contarle también, pero no se sentía con fuerzas todavía. Quizá más tarde se lo contaría. Por el momento, tenían trabajo que hacer y no quería distraerse pues el mercado cada vez se llenaba de más _shemlen_ y soldados y eso solía siempre significar problemas.

Fenarel la miraba como intentando descubrir si todo lo que decía era verdad. Ella solía guardarse cosas para no preocuparle, así que subiendo una mano a su cuello, acarició la zona donde veía la herida de la aguja – "¿Fue aquí, verdad?"- rozó con el pulgar.

Lyna se estremeció – "Sí. Pero estoy bien… de no ser por ese _shemlen_ , estaría muerta"

"¿Dices que ese humano te extrajo el veneno con su boca?"- preguntó Fenarel frunciendo el ceño mientras continuaba acariciando el cuello de Lyna.

"Sí"- contestó Lyna. El recuerdo de los labios de ese _shemlen_ en su cuello, hizo que se estremeciera.

Dedicándole una última mirada a sus ojos, Fenarel se inclinó y besó el cuello de Lyna donde se apreciaba la herida de la aguja de cerbatana. Antes de retirar sus labios de su piel, sacó la lengua y lamió la zona de la herida, haciendo que Lyna se estremeciera e inhalase aire repentinamente. Lentamente, él se apartó de ella y dijo – "Ya no hay rastro de él en ti… ningún _shemlen_ volverá a tocarte mientras yo esté cerca."- su voz era más grave de lo normal, pero el odio visceral que sentía por los humanos le hacía a veces ser demasiado protector y violento.

Lyna le observó deleitada. Ese gesto volvió a encender ese fuego que últimamente estaba tan presente en sus días. Le miró juguetona y sonrió – " _Lethallin_ … entonces tendrás que estar todavía más cerca de mí…"- hizo una pausa, él sonrió – "Me atrevería a decir que casi tan cerca como esta mañana al levantarnos…"- él tragó saliva. Esa contestación le había pillado un poco por sorpresa, pero él no se amedrentaba con ningún comentario jocoso; era él quien normalmente los hacía- "Oh _Lethallan_ , si pudiera, ahora mismo estaría sobre tu cuerpo de nuevo… dejando huellas aún más profundas sobre tu piel"- ronroneó con esa voz seductora tan bien entrenada. Se acercó a ella y, rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo, la atrajo a su torso y la besó ardientemente en los labios. Era demasiada la tentación y no pudo controlar su impulso. Ella se rio en su boca, pero le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. En ese momento, él se olvidó de Deygan, del _shemlen_ y de la gente que estaba a su alrededor que los miraban con curiosidad y vergüenza. Sólo disfrutaba de nuevo de los labios de esta mujer que estaba ganándose su corazón a paso veloz de una forma que jamás pensó posible.

"Perros asquerosos. Idos a vuestras chozas o lo que sea en lo que viváis en ese bosque del demonio, sucios orejas puntiagudas. Sois escoria"- una voz ronca y poco educada cerca de ellos les sacó de su idilio.

Ambos miraron al hombre que acababa de hablar. A pesar de ser _shemlen_ , era casi tan bajo como ellos y tenía una barriga similar al tamaño de un barril de mercancía de los que solían traer al puerto. Su cabeza estaba desprovista de pelo, excepto por los laterales en los que caía una pequeña capa espesa y gris de pelo seco, sucio y despeinado. La camisa que llevaba estaba algo rota y sucia. Los vellos de su pecho asomaban por los botones que se mantenían tensos sujetos a la tela y un hedor a pescado y sudor se hizo latente cuando apareció.

Lyna le miró durante un breve instante y sonrió al tiempo que levantaba una ceja– "Oh, disculpadme su alteza… no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ante la emperatriz de Orlais" - se burló y soltó una carcajada despectiva, pero antes de que el hombre contratacase con algún otro comentario de odio hacia su raza, cogió la mano de Fenarel y corrió hacia el centro del mercado, mezclándose con el resto de personas, alejándose de allí al instante mientras ambos se reían a carcajadas.

"Lyna, a este ritmo, se te prohibirá el paso en Gwaren."- dijo sonriendo Fenarel mientras recuperaba el aliento al detenerse.

"Bueno, al menos no me tratarán como a los orejas redondas."- contestó Lyna. Aún sujetaba la mano de Fenarel, pero la soltó para arreglarse un poco el cabello. Al terminar, se giró y miró a su amigo mientras continuaba con esa sonrisa pícara – "Creo que va siendo hora de terminar las compras, _lethallin_ "- hizo una pausa y se acercó a él – "¿O tienes pensada otra cosa?"- Lyna levantó una mano y le acarició con un dedo el borde de la oreja, desde la punta hacia el lóbulo, rozando suavemente su mandíbula al final. Esa zona era especialmente sensible en los de su raza y ella sabía que ese gesto no iba a pasar desapercibido por su amigo.

Fenarel se estremeció y cerró los ojos un breve instante para abrirlos al segundo después – "Oh Lyna… créeme… tengo pensadas mil cosas mejores que terminar con la compra"- la miraba con deseo renovado – "pero…"- suspiró resignado – "primero terminemos con lo que nos ha encomendado la Custodia y luego…"- inhaló aire a través de los dientes como si estuviera saboreando sus pensamientos y se acercó un poco más a ella, sujetándola por la cintura – "luego… veremos lo que la tarde nos depara…"- esa última frase se mantuvo más tiempo del habitual en sus labios y lengua, como queriendo dar muestra de su intencionalidad y promesa.

Lyna se estremeció y le ofreció una pequeña risa de complicidad. Le golpeó suavemente en el brazo con el revés de la mano y se alejó un poco, mirándole a los ojos con mirada burlona – "No te creía tan poeta, _ma falon_ … no dejas de sorprenderme"- dijo liberando otra risa cómplice. Lyna se giró y le cogió de la mano para continuar – "Bien. Tú dirás. ¿Qué falta por comprar?"

Fenarel le ofreció la lista y algo de dinero y se separaron para dividirse parte de las compras aunque sin perderse de vista el uno al otro. Fenarel se la quedó mirando un momento antes de continuar - "Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podré seguir sorprendiéndote… _vhenan_ "- pensó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lyna a lo lejos. Ella le lanzó un beso y se giró para hablar con una mujer que vendía telares. Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta para pelearse con un artesano de pieles y abalorios que hablaba en un acento peculiarmente extranjero.

Algo en la mesa del artesano le llamó la atención. Un collar de cuero con un colgante de madera tallado con la figura de una flecha – "¿Te gusta? Los hace mi mujer"- dijo el artesano mientras levantaba el collar a la altura de los ojos de Fenarel. Él alzó una mano y acarició el collar. Nunca antes había comprado algo para alguien y no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto hacerlo, pero al ver ese collar, supo que tenía que dárselo a Lyna – "¿Cuánto?"-

"3 cobres si compras algo más. 6 si no compras nada"- dijo educadamente el artesano sin bajar el collar.

Fenarel aceptó los 3 cobres, y adquirió las pieles que necesitaban en el campamento después de regatear durante varios minutos. Cogió las cosas y las introdujo en un saco, excepto el collar – "Se lo daré esta tarde… sí. Creo… creo que le gustará." – pensó mientras lo guardaba en su bolso del cinturón. Se sentía eufórico y triste al mismo tiempo. El nuevo ritmo que estaba llevando con Lyna era excitante pero también desconcertante. Él siempre había gozado del interés de las elfas de su clan y nunca había mostrado reticencias a disfrutar de su compañía cuando ellas querían (cosa poco usual en los clanes dalishanos), como tampoco sentía celos cuando algunas de ellas (pocas, eso sí) disfrutaban de la compañía de otros del clan, pero en el caso de Lyna, él era demasiado posesivo, demasiado agresivo y su corazón bailaba otro ritmo; un ritmo más acelerado, intenso y doloroso. Sabía qué era… tenía la respuesta, una respuesta que conoció gracias a Varathorn, pero sabía que de nada valdría decirlo nuevamente en alto, así que callaría hasta que fuera necesario; por él, por Tamlen y por Lyna. Desde que accedió a estar con Lyna íntimamente, él había aceptado las condiciones de ella. Se había sometido a su voluntad y ya no había vuelta atrás. Siempre podría retractarse pero quedaría como un cobarde y ya no estaba dispuesto a ello. "El camino se hace andando… y éste lo andaré hasta el final"- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia otro puesto. Tendrían que terminar primero todas las peticiones de Marethari y luego descansarían. Con suerte, el día transcurriría sin inconvenientes.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, _da'len_?"- gruñó Varathorn cuando se hubieron alejado de Lyna y Fenarel y del gentío.

"Maestro, no entiendo…"-

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, muchacho. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías?"- Varathorn estaba enfadado y no lo ocultaba como otras veces.

Deygan no entendía muy bien su enfado, pero supuso que debía explicarse. Así que le contó hasta el más mínimo detalle todo lo que había sucedido con los ladrones y el _shemlen_ que les ayudó.

"¿Y por qué no viniste a avisarme? Zathrian ha dejado bien claro que debemos vigilarla y anotar cada comportamiento, cada avance y cada cosa que suceda. Hasta ahora no has hecho más que intentar meterte entre sus piernas."- reprendió severamente Varathorn mientras le sujetaba ambos hombros.

Deygan abrió los ojos en sorpresa por el último comentario de su maestro y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado - "N-no os avisamos por-porque el _shem_ nos aconsejó irnos río arriba hasta que el peligro pasase y así evitar llamar la atención de los soldados"- "Además"- continuó con cierto enfado – "¿Por qué Zathrian tiene tanto interés en Lyna? Es muy raro… nunca antes ha-"

"No cuestiones las decisiones del Custodio. Él sabrá por qué. Tú tienes que obedecer. ¿Entendido?"- le sacudió con fuerza. Deygan se sorprendió por la rabia que el maestro mostraba ante su desobediencia, pero él no encontraba la gravedad del asunto. Su boca le traicionó – "Pues no pienso hacerlo. Si él quiere saber sobre Lyna, que venga él a vigilarla. Yo… yo no pienso decirle nada… No me gusta que… que… ¿Qué demonios quiere de ella? ¿Qué pasa?"- era demasiado raro que su Custodio mandase a vigilar a alguien y más aún con tal insistencia. Algo le decía que detrás de esas órdenes, había un interés diferente.

"¿Cómo te atreves? La falta de disciplina que estás mostrando es propia de un necio. Zathrian sabrá de tu desobediencia y todo ¿por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por proteger a una chiquilla que no ha hecho más que jugar contigo? Olvídala, _da'len_. Esa chica no es buena para ti ni para nadie"- el Maestro suspiró y soltó los hombros de Deygan, sin apartar su mirada.

Deygan le miró durante un rato intentando deducir sus palabras y buscar sentido a todo, pero no lo encontró – "No sé por qué dices eso. Pero me da igual. Es cosa mía. Si quieres vigilarla tú, adelante. Pero no cuentes conmigo"- se dispuso a marcharse, cuando sintió la mano de Varathorn en su brazo – " _Da'len_ … está bien. Te contaré lo que sé, pero prométeme que vigilarás a Lyna. Es importante. Si no, no nos lo hubiera pedido"- Deygan se le quedó mirando un rato indeciso hasta que asintió con reticencia.

"Bien"- comenzó Varathorn – "Al parecer, Zathrian cree que Lyna puede ser más de lo que parece a simple vista"-

"Bueno, eso creo que no es un misterio. Con conocerla unas pocas horas, te das cuenta de que es especial"- dijo casualmente Deygan mientras cruzaba los brazos por delante de su pecho.

"No. No en ese sentido... El Custodio piensa que… ella tiene… una conexión especial con el Más Allá. Si esto es así, puede ser peligrosa."-

"¿Peligrosa?"- Deygan soltó una carcajada – "¡Pero claro que es peligrosa! Es una cazadora y muy hábil. ¿Qué esperas?"-

" _Da'len_ , es diferente jugar con armas sólidas, reales y visibles que con aquellas que suele ofrecer el Más Allá. Nada bueno puede sacarse de ello."- insistió Varathorn.

Deygan no podía creer lo que oía. Él casi no se había separado de Lyna en todo el trayecto desde que la conoció por primera vez, y nunca había visto indicios de nada que pudiera relacionarse con el Más allá o el Velo, salvo… - "Maestro… ¿los sueños pueden tener algo que ver con eso que comenta Zathrian?"

"¿Qué sueños?"- Varathorn abrió los ojos en señal de alerta.

"Ehm… bueno… sueños de Lyna. Sueños que… se hacen realidad. Al menos en parte, creo…"- Deygan se sentía incómodo. Su terquedad y ceguera juvenil no le habían dejado ver la verdadera importancia del cometido que Zathrian les había encomendado, pero sabía que debía ser importante y ahora era consciente de ello pues la cara de Varathorn era una auténtica máscara de sorpresa y algo que parecía miedo, aunque intentase ocultarlo sin mucho éxito.

"Continúa, por favor"- suplicó Varathorn mientras le miraba con ojos atentos y ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento, Lyna"- pensó Deygan. Suspiró y al segundo después, comenzó a explicarle a su maestro lo que Lyna le había contado; sobre el sueño, el _shemlen_ , los monstruos y sus muertes. Se sentía como un traidor pero la importancia de esto parecía superar cualquier promesa hecha. El maestro poco a poco fue abriendo más los ojos hasta que Deygan terminó su explicación. Después Varathorn, agachó la mirada hacia el suelo y se rascó la barbilla mientras se mantenía en silencio, pensativo. Unos breves instantes después, abrió la boca y dijo suavemente – "Esto es más grave de lo que pensé"- levantó la mirada y volvió a sujetar los hombros de Deygan – " _Da'len_ , no te acerques demasiado a ella, por favor. No hasta que hablemos con el Custodio"-

Él no entendía por qué el maestro estaba tan preocupado, pero no quería abandonar la idea de estar cerca de Lyna el tiempo que les quedase por compartir. Él sentía la necesidad de conquistarla, aunque en su interior sabía que era una batalla perdida – "Pero maestro yo-"

" _Da'len_ "- interrumpió el maestro tajante – "Si valoras tu vida, no te acerques más de la cuenta. Hazme caso en esto, por favor."- suplicó finalmente Varathorn mientras juntaba sus cejas en señal de angustia.

Después de unos segundos, Deygan le miró a los ojos y asintió, derrotado. Por el momento, debería mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de Lyna, por mucho que le molestase. Varathorn normalmente no se alarmaba por nada y verle tan descuadrado y confuso, hizo que se sintiera algo inseguro y atemorizado. Él sabía que había cosas que no comprendía y más si se trataban de cuestiones relacionadas con el Más allá y el Velo, así que decidió que lo más prudente, por el momento, era hacer caso – " _Ma nuvenin_ , maestro".

"Lyna… ¿Qué demonios eres?"- pensó Varathorn con miedo y confusión. Sea lo que sea que pasase con esa muchacha, no era algo bueno, de eso estaba seguro. Ahora que sabía sobre los sueños de Lyna y su relevancia en el mundo real, se sentía más seguro de que las sospechas del Custodio, estaban bien encaminadas. Él tendría que vigilarla más de cerca que antes, si cabe. Aunque resultaría tremendamente complicado, pero debía hacerlo; por el bien de Lyna, del clan Sabrae y de su propio clan. – "Elfo abominación… no quiero ni pensarlo"- se dijo para sí mismo estremeciéndose con la idea.

No se conocían casos de elfos dalishanos poseídos por demonios, básicamente, porque atajaban el problema siempre de raíz. No se arriesgaban, pues los templarios siempre estaban al acecho. Por el momento había una paz y tranquilidad relativa, pero la magia debía ser controlada y vigilada. "Es la única forma…"- se giró y se mezcló entre la multitud nuevamente con Deygan a su lado, ambos en silencio y pensativos.

* * *

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respecto.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias. Agradecimiento.

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	22. Ruinas

**¡Hola! Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior. Esta vez me adentro un poco en lo que sucede en el Clan cuando Lyna se halla en Gwaren. Además, veremos la opinión que tiene nuestro Guarda Comandante sobre Lyna.**

 **Dentro de poco, sucederá algo que cambiará el transcurso de la vida de Lyna. ¿Qué será? :P**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Ruinas"**

 _["Quizá consigan respuestas…"- pero algo en sus entrañas se revolvió – "o… quizá encuentren su destino"- se estremeció.]_

* * *

 _Un golpe en su puerta le sacó de su estudio._

 _Con un giro de su muñeca y un chasquido de dedos, abrió la puerta sin levantar la vista de sus libros. La magia tenía distintos usos, y aunque no solía usarse para algo tan banal como las tareas cotidianas, Marethari se permitía ciertos lujos._

 _"Pasa Tamlen"- dijo la custodia sin girarse al tiempo que hacía ese gesto con la mano._

 _Tamlen dudó por un momento. A veces no sabía cómo la Custodia podía adivinar cosas sin necesidad de verlas, pero casi siempre acertaba y eso le asustaba un poco - "Cu-custodia, perdona que te moleste"- dijo tímidamente al entrar en el carromato y cerrar, tras de sí, la puerta con suavidad._

 _"¿Tantos años conociéndome y aún te asusta mi magia, eh da'len?"- contestó Marethari en tono cansado. Estaba acostumbrada a que la respetasen y temiesen al mismo tiempo, pero esperaba que con las nuevas generaciones, el miedo irracional a la magia desapareciese, pero apenas veía cambio alguno con respecto a épocas pasadas._

 _"Eh, yo… no Custodia. Ir abelas, no quería importunarte"- Tamlen bajó la mirada, mientras se arrancaba una pequeña piel del dedo en un vano intento por disimular su incomodidad._

 _Marethari se rio al notar la sutil tensión en el tono de voz del muchacho. Sin embargo, no levantó la vista de su lectura – "No molestas, da'len. Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"_

 _"En… en realidad quería pedirte permiso para adentrarme unas millas más en el bosque con Merrill"- logró decir Tamlen con algo de esfuerzo._

 _"¿Y cuál es el motivo?"- a Marethari le extrañaba esta petición. Normalmente, cuando los cazadores se disponían a cazar, iban en grupos de cuatro o tres y era una tarea que habitualmente se hacía por la mañana temprano y, por supuesto, Merrill jamás iba con ellos._

 _Tamlen dudó un momento. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer ir, pero Merrill le había pedido el favor de acompañarla y él no quería que ella se adentrase en el bosque sola, así que aceptó – "Esta mañana, al parecer, los cazadores que estaban de turno, vieron a unos shems rondar las cercanías del campamento. Al acercarse a ellos, les escucharon hablar sobre una especie de ruinas élficas en la zona más occidental del bosque. Merrill me ha pedido que la acompañe, pero primero queríamos pedirte permiso, Custodia"_

 _Marethari abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Se separó del escritorio y se levantó. Se giró y fue hacia donde estaba Tamlen de pie. Con mirada seria y ceño fruncido, le dijo – "¿Ruinas élficas? Llevamos décadas rondando Ferelden y por esta zona no hemos divisado nunca ningunas ruinas élficas. ¿Estás seguro, da'len?"- Marethari estaba sorprendida por esa información. Normalmente ella siempre enviaba exploradores para buscar posibles nuevos asentamientos humanos cercanos o cualquier otra cosa que llamase la atención o pudiera poner en peligro al clan y cuando se establecieron en esta zona del bosque, nada de importancia había sido descubierto, hasta ahora._

 _"No lo sé. Merrill quería comprobarlo, así que me ha pedido que te pregunte si podemos ir los dos"- Tamlen se sentía incómodo. Merrill debería haber sido quien viniera a pedirle permiso a la Custodia, pues para eso era la Primera del Clan pero, sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que Marethari les diría que sí, así que decidió quedarse en su tienda preparando su bolsa para el trayecto._

 _Marethari se quedó mirando un rato el suelo mientras subía una mano hacia su barbilla para reflexionar un momento. Luego levantó la mirada para hablar – "Podéis ir, pero…"- dijo en tono sombrío – "Tened mucho cuidado. El bosque será más oscuro y frío mientras más os adentréis. No esperéis una buena bienvenida"_

 _La rapidez de su aprobación le extrañó a Tamlen. "Al parecer Merrill tenía razón después de todo"- pensó con cierta desconfianza._

 _"Sí, Custodia. Eso haremos"- y antes de darse la vuelta, concluyó – "Y Custodia…"_

 _"Sí, da'len"- dijo Marethari con mirada distraída._

 _"Los shemlen ya no nos molestarán…"-_

 _Marethari asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que Tamlen quería decir con eso._

 _Al ver a Tamlen irse y cerrar la puerta al salir, susurró – "Quizá consigan respuestas…"- pero algo en sus entrañas se revolvió – "o… quizá encuentren su destino"- se estremeció._

 _Después de todo, el bosque se comportaba de forma extraña y ella se sentía intranquila. Espero que las enseñanzas transmitidas a Merrill y el entrenamiento de cazador de Tamlen, sean suficientes para mantenerlos a salvo – pensaba mientras se frotaba los brazos al sentir una corriente de aire pasar las rendijas de la puerta. "Que los Dioses os protejan"- murmuró al aire._

* * *

"¡Fen, ahí estás!"- Lyna se acercó rápido hacia donde estaba Fenarel pagando a un mercader.

"Dime Lyna. ¿Me necesitas?"- dijo Fenarel girándose al tiempo que se colocaba el pesado saco en el hombro.

"Mira"- ella extendió sus manos y le mostró seis hermosas plumas de un extraño color marrón.

"Son… ¿Plumas?"- Fenarel cogió una de ellas y la sujetó en su mano para inspeccionarla.

"Sí. Plumas de Fénix"- dijo ilusionada Lyna mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a Fenarel a través de sus espesas pestañas.

Fenarel analizó durante un momento la pluma que tenía en su mano. Nunca antes había tenido delante una pluma de Fénix. Era suave, pero las barbas eran resistentes y muy flexibles. La giró para mirarla con más luz y vio cómo la pluma cobraba vida inesperadamente, invadiendo su superficie con diferentes tonos dorados y cobrizos. "Hermosa, sin duda"- pensó. Eran muy escasas y solían costar mucho – " _Lethallan_ … pero… ¡Son muy caras!"-

Ella se rio. Sabía que su amigo se preocuparía por el coste - "Tranquilo _letahallin_ … casi me han salido gratis"- Lyna no era tan buena negociadora como Fenarel, pero era más astuta y desvergonzada.

Fenarel la miró con curiosidad – "¿Qué has hecho, Lyna?"- dijo con tono de resignación y sospecha.

"Nada ilegal si es lo que piensas"- sonrió inocentemente, mientras le quitaba la pluma a Fenarel y las guardaba en su saco.

"¿Me lo vas a contar?"- le puso la mano en el hombro para evitar que se diera la vuelta.

Lyna soltó un resoplido - "Está bien. Hicimos un simple… cambio."-

"¿Cambio?"- no parecía algo inocente – "Explícate"- dijo Fenarel con tono severo mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Bueno, digamos que… ya no podremos tomar todos los días mi té especial"- dijo con cierta tristeza mientras sus ojos se posaban un instante en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Has cambiado ese té por seis plumas de fénix?"- se quedó atónito- "Ese mercader es idiota"- Fenarel no se lo podía creer. No pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada al tiempo que liberaba el hombro de Lyna.

"Es que… puede que… que le dijera que tenía otras propiedades… más especiales"- Lyna se mordió el labio y le miró con esa mirada pícara que él tanto adoraba.

Fenarel abrió los ojos en sorpresa y comprendió finalmente a qué se refería su amiga - "Oh Lyna… Cuando se dé cuenta, espero que estemos lejos. Si no, tanto él como su amante, nos perseguirán hasta darnos caza."- ambos no aguantaron la risa y soltaron una carcajada.

Después de unos breves instantes, pararon de reír y Fenarel aprovechó para preguntar – "Bien ¿Has podido comprar todo lo de la lista?"

"Me falta la tinta para tela y las vitelas. Pero creo que será mejor comprarlo mañana. El mercado se está llenando de mucha gente. Además, tengo que ir a cazar todavía un par de presas al bosque, ¿me… acompañas?"- Lyna se puso su saco al hombro, imitando a Fenarel, y le miró de reojo con picardía.

Él tragó saliva. No se esperaba esa mirada y tampoco quería hacer suposiciones antes de tiempo, así que sólo comentó – "Ehm… me parece que no va a ser necesario, Lyna. El maestro Varathorn ha recolectado algunos pescados para dárselos al tabernero en compensación por lo de esta mañana"- la miraba con intención, intentando descubrir si él había malinterpretado sus señales o no.

Al parecer no. Lyna se acercó y le cogió de la mano – "Shh, sígueme"- comenzaron a caminar a través de la multitud.

Después de unos pocos minutos caminando, Lyna sin querer tropezó con una señora y su pequeña que iba sujeta de la mano de su madre – " _Ir_ _abe_ \- digo, lo siento"- sonrió a la madre y luego a la pequeña. La niña la miró y Lyna se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, le había tirado su pequeño muñeco de tela al suelo – "¡Oh!"- se apresura a decir- "Esperad"- Lyna se agachó y recogió el muñeco. Se lo extendió a la niña y ésta lo cogió con timidez – "Toma"

La mujer se agachó hacia la oreja de la niña y Lyna la oyó decir – "¿Qué se dice?"-

"Gra-gracias señorita"- contestó la niña con timidez mientras abrazaba su muñeco de trapo.

Lyna finalmente sonrió y asintió – "De nada, pequeña"-

En ese instante, ella observa cómo la madre abre los ojos de par en par. No sabía hacia dónde miraba pero sabía que la miraba a ella. Buscando con sus ojos la dirección de la mirada, se dio cuenta de que la mujer observaba con terror latente en su rostro, el collar de dientes que colgaba en el cuello de Lyna – "No es lo que-"

"¡Oh Hacedor! ¡Una asesina!"- gritó la mujer mientras apartaba a la niña de Lyna.

"No grites, no es lo que piensas"- se apresuró a decir Lyna mientras se incorporaba del todo y agachaba los hombros mirando con cautela a su alrededor. Pudo comprobar que varias personas se habían girado y la miraban con confusión y terror.

"Vámonos Lyna"- instó Fenarel, mientras la sujetaba del brazo y tiraba de ella.

Lyna miró a la niña que se encontraba muerta de miedo y sujeta a las faldas de su madre, mientras que ésta gesticulaba con las manos en alto hacia un lado del mercado. Lyna subió la mirada, y por encima de algunas cabezas, vio dos soldados acercarse hacia la mujer. Un escalofrío de miedo cruzó su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo más, siguió voluntariamente a Fenarel que tiraba insistentemente de ella hacia un callejón lateral.

Ambos esquivaban como podían a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino y muchas de ellas gruñían con desprecio al verles pasar. De repente, un hombre ataviado con ropas de pescador, se acercó a ellos y empujó intencionadamente a Lyna – "¡Aquí están!"- gritó el hombre mientras levantaba la mano en dirección a los soldados.

Lyna se cayó al suelo con el impulso del empujón, soltando la mano de Fenarel en el trayecto, pero se levantó al segundo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Al instante y por puro instinto, sus manos desenvainaron sus dagas velozmente al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban con mirada salvaje sobre los del hombre que los estaba delatando.

"Lyna, dioses, ¿Qué haces?"- dijo Fenarel con miedo evidente en su voz.

Lyna no contestó. Simplemente estaba preparada para atacar a quienes osaran interponerse en su camino. Ella miraba al hombre con odio y rencor casi injustificado pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en su interior le hacía reaccionar con violencia.

El hombre, asustado, retrocedió unos pasos y varias personas en derredor hicieron lo mismo al tiempo que liberaban pequeños chillidos en señal de sorpresa. Lyna vio al hombre temblar sutilmente al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta para hablar – "Lo-lo sien-siento… no era mi… mi intención…"- tartamudeaba el _shemlen_ alejándose un paso más de Lyna. Ella dio un paso más hacia él, amenazante, con sus puños sujetando fuertemente ambas dagas que sostenía a ambos lados de su cuerpo, simulando una invitación a un abrazo mortal. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a arder por la tensión y rabia. La adrenalina del momento comenzaba a llenar su torrente sanguíneo y le estaba costando contener su control.

Una mano cálida, se posó en su hombro sacándola de su estado – " _Lethallan_ … vamos"- susurró Fenarel con voz calmada, queriendo tranquilizar la bestia que Lyna quería dejar salir. Pocas veces él la había visto así y sabía que no era nada bueno.

Lyna parpadeó varias veces y, como saliendo de un estado de ensoñación, se incorporó envainando de nuevo sus dagas. Se aclaró la garganta – "Sí… vámonos"- dijo aún mirando al hombre tembloroso.

Antes de seguir a Fenarel, Lyna giró la cabeza hacia dónde había visto a los soldados. Una cara conocida estaba hablando con los guardias que se mostraban alterados por la interrupción. "El hombre del callejón…"- susurró Lyna con sorpresa. Pudo detallar la expresión de los soldados y la del desconocido. Vio que los soldados asentían y se daban la vuelta. Justo en ese instante, el desconocido del callejón se volteó hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos. Lyna se perdió un instante en esos ojos ámbar que la miraban con intensidad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el tirón de su amigo – "Lyna… ¡Venga! ¡ _Sahlin_!"-

Lyna obedeció no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al desconocido. Al segundo después, se dio la vuelta para seguir a su amigo. Ambos se adentraron en un callejón menos transitado y fueron hacia las afueras del mercado. Ella no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, sólo era capaz de pensar en lo extraño que era todo con ese _shemlen_ desconocido. Les había salvado por segunda vez y aún no había pedido algo a cambio. Algo no olía bien y ella debía averiguarlo -"Cuando todo pase" – pensó, y siguió a Fenarel hasta el puerto sin ninguna otra interrupción.

* * *

 _Él nunca había visto a una elfa actuar con tanta temeridad y velocidad. En todos sus años como guarda gris, infinidad de reclutas habían pisado el cuartel y él había visto a cada uno mostrar habilidades que sobrepasaban sus expectativas pero lo de esta elfa le tenía intrigado. Antes, en su encuentro con ella en el callejón, fue testigo de la rapidez y habilidad con la que la chiquilla manejaba el arco. Sin embargo, casi pierde la vida de no ser por él._

 _En ese instante, él recordó el momento en que se acercó a ella y posó los labios en su cuello. A pesar de que era un momento de suma tensión y angustia, no pudo obviar el sabor y el olor de su piel. Era embriagador. Una esencia a lirios y lavanda cubrían la suave piel de la elfa, aunque el sabor amargo del veneno mezclado con el hierro de su sangre ofrecían un contraste excitante. Su recuerdo le alteró en cierta forma. Así pues cuando vio que los soldados iban a por ella, no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que interceder. No quería que la apresaran pues necesitaba conocer más sobre sus habilidades y evaluar si podía ser una digna recluta y, además, quería conocerla mejor y ganarse su confianza._

 _Al terminar de hablar con los soldados, se giró encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de la elfa. Un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió su estómago. Los rasgos afilados pero cálidos de su rostro, despertaban recuerdos de épocas de su juventud. Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que su amigo la interrumpió. "Otro elfo diferente…"- pensó con curiosidad. Les vio marcharse hacia uno de los callejones laterales del mercado y decidió seguirles, pero con cautela, intentando no descubrir su presencia._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, él se hallaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos mientras que los elfos se adentraban hacia el lado menos concurrido del puerto, para desviarse después hacia la orilla cerca del rompeolas. Luego, les vio ocultarse detrás de unas rocas, aunque él podía verles perfectamente desde donde se encontraba. Les observaba desde una distancia prudente, oculto tras un montón de cajas abandonadas en la arena._

 _"Están haciendo tiempo"- pensó con curiosidad. Quería saber adónde irían después. Suponía que se alojaban en algún sitio, pero no sabía dónde. Así que decidió esperar y vigilarla hasta saberlo._

 _Un brillo inesperado le cegó por un momento. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el objeto que lo produjo y pudo comprobar que se trataba de un collar que la elfa llevaba en su cuello. Aguzando un poco su visión, pudo distinguir pequeñas piezas blancas que se contoneaban al ritmo de las carcajadas de la muchacha. No lograba identificar de qué material estaba hecho, pero llamaba mucho la atención – "Como si no llamase ya suficientemente la atención"- pensó._

 _Al cabo de varios minutos, él observó cómo el elfo se acercaba a Lyna y ésta, le abrazaba – "Qué demonios…"- él estaba algo confundido. Había visto cómo antes esa mañana en el callejón, el otro compañero de Lyna la besaba y ella le correspondía. Luego los bandidos interrumpieron su paso y él tuvo que irrumpir después para evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Ahora, era testigo de otra aventura de esta elfa con otro compañero diferente y no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad de la debida. Él no conocía mucho las costumbres de los dalishanos, pero sabía que normalmente las relaciones las llevaban con suma cautela y cuidado. El comportamiento de esta elfa estaba siendo más propio de un elfo urbano que de un dalishano y eso le intrigaba._

 _Una escena le sacó de sus pensamientos. La elfa se encontraba ahora sobre su acompañante con el torso completamente desnudo. La eterna palidez de la espalda de la muchacha se vio interrumpida por dos manos que acariciaban fuertemente su piel, como si quisiera meterse por debajo de ella. Una corriente de sorpresa y excitación cruzó su cuerpo y sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de lo que, a unos pasos, se mostraba ante él. "Andraste… presérvame"- susurró al tiempo que tragó saliva._

* * *

 _"Señor, un asunto urgente" – dijo un soldado al entrar._

 _Un resoplido salió de sus labios – "Qué ocurre ahora"_

 _"Mi señor, noticias del mercado"- el soldado le entregó una carta del responsable de la zona mercantil. Él la cogió y la abrió en presencia del joven para leerla:_

"Al Comandante,

Informe de estado. El Guarda Gris interrumpió el encarcelamiento de una elfa en el mercado.

No hubo daños. Una mujer afirma haber identificado a la elfa como una asesina debido a un abalorio hecho con trozos de humano y, preocupándose por la seguridad de su hija, dio la voz de alarma a los guardias.

El Guarda Gris ordenó a dos guardias a retirarse, haciendo uso de su status como Guarda Comandante y mencionando su asociación con vos.

Seguimos vigilantes.

C. Hespin"

 _No pudo evitar un gruñido de descontento. Cerró la carta y miró al soldado – "Encontrad al Guarda Comandante y pedidle amablemente que acuda a mi oficina lo antes posible. Decidle que es urgente."_

 _"Sí mi señor"- dijo el soldado al tiempo que levantaba su puño derecho y lo llevaba a su pecho en señal de obediencia. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina._

 _No llevaba ni un día con el Guarda Comandante, y él ya se estaba cansando de sus intromisiones. Debía dejarle las cosas claras o buscar la forma de sacarle de la ciudad. No podía preparar la batalla que se avecinaba pronto si habían tantas distracciones a su alrededor._

 _Su cabeza volvió al sueño que había vivido la noche anterior. Se estremeció al recordar la rapidez y agilidad con que la elfa de su sueño había asesinado a los soldados que iban a matar a su madre. Un pinchazo de tristeza y rencor cruzó su corazón. "Ojalá hubieras estado ahí de verdad"- sacudió su cabeza intentando evitar más distracciones y centró de nuevo su mirada en las decenas de mapas y vitelas que tenía abiertas en la mesa. Necesitaba concentrarse pues pronto marcharían a Ostagar._

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño.

 **Sahlin:** Ahora

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	23. Obsequio

**¡Hola! En este capítulo, algo más de amor e intimidad. Ya queda menos para el gran salto.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Obsequio"**

 _["No creo posible que pueda elegirte… no creo posible que pueda elegir jamás a alguien…"- concluyó con claro dolor en su voz. "Sola… siempre sola"- pensó con suma tristeza mientras agachaba la mirada.]_

* * *

"Creo que aquí estaremos bien por un rato antes de irnos a la taberna"- dijo Fenarel mientras se sentaba en una roca, cerca del rompeolas.

Habían estado caminando unos minutos intentando alejarse de las miradas acusadoras de la gente que había presenciado el arrebato de Lyna en el mercado. Llegaron al puerto y se alejaron de la multitud ocultándose a medias en un saliente de uno de los rompeolas del puerto. A esa hora de la tarde, el mar estaba en calma y los pescadores se encontraban mar adentro afanando con sus redes. El sol estaba casi vertical en el cielo y el calor húmedo había aumentado con respecto a las horas de la mañana. Era hora de comer, pero él no tenía hambre. Estaba algo preocupado porque veía a Lyna inquieta. Sabía que algo pasaba.

"Lyna… ¿Qué te ocurre?..."- preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo.

Lyna se quedó unos instantes mirando la espuma del mar posarse en la orilla con cada nueva ola, mientras que los dedos de su mano jugaban con el collar que reposaba en su cuello.

"Nada bueno ha traído por ahora este collar, ¿eh?"- su tono era burlón e irónico.

"Bueno, querías asustar a la gente, y eso has hecho."- Fenarel sabía que los _shemlen_ se asustaban con nada, pero en este caso tenían razones de sobra para hacerlo.

"No quería asustar a todos, sólo a… a aquellos que supusieran una amenaza para nosotros"- suspiró mientras se inclinaba para quitarse las botas. No se encontraba muy bien. El día le estaba pasando factura y sólo quería descansar y olvidarse de la mirada de miedo de la niña y el asco con que la gente la observaba y trataba. Normalmente no prestaba atención a los demás y menos si esas personas eran _shemlen_ , pero no podía evitar encontrarse ahora muy sola a pesar de la presencia de su amigo.

Fenarel volteó su cara para mirarla directamente. Ella tenía la vista perdida en el mar, mientras que sus pequeños y gráciles pies desnudos jugaban con unas piedras y conchas sueltas que se hallaban en la arena. El sol iluminaba los cabellos de Lyna proporcionándole más claridad de la que tenía, al tiempo que coloreaba ligeramente sus tersos y blancos pómulos. Su mirada se posó en las esbeltas pero fuertes manos de su amiga y alargó las suyas para cubrirlas con suavidad.

Lyna sintió las cálidas manos de su amigo sobre las de ella. Se volteó para verle y observó con ternura la mirada del elfo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que pocas veces había visto, llenando su corazón de ese cariño que tanto necesitaba ahora.

Al cruzar miradas, Fenarel acarició los nudillos de la mano de Lyna con suavidad y dijo – " _Lethallan,_ el collar no es lo único que les asusta. Somos nosotros también."- subió una mano hacia la barbilla de la elfa y continuó – "Son sólo _shemlen_ , Lyna. No sufras".

Lyna bajó la mirada. No sólo se sentía así por las miradas que había recibido en el mercado, sino por todo lo que había sufrido desde que salió del campamento. No había habido ni un solo día en que tuviera una jornada normal, como las que solía tener bajo el cobijo de su clan. Suspiró nuevamente y se giró para seguir viendo las olas - "Es raro. Nunca me había dado cuenta de la tranquilidad que desprende el mar… hasta ahora"- dijo suavemente en un murmullo apenas audible.

Fenarel sabía que por la mente de Lyna pasaban mil cosas y, aunque sabía de su fortaleza, algo dentro de él quería hacerle la vida más fácil. Fue entonces cuando recordó.

Separando una mano de la de Lyna, abrió su zurrón y sacó el collar que había adquirido en el mercado. Lo miró durante un rato, se aclaró la garganta, y se giró nuevamente para verla.

"Ly-lyna…"- dijo Fenarel en un susurro como si las palabras pesaran.

Lyna se volteó y le miró con una sonrisa cansada en la cara – " _Lethallin_ …"- contestó suavemente. La mano temblorosa de Fenarel llamó su atención y desvió la mirada hacia ella. Lyna abrió un poco los ojos y ladeó la cabeza mostrando curiosidad.

Fenarel observó la mirada de Lyna dirigirse a la mano abierta que tenía el collar. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él aunase las fuerzas necesarias para continuar – "E-esto… esto es para ti"- le extendió el collar a Lyna y ella abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Lyna no se esperaba esto. Nunca antes le habían regalado nada y justo hoy había recibido dos regalos de manos de dos personas inesperadas. Por un instante, sintió vergüenza. Sabía que los regalos siempre llevaban algo implícito: un mensaje, una petición, una promesa, algo a cambio… por eso no confiaba mucho en ese tipo de gestos. Sin embargo, recibir algo así de manos de su querido amigo Fenarel, le hacía sentirse muy feliz, emocionada pero, al mismo tiempo, avergonzada – "¿Pa-para mí?"- preguntó con desconfianza e incertidumbre.

Fenarel tragó saliva – "Sí, _lethallan_ "- quitó la otra mano de la de Lyna y cogió el collar con ambas manos para ponérselo a ella en el cuello. Ella levantó su trenza para facilitar el acceso a Fenarel y él amarró bien el collar antes de apartar sus manos de la tentadora y suave nuca.

Lyna sonrió. Con los dedos de una mano, sujetó el collar y miró el colgante. Una flecha tallada con sumo mimo adornaba el centro. El borde del colgante era redondo y estaba bordeado con una fina capa de cobre, proporcionándole brillo y resistencia. Lyna rozó la cuerda del collar, sintiendo la suavidad del cuero. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Jamás pensó tener algo tan bello y tan lleno de valor. Esto era más especial incluso que su _Virassan_ , que su armadura tallada por Ilen, que cualquier otra cosa que poseía. De repente fue consciente de la importancia de este regalo; sabía de antemano que un obsequio así había sido escogido con mucha intención y sentimiento, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Algo intenso se alojó en su estómago y unas tímidas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

" _Le-lethallan_ … ¿Estás… llorando?"- Fenarel levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Lyna con suavidad. Su dedo se impregnó con una cálida y húmeda gota que se secó apenas hizo contacto con su piel.

Lyna no podía evitar el cúmulo se sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar. Tantos malos momentos, tanta confusión, tantas experiencias que aún no lograba asimilar, se le vinieron de golpe y no aguantó el peso. Dejó caer varias lágrimas más en silencio durante unos instantes en los que su amigo la abrazó con suavidad sin decir nada; esperando a que ella recuperase la entereza. Al cabo de unos escasos minutos en los que Lyna logró recuperar la compostura, murmuró – " _Ma serannas, lethallin_ … es… Hermoso" - y se secó las lágrimas.

Él sonrió. Sabía que esas lágrimas llevaban una gran carga de desahogo así que no quiso ahondar en el motivo de ese impulso. Alejándose lentamente, se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella ahora le miraba intensamente y él sintió un revoloteo especial en su estómago, algo entre una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción; sabía qué era lo que debía decir ahora y eso le hacía sentirse inquieto. Durante un segundo, cerró los ojos y, al instante siguiente, los abrió para decir con suavidad mientras la miraba con ternura – "Sé que, mientras lo lleves, me recordarás."- comenzó a sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pues no sabía cómo continuar, así que durante un momento, paró de hablar.

" _Lethallin_ … no hace falta que lo lleve para recordarte. Siempre…"- Lyna hizo una pequeña pausa para recopilar fuerzas- "Siempre estarás en mi corazón"- sentía de nuevo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero logró contenerlas.

Fenarel la miró nervioso, y continuó no sin antes aclararse la voz para evitar tartamudear – "Quiero… quiero que lo lleves contigo siempre pero…"- volvió a tragar saliva para romper ese nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba hablar – "pero… quisiera que me lo devolvieras cuando seas capaz de tomar una decisión…" – no sabía cómo expresarlo pues ya sentía el sabor amargo del rechazo que le quemaba por dentro y que le dificultaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

Lyna se le quedó mirando un instante sin comprender aún sus palabras. Fenarel observó la expresión de confusión de Lyna pero continuó a pesar del miedo que sentía a recibir una respuesta precipitada– "Cuando decidas… elegirme a mí"- la última palabra salió casi a medias en un susurro, pero por el gesto de los ojos de su amiga, pudo confirmar que ella comprendió finalmente lo que quería decir.

Lyna abrió ligeramente los ojos en señal de sorpresa y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Ella sabía que este obsequio era algo más que un simple regalo hecho con cariño. Sabía que llevaba implícito algo más pero no sabía que fuera tan importante. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca tomaba una decisión? ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidía unirse a otra persona? Demasiadas interrogantes surgieron de repente en su cabeza y sus manos instintivamente sujetaron el collar como si le estuviera quemando la piel.

Fenarel vio la confusión en sus ojos y se apresuró a decir – "Sé que ahora no puedes tomar una decisión y… y quizá nunca la tomes pero-"

"No es sólo eso…"- interrumpió Lyna. Ella no podía darle falsas esperanzas a su buen amigo, pues en su corazón había dos latidos diferentes; el que ella sentía por Tamlen y por él. Eran latidos similares, pero diferentes al mismo tiempo y complementarios. Eran como dos mitades de un todo y eso era imposible de comprender en un mundo coherente, donde la razón y leyes predominan, donde existen normas. No es viable, ni posible, ni justo; no para ellos, por mucho que ella quisiera. Así pues, ella no creía posible decidirse por alguno de los dos; siempre sentiría que traicionaría a uno de ellos decidiera lo que decidiera y, en su fuero interno, sabía que jamás se uniría a ninguno de los dos. No sabía decir por qué o cómo exactamente, pero su espíritu la llevaba lejos; lejos de ellos y de su vida, lejos de lo conocido y eso la hacía sentirse triste pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

Respiró profundo nuevamente para continuar - "No es sólo eso, Fen… puede que elija a otra persona, o puede que jamás tome una decisión… No"- hizo una pausa – "No creo posible que pueda elegirte… no creo posible que pueda elegir jamás a alguien…"- concluyó con claro dolor en su voz. "Sola… siempre sola"- pensó con suma tristeza mientras agachaba la mirada.

Fenarel sintió su corazón romperse en pequeños pedazos, aunque ya sabía qué tipo de respuesta tendría. Sin embargo, su carácter optimista le impedía rendirse. Él estaba seguro de que Lyna terminaría por elegir a alguien y tenía la pequeña aunque vana esperanza de ser él el definitivo. En ese instante en que sintió su corazón romperse, pudo comprobar nuevamente el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Jamás había pensado en unirse a alguien, jamás había pensado que era capaz de amar tan intensamente como ahora y sin embargo, ahí estaba: mirando a esa elfa que le volvía loco desde antes de lo que era capaz de confesar en alto.

Por sus venas comenzó a correr una tormenta y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Tal estado de exposición, rendición y devoción se hicieron patentes en su mente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin embargo logró tragar fuerte, y cerró los ojos intentando asimilar las palabras de su querida y amada Lyna.

"Fen-"- dijo suavemente Lyna mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"No."- interrumpió Fenarel – "Sé qué me quieres decir pero…"- "Pero no me importa, _lethallan_ "- concluyó al tiempo que abría los ojos y colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Lyna. Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia la mano que su amigo tenía en su cara – "Igualmente deseo que tengas este obsequio contigo. Así…así siempre me llevarás cerca de tu corazón, pase lo que pase"- Fenarel la miraba con una dulzura indescriptible y ella sólo podía devolverle la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose hasta que Fenarel, lentamente, se acercó a la cara de Lyna y la besó con lentitud mientras la rodeaba con ambos brazos por la cintura. Los suaves y húmedos labios de Lyna, acariciaban los suyos aunque con cierto temblor. El beso era dulce, caliente, lleno de sentimiento. Él la abrazaba y con sus manos acariciaba la espalda a través de su armadura. Ella le devolvía el beso y el abrazo, con algo de timidez, pero con el mismo sentimiento e intención. Los segundos parecieron horas al sumirse ambos en un ritmo que hablaba más que las mismas palabras.

Un rato después, Fenarel sintió que Lyna le apartaba suavemente pero, sin romper el beso, ella bajó sus manos y comenzó a desabrocharse a ciegas el peto de la armadura y demás piezas. Él aprovechó las manos que tenía en su espalda, para desabrochar lo que le quedaba de la armadura, con cierta urgencia. En unos pocos segundos, Lyna se encontraba totalmente desnuda, sentada a su lado en la roca. El beso se había vuelto ligeramente más urgente y una humedad y calor especial plaga el ambiente. La música de fondo era la brisa, las olas, las gaviotas y el roce de la madera del puerto con el casco de los barcos que se oía a lo lejos. El sol quemaba y hacía que sus cuerpos ardieran aún más de lo habitual.

Lyna estaba sintiendo demasiado. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Fenarel como una reacción en cadena imparable. Sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora era una mezcla de dolor, tristeza, deseo, cariño y pasión que estaban invadiendo su organismo de los pies a la cabeza, volviéndola loca. El ritmo del beso, las suaves caricias de los dedos de Fenarel, la sutil brisa y el calor del ambiente estaban encendiendo su cuerpo de nuevo, pero esta vez con más sentimiento del que podía esperar; esta vez su corazón latía con otro ritmo más profundo. Era embriagadoramente emotivo y excitante.

Una vez que ella logró desvestirse, movió sus manos hacia la falda de la armadura de Fenarel y comenzó a desabrochar con más inquietud la armadura del elfo, aunque sin pararse a desabrochar el peto. Las piernas de su amigo temblaban y ella estaba deseando sentirle nuevamente cerca de ella, piel con piel, bañándose en sudor, calor y besos. La sensación ahora era más intensa que nunca, que antes, que ayer y que esta mañana. Los sentimientos eran mayores incluso que lo que jamás había experimentado con alguien y, al mismo tiempo, el deseo, las ganas que sentía, eran increíblemente perturbadoras.

Él sentía su cuerpo reaccionar como una antorcha; rápida y ardientemente. Sus piernas le temblaban y sus manos frotaban fuertemente la piel de la espalda y piernas de Lyna. Sintió las manos de Lyna desabrochar sus escarcelas, cinturón y falda para luego deshacerse de sus calzones y dejarle sólo con sus botas y su peto puesto. Inesperadamente, sintió un par de dedos rozar su erección con cierta timidez y él no pudo más que profundizar el beso y apretar la carne del muslo de Lyna.

"Dioses…"- murmuró en los labios de Lyna. Ella le mordió el labio inferior, y sin poder controlarse más, Fenarel cogió con fuerza las caderas de Lyna con ambas manos y la levantó en vilo posicionándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Lyna dio un pequeño gemido de sorpresa pero no rompió el beso. Al contrario, lo profundizó aún más obligando a su lengua a explorar más la boca del elfo, saboreando cada pequeño suspiro o gruñido que él liberaba por las atenciones que ella le profesaba con su lengua y labios. Ahora su vientre desnudo, rozaba la erección de Fenarel con insistencia. Él estaba húmedo, bien de sudor o por otra razón, y eso hizo que ella se humedeciera aún más en cuestión de un segundo. Ella sentía el miembro de Fenarel duro y firme como una estaca y caliente como un ascua. No logró sujetar más ese deseo, y sus caderas y torso comenzaron a moverse, a serpentear sobre él, a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, haciendo así el roce más intenso. Su cuerpo ordenaba y ella obedecía.

Fenarel ya no sentía ni la brisa ni el calor del ambiente. Las gaviotas eran ruidos lejanos que se oían opacados por los pequeños suspiros y gemidos suaves que Lyna hacía sobre él. Él necesitaba sentirla aún más cerca, más dentro, más intenso, pero quería hacerlo especial pues su corazón, ahora, se hallaba lleno de ella y de ese sentimiento que tanto temía repetir en alto otra vez. Pero su boca le traicionó – " _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ "- susurró entre besos. Por un instante, se sintió indefenso, expuesto e incluso solo, hasta que ella gimió y acentuó el beso, dejándole nuevamente sin aliento mientras que el cuerpo enloquecedor de esa elfa se rozaba con el suyo en un instante de fuego sin fin. En un momento dado, él sintió cómo dos dulces lágrimas corrían nuevamente por los ojos de Lyna, marcando un contraste especial con el momento, y su reacción no fue otra que abrazarla con más fuerza e intensidad, clavando sus dedos en su piel, sin separar sus labios de los de ella, confirmando de nuevo que él estaba allí para ella, que él era suyo, que él la amaba.

Al escuchar esa confesión, Lyna se estremeció. Abrazó más fuertemente a Fenarel y no pudo evitar la ola de sentimientos que afloraban en sus ojos. Su cuerpo no podía más con tanto dolor, cariño y confusión. "Me vuelves loca…"- le susurró al oído mientras extraía su lengua para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. Fenarel gruñó suavemente y apretó fuertemente los glúteos de Lyna mientras ella movía sus caderas a un ritmo reptiliano.

Lyna bajó la cara y posó la mejilla derecha en el hombro derecho de Fenarel. Sin parar de moverse cual serpiente entre zarzas, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Al comienzo, su visión estaba nublada, borrosa por la intensidad del momento pero no tardó en percibir nuevamente el ambiente que les rodeaba. No podía abstraerse completamente del entorno, pues aún no estaban del todo seguros y, aunque el momento era intenso, tenía que estar alerta.

Sin buscar nada en especial, su mirada de repente se posó sobre un grupo de cajas que se intuían abandonadas hacia donde ella miraba. Sin esperárselo, sus ojos observaron movimiento y, aguzando su visión privilegiada, pudo detallar una figura de tez oscura y barba, que se ocultaba tras las cajas rotas de mercancía olvidada. Cuando el reconcomiendo se asentó en su mente, sus caderas se detuvieron por un breve instante, haciendo que Fenarel gruñera suavemente y volviese a sujetar insistentemente las caderas de Lyna. Pero continuó de nuevo enseguida, sin dejar de concentrarse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, aunque su mente ahora estuviera con el desconocido. "¿Con que mirando, eh? Así sea pues…"- pensó con determinación mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa pícara al intruso. Su mente y cuerpo pedían más, más fuerza, más dolor, más sensación, más movimiento. Quería buscar algo más comprensible, más lógico, físico… necesitaba sentir más a Fenarel, su cuerpo, sus besos, su calor. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó por un instante del desconocido que los observaba.

Y sin más indecisión ni cautela, Lyna bajó una mano hasta la erección que tan insistentemente rozaba su vientre y, levantando sus caderas, introdujo con extrema lentitud el duro y caliente miembro de Fenarel, mientras echaba para atrás su cuello y torso como reacción por la intensidad de la intrusión. Un gemido fuerte afloró en su garganta y ella se olvidó del observador, del muelle, de las olas y del calor. Su cuerpo gritaba pasión y locura y ella pensaba dárselo ahora sin medida. Lyna le besó y se apartó al momento para verle a los ojos y presenciar su reacción.

Fenarel gruñó con intensidad al tiempo que posaba su frente en la de Lyna, mientras la miraba con detenimiento a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Ambos bebiendo de la mirada y emociones del otro, sintiendo cómo las paredes del vientre de Lyna se ajustaban poco a poco al tamaño de Fenarel, humedeciéndolo al segundo de entrar en contacto con ella. Los dos continuaron unos instantes quietos, mirándose fijamente, hasta que Lyna comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento pero profundo, sin apartar su mirada de la de él y sin olvidarse tampoco del personaje que les observaba. "Un espectáculo dalishano que no olvidará"- pensó mientras sonreía con picardía.

"Creadores…."- murmuró Fenarel mientras impulsaba ligeramente sus caderas hacia arriba, para profundizar más el ritmo. Jamás pensó experimentar tantas sensaciones juntas en un encuentro así. Las emociones del día, buenas y malas, estaban fortaleciendo este instante y él se sentía completamente embrujado.

"Fen… Oh Fen…"- susurró Lyna mientras movía lentamente las caderas hacia arriba y abajo impulsándose con sus piernas, para luego moverse en círculos, buscando más contacto, más roce y calor. Ella aún estaba experimentando con su cuerpo y todavía sentía que era torpe en algunas cosas pero no le importaba, ella sólo se movía y actuaba al ritmo que su mente, corazón y cuerpo deseaban en el momento en el que ella quería, sin impedimentos ni complejos; libre, se sentía libre. Fenarel era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento y nada ni nadie le impedirían sentirle, ni siquiera ese extraño que les seguía observando oculto.

En medio de ese momento, y movida por puro instinto, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente, sintiendo su vientre quemarse y convulsionar aún más. Sus piernas la impulsaban más y más deprisa a pesar de que sus rodillas rozaban fuertemente con la roca, logrando enrojecer la piel que allí se lastimaba. No le importaba; un poco de dolor siempre era bienvenido pues le hacía sentirse viva.

Una plegaria salió de la boca de Fenarel – "¡Por Mythal! Lyna…"- gruñó el elfo mientras sujetaba fuertemente las caderas de Lyna ayudándola a impulsarse más rápido y profundo. Él no podía frenar. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar con mil colores y temblores. Sus piernas no aguantaban más el ritmo y necesitaba invadir aún más el cuerpo de Lyna, ser más parte de ese cuerpo que le volvía loco.

"Más Fen… quiero más"- dijo Lyna casi en un grito, completamente abstraída del mundo. Ella ya notaba la presión enloquecedora en su vientre y sentía lo lejos que Fenarel estaba llegando dentro de ella, casi al borde del dolor pero que aumentaba el placer y el calor que sentía en su cuerpo. A pesar de que parte de sus sentidos estaban con el desconocido oculto en las cajas, eso no hacía que su pasión y deseo disminuyera, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso parecía avivar la llama cada vez más, especialmente a medida que se acercaba al final. Era como si este extraño que les observaba, estuviera catalizando su placer y eso le gustaba.

Lyna sentía perder el control, y no como solía perderlo al entrenar, sino más parecido a cuando se cegaba en la lucha; sólo obedecía a impulsos, a deseos primarios, era preocupante pero liberador y enriquecedor; es como si se descubriera cada vez más la verdadera Lyna en ella.

Cada vez que experimentaba un encuentro íntimo, sentía su cuerpo romperse por dentro, sentía que quería más y que no podía esperar. Era como sentir lava recorriendo su cuerpo; quería arrancarse la piel y hacer que su amante la tocase en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería llenar algo con estos actos, algo que faltaba en su corazón y alma, algo que necesitaba sentir cuando su cuerpo lo demandaba. Era agotador y excitante, terrible y emocionante. Era ella, era su naturaleza y, así como el cauce del río, no podía detenerse.

Los gruñidos de Fenarel, sus mordiscos en su hombro y el roce de su armadura sobre sus suaves pechos, acentuaba las ganas de culminación. El temblor generalizado de su cuerpo y la absoluta consciencia del momento, la volvían cada vez más loca.

El ritmo crecía en profundidad y rapidez y justo en ese instante, Lyna sintió las manos de Fenarel apretar fuertemente sus glúteos hasta que un profundo gruñido salió de la garganta de su amigo justo cuando la besaba, inundando su boca con deliciosos sonidos de placer. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y ella notó un calor intenso inundar su vientre con rapidez. En ese mismo momento, el cuerpo de Lyna reaccionó en consecuencia, haciendo que su sangre hirviese aún más e, impulsando rápida y profundamente sus caderas, continuó moviéndose a un ritmo frenético que hizo que llegase a su fin entre gemidos y suspiros fuertes que enviaban una música diferente al puerto, plagando el ambiente con tonos agudos que contrastaban con el cálido murmullo del mar. Con un par de temblores intensos, Lyna bajó la frente hasta la de Fenarel y ambos fueron recuperando poco a poco el aliento, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

Una sonrisa afloró en la cara de ambos mientras se daban pequeños y delicados besos en los labios. Sin parar de abrazarse, Lyna y Fenarel se mantuvieron juntos durante unos minutos más, unidos por algo más que carne y deseo, unidos por un sentimiento que jamás creían que se acabaría.

* * *

 _A pesar de estar escondido, pudo observar con absoluto detalle lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba a plena luz del día._

 _Los dos elfos se encontraban bailando a un ritmo embriagador que hizo que, su corazón otrora enérgico y joven, se iluminase con una nueva chispa de deseo y curiosidad reavivando las cenizas de un tiempo de juventud pasada._

 _Ver a Lyna moviéndose a ese ritmo sobre su acompañante era todo un espectáculo digno de las grandes y famosas orgías orlesianas. Su esbelta figura, su palidez, la fuerza y ritmo con que sus músculos se tensaban y su vientre aceptaba al elfo, estaba siendo una escena que él apenas podía soportar. Sin embargo sus ojos no dejaron de posarse sobre la joven, detallándola, analizándola e incluso sintiéndola. Por unos instantes, él se imaginó ser ese joven elfo que tan enérgicamente se introducía dentro de ella, y su cuerpo se tensó en deseo._

 _"¡Por Andraste!"- murmuró para sus adentros mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse._

 _Cuando los abrió, observó que la elfa estaba mirándole con una sonrisa, completamente consciente de su presencia. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo. Siguió moviéndose sobre el elfo casi con más intención y deseo que antes, como si quisiera tentarle, provocarle. Él se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. Estaba siendo una escena demasiado intensa y él llevaba años sin compartir un momento así con nadie. Esta elfa era un recordatorio de que la juventud era un tesoro que se debía disfrutar, vivir y experimentar y eso le recordaba a su vez que él ya no era el joven que fue en su época, atrevido e incansable. La corrupción en su sangre estaba ya matándole, sus pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes y, durante el día, a veces tenía alucinaciones. Pronto su momento llegaría pero antes debía dejar una buena herencia, antes tenía trabajo que hacer._

 _Estos pensamientos le hicieron levantarse y salir de su escondite. Sabía que los elfos pronto recorrerían nuevamente las calles de la ciudad y prefería esperarlos ahí, más atento y menos distraído en recuerdos del pasado y deseos del momento._

 _Cuando llegó a la calle principal, un soldado se le acercó y le pidió que le acompañase pues, al parecer, el Comandante quería verle lo antes posible, así que no quiso hacerle esperar. "Esto cambia mis planes"- se dijo, pero obedeció. Después de todo, no quería que su estancia ocasionase más problemas de los que ya había._

* * *

Lyna y Fenarel entraron en la taberna. Apenas abrieron la puerta del local, el típico humo y olor a comida y sudor, se hizo evidente para ambos. Los dos intentaron aclarar su visión parpadeando varias veces.

"Allí están"- dijo Lyna mientras caminaba en dirección a una mesa donde se encontraban Deygan y Varathorn sentados conversando.

Fenarel la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella, mientras miraba a Deygan con una sonrisa, confirmando su satisfacción y triunfo sobre él.

Deygan le miró algo confuso. Vio la mano de Fenarel acariciar ligeramente los nudillos de Lyna y ahí comprendió el significado de esa sonrisa. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza y rabia, pues estaba claro quién era el vencedor en esta contienda. Lyna había rechazado sus avances y, aunque él sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él, supo que, por el momento, no era posible ganarse su corazón y menos aún desde que Varathorn le obligó a prometerle que se apartaría de ella. Algo estaba claro, Lyna era más peligrosa de lo que creía y debía mantenerse alerta, siempre vigilante, no podía bajar las defensas y pensar en ella como algo más, pues eso le debilitaría. Así que decidió ir por el camino fácil; convertirse simplemente en su amigo.

"Bien, ya estáis aquí, ¿Comemos?"- dijo Varathorn en tono serio mientras levantaba su mano para llamar a la camarera.

La elfa Margaret se acercó a la mesa – "¿4 platos, pan y bebidas?"

"Sí, por favor"- contestó Varathorn.

"¡Espera!"- dijo Fenarel mientras abría su saco y sacaba una pequeña red con varios pescados – "Dale esto al tabernero. Dile que es el pago de esta mañana".

La elfa asintió con cierto desdén, cogió los pescados y se marchó.

"¿Habéis podido finalmente comprar todo, Lyna?"- preguntó Deygan casualmente.

"Casi todo, pero quedan un par de cosas. Con suerte, mañana podremos irnos antes de lo esperado"- Lyna le miraba con curiosidad. El trato con ella parecía haber cambiado. La mirada que él solía ofrecerle, no era la misma con la que él la miraba ahora y eso le extrañó.

"Bien"- Deygan no sabía qué más decir. Intentaba ser lo más casual posible pero cada vez que miraba a los ojos a Lyna, su determinación se debilitaba así que decidió cambiar de tema.

"Maestro, ¿Cuáles son los planes para esta tarde?"- preguntó para desviar la atención a otro sitio.

"Nada _da'len_. Salir por la ciudad a plena luz del día, con tantos _shems_ por la calle, no sería inteligente por nuestra parte"-

En ese momento, la camarera vino y dejó los cuencos con comida y las bebidas. Los cuatro se pusieron a comer inmediatamente, todos absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

" _Hahren_ , ¿os ha contado Deygan lo sucedido?"- soltó Lyna mientras se metía un bocado de pan en la boca. Ella debía alertar de lo ocurrido y ahora era momento y ambiente oportuno para ello.

Varathorn carraspeó un poco. Por un momento pensó que ella se refería a la confesión de Deygan respecto a los sueños que ella tenía, pero vio la mirada casual de la elfa y contestó enseguida para no levantar sospecha– "No. ¿Qué ha sucedido?".

Lyna y Deygan comenzaron a hablar sobre lo acontecido en el callejón esa misma mañana. Hablaron sobre el _shemlen_ que les había ayudado y Lyna aprovechó para comentarles lo que Fenarel y ella vivieron luego en el mercado con la niña, la madre y los soldados, deteniéndose en la parte en la que casi asesina a un hombre por empujarla, cosa que generó una mueca de desagrado por parte del anciano.

"Ya veo"- Varathorn se tornó pensativo. Lyna le observó un instante y desvió nuevamente su mirada a Deygan. Ella le pilló observándola con esa mirada de cachorro desvalido que solía darle cuando quería algo de ella, pero inmediatamente la cambió por una mirada de simulada indiferencia que no pasó desapercibida por Lyna.

" _Da'len_ , mientras más lejos nos encontremos de cualquier _shemlen_ , mejor. Imagino que eso no hace falta que te lo diga"- comentó Varathorn mientras se metía una cuchara de comida en la boca y masticaba lentamente, pensativo.

"Obviamente _hahren_ , pero algo me dice que no hemos perdido de vista al _shem_ de esta mañana. Sé que me vigila, pero no sé por qué"- esa confesión pilló desprevenidos a todos.

"¿Cómo?"- preguntó sorprendido Fenarel.

"Sí _lethallin_ , él intercedió por mí ante los soldados esta tarde también. Y… nos espiaba mientras estábamos en el puerto…"- Lyna observó con detenimiento a Fenarel y vio cómo se sonrojaba. Ella sonrió al notar su reacción.

Deygan observó el intercambio de miradas y vio las mejillas de Fenarel tornarse rojas, así que supuso inmediatamente lo que había sucedido en el puerto. Un pinchazo de celos recorrió su abdomen y su boca le traicionó – "Pues deberías haber venido a la taberna inmediatamente en vez de estar jugando a los papás y a las mamás con tu amigo" – lo dijo en un tono más alto y más duro del que esperaba. Inmediatamente después de decirlo, cerró la boca casi como evitando que se escapara algo más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero sonrió inmediatamente después comprendiendo el arrebato – "Tienes razón. Fue imprudente por nuestra parte"- dijo – "Pero…."- continuó mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Fenarel – "Ha merecido la pena, ¿verdad _lethallin_?"- se acercó a la mejilla de Fenarel y le besó. Él sonrió cálidamente.

Deygan abrió los ojos asombrado y con una mirada ofendida, bajó la cara con semblante derrotado y frunció el ceño sin decir otra palabra.

Lyna no entendía el cambio de comportamiento de Deygan, pero no podía permitir una contestación así. Sabía que algo había tenido que pasar con Varathorn para que él cambiase de esa forma, en tan poco tiempo. Unas pocas horas atrás, él era totalmente complaciente y tierno con ella y, ahora, era distante, frío. "Algo no me huele bien"- pensó con curiosidad.

Pasaron los minutos y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, pensativos. Terminaron de comer, pero se quedaron un rato más escuchando al bardo que comenzaba a cantar nuevamente, aunque en tonos más suaves. Lyna cerró los ojos un instante y sintió la melodía, cada armonía, cada contraste de la voz y la lira. En su clan, ella solía bailar y cantar a menudo. No sentía vergüenza alguna y, aunque sus compañeros a veces la miraban de una forma que ella no podía definir, Lyna siempre dejaba su cuerpo y mente disfrutar de lo que sintieran en un momento dado, en completa libertad.

"Lyna, ¿Nos vamos a la habitación y dejamos las cosas?"- sugirió Fenarel, mientras le colocaba una mano en la cintura. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Ambos se levantaron – "Espera _lethallin_ "- dijo Lyna de repente. Fenarel se paró en sus pasos y la miró algo confundido.

"Primero quiero hablar con Deygan"- Lyna se volteó y miró sonriendo a Deygan.

Deygan tragó saliva. No sabía qué quería Lyna y sentía algo de miedo y desconfianza. La advertencia de Varathorn y lo débil que él se encontraba ante ella, le hacían ser torpe y poco cauteloso.

"¿Conmigo?"-

"Sí _lethallin_. Ven"- Lyna le extendió la mano. Él miró la delicada mano de Lyna y la tomó, no sin antes desviar su mirada a Varathorn en señal de permiso. Él, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y le miró con desaprobación, pero no hizo gesto alguno más. Deygan no sabía qué hacer, aunque sí sabía que su maestro lo desaprobaba pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Lyna quería hablar con él. Así que tuvo que confiar en su escasa fuerza de voluntad y aceptar la oferta de Lyna.

"Fen, dame el saco. Lo llevo yo. Tú… quédate un rato aquí. Quisiera hablar en privado"- Lyna se volteó para mirar a su amigo a la cara. Vio que el elfo fruncía el ceño pero asentía no sin cierta reticencia. Ella le sonrió y se acercó para besarle de nuevo la mejilla para tranquilizarle.

Dejando atrás en el comedor a Varathorn y Fenarel, Deygan y Lyna subieron a la habitación. Al entrar, la habitación brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Una fina capa de polvo flotaba en el ambiente. La chimenea se encontraba apagada pero la cama estaba hecha y había agua nueva en el barreño. Una sensación de tranquilidad invadió el cuerpo de Lyna así que no esperó más para tumbarse de boca sobre la cama en un intento por olvidarse momentáneamente del día tan ajetreado que había tenido.

"¿E-estás bien, Lyna?"- preguntó tartamudeando Deygan después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave.

Lyna suspiró y volteó su cara para posar su mejilla sobre las sábanas, mientras sus ojos se movían, con mirada perdida, hacia la ventana – "Sí Deygan…". No dijo más. El cansancio del día la estaba debilitando pero debía hablar con el elfo, así que se levantó de nuevo con un salto – "Bien. Te preguntarás por qué te he traído aquí, imagino"- se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos con atención, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño puñal de su cintura y se limpiaba las uñas.

"S-sí… es… ¿es algo grave?"- Deygan tragó saliva fuertemente cuando vio a Lyna sacar el puñal y jugar con él con sus uñas. No es que desconfiara de Lyna, pero después de las advertencias de Varathorn, la sospecha era inevitable.

Lyna soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Deygan señalándole con el puñal al tiempo que le sonreía – "¿Grave?... no sé…."- Deygan retrocedió pero ella se acercó más hasta colocarle la punta del puñal en su garganta – "Dímelo tú"-

Deygan comenzó a temblar – "Lo sabe… sabe que se lo he dicho… ¿pero cómo?"- pensó con miedo mientras con sus ojos buscaba salidas para escaparse.

"N-no no sé de q-qué me-me hablas…"- tartamudeó

Lyna observó al elfo tensarse más de la cuenta y quiso presionar más sin desvelar nada – "Oh Deygan… ¿De verdad quieres jugar a esto?"- se acercó más a él, hundiendo un poco más el puñal en la nuez del elfo, sacando una pequeña gotita de sangre.

Él inhaló aire súbitamente al sentir el pinchazo y cerró los ojos. A pesar de que Deygan tenía sus propios puñales, no pudo reaccionar. Lyna le tenía ahora completamente contra la pared y su cuerpo estaba casi encima de él.

"No… Dioses, Lyna… no"- habló con voz chillona y temblorosa y sintió vergüenza por lo débil que se hallaba ahora mismo ante ella.

"Habla"- susurró Lyna mientras le observaba con detenimiento a los ojos. El elfo la miró con miedo evidente, y asintió.

Ella se apartó para que él hablase, pero no apartó el puñal de delante de su cara. No sabía exactamente qué había sucedido entre él y Varathorn, pero sabía con absoluta certeza que algo había cambiado sustancialmente.

Él respiró profundo un par de veces y dijo suavemente mientras se acariciaba el cuello – "Lo siento Lyna. Tuve que decírselo"- logró decir no sin esfuerzo. Agachó la cabeza y los hombros, en señal de rendición.

Lyna no entendía – "Cuéntame todo los detalles"- algo le seguía oliendo mal y no quería aventurarse a hacer ninguna suposición desproporcionada.

Deygan levantó la mirada y la miró con vergüenza – "Tus sueños. Le conté tus sueños a Varathorn"

Lyna abrió los ojos asombrada. Ella no quería que eso se supiera aún pero tampoco le parecía tan importante como para que él y Varathorn tuvieran que hablar de ello.

"Continúa"- dijo Lyna con tono apremiante sin apartar su mirada del elfo.

Deygan exhaló aire, recopiló fuerzas y le fue contando poco a poco todo a Lyna. Le contó que Zathrian les había enviado a vigilarla, que Zathrian pensaba que ella tenía algo que ver con el Más allá y el Velo e incluso le contó que Varathorn le prohibió estar con ella por precaución. Lyna escuchó con calma cada palabra que salía de su boca y fue bajando poco a poco el puñal, viendo cómo el elfo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, avergonzado, débil, tembloroso. No sólo la había traicionado a ella sino que, además, había traicionado al anciano de su clan al contarle esto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Deygan paró de hablar y la miró con detenimiento observando su reacción. La cara de Lyna era indescifrable. Estaba mirándole atenta, pero sin expresión alguna, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

"Ly-Lyna, dime algo, por favor… lo que sea"- Deygan rompió el silencio.

Lyna le miraba sin saber realmente qué decir. Ahora varias cosas encajaban; la amabilidad de Zathrian, el interés por ella e incluso el porqué de que la acompañaran Varathorn y Deygan hasta Gwaren y se quedaran con ella hasta cumplir con su encomienda. "Cómo no… siempre hay algo oculto en los gestos generosos"- pensó con resignación. Cerró los ojos y estuvo así un par de segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo y observar a Deygan con intensidad. Él no tenía la culpa después de todo, aunque sí había traicionado su confianza y la había engañado, pero su resentimiento real no estaba destinado a él, sino a Zathrian. El Custodio había sido atento con ella y les había recibido bien pero, al final, todo resultó ser producto de un interés oculto.

Ella se acercó a él y subió una mano hasta el hombro de Deygan. Él pegó un respingo, en cierta forma alterado por su reacción, pero ella no prestó atención y sonrió – "¿Sabes Deygan? Eres pésimo guardando un secreto"- su mano se dirigió hacia la mejilla del elfo y le pellizcó suavemente allí. Después se dio la vuelta, guardó su puñal, se agachó hacia su mochila y, como si nada hubiera sucedido, comenzó a guardar algunas cosas de su zurrón ahí y se puso a sacar otras.

Deygan la miraba incrédulo. Pensaba que ella iba a ponerse furiosa por haber traicionado su confianza y, sin embargo, allí estaba; como si no hubiese sucedido nada, tranquila, casual.

"¿E-eso es to-todo?"- "¿Es todo lo-lo que me dices?"- logró decir aún algo tembloroso.

"¿Qué más quieres que te diga, _lethallin_?"- Lyna continuó sacando cosas de su mochila y colocándolas en la cama como si nada.

"No sé. Enfádate, grítame… ¡algo!" – Él no comprendía esa reacción. Era absolutamente contraria a lo que se esperaba y eso le ponía casi más incómodo, pues no sabía qué pensar ni cómo predecir cualquier comportamiento de ella. Después de todo, con Lyna nada era seguro.

Lyna se rio, se incorporó de nuevo y se giró hacia él nuevamente – " _Lethallin_ , tranquilo. No pasa nada…"- suspiró resignada mientras movía su mirada por el suelo pensativa – "Es comprensible que vuestro Custodio intente protegeros de mí y de Fenarel. Además, los… magos son capaces de ver más allá del cuerpo. Pueden ser capaces de…"- se estremeció con sólo pensarlo – "de ver nuestra alma y anhelos... así que quizá haya visto algo en mí que no le gusta demasiado y-"

"Lyna, no es sólo eso. Creo que… de alguna forma, se ha obsesionado contigo"- interrumpió Deygan mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella – "Nunca antes nos había pedido algo así y no es la primera vez que nos visitan de otros clanes, ¿Sabes?".

A Lyna no le extrañó oír eso. Después de todo, sentía que Zathrian tenía un interés especial en ella más allá de la simple curiosidad - "Bueno Deygan, déjalo, ¿sí?"- contestó intentando dar por terminada la conversación – "De nada vale hacer suposiciones. Tu Custodio no está aquí para preguntarle ¿verdad?"-dijo sonriéndole. Levantó una mano nuevamente y le acarició la mejilla. Él se estremeció y se echó un poco para atrás, como si quisiera evitar el contacto. Ella lo notó y apartó de nuevo la mano, sintiéndose incómoda por la reacción del elfo. Después, se aclaró la garganta para hablar suavemente- "Ahora… Mira"- se giró otra vez he hizo una señal con la mano para que Deygan se acercase.

Él se quedó boquiabierto casi sin poder reaccionar. Lo que él le había contado a ella era serio e importante, pero a ella no parecía importarle. No entendía nada. – "Ven, por favor"- escuchó Deygan nuevamente. Él parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se acercó con indecisión hasta estar a su altura. Su mirada se enfocó en las cosas que Lyna había dispuesto en la cama.

"Plumas de Fénix"- dijo orgullosa mientras jugaba con una en su mano.

Deygan analizó las suaves plumas que yacían ordenadas encima de las sábanas y cogió una – "¿De Fénix? Pero… ¿cómo?"- dijo atónito. Era la primera vez que las veía pero había oído hablar de lo especiales que eran.

"Es una larga historia"- Lyna dudaba, pero quería preguntarle – " _Lethallin_ … tú… ¿Sabrías crear una flecha con pluma de Fénix?".

"¿Yo?"- Deygan se sorprendió. Él no era más que un simple cazador y, conociendo la habilidad de Lyna con el arco, pensaba que ella sería más experta en estos temas que él – "Qué va. Me gustaría pero no"- dijo lentamente mientras inspeccionaba una pluma entre sus dedos.

"Ah, bueno. Una lástima. Pensaba que, al haber hecho flechas con plumas de ruiseñor, tendrías también conocimiento de otros materiales. No pasa nada… ya cuando regrese al clan, lo averiguaré"- Lyna se desanimó un poco pues tenía la pequeña esperanza de poder tallar hoy una flecha con estas plumas. Sin embargo, no podría ser por ahora.

" _Ir abelas_ Lyna… lamento no haber sido de ayuda."- Deygan soltó la pluma y volteó la cara para mirarla. Lyna se encontraba mirando la pluma que tenía en sus manos y él admiró la forma en la que sus ojos verdes analizaban el suave objeto que acariciaba sus palmas.

Casi como oyendo sus pensamientos, Lyna se volteó a mirarle y sonrió. Levantó la pluma y la acercó a su cara. Comenzó a deslizar suave y lentamente la pluma por la frente, cejas y nariz de Deygan. Él cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón latir más fuerte. Estaba nervioso. Este camino no era seguro, su fuerza estaba mermando y el juego de Lyna le estaba debilitando – "Lyna… no…"- murmuró mientras bajó los hombros como indicando su rendición.

Ella observaba atentamente cómo él se iba debilitando cada vez más, cómo se iba convirtiendo en una masa que ella podía moldear a voluntad y fue ahí cuando preguntó – "¿Por qué me engañaste?"

Deygan abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus labios ahora estaban sellados por algo más que su propia cobardía, pues Lyna posaba la punta de la pluma en su boca, como queriendo tentar la verdad- "¿Todo ha sido mentira?"- volvió a preguntar Lyna, al tiempo que se acercaba más y más a él, hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Él sentía su respiración sobre su piel y las barbas de la pluma se movían al ritmo del aire que circulaba entre ambos. Sus ojos bloqueados en los de ella y Lyna mirándole con ojos tristes y acusadores.

"Ly-Lyna, no… no es lo que piensas"- logró decir tembloroso.

Lyna suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al apartar la pluma de la boca de Deygan, los volvió a abrir y dijo suavemente – "No quiero saberlo"- frunció el ceño, le cogió la mano y depositó en ella la pluma que previamente deslizaba por su cara.

Deygan abrió aún más los ojos en sorpresa y miró la pluma que Lyna había dejado en su mano – "Quiero que te la quedes"- dijo ella en tono que no admitía réplica.

"Lyna no creo que-"

"He dicho que quiero que te la quedes."- suspiró y bajó la mirada – "Así, tú también tendrás algo para recordarme"- ahora le miraba con ternura y aprovechó para acariciarle con la otra mano. Él no se apartó sino todo lo contrario, parecía derrumbarse por dentro, como si el remordimiento estuviera haciendo efecto y ella lo notó.

Él no sabía qué decir. Ese gesto le había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, rompiendo así los muros de indiferencia que estaba intentando construir para evitar sentirse tan débil ante ella. Pero Lyna, una vez más, había roto sus esquemas.

Alternando su mirada entre Lyna y la pluma, logró decir débilmente – "Lyna no sé qué decir…"- cogió de nuevo aire y fuerzas para continuar sin lanzarse hacia ella y consumirla en un beso – " _Ma serannas, lethallan_ … Es… Es preciosa"- le temblaba ligeramente la voz pero pudo contener ese nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarle sin voz.

Lyna asintió y sonrió. Ambos se quedaron unos instantes mirándose. Él observaba los brillantes orbes verdes de Lyna, analizando cada detalle en ellos, cada tonalidad y movimiento, que pensó perderse un momento en esa inmensidad de sensaciones y belleza. Pero la voz de Lyna rompió su embrujo – " _Lethallin_ , esas flechas de Ruiseñor tuyas… ¿Me dices cómo se moldean las plumas?"- dijo Lyna en tono casual mientras le observaba curiosa.

Él carraspeó un par de veces intentando volver a la realidad. Después, aún algo distraído, colocó la pluma en su zurrón para contestar a Lyna con cierta indecisión en su voz – "Es… es muy sencillo"- se acercó a ella lentamente al tiempo que extraía una pluma de ruiseñor de su bolsa y se quedó observando la reacción de Lyna. Ella sonrió y él se relajó.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Deygan le explicó paso por paso cómo debía cortarse y moldearse la pluma de ruiseñor– "Y luego las embadurnas en aceite de bellota, las dejas reposar unas horas y ¡listo! Ya tienes tu flecha con silbido propio e ideales para avisar a tus compañeros en una cacería"- dijo Deygan sonriendo mientras colocaba la pluma de ruiseñor en las manos de Lyna.

Lyna le observaba con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a Deygan tan cómodo o casual ante ella y eso le hizo sentirse bien. Tan bien que se acercó a él y, sin pensarlo, le besó en los labios con suavidad e intención.

Deygan no se lo esperaba. Estaba distraído aún pensando en la explicación que le había dado a Lyna, cuando ella se acercó a él y le robó un beso. Él no pudo contenerse y se lo devolvió aunque, justo cuando pensaba que su voluntad se rompería por completo, ella se apartó y dijo con suavidad – " _Ma serannas, lethallin_ … así haré"-

Lyna giró la cabeza y guardó la pluma en su zurrón, intentando romper con ese instante impulsivo. Estaba segura de que, si continuaba por esa vía, ambos lo pasarían mal. Así que tuvo que apartarse ligeramente de él y actuar con normalidad. Ella sintió a Deygan exhalar aire por la boca como si fuera una señal de decepción o alivio, no estaba segura, pero no iba a dar un paso más hacia lo que no era correcto.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos más hasta que Lyna recordó algo. Bajando su torso hasta sus rodillas, descendió sus manos hasta una de sus botas y comenzó a desatarlas.

Deygan la miraba con cautela. No sabía interpretar esta acción ahora y sabía que con Lyna cualquier cosa era posible – "Ly-lyna… creo que me tengo que ir"- soltó tembloroso sin apartar la mirada de las manos de Lyna.

"Espera _lethallin_ "- Lyna terminó de desatarse las dos botas y se giró para buscar en su zurrón. Al cabo de unos breves instantes, extrajo el trozo de tela que Deygan le había regalado y se lo extendió con sus manos y una sonrisa en su cara – "¿Me lo atas aquí?"- dijo Lyna en tono divertido mientras subía una pierna en el regazo de Deygan.

Ella vio el rostro alterado y tenso del elfo y soltó una pequeña carcajada – "Oh Deygan… no me digas que mis tobillos te dan miedo también."- movió los deditos de los pies y se relajó.

Deygan miró la pierna de Lyna sobre las suyas y una pequeña corriente de deseo le recorrió el abdomen para terminar alojándose en su garganta – "Yo, eh… no… no es eso… ehm"-

"Creadores… ¿Me lo atas o no?"- dijo impaciente Lyna, intentando hacer de este momento lo más casual posible.

Él tragó saliva y cogió la tela que ella le extendía. Luego bajó su mirada hasta el tobillo de Lyna. Aunque toda la pierna de ella estaba cubierta con viejos arañazos, cicatrices y algún que otro moretón, sobre todo en sus rodillas, pudo comprobar la blancura y tersura de su piel. Bajó sus manos y extendió la tela en el delicado y fino tobillo de Lyna, e hizo un nudo grueso. Con la tela sobrante, realizó una trenza que ató con un nudo doble al final, para evitar que se deshiciera con facilidad. Sus manos descansaron unos segundos en el pie de Lyna. Aunque su mente le instaba a apartar sus dedos de ella, su cuerpo le gritaba que la poseyera aquí y ahora, como siempre había deseado. Era algo complicado de entender pues nunca antes había sentido tal intensidad de sensaciones con nadie y eso le asustaba aún más pues sabía que Lyna no era como el resto, era única y peligrosa, era especial.

"Ya puedes soltarme _lethallin_ "- Lyna se rio y movió el pie para sacar a Deygan de sus pensamientos – "Oh, _ir abelas_ … yo… ehm"- masculló Deygan sin éxito.

Lyna bajó la pierna y miró la tela que yacía bien sujeta a su tobillo. El color rojo de la tela y el fino e intrincado encaje de la pieza, destacaba especialmente con su piel blanca de alabastro. La miró contenta y se levantó de un impulso – " _Ma serannas lethallin_. ¡Me encanta!" – dijo ilusionada mientras daba un giro con los brazos un poco abiertos.

Deygan se quedó observándola un rato y sonrió – "De nada _lethallan_ "- dijo suavemente – "Y ahora si me disculpas…"- se levantó y se acercó a ella – "He de irme"

Lyna asintió y él le devolvió la mirada y el gesto. Pero antes de que él saliera por la puerta, ella se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Y sin mediar palabra, Deygan salió de la habitación dejándola sola y algo preocupada.

Lo que le había contado de Zathrian no le gustaba pues implicaba muchas cosas, pero lo que menos le gustaba era que Varathorn había advertido a Deygan sobre ella, haciéndola parecer inestablemente peligrosa. "Debería meterse en sus asuntos"- murmuró Lyna distraída mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura para pulirla y encerarla.

La tarde era joven y no debían moverse más por la ciudad a la vista de tantos _shemlen_ , así que tenía pensado pasar la tarde en la habitación limpiando su armadura, afilando sus dagas y haciendo alguna que otra flecha. Quizá también aprovechase para meditar un rato pero eso lo decidiría una vez finalizase con lo otro, pues aquello era más importante. "Uno nunca sabe dónde ni cuándo el peligro se hará presente. Hay que estar preparado"- pensaba al tiempo que extraía de la mochila del suelo su cera y trapos para limpiar las distintas piezas de su armadura de cuero de Halla. La tarde acababa de comenzar y debía aprovecharla.

* * *

 _"Merrill, ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?"- llevaban horas caminando y Tamlen estaba alerta pues se adentraban cada vez más hacia el bosque donde la vegetación se hacía más tupida y más oscura, dando poco paso a la luz del sol, haciendo más complicada la excursión._

 _"Sí. Estoy segura. Siento… siento algo"- murmuró Merrill medio distraída mientras miraba a su alrededor sin parar de caminar._

 _Unos escasos minutos después, Tamlen se para en seco – "Merrill ¿Oyes eso?"- su voz tembló a lo último._

 _Merrill se detuvo y movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro para buscar el sonido al que se refería su amigo – "No. ¿El qué?"- contestó confusa._

 _"Nada. Eso es lo extraño"- Tamlen tensó su arco y flecha y comenzó a sondear el terreno. No se escuchaba nada; ni el canto de los pájaros, ni el sonido del viento, ni el correr de un río, nada._

 _"No me gusta Merrill, vámonos"- continuó Tamlen, al tiempo que no quitaba ojo de sus alrededores, inquieto._

 _"No. Vete tú si quieres pero yo no me muevo de aquí. Sé que estamos cerca"- contestó Merrill con testarudez reanudando la marcha._

 _Tamlen exhaló aire – "Está bien, pero rápido. Terminemos con esto cuanto antes"- la siguió en silencio pero atento ante cualquier posible peligro._

 _Al cabo de varios minutos, Merrill se detuvo en seco y reanudó la marcha al trote, alejándose de Tamlen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él la vio finalmente detenerse delante de un cúmulo de arbustos y, antes de que él pudiera hablar, la oyó decir con clara emoción en su voz – "¡Por el Lobo Terrible! Aquí está"-_

 _Tamlen se acercó hacia donde se hallaba ahora Merrill y vio un camino que llevaba hacia el interior de una construcción apenas visible entre tantas zarzas y vegetación tosca y enroscada. Las rocas del mismo bosque parecían haber crecido intencionadamente cerca del templo, cubriéndolo en parte y dejando poco edificio visible. Una fría brisa subió por esa senda, atravesando sutilmente sus finos huesos. Ambos se estremecieron al unísono, confirmando así la incomodidad que compartían._

 _"En-entremos…"- Merrill dio un paso más hacia adelante e inhaló aire como si quiera recuperar algo de fuerzas para la travesía._

 _"Merrill, esto no me gusta…"- susurró Tamlen con algo de miedo en su voz. La oscuridad del camino, la fría brisa y el silencio de los alrededores, no eran buenos augurios y no hacía falta ser aprendiz de mago para saberlo._

 _"Vayamos con cuidado"- Merrill tragó saliva y dio otro paso más._

 _Ambos se adentraron en las profundidades del templo sin mirar atrás, pero algo en su interior les decía que esta aventura marcaría para siempre su destino._

* * *

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias. Agradecimiento.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	24. Complicaciones

**¡Muy buenas! En este nuevo capítulo, nos acercaremos más hacia lo inevitable. Y lo inevitable no es tan obvio como pensáis. :-)**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Quisiera agradecer una vez más a Karen por su inmenso apoyo. Es todo un orgullo poder escribir algo que a alguien le gusta y que sigue de cerca con tanta ilusión. Muchas gracias por tu interés y ánimos. ^^**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Complicaciones"**

 _["¡Maldita sea!" – apretó fuertemente el puño con el que sujetaba la carta, arrugando el papel en el acto. "Demonios Howe, maldito avaro ¿Qué has hecho?".]_

* * *

Lyna terminó de limpiar, encerar y pulir su armadura de cuero de Halla. Esta armadura era un regalo de Ilen que, cada cierto tiempo, él mejoraba y reforzaba cada pieza en función del propio desarrollo de Lyna, ajustándola a sus nuevas técnicas y a su experiencia así como a su desarrollo anatómico, haciéndola cada vez más ligera y ajustada a su cuerpo femenino. Era una armadura bella, una obra maestra llena de detalles en cada pieza y decoraciones similares a su propio _Vallaslin_ y, a diferencia de sus compañeras cazadoras del clan, ella tenía un peto completo como aquellos destinados a los cazadores masculinos.

Normalmente las arqueras dejaban su vientre al aire, pero ella prefería cubrirlo pues también se estaba especializando con las dobles dagas que Ilen le había regalado. Esas dobles dagas tenían un brillo rojizo especial producto del material con el que estaban hechas, el acero rojo, y su factura era exquisita. Las hojas estaban curvadas y tenían una pequeña hendidura que iba desde el mango hasta el borde final de la hoja en cada una de ellas. Cuando Lyna asestaba un golpe a un animal con ellas, dicha hendidura se impregnaba de la sangre de la presa, otorgándole una apariencia similar al de una vena, proporcionándole así más brillo y vida de lo que cabía esperar. Eran preciosas, llamativas y terriblemente letales pero a Lyna aún le faltaban semanas de entrenamiento para lograr la maestría con las dagas, tal y como había logrado con la arquería. Sin embargo, su _Virassan_ era prácticamente nuevo y aún necesitaba acostumbrarse a él - "Cuando todo esto termine… nada ni nadie evitará que entrene"- pensaba mientras colocaba los filos delicadamente sobre la cama, después de haberlas afilado y limpiado. Aún no tenían nombre, pero pronto lo hallaría. "Todas las cosas importantes tienen nombre"- pensó distraída mientras las analizaba maravillada durante un segundo.

Después, recogió su arco y comenzó a limpiarlo y encerarlo. El nuevo arco, _Virassan_ , era muy ligero y fino a pesar de que era un arco largo. La corteza de hierro con la que estaba hecha y los retazos de madera de Silvano que aportaban flexibilidad y contraste al arma, hacían de su _Virassan,_ una magnífica obra élfica. "Viejo, qué buen artesano eres"- susurró Lyna mientras untaba la cuerda de su arco con aceite de savia de pino.

Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de Ilen. No sólo la había entrenado para ser ágil y rápida, sino para ser letal, astuta y fuerte. Lyna suponía que gran parte de lo que ella ya sabía, era similar a lo que Ilen solía enseñar en los Elfos Nocturnos. Él había sido un importante soldado a las órdenes de Loghain en la guerra contra el usurpador y ostentaba grandes cualidades entre los de su clan, siendo muy notable su habilidad para el combate. Sin embargo, ella siempre notaba un halo de soledad y tristeza alrededor de su maestro, como si una gran tragedia hubiera hecho mella en su alma tiempo atrás. Más de una vez ella insistió en averiguar el porqué de que Ilen haya abandonado la senda del guerrero, pero su maestro se negaba, tercamente, a confiarle sus razones. "Todo se termina sabiendo…"- dijo en un susurro sin distraerse de su labor.

Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y vio entrar a Fenarel.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya te has cansado de soportar a Varathorn?"- dijo Lyna con una media sonrisa en su cara pero sin parar de pulir y limpiar su arco.

Su amigo sonrió y cerró la puerta al pasar. Se acercó a ella mientras decía en tono condescendiente – "No seas tan dura con el viejo. A veces puede… resultar útil"- Fenarel recordaba cómo el anciano le había hecho ver lo importante que Lyna era para él y no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco con el recuerdo.

"No lo dudo pero… no me gusta"- Lyna se tornó seria. Recordó las palabras de Deygan y frunció el ceño.

Fenarel observó el cambio en la expresión de Lyna – "¿Qué ocurre, _lethallan_?" –se sentó al lado de ella y la miró trabajar sobre su arco.

Lyna suspiró. No tenía ganas de contarle lo que había sucedido pero era hora de que él supiera la verdad sobre sus pesadillas. Así que comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado con Deygan, sobre sus sueños y las coincidencias con el mundo real, sobre la orden de Zathrian a Varathorn y Deygan, y no paró hasta que le contó cada mínimo detalle de lo que había sucedido, dejando de lado, claro está, algunos detalles específicos vividos con el otro joven elfo.

Fenarel no podía articular palabra. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y cierto temor. De todo lo que Lyna le había contado, la particularidad de esos sueños era algo que le preocupaba de antes, pero ahora tenía un peso mucho más considerable, más inquietante – "Lyna… ¿Cómo es que viste al desconocido en un sueño?... eso es…."- no sabía cómo continuar ni qué decir.

Lyna exhaló aire como si lo hubiera estado aguantando más de la cuenta en sus pulmones. Sabía que Fenarel sería más comprensivo pero aun así tenía ciertas reticencias a la hora de decirle toda la verdad, cosa que ya era demasiado tarde para reflexionar.

"Lo sé… es una conversación que tengo pendiente con la Custodia. Ella…"- pausó un instante para ordenar sus pensamientos y continuó – "Ella debe saber qué me ocurre… tiene que saberlo…". Su mirada se posó sobre el suelo y sus manos pararon de trabajar sobre su arco. De repente, una duda le asaltó – "Pero… ¿Y si no lo sabe? ¿Y si algo malo me pasa y nadie sabe qué es?"- su voz tembló – "Yo… yo no sabría qué hacer… y-yo" – tartamudeó.

"Lyna"- interrumpió inmediatamente Fenarel, recuperándose un poco del impacto de esa noticia – "¿Cuándo Marethari no ha sabido darnos guía, eh?"- él se acercó más a ella y le puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, sin desviar su mirada de las manos de su amiga que se encontraban inmóviles y ligeramente temblorosas reposando sobre el arco.

Lyna se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, intentando asimilar las palabras de su amigo. Un breve instante después, logró llenarse nuevamente de esperanzas – "Tienes razón Fen…"- se volteó para mirarle a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su mano para acariciarle la barbilla un instante – "Así me gusta verte… sonriendo"- murmuró con ternura.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio mirándose durante largos segundos. Lyna observaba la forma en la que las pupilas de Fenarel se dilataban y contraían con cada pequeño gesto que ella hiciera; mojarse los labios, sonreír, levantar una ceja, cualquiera. Le hizo especial gracia comprobar que las mejillas de su amigo se tornaban de un rosa pálido cuando ella se mordía o mojaba el labio, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa traviesa.

"¿De qué t-te ríes?"- tartamudeó Fenarel, intentando controlar su incomodidad.

Lyna volvió a reírse, esta vez más alto y aprovechó para contestar – "Te pongo nervioso. Antes no te ponía nervioso ¿Por qué ahora sí?"- levantó una mano que tenía llena de aceite de savia y, con un dedo, manchó la nariz de Fenarel, haciendo que el elfo se apartase un poco de ella.

Fenarel estaba muy nervioso; últimamente más de la cuenta. Desde que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Lyna, le era casi imposible no pensar en ella a cada instante, casi cercano a una obsesión. Lo que él estaba experimentando era demasiado y muy complicado de entender, tanto, que hasta su cuerpo reaccionaba de formas que le asustaba.

"¿Q-qué?... ¿Yo?...no…"- tragó saliva para intentar controlar el temblor de su voz. Lyna le miraba sonriente, pero en sus ojos ardía una intensidad que él ya conocía. No podía evitar sentirse ansioso y excitado cada vez que tenía delante la posibilidad de volver a sentir las caricias y besos de su amiga; era algo sobrenatural, indescriptible, incomprensible.

Lyna no le quitaba ojo de encima. Disfrutaba especialmente alterando a su amigo. Sin embargo, en este caso, ella sentía que estaba jugando más con sus sentimientos que otra cosa, así que decidió no ahondar más en la pregunta. Ese pensamiento la entristeció un poco y apartó, incómoda, la mirada de él – "Bueno… si no quieres decírmelo"- Lyna continuó limpiando su arco como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sintió al elfo exhalar aire y erguirse, quitando en el intermedio su brazo de Lyna.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno habló. Lyna estaba ya terminando con su arco y Fenarel la observaba con detenimiento hasta que rompió el silencio – "Lyna, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-

"Si tu pregunta tiene que ver con Deygan, ahórratela por favor."- normalmente cuando su amigo le preguntaba algo, tenía la costumbre de enfadarla, así que prefirió advertirle por lo que pudiera pasar.

"No, no. Es otra cosa…"- aseguró Fenarel.

"Entonces sí… dime…" – Lyna sentía curiosidad. Últimamente las conversaciones con él giraban en torno al otro elfo y ella, así que hablar de otra cosa, resultaba algo extraño, poco habitual.

"¿Qué harás cuando… cuando regresemos al clan?"- Fenarel necesitaba saberlo. Sabía que en el clan estaría esperando Tamlen y él era consciente de que Lyna sentía algo por su amigo. Algo, quizá, mucho más puro e importante de lo que Lyna sentía por él.

Lyna paró de encerar su arco y lo puso a un lado. Su sorpresa era evidente por su expresión facial pero no quería hacerlo demasiado evidente, así que decidió contestar de la forma que mejor sabía cuando las cosas se tornaban serias; bromeando – "Pues, lo primero, comer un buen estofado de conejo de Ashalle y después-"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero…"- interrumpió Fenarel algo molesto.

Ella suspiró. Con el trapo que había usado para esparcir la savia, se limpió, como pudo, las manos para luego dejarlo sobre el arco. Después se dio la vuelta y miró de frente a su amigo, que la observaba, a su vez, con el ceño fruncido – "Fen… no sé qué decirte."- pausó un instante mientras observaba la mirada de su amigo tornarse más oscura – "Supongo que tendré que hablar con Tamlen y… contarle lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros"

Fenarel se esperaba una respuesta así, pero eso no le detuvo – "¿Y si te obliga a elegir?"- soltó de repente.

Lyna se exaltó ante esa pregunta, pero era una posibilidad que ya había contemplado aunque deseaba que no se diera – "Él sabe que no me uniré a él ni a nadie por el momento, así que si me obliga a elegir, es que no acepta mis condiciones y no podré hacer nada, salvo seguir a su lado exclusivamente como su amiga y nada más… si él quiere… claro está."-

"Pero ¿y si te obliga de alguna forma a elegir, Lyna?"- él sentía cierta angustia. En su corazón, sentía que tenía más posibilidades de perderla que de ganar su corazón.

"¿Obligarme? ¿Lo dices en serio?"- Lyna levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

"No sé… podría hacer cualquier cosa para presionarte…"- él se estremeció. A medida que pasaban los días, veía con más claridad lo lejos que estaba de conquistar el corazón de su amiga. Las dudas y su impotencia crecían y sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Lyna exhaló aire - "No puede obligarme Fen. Mi decisión es ser libre y vivir lo que siento cuando lo siento y nadie me lo impedirá ni me forzará a tomar una decisión que no deseo. Si él no quiere acompañarme en el camino, entonces él es libre de alejarse. Tampoco podré evitarlo"- Lyna sabía que Fenarel estaba preocupado pues Tamlen era su mejor amigo; eran casi hermanos, inseparables y tan antagónicos que casi resultaba imposible que se soportaran. Siempre tenían sus riñas y discusiones, como todo el mundo, pero Lyna sabía que esto que ella había desatado inconscientemente, iba a suponer una ruptura de algo que llevaba años forjándose entre ellos, y eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente mal aunque era plenamente consciente de que ella no era la culpable de las decisiones que ellos habían tomado, sólo culpable de no haber sido capaz de decir 'No' en el momento oportuno. "Maldita debilidad…"- pensó mientras alejaba su mirada de la de Fenarel por un instante.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos nuevamente. Los dos miraban puntos lejanos de la habitación, como queriendo esconder parte de sus pensamientos en cada rincón y así dejar pasar desapercibidos los sentimientos que tan libremente corrían entre ellos.

Lyna conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que Fenarel no se quedaría tranquilo hasta llegar al clan, pero igualmente intentó tranquilizarle – " _Lethallin_ … todo irá bien. Seremos los tres y nadie más."- levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Fenarel cerró los ojos un instante mientras dejaba caer ligeramente la mandíbula hacia la mano de Lyna, acentuando las caricias que ella le regalaba.

Ella no quería entristecer más a su amigo así que decidió darle un giro a la conversación - "Pronto va a anochecer ¿Me ayudas?"- Lyna se levantó y se colocó de pie delante de él con los brazos extendidos.

Fenarel levantó la mirada y la observó confundido. Lyna se rio pero continuó en tono casual – "¡Venga Fen! Quítame la ropa"- sonrió con picardía.

Fenarel abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero sonrió al instante después y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y comenzó a desvestir a Lyna. Tan deliberadamente como pudo, dejó correr sus dedos sutilmente por los retazos de bella y tersa piel que iba descubriendo poco a poco, erizando vellos a su paso, y haciendo que la dulce elfa exhalase de vez en cuando su caliente aliento sobre él, enviando tenues cosquilleos a su abdomen, haciendo que su miembro se anticipase a lo que acontecería en breve.

Lyna se estremecía cada vez que Fenarel la acariciaba, por muy delicada que esa caricia fuera. Quería dejarse llevar ya nuevamente por lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir con la cercanía del elfo y sus sutiles caricias, pero la noche estaba cercana y debía prepararse para la cena. Esta noche ella tenía pensado divertirse, desconectar de los problemas; sentía que se lo merecía.

"Oh Fen, eres un provocador… pero, mira"- Lyna le estiró las manos delante de su cara para enseñárselas- "El aceite de savia de pino es casi imposible de quitar en las prendas de algodón"- y con esas mismas manos, agarró la cabeza de Fenarel por las mejillas.

"¡Hey Lyna! Que tampoco se quita bien de la piel…"- Fenarel se apartó de Lyna pero ella le sujetaba fuerte y no paraba de reírse, así que él no forcejeó más y comenzó a reír también, sin apartar sus manos de ella, aprovechando ese momento de relajación para controlar sus impulsos.

Al cabo de unos breves instantes en los que ambos dejaron de reír, Lyna acercó la cara de su amigo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – " _Ma serannas, lethallin_ "- dijo apartándose de él y quitando sus manos de sus mejillas – "Ahora, a la tina, venga"- Lyna hizo un movimiento con la cabeza después de voltearse en dirección al barreño que les esperaba con agua fresca.

"Ve tú primero. Yo luego-"

"No. Quítate todo y aprovechemos la poca luz de la tarde, _ma falon_ … y puede…"- Lyna volteó su cara para mirarle de reojo – "Puede que te deje hacerme lo que quieras…"

Fenarel tragó saliva. Esa contestación tan directa no se la esperaba, así que le pilló por sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar. Lyna se dio cuenta y soltó una pequeña carcajada – "Bueno, sólo si quieres…"

"¡Sí!...s-sí, claro… siempre"- se apresuró a decir Fenarel mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura con urgencia, tastabillando un par de veces. Mientras se desnudaba, observaba el contoneo de caderas de Lyna. Los firmes glúteos se movían de un lado hacia el otro, temblando ligeramente al caminar. Las piernas, pálidas, tersas, firmes y carentes de vello se movían con la gracilidad de una Halla. La pequeña cintura entallaba su hermosa silueta, asemejándose a la figura de una diosa tallada con mimo por el mejor de los artesanos dalishanos. Las cicatrices en la espalda, piernas y brazos contrastaban mágicamente con la dulzura y delicadeza de todo el conjunto, proporcionándole un aire misterioso y excitante. Sus suaves mechones de cabello caían ahora libres por la espalda, rozando las caderas de Lyna en el vaivén de sus andares. Sin ser plenamente consciente, Fenarel se hallaba ahora mirándola fijamente mientras sujetaba con una mano una de sus botas, completamente embelesado por la visión celestial que era el cuerpo de Lyna.

"Fen… pareces una estatua"- Lyna giró su cara para verle y sonrió al darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando boquiabierto a medio vestir, mientras sujetaba bobaliconamente una bota en su mano, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Fenarel sacudió la cabeza en un intento por desprenderse de esos pensamientos que inundaban su mente y se apresuró a decir – "Ante tanta belleza, me dejas de piedra, _vhenan_ "- lanzó la bota por los aires y terminó de desvestirse con rapidez, sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le caracterizaba. Lyna soltó una pequeña risita y se metió en la tina. Fenarel se apresuró a acudir a su encuentro.

Apenas unas horas antes, estaban haciendo el amor improvisadamente en la orilla del mar y ahora el cuerpo de Fenarel volvía a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de esta bella elfa que le estaba robando poco a poco la voluntad, el corazón y la razón. No sabía cómo ni cuándo exactamente sucedió, pero no había una sola parte de su alma y cuerpo que no deseara a Lyna en todos los sentidos posibles, era como una obsesión que le quemaba, le torturaba y le embrujaba; era irremediable, inevitable... "Dioses… ayudadme"- pensó mientras se introducía en la tina junto con Lyna, ambos inmediatamente fundiéndose en un ardiente y húmedo beso que prometía varias horas de placer sin medida.

* * *

 _"Milord, ¿Queríais verme?"- El Guarda comandante entró por la puerta con ese aire de humildad del que él tanto desconfiaba._

 _"Sí. Sentaos por favor"- él se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, observando el sol ocultarse tras el bosque, bañando los tejados de su ciudad de destellos anaranjados._

 _El Guarda Comandante se sentó obedientemente en la silla junto al escritorio. Su armadura de Guarda Gris chocando entre sí al doblar el torso con el gesto._

 _"Decidme, Guarda, ¿Qué pretendéis?"- se giró de repente, y dio un paso hacia la silla donde se encontraba sentado el Guarda._

 _"Disculpadme mi señor pero no os entiendo"- el Guarda vaciló por un momento y él pudo confirmar sus intenciones._

 _"No juguéis conmigo, Guarda. Esto es serio."- se apresuró a decir – "¿Qué ha sucedido en el Mercado esta mañana?"- su paciencia se estaba agotando y el insistente dolor en su cabeza no ayudaba a la labor de aguantar este incordio de persona._

 _"Milord, no ha sucedido nada que no esté ya solucionado"- dijo el Guarda Gris en tono casual._

 _"¿Solucionado?"- soltó un resoplido de desagrado – "Curiosa forma tenéis de solucionar las cosas, Comandante; evitando un arresto más que justificado"- se acercó un poco más hacia el Guarda que ahora le miraba desde abajo con semblante serio e indiferente._

 _"Ha sido un malentendido, mi señor, sólo eso, os lo puedo asegurar"-_

 _"Eso no lo decidís vos. Nuevamente os estáis inmiscuyendo en asuntos que escapan a vuestra responsabilidad y voy a tener que-"_

 _"Va a tener que ceder, Milord. Esto sigue siendo un asunto de los Guardas Grises."- el Guarda Comandante se levantó lentamente de la silla y ahora le miraba a los ojos directamente, con la barbilla ligeramente levantada. Sin embargo, parecía inalterable, impasible, incluso cómodo. Eso le molestaba especialmente._

 _"Comandante, no suelo repetir las cosas pero en vuestro caso haré una excepción"- se acercó un poco más, quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del Guarda. Sus ojos escrutando cada rincón de los suyos, buscando alguna debilidad que poder usar en su amenaza, sin éxito – "No se involucre más en los asuntos de la ciudad o será expulsado."-_

 _"Milord, me temo que eso no será posib-"_

 _"Comandante, permítame que lo exprese aún más claro: No habrá Rey ni ejército que impida su expulsión si logra finalmente desobedecer mis órdenes"- observó en la mirada del Guarda Gris un pequeño destello de incertidumbre y algo que creía cautela o miedo. Eso le gustó – "¿Entendido?"- las palabras salieron con un tono más amenazador de lo que había planificado pero le complació el resultado. El Guarda asintió con la cabeza y se irguió, aclarándose la garganta a su vez._

 _"Como deseéis, Milord"- el Guarda Gris dio un paso hacia un lado y se giró para continuar su marcha fuera de su oficina. Justo antes de salir, se volteó y, mirándole de reojo, le dijo – "Se me olvidaba; era la misma elfa que vos conocéis" – y diciendo esto, se giró de nuevo y salió de su habitación._

 _No se esperaba esa confirmación y no pudo evitar alterarse. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto en su pecho y en la boca de su estómago surgió una pequeña intranquilidad. La elfa estaba llamando poderosamente la atención de este Guarda Gris, y de sus soldados, y él se sentía completamente atado, impotente. "Lyna…"- susurró al aire. Agitó la cabeza en señal de negación y se giró para dirigirse hacia su escritorio y sentarse en su silla. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer y mensajes que leer antes de irse a la taberna. En dos días marcharían a Ostagar y sabía que la mayoría de sus soldados estarían en 'El Guiverno y la Doncella', como casi cada noche desde que comenzó el reclutamiento. Se entristeció pensando en los cientos de vidas que se perderían por la absurda y pueril decisión de un Rey necio que no atendía a razones. Un Rey que quizá estaba conspirando contra Ferelden a sus espaldas. Se estremeció con el pensamiento, pero continuó con sus labores._

 _Concentrado en poner al día sus pendientes, soltó un gruñido de descontento al ver los mensajes que aún le quedaban por leer. El sello de los Howe llamó su atención. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:_

"Milord,

Lamento profundamente informaros del fallecimiento del Teyrn Bryce y la Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, de Pináculo. El Hacedor los tenga en buen recaudo.

Me he visto en la imperiosa necesidad de utilizar las fuerzas a mi disposición para enfrentarme a un ataque a traición de sus soldados que arremetieron sin previo aviso, asesinando a varios de mis hombres. Mis agentes han encontrado evidencias fiables de su traición, no sólo al trono y su Rey, sino al pueblo de Ferelden.

A pesar de ello, no nos ha sido posible descubrir esta fechoría antes y Fergus Cousland se halla ya entre las fuerzas de su majestad el Rey. Ruego precaución y recomiendo cautela, pues el hijo puede seguir los pasos del padre.

Espero haber servido bien, mi señor.

Suyo, sinceramente.

Arl R. Howe"

 _"¡Maldita sea!" – apretó fuertemente el puño con el que sujetaba la carta, arrugando el papel en el acto. "Demonios Howe, maldito avaro ¿Qué has hecho?"- apartó de su mano la carta que sujetaba, sacó una vitela en blanco y cogió su pluma. -Debo solucionar provisionalmente esto de inmediato, luego aclararé las cosas con Howe- pensó alterado. Por ahora, no podía permitir que Fergus se enterase de lo sucedido, así que decidió enviar una misiva urgente a Ostagar ordenando a las tropas de Pináculo, comandadas por Fergus Cousland, a explorar la espesura de Korcari cuanto antes. Debía mantenerles ocupados antes de la batalla para evitar cualquier reacción imprevista que pudiera poner en peligro la estrategia de la batalla._

 _Mientras escribía con urgencia esa carta, su corazón latía con fuerza. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un conflicto interno. Esta situación se sabría y él sería el último responsable, nadie le creería y le culparían de la muerte de tan noble personaje. Él dudaba bastante de las pruebas que Howe decía tener pero rogaba al Hacedor para que fueran reales y abundantes pues, si no, una muerte más sin sentido estaría en su haber, atormentándole por siempre._

 _"Soldado"- gritó._

 _"Sí, mi señor"- Un soldado entró en la habitación en pose firme._

 _"Correo urgente a Ostagar. Debe llegar lo antes posible, ¿Entendido?"- le extendió la carta._

 _"Sí, mi señor"- el soldado salió de la oficina._

 _El dolor de cabeza que se le estaba desarrollando, amenazaba con amargarle la noche, pero no podía permitir que los nervios de la noticia le desviaran de sus deberes. Antes de ir a la taberna debía enviar unas cuantas misivas más y terminar una serie de planos de batalla. En dos días marcharían a Ostagar y aún quedaba mucho por hacer._

 _Se recostó en su silla y se frotó las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos. El cansancio acumulado de días atrás estaba haciendo mella en su ánimo y las cosas se estaban empezando a complicar más de lo debido. "Andraste, presérvame"- murmuró suavemente al vacío de su estancia._

* * *

 _"Este lugar me pone nervioso"- murmuró Tamlen sin apartar la vista de su entorno._

 _"No son más que Ruinas, lethallin"- "Continuemos"- Merrill avanzo unos pasos más._

 _"Espera… hay algo"- Tamlen colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Merrill e inmediatamente sus sospechas se hicieron evidentes – "¡Cuidado!"- apartó de un empujón a Merrill que caía al suelo asustada por la reacción de su amigo._

 _Tamlen tensó inmediatamente su arco corto y lanzó varias flechas seguidas a una araña gigante que caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos, moviendo amenazante sus mandíbulas. Las flechas se incrustaron en su abdomen y cabeza, hiriéndola de gravedad pero sólo ralentizando su avance._

 _"¡Corre, Merrill!"- Tamlen estiraba una mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse pero al no sentir a la elfa, se giró para verla._

 _Merrill se encontraba de pie con su bastón refulgiendo en un aura morada que estalló, súbitamente, en una corriente de rayos que herían mortalmente al arácnido que ahora se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de Tamlen. El animal se tambaleó y murió al instante, enroscando sus ocho patas en el momento en que el rayo achicharraba su cuerpo._

 _Tamlen se quedó atónito. Nunca antes había visto a Merrill actuar con tanta celeridad y certeza. De hecho, nunca había visto el efecto que tenía sobre un ser vivo la magia elemental, hasta ahora._

 _"Creadores… ¿Qué ha sido eso?"- dijo con la voz entrecortada._

 _"Un conjuro de rayo, lethallin, ¿Tienes miedo?"- Merrill se limpió su túnica y ahora le miraba sonriente._

 _Tamlen tragó saliva intentando contener su temor por las artes mágicas, pero la miró seriamente y dijo sin vacilar – "Deberías haberme avisado. Si yo me hubiera acercado a él con una daga, ahora estaríamos fritos los dos"._

 _Una pequeña risita afloró en Merrill – "¡Es verdad! Ir abelas, lethallin…" – la elfa se le acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro – "¿Continuamos?"- le dijo en tono jovial como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ambos continuaron la marcha._

 _Tamlen y Merrill no es que fueran especialmente los mejores amigos, pero la conocía desde pequeña y era buena amiga de Fenarel. Aunque no era tonto; él sabía que entre Fenarel y Merrill había algo y, teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de su amigo, era de suponer que ella ya había cedido a sus encantos. Encantos que él no entendía. Fenarel era demasiado burdo, vulgar e incluso atrevido para su gusto pero las jóvenes del clan parecían hipnotizadas por ese comportamiento. Una de las razones por las que él no quería que Lyna viajara con él a solas tanto tiempo era precisamente esa. Es cierto que Lyna y Fenarel siempre estaban bromeando y ella le rechazaba una y otra vez, pero el estar solos tanto tiempo, en mitad del bosque, compartiendo momentos, le hacía sentirse inquieto. Una vocecita le sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _"Oh, Creadores… ¡Mira!"- dijo Merrill señalando una estatua que se hallaba sujeta a la pared._

 _"¿Reconoces esta estatua?"- continuó maravillada._

 _Tamlen la miró un instante y dudó, pero ella siguió hablando como si no hubiera preguntado nada – "Tiempo atrás cuando nuestro Pueblo vivía en Arlathan, estatuas así se hacían para honrar a los Creadores. Cuando los shems nos esclavizaron, gran parte de esas tradiciones y saber popular se perdió"_

 _"Pero, esta construcción parece humana…"- Tamlen le intrigaba cómo algo así podía estar en una edificación shem._

 _"Quizá es que estas ruinas datan de aquella época…"- continuó Merrill con la explicación._

 _"¿Es posible que hayamos vivido en otros sitios además de allí? ¿En bosques como este, por ejemplo?"- preguntó el elfo._

 _"Es posible… Sigamos lethallin"- dijo emocionada – "Quizá encontremos algo que nos ayude a entender"- Merrill se sentía viva. Descubrir algo así podía convertirse en uno de los eventos más importantes de la historia de su cultura. Jamás nadie en eras había sido capaz de encontrar estas ruinas y sus secretos aún estarían guardados entre estas paredes y recovecos. Debía continuar, debía seguir adelante a pesar de las sensaciones que percibía del entorno._

 _"¿E-estás segura, lethallan? Donde hay una araña, hay más… y sólo somos dos. ¿No crees que sería mejor volver y buscar ayuda?"- Tamlen se sentía inseguro. Tampoco es que él fuera muy valiente, pero meterse en unas ruinas tan oscuras, habitadas por quién-sabe-cuáles criaturas y acompañado de sólo un arco y flechas, no era una decisión muy sabia después de todo._

 _"No lethallin. Necesito ver qué hay aquí… no podemos irnos ahora"- suplicó Merrill._

 _Tamlen se quedó observando los enormes ojos de su amiga y después de unos segundos asintió liberando al mismo tiempo un suspiro de resignación – "Está bien… pero no tardemos mucho"-_

 _La mirada de Merrill se iluminó – "Sí, lethallin. Ma serannas"- dijo en tono jovial mientras se adelantaba por los pasillos, esquivando trozos de piedras y rocas sueltas._

 _Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que Tamlen sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda sin previo aviso. Su vello se le erizó y murmuró con cautela – "Lethallan… ¿no sientes como si hubiéramos agitado algo en este lugar? Es… es una sensación extraña"-_

 _Merrill siguió caminando pero contestó con voz suave – "Se dice que en los sitios donde una vez murieron muchas personas, dichos lugares pueden convertirse en Setheneran; tierra de la vigilia de los sueños. El Velo se debilita, haciendo que los espíritus visiten nuestro mundo. Quizá… haya sucedido algo terrible aquí y eso sea lo que sintamos"- concluyó con cierto temblor en su voz._

 _"¿Sintamos?"- Tamlen abrió los ojos. Si Merrill sentía algo, eso quería decir que no eran invenciones suyas, sino algo real. El terror se hizo evidente en su rostro y voz cuando habló – "Merrill, ¿Tú también lo sientes?"-_

 _Merrill se detuvo y se giró para verle. Ella parecía serena, aunque una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizaba de un lateral de su frente, traicionando su pose – "Lethallin… e-es normal sentir algo de miedo, pero… debemos continuar"-_

 _Tamlen se la quedó mirando un rato incrédulo. No sabía si sentía más miedo de estas ruinas y sus criaturas, o de tener al lado una Maga imprudente, pero el hecho era que pocas veces había sentido tantas ganas de huir como ahora. Sin embargo, el orgullo de cazador y hombre fueron superiores a sus instintos de supervivencia, así que se aclaró la garganta y continuó – "Ma nuvenin. Pero… no bajemos la guardia"_

 _Merrill asintió y ambos continuaron adentrándose en cada pasillo y sala que encontraban. A pesar de la concentración que Tamlen destinaba a estar alerta, su mente voló hacia Lyna en más de una ocasión. La extrañaba, la necesitaba, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie y contaba las horas hasta volverla a ver. Sin previo aviso, por uno de los pasillos por los que estaban pasando, dos esqueletos cobraron vida de repente, emitiendo toda clase de sonidos siniestros de su garganta esquelética._

 _"¡Merrill!"- gritó para alertarla. Ella dio un salto atrás y comenzó a mover sus manos en el aire._

 _Tamlen tensó la cuerda de su arco y lanzó varias flechas, todas ellas atravesando los esqueletos sin impactar. El miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar. No era muy ducho con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo pero sabía que era la única forma de acabar con esas cosas que se precipitaban tambaleándose hacia ellos._

 _Se armó de valor y cogió sus dos dagas – "Merrill, detenlos"- gritó, mientras daba unos pasos hacia las criaturas._

 _Merrill lanzó un conjuro de congelación, congelando en el acto ambos cuerpos. Tamlen aprovechó para asestar varios golpes a las calaveras y costillas de sus torsos, hasta que oyó un *crack* y vio ambos cuerpos desplomarse al suelo hechos añicos, mientras que pequeñas astillas congeladas de hueso salpicaban su armadura y cercanías, impactando un par de veces en sus piernas descubiertas, creándole pequeños arañazos._

 _Él tenía la respiración agitada y su corazón parecía que iba a estallar. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente alterado por el miedo y la adrenalina, hasta el punto de que sus piernas y manos temblaban fuertemente sin control. De repente, una mano fría se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que él diera un respingo del susto._

 _"Tranquilo lethallin. Ya pasó"- se giró para ver a Merrill y ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa juvenil que no era propia de un acontecimiento como el que acababan de vivir._

 _Él tragó saliva. La serenidad con la que Merrill actuaba le ponía los pelos de punta haciendo que la sensación general de incomodidad y temor, fuera aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo – "¿Qué demonios era eso?"_

 _"Esqueletos. Sin duda, el Velo es débil aquí. Tengamos cuidado"- Merrill se adelantó a inspeccionar los cuerpos que yacían desperdigados por todo el pasillo. Después se levantó y continuó – "Sigamos. Parece que los pasillos llevan a esta sala… entremos y a ver qué encontramos"- dijo en un tono más serio de lo que Tamlen la había oído con anterioridad._

 _Su cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente, pero esta vez con más intensidad al ver que Merrill conjuraba un hechizo de protección sobre ella misma, que la rodeaba de un aura verde que la hacía sanar en caso de ataque. Si ella estaba tomando medidas extremas, él también debería,- pensó, así que cogió de nuevo su arco y flechas y untó con veneno varias de ellas para adelantarse a lo que pudiera suceder. Debían estar más atentos que antes pues algo oscuro y siniestro les esperaba al otro lado de la puerta; de eso, él estaba completamente seguro._

* * *

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias. Agradecimiento.

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento.

 **Ma nuvenin** : como desees.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	25. Espejo

**¡Hola de nuevo! En este capítulo habrá alguna escena erótica más y un poco de misterio añadido a la mezcla. Aquí hay varios narradores, ya que quiero exponer varios puntos de vista de situaciones simultáneas o paralelas.**

 **Los personajes en general tienen características propias de los personajes del juego y libros, pero yo me he tomado la libertad de añadirles más profundidad y drama. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta explicar y complicar mucho todo. Jeje. :)**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Espejo"**

 _["¿Puedes sentirlo? Creo… creo que sabe que estamos aquí. Me está mostrando algo… una ciudad… una ciudad bajo tierra. Voy a… acercarme para verlo mejor"]_

* * *

Comenzaron en la tina pero continuaron en la cama, empapándola y deshaciéndola por completo. Había sido salvaje y dulce, intenso y suave. A pesar de que Lyna no quería distraerse, no pudo controlar lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Fenarel había sido extremadamente complaciente y su cuerpo acusaba el ejercicio del día que, curiosamente, nada tenía que ver con los típicos entrenamientos diarios con los que salía dolorida cuando se hallaba en el campamento. Este dolor era diferente. Su cuerpo aún se estaba acostumbrando a los nuevos movimientos y ritmos que tal encuentro requería, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar al límite. Ese límite que aún no conocía.

Fenarel era un excelente amante, muy hábil y concienzudo, mientras que Tamlen era dulce e inexperto como era de esperar. Sin embargo, ella quería ver hasta dónde ambos eran capaces de llegar. Algo estaba claro, esta nueva faceta sería para siempre una parte importante de ella, aunque sabía ya por experiencia que podría complicarle la vida tanto a ella como a sus seres queridos.

"Dioses, Lyna… me dejas sin aliento"- le ronroneó el elfo en el cuello mientras desplegaba húmedos besos por su piel. Ella se estremeció y movió sus caderas que seguían unidas a Fenarel, mostrando todavía sutiles espasmos producto del orgasmo que ambos experimentaron al unísono. Era fantástica esa sensación. La humedad de los cuerpos, el dolor, el placer, la agitación, los corazones al borde de su límite… era un mundo nuevo, un mundo maravilloso del que ella quería formar parte a partir de ahora cada vez que lo sintiese. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiera ser posible pero, la unión de sus cuerpos, era casi mágica, un obsequio de dioses, era profunda y necesaria. Su corazón vibraba con algo más que cariño, era alegría por saber que el elfo que se encontraba sobre ella, la admiraba hasta el punto de ceder a sus necesidades y complacerla aun sabiendo que ella no le correspondía como él deseaba.

"Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, _lethallin_ "- Lyna levantó la mandíbula y le besó en los labios con intensidad, dejando su lengua jugar con la de su amigo durante unos largos segundos, encendiendo de nuevo la llama que yacía en las ascuas recientes de su ardiente encuentro.

"Quedémonos Lyna… quedémonos aquí toda la noche… tú y yo… hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer… no quiero que este instante termine"- Fenarel la besaba, la acariciaba insistentemente de nuevo, y comenzaba a moverse otra vez dentro de ella, duro, fuerte, sin descanso. Las caderas de Lyna se unían al ritmo del elfo, intentando sentir un poco más, queriendo que no terminase nunca, pero su mente le gritaba otra cosa.

"Fen…. Uhhh… no…. _letha-lethallin_ …. Por favor"- se mordió el labio pero Fenarel no paró, sino todo lo contrario. Seguía destilando atenciones en ella, volviéndola loca. Al segundo después de morderle un pezón, haciendo que Lyna gimiera por la intensidad del gesto, el elfo bajó su mano hasta sus pliegues para acariciar el bulto que se encontraba inflamado y rojo de previas caricias. Ella volvió a gemir e incrustó instintivamente sus uñas en la espalda de Fenarel, sacándole un gruñido de dolor que no hizo más que acentuar el deseo de ambos.

Como si una bestia les hubiera poseído, ambos se dedicaron a morderse entre besos, a lamerse entre gemidos y a arañarse entre embestidas y choques de piel desnuda y ardiente. Lyna sentía que su culminación estaba cerca y Fenarel comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, liberando su semilla caliente dentro de ella, sin parar de penetrarla y hacerla suya con cada movimiento, caricia y suspiro.

Lyna apenas podía ver con claridad, sentía su fuego quemarla por dentro, su sangre hervir de nuevo como si la lava le recorriese las venas. Cerró los ojos y arqueó el cuello en gesto de placer e invitación a los labios de su amante. Su mente completamente perdida en el momento y en recuerdos de ese mismo día, los sonidos se oían opacos, las sensaciones lejanas pero tan intensas y presentes que su corazón latía con una insistencia enloquecedora.

Sus pensamientos poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo, dando paso a un estado de ensoñación consciente que comenzaba a doblegar su cuerpo y mente; un estado similar a la meditación, pero con el añadido del placer físico que sentía en esos momentos. Era una sensación completamente nueva, emocionante, extraña.

Lyna se sentía flotar, su cuerpo ahora era un elemento etéreo que caminaba desnudo en el blanco vacío de su mente, persiguiendo el placer más allá de lo que sus ojos divisaban. Con cada paso, una nueva sensación, éxtasis, los sonidos de su placer ahora opacados por los latidos de su corazón que se hacían más intensos en ese mundo, en ese estado…

En ese lugar ella era más libre, más pura, más brillante, más ella; disfrutaba del placer que sentía al tiempo que su mente volaba por ese entorno de claridad, hasta que, sin saber de dónde o cómo, una imagen le asaltó de repente: un rostro adulto, de cabellos negros, de ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, la miraban ahora con un gesto de sorpresa. Lyna se detuvo, confusa, pero le observó con curiosidad. Él le devolvía la mirada, sin parpadear, sin moverse, de pie delante de ella. Varios segundos se mantuvieron así, mirándose, analizándose, ella sumida aún en ese estado mágico y nuevo que la hacía disfrutar del momento plenamente, hasta que la cara del desconocido se tornó más seria e intensa, más rapaz. Esos ojos indescriptibles la miraban con ansia, con necesidad y algo que ella creía era rabia, pero su gesto, lejos de alejarla, hizo que sintiera todavía más curiosidad, más ganas por conocer la persona real detrás de ese rostro – "Tú…"-susurró y levantó una mano para acariciar la cara de ese _shemlen._ Quería sentir su carne, sus labios, su pelo… y no sabía por qué. El mundo físico la llamaba, tiraba de ella y los ojos de ese desconocido se tornaron más oscuros de lo que pudo esperar cuando los dedos de Lyna acariciaron su rostro en un fugaz encuentro.

En ese instante, el profundo gemido de Fenarel la sacó de ese estado, rompiendo toda imagen y conexión que experimentaba en su mente, haciendo que fuera inmediatamente más consciente de su entorno y notando que su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. Lyna abrió los ojos e inhaló aire, para justo después liberarlo con un fuerte estallido de placer que le tensaba el vientre y hacía que sus paredes se contrajesen y aprisionasen más el miembro de Fenarel que aún seguía palpitando dentro de ella.

La imagen repentina de ese desconocido la había alterado y su cuerpo reaccionó sobre-excitándose, ayudándola a culminar con fuertes temblores que parecían no acabar nunca, haciendo que su espalda se arquease dolosamente sobre la cama. "¡Dioses!" –gimió entre dientes. Sus dedos apretando tan fuertemente los costados de Fenarel, que hizo que su amante soltara un gruñido de dolor, aunque él no paró de moverse lentamente sobre ella, intentando alargar más el momento del clímax.

"¡Creadores!... "-

"¡Oh, Dioses, Fen!"- concluyó Lyna con voz entrecortada mientras apretaba los párpados con gesto congestionado.

Ambos se mantuvieron unos instantes sin moverse, el uno encima del otro, tan sólo mirándose e intentando recuperar poco a poco el aliento. Lyna respiraba agitadamente y observaba los labios de Fenarel temblar aún del cúmulo de sensaciones.

De repente, como si una pequeña ventana se abriese espontáneamente, fue absolutamente consciente de lo que acababa de experimentar – "Pero… ¡qué demonios!"- pensó asustada. Su mente parecía estarle jugando malas pasadas últimamente, en especial, recordándole la cara de ese desconocido que tan intensamente la observaba la noche anterior en el comedor de la taberna. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se estremeció involuntariamente.

"Eres… maravillosa Lyna…."- susurró Fenarel en su oreja, mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

Ella volvió a escaparse de sus pensamientos y sonrió ante el comentario del elfo – "No exageres, Fen…"- le dio una palmadita en el costado que segundos antes apretaba con fuerza, y él gruñó de dolor – "¡Oh!... lo siento…"- se disculpó Lyna.

"No… no es nada, _vhenan_ …"- Fenarel volteó su cara para mirarse los costados y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué sucede, Fen?"- preguntó Lyna confusa, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia donde su amigo miraba. Cuando observó la herida que allí se mostraba, se asustó– "¡Por el lobo terrible! Qué… cómo…. He sido ¿yo?"- murmuró temblorosa. Se incorporó de un movimiento, asombrada y confusa, y Fenarel aprovechó para sentarse sobre sus rodillas para tener mejor ángulo de visión. Él analizaba las heridas de sus costados que se presentaban rojas, como quemaduras leves y algo hinchadas, y ella se sentaba sujetándose las rodillas con ambas manos y mirando, atónita, las llagas de su compañero.

Lyna no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos – "Fen…"- susurró indecisa. No sabía qué decir.

"¡Vaya!... voy a tener que usar armadura cada vez que yazca contigo…"- comentó Fenarel en tono de broma, intentando quitar hierro al asunto pero sin mucho éxito.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?"- Lyna levantó sus manos y se las miró. No había rastros de quemaduras ni de heridas. Todo normal, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, salvo que en sus uñas se apreciaba un poco de piel de la espalda de Fenarel, sintiendo vergüenza al instante por los arrebatos salvajes de unos minutos antes.

"Pues… no sé… creo que se puede decir que el mérito es mío, _vhenan_ … fui yo después de todo quien te ha llevado a ese extremo…"- su tono era travieso y burlón. Su media sonrisa confirmaba lo que se intuía en su voz y Lyna no pudo evitar sonreír – "Puede ser. Nunca antes había sentido tanto… calor"- comentó mientras extendía una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

De la garganta del elfo, surgió una risa grave que contagió a Lyna al instante, y ambos soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas que hizo que el ambiente se relajase notablemente. Unos pocos segundos después, ambos se calmaron y se miraron a los ojos, con ternura y complicidad.

" _Ma serannas, vhenan_ "- murmuró Fenarel al tiempo que extendía una mano y acariciaba el tobillo de Lyna.

" _Ma serannas, lethallin_ "- contestó Lyna mientras extendía nuevamente una de sus manos hacia la cara de Fenarel para acariciarle suavemente sus mejillas coloradas.

"Bueno… creo que me voy a la tina de nuevo"- continuó Lyna en tono casual. Estiró las piernas y se giró para sentarse en la cama, irguiendo nuevamente la columna y moviendo hacia los lados el cuello, sintiendo todos sus músculos y su vientre doler.

"¿Para qué? Si dentro de poco vamos a volver a sudar, _lethallan_ "- ronroneó Fenarel mientras la cogía por la cintura y se sentaba a su lado, besándola el cuello.

Lyna soltó una carcajada – "¡ _Lethallin_! Algo más tendremos que hacer que estar aquí. Es nuestra última noche en Gwaren. Aprovechémosla"- se apartó de él y se levantó. Sus piernas temblaron por un instante, pero se sentía fenomenal. El ejercicio había relajado su cuerpo, y a pesar de los dolores que sentía por el exceso, la sensación general era indescriptible. "Podría pasarme horas así…"- ronroneó de vuelta Lyna al tiempo que le miraba de reojo y se acomodaba el cabello – "Pero debemos bajar. Además, tengo hambre"- caminó unos pasos hasta su mochila y bebió del elixir que Marethari le había dado.

Fenarel vio el gesto y no pudo evitar comentar con cierto orgullo – "Cuando lleguemos al clan, deberás pedirle más de ese brebaje a Marethari, pues no pienso dejarte dormir sola ni una sola noche"- se levantó de la cama y se fue hasta donde estaba Lyna para abrazarla por detrás, cogiendo con ambas manos sus tersos pechos.

Lyna guardó el elixir antes de que Fenarel llegase y cuando la abrazó por detrás y cubrió sus senos con sus ásperas manos, ella no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente excitada y ansiosa. Este elfo tenía el poder de encenderla como una almenara en cuestión de segundos y ella era muy débil. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que su cuerpo volvía a reclamar, la oscuridad de la noche se hacía evidente fuera de la ventana, así que en un rápido movimiento, se giró y con ambas manos apartó a Fenarel de ella, zafándose finalmente de él al instante y, aprovechando ese gesto, se alejó riéndose hacia la tina – "No empieces de nuevo, Fen. Sabes que soy débil"- comentó mientras se metía en la tina y se frotaba con un trozo de jabón que habían dejado en el suelo horas antes.

"Esa es la idea…"- Fenarel sonreía con picardía. Jamás pensó experimentar algo así con nadie, y sin embargo, el día de hoy había resultado maravillosamente inolvidable. Su cuerpo, aunque dolorido, con heridas y agotado, no podía parar de desear a esta hermosa elfa que ya vivía dentro de él como si fuera parte vital de su alma y cuerpo.

Fenarel se quedó observando a Lyna un instante antes de disponerse a vestirse de nuevo con su armadura. Después, estiró un poco las sábanas de la cama, pero cuando fue a levantar una manta, se pinchó con algo – "Ouch… ¿qué es esto?"- dijo asombrado mientras levantaba un pequeño puñal sin empuñadura de la cama.

Lyna salía ya de la tina, sujetando una tela con la que se secaba el cuerpo y el cabello. Caminó hacia él y contestó – "Oh, _Ir abelas_. Es mi puñal"- lo cogió de las manos de su amigo y lo puso en la mesa de noche. Lanzó la tela hacia un lado de la habitación y se agachó para abrir un frasco de aceite de flor de la espesura que usaba como hidratante, y comenzó a esparcírselo por el cuerpo con energía.

"Pero, ¿Para qué?... y ¿Qué hacía ahí?"- Fenarel no entendía nada. Sabía que la tarde había sido una locura, pero no recordaba haber visto a Lyna usar nada de eso durante sus encuentros.

"Se me debe de haber caído en algún momento"- contestó casualmente Lyna mientras se colocaba su ropa interior, su blusa y comenzaba a ponerse la armadura.

"¿Caído?... ¿De dónde?"- No daba crédito a lo que oía. Estaban los dos desnudos, ¿De dónde se le pudo caer a Lyna algo?

Lyna sonrió – "Ahora te lo enseño"- terminó de ponerse todo el conjunto de la armadura y procedió a trenzarse el cabello con suma habilidad y destreza. Antes de llegar al final, le miró divertida – "De aquí"- dijo señalando su cabello, al tiempo que cogía el puñal y lo enzarzaba en la punta de su trenza, dejándolo después oculto entre sus cabellos que caían ahora atados en una preciosa estela dorada.

Fenarel se quedó atónito. Ahora entendía por qué Lyna se dejaba crecer tanto el pelo a pesar de que se suponía que era una desventaja en combate – "Dioses, Lyna… No dejas nada al azar"-dijo con asombro Fenarel mientras sonreía entretenido por la mirada de orgullo de su amiga.

"Bueno, es muy raro que se me caiga. Lo llevo siempre, incluso cuando me deshago la trenza. Quizá…"- dijo en tono travieso – "Quizá nunca antes me había enfrentado a un enemigo que me hiciera semejantes cosas…"- se acercó y con un dedo tocó la barbilla de Fenarel, mientras soltaba una risita y se acercaba para recoger sus armas.

Fenarel se sonrojó ante el comentario de Lyna, pero contestó con una risa nerviosa que acentuó la sonrisa de su amiga. Después, se acercó a ella y miró confuso cuando vio que no dejaba ninguna de sus armas en la habitación; eso le extrañó – "Lyna, ¿qué pretendes con tantas armas?"-

Lyna terminó de ajustar su _Virassan_ a su espalda y colocó sus flechas en su carcaj que colgaba libremente en sus caderas. Las dagas reposaban en su cinturón, ya pulidas y brillantes, esperando a encontrarse nuevamente con la sangre que les daría vida.

"Después de cenar, quiero entrenar un poco"- se giró para verle de frente.

"Pero no puedes ir sola. Te acompaño yo."- dijo Fenarel.

"No hace falta. He visto un lugar tranquilo alejado de los _shemlen_. Nada me pasará"- Lyna levantó una mano y le acarició la barbilla cariñosamente mientras le sonreía – "Venga, Fen. ¡A cenar!"- se giró y abrió la puerta. Su amigo la seguía de cerca, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con llave al salir.

Ella se sentía eufórica. El día había sido emocionante en muchos aspectos, aunque algo rondaba en su mente inquietándola: la cara de ese desconocido que había invadido sus sueños y su intimidad. "Quién demonios eres…"- pensó confusa, mientras se dirigía al comedor para recuperar un poco las energías invertidas en sus aventuras con Fenarel.

* * *

 _No supo cuándo sucedió, pero sin esperarlo, se quedó dormido un breve instante. Cerró los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en una habitación blanca que apenas le dejaba abrir los ojos. Caminó un rato, hasta que de repente, delante de él como si fuera producto del aire, se apareció el cuerpo desnudo de una elfa._

 _"¡Por el aliento del Hacedor!"- murmuró incrédulo._

 _La elfa que se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él, con gesto distraído, era la misma que había invadido sus sueños la noche anterior y la misma de la taberna. Su corazón se apresuró a latir con fuerza pero no pudo gesticular ni huir. El cuerpo de esa elfa era toda una obra de arte; sus caderas pequeñas pero fuertes, su cintura estrecha, sus pechos pálidos, tersos y turgentes, sus pezones rosados y pequeños, el cuello largo que marcaba los huesos de su clavícula, su entrepierna que destacaba por mostrar una pequeña y fina capa de pelo rubio que cubría ligeramente sus pliegues… era toda una visión, era un tormento._

 _Él no podía moverse, estaba atrapado por esa visión y el entorno parecía obedecer a los antojos de esa mujer. De repente, observó cómo la muchacha le miraba con curiosidad y se acercaba inexorablemente hacia él, quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. En ese instante, vio a la elfa levantar su mano y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Su corazón se detuvo inmediatamente. Sus más puros instintos de supervivencia le obligaban a apartarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba en consonancia; la deseaba, la quería sentir más cerca, quería acariciarla, hacerla suya, doblegarla a placer. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a ceder ante esos impulsos, algo sucedió._

 _Así como había llegado, se marchó de golpe, dejándole sólo. Él se despertó en ese instante y pegó un respingo que le hizo casi levantarse de la silla de un movimiento. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que había tirado varias vitelas al suelo y, con el gesto, había pisado unas cuantas con sus botas manchadas de tierra. Las recogió, sacudió para quitarles la arena y las posó sobre la mesa._

 _Su mente volaba hacia la escena en la que esa visión de la elfa le acariciaba y, parecía tan real, que casi podía sentir sus dedos calientes acariciarle su mejilla._

 _"Dulce Andraste…"- murmuró._

 _Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y, con ambas manos, sujetó su frente. Su cabeza le dolía menos, pero este acontecimiento le había dejado más intranquilo de lo normal. Era la tercera vez que él experimentaba algo así en su vida y todo estaba relacionado con esa desconocida que, al parecer, le había marcado._

 _Se levantó de la silla y se colocó la capa sobre sus hombros. Cogió su espada y su escudo y las ajustó a su armadura. Después, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación._

 _"Guardias, a mí"- ordenó en voz alta. Los dos guardias que se hallaban instalados en ambos lados de la entrada de su estudio, se irguieron y le siguieron._

 _No tenía los pensamientos muy claros, pero necesitaba distraerse. Así que sus pies le llevaron fuera de las barracas y en dirección a la taberna más concurrida del pueblo, donde varios de sus soldados estarían, casi con total seguridad, disfrutando de una noche de vino y música._

 _"Lyna…"- pensó – "¿Estarás ahí?"- no sabía por qué pensaba en ella, pero desde que la vio por primera vez, no ha podido quitarse su imagen de la cabeza._

 _Sin perder un minuto más, se dirigió a paso firme hacia la taberna, con la pequeña esperanza de volver a encontrarse con la misteriosa elfa que invadía sus sueños y mente._

* * *

 _Había pasado toda la tarde buscando lugares donde esa elfa pudiera alojarse, hasta que dio con ella. La camarera fue muy amable, pues le explicó con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía de ella, incluso en qué habitación se alojaba y qué solían comer. "No parece haber mucha solidaridad racial después de todo"- pensó mientras agradecía a Margaret por su información con cuatro monedas de cobre._

 _La taberna comenzaba a llenarse de clientes que iban desde vagabundos hasta soldados y reclutas. Él se sentó en una esquina, intentando pasar desapercibido, mientras sus ojos se posaban en cada una de las personas que entraban al local y en las que bajaban por las escaleras desde sus dormitorios en la misma posada._

 _No sabía exactamente dónde ni cuándo la encontraría, pero estaba casi seguro de que pronto aparecería para cenar junto a sus acompañantes. Después de todo, era así como había transcurrido la primera noche, según la información de la camarera._

 _Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en una figura encapuchada que entraba junto a tres enormes Qunaris. Los cuatro personajes tenían toda la pinta de ser mercenarios o asesinos a sueldo, pues iban armados hasta los dientes y sus expresiones no eran cordiales, sino amenazantes. Excepto el encapuchado. El hombre que intentaba mantenerse oculto debajo de la capucha, tenía la nariz fina, alargada y sus dientes sobresalían ligeramente. También se intuían unos ojos grandes, aunque él no sabía decir de qué color eran pues la capucha evitaba que su rostro se iluminase suficiente como para detallarlo. Debía estar atento. Estos hombres no buscan nada bueno- pensó mientras sujetaba la jarra de cerveza y se la acercaba a los labios._

 _De repente, algo en el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Una pareja de elfos bajaban las escaleras sonrientes. "Es ella"- pensó inquieto – "Y él"- su mirada se alternó entre los elfos, analizando sus expresiones y comportamiento. La elfa llevaba la misma armadura de esta mañana pero más limpia y pulida. Su capa negra ocultaba un arco que él identificó como largo, mientras que de su cinturón colgaban dos dagas enfundadas y un carcaj – "Curioso"- murmuró para sus adentros. Era raro ver a un arquero con su carcaj en el cinto y no en la espalda, pero era una ventaja estratégica que él ya conocía. Además de eso, era intrigante encontrarse con una cazadora dalishana que hiciera uso también de dagas y cuya armadura fuera de peto completo y no de vientre al aire como solían ser. Su entrenamiento con los filos sería seguramente la razón por la cual ella vestía así. De cualquier forma, resultaba alentador. Una posible recluta con esas habilidades, sería una verdadera ventaja en esta guerra- pensó mientras ocultaba parcialmente su cara con la jarra al beber._

 _A los pocos segundos, observó cómo la elfa y su amigo se acercaban a una mesa y saludaban a otros dos elfos; el joven del callejón y a otro anciano que la miraba con cierto desprecio. "Eso sí que es raro…"- pensó._

 _En ese momento la camarera se acercó hacia él y le puso un plato de guiso de pescado y le dijo – "Ahí está la elfa que buscabas"- le extendió el pan – "¿Puedo preguntaros algo?"._

 _Él asintió y cogió la cuchara de la mesa, pero la miró antes de comenzar a comer – "¿Para qué la queréis?"- preguntó Margaret._

 _"No puedo decíroslo"- levantó la cuchara y la metió en el guiso pero antes de que él pudiera llevarse la comida a la boca, la camarera interrumpió – "Sí lo que buscáis es compañía… yo misma puedo serviros. Además, tengo mejores curvas que esa elfa de campo"- se limpió la nariz con la palma de la mano, sin dejar de sonreírle._

 _Él se quedó mirándola un instante más antes de contestar – "Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no estoy interesado."- se introdujo la cuchara con el guiso denso que le había traído e intentó apartar de su mente la imagen de una noche de pasión con una elfa que daba la impresión de estar más enferma que sana._

 _La camarera bufó un momento y se alejó refunfuñando seguramente por haber perdido la oportunidad de ganar unas monedas de más. De todas formas, la noche era joven y el vino corría libre por la taberna. Algún soldado caerá en sus redes, sin duda- pensó distraído._

 _El bar poco a poco se fue llenando, pero él debía estar atento. Debía vigilarla, ser testigo de sus posibles habilidades y dar o no un paso adelante. Era determinante saber si había encontrado otro recluta o si debía marcharse a Ostagar sin más opciones que él mismo. Pronto lo averiguaría, estaba seguro._

* * *

" _Aneth ara_ " – Lyna saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a los dos elfos que se hallaban sentados conversando en la mesa. Ambos la miraron y respondieron de buen grado, excepto Varathorn, que la miraba con recelo y desdén. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa especial que él debió hallar insultante pues apartó su mirada inmediatamente como si hubiera recibido un escupitajo. – "Bien viejo, oculta tu cara de cobarde"- pensó mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Fenarel.

Fenarel se sentó al lado de Lyna, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ofrecía una clara reivindicación de su triunfo sobre Deygan. El otro elfo lo notó y frunció el ceño. Él sin embargo sonrió de nuevo y aprovechó para acercarse más a Lyna y darle un beso en la mejilla. Le encantaba poner a prueba a la gente y se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo cómo Deygan miraba de reojo a Lyna y luego a él, con mirada de rencor e ira.

"Bueno, ¿Qué hay de cena hoy?"- preguntó Lyna mientras volteaba su cara hacia los lados intentando ver lo que los comensales de otras mesas comían.

"Por el olor diría que pescado"- contestó Deygan al instante – "Pero no estoy seguro".

"¿No ha venido Margaret?"- preguntó Fenarel mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a la camarera.

"Oh, ¿Ahora es Margaret?"- Lyna le miró con una media sonrisa en la cara, haciéndose la ofendida, pero con clara expresión de diversión en sus gestos.

"Al menos ayer lo era. Hoy no sé. Si quieres se lo vuelvo a preguntar, en privado"- dijo Fenarel en tono pícaro mientras sonreía. Lyna le golpeó con el codo y él se rio. Ella se hizo la ofendida un instante pero luego se unió a su carcajada.

"Bueno, entonces si Margaret no viene, tendré que ir a por la cena. Quedaos aquí"- dijo Lyna al levantarse.

" _Vhen_ -, ehm… Lyna… voy yo"- comentó Fenarel de repente. Su lengua le había traicionado por un instante pero nadie pareció notarlo.

"No hace falta. Tú quédate aquí por si… viene tu amiguita"- Lyna sonrió y se giró para dirigirse hacia la barra a recoger los platos y bebidas de la cena.

Dio unos pasos y antes de llegar a la barra una mano la sujetó bruscamente por el brazo dándole a su vez la vuelta. Ella inmediatamente recurrió al puñal que tenía guardado en el brazal, pero otra mano le impedía extraerlo antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

"Yo que tú no le haría eso a un Guardia de la ciudad"- dijo el hombre de voz ronca.

Ella le miró a los ojos y el reconocimiento fue instantáneo – "Vaya, para ser ciego de un ojo, ves bien, _shem_ "- comentó irónicamente. Lyna le reconocía; era el guardia que la había registrado al llegar a la entrada de Gwaren, ese mismo que la registró como si estuviera haciéndole el amor y no su trabajo.

"Mi nombre es Ron y sí, veo perfectamente…"- se relamió mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Lyna – "Al menos, veo lo importante, lo divertido… ¿no crees?"- la acercó hacia él, y ella pudo oler el pestilente aliento que brotaba de esos dientes torcidos y negros que se dejaban entrever en esa sonrisa sádica.

"Además, creo que tenemos un registro pendiente"- el guardia bajó su brazo hasta su cintura y ella no quiso dar muestras de rechazo bruscas. Había demasiada gente a su alrededor y no quería llamar la atención. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros, pero ellos se hallaban distraídos conversando. "Maldita sea…"- pensó.

"Yo recuerdo haber vivido eso ya contigo, _shem_. No creo haber roto ninguna ley por el momento para que tenga que someterme a otra de tus inspecciones"- dijo seriamente, intentando controlar su asco.

"Oh, ¿Y crees que intentar recurrir a tu puñal no es motivo suficiente para… registrarte de nuevo?"- Ron acercó su nariz hacia ella y la olió – "Mmm, lirios y lavanda… debes de saber mejor"- murmuró en su oreja. Lyna se estremeció del asco, pero le interrumpió enseguida – "Está bien… ¿Qué quieres de mí?"- se apartó como pudo de su cara y él permitió que ella se alejase un poco, pero sin zafarse completamente.

"Buena elfa. Acompáñame y te lo diré"- la cogió del brazo nuevamente y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Lyna intentaba no llamar la atención, pero no quería salir del local con él. No sabía si afuera iban a estar esperándola más hombres armados que pudieran forzarla a hacer algo de lo que ni siquiera quería imaginar.

Pero justo al llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y una figura enorme con armadura brillante hacía su presencia en la sala. Varios comensales se dieron la vuelta para verle. Ron se detuvo inmediatamente y Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa; era el desconocido de pelo negro y ojos azules de la noche anterior, el mismo de su sueño y sus visiones, el mismo que esta misma tarde había acariciado en sus pensamientos.

Aguantó un gemido de asombro, pero apenas pudo controlar el temblor que generó la sorpresa de verle tan cerca y con tanta luz. Sus facciones eran muy duras: pequeñas arrugas cubrían la comisura de sus ojos, la mandíbula era cuadrada y algo puntiaguda, haciendo que su barbilla destacara especialmente. Sus cejas estaban juntas, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo pensando complicadas estrategias que le hubieran hecho quedarse con ese gesto ya de serie. Sus labios ligeramente rosados y sutilmente carnosos se presentaban en una mueca seria que acentuaba la expresión de formalidad y seriedad que dominaba en su rostro. Sin embargo Lyna notó un pequeño brillo en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Esos increíbles ojos azules le taladraban el alma. Se sentía impotente. Eran como dos pequeñas flechas que ahondaban en sus entrañas, debilitándola. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sin embargo, aunó las fuerzas y miró a Ron de reojo. Vio que el guardia se encontraba a su vez sin saber qué hacer, así que aprovechó – "¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!"- gruñó Lyna al tiempo que quitaba su brazo del agarre del guardia.

En ese instante el guardia se giró y la volvió a coger del brazo, pero esta vez menos fuerte. En ese momento, una voz grave interrumpe el forcejeo – "Guardia, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

Lyna se sorprendió con la voz de ese hombre. Esa única frase parecía llevar consigo una gran carga de liderazgo y confianza. Era como ella se imaginaba que sería la voz de un Dios.

Antes de que el guardia pudiera responder, ella se adelantó – "¿Qué creéis que querrá hacer un guardia conmigo en mitad de la noche?"- soltó de repente sin pensar realmente a quién se dirigía. En el mismo momento en el que abrió la boca, se arrepintió.

El desconocido volvió a mirarla e hizo una mueca de desagrado – "No os he preguntado a vos"

Se giró de nuevo hacia el guardia y Lyna vio a éste tragar saliva, con claro temor en su voz – "Yo, eh… milord… yo quería… registrarla"

"¿Por cuál motivo?"- contestó el desconocido. Lyna estaba atónita. Se sentía como hipnotizada por este ser que desprendía tanta autoridad y respeto.

"Tie-tiene un puñal…"- contestó tartamudeando Ron mientras levantaba el brazo de Lyna.

"Todos en este lugar portan puñales. ¿Por qué ella?"- inquirió.

El guardia volvió a tragar saliva y empezó a balbucear. Lyna aprovechó ese instante para contestar, esta vez, de forma más respetuosa – "Milord, disculpad mi atrevimiento. Creo que este guardia quiere abusar de su autoridad aprovechando mi inferioridad como elfa y mujer"- Lyna apartó nuevamente su brazo de las garras del guardia y extendió ambas manos hacia el desconocido, en señal de rendición – "Si desconfía de mí, preferiría que usted mismo me registrase. No tengo nada que esconder"- y diciendo esto, apartó su capa y mostró sus dagas y carcaj de forma intencionada.

El desconocido bajó la mirada y abrió ligeramente los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Lyna observó cómo sus ojos detallaban ambas dagas con detenimiento y cómo la nuez de su garganta bajaba y subía con cada movimiento de su mandíbula. "Me está analizando. Bien"- pensó distraída mientras ofrecía la mejor de sus expresiones al extraño.

Unos instantes después, el desconocido apartó su mirada de ella y habló al guardia en tono que no admitía réplica – "Guardia, a vuestro puesto. De inmediato"- y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

"S-sí mi señor"- dijo Ron, y echó a correr hacia la puerta saliendo del local a los pocos segundos.

El desconocido se encontraba ahora a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Lyna pudo observar de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña corriente de inquietud le atravesó la columna, haciendo que se sintiera especialmente incómoda.

"Gra-gracias, mi señor"- Lyna intentó controlar su incomodidad e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cara para ocultar momentáneamente su expresión.

"¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?"- la pregunta le sorprendió. Ella levantó la mirada y observó al _shemlen_ mirarla con curiosidad.

"Lyna Mahariel, Milord"- dijo casi en un susurro, como si quisiera seguir guardando su anonimato.

La expresión del desconocido la sorprendió. Los ojos de ese hombre se abrieron más durante un breve instante en el que, además, separó sus labios ligeramente en señal de sorpresa. Pero el gesto apenas duró un segundo y Lyna se apresuró a preguntar, intentando no levantar la animadversión de este extraño – "Milord, sería un honor para mí saber el vuestro en justo intercambio"- sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer el nombre de este _shemlen_ que estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos y sueños. Era como una especie de atracción involuntaria que Lyna no podía controlar.

El desconocido la miró confuso y apretó un poco más los labios, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue una orden – "Espero no veros de nuevo en problemas. Si no, pensaré que el guardia tenía razón en sospechar de vos"- y con esto, se marchó a paso firme hacia una de las mesas del fondo de la sala, seguido de dos de sus hombres.

Lyna no pudo reaccionar. Se quedó mirando el vacío que había dejado ese _shem_ intentando asimilar por completo lo que había sucedido. La presencia de ese humano era tan intensa, tan fuerte y poderosa, que se veía irremediablemente atraída por ese aura de superioridad.

"Lyna, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oh… Fen"- murmuró distraída mientras miraba al suelo.

"He visto que ese hombre te hablaba. Pensaba que estabas en problemas. ¿Estás bien?"- Fenarel se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Lyna se volteó y le miró a los ojos, sonriendo, aunque aún se encontraba algo distraída por el acontecimiento – "No ha sido nada Fen. Todo está bien"

"¿Seguro?"-

"Sí, _lethallin_. Ven, ayúdame con los platos"- Lyna se giró de nuevo y le cogió de la mano para llevarle hasta la barra. Al llegar, el tabernero les ofreció los cuencos con comida y la bebida y ambos se marcharon de nuevo a la mesa.

Pasaron varios minutos y los cuatro comieron en relativo silencio. Algún comentario insustancial de Deygan y la correspondiente contestación burlona de Fenarel, pero nada importante. Lyna no podía evitar pensar en el desconocido que había evitado que ese guardia se la llevase. Se sentía, en cierta forma, avergonzada por haber reaccionado tan sumisa, cosa tan impropia de ella, pero viendo el local tan lleno de _shemlen_ , no quería poner en peligro también a sus acompañantes.

Su mente voló nuevamente a lo que había ocurrido esta misma tarde cuando experimentó tal estado de ensoñación. El encuentro había sido intenso, y no pudo evitar distraerse detallando en su mente los rasgos de ese hombre. Lyna nunca había sentido algo así y era algo que no podía justificar de ninguna forma, pues ella no conocía a ese desconocido en absoluto. No podía sino culpar a su curiosidad y su debilidad por figuras o personajes poderosos, que le recordaban a las leyendas y cuentos populares de los que estaban plagadas las historias.

Ella siguió comiendo en silencio, su mente aún divagando en lo ocurrido minutos antes.

* * *

 _Finalmente sus pasos le llevaron a la taberna donde seguramente hallaría la distracción que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta enérgicamente sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, hasta que una silueta menuda captó su atención de inmediato._

 _La elfa que hace un rato había irrumpido en su mente, se encontraba delante de él con expresión de sorpresa. Él la miró a los ojos y durante un instante no pudo ocultar tampoco su asombro._

 _Intentando mantener su control, se aclaró la garganta. En ese momento, la elfa habló. Su voz era dulce, aunque amenazadora. "Agresiva. Era de esperar"- pensó mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima. En ese instante, tuvo que interferir, así que le preguntó al guardia por el motivo de ese comportamiento con la elfa._

 _El guardia explicó que debía registrarla, pero él sabía que lo que quería era algo diferente, así que volvió a hablarle, esta vez, con más dureza. En ese momento, el hombre no supo qué contestar y la elfa aprovechó para confirmar sus sospechas._

 _Al parecer el guardia, haciendo mal uso de su estatus, quería abusar de ella. Tampoco es que se creyera todo lo que la elfa le decía, pero era un caso típico que había visto miles de veces con anterioridad. Así que decidió despachar rápidamente al guardia._

 _Después, se acercó a ella unos pasos más y, aunando fuerzas, le preguntó su nombre._

 _"Oh Hacedor…"- pensó con miedo al conocer el nombre de la muchacha. ¿Cómo era posible que en su sueño él descubriese por casualidad el nombre de esa completa desconocida? No pudo evitar controlar la expresión de sorpresa que afloró en su faz._

 _La elfa le miraba ahora intensamente, como si entendiera su gesto, como si lo compartiese. Y fue ahí cuando ella quiso también conocer su nombre. Él, sin embargo, no le ofreció respuesta alguna, sólo una advertencia. Una advertencia que soltó con el único fin de disimular su incomodidad y asombro._

 _Sin más, se volteó y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a Lyna. Sus piernas le llevaron hasta una mesa donde se sentó, instando a los dos soldados que le seguían que rompieran filas para que le dejaran unos minutos solo. Necesitaba pensar. El encuentro había sido breve, pero intenso. La elfa parecía compartir su misma incomodidad y cuando ella se ofreció a él para que éste la registrase, su estómago dio un vuelco repentino que era poco habitual en él._

 _"Registrarla… tocarla… No"- apartó esa idea de su mente. No podría creer lo que estaba pensando. No podía entender por qué él sentía esta atracción irracional hacia esta desconocida._

 _"Las dagas…"- murmuró. Esas dagas las había visto antes, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?, seguía sin saberlo._

 _Su cabeza comenzaba a doler más intensamente y soltó un gruñido de impotencia. Parecía que la noche se acababa de complicar ligeramente otra vez._

 _"¡Por el Hacedor!"- murmuró para sí, mientras se acariciaba las sientes y reposaba su espalda en la silla. Iba a ser una larga e intensa noche._

* * *

 _El crujido de la puerta al abrirse crispó aún más los nervios de Tamlen – "Cuidado Merrill…"- dijo en un murmullo como si algo o alguien estuviera al acecho._

 _Entraron a la última sala. La mirada de los elfos posándose en cada rincón, buscando la posible amenaza que se pudiera cernir sobre ellos. Merrill se hallaba delante de él, mirando a sus alrededores mientras cargaba su bastón con magia extraída del Velo para atacar en caso necesario._

 _"Creo… creo que no hay nada"- comentó Merrill aún con cierta reserva. Ella se giró y miró a Tamlen un segundo. Tamlen asintió aunque sin estar del todo convencido._

 _De repente, un movimiento captó la atención de Tamlen y éste reaccionó de inmediato– "Merrill, ¡Cuidado!"- gritó mientras tensaba la cuerda de su arco al instante._

 _Detrás de unas raíces retorcidas que sobresalían de la pared de la sala, emergió sin previo aviso un gran oso a todo galope, preparado para embestirles sin darles apenas cuartel. Lo enorme y siniestro del animal, mermó considerablemente la valentía de Tamlen al instante de aparecer. Sin embargo, el elfo lanzó varias flechas envenenadas a su lomo y patas apenas lo tuvo a tiro, sin dudar ni un segundo._

 _El animal se acercaba a ellos inexorablemente a pesar de las flechas que tenía clavadas en su cuerpo, pero Merrill reaccionó al instante enviando un nuevo conjuro congelante que ralentizó, mas no detuvo, los pasos de la bestia._

 _Tamlen pudo detallar brevemente la criatura que se les abalanzaba. Era algo que jamás había visto. Era un oso, pero no era normal. De su lomo y espalda sobresalían varias púas que se alzaban varios centímetros hacia arriba, dándole una imagen más salvaje de lo que era originariamente. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y retazos de su pelaje faltaban, como si hubieran sido arrancados de raíz por algo o alguien. La boca del animal se abría, lanzando varias dentelladas al aire que resonaban en las paredes de la gran sala donde se encontraban. Las babas colgaban oscuras y densas en sus ennegrecidos labios, y sus dientes eran, al menos, dos palmos más grandes de lo normal._

 _"¿Qué demonios es eso?"- gritó Tamlen, mientras lanzaba otras dos flechas hacia el oso, una de ellas impactando en el ojo del animal, cegándole al instante._

 _El oso lanzó un gruñido y se detuvo inesperadamente para romper, con una de sus patas, la flecha que sobresalía de la cuenca de su ojo, facilitando así la salida de un gran chorro de sangre que empapaba el suelo del salón._

 _Merrill no contestó. Simplemente siguió lanzando conjuros, esperando que alguno de ellos funcionase, pero sin acertar en la mayoría, pues el oso parecía inmune a parte de su magia._

 _"Merrill, su cara es su punto débil, no dejes que nos vea"- gritó Tamlen de nuevo, apartándose del campo de visión del ojo bueno del oso._

 _Merrill tardó un segundo en planear una estrategia y, moviendo sus manos en el aire, envió un gran cono de fuego hasta la cara del oso, sacándole un fuerte y profundo gruñido que hizo que la bestia se tambalease hacia atrás y comenzara, desesperadamente, a frotarse la cara con las zarpas, mientras se arrancaba trozos de piel y carne chamuscada._

 _Tamlen aprovechó para guardar su arco en un fluido gesto, y cogió sus dagas al segundo después. Sin dudarlo, se abalanzó a por el oso y en tres rápidos movimientos, lanzó varias tajadas a la yugular del animal hiriéndole de muerte._

 _En ese instante, no lo vio venir. La gran zarpa del oso caía en picado hasta su cabeza y Tamlen no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sólo pudo esperar lo inevitable. Sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, un viento frío hizo que su mirada se desviara hasta Merrill, que se encontraba en ese instante enviando un fuerte conjuro de hielo al oso, parando el ataque al segundo después. Tamlen aprovechó para rodar sobre su espalda e incorporarse en un salto para asestar el golpe final._

 _Con un fuerte y certero movimiento, se abalanzó hacia la pata del animal, amputándole la zarpa y haciendo que se quebrase en mil pedazos. Después volvió a golpear la cabeza del animal, que se hallaba aún cegado por el fuego, y decapitó la bestia al instante, haciendo que la cabeza rodase por el suelo rápidamente, enviando miles de gotas al aire, empapándolos a los dos y a las paredes que les rodeaban._

 _Los dos se quedaron un instante en silencio, recuperando el aliento, hasta que Tamlen dijo con voz entrecortada – "No sé qué demonios era esto pero, fuera lo que fuera, estaba muy mal"- enfundó las dagas y con el revés de la mano se limpió la cara de las gotas de sangre de oso que tenía en sus mejillas. El hedor era insoportable. La sangre del animal era más oscura de lo normal, casi negra y apestaba a azufre y podredumbre. Su estómago se revolvió y se alejó un poco del cadáver de la bestia que yacía inerte en el frío suelo de la sala._

 _Merrill no articuló palabra, sólo miró al animal con curiosidad y se acercó para inspeccionarlo. – "No te acerques. No sabes qué pude contagiar"- sugirió Tamlen._

 _La elfa, sin embargo, no hizo caso. Ella se acercó y tocó al animal, llenándose los dedos de sangre oscura que después se llevó a la nariz para olerla. Unos instantes más tarde, se levantó y miró a Tamlen con gesto serio– "La Custodia querrá saber sobre esto. No es nada que haya visto u oído hablar antes"-_

 _A pesar del encuentro, ambos habían salido sin un rasguño. Aunque en el caso de Merrill, el conjuro de protección que había invocado antes aún estaba activo, protegiéndola incluso de aquello que no era capaz de notar._

 _Tamlen se sacudió un poco su armadura y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al divisar lo que se encontraba al fondo de la sala._

 _"Merrill… ¡Mira!"- señaló boquiabierto el artefacto que se les mostraba delante, intacto._

 _Merrill se dio la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil._

 _Lo que allí se les mostraba, no tenía parangón: un espejo de increíbles dimensiones se alzaba ante ellos, vibrando con una luz azul tenue que hasta ahora no habían visto. Los soportales del espejo, eran dos figuras con espadas que parecían guardar lo que allí se mostraba. El enmarcado del espejo parecía estar tallado en oro y el cristal del que estaba hecho, era opaco, extraño._

 _Ambos dieron unos pasos más hacia el artefacto, Tamlen por detrás de Merrill._

 _"Es precioso"- dijo asombrada su amiga – "Me pregunto… qué es lo que significará la inscripción"- se acercó unos pasos más hacia el espejo._

 _"Quizá la Custodia sepa traducirlo"- comentó Tamlen con curiosidad mientras se ponía a la altura de Merrill sin apartar la vista del espejo._

 _"Puede ser"- contestó Merrill algo distraída - "¿Has visto… eso?"- Merrill se acercó un poco más, alargando la mano – "Creo que algo… algo se ha movido dentro del espejo"_

 _"No te acerques más lethallan, no parece seguro"- Tamlen tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Qué hacía un espejo en mitad de unas ruinas? ¿Por qué estaba intacto y solo? Había algo que no encajaba._

 _"¿Puedes sentirlo? Creo… creo que sabe que estamos aquí. Me está mostrando algo… una ciudad… una ciudad bajo tierra. Voy a… acercarme para verlo mejor"- Merrill se adelantó unos cuantos pasos más con ambas manos extendidas, como si estuviera caminando en sueños._

 _"¡No, lethallan!"- gritó Tamlen. Algo no iba bien, lo sentía en sus huesos, en su piel, en su corazón que latía con más fuerza. El ambiente estaba cargado de algo que no lograba identificar y los vellos de su piel, se hallaban en punta, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo._

 _Merrill no contestó, simplemente siguió caminando lentamente hacia el artefacto, como si algo invisible tirase de ella. Apenas unos pocos pasos la separaban ya de él, cuando Tamlen presenció un movimiento extraño en el espejo. Una oscuridad inmensa cubrió el cristal y Merrill no parecía advertirlo – "¡Merrill, no!"- volvió a insistir Tamlen con urgencia._

 _Viendo el peligro que se cernía inminentemente sobre su amiga, no esperó un segundo más; tensó su arco y envió una flecha directa al espejo, rompiéndolo en el acto en mil pedazos justo antes de que Merrill lo tocase. En ese instante, una onda expansiva les enviaba a ambos violentamente hacia atrás, lanzándolos bruscamente contra el suelo de la sala._

 _La cabeza de Tamlen golpeó fuertemente los adoquines del suelo produciendo un brutal sonido que hizo que su visión se desvaneciese poco a poco. Lo último que oyó fue un grito y todo se fundió a negro._

* * *

 **Ma serannas:** Gracias. Agradecimiento.

 **Aneth ara:** saludo entre elfos.

 **Vhenan:** corazón.

 **Ir abelas:** lo siento.

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.


	26. Suledin

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo es una especie de pequeña 'Calma' antes de una pequeña tormenta.**

 **La canción que aquí suena es "Suledin" (Una canción élfica) cuyo ritmo es similar a la canción de Inon Zur "Captivity".**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida. :)**

 **¡Unas Gracias especiales esta vez a Laura por animarme y apoyarme! ^_^**

 **Y gracias a todos los que comentáis y me seguís. ¡Sois fantásticos!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Suledin"**

 _["Sus oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Los tonos suaves pero agudos que salían de la delicada garganta de esa elfa, le erizaban cada vello de su cuerpo."]_

* * *

 _Él observó con detenimiento la escena. La elfa se hallaba ahora cenando con sus acompañantes, aparentemente ajena a su presencia. Pero él no le había quitado ojo de encima en toda la noche._

 _La pequeña trifulca con el guardia, la presencia del Comandante y el comportamiento de la elfa, había sido iluminador._

 _"Con que ambos os conocéis…"- pensó entretenido._

 _Él había observado que tanto la elfa como el Comandante se reconocían, pero no sabía exactamente por qué ni desde cuándo. Todo parecía un poco confuso, pues no parecían tenerse confianza ni siquiera respeto, pero eso no le echaba para atrás; todo lo contrario, quería saber más._

 _Parte de la noche siguió sin incidentes. El Bardo cantaba, los soldados bebían y bailaban, él seguía bebiendo cerveza, y el Comandante se hallaba cenando solo, cosa que no le extrañaba en absoluto pues su fama de solitario le precedía._

 _Él no simpatizaba mucho con el Comandante, pero le respetaba. Llevaban muchos años conociéndose y sabía perfectamente la valía que tenía. Se toleraban, mas no se gustaban._

 _Sus ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en la elfa que reía ahora mientras que el compañero más anciano, la miraba de reojo con una mirada que él identificó como hostil. Algo estaba claro; no todos en esa mesa eran amigos._

 _De repente observó algo en la mirada de Lyna que llamó su atención. Un fuego como ningún otro que haya visto antes en ella, se encendió en los ojos de esa elfa que observaban ahora, con detenimiento e intensidad, al encapuchado que momentos antes había hecho presencia en el local._

 _Ambos sujetando miradas, en tensión, en señal de silencioso desafío – No puede ser bueno - pensó. El encapuchado se descubrió la cara y sonrió. Lyna abrió los ojos con inmediata comprensión de algo que no era evidente a simple vista, al menos para él, y sonrió de vuelta con una mueca retorcida de lo que él suponía era una burla encubierta. Al instante siguiente, esos ojos que hace segundos se incendiaban, ahora se encontraban fríos y distantes; como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si un muro de hielo e indiferencia se hubiera levantado entre el desconocido de la capucha y ella._

 _Él la observaba con extrema curiosidad. Algo pasaba que no lograba comprender. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el Comandante, y pudo observar que éste la miraba con la misma inquietud que él sentía, confirmando así lo extraño de este momento._

 _Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Lyna y observó inquieto a la elfa levantarse y dejar su capa, carcaj y arco en su asiento, ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros que no dudaron en replicar. Ella pareció no tomar importancia de lo que decían, mas sólo sonrió y se alejó lentamente de ellos._

 _Él seguía sus pasos con su mirada, inquieto. Su mano instintivamente se posó en una de sus dagas en señal de alerta pues sentía que en cualquier momento la elfa haría algún movimiento estúpido que pondría a todos en sobre aviso obligándole a intervenir. Pero se sorprendió al comprobar que Lyna no se detuvo delante del encapuchado, sino que se acercó, seductora y lentamente, hacia el bardo para susurrarle algo al oído. El bardo contestó y asintió entre sonrisas y ofreció una mano a Lyna, que la tomó sin recelo, para subir al pequeño altillo donde el trovador se encontraba tocando con su lira. En el instante en que Lyna se irguió sobre el pequeño altillo de madera, el hombre comenzó a tocar otra melodía completamente distinta._

 _Nada de lo que ocurrió antes le hizo estar preparado para presenciar la escena que se le comenzaba a mostrar delante. Un escalofrío le surgió de la nada, paralizándole por completo unos breves instantes. "Por Andraste…"- susurró al aire._

* * *

"Estás muy callada Lyna"- comentó Deygan mientras se introducía un trozo de pan de semillas en la boca.

Lyna sentía que su mente estaba en otra parte. Después del encuentro con el desconocido, no quiso dirigir su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba por miedo a dejarse en evidencia. Sentía que alguien la observaba, y estaba segura de que era él.

"Quizá es que la aburres y prefiere no hablar contigo"- replicó Fenarel en tono de burla, mientras masticaba sonoramente el pescado.

Al escuchar su nombre, se distrajo de sus pensamientos un instante – "¡Fen!" – le golpeó suavemente con el codo mientras sonreía. De reojo vio a Varathorn mirarla con resentimiento; ella decidió no hacerle caso, sabía perfectamente que él no la toleraba, pero el sentimiento era mutuo y ambos lo sabían.

"No le hagas caso, Deygan. Sólo estoy… pensativa"- bajó la mirada hacia su plato que se encontraba casi completamente lleno a pesar del hambre que sentía.

"Tampoco has comido casi"- Deygan la miró con cierta preocupación en su mirada, pero no quiso insistir en el tema.

"Lyna, debes comer. Necesitas… recuperar energías"- dijo seductoramente Fenarel mientras reposaba una mano en la baja espalda de Lyna y le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Ella se rio y apartó la mano de Fenarel – "Fen… ¡Para!"- Lyna sabía que esos comentarios estaban dirigidos al joven elfo que les miraba con cara de incredulidad y rabia. Ella no quería que la cena terminase siendo una disputa más de estos dos, así que instó a su amigo que parase.

Los ojos de Lyna se distrajeron un instante en el bardo – "¿Sabéis? Creo que ya va siendo hora de divertirse un rato"- giró su cara hacia Fenarel y Deygan.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó su amigo.

"A disfrutar de la noche como hace el resto de los que no están comiendo. Bailar, cantar, beber… "- Lyna sonrió. Fenarel y Deygan la miraron y sonrieron de vuelta comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

Lyna apartó la mirada de sus compañeros un rato para observar su entorno. La taberna estaba abarrotada de personas que bebían, gritaban y bailaban al ritmo de las canciones del Bardo. El trovador cantaba todo tipo de canciones, algunas que a ella le resultaban familiares y otras que jamás había escuchado, todas ellas con cierto aire festivo. Lyna identificó un par que tenían una melodía similar a algunas de las canciones élficas que solían cantar en el campamento. Se sorprendió gratamente al observar la habilidad que tenía el _shemlen_ con la lira y los tonos tan acertados de su ritmo que avivaban los recuerdos con su clan.

Ella repasaba con su mirada las personas que se encontraban disfrutando de la noche, divisando varios rostros conocidos y algunos muy peculiares, pero algo llamó su atención especialmente.

Una figura al fondo de la sala, la observaba con detenimiento. Detrás de él, los tres inmensos Qunaris que había visto el día que llegó a Gwaren, se encontraban de brazos cruzados mirando a sus alrededores, mientras que el encapuchado, se mantenía de pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima y con aire desafiante y calculador.

Una corriente atravesó su cuerpo, erizando sus vellos al instante. "El encapuchado de anoche y del mercado… ¡Demonios!" – pensó con rabia. Había sido imprudente. ¿Desde cuándo estaría él observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta? – no lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía es que este hombre estaba buscando asustarla y eso no lo iba a conseguir tan fácilmente.

Ella le miró de vuelta, con más intensidad, intentando divisar debajo de su capucha alguna señal que le hiciera reconocer a la persona que se ocultaba debajo de ella. De repente, como si el encapuchado hubiera oído sus pensamientos, se descubrió la cara y ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Eres tú…"- Lyna comprendió al instante lo que sucedía como si hubiera recibido de golpe una gran revelación. Ahora todo tenía sentido – recordó.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que ella no supo cómo reaccionar pero su fuerza se hizo evidente enseguida. Le sonrió de vuelta en un gesto de condena. No era una sonrisa tierna, dulce, o cómplice… era una sonrisa que indicaba un fin, una confirmación, un punto y final. Era una sentencia.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a su estado natural; inerte, impasible. Antes de aceptar cualquier desafío, quería disfrutar un instante de la noche, por si era la última.

No quería alarmar a sus acompañantes, en especial a su amigo Fenarel, así que decidió que lo mejor era seguir, por ahora, con sus planes.

Se levantó de la silla y se quitó la capa, carcaj y arco – "Fen, cuídamelos"-

"Pero… ¿Dónde vas? Te acompaño"- dijo Fenarel intentando levantarse. La mano de Lyna se lo impidió.

"No hace falta. Sólo voy a divertirme"- Lyna le sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla delicadamente con un nudillo. Después, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se hallaba el bardo.

Lyna escuchó a Deygan y a Fenarel decir algo, pero no les hizo caso. Sólo oía los latidos de su corazón. Oía el bardo cantar y tocar, las voces de _shemlen_ retumbar en las muros del local, el olor a pescado y cebolla impregnaba el lugar y sus ojos buscaban distraerse para no mirar ni al desconocido, ni al encapuchado, ni al _shemlen_ del callejón que hacía tiempo la observaba intentando, en vano, ocultarse entre las sombras. "Un fallo, amigo mío. Los elfos podemos ver en la oscuridad"- pensó algo divertida.

Sin embargo, sintió vergüenza: vergüenza por no haberse dado cuenta antes de esos grandes Qunaris y del encapuchado. Aunque estaban al fondo de la sala, ocultos entre soldados y personas que no paraban de bailar y moverse, ella debería haber sido capaz de divisarlos a tiempo y, sin embargo, falló. "Genial Lyna… qué buena cazadora eres"- ironizó entre dientes. Ahora no sabía si habían más personas vigilándola, así que sólo pudo hacer una cosa: llamar la atención. ¿Y qué mejor forma de llamar la atención y divertirse al mismo tiempo?- pensó mientras colocaba su trenza por encima del hombro y la dejaba caer a un lado de su pecho hasta su abdomen.

Unos pasos más y Lyna se acercó al Bardo. Se inclinó y le susurró suavemente al oído – " _Ma falon, Suledin_. ¿La conoces?"

"Dulce niña, la conozco. Renard no pasó dos semanas con los dalishanos de las Marcas Libres para aprender a cazar o a vestir mal."- sonreía el Bardo mientras rasgaba la lira divertidamente.

"Bien. ¿Puedo?"- dijo Lyna mientras le hacía un gesto de permiso para subir al altillo.

"Por supuesto, bella niña"- el bardo le extendió una mano y le ayudó a subir.

Ambos se miraron un rato y el bardo paró de tocar. Varias personas de alrededor dejaron de hablar y se quedaron mirando a Lyna y al trovador un instante, con cierta mirada de confusión y algunos con molestia.

Lyna observó a lo lejos cómo sus amigos la miraban con algo de asombro y no pudo evitar dirigir un instante su mirada hacia donde se hallaba, sentado, el desconocido de ojos azules y armadura brillante. Pudo comprobar que él la miraba también y su estómago dio un pequeño giro extraño que hizo que sus ojos buscaran otro entretenimiento momentáneo para ocultar su incomodidad. De reojo pudo comprobar también que el encapuchado la estaba mirando, pero esta vez su mirada no era intimidatoria, sino insegura, confusa- "Bien"- sonrió.

Volteó su cara después y miro al bardo. Él asintió y ella se irguió y cerró los ojos, en corta espera.

La melodía comenzó a sonar. Las distintas cuerdas de la lira, resonaban cerca de sus sensibles oídos, invadiendo su mente y pensamientos. Cada cuerda, una nota, cada nota un mensaje. Los dedos del bardo movían las cuerdas con destreza, evocando sonidos y ritmos tan familiares que su corazón latía ahora con fuerza, aunque lenta y profundamente.

Las notas bajas y altas bailando en armonía, con contrastes que descendían y ascendían delicadamente, marcando un ritmo medio que evocaba la ilusión de una lucha, sobre la pérdida y el resurgimiento, sobre su pueblo. Poco a poco, las palabras fueron saliendo de su garganta, como si allí anidara un ruiseñor que sólo renaciera para dar vida a la expresión de sus sentimientos, de lo más profundo que guardaba en su corazón, en su alma:

 _"Melava inan enansal"_

 _–_ comenzó casi en un susurro. Abrió los ojos. Ahora casi todos en la sala guardaban silencio. -

 _"ir su araval tu elvaral_

 _u na emma abelas"_

 _–_ se adelantó un poco y miró hacia su amigo Fenarel que la miraba boquiabierto. Ella sonrió sin dejar de cantar y parpadear lentamente, sintiendo cada letra, cada frase, sintiendo la emoción que esas palabras le hacían sentir -

 _"In elgar sa vir mana_

 _in tu setheneran din emma na"_

\- Se puso de puntillas y volvió a cerrar los ojos, meciéndose suavemente. Sintiendo las notas, sintiendo su corazón palpitar al ritmo de sus recuerdos, de esas noches en su campamento donde la luna y el bosque eran los únicos testigos silenciosos de su soledad.

Colocó su mano en su abdomen. La otra la extendió hacia un lado, suavemente como si acariciase el aire, moviendo delicadamente los dedos al pasar, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia su hombro, simulando la búsqueda de una caricia, una palabra amable, pero fue su boca quien habló, con una voz dulce y delicada que apenas reconocía-

 _"_ _lath sulevin_

 _lath araval ena"_

\- Abrió de nuevo los ojos y colocó ambas manos a la altura de su corazón. Sus labios entonaban la dulce canción de su Pueblo, una canción de aguante y renacimiento, de fuerza y constancia.

Todos la miraban ahora. Ningún _shem_ ni ningún soldado se acercaron para protestar. Todos se hallaban quietos, observándola embelesados, hipnotizados. Muchos de ellos con expresiones que ella no comprendía. Desvió su mirada hacia el _shemlen_ que les había ayudado en el callejón, y creyó verle apartar la mirada con una mueca de incomodidad, pero no duró mucho su observación porque algo en el rabillo del ojo llamó nuevamente su atención. El encapuchado volvía a ponerse la capucha y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la sala. Los tres Qunaris detrás de él le seguían hasta que los cuatro abandonaron, disimuladamente, la taberna.-

 _"arla ven tu vir mahvir_

 _melana 'nehn"_

 _-_ Sus ojos se posaron sobre el _shemlen_ del callejón que abandonaba también la sala, dedicándole a Lyna una última mirada. A ella le extrañó verle actuar así pero supuso que la noche estaba dando a su fin. Decidió continuar, pero esta vez su última frase la dijo mirando al desconocido que la observaba con el ceño fruncido sentado en su mesa, sujetando su jarra de bebida con ambas manos. Ella le sonrió y notó enseguida los ojos del hombre tornarse cálidos y brillantes. Cerró los ojos en respuesta. Su cuerpo ahora vibrando al ritmo de la última estrofa, "Última oportunidad para ser feliz esta noche, Lyna… luego… los Dioses dirán", pensó inquieta y excitada al mismo tiempo. -

 _"enasal ir sa lethalin"_

 _-_ Repitió nuevamente la estrofa, lentamente y en tonos más agudos, y al decir la última frase, agachó la cabeza en señal de reverencia a los que la observaban con atención. Unos breves instantes después, abrió lentamente los ojos y se irguió de nuevo, ofreciendo finalmente una tímida sonrisa –

El silencio duró sólo un par de segundos. La sala inmediatamente comenzó a bullir con ruido de aplausos, silbidos y voces. El Bardo se levantó de su silla y comenzó a aplaudir mientras hacía aspavientos en el aire, motivando al resto de personas de la sala a unírsele. Lyna se mantuvo de pie, sonriendo y agachando la cabeza de vez en cuando. Aunque parecía distraída y complacida, sus sentidos estaban alerta. Exponiéndose así, sólo los que tuvieran intenciones de hacerle daño, saldrían de la taberna para no levantar sospechas en caso de que ella se les acercase, pero nadie, excepto el encapuchado y el _shemlen_ del callejón, abandonaron la sala. El resto parecía disfrutar de su presencia y, ahora ella no pasaba desapercibida en absoluto, cosa que le daba cierta ventaja en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas para ella.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en la mesa de sus compañeros. Varathorn se levantó en ese momento, la miró enfadado y se marchó escaleras arriba a su alcoba. Ella desvió su mirada hacia Deygan y Fenarel que ahora se encontraban ambos aplaudiendo y gritando a voces palabras que ella no podía entender, completamente ajenos al resto de la situación. Ella se rio un poco y sintió sonrojarse ligeramente. En el campamento normalmente solía bailar y cantar con todos, pero ahora Lyna había representado sola esta canción delante de muchos desconocidos, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones al cantarla, se había expuesto en más de un sentido y no sólo con el fin de alejar a las amenazas, sino de disfrutar del momento. Pero esta noche era diferente. Esta noche necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba despedirse, sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, y no era sólo el descubrimiento del encapuchado. Se estremeció con la sensación.

Un soldado estiró su mano y ella la cogió mientras bajaba del altillo con un pequeño y grácil saltito. Le agradeció el gesto al soldado pero éste sonrió y se acercó al oído de Lyna – "Podrías pagármelo después, conejita… así podré oír esa bella voz cantar otro tipo de canción cuando me tengas entre tus piernas"- le susurró melosamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cintura.

Ella no dejó de sonreír a pesar del asco que sentía por sus palabras y la cercanía de su hediondo cuerpo bañado en sudor y olor a pescado, y le contestó en un murmullo suave simulando complacencia – "Ni aunque fueras el último ser vivo de Thedas, _shem._ Aleja tu mano de mí, o quien cantará a gritos serás tú."- El soldado inmediatamente la liberó y ella se alejó lentamente, dejándole boquiabierto, algo asustado y rabioso.

El bardo comenzó a entonar otras notas, y un breve instante después, todos en la sala volvían a su estado habitual. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa de sus compañeros, se giró un momento para ver nuevamente al desconocido.

Lyna sintió un sutil pinchazo atravesar su corazón. La mirada de ese _shemlen_ le taladraba el alma. Sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo la observaban intensamente bajo esas pobladas y largas pestañas oscuras. Ahora, sus manos se agarraban entre sí delante de su cara mientras que esos orbes azul brillante la seguían con interés. Ella apartó rápidamente la mirada, mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba ocultar su incomodidad. Era demasiado evidente que este hombre la vigilaba y ella no podía evitar mirarle más y más, como si necesitase comprobar que él era real y no fruto de su mente confusa. No lograba entender el porqué de tal obsesión – "Dioses… es sólo un _shem_ "- pensó preocupada mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara apartándose un pequeño mechón de cabello que le molestaba en los ojos.

Suspiró y siguió su camino. La noche apenas acababa de comenzar para ella y aún debía hacer una última cosa. No podía distraerse; ahora debía tener todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que venía después. "Debí buscarte y acabar contigo…"- pensó, mientras colocaba una mano en una de sus dagas. "Pero no volveré a cometer ese error"- su mente concentrada en su siguientes pasos.

* * *

 _El encuentro inesperado le había dejado mal sabor de boca. La presencia de esa elfa le alteraba de sobremanera y le resultaba algo complicado ocultar su asombro e interés delante de ella._

 _Despachó a sus guardias y pidió la cena. Necesitaba distraerse, pero la tentación de mirarla era demasiado fuerte. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la elfa que se hallaba sentada en silencio junto a otro elfo. Éste extendió su mano sobre la baja espalda de Lyna y sonrió con picardía. Algo en su interior se agitó. "¿Su amante?"- pensó molesto._

 _La simple idea de asociarla con alguien de esa forma le hacía estremecerse. Era demasiado joven, parecía demasiado inocente y dulce como para imaginarla en esos términos con alguien. Eliminó rápidamente esa idea de su mente y siguió observándola, curioso._

 _Aunque no la tenía cerca, pudo observar con claridad que la elfa miraba fijamente a alguien. Desvió entonces su mirada hacia el objeto de su atención, y observó un encapuchado que se hallaba con tres Qunaris al fondo de la sala. "Los mercenarios Qunari…"- pensó alertado. Estos individuos llevaban días rondando las tabernas de la ciudad, y desde hace dos noches, se apostaban aquí específicamente. Esto le llamó especialmente la atención y se giró nuevamente para observar la reacción de Lyna. Ella sonreía ahora de una forma extraña y amenazante al ver la cara que el encapuchado mostraba en ese mismo instante - "Se conocen"- Las facciones de ese hombre le eran vagamente conocidas, pero no supo identificarle._

 _De repente, observó a la elfa levantarse y dejar tanto su arco, como su carcaj y capa en su asiento. En ese gesto, detalló lo ligero que parecía el arco y lo bien tallado que estaba. Pequeñas cosquillas surgieron en sus dedos en recuerdo de épocas pasadas, cuando cazaba con su padre por estos mismos bosques y cuando solía usar su arco en sus incursiones contra los orlesianos._

 _Agitó ligeramente la cabeza para evitar pensar tan inapropiadamente en recuerdos tristes y se centró en observar a la elfa caminar hacia el centro de la sala. Él, controlado por instinto, apretó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y no le quitó los ojos de encima. Temía que hiciera algo que al final terminase en tragedia. A pesar de la dulce faz y su tierna edad, él era capaz de identificar y reconocer el peligro y ella no era de las que evocasen debilidad e indefensión; sabía que en ella se ocultaba algo, algo que era más grande de lo que se intuía a simple vista. Después de todo, los dalishanos eran seres temibles. Se contaban historias de ellos y su deber era mantener el orden por encima de su interés personal en ella. Debía estar alerta._

 _Suspiró en alivio cuando observó a Lyna subirse al altillo ayudada por el bardo que parecía encantado de tenerla junto a él. Ella se sorprendió a sí misma al mirarle pero su incomodidad pareció durar poco pues, al instante siguiente, la vio cerrar los ojos. En ese momento, la melodía de la lira cambiaba drásticamente, dando paso a un ritmo completamente nuevo para él._

 _Sus oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Los tonos suaves pero agudos que salían de la delicada garganta de esa elfa, le erizaban cada vello de su cuerpo. Sus latidos aumentaron y sus ojos observaban, atónitos, cómo los labios rosados de la muchacha se abrían y cerraban, dando paso a pequeños tonos y ritmos élficos que inundaban su cuerpo, excitando sus sentidos y estremeciéndose._

 _"Por Andraste…"- susurró boquiabierto._

 _Era la voz de una diosa, de un ser divino, puro. Era relativamente consciente de las habilidades especiales de los elfos, no sólo las físicas como la visión nocturna, agilidad extrema, astucia y ligereza, sino sobre la belleza que solían tener y que era tan atractiva para las casas de placer. Pero nunca había oído hablar de las habilidades artísticas más allá de la artesanía y creación de armas. Esto era un descubrimiento demasiado inoportuno. La suave y dulce voz de la muchacha le recordaba a su pasado, y sin saber por qué, sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas al tiempo que la boca de su estómago no paraba de retorcerse en consecuencia. Tantas sensaciones, tantas emociones le abrumaban. Él era un ser frío, estoico, impertérrito, calculador y concienzudo, y todo esto que estaba sintiendo era más propio de un adolescente fácilmente impresionable que de un hombre curtido en mil batallas, un hombre que ha visto la muerte de cerca más veces que ella días, y sin embargo, ahí estaba: sentado, atónito, observando esos labios rojos abrirse y cerrarse, profiriendo palabras que no entendía, mas sentía dentro de él, como si la magia fuera parte de ellas._

 _La canción estaba a punto de acabar, pero cuando por fin pensaba que esa tortura iba a terminar, la elfa le miró con esos grandes y almendrados ojos color esmeralda, metiéndose debajo de su piel, de su coraza. La mirada que le dedicó fue terrible, pero más terrible fue la sonrisa que vino después._

 _Un cosquilleo le subió por la columna alojándose en su abdomen haciendo que sus mejillas se calentasen de inmediato. Ese simple gesto encendió su cuerpo como una fogata en mitad del invierno, del invierno de su vida. Algo debió ver ella en él, que terminó cerrando los ojos aún conservando la sonrisa._

 _Una estrofa más y la sinfonía acabó. El silencio no duró en la sala, pues todos comenzaron a agitarse y aplaudir entusiasmados._

 _Él observó a Lyna descender del altillo y comentar algo a uno de sus soldados que la tenía sujeta por la cintura. Ella se apartó de él y pudo comprobar que el soldado se quedó boquiabierto en el sitio, mirándola con rabia. "Imbécil… iluso"- murmuró._

 _Era mala costumbre entre sus hombres, pensar que los elfos eran débiles y complacientes, que estaban en posición de desventaja frente a ellos por ser humanos, y por eso solían abusar de su confianza, pero él mejor que nadie sabía el potencial que podían tener y no sólo en el ámbito de la guerra, sino en cualquier entorno. Eran, indiscutiblemente, valiosos y terriblemente subestimados._

 _Creyéndose ya a salvo del alcance de los ojos de esa mujer, alzó y sujetó sus manos delante de su cara mientras analizaba en detalle sus intenciones. Momentos antes, había visto a los Qunari salir de la taberna junto al encapuchado que ella miraba de esa forma tan especial. Unos instantes después, pudo observar al Guarda Gris marcharse también. Estaba seguro que Lyna no tardaría en ir detrás, pero quería saber el porqué, así que no quiso perderse ni un movimiento._

 _La elfa pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio pues ahora le miraba nuevamente. No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, como si le hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido, algo reprobable. Sin embargo fue la elfa quien apartó la mirada, pudiendo así notar él su incomodidad – "¿Qué pretendes hacer, pequeña niña?"- murmuró entre dientes._

 _No lo tuvo claro hasta que vio a Lyna coger su arco y flechas y dirigirse a la salida. "Por el Hacedor… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"- sin pensarlo, llamó a sus guardias con un gesto de la mano y se levantó del asiento. Necesitaba seguirla, vigilarla… algo no iba bien._

* * *

 _"¡No! es mi culpa Custodia… yo… yo debí ser fuerte… debí"-_

 _"Tranquila da'len. Buscaremos la forma…"- una voz madura se oía a lo lejos, una voz conocida ¿Era un sueño, una visión?_

 _Luces. Ruido. Algo que se arrastra. Un grito agudo y fuerte que raspa la garganta. Mandíbulas y estacas. Sangre y vísceras por un campo cubierto en llamas. Algo le habla. Algo que no está aquí, ni allí… no sabe dónde. Miles de antorchas, millones de seres retorcidos y corruptos marchan. Lava cayendo como ríos y más voces le hablan pero él no logra entender. Algo a lo lejos, algo en el firmamento oscureciéndolo todo a su paso._

 _¡Un dragón!_

 _Terror, mucho miedo y luego… nada. Oscuridad. Vacío. 'Lo siento Lyna…'_

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Ma falon:** amigo mío.

 **Suledin:** "Soportar" en este caso es el nombre de una canción élfica.

 **Da'len:** pequeño muchacho/a


	27. Cerrar el Círculo

**¡Muy buenas! Este capítulo es crucial para el destino de Lyna. No sé si ha quedado bien, pero me ha costado encontrar las musas suficientes para escribirlo. ¡Espero no decepcionar! Un pequeño aviso para aquellos que sean especialmente susceptibles: hay escenas en este capítulo que son de violencia explícita. (un poco de sangre y esas cosas, jeje. Y sí, Lyna es un poco morbosa.)**

 **¡Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito!**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida, como siempre. :)**

 **Quería agradecer enormemente a mis dos personas favoritas: Laura, (MissCephei) por su dulzura, ánimos y cariño, y a Karen López, por su apoyo y ánimos constantes desde el primer día. ¡Sois fantásticas!**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Cerrar el círculo"**

 _["Había cierta belleza en el dolor, en el sufrimiento. Ahora se daba cuenta; el dolor es necesario y ella estaba aquí para repartirlo a quienes más necesitaban enderezar su camino."]_

* * *

 _Cada poro de su piel se estremecía con las palabras que salían de la boca de la elfa._

 _Desde que fue reclutado como Guarda Gris, sus días no eran más que sucesiones de momentos similares, donde la sangre, las heridas y el dolor eran constantes. Pocos momentos de esparcimiento y alegría se contaban en su pasado y presente._

 _Estar sentado en una taberna era ya un caso especial, pero el estar presenciando un momento así, se contaba entre las pocas cosas que merecían la pena recordar de su vida. Contadas veces había sentido tal cúmulo de emociones. Ni siquiera cuando sus padres fallecieron, sintió ese mar de sentimientos llenarle así el pecho hasta el punto de cortarle la respiración. Era algo incomprensible y sobrenatural._

 _La música, enérgica y dulce, suave y poderosa, impregnaba sus sentidos con melodías que hacían que su sangre corriese más deprisa. No sabía si el olor y el humo de la taberna le perjudicaban también, pero sus sentidos estaban adormecidos por las palabras que esa hermosa elfa regalaba a los presentes._

 _La miraba con detenimiento mientras tragaba saliva para controlar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la boca del estómago. No quería perder de vista los pequeños gestos de su cara cuando entonaba la melodía; era como si estuviera pintando promesas en el aire, promesas que acariciaban y seducían a todo aquel que la mirase. "Dulce Andraste…"- murmuró mientras la observaba con deleite evidente en su rostro._

 _En ese instante, Lyna se volteó a verle, pero él reaccionó apartando la mirada. No sabía por qué se avergonzaba, pero sentía como si ella pudiera ver dentro de su alma con esos inmensos ojos verdes que desarmaban a cualquiera con sólo pestañear. Volvió a aclararse la garganta en un intento por evitar esa incomodidad tan repentina que sentía sin razón aparente._

 _De repente, algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención; el encapuchado y los tres Qunaris abandonaban, con expresiones sombrías, la taberna. Nadie pareció notar su marcha excepto, claro está, Lyna, el Comandante y él._

 _Sus ojos se desviaron un instante hacia Lyna. No quería volver a dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones, así que decidió levantarse y salir, lentamente, de la taberna. Se giró brevemente antes de abrir la puerta y observó que la elfa le miraba con evidente curiosidad. Él sintió una pequeña tensión alojarse en su estómago, pero no hizo muestra alguna de ello. Sólo le devolvió la mirada y salió después del local evitando mirar atrás._

 _El frescor de la noche le asaltó de repente. A pesar de los días calurosos, las noches en esta ciudad eran, por esta época del año, más frías y húmedas._

 _Se detuvo un instante antes de continuar con su marcha hasta que sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la escasa luz de la noche._

 _La luna redonda y llena, ofrecía una tenue claridad que se reflejaba sobre los irregulares tejados de la ciudad. A lo lejos, algún perro aullaba y pequeños chillidos agudos se escuchaban por los bordes de las calles, entre la basura y escombros almacenados desordenadamente por la ciudad. Pequeñas garras escarbaban entre los restos de comida y desechos que se depositaban en varias de las esquinas de los callejones. Era la típica estampa de una ciudad fereldena tradicional, aunque con una sensación de seguridad y calma poco usuales._

 _Respiró profundamente intentando llenar sus pulmones de todo el aire fresco que pudiera. Necesitaba despejarse. A pesar de su cansancio, debía estar atento pues su intención ahora era vigilar a estos mercenarios que, tan oportunamente, habían salido del local hace unos minutos. Sabía que Lyna pronto aparecería y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su posible recluta viera sesgada su vida de una forma tan inútil y sin sentido. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella era lo que él creía que era. La orden estaba en franca decadencia y no debía dejar pasar una oportunidad, por muy casual y extraña que fuera._

 _Avanzó unos pasos y examinó el suelo a su alrededor en busca de huellas. Tres pares de enormes huellas, marcaban el barro dejando señales evidentes de su dirección. Otras huellas pequeñas se divisaban entre ellas – "Los mercenarios y el encapuchado"- pensó._

 _Continuó hacia donde las huellas le indicaban, llegando finalmente a una zona algo aislada del puerto que estaba cubierta con innumerables cajas y puestos auxiliares de pescadores. El lugar estaba plagado de redes y escombros que le daban un aire de dejadez y decadencia más propio de lugares menos civilizados._

 _Una voz algo joven llamó su atención. Con suma ligereza y ocultándose entre las sombras, se acercó un poco más hacia el sitio de donde procedía el ruido. Se ocultó detrás de un cargamento de pescado que debía llevar días allí pues el hedor que liberaba era nauseabundo. Le costó respirar, pero al cabo de unos segundos se recuperó y pudo aguzar el oído._

 _"No os p-pago para que os quedéis de pie s-sin hacer nada."- dijo el de la capucha._

 _"S-si aparece, dejaros de tonterías. Me da i-igual si hay más personas alrededor, acabad con ella, ¿E-entendido?"- el tono, a pesar de que era una orden, dejaba intuir cierto temor e inseguridad debido a su ligera tartamudez._

 _Ninguno de los tres Qunari habló, pero bastó con el gesto de asentimiento de uno de ellos para calmar ligeramente al encapuchado._

 _"Bien. Recordad; la-la quiero mu-muerta hoy mismo."- ordenó mientras levantaba una mano en un puño y la golpeaba contra la palma de la otra._

 _"¿Asesinarla?"- él no entendía nada. La elfa no parecía de las que se metieran en problemas serios con mercenarios y menos siendo dalishana, pero sabía que algo debía haber pasado para que este desconocido quisiera asesinarla con tanta insistencia._

 _"Y no os co-confiéis. Puede ser mu-muy rápida"- el desconocido se apretó el hombro con la mano e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras movía el brazo en pequeños círculos._

 _Por el gesto del encapuchado pudo intuir que Lyna sería la causante de esa lesión pero no sabía en qué contexto; puede que pronto descubriera el porqué._

 _El encapuchado y los Qunaris cruzaron otras palabras que él no logró oír con claridad. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en las armas de los tres mercenarios. Uno de ellos iba armado con una gran espada a dos manos y los otros dos con lanzas y puñales. Intentó acercarse un poco más para poder detallar con mayor detenimiento, hasta que escuchó una suave voz femenina._

 _"Bueno, bueno… y yo que pensaba que los lobos se habrían encargado de ti, shem"- él desvió automáticamente la mirada hacia la figura oscura que se hallaba a unos metros de los mercenarios. "Lyna…"- se dio cuenta de que la elfa tenía en su mano su arco y, en la otra, tres flechas hábilmente sujetas entre sus dedos, pero ambas manos posicionadas a los lados sin apuntar directamente, ni ofrecer una amenaza directa y obvia._

 _"Eso te hubiera gustado ¿verdad, coneja?"- dijo unos instantes después el encapuchado mientras se quitaba de nuevo la capucha y ofrecía una media sonrisa de dientes torcidos y sobresalidos._

 _"Oh, ¿Qué dices?"- sonrió Lyna – "¿Y perderme la cara que pondrás cuando veas los pequeños trocitos de tu amigo que llevo conmigo de recuerdo?"- con la mano que sujetaba el arco, se arrancó el collar que tenía en el cuello y lo lanzó directamente a la cara del encapuchado. "Para ti, si quieres"- concluyó divertida._

 _El desconocido capturó torpemente el collar entre sus manos y se quedó mirándolo un instante, confuso. Él observó cómo la cara del joven se transformaba, poco a poco, en una máscara retorcida de terror y rabia tan evidente que, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía detallarse el odio y asco que sus ojos expedían._

 _"Oh, ¿No te ha gustado mi regalo?"- la elfa volvió a sonreír, pero él pudo comprobar que sus ojos miraban disimuladamente a los tres grandes Qunari que se encontraban detrás del encapuchado._

 _"Qué es… esto son ¿sus dientes?"- dijo el desconocido entre una mueca de asco y terror al tiempo que tiraba el collar al suelo como si le estuviera quemando._

 _Una carcajada aguda resonó de repente, retumbando entre los callejones circundantes y sobresaltándole ligeramente._

 _"¡Muy bien! Un shem listo… ¡toda una novedad!"- se rio y burló Lyna- "Es una pena que no haya podido quitárselos en vida… pero, ¡Hey! Al menos le he tenido pegado a mi piel desde entonces. Algo así es lo que él hubiera querido, ¿no crees?" – Continuó pensativa- "Bueno… no exactamente así, más bien algo como 'él entre mis piernas mientras yo suplico piedad'… creo que eso es lo que él hubiera querido."- soltó un suspiro simulando decepción- "Lástima… pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?"- la elfa ofreció finalmente una media sonrisa y, sujetando más firmemente su arco y flechas, dio un pequeño paso al frente. "¿Violadores, bandidos?"- pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a los mercenarios que se encontraban inquietos, aunque estos no hicieron movimiento alguno. Simplemente la miraban y sujetaban sus armas con cautela._

 _"Puta…"- murmuró el desconocido mientras miraba el collar que yacía, retorcido, en el suelo. La tenue luz de la luna hacía que las pequeñas cuentas blancas del collar brillasen con más intensidad. Es como si el propio abalorio quisiera insistir en lo terrible de su existencia, mostrando su tétrico y cruel esplendor._

 _"No me des las gracias"- dijo la elfa en tono casual - "Puedes quedártelo como recordatorio… Jeff"- esta última frase salió de su garganta en un tono más grave de lo normal y la muchacha aprovechó para dar otro pequeño paso para tantear el terreno. Sus brazos en tensión, mostraban las curvas de sus músculos que hacían pequeñas sombras en su propia piel. Él no observó temor alguno, sólo determinación y voluntad. Los ojos de la elfa brillaban en un tono prácticamente imposible. Sus orbes esmeralda se divisaban oscuras como la noche a pesar de la luna que se reflejaba en ellos, en su armadura de cuero y en las puntas de sus flechas que tan fuertemente sujetaba en su mano._

 _Los Qunari dieron un paso hacia adelante, cambiando de postura. El gigante de la espada se colocó ligeramente en posición de ataque y la expresión de su cara se tornó más seria que la del resto._

 _"Vas a arrepentirte de lo que le hiciste a mis amigos. Vas a sufrir, zorra…"- el encapuchado la miraba ahora con odio evidente en sus pupilas. Sin embargo, pudo comprobar por el pequeño temblor de sus manos, que estaba nervioso, inseguro._

 _"Promesas promesas…"- Lyna dobló ligeramente sus rodillas y estiró una de sus piernas un poco para atrás, en posición de ataque con el arco._

 _Un grito de guerra, fuerte y grave, resonó entre los muros del recinto._

 _Un pestañeo es todo lo que bastó para no ver el súbito movimiento de Lyna._

 _Una flecha atravesaba limpiamente el ojo de uno de los Qunari, alojándose en su cuenca con un sonoro 'thud' que le hizo gritar de dolor. El gigante, desorientado y confundido, soltó la espada que llevaba, y levantó ambas manos a su cara, al tiempo que se tambaleaba hacia los lados, buscando sostenerse con algo. La sangre la caía por las mejillas y hasta la comisura de sus labios, goteando después desde su barbilla hasta su torso, dejando rastros más oscuros en su grisácea y áspera piel._

 _"Shhh, no grites. Vas a despertar a los vecinos, cariño"- se burló Lyna mientras volvía a tensar la cuerda, sin apartar su mirada del hombre herido._

 _Los otros dos compañeros se miraron incrédulos un segundo hasta que volvieron sus miradas a Lyna, y levantaban las lanzas en señal de ataque inminente._

 _Él no podía creer la arrogancia de la elfa. Enfrentarse a un Qunari era todo un riesgo pero enfrentarse a tres, era un completo suicidio y, sin embargo, allí estaba: serena, decidida, sonriente._

 _Esta mañana en el callejón, él pudo ser testigo por adelantado de la destreza y rapidez tan notables de esta muchacha, pero lo que ahora estaba presenciando superaba con creces cualquier expectativa. Pocas veces había visto en una persona tanto talento, tanta belleza y pasión._

 _Con cada segundo, la escena se complicaba más, pero él sólo tuvo el valor para observar, atónito, lo hipnotizador de sus movimientos. Era como un baile; un baile donde ella era la música y la danza, donde ella era el instrumento y sus emociones y determinación eran el compás que marcaba el ritmo. Era mágico aunque aterrador, inquietante aunque tremendamente excitante… "Ya no hay duda"- pensó decidido – "Es ella"- sus ojos no se apartaron de la escena que, tan oportunamente, discurría ante ellos. No podía perderla de vista; ni ahora… ni después._

* * *

 _Salió de la taberna en silencio. No quería alarmar a la elfa que se encontraba ya afuera ni a sus amigos que aún estaban en el comedor. Sus guardias le seguían de cerca y él, a su vez, seguía las pequeñas huellas de la joven que se entremezclaban con otras huellas mucho más grandes – "Los mercenarios"- pensó mientras miraba hacia los lados con cautela._

 _Sea lo que sea que la elfa quisiera hacer, no tenía buena pinta. Algo le decía que iba a meterse en problemas y eso le irritaba. No quería tener que encarcelarla, no quería tener que tomar medidas en el asunto, pero las tomaría en caso necesario. Su deber era mantener la paz del lugar a costa de cualquier curiosidad personal que pudiera sentir._

 _Sus pasos le llevaron hacia el puerto y, doblando varias esquinas, logró llegar a una planicie dentro del puerto, donde se observaban varias cajas y redes almacenadas desordenadamente por toda la superficie._

 _Con una señal de la mano, ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran. Él se quedó un instante en silencio y después se adelantó unos pocos pasos aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y de la zona._

 _Varios metros más al frente, e iluminados ligeramente por la luna, pudo observar cuatro figuras y una silueta menuda que se encontraba hablando con uno de ellos._

 _Con un movimiento de su muñeca, sus guardias le alcanzaron y los tres comenzaron a caminar lentamente, sin exponerse demasiado pero sin entrar completamente en sigilo._

 _"Seguidme pero en silencio, ¿Entendido?"- ordenó en tono grave y casi en un murmullo._

 _Ambos guardias asintieron y continuaron caminando aprovechando las numerosas sombras a su alrededor para pasar desapercibidos._

 _Por fin llegaron a una esquina, donde pudieron divisar mejor la escena que se presentaba ante ellos: la elfa se encontraba de pie delante de los tres Tal-Vashoth y del encapuchado de la taberna con el que conversaba simulando despreocupación._

 _"A mi señal"- susurró a sus guardias. Ambos alojaron sus manos en sus empuñaduras sin replicar, atentos a cualquier señal de su comandante._

 _Él realmente no sabía qué hacer. No era habitual, ni del todo legal, arrestar a un grupo de personas sólo por estar hablando en un callejón del puerto a esas horas de la noche, pero sabía que algo olía mal y no era precisamente el pescado que se pudría en los barriles._

 _Antes de actuar sin causa aparente, se mantuvo de pie, completamente erguido y casi impasible, mientras enfocaba su mirada hacia la elfa que sujetaba su arco y flechas con fuerza._

 _"Promesas, Promesas"- escuchó decir, y en un instante que duró menos de un segundo, observó, estupefacto, a Lyna tensar el arco y lanzar una de sus flechas, impactando certeramente en el ojo de uno de los Qunari. El gigante se retorcía mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba como una copa a punto de caer. La sangre salpicaba el suelo y el gruñido resonaba en el puerto haciendo levantar el vuelo de varias gaviotas distraídas._

 _Aunque la escena le dejó impactado, algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Dirigió su mirada un breve momento hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de cajas mal almacenadas. "El Guarda Gris"- pensó – "¿Por qué no evita esto?"- el Guarda parecía paralizado, asombrado y desconcertado, como si la sorpresa hubiera sido mayor a lo que se esperaba- "La está midiendo…"- pensó algo confudido._

 _Y es que lo que vino después no tenía igual: en unos pocos segundos, la escena se tornaba más rápidamente en un huracán de violencia sin medida. Los cuerpos de los gigantes recibían más de lo que eran capaces de soportar y la elfa se movía a una velocidad que hacía tiempo no veía. "Esos movimientos…"- pensó curioso, intentando recordar. Algo en ese ritmo y posiciones le resultaba vagamente conocido, pero no era capaz de identificarlo ni emplazarlo en un momento concreto de su vida._

 _"¿Mi señor?…"- oyó susurrar a uno de sus guardias. Él levantó la mano para acallarle y no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, la elfa pareció escucharle y se volteó para mirarle con sorpresa un breve pero trágico instante._

 _De repente, la escena le heló la sangre – "¡No!"- ahogó un grito, aunque apenas pudo controlar el impulso de ir en su ayuda. Su corazón ahora latía intensamente y tuvo que tragar saliva para acabar con el nudo de su estómago que amenazaba con bloquearle el aliento. La noche acababa de complicarse aún más y debía actuar con celeridad. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, dio un paso al frente – "Hoy no morirás"- pensó decidido mientras se disponía a atacar, pero su cansado cuerpo no reaccionó a tiempo, y ya era demasiado tarde._

* * *

"Voy a tomar el aire. Ahora… vengo"- dijo Lyna con tono despreocupado. A pesar de ello, ella estaba nerviosa. Sabía que quizá no volvería, pero no quería involucrar a nadie más.

"¿Te acompaño?"- preguntó Fenarel mientras se levantaba un poco del asiento.

"¡No!, No hace falta Fen. Espérame aquí y pídeme un poco de vino, ¿quieres?"- se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa. No debía dar muestras de sus intenciones.

Fenarel la miró un instante juntando las cejas, dudoso, pero luego sonrió – "Está bien. ¡No tardes, _lethallan_!"

"Antes de que te des cuenta, ya habré vuelto"- y con esto cogió su carcaj y arco y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

Posiblemente sería la última vez que vería a su amigo y amante, no podía asegurarlo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que esas palabras fueran las últimas. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La táctica de ahuyentar de la taberna a los mercenarios había funcionado, pero por otra parte, ella se había expuesto más al evitar que sus amigos se involucrasen en lo que fuera a suceder después, ya que así ella se quedaba completamente sola, sin ayuda – "Es mejor así. Ellos son más importantes que yo" – y murmurando esto, siguió las huellas sin detenerse a divagar. Estaba decidida.

Tres enormes gigantes dejaban huellas realmente profundas en el barro. Los pequeños espacios adoquinados no eran diferentes pues las huellas de barro se marcaban muy bien en la piedra pulida. No se habían tomado la molestia en ocultarlas – "Directa a una trampa…"- pensó divertida mientras seguía las huellas distraída.

Suponía que el desconocido del callejón podría estar vigilándola pero, conociendo los antecedentes del hombre, sabía que el verdadero peligro eran los tres Qunari y Jeff – "Jeff… maldito bastardo con recursos"- pensó mientras se acercaba hacia el puerto. Cuando finalmente identificó al encapuchado como Jeff, el único bandido que escapó de aquella noche cuando casi la asesinan a ella y a Fenarel en mitad del bosque, se llevó una gran sorpresa. No esperaba que sobreviviese en mitad de la espesura y menos herido por una flecha envenenada, pero al final él hasta tuvo tiempo de tenderle una trampa. Ahora que hacía memoria, recordó que ella mencionó Gwaren cuando la interrogaron, pero no esperaba que el joven inexperto del grupo de bandidos, fuera a ser tan asusto y temerario para esperarla. "Muy inteligente…"- se dijo a sí misma. Subestimar a un enemigo era una de las cosas que aún le costaba corregir, pero era algo en lo que trabajaría más ahora en adelante si quería sobrevivir. Sí sobrevivía después de esta noche.

Caminando unos pasos más, pudo observar a lo lejos cuatros figuras que se hallaban conversando. Su visión nocturna hizo que el entorno oscuro jugara a su favor. Se detuvo en una esquina y observó los alrededores para ver posibles atacantes ocultos.

Cerca de los cuatro mercenarios, y oculto entre unas enormes cajas que supuraban jugos de color sospechoso, pudo observar al desconocido que la salvó en el callejón, absorto en lo que sea que estuvieran conversando los hombres. "Ahí estás… ¡Qué sorpresa!"- murmuró con sarcasmo. Antes de continuar, sacó un pequeño vial de su zurrón y desenvainó, en silencio, su daga. Derramó una pequeña gota en el filo de ella y continuó con la otra, guardando después el pequeño bote de cristal en su sitio. "Espero que esto me dé alguna ventaja contra… lo que sean esos gigantes."- pensó con incertidumbre. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra seres tan grandes, salvo algún Gran Oso, pero sabía por el comportamiento, las innumerables cicatrices y las armas que portaban, que estos hombres estaban acostumbrados a luchar contra todo tipo de enemigos pudiendo resultar extremadamente peligrosos.

Después de revisar sus armas y pociones, continuó con la marcha. Justo antes de llegar a donde se encontraban los mercenarios rezó a sus dioses – "Mythal, protege mi cuerpo y alma. Que ningún mal me alcance"- se pasó un dedo por su frente hasta su nariz, acariciando su tatuaje como si fuera una señal de buena suerte – "Andruil, hazme veloz y silenciosa. Mis manos son las tuyas. _Ma Ghilana_ "- sujetó su arco y tres flechas y dio varios pasos más hasta ellos.

"Bueno, bueno… y yo que pensaba que los lobos se habrían encargado de ti, _shem_ "- dijo divertida. Intentaba mantener los nervios bajo control, pero no podía evitar tensarse ante la presencia de criaturas tan grandes y desconocidas. Eran el doble de altos y al menos cuatro veces más grandes que ella. Sus cabezas eran más anchas que toda su espalda y cada mano podía rodear su cuello dos veces sin esfuerzo. Se estremeció con sólo pensarlo. No sabía realmente cómo iba a aventajarlos pero suponía que, al ser tan grandes, su velocidad sería su desventaja. Ella era muy rápida, casi invisible y sabía que era una de sus grandes cualidades en la lucha. Debía ser veloz y certera, no podía fallar si quería vivir para otro día.

Su mente, a pesar de que sus ojos y cuerpo dejaban entrever despreocupación, estaba dando vueltas en torno a los posibles pasos a seguir en caso de un ataque inminente por parte de esas criaturas. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Jeff, pero debía ser muy cuidadosa sobre todo con los tres grandes sujetos que la miraban con ojos indescriptibles y carentes de emociones. Sujetó más fuertemente su arco y flechas, y espero a la réplica del _shemlen_ sin insistir en su teatro.

"Eso te hubiera gustado, ¿verdad, coneja?"- Jeff la miraba sonriendo mientras se quitaba la capucha de nuevo. Lyna pudo detallar mejor la cara del humano: rostro pálido, ojos pequeños, dientes sucios sobresalidos y una cara que se asemejaba más a la de un ratón de campo que a la de un humano. No parecía muy listo, pero ya había dejado claro que eso no era así. Después de todo, aquí estaba él; frente a ella, protegido por tres inmensas criaturas y dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Ella sonrió – "Oh, ¿Qué dices? ¿Y perderme la cara que pondrás cuando veas los pequeños trocitos de tu amigo que llevo conmigo de recuerdo?"- en un solo movimiento, subió su mano con la que tenía sujeto el arco y se arrancó el collar de dientes que llevaba colgado, lanzándoselo a Jeff en la cara al instante – "Para ti, si quieres". Él apenas lo logró sujetar y Lyna pudo notar que uno de sus brazos se movía más torpemente de lo normal – "La flecha"- recordaba que le había herido, eso le daba cierta ventaja adicional.

Necesitaba debilitar los nervios del _shemlen_ a toda costa y sabía que su simple presencia no era motivo suficiente. Cualquier ventaja valdría la pena. Sabía que la rabia que generaría el descubrimiento de la composición del collar haría que el humano cometiera errores. Era una de las cosas que ella había aprendido en su entrenamiento con Ilen – "La meditación te ayudará a controlar tus emociones. Te ayudará a focalizarlas para ser infalible, _da'len_. Si te arriesgas a demostrar tus debilidades frente a tus enemigos, ellos siempre ganarán"- le decía su maestro. Sabía que era cierto, pues le tocó aprenderlo por las malas en más de una ocasión. Hoy por hoy, ella seguía necesitando la meditación o el entrenamiento para controlar sus emociones. Aún necesitaba perfeccionar sus habilidades y la de hoy, era una prueba de fuego.

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa la sobresaltó – "Oh, ¿no te ha gustado mi regalo?"- le dijo a Jeff en tono sarcástico mientras le ofrecía una amplia sonrisa. Aunque Lyna parecía dirigirse a Jeff, sus ojos detallaban cada parte de los Qunari que se mantenían casi impasibles delante de ella, esperando lo que ella creía era una señal por parte del joven _shemlen_.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escuchó a uno de ellos exhalar aire súbitamente simulando la respiración de un buey de carga. "Lyna… dónde te estás metiendo"- sintió de repente miedo por estar tan desprotegida pero algo dentro de ella la tranquilizaba, una súbita calma la invadió y recuperó parte de su valor. "No tengas miedo"- se dijo con determinación.

Ahora los ojos de Jeff la miraban con asco y terror evidente en su mirada – "Qué es…"- balbuceó el chico – "Esto son… ¿Sus dientes?"- dijo en un tono más agudo al tiempo que el reconocimiento calaba en su mente y soltaba bruscamente el collar al suelo.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada involuntaria. No quería resultar tan soberbia y sarcástica pero a veces no podía controlarse. Demasiados años con Fenarel le habían otorgado el don del sarcasmo involuntario – "¡Muy bien! Un _shem_ listo… ¡Toda una novedad!"- se burló descaradamente – "Es una pena que no haya podido quitárselos en vida… pero, ¡Hey! Al menos le he tenido pegado a mi piel desde entonces. Algo así es lo que él hubiera querido, ¿no crees?"- recordó la cara contorsionada de Bran cuando se tocaba y pudo sentir cómo sus dedos la acariciaban otra vez. Un escalofrío de asco le recorrió el cuerpo – "Bueno… no exactamente así, más bien algo como 'él entre mis piernas mientras yo suplico piedad'…"- pensó recapitulando la escena del ataque – "creo que eso es lo que él hubiera querido. Lástima… pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?" – sonrió aunque su mente divagaba en un cúmulo de sensaciones que iban del asco a la ansiedad debido al horrible recuerdo de aquella noche donde, finalmente, pudo comprobar la crueldad de los _shemlen_ de primera mano.

Aún recordaba la mirada de cada uno de ellos cuando la vida se les escapaba, ella siendo juez, jurado y verdugo. Aún recordaba la forma tan eficaz de acabar con sus vidas sin apenas esfuerzo ni miedo. Era una sensación que le aterraba pero excitaba al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación totalmente nueva y embriagadora.

Dio un pequeño paso al frente, probando el talante de los mercenarios. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos estaban alerta – "Bien… previsible"- pensó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el _shemlen_ de nuevo y sonreía con descaro.

"Puta…"- dijo Jeff en un susurro sin apartar la mirada del collar que yacía en el sucio suelo delante de sus pies. La estampa era absolutamente satírica: los dientes del ser repugnante llamado Bran a los pies de ambos, inerte, aunque gritando intención y sentido, era una especie de testigo cruel de los propios actos del humano, una consecuencia de andar por un camino que no estaba destinado al honor, sino a la tiranía. Algo que parecía abundar en los corazones de los hombres de esta nación.

Lyna sonrió al ver la cara descolocada del joven y dijo en tono casual – "No me des las gracias. Puedes quedártelo como recordatorio… Jeff"- Finalmente le hizo saber que ella conocía su identidad más allá de una simple cara. Vio al humano abrir ligeramente los ojos y aprovechó para acentuar su amenaza con otro paso al frente. Sujetó más fuertemente su arco y flechas, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo; se acercaba a terreno peligroso y era plenamente consciente.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir con insistencia y sentía la adrenalina correr nuevamente por su sangre, como una canción insistente, como una droga inmediata que opacaba su cordura. Un pequeño velo comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos, eliminando de la escena cualquier otra distracción; Lyna ahora sólo veía a los cuatro seres que se encontraban delante y era consciente de la presencia del desconocido detrás de las cajas. Nada más, ni la luz de la luna que iluminaba sutilmente las siluetas a su alrededor, ni las gaviotas que volaban a lo lejos, ni el rumor del mar y la brisa, ni siquiera el pequeño golpeteo de los cascos de los navíos sobre el muelle distraían sus sentidos; estaba completamente preparada para lo que, inevitablemente, sucedería. Ya nada importaba, sólo acabar con esto, sólo cerrar el círculo.

En ese momento, Lyna observó a los gigantes dar un paso al frente, cambiando ligeramente de postura. "El de la espada: el líder y el más fuerte. Ese será el primero en moverse"- le vio sujetar su espada y cambiar la expresión facial. La aguda visión de ella le permitió notar la tensión de sus músculos confirmando sus sospechas. Dirigió su mirada un instante hacia los otros dos seres, ambos con sus lanzas y puñales en clara preparación para el ataque. Sin embargo Lyna temía más por el de la gran espada; era el más grande y el que tenía más cicatrices. Ella levantó ligeramente su arco y flechas y esperó cualquier señal que la hiciese reaccionar.

"Vas a arrepentirte de lo que le hiciste a mis amigos. Vas a sufrir, zorra…"- Jeff tuvo que tragar saliva con esta última amenaza. El momento se acercaba y ella lo sabía, pudo sentirlo en el nerviosismo y ansiedad extrema que el _shemlen_ dejaba entrever en esa última frase y en sus manos temblorosas. Era inexperto, pero no era cobarde y debía andarse con cuidado. Sin embargo, ningún miedo le sobrevino. Una calma, una seguridad plena inundaban su cuerpo; a pesar de que sus músculos se notaban tensos, la paz interior que sentía la hacía más temeraria.

Sin pensar mucho en la respuesta, se burló -"Promesas, Promesas…"- sonrió con énfasis. Dobló ligeramente sus rodillas y desvió hacia atrás una de sus piernas colocándola en posición de arquería, mientras giraba el torso hacia un lado, preparándose para lo inevitable.

Un grito fuerte y grave de guerra se escuchó de repente. Pero fue una reacción que no amedrentó para nada la determinación de Lyna.

Su corazón latía fuerte, pero con lentitud y estable, sus ojos puestos en el Qunari que se abalanzaba hacia ella con la boca abierta y los ojos inyectados en sangre, espada sujeta con ambas manos y su cuerpo completamente cargado de fuerza e inercia.

Su reacción inmediata, llevada al extremo de lo imperceptible, fue tensar su arco y lanzar una de las tres flechas que sujetaba hacia el ojo de la criatura, impactando de lleno en la cuenca, viéndolo estallar en sangre y líquido blanquecino empapando automáticamente el rostro del ser y salpicando a Jeff en el intermedio, oscureciendo todo a su paso.

Un grito desolador salió de la criatura que se tambaleaba hacia los lados, buscando soporte. El gigante soltó automáticamente la espada en un intento por hacer mejor uso de sus manos que ahora se alojaban temblorosas en su cara, mientras que con los dedos de una de ella intentaba mantener lo poco que le quedaba del órgano dentro de la cuenca de su ojo. Completamente desorientado y dolorido, el Qunari sujetaba la flecha con cuidado, aunque su cara se bañaba irremediablemente con su sangre y otros elementos vítreos que colgaban de donde antes se encontraba su gran ojo.

Lyna observaba embelesada el torso de la criatura teñirse con pequeñas líneas de sangre, marcando la belleza y poder de los pectorales que convulsionaban por la desesperada necesidad de inhalar aire para soportar el dolor y aguantar la consciencia. "Hermoso…"- pensó Lyna mientras volvía a tensar una flecha con su arco.

Ella se sentía extasiada. Se sentía ligera y ágil, se sentía invulnerable y poderosa. Sus sentidos atentos a las otras amenazas pero deleitándose con el dolor del gigante que agonizaba delante de ella. Había cierta belleza en el dolor, en el sufrimiento. Ahora se daba cuenta; el dolor es necesario y ella estaba aquí para repartirlo a quienes más necesitaban enderezar su camino.

"Shhh, no grites. Vas a despertar a los vecinos, cariño"- se burló. Era cruel, ella lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era como si alguien ajeno a ella la dominase, era como si algo sustentase ese poder, esa inclemencia e infalibilidad. A pesar del momento tan evocador que presenció con el Qunari, sabía que el baile no había acabado.

En ese momento, la elfa observó a uno de los Qunari enviar su lanza directamente a su torso, pero ella no tuvo ni que pensar en sus movimientos. Sus reacciones eran innatas, naturales.

Saltó hacia un lado, como una Halla salta un arbusto, y antes de levantarse de nuevo, lanzó otra de sus flechas hacia el gigante que la atacó, haciendo que ésta impactase directamente en su rodilla, reventándole al instante la articulación y enviándole al suelo de rodillas inmediatamente entre gruñidos de agonía.

Lyna se irguió y antes de que el otro Qunari pudiera atacarla, se abalanzó sobre el que yacía en el suelo de rodillas, gritando de dolor. La elfa cogió la flecha que tenía en una de sus manos y la cambió de mano para desenvainar una de sus dagas.

En ese instante el Qunari abrió los ojos y la vio a unos pocos centímetros de él. A pesar del miedo evidente en su mirada, reaccionó por puro instinto de supervivencia, y levantó las manos para sujetarla, pero ella fue más rápida y con un gesto apenas perceptible, saltó dando una voltereta sobre su cabeza aterrizando detrás de él mientras que su daga abría en canal la espalda del gigante, salpicándola de sangre al instante mientras sentía el crujir de los huesos al deslizar su filo hasta las caderas de la bestia. Hundió finalmente la daga un poco más para partir definitivamente el grueso hueso que aún le mantenía erguido, mientras que disfrutaba de la vibración que esa rotura generaba en la empuñadura de su afilada daga, enviando un cosquilleo de satisfacción a su vientre. Recordó cómo el bardo de la taberna rasgaba las cuerdas de la lira; era música para sus oídos, una melodía que marcaba un final eterno. – " _Hamin_ "- susurró con dulzura al tiempo que envainaba su daga nuevamente en un simple gesto.

Un grito se ahogó en la garganta de la criatura que caía de bruces en el suelo con un sonoro golpe que envió polvo y sangre con el impacto, salpicando a los que se encontraban cerca.

En ese momento, un gemido surgió de la garganta de Jeff que Lyna sencillamente obvió. Sus sentidos debían estar atentos ante cualquier otro ataque y no tenía tiempo de deleitarse con el terror ajeno. Sabía que el Qunari de la espada seguía intentando mantenerse consciente y sabía que aún quedaba un peligroso gigante intacto; él sería el siguiente.

El otro Qunari se paró en sus pasos, y se giró con asombro y horror evidente en sus facciones, pero se recuperó sin apenas esfuerzo y cambió su dirección al ver que ya Lyna no estaba donde antes.

Ella le vio venir, pero no sentía temor alguno. Los gigantes parecían moverse despacio, como si estuvieran en el agua luchando, inútilmente, por seguirla en velocidad y agilidad. Lyna sentía que vivía en otra realidad. Una realidad donde ella era la que manejaba el tiempo y el espacio, donde ella sentía que el entorno se doblegaba a sus necesidades – "Cuidado"- una voz le susurró, y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tensó la cuerda de su arco nuevamente, y dirigió otra de sus flechas envenenadas hacia la frente del Qunari, impactando de lleno entre los dos trozos de cuernos cortados que adornaban su grisácea testa. El crujir seco del cráneo cuando la afilada punta de su flecha se hundió en él, marcó un final súbito en la vida de la bestia.

El Qunari abrió los ojos y se paró en seco, mientras que su mano dejaba deslizar su lanza y caída de rodillas y hacia atrás, levantando polvo y barro del suelo al caer inerte y sin vida. Ni un grito, ni un gruñido, sólo una última exhalación de sus pulmones que confirmaban la muerte del hermoso ser.

Lyna no pudo deleitarse con la escena pues a su espalda escuchó un gruñido grave y fuerte del otro Qunari que ya se hallaba de pie completamente estable y recuperado. Sin perder tiempo, Lyna se giró y miró a sus alrededores focalizándose nuevamente en sus enemigos. Vio a Jeff con la espalda pegada a una de las cajas que estaban almacenadas descuidadamente, y sonrió al comprobar que el joven se hallaba en un estado de shock intenso que le hacía quedarse boquiabierto y tembloroso cual cervatillo a punto de ser devorado por una manada de lobos hambrientos.

El Qunari, sin embargo, sujetaba ahora con ambas manos la flecha que tenía incrustada en su ojo y, con un fuerte gruñido, se extrajo la flecha de un sólo y rápido movimiento. Lyna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su estómago cuando divisó partes del ojo salpicar su armadura y el suelo que les rodeaba. Era una escena dantesca, llena de colores a pesar de la oscuridad. Ella percibía todo como si estuviera de espectadora y no de protagonista, y las sensaciones, aunque intensas, parecían anestesiadas por la propia adrenalina del momento.

Un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Giró su cabeza y, no muy lejos de donde se desarrollaba la escena, pudo observar tres pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente, ocultos entre las sombras. El reconocimiento de aquellos ojos azules se hizo inmediato y por un breve instante bajó sus defensas – "Tú"- murmuró sorprendida. Sin embargo, ese segundo fue suficiente para que la suerte se cambiara de bando.

Un pinchazo agudo la trajo de vuelta a ese instante y gritó de dolor al comprobar que, en una de sus piernas, se alojaba dolorosamente una flecha hundida en su carne casi hasta la mitad, haciendo que sus venas enviaran chorros de sangre impregnando el suelo y alrededores. La sensación de estar en otro mundo se acabó en el momento en que el dolor se hizo patente en su cuerpo. Volteó la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía la flecha y observó a Jeff sujetar una pequeña ballesta entre sus manos temblorosas. "Malnacido"- pensó mientras se tambaleaba, luchando para mantenerse en pie a pesar del inmenso dolor.

En ese momento, un gruñido intenso y cruel surgió de la nada retumbando dolorosamente en sus oídos - " _¡Katara, bas!_ "- gritó el Qunari en un idioma salvaje mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella en un movimiento que apenas vio venir.

"¡Reacciona!"- una suave voz la avisó, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El Qunari la alcanzó y, con una mano, la sujetó fuertemente del cuello levantándola del suelo sin esfuerzo, apretando y contorsionando la nuca de Lyna dolorosamente.

Lyna no podía respirar. Sus ojos parecían que iban a estallar de la presión que su gigantesca mano ejercía sobre los músculos y arterias de su cuello. Su mano, instintivamente, recurrió a su daga pero fue demasiado tarde; el Qunari sujetó su mano con tal intensidad, que sintió algunos dedos romperse antes de llegar tan siquiera al arma. Un grito de dolor surgió de su garganta pero no pudo liberarlo por la presión de los dedos de la criatura sobre ella.

En ese instante, lo daba todo por perdido. "Andruil, Mythal… oíd mi plegaria"- pensaba intentando no perder la consciencia. Sus piernas se sacudían en el aire e intentaba por todos los medios con sus manos herir el brazo con el que el Qunari la sujetaba pero todo parecía en vano. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado poderoso.

Colocó su mano en la muñeca del Qunari para intentar, fútilmente, liberarse pero, de repente, sus ojos se oscurecieron; un dolor agudo y casi insoportable se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo y su mano ahora se alzaba sujetando el delicado cuello de… de… "ella". Un torrente descontrolado de miedo se liberó en su cerebro, inundando sus sentidos al instante. Sintió que caía hacia el vacío y buscaba luchar pero no podía moverse. Volvió a la realidad.

Una risa de desesperación comenzó a aflorar en su garganta. El Qunari pareció bastante desconcertado un momento, y durante unos segundos ejerció menos presión en su cuello, como si buscase entender lo que había sucedido, dejando así que Lyna soltase una ahogada y ronca carcajada mientras luchaba por respirar.

"¡Mátala ya!" – ordenó Jeff que, finalmente, se había armado de valor para acercarse más a ella, arma en mano.

El Qunari volvió a apretar su cuello y esta vez Lyna sabía que era la última oportunidad que tenía de salir de ésta con vida. Así que, sin pensarlo un instante más, estiró la pierna que no estaba herida y le pegó con tal fuerza en la entrepierna al Qunari que sintió varios de sus dedos crujir dolorosamente a pesar de la protección de sus botas. El Qunari gruñó y cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor con su rostro aunque no dejó de estrangularla ni de sujetar fuertemente su mano derecha. Sin embargo ese instante bastó para que Lyna pudiera alcanzar, con su mano izquierda, su otra daga que se hallaba en el recién punto ciego de la bestia y, en un movimiento imposiblemente veloz, clavó el filo de ella en el grueso, duro y abultado abdomen de la criatura.

Aunque ella había utilizado toda su fuerza, la daga se incrustó hasta la mitad, pero Lyna no se rindió. Su mano apretó más fuertemente la daga y empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, haciendo que el filo se clavase finalmente hasta le empuñadura, embadurnando su mano de sangre caliente al instante.

Un grito gutural retumbó en los alrededores. Justo antes de que ella perdiese el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno, el Qunari la soltó de golpe y, con ambas manos, se sujetó el abdomen mientras chillaba de dolor y escupía mares de sangre por la boca intentando no ahogarse con ella.

"¡No!"- Jeff gritó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras buscaba torpemente otra flecha que armar en su ballesta.

Ella cayó al suelo, soltando la daga y, con el impacto, la flecha de su pierna se hundió un poco más. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, cogió la flecha que tenía incrustada en su pierna y la rompió, haciéndola así más pequeña y estable. Gritó de dolor un breve momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Levantó la mirada para ver el gigante, y en el instante en que comprobó que el Qunari estaba malherido, su humor cambió; la suerte volvía a estar en su bando.

Recuperándose al segundo, cogió su otra daga y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el Qunari, clavándole de nuevo el filo pero, esta vez, no sólo la incrustó hasta la empuñadura, sino que, con ambas manos sujetando el arma fuertemente, deslizó hacia los lados el filo dentro de la bestia, abriéndole en canal al momento, entre gruñidos y convulsiones de la criatura.

En el momento en que Lyna rasgaba el vientre de la bestia, el Qunari soltó su otra herida y, con ambas manos, sujetó la cabeza de Lyna fuertemente, intentando aplastarla. Pero Lyna no se detuvo, era cuestión de segundos para que la criatura cayera; su mente estaba enfocada en romper cada fibra del músculo de la bestia, cada órgano interno, cada trozo de piel que su filo tocase iba a ser rebanado y debía ser fuerte y ágil como nunca antes, debía aguantar. Su adrenalina la hacía ahora poderosa. Su cuerpo ardía con la excitación del momento, se sentía de nuevo infalible, inevitable, mortal.

Su filo apenas encontraba resistencia en el cuerpo del Qunari. A medida que Lyna empujaba más la daga, más sonidos húmedos se oían y el Qunari poco a poco iba debilitándose. La sangre que salía de su boca le impedía respirar y la falta de oxígeno y la pérdida del líquido vital hicieron mella en su fortaleza. El Qunari soltó la cabeza de Lyna y miró al frente con mirada perdida.

"Adiós, criatura"- murmuró Lyna mientras extraía de golpe ambas dagas. La daga que había cercenado el vientre del Qunari se llevó consigo trozos de vísceras de la bestia, pero Lyna ni se inmutó. Tampoco se movió cuando, al extraer las dagas, el Qunari cayó de rodillas y, con el impacto, todos sus intestinos se descolgaron de la pared abdominal asemejándose a las lianas que suelen colgar de algunos árboles del bosque de Brecilia. Lyna observó cómo el único ojo de la bestia se apagaba y su cuerpo se desmoronaba pesado sobre el sucio y oscuro suelo que se hallaba encharcado con sangre y otros líquidos corporales.

Durante un segundo, ella se quedó observando maravillada la cantidad de sangre que ese ser podía derramar. Era como un caudal sin fin, un caudal que cerraba otro círculo; él ya no haría daño a nadie.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jeff tensar su ballesta, pero ella ya contemplaba otro ataque a traición, así que, en un simple gesto, extrajo un pequeño puñal de su cinturón y lo lanzó directo al _shemlen_ , impactando en el hombro herido.

Un grito agudo y un golpe seco resonaron en los alrededores.

Lyna sacudió ambas dagas para liberarlas del exceso de sangre y vísceras y envainó una de ellas. Recogió su arco y flechas guardándolas después en su sitio, mientras que Jeff chillaba y se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo.

"¿Sabes?... a mis gemelas les sienta bien la sangre, ¿no crees?"- Lyna observaba una de sus dagas con cariño. – "Son dagas muy antiguas… han visto la muerte de muchos _shemlen_ como tú."- dijo mientras caminaba, cojeando, hacia Jeff.

"No, por favor… no te acerques"- gritó el humano. Pero Lyna no se detuvo hasta estar sobre él.

"Oh, pero ¿quién te entiende?"- Lyna se colocó encima de él, sobre sus caderas, con ambos muslos a los lados. Antes de que el _shemlen_ reaccionase golpeándola, ella extrajo otro puñal y clavó una de sus manos al suelo. El humano gritó de dolor pero ella sólo sonrió – "Tú y… tus amigos queríais verme muy de cerca… más de lo que yo jamás habría deseado y eso no os detuvo. Nos torturasteis a mí y a mi amigo…"

"Lo-lo sie-siento… yo no-no que-quería…"- respondía entre tartamudeos el _shemlen_ mientras intentaba zafar su mano del puñal de Lyna.

"Oh venga, Jeff… yo estuve allí, ¿recuerdas? Yo era la elfa desnuda que estaba a punto de ser violada por cinco hombres para luego ser asesinada a sangre fría junto a mi compañero."- Lyna pasó la daga por la cara de Jeff, cortándole profundamente desde la sien hasta la barbilla. El humano volvió a gritar y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada – "Pero no esperabais que una 'coneja' como yo mordiese, ¿verdad?"- volvió a cortarle con la daga la otra mejilla y el _shemlen_ volvió a gritar y suplicar, su respiración cada vez más agitada y entrecortada.

"Por Andraste… pie-piedad. Fu-fue u-un e-error. Lo-lo sien-siento"- tartamudeó el humano nuevamente, con terror evidente en su débil voz.

Lyna ladeó la cabeza y le miró curiosa – "¿Lo sientes?... Hace unos segundos seguías empeñado en matarme y ahora que eres tú quien está a punto de morir, ¿es cuando me pides perdón?"- soltó una carcajada que hizo que varias aves nocturnas levantaran el vuelo al instante.

"Yo… no…. po-por favor…"- suplicaba Jeff. Comenzó a llorar y Lyna se quedó unos instantes observando las lágrimas del _shemlen_ mezclarse con la sangre que bañaba su cara. Las pequeñas gotas cristalinas de sus lágrimas, limpiaban de sangre su cara a su paso, pero la sangre era resistente, la sangre era más densa y las heridas seguían derramándola, haciendo que fuera inevitable teñir sus mejillas de rojo escarlata. La luna iluminaba su rostro, dejando ver con claridad la mirada de terror tan intensa que ofrecía el _shemlen_ , y Lyna dudó un instante.

"¿Sabes? Creo que no voy a matarte Jeff…"- sopesó Lyna mientras levantaba su daga y la apuntaba hacia su cara – "Creo que haré algo mejor por ti"

Jeff abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a balbucear – "Oh, p-por el Hacedor, gra-gracias…"- aspiró por la nariz, intentando contener un llanto. Pero toda esperanza desapareció cuando Lyna le sujetó la única mano que tenía libre. Gruñó de dolor pues era el brazo herido y no podía moverlo apenas, pero ella lo contorsionó de tal forma que sintió sus huesos crujir; él gritó de nuevo.

"Verás… no sólo tu corazón está corrupto. Tus manos están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes. La sangre de mi amigo a quien torturaste y manchadas con mi dolor"- murmuró Lyna mientras acercaba su cara a la de él.

"Por favor"- suplicó el hombre.

"Así que, como soy generosa, dejaré que conserves ese corazón tuyo, _shem_ "- Lyna pinchó con su daga el torso de Jeff acentuando así sus palabras – "Pero… tus manos…" *tsk, tsk*- dijo en tono simulando decepción mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Un segundo fue suficiente para decidirse. Lyna se irguió y estiró la mano del _shemlen_ que tenía sujeta – "Tus manos ya han herido bastante"-y con un tajo de su daga, arrancó la mano del hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzándola hacia un lado como si fuera un trozo de desecho corriente.

Gritos agudos de dolor intenso plagaron el muelle. Un chillido, más propio de un nug que de un hombre adulto, retumbó en los oídos de Lyna pero ella no se compadeció. Observaba al _shemlen_ agitarse bruscamente debajo de ella, mientras movía el brazo recién mutilado hacia los lados, buscando asirse con lo que encontrase, sin resultado. La sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor, cual cascada desbordada. Lyna creyó ver la sangre salir de las venas del humano y convertirse en pequeñas gotas casi microscópicas que se evaporaban y camuflaban con la noche. Era como presenciar a los lobos sacudirse el agua de su pelaje; un arcoíris de un único color, pintando la noche, el muelle y su cuerpo, sólo que con una mueca de terror absoluto que desfiguraba más aún las facciones del joven.

"Silencio, _len'alas lath'din_ , o si no tendré que cortarte la lengua"- Lyna no sentía compasión por él. Sabía que ese joven _shemlen_ no tenía un buen corazón y, aunque lo fácil y definitivo hubiera sido acabar con su vida, sabía que eso era poca condena para alguien así. Lástima que no pudo aplicar la misma sentencia al resto.

El hombre no podía controlarse. Seguía gritando con fuerza y moviendo el brazo torpemente entre los dos, como si buscase cambiar su realidad con esos movimientos desesperados.

Lyna soltó un resoplido y sin mediar palabra, lanzó un golpe directo a la mandíbula del _shemlen_ con la empuñadura de su daga, callando inmediatamente al hombre, que escupía ahora sangre y dientes por la boca, mientras la miraba horrorizado.

Algo a su espalda se movió, y Lyna giró su cabeza al instante para ver de qué o quién se trataba, sus sentidos puestos ahora en sus alrededores. Sabía que no estaba sola y un descuido ahora sería mortal de necesidad.

Unas figuras se movían hacia ella, todas con armadura pesada y brillante. Divisó finalmente esos fríos ojos azules que la miraban con rabia apenas contenida y ella entendió inmediatamente que se hallaba en otro tipo de peligro. Un peligro del que sería casi imposible salir en su estado. Se estremeció.

Sin meditarlo más, se giró de nuevo para ver la masa sanguinolenta que era Jeff y le dijo amenazante – "No volverás a herir a nadie o si no, volveré a por ti y esta vez, no habrá clemencia"- y en un gesto súbito con la daga, cortó la otra mano del hombre, haciendo que el joven gritase nuevamente de dolor, mientras convulsionaba debajo de ella violentamente. Lyna pudo notar un segundo que sus movimientos desesperados se asemejaban a los de la cola recién cortada de una lagartija.

No tuvo tiempo de observar con detenimiento la escena. Recogió los puñales que había usado con Jeff y se limpió la cara con el antebrazo, eliminando restos de sangre a su paso y despejando sus ojos de cualquier obstáculo.

Lyna se levantó de un salto y se giró completamente. Dio varios pasos al frente, y desenvainó ambas dagas colocándose en posición de ataque. Su corazón ahora latía con demasiada fuerza. No sólo era por verse en clara desventaja, sino ver que ahora el enemigo no era un _shemlen_ cualquiera, sino él; el desconocido de ojos imposiblemente azules, le hacía sentirse más insegura de lo habitual. Sin embargo, su determinación no mermó. Si éste era su último día en la tierra, lo viviría honrando su raza, sus creencias y a su maestro; lucharía por lo que ella creía correcto hasta el último aliento.

Los tres hombres se acercaron hasta estar completamente a la vista de ella. Los dos guardias, con las armas en mano mirándola con algo que ella intuía era miedo enmascarado con rabia. Sin embargo, el desconocido de ojos azules la miraba con rabia evidente. Sus cejas estaban juntas en señal de enfado y su boca era una mueca retorcida que parecía que, al abrirse, se encontraría con dos pares de grandes colmillos que la devorarían al instante.

Una voz resonó en el vacío de la noche helándole la sangre.

"¡Apresadla!"- ordenó el desconocido.

El corazón de Lyna casi se detuvo al instante cuando dos grandes soldados, con sendas espadas, se acercaron a ella sin dilación, caminando en perfecta sincronía con sus grandes armaduras brillantes, pisando fuerte a su paso, dejando una melodía metálica en el ambiente que inundaba sus sentidos, alimentando el frío miedo de lo irremediable. "Mythal… no me abandones"- fue lo último que pensó Lyna antes de que los soldados se abalanzaran sobre ella.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Ma Ghilana:** Guíame

 **Hamin:** descansa, reposa.

 **Katara, bas** : muere, cosa!

 **len'alas lath'din:** Sucio chico que nadie quiere.

 **Lethallin:** término de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Da'len:** pequeño muchacho/a


	28. Últimos Elvhenan

**¡Hola a todos! Lyna no sabe en qué se ha metido. ¿Será que alguien llegará para salvarla? Quizá la salvación no sea precisamente lo que encuentre.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Últimos Elvhenan"**

 _["Parecía el preludio al final, la armonía previa al desenlace que la convertiría en polvo y recuerdos."]_

* * *

 _La escena había sido grotesca. Todo el recinto estaba empapado con la sangre de los mercenarios y del hombre que aún se hallaba gritando en el suelo._

 _El despliegue de destreza, agilidad y crueldad que había presenciado le habían dejado atónito._

 _Ahora el momento era más grave aún. Era imperativo interceder. No podía permitir que tal potencial se perdiese en una sucia celda de esta ciudad, o lo que era peor, terminase aquí y ahora a manos de unos soldados sin escrúpulos. Debía hacer algo, lo que sea, aunque ello significase jugar su última carta a costa de perder la poca simpatía que ya tenía del Teyrn y Comandante. No podía fallar a la Orden… no podía fallarle a ella…_

* * *

 _Sus ojos apenas podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Esta elfa no parecía sentir miedo ni respeto por la autoridad, ni siquiera miedo a su propia muerte. Había estado a punto de morir a manos de un enorme Qunari y no parecía dolorida, salvo por la notable cojera que intentaba disimular._

 _Por mucha rabia que ahora sintiera al verse obligado a hacer cumplir la ley, su deber era lo primero. La joven había sobrepasado los límites y ahora debía ser sentenciada. La sentencia por asesinato era clara: la muerte._

 _Un pinchazo de tristeza se alojó en su pecho. No quería tener que hacerlo, pero era su deber, su responsabilidad. Era inevitable._

 _La hora de intervenir ya había llegado. Con un gesto de su mano, puso firme a sus guardias – "¡Apresadla!" – y la miró fijamente escrutando sus rostro, como si buscase algo que pudiera evitar lo que vendría después._

 _La elfa, en guardia, no se movía, sólo miraba a sus dos guardias que se acercaban a paso firme hacia ella con las espadas en mano. Ella esperó en posición de ataque, preparada para luchar. Un brillo mortal inundó su mirada y él notó la tensión de los dedos de la joven sobre las dagas, lista para atacar como una fiera salvaje - "Si lo quieres a las malas, así será"._

* * *

"Rápido, Lyna… piensa algo"- Lyna miraba frenéticamente entre ambos guardias. Estaban a escasos pasos ya de ella y se esperaba lo peor. Sujetó firmemente sus dagas y frunció el ceño. Debía concentrarse.

Justo antes de que los soldados se abalanzasen directamente sobre ella, una voz ronca pero imponente resonó en los alrededores haciendo que ambos guardias detuvieran su paso, confusos.

"¡Deteneos!"- una figura oscura salió de las sombras y se posicionó al instante al lado de ella. Lyna dio un respingo y movió una de sus dagas hacia esa dirección. Volteó su cabeza y vio aquella tez tostada de ojos tristes, observarla con una mirada inquieta y preocupada.

No entendía nada pero sospechaba que el extraño quería protegerla. Sin embargo, si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué no intercedió por ella antes cuando estaba a punto de perder la vida a manos de uno de esos gigantes? A pesar de la ayuda que ahora ese extraño le ofrecía, no podía fiarse; nadie daba nada sin buscar algo a cambio. No era tan ingenua como para pensar bien de un _shemlen._

"Guarda Comandante, ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?"- esta vez Lyna dirigió su mirada hacia el desconocido de ojos azules que miraba al extraño con ira aún más evidente que antes.

"Milord, perdonad mi intromisión pero-"-

"Reservad vuestros 'peros', Guarda. Esta elfa se viene conmigo"- Lyna observó atónita el despliegue de títulos. "Milord, Guarda comandante…"- no conocía mucho sobre la vida de los _shemlen_ , pero sabía que estos eran títulos y formalidades considerables. Una súbita sensación de duda e inseguridad afloró en su estómago. Parecía que se había visto envuelta en algo más importante de lo que creía.

"Mis disculpas, milord. Comprendo que es vuestro deber impartir justicia. Sin embargo, he sido testigo de lo que aquí ha acontecido y es mi deber también aportar luz a la situación."- el desconocido de ojos azules hacía ahora una mueca profunda de desagrado, pero no interrumpió y el otro continuó- "Creo, también, que no hace falta hacer uso de las armas para ello"- en ese instante, el extraño del callejón posó una mano sobre el hombro de Lyna. Ella se sobresaltó al principio por el súbito tacto y le miró con recelo. Él le devolvió una mirada de súplica que ella comprendió al instante. "Lyna, contrólate"- se dijo buscando las fuerzas, y al segundo después, se irguió y envainó lentamente sus dagas rompiendo así la posición de ataque al tiempo que intentaba calmar la adrenalina que aún seguía corriendo por sus venas como lava ardiente que hacía nublar su razón.

El desconocido de ojos azules la miró un segundo con una expresión que hacía intuir algo de alivio aunque no se deshizo de esa máscara dura de enfado y desagrado que aún persistía en su expresión. Segundos más tarde, apartó de nuevo la vista e inquirió – "Hablad, Guarda. No tengo toda la noche, ni él tampoco."- dijo señalando al hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo empapado en su propia sangre.

En ese instante, los soldados le miraron y él asintió. Uno de ellos se dirigió al instante hacia el moribundo y lo levantó en vilo colocándolo en uno de sus hombros como si fuera un ligero saco de plumas. Después, se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la oscuridad del puerto y en dirección al centro de la ciudad, desapareciendo entre la bruma marina que comenzaba a cubrir con suaves ribetes blanquecinos los alrededores.

Lyna se quedó observando un instante cómo la densa sangre de las heridas de Jeff goteaba y dejaba un sutil rastro de un color rojo oscuro y brillante. Observaba los muñones del _shemlen_ colgar inertes sobre la espalda del gran soldado que lo mecía con cada paso. "Ya no podrás hacer daño"- pensó Lyna aliviada.

El extraño del callejón se dedicó mientras a explicar en detalle lo que creía haber entendido de la conversación que Lyna y los mercenarios habían tenido antes de que la pelea comenzase. Fue bastante benévolo, pues obvió gran parte de las amenazas de Lyna, acentuando las que ella recibía por parte del _shemlen._ Estaba claro que quería ganarse de alguna forma su simpatía, y eso le hacía sospechar aún más de él.

"Ahorraos los detalles de la pelea, Guarda, estoy al tanto de cómo ha sucedido"- aclaró el desconocido mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

"Como entenderéis, milord, al menos merece poder defenderse"- insistió el que llamaban Guarda.

"Nada justifica lo que aquí ha sucedido"- alzó la voz el desconocido – "Y no soy yo quien juzgará sus actos. Si ella decide defenderse, lo hará delante de un jurado, como cualquier otro ciudadano a pesar de-"-

"¿De ser una elfa, milord?"- interrumpió insolentemente el Guarda. Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa- ¿Juicio _shemlen_?... ¡Oh dioses! ¿En qué me he metido?- casi prefería la muerte a manos de estas bestias que enfrentarse a un juicio donde varios ojos estarían juzgándola y donde no tendrían piedad alguna. Eso sin contar con lo que le esperaba en la celda, donde seguramente la violarían sin contemplación y la torturarían sólo por el simple hecho de ser una elfa dalishana joven y desarmada. No era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que incluso una mujer _shem_ corría mal destino en esas jaulas de acero.

El desconocido abrió ligeramente los ojos en señal de sorpresa y apretó los dientes - "Sí. A pesar de su condición"- la rabia era evidente ante la réplica del Guarda. Lyna vio un pequeño fuego encenderse en los ojos azules de aquel misterioso _shemlen_. Algo en la forma de dirigir, ordenar y hablar, hacía que Lyna se estremeciera. Era como si él fuera la reencarnación del Poder, la personificación del liderazgo; era inmisericorde… como ella.

"Mi señor, vos sabéis que el jurado no tendrá en cuenta su defensa. No podéis-"

"Guarda, puedo hacer lo que considere correcto y lo haré. Ni vos ni vuestra orden evitarán que la justicia caiga sobre esta… e-esta…"- no lograba articular las palabras; parecía que se le atragantaban. Sus ojos se movían frenéticos de arriba abajo, analizando cada detalle de la figura de Lyna, aunque la miraban con desprecio y algo de lo que ella creía era curiosidad. Una de sus manos acentuaba el gesto de desprecio mientras la movía en su dirección como si estuviera espantando una pequeña mosca molesta y no quisiera esforzarse mucho por deshacerse de ella.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para acabar con su paciencia - "La palabra que buscáis es 'Elfa', o si lo preferís, 'Coneja' u 'Orejas puntiagudas', _shem,_ tenéis dónde elegir"- interrumpió Lyna ya muy enfadada. No soportaba el aire de superioridad con que estos _shemlen_ hablaban sobre ella y su gente. Ellos eran El Pueblo, ellos habían sido el máximo exponente de la civilización y por culpa de su destructiva raza, habían caído en desgracia. Merecían compensación y sin embargo, seguían tratándoles como esclavos. No lo toleraba, sencillamente no podía permitir el desprecio injustificado del que hacían alarde.

El desconocido no respondió, sólo la miró sorprendido conservando aún esa mueca de desprecio e indignación que tanto la molestaba – "Oh, ya veo…"- dijo Lyna con un ligero tono amenazante mientras daba un pequeño paso al frente. El soldado que se encontraba delante de ella se tensó, pero no hizo ademán de atacarla.

"Somos suficientemente buenos como 'raza' para calentaros el lecho, pero nos ofrecéis la misma consideración que le dais a un animal, o peor ¿Es eso?"- gruñó Lyna levantando la voz y mirando al desconocido con rabia.

"Lyna, no creo que sea oportu-"- irrumpió el Guarda.

"Y tú, _shem_ ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué demonios queréis de mí y por qué me ayudáis?"- dijo volteándose para mirarle con la misma rabia que dispensaba al otro desconocido. Él le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada. Nadie contestó.

Así que ella continuó, esta vez, alternando la mirada entre el Guarda y el desconocido - "¿Os creéis que por el mero hecho de existir podéis hacer con nosotros lo que queráis? Podéis saquear nuestros campamentos, podéis torturarnos, podéis maltratarnos, esclavizarnos y abusar de nosotros de mil formas diferentes y nadie, ¡Ni un maldito _shem_! ha sido juzgado jamás por sus crímenes contra nuestro pueblo"- Lyna se estaba alterando de sobremanera. Gesticulaba con las manos en el aire y giraba nerviosa la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando divisar alguna muestra de humildad por parte de esos hombres que nunca llegó.

El recuerdo de la noche en el bosque la había marcado y no podía evitar sentir de nuevo su fuego quemarle por dentro. Intentó calmarse, respiró profundo. No quería dejar que esa furia la controlase de nuevo. No esperaba comprensión, sólo alivio, así que siguió hablando aunque, en esta ocasión, un poco más calmada–"Ninguno de vosotros, seáis nobles o soldados"- gesticuló hacia el desconocido y el Guarda – "lleváis a los culpables a un 'Juicio' para hacer 'Justicia', porque son actos cometidos contra nosotros… contra nuestro pueblo al que consideráis alimañas, despojos… ¿O me equivoco, _shem_?"- recordó mientras señalaba con una mano al desconocido de ojos azules, haciendo alusión a la forma con la que él la miraba hace unos instantes.

"Sois… despreciables"- Soltó un pequeño suspiro y bajó la mirada, finalmente tranquilizándose casi en su totalidad. Se sentía agotada.

Su mente voló hacia el recuerdo de algunas de las historias que su maestro Ilen le había contado sobre épocas pasadas de honor y lealtad, donde humanos y elfos se unían por una buena causa. Gracias a esas historias, ella idealizaba, en cierta forma, a los _shemlen_ y se negaba a creer que fueran como el resto decían que eran pero, a todas luces, parecía haberse equivocado.

Durante un breve instante, nadie dijo nada. Todos la observaban atentos, en especial el soldado que se encontraba delante de ella tenso y con una de sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada, preparado para cualquier reacción imprevista.

Lyna respiró de nuevo y continuó segundos después algo nostálgica, mientras levantaba de nuevo la mirada– "Si algo de aquella semilla que dio vida a la lucha contra el usurpador hubiera perdurado, en este momento el mismísimo gran Loghain Mac Tir estaría solicitando la ayuda de los elfos tal como hizo en la rebelión contra el usurpador, y no estaríamos hablando de 'orejas puntiagudas' ni de lo poco justas que son vuestras leyes con nosotros."- respiró profundamente y continuó- "Pero ahora… ahora no sois más que un vago y triste recordatorio de que, las buenas acciones, sólo las recuerdan quienes las hicieron, no quienes se beneficiaron de ellas."- volvió a dar un pequeño paso al frente, y dirigió su mirada directamente al desconocido quien sería el que finalmente decidiría su destino- "Es una lástima que ya no se encuentren hombres como él… Los tres juntos no le llegáis ni al barro de sus botas."- Lyna agachó los hombros, triste. Sabía que Loghain era la clase de hombre que necesitaba esta tierra. Ilen contaba historias asombrosas sobre él, de su fuerza y mente, de su templanza en la batalla y su sentido de la justicia. Sabía que ahora era el padre de la reina y sus responsabilidades habían cambiado, pero no podía evitar vivir en el pasado, vivir en esas historias que la hacían volar a épocas que ella no había vivido, pero que sentía suyas.

Lyna se sentía agotada, no quería discutir ni pelear más. Levantó la mirada un instante de nuevo para ver a los hombres y observó al desconocido de ojos azules con la cara completamente desencajada, como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Una pequeña gota de sudor se alojaba tímida en la sien del hombre, como si intentase ocultarse entre la trenza que ahí caía rozando ligeramente su mejilla. Ella le observó confusa. No entendía su expresión; no se esperaba una reacción así de alguien que, al parecer, debía ser un noble militar curtido en mil discursos y batallas. Quizá conocía a Loghain, quizá estuvo en esa guerra y ella había levantado viejas heridas o recuerdos. Sea lo que fuere, lo único que estaba claro, era que ella había dado con algo.

El silencio se mantenía, ahora, más presente que antes. No se oía ni la respiración. Finalmente, el soldado carraspeó nervioso y el Guarda aprovechó para intentar colocar de nuevo una mano sobre el hombro de Lyna, pero ésta le interrumpió al instante – "No vuelvas a tocarme, _shem_. O te quedarás sin manos como el saco de suciedad que acabáis de llevaros"- El Guarda, tal como estiró la mano, la volvió a recoger y miró al desconocido como si intentase reafirmarse en algo.

Lyna, derrotada, suspiró de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente y dijo con voz cansada - "Haced lo que tengáis que hacer, 'milord'. Hoy Gwaren dormirá con un asesino y violador menos y no gracias vos ni a los de vuestra especie"- y así como lo dijo, con ese deje de arrogancia, estiró las manos hacia el soldado que se hallaba delante de ella y le miró a los ojos directamente. El muchacho tragó saliva y miró a su líder que se hallaba unos pasos detrás de él.

"Lyna, no creo que sea-"- interrumpió el Guarda, pero las palabras se acabaron allí.

"Apresadla"- ordenó al instante el desconocido – "y llevadla a los calabozos del castillo."- el soldado le miró confuso un instante y preguntó – "¿Al castillo, señor? ¿O a las barracas?"-

"¿No me habéis escuchado? Al castillo, soldado" - el joven asintió enseguida y se acercó a Lyna para esposarla aunque con cautela y en alerta por si ella cambiaba de opinión.

"Milord, no creo que sean necesarios los grilletes."- increpó el Guarda, mientras la miraba preocupado.

"Parece que no habéis visto los restos que reposan en el suelo, Guarda Comandante. No quisiera tener más cadáveres que recoger"- dijo el desconocido con desdén mientras soltaba un resoplido de desagrado y miraba de reojo a Lyna.

Lyna no sentía nada. El instante en que el soldado, algo tembloroso, le puso los grilletes, su mente se desvió días y horas atrás. Todo parecía un sueño, una ilusión del Velo, del Más allá… "Mythal, protégeme. Protege a los míos"- rezó para sí mientras la arrastraban hacia la ciudad y en dirección al castillo.

Los cuatro anduvieron varios minutos en absoluto e incómodo silencio. Las botas pesadas de los tres hombres retumbaban fuertemente sobre los adoquines, marcando el ritmo de su destino inmediato. Parecía el preludio al final, la armonía previa al desenlace que la convertiría en polvo y recuerdos.

Su mente se desvió un instante hacia su clan. De repente, un miedo irracional se alojó en su pecho – "Fenarel, Deygan… no saben nada"- recordó. Debía decírserlo, debía al menos despedirse de ellos, debía hablar con Marethari, con Ashalle, con Tamlen… debía hacer tantas cosas aún que un terror indescriptible le recorrió el cuerpo, estremeciéndola y haciendo finalmente mella en su determinación. Miró a su alrededor, como si fuera un cervatillo asustado buscando escapatoria, y vio que la taberna de donde había salido estaba apenas a unos pasos de ella.

Dejándose llevar ciegamente por lo imprevisto de su miedo, decidió actuar por puro instinto. Haciendo uso de su entrenamiento, sujetó fuertemente su dedo pulgar con la otra mano, e impulsándolo hacia arriba en un movimiento súbito, lo dislocó al instante para así poder soltarse de un grillete y usar sus manos libremente. Necesitaba salir de allí. Si iba a morir, necesitaba despedirse, dar un último beso, una última caricia, debía cerrar este círculo también y sabía que estos _shemlen_ no la dejarían hacerlo, no la escucharían.

En ese momento, el soldado gritó en aviso y ella recurrió automáticamente a ambas dagas, cogiéndolas en menos de un segundo, posicionándose velozmente detrás del hombre y separándose de los otros dos _shems_ que la miraban ahora con sorpresa. Colocó una de sus dagas en la garganta del soldado y la otra debajo de su axila, justo donde no tenía la protección de la armadura, sabiendo que cualquier herida allí resultaría, por fuerza, mortal al instante. No debía dejar nada al azar.

"No os mováis, o enviaré a este _shem_ con su dios"- amenazó desesperada Lyna. El miedo le recorría la piel y sus venas. Sus vellos estaban erizados, sabía que tanto el soldado, como el Guarda y el desconocido eran rivales experimentados y ella no tenía nada que hacer salvo tomar provisionalmente un rehén que pudiera asegurar su supervivencia mientras ella era escuchada.

"Lyna… por favor… vas a complicar las cosas"- oyó decir al Guarda con voz serena pero estricta.

"No quiero tu compasión, _shem_. Sólo quiero… despedirme"- dijo finalmente, mientras alternaba la mirada entre ambos hombres que se encontraban mirándola con tensión evidente en sus gestos.

El desconocido no había recurrido a su arma pero la miraba con suma atención y cautela, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. El Guarda sujetaba dos dagas y la miraba ahora con más tristeza que antes.

"¿Despedirte?..."- preguntó el Guarda algo confuso. Se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, posicionándose a la izquierda de Lyna. Ella se movía hacia ambos lados en pequeños pasos, usando al soldado como escudo, mientras éste temblaba e intentaba mantenerse todo lo quieto que podía sin resultar herido o sin provocar a la elfa que tan hábilmente le sujetaba. A pesar de que ella era más pequeña, estar así le ofrecía cierta ventaja a la hora de esconderse y protegerse, y dos dagas eran suficientes para mantener a un hombre controlado, al menos momentáneamente.

"Sí. De mis compañeros. Vos sabéis quiénes son."- Lyna recordaba que él había visto a Deygan en el callejón y a Fenarel con ella en el mercado y luego en el puerto, así que sabía que sería capaz de identificarlos. Además, parecía no haber más elfos dalishanos en la ciudad.

"Prometo hablar con ellos luego, pero ahora-"

"¡ _Fenedhis_ , no! ¡He dicho ahora!"- Lyna apretó ambas dagas en la piel del soldado, sacándole un pequeño gemido y algunas gotas de sangre que volvían a mojar la punta del filo de sus armas, otorgándole más brillo y letalidad a la escena.

Como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado, unos metros más adelante, la puerta de la taberna se abrió, dejando escapar una luz cegadora que se veía brevemente interrumpida por la oscuridad de una silueta esbelta de orejas puntiagudas. Lyna parpadeó un par de veces y el reconocimiento fue automático – "¡Fen!"- gritó emocionada, soltando ligeramente su agarre sobre el soldado.

En ese instante, veloz como un rayo y casi imperceptible, el Guarda se deslizó hasta la espalda de Lyna propinándole, al segundo después, un fuerte golpe seco en la base de la nuca, que logró romper la sujeción que ella tenía sobre el soldado. Ese súbito gesto bastó para hacer caer sus dagas y sentir su cuerpo desvanecerse entre las manos de alguien que la sujetaba fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño. Unos ojos tristes la miraban, pero ella no lograba enfocarlos.

El cielo se convirtió en la tierra y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Lo último que escuchó fue una serie de gritos de su amigo, una voz ronca y finalmente una frase que, a pesar de su casi absoluta inconsciencia, logró comprender – "Somos los últimos _Elvhenan_. Nunca más nos someterán"- su mente se fundió a negro y ya no sentía dolor, ni miedo, ni tristeza. "Mythal, protégele" – pensó por última vez hasta que sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

Fenarel había terminado de cenar y había pedido ya la ronda de vino. Casi había terminado su segunda jarra, cuando Deygan preguntó – "¿No debería estar Lyna ya aquí?"

Él le miró con desagrado y le contestó bruscamente – "Métete en tus asuntos, elfo. Lyna no es de tu incumbencia"

El otro elfo frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, comprendiendo que no podría llevar a buen puerto una conversación que tuviera que ver con Lyna.

Fenarel dio un sobro más de su bebida y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a una idea. El mercader enano había sido bastante explícito con respecto a las bestias que, al parecer, rondaban Ferelden últimamente. Se decía que incluso salían de la tierra y atacaban sin previo aviso. De repente sintió una fuerte angustia alojarse en su abdomen y, apurando la jarra en un sólo trago, se levantó – "Ahora vengo"- y sin más, salió de la taberna.

Ya fuera del local, tosió un par de veces para quitarse la carga de humo de su garganta e intentó enfocar la mirada en su entorno, hasta que un grito le sobresaltó – "¡Fen!"- él abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –"¿Lyna?"

Delante de él, a unos pocos metros, se hallaba su amiga sujetando fuertemente a un soldado mientras dos _shems_ la rodeaban, uno de ellos con las armas en la mano. Una fuerte corriente de miedo se apoderó de él.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, el hombre que llevaba las dagas, se situó súbitamente detrás de Lyna y la golpeó tan fuerte en la nuca que su amiga se desmayó casi al instante.

"¡No, Lyna!"- recurrió automáticamente al arco y lo tensó, apuntando hacia el hombre que sujetaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañera.

El hombre depositó la suave figura de Lyna en los brazos del soldado que ella previamente sujetaba y envainó sus dagas, mientras le miraba con una expresión de cautela y tristeza.

"¡Bastardos! ¿Qué le habéis hecho?"- gritó Fenarel tembloroso. Sus manos temblaban con la escena. No sabía cómo actuar. Lyna se hallaba ahora en manos de unos _shemlen_ y no sabía cómo había sucedido ni por qué.

"Tranquilo… baja el arma…"- el hombre con barba le dijo con suavidad.

"¡No! ¡De-dejadla ahí! ¡No la toquéis!"- volvió a gritar Fenarel. Alternaba su objetivo entre el soldado que sujetaba a Lyna, el desconocido de armadura pesada y pelo oscuro y entre el _shemlen_ de barba que se acercaba poco a poco hacia él, con las manos arriba en señal de rendición. Las manos del elfo temblaban, -Cobarde, cobarde, ¡Cobarde!- pensaba mientras intentaba controlar su nerviosismo y miedo. Sabía que él no era rival para tres hombres armados y Lyna no estaba consciente para ayudarle.

"No le va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo. Pero baja el arma o sino morirás. Lyna no lo querría así ¿verdad?"- el extraño se acercó aún más hacia él, hasta colocarse unos pocos pasos delante de él.

Fenarel le miró confundido, pero logró atar cabos – "Tú… tú eres el que la ayudó… ¿Por qué?"- estaba inquieto, aterrado, no sabía cómo actuar. Sabía que si lanzaba una flecha, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Relajó su sujeción en el arco y miró al extraño de tez oscura y barba – "No os la llevéis, por favor…"- suplicó finalmente soltando un pequeño e involuntario gemido al finalizar la frase.

El extraño se acercó aún más y colocó, lentamente, una de sus manos sobre el arco, haciendo que el elfo lo bajase y dejara así de apuntarles – "Lamentablemente, tu amiga ha ocasionado la muerte a varios hombres y no ha sido posible evitar su arresto. Por el momento, se hallará en el calabozo. Hasta que, en unos días, sea llevada a… juicio."

Fenarel abrió los ojos nuevamente en sorpresa. No podía creerlo – "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! no podéis llevárosla. ¡No podéis!"- gritó histérico. Pero cuando se disponía a tensar de nuevo su arco y lanzar la flecha al soldado que cargaba a Lyna, el extraño le sujetó ambas manos y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara para hablar casi en un susurro – "Si haces eso, morirás y ella también. Te lo suplico, haz lo que te digo."- apretó las muñecas del elfo, haciendo que éste soltase definitivamente el arco y flecha sacándole al tiempo una mueca de dolor – "Volveré después de asegurarme de que está sana y salva, y hablaré de lo sucedido, pero por Andraste, no cometas el error de pensar que tienes alguna posibilidad de salvarla, muchacho. Lyna estará bien, tienes mi palabra"-

Algo en la mirada del extraño le hizo confiar, pero seguía sin poder evitar el temblor y el miedo que le arrebataban, a gran velocidad, todo coraje y voluntad. Sudaba, se sentía mareado – "Lyna… no…. ¿Qué has hecho?"- se dijo para sí mientras asentía con la cabeza casi involuntariamente al tiempo que miraba la escena con incredulidad.

El extraño asintió en respuesta y le liberó. Después, se alejó de él lentamente, y girando ligeramente la cabeza, hizo una señal de asentimiento al _shemlen_ de pelo oscuro que se encontraba de pie imperturbable y con mirada gélida.

"Adelante"- escuchó decir al otro. Fenarel vio al soldado cargar a Lyna como si fuera un saco de arena sobre sus hombros, haciendo que su dorada trenza se deslizase sobre la espalda del hombre y se balancease de lado a lado, al _shem_ iniciar el paso. El extraño de barba recogió las dagas de Lyna y le miró por última vez. Después continuó la marcha siguiendo al resto, sin volver de nuevo la mirada.

Antes de que los cuatro se perdieran de vista, una furia inesperada resurgió de repente desde el centro de su corazón y gritó – "¡Somos los últimos _Elvhenan_. Nunca más nos someterán!"- alzó la voz como si todo un ejército estuviera esperando a oír dicha proclama justo antes de lanzarse a batalla. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así, pero necesitaba que Lyna le oyera, que supiera que él no la abandonaría.

Varios segundos después, y las figuras desaparecieron entre la bruma y la oscuridad, dejándole de pie con una sensación de derrota e incertidumbre terriblemente profundas. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentir el peso del acontecimiento y sus rodillas fallaron. Cayó al suelo en llanto, soltando su arco y flecha al instante, y comenzó a temblar bruscamente mientras que sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Sollozó sin control durante varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, logró recuperar parte de su determinación. No sabía cómo lo haría pero necesitaba salvarla, necesitaba ir a por ella y no podía esperar a que el _shemlen_ cumpliera con su palabra.

Debía buscar ayuda. Volvería a por ella aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Elvhenan:** Así es como se llama al Pueblo élfico de antaño.


	29. Fría Jaula

**¡Hola! La historia se va complicando cada vez más y Lyna no sabe qué hacer. ¿Será que su destino está sellado? ¿Alguien vendrá a rescatarla?.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **¡Abrazos a todos!**

 **Nota: un agradecimiento especial, de todo corazón, a MissCephei (Laura) por el increíble apoyo que está siendo para mí cada día desde que la conozco. Es maravilloso poder contar con el cariño y el ánimo de personas que poseen tanto talento como ella. :) ¡Gracias, mil gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Fría Jaula"**

 _["Todo problema, shem, es una oportunidad disfrazada"- dijo en tono sombrío.]_

* * *

Fenarel entró corriendo a la taberna, golpeando fuertemente la puerta al pasar – "¡Varathorn! ¡Deygan!"- gritó mientras buscaba con sus ojos a los dos elfos que aún se hallaban sentados en la mesa, completamente ajenos a la llegada de su compañero.

El ruido y la música en la taberna eran tan considerables, que muy pocos comensales y asistentes se dieron cuenta del jaleo que el elfo montó al entrar.

Fenarel miró a sus alrededores primero, intentando observar si algún soldado se había percatado de su repentino arranque de miedo, pero nadie pareció tomarle importancia, así que caminó derecho a la mesa donde sus compañeros estaban sentados, disfrutando del Bardo y sus canciones.

"¡Deygan, maestro, han apresado a Lyna!"- dijo con voz entrecortada e intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¡¿Qué?!"- gritó Deygan al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. Varathorn le siguió después, aunque sin apenas alterarse.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué ha pasado?"- Deygan se veía nervioso. Sus ojos se movían por toda la cara de Fenarel intentando encontrar algún atisbo de burla o falsedad, pero la expresión del elfo era una máscara de miedo y angustia casi imposible de fingir.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido, _da'len_?"- inquirió Varathorn mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro al muchacho.

Fenarel respiró profundamente un par de veces más y explicó – "Lyna… se la han llevado… a los calabozos"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios, habla!"- Deygan zarandeó a Fenarel pero éste le propinó un golpe en las manos para apartárselas de sí.

"Tranquilízate. Respira y dinos"- pidió Varathorn mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Deygan para tranquilizarle a él también.

"No sé… un… un _shem_ , el del callejón de esta mañana, me ha dicho que…"- Fenarel seguía respirando agitadamente pero ahora miraba de lleno a los ojos al maestro – "…que Lyna ha asesinado a unos hombres y por esa razón la estaban apresando. Habrá un juicio, Varathorn, ¡Un juicio _shem_! ¡La van a asesinar!"- dijo desesperadamente mientras sujetaba al anciano con ambas manos puestas en sus hombros.

"Tranquilo, _da'len_. Nada lograrás con alterarte así. Debemos-"

"¡Por los Dioses maestro, Fenarel tiene razón!"- interrumpió Deygan mientras se daba la vuelta para ver al anciano.

"¡Ya está bien! Los dos, ¡Tranquilos!"- Varathorn alzó la voz. Les miraba ahora fríamente mientras les ofrecía una mueca de disgusto y aprovechó para moverse hacia atrás un poco y así alejarse del alcance de las manos de Fenarel.

Los dos elfos intentaron calmarse pero sus ojos y sus gestos hablaban por sí solos.

" _Hahren_ , ¿Qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó finalmente Deygan con tono inseguro mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

"¡Debemos buscar ayuda! ¡Debemos ir a ver a Marethari!"- intervino Fenarel mientras les miraba buscando aprobación y apoyo por parte de alguno de los dos.

"Eso haremos, pero primero debemos ir al campamento"- Varathorn se giró a ver a Deygan y éste, comprendiendo, asintió.

Fenarel se dio cuenta de la mirada cómplice e intervino, enfadado – "¿Para qué? Ella no pertenece a vuestro clan. Si vuestro Custodio tiene algún interés oculto en ella, mejor que se aparte de Lyna porque no permitiré que le haga nada, ¿Me escucháis? ¡Así que olvidaros ya de eso!"- recordaba lo que Lyna le había dicho sobre la razón de por qué Deygan y Varathorn habían accedido a quedarse más días con ella. Desde el momento en que vio a ese tal Zathrian, algo en su fuero interno le hizo sentir que algo no iba bien, que todo era más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Al oír la réplica de Fenarel, Varathorn giró completamente la cabeza para mirar, enfadado, a Deygan. Éste bajó la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento pero no dijo nada. Luego el anciano, volvió a mirar a Fenarel y contestó con voz calmada – " _Da'len_ , no es lo que te imaginas. Él podría ayudar. Él y Marethari se conocen y puede influir para que liberen a tu amiga"

"¡No me trates con condescendencia, anciano! Sé que estáis aquí para vigilarla, no para ayudarla. Iremos directamente a ver a Marethari y punto"- Fenarel se estaba desesperando. Ir al otro clan, sólo ralentizaría las cosas. No podía permitir que Lyna estuviera tanto tiempo en los calabozos. Sólo los dioses sabrían qué es lo que esos _shemlen_ le harían. Debía actuar rápido – "Voy a recoger mis cosas, si queréis acompañarme, estupendo. Si no, entonces no os crucéis en mi camino"- se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación y recoger tanto las cosas de Lyna como las de él, pero sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y la voz de Varathorn decir – " _Da'len_ , comprendo tu miedo. Pero Zathrian conoce a gente influyente aquí. Podría ayudarnos. Sólo tardaremos un día y luego iremos en carreta a tu campamento a buscar ayuda. Tardaremos menos así"

Fenarel se detuvo y reflexionó unos breves instantes. El anciano tenía razón. Si iban en carreta hasta su clan, tardía menos y sería menos peligroso que si iba él sólo por el bosque. Al parecer, no tenía elección. Sin darse la vuelta, asintió y concluyó, aún molesto – "Entonces no perdamos el tiempo"- y se marchó.

Llegó a su habitación. Aún la cama estaba desecha y el lugar olía a ella, olía a jabón y hierbas, a sudor y pasión. Se quedó observando un rato sus cosas, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y su corazón se arrugó hasta hacerse pequeñito y doler. Se sentó en la cama y colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran de nuevo por sus mejillas. Habían sido días muy intensos, donde la incertidumbre y los celos dieron paso al final a los mejores momentos de su vida con Lyna. Sabía que no tenía derecho de reclamarla suya, pero su alma sentía que ella le pertenecía; que ambos se pertenecían. –" _Vhenan_ … por qué…"- pensó mientras cerraba más fuertemente los párpados y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Temía por su vida, por su salud. Una cárcel _shemlen_ era la muerte en vida para una elfa; no podía permitir que esto destrozara a Lyna, no podía permitir que muriese por lo que seguramente había sido un malentendido; un terrible e inoportuno malentendido.

Sacudió la cabeza para calmar sus pensamientos. Debía apresurarse, así que decidió secarse las lágrimas y recoger todo. Debían marcharse esta misma noche y nada ni nadie les detendrían. Se colocó al hombro ambas mochilas y se dirigió hacia la salida de la taberna. Ya afuera, esperó a Deygan y Varathorn, que salieron a los pocos minutos después – "Llegaremos antes del amanecer si nos marchamos ya"- se subió a la carreta e iniciaron su viaje.

Fenarel echó un último vistazo a la ciudad que poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeña a lo lejos – "Lyna… aguanta. Pronto vendré a por ti"- susurró al viento. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza y la determinación poco a poco fortaleciéndose en su corazón.

* * *

Los pocos minutos que duraba el trayecto hasta el castillo, los había pasado pensando en el intenso encuentro que había tenido con la elfa.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente le temiese o respetase, que le resultó sumamente incómodo escuchar palabras tan ciertas; la semilla de la rebelión había muerto. Él lo sabía. No existía ni el eco de aquello. Tantos años de lucha, tanto dolor, y aquí se hallaba él finalmente; cumpliendo las órdenes de un rey malcriado que pretendía vender a los orlesianos lo que tanto amaba. Tanto sacrificio parecía no haber valido de nada.

Suspiró, desilusionado consigo mismo, y recordó las palabras de Lyna, que dolían como dagas envenenadas– "Es una lástima que ya no se encuentren hombres como él…"- ¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿O es que acaso la historia recordaba algo que él nunca fue? A veces no sabía decirlo, pues lo único que le quedaba de todo aquello era una suma tristeza y un dolor que jamás menguaría ¿Cómo podía, si todo lo que él quería con todo su ser había desaparecido? Lo único que quedaba de ello era una patria enferma y una hija que ya no necesitaba de su guía.

Un escalofrío le pasó por la columna y se alojó incómodamente en su nuca. La elfa había hablado con la verdad, pero ¿Cómo podía saber eso? ¿Cómo podía conocer tal acontecimiento de esa forma? Los elfos dalishanos no tomaron partido en aquella guerra y sin embargo ella parecía conocer bien la historia. Era como si alguien la hubiera educado en la historia de Ferelden. Lo entendería si la joven fuera noble, incluso humana plebeya, pero ¿elfa dalishana? No era habitual. Nada habitual. Eso le mantuvo alerta. Más alerta de lo que esperaba. Había algo que le inquietaba; algo en ella que no era normal pero que al mismo tiempo le resultaba conocido.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos – "Milord, ¿Qué haréis con ella?"- El Guarda Comandante se colocó al lado de él y le habló en tono sumiso.

"Por lo pronto, dormirá en los calabozos del castillo. Mañana, Ser Cauthrien se encargará de prepararlo todo"- no quería hablar del tema. Estaba muy cansado y tampoco quería aguantar impertinencias de nadie.

"Mi señor, dejadme que hable con ella. Habéis sido testigo de su valía. Es una buena guerrera y no es una simple criminal. Quizá, en nuestra orden, pueda encontr-"

"Ni hablar, Guarda. Es preferible que ella muera en la soga a que muera siendo víctima de uno de esos monstruos o sirviendo a una orden de dudosa reputación"- su rabia iba in crescendo. Le costaba controlar su temperamento cuando este hombre se encontraba cerca y, el cansancio acumulado de días, no le ayudaba con la tarea.

"Con todo el respeto, milord, pero eso no os corresponde a vos decidirlo"- dijo el Guarda con delicadeza, buscando no perturbarle más pero fallando en el intento.

En ese instante, él se volteó a mirarle y, sin parar de caminar, contestó –"Ni a vos. Y Guarda, le advierto: sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar en este asunto. Espero que vos sepáis también cuál es el vuestro"- se adelantó a grandes zancadas para alejarse del incordio que tenía al lado.

Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Al entrar en el castillo, los guardias apostados en los muros y pilares le saludaron y le dejaron pasar, seguido del Guarda, el soldado y Lyna inconsciente sobre el hombro de éste último.

Al entrar finalmente por la puerta principal, Ser Cauthrien salió del estudio y les recibió, algo confusa – "¿Mi señor?... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"- dijo mientras observaba al soldado llevando a hombros a la elfa.

"Ser, Necesito que enviéis inmediatamente a un par de soldados al puerto. Hay varios cadáveres que requieren vuestra atención"- él se acercó a su altura y continuó – "Y esta elfa ha sido el verdugo. Mañana necesitaré que preparéis una asamblea para su juicio. No debemos demorarnos en esto, pues pronto partiremos, ¿Entendido?"

"¿A juicio, mi señor? Si es culpable, debería ser llevada directamente a la horca"- intervino Ser Cauthrien, todavía sin entender nada.

"No. Este caso es… especial. El Guarda os ayudará con la investigación"- dijo volteándose a mirarle. El Guarda asintió y él dirigió de nuevo la mirada a su teniente – "Mientras, llevadla a los calabozos de esta planta"

"Disculpadme, mi señor pero ¿No sería mejor llevarla a las barracas como a cualquier otro criminal?"- replicó la teniente mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

"Parece que no lo ha entendido, teniente. He dicho que es un caso especial. Sólo los que nos hallamos aquí ahora podrán pasar a verla, ¿Comprendido? Sólo nosotros tres. Ni un guardia ni un soldado más."- gruñó disgustado mientras la miraba con intensidad a los ojos. Sabía que estaba respondiendo con poca tolerancia, pero el dolor de cabeza se estaba acentuando con cada segundo y sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso. Necesitaba descansar.

En ese instante, un pequeño gemido interrumpió la conversación. Él se giró para ver al soldado, que le miraba ahora con cierto temor en su mirada.

"¿Fe-fen?... ¿Qué… dónde?"- oyó decir a Lyna.

El soldado la sujetó más fuertemente pero ella pareció notarlo y comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente, mientras que con sus puños y rodillas golpeaba el torso del guardia que intentaba, por todos los medios, mantenerla quieta sin mucho éxito.

"¡Suéltame, _shem_! ¡He dicho que me sueltes, bestia maloliente!"- el codo de la elfa golpeó con intención y fuertemente la parte de la nuca descubierta del soldado y éste se tambaleó, liberándola al instante. Lyna cayó al suelo, pero se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como si nunca se hubiera caído y se giró para verle a los ojos.

Él se fijó detenidamente en lo salvaje y exótico de sus rasgos. La luz en el castillo era considerablemente mejor que la que había en la taberna y los rasgos de la elfa se veían más acentuados que antes, otorgándole más belleza aún si cabía. Algo en su figura y expresión le resultaban vagamente familiares. Observó de reojo al soldado trastabillar y caer al suelo, completamente mareado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo tragando saliva para intentar reprimir una risa que le nació al ver a su guardia superado por una joven que era tres veces menos robusta que él.

Inmediatamente después, vio a Ser Cauthrien desenvainar su espada y dirigirse a la elfa. Él la detuvo impidiéndole el paso con el brazo y ordenó con voz seria– "Cálmate, elfa. No querrás terminar con otro cardenal en la nuca o ensartada en una espada."- quitó la mano del torso de Ser Cauthrien al sentirla relajarse y él se adelantó unos pasos hacia Lyna.

"No te acerques, _shem_ … o si no…"- la elfa balbuceaba mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero aun así luchaba - es admirablemente estúpido- pensó mientras la miraba detenidamente.

"¿O si no, qué? Estás rodeada de soldados experimentados y tienes de nuevo los grilletes puestos. Estás desarmada y no sabes dónde estás ¿Qué podría hacer una pequeña elfa como tú en una situación como ésta?"- él realmente no era muy hablador con nadie, pero le intrigaba conocer las motivaciones que la impulsaban a actuar con tan poco conocimiento de su estado, cuando era tan obvia la desventaja. Había algo en su resistencia que le tenía intrigado. Le recordaba vagamente a alguien y sentía curiosidad.

"No me sermonees, _shem_. No soy tan tonta como seguramente crees. Sé que no tengo escapatoria, pero antes de morir, me llevaré a más de uno por delante, con o sin armas en mano; eso te lo prometo"- él la miró sorprendido. La elfa parecía no sentir miedo, aunque sí se notaba algo confusa. Sus ojos parpadeaban más de lo habitual y él supuso que era por la luz y el dolor de cabeza que seguramente tendría debido al golpe que le propinó el Guarda. También veía que, a pesar de su condición actual, no temía en absoluto su destino. Es como si supiera de antemano que nada ni nadie le haría daño.

Instantes después, él frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación. La elfa había hablado con muy poca sensatez y demasiada bravuconería, y eso le decepcionó un poco, pues no era la primera vez que había escuchado una rabieta similar que luego quedaba en simples palabras. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer una pequeña elfa contra varios soldados y tres guerreros experimentados?

Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, gruñó- "Muy bien. Si así es como lo quieres…"- con su mano, le hizo una señal a Ser Cauthrien y ella se abalanzó sobre la elfa sin dudarlo. Todo su cuerpo era como dos veces el de la elfa, incluso sin su armadura habitual y llevando sus ropajes informales, era considerablemente más grande que Lyna. Era un contraste destacable: Ser Cauthrien alta de pelo oscuro, con algunas marcas de su edad, espalda y caderas anchas, brazos fuertes y resistentes. La viva imagen de una mujer fereldena. La elfa, por contrapartida, delgada, con curvas que sabía que se ocultaban debajo de esa armadura ajustada de cuero blanco, tez afilada, pómulos esbeltos, ojos claros, grandes y rasgados, y manos pequeñas pero terriblemente ágiles. Es como si se comparase a un Caballo pura sangre, fuerte y regio, con una Halla, delicada y grácil; dos seres completamente diferentes pero hermosos en su origen.

Miró de reojo al Guarda que se mantenía completamente al margen, como si estuviera disfrutando de la escena. Éste se hallaba a unos pocos pasos, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mirando cómo Ser Cauthrien intentaba sujetar por detrás a la escurridiza elfa que se defendía con uñas y dientes, mientras forcejeaban.

"Quieta, coneja. ¡O tendré que usar mi espada!"- gruñó la teniente. A él no le gustó la expresión despectiva con la que su subalterna se dirigió a Lyna pero no interrumpió el momento.

La mirada de la elfa cambió en ese instante. Un fuego especial resurgió de dentro y no pudo avisar a Ser Cauthrien; ya era demasiado tarde.

La elfa estaba ahora medio agachada y Ser Cauthrien se hallaba detrás de ella sujetándola fuertemente. La joven levantó la mirada y le observó con interés y algo que creía era arrogancia. Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, confuso, ella le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo – "Mandas a tu perra para hacerte el trabajo sucio, eh _shem_. No pensaba que fueras tan cobarde"- y soltó una risa mientras intentaba evitar que la teniente la mantuviera firme. A pesar de su lucha, Ser Cauthrien la tenía casi completamente sujeta, era cuestión de unos pocos segundos más para que la elfa terminase rindiéndose. Y si no, sus otros soldados tendrían que interferir, aunque prefería que todo quedase en una pequeña contienda sin importancia.

"¡Insensata! ¿No sabes con quién estás hablando?"- gruñó Ser Cauthrien mientras intentaba sujetarle las manos a la elfa – "Estás hablando con el Tey-"

"¡Teniente, dejadla!"- ordenó bruscamente mientras miraba con intención a la elfa que se hallaba ahora mirándole con curiosidad.

Antes de que Ser Cauthrien obedeciera, la elfa cerró un segundo sus ojos, cogió fuerzas y, abriéndolos de nuevo, levantó la cabeza lanzando al instante después un fuerte y rápido cabezazo a traición hacia la mandíbula de la teniente, que hizo que ésta se tambaleara violentamente para atrás, girándose por completo y liberándola en el acto. Chorros de sangre caían por los labios de su subalterna que salpicaban el suelo del recibidor, pero él sólo tenía ojos para la elfa que, con increíble velocidad, se daba la vuelta y levantaba sus manos para sujetar por el cuello a Ser Cauthrien que aún luchaba por mantenerse erguida y no desplomarse al suelo por el golpe.

En ese instante, observó a la elfa rodear, con la cadena de los grilletes, el cuello de su segunda al mando. No podía creerlo. En cuestión de unos pocos segundos, la elfa estaba a punto de cumplir su promesa. No pensó que podía ser posible, pero aquí se hallaba él; presenciando la fuerza de la naturaleza en su máxima expresión. Una pequeña corriente atravesó su pecho, confirmando así su inquietud.

No podía permitir que esta joven acabase con su segunda al mando. Sabía que no era suficientemente fuerte, pero era lo suficientemente rápida y ágil como para herir mortalmente a su teniente, así que no tuvo otra opción que intervenir. Antes de hacerlo, miró nuevamente de reojo al Guarda, que se encontraba igual de impasible que antes aunque con una chispa especial en la mirada que le hacía intuir que se estaba divirtiendo más de la cuenta.

Desenvainó su espada lentamente, para no alterar en exceso a los soldados que le rodeaban, y colocó la punta en la columna de la elfa que se hallaba ahora encaramada en la espalda de Ser Cauthrien mientras que ésta luchaba por aire – "Liberadla o moriréis aquí y ahora".

La elfa pareció detenerse un instante para sopesar sus opciones, pero giró la cabeza sin dejar de asfixiar a la mujer que se encontraba ahora sujetando con fuerza la cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuello. La joven elfa sonrió con picardía y dijo – "¿No quieres que mate a tu mujercita, eh?"- dijo en tono frío y con la mirada completamente contorsionada en algo que le daba escalofríos. Era una presa herida y desesperada y él, por experiencia, sabía que esas eran las más peligrosas.

"Lyna, por favor… suéltala. Ella no te ha hecho nada."- él se volteó para ver al Guarda que intercedía finalmente. A buenas horas, pensó mientras observaba a Ser Cauthrien tornarse de un color púrpura por la falta de aire.

La elfa miró al Guarda y frunció el ceño – "Pero iba a hacérmelo por orden de éste _shem_ "- dijo mirándole de nuevo a él con mirada fría y resentida. Ese gesto le incomodó.

"Sólo queremos llevarte a un lugar seguro"- continuó el Guarda mientras levantaba las manos en señal de calma.

"No mientas, _shem_. Queréis encarcelarme por haberme defendido."- la elfa seguía sujetando a la teniente que, de vez en cuando, se movía hacia los lados haciendo más complicada su sujeción. Él sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire, y comenzó a impacientarse considerablemente.

"Lyna, has de comprender-"

"¡Basta!"- gruñó él de repente, y sin pensarlo más, envainó su espada y se adelantó unos pasos hasta donde estaba la elfa, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara. No usó toda su fuerza, pero sabía que era la suficiente para evitar que la joven hiciera más daño a la teniente.

Fue tal el golpe, que la elfa se llevó consigo a Ser Cauthrien, cayendo ambas el suelo, ésta última encima de la otra. Un fuerte 'thud' resonó en las paredes del recibidor, mezclados con los gemidos de ambas mujeres que se hallaban ahora en el suelo, intentando recuperar las fuerzas.

Él se acercó hasta Ser Cauthrien, quien luchaba por recuperar el aire mientras se frotaba el cuello, y la levantó enseguida. La mujer asintió dándole las gracias mientras seguía acariciándose la garganta. Ella intentó darse la vuelta para golpear de nuevo a la elfa, pero él evitó la reacción colocándole de nuevo una mano en el hombro que hizo que ella se detuviera en el acto. Con mirada avergonzada, su teniente se alejó unos pasos. Después él bajó la mirada y observó a la elfa frotarse la mandíbula y mirar hacia los lados con ojos vidriosos y algo desorientada, pero sonriendo. Esa reacción le molestó y, agachándose rápidamente, la cogió fuertemente del brazo con una mano, y la levantó al instante, sin esfuerzo alguno. Era tan liviana, que no comprendía cómo había podido sujetar tan hábilmente a su segunda al mando y soportar su puñetazo.

La elfa, aturdida, se acariciaba la cara con ambas manos, mientras le miraba sonriendo – "Vaya, después de todo el cobarde de armadura brillante se atreve con una elfa esposada y por la espalda ¡Todo un ejemplo de gallardía!"- y escupió sangre al suelo. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, y él no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño hormigueo en su estómago al mirar tan de cerca aquellos orbes verdes que le miraban con intensidad. Tragó saliva para evitar dar muestra de su incomodidad y la apartó un poco de sí. Él no podía creer el descaro de esta joven, pero a pesar de ello, ignoró su provocación.

Aún con su mano sujetando su brazo, la empujó un poco hasta llegar casi a la puerta de uno de los pasillos. Varios guardias a su alrededor se habían movido de sus puestos al ver la escena que ocurría minutos antes, pero no intercedieron. El Guardia que había traído a Lyna sobre su hombro, se encontraba aún mareado y Ser Cauthrien estaba respirando agitadamente mientras desviaba una mirada mortal a Lyna, que miraba curiosa a su alrededor, como si intentase ubicarse o planear una forma de escapar.

"Mi señor, me encargo yo"- escuchó decir a Ser Cauthrien mientras ésta se adelantaba hasta donde él había caminado.

"No, teniente. Id a vuestras estancias. Mañana recibiréis indicaciones"- ordenó inmediatamente sin voltearse a verla.

Sintió que Ser Cauthrien iba a replicar, pero guardó silencio y contestó – "Sí, mi señor"- se marchó al instante, dando un giro sobre sus talones y desapareció por una de las puertas del extremo oeste del castillo.

"A vuestro lugar, soldado"- antes de entrar hacia el pasillo, hizo un gesto a su guardia que se hallaba aún recuperándose del fuerte golpe en su nuca. El soldado asintió, hizo un gesto formal y se marchó camino a su alcoba, a hacer guardia como cada noche. Este guardia, en realidad, era su guardaespaldas. Le resultaba bastante preocupante que una elfa hubiera podido deshacerse de él tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, él confiaba en el joven. Había demostrado su valía en más de una ocasión y no era justo juzgarle por una situación tan inusual como esta.

Se volteó para ver al Guarda que le seguía ahora de cerca - "Y vos, ya no hacéis falta aquí".

"Os acompaño. Me gustaría asegurarme de su seguridad"- intervino el Guarda, en tono serio.

"¿Por qué tanto interés en ella, Guarda?"- preguntó de repente. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería sacársela entera. Estaba cansado de insinuaciones y juegos que no llevaban nada más que a discusiones sobre quién hace qué y cómo. Quería desprenderse de este incordio lo antes posible y si para ello tenía que incomodarle, lo haría.

"Eso, 'Guarda', ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? ¿Acaso es que te has cansado de curiosear detrás de las cajas del puerto?"- comentó jocosamente la elfa, mientras se giraba para ver de reojo al Guarda. Él no supo a qué se refería, pero por la cara sorprendida del Guarda, intuyó que tenía que ver con algo que habían compartido, pero ¿el qué? se preguntó molesto.

El Guarda se quedó observándola durante un instante y luego contestó, mirándole nuevamente a él – "Vos lo sabéis bien, milord"- su tono era hielo, y sus ojos, aunque algo inquietos, buscaban comprensión.

"Sí pero ¿Acaso lo sabe ella?"- zarandeó un poco más a la elfa que intentaba liberarse de él, aprovechando la distracción.

El Guarda no contestó. Simplemente se quedó en silencio unos breves instantes y se aclaró la garganta para contestar pero él interrumpió inmediatamente – "Basta de cháchara. Acompañadme, si gustáis, a llevarla a su celda. Así podéis comprobar bien de su 'seguridad'"- el tono le salió algo más sarcástico de lo que esperaba pero no espero réplica. Empujó a la elfa nuevamente y los tres se adentraron por el primer pasillo del ala este.

Había sido una noche más intensa de lo normal y no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo por estar tan cerca de esta joven elfa. Los sueños y alucinaciones que había tenido de ella, superaban el horizonte de salud mental al que estaba acostumbrado. No sabía si era casualidad o si los dolores de cabeza eran los causantes, pero lo que estaba sumamente claro, era que ella no era una elfa dalishana normal. Ni siquiera una mujer normal. Algo en su fuego, en su fiereza le llamaba la atención. Era temeraria, pero astuta. Sólo podía sentir curiosidad por ella. "Entre otras cosas…"- pensó incómodamente mientras miraba al suelo algo avergonzado. Aún quedaba noche por delante y él apenas tenía energía. Debía descansar cuanto antes o no podría planear su marcha a Ostagar, donde el rey le esperaba ávido de gloria.

* * *

Despertarse sobre el hombro de un _shemlen_ que olía a sudor y vino no había sido agradable. El inmenso dolor de cabeza y de cuello que sentía, hacían mella en su paciencia. Zafarse del soldado fue sencillo. Los que llevaban armadura pesada, siempre olvidaban que su casco se movía con facilidad si se veían obligados a usar sus brazos, facilitando así un nuevo punto vulnerable. Lyna lo aprovechó sin pensarlo y pudo escapar de él pero no tuvo el éxito esperado.

Se encontraba de nuevo esposada y a su alrededor habían tres _shems_ , dos hombres y una mujer, y la habitación estaba ocupada por varios guardias que permanecían inmóviles como estatuas, aunque veía que le dirigían alguna que otra mirada curiosa.

Lyna se sentía indefensa, pero ella sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionar para no dar la impresión de ser demasiado fácil de abatir. Sabía que la encarcelarían y que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, les convencería de lo contrario. Prefería morir aquí y ahora que después delante de las sonrisas retorcidas de varios _nobles_ _shemlen_.

No fue fácil zafarse de esa mujer tan grande, pero cuando escuchó el apelativo que le dirigió, no pudo evitar sacar esa parte sarcástica y provocadora que Fenarel le había enseñado. Ilen no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa socarronería, pero ella disfrutaba provocando a aquellos que la subestimaban, cosa que era bastante habitual viendo sus pequeñas y delicadas dimensiones.

Sin embargo, el golpe no lo vio venir. Sintió como si su cráneo se partiera en dos y el mundo se diera la vuelta completamente. Le dolió, ¡Vaya que si dolió! Pero fue divertido ver al _shemlen_ perder un poco de su control; ese control que parecía férreo y eterno. Esos ojos gélidos que la miraban ahora, despertaban cosas en su estómago a las que no estaba acostumbrada y se preguntó si, el golpe, le habría afectado más de lo habitual.

Cuando él la sujetó por el brazo, sintiendo el frío de sus guanteletes sobre su piel, su vello se erizó. Tenerle tan cerca y observar en detalle sus rasgos, esos ojos fríos y duros como témpanos, esos labios severos pero carnosos, esa nariz aguileña que afilaba sus rasgos, acentuaba el concepto de autoridad que ya su simple voz imponía en el ambiente. Sus cabellos negros caían lisos sobre sus mejillas y cuello. Sintió su calor un instante y su mirada se tornó más brillante de lo normal, pero él pareció incomodarse con su presencia y la alejó un poco, como si ella fuese una enferma que estuviera a punto de estornudarle encima.

Lyna apenas podía enfocar su mirada. No sólo el golpe la había dejado ligeramente la vista borrosa, sino que el lugar estaba colmado de luces y antorchas que dificultaban su sensible visión. El olor resultaba agradable; una mezcla de leña, horno y metal. Era un olor sutilmente familiar y acogedor. Nunca antes había estado en un castillo. Si al final moría, al menos moriría habiendo vivido más que en todos sus diecinueve años recluida en su clan.

El Guarda les acompañaba castillo adentro. Al parecer, él quería algo de ella y este otro _shemlen_ lo sabía, pero ¿el qué? A pesar de su provocación, el hombre de barba no pareció inmutarse y contestó con evasivas. Sea lo que sea para lo que este hombre la quería, seguro que pronto lo sabría.

Pasaron varios pasillos y puertas, no pudo contar cuantas, pero no subieron ni bajaron escaleras y eso era bueno. Las paredes y el suelo eran de piedra gris sin pulir. La decoración era bastante austera y, salvo algunos cuadros con escenas de batallas y retratos familiares repartidos aquí y allá, las entrañas del castillo eran bastante monótonas y oscuras.

Un ruido metálico llamó su atención. Giró su cabeza hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido y observó a un soldado salir de una habitación cuya puerta era de metal con remaches del mismo material.

"Mi señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?"- dijo el soldado mientras alternaba la mirada entre ella y el desconocido.

"Abrid la celda"- ordenó el _shemlen_ de ojos azules que la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

Ella había intentado zafarse un par de veces, pero el hombre era bastante fuerte y, aunque ella sentía que la presión estaba hiriendo su brazo, no quiso hacerse la débil y siguió en su empeño, aunque sin mucho éxito. Este hombre de vez en cuando la zarandeaba un poco para hacer énfasis en que se estaba dando cuenta de su intención, pero a ella no le importaba. Sabía que el _shemlen_ tenía poca paciencia y, cuando alguien perdía la paciencia, perdía la batalla. Era otra de las enseñanzas de su querido maestro. "Ay viejo… espero que lo que me hayas enseñado me saque de aquí"- pensó mientras observaba al soldado abrir de nuevo la puerta por la que había salido.

Después de abrirla, el desconocido la volvió a empujar y la llevó directo a una gran jaula de metal que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. No era una habitación grande, pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar dos jaulas grandes, una mesa, una silla y una pequeña antorcha en la entrada.

Lyna forcejeó, esta vez, un poco más insistentemente – "Quieta."- murmuró el desconocido mientras le daba una orden al soldado para abrir una de esas jaulas de barrotes negros.

El sonido del metal contra el metal le erizó el vello de la nuca. El óxido de las bisagras de la puerta de la jaula, hacía que el metal sonará más fuerte de lo normal. Sus oídos sensibles le dolieron y su dolor de cabeza aumentó ligeramente con el ruido.

Sin más, el desconocido la empujó dentro de la jaula y ella, sin quererlo, se tropezó con una jarra vacía que había cerca de la entrada, cayéndose al suelo de inmediato. En cualquier otra ocasión, ella hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y hubiera podido esquivarlo, pero el dolor que sentía en su cuello y cabeza, más el agotamiento y el dolor de su pierna y mano, estaban siendo insoportables. La adrenalina del momento había evitado sentir incluso el dolor punzante de la herida en su muslo, incluso sus dedos rotos dolían menos, pero parecía que, con su destino ya sellado, el dolor se iba despertando poco a poco, recordándole lo débil que estaba. " _Fenedhis_ "- murmuró.

Sin levantarse del suelo, se sentó y estiró sus piernas y manos, posándolas sobre sus muslos, mientras miraba al Guarda y al desconocido. Éste último cogió las llaves del soldado, le murmuró algo y le ordenó salir. "No… Dioses… no tan rápido…"- pensó Lyna con miedo mientras les miraba con rabia. La imagen de Bran, el bandido, le vino a la mente. No quería tener que pasar por algo así tan pronto y menos en este estado de vulnerabilidad. Sabía que sin armas, con dos dedos rotos, la pierna herida y su cuello y cabeza doloridos, no iba a dar mucha pelea. Pero debía intentarlo, era lo único que tenía. Tensó instintivamente sus grilletes y se preparó mentalmente para lo que pudiera suceder.

"¿Te das cuenta del problema en el que estás, elfa?"- soltó el desconocido mientras entraba en la jaula junto al Guarda.

Ella le miró con ira, pero sonrió disimulando su nerviosismo – "Todo problema, _shem_ , es una oportunidad disfrazada"- dijo en tono sombrío. Esa frase era como una máxima para ella. Era una regla de vida, era el catalizador de su perseverancia y tenacidad y, una vez más, debía agradecérselo a Ilen.

El desconocido la miró curioso y el Guarda sonrió. Esa sonrisa la pilló desprevenida y sonrió de vuelta, esta vez de forma sincera. Después de todo ¿por qué no tener un poco de humor a las puertas de la muerte? Pero su sonrisa se vio interrumpida por el ruido del mismo soldado que volvía a entrar y dejaba una serie de cosas sobre la mesa, saliendo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Lyna tragó saliva. No sabía qué había traído – cuerdas, palos, pinchos, cualquier cosa para torturarme- pensó preocupada, mientras intentaba recopilar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

En ese momento el Guarda salió de la jaula y recogió las cosas. Ella se tensó cuando le vio entrar y agacharse – "Tranquila, déjame curarte"- susurró el Guarda mientras le volvía a sonreír.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender el porqué de ese gesto. Si iba a morir ¿para qué la curaban? Era una pérdida de recursos. Quizá querían que estuviera bien para que pudiera durar más tiempo consciente mientras la torturaban, o quizá era una especie de último deseo o última consideración, aunque seguía sin entender por qué iban a tener ese gesto con una simple orejas puntiagudas.

"No quiero tu compasión, _shem_ "- dijo Lyna súbitamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la herida de su muslo para evitar que él colocase un líquido y gasa sobre él.

"Y yo no quiero que ensucies la celda, elfa"- gruñó el desconocido que se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella le miró mientras fruncía el ceño en desagrado, pero no replicó. Después, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el Guarda, le observó unos instantes y asintió. El Guarda sonrió, y se dispuso a sacarle el trozo de flecha que aún tenía incrustada en su pierna. Lyna bajó la mirada hacia la herida y abrió los ojos como platos – "¡Creadores!"- murmuró en sorpresa. No esperaba que la herida fuera tan profunda y estuviera tan abierta.

"Te dolerá. Aguanta"- el guarda cogió el extremo roto de la flecha y comenzó a empujar para extraerla por el otro lado. Lyna gritó. No pudo evitarlo. La herida era muy profunda y casi había atravesado su pierna, aunque, gracias a los dioses, no había afectado ninguna arteria ni zona de vital importancia.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Lyna recostó bruscamente su espalda en el suelo, mientras que el Guarda seguía empujando insistentemente para sacar la punta de metal por el otro lado. Era el procedimiento habitual en estos casos y ella lo sabía, por eso no le golpeó ni se apartó. Debía aguantar. La herida podría ser grave si no se curaba y daba gracias a Mythal por no haber sido una flecha envenenada. Si no, ya estaría muerta o la curación tardaría meses.

Justo cuando faltaba poco y ya Lyna comenzaba a perder la fuerza, el _shemlen_ apretó bruscamente el muslo y empujó con fuerza y rapidez hasta romper la piel y extraer de golpe la flecha por el otro lado, haciendo que un pequeño chorro de sangre saltase por el aire y cayera en la armadura y pierna de Lyna.

Lyna en ese instante, levantó su torso y se abalanzó sobre él, pillándole desprevenido.

" _¡Fenedhis! ¡Fen'harel ma halam!"-_ gritó al tiempo que lanzaba sus manos a su cara.

El _shemlen_ desvió por poco el golpe y, con una mano, empujó bruscamente a Lyna de nuevo al suelo, sin apartar la otra mano de la herida de su muslo y gruñó – "No te muevas ahora, o te desangrarás".

Lyna estaba perdiendo las fuerzas por segundos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su pierna dolía y quemaba, y los dedos de su mano estaban tan inflamados que parecían bellotas. Quería que esto pasara ya. Ella solía soportar bien el dolor, pero esto estaba siendo una prueba de fuego.

"¡Maldito _shem_! ¡Duele!"- gruñó Lyna mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados en señal de desesperación.

"No grites, o si no tendré que callarte"- dijo el desconocido, mientras la miraba intensamente con gesto de desaprobación.

Lyna le miró un instante con rabia, pero él no pareció inmutarse. La herida no sólo dolía, sino que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por ella. El Guarda echaba un líquido transparente sobre la herida y cada vez que lo hacía, veía las estrellas. Escocía y ardía como el demonio y ahora el desgraciado _shem_ malhumorado, la amenazaba con callarla. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Tócame y serás tú el que grite, viejo cobarde"- gruñó entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos por la presión que ejercía el guarda al darle otra vuelta de venda a su pierna herida.

El guarda, finalmente, estaba ya terminando de limpiar y vendar su herida, y el dolor comenzaba a remitir, pero aún quedaba lo de sus dedos y eso lo temía más que nada.

Después de unos breves instantes, en los que la permitieron descansar al menos hasta recuperar parte del aliento, Lyna se levantó y se sentó como antes. Jadeaba del esfuerzo y el aguante. Pero sabía que la tortura no había terminado.

"Ahora Lyna, déjame ver tu mano"- dijo el Guarda mientras extendía una mano hacia la suya. Lyna quitó sus manos, que aún tenían los grilletes, y le miró con recelo – "¡Espera!... de-déjame un momento"- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento completamente. El Guarda asintió y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

"No tenemos toda la noche, Guarda. Date prisa"- inquirió el desconocido, mientras dejaba caer sus manos a ambos lados.

"No, ¡espera!"- suplicó Lyna mientras miraba a los ojos al Guarda. Los ojos marrones del _shem_ la miraban con comprensión pero con determinación – "Si esperamos más, tus dedos no tendrán arreglo"- murmuró mientras sujetaba sus manos.

El _shem_ se había quitado los guanteletes, y ahora sus calientes dedos tocaban delicadamente sus manos. Era una sensación agradable, aunque no tanto cuando sintió que, con su dedo índice y pulgar, sujetaba el dedo meñique de la mano derecha de Lyna – "¡Cuidado, _shem_!"- gruñó Lyna al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

"Milord, por favor, poneros detrás de ella"- dijo el Guarda mientras miraba al desconocido.

El hombre de ojos gélidos le miró y luego dirigió su mirada a Lyna. Lyna le observó confusa y replicó al instante- "¡No! ¡No quiero que me toque!"- espetó mientras alternaba su mirada entre el Guarda y el desconocido.

El desconocido hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no le hizo caso. Agachándose detrás de Lyna, se quitó los guanteletes, se acercó más hacia ella hasta rozar su espalda y dijo suavemente – "Que sea rápido".

Lyna paró de respirar. Las palabras salieron del _shemlen_ como un susurro del viento de verano; Cálido, aromático y suave. Su aliento había rozado su oreja, enviando miles de impulsos eléctricos a su cuerpo. La armadura del hombre, reposaba ligeramente sobre su espalda y ella no logró controlar la súbita reacción de su cuerpo cuando su cuello se arqueó en respuesta, recostándose ligeramente sobre el peto del desconocido. Le sintió tensarse, pero no se cambió de postura. Su estómago parecía querer saltar de su boca y su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza, que pensaba que se desangraría en un segundo por la herida de la pierna si no hubiera habido una venda que la tapase. Comenzó a respirar profunda y lentamente. No quería mirar. No quería darse la vuelta y ver esos imposibles ojos azules tan cerca de ella, mirándola, taladrando su alma. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él?. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz grave apremiante.

"Lyna, ahora respira profundamente"- dijo el Guarda mientras levantaba un poco más la mano cuyo dedo sujetaba.

"Sujetadle el brazo, milord"- continuó.

En ese instante, el desconocido que se encontraba detrás de ella, colocó ambos brazos alrededor de Lyna, como si estuviera abrazándola desde atrás. Los enormes y fuertes brazos de ese _shemlen_ , la envolvieron como si fueran un gran manto cálido y apacible, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor.

Lyna ahogó un gemido. Su presencia era más intensa cuanto más cerca estaba de él y su cuerpo reaccionaba a su naturaleza de la misma forma que una chispa prendía en la yesca; instantánea e intensamente. Sin embargo, nada la preparó para lo que vino después.

El desconocido pausó un instante sobre sus movimientos y, con cierta indecisión, la sujetó por ambos brazos, intentando mantenerla inmóvil en el sitio. Ese gesto, hizo que la espalda y cuello de Lyna, se posaran de lleno sobre el peto del humano. Pero a ella ya no le importaba nada, pues sentir aquellos dedos fríos sujetar con delicadeza sus brazos y sentir el contraste gélido de sus manos sobre su piel caliente, fue una sensación tan extrema, que comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, mientras permanecía parcialmente inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¿Lista?"- dijo el Guarda, mientras la miraba preocupado.

Lyna no podía articular palabra. Le miraba atónita. Tenía miedo de moverse, de cambiar de postura y estar aún más cerca de este humano de ojos azules y cabellos negros que tantas sensaciones despertaba en ella – "Dioses… qué me pasa"- pensó confundida. No entendía nada.

Hace un instante, Lyna se estaba muriendo de dolor. Ahora, lo único que sentía era su corazón en su garganta, el calor del aliento del _shemlen_ en su oreja y sus dedos fríos sujetando su cálida piel. Se suponía que debía sentirse asqueada, pero era exactamente lo contrario.

Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago y de repente, algo en los ojos del Guarda, la hizo reaccionar – "¡No!"- gritó. Pero fue demasiado tarde. El Guarda tiró fuerte del dedo meñique de Lyna, y con un sonoro 'crack', una oleada de dolor intenso invadió su mano. Su reacción fue apartar la mano, pero el desconocido la sujetaba ahora más fuertemente para evitarlo.

Lyna gritó y pegó un salto pero el cuerpo del desconocido la mantuvo en el sitio. En ese momento, no supo hacer otra cosa mas que girar su cara y apoyar su frente en el cuello del _shemlen_. Entre tanto dolor y tensión, no se había dado cuenta, hasta que sintió que los latidos del extraño aumentaban su frecuencia. Abrió los ojos en respuesta pero de repente, y sin previo aviso, todo se volvió blanco por un fugaz instante:

" _Una sonrisa tímida. Una risa femenina. Cabellos castaños al sol. Fuerza, determinación – Rowan…- un susurro_ "

Lyna apartó súbitamente su cara de su cuello, asustada. En ese instante, sintió otro fuerte tirón, y gritó nuevamente, pero esta vez no saltó. La experiencia había sido demasiado inesperada y se encontraba ahora sumamente mareada. No lograba definir si era a causa del dolor en varias zonas de su cuerpo, de la pérdida de sangre, de la extraña sensación que sentía teniendo al _shemlen_ tan cerca o de la alucinación que acababa de experimentar.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su cuello cedió de nuevo, reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro del desconocido que aún la sujetaba por detrás.

"Rowan…"- murmuró Lyna, mientras miraba a sus alrededores, intentando enfocar la visión en algo que no fuera la cara del Guarda que la miraba con algo de preocupación.

"¿Qué has dicho?"- una voz grave le habló cerca de su oreja y ella se sorprendió por un instante. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, pero no quería. "Lucha, no cierres los ojos"- se decía. ¿O era la voz de su cabeza? No diferenciaba ya la realidad de la fantasía.

"No… me…."- no lograba articular las palabras. ¡No me toques más! quería decir. ¡Aléjate!, pero no le salían las palabras. Su garganta no ofrecía más sonidos y le costaba horrores el simple hecho de respirar.

"Lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar por hoy"- escuchó decir al Guarda.

De repente, el soporte que tenía a sus espaldas, cedió y ella casi se cae al suelo de no ser por unas fuertes manos que la recostaron delicadamente sobre el frío suelo, cuidando de que su cabeza no cayera primero en la piedra.

"Habrá que… quitarle la armadura."- dijo una voz grave. Ella miraba a su alrededor, pero sólo veía puntos grandes de colores, y caras que no lograba identificar pero que estaba segura de que tenían que ser las de los dos _shemlen_ que estaban con ella.

"No… fue-fuera…"-murmuró como pudo. No quería que la tocaran más. Si la desnudaban, no podría aguantar lo que vendría después. Ni con todas las pociones de raíz élfica en su sangre, hubiera podido soportar tortura alguna.

"Shhh. No te vamos a hacer nada"- la voz del Guarda se escuchaba ahora más cerca.

Lyna levantó un momento el cuello y parpadeó varias veces para intentar enfocar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sólo veía la tez oscura del Guarda sobre su cuerpo y sentía sus manos trabajar en su armadura con rapidez y agilidad.

Ella quiso resistirse, pero cuando quiso mover las manos, un dolor punzante golpeó de lleno sus dedos y gimió en respuesta.

"Mañana estarás mejor. Toma, bebe"- una mano caliente cogió su cuello y le dio de beber algo que le resultaba conocido- "Raíz élfica"- pensó mientras daba un pequeño trago, casi atragantándose en el acto.

No sabía por qué estaba tan cansada pero no podía más. Quizá eran demasiadas cosas, y todas juntas, quizá era algo que el _shemlen_ le había puesto en la herida. Fuera lo que fuera, su cuerpo y mente cedían ante aquello. Cerró los ojos y murmuró – " _Ma serannas, shem_ "- ¿Había dado las gracias? Al parecer sí, pero no le importó.

Recostó de nuevo su cabeza en el frío suelo y escuchó cómo unos pasos fuertes se alejaban de ella y cómo una mano la cubría con una manta oscura hasta el cuello. Abrió los ojos un breve instante y lo último que vio fueron unos increíbles ojos azules brillantes, que la miraban con tal intensidad que no pudo soportarlo y su mente se fundió a negro al instante.

Un último sonido metálico, y su mente dejó su cuerpo físico, para llevarla al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _"Custodia, ¿puedo entrar?"- una voz grave resonó al otro lado de la puerta._

 _Marethari se hallaba sumida en sus libros, intentando buscar alguna solución antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

 _Sin contestar, con el movimiento sutil y rápido de su mano, la puerta de su carromato se abrió detrás de ella, dejando pasar una suave brisa que olía a pinos y limón._

 _Unos pasos fuertes y el cerrar de la puerta la sacaron finalmente de las páginas que llevaba horas revisando, sin encontrar nada determinante._

 _Se levantó de la silla de un impulso y se giró para recibir al que había entrado._

 _Estaba tan sumida en los libros que no reconoció la voz._

 _"Maestro Ilen, ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?"- dijo algo sorprendida. Quería ocultar su nerviosismo, pero supuso que no debería malgastar energías en ello y decidió que era más importante expresar su inquietud, al tiempo que ayudaría a disimular sus nervios._

 _"El tiempo es escaso, necesitamos encontrar una cura ya. ¿Es urgente?"- continuó en tono apremiante mientras se frotaba las manos y miraba tímidamente a Ilen a los ojos._

 _Ilen se la quedó mirando un rato con el ceño fruncido y dijo un poco molesto – "No tiene sentido enviar más cazadores y exploradores al bosque a buscar ingredientes. No hay nada que podamos hacer, Custodia. Si seguimos así, perderemos los pocos hombres que nos quedan y que nos puedan proteger durante el viaje"._

 _Marethari le miró escandalizada – "¡Eso no lo sabes! Debemos buscar una forma, tiene que haber una solución"- dijo algo desesperada al tiempo que se giraba y comenzaba a pasear de una lado al otro mientras se frotaba las manos, nerviosa._

 _"Custodia, si la magia no ha sido capaz de curarle, nada lo hará y vos lo sabéis"- la voz de Ilen se tornó suave y condescendiente._

 _Marethari no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se paró sobre sus pasos y le miró con rabia – "¿Qué me proponéis, maestro? ¿Rendirme? ¿Dejar que muera, sin más? ¡Nunca!"- se giró de nuevo y siguió andando - "Es mi labor, soy la Custodia. Soy la protectora, soy su guía ¡No puedo desentenderme de él!"- estaba gritando. Pocas veces perdía el control, pero es que llevaba ya muchas horas buscando una cura y el estado de Tamlen empeoraba por momentos. Lo estaban perdiendo y ella no podía hacer nada; se sentía impotente._

 _"Ya has hecho lo que has podido…"- Ilen se acercó un poco más hacia ella y la miró ahora con tristeza, mientras la veía caminar hacia los lados, desesperada._

 _"Si me rindo, estaré faltando a mi juramento. A mi propósito. Todo lo que… lo que he sacrificado…"- un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta y evitó decir algo más._

 _En ese momento, una figura se posicionó delante de ella, impidiendo su paseo nervioso. Ella se detuvo al instante. Levantó la mirada y los increíbles ojos verdes de Ilen, la miraban ahora con una intensidad que pocas veces había visto. Ella no supo qué decir o hacer._

 _"No"- susurró el elfo sin apartar su mirada de ella._

 _"… ¿No?"- contestó ella confundida, mientras intentaba controlar su creciente nerviosismo por la cercanía del elfo._

 _"No hagas eso"- dijo seriamente Ilen, mientras escrutaba su rostro._

 _Ella no entendía, pero por la mirada de dolor y tristeza que el elfo le ofreció, supuso que tenía que ver con el sacrificio al que ella se refería._

 _Sintiéndose incómoda, apartó la mirada y bajó sus manos hasta posicionarlas a ambos lados – "Tienes razón…"- dijo suavemente mientras liberaba un suspiro._

 _Una cálida mano sujetó su barbilla y levantó su cara. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ilen, y un fuerte torbellino de electricidad nació en su vientre. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

 _"Mimi, has hecho lo que has podido"- la mano de Ilen se deslizó por su mejilla y la acarició, despertando viejos y dolorosos recuerdos. Los ojos de Marethari se abrieron como platos al reconocer el nombre con el que la había llamado._

 _Una oleada de recuerdos acudieron a su mente y su corazón se hinchó de dolor. No pudo soportarlo más, y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó más a él y apoyó su frente en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar sin control. Su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón dolía – Tantos sacrificios, tanta pérdida… y no soy capaz de cumplir con mi juramento… No ha valido de nada- pensaba desesperadamente. Sus manos, sin notarlo, ahora abrazaban a Ilen y éste la rodeaba por la cintura, dedicando suaves caricias por su espalda, despertando viejos y tristes recuerdos que se almacenaban nuevamente en su mente y presente._

 _En ese instante fue consciente de lo que sucedía. Apartó sus brazos y cabeza de él, y le miró avergonzada._

 _Justo antes de voltearse para alejarse de él, Ilen levantó una de sus manos y acarició de nuevo su mejilla, mientras la miraba intensamente. Marethari se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada, mientras que él se aceraba de nuevo hacia ella. Un breve instante después, los labios de Ilen rozaron los suyos en un fugaz y dulce cálido beso que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase enviando instantáneamente electricidad a la punta de sus dedos._

 _Una chispa salió de sus dedos y ella se asustó, reaccionando bruscamente – "¡No!"- dijo apartándose de repente._

 _Se llevó las manos a sus labios y miró incrédula a Ilen. Éste le devolvió la mirada, pero sus ojos se tornaron fríos y distantes de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos un momento para abrirlos al segundo después, y Marethari pudo comprobar el dolor intenso que su reacción había causado._

 _"Ilen, por favor…"- murmuró mientras estiraba una mano para tocarle, arrepentida._

 _Él dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella y dijo en tono serio – "Estaré en mi tienda, por si me necesitáis"- y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salió del carromato sin mirar atrás._

 _Después de ver la puerta cerrarse, Marethari se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar como hace tiempo no lo hacía. La vida había sido dura para ella y había aprendido a soportar toda clase de dolor y tristeza, pero nunca podría perdonarse el haber renunciado a tener una vida junto a Ilen. Sus motivos habían sido nobles, pero pensaba que la vida iba ser diferente para los dos. Al final no lo fue, y ella ahora tenía que vivir con el peso de su decisión._

 _Se frotó los ojos y la cara buscando el alivio que parecía no llegar, pero debía continuar._

 _Después de unos minutos, y antes de que el cansancio y la tristeza se apoderase completamente de ella, logró recuperar parte de su determinación y, con cierto esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo._

 _Se miró las manos, que seguían algo temblorosas, y apretó los puños, estirando luego los dedos para calmarse un poco. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y, después de alisarse la falda de su túnica, se dirigió a paso decidido a su escritorio. Miró con cansancio las innumerables páginas de pociones, ungüentos, historias y encantamientos que llevaba horas revisando y decidió cerrarlo de golpe. Sabía que, cualquiera que fuera la solución, no se encontraba en estos viejos libros._

 _Su rabia comenzó a fluir, y tuvo que controlarse para no quemar el carromato entero de un chasquido, pero decidió que no perdería más el tiempo. Sabía que Ilen tenía razón y debía hacer algo, por minúsculo que fuera, para lograr que el poco tiempo que le quedase a Tamlen, fuera especial. Así que dejando atrás toda esperanza, salió decidida del carromato y caminó hacia la tienda del elfo. Si él iba a morir, no moriría solo. Lyna lo hubiera querido así, pensó mientras dejaba atrás su carromato, su tristeza y su rabia – "Mythal… no nos abandones"- murmuró._

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Fen'harel ma halam:** que el lobo terrible te acabe.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.


	30. Perry

**¡Ay señor! ¿Es que Lyna no puede quedarse quieta?**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Un beso!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Perry"**

 _["Después de todo hay shems que no son unos desgraciados".]_

* * *

 _Las fiebres iban en aumento. El joven se debatía en sueños y Marethari rezaba a los dioses para que encontrase rápidamente la paz que tanto parecía necesitar. Era duro, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Había perdido toda esperanza._

 _Todo lo que había probado con él, no había funcionado. Dentro de su cuerpo se hallaba un mal antiguo, un mal que no conocía igual. Y sin embargo, sentía que algo de todo ello le era conocido, pero no recordaba dónde ni por qué._

 _Las venas de Tamlen se estaban volviendo púrpuras. Su piel, blanquecina, ardía ahora como el fuego. La boca se le secaba, sus labios se rompían en miles de pequeñas heridas y todo su cuerpo convulsionaba con fuertes sacudidas que hacían castañetear sus dientes tan intensamente, que tuvieron que atarle un palo a la mandíbula para que no se mordiera la lengua._

 _Merrill se había quedado con él desde que ocurrió. En cierta forma se sentía culpable, pues creía que, de no ser por su imprudencia, Tamlen no hubiera tenido que romper el espejo liberando aquella maldad que le había infectado hasta el punto de condenarle a morir entre terrible sufrimiento. A ella no le había ocurrido nada porque, en el momento de la explosión, seguía teniendo el hechizo de protección, pero hubiera corrido el mismo destino que él, de no ser por eso. Desde entonces, la joven no se había apartado de su lado y Marethari comenzaba a preocuparse por su salud._

 _"Da'len, ve a descansar. Yo me quedo con él"- dijo, mientras colocaba su mano suavemente sobre la espalda de la muchacha._

 _Merrill bajó la mirada – "No Custodia… no puedo. Necesito estar con él."- dijo débilmente mientras sujetaba una mano del elfo._

 _"No es una petición, da'len. Te aviso en caso de que suceda algo"- Marethari se levantó y cogió la mano de la elfa. Merrill liberó a Tamlen y se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente, antes de erguirse del todo en la tienda. Miró a la Custodia con tristeza y asintió. Después de eso, salió de la tienda con aire sombrío, echando un último vistazo al elfo que yacía, sudoroso, luchando por su vida._

 _Marethari la vio partir y luego se arrodilló al lado de Tamlen mientras le sujetaba una mano temblorosa. Los dedos del elfo repiqueteaban nerviosos, pero él no se encontraba consciente._

 _Así estuvo varios largos minutos, hasta que el elfo comenzó a balbucear algo que ella no llegaba a identificar. Se acercó, cautelosa, un poco más hacia la cara del joven para intentar oír mejor, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues lo único que logró identificar, y que se repetía varias veces sin sentido, era una simple pero dolorosa palabra – "Lyna"-_

 _Ella suspiró, desolada, pensando en cómo se tomaría Lyna este acontecimiento y miró, entristecida, al elfo debatirse en sueños. Agachó la cabeza y se recostó al lado de Tamlen, sin apartar su mano de la de él. Cerró los ojos un instante y, sin darse cuenta, el Más allá la envolvió como un oscuro pero cálido manto._

* * *

 _Una risa tímida detrás de un arbusto – "No puedes pillarme, Tamlen. Eres torpe"- una voz infantil se reía a lo lejos._

 _Él corría por el bosque, algo asustado, pero sabiendo que ella estaba también ahí, esperando a que él se acercase para cogerla._

 _"No corras tanto, que está oscureciendo"- dijo. Su voz le sonaba rara. Era la voz de un niño._

 _Se miró las manos y sus pequeños dedos rechonchos se movían alegremente delante de sus ojos. Se sorprendió. ¿Sería un recuerdo?_

 _Miró a sus alrededores y, de repente, una figura saltó a su espalda. Él se giró y soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa._

 _Una carcajada resonó en el bosque – "¡Soy Fen'Harel! ¡Grarrrr!"- dijo la chiquilla mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, directa a sus brazos. Él la abrazó, divertido, y ambos rieron unos instantes. Luego la soltó al poco tiempo, al darse cuenta de que el bosque parecía cerrarse más en torno a ellos y se asustó un poco._

 _"Ly-lyna, no deberíamos estar aquí ya. Volvamos"- dijo con timidez mientras observaba sus alrededores._

 _"Oh, venga, lethallin… demos una vueltita más ¿Sí? Te dejo ser el Lobo terrible esta vez, ¿vale?"- Lyna se apartó un poco de él y le miró intensamente con esos grandes ojos verdes y ese cabello dorado largo despeinado y lleno de hojarasca. Él se quedó observándola, embelesado, incapaz de articular palabra. El rostro de la niña seguía limpio, sin cicatrices ni tatuajes. La pequeña elfa se mordía los labios, nerviosa, y sus dos manos se alojaban ahora detrás se su espalda en un intento por parecer aún más adorable e inocente. Él siempre había sido débil ante sus encantos; no podía evitarlo, pero cuando se dispuso a hablar para ceder en la petición de su amiga, una sombra oscura apareció detrás de Lyna._

 _"¡Tamlen! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- él se sobresaltó y se alejó más de Lyna. La niña se apartó de un salto y se colocó al lado de Tamlen, mientras que miraba a la mujer observar con rabia a su amigo._

 _"Mamae, es-estábamos ju-jugando"- contestó Tamlen mientras miraba de reojo a Lyna._

 _"¿Qué te he dicho sobre jugar en el bosque, solo? ¡Nunca obedeces!"- su madre le cogió por el brazo y le apartó de Lyna – "Y tú, no te acerques más a mi hijo. Se está volviendo un salvaje como tú"- Tamlen miró a Lyna con miedo, y ésta no apartó su mirada de su madre, a quien miraba con rabia y ojos vidriosos por el esfuerzo de controlar que las lágrimas no cayeran libres por sus mejillas._

 _Él forcejeó para intentar liberarse de las garras de la mujer, pero no sirvió de nada. Su madre le arrastró campamento adentro mientras que Lyna se mantenía de pie, mirándole con tristeza, mientras jugaba con sus pies desnudos en la tierra húmeda. "¡Lyna!"- gritó, pero ella pareció no oírle y, sin más, su amiga se dio media vuelta y se adentró al bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

 _"¡No!"- gritó, pero no valió de nada. Ahora era él quien se encontraba en mitad de una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin. Sus recuerdos pasaban delante de sus ojos como una cascada de agua violenta. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado doloroso, pero sólo podía pensar en una cosa – "Lyna"- murmuró mientras las sombras le devoraban._

* * *

La noche cada vez se iba haciendo menos oscura y fría. Habían estado toda la noche y la madrugada recorriendo los fríos caminos secundarios del Bosque de Brecilia. Querían evitar cualquier posible inconveniente con bandidos y, aunque la carreta se quedó atascada un par de veces en el barro, pudieron hacer el camino sin ningún inconveniente salvo, claro está, el humor sombrío del grupo.

Fenarel estaba malhumorado y sumamente preocupado. Se pasó todo el trayecto pensando en cómo estaría Lyna y qué le estarían haciendo. En un momento dado, se le ocurrió preguntar a Varathorn por sus posibilidades y él simplemente le miró de reojo con ojos compasivos. Eso le había dejado aún más nervioso. Más le hubiera valido callar, se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba, con mirada perdida, sus sucias manos.

"Lyna… aguanta"- pensaba para sus adentros. Necesitaba creer que ella sería fuerte, que soportaría cualquier embiste de esos _shemlen_ , pero no podía evitar sentir impotencia: impotencia por no poder haber hecho nada cuando ella le llamó, por no haber dado su vida en ese instante sin dudarlo para salvarla. Era un cobarde y así se sentía. Quizá, después de todo, ella se merecía a alguien más fuerte y decidido, pensó con tristeza. Lo que más le aterraba era cuando llegase finalmente al campamento, ¿Qué le diría a Marethari? ¡Dioses! ¿Qué le diría a Tamlen? ¿Que se quedó observándola, sin hacer nada, mientras se la llevaban? Debía buscar ayuda, aunque eso significase tener que asumir que no valía para nada y que la había fallado, otra vez.

"¿Cuánto nos queda?"- preguntó nervioso al maestro.

"Estamos llegando"- contestó Varathorn cansado.

"Bien. Que sea rápido lo que tengáis que decirle a vuestro Custodio. Lyna no puede esperar más"- replicó Fenarel mientras rebuscaba en su mochila un poco de agua.

Dio un gran sorbo de agua y se limpió con el antebrazo las gotas que le habían caído por la barbilla. Después de guardar la cantimplora, miró de reojo a Deygan. Observó que el elfo tenía una pluma en la palma de su mano y que no paraba de darle vueltas y acariciarla. Giró su cara para verlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que era una pluma de Fénix. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dijo, enfadado – "¿Qué haces con eso? ¡Eso es de Lyna!"- giró completamente su torso y ahora miraba a Deygan de frente, como retándole a rebatírselo.

El elfo levantó la mirada, algo confuso, y comentó con tristeza – "Era de Lyna. Ella me lo regaló."- agachó de nuevo los ojos hacia la pluma que seguía acariciando con delicadeza. Fenarel notó esa reacción y se avergonzó un instante por la forma brusca en la que le habló, pero le daba rabia que él tuviera algo de ella.

"¿Y por qué te lo ha regalado, si se puede saber? ¡Eso le costó muchas monedas!"- gruñó en desaprobación.

"Supongo… que quería que no la olvidara. Aunque… es estúpido, ¿verdad? Lyna no es la clase de mujer de la que uno se olvida tan fácilmente…"- Dijo Deygan con voz entrecortada y sin quitar su mirada de la pluma.

El chico parecía apreciar bastante a Lyna, pensó, y tampoco podía rebatirle esa afirmación. Fenarel se volvió de nuevo al frente, y miró el camino con tristeza – "No, no es fácil olvidarla"- susurró.

Los tres hombres pasaron varios minutos más en silencio mientras la carreta se movía con cierta dificultad por el intrincado terreno. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse aunque aún no se divisaba el luminoso astro en el horizonte. De repente, unos ojos brillantes salieron de entre los arbustos y Fenarel se tensó por un instante.

" _Aneth ara, da'len_ "- habló Varathorn mientras detenía la carreta.

Una figura esbelta se adelantó y Fenarel la identificó al instante.

" _Andaran atish'an, hahren_ "- contestó la elfa – "No os esperábamos tan pronto". La elfa deslizó su mirada sobre el resto de acompañantes y saludó – " _Aneth ara_ , Deygan"

" _Aneth ara_ , Mithra. ¿Te ha tocado guardia?"- dijo Deygan en tono casual mientras guardaba la pluma en su mochila.

"Doble guardia hoy, _lethallin_ "- contestó Mithra. Después se giró para ver a Fenarel y continuó algo confusa – "Fenarel, pensaba que… no volvería a verte"- cierto tono de nerviosismo salió en esa última frase y él lo notó al instante. La mirada de la elfa se desvió hacia un lado, en señal de incomodidad.

Fenarel la miró con algo de vergüenza y contestó reticente – "Asuntos urgentes requieren que esté aquí, Mithra, aunque… de ser por mí, no hubiera venido"- dijo mirando al maestro con una mueca de desagrado.

El maestro no pareció notarlo o le importó poco porque interrumpió sin pensarlo – "Debemos ver al Custodio. _Da'len_ , avísale de nuestra llegada. Acudiremos a su aravel apenas guardemos las mercancías"

La elfa asintió y se apartó del camino tomando después un atajo hasta el campamento, mientras hacía una señal a otro de los cazadores que se encontraba oculto entre los zarzales. Varathorn reinició la marcha y, un par de minutos después, llegaron finalmente al campamento.

Fenarel no esperó a que la carreta se detuviera. Pegó un saltó y cayó de pie en la húmeda tierra que rodeaba el campamento. No quería estar ahí y quería partir cuanto antes, así que decidió acudir él mismo primero al carromato del Custodio y hablar con él antes de que Deygan y Varathorn llegasen. No se fiaba de ellos a pesar de que parecían querer ayudar a Lyna.

Con grandes zancadas, llegó al carromato y, justo cuando se disponía a golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió.

" _Da'len_ , veo que Mithra no se equivocaba, aunque me costó creerlo"- dijo Zathrian al tiempo en que bajaba los escalones de su aravel, alisándose la túnica mientras.

"Custodio, asuntos urgentes me traen aquí. Es sobre Lyna"-

Al oír ese nombre, el Custodio pareció alterarse un breve instante pero recuperó la mirada serena al segundo después.

"Ven, _da'len_. Hablemos"- dijo mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Fenarel y le guiaba hasta la tienda de Varathorn.

"Custodio, necesitamos vuestra ayuda."- replicó Fenarel, nervioso.

"Y seguramente la tendrás, pero veamos qué es lo que nos cuenta el maestro"- Zathrian dijo esto último en un tono que denotaba curiosidad y algo de preocupación y a Fenarel le sorprendió comprobar que, después de todo, parecía importarle lo que le sucediera a Lyna.

Después de algunos pasos, llegaron a la tienda de Varathorn. El elfo había ya terminado de descargar las pocas cajas de mercancía que habían logrado adquirir y se dio la vuelta al escuchar los pasos de los dos elfos.

"Custodio"- dijo mirando a Fenarel con disgusto – "Supongo que ya os habrán informado de la situación"- dejó caer una última caja pequeña sobre una más grande y se giró para mirar de frente al custodio. Deygan se hallaba a su lado, colocando un par de sacos de alimento y se dio la vuelta, imitando a su maestro.

"Contadme, pues, lo que ha sucedido"- dijo solemnemente Zathrian mientras se separaba un poco de Fenarel.

Sin esperar a que Varathorn o Deygan intervinieran, Fenarel se aventuró a explicar con sumo detalle todo lo que había sucedido. Desde la intervención del desconocido en el callejón, en el mercado, hasta el momento del encarcelamiento de Lyna. No paró hasta que hubo contado casi todo, obviando, claro está, la parte de los sueños de Lyna y la visión del desconocido en sus sueños.

"Es… preocupante, sin duda"- confesó el Custodio mientras levantaba una mano para alojarla en su barbilla.

"Me temo que hay más. Pero… quizá deberíamos hablar en privado"- comentó finalmente Varathorn mientras le echaba una mirada de soslayo a Fenarel.

Fenarel lo notó al instante y sintió su rabia resurgir – "¡Por los Dioses, viejo! ¡Que no soy estúpido!"- gritó mientras gesticulaba con las manos en el aire.

"Dile lo que le tengas que decir, ¡En mi presencia! ¡Y basta de secretos ya!"- enfurecido, se giró para ver a Zathrian que le miraba algo sobresaltado, pero si apartar sus ojos de los de él, como queriendo analizar su reacción.

Zathrian se quedó un instante mirándole e intervino serenamente – "Varathorn, puedes hablar con libertad"- miró al maestro y éste, después de fruncir el ceño, asintió resignado.

El maestro le contó a Zathrian, con lujo de detalles, lo que Deygan le había informado: los sueños de Lyna, la coincidencia de ese desconocido en sus sueños, todo y más, incluso la implicación que el joven elfo tuvo con su amiga, cosa que alteró de sobremanera los nervios y paciencia de Fenarel. Deygan, mientras, se mantenía en silencio, mirando el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos y, en sus ojos, parecía invadirle la tristeza. Por un instante, Fenarel le compadeció.

Después de que Varathorn terminase su detallada explicación, Fenarel se volteó a ver a Zathrian y observó, con detenimiento, cómo una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizaba por la sien del Custodio mientras que su mirada parecía enmascarar su verdadera reacción.

El silencio entre ellos duró más de lo esperado. Los cuatro se quedaron en completo silencio varios minutos hasta que Fenarel, exasperado, estalló – "Sea lo que sea que signifique todo esto, no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Lyna y sólo nuestra Custodia podrá ayudarla. Así que no perdamos tiempo, ¡Y vayamos en su ayuda!"- se sentía muy nervioso, impotente. Cada minuto que pasaba aquí perdiéndolo, era un minuto más en la que Lyna se encontraba sola entre _shemlen_ que tenían por costumbre utilizar a los de su raza como meros objetos.

Zathrian volteó su cara y le miró con preocupación – " _Da'len_ , quizá todo esto tenga algo que ver. En cualquier caso, necesito hablar con vuestra Custodia"

Fenarel abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Hablar? ¡Lo que necesitamos es que nos ayudes a sacar a Lyna del calabozo! Sólo los Dioses saben qué le estarán haciendo ahora mientras hablamos"

"Para poder ayudar a Lyna, necesito primero hablar con vuestra Custodia del clan. Partiremos enseguida."-

Varathorn le miró atónito – "Pe-pero Custodio… acabamos de llegar. Deberíamos descansar"- replicó molesto.

"Descansaremos cuando lleguemos"- dijo Zathrian mientras le daba la espalda al resto – "Avisaré a Mithra y a Lanaya. Partimos en una hora. Estad preparados para entonces" – y sin más, se alejó de ellos.

Fenarel y Deygan se quedaron estupefactos. Varathorn lanzó un resoplido de desaprobación y gruñó – "¡Ya lo habéis oído! Preparad vuestras cosas. Volvemos al camino".

"Bueno… no ha ido tan mal"- pensó Fenarel al cabo de unos segundos. Sabía que el campamento, en carreta, estaba a un día de camino y, sabía por comentarios del propio maestro, que cualquier sentencia que dictasen contra Lyna, no sucedería hasta dentro de unos días. Aún tenían tiempo – Aunque no para salvarla de otros peligros- pensó entristecido.

Sin pensar un instante más en ello, se alejó de la tienda del maestro. De camino hacia la carreta, recordó los rumores que circulaban por la ciudad. Consideró que era importante avisar a este clan también, principalmente por lo que pudiera suceder mientras Zathrian no estuviera aquí, así que, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el Custodio hablando con Lanaya, su aprendiz, ultimando los detalles de su partida. No debía ocultar esta información pues, posiblemente, el propio Custodio podría arrojar algo de luz al respecto. Después de todo, el bosque había dado indicios de que algo oscuro se adentraba en sus entrañas ya semanas atrás y, quizá, todo esto tuviera su raíz en aquello que le contó el mercader enano. Debía informar a todos los que pudiera, aunque no tuviera certeza de ello.

"Disculpadme Custodio, pero tengo algo que informaros y que creo que puede ser de vital importancia"- dijo tímido Fenarel, intentando no resultar demasiado alarmista.

"Que sea rápido. Partiremos en breve"- sentenció dándose la vuelta y despachando a la joven aprendiz.

"No tardaré, pero es importante"- comentó Fenarel mientras se acariciaba la mandíbula en señal de preocupación – "He escuchado cierta información respecto a lo que está sucediendo más allá de los bosques, en ciudades y pueblos _shemlen_ "- debía ser cauteloso pues no sabía si era una información completamente fiable.

"Continúa"- pidió el Custodio mientras le miraba con interés.

"Los rumores en la ciudad hablan sobre algo en relación a… a una invasión de unos seres que tienen a todo el mundo aterrados. Al parecer, son seres sumamente crueles. Hay _shems_ llorando la muerte de sus seres queridos a causa de estas bestias. Un mercader enano me habló de ellos. Al parecer se hacen llamar "Engendros Tenebrosos" y he escuchado cosas horribles… no sé qué creer, Custodio"- Fenarel observó la mirada del Custodio tornarse oscura y su boca se entreabrió ligeramente, dejando notar un leve temblor que hizo que sus palabras cobrasen más realismo.

Esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que Zathrian no articulaba palabra y le miraba atónito, continuó – "Según dicen, se están extendiendo por todo Ferelden. La tierra y las personas se corrompen a su paso. Incluso hay relatos de personas cuyos familiares han sido devorados vivos por estos seres. Son… son…"

"Son la peste. Un antiguo y terrible mal"- murmuró Zathrian mientras le miraba intensamente, como si estuviera buscando una escapatoria. Fenarel se quedó asombrado con la intensidad de su mirada y no supo cómo continuar y cuando se disponía a hacerlo, el Custodio le interrumpió de golpe, nervioso – "Debemos irnos. ¡Ya!"- y se giró en un movimiento al tiempo que comenzaba a repartir órdenes entre varios cazadores que se hallaban cerca. El campamento, de repente, comenzó a bullir en vida.

Fenarel se quedó observando al Custodio dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro y él se preguntó si, a pesar de todo, no habría hecho mal en decirle algo de lo que no estaba del todo seguro.

Unos instantes después, Zathrian se acercó, agitado, y concluyó – "Partimos ya, y que los Dioses nos protejan"- se volvió a ir pero, esta vez, su silueta se perdió entre el jaleo de varias figuras corriendo de un lado a otro, entre gritos y órdenes.

El viaje se acaba de poner más interesante- pensó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la carreta que le llevaría finalmente a su hogar.

* * *

 _"Buenas noches, milord"- se retiró a sus aposentos, aún su mente divagando en el reciente acontecimiento de la noche._

 _El Comandante había sido generoso aceptando ofrecer un trato especial a Lyna, pero sabía que su hospitalidad no sería eterna. Mañana debería zanjar el tema, quisiera Lyna o no._

 _Estaba decidido, no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaban con urgencia a alguien con las habilidades de la elfa, y no podía permitir que la famélica justicia de esta nación, acabase con ella sin miramientos._

 _Su mente se deleitó un instante en el momento en el que sus manos desataban la armadura de la joven, descubriendo así la fina tela de lino que dejaba entrever sus delicadas curvas. Una corriente de culpabilidad le recorrió la espina dorsal y se estremeció – "¡Por Andraste!"- murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos._

 _Había sido una larga noche y debía descansar. Mañana necesitaba ser el primero en acudir a la celda, por lo que pudiera pasar. Debía marchar cuanto antes y más ahora que había encontrado la recluta perfecta._

 _Se desvistió y se acostó en la cama. A pesar de los esfuerzos por no recordar la perfecta belleza y fortaleza de la elfa, su mente decidió no ponérselo fácil, y se durmió pensando en cómo sería volver a sentir un cuerpo así sobre el de él, cubriéndolo de besos y caricias. El remordimiento dejó paso al deseo y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba soñando con ella, con su 'recluta perfecta'._

* * *

Su corazón no dejó de latir con dolorosa insistencia hasta que llegó a sus aposentos. El peso del día le estaba pasando factura y sentía que sus viejos huesos iban a dar de sí.

Por el camino a sus estancias, apenas cruzó palabra alguna con el Guarda. No estaba de humor, así que se despidió sin más, esperando a que mañana no fuera a insistir de nuevo con el tema. Él sabía que no tenía opción, pero quería retrasar el acontecimiento lo más que pudiera. La elfa no tenía escapatoria; si el Guarda la reclutaba por la fuerza, su destino estaría sellado y ni él, ni las leyes de Ferelden, podrían salvarla.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y, después de dejar la armadura y armas de la elfa en una esquina cerca del escritorio, dejó caer su pesado cuerpo en la silla. Su armadura pesada hizo un agudo sonido al chocar entre sí, dándole más dramatismo a sus pensamientos y sensaciones.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Esta noche él había sido testigo de algo que jamás esperó volver a presenciar. Pensaba que toda esa pasión y fuerza, esa valentía temeraria, habían muerto en el momento en que Maric y Rowan habían abandonado la batalla y se habían enzarzado en una vida de palacio, cómoda y alejada de peligros. Claro está, él decidió no presenciarlo. Se mantuvo al margen completamente, alejado de ellos y su idílica vida, hasta que Rowan falleció. Pensó que era mejor continuar su camino y dejar que ellos hicieran su vida sin su intervención ni recuerdo. Era algo que debía hacer, por el bien de los tres, por mucho que le doliera y le pesara con cada año que pasaba.

"Rowan…"- murmuró. ¿Por qué la elfa la había mencionado? La palabra había salido como un murmullo de sus rojos labios, pero él no se estaba volviendo loco, él había escuchado claramente ese nombre de su boca ¿o no? Después de tantos años y no era capaz de olvidarla.

Sus sienes palpitaban por el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con llevarle a la cama antes de lo previsto. Sacudió su cabeza un poco y pasó sus dedos por el cabello negro, esperando calmar así ligeramente el dolor punzante que invadía su cráneo. Pero antes debía hacer una última cosa.

Dirigió su mirada hacia las armas de la elfa y, estirando un brazo, alcanzó una de las dagas que, sutilmente, brillaba a la luz de las velas.

Pasó sus dedos descubiertos por la hoja curvada, dejando que ésta le cortara levemente para probar su filo. Se sorprendió al comprobar lo afilado que estaba considerando que, escasas horas antes, había acabado con la vida de varias personas. La hoja era de acero rojo, con una fina hendidura cerca del filo. La empuñadura era oscura, y estaba bordeada con acero gris, facilitando así el agarre. El arma tenía aún manchas de sangre casi seca que otorgaban al material un brillo especial, acentuando su belleza.

Levantó la hoja y colocó su ojo a la altura de la empuñadura mientras posicionaba el arma paralelamente al suelo. La factura era impecable. Debía ser antigua por sus características pero sin duda era una daga digna de un experimentado guerrero. Sin embargo, algo del arma le resultaba conocido. Intentó recordar si había visto alguna vez un arma así, pero el dolor de su cabeza no ayudaba a su memoria, así que desistió en el intento y dejó nuevamente el arma con el resto.

Miró brevemente el magnífico arco largo que se encontraba cerca, admirando la delicadeza de la talla y sus intrincados motivos élficos que traían recuerdos de cuando comandaba a sus Elfos Nocturnos. Durante un instante, creyó recordar algo, pero el cansancio era tan evidente que su mente lo olvidó al segundo después.

Se levantó de la silla, no sin cierta dificultad, y por el camino a su cama, comenzó a quitarse la armadura. Normalmente limpiaba la armadura antes de acostarse, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió que lo haría mañana al alba.

Se quitó el pesado peto primero y después todo lo demás, lentamente, pero de forma eficaz. Mientras se desataba las grebas, una imagen súbita asaltó su mente; el cuerpo de la elfa cuando el Guarda descubría sus piernas y torso. A pesar de la blusa de lino que cubría la figura de la joven, la transparencia era tal que pudo observar el color de sus pequeños pezones a través del material. Su piel, blanca como el alabastro y tersa a la vista, se extendía por sus largas y esbeltas piernas desprovistas de vello. Sus pequeñas caderas, marcaban el fin de esos interminables muslos, que parecían incitar a la locura.

De repente, un calor irracional se alojó en su vientre e inhaló abruptamente, como si se hubiera quemado con un acero candente. El recuerdo de esa escena le avergonzaba de sobremanera y no pudo ocultar su molestia. Gruñó con desaprobación y terminó bruscamente de quitarse lo que le quedaba de la armadura, finalizando con un resoplido de incomodidad.

No había duda de que la joven era hermosa, pero eso nunca antes le había afectado así y, menos, si se trataba de una elfa. Los elfos eran seres hermosos, sí, pero él nunca se había sentido atraído por su belleza; siempre le resultó algo insulsa y carente de profundidad. Sin embargo, esta joven elfa estaba despertando sensaciones que nunca llegó a sentir siquiera por Rowan. Ni su bella mujer, Celia, había hecho encender su cuerpo de una forma tan instantánea. Estas reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, le estaba resultando tremendamente molestas. Además de ello, algo en la silueta de esa muchacha le hacía recordar a la elfa orlesiana que Maric había amado – y asesinado por su culpa- pensó con amargura. El simple recuerdo de ese momento, llenó su corazón de arrepentimiento y rabia haciéndole despertar de esa pequeña ensoñación. Sin darse cuenta, seguía sujetando una de sus grebas y maldijo el recuerdo de la muchacha, mientras se sentaba en la cama, refunfuñando entre dientes.

Sin perder más el tiempo recordando sinsentidos, depositó su pequeño puñal debajo de su almohada y, quedándose sólo con sus calzones, se acostó en la cama sin preocuparse por nada más. Levantó una mano por encima de su cabeza, y la otra la alojó en su abdomen. Su piel ardía, y su vientre buscaba algo que hacía tiempo parecía haber abandonado. Acarició su estómago, trazando líneas sobre las innumerables cicatrices que decoraban su fuerte abdomen y, sin querer, sus dedos rozaron tímidamente, su zona más íntima por un breve instante. Ese gesto, envió miles de chispas a su estómago y él apretó los dientes en respuesta. Inmediatamente después, frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, al sentir que su cuerpo le traicionaba nuevamente, despertando fuegos y deseos que creía ya extinguidos. Apartó su mano súbitamente, y cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos hacia recuerdos más tranquilos. Debía dormir cuanto antes pues mañana sería un día importante y debía estar descansado.

Al parecer, después de todo el ajetreo e intranquilidad, esta noche parecía que no iba a costarle mucho conciliar el sueño.

* * *

" _Halam'shivanas, Lyna…_ "-

Lyna se despertó súbitamente, sentándose de un salto y gimió de dolor en el instante en el que posó su mano vendada en el frío y desigual suelo de piedra. El dolor intenso había disminuido considerablemente pero aún se sentía mareada y dolorida.

Parpadeó varias veces para intentar aclarar su visión y miró a sus alrededores. Seguía en la jaula de barrotes negros, pero no había nadie cerca y no tenía los grilletes puestos.

Un terror repentino le recorrió la columna y, durante un instante, sintió que iba a gritar y luchar contra algo invisible pero, sin razón aparente, algo en su interior hizo que se relajase al segundo después.

"Todo irá bien, Lyna…"- murmuró intentando auto-convencerse de ello.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su cuerpo, y observó que no llevaba puesta su armadura. Maldijo al Guarda que recordaba haber visto quitándosela y luego desvió su mirada hacia su muslo. A pesar de lo considerable de la herida, la venda apenas tenía mancha de sangre y parecía muy bien atada – "¡Vaya! Eso sí es novedad. Un _shem_ útil".

Aunque Lyna había sentido incluso cierta admiración por los _shemlen_ , gracias a los últimos acontecimientos vividos, sobre todo con los bandidos, le habían hecho cambiar de opinión en gran medida con respecto a los humanos. Todos en su clan hablaban barbaridades de ellos, excepto Ilen ¿Y qué hizo ella? Pues creer a su maestro. Al parecer, él también se equivocaba o es que, sencillamente, vivía en una época pasada donde el honor aún significaba algo.

Intentó moverse un poco para poner a prueba sus heridas y notó que su mejilla dolía especialmente. Sus labios tenían un poco de sangre y recordó el golpe que, momentos antes, recibía de sorpresa – "Maldito viejo…"- gruñó mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano buena.

Su cuello y cabeza dolían, su muslo palpitaba menos que antes y los dedos de su mano estaban fuertemente vendados y entablillados, aunque dolían como el demonio – "Genial, Lyna… Eres, oficialmente, un muerto viviente"- soltó una pequeña risita. Después de todo, lo último que debía perder era el humor ¿verdad?

Con cierto esfuerzo, logró ponerse en pie y miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna debilidad estructural de su cárcel. El espacio era medianamente pequeño, el suelo era de piedra y sólo había un muro a su espalda. El resto eran barrotes gruesos y negros de acero frío.

Se acercó a la puerta y, con ambas manos, la zarandeó. Salvo un pequeño chirrido, nada sucedió. Hacia una de las paredes del recinto, se veía una mesa de madera con algunas vendas colocadas sin cuidado sobre la superficie, una jarra y un vaso, pero nada útil.

Volteó su mirada hacia la otra jaula y hacia la puerta de la entrada, y no vio nada que pudiera aprovechar para salir de allí. Una corriente de rabia le invadió de repente y, de un golpe, envió la jarra vacía que tenía a sus pies al otro extremo de la jaula haciendo un fuerte estruendo. Eso le dio una idea.

"¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien allí?"- gritó mientras zarandeaba los barrotes.

Nadie dijo nada. Ella continuó.

"Por favor, tengo sed… me encuentro muy mal…"- fingió mientras intentaba cambiar su voz hacia un tono más suave y dulce.

Unos pasos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación pero nada más.

Dejó pasar unos segundos y comenzó a toser – "Por-por favor… ne-necesito agua…"- gimió a lo último para que pareciera más verosímil.

Esperó unos pocos segundos más y una suave voz se escuchó al otro lado – "No grites, o será peor". Era la voz de un hombre joven y, por el tono que usó, parecía bastante inseguro.

"¿Pue-puedes a-ayudarme? Me duele mucho… por favor… te lo suplico"- simulando estar débil, Lyna golpeó los barrotes con las manos, mientras fingía llorar.

"Shhh, vas a despertar a la Teniente"- indicó nuevamente el hombre en tono más alarmado.

Esto no estaba funcionando- pensó Lyna mientras fruncía el ceño en disgusto. Al parecer la compasión era algo que no parecían conocer los _shems_ , así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

"Si me dais un poco de agua… prometo ser buena con vos…"- su tono había salido más bajo y suave de lo normal y pensó por un momento que el _shemlen_ no la creería pero por el leve tartamudeo de su voz, comprobó que no debía preocuparse.

"Se-señorita… no puedo… no debo…"- dijo en un susurro apenas audible el soldado que aún se hallaba detrás de la puerta.

Lyna no se rindió, ya faltaba poco- "Por favor… sólo un poco de agua y prometo… prometo hacer lo que deseéis…"- terminó en una especie de ronroneo que casi hizo que ella misma se sonrojase con la intencionalidad.

Unos breves segundos después y el sonido metálico de una llave se hizo evidente al instante. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado, haciendo que las bisagras apenas sonasen. El soldado extrajo las llaves y cerró la puerta con ellas, con el mismo cuidado con el que la había abierto.

Lyna pudo observar al guardia que, a pesar de su armadura pesada, parecía bastante delgado, alto y joven. En su cabeza llevaba un casco de acero gris y en su cinturón, descansaba una espada larga.

La elfa le miró con curiosidad un breve instante y después volvió a asumir su personaje – "¡Oh! Gracias a los Dioses… sois muy amable."- dijo mientras se mordía el labio sin apartar la mirada del _shemlen_ que la miraba embelesado.

El soldado tragó saliva y se relamió los labios secos. Parecía nervioso e incluso inseguro – Como se eche para atrás lo mato- pensó Lyna mientras bajaba una mano hacia su cintura.

Durante unos breves instantes, ninguno dijo nada – ¿A qué demonios espera? ¡Acércate, asqueroso bicho!- pensó con rabia mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener un sonrisa pícara y suplicante.

"Ehm… ¿Agua, por favor?"- murmuró Lyna de forma sumisa mientras que con la mano señalaba hacia el escritorio donde estaba la jarra y el vaso.

"Oh… sí… lo-lo siento…"- el soldado se apresuró a servir el agua en el vaso y se acercó, torpemente, hacia la jaula donde estaba Lyna.

Él se quedó mirándola un momento y le extendió el vaso de agua – ¡Demonios! ¿Es que no piensa abrir la puerta?- Lyna se estaba desesperando.

"Oh, _ma serannas_ "- la elfa cogió el vaso y, al hacerlo, rozó con sus dedos los del soldado, sacando un temblor del hombre que la miraba encandilado. Justo cuando iba a beber, simuló que el vaso se le deslizaba entre los dedos y el agua cayó inexorablemente sobre su blusa de lino, pegándose al instante en su torso y mostrando con lujo de detalles sus pechos, cuyos pezones se erizaron inmediatamente con el frescor del agua. El ruido del vaso al caer al suelo otorgó más dramatismo al momento.

El soldado abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras desviaba su mirada hacia los pechos de Lyna - "¡Oh! _Ir abelas_ … ¡Qué torpe soy!"- ¿De verdad este _shem_ se lo estaba creyendo? Pobre imbécil – "Disculpadme mi señor… mis dedos… están rotos"- dijo levantando la mano vendada mientras ponía cara de dolor y tristeza.

El soldado agitó la cabeza y se apresuró a decir – "N-no importa. T-te traigo más" -justo cuando el soldado se alejaba para buscar la jarra, Lyna sacó una mano por entre los barrotes y agarró el brazo del joven que se sobresaltó al sentirla.

"¡Esperad!"- dijo intentando sonar dulce y sumisa – "Habéis… habéis sido muy bueno conmigo."- el soldado pareció relajarse y se acercó hacia ella, sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos – "Al menos… dejadme agradecéroslo como es debido, mi señor"- Lyna soltó el brazo del muchacho, y se alejó de la puerta. Con ambas manos, como pudo, logró quitarse la blusa y dejarla en el suelo mientras miraba al hombre con apetito y deseo.

El soldado tragó saliva tan fuerte, que Lyna pudo oír incluso su garganta trabajar. Sonrió con picardía – "Si mi señor gusta dejar el agua para después para cuando tengamos más sed…"- ronroneó al tiempo que con su mano buena acariciaba uno de sus pechos – _Shemlen_ estúpidos… sólo piensan en una cosa cuando nos ven-

"¡Por Andraste! ¡Sí!"- El joven no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar. Se desabrochó el cinturón y lo dejó a un lado intentando torpemente mantenerse en pie mientras se quitaba el peto y parte de la armadura.

Lyna le observó desde el fondo de la jaula. Aunque no apartaba su mirada de la del soldado, sus ojos ya habían localizado la jarra que, minutos antes, había lanzado contra la pared. Sería su primera opción, pues el hombre no parecía mala persona. Pero, en caso de que se sobrepasase, su larga y abundante trenza guardaba un secretito que no habían logrado descubrir.

Después de varios segundos en los que ella observó al _shemlen_ tambalearse para quitarse hasta las botas, sintió el impulso de reír a carcajadas cuando vio que el joven era casi tan delgado como ella, aunque mucho más alto. Sin embargo, su expresión, aunque de deseo, era agradable, tierna, como un niño cuando recibe un juguete que había esperado mucho tiempo para tenerlo.

"¿M-me prometes no intentar esca-capar?"- tartamudeó el hombre mientras metía una llave en la puerta de la jaula.

Lyna no desvió su mirada de él, pero ya comenzaba a sentir su adrenalina correr por sus venas – "¿Y adónde iría una elfa débil como yo, en un castillo con tantos soldados como vos? No quiero morir, Ser"- susurró ansiosa - ¡Abre la puerta ya, maldito gusano!- se estaba desesperando y temía que su personaje no sonara del todo creíble así que se jugó la última carta – "Pero si vos no confiáis en mí, lo mejor será entonces que lo olvidemos"- Lyna se agachó hacia el suelo para recoger su blusa pero el soldado la detuvo – "¡No, por el Hacedor! ¡Al demonio con las normas!"- dijo el muchacho mientras abría la puerta nerviosamente dejando las llaves pegadas.

Sin sobre aviso, el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con tal intensidad que pensó que iba a romperle las costillas. El hombre parecía inseguro, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar señales irrevocables de su ímpetu. Lyna le sintió temblar un instante, y es cuando lo comprendió.

"¡Oh, mi señor, sois tan generoso!"- así es como se suponía que debían hablar en los lupanares, ¿no? No lo sabía realmente, pero por la reacción del humano, parecía que sí – "Pero me parece que… es la primera vez que vos hacéis esto, ¿verdad, Ser?"- Lyna levantó una mano y acarició el mentón del muchacho que se encontraba abrazándola, aunque sin tocar aún con intención su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de comenzar algo que no sabía si podía terminar.

El soldado la miró a los ojos y asintió levemente avergonzado – Pobre imbécil. Mira que fiarse así de una elfa encarcelada. A lo mejor se piensa que soy una ratera cualquiera y que estoy desesperada. Hay quienes merecen morir por imprudentes- pensó mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa – "Pues no tengáis miedo mi señor. Sólo dejaros llevar"

Lyna bajó sus manos hasta el pecho y sintió al hombre tensarse bajo su tacto. Era un chico sumamente joven y, aunque no había dejado escapar la oportunidad de estar con ella a la primera provocación, parecía tan buen muchacho que incluso le dio algo de pena. Decidió darle una pizca de confianza. Ella se puso de puntillas y besó tímidamente su barbilla. El chico inhaló aire y cerró los ojos en respuesta. Con ambos brazos, Lyna logró zafarse suavemente del abrazo del hombre y le dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera más cerca de la puerta y él más cerca del muro de piedra de la celda.

El hombre parpadeó varias veces y sus labios comenzaron a temblar con la pasión que intentaba controlar. Él se agachó para besarla pero ella le puso un dedo en sus labios y le susurró – "Mi señor, os noto nervioso. ¿Os encontráis bien?"- el hombre asintió rápidamente y dijo con cierta inseguridad en su voz – "Cr-creo que sí… sí. ¿Cómo… ehm… cómo hacemos para… tú sabes… ehm… eso?"- Lyna no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal sinceridad y preguntó curiosa – "Mi señor, ¿sería tan amable de decirme su nombre y edad? Me asombra que un joven tan apuesto y bueno no haya yacido con mujer alguna"- se acercó al hombre un poco más y él tragó saliva mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desconfianza – "¿Para qué quieres saber mi edad? Soy un hombre"- dijo algo molesto, aunque con evidente incomodidad por la cercanía de la elfa.

Lyna sonrió y se apresuró para decir – "Oh, no me malinterpretéis, Ser. Desde luego que sois muy… hombre"- esto lo dijo con doble sentido mientras desviaba un poco sus ojos hasta la hombría del muchacho que amenazaba con salirse de su débil cárcel de algodón.

El joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas y contestó – "Me llamo Perry y te-tengo 16. S-soy un nuevo recluta y me han destinado aquí a-a se-servir al Teyrn"- ¿16 años? ¡Oh Dioses! Es un crío- pensó Lyna con cierta incomodidad.

"Todo un hombre, sin duda"- ofreció ella finalmente, enmascarando sus verdaderos pensamientos – "Y ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar su primera guardia aquí, conmigo?"- Lyna se acercó a su oído y le susurró en un tono que parecía más un ronroneo que otra cosa. Sintió al soldado reaccionar con cierta urgencia al posar bruscamente sus manos en su cintura. Los dedos calientes del joven, apretaban fuertemente su torso pero ella no quiso dar muestra de rechazo, así que continuó – "Ahora… dejadme enseñaros, mi señor".

Lyna se apartó un poco de él, y con ambas manos, le obligó a agacharse mientras que ella se agachaba también con él. Empujó suavemente el torso del joven al suelo y ella se posicionó encima, evitando sentarse sobre la hombría del joven que aumentaba de tamaño cada vez que ella se movía – Impresionante. Si así son los _shemlen_ … ¿cómo era posible que las elfas pudieran querer estar con ellos? Eso seguramente dolería más que otra cosa- pensó con cierto temor, mientras intentaba no tocar el bulto incómodo que se mostraba ante ella.

"Ahora mi señor, cerrad los ojos y dejaos llevar"- el soldado la miró con cierta desconfianza pero Lyna le devolvió como respuesta una mirada de lujuria simulada y se agachó hacia sus labios. El joven, al ver su cercanía, cerró los ojos más por miedo que por otra cosa y apretó los labios en reacción a lo que pensaba que vendría inmediatamente después.

Sin perder más tiempo, Lyna estiró una mano y cogió la jarra que, minutos antes, había arrojado de una patada, y golpeó al joven con tanta fuerza en la cabeza, que éste se desmayó al instante. Durante un momento, pensó que le había matado pero cuando se acercó a sus labios y escuchó su respiración, se tranquilizó – "Lo siento Perry… esto te enseñará a no confiar en las palabras"- Lyna se levantó con cierta dificultad del suelo. Rebuscó entre las piezas de la armadura del muchacho para ver si algo de lo que él llevaba le cabía, pero todo le quedaba sumamente grande y cada pieza era demasiado pesada para ella, así que no pudo aprovechar nada. Debía darse prisa.

Levantó el cinturón del joven para ponérselo pero apenas pudo mantenerlo en el aire por el increíble peso de la espada larga que portaba. A pesar de todo, este _shem_ era fuerte- pensó mientras volvía a dejar el arma en el suelo. Tendría que recurrir a otra cosa.

El puñal que guardaba en su trenza, no resultaba un arma fiable en caso de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo valía para casos de emergencia en los que el enemigo estuviera terriblemente cerca. Sin embargo, ella no sabría valorar la situación actual en la que estaba pues apenas sabía dónde se hallaba y a quiénes encontraría por el camino, así que decidió buscar otra posible arma con la que defenderse más eficazmente.

Miró a su alrededor desesperada mientras que la adrenalina invadía su torrente sanguíneo y observó que la antorcha, que se encontraba al lado de la entrada, no era de madera sino de metal. A pesar de su material, la antorcha no era extremadamente grande así que pudo desencajarla de su soporte sin resistencia.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y cogió la jarra de agua y apagó la antorcha, inundando la estancia con un breve y suave chisporroteo. Después de sacudirla bastante para eliminar el agua sobrante, se giró a la celda y cerró la puerta con llave, dejando al soldado durmiendo dentro de ella en calzones y con un chichón que comenzaba a crecerle en la sien. – Después de todo hay _shems_ que no son unos desgraciados- se dijo mientras le miraba con lástima.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió lentamente con las llaves y asomó un momento la cara para observar las cercanías.

Ella se encontraba en el fondo de un pasillo apenas iluminado. Delante de ella había una puerta de madera que se mantenía cerrada y, por el montón de candados, suponía que debía ser un almacén donde guardaban algo valioso. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, hubiera aprovechado para saquearlo, pero ahora debía salir de allí cuanto antes y haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Miró hacia los lados y no vio a nadie, así que decidió salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con llave para evitar que pudieran entrar fácilmente a rescatar al joven y así mantenerlos entretenidos. Debía ser astuta y, aunque el dolor de su pierna no la dejaba ser tan ágil y silenciosa que siempre, sabía que pocos _shems_ notarían su presencia en la penumbra.

Caminó por el pasillo de puntillas, blandiendo la antorcha como si fuera una espada a dos manos y siguió caminando hasta una puerta grande que estaba entreabierta y que tenía un marco tallado con motivos florales – Debe ser una salida principal- pensó detallando el resto de puertas que se había encontrado por el camino. Todas ellas tenían un marco de madera simple, así que intuyó que, la talla y el tamaño de la puerta, indicaba la importancia de la misma. Decidió aventurarse por ahí con cuidado, asomando la cabeza por la rendija y mirando a su alrededor.

\- Estos _shems_ no invierten en antorchas, eh… más les valdría- pensó mientras miraba hacia los lados en busca de alguna amenaza.

Al fondo, en ese largo pasillo que se extendía a ambos lados, observó una figura rígida que se hallaba erguida junto a una puerta grande – ¡Maldita sea! Un guardia – Lyna abrió con cuidado un poco más la puerta y puso un pie en el otro lado sin dejar de mirar al soldado que se encontraba de pie, bostezando.

Después, observó que en uno de los muros, se encontraba una armadura decorativa pegada a la pared – ¡Estupendo!- pensó, y usando su habilidad sombra, caminó lentamente hasta la armadura ocultándose momentáneamente allí.

Respiró profundamente. El cansancio y las heridas comenzaban a dolerle un poco más a pesar de la adrenalina que sentía palpitar en sus venas. No sabía cómo llegar hasta esa puerta, pues si usaba de nuevo su habilidad sombra en un sitio tan despejado y sin más personas, el guardia posiblemente lo notaría enseguida. Por un breve instante sintió el miedo volver a su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza y logró controlarlo.

Tengo que intentarlo – pensó decidida. Cuando se dispuso a moverse de nuevo, escuchó un ruido en la puerta grande donde estaba apostado el soldado y se tensó – Vienen más. ¡No!- se puso rígida y dejó de respirar.

"Cambio de Guardia"- dijo la voz de un hombre.

"Voy a avisar a Perry"- dijo el otro hombre.

"No, ya voy yo. Tú vete, que pronto amanecerá"- se escuchó un ruido de armaduras y cuatro pasos se convirtieron en dos.

¡Oh Dioses! Me van a descubrir – Lyna sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza cada vez que los pasos se acercaban más hacia ella. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba desarmada e indefensa y más contra un soldado con armadura pesada y armado. El miedo la paralizó un instante y cerró los ojos como si así no la fueran a pillar.

"Pero, qué demonios…"- Lyna abrió los ojos y, frente a ella, se encontraba un joven soldado con la boca abierta, observándola atónito al torso. Confundida ella, bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y suspiró – "Oh vaya… lo que me faltaba"- dijo dándose cuenta finalmente de que estaba sin su blusa y sólo con su braguita. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio al joven recurrir a la empuñadura de su arma y decir amenazante aunque con cierto temblor en su voz- "¿Quién sois vos? ¡No os mováis!"

Lyna no supo qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió – "Ehm… mi señor, soy… una simple sirvienta del castillo que… ehm… he venido a… sorprenderos"- Lyna intentó enmascarar su miedo con una sonrisa tímida. El _shem_ pareció relajarse un momento pero luego entrecerró los ojos un poco y la miro con desconfianza – "¿Desnuda, herida y enfundada en vendas?..."- dijo incrédulo al tiempo que levantaba una ceja confuso.

¡Fenedhis!- Lyna exhaló aire, resignada, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo al instante – "Lo siento, _shem_ "- en una milésima de segundo, estampó la antorcha contra la cabeza del muchacho, enviándole al suelo entre gemidos sin apenas darle tiempo de reaccionar. Lyna sabía que si le volvía a golpear haría mucho ruido llamando así la atención de otros guardias, así que, en un hábil movimiento de manos, le quitó el casco y le golpeó con él en la sien, haciendo que el joven se desmayase instantáneamente tal y como había hecho con Perry – "Dulces sueños"- se levantó del suelo de nuevo, y un pinchazo le travesó la pierna. Hizo una mueca de dolor y colocó su mano automáticamente en la herida del muslo. Al levantar la mano, observó su palma manchada completamente de sangre que goteaba al suelo, dejando un rastro rojo aunque pequeño – "¡Mierda! Desnuda, desangrándome y con una antorcha por arma… ¡Qué buen plan, Lyna!"- murmuró mientras se alejaba a zancadas del soldado.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde había entrado el soldado al hacer el cambio de guardia y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Esta vez el pasillo era más corto y pequeño y, aunque estaba iluminado, no había nadie vigilando. Atravesó rápidamente el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta grande con el marco tallado y la abrió lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido.

Asomó de nuevo la cabeza y esta vez no encontró otro largo pasillo, sino una especie de recibidor donde se veía una gran chimenea y algunos muebles de madera dispuestos por toda la habitación. Al otro lado del recibidor, había otra puerta grande. Por la decoración parecía que iba acercándose a una zona menos militar y más hogareña. ¿Estaría en la casa del Teyrn? Pensar en la posibilidad de estar recorriendo los mismos pasillos que el Teyrn de Gwaren había recorrido, le hizo sentir un escalofrío de emoción. Sabía que el Teyrn pasaba sus días en Denerim, junto a su hija y su rey, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por la expectativa. Su maestro Ilen hablaba maravillas de Loghain Mac Tir, y ella sólo podía sentir una profunda admiración por él, por haber salvado a su maestro tiempo atrás, y por haber tratado a su raza de una forma mucho más justa que cualquier otro noble o _shem_.

Sin dejarse llevar por la emoción, miró a su alrededor y observó que no había nadie cerca así que decidió entrar y caminar hasta la puerta. Justo al llegar, unos pasos y voces la sobresaltaron - ¡Alguien se acerca!- se giró hacia los muebles y corrió a esconderse detrás de una gran silla de madera con respaldar que se encontraba cerca de la salida.

"Te lo digo, Tomas, la elfa daba miedo. Redujo a la teniente sin apenas esfuerzo. Ya verás mañana en el patio. Lo va a pagar con nosotros"- dos hombres entraron en el recibidor y cruzaron la habitación hasta el pasillo por el que había pasado Lyna. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Lyna salió de su escondite y sonrió – Vaya, soy famosa…- soltó una pequeña risita que amortiguó con su mano para evitar que se escuchará más y se dirigió a la puerta.

Giró el pomo y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Asomó un poco la cabeza y observó a un soldado salir por una puerta grande – Ahí es donde debo ir – pensó decidida. Entró en la otra habitación y corrió como pudo hasta la puerta grande que el soldado había dejado entreabierta. La abrió un poco más y miró a su alrededor.

Cerca de una puerta grande con marco tallado, había un guardia. En la sala había tres puertas más y una de ellas era otra puerta grande pero ésta no estaba custodiada, así que pensó que la puerta que tenía que cruzar era la que se hallaba guardada por un soldado. – Maldita sea, ¿No hay ventanas aquí? – pensó mientras observaba con detenimiento al guardia.

El soldado se encontraba mirando al frente y al parecer le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Lyna cruzó con lentitud la puerta, y usando su habilidad sombra, se dirigió hasta una gran cómoda de madera que se hallaba cerca de la puerta que debía cruzar – Bien… ahora debo distraerle. Piensa, Lyna, piensa. ¡Ya está!- recordó. Metiendo sus manos en las braguitas, sacó las llaves que llevaba consigo. – Esto valdrá- pensó, y con un movimiento de muñeca, lanzó las llaves hacia un lado.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?"- el soldado se separó de la puerta y caminó hasta donde Lyna había lanzado las llaves. El hombre se agachó a recogerlas, algo confundido, y Lyna aprovechó.

La elfa soltó rápidamente la antorcha y corrió hasta el guardia, lanzándose encima de él mientras le asfixiaba con el antebrazo y le tapaba la boca y nariz con la mano. Debía ser ágil, rápida y silenciosa. Su maestro le había enseñado bien y el soldado no tardó en desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno. – Bien, uno menos ¿Cuántos quedarán? – Lyna le dejó en el suelo y buscó en su armadura y cinturón algo que le pudiera servir, pero era igual que con el resto; todo muy grande, pesado o inútil.

Se levantó del suelo y se giró hacia la puerta. Sujetó el pomo fuertemente y abrió la puerta poco a poco. Cuando la abrió del todo, observó que ya no se encontraba en un pasillo o recibidor, sino en una habitación. La luna entraba por una pequeña ventana, iluminando un escritorio lleno de vitelas y libros.

Los ojos de Lyna recorrieron toda la estancia y se tensó al ver a un hombre semi-desnudo acostado en la cama. Sus ojos se movieron hacia su mesilla de noche y hacia una esquina y se sorprendió al ver su armadura y armas allí - ¡Un golpe de suerte al fin!-

Sin pensarlo más, entró en la habitación y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para no despertar al hombre que se hallaba dormido a unos pocos pasos de ella. La habitación no era grande, ni lujosa, así que pensó que sería la habitación de un soldado de medio rango con ínfulas de Ser, en vista del guardia que se había encontrado apostado a las puertas de su alcoba.

Lyna sonrió y se acercó hacia sus armas, sin embargo, un movimiento llamó su atención. El hombre se movía en sueños. Agitaba la cabeza y murmuraba cosas. Algo en su gesto le llamó la atención. Parecía conocer a ese _shemlen_ – No Lyna, coge tu armadura y tus armas y sal por la ventana- se dijo para sí misma, pero finalmente su curiosidad pudo más y, sin pensarlo realmente mucho, cogió una de sus dagas por lo que pudiera pasar y se dirigió de puntillas hacia el hombre que se debatía en sueños.

Su corazón latía fuertemente y no sabía por qué. Algo en la cara de este hombre le resultaba familiar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver quién era - ¡Dioses! Otra vez tú – un suspiro se coló por sus labios traicionándola y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, unos increíbles ojos azules la miraban con intensidad, helándole la sangre y petrificándola al instante – ¡Creadores, protegedme!- es lo único que le dio tiempo a pensar pues luego fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Andaran Atish'an:** saludo formal élfico que viene a decir algo como "Entra en este lugar en paz"

 **Aneth ara:** un saludo social y amistoso entre elfos, que significa algo como "Mi lugar seguro"

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Mamae:** madre, mamá

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Hahren** : anciano. Señal de respeto.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Halam'shivanas:** el dulce sacrificio del deber.

 **Lethallin:** término cariñoso hacia un hombre.


	31. El Ojo y la Flecha

**¡Hola! En este capítulo has escenas un poco íntimas, aunque nada muy explícito. Además, veremos un poquito qué es lo que atormenta a nuestro gruñón en sueños. Sin embargo, cuando está despierto, su tormento tiene nombre y apellido élfico ;)**

 **Aquí se menciona una pequeñísima conversación que él tiene con Rowan en el libro "El Trono Usurpado".**

 **Además, aquí el Guarda Gris se desvela finalmente. :)**

 **Espero que os guste y que no se os haga muy pesado, pues es un capítulo largo aunque intenso en emociones y sensaciones.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **¡Un beso!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"El Ojo y la Flecha"**

 _["Sus dedos rozaban suavemente las líneas, como si buscara el porqué de ellos en una piel tan inesperada".]_

* * *

"No hacía falta que viniéramos tantos. Así llamaremos más la atención si nos topamos con otros _shemlen_ "- Fenarel estaba de mal humor. No sólo no había dormido ni descansado, sino que, además, tenía que seguir soportando la compañía de personas en las que no confiaba. Se suponía que entre los clanes había cierta paz, pero él sabía que existían muchas diferencias que les hacía enemistarse con el paso de los años. Realmente no sabía si Zathrian tenía o no problemas con Marethari, pero no le gustaba encontrarse en mitad del pasaje de Brecilia rodeado de extraños que se dirigían, a paso veloz, a su hogar.

" _Da'len_ , por este camino suelen abundar bandidos. Si vamos varios, es más probable que nos dejen pasar. Siendo pocos, nos arriesgaríamos a caer en manos de mercenarios o esclavistas. Muchas amenazas abundan por este bosque, y no todos caminan a cuatro patas"- dijo sombríamente el Custodio sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

Fenarel marchaba junto a Zathrian, Mithra y un cazador joven. En la carreta que les seguía, se encontraba Deygan, Varathorn y Cammen, un joven aprendiz de cazador que había querido venir a pesar de las negativas de Varathorn. Al parecer, el muchacho necesitaba demostrar su valía como cazador y quería probar suerte fuera del territorio del campamento.

"Pues yo no creo que sea así. Si somos más, pensarán que llevamos más mercancías que robar. Es de lógica."- replicó molesto Fenarel mientras miraba de reojo al Custodio.

"Somos dalishanos. No se meterán con tantos y menos estando acompañados de un mago"- interrumpió Mithra mientras arreaba a las Hallas. Fenarel se dio la vuelta para observarla. La joven elfa se hallaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada puesta en las monturas, y no se percató de la mirada atenta del elfo.

"Así es. Los _shemlen_ temen a… ¿cómo les dicen? ¡Ah, sí! Apóstatas. Es decir, a magos como yo"- continuó Zathrian en tono amable mientras dirigía una mirada cálida a Fenarel.

Fenarel le observó un instante y agachó la mirada hacia sus manos que se movían inquietas. Aún quedaban muchas horas de viaje y sabía que no llegaría al campamento de su clan hasta el alba del siguiente día. Sería una larga travesía y ya estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Lo veía demasiado lejos, demasiado complicado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante.

"Tranquilo _da'len_ , tu amiga estará bien. Ella es fuerte"- Zathrian colocó una mano en su hombro y él se sobresaltó un momento. Lo miró a los ojos con desconfianza pero sólo vio comprensión en su mirada. Asintió levemente y, de reojo, observó a Mithra morderse el labio con incomodidad mientras apartaba la mirada de él, disimuladamente. Al parecer ella se había dado cuenta también de su angustia y, por su reacción, parecía que no le sentaba bien ¿serían celos? Después de todo, él y ella habían expresado su mutua atracción días antes. Sin embargo, en ese intermedio, Lyna había creado nuevas esperanzas. Lyna había inundado la mente y el cuerpo de Fenarel con recuerdos tan intensos que sería muy complicado ahora volver a besar otros labios que no fueran los de ella.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos después y la mente de Fenarel comenzó a divagar entre imágenes ficticias de Lyna yaciendo en el frío suelo de una cárcel, llena de cardenales y heridas, sollozando y suplicando piedad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y agitó la cabeza levemente para apartar todo pensamiento doloroso. Debía ser fuerte él también, debía demostrarle a Lyna que él no era el cobarde que ella creía que era.

De repente, la carreta se detuvo bruscamente y las Hallas comenzaron a agitarse.

"¿Oís eso?"- comentó en un susurró Mithra mientras sujetaba las riendas fuertemente intentando calmar a las hallas que estaban dando coces al suelo.

Fenarel miró a sus alrededores y no vio nada. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Varathorn que se encontraba con gesto serio y en alerta. Se volteó a ver a Zathrian y observó un brillo especial en su mirada que le hizo sentir otro escalofrío, pero esta vez de extrema incomodidad.

"¿Custodio?"- murmuró Fenarel mientras le miraba atento.

El Custodio se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos. Sus manos se juntaron en su regazo y agachó el mentón hasta casi tocar su pecho con él. Fenarel le observaba con cierto temor, pues sabía que era un mago y eso le generaba mucha inseguridad y desconfianza.

Pero nada sucedió. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y las Hallas continuaban agitadas y las carretas inmóviles. Pero nadie hacía ni decía nada.

"Ehm… ¿Por qué param-"-

"Silencio… hay algo"- interrumpió Mithra mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a su alrededor, alerta. Al segundo después, depositó las riendas en las manos de Fenarel, cogió su arco y colocó una flecha, tensando la cuerda mientras giraba su torso hacia los lados, buscando algo que aún no era evidente a simple vista.

Fenarel vio al resto de los elfos hacer lo mismo, excepto Zathrian. El mago se encontraba como en un estado de absoluta calma que comenzaba a sacarle de quicio. No sabía qué pasaba hasta que de repente, una voz resonó por todo el bosque.

"¡ _Na din'an sahlin_!"- el Custodio se levantó y, con ambas manos en alto, convocó en menos de un par de segundos, una tormenta eléctrica que envió cientos de rayos hacia el bosque, impactando entre los arbustos, haciendo que varios gemidos resonasen en las cercanías.

Fenarel no sabía qué pasaba, pero ató rápidamente las riendas a la carreta y cogió su arco para apuntar a lo que sea que saliera de los arbustos.

Su corazón se paró en el acto cuando observó, delante de él, tres enormes seres cubiertos de pelo gris grueso erguirse casi el doble de su propio tamaño. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta, cuando vio los enormes colmillos de sus gigantescas fauces. Los ojos de esos seres se encontraban inyectados en sangre y, aunque caminaban a dos patas, sus orejas puntiagudas y peludas revelaban su origen animal– "¡Por el Lobo Terrible! Son ¿lobos?"- dijo confuso intentando contener su temor.

"Son bestias. Son… hombres"- sentenció Zathrian sin apartar su gélida y dura mirada de los seres que le miraban, a su vez, con odio e ira mientras gruñían enseñando los dientes.

Un escalofrío cruzó su estómago, y en ese momento supo con absoluta certeza que el viaje se había complicado mucho más de lo esperado.

* * *

 _"Sigues siendo su reina"- el dolor le golpeaba el pecho y sentía que sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas, pero era lo que debía ser._

 _"¿Y si no quiero ser su reina?"-_

 _"Entonces sé la reina de Ferelden"- su voz se rompió en esa última frase. Debía resistir, no debía dejar que su corazón dictara sus actos. Él tenía que ser el fuerte, por ambos, por Maric, por Ferelden._

 _Unos sollozos rompieron su alma, y él dejó correr libremente sus sentimientos una última vez. Al menos eso merecía. Unos labios se acercaban a los suyos y él intentó acortar aún más la distancia, pero justo cuando se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de esa dulce y delicada boca, la realidad tiró violentamente de él._

 _El suave cosquilleo de una respiración en su cara rompió el recuerdo._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y su corazón dejó de latir por un instante, al observar unos grandes ojos verdes brillantes sobre él, mirándole con intensidad.

No tuvo tiempo de saber qué enemigo era el que le acechaba, así que en un fugaz movimiento, cogió ambas manos del atacante y lo lanzó sobre la cama, posicionándose con todo su peso sobre él para inmovilizarlo completamente.

Un gemido agudo llamó su atención. La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba su habitación, pero esa claridad bastó para descubrir lo que se mostraba ante sí, deslumbrante y asustado. No era un enemigo, no era un atacante, era… ella.

Parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que no era otro sueño de esos, y abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando observó finalmente quién se hallaba debajo de él con la mirada clavada en la suya.

"¡Tú!"- dijo con incredulidad mientras apretaba fuertemente las muñecas de la elfa, al tiempo que las colocaba sobre la cabeza.

"¡Suéltame!"- contestó ella intentando zafarse de su prisión. Los brazos de la elfa buscaban liberarse de sus manos frenéticamente. Sus piernas se retorcían a ambos lados de sus caderas y su torso entero se sacudía violentamente para buscar separarse de él.

Su cara se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de la de ella. Tan cerca, que incluso podía observar, cautivado, lo reactivas que eran sus pupilas. Jamás había visto tanta actividad en la mirada de un ser. Era hipnotizante ver cómo sus rasgos exóticos hacían que su violenta determinación fuera aún más poderosa y admirable.

Se detuvo unos segundos a inspeccionar su rostro. A pesar de las muecas de esfuerzo que la elfa ofrecía, su faz era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. El cabello de la joven se esparcía por su cama, despeinado aunque sujeto en una trenza medio desecha que lograba mantener juntos varios bucles de su pelo, simulando la armonía de una cascada en movimiento. Sus labios rojos carnosos, dejaban entrever unos dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos. Su suave aliento era una mezcla de canela, raíz élfica y algo que no lograba identificar pero que le resultaba tremendamente sugerente. El dulce aroma de su piel era embriagador y salvaje al mismo tiempo, dando a la mezcla completa la cualidad de tentación irrefrenable. "Hacedor… es… hermosa"- pensó mientras movía su mirada por la cara de la joven, detallando sus tatuajes y su expresión.

De repente, sintió un calor extraño en su pecho y observó con detenimiento la cara de la elfa que comenzaba a tornarse tremendamente roja. Quizá estaría aplastando su delicado cuerpo con su peso, pensó, y no quería herirla más de lo que ya estaba. Después de todo, él era tres o cuatro veces más grande y musculoso que ella y era obvio el esfuerzo que la joven estaba haciendo para apartarse, sin éxito alguno, de él.

Sin liberar sus manos, alzó su torso para dejarla respirar. Ella sin embargo, no recuperó aliento. Parecía que, después de todo, no era su peso la razón de su rubor.

Buscando el origen de ese azoramiento, su corazón volvió a detenerse en el instante en el que observó, estupefacto, lo que descubrió cuando se separó de ella. La increíble blancura del torso de la elfa y la curvatura de sus delicados y tersos pechos se mostraban tan naturalmente delante de él, que casi parecía una escena de intimidad consentida entre ambos; como si fueran viejos amantes que buscan tentar al otro con nuevas y atrevidas experiencias.

Como si un intenso rayo hubiera atravesado su cuerpo entero, sintió un calor inmenso subírsele por las mejillas, enviando chispas a todos sus miembros, obligándole a tensarse con brusquedad en el acto. Al parecer, la razón de ese calor que sintió antes de separarse de la elfa, era el contacto directo de piel con piel que pareció despertar ese rubor tan tentador e inesperado en la cara de la joven.

En ese instante, sintió un nerviosismo que pocas veces había sentido. La agitada respiración de la elfa, hacía que sus pequeños pezones rozasen su pecho sutilmente, y él no pudo evitar observar la belleza y cercanía de su cuerpo con el suyo, disfrutando vergonzosamente del calor que la dulce piel de la joven irradiaba en su abdomen y pecho, levantándole todos los vellos de su piel. Su propia respiración comenzó a agitarse sin darse cuenta. Su boca se le secó y, sin quererlo, sus manos suavizaron el agarre de sus delicadas y pequeñas muñecas, dejando que la sangre corriera nuevamente por sus hermosas y finas manos.

La incomodidad que sentía era tal que, él, tan impasible y controlado como era, comenzó a tartamudear cual adolescente inexperto en un burdel – "¡Q-qui-quieta, elfa!"- la joven se movía insistentemente debajo de él, serpenteando sobre su cama como una víbora sin cabeza. El movimiento tan rítmico de su cuerpo, hacía que las caderas de ambos rozasen más insistentemente entre sí, aumentando las chispas de deseo y calor que él ya sentía.

No se creía capaz de soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar con tal intensidad, que parecía obra de brujería. Sus instintos básicos se estaban poniendo tan a prueba que sabía que en cualquier momento se rendiría ante ellos.

"¡Déjame ir, viejo verde!"- gruñó la elfa mientras le observaba con una mirada extraña. No parecía asustada de él, sino asustada de otra cosa.

Él se quedó un rato mudo, mirándola intensamente, buscando controlar cada gesto que hiciese o palabra que dijese para evitar dejar fluir sus impulsos primarios. Observó a la elfa humedecer sus labios varias veces, mientras seguía moviéndose insistentemente debajo de él.

La joven parecía no darse cuenta, y si lo hacía entonces él estaba en clara desventaja, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar signos muy evidentes del resultado de esos movimientos. Le avergonzaba de sobremanera el momento, pero no podía ni sabía parar. Su vientre ardía y su hombría rozaba dolorosamente el centro de la joven, haciendo que él notase perfectamente los pliegues que allí se intuían ligeramente húmedos y tiernos.

Era agonizante tener que controlarse en ese estado. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que él se permitió el lujo de yacer con una mujer y esta era la primera vez, desde que su mujer falleció, que había estado tan cerca de perder el control y dejarse llevar, aunque ello le hiciera arrepentirse más adelante.

Inhaló aire por entre sus dientes y cerró los ojos un instante, buscando tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente de cualquier idea impía y deshonrosa.

Él nunca había sido un hombre con grandes apetitos sexuales y, sólo en momentos puntuales, consideraba necesario aliviarse, sobre todo, cuando pasaba mucho tiempo y se sentía más nervioso e irascible de lo habitual. No se avergonzaba de ello pues era algo natural. Sin embargo, el momento que ahora estaba experimentando era tan vergonzoso que sentía verdadero asco por su naturaleza, aunque sabía que todo esto estaba siendo causado principalmente por esta endemoniada y testaruda elfa.

Había salido de situaciones increíblemente complicadas, pero la situación de ahora era completamente nueva ¿Qué podía hacer? La elfa era peligrosa, de eso no cabía duda. Estaba armada con su daga y no podía liberarla sin más pues seguramente presentaría una dura pelea a pesar de sus heridas. La penumbra de la habitación le daba una ventaja estratégica a ella por encima de él, aunque él era mucho más fuerte y se encontraba en una posición superior. Sin embargo, él acababa de despertarse de un agitado sueño y aún le costaba enfocar las ideas y sus reacciones estaban siendo mermadas por la concentración de sangre en otras zonas menos… propicias para una pelea. Estaba en un aprieto, y lo sabía ¡Vaya si lo sabía!

Se mantuvo así, pensativo e intentando controlar sus impulsos un par de minutos. La elfa pareció notar sus pensamientos pues paró de moverse y le miró con curiosidad. Él agradeció su cambio de comportamiento pues le estaba resultando muy complicado controlar ciertas reacciones que amenazaban con desbocarse sin medida de un momento a otro. De todas formas, observarla debajo de él, completamente vulnerable, salvaje y hermosa, estaba siendo todo un reto para su auto-control.

Enfocó de nuevo la mirada sobre ella, ya más calmado, y dijo con voz serena – "¿Es que acaso quieres morir, elfa? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- la miró con intensidad a los ojos y, a pesar de lo tentador de la postura, evitó bajar su mirada hacia sus redondos y suaves pechos que parecían estar esperando sus manos alrededor de ellos.

La elfa le miró con algo que no logró discernir y después le sonrió con picardía evidente en su gesto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Sólo movió ligeramente sus caderas y él soltó un pequeño gruñido de incomodidad. Ella amplió aún más su sonrisa.

"No juegues conmigo, niña. ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo has escapado?"- repitió molesto. No le gustaba que jugasen con él y esta elfa estaba burlándose en su cara.

"¿Me creeríais si os dijera que… he venido a veros, mi señor?" – la voz de la elfa sonaba dulce, pero estaba claro que estaba mintiendo, pues a pesar de su actuación, su sonrisa delataba su engaño.

"Seré un viejo, elfa, pero no soy tonto"- replicó mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado – "Es la última vez que lo repito ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo escapaste?"- comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Las manos de la elfa se deslizaron un poco entre sus dedos y él se sorprendió agarrando con dolorosa fuerza sus muñecas. Un sutil gemido escapó de los labios de la joven y ésta cerró los ojos un instante, tensándose enseguida en reacción.

"¿Qué les has hecho a mis hombres?"- no lograba comprender cómo había sido posible que una diminuta elfa hubiera podido burlar la seguridad del castillo hasta llegar a él. Tampoco estaba en la mejor de las posiciones ni momentos para lograr comprender nada, puesto que aún no había olvidado la cercanía del cuerpo de la joven y lo vergonzosamente desnudos que se encontraban los dos, salvo por un par de telas que les separaban de entrar en contacto profundo, evocando sensaciones y tentando con perder el control.

La elfa sonrió de nuevo y soltó una pequeña carcajada desvergonzada – "Los he matado a todos…"- susurró mientras levantaba el torso para acercarse a su cara, como si buscara retarle, provocarle.

Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa creyéndoselo por un instante. Después de todo, había presenciado la increíble pelea de esta elfa en la ciudad y era muy probable que hubiera podido acabar con todos. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada delató la mentira.

"Niña necia. Deberías aprender a mentir mejor si pretendes engañarme"- su mente comenzaba a tomar de nuevo el control y su rabia ayudaba en la labor. De todas formas necesitaba cambiar las tornas de la situación, así que decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer. En un rápido movimiento, sujetó ambas muñecas de la elfa con una mano, mientras que con la otra, arrancaba fuertemente la daga, enviándola al suelo de un golpe.

"¡Maldito _shem_ … te vas a arrepentir!"- gruñó entre dientes la elfa mientras volvía a moverse con insistencia, renegando de la pérdida de su arma. Si lo que quería era que él perdiera el control, esta chiquilla no sabía con quién se había topado.

Justo cuando iba a sujetar de nuevo sus muñecas con ambas manos, la elfa logró zafarse de su mano y la acercó rápidamente a su cara, pero él logró detenerla, sujetándola fuertemente por el antebrazo.

La elfa agachó la mirada y le observó sujetarla el brazo con rabia e impotencia. Su boca era una mueca de ira. Por un instante, vio la fuerza de esa mirada de rabia que la joven le dedicaba tan abiertamente. A pesar de ello, seguía siendo bella aunque salvaje. Sin embargo, algo en su semblante cambio cuando sus ojos se desviaron a su pecho. Los enormes y verdes ojos de la joven se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo que allí observaba. Sus carnosos y apetecibles labios se separaron y vio su boca articular algunas palabras, pero no salió sonido alguno. Como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Durante unos segundos él no sabía qué sucedía, pero se quedó embelesado viendo el rostro de la elfa pasar del odio, a la confusión y la incertidumbre por varias fracciones de segundos que parecieron horas. Cada rasgo, cada expresión y cada movimiento que esa joven elfa realizaba, parecía estar creada directamente por la mano del Hacedor mismo. Era toda una visión de vida y energía que le contagiaba, le retaba, le quitaba el aliento y fortalecía.

El brazo de la elfa bajó ligeramente hasta su pecho pero él no dejaba que sus dedos le tocasen. No confiaba en sus intenciones a pesar de lo extraño del momento. Pero una mirada de súplica, hizo que su agarre sobre su brazo disminuyera ligeramente, sin saber exactamente por qué. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Por Andraste!- pensó mientras se extrañaba por su concesión inesperada.

La elfa bajó de nuevo la mirada y acercó lentamente, con miedo, sus dedos a su pecho, desviándose hacia el espacio debajo de su clavícula que vestía un símbolo de un recuerdo que parecía ya borroso.

La joven pareció dudar un instante si tocarlo o no, pero la curiosidad que mostraba dio paso a la determinación. La elfa adelantó su dedo índice y corazón y comenzó a trazar, con lentitud, las líneas oscuras que allí se mostraban algo vaídas por el tiempo. Más de treinta años habían pasado de aquella muestra de compromiso adquirido y él apenas podía recordar las manos que tallaron ese tatuaje, aunque el motivo estuviera siempre claro en su mente.

" _Banal'ras… Assan…"-_ susurró la joven con cierto temor en su tono sin apartar sus delicados dedos de su piel.

Las palabras le resultaban conocidas pero lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar y sentir, era el roce de sus fríos dedos que erizaban los vellos de su cuerpo, despertando nuevamente el fuego de su deseo. La delicadeza con la que lo acariciaba, le hacía pensar en cuán diestras serían sus manos sobre su cansado y frío cuerpo. Esa idea le avergonzó hasta hacerle fruncir nuevamente el ceño, pero era una sensación tan inesperada que decidió perderse un instante en ella.

La elfa acarició varias veces más su tatuaje, trazando rítmicamente las líneas como queriendo descubrir el porqué de ellas.

"Es… antiguo…"- concedió inesperadamente él. Se encontró de repente soltando el brazo de la elfa y apoyando en suyo en la cama al lado de ella, mientras la observaba con detenimiento a los ojos. No sabía por qué había liberado su brazo, pero sintió que no hacía falta sujetarlo más. Tampoco supo por qué había dicho aquello, pero sentía que debía explicarse.

Ella ladeó la cabeza un poco y sonrió dulcemente – "Sí… pero… importante"- la elfa parecía confusa pero en su mirada ya no había rabia, sólo una comprensión que no era capaz de leer en su totalidad.

Desvió sus ojos para observar un breve momento su tatuaje y después deslizó su mirada sobre el torso desnudo de la elfa, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en su abdomen y pechos, detallando cada cicatriz, cada lunar y peca que marcaban su aterciopelada piel. Cuando su mirada nuevamente se cruzó con la de ella, unas pequeñas chispas saltaron entre los dos, ambos reaccionando al instante abriendo los ojos un poco más.

Ella le observaba ahora con una cálida mirada y su mano se había separado completamente de su pecho. Por un momento pensó que le golpearía y apartó un poco la cara por precaución, pero la elfa paró en su avance y le miró con tal dulzura, que removió algo en su interior e hizo que, automáticamente, se relajase notablemente ante aquella significativa mirada.

Al parecer ella sintió el cambio en su comportamiento, pues volvió a subir su mano hasta su cara pero no llegó a acariciarle. Sus dedos se mantuvieron a un centímetro de su mejilla, mientras que sus ojos mostraban algo de miedo y confusión. Su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre su dientes, logrando que enrojeciera la tersa carne de ellos, haciéndolos, si cabía, más apetecibles. Él se quedó observándola con duda y algo de nerviosismo. Su corazón se aceleraba por momentos y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Normalmente las personas se veían intimidadas por él, pero no era el caso de esta elfa. Ella parecía buscarle, analizarle, tentarle. Era aterradoramente seductor.

Él no sabía qué hacer. Su cerebro le decía: 'Arréstala y llévala a los calabozos' pero su cuerpo le gritaba 'Poséela. Permítete este placer'. La observaba con tanta perplejidad, que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las alarmas que sonaban en su interior ¿Iba a tocarle? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería de él? Demasiadas dudas inundaron su mente en cuestión de pocos segundos y, a pesar de la expresión de duda de la elfa, hizo una mueca de desagrado de forma involuntaria que llamó la atención de la joven.

"¿Puedo?..."- susurró la elfa casi sin intención mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos, como buscando ver hasta su alma. Esa pregunta pareció alterarla de alguna forma, porque retiró un poco su mano, pero no la apartó completamente de él.

Él no sabía qué decir ¿Puede qué? ¿Tocarlo? ¿A él? Y lo que era más importante ¿Por qué? No podía permitirlo. Estaba mal, muy mal ¿Qué es todo esto? Esta situación estaba siendo demasiado irreal y su cerebro le estaba gritando de mil formas distintas, pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar. Él seguía sobre ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos y sintiendo su piel junto a la de él, mientras los dos parecían quemarse por dentro con algo que él no era capaz de comprender ni asimilar.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Había demasiadas dudas, demasiado temor… agitó ligeramente la cabeza, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón pero la elfa contestó – "Me tienes miedo… "- dijo casi como una pregunta.

Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero se recuperó al instante intentando enmascarar sus verdaderas sensaciones – "No siento miedo alguno, elfa. Y menos de alguien como tú"- murmuró simulando desgana mientras la miraba con las cejas juntas en señal de desaprobación. Insolente- pensó intentando recuperar esa parte de su ser que volvía a ser el comandante, el líder.

A pesar de todo, él sentía su cuerpo temblar ligeramente por el exceso de control que tenía que ejercer sobre él, y esta elfa no hacía más que complicar las cosas con cada segundo que pasaba. No podía seguir permitiéndolo porque iba a ser su ruina.

Cuando se dispuso a cogerla nuevamente del brazo para apartarla, la elfa levantó su mano y sujetó un pequeño mechón de su cabello, retorciéndolo con sus delicados dedos y deslizándolo entre ellos, mientras le miraba a los ojos con un brillo y fulgor que nunca antes había visto. Su corazón iba a desbocarse ¿Sería que esta joven estaba buscando entregarse a él de verdad? ¿Acaso era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada o lo que veía era realmente lo que sucedía? Su cabeza ahora era un cúmulo incesante de dudas y temores y se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan débil, cuando su dureza y frialdad estaban más que comprobadas. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Se mantuvo unos breves instantes sintiendo el roce de sus dedos sobre su cabello, haciendo que otros mechones oscuros cayeran lentamente sobre su rostro. No quería creer lo que parecía a simple vista porque, ¿Estaría él dispuesto a decir que no, sintiendo lo que sentía? Sería la primera vez que algo así sucedía desde la muerte de Celia y era algo que le asustaba más de lo que esperaba.

El cúmulo de sensaciones y la mirada de deseo de la elfa, sobrepasó su paciencia y su auto-control. Apartó su cara de la mano de la joven, y gruñó con rabia contenida – "¡Deja de jugar conmigo, niña!"

La elfa se sobresaltó un poco y sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente su expresión, tornándose severos y violentos. Intuyendo al instante su intención, él aprovechó para levantar la mano que tenía en la cama y sujetó con firmeza nuevamente el brazo que la muchacha seguía manteniendo cerca de su rostro, reposándolo al segundo después junto al otro por encima de la cabeza de la joven.

En ese gesto repentino, el torso y las caderas de él, se unieron aún más a las de ella haciendo que ambos se estremecieran involuntariamente por un breve instante.

Sin esperarlo, escuchó a la elfa liberar un suave gemido mientras la observaba arquear y cerrar los ojos un instante, para abrirlos de nuevo dedicándole una mirada de rabia y lujuria que ni los trovadores habrían sido capaces de describir. Era tal el salvajismo de su mirada y la expresión de su cuerpo, que su estómago no pudo contener el cosquilleo que comenzaba a formarse en él.

A pesar de su asombro, su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia y, sin ser consciente del todo, se encontró a sí mismo, agachando su torso hacia al de ella, al tiempo que sus caderas se retiraban ligeramente y volvían a caer sobre la joven, enviándole miles de chispas a sus vértebras, e inflamando más su masculinidad – "Hacedor…"- susurró sorprendido y con voz entrecortada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Ante esto, la joven reaccionó cerrando nuevamente los ojos y exhalando aire, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y ladeaba la cabeza dejando al descubierto su dulce cuello, como si fuera una cruel invitación a sus labios. Ella respiraba agitadamente y el rubor intenso de antes volvió a poblar sus mejillas, otorgándole una visión aún más juvenil y apetecible. En ese mismo arrebato, las piernas de la joven, se posaron sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos y el roce de la tersa y delicada piel sobre la de él, fue más de lo que podría soportar en mil vidas.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, bajó los brazos de la joven hasta el abdomen de ella y, con un fuerte impulso de sus piernas y espalda, se arrodilló en la cama, levantándola con él y sentándola en el acto, rompiendo así la postura en la que se encontraban y calmando inmensamente su incomodidad.

"Dioses…"- la elfa le miraba ahora con temor y un brillo que segundos antes era la llama que se encendía entre los dos.

"Ya te has divertido demasiado, elfa. Ahora volverás a tu jaula."- y de un fuerte empujón, la expulsó de su cama, sin dejar de sujetarla por los brazos, levantándose él acto seguido.

La elfa lanzó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa y opuso resistencia cuando él la empujaba de mala gana hacia la puerta. Prefería actuar así, fingiendo tener el control, que dejándose llevar por los juegos que su mente y la joven parecían realizar como si fueran cómplices secretos.

"¡No, por favor!..." – suplicó la joven. La dulce voz de la muchacha, debilitaba en estos momentos su determinación. Casi toda su fortaleza estaba puesta ahora en controlar sus impulsos más primitivos y no sucumbir a la tentación de una elfa caprichosa que parecía divertirse jugando con él.

A pesar de lo que parecía ser, decidió pensar que aquello era una treta de la joven para escaparse y se llenó de voluntad – "Puedes gritar lo que quieras, pero volverás a la celda"- la zarandeó con tal fuerza, que la joven trastabilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, entre chillidos cortos de dolor. Por un momento se arrepintió de su brusquedad, pero verla así era la única forma de no cogerla en vilo y lanzarla sobre la cama para hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta que ambos no supieran diferenciar el dolor del placer.

Él hervía con ira y lujuria, con deseo contenido y control. Era una acumulación de sensaciones tan intensas que le costaba pensar con serenidad – "¡Levántate, niña!"- gruñó de rabia. Su mente intentando controlar de nuevo su cuerpo.

La cogió por las muñecas y la levantó como si fuera una muñequilla de trapo. La elfa gritó, pero él no se detuvo. Justo cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta y llamar a los guardias para que vinieran a apresarla, la elfa levantó una pierna y le golpeó fuertemente en la entrepierna a tal velocidad y con tanta fuerza, que le hizo caer de rodillas al instante, aunque sus manos no dejaron de sujetarla. La elfa aprovechaba para intentar zafarse por todos los medios, pero a pesar de la punzada que sentía en sus partes, él no aflojó su agarre sobre ella.

"¡Suéltame, bestia! ¡No me toques más!"- la elfa se disponía a atacarle de nuevo, pero él fue más rápido.

A pesar de su dolor, soltó una de las muñecas de la joven y, con ese brazo, agarró la pierna herida de la elfa para hacerle una zancadilla, haciendo que la joven cayera directamente al suelo entre gemidos de dolor.

Sin perder tiempo en consideraciones, aprovechó para colocarse sobre ella, ambas piernas sobre sus caderas, y sujetó sus brazos con una sola mano levantándolos sobre la cabeza, dejando libre su otra mano cuyos dedos agarraban ahora fuertemente el cuello de la joven que le miraba en este momento con más rabia que antes.

"¡Basta de juegos, he dicho!"- murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cara de la joven que comenzaba a congestionarse por la presión de sus dedos en su garganta.

Verla así, rendida, vulnerable, le dio cierto placer. Era como estar domando una potra salvaje que prometía ser la mejor montura de todas.

Ese pensamiento le incomodó por el increíble doble sentido que presentaba, pero no alivió su presión sobre el cuello de la elfa, que parecía estar a pocos segundos de perder el conocimiento – "No luches más o morirás, elfa."- su tono más frío de lo habitual pero se había cansado de tener su control a raya.

Algo en la expresión de la elfa le sobresaltó. Una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en sus labios y la joven pareció atragantarse.

Actuando por instinto, él aflojó su agarre sobre el cuello de la joven pero no la liberó. Una pequeña carcajada áspera resonó en su garganta, retumbando en las paredes de su habitación – "N-no me matarás… No p-puedes"- murmuró la joven con descaro.

Él sintió su rabia resurgir de sus entrañas. La elfa volvía a jugar con él y eso hizo que hirviera más su sangre.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, liberó las muñecas de la joven y, con ambas manos, sujetó fuertemente su cuello, rodeándolo por completo sin apenas esfuerzo y sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensaban en un afán por evitar el estrangulamiento. Su ira estaba controlándole y sentía que no podía parar. Todo el conjunto de sensaciones que había experimentado esta noche, estaban pasándole factura ahora y su auto-control le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Los ojos de la elfa le miraban ahora sorprendidos, pero su sonrisa no se borraba de su cara. Eso le desesperó aún más y gruñó – "¡Si luchas más, morirás! ¡Ríndete!" –

De repente, casi como por invocación, la mano de la muchacha se posó delicadamente sobre la de él, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente con los dedos, como si estuviera trazando delicadas figuras sobre su piel.

Sentir las frías yemas de sus delicados dedos sobre su piel caliente, fue un contraste que le hizo reaccionar ligeramente, aflojando el agarre de sus dedos sobre el cuello de la joven. No se esperaba una reacción así. Todo era tan confuso. – "¡Maldita seas, elfa! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!"- Ella le seguía mirando y su sonrisa poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, aunque sus ojos jamás dejaron los suyos, ni sus dedos dejaron de tocarle allí donde él la estrangulaba ahora con escasa insistencia.

Los grandes ojos verdes le miraban con calidez y él no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Sería esto un sueño? ¡Levántate y ordena que la apresen! ¡Vamos! – se decía para sus adentros, pero algo en aquella mirada le tenía completamente hipnotizado. Las insistentes y delicadas caricias sobre su mano le hicieron recordar, por un instante, momentos pasados que le herían el alma profundamente. Momentos que eran tan escasos que le hizo sentirse más solo y mucho más viejo que nunca. Ver a la joven debajo de él, le hacía darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación y de lo iluso que estaba siendo.

Sintiendo de repente cómo el peso de sus decisiones recaía sobre sus hombros, agachó su cabeza e inclinó ligeramente su torso sobre ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la joven. Ella le miraba con tanta intensidad que no pudo desviar su mirada, quedándose atrapado como una mosca en una telaraña. Su corazón latía con tanta insistencia, que parecía que iba a romper su pecho y salir corriendo en una fútil fuga espontánea. Su respiración agitada, movía aquellos cabellos que caían sobre su cara, cubriéndole parte de la expresión de confusión y rabia que sentía.

Acercó su cara lentamente a la de ella hasta sentir el dulce aliento de la joven y le susurró entre dientes con rabia – "No conseguirás lo que buscas, elfa"- tragó saliva y sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente a los labios de la joven. Un poco más cerca y sus labios se unirían en un beso que amenazaría con romper su control en mil pedazos.

Esa última palabra casi muere en su boca cuando un sonido seco y fuerte le sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándole. La puerta de su habitación se abría de par en par iluminando la habitación que se hallaba en media penumbra, cegándole un breve instante.

"¡Mi señor! La elfa ha…"- Ser Cauthrien miró hacia los lados y agachó su mirada al ver que él se encontraba en el suelo, sobre la joven desnuda, y a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Al verla entrar, él se sobresaltó y se irguió al segundo después, separando su cara de la de la joven, sintiéndose al instante sumamente incómodo al comprobar la mirada de horror y dolor que su teniente le dirigía.

Durante unos breves instantes no supo qué decir. Sabía que la escena debía resultar confusa, cuanto menos, pero él no iba a justificarse y menos ante su subalterna. Cuando se dispuso a hablar, un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó fuertemente su atención.

Un dolor agudo y punzante surgió en su antebrazo y su mirada se posó inmediatamente en él para descubrir su origen. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al observar un pequeño puñal que parecía haber salido de la nada, como si hubiera brotado directamente de su músculo sin él ser consciente.

Reaccionó soltando a la elfa en el acto y se sujetó el brazo rápidamente para comprobar su estado, mientras alternaba su mirada entre la joven que yacía en el suelo debajo de él y la herida del puñal que amenazaba con empeorar si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

Al parecer la elfa tenía un as en la manga y él no fue capaz de verlo hasta ahora que ya era demasiado tarde. Posiblemente esta navaja estuviera envenenada, pero lo que era evidente a simple vista es que la joven había clavado el puñal tan profundo, que apenas sobresalía material alguno de su antebrazo.

Gruñó fuertemente y cuando se disponía a golpearla con el otro brazo, la elfa levantó la mano sana y le golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza, que le envió hacia atrás, sentándole sobre el suelo y dejándole completamente atónito y boquiabierto. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Nada de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora le hacía intuir algo así. Después de todo, la elfa sí sabía mentir- pensó con rabia mientras se reprendía por no haberlo visto con anterioridad - ¡Estúpido iluso!

Antes de que él pudiera recobrarse, la elfa se levantó de un salto pero Ser Cauthrien ya estaba sobre ella, cogiéndola con excesiva fuerza al tiempo que le retorcía los brazos dolorosamente por atrás de su espalda y le sacaba algún que otro grito de dolor junto con alguna palabra ininteligible.

Él se recuperó casi al segundo después y se levantó sin esfuerzo posicionándose delante de su teniente y la joven, que le miraba ahora con una sonrisa burlona en esos rojos labios.

"¡Eso por golpearme en la cara antes, _shem_!" - ¿Se está burlando de mí? Sintió un calor recorrer su estómago de nuevo y su rabia volvió a aflorar como si hubiera estado esperando esta oportunidad para renacer más fuerte y viciosa que antes.

"¡Teniente!"- gruñó en tono severo y gélido, haciendo que él mismo se asombrase de su frialdad – "Dejadla en los barracones. No habrá consideración alguna. A las bestias se las trata como tal"

La teniente se quedó muda un instante, y frunció el ceño en desagrado. Le miraba ahora de arriba a abajo deteniéndose un segundo más en su entrepierna, con mirada de reproche. Él se dio cuenta y, lejos de avergonzarse, gruñó nuevamente – "¿A qué demonios esperáis? ¡Es una orden! ¡Ya!"- gritó.

La teniente abrió los ojos y se tensó en respuesta. Por un instante parecía que iba a replicar pero simplemente asintió y se dio media vuelta, llevándose consigo a la maldita tentación que había arruinado por completo su noche y su reputación.

* * *

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su torso se encontró de repente completamente aprisionado entre la cama y el pecho del _shemlen_ que la aplastaba con fuerza, inmovilizándola por completo.

Sus piernas se hallaban a ambos lados del hombre, sin poder moverlas apenas, y sus muñecas estaban fuertemente sujetas por las grandes manos del desconocido. Ella se resistió todo lo que pudo, su cuerpo se agitaba con fuerza, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para alejar a ese ser de su cuerpo semi-desnudo. La simple idea de tener la piel de un humano sobre la suya, compartiendo y sintiendo su calor y respiración, era aterradora.

Él pareció reconocerla - "¡Suéltame!"- dijo Lyna. Ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero cualquier esfuerzo era en vano. La fortaleza de ese _shemlen_ era notable.

A pesar del momento, ella no evitó su mirada ni un instante. Sus increíbles ojos azul claro se mantenían clavados en su rostro que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros del de él. El aroma corporal del humano estaba inundando su sensible sentido del olfato, embriagándola de sensaciones desconocidas pero tentadoras. Un olor a metal y cuero bañaban su piel, y su aliento era fresco como la hierbabuena, aunque dulce como el vino joven. La expresión de confusión y rabia en su cara eran contradictorias, pues en el fondo de sus ojos, se alojaba un brillo de necesidad que recientemente comenzaba a conocer en los hombres.

La sensación de estar completamente a merced de este humano la aterraba pero la excitaba al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo sentía los latidos del corazón del _shemlen_ así como el calor intenso de su cuerpo que iba aumentando a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Las caderas del desconocido estaban rozando fuertemente las suyas y Lyna no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente excitada por lo inesperado del momento. "¡Por el lobo terrible! Ahora no"- pensó mientras intentaba controlar su incomodidad y las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

Sintió un calor intenso subir por sus mejillas ante la mirada atónita del hombre que la miraba con algo que parecía curiosidad y preocupación. Al segundo después, el desconocido apartó un poco su torso y una fina brisa cruzó entre ellos, erizando sus pezones al instante y aliviando un poco la presión que el pecho del _shemlen_ ejercía sobre el suyo.

No sabía por qué, pero sentirse observada por este humano, hacía que sus nervios brotasen cual flor de verano en noche fresca. Los ojos del hombre se deslizaban por su cuerpo y le oyó tragar saliva en respuesta. Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas y le sintió estremecerse.

"Oh dioses no…"- pensó respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba eliminar de su mente imágenes de posibles acontecimientos. La imagen de los bandidos le vino a la mente, y se estremeció. No quería vivir algo similar. Sin embargo, la mirada predadora de este humano la estaba enloqueciendo, parecía encender sus sentidos y su piel como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. No sabía si era la sensación de estar dominada, el aura de liderazgo y comando que él expedía, pero había algo que hacía que Lyna se sintiera atraída cual polilla a la luz cegadora. Después de todo, ella siempre había sentido debilidad por las figuras de mando y, al parecer, los humanos no iban a ser la excepción.

En ese instante de duda, sintió al hombre aflojar su agarre sobre sus muñecas y notó cierto alivio. Si mantenía la sujeción así, podría escapar con más facilidad, pensó. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes, ahora la urgencia siendo mayor en vista de la reacción tan desmedida de su cuerpo ante este humano. Su mente gritaba 'Corre', pero su cuerpo comenzaba a susurrar palabras muy diferentes que la llenaban de dudas y miedo.

"¡Q-qui-quieta, elfa!"- le espetó el _shemlen_ , pero ella no paró de moverse enérgicamente debajo de él. Debía zafarse, debía correr.

Sin darse cuenta, sus movimientos constantes comenzaban a estimular su cuerpo a una velocidad tal, que cuando fue del todo consciente, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella vio un brillo intenso de deseo en aquellos penetrantes ojos y le gritó que la dejara ir, aunque en realidad su piel pedía 'más' de aquello que él estaba obsequiando.

Eso la asustó. Nunca antes había sentido algo similar por un humano, ni siquiera por ningún elfo. Era algo completamente nuevo y absolutamente inevitable; como si estuviera destinado a ser. La sensación que tuvo en el callejón con el Guarda fue intensa, pero completamente diferente. Esto sobrepasaba toda razón y consciencia. Su cuerpo estaba gritándole que la poseyera, que no dejara de tocarla y beber de su mirada, pero su mente sólo quería huir de allí y no cometer una locura de la que se arrepentiría después. ¿Qué diría Marethari si la viera así? ¿Qué diría Tamlen o Fenarel si la vieran así, tan débil, tan dispuesta a todo con este _shemlen_ desconocido?

Lyna no sabía qué hacer. Sólo forcejeaba y se movía insistentemente a pesar de que su centro comenzaba a estremecerse y humedecerse sin control, como nunca antes, como nunca con nadie. No era algo voluntario, era algo que jamás pensó que podía suceder con alguien como este _shemlen_ que la miraba con tanta inquietud e intensidad que aumentaba su rubor y calor hasta niveles insoportables ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a él como el aceite al fuego?

En una de esas sacudidas para lograr zafarse de su agarre y peso, ella notó una nueva pero insistente dureza presionar su entrepierna que enviaba chispas por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad que la hizo temblar. ¡Dioses… es…!- su pensamiento no fue más allá pues estaba claro que el humano que se hallaba sobre ella, estaba sintiendo algo similar y, por la reacción de su cuerpo, parecía estar dispuesto a ceder ante sus instintos. La consciencia de ello la hizo estremecerse y excitarse aún más. Quizá podría aprovechar esto para más de una cosa, pensó con determinación.

Al mirarle, notó que él inhalaba aire con esfuerzo por entre sus dientes y cerró los ojos un breve momento, como si buscase alejarse de lo que su cuerpo parecía sentir – "…Entonces… ¿Quiere evitarlo?"- pensó confundida y con cierto alivio. Por un instante, paró de moverse. Si no buscaba entonces aprovecharse de ella, ¿Por qué la mantenía así sujeta en vez de llamar a la guardia?, se preguntó mientras le observaba con cautela.

El _shemlen_ abrió los ojos de nuevo y le pidió explicaciones. Pero ella no iba a dárselas tan fácilmente y menos sabiendo que ahora tenía cierto control sobre él. Probaría suerte, así que simplemente sonrió y movió un poco sus caderas para probar su teoría. En ese instante, el hombre soltó un pequeño gruñido y ella no pudo evitar sonreír más con la respuesta "Te tengo"- pensó optimista.

El desconocido se enfadó más y repitió su pregunta pero ella no iba a abandonar su personaje tan fácilmente – "¿Me creeríais si os dijera que… he venido a veros, mi señor?" – su voz salió menos convincente de lo que hubiera querido pero no le importaba.

"Seré un viejo, elfa, pero no soy tonto"- replicó el _shemlen_ con desagrado. Volvió a pedir explicaciones, pero ella aprovechó para mover un poco sus manos. Sin embargo, él volvió a sujetarla más fuertemente y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante lo inesperado del gesto, mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido involuntario.

"¿Qué les has hecho a mis hombres?"- repitió el desconocido.

Se estaba cansado de sus preguntas ¿Qué más daba cómo hubiera escapado o qué le hubiera hecho a sus hombres? Lo que tendría que hacer es apresarla y sin embargo ahí estaba; sobre ella, sintiéndola, excitándola y soportando su juego, su tentación. Si eso es lo que quería, ella se lo iba a dar.

Ella sonrió y ofreció, en un susurro, la contestación que más podría enfadarle mientras levantaba un poco su torso para acercarse más a él y así incomodarle un poco más.

Por la mirada que él le dirigió, pareció creérselo por un instante pero luego la tachó de ser una pésima mentirosa y eso le llegó a su orgullo más de lo que pensaba ¿De verdad lo creía? Pues ella le haría cambiar de opinión aunque se quemase en el intento, de eso no había duda.

Un brusco e inesperado gesto, la sacó de sus pensamientos. En un simple movimiento, el _shemlen_ se deshizo de su daga sin ella apenas darse cuenta. Le maldijo por ello y comenzó a sacudirse de nuevo, aprovechando el cambio para zafarse finalmente y salir corriendo. Necesitaba volver a tener el control y, aunque él parecía ser débil ante ella, aún no lograba ver la forma de escapar de aquella tortura. Sólo tenía dos opciones; o escapar como le fuera posible, o sucumbir a lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Sabía que las dos dependían de ella. Había una tercera opción, pero ella no quería considerarla porque eso implicaba los barrotes negros y el frío suelo de una jaula vacía.

Después de sacudirse unos breves instantes, logró liberar finalmente su mano sana y la acercó velozmente al rostro del hombre para arañarle, pero él la detuvo al instante en un rápido y apenas perceptible movimiento. Se sobresaltó y sintió su ira e impotencia volver a fluir por su sangre. La adrenalina que solía otorgarle cierta temeridad, no parecía haber hecho presencia en este encuentro y estaba necesitándola más que nunca, porque si algo no soportaba, era que hiriesen su orgullo y la dominasen. Pero no debía perder el control. Las sensaciones con este _shemlen_ estaban siendo completamente diferentes a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y quería averiguar el porqué en la medida de lo posible.

Lyna agachó la mirada para observarle sujetando su brazo pero unos trazos oscuros llamaron fuertemente su atención. Justo en un lado del fuerte pecho del _shemlen_ , se hallaba una figura que ella conocía muy bien. Las finas líneas que allí se mostraban, eran exactamente iguales a las que solía ver cuando entrenaba con Ilen. Una flecha superpuesta sobre un ojo abierto, marcaban la piel de ese desconocido. El descubrimiento la dejó petrificada por unos segundos. Quiso decir algo, pero no articuló palabra. Su corazón latía fuertemente y la confusión fue tal que se sentía mareada.

Ese símbolo era demasiado especial y demasiado importante para su maestro. Era el símbolo de su orgullo y su fortaleza. Era el símbolo de un pasado que recordaba a diario y que motivaba su sentido de la moral y virtud; era el símbolo de los Elfos Nocturnos. Pero ¿cómoes posible que un _shemlen_ lo tuviera tatuado? Eso sólo correspondía a los elfos que participaron en la reconquista. No entendía nada y su cuerpo no colaboraba con ella. El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable y, después de presenciar esto, se sentía aún más intrigada y excitada.

La cabeza de Lyna daba demasiadas vueltas, como si hubiera bebido más vino especiado de lo habitual. No podía creer lo que veía. No podía ser real, ¿o sí? Quiso comprobarlo.

Bajó su mano hasta su pecho pero el humano pareció desconfiar. Ella necesitaba saber si lo que sus ojos veían era cierto, que no era una ilusión o uno de esos sueños que solía tener, así que sus ojos le miraron suplicantes, pidiéndole de alguna forma continuar con lo que pretendía. El _shemlen_ dudó un instante pero luego pareció entenderla y dejó que acercase finalmente sus dedos a su pecho.

La yema de sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente sobre las líneas oscuras del tatuaje, sintiendo el relieve que esas marcas suelen dejar. Cada vello se erizaba a su paso, y el simple tacto de su piel, enviaba electricidad por todo su cuerpo, atontando aún más sus sentidos.

El tatuaje era real, y era exactamente como el que tenía su maestro. Ella recordó que Ilen tardó varios años en explicarle la importancia de ese tatuaje y, cuando finalmente se lo confesó, Lyna tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón arrugado de la emoción. ¿Sería igual de importante para este _shemlen_ este símbolo? Lo dudaba. Este símbolo era motivo de orgullo para su raza. Era un símbolo de fuerza y unión, de un futuro mejor. Sólo los elfos pertenecientes a la guerrilla de los Elfos Nocturnos llevaban este distintivo que los identificaba como héroes en la sombra. Pocos habían salido con vida de Colina Oeste pero, los que quedaban, resultaban sumamente valiosos.

Que un _shemlen_ con aires de noble militar tuviera un tatuaje así, le hacía preguntarse si, la guerrilla, habría albergado algo más que elfos. Quizá este humano había sido parte de ella y ahora gozase de su reputación entre los de su raza, lo que justificaría su rango de señor.

Lyna se quedó completamente embelesada con la marca y con la piel que la portaba. Su pecho era tremendamente fuerte y estaba plagado de cicatrices, pero lo que más le interesaba e intrigaba era el símbolo. Sus dedos rozaban suavemente las líneas, como si buscara el porqué de ellos en una piel tan inesperada. Quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo. No tenía la confianza y ella dudaba de que él fuera a complacerla, al menos en este caso.

" _Banal'ras… Assan…"-_ susurróLyna insegura… no sabía si el _shemlen_ reconocería las palabras, pero era como los elfos nocturnos solían llamar a este símbolo.

Algo en el semblante del hombre cambió. Sus ojos la miraban con tanta profundidad e intención, que alimentaba más su fuego, incomodándola de sobremanera y haciendo que ella se preguntase si estaba sobrepasando su propio límite de control.

"Es…antiguo…"- contestó al tiempo que liberaba suavemente su brazo. Sus dedos callosos se deslizaron sobre su piel para luego desaparecer entre las sábanas de la cama. El gesto la sorprendió y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida – "Sí… pero… importante"- su corazón latía con insistencia, pensando en el significado de esas marcas sobre el cuerpo de un humano que, a pesar de su evidente rango, no parecía ser de suma relevancia para los de su raza, o al menos esa es la impresión que daba. ¿Por qué tendría ese símbolo alguien como él? ¿Quién era él?

El _shemlen_ desvió sus ojos hacia su propio tatuaje y después, con suma intención, recorrió el torso y pechos de Lyna con su mirada, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera bajo el detallado escrutinio de esos orbes azul intenso. De repente, sus miradas se encontraron y un fuerte torrente de electricidad cruzó su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo y encendiéndolo nuevamente. Sentía que su sangre hervía con una canción nueva pero extrañamente familiar.

Sin planificarlo, se dejó llevar. La mano que había estado acariciando su tatuaje, se desplazó hasta llegar a la altura de la mejilla del hombre. Dudó por un instante si tocarle… ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? No lo sabía, pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente con las ganas. Recordaba el sueño que había tenido en el que él aparecía y ella le acariciaba la mejilla. Su mirada ahora era mucho más profunda que entonces y ella sintió que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, como si estuviera animándola a avanzar, a sentir más de su piel, a perderse entre esos fuertes brazos, entre sus caricias y besos… ¿Cómo es esto posible? Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, sus ojos se deleitaban con cada segundo que él bebía de los suyos.

"Su pelo"- … tan oscuro, tan listo y sedoso. El gesto de desagrado que mostró el _shemlen_ la confundió un poco, pero no quería parar – "¿Puedo?..."- ¿Le había pedido permiso? Ella no hacía eso. Ella tomaba lo que quería de la gente que no le importaba. ¿Acaso sería este _shemlen_ algo diferente al resto? Su cuerpo parecía pensar que sí.

Ella analizó su mirada un poco más, y por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que el humano estaba aún más asustado que ella – "Me tienes miedo…"- le dijo mientras comprendía finalmente el poder que tenía sobre él. Sin embargo él pareció sorprenderse y luego su expresión cambio. Negó la afirmación pero ella sabía que no era cierto. Lo sentía por la forma en la que sus labios se movían inquietos, en la expresión y brillo de sus ojos, en el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, en los latidos de su corazón al hacer esa pregunta; todo en él gritaba miedo pero ¿Miedo a qué? Sabía que él reaccionaba a su cuerpo como ella al de él, pero ¿Por qué no ser como el resto y aprovechar la oportunidad? ¿Será que este _shemlen_ no era como los otros? ¿Será que el honor sí significaba algo para él?

Sin esperar más, sus dedos acudieron automáticamente a uno de los mechones que colgaban deliberadamente delante del hermoso y maduro rostro del humano. Lo retorció entre sus dedos, probando su suavidad y fortaleza, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Era hermoso. La mezcla de esos ojos azul claro, cabello negro liso, y la expresión seria, agitaba algo dentro de Lyna que ni ella misma era capaz de describir. Ella comenzó a temblar también, aunque él no pareció sentirlo pues su expresión se mantuvo casi impasible, de no ser por las pequeñas señales de control que él mostraba.

El _shemlen_ parecía estar pensando en mil cosas distintas, sopesando quizá las posibilidades que tenía, pero ella no quería ponérselo fácil. Después de todo, hace tiempo que él podría haber acabado con este juego, y allí estaba ella; más dispuesta que nunca a perderse entre sus brazos sin él saberlo. "No tengas miedo…"- algo dentro de ella la animaba a continuar, a perder el control y fundirse con él, pero no podía, no quería ¿o sí?

De repente, la expresión del extraño cambió y la rabia afloró en su faz – "¡Deja de jugar conmigo, niña!"- gruñó mientras apartaba su cara de la mano de Lyna. Eso hizo que ella saliera del estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba, rompiendo toda magia.

Lyna sintió la rabia y la adrenalina correr de nuevo por sus venas, pero el _shemlen_ pareció notarlo y, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo con la mano libre, éste se la cogió nuevamente con firmeza.

Ese gesto inesperado hizo que ambos cuerpos se unieran más y Lyna no pudo evitar estremecerse bruscamente con el movimiento. Sin quererlo, gimió en sorpresa y arqueó su cuerpo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para sentir más el momento, entregándose por completo a las sensaciones de forma inesperada. Al segundo después volvió a abrir los ojos y casi pierde el control. Su cuerpo temblaba, su vientre ardía, su centro palpitaba con las ganas de sentirle dentro, de sentir sus besos en su piel, sus caricias en sus pechos… Estaba siendo demasiado intenso, demasiado inesperado y asustaba.

La situación empeoró después, pues el _shemlen_ pareció reaccionar en consecuencia y golpeó nuevamente sus caderas contra las de ella, haciendo que Lyna sintiera aún más la maravillosa hombría que aquella fina tela guardaba celosamente. Sólo duró un segundo, pero el humano nombró a su dios, y comenzó a temblar más fuertemente, haciendo el roce más insistente, más desesperado. ¡Dioses…! Qué es esto… - se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía más el momento. No pudo evitarlo y sus piernas abrazaron las de él por detrás, haciendo que sus caderas se unieran aún más en el acto. Sabía que estaban al borde del precipicio y, aunque ella quería tirarse de cabeza, su mente le pedía huir de allí, salir corriendo.

Pero el ambiente cambió inesperadamente. Todo ese momento se rompió al instante en el que el _shemlen_ la levantó y la sentó en la cama. Ella le miró sorprendida y él le devolvió una mirada de rabia que no logró comprender. ¿Pensará que estoy fingiendo? Por la expresión del humano, ella no tenía duda de que eso era lo que creía pues la miraba con rencor.

La sacó de la cama a empujones y, aunque intentó zafarse, él no pareció inmutarse. Más bien parecía obligarse a sí mismo a ser violento, como si eso fuera mejor que controlar sus impulsos con ella. Después de todo, parecía que ella y él tenían más cosas en común de lo que esperaba.

Intentó apelar a la compasión. Suplicó que no la llevase de vuelta a su jaula, pero el hombre no pareció importarle, pues la siguió empujando hasta que, intencionadamente, ella se dejó caer. Sin embargo la caída le dolió más de lo que había esperado ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? Quizá es que él estaba llegando al límite de su control y era eso, o dejarse llevar. Ojalá hubiera sido lo segundo- pensó con vergüenza y asombro- ¡Por Mythal… qué me pasa!-

Él siguió gritándole, hasta que se cansó y la levantó de los brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. Lyna vio la oportunidad y no lo dudó ni un instante; levantó su pierna y le golpeó fuertemente en esa zona tan sensible. Por un momento, pensó que la soltaría, pero el humano testarudo no la liberó y por más que ella se agitaba, él no la soltaba. Gritó y se dispuso a pegarle de nuevo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida; el _shemlen_ le hizo una zancadilla y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo con un sonoro 'thud' haciendo que su cabeza impactara ligeramente en la fría piedra.

Antes de que ella abriese los ojos, el humano estaba ya sobre ella asfixiándola. Le gritaba que dejara de jugar pero, es que en realidad ella no jugaba. Ella deseaba sentirle, pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad de escapar cuando la viera. No era tan tonta y ciega como para dejarse llevar hasta el punto de pensar que, milagrosamente, le perdonarían los asesinatos y saldría por la puerta principal.

Un pequeño brillo de satisfacción se hizo evidente en los ojos del _shemlen_. Parecía estar disfrutando esto, pero ella no iba a darle el gusto de ponérselo fácil. No estaba en su naturaleza. Ella iba a luchar hasta el último aliento, aunque ello significase morir a manos de este ser que le producía sensaciones tan contradictorias. Si era así como él quería esto, así lo tendría.

No pudo evitar sonreír con la idea y el humano pareció confundido un instante. La liberó un poco, y Lyna aprovechó para soltar la carcajada que estaba guardando. Sabía que él no podía matarla porque había otra persona interesada en ella y él parecía obedecer a sus deseos. Así que, sea lo que sea que este _shemlen_ intentase, no iba a ser posible. Eso pareció enfurecerlo más, y a Lyna le sorprendió gratamente. Después de todo, quienes perdían el control, perdían de una forma u otra la pelea, y ella lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, el hombre pareció tomárselo más en serio, y con ambas manos, la sujetó más fuertemente del cuello – "Ay _shem_ , eso ha sido un grave error"- pensó divertida.

Aunque sentía más presión en su cuello, el _shemlen_ sólo parecía buscar su rendición, no asfixiarla, así que quiso ganar tiempo.

Levantó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar suavemente las manos del hombre. Lyna sabía perfectamente lo que el cuerpo del humano sentía cuando ella le acariciaba, así que aprovechó esa debilidad. El hombre pareció confuso un instante pero luego la miró con intensidad, buscando algo en su mirada que ella intentaba ofrecer.

"¡Maldita seas, elfa! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!"- dijo el _shemlen_ casi en una súplica, pero ella no paró de acariciarle y mirarle con intención. Necesitaba distraerle, pues su otra mano estaba trabajando sutilmente en el extremo de su trenza, desenredando el puñal que guardaba allí tan convenientemente.

Algo en la mirada del hombre la alertó. Por un momento pensó que él se había dado cuenta de su intención, pero al final sólo parecía estar luchando consigo mismo por intentar comprender la situación. "Pobre imbécil…"- pensó mientras lograba desatar finalmente el puñal.

Lyna vio al humano acercar su cara a la suya y por un momento se tensó en respuesta. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los de ella – "No conseguirás lo que buscas, elfa"- dijo suavemente el hombre mientras desviaba su mirada a sus labios. ¡Dioses!, por un momento pensó que iba a besarla. Se tensó en reacción a su cercanía, sus ojos penetrando en su alma, pero justo cuando pensó que él finalmente cedería a sus impulsos, un ruido fuerte les interrumpió.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una voz femenina hizo su presencia. El _shemlen_ se irguió al instante, con expresión alterada, y desvió su mirada a la silueta que se encontraba en la puerta.

Esta era su oportunidad -¡Ahora!- Lyna levantó su mano hábilmente y clavó su puñal con fuerza dentro del antebrazo del hombre, haciendo que éste la soltase en el acto y gruñese de dolor.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella le golpeó tan fuertemente en la cara que hizo que su enorme cuerpo fuera a parar varios pasos más atrás, liberándola al instante de su prisión.

Lyna no perdió tiempo. Sin tomar en consideración el dolor de su pierna y mano, se giró y corrió hacia la puerta. Era ahora o nunca. Sin embargo, la enorme mujer, que segundos antes les había interrumpido, estaba esperándola y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. La humana la sujetó fuertemente mientras retorcía su mano entablillada, extrayendo de ella un grito de dolor – "¡ _Fenedhis_!"- gruñó entre dientes mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de ella. Pero la mujer era muy fuerte y ella estaba completamente desarmada, herida y cansada.

La mujer le dio la vuelta y la puso mirando hacia el hombre que se encontraba ya de pie, sujetándose el brazo y con una mirada llena de odio y rabia. Ella sonrió - Eso es… pierde el control- se dijo con satisfacción mientras veía cómo la expresión del humano se iba tornando en una rabia intensa que hacía intuir su falta de auto-control en esos momentos.

"¡Eso es por golpearme en la cara antes, _shem_!"- dijo en tono burlón mientras le observaba con detenimiento a los ojos.

"¡Teniente!"- gruñó en tono severo el hombre- "Dejadla en los barracones. No habrá consideración alguna. A las bestias se las trata como tal"

Lyna abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y sintió como si le hubieran echado encima un cubo de agua helada. Fuera lo que fuera ese lugar, al parecer iba a ser mucho peor que una jaula fría y solitaria y, por la expresión del hombre, parecía que sería una especie de tortura que sólo se reservaba para aquellas personas de baja consideración.

"¿A qué demonios esperáis? ¡Es una orden! ¡Ya!"- gritó de nuevo. La mujer que la sujetaba se tensó y obedeció al instante.

Lyna intentó resistirse pero, la humana le sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos – "¡Suéltame, gigante con tetas!"- necesitaba hacer algo para que la mujer la soltara aunque fuera un instante, pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Lyna la miró de reojo y vio una expresión de rabia y tristeza que no entendía.

Al sacarla al pasillo, Lyna vio al soldado que había noqueado, de pie apoyado contra la pared y medio mareado. Cuando él la vio, le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento y rabia. Ella le detalló un instante y le identificó; era el soldado que la había traído cargada hasta aquí y que había golpeado en el cuello.

El recuerdo la hizo reír y sonrió – "Deberíais reclutar mejores soldados"- murmuró mientras observaba burlona al hombre.

"¡Silencio, elfa!"- gruñó la mujer mientras la empujaba por el pasillo.

El soldado que la miraba con rabia, se irguió al verla acercarse – "Te arrepentirás, coneja"- le susurró cuando pasó. Lyna volteó su cara y le volvió a sonreír. El soldado pareció enfurecerse más y justo cuando iba a acercarse a ella para decirle algo más, una figura apareció por su espalda y posó una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndole al instante.

Lyna desvió la mirada y observó al Guarda mirarla con asombro – "Ser Cauthrien, un momento por favor"- dijo inmediatamente al verla.

"¿Qué deseáis?"- la mujer se giró y arrastró a Lyna consigo.

"Ehm, ¿podrías dejar de empujarme así? Me estoy desangrando, por si no te has dado cuenta"- interrumpió Lyna mientras miraba su pierna.

"¡He dicho Silencio, coneja!"- la mujer llamada Ser Cauthrien la zarandeó nuevamente y la tiró de rodillas al suelo. Lyna gimió de dolor al caer, pero nunca dejó de sonreír. Ver a los _shemlen_ comportarse como animales, tenía cierto atractivo y ella estaba acostumbrada a las bestias brutas del bosque.

"Ser, me gustaría que dejarais a la joven bajo mi custodia, si es posible"- dijo el Guarda mientras la miraba a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y automáticamente su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Me temo que no es posible, señor. Tengo órdenes de llevarla a las barracas con el resto de delincuentes"- contestó la mujer.

¡Con que era eso! En la jaula donde había estado horas antes, no había nadie y todo parecía muy limpio. Quizá este nuevo lugar era más parecido a aquellas prisiones crueles que solían haber en las ciudades _shemlen_. Lyna se estremeció con el pensamiento. Estar así en una celda con varios otros delincuentes, sería una muerte segura. Ella no pensaba ceder ante nada y terminarían matándola casi con total seguridad.

"Creo que no os he oído bien, ¿Barracas?"- preguntó confuso el Guarda mientras se acercaba más hacia Ser Cauthrien.

"Ha oído bien, señor. El Comandante ha ordenado el cambio en vista de los… nuevos acontecimientos"- la mujer le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y una mueca de disgusto. Pero Lyna volvió a recuperar la sonrisa que tanto parecía molestar a los humanos. Si iba a ser su última noche sobre la tierra, se iría, al menos, con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué recientes acontecimientos?"- preguntó incrédulo el Guarda.

Una voz grave al fondo resonó entre los muros del pasillo – "Fuga, intento de asesinato y resistencia a la autoridad."

Lyna volteó su cara para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, y observó al _shemlen_ de ojos azules acercarse hacia ellos. Miró con curiosidad su cuerpo, y pudo ver que el humano se había cubierto la herida con una venda y el torso con una blusa blanca medio abierta en el pecho. Llevaba, además, unos pantalones de lino verde oscuro que se ceñían oportunamente sobre sus muslos y glúteos, otorgándole un aspecto más masculino.

Aunque no llevaba su armadura habitual, su figura era impresionante. Su cuerpo era enorme, fuerte y, bajo esta luz, sus ojos tenían más brillo que el habitual. Su expresión facial ahora era menos severa que antes, y parecía haberse puesto nuevamente la máscara de comandante estricto que solía llevar.

"Milord, ¿cómo es eso posible?"- preguntó con suavidad el Guarda, viendo la expresión de enfado del _shemlen_.

"Podéis preguntárselo a la elfa vos mismo"- el humano dio unos pasos hacia Lyna y se puso delante de ella mientras ésta le miraba a los ojos con curiosidad.

"¡Levantadla, Ser!"- ordenó a Ser Cauthrien. Ella obedeció al instante y levantó a Lyna, colocándola nuevamente de pie. Ella se tropezó un poco pero se mantuvo erguida, conservando la sonrisa mientras miraba intensamente a los ojos al desconocido.

"Ponedle esto"- el hombre le tiró a la mujer una blusa y ella le miró confundida.

"Milord, ¿ahora?"- preguntó indecisa.

"¿No me habéis escuchado?"- gruñó el humano mientras la miraba enfadado.

La mujer asintió, se volteó hacia Lyna y le dijo amenazante – "No te muevas, coneja, o te ensarto con mi espada".

Lyna comprendía que poco podía hacer contra tantos hombres, así que, en vista de que sólo le quedaba su orgullo y testarudez como arma, decidió ponérselo lo más complicado posible sin que su integridad física se viera excesivamente en riesgo.

La mujer le acercó la blusa y Lyna la cogió – "Gracias…"- dijo-"…Pero no…"- y tiró la blusa al suelo – "Si tu 'milord' quiere que me cubra, que sea él quien me lo ponga"

Lyna colocó sus brazos en jarras, y se volteó para verle. Quería retarle, quería saber hasta qué punto podía controlarle.

El _shemlen_ retorció sus labios en una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada. Ser Cauthrien, sin embargo, golpeó a la elfa en un costado, haciendo que Lyna se doblase en el acto y liberase la respiración de golpe.

"¡Cómo osas hablarle así, orejas puntiagudas!"- la mujer se agachó y recogió la blusa de nuevo – "¡Ponéosla ya!"- y le estiró la tela para que ella la cogiera.

Lyna se irguió de nuevo y cogió la camisa. La miró un instante mientras detallaba el material y la forma, y se la acercó a su cara. Cerró los ojos y sintió la suavidad del algodón, mientras se perdía en su aroma. Olía a él. A metal y cuero, a la hierbabuena de su boca. Un pequeño cosquilleo cruzó su estómago pero no hizo muestra de aquello.

Cuando abrió los ojos, observó al _shemlen_ de ojos azules, mirarla con curiosidad e incomodidad, como si acabase de presenciar algo íntimo que sólo ella y él conocían. Lyna sonrió y le miró de vuelta.

"Hm… no"- y tiró la camisa de nuevo al suelo – "Huele a él y no me gusta su olor"- mintió mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho y se armaba con una sonrisa burlona.

El _shemlen_ entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desagrado. Justo cuando Ser Cauthrien iba a golpearla de nuevo, una voz interrumpió –"No es necesaria más violencia, Ser. Dejádmela a mí"

El Guarda se adelantó unos pasos y recogió la camisa del suelo. Se acercó a Lyna y le susurró suavemente mientras desarrugaba la camisa – "Lyna, por favor. No lo compliques más… o me será imposible salvarte"- la última palabra estremeció a Lyna. ¿Salvarla? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso su destino estaba ya prácticamente sellado? Por el tono del guarda, supo que no era ningún farol, y aunque estuvo tentada a negarse, no lo hizo. Finalmente asintió algo confusa y separó sus brazos de su pecho. El _shemlen_ pasó la camisa por su cabeza y la depositó en su cuello. Después metió un brazo y luego otro sin apenas esfuerzo ni movimiento pues la camisa era mucho más grande que ella.

Al momento de sentir la fina tela rozar su piel, una sensación de calma la inundó. Estaba muy cansada, demasiado. El _shemlen_ pareció notarlo y le dijo al otro hombre que se encontraba mirándola con resentimiento – "Milord, no la enviéis a las barracas. Sabéis que no sobrevivirá allí en estas condiciones"

"¡Cómo os atrevéis! Las barracas son un lugar seguro como cualquier otro. Aquí no torturamos a los delincuentes como en vuestras cárceles orlesianas"- replicó enojada Ser Cauthrien.

El comandante levantó la mano para hacerla callar y contestó, mientras miraba a Lyna con recelo – "¿Sabréis cómo haceros cargo de ella? No es tan inocente como creéis…" – esta última afirmación pareció incomodarle y Lyna observó que sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. Ella sonrió y él acentúo su mueca de disgusto.

"Sí, milord. Me responsabilizaré de cualquier cosa que suceda. Si escapase de nuevo, cosa que dudo, yo mismo sería quien la llevaría a las barracas. Tenéis mi palabra"- el Guarda la miró de reojo, intentando que ella comprendiese la importancia de su juramento. Pero a ella le daba igual ese _shemlen_ y los demás. Ella sólo quería volver a ver a Fenarel y a Tamlen, a Ashalle, a Marethari y a Ilen. Quería volver a su clan y si este _shemlen_ podía sacarla de aquí, eso ya estaba por verse.

El desconocido de ojos azules se quedó mirándola un momento, y ella no apartó la mirada de él. Algo importante había sucedido entre ellos y ambos lo sabían, pudo sentirlo en su sangre que aún ardía con la necesidad de perderse entre sus brazos y su calor. Unos segundos después, el _shemlen_ contestó con tono sombrío – "Está bien, Guarda. Que así sea."- y diciendo esto, la miró una última vez con una mirada que parecía llevar una carga de tristeza y se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

El Guarda se volteó a mirar a Ser Cauthrien, que se hallaba con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido – "Gracias, Ser. A partir de aquí me encargo yo"- y cogió el brazo de Lyna para guiarla a una de las puertas que se hallaba en las cercanías.

Lyna no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía como si fuera un mero objeto que no sabían qué hacer con él. Durante unos instantes se dejó llevar por el brazo, mientras dirigía una mirada perdida a la puerta de la habitación en la que se había encontrado apenas unos escasos minutos antes. ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión? El _shemlen_ de ojos claros parecía furioso con ella y, sin embargo, ahora dejaba que este Guarda se la llevara. ¿Pero a dónde? Y lo que era más importante ¿Para qué?

Lyna se estremeció y regresó de sus pensamientos. Volteó la cabeza y miró al Guarda – " _Shem_ … ¿Adónde vamos?"- su tono cortante, y desconfiado.

"A un lugar donde no puedas meterte en más problemas"- contestó el Guarda sin voltearse a verla.

Lyna le detalló un instante, asombrada por la exactitud de su sueño. Él era exactamente igual a como lo soñó y eso le hacía sentirse absolutamente intrigada. Algo en este hombre no estaba bien, algo en todo esto no era normal pero no sabía el qué. No se fiaba de él del todo, pero sabía que, por ahora, era la mejor opción que tenía.

"Lugar así aquí no existe, _shem_. No pienso estar mucho tiempo entre estos muros"- dijo en tono determinante mientras miraba al frente, hacia la puerta que estaban a punto de cruzar.

El _shemlen_ no contestó. Simplemente abrió la puerta que tenía delante y entró en la habitación, arrastrando a Lyna tras él.

"Ahí tienes agua para lavarte las heridas si quieres. No intentes nada, o tendré que atarte, ¿lo comprendes?"- el _shemlen_ cerró la puerta, y le soltó el brazo, mientras la miraba con ojos serios aunque cansados.

Lyna se frotó el brazo y miró a sus alrededores, buscando formas de escapar. Él pareció notarlo – "No podrás salir de esta habitación a menos que yo quiera, Lyna. No intentes nada"- insistió el _shemlen_.

"Por cierto, no me he presentado apropiadamente"- continuó, mientras se acercaba a ella y levantaba una mano en señal de saludo – "Mi nombre es Duncan y… soy un Guarda Gris".

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Na din'an sahlin:** ahora mueres!

 **Banal'ras:** Sombra

 **Assan:** Flecha


	32. Duncan

**¡Buenas! Aquí hay algunas escenas un poco explícitas de violencia pero nada extremadamente intolerable. También hay alguna caricia íntima que otra, pero a estas alturas he de suponer que esto no es un problema para vosotros ¿verdad? jeje :P**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Duncan"**

 _["La elfa devoraba a besos su cuerpo una y otra vez, mientras repetía su nombre y le pedía que la hiciera suya".]_

* * *

"¡Cuidado! ¡A tu derecha!"- el aviso llegó demasiado tarde. La bestia se abalanzó sobre el joven cazador, destripándolo al instante, mientras que el muchacho gritaba en agonía. Sin embargo no se detuvo a devorarlo, sólo lo hacía pedazos con sus enormes garras, hasta dejar apenas carne en sus huesos.

A pesar de las flechas que él enviaba hacia las bestias, éstas no parecían reaccionar. Fenarel no se detuvo a pensar en la escena tan dantesca que acaba de presenciar, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo actuaba con el más básico impulso de supervivencia. Sus hábiles dedos lanzaban una y otra vez varias tandas de flechas, pero el miedo fue creciendo a medida que comenzó a sentir su carcaj más y más vacío.

"Mithra, ¡atrás!"- dijo mientras disparaba una flecha al ojo de una de las bestias, sacándole un gruñido ensordecedor y cegándole al instante. La joven elfa se dio la vuelta y lanzó varios ataques consecutivos con sus dagas al vientre del animal haciendo que éste se tambalease y cayera al suelo con un golpe fuerte.

Mithra se giró y asintió agradeciéndole el aviso, y corrió hasta donde se encontraba otro de esos animales atacando a Zathrian. Fenarel saltó de la carreta y fue a auxiliar a Deygan que se hallaba tirado en el suelo mientras uno de los seres caminaba hacia él con las garras en alto y gruñendo. Su arco se encontraba a unos pasos de él y el joven parecía estar aturdido y algo confuso. Fenarel lanzó varias flechas hacia la bestia y ésta se giró encontrándose mirada con mirada con él. Él tragó saliva y sujetó firmemente su arco mientras lanzaba un par de flechas al cuello del animal, intentando herirle en alguna zona sensible, sin mucho éxito.

Dos pasos a su derecha, se encontraba Varathorn recuperando el aliento mientras volvía a tensar su arco, al tiempo que sudaba copiosamente. Cammen, el cazador inexperto, estaba todavía en la carreta y sus manos temblaban mientras dirigía, indeciso, varias flechas a la bestia que se hallaba acechando al Custodio, mientras que éste a su vez lanzaba varios hechizos de hielo, que apenas surtían efecto sobre el enorme y bestial cuerpo del ser que se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

A pesar de que ellos eran más en número, las bestias eran terriblemente resistentes y fuertes, y parecían estar motivadas por un odio salvaje que las dotaba de una determinación especial. Fenarel se encontraba mirando de frente a la bestia, y sólo podía observar los grandes colmillos del ser que se acercaba, inexorablemente, hacia él amenazando con descuartizarle con esas grandes y afiladas garras. Si se acercaba más, ninguna daga sería de ayuda pues, con un simple zarpazo, la bestia sería capaz de acabar con él, a menos que él fuera más rápido, cosa que dudaba.

Levantó su mano para coger otra flecha pero su corazón se paró por un instante. Sus dedos rozaban el aire pero no encontraban nada; sólo el vacío. "¡ _Fenedhis_!"- gruñó mientras tiraba al suelo su arco y cogía su _Dar'Misu._ No tenía opción; era morir luchando o morir huyendo. Prefirió lo primero.

Justo cuando se iba a abalanzar sobre la bestia, ésta arqueó su cuello y gimió de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al instante entre gruñidos y jadeos. Fenarel abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando encontró a Deygan agachado, detrás del animal, con daga en mano y empapado en sangre. El elfo había seccionado los tendones de los talones del animal y éste se había desplomado al suelo entre un charco de sangre que brotaba abiertamente de sus heridas. Fenarel aprovechó el momento de debilidad de la bestia para cortarle la garganta con su daga en un hábil movimiento de muñeca. Aunque el filo era considerable, la daga pareció notar la terrible resistencia de los músculos y huesos del cuello del animal. Sin embargo, la fortaleza del ser no había sido suficiente para evitar que su tráquea se dividiera en dos y sus arterias se rompieran en un gran estallido de sangre caliente, que impregnó toda la armadura de Fenarel en el segundo en que su daga hizo su trabajo. La escena era tan espeluznante que por un instante le recordó a la noche en que Lyna había despachado a todos esos bandidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se estremeció. Pero antes de recuperar su aliento del todo, el bosque tembló.

"¡Basta!"- la voz de Zathrian retumbó grave en los alrededores y un fuerte olor a carne quemada inundó el bosque.

Fenarel se giró para ver al Custodio que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, completamente envuelto en fuego. Por un instante pensó que se estaba quemando, pero observó con detenimiento que las llamas salían de su propio cuerpo, enviando un cono de fuego potente sobre la última de las bestias que se hallaba a pocos pasos de él y que amenazaba con desmembrarlo. El animal chilló de dolor y, por un breve momento, Fenarel pensó que había dicho algo, pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo. Sin pensarlo, se agachó al instante para recoger las pocas flechas que habían rebotado del cuerpo del animal, mientras recogía también su arco. Al segundo después, tensó la cuerda, esta vez, dirigiendo su atención al animal que ardía en llamas y cuyo gruñido se asemejaba terriblemente al de una voz humana distorsionada por el dolor. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, y durante un breve momento, sintió algo de lástima por la bestia que se encontraba cubierto en llamas, cuya piel crepitaba por efecto del fuego al quemar su carne.

No hizo falta lanzar más flechas pues, el animal al verse acorralado, al borde de la muerte y sin compañeros que le ayudasen, se dio la media vuelta y en un rápido y gran salto, se internó de golpe en el bosque, dejando a su paso una estela de fuego y trozos de pelaje quemado que inundaba el ambiente de un humo gris y penetrante.

Fenarel se relajó al instante, miró a su alrededor y observó a todos intentando recuperar el aliento. Sin perder un segundo más en contemplaciones, se acercó al Custodio que se hallaba encorvado, apoyado sobre su bastón y respirando agitadamente.

"¡Por Mythal! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"- increpó Fenarel mientras miraba receloso a Zathrian. Por la mirada del Custodio, sabía que eran más que simples bestias inesperadas.

Éste no respondió y eso hizo que él perdiera un poco los papeles – "¡Demonios, viejo! ¡No estoy para tonterías!"- se acercó hasta él, le colocó ambas manos en los hombros y le irguió de golpe. Necesitaba respuestas y no podía esperar pues no sabía si había más bestias así acechándoles.

Zathrian abrió los ojos en respuesta, y Fenarel le miró de frente, sin apartar su mirada de él, esperando su respuesta. El custodio hizo una mueca de disgusto por un instante pero luego su mirada se serenó. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir, Fenarel observó un brillo especial que no sabía exactamente qué significaba.

"Esto ha sido un aviso. Vendrán a por nosotros. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, _da'len_."- Zathrian se sacudió las manos de Fenarel y se dirigió hacia Varathorn que se encontraba aún intentando recuperar el aliento.

Fenarel se quedó un instante mirando la nada, intentando comprender sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Sabía que algo pasaba con estas bestias antinaturales, pero no había recibido su respuesta. Justo cuando se dispuso a darse la vuelta para replicar, Mithra se acercó a él, le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo con suavidad – "No, _lethallin_. Ahora no es el momento. Sigamos el camino ¿sí?"- le miró intensamente a los ojos y él, comprendiendo lo inoportuno de su arranque, asintió en respuesta. Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia el cuerpo del cazador que yacía desperdigado por la zona.

Fenarel sintió un nudo grande formarse en su garganta. Acababan de perder a uno de los suyos y él no había caído en la importancia de ello hasta ahora. Sintiendo vergüenza, se acercó a Mithra y se agachó para ayudarla a recuperar los pocos objetos que pudieron encontrar entre tantas vísceras y sangre. Él se giró para ver a la elfa y observó los ojos de la joven colmarse de lágrimas. Ella pareció darse cuenta y comentó con voz entrecortada y llena de tristeza – "¿Sabes? Él y yo habíamos crecido juntos. Se había quedado sin madre ni padre cuando niño y siempre le costó abrirse a los demás. Recientemente se había unido a una buena chica. Nunca le había visto tan feliz..."- sorbió por la nariz mientras se pasaba un dedo por una de sus mejillas – "Que Falon'Din guíe tus pasos, _ma falon_. Pronto nos veremos otra vez"- y sin dirigirle una nueva mirada, Mithra se levantó llevando consigo lo que pudo recuperar del cadáver.

Fenarel se quedó un rato observando el cuerpo inerte del joven pensando que, por cuestiones del destino, este trozo de carne que ahora yacía inmóvil y frío en el suelo, podría haber sido él. Se estremeció con el pensamiento. Sabía que era egoísta, por se alegró de que no fuera él. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se volteó para seguir a Mithra. Antes de que ella se acercase del todo a la carreta, él la sujetó por un brazo haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta – " _Lethallan… Ir abelas_ "- y se acercó a ella, y extendiendo sus brazos, la abrazó fuertemente. La elfa se tensó al instante, pero al sentir las caricias de Fenarel sobre su espalda, no pudo evitarlo y colocó su cara en el cuello del elfo y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente las costillas del joven.

Así pasaron varios minutos. Él sólo tuvo el valor de permanecer allí para ella, intentando que la joven descargase el dolor que sentía por la perdida, comprendiendo su tristeza, mientras observaba, con mirada perdida, el bosque. Ninguna palabra más era necesaria. Sólo el desahogo del llanto y la comprensión de la pérdida podían calmar el corazón de la joven.

Un rezó se alzó a sus espaldas, llenándole el corazón de tristeza y desolación.

 _"Oh Falon'Din, Lethanavir, amigo de los muertos. Guía mis pies, calma mi alma, llévame a mi descanso"_

A lo lejos un búho ululó, y una brisa levantó la hojarasca del camino, cubriendo con polvo y hojas, el cadáver del joven valiente que yacía mirando al cielo por última vez.

* * *

"¡Maldición!"- cerró la puerta de un golpe y se sentó ruidosamente en la silla de su escritorio.

Es demasiado tarde- pensó mientras se acariciaba las sienes en busca de algo de paz en sus pensamientos. Al permitir que el Guarda Gris custodiase a la elfa, él había accedido, indirectamente, a que el otro reclutase a la joven a pesar de sus negativas iniciales. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si Ser Cauthrien hubiera cumplido con sus órdenes, ahora Lyna estaría rodeada de delincuentes que posiblemente destrozarían su cuerpo y alma en apenas una noche.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto la elfa? No era su problema. No era su deber protegerla, pero ¿Por qué entonces le preocupaba su bienestar? Quizá es que veía en ella una fuerza que no creía haber visto antes, ni siquiera con Maric y Rowan. Algo así debía conservarse, cuidarse y le irritaba de sobremanera que su valía se perdiese entre las filas de una orden de reputación vacua. Pero no tenía otra solución. Era eso, morir en la horca, o a manos de unos hombres sin escrúpulos ni valía. Desde luego, aunque no era la mejor opción, era la única que tenía por el momento. "O podría llevármela y reclutarla yo… podría meterla en las filas de mi ejercito… podría…"- pensó buscando desesperado una solución.

"¡Necio!"- gruñó para sí mismo mientras se levantaba bruscamente del asiento.

Se acercó hacia la ventana y observó el horizonte mientras su mano frotaba la herida de su antebrazo. Aunque dolía, no era insoportable. Por unos instantes sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia lo que, minutos antes, sucedía en la cama y el suelo de su alcoba. De no ser por Ser Cauthrien, quizá él se encontraría ahora besando esos labios tan rojos y carnosos que amenazaron con volverle loco de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo aún ardía en deseo y, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la cara sonrojada y excitada de la joven. Incluso era capaz de escuchar los pequeños gemidos que la elfa le obsequiaba momentos antes.

Su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse nuevamente y su vientre empezó a arder con una insistencia enloquecedora. Necesitaba hacer algo, o no podría sobrellevar el día sin recurrir a la violencia gratuita.

Una de sus manos bajó hacia su pantalón y comenzó a desatar los lazos que lo mantenían sujeto a su cintura. Su erección hacía más complicada la maniobra, pero en un par de hábiles movimientos, logró zafarse de los nudos que aprisionaban sus caderas. Introdujo una mano dentro de sus calzones y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente el miembro duro y caliente que se ocultaba debajo de la tela. Gruñó con el roce, sintiendo la extrema presión y sensibilidad, pero no se detuvo. Sus dedos rozaban la punta y bajaban de nuevo a la base hasta recorrer el mismo camino varias veces, cada vez más rápido y con más insistencia. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sus latidos comenzaban a desbocarse, y su mente sólo era capaz de ver a Lyna. ¿Lyna? El pensamiento detuvo su mano y él abrió los ojos en respuesta. Nunca antes, en un momento así, había recurrido a la imagen de otra persona que no fuera Rowan o Celia. Esto le sorprendió, pero aunque era desconcertante, no hizo más que acentuar sus ganas, su deseo y necesidad. Movió la cabeza en desesperación y se mordió el labio, buscando más roce que antes.

Nervioso, se dispuso a bajarse los pantalones para tener más libertad pero, de repente, una voz resonó en su puerta.

"¡Mi señor! ¿Puedo pasar?"- una voz femenina hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Él abrió los ojos de nuevo en sorpresa y emitió un pequeño gruñido – "Ahora no, teniente"- continuó acariciándose, aunque ahora más lentamente por la distracción.

"Milord, necesito hablar con vos…"- parecía preocupada.

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado y sus dedos se detuvieron en el acto. Parecía que esta madrugada infernal nunca iba a terminar. Refunfuñando, apartó su mano de su entrepierna, y ató algunos nudos de su pantalón para evitar que se mostrase más de lo que debería. Se aclaró la garganta y esperó unos segundos a que su erección fuera menos evidente. Después, sin apartar la vista de la ventana, dijo con voz severa – "Espero que sea importante, Ser. Adelante"

Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron cuando Ser Cauthrien pasó por ella, cerrándola después a su paso.

"Milord, siento importunaros"- la voz de la mujer sonaba triste y algo molesta, pero él no sabía decirlo con seguridad.

"¿Qué queréis? En unas horas se servirá el desayuno ¿no podríais haber esperado para entonces?"- Se giró para verla a los ojos, mientras que con una mano sujetaba su otro antebrazo.

Ser Cauthrien se hallaba de pie, con mirada triste y sombría, mirándole a los ojos. A él le extrañó esa reacción pero no hizo ademán de darse cuenta.

"Mi señor… ¿P-por qué habéis dejado a la elfa con el Guarda? ¿Qué haréis co-con ella?"- la mujer carraspeó al decir esto último, como si le incomodase especialmente.

"¿Desde cuándo he de justificar mis órdenes, teniente?"- dio unos pasos hacia ella con mirada severa y gesto torcido en disgusto.

La mujer abrió los ojos un instante en ligero asombro y desvió la mirada al suelo, como si sintiera vergüenza -"Yo, em… no era mi intención… mi señor, yo…"- tartamudeaba.

Él se quedó observando, confundido, su comportamiento. Nunca antes la había visto comportarse así. Pensaba que quizá se debiera al momento incómodo que presenció al entrar en la habitación pero no entendía la gravedad del asunto ni por qué se encontraba tan errática, siendo esto tan impropio de ella.

Suspiró cansado – "Teniente ¿para esto me molestáis?"- levantó una mano hasta su frente y se masajeó ligeramente las cejas, en busca de la calma y paciencia que parecían que le abandonaban por momentos.

"¡No, mi señor! Yo… realmente… ¿Puedo…. Pu-puedo preguntaros algo?"-Ser Cauthrien se adelantó un par de pasos más y levantó la mirada. Él observó de lleno esos ojos oscuros que le miraban con intensidad, con una que nunca antes había visto en ellos. Todo estaba siendo sumamente extraño y su paciencia era muy escasa – "¡Por Andraste, Teniente! ¡Soltadlo ya! No estoy para más juegos"- puso los ojos en blanco queriendo dar a entender su cansancio.

"Deseáis a la elfa, ¿no es cierto?"- preguntó de repente la mujer sin vacilación.

Él se quedó de piedra, inmóvil por un instante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se retorció en un intento por ocultar su estupefacción. Miró a la teniente que le observaba con ojos tristes y expectantes. Él dio un paso atrás como si hubiera recibido un pequeño empujón, y frunció el ceño en respuesta al tiempo que hablaba absolutamente turbado – "¿Pero qué es esto, teniente? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"- la miró de arriba a abajo, intentando buscar una explicación para tal pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

"Mi señor… ella no os hace falta"- Ser Cauthrien dio un paso más hacia él y él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un mismísimo demonio llameante.

"¡Teniente, ¿Qué os proponéis?!"- soltó en casi un grito.

Ante su pregunta, la mujer cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en desesperación. Después los abrió de nuevo y su mirada era salvaje, determinante y más intensa que las que ella jamás le había dedicado - "¿Por qué buscar fuera lo que tenéis delante desde hace tanto tiempo y no habéis sabido ver? Dejadme… dejadme serviros en más de una forma, mi señor…"- Ser Cauthrien dio varios pasos más hacia él sin titubear ni un instante, hasta hacer que él apoyase su espalda completamente a la pared, impidiendo su escape. Se acercó hasta estar tan cerca de él, que apretó su pecho al suyo, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba hacia su pantalón para desatar nuevamente los lazos, y la otra se alojaba en su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente. Sus ojos nunca dejando los de él, pidiéndole algo que él sabía que esta noche sería difícil negar. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su segunda al mando, su mano derecha, estaba rompiendo toda norma, estaba saltándose todas las reglas para poder llegar hasta él de esta forma tan poco apropiada y tan inesperada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, parecía sentirse como un pequeño adolescente inexperto de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer.

Sintió la mano de Ser Cauthrien desatar finalmente su pantalón, e introducir sus fríos y callosos dedos por entre la tela, rozando la erección que comenzaba nuevamente a despertar. Un pequeño gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando sintió unos suaves labios rozar los suyos, al tiempo que una hábil lengua recorría su boca delicadamente, saboreándolo por completo y encendiendo así más su llama que, con tanto esfuerzo, él intentaba apagar.

La sensación era demasiado desconocida. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que dejó que alguien le acariciase íntimamente y esta sensación estaba siendo demasiado inesperada, demasiado inapropiada y, al mismo tiempo, excesivamente tentadora.

"Tenien-"- no logró terminar la palabra. Los labios de la mujer devoraban los suyos ahora con urgencia, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba insistentemente su miembro, haciendo que él se estremeciese como un cachorro indefenso delante de un cruel entrenador.

Cerró los ojos en respuesta ante aquellas atenciones y comenzó a sentir cómo su control se rompía poco a poco. Sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias y actuando con una urgencia cegadora, sus brazos rodearon a la mujer y, agachando un poco su torso, profundizó más el beso sacando así un pequeño gemido de su teniente, mientras que ella juntaba sus caderas a las de él, al tiempo que no dejaba de obsequiarle sus insistentes caricias que endurecían aún más su hombría hasta casi doler. Sus dedos eran muy hábiles y estaban llevándole al límite.

Su cuerpo ardía en deseo, se quemaba por momentos. La noche había sido tremendamente intensa y esta mujer estaba ofreciéndole una vía de escape, una posibilidad de calmar ese fuego que la elfa había despertado y que siempre pensó que jamás volvería a sentir. Ella era la culpable de esto y ahora él sufría las consecuencias de sus provocaciones.

Gruñó desesperado, buscando más, necesitando más, al tiempo que una de sus manos sujetaba fuertemente el muslo de su teniente que temblaba con el intenso encuentro. La mujer llevaba su ropa informal y, al tacto, sus nalgas eran tremendamente fuertes y firmes. Un buen cuerpo de una buena hembra fereldena- pensó mientras movía ligeramente sus caderas en respuesta a las atenciones de la mujer. Su cuerpo era fuerte, musculoso, y el olor de su piel era una mezcla de metal y aceite, con suaves toques de menta. Los labios de su teniente eran delicados pero muy hábiles, su lengua inquieta saboreaba toda su boca como si buscara probar su alma a través de ella. El calor de su mano en su mejilla le reconfortaba, y sus caricias le estaban llevando casi hasta el punto de no retorno, hasta el límite que su cuerpo ansiaba cruzar.

¡Por el Hacedor! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, pensó sorprendido. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando tan velozmente que faltaba muy poco para encontrar finalmente su liberación. La imagen de la elfa debajo de él acudió a su mente, y sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante alimentando su fuego y, con su brazo sano, se vio a sí mismo levantando la pierna de la teniente para reposarla sobre sus caderas y así sentir más de ella, sentir sus curvas y calor. Sin embargo, era la cara de Lyna la que inundaba sus pensamientos haciendo que su piel ardiese por las caricias que la elfa le había obsequiado minutos antes. El recuerdo de esos delicados dedos, ese cuerpo envuelto en perdición, estaban llevándole al borde del precipicio ahora, anestesiando sus sentidos y plagando su vientre de deseo desbordado que tanto le estaba costando dominar.

"Tanto tiempo deseando esto…"- susurró la mujer mientras arqueaba su cuello y él dispensaba pequeños mordiscos y besos a lo largo de su garganta.

La repentina confesión y la voz le sobresaltaron de repente. Sus labios pararon su avance y abrió los ojos con la inesperada comprensión de sus actos. Sintió sus sentidos volver en sí y una sensación de absoluta culpa, plagó de repente su pecho.

Actuando con rapidez, se apartó bruscamente de la teniente, mientras la miraba confundido y aturdido – "¡Por Andraste!… esto no está bien"- balbuceó mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de la mujer que le miraba ahora sorprendida y temerosa.

Sin esperar a su reacción, él se retiró hacia un lado, y la mano de la mujer se alejó súbitamente de sus pantalones, dejándole frío y sensible. Hizo una mueca de desagrado e incomodidad, y se volvió a atar los pantalones mientras se alejaba de ella, profundamente avergonzado, aunque intentando mantener, con claro esfuerzo, su pose de Comandante y líder, su líder…

"¿Mi… señor?"- oyó decir a la mujer. Pero él no hizo gesto alguno de escucharla. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Todo parecía un mal sueño. Intentó guardar la calma, aunque ahora lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí corriendo y perderse por los laberintos de este frío y vacío hogar, en busca de un rincón de soledad donde alejarse de esto y de todo lo que le atormentaba. Pero no. Él no era así.

"Mi señor, yo… yo…"- unos pasos se acercaron a él, pero él los interrumpió de golpe – "Cerrad la puerta al salir… por favor"- Suspiró finalmente. No sabía cómo afrontar la vergüenza de sus actos. Había llegado demasiado lejos por culpa de su inexplicable debilidad por la elfa. Esto era un desliz que no debía haber permitido y ahora él no sabía cómo pasar el mal trago y cómo pedir disculpas, así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, no siendo muy acertado. Él no era un hombre de palabras, era de acciones y esto sobrepasaba sus habilidades orales. Sólo sabía comandar, ordenar, exigir, y esto… esto era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Sintió a su teniente inhalar aire súbitamente y pudo intuir, por el silencio y la incomodidad del momento, que ella se encontraba al borde de un arrebato, aunque no sabía decir si de rabia o tristeza, pero era una reacción que él conocía bien en las mujeres, pues su mujer y su hija solían reaccionar de igual forma ante sus negativas y brusquedad. Pero no le importaba. Prefería herir ahora a su segunda al mando, que herirla después de haberse aprovechado de ella, después de haberla dado esperanzas. Era una actitud deshonrosa, y él no podía permitir que sucediera. Era un hombre, sí, pero no de esa clase.

Unos segundos después, una voz gélida resonó a sus espaldas – "Como deseéis, milord"- Ser Cauthrien se marchó corriendo de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta a su paso y dejándole una sensación de vacío incluso mayor que antes.

Inhaló profundamente, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Sus ojos mirando hacia la ventana y su mente dando miles de vueltas en torno a lo que había sucedido. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse y la noche ya no era profunda. Pronto amanecería y la rutina del día le distraería de los acontecimientos de esta horrible pero intensa noche. Su cuerpo seguía acusando los vaivenes de su deseo pero, aunque sentía la necesidad de calmar sus ganas, la vergüenza de lo que acababa de vivir era mayor a todo lo demás.

No sabía qué le depararía el día, pero sabía que iba a ser una dura e incómoda jornada.

"Andraste, presérvame…"- suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una cara le asaltó la memoria, pero no era la de siempre, pues ésta vestía tatuajes y unos grandes ojos esmeralda que parecían hechizar sus sueños y vigilia.

* * *

Le daba igual el nombre del _shemlen_. Aunque era agradable saber cómo dirigirse a él sin recurrir al insulto fácil, pero no sentía estima alguna. "Duncan…"- así era el nombre de su supuesto captor, de su carcelero. Le miró a los ojos pero no sujetó su mano, ni siquiera sabía para qué valía ese saludo. Eventualmente el _shemlen_ bajó su brazo y se alejó de ella, despreocupado, sentándose después en el escritorio que hacía esquina en la habitación mientras abría una serie de viejas vitelas.

Lyna se quedó de pie unos instantes observando su entorno. Sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar abrirla. La ventana era una opción, de no ser porque el _shemlen_ se hallaba sentado justo delante de ella. La cama, que se encontraba deshecha, no ofrecía mayor resguardo ni oportunidad. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al humano, y ella se extrañó al ver al hombre tan ensimismado con sus notas y documentos, como si no le importase que ella estuviera allí de pie mirándole.

"Ehm… _Shem_ …."

"Puedes llamarme Duncan…"- dijo indiferente el hombre.

"Ya está amaneciendo e imagino que tu amigo y tú me vais condenar a lo que sea que tengáis pensado, ¿No debería vestirme para la ocasión?"- continuó Lyna mientras daba unos pasos hacia él, mirando de reojo las cercanías, en alerta.

El humano levantó la vista y la miró durante unos breves instantes hasta que comentó – "Para haber una condena, ha de haber un juicio y tal cosa no se celebrará."- y bajó de nuevo la mirada a sus papeles, ignorándola.

Lyna frunció el ceño y se quedó confusa un rato mientras miraba los ojos del _shemlen_ moverse en dirección de las líneas de las palabras escritas en las vitelas – "¿Y… eso qué quiere decir, exactamente, _shem_?"- no entendía nada y, sea lo que sea que este humano se trajese entre manos, era muy sospechoso.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte…"- continuó con serenidad sin levantar los ojos de lo que parecían unos mapas de Ferelden.

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Dudo que 'tu amigo' quiera dejarme en libertad"- Lyna se acercó hasta estar a dos pasos de él mientras le miraba desconfiada. No sabía exactamente por qué el humano de ojos claros había accedido a dejarla en su custodia, pero sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con su liberación.

"No es mi amigo y… no es exactamente libertad lo que tendrás, Lyna. Pero no puedo decirte más por ahora."- siguió sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles y Lyna sentía que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Lo que acababa de decir la dejó tremendamente preocupada. Si no era libertad ¿Entonces qué era? Un escalofrío recorrió bruscamente su columna y un temor surgió en sus entrañas.

Se acercó de una zancada al escritorio y, con ambas manos, golpeó la mesa con rabia – "¡Mírame _Shem_! Si estás pensando en venderme como esclava, antes me mato que darte ese placer"- su ira comenzaba a alterarle las pulsaciones y sus piernas temblaban con el esfuerzo y el cansancio del día. Sentía que no podía luchar más, pero su espíritu indomable no descansaba.

El humano levantó la vista de sus papeles y unió sus manos debajo de su barbilla, mientras la miraba a los ojos, en silencio. La elfa escrutó su mirada, y no pudo intuir absolutamente nada, salvo una ligera curiosidad.

"Dime algo Lyna, ¿Sabes quiénes somos los Guardas Grises?"- preguntó intrigado el humano.

Lyna juntó las cejas en confusión y contestó bruscamente – "No me interesa nada de vuestro mundo, _shem_. ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso conmigo?"- se estaba impacientando más de la cuenta y Lyna sabía que era, principalmente, debido a su excesivo cansancio.

"Querida niña, tiene todo que ver…"- el _shemlen_ se levantó de la silla, y ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezando ligeramente con la esquina de una silla que se hallaba cerca del escritorio, haciéndola perder el equilibrio un instante.

El humano se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos con preocupación – "Pero ahora debes descansar. Has perdido mucha sangre y tu herida se ha abierto"- bajó la mirada hacia su pierna y Lyna se sintió incómoda al verle observarla con detenimiento de arriba a abajo, como si se deleitara con lo que veía a pesar de la pose de indiferencia que el humano se preocupaba por fingir.

"Si quieres, puedes dormir en la cama. Pero antes…"- el humano se agachó hacia ella y Lyna sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con la repentina cercanía del hombre – "¿Qué haces, _shem_?"- replicó al instante en que las manos del humano, rozaban su pierna.

"Siéntate en la silla un momento. Terminaré pronto"- no supo por qué obedeció, pero Lyna se sentó y se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. Su perfilada y aseada barba oscura enmarcaba su rostro otorgándole más seriedad de la que tenía en realidad. Sus ojos, cansados, destellaban con la luz de las velas, dándole un aire más cálido y pacífico. Su tez oscura, le otorgaba un aire exótico propio de _shemlen_ de más allá de Ferelden.

Lyna se quedó un rato observando al humano desatar la venda de su pierna, y sacar varias cosas de su zurrón. La herida le dolía pero sabía que lo que el _shemlen_ le había dado, le había servido bien, así que no hizo ademán de quitárselo de encima. Las manos callosas del hombre, rozaban suavemente la piel de su pierna y, con cada roce, su cuerpo se electrificaba.

Recordó un rostro de ojos azules, y su mente volvió minutos antes a la escena que compartía junto al humano desconocido. El fuego que había experimentado había sido completamente nuevo, completamente embriagador y su cuerpo aún ardía con las cenizas de ese encuentro. Sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar, y se vio a sí misma cerrando un instante los ojos mientras se deleitaba con el roce de los dedos del _shemlen_ en su pierna.

Lyna se dejó llevar por las atenciones del humano sobre su pierna herida. Las fuertes y callosas manos del _shemlen_ , se deslizaban hasta sus gemelos, mientras que impulsaban un poco la pierna para así poder vendarla. El calor que expedían sus dedos, estaba reavivando el momento que había vivido con el desconocido, y su vientre comenzó arder nuevamente en deseo. Arqueó el cuello y, sin pensarlo, gimió suavemente mientras exhalaba aire por la boca.

El _shemlen_ paró sus avances y ella abrió de nuevo los ojos en sorpresa, mientras sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas al instante, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer – "¿Estás… bien? ¿Te he… hecho daño?"- murmuró el humano con esa voz suave que tanto la tranquilizaba.

"Sí, sí… digo, ¡no! Es decir, estoy bien. No me has hecho daño"- ofreció deprisa Lyna, intentando ocultar su incomodidad mientras miraba hacia un lado. El _shemlen_ sonrió, aunque sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial que ella no supo interpretar.

El momento había sido incómodo y se reprendió a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar, pero es que Lyna no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba con ese _shemlen_ de ojos azules. Algo en él le atraía hasta el borde de la locura. Era inexplicable. De repente, recordó – " _Shem_ …"

"Duncan… por favor"- insistió el humano mientras terminaba de vendar su pierna.

"Duncan… ¿Quién es el que me ha encerrado?"- preguntó Lyna con curiosidad. El tatuaje que había visto en su pecho la tenía intrigada y quería saber quién era ese humano tan misterioso.

"Ah… ya."- sonrió el humano mientras se levantaba – "No lo sabes, ¿verdad?"- la miró con aire divertido.

"Es obvio, _shem_. Por eso pregunto…"- replicó Lyna molesta. Parecía que el humano se estaba burlando de ella, y eso no lo aguantaba.

"Pues me temo que tendrás que preguntárselo a él"- y diciendo esto, le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a una vasija de agua que se encontraba en una esquina cerca de la cama.

"No quiero volver a hablar con ese sucio _shem_. Por eso os lo pregunto a vos"- Lyna intentó levantarse, pero estaba muy débil y volvió a caerse encima de la silla.

"No te he dicho que te levantes"- Duncan volvió con un paño húmedo y volvió a agacharse – "Estás muy débil. Después de limpiarte, dormirás un poco ¿de acuerdo?"- pasó el trapo sobre la zona de la pierna herida de Lyna que no estaba vendada y el frescor de la tela, erizó sus vellos al instante. Su cuerpo ardía por más de una razón, y sentir la frescura del agua hizo que su mente se despejase un poco.

"¿No me lo vas a decir, pues?"- insistió Lyna mientras le miraba con recelo.

El _shemlen_ limpiaba delicadamente sus piernas, quitando cualquier rastro de sangre seca y suciedad. Después de unos breves instantes, subió su mano para limpiarle el rostro. Lyna se alejó de él, molesta por el atrevimiento y por el silencio – "Te he hecho una pregunta, _shem_ "- el humano se detuvo y la observó con mirada cansada.

"Lyna, ha sido un día duro. Puedes bajar la guardia. No hay nada que temer por el momento. Confía en mí"- murmuró mientras acercaba nuevamente el trapo a su cara y limpiaba un poco su labio inferior – "¡Ouch!"- gimió Lyna mientras fruncía el ceño. Él se detuvo un instante y continuó después al ver que nada pasaba.

Lyna no sabía por qué, pero algo en este humano la hacía confiar y sospechar al mismo tiempo. Su rostro sereno, su voz suave y las muestras de respeto y cuidado que había mostrado con ella, más las veces que la había salvado del peligro, demostraban que se preocupaba por ella, aunque ella sabía que las cosas no se hacían porque sí; siempre había un interés oculto, siempre había un precio.

"¿ _Shem_?"-

"Por favor… llámame Duncan"- dijo cansado el humano mientras terminaba de limpiarle la cara a Lyna.

"Duncan… ¿Por qué me cuidas? ¿Por qué me has salvado?"- preguntó suavemente Lyna, intrigada por la forma tan dulce en la él la trataba.

"Porque lo necesitas"- Duncan se levantó y la miraba ahora desde arriba, con esos ojos serenos y cansados.

"Esa no es la razón. Hay algo más… ¿verdad?"- insistió Lyna mientras fruncía el ceño y se alejaba un mechón de cabello de su cara.

"Puede ser, pero es algo de lo que hablaremos en unas cuantas horas. Después de que hayas descansado"- insistió el humano.

Lyna se dispuso a replicar pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el _shemlen_ la había levantado de la silla de un movimiento y la sujetaba en volandas. Por un momento pensó en luchar para que la dejara en el suelo, pero estaba tan cansada, que se dejó llevar – "En otro momento, te hubiera roto los dientes por hacer esto, _shem_ "

"No lo dudo"- rio el humano con candidez mientras la depositaba sobre la cama.

Un escalofrío de temor recorrió el estómago de Lyna – "¡No! Aquí no"- dijo mientras se revolvía en la cama, intentando bajarse.

"Shh, niña. Duérmete. Prometo no tocarte, si es eso lo que temes"- dijo Duncan intentando calmarla. Lyna le miró con recelo pero por la expresión de su cara y el brillo sutil de sus ojos, parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Se quedó unos breves instantes observándole y se apresuró a decir amenazante – "Tengo el sueño ligero, _shem_ , y no tengo buen despertar"- subió los pies sobre la cama, y se arrastró hacia atrás para recostarse, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido al _shemlen_ que la miraba con curiosidad.

"Te despertaré en un par de horas. Después… hablaremos"- y diciendo esto, el Guarda se giró y se dirigió hasta su escritorio. Justo antes de llegar, se detuvo y dijo en tono sombrío – "Y no intentes nada, Lyna. Tu vida depende de que yo tenga la suficiente paciencia para aguantar tus arrebatos. No me pongas más a prueba…."- esa última frase salió casi como una súplica- "Descansa."

¿Era una amenaza? Al parecer sí, y ella no reaccionaba bien a las amenazas. De todas formas, estaba tan cansada ahora, que no quiso replicar. Ahora necesitaba recuperar energías para luchar un día más. Su cuerpo ardía con diferentes tipos de fuego. El dolor de su pierna y su mano había disminuido notablemente y sabía que si recuperaba un poco las fuerzas, podría centrarse en buscar una escapatoria.

El _shemlen_ parecía darle una solución, aunque sabía que dicha salida tendría un coste que ella no sabía si estaba dispuesta a pagar. Necesitaba pensar un plan B. La habitación tenía dos únicas vías posibles de salida y una era más fácil que otra. La noche ya no resguardaba su silueta, así que tendría que buscar una forma más eficaz de escapar, costase lo que le costase. Necesitaba ver a Fenarel de nuevo. Sabía que él estaría buscando la forma de rescatarla, de salvarla. Posiblemente habría recurrido a Deygan y Varathorn para ello y quizá ahora estarían buscando la ayuda de su clan. Sin embargo, ella había cometido el gran error de dejarse llevar por el odio y la ira. Debería haber evitado la pelea a toda costa pero ella era así; impulsiva, irracional a veces, e imprudente. Pensó en lo que le diría su maestro si la viera así, y su corazón se arrugó con el pensamiento.

"Lo siento"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba de lado, dándole la espalda al Guarda que se hallaba sentado en su escritorio.

Lyna levantó sus manos y las puso en su mejilla. Su nariz rozó el borde de la manga de su blusa- 'Metal, cuero y hierbabuena'- el aroma del desconocido de ojos azules inundó sus fosas nasales despertando un hormigueo debajo de su piel. ¿Quién eres?- se preguntó. Necesitaba averiguarlo, necesitaba conocer más de ese humano que había despertado tantas emociones y sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo y mente.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero el simple pensamiento de ese _shemlen_ la sumió en un estado de ensoñación que hizo que, poco a poco, sus sentidos fueran apagándose hasta encontrarse, nuevamente, en ese mundo onírico que parecía atormentarla cada vez más.

* * *

 _Un ruido le despertó del sueño tan intenso que estaba experimentando._

 _Esta noche, a diferencia de otras, sus sueños le mostraban tentadoras escenas en bucle con la elfa como protagonista. Últimamente sus sueños consistían en una serie de visiones sobre el archidemonio que no dejaban lugar a dudas de su existencia. A eso se le añadía la muerte de uno o varios seres queridos, así como la matanza de miles de inocentes mientras él observaba, impasible, la escena ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, esta noche era diferente._

 _Esta noche él soñaba con Lyna. La elfa devoraba a besos su cuerpo una y otra vez, mientras repetía su nombre y le pedía que la hiciera suya. Sentía sus caderas sobre él, mientras que su hermoso cabello se colaba, travieso, entre el cuerpo de ambos envolviéndolos en un manto dorado digno del más bello tapiz orlesiano. Después, y sin saber la procedencia, una risotada grave resonaba y una flecha atravesaba el torso de la muchacha, muriendo ella al instante entre sus brazos, mientras le dirigía una mirada de dolor que apenas era capaz de soportar. La escena se repetía una y otra vez. No era agradable, pero era una novedad que le resultó bienvenida, sobre todo, por la parte previa a la flecha._

 _El ruido continuó y él se levantó de la cama ya completamente despejado. Estaba acostumbrado a acampar a la intemperie y no le costaba despertarse al instante. Unas voces se oyeron en el pasillo y él se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba su ropa y se colocó su pantalón de tela y camisa informal. Después, salió de la habitación._

 _Al fondo, divisó a Ser Cauthrien mientras zarandeaba a alguien. Al observar a su acompañante, vio a la elfa, que se encontraba casi completamente desnuda, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Un pequeño pinchazo de nerviosismo se alojó en su estómago, pero a pesar de ello avanzó hasta ellas decidido._

 _Al acercase y hablar, supo que la elfa había intentado huir y que se la llevaban a las barracas. En ese momento, un escalofrío de terror recorrió su abdomen. Si la elfa acudía a ese lugar, no quedaría nada que reclutar después y eso no podía permitirlo; no después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar._

 _"Hm… no. Huele a él y no me gusta su olor"- dijo con descaro la elfa cuando Ser Cauthrien le ofrecía la blusa para que se visitera con ella. Al ver el ambiente de tensión que había entre Lyna, la Teniente y el Comandante, él decidió interceder finalmente para acabar con el juego de esta temeraria muchacha._

 _Recogió la blusa y logró convencer a Lyna para que se la pusiera. Al pasar la camisa sobre su cabeza y observar su torso, un intenso calor comenzó a nacerle en el centro de su vientre. Los pálidos pechos de la joven se mostraban ante él de una forma magnífica. Los pezones ligeramente erizados parecían invitarle a acariciarlos. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta y terminó de cubrirla con la tela._

 _Después se dirigió al comandante que miraba a la elfa con ojos intensos. Se dio cuenta, por su mirada, que algo había pasado entre ellos y sintió un ligero pinchazo de celos en su pecho, pero hizo caso omiso al sentimiento, pues jamás sabría con certeza qué es lo que había sucedido y no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas._

 _Sorprendentemente, después de insistir, logró convencer al Comandante para que dejara a Lyna bajo su custodia, con la promesa de que si ella volvía a escapar, sería él mismo quien la llevaría a las barracas. Y eso haría, así que rezó al Hacedor para que la elfa supiera reconocer la ayuda que él le estaba brindando._

 _Unos instantes después, y él ya se encontraba en su habitación con la elfa como compañía. Quería dejarle bien claro que su única posibilidad de salir de ésta con vida y casi intacta era aceptando su ayuda. La elfa pareció entenderlo al final e incluso se dejó atender las heridas sin apenas poner resistencia._

 _"Hacedor"- Duncan tragó saliva al acercarse de nuevo a sus piernas. A pesar de la herida y la sangre, el cuerpo y la piel de esa muchacha eran una tentación que costaba controlar._

 _Al vendarle de nuevo la herida, sus dedos y manos rozaban intencionadamente más de la cuenta la piel de la joven, sintiendo la tersura de su cuerpo, la firmeza de sus esbeltas piernas que parecían prometer noches de intensa pasión entre ellas. Recordó la escena del muelle; se mojó los labios en respuesta mientras que sus pulsaciones aumentaban. En ese instante, él sintió a la elfa arquearse. La miró confuso y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa al observar que la joven parecía disfrutar de esas caricias, pues un pequeño y tímido gemido nació de su hermosa garganta al tiempo que exhalaba aire de forma involuntaria. Él detuvo su avance. La cara sonrojada de la elfa y los latidos de su corazón, le hacían comprender que no era dolor lo que sentía, sino placer. "Dulce Andraste"- se dijo mientras intentaba disimular lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _Sus propios latidos se aceleraron pero necesitaba alejarse de cualquier reacción que diera pie a que ella interpretase algo que pudiera asustarla, así que decidió no prestarle más importancia. Ella pareció avergonzarse, confirmando así sus sospechas, pero él decidió no pensar en ello más por su salud mental y física._

 _Finalmente, logró que la joven se tranquilizase en su presencia. La elfa parecía estar tremendamente cansada, pues no rechistó cuando él la levantó de la silla y la depositó en la cama. Era una muchacha testaruda y muy obstinada, pero sabía que esas características eran siempre necesarias en su labor. "Será un buen soldado"- se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba a la joven acurrucarse en la cama para descansar._

 _En unas pocas horas tendría que enfrentarse a ella y al Comandante y, aunque estaba cansado, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas con las implicaciones que esto tendría. Debía ganarse su confianza a toda costa, y aún no sabía cómo ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si él sería el culpable final de que ella abandonase todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora? 'Incluso el amor'- pensó mientras recordaba la escena del muelle. No sabía si finalmente podría ganarse su confianza y respeto pero de algo estaba completamente seguro; Lyna sería un reto complicado y debía tener todas las armas listas, pues su intención seguía siendo reclutarla costase lo que costase._

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un elfo.

 **Lethallan** : término de cariño usado hacia una elfa.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a


	33. Sin Salida

**¡Hola!**

 **La vida de Lyna está a punto de cambiar drásticamente. ¿podrá ser feliz alguna vez? En un mundo tan turbio y convulso, cualquier momento de paz puede ayudar.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

 _\- P.D: Todos los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

 **"Sin Salida"**

 _["Nacer de una raza diferente, no te hace un paria. Son tus actos los que te condenan a ello. Luego es la justicia quien se encarga de la sentencia".]_

* * *

 _"¿Custodia?"-_

 _Marethari abrió los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar que la llamaban. Se giró para ver a Tamlen que seguía moviéndose en sueños y sudando copiosamente, y suspiró en alivio al ver que continuaba vivo._

 _"¿Custodia, puedo entrar?"- repitió la joven y femenina voz desde fuera de la tienda._

 _"Sí, sí da'len, pasa."- contestó la Custodia mientras se sentaba y se frotaba la cara con sus manos._

 _"Disculpadme pero quería ver a Tamlen"- Marethari vio a la muchacha entrar a la tienda con ojos tristes y rojos de haber llorado._

 _"Claro, querida. Entra."- la Custodia le hizo un gesto con la mano a Maren para que se sentara a su lado. La chica obedeció, y se estiró el vestido mientras se sentaba delicadamente sobre el suelo de la tienda._

 _"¿Cómo se encuentra?"- dijo la joven mientras sujetaba la mano de Tamlen y le miraba con ojos tristes._

 _"Igual, da'len."- contestó con tristeza la Custodia al verla tan afectada._

 _El silencio inundó la tienda durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que Maren lo rompió – "Es tan joven… tan especial… no puedo creer que… ¡oh!"- la muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca para tapar un gemido de dolor y comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente._

 _Marethari estiró los brazos y la abrazó, acercándosela a su pecho para reconfortarla – "Shh, querida niña. Él no querría verte así. Sé fuerte"- le acarició el cabello y siguió meciéndola hasta que la joven hubo calmado su llanto._

 _Después de unos minutos, la muchacha se separó de la Custodia y dijo en tono sombrío – "Yo… yo no sé qué haré si él se va… Yo…. Yo le…"_

 _"¿Le amas?"- la muchacha pareció sorprenderse un breve instante, y asintió después mientras que sus ojos volvían a colmarse de lágrimas – "Lo entiendo da'len pero, pase lo que pase, sé que lograrás salir adelante. Todos lo haremos"- la Custodia le puso suavemente una mano en el hombro y la joven se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Tamlen con ternura._

 _La Custodia se aclaró la garganta y ofreció – "¿Quieres… que te deje a solas con él?"- dijo intentando ofrecerle un poco de intimidad._

 _La joven elfa levantó la mirada y sonrió débilmente con mirada resignada – "Ma serannas, Custodia, pero… no hace falta. Ya me voy…"- y diciendo esto, la muchacha se inclinó sobre Tamlen y le dio un ligero beso sobre sus labios, deteniéndose un instante delante de su rostro para observarle de cerca antes de separarse completamente de él. Después, se volvió a sentar y, girándose para ver a la custodia, comentó con tristeza – "¿Sabéis?... Las Hallas también se enferman, pero duran poco así. Si tiene cura, me encargo de sanarlas y viven varios años más. Algunas incluso tienen descendencia después."- se detuvo y continuó en un murmullo apenas audible- "Si… si no se pueden curar… no las dejo sufrir más."-_

 _La Custodia abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la indirecta de la joven. Maren siempre había sido una chica dulce, incluso introvertida, y que fuera ella quien de todos ofreciera un final así, es que la esperanza se había perdido ya por completo entre los del clan. Marethari tragó saliva y asintió, dándole a comprender que entendía sus palabras._

 _La joven continuó – "Supongo que es la peor parte de ser Guardiana…" – y diciendo esto, la joven se levantó y se arregló la túnica ante la atenta mirada de Marethari que la observaba con tristeza y sorpresa. La muchacha parecía sumamente triste pero resignada, como si ya hubiese hecho las paces con ella misma y sus sentimientos._

 _Maren, al darse la vuelta para salir, se giró de nuevo hacia la custodia y dijo – "Por cierto Custodia, ¿Adónde habéis enviado a Merrill tan pronto?"_

 _Marethari frunció el ceño confundida y contestó – "Debería estar descansando, da'len. ¿Acaso es que no es así?"- se levantó y caminó hacia la elfa que la miraba ahora igualmente confundida._

 _"¡Oh!... pues… no. Partió hace poco, con uno de los cazadores, hacia Brecilia oriental. Pensaba que la habríais ordenado a ir por alguna hierba curativa para Tamlen, por lo intempestiva de la hora"- respondió la joven con expresión de sorpresa._

 _La Custodia sintió que su corazón se detenía súbitamente mientras le atravesaba un escalofrío por la espalda – "¿Cómo? ¡Yo no he ordenado tal cosa!"- se acercó más a ella y le ordenó con urgencia – "Avisad al maestro Ilen. Que despierte a varios cazadores y que exploren las cercanías. Merrill no debe andar lejos. ¡Corre, niña!" – El hecho de que Merrill la haya desobedecido, significaba que estaba tramando algo nada bueno y ella intuía qué era. No podía permitirse perder a otro miembro del clan tan pronto y menos a su Primera._

 _La joven asintió, y antes de que saliera de la tienda, Tamlen se sacudió en sueños y gritó – "¡Lyna, no con él… no!"- La muchacha se detuvo sobre sus pasos, se volteó para mirarle y la Custodia observó la sombra de dolor cubrirle nuevamente el rostro, mientras que sus lágrimas volvían a plagar sus párpados. Le dirigió una última mirada a Marethari y salió corriendo sin decir nada más. La Custodia entendía esa sensación. No sólo era la tristeza de saber que él no despertaría jamás, sino de saber que, si lo hacía, su corazón ya tenía dueña._

 _Al ver al joven aún debatirse en sus pesadillas, se agachó hacia él, y le levantó la cabeza un poco para darle de beber agua. Después, le pasó un trapo húmedo por la cara y le observó mover los ojos violentamente bajo sus párpados – "Da'len, no sufras más… deja que Falon'Din guíe tus pasos… No… no luches más… "- le susurró mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y se recostaba nuevamente a su lado, velando por él._

 _El alba iluminaba tímidamente la tienda de tela que les cubría. Un nuevo día despertaba y la situación empeoraba con cada hora que pasaba. Marethari no sabía qué hacer, pero las palabras de Maren resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez –"Si no se pueden curar… no las dejo sufrir más"- Con cada temblor, cada sacudida del joven, su esperanza se desvanecía haciendo que esas palabras ofrecieran la paz y calma que el cuerpo del joven parecía pedir a gritos – "No luches más… no luches ya"- le susurró suavemente al oído, como un secreto mortal que no quisiera gritar por miedo a que se hiciera realidad._

* * *

El astro ardiente se encontraba ya en el firmamento, iluminando el bosque y así su camino.

Salvo algunas magulladuras, todos se encontraban medianamente bien. Sin embargo, una niebla de tristeza y dolor les rodeaba. Se habían mantenido en silencio desde que oficiaron el improvisado entierro del joven cazador.

Habían recogido el cuerpo y lo habían limpiado como pudieron para, finalmente, enterrarlo, colocando encima un árbol que habían extraído de un lugar cercano, simbolizando así el inicio de un nuevo viaje, una nueva vida después de ésta. Canciones de despedida sonaron y ellos pudieron despedirse del muchacho por última vez.

Fenarel había acudido a varios funerales de miembros de su clan, pero jamás había sentido la tristeza que ahora le rodeaba. Mithra y Zathrian tenían la mirada perdida en el camino. Éste último, juntaba las cejas en señal de rabia o impotencia, no sabía decirlo con seguridad. Varathorn, Deygan y Cammen les seguían en silencio en su carreta y Mithra volteaba su cara hacia el otro lado de vez en cuando, para ocultarle sus lágrimas.

Él no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía, en parte, culpable. Había ido a su clan para pedir ayuda y ahora regresarían con un miembro menos. Pero no. No debía verlo así. Él nunca quiso ir a ver a Zathrian. Él sólo quería ir a su propio clan para buscar ayuda para Lyna.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para eliminar la sensación de culpabilidad que amenazaba con dominarle y miró, con curiosidad, al Custodio. Éste pareció despertar de una especie de ensimismamiento.

"Mithra, descansemos aquí unos momentos. Necesito estar en soledad"- Zathrian rompió el silencio, sobresaltando ligeramente a la joven que detuvo la carreta casi al instante. Ella asintió y el Custodio bajó de un salto.

"¿Qué?... ¡No! no podemos descansar. Aún nos quedan muchas horas de viaje."- replicó Fenarel mientras imitaba al Custodio y le seguía hacia un lateral del bosque.

Las carretas se habían detenido a orillas del camino, mientras que Zathrian y Fenarel se adentraban un poco más en el bosque.

Él no quería cuestionar al Custodio pero otro retraso más podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de su compañera.

" _Da'len_ , necesito recuperar mi maná y no puedo hacerlo eficazmente si me encuentro distraído por el camino. Pueden haber… otras interrupciones y no podemos arriesgarnos"- ofreció con calma, mientras miraba a sus alrededores y se sentaba en el suelo, soltando su bastón delante de él.

"Al menos dejadme una carreta. Iré yo solo, _hahren_. No quiero causaros más… problemas"- dijo con tristeza, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, intentando disimular su intranquilidad- "Me encargaré después de enviárosla… pero necesito llegar cuanto antes"- desvió sus ojos hacia el Custodio que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

Zathrian se quedó un instante observándole a los ojos. Parecía que iba a ceder, cuando dijo suavemente – " _Da'len_ , no llegarás vivo si vas tú solo. No puedo permitir que hagas esto. No me obligues a tomar medidas, pues no pienso perder a nadie más…"-

Fenarel abrió los ojos en sorpresa. El comentario del Custodio sonaba a amenaza y, tratándose de un mago, se lo tomó muy en serio. Gruñó con impotencia – "Está bien. Como deseéis… pero si le pasa algo a Lyna, yo…."- dijo cortante y acusador.

"Tranquilo Fenarel. Tu… amiga estará bien. Ahora ve con Mithra y dejadme solo unos minutos. Estaré bien"- y diciendo esto, el Custodio cerró los ojos y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse gélido, rodeando a Fenarel en un halo blanquecino que hizo que sus vellos se erizasen con el roce. Pegó un salto y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que los pequeños tentáculos blancos dejaron de tocarle y, con un escalofrío, se giró y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Este evento parecía algo inusual pues las caras del resto de sus compañeros al verle solo, mostraban una notable confusión – "En unos minutos volverá. Dice que… necesita recuperar su maná"- Mithra miró a Varathorn y éste le devolvió la mirada como si compartiesen un secreto en silencio. Después, ambos se marcharon hacia sus mochilas para buscar algo de bebida y el resto aprovechó para comer un poco y descansar. Por el comportamiento inicial y posterior, Fenarel se dio cuenta de que el Custodio no le había dicho toda la verdad, y eso le hacía sentir más impotente que antes. Algún día le pediría explicaciones de todo, pero ahora, necesitaba concentrarse en su entorno. Si algo estaba claro, es que los bosques no eran nada seguros y no podía permitirse otro retraso así. – "Lyna, aguanta. Pronto vamos a por ti"- murmuró en silencio, mientras veía el sol alzarse sobre sus cabezas e iluminar su camino.

* * *

 _"¡Tamlen!"- Lyna corrió para encontrarse con su amigo que la abrazó a mitad del camino. Ambos dando vuelta en círculos mientras reían y se besaban. El joven la abrazaba fuertemente mientras que ella le sujetaba la cabeza y obsequiaba besos por todo el rostro, desesperada por sentirle._

 _"¡Lyna! Eres tú… eres tú. ¡Por fin!"- el muchacho la miraba con intensidad, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban su rostro suavemente, despertando nuevas sensaciones en su corazón – "Pensaba… pensaba que no volvería a verte, da'vhenan"- la besó nuevamente y Lyna se perdió en ese cálido beso por un instante._

 _Le quería. No había duda y tenerle nuevamente tan cerca y tan… tan ¿diferente? – Un momento… - miró a su alrededor y observó que los miembros de su clan, incluido Fenarel, les miraban sonrientes. Automáticamente ella se liberó del beso y del abrazo de Tamlen mientras se alejaba un paso de él._

 _"¿Qué sucede, lethallan?"- preguntó confuso Tamlen mientras se acercaba hacia ella de nuevo._

 _"Algo… algo no va bien"- dijo mirando nuevamente a su alrededor._

 _"Lyna, tranquila. Ya estás a salvo, ya estás con nosotros"- Tamlen se acercó hacia ella y la sujetó por la cintura mientras que la miraba con ternura. Lyna se perdió en esos maravillosos ojos azules durante unos breves instantes que parecieron una eternidad. Sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían con cada gesto que ella hiciera, como si estuviera sintiendo un torrente de emociones abruptamente. El tacto de su piel era caliente, demasiado caliente ¿Pero por qué?_

 _Lyna sacudió la cabeza, confusa – "Tamlen… ¿eres tú de verdad?"- susurró mientras levantaba una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza, como si al hacerlo fuera a desvanecerse._

 _El joven se rio – "Claro que soy yo, vhenan. Te echaba tanto de menos... No… no sabía por qué, pero… algo me decía que estabas en un aprieto ¿Estás bien?"- Tamlen deslizó sus dedos por entre su pelo para terminar sus caricias en su mandíbula con suavidad._

 _"Sí… creo… pero ¿cómo he llegado aquí?"- preguntó Lyna de nuevo confundida. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había salido de Gwaren._

 _"Pues… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo. De repente, aquí estabas y, al verte, corrí hacia ti"- Tamlen parecía también confundido y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados con cierto recelo y sospecha._

 _Lyna entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se apartó súbitamente del elfo, y se giró para mirar a sus alrededores. Su clan seguía reunido en torno a ellos, sonrientes, expectantes, silenciosos. Ella se acercó hacia Fenarel y le puso una mano en el hombro – "¿Fen?..."- él no dijo nada, sólo asintió y sonrió._

 _Ese no era Fenarel._

 _Hizo lo mismo con Marethari y la reacción fue la misma. La sangre se le heló en las venas._

 _"Lyna… ¿Qué… qué haces?"- Tamlen se acercó a ella con aire inquieto al verla tan descolocada._

 _"Esto no es real Tamlen… esto… tú…. ¡Tú!"- se giró de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos – "¡Tú sí estás aquí!... pero… ¡Oh Dioses! ¿Cómo?"- Lyna no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y la cabeza le daba vueltas._

 _"¿Cómo? Pero… si están aquí todos los del clan…"- dijo el joven señalando a su alrededor, intentando entender las palabras de Lyna aunque igualmente confundido por lo extraño del encuentro._

 _"Piensa Tamlen. ¡Piensa! ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"- Lyna colocó sus manos en sus hombros y le zarandeó suavemente. Necesitaba que su amigo recordase... necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas._

 _El elfo abrió la boca y comenzó a titubear – "Yo… creo que estaba con Merrill y… y encontramos unas edificaciones"- dijo mientras se giraba y sujetaba su barbilla con sus dedos en pose pensativa – "¡No! Unas ruinas. Y… algo pasó… pero no recuerdo…"- cerró los ojos y Lyna observó una mueca de lo que parecía que era dolor – "Un… espejo. Algo oscuro… algo… maligno"- el joven, de repente, abrió los ojos de golpe – "¡Oh Dioses, Lyna! Estoy… estoy ¿muerto?"- se giró y la miró con un temor que jamás había visto antes en aquellos ojos cerúleos._

 _"¡¿Qué?! Qué dices Tamlen… qué…. qué es… no…"- tartamudeaba Lyna. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, su sangre corría veloz por sus venas, enviando una oleada de náuseas a su estómago._

 _El joven poco a poco comenzó a tambalearse y el rostro se le contorsionó en una mueca de dolor tan aguda, que ella pensó por un instante que le estaban atravesando el torso con una espada. – "Lethallin… qué intentas decirme"- logró ofrecer mientras se le secaba la boca e intentaba aclarar su voz para disimular su estado._

 _Tamlen se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la observó con tal terror a los ojos, que Lyna se estremeció – "Estoy… estoy muerto… debo estarlo… esto es el Más allá, Lyna… tiene que serlo pero…"- su respiración se agitó y continuó alterado – "Dioses, Lyna… ¿tú también?"- se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los brazos, mientras alternaba su mirada entre los dos grandes ojos almendrados de la joven._

 _Lyna estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Como jamás pensó estarlo. Sus sueños siempre habían sido confusos, intensos, pero nada como esto. Las palabras del elfo comenzaban a cobrar algo de sentido en toda esta locura. No comprendía nada, y por más que mirase a sus alrededores, no encontraba respuesta, pero aún así, no quiso creérselo – "No… no puede ser…"- se separó de él y se dio la vuelta. Su cabeza dando vueltas en torno a los últimos acontecimientos que recordaba – "Tengo que recordar…"- se dijo en apenas un susurro – "Me… me detuvieron…"_

 _"¿Cómo? ¿Quién?"- el joven buscaba algo en su mirada, sus dedos muy calientes sobre la piel de sus brazos, haciendo más intensa la experiencia._

 _"Unos shemlen… un… Guarda. Luego escapé… pero…"- continuó Lyna pensativa mientras se separaba de Tamlen y caminaba de un lado a otro alterada, al tiempo que gesticulaba con las manos – "pero me cogieron de nuevo y…"- levantó la cabeza y miró a Tamlen con asombro – "¡Eso es! Esto es… es un sueño. Estamos en un sueño, Tamlen. ¡Estoy segura ahora!"- Lyna se acercó nuevamente a él, sonriente y con claro alivio en su rostro._

 _El joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa durante un breve instante y luego agachó la mirada, cambiando su reacción por una de suma tristeza – "Lyna… yo creo… creo que no. Creo que… algo me ha pasado. Sólo recuerdo la oscuridad y… y mucho dolor."- sus ojos parecieron llenarse con lágrimas, pero ella no quería creer lo que él le contaba. Si él estaba aquí así, no podía ser un espíritu ¿Verdad? Se negaba a aceptarlo._

 _"No. No puede ser, Tamlen. Se-seguro que estás bien. Además, si estuvieras muerto, no aparecerías así… no sería tan… tan real… ¿no?"- le miró buscando una reafirmación que nunca llegó y levantó una mano a su rostro, para sentirle de nuevo. Se acercó más a él y le colocó ambas manos en las mejillas – "Mírame Tamlen…"- suplicó Lyna con voz temblorosa, asustada._

 _El joven levantó la mirada y la miró intensamente con lágrimas en los ojos – "Algo me dice que no estás muerto. Prometo que iré a por ti, estés donde estés y… estés cómo estés… Nunca te dejaré."- con las yemas de sus dedos, acarició suavemente sus calientes mejillas – "Cueste lo que me cueste, volveremos a vernos, lethallin. Es una promesa"- se acercó a sus labios y le besó delicadamente, sintiendo cada roce de sus labios sobre los de ella, así como el calor tan intenso de ellos enviando chispas nuevamente al vientre de Lyna. El joven se tensó al principio, pero luego se relajó y la abrazó suavemente, regalándola caricias en su cabello con mimo y ternura._

 _Lyna se perdió unos instantes en ese beso. Un beso que sabía a tristeza, a incertidumbre, a muerte y calor. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, hasta que Lyna, de repente, sintió una mano firme posarse en su hombro. Se sobresaltó, apartándose de Tamlen y haciendo que éste se tambalease, y giró la cabeza._

 _Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al encontrarse, detrás de ella, al Guarda Gris que había conocido, mirándola con esa mirada serena y triste que tanto la tranquilizaba y la sobresaltaba al mismo tiempo. Por unos instantes, no logró entender lo que sucedía, hasta que el humano asintió y susurró sólo para ella en silencio "Halam'Shivanas, es la hora" – mientras que sus dedos apretaban su hombro ligeramente, aunque tan delicadamente que parecía ser el aire quien la rozaba._

 _"Qué… qué es… ¿quién es, Lyna? ¿Quién es ese shemlen?"- tartamudeó Tamlen asustado, mientras sujetaba una mano de Lyna y tiraba de ella para que se alejase del hombre extraño._

 _Ella se volteó de nuevo para verle y le sonrió con tristeza – "He de irme, lethallin… pero pronto nos veremos"- se liberó de Tamlen y se dio la vuelta._

 _"¡No! ¿Qué haces, Lyna? ¿Dónde vas?"- Tamlen intentó acercarse pero Lyna se volteó y negó con la cabeza. Él se detuvo, confuso, dolido, triste. A ella le dolió enormemente verle así, atrapado y triste._

 _"¡Lyna, no con él… no!"- Lyna escuchó por última vez los gritos de su amigo y, de repente, su mundo y las caras de los miembros de su clan se desvanecieron. Una oscuridad profunda la rodeó y un susurro en el aire la envolvía, tranquilizándola, entristeciéndola, y sin saber realmente el porqué "Halam'Shivanas, Lyna… así es como está destinado a ser". A lo lejos, una silueta de luz azulada caminaba hacia ella y, por primera vez, no sintió miedo, sino esperanza._

"¡Lyna!"- una suave voz la despertó de golpe – "Es la hora." – afirmó la voz.

Lyna se sentó en la cama de golpe, dolorida, sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Respiraba profusamente y su frente estaba sudada, haciendo que pequeños mechones de cabello dorado se pegasen a ella, dificultándole la vista.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Malos… sueños?"- preguntó Duncan, mientras se ajustaba sus dagas a su espalda.

Lyna levantó la mirada y se frotó los ojos con fuerza para despejar su visión y así evitar que la luz del sol hiriera sus ojos. Por un breve instante no sabía dónde estaba, y el peso de todos sus actos cayó de golpe sobre su consciencia. Miró a su alrededor, y miró su ropa. Seguía con su ropa interior y la blusa grande que dejaba entrever más piel de la que hubiera deseado. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se acomodó la camisa, haciéndose un nudo en la base de la misma, para acortarla y sujetarla más firmemente sobre sus caderas. "Metal, cuero y… hierbabuena"- un cosquilleo recorrió su abdomen al instante. El recuerdo de la noche acudió a su memoria, y se sintió incómoda, insegura, algo impropio de ella. Se estremeció.

El humano pareció notar su cuasi-desnudez y desvió tímidamente la mirada hacia la cómoda, donde recogió un pequeño zurrón y se lo colocó en la cintura acto seguido.

"Veo que hoy no estás habladora"- murmuró el _shemlen_.

Lyna soltó un pequeño bufido– "No veo por qué ha de importaros mi estado. Aún no me habéis dicho qué queréis de mí, _shem_ , así que no me fío de vos"- se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido, y casi se cae al suelo de no ser por el humano que, en un rápido movimiento, la sujetó por el abdomen y la levantó sin esfuerzo, mientras colocaba su otra mano en su baja espalda para estabilizarla.

Ella apartó bruscamente sus manos, y se alisó la blusa, viendo que uno de sus pechos se había colado inesperadamente por la apertura del gran cuello de la camisa. Lyna levantó la cabeza, y observó al humano mirarla intensamente. El _shemlen_ desvió su mirada y carraspeó para ocultar su incomodidad. Lyna sonrió mientras intentaba guardar el equilibrio.

Se sentía débil pero no tan débil como seguramente el humano pensaba. Mostrar debilidad o fragilidad, a veces, podía resultar en una ventaja.

"Volvemos a los formalismos, al parecer. Una mejora en la comunicación, según veo. Bien"- dijo el humano refiriéndose al trato formal que la elfa volvía a ofrecerle – "Pero… no es necesario. Y no te preocupes, Lyna, pronto sabrás qué es lo que quiero… es decir, qué es lo que necesito de ti"- corrigió el hombre, sin alejarse de ella tanto como a Lyna le hubiera gustado.

"Dejaros ya de secretitos estúpidos. Matadme o dejadme ir, pero no juguéis conmigo más, _shem._ No suelo ser paciente y, a este paso, seré yo misma quien acabe ahorcándome con tal de alejarme de vos y de gente como vos…"-

Él dio unos pasos más hacia ella sin parecer preocupado por las palabras de la elfa, y levantó su mano hasta el labio de Lyna. Su dedo pulgar rozó el labio inferior de la joven y ella hizo una mueca de dolor e incomodidad ante la inesperada intrusión – "Veo que has recibido un buen golpe, ¿hm?"- murmuró Duncan, mientras no quitaba su mirada de los ojos de Lyna.

Ella se sentía muy incómoda delante de él, rara, diferente. Sentía que podía confiar pero, al mismo tiempo, desconfiaba. El hecho de verle en sus sueños, no aminoraba su inquietud, sino que sumaba más nerviosismo al hecho de que el _shemlen_ estuviera tan cerca, tocándola y observándola con esa intensidad tan propia de un depredador, pero al mismo tiempo tan pacífica.

"Es un regalo de vuestro amigo, el viejo verde"- Lyna apartó su cara de su mano y se alejó cojeando de él.

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación y Lyna se detuvo sobre sus pasos, extrañada por su reacción.

"Viejo, sí. Verde… creo que no sabes lo que dices, niña"- ofreció Duncan divertido, mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara y se ajustaba su coleta.

"Eso lo decís porque no lo habéis visto y sentido encima de vos. Pero creedme… ese hombre guarda más de un secreto"- ofreció casualmente la elfa, intentando no pensar en la noche anterior. Lyna miró a sus alrededores en busca de algo que ponerse, pero no veía nada y frunció el ceño al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a su mentón.

"Oh, querida niña. Estoy seguro que así es… pero yo que tú, cuidaría las palabras. Aquí, en esta ciudad, hay muchas personas que darían su vida por él ¿Sabes? No es quien tú crees que es"- Duncan se acercó hacia un baúl que había cerca de la cómoda y lo abrió. Sacó un vestido color rojo desgastado y se lo lanzó a Lyna a la cabeza – "Vístete, niña. El día ya no es tan joven y debemos darnos prisa"

Lyna se sobresaltó al recibir el vestido en la cara, y lo sujetó con rabia, mientras fulminaba al _shemlen_ con la mirada – "Me da igual lo que sea ese _shemlen_ y quiero mi armadura, no este harapo sucio. No voy a salir así, vestida como una furcia humana"- levantó el vestido y lo miró con asco, mientras inspeccionaba los innumerables rotos a lo largo de la tela y desteñidos.

"Puedes ir tal como estás, si lo prefieres"- el Guarda cruzó los brazos delante de su torso – "Pero no te lo aconsejo. Vamos a pasar delante de muchos soldados y no querrás llamar la atención, ¿o sí?"- el hombre levantó la ceja, intrigado.

Lyna sonrió – "Me subestimáis al pensar que no sería capaz, Guarda." – tiró al suelo el vestido y se cruzó de brazos, mientras le ofrecía una media sonrisa retadora.

Duncan suspiró ruidosamente y cerró los ojos un instante. Luego los abrió – "Me tientas, niña. Pero no quiero más problemas"- Se acercó a ella y cogió el vestido – "Póntelo o tendré que llamar a Ser Cauthrien para que os lo ponga"

Lyna le observó y pudo ver el cansancio que se alojaba detrás de aquellos ojos oscuros. La piel tostada le hacía parecer más joven de lo que seguramente era. Sus rasgos exóticos y su madurez, le otorgaban un atractivo especial que ella jamás había visto entre los _shemlen_. Parecía una raza diferente de humano, pero igual en constitución y fuerza. Por su acento y sus modales, parecía del sur u oeste de Thedas, pero no sabría decirlo con certeza pues no tenía mucha experiencia con personas ajenas al clan.

Suspiró y se compadeció del hombre – "Está bien. Pero sólo porque más desagradable es que me toque ese brontosaurio con tetas, a que me vean los soldados desnuda"- cogió el vestido y comenzó a ponérselo, refunfuñando en élfico.

El guarda soltó una carcajada y la observó hasta que ella se hubo puesto el vestido.

"Bien. Ahora que parezco una ramera barata, ¿Adónde me lleváis? Espero que el vestido no tenga nada que ver con el objetivo"- dijo Lyna con recelo, mientras se ajustaba las últimas arrugas que hacía su blusa debajo del estrecho y roto vestido.

"Ya lo verás. Quiero… enseñarte algo"- Duncan se acercó a la puerta, echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y dijo – "¿Prometes no meterte en líos?"- su voz sonaba cansada y desconfiada.

Lyna sonrió – "Prometo intentar no meterme en líos…"- cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda y un pequeño cosquilleo de nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo.

"Bueno… creo que ya sabes cuáles serían las consecuencias de eso, me temo, así que tendrá que bastar"- y diciendo esto, Duncan desbloqueó la cerradura y abrió la puerta, haciendo que la habitación se llenase del sonido del metal chirriante de las bisagras oxidadas. Una suave brisa a leña inundó la habitación de repente.

"Ahora, niña, no te separes de mí"- Lyna avanzó unos pasos mientras cojeaba y se puso a la altura del humano. Volteó la cara para verle y asintió. Ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al pasar.

Una vez en el descansillo, Lyna observó con mejor luz la estancia. No parecía muy hogareña pero sí se dejaba entrever algunos toques decorativos bastos típicos de Ferelden y su nobleza _shemlen_. No es que fuera una experta, pero había visto algunos libros y visitado algunos pueblos con anterioridad. La decoración élfica era mucho más fina, delicada y agraciada. La decoración de esta residencia parecía mucho menos cuidada y militar. No parecía un hogar como tal, sino más bien una residencia militar con toques hogareños. Desvió su mirada a la habitación cercana con marcos decorados, y nuevamente un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estómago - ¿Estaría ahí todavía el desconocido de ojos azules?- se mordió el labio con la sensación pero avanzó, ocultando su extraña incomodidad.

Caminó unos pasos, y un soldado se les acercó a paso ligero, activando sus sentidos de alerta – "Señor, no hay rastro de los elfos. El tabernero dice que se marcharon anoche con prisas y sin dar explicaciones"

"¡¿Qué?!"- Lyna se acercó al soldado y miró a Duncan confundida.

"Gracias, soldado. Podéis retiraros"- Duncan colocó una mano en el hombro de la elfa, como parecía hacer cada vez que quería tranquilizarla, y explicó – "Ordené a uno de los soldados que acudiera a la taberna para informar a tus compañeros, pero al parecer se han marchado"

Lyna no podía creerlo. Su mente daba mil vueltas, pero sabía que Fenarel no podía haberse ido sin un plan, sin una razón. Entonces, se dio cuenta – "¿Qué le habéis dicho? ¿Le habéis dicho que he muerto? ¿Por eso se han ido?"- Lyna se acercó a él furiosa, retorciendo sus dedos en un puño, intentando controlarse para no acabar nuevamente apresada. El humano la observó, impertérrito – "No. El soldado iba a enviarles el mensaje de tu estado actual y los convocaba hoy aquí, para que… pudieras despedirte"- dijo el humano suavemente, mientras la miraba con tristeza.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Despedirme?... ¿Qué… qué estáis diciendo?"- dijo con voz entrecortada. Su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente con más fuerza que antes, ante la atenta mirada del _shemlen_ que la observaba con aire afligido.

"Ven, niña… Caminemos"- Duncan se giró y siguió caminando. Lyna se quedó un instante de pie, intentando no correr en dirección opuesta para escapar de lo que sea que este _shemlen_ le tuviera preparado. Necesitaba saber por qué este humano había dicho eso, así que le siguió con cierta dificultad, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas y la fuerza con la que palpitaba su corazón. Su mente daba vueltas en torno al peor escenario, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era lo que ella tanto temía.

El silencio duró más de lo esperado. Pasaron por diferentes pasillos donde varios soldados les observaron y cruzaron miradas. Al llegar a una especie de comedor, Duncan hizo un gesto con la mano hacia una de las sillas y Lyna se sentó, sin dejar de mirarle. En todo el trayecto, no se había percatado de nada más que del insoportable silencio y la triste mirada del _shemlen_. Le estaba costando controlar su miedo y la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

El _shemlen_ se sentó delante de ella y justo cuando Lyna iba a interrumpir enfadada, el humano habló – "¿Alguna vez has sentido que has nacido para algo más grande? ¿Para algo único, reservado a unos pocos?"- la voz del hombre sonaba delicada, suave, casi como un susurro, un pensamiento. Lyna se estremeció ante la pregunta. Ella siempre pensó que su destino iba a ser diferente al del resto de su clan, pero no sabía de qué forma él podría haber intuido eso. Algo no andaba bien. – "¿Para qué lo queréis saber? Lo que yo piense o sienta, no es de vuestra incumbencia, _shem_ "- espetó Lyna con recelo, mientras se frotaba la mano entablillada que comenzaba a picarle.

"Yo siempre pensé que sería un ladrón de poca monta que viviría en cualquier callejón de mala muerte"- ofreció casualmente el _shemlen_ haciendo caso omiso a la brusquedad de Lyna – "Y mírame ahora… el Guarda Comandante de Ferelden"- suspiró Duncan.

Lyna le observaba con atención, intentando descubrir el porqué de la estúpida historia que le contaba, pero no interrumpió. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención y ella se volteó rápidamente para ver quién era, alerta. Una mujer anciana se acercaba a la mesa y dejaba en ella dos cuencos de avena y una jarra de agua para los dos. La elfa se relajó al instante y sus tripas sonaron con la expectativa del desayuno.

Duncan se rio – "Esto puede esperar. Desayunemos y luego hablaremos con tranquilidad. Las decisiones siempre se toman mejor con la barriga llena"- y diciendo esto, el humano se llevó una cuchara tras otra a la boca. Lyna le observó durante un breve instante, recelosa, pero luego le imitó, dejándose llevar por el terrible hambre que sentía.

Al poco tiempo, su cuenco quedó prácticamente medio vacío. Cuando se dispuso a beber agua, el _shemlen_ se le adelantó y bebió grandes sorbos de agua. Lyna se le quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido, y el hombre se dio cuenta – "Mis disculpas, aquí tienes"- le ofreció la jarra y Lyna la observó con asco sintiéndose ofendida – "¿Pretendéis que beba después de vos, un _shem_?"- los de su clan solían compartir todo, incluso cama a veces sin más intención que el dormir, y es que compartir cosas significaba unión, significaba aprecio. Nada más lejos de lo que sentía por este humano desconsiderado.

"¿Qué hay de malo? No estoy enfermo y el agua sigue fresca y limpia"- agitó un poco la jarra y Lyna tragó saliva. Su boca estaba seca y se encontraba algo empalagada por el azúcar de la avena, pero se resistió – "Ni lo soñéis, _shem_. Yo no comparto cosas con personas que no conozco"

El hombre se la quedó mirando un segundo y dijo – "Cómo quieras"- se llevó la jarra a la boca y se terminó el líquido en un gran trago. Lyna gruñó para sí, y volteó la cabeza enfadada. El miedo que había sentido antes, se desvaneció convirtiéndose en rabia e impotencia. Ella estaba sedienta pero jamás se rebajaría a pedir nada a un _shemlen_ y menos a uno que buscaba algo de ella que aún ni sabía.

"Bueno, ¿Vais a decirme de una vez por todas qué es lo que queréis de mí?"- replicó Lyna enfadada, mientras se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

El hombre se levantó y ambos reanudaron la marcha – "Primero quiero que veas algo"- contestó el humano mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de Lyna y la guiaba hacia un pasillo que llevaba a un gran portón de madera que se encontraba entreabierto. Al llegar, Lyna pudo discernir el ruido de lucha que se adivinaba al otro lado de él. El _shemlen_ abrió la puerta completamente, y la luz del sol la cegó un instante.

Lyna se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo, hasta que se hubieron acostumbrado a la claridad del día. El ruido del acero contra el acero llamó su atención y miró a su alrededor, asombrada. Un gran patio se abría ante ella. Decenas de soldados entrenaban por parejas, mientras que algunos gritaban consignas y frases que apenas lograba distinguir. El brillo de las armaduras aportaba más claridad al entorno y las voces graves de los hombres, resonaban fuertemente contra los muros del recinto, generando resonancia y aturdiendo ligeramente su audición. Frunció el ceño en respuesta y su corazón se aceleró un instante. El Guarda pareció notarlo – "Tranquila, Lyna. Sólo pasaremos por aquí"- el humano continuó la marcha y Lyna se apresuró como pudo para seguirle de cerca.

A su paso, varios soldados la miraron. Algunos que entrenaban, dejaron de hacerlo, costándoles así perder su escudo o su casco a causa del envite de su compañero. Muchos de ellos, levantaban la visera de sus enormes cascos grises, para observarla mejor mientras algún que otro silbido se escapaba de los labios de algunos de los despistados y jóvenes reclutas. El ruido del acero contra acero, se hizo poco a poco menos estruendoso pero nunca cesó del todo.

Lyna miraba a sus alrededores, incómoda ante la increíble reacción de estos hombres hacia ella. Ella sabía que no era una elfa poco agraciada, sino más bien lo contrario teniendo en cuenta las miradas que le dedicaban sus propios compañeros del clan, pero estos hombres parecían no haber visto una mujer en su vida.

"No les hagas caso. Son jóvenes y llevan semanas entrenando casi sin descanso. Seguro que hace tiempo que no ven a una mujer… y menos como tú"- ofreció Duncan, el Guarda. Sin embargo, a Lyna no le tranquilizó esa respuesta. Se sentía como en un nido de arañas dispuestas a lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento. – "¿Una mujer como yo?"- preguntó confundida. Ella había visto alguna elfa en el castillo, así que no entendió el comentario. El guarda carraspeó, aclarándose la voz y la miró de reojo con algo de incomodidad – "Sí. Tan joven y… hermosa"- Lyna abrió los ojos de asombro y se ruborizó. Pero no dijo nada más. Bajó la mirada y continuó caminando.

De repente, una voz grave y dura llamó su atención. Se volteó para ver el origen de esa voz, y se sorprendió a sí misma deteniéndose en seco ante la escena que se le presentaba delante; un enorme torso pálido, tatuado y desnudo, bañado en sudor y cicatrices, se erguía rápidamente mientras que un enorme brazo musculoso y vendado, lanzaba un tajo mortal al costado de uno de los soldados.

"Cuida tu flanco izquierdo, capitán. Otra vez"- gruñó aquel desconocido de imposibles ojos azules, mientras giraba ágilmente su espada de entrenamiento entre sus dedos y golpeaba a su compañero con su escudo, haciendo que éste se tambalease hacia atrás, aturdido. A su alrededor, varios hombres les observaban. Algunos con caras largas y heridos, y otros con mirada nerviosa.

"¡Otra vez!"- gruñó de nuevo el desconocido. Se abalanzó sobre el soldado y éste logró parar un estacazo, pero el _shemlen_ de ojos azules le dirigió una patada a un lateral, haciendo que el joven capitán cayese pesadamente al suelo, soltando la espalda y escudo al instante. El desconocido se posicionó sobre él colocando un pie sobre el torso del joven y, con la punta de la espada, le levantó la visera para descubrirle el rostro – "Muerto. Un lamentable capitán asesinado que ha sacrificado a su unidad gracias a su incompetencia. ¡Patético! ¡De pie!"- gritó el desconocido, rabioso. Varios de los reclutas que le rodeaban, tragaron saliva para controlar sus nervios. – "¡¿Y esto es lo mejor que tiene Gwaren para el Rey?!"- vociferó el desconocido mientras extendía los brazos a los lados sin soltar su espada. Varios jóvenes se apartaron un poco, asustados e inseguros.

El _shemlen_ dio la vuelta y su mirada furiosa e intensa se cruzó con la de Lyna un breve instante, deteniéndose en ella varios segundos incómodos en los que el desconocido, pareció sorprenderse y enfadarse aún más. Una fuerte sacudida eléctrica atravesó la columna de Lyna y sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban. Tragó saliva, pero no apartó la mirada.

Lyna no sabía qué era más ensordecedor, si el sonido del acerco contra el acero, o el ruido de su corazón al latir con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho.

El desconocido se mojó los labios con la lengua y acercó una mano a su rostro, para apartar hacia atrás varios mechones de cabello oscuro, en un movimiento tan sutil y varonil, que las entrañas de Lyna temblaron. Después, el _shemlen_ apartó su mirada de la de ella, y se giró para gritar órdenes a los reclutas haciendo que estos se movilizasen inmediatamente.

Un nuevo y más intenso chispazo cruzó el cuerpo de Lyna de extremo a extremo, y sus piernas no parecían responder a sus deseos. – "¿Lyna? ¿Estás bien?"- una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Dio un respingo - "¿Qué?… sí… sí."- Duncan la miró con curiosidad y se volteó para ver el origen de la estupefacción de Lyna, sonriendo, finalmente, al darse cuenta – "Oh, ya veo. Impone, ¿verdad? "- sugirió mientras la miraba de reojo y sonreía de medio lado.

Lyna le miró y al ver su expresión, frunció el ceño – "No es eso… Es que… a la luz del día, parece más grande. Parece… un gigante" – Un regio y exquisito gigante – pensó, incómoda con esa nueva e inesperada sensación.

"Sí. Con la armadura que suele llevar, es casi más grande que el mismo Rey. Y no sólo por su tamaño, sino por su significado"- ofreció Duncan, pensativo. Ella le observó un instante sin entender, y preguntó en un esfuerzo por distraerse del cúmulo de sensaciones que comenzaban a aflorar en su estómago – "¿Su significado? ¿Cuál significado?"- el hombre se volteó y sonrió – "Oh, no me creerás cuando te lo diga"- se giró después como si no hubiera dicho nada y siguió caminando.

Lyna se apresuró para alcanzarle, intrigada – "¿El qué? ¿Es otro de tus estúpidos secretos, _shem_?"- ella comenzaba a cansarse de tanto secretismo y, no saber quién era ese desconocido, estaba volviéndola loca en cierta forma, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué.

"No es un secreto. Todo Ferelden lo sabe, menos tú, al parecer. Pero lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Por ahora… sígueme"- Duncan avanzó varios pasos más hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió a su paso guiando a Lyna dentro del pasillo que se abría ante ellos. Caminaron en silencio un poco más, sin hacer prácticamente caso a sus alrededores, hasta que llegaron a una gran sala llena de armaduras, armas y dianas. Varios hombres practicaban tiro al arco, mientras que otros se colocaban con presteza las armaduras.

Lyna observó la estancia, sus ojos desviándose hacia las innumerables oportunidades que tenía delante. – Podría coger un arma y atacarle. Podría incluso ocultar un puñal sin que me viera y luego aprovecharlo en un momento de debilidad – pensó mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre los brillantes filos que se encontraban a unos pocos pasos de ella.

"Sé lo que estás pensando y no tienes posibilidades, niña. No cometas una estupidez"- ofreció el Guarda, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

 _¡Fenedhis!_ – maldijo para sí Lyna, mientras fruncía el ceño y volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Al girar la cabeza, una silueta al fondo llamó su atención. Aguzó su visión, y reconoció al joven que se encontraba limpiando unas armaduras al final de la estancia. Sin pensarlo, Lyna caminó hacia él, sin prestar atención a las réplicas del _shemlen_ que la seguía de cerca.

Al llegar donde el joven, éste levantó la cabeza y dijo con voz cansada – "Ya va a estar lista. ¿Necesitáis…?"- su pregunta murió al instante en que se dio cuenta de la persona que se encontraba delante de él. Lyna le observaba con una tímida sonrisa.

"Hola, Perry"- ofreció cuando el joven se hubo dado cuenta de su presencia y de su identidad.

El muchacho abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tiró una parte de la armadura que limpiaba al suelo, trastabillando ligeramente mientras intentaba recogerla sin desviar la mirada de Lyna – "Tú… ¡Tú!"- dijo con asombro y enfado en su voz.

Lyna mantuvo la sonrisa y continuó – "Me alegro de verte bien."- se acercó a él, pero el joven soltó la armadura de golpe y desenvainó su espada delante de ella.

"¡N-no t-te acerques, elfa! ¡Estás arrestada!"- el muchacho dio un paso adelante, amenazante, aunque sus ojos mostraban inseguridad.

"Tranquilo, soldado. Ella viene conmigo"- se apresuró a decir Duncan cuando hubo llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Lyna con el joven.

Lyna se volteó para verle y dijo – " _Shem_ , dame un minuto. Ahora estoy contigo…"- la elfa sintió a Duncan tensarse, pero le vio asentir y darse la vuelta para dejarle cierto espacio sin apartar su mirada de ella, desconfiando.

Lyna se volteó nuevamente al ver al joven que la miraba ahora atónito y algo tembloroso. Bajó la espada y ella aprovechó para decir con voz suave – "Comprendo tu rabia pero… debía intentarlo. Espero que lo entiendas"- se acercó un poco hacia él pero el joven retrocedió – "¡No te acerques! He visto lo que has hecho con ese hombre ¡Por el Hacedor! Yo hubiera podido terminar como él. ¡Eres una asesina!" - Perry temblaba y la miraba como si ella fuera un demonio salido del Velo directo para acabar con él a la mínima oportunidad. Lyna se entristeció un poco con ese comentario, pero no dejó de mirarle – "Sólo los malvados merecen terminar así y tú no eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad?" – ofreció Lyna suavemente mientras volvía a dar un paso al frente haciendo que el joven se tensase más – "¡No! ¡Ningún ser vivo merece un destino así! ¡Es cruel!"- el soldado dio un paso atrás en respuesta a la cercanía de Lyna.

Ella sabía que el muchacho estaba bastante asustado pero no le importó. Debía compensarle por haberle utilizado y haberle golpeado tan bruscamente sin merecerlo realmente. Después de todo, había sido bastante cordial para ser un _shemlen_. Dio varios pasos hacia el joven, haciendo que éste retrocediera hasta apoyar su espalda completamente en la pared, mientras la miraba con terror en los ojos. Lyna levantó las manos y sujetó su cabeza con ellas, suavemente, y mientras le sonreía dulcemente, le dijo – "Oh, querido Perry. El mundo es un lugar cruel y mucho más para personas como yo ¿no lo ves?"- acarició su suave mejilla con su pulgar, haciendo que el joven se sonrojase y la mirase aún más asustado – "Pero no temas. Eres un buen muchacho. Conserva esa bondad, pero sé fuerte y no seas ingenuo. Si esperas a que el mundo te trate con justicia porque tú eres justo, te estarás engañando a ti mismo. Eso es como esperar a que un Lobo no te coma porque tú decidiste no hacerlo primero."- ella acercó más su cara a la de él, colocándose en puntillas, y le susurró finalmente – "Sobrevive, Perry"- y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El joven inhaló aire y Lyna le sintió temblar. Los latidos del muchacho podían sentirse a través de sus mejillas.

Finalmente, Lyna se alejó de él, dejándole boquiabierto y tembloroso. El joven se llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió débilmente. Ella asintió y se giró de nuevo hacia Duncan – "Vámonos"- dijo mientras reiniciaba la marcha.

"No sabía que tuvieras amigos aquí"- ofreció el guarda cuando se hubieron alejado un poco.

"No es mi amigo. Es el guardia que engañé para salir de la cárcel. Es un buen muchacho"-

"No te creía por una persona compasiva"- se burló el humano.

"No me conoces, _shem_. Ahórrate tus prejuicios y llévame donde tengas que llevarme de una vez. Una hora más contigo, y por los dioses que acabo yo misma con mi vida" – refunfuñó Lyna.

Continuaron así su marcha hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que se hallaba cerrada. Detrás de ella, se podían oír gritos de dolor y angustia. Lyna se paró en el acto, insegura y algo asustada – "¿Adónde vamos?"- dijo desconfiada mientras miraba a los ojos del Guarda que la observaba sereno.

"Quiero que veas algo"- se acercó al pomo de la puerta y la abrió. El hedor putrefacto del ambiente, inundó la nariz de Lyna, enviando una oleada de arcadas a su estómago. La avena del desayuno amenazaba con hacer presencia en el suelo del recinto, pero logró retenerla un poco hasta que se hubo acostumbrado.

Duncan entró en la sala y Lyna le siguió con recelo. El olor a carne, a sangre y alcohol plagaba el aire de la estancia. A los lados había camillas con personas acostadas, sollozando, gritando y gimiendo. Muchas de ellas se encontraban inconscientes o dormidas. Otras sencillamente se retorcían de dolor o convulsionaban mientras que varios otros humanos, intentaban cuidar de sus heridas y dolencias.

El suelo de la habitación estaba salpicado con sangre y otros restos que Lyna no sabía diferenciar. Intentaba esquivar las manchas que veía, pues sus pies estaban al descubierto y sentía verdadero asco por lo que sea que ensuciase la piedra de aquel lugar.

"¿Es… la enfermería?"- murmuró Lyna mientras veía a su alrededor con reticencia y algo de miedo.

"Sí. La mayoría de ellos morirán hoy y otros les reemplazarán mañana"-

Lyna observó a Duncan un instante. Su mirada era serena con un ligero halo de tristeza acentuada, quizá, por el panorama de desolación que tenían a su alrededor. Era un hombre extraño. No parecía cruel pero sí bastante severo.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que, detrás de unas cortinas, los gritos de agonía y desesperación de un hombre la sobresaltaron, estremeciéndola al instante. Nunca había oído tales chillidos y gemidos de dolor, desesperación y angustia. No quiso acercarse más, pero Duncan no se detuvo.

"Verás, Lyna. La mayoría de estos hombres, han sido atacados por bandidos. Delincuentes que se encuentran presos y algunos ya condenados por sus actos."- dijo el guarda con voz serena mientras se acercaba a las cortinas donde se encontraba el hombre que agonizaba – "Y es que, quien hace algo así está fuera de la ley… fuera de las normas. Es un paria. No tiene cabida en una nación civilizada."- sujetó la cortina y se volteó para ver a Lyna directamente a los ojos – "Así que, Lyna, esto aquí"- dijo descorriendo la cortina – "¿En qué te convierte a ti?"

Lyna abrió los ojos horrorizada. El hombre que se hallaba agonizando, cubierto de sangre seca y vendas manchadas de ungüentos malolientes y sangre coagulada, era Jeff. Mutilado y herido, su cuerpo convulsionaba con fiebres que habían acudido súbitamente con la enorme pérdida de sangre de la noche anterior. Lyna se quedó observándole un instante. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras detallaba su obra, su venganza. Al principio, sintió vergüenza, horror, lástima. Pero a medida que iba observando cada gesto y reacción del _shemlen_ agonizante, fue comprendiendo la importancia de sus actos, la verdadera repercusión de lo que había hecho.

Dio un paso al frente para estar a la altura de Duncan y volteó el rostro para mirarle, calmada, tranquila, sin un atisbo de ese horror que había sentido antes, y dijo serenamente – "No me convierte en alguien diferente. Siempre he sido una paria, _shem_. Ahora, simplemente, hay más evidencias"

Duncan se quedó observándola, intrigado, asombrado. Lyna pudo comprobar que el humano había esperado otra reacción. Quizá una reacción más propia de alguien arrepentido, pero Lyna no lo estaba. Volteó su cara para mirar nuevamente al ser que se retorcía entre gemidos de dolor, y vio que abría los ojos de repente. Esos orbes cristalinos la miraron de lleno al instante y un grito gutural pareció resurgir de sus entrañas en un tono más agudo que el berrido de un Halla.

"¡No! ¡Demonio! ¡Aléjate! No quiero morir, no quiero moriiiiir"- Jeff convulsionaba sobre su camilla, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero las cuerdas que le ataban a la cama supletoria, no le dejaban levantarse y huir.

Lyna frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos – "¿Qué pretendes, _shem_? No estoy arrepentida. Reconozco a un mal hombre cuando lo veo, y él…"- dijo señalando con una mano a Jeff que se encontraba gritando y moviendo los brazos mutilados – "él es uno de ellos. Deberíais premiarme, no castigarme por ello. Hice lo que tenía que hacer."

Duncan la miró con detenimiento e intensidad, su mirada taladrando la suya, como si estuviera buscando muy dentro en su alma. Él, a los pocos segundos después, corrió de nuevo las cortinas, haciendo que Jeff se tranquilizase al instante, pero comenzase a sollozar y suplicar a su dios. Lyna observó por última vez las cortinas, y se volteó de nuevo hacia el guarda – "¿Ahora qué? Ya he visto lo que queríais enseñarme"- se acercó a él y le miró directo a los ojos, molesta, desconfiada. No entendía este juego y ya comenzaba a perder definitivamente la paciencia.

"Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo"- Duncan se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Lyna suspiró y le siguió cabizbaja. Estaba cansada. La pierna le dolía mucho. El ungüento anestésico de la noche anterior ya había perdido eficacia y comenzaba a doler casi de forma insoportable, pero este _shemlen_ parecía estar practicando algún tipo de tortura específica en la que incluía enseñarle todo el castillo y Lyna ya apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Su mano entablillada le dolía, su cabeza y su cuerpo entero dolían, y sentía mucho cansancio. Las pesadillas tampoco ayudaban en absoluto. De repente, el recuerdo del sueño le asaltó, sintió un pinchazo de angustia atravesar su pecho – ¡Tamlen! – pensó cayendo finalmente en la cuenta.

Se adelantó cojeando hasta donde Duncan y le sujetó del brazo fuertemente – "¡Ya basta! Decidme lo que tengáis que decirme, _shem_ , y dejadme ir de una vez".

Duncan la miraba ahora molesto y apartó su brazo bruscamente de ella – "No irás a ningún lado, Lyna, salvo adonde yo te diga" – estiró una mano y sujetó el brazo de Lyna bruscamente, mientras la arrastraba hacia un pequeño estudio que se encontraba abierto cerca de la salida de la enfermería.

Lyna se resistió un instante, pero fue inútil. El _shemlen_ la superaba en fuerza y sabía que, en su estado, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Finalmente cejó en su empeño y se dejó llevar.

Al entrar en el estudio, el guarda la soltó y se dio la vuelta colocando sus manos sujetas detrás de su espalda. Después de unos segundos incómodos en los que Lyna se frotaba el brazo por lo brusco del gesto del humano, Duncan dijo seriamente – "Nacer de una raza diferente, no te hace un paria. Son tus actos los que te condenan a ello. Luego es la justicia quien se encarga de la sentencia" – suspiró y continuó más calmado – "No te voy a mentir, Lyna. No tienes muchas opciones"- dio un paso hacia ella.

Lyna cruzó los brazos delante de su torso y se apoyó en la cadera de la pierna sana – "La justicia _shemlen_ no vale nada para nosotros, guarda."

El hombre cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió después con gesto desesperado - "No entiendes la gravedad del asunto. Estás en una ciudad _shemlen_ , no en tu campamento. Has asesinado a tres personas y otra está mutilada y al borde de la muerte, Lyna. Tu sentencia es la muerte, ¿Es que no lo ves?"- Duncan se acercó hacia ella y la sujetó por ambos hombros mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

Ella se sobresaltó y descruzó los brazos en respuesta, pero no se apartó de él. La mirada del _shemlen_ no era amenazante, pero era dura, era desesperada y Lyna pudo intuir algo de inseguridad detrás de aquella expresión de seriedad que ofrecía. Analizó sus palabras un instante y suspiró suavemente – "Soy consciente, guarda… pero… sé que mi clan vendrá a ayudarme. Sé que ellos no dejarán que algo así me pase. Yo…"- su voluntad y serenidad comenzaban a quebrarse, pero Lyna tragó saliva para evitar que su voz sonase más débil y vacilante – "Sé que saldré de esta. Siempre lo hago"- sonrió, intentando simular optimismo.

El hombre la observaba inquieto, sus ojos alternándose entre los de ella, siempre buscando, hasta que dijo – "No podrán hacer nada, Lyna. Y no querrás que se enfrenten a las tropas que has visto fuera, ¿verdad?"- liberó a Lyna de su sujeción y volvió a suspirar. La reacción le hizo parecer más viejo y cansado de lo que realmente era y estaba. Lyna se compadeció un breve instante de él. Después de todo, este _shemlen_ la había ayudado hasta ahora y ella sólo le complicaba más las cosas.

"Y no tiene por qué ser así. Yo te ofrezco la única salida que tienes, Lyna."- la voz del humano se tornó repentinamente gélida, dura. Lyna se sentía insegura, confusa, y ver al _shemlen_ comportarse así, como si estuviera a punto de sentenciarla a muerte, la hizo estremecerse.

Por su expresión, tenía miedo de preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo – "¿Qué salida me ofreces, guarda?"- le miraba con las cejas juntas, analizando sus ojos y su expresión buscando algo que la hiciera prever el tipo de solución que este humano le ofrecía. Pero el guarda se mantuvo unos segundos quieto, inexpresivo, mirándola sin más. Lyna se tensó – "¿Y bien?"- continuó algo molesta.

Duncan cerró los ojos como si quisiera recuperar fuerzas y los volvió a abrir pero, esta vez, su mirada era ausente – "La salida que te ofrezco, Lyna, es unirte a mí. Unirte a mi orden, a los Guardas Grises."- suspiró y navegó nuevamente por la mirada de Lyna.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa, una rabia comenzó a surgir en su interior, y su corazón se aceleró – "¿Unirme a ti? ¿A los Guardas Grises? ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa eso?! ¿Qué estás haciendo, _shem_? ¿Juegas de nuevo conmigo?"- dio un paso más hacia él, su mano buena hecha un puño y sus ojos clavados en los del humano que la miraba ahora con cierta tristeza.

"No es un juego, Lyna. Es la única salida que tienes"-

"¿Salida? ¡Eso no es una salida! ¡Es una condena! Ni siquiera sé quién eres, ni quiénes son esos Guardias de Gris"-

"Guardas Grises"-

"¡Da igual! Ese grupo, orden o lo que sea, no es asunto mío, _shem_ , y yo no iré a ningún lado sin mi clan, sin mis amigos y familia, ¿me oyes?"- Lyna temblaba de rabia, tanto así, que los brazos tamborileaban contra sus caderas. Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con liberarse.

Duncan la miró en silencio unos segundos y levantó sus manos de nuevo para sujetarla por los hombros. Lyna se apartó bruscamente, y casi se cae para atrás pero el guarda la sujetó y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que Lyna apoyase su torso sobre el de él. Ambos se miraron unos segundos más, tensos, tristes y Lyna no pudo soportarlo más. Comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente, mientras levantaba ambas manos y las colocaba sobre el pecho de aquel humano que la sujetaba en un abrazo inesperado, consolándola, resguardándola. Se sentía pequeña, cansada, triste, destrozada. Y no porque se arrepintiera de haber hecho lo que hizo, sino de haber sido tan ingenua como para pensar que saldría indemne de una situación así sin más. Ahora estaba sola. Sabía que ninguna ayuda podría llegar a tiempo y su corazón dolía como si hubiera sido atravesado por un puñal – "No… por favor… "- murmuraba una y otra vez contra el pecho del hombre que la abrazaba ahora más fuertemente.

Ella no era tonta. Sabía lo que significaba lo que el _shemlen_ le había propuesto; un final y un comienzo. Un final de todo lo que ella conocía y un comienzo nuevo, duro, diferente. Sintió miedo. Miedo de no volver nunca a su clan, con sus amigos, con Fenarel, con… Tamlen.

Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de aquel inesperado consuelo y verdugo y preguntó en un hilo de voz – "No me hagas esto… no por favor… ¿No hay otra solución?" – le miró intensamente, buscando compasión. Esa que nunca llegó.

Duncan la miraba ahora con suma tristeza pero negó con la cabeza – "No, querida niña… Y no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti. Lo… siento"- una mano subió hasta la mejilla de la elfa, y con el pulgar, secó una lágrima. Lyna cerró los ojos y juntó su rostro nuevamente al pecho del _shemlen_ , sintiendo que los latidos de éste aumentaban con cada sollozo que ella liberaba.

Varios minutos se mantuvo ella así, acurrucada en el abrazo de este extraño que no la soltaba, que la acariciaba tímidamente la espalda. Todos los sueños e ilusiones de su futuro comenzaron a hacerse añicos en su corazón. El peso de la realidad, de sus actos y las consecuencias comenzaba a hacer mella en su alma, hundiendo su alegría, su juventud. Algo en su interior intentaba consolarla, su propia consciencia diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, pero su corazón sufría; sufría por Ilen y Ashalle, por Marethari y Fenarel, por Tamlen… Sabía que no tenía salida, salvo ésta que Duncan le ofrecía.

Serenándose finalmente un poco, logró erguirse y separarse lentamente de él mientras que, con el revés de sus manos, limpiaba su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Después, le miró de nuevo y preguntó, ya algo más calmada – "¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa más?"

El guarda asintió – "Si está en mis posibilidades dártelo, lo haré"

Lyna se acercó nuevamente a él y le sujetó la mano entre las suyas, mientras le dirigía una mirada nerviosa y suplicante – "Llévame a mi clan, por favor. Necesito… necesito despedirme. Después…. iré contigo y haré… haré lo que me ordenes"- Lyna bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Se estaba sometiendo a la voluntad de un humano porque no le quedaba otra opción, pero sus promesas eran más poderosas que cualquier orgullo racial que pudiera tener. Se encontraba en un estrecho callejón cubierto de trampas, oscuro y sin salida ¿qué más podía hacer?

El _shemlen_ se tensó un instante, pero luego colocó su otra mano sobre las de ella y las sacudió suavemente – "Está bien, será como desees."

"Prométemelo… júrame por tu dios que así será, que me llevarás y dejarás que cierre este círculo… si no, juro por los creadores que me mataré antes de que me uses a placer"- La fuerza y furia de Lyna regresaba de nuevo a su sangre, plagando su cuerpo con determinación.

Duncan sonrió – "Es una promesa"- separó una mano de ella, y la levantó para apartarle un mechón de cabello de la cara. Lyna se sintió incómoda con el gesto y volteó la cara hacia un lado al tiempo que quitaba sus manos de él – "Bien, _shem_. ¿Cuándo partimos?"

"De inmediato"- contestó y los dos se miraron nuevamente con intensidad, como si se tratase de un acuerdo tácito sempiterno, una sentencia final, algo que les uniría por siempre.

* * *

Jamás pensó que fuera a resultar tan complicado reclutarla. Sentía intensamente su dolor. Era consciente del cambio que supondría para alguien como ella, pero verla tan derrotada, tan asustada y atrapada, fue descorazonador.

Sentirla tan cerca, sentir sus sollozos y dolor, hizo que sus muros internos se debilitasen. La abrazó sin pensar en nada más. Sólo ella. Sólo buscaba consolarla, decirle que todo iría bien a pesar de que ella no lo viera así ahora, pero sabía que no habrían palabras suficientes para convencerla. Él era un completo extraño a sus ojos y, aunque ella parecía confiar en él al menos en un sentido, Lyna necesitaba ahora una promesa; una promesa que él estaba dispuesto a cumplir aunque retrasase su marcha a Ostagar.

"De inmediato"- dijo y ambos cerraron, con una mirada, ese acuerdo final. ¡Cuántas veces había él reclutado antes! ¡Cuántas veces vio el corazón de un joven romperse a causa suya! Pero ninguna así de dolorosa, ninguna así de especial, ninguna… como ella.

* * *

Su piel ardía. Su cuerpo ardía. La rabia e impotencia de la noche habían hecho mella en su paciencia y los reclutas y soldados pagaban con creces su mal humor. No era tan poco habitual como hubiera querido pero, hoy, él no tenía el día para tonterías.

¿Soldados? No. Cachorros asustados es lo que tendrá el Rey como ejército – pensó mientras soltaba varios gritos a sus hombres.

Se volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron de lleno con dos orbes esmeralda tan penetrantes como un puñal, que le observaban fijamente. Su corazón aceleró el ritmo como si aún siguiera luchando. Él frunció el ceño para disimular su incomodidad y, por un breve instante, vio a la elfa sonrojarse cuando él pasó su mano sobre su cabello para apartárselo. ¿Qué significaba aquella mirada? Se sintió incómodo, inseguro, no le gustaba. Su brazo aún dolía del ataque de la joven, pero el curandero de las barracas había hecho maravillas con la herida, así que el recuerdo de la noche se mantenía aún fresco en su mente y en su cuerpo. Gruñó para sí y se dio la vuelta, intentando alejarse de aquellos ojos devoradores.

Se alejó de allí mezclándose con la multitud de reclutas pero, antes de continuar entrenando a sus hombres, se volteó de nuevo hacia donde ella estaba y la vio entrar por una puerta con el Guarda. Ella pareció girarse para buscarle, pero no se percató de su presencia. Un atisbo de decepción cruzó su rostro y desapareció al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Qué quería de él? La noche había sido muy intensa, como pocas en su vida, y había habido momentos íntimos que jamás pensó tener con alguien y menos con una desconocida. Ella parecía haber removido algo en su interior; algo que pensó que había desaparecido la noche en la que decidió darle la espalda a su felicidad por el bien de Ferelden. Ahora, esta elfa llamada Lyna, se uniría a los Guardas Grises y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Gruñó para sus adentros y buscó distraer su mente y cuerpo con el entrenamiento. Debía centrarse en lo que era importante para su Rey, para Ferelden, como siempre había hecho, y como siempre haría; ese era su destino.

* * *

 _Abrió los ojos súbitamente. El eco había sido intenso. Era más que un eco, un sueño compartido, algo poco usual. Sólo los somniari podían tener sueños compartidos pero, al parecer, la fortaleza y potencial de la joven era más de lo que él pensaba. Sus habilidades llegaban más allá de lo conocido y su curiosidad crecía por momentos._

 _La situación era dura, más dura de lo que preveía, así que no esperó más. Debían llegar cuanto antes al campamento. Sabía lo que pasaba, sabía cómo ayudar pero no podía tardar más. Su maná tendría que terminar de recuperarse en el trayecto pues más de una vida dependía de su llegada._

 _Se levantó del suelo, recogió su bastón y caminó hasta donde les esperaban las carretas. "¡En marcha, ya! Y, Mithra…"_

 _"Sí, Custodio"-_

 _"Sin descanso."_

 _La elfa asintió y todos se pusieron en marcha bajo la atenta e inquieta mirada del joven Fenarel que le miraba con desconfianza, pero sin replicar._

 _"Quién eres… qué eres, Lyna…"- pensó para sus adentros Zathrian. Cerró los ojos y llamó a su maná para reactivarlo y aumentarlo. Debían estar atentos pues, no sólo aquellos hombres lobo acechaban en el bosque. Criaturas aún más antiguas plagaban las sombras y ellos tenían una misión que cumplir._

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un elfo.

 **Lethallan** : término de cariño usado hacia una elfa.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Hahren:** anciano, muestra de respeto.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Da'vhenan:** pequeño corazón.

 **Halam'Shivanas:** el dulce sacrifico del deber.

 **Somniari:** "Magos soñadores" Palabra en Tevene.


	34. En Camino

**¡Hola a todos! A lo largo de toda la historia, habrán flashbacks al pasado de Loghain junto a Maric (sucesos hallados en los libros "El Trono Usurpado" y puede que en "La llamada"). Personajes como la Madre Ailis, aparecen en el primero. Adicionalmente a esto, quiero comentar que esta historia constará de 3 partes. En esta primera parte, ahondo sobre la profundidad de los personajes y sus conflictos internos para dejar, posteriormente, una segunda parte más ágil y activa.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva, será bien recibida. :)**

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"En Camino"**

 _["Suspiró – "Adelante pues. Te confío mi vida, shem. No me falles".]_

* * *

 _'Milord,_

 _Espero que esta carta os halle bien._

 _He sabido de vuestra orden de enviar al mayor de los Cousland a la Espesura de Korcari. Andraste le guíe y halle la paz en manos del Hacedor._

 _Mis hombres y yo mismo partimos hacia Ostagar de inmediato para asistir al Rey y a vos en la contienda._

 _A mi llegada, podremos tratar temas más acuciantes. Pruebas en mano, podréis comprobar que los Cousland hace tiempo que nos traicionaban._

 _Espero confiéis en que ningún otro interés ha nublado mi juicio, siendo mi único objetivo, el bienestar de Ferelden y sus majestades el Rey y la Reina._

 _Vuestro, cordialmente._

 _R. Howe, Arl de Amaranthine'_

Molesto, gruñó y arrugó la misiva entre sus dedos aún sucios de barro del entrenamiento.

Se encontraba en su estudio revisando unas notas cuando recibió la carta de Howe. Cada vez que el hombre hablaba con él o le escribía, siempre sentía que ocultaba más de lo que decía. No debía fiarse mucho de ese personaje, pero sabía que, por ahora, era un perro fiel. Hasta que le duren las monedas- pensó irritado.

La mañana había sido intensa. Los soldados y reclutas habían demostrado que no valían más que para hacer bulto en la batalla, preocupándole de sobremanera el resultado final. Sumándose a toda la presión y estrés por ello, ahora también su cuerpo y mente acusaban las tensiones de la noche anterior. Parecía que tanto su humor como su paciencia iban cuesta abajo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Otra misiva urgente llegó después de la de Howe. Esta vez, las noticias eran menos alentadoras aunque el remitente resultaba enormemente más grato. Su hija Anora le escribía:

 _Padre,_

 _Mi corazón ansía verte pero mis responsabilidades me mantienen en la capital._

 _La tensión se hace más fuerte, padre. Las sospechas son cada vez más y no me dejan dormir, pero confío en que todo tenga una buena explicación. Mis contactos han interceptado varias misivas y han logrado recopilar una serie de documentos que quisiera tratar contigo personalmente, pero ¡Oh, Padre! ¡No quiero pensar en ello! Ni busco preocuparte más. No hagas caso de mis inseguridades infantiles. Seguro que pronto todo se aclarará._

 _Hace días que partió y no he recibido noticia alguna de su puño y letra. Varios mensajeros me informan de su estado y parece que todo marcha bien. Sin embargo, su comportamiento sugiere que busca rehuir de su deber para conmigo, pero comprendo que la situación amerite plena dedicación por su parte. Es un buen hombre, aunque a veces parezca un tanto pueril._

Él suspiró. Cailan le recordaba tanto a Maric en algunas cosas, que no cabía duda de quién era su padre. Continuó leyendo:

 _Espero que pronto la batalla cese y la amenaza se disperse para que Ferelden vuelva a brillar y nosotros podamos retomar nuestras conversaciones habituales, padre. ¡Sueño de nuevo con ese día!_

 _Mientras, me mantendré atenta ante cualquier acontecimiento y te informaré por vía segura, como siempre._

 _No seas demasiado duro con él, querido padre, necesita de tu guía y tu fortaleza, tanto o más que el pueblo de Ferelden._

 _Cuídate mucho y que Andraste guíe tus pasos._

 _Con amor,_

 _Anora Theirin._

Se quedó unos instantes más repasando las finas líneas de tinta que marcaban la carta con tal delicadeza, que parecían hechas por la mano de un artesano más que por la de una noble. El significado de aquellas palabras era más importante de lo que su hija quería dejar ver, aunque ella seguramente sabría que él lo notaría.

Dobló la carta y la acercó a una de las velas que tenía encendidas. El simple roce de la llama, prendió la vitela al instante consumiéndola por completo a los pocos segundos después. Nada debía quedar.

¿Acaso las sospechas de Howe y de su hija estarían relacionadas? No creía capaz a un Cousland de conspirar con la mismísima Emperatriz de Orlais. Sin embargo Cailan… Cailan era otra cosa.

Cailan había crecido siendo el único hijo legítimo del Rey Maric y la Reina Rowan. Crecería siendo más un noble caprichoso que el hijo de un buen y justo Rey. No era mal chico, pero vivía aún en aquellos cuentos que la Madre Ailis le relataba de pequeño. A veces parecía negarse a ver lo dura que era la vida para el pueblo, y se dejaba llevar por las historias y leyendas de palacio. Solía ser bastante distraído y excesivamente optimista; demasiado para su gusto.

Ferelden necesitaba un Rey fuerte, y Cailan parecía querer usar la nación como su patio de recreo particular. Desde que su padre, Maric, desapareció, él había ocupado el trono como legítimo heredero, pero parecía no querer realmente ocuparse de las responsabilidades de ser el regente. Percibía las cosas con menos importancia que las que tenía y había heredado la tozudez de su padre y madre juntos, haciéndolo casi imposible de guiar. Su hija Anora se desposó con él y, desde entonces, ningún heredero había nacido de aquella unión. Sospechas de infertilidad recaían sobre su hija, y eso parecía complicar las cosas mucho más entre ellos.

Él suspiró y se llevó la mano a las sienes. Las noticias de su hija le habían dejado muy preocupado pero de nada valdría ponerse a pensar en ello sin tener pruebas fehacientes. Era un asunto sumamente delicado y no quería sacar conclusiones por adelantado. Al menos eso le debía a Maric y Rowan.

"Rowan…"- susurró. Su nombre aún dolía en sus labios.

Cerró los ojos y su mente se desvió hacia el instante en que él sujetaba a la elfa en la celda. ¿Por qué la joven habría mencionado ese nombre? Nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntárselo y quizá nunca la tendría.

Después de que Lyna desapareciera por aquella puerta esta mañana, no la volvió a ver. Tampoco es que la anduviera buscando, pero esperaba - ¿Esperaba o deseaba? - verla de nuevo. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en el patio con sus hombres y ahora que era mediodía, se encontraba en su estudio repasando las notas urgentes y las novedades del frente, preparándose para partir mañana con sus hombres.

Por mucho que intentara distraerse con sus estrategias, entrenamientos y responsabilidades, su mente volvía una y otra vez al instante de anoche. Especialmente al momento en el que casi rompe su control besándola. La joven elfa plagaba sus pensamientos y su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia con cada recuerdo. Sus pechos desnudos, su cuerpo, su cabello, su aliento, sus gestos, su voz… toda ella era una tentación. Es como si hubiera nacido para provocarle, retarle, para doblegarle, y eso le irritaba de sobremanera.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando mantener sus ideas claras. No podía dejar que una simple joven le alterase así, no era propio de él ni de nadie cuerdo y sensato. ¿Qué le sucedía con ella? Era irracional.

Se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a lavarse un poco. Antes se llegar a la pila de agua, unos golpes tímidos resonaron en su puerta.

"Adelante"- respondió mientras se lavaba un poco las manos con el agua fresca.

Unos pasos se acercaron tímidamente - "Mi señor, vuestros hombres se encuentran listos para partir a primera luz del alba mañana"- Ser Cauthrien entraba totalmente ataviada con su armadura, excepto por su casco que sujetaba con su mano mientras lo dejaba descansar en una de sus caderas.

Él se dio la vuelta, su corazón acelerándose con lo incómodo del momento. No habían hablado de lo sucedido anoche, y él no quería ser el primero en tratar el tema, así que optó por utilizar su tono formal militar.

"Bien, teniente. ¿Cuáles son los planes para el resto del día?"- se acercó a ella y desvió su mirada hacia unos papeles en su escritorio, cogiéndolos después para simular estar ocupado y así no tener que mirarla demasiado tiempo a los ojos.

"Dos rondas de entrenamiento de tres horas cada una. Patrulla por la ciudad, exploración de las cercanías, cena y descanso. Lo habitual"-

Él subió la mirada y la observó a los ojos un breve instante. La expresión de su subalterna era seria, formal. Sin embargo sus ojos se encontraban rojos, algo hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Él bajó de nuevo la mirada y colocó los papeles en el escritorio.

"Que sean dos rondas de dos horas cada una. Los reclutas y soldados necesitan despedirse de sus seres queridos."- se dio la vuelta para evitar mirarla, mientras observaba a sus reclutas entrenar a través de la ventana.

"Señor, muchos de ellos aún están muy verdes"- replicó la mujer.

"Y seguirán estándolo aunque entrenen todo el día de hoy, teniente. Muchos de ellos, si no la mayoría, no volverán a ver a su familia. Dejadles que se despidan como es correcto. Haced lo mismo vos… nadie sabe qué nos esperará cuando lleguemos"- suspiró. Sabía que esta guerra iba a ser un desperdicio de jóvenes prometedores, pero las órdenes del Rey eran claras: enviar a Ostagar todas las tropas posibles para enfrentar a los Engendros Tenebrosos. Él ni siquiera sabía si los datos de los Guardas Grises eran correctos pero dudaba mucho de que fuera una Ruina real. De todas formas, su deber era obedecer al regente, a pesar de todas las cosas.

Se volteó de nuevo hacia ella y cuando se dispuso a continuar, ella interrumpió – "He dedicado mi vida a vos, así que no tengo de quién despedirme… mi señor. Pero agradezco la intención y se hará como ordenéis"- y diciendo esto, la mujer se dio la vuelta y continuó en tono sombrío – "Si no tenéis más órdenes, señor, he de marcharme…"

Él se sorprendió con el comentario y la reacción de su subalterna. No era habitual una respuesta así, por eso intervino al instante – "¿Ser Cauthrien?"

"¿Sí, mi señor?"- dijo la teniente sin darse la vuelta mientras le miraba de reojo por encima del hombro, como si quisiera evitar mirarle directo a los ojos por alguna extraña razón.

"No estáis sola. Confío en vos. Siempre lo he hecho. Espero que esta afirmación os ofrezca algo de… sosiego."- quería haberle pedido disculpas, haberle dicho que lo sentía por dejarse llevar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su pose de comandante y su orgullo estúpido se lo impedían.

Ella, sin embargo, cerró los ojos un breve instante y contestó casi en un susurro – "No es sosiego lo que deseo de vos y vuestras palabras, señor… pero… lo comprendo. Ahora si me disculpáis, milord"- sin decir más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta cerrada. Había sido una experiencia nueva y sumamente incómoda, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, por ahora, no podía hacer nada. Suspiró con impotencia pero no quiso darle más vueltas a lo sucedido. Sentía que, por mucho que pensara en ello, la única solución era ceder a lo que ella parecía estar buscando, y eso él no podía permitirlo.

Algo distraído por sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia su escritorio para recoger algunas vitelas y mapas. Necesitaba tranquilidad y el estudio no era el sitio adecuado, pues el día amenazaba con varias interrupciones del estilo.

Salió de la estancia y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Quizá con un buen baño y ropa nueva, podría centrarse mejor en los planes de mañana- pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Al entrar, lo primero que observó fue que, cerca de su cama, se hallaban las armas y armadura de la elfa, como si fueran un triste testigo de lo sucedido anoche. Frunció el ceño de nuevo con el recuerdo de la joven. Por mucho que buscara distraerse, parecía que el destino estuviera empeñado en recordarle lo cerca que estuvo anoche de ceder ante sus más primarios instintos… más de una vez y con diferentes personas. Se avergonzaba enormemente de aquello.

Giró su cabeza hacia su escritorio, soltó los documentos sobre él y llamó a uno de sus guardaespaldas – "¡Cedric!"

Los fuertes pasos de una armadura pesada se hicieron presentes al instante – "Sí, mi señor"

"Dejad esto en los aposentos del Guarda junto a esta nota"- dijo él mientras hacía una señal al soldado hacia las armaduras y armas de Lyna, y se giraba para escribir una pequeña nota sobre un trozo de vitela. Al terminar, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y le entregó la nota al joven que se acercaba hacia él con los objetos en mano – "Informadme apenas abandonen el complejo"

"Mi señor, ¿quiénes han de abandonar el castillo?"- preguntó indeciso el joven.

"El Guarda y… su recluta"- esa palabra le dolía y no sabía por qué.

"¿Su… recluta, señor?"- volvió a intervenir el chico, mientras le dedicaba una expresión de desconcierto.

"Sí. La joven elfa que te redujo en dos ocasiones anoche, Cedric"- se llevó de nuevo una mano a las sienes- "Deberíais acordaros de ella, pues es muy probable que tengáis que invertir varias horas más al día en vuestro entrenamiento, ¿Entendido?" – dijo irritado, mientras le miraba con reproche – "Espero haberme explicado. Haced lo que os he dicho, Cedric."

El joven abrió los ojos como platos y asintió – "S-sí, mi señor. Inmediatamente, señor"- se dio la vuelta y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

No podía culpar enteramente al muchacho, pero estaba cansado de estar rodeado de incompetentes. Cedric, su guardaespaldas más joven, era un buen chico. Joven, algo inexperto, pero muy astuto y hábil con la espada. Aunque no tanto cuando se trataba de capturar a una elfa – pensó mientras se frotaba las sienes con firmeza para intentar mantener a raya su dolor de cabeza. Le daría otra oportunidad pues no había sucedido nada realmente grave, pero sería la última de ellas. La lista de espera era larga entre aquellos jóvenes entusiastas que buscaban una oportunidad por pertenecer a su guardia de confianza. Pero ya era suficiente contar con dos guardaespaldas, previa insistencia de su hija.

Cedric había sido el tercer guardaespaldas que había contratado. Uno murió asesinado defendiéndole de una revuelta que él mismo hubiera dispersado, de no ser por la interrupción de varios guardias alterando más a la muchedumbre y facilitando los ataques. Había sido una gran pérdida, pues el joven era un hombre con familia y muy prometedor. El otro guardaespaldas era Robert, un veterano de guerra y viejo conocido que llevaba años a su servicio y que recientemente elevó a Guardia de honor y guardaespaldas personal. Robert, por el contrario, era muy poco hablador y optimista, contrastando notablemente con el joven Cedric que le perseguía para tomar nota de su ejemplo.

Él se sentía incómodo con el cambio. Nunca antes había necesitado protección pues él solo se bastaba, pero desde que era consejero de Cailan y tenía más responsabilidades y preocupaciones que nunca, tenía poco tiempo para entrenar y mantenerse en forma. Su hija Anora casi le había obligado a llevar a cabo esa modificación, que terminó aceptando para no oírla. Aun así, él solía levantarse muy temprano, antes del alba, para practicar con su espada hasta estar totalmente exhausto. A veces echaba de menos su arco y aprovechaba para lanzar unas cuantas flechas hacia distintos blancos, todos ellos impactando en el centro, haciendo que se sintiera satisfecho consigo mismo por su capacidad para no desaprender lo ya asimilado.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, sintiendo cómo la jaqueca invadía de nuevo sus ojos y sienes, y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la tina de agua fresca que se hallaba en una esquina al fondo de la habitación. Se desvistió y se introdujo en el agua lentamente. Alcanzó su jabón y comenzó a frotarse enérgicamente el cuerpo.

El agua comenzaba a ponerse turbia y, antes de que no quedase agua limpia, se desvendó el antebrazo herido para limpiárselo antes de acudir de nuevo a la enfermería. Él no solía utilizar magos, pues no confiaba en ellos, así que tenía una especie de curandero que le proporcionaba distintos tónicos, ungüentos y pócimas, que le ayudaban con casi la misma efectividad que las manos de un mago.

Se frotó la herida, e hizo una mueca de dolor – "Maldita elfa…" – gruñó mientras veía caer pequeñas gotitas de su sangre en el agua.

Una imagen acudió a su mente – Ojos almendrados mirándole con deseo, lujuria, rabia. Unos delicados dedos acariciándole el pecho, su pelo. Unas piernas rozándole los costados, sus muslos, aprisionándole y acercándole a ella más y más. El olor de su piel 'Lirios y lavanda'- abrió los ojos y observó el jabón con extrañeza. Se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olfateó, pero no identificaba esos ingredientes en él. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

Gruñó y continuó frotándose el cuerpo para intentar despejar su mente de esas imágenes. Su mano deslizaba el jabón por su cuello y pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen y piernas. Lo deslizó hasta la parte interna de sus muslos y más arriba. Ahí, sin esperarlo, notó la incipiente erección que comenzaba a aflorar por encima del agua, haciendo que la espuma se alojase en los bordes de la punta, destacando así su evidente deseo.

"Demonios…"- refunfuñó mientras se pasaba el jabón por su miembro, suavemente.

La sensación del agua, su mano y lo resbaladizo del jabón, sumado a las imágenes de la elfa que le asaltaban la mente, fue suficiente para comenzar a sentir intensas oleadas de deseo por todo su cuerpo.

Soltó el jabón haciendo que éste cayese al fondo de la tina, y con una mano, se rodeó el sólido miembro. Comenzó a frotarlo suavemente, tentativamente, de arriba a abajo, haciendo que su pulgar rozase la punta al subir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y recuerdos.

 _Unos firmes pechos redondos, tersos y pálidos rozaban su torso con cada respiración agitada. Unos gemidos agudos y delirantes salían de unos labios hechos para la perdición. Esos ojos que invitaban a perderse entre ellos con promesas de largas noches de pasión sin descanso. La fuerza de su determinación, de su deseo, de su resistencia. Su letalidad y sensualidad que le hacían devorarla con la mirada, desearla con más intensidad a medida que su recuerdo golpeaba su memoria. Sentir su cuerpo debajo de él, tan dispuesto, tan caliente, tan suave y esbelto, era enloquecedor. El calor de su centro quemándole, tentándole a introducirse dentro de ella una y otra vez sin control, sin consideración_. – su mente no paraba de enviarle más y más escenas de la noche anterior, modificándolas, mejorándolas.

El calor en su abdomen aumentaba a paso veloz con aquellas imágenes. Sus movimientos cada vez más frenéticos, más erráticos, más desesperados. Arqueó su espalda y levantó ligeramente las caderas. Su miembro sólido como la piedra, palpitaba con insistencia mientras que él llevaba sus dedos y mano por toda su envergadura, acariciándolo sin cesar, buscando su pronta culminación. Necesitaba hacerlo. Lo necesitaba como el respirar, como nunca antes lo había necesitado, era agotador y desesperante.

El ritmo de sus movimientos, hacía que gran parte del agua de la tina salpicase hacia el suelo de la habitación, encharcando los alrededores con espuma. Pero a él no le importaba. Su mente interpretaba para él mil escenas posibles cuya única protagonista parecía complacerle en todas ellas, logrando que su cuerpo se quemase por dentro con una pasión y deseo tan violentos que jamás había sentido con anterioridad por nadie.

"Hacedor…"- gruñó. Su mano moviéndose con más insistencia y rapidez que antes, en armonía con la inmensa excitación que sentía. Sus muslos comenzaban a temblar, su vientre estaba al borde del estallido.

A los pocos segundos y sin previo aviso, una intensa oleada de placer inundó su cuerpo, electrificándolo, enviando miles de espasmos a sus caderas, haciendo que su miembro palpitase con rapidez, liberando así su simiente mientras ésta se mezclaba sutilmente con la espuma que flotaba sin rumbo sobre el agua. En ese instante de delirio, él apretó la mandíbula y exhaló intensamente, mientras gemía entre dientes e intentaba controlar todavía las violentas sacudidas de su cuerpo. La intensidad del momento parecía durar eternamente, haciendo que su corazón no desacelerase su ritmo ni una milésima, logrando que su respiración se mantuviera igualmente agitada. Sus músculos en tensión y su hombría aún palpitante entre sus dedos.

Varios minutos después en los que luchó para apartar las imágenes de su mente, su cuerpo logró relajarse lentamente y su mano se deslizó una última vez por su miembro, incomodándole el roce por la terrible intensidad del momento.

La espontánea realización de lo ocurrido, le llenó de vergüenza. En su mente, él había poseído a la elfa en mil formas distintas, la había visto decir su nombre finalmente, la había escuchado pedirle más, la había visto gemir en distintos tonos y lenguas, pero en su habitación, era su mano y la insistente soledad quien había hecho lo propio con ese mortal deseo acumulado.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y se levantó de golpe de la bañera, sin perder más tiempo en las consideraciones del instante, buscando volver a distraerse para no perder la cordura. Al poner un pie en el suelo, casi pierde el equilibrio al resbalarse con la espuma que había salpicado en la fría roca del piso de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, y vio casi todo el suelo encharcado por el ímpetu de sus movimientos previos. La vergüenza e incomodidad del momento, aumentó considerablemente al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos. Podría intentar limpiarlo un poco antes de que entrase la doncella a recoger su alcoba, se dijo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¿Milord?"- una vocecita tímida sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

Maldijo entre dientes, pero corrió a colocarse una tela seca y limpia alrededor de la cintura. Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió.

Unos pequeños ojos verdes le miraban tímidamente entre la rendija abierta de su puerta. Por un instante, su corazón se aceleró al ver aquellos ojos, pero después detalló que no eran aquellos orbes verdes que invadían su mente – "Pasad"- abrió más la puerta y dejó pasar a la doncella elfa que entraba rápidamente, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, con ese aire de desconfianza y miedo que solían tener los de su raza al acercarse a un humano.

La joven se quedó un instante mirando a su alrededor, algo confusa – "He… tenido un pequeño problema con la tina… creo que está rota"- ofreció él con algo de timidez, mientras volteaba la cara hacia el escritorio, intentando no ver el estropicio.

La elfa asintió y se puso manos a la obra. En menos de lo que él hubiera esperado, recogió prácticamente todo, dejando sólo las sábanas sucias en una esquina. Justo antes de marcharse, la joven dijo suavemente – "Luego recogeré esto y notificaré al Chambelán. Pronto tendrá una nueva tina. Disculpadme, milord"- la doncella desapareció al instante, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada.

Él cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra la fría madera. Estaba exhausto pero aún le quedaba jornada por delante. Sin embargo, el instante que acababa de experimentar en el momento del baño, le había relajado notablemente y su humor pareció mejorar.

Se acercó al soporte donde descansaba su armadura, y comenzó a colocársela pieza por pieza, lenta pero eficazmente. Al colocarse sus brazales, un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió su antebrazo. El recuerdo de la noche anterior sobrevino a su mente de nuevo. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y continuó con la tarea, intentando distraerse con los planes para mañana.

Por último, cogió su cinto y se lo colocó alrededor de su cintura, la vaina de la espada golpeando sus escarcelas con un sonido metálico característico. Él se solía ataviar con su armadura diariamente, pero hoy le pesaba e incomodaba especialmente, no sabía si era por el cansancio, por lo exhausto que estaba o porque su piel aún ardía en deseo, pero hoy, por primera vez en años, su armadura no era bienvenida.

Un ruido en el patio llamó su atención, y se asomó por la ventana mientras se enfundaba el último guantelete.

Dos figuras a lo lejos, caminaban uno al lado del otro.

"Es ella…"- murmuró mientras su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

Como si ella hubiera sentido su llamada, se volteó y le miró directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de caminar. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en esa tez pálida y adornada, iluminándola al instante.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, pero él frunció el ceño. Ella le observó unos segundos más, y levantó la mano hasta su frente, dedicándole un último adiós para luego girarse de nuevo y continuar su paso hasta salir del recinto por el gran portón de madera, sin dirigirle ni una mirada más. Sus caderas y su trenza moviéndose al ritmo de sus andares. La esbelta silueta desapareció cuando sus guardias cerraron tras de sí la inmensa puerta. Varios de sus soldados, murmuraron algo pero volvieron a sus quehaceres enseguida.

Sin embargo él… él no sabía qué hacer. Una sensación fuerte en su pecho le reclamaba, pero no sabía interpretarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

"Mi señor, ya han partido"- dijo Cedric acercándose a él y extendiéndole una nota – "Y le han dejado esta nota, señor"

Él alargó la mano y la cogió – "Gracias, Cedric."

El guardia asintió y salió de la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

Se quedó observando un rato la nota. Finalmente la abrió, dubitativo, y leyó:

 _Milord, agradezco vuestra hospitalidad. Marchamos a Ostagar. El Rey nos espera._

 _Gracias por confiarme la vida de esta valiosa recluta. Estará en buenas manos._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Guarda Comandante de Ferelden, Duncan_

 _(Nota al pie escrita en una letra más cuidada): "¿Quién es Rowan?…"_

Esa última pregunta hizo que su corazón casi se le saliera por la boca. No pudo articular palabra. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y arrugó la nota con rabia. Esa elfa parecía jugar con su mente y hacer una pregunta así, cuando el Guarda Gris que la acompañaba sabía la respuesta, parecía estar confirmando sus sospechas.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana, buscando algo que nunca llegó. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el horizonte, mientras el sol bañaba con luces blancas y azuladas los tejados de su ciudad; de la ciudad que pronto le vería marchar de nuevo a otra guerra distinta, en la que él, seguramente, ya no sería el héroe.

* * *

Habían llegado a la habitación sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada más y en completo silencio. Ambos como ausentes, pensativos.

Después de acordar acompañarle a cambio de que él la llevase a su clan, ambos se apartaron de ese extraño y espontáneo abrazo y marcharon hasta los aposentos del que horas antes salían.

Al entrar, encima de la cama, se hallaban sus armas y armadura y, encima de éstas, una nota.

"¡Mis cosas!"- Lyna se acercó cojeando y las inspeccionó en busca de cualquier desperfecto o rotura. Ni rastro de magulladuras ni suciedad. Le extrañó pues recordaba su armadura cubierta de sangre y suciedad producto de la pelea de anoche.

"Ah, ya veo"- Duncan se acercó y abrió la nota. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las letras pintadas en el papel y sonrió. Volvió a cerrar la nota y antes de girarse hasta su escritorio, Lyna alargó una mano y arrancó sin previo aviso el papel de sus manos. Duncan abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero luego siguió sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para recoger parte de sus cosas cerca de la cómoda.

Lyna abrió la nota con curiosidad y leyó en alto:

 _Guarda,_

 _Nos vemos pronto. Por vuestro bien, espero verla a ella también… sana y salva._

 _L.M.T_

"¿L.M.T?" – Lyna sonaba confusa – "¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Ni siquiera se puede pronunciar en la lengua común"- lanzó el papel al suelo y miró a Duncan recelosa.

Duncan no le devolvió la mirada. Se mantenía ocupado guardando varias vitelas y botellas pequeñas de cristal en una gran mochila. Lyna le observaba con detenimiento y algo molesta. Al ver que no hizo caso a su pregunta, se agachó para coger el papel y se lo lanzó, impactando de lleno en la cabeza.

El hombre se giró asombrado e hizo una mueca pero contestó suavemente – "Son siglas, Lyna. Formas de abreviar un nombre."- y continuó guardando las pocas cosas que le quedaban.

"¿Qué son siglas? ¿De quién? Y ¿por qué?"- se acercó hacia él y se apoyó en un lateral de la cómoda mientras detallaba su expresión.

"Las siglas son la primera letra de tu nombre y apellidos, y en este caso corresponde a… "- Duncan se detuvo un instante pensativo, sonrió, y continuó – "a un noble. El porqué, no sabría decirte, aunque intuyo que es su forma de firmar sus misivas."- el hombre terminó de guardar las cosas y se giró hacia ella, mientras cerraba con cierta dificultad su hinchada mochila.

Lyna le observó un instante, pensativa, mientras colocaba su índice en su labio inferior y entrecerraba los párpados – "L.M.T… ¡Ja! ¡Ya sé!"- abrió los ojos ampliamente y sonrió – "Lombriz Maloliente Terrestre"- y soltó una carcajada.

Duncan se sorprendió con la reacción y se unió a su carcajada con una propia pero mucho más comedida. Que hablase así de alguien como él, le resultaba una novedad bastante atrevida y divertida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella parecía estimar la figura que esas siglas representaban.

Después de unos breves instantes, los dos pararon de reír, y se quedaron observándose unos segundos más de la cuenta. Lyna se sonrojó y giró su cara hacia un lado. Él carraspeó y terminó de cerrar su pesado saco de viaje.

"¿ _Shem_?"- dijo Lyna en un hilo de voz, mientras observaba la tina repleta de agua al fondo de la habitación.

"Llámame Duncan, por favor"- contestó cansado el Guarda.

"Duncan…"- él la miró y ella continuó – "Puedo… ¿Puedo lavarme?"

Duncan la observó un instante más y desvió la mirada hacia la tina de agua fresca que se hallaba en una esquina de la estancia. Después, dirigió su mirada hacia Lyna de nuevo y asintió – "Pero que sea rápido. Tenemos que irnos"

Lyna sonrió durante un segundo, pero después una oleada de tristeza cubrió su semblante de nuevo. Él pareció notarlo, pero ella no le prestó atención.

Con aire distraído y triste, se dirigió cojeando hasta la tina y sin mirar atrás ni prestar atención a su entorno, en un rápido movimiento, se desvistió al instante. Sus delicados dedos deshicieron la trenza enmarañada que llevaba desde la noche anterior. Después, introdujo un pie en la tina y luego otro, enturbiando el agua con el mínimo contacto de su piel con el líquido elemento – "Brr, ¡qué fría está!"- se abrazó a sí misma y se agachó como pudo intentando no trastabillar con su pierna herida.

Duncan la miraba atónito. Ella ajena a su escrutinio, y él, completamente obnubilado. No se esperó la naturalidad con la que la joven se desnudó, como si él no estuviera allí, no existiera. Y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella, totalmente desnuda, se introdujo en el agua fresca, haciendo que su aterciopelada y blanca piel se erizase con el contacto. Una corriente atravesó su abdomen y no pudo articular palabra. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, la elfa se recostó en la tina, el agua cubriéndole hasta la cintura, y dejándole a él como panorama su larga y dorada cabellera que cubría casi la totalidad de su espalda, rozando el suelo al caer. La belleza inesperada del momento, le hizo caer en consciencia de sus sensaciones y se avergonzó al instante.

"Cre-creo que será mejor que te deje a solas…"- dijo débilmente. Las orejas de la elfa se movieron un poco, asemejándose a un felino curioso oyendo un ruido lejano, y giró su rostro para verle.

"No hace falta, she-Duncan" –corrigió-" Pero como quieras"- sonrió, mientras que con una mano recogía agua de la tina y se lo echaba sobre sus brazos y cuello. Él tragó saliva. Ella amplió su sonrisa al notar su incomodidad y continuó en tono casual – "Otra cosa… ¿tienes jabón?"

Él tardó un segundo más en contestar y ella continuó – "¿Duncan?"- levantó una mano para sacudirla en el aire hacia él, intentando hacer que reaccionase.

"S-sí sí… aquí debo tener"- dijo el Guarda mientras se aclaraba la voz y revisaba un lateral de su mochila. Al segundo después, extrajo una pequeñísima pieza de jabón y se la extendió. Ella le miró incrédula – "Ehm… ¿Podrías acercármela?"- él se quedó mirándola un instante sin saber qué hacer – "O si prefieres, voy a por ella"- dijo Lyna sonriendo más ampliamente, al tiempo que le miraba divertida – _Shems_ … son todos iguales- pensó mientras sus manos seguían mojando su piel.

"¡No hace falta!"- se apresuró a decir el Guarda, y se acercó intentando evitar desviar su mirada hacia las curvas que se intuían en el cuerpo de la joven elfa.

" _Ma serannas_ "- sus dedos acariciaron sutilmente los de él y éste se apartó rápidamente, incómodo. Volvió torpemente sobre sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba su mochila y simuló buscar algo.

Lyna notó el esfuerzo que hacía para no mirarla y sonrió para sí. Si este _shemlen_ se esforzaba por no posar sus ojos en ella, entonces quería decir que podía confiar en que él no buscaba lo que solían buscar los de su raza con alguien como ella, y eso la tranquilizó, así que continuó quitándose la suciedad ahora con el jabón que le había dado. Su piel tenía restos de sangre seca, no sabía si era toda suya, así que decidió frotarse bien por si acaso.

Pensó en Jeff, que se hallaba agonizando en la enfermería. No encontraba satisfacción en sus actos, pero sí una sensación de justicia que le hacía sentirse bien consigo misma, a pesar de lo duro que podía sonar el confesarlo a viva voz. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba eran las consecuencias que tendría para ella tal acto y, por el momento, había algo de luz.

Todo había pasado muy deprisa y no era habitual en ella. No había hecho apenas preguntas y había aceptado sin más una solución que significaba una nueva vida, una nueva responsabilidad. – " _Halam'Shivanas_ "- susurró al tiempo que hundía su cabellera en el agua y miraba al techo, con mirada perdida.

"¿Has… Has dicho algo?"- preguntó el hombre mientras la miraba de reojo por encima del hombro, evitando contacto directo.

Lyna se volvió a sentar en la tina y se escurrió el cabello con las manos – "No… no… nada… Sólo un pensamiento"- respondió débilmente, evitando dar más detalles.

No entendía la relación de sus sueños con esa frase, pero de lo que estaba segura, es que el acuerdo al que había llegado con este _shemlen_ , iba a significar un gran cambio en su vida. Una de esas transformaciones que le harían ser otra persona totalmente diferente, con otras aspiraciones, y eso la asustaba y la excitaba; no sabía decir en qué medida más una que otra. ¿Volvería a ser la misma que antes? ¿Qué pasaría con su clan? ¿Volvería a verlos después? Demasiadas interrogantes y pocas respuestas.

Como si el _shemlen_ hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos, ofreció suavemente – "Lyna… sé que tienes preguntas y prometo contestarte a todas ellas en el camino. Pero espero que confíes en mí…"- el hombre dejó la mochila a un lado y se dirigió al escritorio. Con un trozo de papel que encontró encima de él y con la pluma llena de tinta, escribió varias palabras.

Lyna le observó un rato sin decir nada. El jabón en sus manos apenas existía, así que decidió levantarse y terminar con el baño.

El hombre se detuvo un breve instante, notando los movimientos de Lyna, y continuó cuando ésta se hubo apartado de la tina y dirigido hacia una silla a recoger un trozo de tela para secarse.

Se secó enseguida y recogió su ropa del suelo, dejando el vestido rojo mugriento en el piso y cogiendo sólo su ropa interior y la blusa que el desconocido le había regalado.

"Uj, si tuviera mis cosas aquí conmigo… mi jabón, mi aceite, mis ungüentos y té… ¡Mi té! ¡Cuánto lo echo de menos!"- Lyna se acercó hasta la cama y comenzó a vestirse, empezando por su ropa y continuando con su armadura.

Duncan terminó de escribir y, notando de reojo que Lyna ya se hallaba cubierta, se dio la vuelta y la miró con detenimiento.

Verla desnuda era una visión completamente deslumbrante, pero verla ataviada con su armadura élfica, tan esbelta, tan fuerte, destacando cada músculo, cada curva y ángulo, era una visión de fortaleza tal que intimidaba a simple y pronta vista. Cuando él la vio por primera vez, supo que había algo especial en ella. Algo inusual que no sabía explicar, por eso decidió seguirla y vigilarla. Y aquí estaban ahora los dos; Guarda y Recluta.

Lyna vio a Duncan suspirar mientras la observaba – "No me gusta que me miren, _shem_ …"- él apartó la mirada, algo avergonzado, pero no dijo nada. Lyna continuó en tono casual, pasando por alto la incomodidad del humano – "¿Estabas… escribiendo algo?"- avanzó hacia él y bajó la mirada hacia la nota.

"Sí. En contestación a la nota anterior."- cogió la nota y la dobló, pero Lyna la agarró de su mano – "¿Puedo… añadir algo?"- él se quedó mirándola un instante, desconfiado, pero asintió finalmente.

Lyna tomó la pluma entre sus manos y escribió una simple pregunta. Un nombre que le rondaba la cabeza. Una cabellera castaña, unos ojos grises, una mujer y un nombre. Sabía que no lo había soñado. Sabía que algo extraño había pasado cuando el desconocido la sujetó en la celda, algo demasiado intenso como para olvidarlo. Sobre todo recordaba la cara del _shemlen_ al decir ese nombre, y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. En realidad, no podía quitarse de la cabeza nada de lo que había sucedido con él. Era desesperante en extremo.

Terminó de escribir la pregunta y le devolvió la nota a Duncan. Él la abrió y sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Hay algo que te haga gracia? ¿O es que acaso sabes la respuesta?"- preguntó Lyna molesta. Se estaba cansando de la actitud hermética del humano y ella no era una persona que practicase mucho la paciencia, por desgracia para el resto de los seres vivos.

"El motivo de mi sonrisa pronto lo sabrás. Y sí, sé la respuesta pero no voy a decírtela. Cuando lleguemos a Ostagar, muchas de tus dudas se aclararán, niña"- tal como lo dijo y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿A Ostagar? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sitio es ese?… _Shem_ , ¡no me has dicho nada!"- ella se dio cuenta, de repente, de que iba a partir a un sitio completamente desconocido con un humano peculiar que hablaba raro y que, por extraño que pareciera, confiaba en ella, o al menos eso parecía. Y para su sorpresa, era recíproco.

"Por el camino, Lyna. Si quieres ver a los de tu clan, debemos partir de inmediato, para después irnos cuanto antes a Ostagar. Algo importante nos espera"- y diciendo esto, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la miró de reojo – "¿Vienes?"- preguntó sin ocultar su media sonrisa.

Lyna asintió con el ceño fruncido y terminó de guardar sus armas y arreglarse el cabello. Cojeó hasta llegar hasta él y salió de la habitación al instante.

Él echó un último vistazo a la habitación y la cerró al salir.

Ambos caminaron hacia uno de los pasillos que daban a la salida. Lyna desvió su mirada un momento para observar a Ser Cauthrien tocar la puerta de la habitación del desconocido y una voz la sobresaltó. Era él. ¿Por qué ese _shemlen_ la alteraba tanto así? ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía? De repente, unos ojos llenos de rabia la observaban. La mujer, ataviada con una pesada e impoluta armadura, la miraba ahora con una rabia poco merecida, pero Lyna simplemente sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. La soldado, ofendida, volteó su cara con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro y abrió la puerta de la habitación, desapareciendo al instante.

Lyna se quedó un segundo mirando en esa dirección, pero tan sólo logró ver una silueta de cabellos negros al fondo, de pie junto a la ventana, y después, la puerta de madera se cerró, cortando su visión en el acto.

"¿Lyna?"- la voz del guarda sonó a su lado. Ella se dio la vuelta y asintió con aire distraído. Él sonrió y ambos continuaron la marcha.

El elixir que Duncan le había dado estaba haciendo mucho efecto en su herida y ahora apenas sentía su cojera ni dolor. Tendría que preguntar después qué ingredientes tenía, pues era muy efectivo.

Después de pasar por la cocina a por provisiones, dejar la nota de despedida a un soldado y tomar algún que otro tentempié, llegaron al recinto de salida. Muchos de los soldados que allí se apostaban, la miraban con recelo y curiosidad. Muchos otros la observan con deseo y ella les observaba a su vez con indiferencia, sacando más de una mueca de orgullo herido de aquellos jóvenes y necios humanos.

Cruzaban el patio cuando un escalofrío atravesó su espalda y ella se volteó un instante para mirar el origen de esa sensación. Un par de ojos azules tan gélidos y claros como el hielo de invierno, la observaban desde lo lejos a través de una estrecha ventana. "Es él…"- se dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño, pero ella se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desvió de nuevo su mirada al frente.

Si su plan salía bien, no tendrían que verse de nuevo las caras, cosa que la entristecía de forma extraña y no sabía el porqué. Si no salía como quería… bueno, le vería de nuevo. En cuyo caso, buscaría la forma de ser más una molestia que una ayuda- pensaba mientras salía finalmente del recinto, sintiendo el portón cerrarse tras ella.

Lyna no pensaba renunciar tan fácilmente a su vida. Sabía que esta decisión significaba un cambio, pero esperaba que ese cambio no fuera tan drástico como temía. Quizá, al llegar al clan, su gente podría ayudarla. Quizá la Custodia podría convencer a Duncan de dejarla con ellos allí a cambio de una ayuda esporádica en lo que sea que ese _shemlen_ estuviera metido. Tan sólo esperaba poder tener otra oportunidad; otra oportunidad de ser feliz junto a los suyos, junto a Tamlen o Fenarel... Había sido una necia, una niña necia que buscaba aventuras y, ahora que las tenía, sentía miedo, incertidumbre, rabia. No quería sentirse así. "Si pudiera, Tamlen… te diría que sí…. Sí mil veces… pero ahora… ¿Dónde estás, _lethallin_?"- pensó triste e intranquila mientras se acercaban al establo.

Los caballos relincharon, pero ella no se inmutó. Se encontraba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, su mente en su clan, con su gente y sus amigos. Con Tamlen y Fenarel, con Ilen y Ashalle, con Marethari…

El _shemlen_ habló con el caballerizo y ella sólo podía pensar en lo que le esperaría al llegar al clan, en las oportunidades que podría tener y en todo lo que pasaría si eso fallaba. ¿Volvería a ver al desconocido de ojos azules? La posibilidad de que eso no fuera así, la intranquilizó de nuevo y se encontró dudando de su salud mental un instante ¿Qué le sucedía con ese maldito _shemlen_?.

"Bien. Sólo tenemos un caballo Lyna, así que lo compartiremos"- dijo Duncan mientras colocaba su mochila en la alforja del caballo.

Lyna no contestó. Acercó su mano a la crin del caballo y le acarició, mientras observaba el brillo de aquellos vacíos y desconfiados ojos.

"¿Lyna? ¿Estás bien?"- la mano del _shemlen_ en su hombro la sobresaltó.

"Sí, _ir abelas_ … es decir, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?"- se dio la vuelta y alejó de él un poco, incómoda de repente por su cercanía.

"Decía que tendremos que compartir el caballo. Espero no te importe"- y tal como dijo eso, se subió al caballo en un rápido movimiento y le tendió una mano a Lyna.

Ésta se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sorprendida, y finalmente sonrió – "Un humano considerado… Eso sí que es una novedad"- cogió su mano y se impulsó fuertemente hasta él, sentándose delante, haciendo que su armadura rozara brusca y brevemente la de él – "Pero no pienso abrazarte e ir detrás como una de vuestras débiles hembras… preferiría tener las riendas, pero seguramente te negarás. Así que, por lo menos así, soy capaz de ver bien lo que tengo delante. No me gustan las sorpresas, _shem_ … espero que lo entiendas"- se acomodó en el asiento y extrajo su arco de su espalda para evitar que el _shemlen_ se golpease con él.

Duncan se echó un poco para atrás en la silla de montar, para dar algo más de espacio a Lyna, pero sus cuerpos seguían rozándose. Intuía que iba a ser un largo camino hasta el clan, lleno de pensamientos impropios con los que tendría que luchar para mantener su salud mental y física intacta. Suspiró- "¿Será que podrás dejar de llamarme así, niña? Tengo un nombre. Uno muy bonito, por cierto…"- bromeó, al tiempo que movía las riendas para dirigir al caballo fuera del establo y hacia las calles de la ciudad.

"¿Bonito?... ¿Según quién? ¿Alguna de esas furcias humanas a las que soléis visitar a cambio de monedas, _shem_?"- respondió descaradamente Lyna mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Él sonrió. A pesar de la terquedad de la elfa, se sentía cómodo con ella. Cómodo como hace tiempo no se sentía entre los suyos, su orden. La observó desde arriba mientras la joven miraba a sus alrededores, sonriente. La fuerza y resiliencia con la que esta muchacha afrontaba las cosas, era sorprendente. Era capaz de pasar de la tristeza a la alegría con tan poco… era admirable.

"Al menos es más bonito que Lyna… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una orejas puntiagudas?"- bromeó de vuelta.

"Es… es el nombre de mi madre muerta…."- contestó con aire sombrío la elfa.

Duncan sintió un nudo en su garganta y se aclaró la voz, inseguro con lo que debía decir – "Lo… lo siento mucho… no sabía que-"

Una carcajada volvió a resonar en la garganta de la elfa que se sujetaba el estómago de la risa.

"¡Si hubieras visto tu cara, _shem_! ¿Todos sois tan ingenuos?"- interrumpió Lyna mientras le miraba de reojo y se reía en alto.

Él la miró sorprendido unos instantes. No se esperaba algo así viniendo de alguien como ella. Al poco tiempo, le sonrió con malicia de vuelta mientras dijo en tono burlón – "Algunos seremos ingenuos pero… casi todo Ferelden sabe qué significan las siglas L.M.T"- y soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

Lyna paró de reír y le miró directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido – "Si eso fuera así, me lo dirías _shem_ … ¡porque eres un bocazas! Así que no debes saberlo…"- dudó un instante – "¿o sí?"

Él rio más alto – "¡Ah! Puede que sí, puede que no…"- y continuó riéndose hasta que Lyna se giró y no dijo nada, enfadada, cruzando los brazos por delante de su torso con expresión incómoda.

"Venga, no te enfades… Quizá algún día termines sabiendo más que eso. Incluso quién esa tal 'Rowan' por la que preguntabas"- Duncan apartó la trenza del pelo de Lyna hacia un lado, para evitar pillársela con los anclajes de su armadura y se acercó a su oído desde atrás, mientras le susurraba – "¿Te gustaría saberlo, Lyna?"

Lyna, al sentir el aliento del _shemlen_ en su oreja, se sobresaltó y, actuando por impulso, lanzó un codazo hacia el costado del guarda, sacándole el aire al instante.

"Si tengo que soportar una más de tus tonterías, prefiero morir sin saberlo, _shem_. Así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí así, si no quieres ver a tu dios antes de tiempo…"- Lyna intentó alejarse de él un poco, pero la forma de la silla de montar facilitaba más el contacto a medida que caminaban con el caballo, resbalándose de vuelta hacia atrás y chocando de nuevo con el pecho del _shemlen._

El humano, por su lado, no habló más en parte del trayecto hacia fuera de la ciudad. Sólo carraspeó varias veces y Lyna observó de reojo que seguía sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo – "Si te gusta jugar… jugaremos _shem_ … ¡Ya lo creo que sí!"- pensaba mientras maquinaba la forma de vengarse por la burla.

Lyna no paraba de mirar a sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de que sus amigos estuvieran esperándola, o de alguna oportunidad para saltar y escapar lejos de allí y de él.

Atravesaron la avenida central. Varios de los soldados que pululaban por las cercanías, les miraron, pero no hicieron ademán de pararles.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad. Duncan paró el caballo de repente, y Lyna se volteó para ver por última vez la ciudad. Una sensación de intranquilidad y desasosiego invadió su organismo.

"¿Estás lista, Lyna?"- preguntó Duncan en tono preocupado mientras la miraba con ternura.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y asintió – "¿Tengo alguna otra opción?"

Él sonrió con ojos tristes – "No si quieres vivir…"

Suspiró – "Adelante pues. Te confío mi vida, _shem_. No me falles"- replicó Lyna mientras juntaba las cejas en señal de preocupación.

No sabía si hacía bien confiando momentáneamente en este _shemlen_ , pero no tenía otra opción; estaba sola y herida. Él era la única salida… por el momento.

Duncan la observó un breve instante y asintió – "En marcha entonces".

Ambos salieron juntos de Gwaren. Las gaviotas del puerto ya apenas se oían, y Lyna observó por última vez las enormes puertas cerrarse tras de sí, marcando una melodía inicial a lo que estaba por venir.

A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a apartarse de lo alto del cielo, y las sombras del bosque se acentuaban con cada paso. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pues pronto estaría con los suyos otra vez. La brisa marina trajo consigo un pequeño recuerdo del color del mar, del color del cielo y el hielo; el hielo de los increíbles ojos azules del desconocido, ese hombre extraño que llevaba consigo un símbolo de su gente, símbolo de esperanza entre los suyos.

Demasiadas preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, y se estremeció con la expectativa de conocer la respuesta de todas ellas. Pronto las sabría, de eso no había duda… pero debía ser paciente; por ella y por su clan, debía ser fuerte.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un elfo.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Halam'Shivanas:** el dulce sacrifico del deber.


	35. Oportunidades

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Una vez más, aquí hay un flashback a una parte del libro "El Trono Usurpado" (¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me encanta!)**

 **Además de esto, hay una pequeña sorpresita.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Oportunidades"**

 _["Una tormenta de fuego inundó su visión de repente, y el cadáver de Cailan yacía en el suelo. Gritó, pero no se oyó sonido alguno".]_

* * *

 _"¡Merrill! ¡Estás aquí!"- Maren se acercó corriendo hasta la joven elfa. Sus ojos colmados en lágrimas, rojos e hinchados, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de tristeza tal que Merrill se sobresaltó._

 _"¡Maren! ¿Qué ocurre? Nos han traído de vuelta los exploradores ¿Qué es… qué es lo que sucede?"- Merrill se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro._

 _"La Custodia te lo explicará… Ella… está también muy enfadada, Merrill. Te has marchado sin su consentimiento. Está en su Aravel."- ofreció la joven mientras se alejaba de Merrill – "Mejor será que te des prisa"- y diciendo esto, la muchacha se marchó rápidamente hacia una de las tiendas._

 _Merrill se encontraba exhausta. No había dormido nada y la travesía por el bosque había sido agotadora y peligrosa. Había pedido a unos de los cazadores que la acompañara, pero en secreto. Al principio el joven se negó, pero ella le insistió en que era de vida o muerte y él terminó accediendo a regañadientes._

 _Habían vuelto a las ruinas. Después de luchar con varias bestias salvajes y algún que otro cadáver viviente, lograron hallar la estancia donde Merrill y Tamlen habían encontrado aquel espejo. Esparcidos por todo el suelo, se hallaban los trozos de cristal de aquel extraño artefacto._

 _El joven cazador que la acompañaba se negó a ayudarla a recoger las oscuras piezas por miedo a que se contagiase de lo que fuera que Tamlen hubiera contraído, así que por eso habían tardado más en recopilar los trozos de espejo que se encontraban regados por toda la gran sala. Merrill no quería dejar ni una pieza sin recoger. Intuía que podía ser importante para Tamlen y para su pueblo._

 _No pudieron llevarse el marco del artefacto, pero Merrill tenía la esperanza de que más personas del campamento la ayudarían a recuperarlo más adelante. Sin embargo, sabía que debía llegar pronto al campamento, antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de su ausencia._

 _Demasiado tarde. Justo cuando ella y su compañero se encontraban a pocos pasos del campamento, un par de exploradores les divisaron y les trajeron de vuelta entre alboroto y reprimendas._

 _Al llegar, encontrarse con Maren así había alterado más de la cuenta sus nervios y Merrill no podía evitar temer lo peor. No se entretuvo más y fue directo a ver a Marethari._

 _Sujetó bien su saco con los trozos del espejo y se acercó al Aravel de la Custodia._

 _"¿Custodia?"- dijo con voz queda. Temía que estuviera furiosa con ella, pues cosas malas pasaban cuando la Custodia se enfadaba. Ella no solía desobedecer, pero había salido del campamento antes del alba, sin permiso, y ahora era mediodía… intuía que lo que le esperaba dentro, era algo más parecido a un basilisco que a su mentora._

 _"Adelante"- una voz contestó con severidad, y Merrill se estremeció – ¡Allá voy…!- abrió la puerta con suavidad, intentando simular su urgencia por saber qué sucedía._

 _Dentro, el carromato se hallaba en la penumbra, tan sólo unas velas iluminaban los muchos papeles que cubrían el escritorio de Marethari._

 _Merrill entró, vacilante, al carromato y cerró la puerta delicadamente para no alterar más los nervios de Marethari._

 _La Custodia se hallaba de pie, delante de una pequeña estantería llena de libros antiguos, con las manos sujetas a su espalda. No se giró para recibirla, pero habló con tono frío y distante – "Supongo que sabrás, a estas alturas, la imprudencia que has cometido, Merrill, así que, como tu mentora, me veo en la obligación de tener que aplicar cierta disciplina a tus actos."_

 _Merrill se tensó, y se mordió el labio buscando acallar su inoportuna respuesta pero no pudo contenerse – "Custodia, yo sólo quise-"_

 _"Tú sólo ¿qué, Merrill?"- dijo Marethari al tiempo que se giraba y la miraba con rabia – "No sólo te vas sin mi consentimiento sino que, además, te llevas a uno de nuestros cazadores, sin importarte su seguridad. ¿Acaso querías que pasara lo mismo que pasó con Tamlen?"- esa comparación hizo que Merrill sintiera un pinchazo de culpa y bajó la mirada en respuesta.- "He tenido que movilizar a todo el campamento, ¡Por los dioses! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que sucede?"- Marethari se acercó a ella y levantó las manos, exasperada. Después se las llevó a las sienes y allí masajeó ligeramente su cráneo, buscando algo de paz._

 _Merrill no dijo nada. Espero a que Marethari se tranquilizase y controlase el maná que sentía que fluía violentamente por sus venas. Tragó saliva para calmar sus nervios._

 _"Da'len…"- logró decir Marethari más calmada – "Ha pasado… algo."_

 _Merrill levantó la mirada y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía qué sucedía, pero por el ambiente en el campamento, sospechaba qué era._

 _"Pero antes, dime, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en ese saco que tan fuertemente sujetas?"- Marethari se acercó a ella con ojos recelosos. Merrill notaba la desconfianza en su semblante y, por un momento, dudó en contarle la verdad, pero ella era su mentora y, tarde o temprano, terminaría sabiéndolo._

 _"Yo… es… fui-"- tartamudeó._

 _Marethari se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarla – "Tranquila, da'len…"_

 _Merrill la miró a los ojos, y notó su preocupación. Asintió y continuó con voz entrecortada – "Fui a las ruinas de nuevo…"- el semblante de Marethari cambió y quitó la mano inmediatamente de Merrill, como si ésta hubiera ardido de repente, mientras la miraba con incredulidad._

 _Antes de que la Custodia interrumpiese, Merrill continuó – "Encontramos el artefacto. Lo que tengo en el saco son… son los trozos de espejo roto, Custodia."- levantó el sacó y lo intentó abrir, pero la Custodia le colocó una mano encima para detenerla._

 _Después, sin apartar su mirada de sus grandes ojos verdes, dijo con severidad Marethari– "Merrill… ¿Qué… qué has hecho, niña?"_

 _Merrill la observó confusa y cerró de nuevo el saco. La mirada de su Custodia, llena de confusión, mostraba también un ligero atisbo de temor y desconfianza, así que ella, para quitar hierro al asunto, intentó explicarse – "C-custodia… creo… creo que podemos ayudar a Tamlen si logramos entender qué mal habitaba el espejo"- Se apartó de Marethari y comenzó a caminar, nerviosa – "Tiene que haber una solución… Y… y este espejo puede ser la clave, Custodia…"- se volteó hacia Marethari y ésta le devolvió la mirada._

 _Merrill observó las pupilas de su mentora tornarse pequeñas y luego enormes, invadiendo por completo su iris, como si un cúmulo de emociones le sobreviniera de repente y no supiera gestionarlas. La Custodia no replicó, simplemente la miraba con la misma incredulidad y temor que antes, sólo que, en su rostro, se alojaba una tristeza que no había sido capaz de ver antes. Su corazón le dio un vuelco._

 _"¿Custodia?..."- se acercó a ella y sintió que sus ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero su corazón le gritaba lo que ella temía ya saber._

 _La Custodia pareció recuperarse de ese trance de dolor y duda que la dominaba y, dándole la espalda lentamente a Merrill, dijo suavemente - "Da'len… me temo que… que ya es demasiado tarde para él…"_

 _El silencio entre ellas se hizo tan pesado, que parecían estar separadas por un acantilado oscuro y frío. Merrill sentía sus latidos en sus orejas y sus ojos se desbordaron con lágrimas que manchaban su rostro con senderos pálidos que limpiaban sus mejillas del barro y polvo del camino. Un grito ahogado se murió en su garganta, y dejó caer el saco al suelo – "¡No, por favor!"- susurró mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y sollozaba sin control._

* * *

Las enormes ramas y copas de robles, olmos, abedules, arces, y secuoyas del bosque contenían los abrasadores rayos del sol mientras ellos se adentraban por senderos poco transitados del bosque de Brecilia.

Desde que salieron de Gwaren, ambos se habían mantenido en un silencio casi absoluto, contrastando notablemente con el reclamo del estornino y ruiseñor que plagaban los árboles del camino.

Al entrar en el bosque, Lyna comenzó a sentirse más y más cerca de su hogar. Estar rodeada de naturaleza era para ella un alivio y un bálsamo para sus agitados nervios. Sin embargo, el roce de la armadura del _shemlen_ , y los brazos que la rodeaban y sujetaban las riendas de la montura, le obsequiaban un amargo recordatorio de su situación actual.

Sus ojos se movían disimuladamente por el terreno, buscando un momento en el que sintiera al hombre confiarse, para poder saltar y escapar de esa decisión que se había sentido obligada a tomar precipitadamente para salvar su vida. Pero nada sucedía. El sol brillaba alegre en el cielo, el atardecer se hacía cada vez más intenso, los pájaros cantaban, el bosque les recibía con los brazos abiertos y el _shemlen_ no disminuía su cobertura ni una pizca, dejándola completamente a su merced.

No habían parado para descansar todavía, y ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a montar a caballo, notaba sus caderas algo doloridas, sin contar con el molesto ruido que la armadura del Guarda hacía al chocar contra su armadura de cuero de Halla.

" _Shem_ … ¿Podemos parar un momento?"- intervino Lyna mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente, para secar una gota de sudor que comenzaba a deslizarse hasta sus cejas. La cercanía con el hombre, la calidez del sol que se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles y los nervios, estaban inyectando su cuerpo con un calor desagradable que comenzaba a hacer mella en su humor.

"Llámame Duncan, por favor"- contestó el hombre con voz cansada – "Y no. No podemos parar si quieres llegar antes del amanecer a tu clan"- Duncan agitó las riendas un poco y el caballo aumentó el paso, habiéndose detenido un breve instante para recuperar fuerzas. Desde que salieron de la ciudad, el caballo no abandonó el ritmo del galope o el trote ni una sola vez y ya comenzaba a notarse su cansancio por la baba blanca que se veía en la comisura de su boca y su respiración agitada.

Lyna sintió aumentar los latidos del corazón del caballo con el envite del Guarda e hizo una mueca de disgusto – "Guarda… el caballo está cansado y yo también. Si queremos llegar sanos al clan antes del amanecer, lo mejor será buscar un riachuelo y algo de comida para él y para nosotros. Los dos queremos seguir vivos para cuando lleguemos, gracias…"- ironizó.

Duncan pareció sopesarlo un momento y contestó – "Bien. Pararemos para descansar unos pocos minutos, pero no intentes nada, Lyna. Sé muy bien que llevas todo el trayecto buscando la forma de perderme de vista, y no podrás."- el Guarda movió las riendas hacia un lado, y se adentraron un poco más en el bosque.

Con la afirmación del guarda, Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y refunfuñó para sí, haciendo que el _shemlen_ soltara una pequeña risa burlona que ella ya comenzaba a detestar.

Unos pocos minutos después, llegaron a un pequeño claro en la orilla de un débil riachuelo y se detuvieron.

El _shemlen_ se bajó de golpe sin soltar las riendas y acercó al caballo a la orilla. Lyna se bajó después, pero su pierna herida no pudo con ella y se cayó al suelo de bruces, tirando su arco y todas las flechas que tenía en su carcaj en el acto, al tiempo que golpeaba su mano entablillada y su mejilla contra el suelo.

El guarda se quedó un instante mirándola y, al segundo después, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Lyna levantó la cara del suelo, llena de tierra y hierba, y gruñó indignada – "Muy gracioso, _shem_ … muy gracioso…"- se levantó entre quejidos de dolor por su pierna herida y su mano, y sacudió su armadura y mejilla. Recogió las flechas y las colocó de nuevo en su carcaj, mientras llevaba su arco en su mano.

Las piernas le temblaban del esfuerzo de estar galopando con el caballo durante horas, pues no estaba acostumbrada. Su pierna herida, ya de por sí débil, estaba más entumecida de lo normal y no se dio cuenta hasta que se halló tirada en el suelo con tierra en la boca. Maldijo al _shemlen_ entre dientes y se acercó a la orilla para refrescarse un poco y limpiarse la cara.

"Toma"- Duncan estiró una mano y le ofreció un pequeño trozo de pan y cecina. Lyna se levantó y lo tomó con gusto, consumiendo enseguida ambas piezas sin apenas masticar.

Duncan se rio – "Veo que tenías hambre…"- y se metió el último bocado a la boca, masticándolo un par de veces antes de tragar.

Lyna le observó curiosa mientras él masticaba y sonrió – "Parece que tuvieras una rata en el rostro, _shem_ "- se rio mientras levantaba la mano y rascaba la barbilla del guarda, como si fuera un gesto habitual entre ellos.

Ante el tacto de sus fríos y delicados dedos, Duncan se tensó. Lyna pareció notarlo y sonrió más ampliamente – "Aunque tiene… cierto atractivo ¿sabes?"- se acercó hacia él. Él tragó saliva. Los ojos de la elfa taladraban su alma. Eran tan verdes, tan brillantes e intensos, que estremecían lo más profundo de su ser. No supo qué contestar, pero eso no pareció detener a la joven que levantó ambas manos para sujetar sus mejillas, rozando sus dedos sobre su barba con delicadeza, mientras esos orbes esmeralda investigaban su rostro, como si andasen buscando algo específico que aún no lograba ver.

"¿Los de tu raza… te consideran bello, _shem_?"- preguntó Lyna con candidez, sin abandonar esa pose de provocación. Duncan se la quedó mirando un instante y frunció el ceño; estaba jugando con él, pensó. Se apartó de Lyna y contestó con voz seria, intentando ocultar su incomodidad – "No creo que eso realmente te interese, niña"

Él viró para ir a por el caballo, pero Lyna le detuvo. Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella de nuevo y, justo cuando se dispuso a replicar, Lyna susurró – "No te muevas"

Por la cara de la elfa, pudo observar que no era una broma; había una amenaza cercana. Duncan aguzó sus sentidos y, lentamente, llevó sus manos hacia sus dagas y desenvainó en el más absoluto silencio, mientras giraba su torso hacia la dirección en la que Lyna había divisado el peligro.

Lyna le imitó. En las sombras de unos arbustos, detrás de unas ramas retorcidas y podridas, dos pares de ojos rojos les observaban. El corazón de Lyna comenzó a latir con fuerza y el caballo, que se hallaba atado a una roca cerca de la orilla, relinchó nervioso, motivando así el inminente ataque.

Dos enormes lobos negros se abalanzaron sobre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin previo aviso. Ellos apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Duncan soltaba tajos a diestro y siniestro, mientras que una de las enormes bestias lanzaba dentelladas hacia sus piernas intentando herirle.

Lyna, a su vez, se alejó de la escena unos pasos, intentando atraer hacia ella al otro lobo que dudaba entre ir a por el hombre grande o a por ella, sintiéndola como una amenaza inferior por su tamaño y pasividad con respecto a su acompañante.

Antes de que la bestia oscura y maloliente llegase hasta ella, Lyna envainó al instante sus dagas y cogió su arco y flechas, apuntando dos de ellas directamente hacia los ojos del lobo que la miraba con ira y una locura irracional e injustificada que pocas veces había visto en un animal.

Sin dudarlo y antes de que la bestia se abalanzase irremediablemente sobre ella, envió ambas flechas velozmente hasta el cráneo del animal. Ambas puntas impactaron fuertemente en las cuencas de los ojos del lobo, salpicando de humor vítreo su pelaje y lanzándolo varios metros atrás con el impulso del golpe, haciendo que su pesado cuerpo cayese con un sonido seco en un conjunto de rocas cercano, acabando así con la vida del animal en el acto.

Satisfecha con el resultado, se giró hacia la otra bestia. Sus sentidos se encontraban completamente activos, buscando más amenazas a su alrededor, pero sólo divisó el lobo que seguía atacando a Duncan. Sabía, por experiencia más que demostrada, que los lobos atacaban en manada, y le sorprendió comprobar que estos eran lobos solitarios, fieras jóvenes sin manada que quizá habían sido desterrados por algún macho alfa o cuya manada había fenecido recientemente. De cualquier forma, eran bestias extrañas. No sólo por su modus operandi, sino por su constitución y violencia.

Unos metros más adelante, Duncan seguía luchando con el lobo que se encontraba ya herido y algo exhausto, pero que, a pesar de ello, no disminuía su ataque sobre el Guarda. Lyna observaba al hombre lanzar golpe tras golpe a la extraña bestia que parecía estar poseída, cuando se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que se le presentaba delante. "Ahora o nunca"- pensó, mientras guardaba rápidamente su arco y flechas.

Su adrenalina comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, anestesiando sus heridas y dolor como solía hacer, y, sin meditar sus actos, se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hasta el caballo. Se subió de un salto sin esfuerzo esta vez, y cogió las riendas entre sus manos. Volteó su rostro un instante hacia el _shemlen_ , y éste, después de ensartar hábilmente al lobo con su daga, giró su cara para mirarla horrorizado, mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio al tiempo que extraía su filo, con cierta dificultad, del pecho del lobo muerto.

"¡Lyna, no!"- gritó el Guarda, mientras trastabillaba por culpa de una maraña de raíces cercana, dificultándole el movimiento.

Lyna frunció el ceño y le miró con tristeza. Sabía que estaba faltando a su palabra pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Sin mediar palabra, le dio la espalda y se llenó de determinación. No podía permitir que la apartaran así de su clan, así que, antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, espoleó al caballo y éste comenzó a galopar inmediatamente bosque adentro, alejándose dificultosamente del claro en el que se hallaba momentos antes.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando pensó que la distancia que la separaba del Guarda era suficiente, volteó su rostro de nuevo hacia donde él debía encontrarse, pero en ese instante su sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que el _shemlen_ se hallaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, mientras corría de forma sorprendentemente veloz.

"Qué demonios…"- susurró mientras guardaba el equilibrio sobre el caballo. El hombre sujetaba algo en la mano, y Lyna aguzó su visión para saber de qué se trataba. Pero fue en vano; al segundo después, el objeto se alojaba profundamente en su brazo, con un fuerte golpe y pinchazo que la lanzó hacia un lado, perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo violentamente sobre el intrincado suelo, mientras sentía su cabeza golpear fuertemente con algo sólido y frío, que la desorientó y debilitó al instante.

Su mundo se volvió oscuro durante unos segundos y sus párpados se abrían y cerraban, luchando por mantener la consciencia un poco más. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una silueta que la miraba ahora, agitada, desde arriba – Maldito _Shemlen_ – murmuró, sus pensamientos se disiparon y su mente se fundió a negro, desapareciendo todo dolor y visión

...

La luz naranja del ocaso y el incómodo vaivén, la despertaron. Apenas abrió los ojos, un dolor punzante en su cabeza y brazo, la hizo gemir ligeramente.

"Vaya… sigues viva, por lo que veo"- la voz ronca del _shemlen_ hizo que su cabeza doliera aún más. Quiso levantar sus manos, pero no pudo. Las tenía atadas en su espalda. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de que sólo veía las patas del caballo y la tierra del camino.

"¡ _Fenedhis, shem_! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"- Lyna no podía moverse. Tenía las muñecas y piernas atadas y se hallaba boca abajo sobre el caballo, cual saco de mercancía sobre el lomo de una Halla.

La risa del humano le crispó nuevamente los nervios – "Estoy asegurándome de que cumples tu palabra, Lyna, tanto si quieres, como si no".

Duncan colocó las manos sobre su espalda, como si fuera la tabla de una mesa. Lyna se contorsionó bruscamente para evitar que el _shemlen_ la usara de reposabrazos, pero eso sólo hizo que el guarda se riera aún más – "Veo que lo tuyo es luchar, eh…"- y soltó de nuevo otra carcajada mientras le pegaba una palmadita sonora en la espalda a través de la armadura.

Lyna se tensó con el gesto. Se sintió como una Halla siendo arreada y eso hizo que la ira que sentía creciera notablemente. La adrenalina empezó a bullir en su sangre, enviándole la fuerza y el impulso necesario para continuar sin desmayarse de nuevo – "Maldito _shem_ , te vas a arrepentir"

El guarda volvió a reírse – "¡Vamos, niña! Has querido escapar de mí y me diste tu palabra. Las consecuencias son estas. Al menos hasta que yo así lo considere"- dijo burlón el _shemlen_ , mientras volvía a darle una palmadita en la espalda.

Duncan bajó la mirada. Ver a Lyna tan sometida, le daba cierto placer. Era fuego puro, violenta e inquebrantable, pero falible y orgullosa. Sonrió al verla luchar contra sus ataduras. Desvió la mirada hacia las pálidas piernas que sobresalían de su armadura, y observó la tersa piel que se encontraba ahora sucia de tierra y arañazos producto de la caída. Una mano se desvió hasta una de las heridas que se encontraba en la parte interna del muslo y acarició suavemente el arañazo con su dedo, sintiendo la ligera humedad de la brillante y caliente sangre sobre su piel.

"¿Q-qué haces, _shem_? ¡No me toques!"- Lyna sintió el dedo de Duncan sobre su piel y se estremeció, no por el dolor, sino por el simple roce de sus dedos sobre una zona tan sensible. Este _shemlen_ la hacía sentirse irritada de mil formas distintas y, al mismo tiempo, era el primer humano con el que se sentía cómoda por primera vez. Eso la exasperaba pues no lo entendía.

Duncan apartó su dedo de Lyna, y carraspeó buscando aclarar su voz para evitar mostrar su repentina incomodidad, consciente por fin de lo íntimo de sus actos – "Tranquila, Lyna. Me parece que, esta noche, cuando acampemos, tendrás que lavarte esas heridas si no quieres que se infecten... Y la del brazo también"- dijo dándole un golpecito en un lateral del brazo herido de la joven elfa.

"¡Deja ya de tocarme, sucio _shem_!"- la ira y la adrenalina que Lyna sentía, comenzaban a potenciar su determinación y fortaleza. Se sacudió sobre la montura e impulsando fuertemente sus rodillas, pegó al caballo en un costado, haciendo que éste relinchase y se levantase con las dos patas traseras.

La elfa rodó sobre la montura y terminó cayéndose de ella, mientras Duncan intentaba sujetarse al caballo para no caer con ella también.

"Demonios, niña"- Duncan tranquilizó al caballo y miró a su alrededor. La elfa se había puesto en pie, y daba pequeños saltitos buscando huir lo más pronto posible de él. Sonrió con la escena pues, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía la joven, ésta apenas logró avanzar unos pasos sin caerse de nuevo entre maldiciones élficas y gruñidos de desesperación, mientras luchaba por levantarse de nuevo del suelo.

Saltó del caballo y se acercó a ella sonriendo – "Eres muy testaruda, Lyna ¿Nunca te lo han dicho antes?"

La joven levantó la cabeza del suelo y le miró rabiosa – "Puedo ser más cosas si quieres, pero ninguna te gustaría, _shem_ " – y escupió una ramita seca que se había alojado en la comisura de sus labios.

Duncan rio y, antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, la cogió por el cinto de su armadura y la levantó con una mano, como si fuera un saco ligero de heno. Caminó unos pasos, y la colocó delicadamente sobre el caballo, mientras ajustaba de nuevo los nudos de sus muñecas y piernas.

"Suéltame ya, _shem_. Prometo… prometo no intentar escapar"- mintió Lyna mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios resecos y se movía cual lombriz agonizante.

"Prueba con otra cosa, niña. Soy perro viejo"- contestó divertido el Guarda mientras volvía a montar en el caballo.

"Y hueles como uno…"- bufó Lyna entre dientes.

"Te he oído"-

Lyna refunfuñó unas cuantas palabras más y decidió no dirigirle más la palabra, por el momento. De todas las heridas que tenía, lo que más le dolía era, sin duda alguna, el orgullo.

Pasaron las horas y la claridad del sol era apenas visible ya entre los árboles. El camino se tornaba más escarpado con cada paso y el caballo y ella comenzaban a acusar la travesía. Lyna se sentía entumecida, dolorida y somnolienta. El golpe en la cabeza había sido apenas un rasguño, pero la acumulación de heridas que tenía, sumado a su poca paciencia, estaban llevándola al límite de lo que era capaz de soportar. Tenía que hacer algo y cuanto antes.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes tenerme así, _shem_? Si continúo así, no te serviré para lo que sea que quieras usarme"- gruñó entre dientes, mientras intentaba buscar una posición medianamente cómoda en la que pudiera respirar sin dificultad. Su armadura se le clavaba por todo el cuerpo, sus pechos y costillas dolían con la postura boca abajo y su estómago estaba revuelto, amenazando, de un momento a otro, con vaciarse sobre el costado del caballo.

"Oh, seguro que me sirves. Ya he visto que los golpes y heridas apenas te detienen"- dijo sonriente el Guarda, sin embargo, el tono de su voz cambió cuando continuó - "Pero… te tendré así el tiempo que haga falta. Al menos, hasta que comprendas que no podrás salir de esta, salvo de una forma, Lyna…"- Duncan desvió sus ojos hacia su rostro y ambos cruzaron miradas. Lyna notó la misma tristeza perenne que parecía ocultarse, disimuladamente, en su faz cuando sonreía, pero que florecía cuando su voz se tornaba seria. Le observó un instante y el humano carraspeó, sintiéndose incómodo por su escrutinio. Después, dejó ir su mirada y volvió a observar el suelo, mientras miraba las delicadas patas del corcel golpear rítmicamente la tierra a su paso.

"Nunca quise… que sucediera esto"- murmuró Lyna con tristeza. Echando la vista hacia atrás, se arrepentía enormemente de haber salido de aquella habitación cuando Fenarel le pidió que se quedara con él toda la noche. Se arrepentía de haber hecho caso a la Custodia y haberse marchado a Gwaren. Se arrepentía de ser tan Lyna, y tan poco dócil, tan poco elfa, tan poco… normal. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Había dado su palabra y eso era algo que ella había aprendido a respetar. "Maldito seas, Ilen"- pensó mientras sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas al recordar las enseñanzas de su maestro.

"Lo sé, pequeña… lo sé"- la voz grave y calmada del guarda la sacaron de sus pensamientos con esa espontánea contestación. Las manos del _shemlen_ volvieron a alojarse en la espalda de Lyna, pero ella no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que, lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos, creciera con estos momentos.

Algo en su corazón le decía que él sería importante para ella, para su futuro y, con cada hora que pasaba, se iba dando más cuenta del buen corazón que guardaba este humano que tan, casualmente, había aterrizado en su vida de la forma más oportuna imaginable.

" _Shem_ …"- susurró dejando fluir sus lágrimas mientras las ocultaba de él.

"¿Sí?"-

"Lo… siento"-

"Yo… también"- contestó Duncan.

Lyna notó la emoción en su voz y se contagió de ella. Intentó no sollozar, pero estaba segura de que él la sentía, así que, agotada de luchar, se dejó llevar por las emociones una vez más. Las manos del _shemlen_ acariciaron suavemente su espalda y ella agradeció, en silencio, el breve consuelo que aquello le ofrecía.

...

Pasaron las horas y la noche se hizo profunda en el bosque. El caballo relinchaba más de lo normal, y sus andares se hicieron más erráticos.

"Creo que vamos a acampar por aquí. Estamos cerca de tu campamento, ¿Verdad?"- preguntó Duncan mientras guardaba la cantimplora de agua en su zurrón y ordenaba al caballo a desviarse un poco hacia un lado.

"Supongo"- contestó Lyna cansada – "En esta posición tampoco es que me oriente muy bien, ¿sabes?"- se retorció un poco y gruñó de dolor.

Duncan se rio. No podía detallarla bien por la oscuridad que les rodeaba pero observó cómo sus párpados se abrían y cerraban, haciendo que esos increíbles ojos verdes luminiscentes, iluminaran su rostro por breves momentos, como si dos grandes luciérnagas se hubieran alojado en sus cuencas y estuvieran cortejándose entre ellas insistentemente.

"No soy tu bufón personal, _shem_ …"- gruñó de nuevo Lyna – "Sácame ya de aquí. Me duele todo"- inquirió la elfa mientras se rascaba la nariz con el borde de la silla de montar.

El guarda la miró un rato más, embelesado por la cualidad nocturna de sus ojos, y contestó con suavidad – "Sí. Creo que… creo que, por ahora, puedo confiar en que no intentarás escapar."- sonrió mientras detenía finalmente el corcel.

Duncan se bajó de la montura y descolgó las alforjas. Se dirigió unos pasos más hacia un gran árbol que les ofrecía cobijo y las dejó en el suelo.

"¡Eh! ¿Me bajas ya?"- gritó Lyna mientras intentaba darse la vuelta para ver hacia dónde se había ido el guarda.

Nadie la contestó. Escuchó unos chasquidos y una pequeña luz se hizo presente a su alrededor.

"Pero serás…"- gruñó de nuevo mientras pataleaba – "¡Deja ya de hacer fuego y bájame! ¡No siento las piernas!"- desesperada, se movía sobre el corcel y éste relinchaba más fuertemente, moviéndose más nervioso de lo habitual.

"Cálmate, muchacha. Un animal asustado no reacciona bien"- el guarda se acercó hacia ella y la miró sonriendo.

"Me da igual ahora el caballo. ¡Quiero bajarme de aquí!"- seguía moviéndose desesperada mientras miraba al Guarda llevando una antorcha en la mano.

"No hablaba del caballo"- sonrió Duncan.

Lyna subió la mirada y frunció el ceño. Él rio de nuevo y llevó una de sus manos al cuello del caballo para sujetarse mientras reía.

"Ja, ja, _shem_. ¿Me bajas ya?"- ironizó Lyna mientras le observaba con rabia y hastío.

El _shemlen_ soltó un par de carcajadas más y asintió. Con una mano, levantó a Lyna y se la llevó al hombro, mientras que caminaba hacia donde había dejado sus alforjas.

"En cualquier otra ocasión… el llevarme así, te hubiera costado la vida, _shem_ "- murmuró Lyna mientras se tambaleaba en el hombro del humano.

"En cualquier otra ocasión, te hubiera dejado en las barracas con otros delincuentes y ahora estarías muerta"- contestó el Guarda con cierto tono sarcástico.

Lyna bufó por la contestación pero no dijo nada más.

Al llegar al árbol, Duncan se agachó y dejó la antorcha a un lado, mientras colocaba suavemente a Lyna en el suelo, sentada. Después, con lentitud, comenzó a desatar las cuerdas y a liberar poco a poco a la elfa.

"Sabes… deberías tener mejor humor, Lyna. Eso ayudará a sobrellevar el viaje"- Duncan terminó de desatarla y ella se frotó las muñecas y las piernas donde, segundos antes, la cuerda irritaba su piel. Después, le miró con rabia y contestó secamente– "Y tú deberías saber que esto no es fácil para mí… pero aun así parece que disfrutas."- se levantó de golpe, pero trastabilló rápidamente.

Al verla, Duncan se levantó y la sujetó por las caderas para que no se cayera al suelo. Ambos se miraron un breve instante, y él carraspeó de nuevo, mientras se alejaba de ella lentamente – "Lo sé… pero la vida es dura, Lyna"- dijo dándole la espalda a la joven – "Cuanto antes lo sepas… mejor para ti"- se acercó hasta una de las alforjas y comenzó a extraer algunas mantas y cuencos.

Lyna se le quedó mirando, de pie, mientras sus manos seguían frotando sus muñecas y brazos. Las palabras del _shemlen_ eran sabias, ella lo sabía, pero no eran menos dolorosas por ello. Movió sus piernas un poco para desentumecerlas y se arregló un poco el cabello que colgaba medio suelto por su espalda. No debía distraerse con pensamientos tristes pues se encontraba en un momento sumamente débil, así que decidió ayudar al guarda a montar el improvisado campamento.

"Voy a… buscar un poco de hojarasca y madera seca"- ofreció Lyna mientras se movía con algo de dificultad por el terreno.

"No te alejes…"- murmuró despreocupado el humano.

"No te preocupes. Por ahora no me apetece escapar… luego… luego ya veremos"- sonrió Lyna mientras le miraba de reojo. El guarda le devolvió la mirada y sonrió en respuesta. Ella continuó su camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con varios palos y hojas secas que amontonó a un lado del gran árbol. Recopiló unas cuantas piedras de alrededor, y las colocó en círculo. Dentro de él, fue metiendo varios de esos palos y hojas y cogió la antorcha que Duncan había encendido previamente y prendió la hoguera. El chisporrotear de la madera, hizo ecos por el bosque, las llamas haciendo sombras extrañas en los alrededores pero ofreciendo el calor necesario para pasar una buena noche.

"Supongo que tienes hambre"- murmuró el Guarda mientras se acercaba con dos cuencos llenos de uvas, queso y pan.

"Dioses, sí"- Lyna extendió una mano y cogió un cuenco. Sus dedos recopilaron rápidamente un trozo de cada ingrediente, introduciéndolos en la boca con ansia – "Mmm… qué rico"- murmuró la joven mientras cerraba los ojos en deleite.

Duncan la observó un rato. El dulce y bello rostro de la elfa se retorcía de placer con cada mordisco. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban navegando con intención por su piel, cuello y cuerpo. Su estómago dio un vuelco al encontrarse con esas largas, esbeltas y pálidas piernas que dejaban entrever la tersura de ellas. Su cuerpo reaccionó inesperadamente con la escena.

" _Shem_ … no me gusta que me miren"- la voz de la elfa le sobresaltó. Él agachó rápidamente la mirada mientras se distraía con su comida, intentando disimular su atrevimiento.

Lyna se rio – "Aunque la verdad es que quizá tengas razón al verme así. Estoy hecha un espantapájaros"- se miró el cuerpo, mientras que, con cierta dificultad por sus heridas, abría los brazos en señal de obviedad.

Duncan levantó la mirada y sonrió – "Sí. Supongo que las heridas, los arañazos, las peleas y caídas han hecho que parezcas más un trapo viejo que la bella elfa que en realidad eres"- su boca le traicionó.

La elfa le miró con curiosidad y sonrió de vuelta – "¿Bella elfa?"- dijo con tono provocador.

Duncan apartó la mirada, y carraspeó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras jugaba con un par de uvas de su cuenco – "Dije trapo viejo también ¿y te quedas con lo último?".

La sonrisa de Lyna se amplió – "Fui yo quien insinuó que parecía un espantapájaros, así que ser un trapo viejo es casi una mejoría. Pero nunca he insinuado que sea bella…"- ofreció tanteando el terreno. El _shemlen_ no era tonto, sabía que ella jugaba con él, pero lo que no sabía era hasta qué punto ella tenía intención de vengarse.

"Bueno, quizá no digas explícitamente que eres bella, pero actúas como si lo fueras. Si no… no usarías tanto esa baza para conseguir tus propósitos"- Duncan se sentía incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres y, mucho menos, tan hermosas, y ver a la elfa mirándole de esa forma tan seductora y tentadora, mientras sus labios entonaban juegos de poder, estaban mellando su serenidad. Sin contar con que la corrupción en su sangre y la Llamada acentuaban ciertos apetitos que creía ya extintos.

Lyna le observó unos segundos más y dejó el cuenco a un lado. Se levantó, con algo de dificultad, y se acercó a él.

"Entonces _shem_ , ¿Crees que soy bella?"- Lyna se puso de pie delante de él, tan cerca como pudo y bajó la mirada para observarle. El _shemlen_ se hallaba con el cuenco vacío y los ojos perdidos en la tierra, disimulando su incomodidad.

Lyna se agachó un poco y quitó el cuenco de las manos del guarda, mientras que con la otra mano, tiraba de él hacia arriba para que se levantase.

Duncan levantó la mirada y la observó directamente a los ojos. Aquellas orbes esmeralda le miraban con un brillo especial, mientras que sus labios se doblaban en una media sonrisa que, a pesar de las heridas y la suciedad, resultaba el gesto más bello que había visto jamás.

Sin pensarlo, se levantó y se acercó a ella, mientras que la joven le sujetaba ambas manos. Los dos se observaron un instante hasta que él contestó con voz entrecortada – "Sí… muy bella"- un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir más.

Aunque sabía que la joven estaba jugando descaradamente con él, él no pudo evitar sentirse atraído como una polilla al fuego. La sangre en sus venas demandaba más de todo últimamente. La Llamada estaba haciendo estragos en su control y paciencia y, aunque llevaba días sin padecer alucinaciones, ahora no estaba seguro de estar experimentando la realidad. Su cuerpo ardía de ganas por dejarse llevar por la sed, el hambre, el sexo; era agotador, desesperante y, esta joven y bella elfa, le estaba impidiendo llevar a buen puerto su determinación.

Lyna se acercó un poco más y levantó la mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente. Los ojos del _shemlen_ la miraban con tristeza, con súplica, como si le estuvieran pidiendo a gritos que parase, pero ella no quiso hacer caso. Acercó su torso al de él, y el guarda se tensó con el contacto, pero no la detuvo.

Duncan, dejándose llevar, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, hasta que las armaduras se rozaron con insistencia. Si la elfa quería jugar, él no se lo pondría fácil- pensó, mientras intentaba amedrentar a la muchacha con su cambio de comportamiento y cercanía.

Lyna se sorprendió con el cambio de humor, pero intuía que él, como buen pícaro, buscaba obligar la retirada del contrario. Estaba claro que el humano le lanzaba un reto. Eso le dio más determinación y, sin dejar de acariciarle la cara, subió lentamente el otro brazo, para abrazarle por el cuello. La cara del _shemlen_ se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella y, cuando Lyna le abrazó, el rostro del hombre cambió de repente.

"L-Lyna… no…"- Duncan se apartó de ella, avergonzado por su fracaso, y se retiró varios pasos atrás, mientras la miraba con rabia y tristeza – "No juegues conmigo… no lo merezco"- se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, hasta que comenzó a andar, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque, sin mediar otra palabra más.

Se sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer ¿En qué universo pensó que podía hacer que esta testaruda elfa se retirase de su propio juego? ¡Ella ganaría por experiencia! Fue tonto al considerar que tenía alguna posibilidad de dominar la situación y el carácter de la joven. El estar así, tan cerca de ella, viéndola simular estar tan dispuesta, removió sus entrañas, enviándole imágenes que hacía tiempo no recordaba. Ya no era un jovenzuelo romántico y enérgico. Ahora se sentía un viejo moribundo cuyo cuerpo parecía ir por libre ante las innumerables tentaciones que ofrecía esta joven. Pero es que ¿acaso él no merecía una última alegría? No le quedaba mucho tiempo y la perspectiva de poder disfrutar una última vez en brazos de una mujer tan hermosa como esta, era una tentación casi imposible de soportar. Necesitaba pensar y calmarse urgentemente, así que se dirigió hacia un pequeño riachuelo que discurría cerca de allí, para distraerse un poco recolectando agua y refrescándose, pues el fuego que la joven había encendido a base de juegos le quemaba intensamente por dentro, mermando su control con cada segundo.

Lyna le observó curiosa mientras se marchaba. La reacción había sido previsible pero, por la expresión que le ofreció el guarda, pareció afectarle más de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de arrepentimiento, pero lo desechó automáticamente al recordar lo mucho que él había jugado con ella, y lo consideró finalmente una victoria que disfrutaría en cierta medida- "Considéralo un empate, _shem_ …"- susurró para sí misma, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo cerca de la hoguera. Su cuerpo le dolía y necesitaba descansar un poco, así que se recostó sobre el árbol y se quedó observando las llamas de la hoguera bailar sobre los troncos de madera, haciéndoles crujir con cada segundo que transcurría.

Varios minutos después, Duncan apareció de entre las sombras, mucho más sereno y con la cantimplora llena de agua. Actuando casualmente y sin dirigirle una mirada, ofreció – "He traído suficiente agua para desinfectar las heridas"- se acercó hasta una alforja y sacó un par de botes y viales.

Lyna le observó con detenimiento. El guarda que se había marchado, era completamente diferente al guarda que había regresado; éste último llevaba puesta una expresión de formalidad y seriedad completamente nuevas, como si de repente todo el asunto fuera un mero suceso sin importancia alguna. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando él se acercó a ella y no la miró a los ojos. Tampoco notaba que quisiera huir de ella. Sencillamente parecía ausente o simplemente la ignoraba todo lo que podía.

"Estira las piernas y brazos para echarte esto"- Duncan se sentó delante de ella sobre un tocón de madera, y dejó algunos ungüentos y viales en el suelo. Después, con una mano, esparció en la otra palma un poco de agua y líquido oscuro de olor fuerte que Lyna no logró identificar, y levantó la mirada para verla a la cara, mientras mezclaba el bálsamo. Lyna le devolvió la mirada, pero frunció el ceño al comprobar que el _shemlen_ simplemente la observaba sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en esos penetrantes ojos oscuros.

"Venga, niña ¿A qué esperas?"- replicó Duncan. Él la observaba mientras hacía un esfuerzo importante por conservar su máscara de absoluta indiferencia. Fingir que, minutos antes, nada había pasado, estaba resultando como él esperaba; la elfa parecía confundida, así que decidió continuar con esa pose que amenazaba con debilitarse en cualquier momento. Tragó saliva y espero la contestación de la joven que le miraba recelosa.

Lyna le observó con intención el rostro antes de contestar – "Puedo yo sola, _shem_ …" – y continuó mirándole mientras él la observaba con aire indiferente.

"Oh, seguro que sí puedes, pero resulta que son mis medicinas y no quiero que gastes de más, así que dame tus brazos, niña"- se acercó a ella pero Lyna retrocedió un poco y gruñó – "No me toques…"

Duncan se detuvo y la miró, sonriendo – "¡Ah! Así que ahora no quieres que te toque, ¿hm? Minutos antes parecía que buscabas todo lo contrario"- ironizó mientras la miraba divertido.

Un brillo especial en la mirada de Lyna le sobresaltó repentinamente. La elfa sonrió cruelmente y ofreció con descaro – "Buen intento, _shem_. Puedes dejar caer ya tu absurda máscara de indiferencia…"- y diciendo esto, estiró su brazo herido hacia él, sin dejar de sonreír, satisfecha por haberlo dejado nuevamente en ridículo.

"Estúpido bocazas"- se reprendió Duncan en silencio, molesto por su imprudencia, mientras fruncía el ceño y observaba el brazo herido de la joven. Decidió no pensar en el ridículo que acababa de hacer, simulando no tomar importancia al momento previo, y estiró ambas manos para esparcir la mezcla del ungüento sobre la herida de la joven.

"¡Cuidado, Guarda! Eso duele"- gruñó Lyna entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos por el escozor que le provocaba aquel bálsamo.

"Aguanta. Ya pronto dejará de doler."- Duncan siguió con el resto de heridas de sus brazos y piernas, esparciendo el líquido con cuidado de no hacerle más daño. La piel de la joven se erizaba con su tacto, y tuvo que tragar varias veces saliva para aguantar el nudo de incomodidad que se le formaba con cada roce de sus dedos sobre su caliente y aterciopelada piel.

Lyna sentía el líquido hacer efecto. Sus heridas dejaban de sangrar y doler. Ya no le escocía nada, y comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, su visión cada vez más borrosa. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces buscando despejarse, sin mucho éxito.

"Puede que te sientas algo desorientada y mareada, pero es normal. Los efectos no duran mucho."- el guarda se limpió las manos con una tela y recogió una pequeña botellita del suelo – "Ahora tómate esto, Lyna"- dijo suavemente mientras le ofrecía un vial de poción de raíz élfica – "Ayudará a sanar tus heridas desde dentro."

Ella le observaba algo confundida. El rostro del _shemlen_ se desvanecía ante sus ojos y se condensaba de nuevo para ofrecerle una cálida expresión de ternura que no lograba entender – " _Ma serannas, lethallin_ …"- sonrió Lyna mientras sujetaba el vial y se lo llevaba a sus labios. No atinó bien, y parte del líquido se deslizó por entre sus labios hasta su barbilla y cuello, mojándola. Soltó una pequeña risita y tiró el vial al suelo mientras se secaba la gota de la barbilla – " _Ir abelas_ …"

Duncan observó la escena. La elfa parecía mareada pero su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad nueva, desconocida. Sonrió en respuesta a su inocente torpeza.

La elfa no apartaba los ojos de él - "Eres… eres hermoso, _shem_ "- susurró Lyna, sintiéndose cada vez más desinhibida ¿Había dicho eso en alto? No lo sabía, aunque por la expresión del humano, creía que sí. Pero no le importaba. Ahora todo parecía menos importante. Se frotó la herida del brazo al sentir un ligero picor en él, pero una cálida mano la detuvo.

"No. No lo toques. Tiene que hacer efecto en la herida"- Duncan colocó una mano sobre la de ella y Lyna levantó la mirada para observarle con ternura.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? No… no me conoces… y soy una elfa"- dijo Lyna con dificultad. El líquido en su sangre estaba haciendo estragos. Se sentía como si hubiera bebido grandes cantidades de vino especiado y su mente no pensaba con claridad. Sin embargo, el que un humano desconocido la hubiera ayudado así, significaba mucho a todos los niveles. Sabía que no podía confiar en él del todo, pero no le generaba tanta desconfianza como el resto de sus iguales. Ella se estremeció con el tacto del hombre, y colocó una mano sobre la de él, para regresarle el gesto.

"Da igual si eres elfa. Eres importante para mí…"- murmuró el humano.

Duncan se tensó ¿Había dicho que era importante para él? Sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. La elfa podía entenderlo de mil formas distintas y, seguramente, lo entendería de la forma que no era.

Lyna abrió más los ojos en respuesta al comienzo, pero luego sonrió con tristeza finalmente comprendiendo sus palabras – "Entiendo…"- se mojó los labios con su lengua – "Debo ser útil para ti… ¿verdad?"- sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en los labios del _shemlen_ , y después se desviaron hacia sus profundos ojos marrones – "Todos tenemos un interés oculto…"- desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo una profunda tristeza injustificada. Las palabras del humano no eran las deseadas. Ella se había negado a ver la verdad detrás de lo obvio. Quería pensar que él la cuidaba por caridad, porque, de alguna forma desinteresada, se preocupaba por ella. Pero no. Todos, humanos o elfos, buscaban siempre algo de ella, demandando siempre más, siempre mejor. A pesar del mareo, se sintió usada, un objeto, y reaccionó quitando ambas manos de las del _shemlen_.

"No… no es del todo así, Lyna."- ofreció con sutileza Duncan mientras apartaba su mano de Lyna – "Cuando descanses un poco, contestaré a tus preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?"- sonrió con la intención de reconfortarla.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia la de él, y dijo en casi un susurro- "Como desees, Duncan". Durante un breve instante, ambos mantuvieron sus miradas, pero Lyna la apartó finalmente sintiéndose incómoda y nerviosa – "Voy a… creo que voy a…"- se levantó de golpe y trastabilló hacia delante, sus piernas fallando irremediablemente.

Antes de que Duncan pudiera reaccionar, Lyna caía sobre él, que se encontraba sentado en el tocón, enviándole hacia atrás con su peso sobre su cuerpo.

"Demonios"- murmuró Lyna mientras caía fuertemente sobre el Guarda.

Durante un instante, Lyna no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que levantó la cabeza y observó dos grandes ojos oscuros taladrar los suyos con una insistencia considerable. Ella se asombró por la cercanía del rostro del _shemlen_ y se ruborizó en respuesta. Los labios del humano estaban entreabiertos, mostrando las blancas perlas por dientes que tenía. La tez oscura de su rostro y cuello marcaban más sus rasgos fuertes y maduros, recordándole a uno de esos grandes guerreros humanos de los que Ilen solía hablar. Su aliento era suave y fresco. Aunque ambos llevaban las armaduras puestas, Lyna pudo sentir la fortaleza del pecho y piernas del humano, tanto así que, al comienzo, pensó que había caído, por enésima vez hoy, al suelo. Se sentía sumamente mareada y desorientada pero, al mismo tiempo, intensamente excitada por el momento tan inesperado y tentador. Él era un hombre sumamente atractivo, a pesar de los años que parecía tener. Su constitución sólida, su cabello recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo, su pendiente y su barba, le daban un aire peligroso y seductor que antes no había sido capaz de detallar ¿Qué le pasaba? Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder con ese fuego que tanto la enloquecía, y sintió algo de miedo; miedo por sentirse tan privada de su sentido común y tan vulnerable, miedo por ser capaz de dejarse llevar sin sopesar las verdaderas consecuencias de ello.

Duncan no se movió. Por un instante, se preocupó por la salud de la joven, hasta que observó a la elfa levantar la mirada y mirarle directamente a los ojos con ese brillo especial que le incitaba a perderse junto a ella. La joven se ruborizó, y su corazón se aceleró en respuesta. La delicadeza del cuerpo de la muchacha y el recuerdo de lo que había estado a punto de suceder minutos antes, le nubló ligeramente el juicio y, sin pensarlo, levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad – "¿Estás… bien?"- susurró mientras alternaba su mirada entre los fragmentos mágicos que eran aquellos ojos verdes.

Lyna volvió a abrir los ojos en sorpresa ante la tierna caricia. El dulce tacto del hombre y el calor que expedía su cuerpo, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Todas las emociones juntas inundaron su mente de repente y, seducida por el momento como si de un demonio del deseo se tratase, se abalanzó sobre él directamente a sus labios. Él la recibió casi con las mismas ansias a mitad de camino, sin pudor ni control alguno, sorprendiéndola al instante. Sus bocas se unieron en respuesta silenciosa a lo que ambos sentían. Lyna le besó intensamente, acariciando su lengua con la suya, sintiendo el frescor de su aliento dentro de ella, mientras que sus labios se unían frenéticamente en una danza descontrolada que amenazaba con quemarles por dentro si no se saciaban de besos.

Las manos de Lyna se alojaron sobre el pecho de él, y el _shemlen_ la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas con una mano, mientras que con la otra, deslizaba sus fuertes dedos por la curvatura de sus nalgas, hasta alojarse en la parte trasera del muslo sano.

"Andraste… presérvame"- susurró, mientras devoraba a besos a la elfa que se estremecía entre sus brazos. La sensación era demasiado embriagadora. Los dulces labios de la joven, despertaban chispas en cada poro de su piel. Su deseo le estaba quemando y decidió dejarse llevar, decidió no pensar en su edad, en sus responsabilidades, ni en su cometido; esta noche sólo quería sentirse vivo por primera vez en años y por última vez en su vida.

"Dioses… sí…"- gimió Lyna. Sus labios no paraban de moverse insistentemente con los de él, como si buscaran descubrir algún secreto que estuviera bien oculto. La barba le hacía cosquillas en sus mejillas y nariz, pero era más el deseo que sentía que cualquier otra consideración superficial. Su mente comenzaba a dar más y más vueltas, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza hasta casi doler y, por un momento, sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento – "Duncan…"- murmuró, buscando una respuesta cuya pregunta no había formulado. Las sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas, demasiado inesperadas, no sabía cómo detenerse pero ¿Acaso quería realmente parar? Sintió una mano alojarse en su muslo y varios dedos deslizarse por entre sus piernas. Gimió, o eso le pareció, pero nunca dejó los labios del humano.

Todo era demasiado confuso, demasiado irreal, excesivamente intenso y, de repente… ya no lo fue más. Su mundo se volvió negro en un segundo y sin previo aviso y, todas las emociones y sensaciones juntas, se diluyeron en un profundo e inesperado pero apacible sueño.

Duncan sintió a la joven desvanecerse y él detuvo sus avances en el acto. Los rojos y húmedos labios de la elfa, se hallaban quietos y entreabiertos. La sutil respiración que salía de ellos, calmó la preocupación que, súbitamente, sintió al verla desmayarse sobre él. Su corazón y su cuerpo aún temblaban por el momento que acababa de experimentar con Lyna. Jamás pensó que algo así podría sucederle a estas alturas de su tumultuosa y errónea vida.

Sintiendo una vergüenza y tristeza extremas, se incorporó de inmediato mientras dejaba a Lyna acostada sobre un lado, en el suelo.

"¿Qué he hecho? Hacedor… ¿Qué he hecho?"- sus manos se alojaron en su cabeza apretándola fuertemente mientras contorsionaba la cara en un gesto de impotencia.

Su cuerpo le había jugado una mala pasada. Los efectos de la Llamada estaban siendo demasiado fuertes, demasiado incontrolables y sintió verdadero terror al recordar la importante misión que se le había encomendado. Debía detener una Ruina y esto – Ella – era una terrible pero hermosa distracción que agravaba la influencia de su corrupción en su sangre.

Sacudió varias veces su cabeza para intentar controlarse, y volteó la cara para observarla en el suelo, acurrucada sobre un costado mientras que su hermosa cabellera se esparcía por la tierra, simulando una bella cascada de agua dorada.

Pasó un par de minutos observándola, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que, finalmente, decidió no dilatarse más en las irremediables consecuencias de sus actos, y se desvió hasta sus alforjas para sacar un par de mantas adicionales. Las colocó cerca de la hoguera, y levantó a Lyna del suelo para colocarla sobre una de ellas, mientras que con la otra, la tapaba hasta el cuello con delicadeza.

"Descansa, Lyna… y… lo siento"- murmuró. Agachó sus labios, y besó la sien de la joven que comenzaba a mostrar signos de sueño profundo.

Duncan se acurrucó finalmente envuelto con sus mantas, y dejó su mirada perdida en la hoguera. La noche había sido sumamente intensa y su cuerpo aún seguía ardiendo con el deseo que esta testaruda y manipuladora pero tierna y bella elfa había despertado en su agotado y viejo cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, e intentó descansar la mirada. No debía dormirse, pues debía estar atento a cualquier posible amenaza que surgiera de entre los árboles. Tenía una misión que cumplir que era superior a cualquier deseo y necesidad casual que pudiera sentir.

* * *

Era noche profunda cuando finalmente llegaron. Oculto detrás de unos grandes árboles recubiertos de enredaderas y arbustos, se hallaba la entrada al campamento del clan Sabrae. La escasa luz de las antorchas de la senda, dejaban poca evidencia de la existencia de un campamento de esas dimensiones. Cualquier _shemlen_ pensaría que allí estarían prácticamente desprotegidos pero él sabía que varios cazadores se dispersaban por las cercanías del campamento, guardando la seguridad de sus compañeros. Los elfos, en general, solían viajar en grandes números, aunque, dependiendo de su estructura, solían ser muy selectivos con quienes dejaban entrar o quedarse.

" _Andaran Atish'an, hahren_ " – una voz grave les daba la bienvenida. Zathrian desvió su mirada hacia el elfo que se interponía en su camino pero que no les amenazaba abiertamente.

"¡Junar!"- Fenarel bajó de la carreta de un salto y se acercó al joven elfo.

"¡¿Fen?! ¡Por los Dioses! ¿Qué haces aquí?"- el cazador se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de saludo.

"Es demasiado largo. Debemos hablar con la Custodia ¿Se encuentra en su Aravel?"-

"Creo que sí, Fen… pero-"-

"Perfecto. Luego conversamos Junar, ahora tenemos que hablar urgentemente con Marethari"- Fenarel se dispuso a hablar con Zathrian pero el cazador le detuvo – "Espera Fen."

Fenarel se dio la vuelta – "Dime, pero que sea rápido"

Zathrian vio al cazador dudar un instante, y comprendió que algo importante había sucedido.

"Es… Tamlen…"- dijo Junar en un hilo de voz.

Fenarel abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se acercó al joven – "¿Qué pasa con Tamlen? ¿Dónde está?"- no entendía por qué su compañero mencionaba el nombre de su amigo de esa forma.

Junar levantó la mirada y contestó con voz temblorosa – "Ha pasado algo, Fen… algo muy malo"- los ojos del joven se tornaron oscuros y brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Fenarel sintió que su corazón se le salía por la boca. La expresión de su compañero era terrible y no podía imaginar lo que habría sucedido – "Dioses, Junar… ¿qué ha pasado?"- zarandeó al elfo pero éste no contestó inmediatamente.

Justo cuando Fenarel se disponía a insistir, Zathrian interrumpió – " _Da'len_ , tranquilo. Vayamos a ver a la Custodia. Seguro que ella nos aclara lo sucedido"- le miró intensamente a los ojos y, después de unos breves instantes, Fenarel asintió al tiempo que soltaba al joven cazador.

"S-sí… será lo mejor"- dijo Fenarel con voz queda y preocupada. Después, se giró nuevamente hacia el cazador- "Junar, entraremos todos al campamento. Por favor, avisa al resto de que ellos vienen conmigo. Son del Pueblo, son amigos."- Fenarel se dio la vuelta y se subió de nuevo a la carreta, intentando no pensar en las palabras de su compañero.

Zathrian le observó un instante y vio intranquilidad en su rostro. Una intranquilidad que compartía pues él ya conocía parte de lo que encontrarían al llegar. Haciéndole una señal a Mithra, ésta arreó a las Hallas y avanzaron por el pequeño sendero que les llevaría al campamento.

Un par de minutos después, un gran claro se abría ante ellos, iluminado por varias antorchas y una gran hoguera que inundaba de color y calor los alrededores.

Zathrian miró los alrededores detallando lo bien asentados que se hallaban los de este clan, mientras que su mirada se cruzaba, a su vez, con otros muchos elfos que le observaban con recelo.

Aunque le reconocían como dalishano por sus tatuajes, los elfos eran desconfiados por naturaleza. Los clanes solían tener rencillas y muchos de ellos, incluso, podían entrar en enfrentamientos terribles que mermaban a los de su misma raza por cuestiones, a veces, meramente políticas. Él llevaba siglos cuidando de los suyos y había descubierto que, la mejor forma de protegerlos, era aislarlos completamente de todo y de todos, por muy duro que pareciera.

Varias miradas curiosas se desviaban hacia su bastón que él sujetaba con cuidado sobre su regazo. Muchos de los elfos se apartaban con el paso de la carreta pero otros se quedaban hasta el último segundo delante, en pose desafiante ante la desconfianza que su presencia les producía. Él lo comprendía, así que no se resintió.

Al poco tiempo se detuvieron, y el joven Fenarel se bajó de un salto de la carreta – " _Hahren_ , voy a por la Custodia. Podéis descargar las cosas aquí. Ahora vengo"- y diciendo esto, el joven elfo se fue corriendo hasta un gran y pintoresco aravel que se hallaba al fondo del campamento.

Zathrian olfateó el aire. Olía a miedo, a tristeza, y a algo que no lograba identificar pero que le resultaba conocido. Se bajó de la carreta y ayudó a sus compañeros a descargar las cosas, mientras esperó pacientemente a que Fenarel volviera.

...

Los minutos pasaron, y se impacientó. Había visto salir a una joven elfa llorando del carromato de la Custodia pero Fenarel aún no había salido. Identificó a la joven como la aprendiz de mago del clan, en vista del aura mágica que proyectaba, pero notó algo extraño en su semblante. No era sólo tristeza lo que cargaba sino culpa. Eso le llamó la atención.

Se dirigió, lentamente, hasta la joven que se encontraba sollozando de pie detrás de un árbol cercano al aravel de la Custodia y, con voz suave, saludó – " _Aneth ara, da'len_. Eres… la Primera de la Custodia, ¿verdad?"- se acercó un poco más a ella y él notó a la muchacha sobresaltarse y alejarse dos pasos hacia atrás mientras le miraba confundida y desconfiada.

"¿Qui-quién eres?"- preguntó débilmente la joven al tiempo que se limpiaba las mejillas de lágrimas.

"Perdona mis modales. Mi nombre es Zathrian, Custodio de mi clan y… he venido con Fenarel"- ofreció mientras le obsequiaba una pequeña sonrisa cortés.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos para verle mejor – "¿Custodio? ¿Eres mago, entonces?"

Él rio y asintió. Ella continuó algo avergonzada – "¡Oh!, disculpadme, _hahren_. Mi nombre es Merrill. N-No suelo ser tan descortés, pero... cosas terribles han pasado y…"- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar con lágrimas.

"Tranquila, _da'len_. No te disculpes. Puedes contarme lo que desees, e intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda"- se acercó un poco más a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

La elfa pareció tranquilizarse y finalmente asintió, mientras sujetaba fuertemente un gran saco en las manos.

"Ahora, cuéntame. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, _da'len_?"- Zathrian dirigió a la joven llamada Merrill hacia un sitio más íntimo y se sentaron en un par de troncos dispuestos uno al lado del otro.

La muchacha comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido. A medida que la joven le detallaba lo ocurrido, su intranquilidad fue creciendo. No estaba seguro de qué mal era el que había afectado al joven amigo suyo, pero tenía sus sospechas.

"Dime, Merrill… esos cristales ¿Los tienes aquí?"- Zathrian comenzaba a impacientarse. Durante su vida, había tenido la oportunidad de visitar innumerables ruinas élficas abandonadas, desde el norte al sur de Thedas y, en muy pocas ocasiones, había sido testigo del descubrimiento de artefactos mágicos tan intrigantes. Sabía que existían espejos mágicos en la antigua _Arlathan_ , espejos que, al parecer, se comunicaban con otras realidades, o eso es lo que había leído. Estaba sumamente intrigado por conocer más sobre ello.

"S-sí… He logrado recoger todos los trozos de espejo"- dijo la muchacha mientras abría el saco – "Pero… la Custodia no ha querido verlo… puede que… puede que no haya sido buena idea traerlo hasta aquí, después de todo"- intentó cerrar de nuevo el saco, pero Zathrian la detuvo.

" _Da'len_ , espera. Es posible que yo pueda ayudarte ¿Me dejas ver?"- sonrió, buscando ocultar su propia ansiedad e impaciencia por conocer más sobre el asunto.

La joven le miró un instante, con cierta desconfianza, pero luego asintió y extendió el saco hacia él. Zathrian lo sostuvo en sus manos, e introdujo una mano en el saco para recoger una pieza de cristal.

Antes de llegar a coger el trozo de espejo, una corriente intensa atravesó su brazo y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Gruñó con lo inesperado del momento y la elfa le preguntó si estaba bien, pero no hizo mayor caso. Simplemente asintió y continuó, sabiendo ya el peligro que podía correr. Sin embargo, tenía que saber más, costase lo que costase. Si esta elfa había tocado los trozos y vivido para contarlo, él saldría igual de indemne, pensó.

Finalmente, sujetó en su mano un trozo y lo sacó de la bolsa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar la absoluta oscuridad del cristal y el fuerte brillo del material. Un frío intenso emanaba de aquel material y el torrente de maná de su cuerpo, se aceleraba cada vez más a medida que mantenía el trozo de espejo en su mano. Un zumbido sumamente débil se oía cuando se acercaba la pieza a su rostro. Pero, a pesar de ello, la elfa parecía sorprendentemente ajena a todas estas señales que resultaban tan obvias para él.

Levantó la mirada y observó a la joven que le miraba con inquietud – " _Da'len_ , ¿Percibes algo en estos trozos de cristal?"- preguntó preocupado Zathrian mientras analizaba su mirada.

La muchacha le miró confusa y contestó – "En los trozos no percibo nada pero, cuando el espejo estaba completo, había algo… oscuro… algo maligno en él."- se estremeció.

Zathrian la observó con cautela y torció la boca en un gesto de disconformidad – "Está bien."- dijo, mientras soltaba cuidadosamente el trozo de espejo de nuevo en el saco – "Hablaré con tu Custodia sobre esto… creo que puedo tener una idea"

"¿Qué idea, _hahren_? ¿Sabes si esto puede ayudarnos?"- interrumpió la joven con ansia y nerviosismo, mientras volvía a sujetar el saco que le devolvía Zathrian.

Él ladeó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo un rato. Después, asintió lentamente – "Sí, _da'len_ … creo que esto puede que haya hecho que Tamlen tenga una pequeña nueva oportunidad"- dijo. Levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre el hombro de la joven, sonriente.

El Custodio observó cómo la joven se derrumbó cuando terminó de decir aquella frase. Los ojos de la muchacha abiertos como platos y llenos de lágrimas, le miraban con tanta ternura, que se conmovió por ello. La elfa se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se abalanzó hacia él, entre sollozos, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre su pecho – " _Ma serannas, hahren_ … gracias por traer esperanza a nuestro clan… gracias"- susurró con voz entrecortada por la emoción. Zathrian se sorprendió a sí mismo abrazándola y consolándola. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino? Había traído esperanza, había traído una nueva oportunidad y eso llenó su corazón de un orgullo que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

* * *

Había sido un día duro de preparativos y culminación de estrategias. Los soldados y reclutas se encontraban ya todo lo preparados que podrían estar. De todas formas, al llegar a Ostagar, tendrían algo más de tiempo de prepararse y entrenar con acción real, pensó.

Los alrededores de Ostagar estaban plagados de engendros tenebrosos y sabía que tendría que enviar varios contingentes a deshacerse de aquellos seres antes de lanzar el gran ataque frontal con todas sus fuerzas en sintonía. Él mismo tendría que liderar varios de esos ataques y esperaba que eso le diera algo más de tiempo para considerar bien las opciones que tenía de ganar la batalla.

Entretanto esperaba, además, poder disuadir al Rey de participar directamente a la cabeza de la vanguardia pero, conociendo la terquedad de los Theirin y de los Guerrin que corría por sus venas, sabía que iba a ser complicado cambiar su punto de vista. El Rey debía estar en una posición segura y Cailan ya había dejado claro que él iría junto a los Guardias Grises en el ataque. Lo maldijo mil veces, incluso habló de su padre Maric para debilitar su determinación, pero fue inútil. Cada cosa que decía, parecía fortalecer más su decisión, así que cejó en su empeño. Sin embargo, esperaba encontrarse con un Cailan más razonable al llegar a Ostagar aunque, algo en su fuero interno, le decía que eso no iba a ser posible.

Entró en su habitación después de despedirse de su subalterna y guardaespaldas, y se sentó ruidosamente sobre su silla. Sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros y una gran responsabilidad que, por primera vez en años, no se veía capaz de cumplir.

La tensión de los días pasados se cobraba su larga y costosa factura. Las innumerables experiencias perturbadoras que había vivido recientemente, inundaban su cabeza con pensamientos y sensaciones nada racionales. Parecía que algo se había alojado en su mente, una especie de parásito emocional que buscaba doblegarle de alguna forma que aún no lograba descifrar.

"Lyna…"- susurró el nombre de ese rostro que le robaba la tranquilidad. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al oírlo de sus labios e intentó apartar sus pensamientos de ella, pero poco pudo hacer pues su mente no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria como para luchar consigo misma.

Se levantó en el acto, buscando distraerse. Estaba tan cansado que decidió quitarse la armadura y acostarse inmediatamente, sin esperar a limpiarla y pulirla como solía hacer cada noche.

Cuando se dispuso a apagar la vela de su mesilla de noche, observó en ella un pequeño filo sin empuñadura; era el puñal que la joven había clavado en su antebrazo la noche anterior.

Lo sujetó entre sus dedos y lo observó con detenimiento, mientras lo giraba y rozaba con su pulgar para sentir la fría y fina hoja élfica. La visión del arma hizo que recordara el engaño de la joven y gruñó. Abrió bruscamente su cajón de la mesilla de noche y tiró allí el puñal, cerrando finalmente la gaveta con un golpe seco.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y miró hacia un lado de la cama. Sus ojos se movieron por la zona en la que la elfa había recostado su semi-desnudo cuerpo y cerró los ojos en respuesta ante el recuerdo – _Unos tersos y firmes senos se agitaban con su brusca respiración, rozando su pecho con insistencia mientras la dulce joven le observaba a través de esos brillantes y mágicos ojos verdes._ – sacudió la cabeza para apartar esa escena de su memoria y olfateó el aire; aún olía a ella: a lirios y lavanda, a juventud y fortaleza.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Su mente parecía disfrutar torturándole a pesar del cansancio que arrastraba, pero sabía que no tardaría en quedarse dormido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su cuerpo se agitó una última vez, relajando sus tensos músculos y su mente recorrió finalmente la senda del profundo sueño.

 _El mundo se volvió gris. Una tormenta de fuego inundó su visión de repente, y el cadáver de Cailan yacía en el suelo. Gritó, pero no se oyó sonido alguno. Quiso reaccionar, pero una fuerza invisible tiró de él llevándole hasta el vacío más absoluto._

 _Flotaba, o eso creía. No sentía su peso corporal, ni su propia respiración. ¿Acaso ha llegado mi hora? Pensó un instante sin temor, aunque con una extraña e inesperada sensación de paz._

 _Una voz resonó a su alrededor y él volteó su rostro para buscar la fuente de ella._

 _"Yo no soy él"- él dio unos pasos adelante, vacilante, sintiendo por fin el control de sus acciones. Aunque la oscuridad le envolvía, pudo divisar una ligera luz azulada de un arroyo que discurría tímidamente por entre unas grandes rocas. El sitio le resultaba conocido y la voz también._

 _"No lo quiero a él"- esa voz… - ¡Por el Hacedor! – dio varias zancadas hacia adelante y dos figuras aparecieron frente a él como si hubieran salido de repente del suelo._

 _"He sido una estúpida"- la figura masculina se acercó más hacia ella y la besó, lentamente, posándola después cuidadosamente sobre la fría roca del lugar. Los rizos castaños de la joven y el cabello negro del hombre, no dejaban lugar a dudas del instante que estaba presenciando._

 _Su cuerpo temblaba con el recuerdo – "Andraste… qué es… por qué esto…"- sintió sus ojos colmarse en lágrimas mientras observaba, atónito, la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él._

 _Jamás, en toda su vida, había atesorado un recuerdo más como el que estaba reviviendo ahora mismo. Ni siquiera el nacimiento de su hija Anora fue tan importante y significativo como aquel instante en aquel arroyo mágico. Su cuerpo temblaba con el dolor que tal memoria le provocaba, pero sus ojos no podían desviarse de la escena que tanto anhelaba._

 _De repente, una sutil respiración le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó su cabeza y observó, sobresaltado, una delicada figura borrosa que tapaba, tímidamente, su boca con sus manos, mientras ésta observaba, estupefacta, la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos._

 _Una corriente de vergüenza y rabia recorrió su cuerpo onírico. Impulsado por ello, se acercó rápidamente hasta la silueta intrusa y, al colocar una mano en su hombro para obligarla a que se diera la vuelta, sintió su corazón latir el doble de rápido al comprobar que, el rostro de aquella figura, no era otro que el de la joven elfa – "¿L-Lyna?"- la pregunta salió tímida, en apenas un débil susurro, pero no necesitaba una respuesta. Los enormes ojos verdes le miraban de lleno con tal intensidad que sintió su mundo retorcerse por un doloroso y eterno instante._

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Aneth ara:** saludo amigable entre elfos dalishanos.

 **Andaran Atish'an:** Saludo formal élfico que significa "Entra en este lugar en paz"

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Arlathan:** ciudad antigua de los elfos, hogar original de todos los elfos


	36. Anclada

**¡Muy buenas!**

 **En este capítulo (¡Endemoniado!, porque me ha costado horrores escribirlo), medio describo una escena entre Loghain y Rowan que David Gaider prefirió no detallar (Muy a mi pesar). Sin embargo, no la describo en profundidad, simplemente doy toques de ella en el escrito.**

 **Asimismo, comentar que este capítulo no me convence mucho y, aunque es largo, tiene muchas partes de transición. Supongo que es error de novata el querer detallar todo tanto… espero que, en la segunda parte de esta turbia historia, esta condición esté menos presente. (¡Prometo intentarlo!)**

 **Espero que os guste (un poquito ¡al menos!).**

 **¡Muchas Gracias! ^^**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Anclada"**

 _["Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. El ritual era antiguo, peligroso, pero pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado. Sin embargo, no contó con ella… con Lyna".]_

* * *

"¡No!"- se levantó de golpe lanzando por los aires la manta que la cubría, proyectándola a unos pocos pasos de la hoguera.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Le costó varios parpadeos aclarar su visión borrosa y ajustarse a la claridad de la luz del fuego. Miró a su alrededor, asustada, mientras enfocaba la mirada hacia la figura que la observaba de cerca con detenimiento.

"¿Pesadillas?"- Duncan observó a la joven elfa debatirse aún entre la realidad y los sueños. Sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados, dándole una sensación aún más salvaje y exótica.

Lyna oyó su voz y, automáticamente, se tranquilizó. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó fuertemente las mejillas y los ojos, buscando despejarse del profundo sueño.

"S-sí… algo parecido"- contestó al tiempo que se sentaba y recogía la manta para colocársela sobre su espalda. La madrugada era fresca, y se sentía destemplada.

No recordaba exactamente cómo se había quedado dormida, pero se acordaba absolutamente de todo lo que había soñado. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la escena que había presenciado en el sueño – _Dos cuerpos desnudos balanceándose, rozándose con tal ternura e intención que la hizo estremecer. Él sobre ella, joven y bella, rizos castaños sobre la fría y húmeda roca. Él, fuerte, joven, hermoso. Miraba a su compañera con dulzura, con sentimiento, como nunca la habían mirado a ella. Se sintió incómoda, triste, y no supo por qué. Él la hacía suya, lentamente, mientras la besaba en los labios, el cuello, sus pechos… le susurraba palabras dulces, y ella respondía abriéndose completamente a él como una flor en primavera. Una mancha oscura cerca de su fuerte hombro: "Una flecha sobre un ojo", ¡Dioses! ¡Es él!… ¿Estaría viendo un recuerdo? ¿Una ilusión? Un nombre liberado tímidamente en un susurro. Era el joven amante, que lo rezaba como una plegaria mientras su cuerpo se movía sin descanso, con un ritmo enloquecedor: "Rowan…" Un gemido, luego otros, ambos cuerpos estremeciéndose de placer, los dos jóvenes amantes sin apartar sus miradas el uno del otro. Jamás había presenciado algo así, tan puro, tan lleno de amor, una unión tan perfecta, pero ¿Por qué sentía tristeza? De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, y dos ojos azules intensos la miraban con estupefacción, "¿Lyna?" su nombre dicho con esa voz que la agitaba desde dentro, desde lo más profundo de su alma y cuya sensación no podía controlar. Ella quiso gritar, pero una oscuridad la invadió súbitamente dejándola completamente sola y vacía, levitando en la nada. Una luz azul surgió en el fondo. Ella caminó para encontrarse con ella, pero sus pies no avanzaban. Un instante después, como salidas de la nada, grandes y ardientes llamas comenzaron a brotar del suelo, gritos de batalla, acero contra acero, y monstruos por doquier, arrastrando cuerpos, reventando vidas. Una armadura brillante, dorada, cubierta de sangre. Al lado, el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre de tez oscura y barba "Duncan". –_ Ahí fue cuando Lyna se despertó. Había sido muy intenso y, de alguna forma, sentía que ese sueño revelaba más información de la que ella era capaz de interpretar. ¿Por qué habría soñado con él de nuevo? ¿Era acaso un sueño compartido o fruto de su imaginación? No lo sabía pero, fuera lo que fuera, no era buena señal, como tampoco lo era ver el cuerpo sin vida del _shemlen_ que la acompañaba. Le costaba despejar su mente de esas escenas y el fuego de la hoguera sólo acentuaba su intranquilidad. Había visto una batalla, dos cuerpos ¿Qué sucedía? Se estremeció.

Duncan observó a la elfa dejar la vista perdida en la hoguera. Intentaba intuir sus pensamientos ¿Estaría pensando en lo que había sucedido horas antes con él? Parecía alterada por algo y temía preguntar, pero aun así, lo hizo – "¿Estás… bien? Te noto… pensativa"- tragó saliva intentando controlar su incomodidad. Algo importante había pasado entre ellos y él no quería estropearlo más.

Lyna levantó la mirada y sonrió débilmente – "Sí. Estoy bien. Estaba pensando en…"- Duncan tragó saliva de nuevo, intentando controlar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta – "en lo que haremos cuando lleguemos al clan"- mintió Lyna mientras desviaba la mirada a sus pies.

Duncan frunció el ceño. Esa respuesta no era la que se esperaba. – "¿Cuándo lleguemos al clan? ¿No estabas pensando en… en… lo de antes?"- tuvo que preguntar. La mirada de la elfa era demasiado inescrutable, demasiado opaca y, si iban a viajar juntos, necesitaba aclarar todo cuanto antes. Una misión de vital importancia les esperaba y él no podía –no debía- distraerse con malentendidos.

Ella le miró confundida mientras se mordía el labio pensativa – "¿Lo de antes?... te refieres a…"

"S-sí…. Sí… es… es que… creo que te debo una disculpa"- se apresuró a decir Duncan, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello, quitando un pequeño mechón que le caía sobre los ojos. Sentía sus piernas temblar ligeramente, parecía un adolescente, pero es que nunca antes, en un presente cercano al menos, había llegado a sentir tal vergüenza e incomodidad por sus impulsivos actos. Había cedido a sus impulsos sin medir las posibles consecuencias. ¡Por el Hacedor! Ella era casi una niña y él… - no quiso seguir por esa línea de pensamiento.

Lyna sonrió - "Pues sí, yo también lo creo. Aunque… quizá yo te deba una disculpa a ti también, _shem_ " - se frotó los brazos con las manos y le miró tímida.

"No, no. Ha sido… inapropiado por mi parte"- tragó saliva de nuevo, buscando el valor para disculparse con propiedad.

"Bueno, seamos justos. Por la mía también… no quería ponerte en esa situación"- Lyna le observaba algo confundida. El _shemlen_ parecía más nervioso de lo que esperaba, y no creía que fuera para tanto.

"No es tu culpa, Lyna. Yo… debí parar, detenerte. No debí devolverte ese beso, ni… acariciarte de esa manera. Ha sido un momento de debilidad y yo sabía que tú no te encontrabas bien… Te pido disculpas por todo. No volverá a ocurrir."- Duncan se movió intranquilo en el suelo, mientras miraba a Lyna con incomodidad. Aunque le había pedido perdón, él la seguía deseando, su cuerpo la deseaba como hace tiempo no deseaba a nadie. Cogió una ramita del suelo y la partió, buscando distraerse con algo mientras Lyna asimilaba su disculpa.

Al principio Lyna no se movió ni articuló palabra. Parpadeó varias veces en dirección al _shemlen_ hasta que abrió los ojos como platos cayendo en la cuenta de sus palabras. Una sacudida eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, y comenzó a tartamudear – "¿Q-qué… q-qué?"- intentó levantarse del suelo, pero sus piernas seguían entumecidas, aunque menos doloridas. Las palabras del _shemlen_ la habían llenado el corazón de temor, pues no se acordaba de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, a reconstruir la forma en la que se había quedado dormida y, de repente – "¡Oh Dioses!"- como si le hubieran echado encima un gran cubo de agua fría, Lyna sintió que su alma se caía al suelo de la conmoción al recordar pequeñas partes de lo que, horas antes, sucedía entre ellos - _Unos ojos oscuros intensos, el sabor de sus labios, de su lengua, sus manos en sus piernas, la pasión con la que la devoraba y el deseo con el que ella respondía, totalmente ajena a su control, totalmente entregada, deseando más de él, más de lo que este humano le obsequiaba tan solícitamente._

"¡Por Mythal!"- el impacto fue tal que, sin pensar en sus heridas, se levantó de un salto y casi se cae de nuevo al suelo aunque, esta vez, logró mantenerse en pie mientras miraba al Guarda horrorizada – "Pero… pero… ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Debiste detenerme!"- Lyna se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó – "¡Es tu culpa! Claro que es tu culpa"- repitió histérica mientras se alejaba de él unos pasos, completamente avergonzada de lo que había sucedido. No recordaba todo, pero recordaba lo suficiente como para sentir vergüenza de sí misma, por su excesiva promiscuidad y falta de consciencia, por recordar cuán entregada estaba a un absoluto desconocido -Que, además, ¡Era humano!- Era demasiado que digerir.

Duncan la miró con asombro. No entendía su reacción, ¿acaso ella no se refería a eso cuando le preguntó por sus pensamientos? - ¡Maldición!- cayó en la cuenta finalmente, y, antes de que la elfa se alejara más de la seguridad del campamento, él se levantó y se acercó hasta ella.

"Lyna… Lo… lo siento… yo"- dijo con voz entrecortada. No sabía cómo actuar ante su reacción. La joven parecía asqueada, incluso horrorizada y eso le hundió más en su vergüenza.

En un momento normal, él jamás hubiera cedido a sus impulsos; siempre llevaba la pose de Guarda Comandante bien ajustada a su rutina diaria, ocultando sus deseos, necesidades o sentimientos. Pero su cuerpo moría ahora con más rapidez que antes, y no podía controlarlo. Este desliz no era más que un cruel recordatorio de su propio y patético fin.

"¡No lo sientes! Si lo sintieras, ¡hubieras evitado que hiciera una tontería así!"- Lyna se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él, mirándole con rabia. Sentía su cuerpo arder de ira por lo que había ocurrido, y su vergüenza iba creciendo con cada recuerdo que iba reviviendo. Ella sabía que la culpa no era totalmente del _shemlen_ , sino de su propia y conflictiva debilidad y de su nuevo fuego que apenas podía controlar desde que se hizo presente en su vida. La falta de dominio sobre ella misma la llenaba de impotencia y rabia. Una rabia que pocas veces había sentido, y le costaba controlarse. Sentía que el despertar de su auténtica naturaleza estaba siendo demasiado violento, súbito, incontrolable y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era extenuante.

Duncan la observó, intentando ofrecerle sus disculpas, pero la joven elfa parecía más molesta que antes - "No ha sido mi intención que recordases algo tan… desagradable para ti, Lyna. Debí darme cuenta de que no te acordabas"- dijo intentando ser condescendiente – "Suele ser un efecto secundario del ungüento que te apliqué. Debí intuirlo y callarme…"- miró hacia el suelo.

Había sido torpe, poco astuto, y ahora estaba pagando la ira y asco de la elfa que sería su acompañante en esta endemoniada Ruina. Sin embargo, no pensaba justificarse más; ya la ofensa estaba hecha, no tenía sentido dilatarse con explicaciones. Además, ella tampoco era inocente pues llevaba tentándole desde que le conoció. Recordó el momento en el callejón, en el muelle, en la celda, en su habitación… todo había sido muy intenso con Lyna y eso, mezclado con aquel cuerpo de infarto, aquellos ojos penetrantes y con la corrupción que corría por su sangre, habían sido catalizadores suficientes para una reacción tan impulsiva e irreflexiva por su parte. Lo lamentaba, profundamente, pero no más que lamentaba no haber llegado a más con ella. Esta idea le avergonzó pero era su cuerpo quien hablaba, y no podía hacer más de lo que ya hacía para controlarlo, sin embargo, ¡Cuánto deseaba sucumbir a sus impulsos!- Exhaló aire y levantó la mirada para observar a la elfa.

Lyna gruñó de nuevo – "Dioses… ¡Es horrible!"- se tapó la cara con las manos y luego levantó la mirada observándole directamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaba y le decía en tono amenazante – "¿Qué más pasó, _shem_? Cuéntamelo todo… ¡la verdad!" – levantó un dedo hacia la cara de Duncan y éste la observó con el ceño fruncido.

"No pasó nada más, Lyna. Sólo nos… besamos y…"-

"¿Y qué…? ¡¿Qué más?!"- estaba nerviosa. No sentía su cuerpo más herido que antes y su armadura estaba donde siempre había estado, así que esperaba que su intuición estuviera en lo cierto. La idea de equivocarse la aterrorizaba; acostarse con un _shem_ no era algo que hubiera deseado ahora mismo, por muy atraída que se sintiera. Aunque, al decir verdad, la idea no le resultaba desagradable sino, más bien, atractiva y peligrosa, cosa que la excitaba sin saber exactamente el porqué. A pesar de lo incómodo de sus pensamientos, no apartó la mirada del _shemlen_ que la observaba ahora con aire indiferente.

"Y te acaricié. Nada más"- concluyó el _shemlen_. Su pose había cambiado. Antes era penitente, incluso suplicante, ahora parecía que había vuelto a su postura seria y formal de Guarda, su postura de experiencia y cordura, la postura que ella conocía de él y que la tranquilizaba.

Lyna le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, reviviendo todo lo sucedido y comprobando, finalmente, que el guarda hablaba con la verdad. Se relajó notablemente y ofreció convencida– "Te… te creo, _shem_."- Bajó el dedo de la cara de Duncan y, después de unos breves instantes de escrutar su rostro y recordar algunos de esos intensos momentos con él, sonrió con picardía – "Por cierto… ¡de nada!" – dijo Lyna mientras le miraba burlona y caminaba de nuevo hasta su sitio, dejándole de pie, atónito, mirando a la nada.

Duncan no daba crédito a lo que había oído. – "De… ¿nada?"- se giró y fue hasta ella, intentando comprender la parte de conversación que parecía haberse perdido.

"Sip…"- Lyna se acurrucó de nuevo en su manta, y se recostó de lado, sin ocultar su socarrona sonrisa.

"Me temo que tendrás que explicarte pues no recuerdo haberte agradecido nada, que yo sepa"- Duncan se sentó en su sitio y la observó con interés, buscando comprenderla.

"No hace falta que lo digas con palabras. Tu… cuerpo habló por sí solo"- Lyna levantó la miraba y le observó. La cara del guarda se tornó roja, y su mirada se desvió al suelo mientras abría y cerraba la boca buscando responder, sin mucho éxito.

Pero, antes de que él lograse decir algo, ella continuó – "Oh sí… ahora recuerdo…"- Lyna se sentó de nuevo, y dirigió su intensa mirada a los ojos del _shemlen_ que la miraban ahora con inseguridad y desconfianza – "Tu barba me hacía cosquillas"- se rio.

Duncan no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Cómo era posible que la elfa pasara del enfado a la burla tan rápido? Iba a ser un viaje largo, pensó, mientras intentaba ocultar su creciente incomodidad.

"No sólo tu barba me hacía cosquillas. Tus dedos me hacían sentir cosas que-"-

"Basta. No creo que sea conveniente mencionar nada más"- ver a Lyna relatar lo sucedido, no hacía más que avergonzarle hasta límites insospechados. Su nerviosismo estaba haciendo mella en su paciencia, pero eso pareció divertir más a la joven elfa que vio, en ese momento, una buena oportunidad para acercarse y seguir jugando con él, como cuando el gato juega con el ratón antes de comérselo. Aunque en este caso, él tenía serias dudas de quién sería el felino y quién el alimento.

Lyna se levantó de su sitio y se sentó al lado del Guarda. Colocó una mano en la pierna del _shemlen_ y, con la otra, comenzó a acariciar, seductoramente, las líneas decorativas de su armadura, al tiempo que se acercó a su oído y le susurró – "¿Acaso el guarda tiene miedo de acabar lo que empezó?"

Duncan se tensó. No era un simple juego, ni burla, era un reto; y eso no podía permitirlo. Volteó su cara y sorprendió a la elfa con la cercanía de sus rostros – "No era yo quien se sentía horrorizado por lo sucedido. De hecho, yo estaba muy complacido"- confesó.

Lyna dudó un instante si contestar, pero el humano parecía muy contenido y eso la divertía; quería probar su control estando ella serena y lúcida, aunque sospechaba que al _shemlen_ no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, avivando así sus ganas de jugar con él como solía hacer con Fenarel, y con quien hiciera falta, para comprobar sus absurdas teorías sobre la manipulación – "Bueno… eso fue hasta que recordé cómo me hiciste sentir de verdad."- levantó su rostro un poco más hacia la cara del hombre – "Quizás ahora busque más… "- ronroneó. Lyna se acercó un poco más hacia la cara del guarda que la observaba casi impasible, aunque notó la tensión en su semblante al ver una fina gota de sudor caer por las tostadas sienes del _shemlen_.

Él observó las palabras salir de aquellos labios tentadores y su corazón respondió por él en un frenético ritmo ensordecedor. Su cuerpo volvía a arder y la sangre comenzaba a reclamar lo que habían dejado a medias. Ya cansado de los evidentes juegos de esta joven y buscando acabar con esta farsa, se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó por ambas manos, al tiempo que colocaba su cuerpo sobre el de la joven, logrando inmovilizarla al segundo.

Un gemido de sorpresa salió de la garganta de la elfa y él sonrió con malicia – "¿De verdad quieres sentir más, Lyna? ¿Estás dispuesta a conocer lo que es estar con un humano? Quizá sea demasiado para una delicada elfa de bosque como tú…"- le ronroneó al oído y aprovechó para morder suavemente el lóbulo de su delicada y pálida oreja, sacando de Lyna otro gemido involuntario. No era la primera vez que estaba con una elfa, así que sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, sus lugares de máxima sensibilidad y las orejas eran, por excelencia, una de las partes más sensibles que poseían.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!"- Lyna reaccionó sin meditar el ataque. Sentir al hombre tan dispuesto a cumplir sus amenazas, hizo que un temor irracional cruzase instintivamente su mente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con la inminente expectativa de un acto que parecía prometer momentos tan salvajes que apenas era capaz de concebir. Se estremeció y no sabía si de miedo o de ganas, pero fue demasiado que soportar. Sin embargo, no esperaba una reacción tan brusca y visceral de alguien que parecía llevar el control sobre sí mismo hasta niveles dolorosos. Pero ahí estaba ella: debajo de un _shemlen_ que amenazaba con cumplir sus temores –o pasiones- No sabía decir cuál.

Duncan chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza simulando decepción - "Me decepcionas. Veo que lo único que haces es jugar, Lyna. Espero que, al menos, hagas más de lo que digas en otros… menesteres"- se apartó de ella y le sonrió de nuevo. Se ajustó su cabello de nuevo en una fuerte cola de caballo, y se apartó un poco de la elfa que aún se hallaba en el suelo, temblorosa, y respirando con dificultad.

La joven gruñó de impotencia, pero él no hizo caso; simplemente se recostó de nuevo en su cama improvisada – "Cambio de guardia, niña. Vigilas tú. Necesito dormir"- se tapó con la manta, aún sonriendo, y concluyó en tono de burla – "Espero que esto sepas cómo hacerlo." – y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose con las manos a modo de almohada detrás de su cabeza.

Lyna no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y presenciando. ¡Maldito seas!- " _¡Fen'harel ma halam, shem_!"- gruñó entre dientes, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para incorporarse.

"Te he oído… aunque no sé qué significa. Por si acaso, te deseo lo mismo a ti"- dijo el humano sin inmutarse.

Lyna se levantó de golpe, dando algunos tumbos antes de estabilizarse, hasta que se sentó en su manta y observó, rabiosa, al humano dormir. Había buscado llevar al límite al Guarda, probar su resistencia a sus manipulaciones, encontrar su punto débil para usarlo en su contra en caso necesario, pero él había contraatacado con más experiencia e ingenio, sorprendiéndola y dejándola completamente vulnerable. Era una batalla perdida, pero la guerra aún quedaba por librarse. Se vengaría. ¡Oh ya lo creo que sí!- pensó mientras se tapaba de nuevo con la manta y sonreía con la idea de verle completamente expuesto. Quizá tardaría, pero nadie jugaba así con ella y se salía con la suya. Después de todo, ella nunca se retiraba, nunca perdía ¿verdad?

* * *

Fenarel no pudo contener las lágrimas. Pensaba que la idea de tener a Lyna a merced de humanos crueles era lo peor, pero se equivocaba. Su amigo, su querido amigo del alma, se moría y nadie podía hacer nada.

La Custodia le consoló y ofreció hacer lo posible por ayudar a Lyna pero primero tendrían que cuidar de Tamlen, al menos hasta que los Dioses intercedieran salvándole, o hasta que su espíritu decidiera partir con sus antepasados. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sucediera lo primero, pero no estaba en sus manos inclinar la balanza a favor de una de las opciones… o eso pensaba.

Salió de la carreta sin mirar a su alrededor, mientras sus ojos se desbordaban con lágrimas. Por el camino, mientras se tambaleaba por la debilidad y el peso de la situación, se tropezó, sin querer, con el maestro Ilen – "¡Maestro! Lo… lo siento"- se detuvo y le observó de frente. Parecía bastante preocupado y molesto.

" _Da'len_ … ¿Dónde está Lyna?"- su tono más serio de lo habitual, cosa que ya era bastante notable.

Le observó un instante hasta que bajó la mirada, avergonzado - "Ma-maestro… Lyna…. Ella… ella está"- ahogó un gemido y se llevó las manos a la boca para controlar su reacción antes de que se echase a llorar como un niño de nuevo.

" _Da'len_ … tranquilo. Respira"- Ilen intentaba disimular su inquietud ayudando al joven a tranquilizarse, pero Fenarel lo notó enseguida y le miró a los ojos, sin ocultar sus lágrimas – "Lo siento… lo siento mucho"- se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ilen no sabía qué hacer. Ver al joven tan alterado y triste, le hacía temer lo peor – "¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¡Por Mythal! Dime, Fenarel, ¿Lyna está bien? ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Qué ha sucedido, ¡demonios!?"- sentía un nudo en la garganta. Su pupila, la niña que vio crecer y que sentía como hija suya, estaba en problemas; lo sabía sin necesidad de que el muchacho dijera nada, pero por su reacción, parecía que era más grave de lo que esperaba.

Unos breves instantes después, Fenarel logró controlarse. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y ofreció con voz temblorosa– " _Hahren_ … ella… la han encarcelado en Gwaren. Está presa en una cárcel _shemlen_ "- cerró los ojos para evitar derrumbarse otra vez.

Ilen abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sintió un violento torrente de miedo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, contagiando su corazón con un temor que le era prácticamente desconocido. Esa situación era casi una sentencia de muerte para un elfo y, para Lyna, era mucho peor. Una joven elfa, inexperta y propensa a la soberbia e imprudencia, era carne de cadáver torturado. No pudo contener más sus nervios y se apresuró a preguntar casi en un grito – "¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que sucediera tal cosa? ¡Explícate, muchacho!"- dijo, zarandeando al elfo.

"Dejadle ir, maestro. Ya está sufriendo suficiente"- una voz femenina se acercó a ellos.

Marethari colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Fenarel y el joven se sobresaltó ligeramente. La miró un instante y asintió – "No os preocupéis, Custodia… yo… sólo necesito tiempo… voy a ver a Tamlen"- y diciendo esto, se alejó de ellos, dirección a la tienda donde se hallaba su joven amigo.

Ilen miró con el ceño fruncido a la Custodia e interrumpió- "Custodia, necesito respuestas ya."- su voz se entrecortó por el esfuerzo de controlar sus nervios, mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones en su garganta y estómago amenazaban con desbordarse de un momento a otro.

Marethari se le quedó un rato observando hasta que ofreció suavemente – "Al parecer, tu aprendiz ha sido acusada de asesinato y… la han capturado. Se encuentra en la cárcel de Gwaren y pronto dictarán sentencia si no nos damos prisa"

Ilen no podía creer lo que había sucedido – "¿Asesinato?"- dijo enfadado – "¡Eso es estúpido!"- se giró y se llevó una mano a la barbilla – "Sería en defensa propia… ella no va asesinado por ahí sin más… ella no es así, Mimi, y tú lo sabes"- se acercó a Marethari y ella se tensó con la cercanía y con el inesperado sobrenombre.

Él levantó una mano y la colocó en su hombro – "Por favor, Custodia… Debo irme… debo ayudarla"- la miró suplicante, esperando una confirmación.

Marethari le observó con tristeza – "Ilen… no sería prudente en la situación actual. Te necesitamos aquí…"- susurró al tiempo que le colocaba una mano sobre la que él tenía alojada en su hombro.

Él se tensó con el contacto, pero frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. No comprendía su negativa y contestó con rabia – "Iré, aunque me cueste mi sitio en este clan, Marethari. Ella me necesita y ni tú ni nadie impediréis que dé mi vida si es necesario… ella merece una oportunidad"- se le formó un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos para evitar sonar más débil de lo que se sentía.

La Custodia, al ver su reacción, intercedió rápidamente – "Pero Ilen… ¿Qué puedes hacer tú solo entre tantos humanos? Eres un elfo, ¡Por los Dioses!"- se acercó un poco más a él.

"Todavía los Elfos Nocturnos significan algo para algunos, Custodia… no os olvidéis de quién he sido."- No era una persona orgullosa ni vanidosa, pero la poca fe que parecía destilar la Custodia en él, le ofendió.

"N-no quería ofenderte, Ilen… sólo temo por ti…"- levantó una mano para acariciarle, pero se contuvo – "Y… tenemos a Tamlen así. Será necesario organizar más batidas para buscar recursos o incluso ayuda de otros clanes si es preciso"

"En eso, Custodia, quizá pueda ayudaros"- Zathrian se acercaba hacia ellos lentamente, seguido por una intranquila Merrill.

"Custodio Zathrian. Fenarel me ha informado de vuestra… oportuna llegada"- Marethari se giró para verle a los ojos con cierto recelo. Le conocía y no se fiaba de él, pero decidió no hacer juicios de valor antes de tiempo.

"¿Qué queréis? No es muy habitual que un Custodio de otro clan aparezca sin más a ofrecernos su ayuda"- Ilen se colocó a la altura de Marethari y miró a Zathrian con desconfianza. No le gustaban los extraños y menos si estos eran magos que habían buscado el aislamiento, desconectándose del Pueblo por voluntad propia.

"Comprendo vuestra desconfianza, pero Fenarel es quién me ha pedido ayuda"- ofreció con voz serena.

"¿Cómo ha sido posible? ¿Acaso se encontró con vos en mitad del bosque?"- ironizó Ilen mientras se volteaba a ver a Marethari.

"Maestro Ilen, luego os lo explicaré"- dijo la Custodia mientras le observaba – "Ahora, Custodio Zathrian, ¿A qué os referíais con ofrecernos vuestra ayuda?"

"Oh Custodia… ¡Hay esperanza! El Custodio Zathrian me ha dicho que puede haber una oportunidad para Tamlen, ¿No es increíble?"- Merrill interrumpió con emoción en su voz.

La Custodia se quedó observando a su Primera con cierta molestia y le ordenó con tono severo – "Merrill, por favor, déjanos solos un momento. Te avisaré si es necesaria tu ayuda"

"Pero Custodia, yo quiero-"

"Ahora, Merrill. Ve a ver a Tamlen. Fenarel está con él"- la Custodia no quería que la joven oyera nada de lo que Zathrian tuviera que decir, pues no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Después de todo, ella había hecho todo lo posible por salvarle y nada había mejorado.

Cuando finalmente Merrill se hubo marchado, no sin antes replicar un par de veces más, Marethari continuó – "Bien, Custodio. ¿Cuál es vuestra propuesta?"

"Sé qué mal es el que ha entrado en el cuerpo de vuestro cazador. Y sé cómo ayudarle... temporalmente al menos"- sentenció. Su voz tenue, formal, incluso indiferente, pero en realidad se sentía nervioso. Sabía que la ayuda que ofrecía era temporal y no quería parecer demasiado pretencioso ni esperanzador.

Marethari le miró con asombro – "Hablad. No quisiera perder más tiempo".

Zathrian les contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que conocía sobre este mal. Había leído sobre él y ofreció una explicación más reciente de lo que ocurría. Adicionalmente a esto, habló de los Eluvians y de su importancia para el Pueblo.

"Entonces es lo que me temía. Esto es… esto puede ser la causa de que el bosque esté tan distinto, tan violento."- Marethari se giró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativa. La carta que había enviado a Weisshaupt aún no había recibido respuesta pero sospechaba que ellos sabrían aclarar parte de lo que el bosque intentaba decirle.

"Y este… mal es algo que Fenarel también ha oído en la ciudad, ¿correcto?"- continuó la Custodia.

Zathrian asintió y ofreció – "Intuyo que el mal que posee el espejo es el mismo mal que corrompe la tierra de Ferelden, sí. Todo parece estar conectado."

"Si esto es cierto, tenemos un gran problema"- Ilen se sentía perdido. Saber que Lyna estaba en peligro y que todo el clan, a su vez, podía sucumbir a un mal similar al de Tamlen, le hizo revivir momentos de su pasado que preferiría no haber recordado. Se estremeció al pensar lo que podría suceder si sus temores se hicieran realidad.

"Es por ello que necesitamos actuar cuanto antes. Esto nos dará tiempo para buscar ayuda. Aunque puede que la ayuda tarde en venir"- Zathrian sabía que actuaban a contrarreloj. Así que no esperó más.

"Si me lo permitís, necesito adquirir ciertas cosas"- Zathrian se acercó a Marethari y colocó una mano sobre su hombro – "Después de ayudar a Tamlen, Lyna nos espera, Custodia. Cuanto antes actuemos, menos sufrirán ambos y, aunque el joven cazador parece ser de gran valía para vuestro clan, sospecho que ya sabréis que Lyna es importante… para todos." –

La mirada intensa del Custodio hizo estremecer a Marethari que terminó asintiendo por impulso. Él tenía razón. Su expresión era reveladora; él parecía saber lo que Lyna guardaba en su interior tanto o más que ella, y eso no hizo más que acentuar su incomodidad. Pero ella sabía que Lyna no aguantaría mucho más en una cárcel _shemlen_ y Tamlen estaba cada vez más débil. Así que debían hacer algo cuanto antes.

"Está bien, Custodio Zathrian. Pedid lo que sea. Tamlen y Lyna nos esperan"-

Zathrian asintió y continuó –"Necesitaría todo vuestro maná y el de vuestra Primera. Si hay alguien más con habilidades mágicas entre vosotros, que se reúna en vuestro aravel. Debemos preparar las cosas. Necesitaremos que algunos de vuestros exploradores busquen ciertos ingredientes también. Al alba comenzaremos con el ritual"- diciendo esto, se alejó y se dirigió hasta el aravel de la Custodia. Ella le vio entrar lentamente y frunció el ceño ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Confías en él?"- Ilen se volteó a ver a Marethari, y observó su expresión tornarse oscura.

"Tamlen casi muere esta noche. No tenemos otra opción, llen"- se giró para verle a los ojos.

"¿Por qué ha hablado de Lyna así? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ella?"- preguntó Ilen con desconfianza.

Marethari suspiró y cerró los ojos un breve instante – "Todo a su tiempo, _lethallin_. Por ahora, mandad a mi aravel a dos exploradores cuanto antes y buscad a Merrill por favor, la necesito."

Ilen la miró con recelo, pero asintió finalmente y se dispuso a alejarse.

Antes de que iniciase la marcha, Marethari se acercó un poco más a Ilen y aprovechó para decir suavemente – "Nuestra Lyna estará bien, Ilen… ella es la más fuerte de todos nosotros… más de lo que creemos" – le acarició el hombro para reforzar sus palabras.

Ilen sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero tragó fuerte para evitar liberarlas delante de Marethari. Las palabras salían de su boca con tanta confianza, que sintió paz al escucharlas – " _Ma serannas_ , _lethallan_ …"- la observó con detenimiento. Sus ojos deteniéndose más tiempo del prudente en esos labios que tantos recuerdos le ofrecían, pero parpadeó para apartar esas memorias de su mente, mientras contestaba – "Tendréis a vuestros exploradores enseguida."- ofreció en una media sonrisa.

Ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa – " _Ma serannas_ , Ilen…"- cruzaron miradas por unos breves segundos más, hasta que la Custodia se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a su aravel. Quedaba poco tiempo para el alba y debían prepararse para lo que sucediera.

… … … … … …

"¡Fen! ¡Oh, Fen!"- Merrill entró corriendo a la tienda y abrazó fuertemente a Fenarel que se hallaba observando a su amigo, entre lágrimas.

Él no contestó. Sólo la abrazó de vuelta, aunque no le dirigió la mirada. Su corazón estaba tan sumido en la tristeza, que no se dio cuenta cuando la elfa le besó en los labios.

"¿Fen? ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó débilmente la joven.

Fenarel observó unos instantes más a su amigo y luego desvió la mirada hacia su amiga – "Mi mundo, Merrill… mi mundo se desmorona"- bajó la mirada.

Merrill levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla – "No, _lethallin_ … ¡Hay esperanza!"- sonrió mientras que le levantaba la barbilla para mirarle bien.

Él la observó con incredulidad – "¿Esperanza? Tamlen se está muriendo y Lyna…."- volvió a bajar la mirada.

"¿Lyna? Es verdad… ¿Dónde está?"- Merrill le observaba confusa. Lyna había partido con él y ahora no estaba cerca. Temía que algo malo hubiera sucedido también con ella.

Fenarel apartó la mirada hacia un lado y contestó en un hilo de voz- "La tienen encarcelada en Gwaren, acusada de asesinato… He venido aquí para buscar ayuda pero…"- su voz se entrecortó y se apartó de ella. Dio unos pasos hasta su amigo que se hallaba tumbado, sudoroso y febril. Se sentó cerca de él y le sujetó una mano – "Tamlen… ojalá fuera yo el que estuviera ahí y no tú…"- levantó la mano de su amigo y la acercó hasta su frente. No pudo soportar las oleadas de tristeza que le inundaron de repente y comenzó a sollozar. Su cuerpo temblaba; temblaba de impotencia, de dolor, de desesperanza. No sólo había perdido a Lyna, sino que perdería a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho para poder seguir sin tanto dolor a cuestas. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Oh… Fen… Lo… lo siento"- Merrill se acercó a Fenarel y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el elfo se hubo desahogado y, con cierta inseguridad, comentó débilmente– "Fen… no todo está perdido. El Custodio Zathrian ha dicho que puede ayudar a Tamlen"

Fenarel levantó la mirada y observó a la elfa con el ceño fruncido – "¿Zathrian?"

"Sí. Parece que él conoce el mal que habitaba en ese espejo"- se mordió el labio, insegura – "Le he… le he mostrado los trozos del artefacto y ha podido averiguar qué es"

La expresión de Fenarel se tornó más sombría. Miró a Merrill con rabia y, levantándose de un salto, la cogió por los hombros y se acercó a su rostro, amenazante – "¿No te bastaba con llevar a Tamlen allí, sino que trajiste el mal directamente al clan?"- sentía su rabia aumentar con cada latido de su corazón. La imprudencia de la elfa había ocasionado que su amigo se hallara en este estado, pero aunque no la culpaba realmente por ello, sí le resultaba sumamente irresponsable por su parte el haber traído tal artefacto al campamento, poniendo en riesgo al resto de sus compañeros.

"¡N-no no es así! Sólo traje unos trozos del espejo… pe-pero ya no existe peligro"- tartamudeó. La reacción de Fenarel la había pillado por sorpresa. Los dedos del elfo se clavaban fuertemente en sus hombros y su impulso fue encogerse para evitar cualquier reacción más violenta, mientras controlaba su maná para no contraatacar.

Fenarel observó un instante la expresión de miedo de su amiga. Al verla así, se dio cuenta de lo excesivo de su reacción y se relajó un poco. Respiró profundamente, y dejó ir a la elfa, que se tambaleó ligeramente cuando la soltó, al tiempo que frotaba sus hombros doloridos con sus pequeñas manos.

"Deshazte de esos trozos, Merrill… no quiero verlos aquí"- él se dio la vuelta para volver hasta donde se encontraba su moribundo amigo y desvió su mirada al joven que temblaba entre murmullos.

"Fen… no puedo-"

"He dicho que te deshagas de eso, Merrill. Si no lo haces, olvídate de mí"- su voz era cortante, pero no desvió su mirada hacia la elfa. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de su amigo, que se contorsionaba por las terribles fiebres que padecía.

Merrill bajó la mirada y sintió sus ojos cubrirse con lágrimas – "Fen… no… por favor"

"Quiero estar a solas con Tamlen, por favor"- sujetó nuevamente la mano de su amigo e ignoró a la elfa que comenzaba a sorber por la nariz, visiblemente afectada por sus palabras. Pero no le hizo caso alguno. Ahora su amigo le necesitaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Merrill se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y su cuerpo tembloroso por el cúmulo de sensaciones. El ultimátum de Fenarel había sido totalmente inesperado y se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Justo cuando se dispuso a salir en silencio de la tienda, una figura femenina hizo su presencia en ella.

"¿Fen?..."- la joven y bella elfa asomó su rostro por entre las solapas de la tienda.

"¿Qué quieres?"- dijo Fenarel sin desviar la mirada del rostro de su amigo.

"Tu maestro Ilen te necesita"- la mujer desvió su mirada hacia Merrill y ésta parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender por qué se hallaba aquí una elfa así.

"Dile que espere un rato"- Fenarel acarició la mano de su amigo y cerró los ojos.

"Está bien… _ma nuvenin_. También busca a una tal… Merrill"- Mithra observó con detenimiento a Merrill y frunció el ceño con desagrado mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el bastón– "¿Esa eres tú?"

Merrill asintió con recelo y contestó – "¿Quién eres tú y para qué me busca el maestro?"

"Soy Mithra y he venido con el Custodio Zathrian. Lo otro tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma a tu maestro"- y tal como vino, se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando una estela de dudas.

Merrill se quedó un rato observando la entrada de la tienda, insegura. Unos breves instantes después, logró recuperar las fuerzas y comentó en tono cansado – "Si hay alguna novedad con Tamlen… búscame por favor."

"Sí. Puedes irte"- contestó secamente Fenarel. Ella asintió y salió de la tienda con lágrimas en los ojos. Ver a Fenarel tan triste, le hacía sentirse más culpable que antes. Sólo le quedaba intentar ayudar para enmendar parte de su error. Por ahora, todas las esperanzas estaban colocadas en el Custodio Zathrian. "Mythal, ayúdanos. Ayuda a Tamlen… no le abandones"- susurró para sus adentros, mientras se secaba una tímida lágrima que rondaba por su mejilla.

* * *

"¡Eh! ¡Despierta, _shem_!"- Duncan abrió los ojos y pegó un salto al sentir el agua fría empapar su rostro y parte de su torso. Sus manos automáticamente acudieron a sus dagas, y observó, estupefacto, que la elfa se encontraba delante de él con sus armas en las manos.

"Me hubieran podido asesinar, violar, torturar y cortar en trocitos, que tú seguirías durmiendo… y roncando como un oso en hibernación"- Lyna se rio al ver la cara de rabia e incredulidad que mostraba el Guarda, y se anotó un tanto para su enorme lista de venganzas que tenía preparada.

"Ahora entiendo por qué os suelen llamar 'Salvajes'. Está más que justificado…"- contestó rabioso el _shemlen_ , al tiempo que parpadeaba rápidamente para enfocar su visión. Ella se volvió a reír pero le lanzó las dagas, que él cogió en el aire al instante y sin esfuerzo, veloz y certero. Ella sonrió más ampliamente y se dio la vuelta.

"Si vuelves a hacer algo así, prometo atarte de nuevo, niña"- Duncan se arregló la armadura y envainó sus filos en las fundas que llevaba a su espalda, y la observó enfadado mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara para quitar la humedad de su barba.

"Oh, no te quejes tanto, _shem_. ¡Si te he hecho hasta el desayuno!"- Lyna cogió un cuenco y lo rellenó con una pasta que parecía avena, aunque tenía un color extraño.

Duncan sujetó el cuenco y lo olfateó, mientras miraba desconfiado la pastosa sustancia.

"¡Vamos! ¿No te fías de mí? Está muy rico, te lo prometo. Yo ya he desayunado, así que puedes comer todo lo que ha sobrado"- dijo Lyna sonriendo al tiempo que se chupaba un dedo en el que había caído un trozo de avena.

Ese gesto le tranquilizó un poco. Si lo que ella pretendía era envenenarle, entonces no hubiera ni rozado el engrudo del desayuno, pero no fue así. Así que, sin pensarlo más, cogió el cuenco, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llenarse la boca con grandes cucharadas de comida. Al principio, un sabor amargo se hizo evidente en el alimento, pero luego el dulzor de la miel suavizó el conjunto haciendo más agradable la comida. De hecho, le resultaba tremendamente sabroso, así que no paró de comer hasta que lo hubo finalizado.

Al terminar, levantó la vista y observó a la elfa sonreírle mientras que con uno de sus puñales se limpiaba la tierra incrustada en sus cortas uñas.

Él levantó una ceja y ofreció burlón – "Parece que, después de todo, eres una elfa servicial. Intuyo que por tu sangre corre la herencia de buenos antepasados esclavos, ¿verdad?"- se rio al ver la reacción de rabia que la joven le dedicó. Sabía que había sido cruel, pero la elfa se merecía un poco de su mismo jarabe. Después de todo, desde que la conoció, ella no había hecho otra cosa que torturarle de mil formas diferentes, recordándole que, por mucho tiempo que había pasado, no se encontraba fuera de forma del todo.

Lyna se resintió con ese comentario pero recordó que el _shemlen_ había disfrutado de su desayuno especial así que volvió a sonreír – "Sí. Suelo ser muy servicial, guarda. Pero no es lo único en lo que soy buena, ¿sabes?"- apartó su mirada de la cara del hombre y dejó de lado su puñal. Se levantó y cogió el cuenco del _shemlen_ y lo volvió a rellenar. Se lo ofreció y el humano lo aceptó con agrado sin rechistar, disponiéndose a ingerir de nuevo el alimento.

"Ilústrame, niña"- comentó Duncan con la boca llena de avena.

Lyna se volvió a sentar en su sitio, y recogió de nuevo su puñal para limpiarse los dedos que le quedaban – "Pues es obvio ¿no? Se me da bien cocinar"

El humano asintió – "Sin duda toda una sorpresa"- continuó comiendo.

"También… se me da muy bien la herbología, ¿sabes?"- esta vez Lyna levantó la mirada y le observó a los ojos fijamente.

Duncan paró de comer por un instante – "¿Qué quieres decir?"- tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y miró su cuenco con sospecha.

Lyna sonrió – "Es curioso cómo reacciona la Frángula con la Cáscara Sagrada… Potencian el dulzor de la miel y parecen estimular el apetito al instante. Aunque ese ligero toque amargo al inicio es complicado de cubrir… ¿no crees?"- dijo en tono divertido. Actuando de forma casual, limpió su puñal con el cuero de sus botas y lo guardó sin apartar, ni un instante, la mirada de los ojos del asustado _shemlen_ que se encontraba alternando su mirada entre ella y el cuenco de comida, buscando desesperadamente alguna alternativa a lo que sus palabras parecían sentenciar.

Pero ella continuó sarcástica - "¿Qué te ocurre, _shem_? ¿No quieres más de… mi desayuno especial?"- amplió su sonrisa al ver al humano soltar el cuenco e intentar escupir lo que le quedaba en la boca. Lyna liberó una carcajada.

"¡Demonios, elfa! ¿Qué me has hecho?"- Duncan se levantó ipso facto y recurrió a su cantimplora para beber agua en abundancia. Eso aumentó las risas de la elfa que se encontraba sentada sujetándose la barriga del esfuerzo de reír – "¡Contéstame!"- siguió tragando agua mientras que por su mente pasaban miles de posibilidades, desde el envenenamiento, hasta la sobredosis. Quería llenar su estómago de líquido para intentar vomitar parte de lo que sea que la elfa le hubiera dado.

"¡Oh, yo que tú no bebería tanta agua! Es peor"- volvió a reírse.

Duncan, desesperado, dio dos grandes zancadas hasta ella y la sujetó por un brazo, alzándola al instante para intentar sacarle la verdad, aunque fuera a golpes. Un pequeño pinchazo en su garganta le hizo detenerse en seco. La elfa había sacado su puñal sin él ser consciente de ello y le estaba clavando la punta en la yugular en una postura que, por muy rápido que él se moviese, no tendría espacio ni velocidad suficiente para evitar que ella se lo clavase, hiriéndole mortalmente.

"Tampoco te recomiendo que me trates así, _shem_ …"- el tono de Lyna se tornó, de repente, gélido, determinante, incluso cruel. Se estremeció.

Duncan aflojó su presión sobre el brazo de la joven, finalmente liberándolo, y ella alejó su puñal, al tiempo que se apartaba de él y le daba la espalda – "Eres un aburrido, guarda. Acabas la diversión antes de tiempo… en fin…"- suspiró Lyna – "Puedes tranquilizarte, _shem_. Mi… 'aderezo' no es mortal. Digamos que… las plantas crecerán más frondosas por el trayecto, gracias a ti"- soltó una pequeña carcajada y se giró para verle a los ojos, divertida.

Duncan no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Le había dado unos laxantes? - ¡Maldita elfa del demonio! – aunque la noticia no era nada agradable, se relajó y guardó la cantimplora inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose al instante de su desmedida reacción y maldiciendo nuevamente a la elfa por su pueril iniciativa.

Lyna le observó debatirse con sus pensamientos y continuó – "Si hubiera querido matarte, me hubiera bastado con dejar caer una pequeña gota de Muerte Silenciosa en la comisura de tus labios cuando roncabas y así escapar sin dificultad. Pero eso no me hubiera aportado tanta diversión como lo que me aportará el verte abonando las tierras del camino, guarda"- soltó de nuevo una carcajada burlona.

La elfa se estaba divirtiendo a su costa y, en el fondo, sentía que se merecía eso y más. Después de todo, la joven no sabía lo que le esperaba; no le había contado nada y, aunque ella parecía suponer que había cierto peligro, no podía imaginarse lo que le estaba por venir.

Su semblante se tornó serio de repente, recordando el largo camino que les esperaba, e interrumpió súbitamente la risa de la muchacha – "No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos, niña. Si llegamos más tarde, será por culpa de tu insensatez"- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger el improvisado y diminuto campamento – "Recojamos y marchémonos sin más demora, antes de que me arrepienta de mi promesa y la rompa en consecuencia de tus actos."

Lyna bufó – "¿Un _shem_ rompiendo una promesa? ¡Eso sería una rareza!"- dijo sarcástica mientras iba a por el caballo y se lo acercaba al guarda para que éste colocase las alforjas.

Guardaron el campamento en unos pocos minutos. Lyna aprovechó para llenar las cantimploras en silencio y, cuando regresó del riachuelo, vio que el humano ya se hallaba sobre el caballo, esperándola.

"Cuando lleguemos al campamento, seguramente nos cedan una Halla para partir hacia donde necesitemos. No pienso tolerar otro viaje a caballo contigo detrás de mí, soltándome tu aliento de perro"- gruñó Lyna mientras se acercaba a él y cogía su mano para ayudarse a subir a la montura. Su armadura chocó nuevamente con la del guarda y éste dio un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

"Oh, disculpadme mi señor ¿os he molestado con mi torpeza al subir? ¿Queréis ser recompensado?"- Lyna era sarcástica por naturaleza; era su forma de escapar de la incomodidad y, desde luego, tener tan cerca a este humano, la hacía sentir muy incómoda en más de un sentido.

Duncan no podía evitar reaccionar con la cercanía de la elfa, pues ese cuerpo parecía estar hecho por el mismo Hacedor para tentar al más santo de los hombres, pero no quiso mostrar evidencia de ello, así que contestó con la misma intención – "No sé si podréis recompensarme, niña, pues no os veo capaz de complacer mis deseos en la misma intensidad en la que necesito saciarlos ¿O es que acaso queréis volver a intentarlo?"- acercó su rostro a la oreja de la elfa, y exhaló aire suavemente. La joven se estremeció pero no ofreció respuesta alguna. Él sonrió con malicia.

"Me lo imaginaba. Continuemos pues"- cogió las riendas del caballo y reanudaron la marcha hacia el campamento dalishano. Faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer y querían llegar justo para entonces. Necesitaba dirigirse a Ostagar cuanto antes, pues debían prepararse para la batalla que allí se gestaría. Sus nervios a flor de piel, pero su mirada puesta en el tortuoso y oscuro camino que tenían por delante.

… … … …

Al cabo de un par de horas de viaje, el camino se hizo más estrecho y el caballo comenzaba a relinchar inquieto. La oscuridad era más absoluta que antes y el bosque parecía querer engullirlos de un momento a otro como si de unas grandes fauces frías, húmedas y oscuras se tratase.

"¡Cuidado, _shem_!"- Lyna arrancó súbitamente las riendas de las manos del guarda y movió bruscamente la cabeza del caballo hacia un lado para evitar que siguiera su camino.

"¿Qué demonios haces, niña?"-

"¡Casi nos metes en un zarzal! ¿Acaso no lo ves?"- arreó con los talones al caballo hacia un lateral y rodeó unos arbustos que sobresalían de la tierra.

"No tengo la misma visión que tú. Podrías haberme avisado antes"- Duncan le quitó de nuevo las riendas a Lyna y espoleó al caballo para que siguiera por el sendero que parecía desprovisto de obstáculos.

"Todo sería más fácil si me dejaras a mí las riendas, guarda"- cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y volteó su cara para mirarle.

Los ojos oscuros del _shemlen_ la observaban ahora. Sus propios ojos luminiscentes liberaban una tenue luz verde sobre la tez oscura del humano, iluminándole ligeramente.

Duncan se quedó contemplando un instante aquellos enormes ojos verdes brillantes, mientras le observaban con enfado. Sus rasgos exóticos y salvajes, hacían que esa expresión cobrase más fuerza. No había duda de que estaba más que justificado el miedo que muchos decían sentir por los dalishanos; eran seres absolutamente únicos.

Observó, unos instantes más, el rostro de la elfa que parecía ya resignada a continuar el trayecto con él, y decidió ceder una pequeña parcela de su confianza. Una confianza que esperaba no volver a ser traicionada, pues su paciencia se estaba agotando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"Está bien, Lyna. Aquí tienes"- Duncan le ofreció las riendas pero la elfa dudó por un instante si tomarlas o no, hasta que, finalmente, sonrió y asintió aceptándolas.

"Buen _shem_. Ahora llegaremos antes"- Lyna cogió las riendas y, sin mediar otra palabra más, espoleó fuertemente al caballo. Éste comenzó a galopar por entre los árboles peligrosamente, haciendo que varias de las ramas golpeasen la cara y cuerpo de ambos.

Duncan ya se arrepentía de la decisión - "¡Más despacio, o nos caeremos!"- sus manos se alojaron instintivamente en las pequeñas caderas de la elfa, casi rodeándola por completo. A pesar de la armadura, sentía la fortaleza de su abdomen y su cuerpo. Sin duda, producto de una vida de poco descanso y mucho entrenamiento- pensaba mientras se deleitaba con el roce. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante tal estímulo e intentó apartar los pensamientos que nacían de aquel tacto furtivo, al tiempo que buscaba, desesperadamente, mantenerse sobre el caballo. Acercó su torso al de ella y agachó la cabeza, intentando protegerse de las finas ramas que le golpeaban, una y otra vez, sus mejillas y frente, despeinándole e hiriéndole ligeramente. Al acercar su cara al cuello de Lyna, el olor penetrante a lirios y lavanda inundó su nariz. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en la situación, hasta que un fuerte rugido de su abdomen le agitó desde dentro y le devolvió a la realidad.

"¡Maldición!"- gruñó entre dientes.

Lyna volteó la cara y le observó curiosa – "¿Demasiado rápido para tu gusto?"- sonrió sin aminorar la marcha. El caballo forzando su paso y ella dirigiéndolo hacia las zonas en las que la maleza fuera menos abundante y el terreno más llano.

"Detente aquí, Lyna"- gruñó Duncan. Sus entrañas resonaban y se retorcían dolorosamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?"- ella sonreía.

"¡Qué pares ya, elfa endemoniada!"- Duncan sujetó las manos de Lyna y las alzó hacia un lado para parar de golpe a la bestia que se detuvo entre relinchos y bufidos.

De un salto, se bajó del caballo y se fue corriendo detrás de unos árboles retorcidos que apenas pudo ver pero que supuso que le resguardarían del momento vergonzoso que iba a experimentar.

"¡Oh! ya veo"- Lyna soltó una carcajada tan grande que, varios de los pájaros que se hallaban en las cercanías, se asustaron y levantaron el vuelo nerviosos, posándose en las ramas más lejanas del origen del ruido – "Por momentos como éste, merece la pena haber aguantado a la Custodia y su botánica"- volvió a reír suavemente y después carraspeó simulando una voz seria y preocupada – "¿Quieres que te lleve un té de los míos para que remita la molestia? ¿O prefieres un poco más de avena?"- Lyna intentaba aguantar la risa, aunque sin mucho éxito. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, que detuvo con sus manos, cuando escuchó al humano refunfuñar algo al otro lado de los árboles.

La excesiva burla de la elfa estaba pesando bastante en su limitada paciencia de guarda. Él no era del tipo vengativo, pero la joven estaba buscando algo que no se le había perdido y él era perro viejo en éste y otros juegos. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando otro retortijón revolvió sus tripas y liberó todo el desayuno bruscamente sobre el borde de una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol que no llegaba a identificar. La violencia del momento hizo que una de sus desnudas nalgas golpease la corteza del árbol, y gritó de dolor al comprobar que no era la fina y lista corteza que se esperaba, sino una capa espesa de afilados pinchos que sobresalían amenazantes del tronco. Otra risa se escuchó después, y él no pudo evitar volver a maldecir al monstruo élfico que seguía burlándose de él sin compasión.

Los minutos parecieron horas y el sudor caía por su frente y piernas como si una nube de pura agonía se hubiera alojado sobre su cabeza; el momento no parecía tener fin. Comenzaba a temer por su vida cuando una voz le apartó de sus pensamientos.

"Guarda… tenemos que irnos ¿Has terminado ya?"- Lyna se arrepentía, en parte, de lo que había hecho, pero sólo porque esto iba a retrasar un poco su llegada, pero confiaba en que las interminables horas de botánica hubieran valido de algo al calcular bien la medida que debía dar para causar una ligera diarrea y no un fallecimiento por deshidratación. De todas formas, dedicó una plegaria a los Creadores para reforzar su confianza.

"Dímelo tú ¿buscabas matarme, niña?"- gruñó entre dientes el Guarda.

Lyna sonrió y casi suelta otra risotada de no ser por sus propias manos que acudieron instintivamente a acallar su burla – "Si no remite, déjame que te ayude. Prometo ser buena esta vez"- intentó sonar todo lo seria que podía, pero le resultaba complicado al imaginarse la cara del Guarda al otro lado.

"No quieras acabar tan pronto conmigo, niña. Aún me queda vengarme"- Las piernas de Duncan comenzaban a temblar del esfuerzo de estar en cuclillas pero debía resistir un poco más. No quería darle una satisfacción extra a la elfa, cayendo sobre sus propios desechos.

Después de varios agónicos instantes más, Duncan logró limpiarse como pudo con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su blusa y se levantó, sintiendo la debilidad en sus piernas. Se arregló la armadura y salió de entre los árboles, tropezando un par de veces antes de llegar finalmente donde le esperaba Lyna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sobre el caballo.

"El bosque te agradece tu contribución, _shem_. Sigamos el camino"- se giró y soltó una risita que intentó disimular con una tos que no convenció ni al caballo que relinchó con expectación por el reinicio de la marcha.

Duncan gruñó para sus adentros y subió de un salto al caballo. Arrancó bruscamente las riendas de las manos de Lyna y arreó a la bestia que comenzó a galopar inmediatamente.

"Guíame, niña, yo llevo las riendas esta vez"- ordenó. Lyna no quería enfadar más al guarda y comenzaba a estar más nerviosa por la proximidad de su campamento, así que simplemente guardó silencio y comenzó a guiar al humano que cambiaba de rumbo cada vez que ella se lo indicaba.

Así pasaron varias horas más. El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición por el horizonte, aunque las copas de los árboles apenas dejaban entrever claridad alguna.

"Estamos llegando, _shem_. Aminora la marcha"- Lyna miraba a sus alrededores, pendiente por si veía algún explorador haciendo su ronda o algún cazador madrugador, pero no vio nada y eso le extrañó. Sus ojos buscaban por las ramas, detrás de arbustos y maleza. Sus orejas vibraban con cada sonido del bosque, pero ninguno que le dijera que había algún hermano cerca.

"Es muy raro…"- murmuró

"¿El qué es raro? ¿Qué has visto?"- el guarda la observó con desconfianza.

"Estamos a unos pocos minutos del campamento y no he visto ni sentido a nadie… eso no es buena señal"- el corazón de Lyna comenzaba a latir con fuerza, temerosa de que algo malo hubiera pasado. Se acordó de Tamlen, y su estómago dio un vuelco – "Duncan, date prisa por favor… Debemos llegar cuanto antes"

Al verla tan alterada, Duncan obedeció y arreó más al caballo que pegó un salto y aceleró la marcha.

Los árboles se iban cerrando más entre sí a medida que se acercaban, dificultando el rápido avance del caballo. Después de varios desvíos y saltos en el terreno, llegaron, finalmente, a una especie de hondonada que se hallaba casi completamente cubierta de árboles y arbustos retorcidos, que bloqueaban el disimulado sendero.

"¡Detente!"- Lyna levantó la mano y miró hacia los lados.

Dos grandes ojos luminiscentes la observaban desde un árbol – " _Aneth Ara_ "- saludó al instante.

"¿L-Lyna?"- una voz masculina se hizo presente y Duncan pudo observar la silueta de un elfo joven acercarse a ellos.

"¡Junar!"- Lyna saltó del caballo, y cayó torpemente haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero eso no la detuvo. Se acercó al joven elfo y le colocó una mano en el hombro a modo de saludo.

"¡Dioses, Lyna! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién es-"- el elfo parecía confuso.

"Es muy largo de explicar, Junar. Él es… un amigo y necesitamos pasar ¿Está Fen aquí?"- preguntó nerviosa mientras levantaba la mirada en dirección a la que parecía una entrada oculta al campamento.

"¡Sí! Vino buscando ayuda… ayuda para ti, Lyna… por eso no entiendo qué pasa"- el muchacho parpadeó varias veces mientras alternaba la mirada entre Lyna y Duncan.

"Ya te lo explicaré. Necesito ver a la Custodia ahora, ¿Está en su aravel?"- apartó la mano del elfo y le observó fijamente.

"No sé… Lyna… ha pasado algo…"- el joven bajó la mirada y Lyna sintió su corazón volver a latir con inesperada fuerza y rapidez, mientras que sus entrañas se retorcían de temor.

"Es Tamlen… ¿verdad?"- murmuró temblorosa.

El joven levantó la mirada y la observó atónito, incrédulo – "Sí… ¿cómo… cómo lo has sabido?"

"¿Qué ha pasado, Junar?"- Lyna se volvió a acercar a él. Le miraba ahora con miedo, insegura… no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Algo terrible, Lyna… algo…"- su voz murió en ese instante y ella comprendió.

"¿Está… sigue….?"- no le salían las palabras, el temor se apoderó de ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al segundo de hablar.

Él asintió – "Pero por poco tiempo… a menos que ese mago logre hacer algo"

"¿Mago? ¿Cuál mago?"- preguntó ella con incredulidad, mientras sentía sus entrañas estremecerse con la esperanza. En el campamento sólo habían dos magos: Marethari y Merrill, ninguno más, así que no entendía del todo esa respuesta.

"Vino con Fenarel y otros elfos… dice que puede ayudar a Tamlen, pero no me fío de él, Lyna… tiene algo raro en la mirada"- Junar no era muy devoto de los que poseían magia y Lyna lo sabía así que decidió no prestarle mucha atención, aunque sospechaba quién era el mago por la explicación que le dio. "Zathrian…"- pensó. Su corazón latió con fuerza nuevamente al pensar en él. Sabía que tenía que ser un mago poderoso, y eso calmó un poco su angustia por su amigo y amante.

" _Ma serannas, lethallin_. Ya nos encargamos nosotros de avisar de nuestra llegada."- Lyna se dio la vuelta y antes de que se subiera de nuevo al caballo, el elfo comentó con voz triste – "¿Sabes? Lleva gritando tu nombre desde que sucedió… Gracias a los Dioses que has llegado a tiempo, Lyna… espero que tu llegada le dé fuerzas..."

Lyna tragó saliva para intentar sujetar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus párpados. No dijo nada, sólo asintió y subió al caballo.

Duncan observó la expresión en el rostro de la joven. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por la angustia, por el dolor y tristeza. Parecía que este tal Tamlen era algo más para ella que un simple amigo, pensó.

Ayudó a Lyna a subirse de nuevo al caballo y el joven elfo apartó, discretamente, parte de las ramas y arbustos que cubrían la entrada camuflada al campamento.

El trayecto después de allí se hizo corto. A los pocos minutos llegaron a un asentamiento muy bien organizado y amplio, con varios carromatos y tiendas distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del claro. Una enorme hoguera adornaba tenuemente el centro del campamento y varios elfos se hallaban caminando apresuradamente de un lado a otro, atareados con sus quehaceres, aunque la mayoría se hallaba en un estado de visible preocupación.

"Aquí, para"- Lyna volvió a saltar del caballo y un elfo vino corriendo en su búsqueda.

"¡Oh Dioses! ¿Lyna?"-

"Pol… ¿dónde está Marethari?"- El corazón de Lyna golpeaba fuertemente su pecho.

"Está en su aravel, pero-"

"¿Y Fen?"- interrumpió rápidamente.

"Con Ilen, pero qué-"

"No tengo tiempo, necesito ver a la Custodia"- levantó la mano y señaló a Duncan – "Pol, este _shem_ tiene acceso completo al campamento. Viene conmigo. Tratadle como uno más de nosotros, ¿entendido?"- se giró después hacia Duncan, acercándose para hablarle más de cerca – "No hables con las mujeres ni niños. No te alejes de Pol y todo irá bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme"

En ese instante, Duncan alargó una mano y sujetó a Lyna antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y se alejase de él – "Lo siento, Lyna. No puedo permitirlo. Seré tu sombra, y no hay discusión posible al respecto"

Lyna le observó con rabia. A pesar de la situación en la que se hallaba ella, él era incapaz de ceder y confiar en ella. Sin embargo, no podía culparle. Después de todo, Lyna había sido bastante imprevisible y complicada.

" _Ma nuvenin, shem_. No te separes de mí, pues"- cogió las riendas del caballo y se las dejó a Pol.

"Encárgate del caballo, Pol. Avisa a Ilen y Fenarel. Estoy en el aravel de Marethari y este _shem_ … viene conmigo"- sujetó la mano de Duncan y comenzó a caminar en dirección al carromato de la Custodia.

Lyna estaba tan preocupada por la situación, que entró en el aravel de la Custodia sin tocar primero.

"¡Custodia!"- gritó al entrar, sin cerrar la puerta a su paso.

"¿Lyna? ¡Dioses!"- la Custodia se dio la vuelta y corrió para abrazarla.

"Oh _da'len_ … ¡Estás viva! ¡Estás bien!"- Marethari sujetaba sus hombros y la inspeccionaba en busca de heridas. – "No perfecta, por lo que veo, pero viva. ¡Oh _da'len_!"- volvió a abrazarla. Este gesto de cariño era algo sumamente raro viniendo de la Custodia, así que Lyna decidió disfrutarlo mientras durase, a pesar de la urgencia por saber sobre Tamlen.

"Custodia… yo…."- logró decir, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron al rostro del mago que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos detrás de Marethari, observándola con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"Lyna… Veo que no me equivocaba en mis juicios. Bienvenida"- se acercó y levantó una mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de la elfa que seguía abrazada a Marethari. Pero ella se apartó, de repente, sintiéndose demasiado incómoda con la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Yo… ¿Dónde está Tamlen? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué le ha pasado?"- Lyna comenzaba a sentirse mareada por tantas emociones juntas, todas ellas tan distintas. No sólo estaba cansada, sino terriblemente preocupada por todo; su amigo, su futuro, su clan, su vida, su cambio… todo. De repente, una oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre sus ojos, y sus manos acudieron instintivamente al guarda que se hallaba detrás de ella en silencio.

Al ver a la elfa tambalearse ligeramente, buscando su ayuda, Duncan la sujetó por la cintura y la espalda al instante – "¡Lyna!"- dijo en tono apremiante.

"¿Qué le has hecho, _shem_?"- la voz del mago resonó en la caravana con un tono que helaba la sangre de los presentes, pero Duncan no le hizo caso a pesar de que el elfo se había acercado amenazantemente a él.

"Está herida y agotada. Necesita descansar"- la levantó en vilo pero Lyna se quejó, impidiendo que la sujetase por más tiempo, así que la volvió a colocar de pie, sin apartar sus manos de sus hombros, para estabilizarla.

Lyna sacudió varias veces la cabeza y se frotó con las manos la cara, buscando tranquilizarse y recuperar las fuerzas que parecían haberla abandonado en mal momento – "N-no… e-estoy bien"-

"No, _da'len_. No lo estás. Siéntate"- Marethari la ayudó a mantenerse de pie y la llevó hacia una silla. Lyna finalmente se sentó y recuperó el aliento un instante antes de hablar – "Tamlen… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde… dónde está?"- dijo en un hilo de voz.

Marethari miró a Zathrian y luego a Merrill, que se hallaba en una esquina cabizbaja y en silencio desde que apareció Lyna por la puerta. Después, se giró y contestó – "Primero déjame que te ayude"

"N-no hace falta, Custodia… yo… yo estoy bien."-

"Silencio, _da'len_. Cierra los ojos"- Marethari se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Lyna sin llegar a tocarla y otra en su pecho, y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras apenas audibles. La habitación cobró vida de repente con la luz azulada del hechizo, que cubría por completo el cuerpo de Lyna, mientras el ambiente se cargaba con una energía tan densa que a Lyna le costaba respirar. Los latidos de su corazón detuvieron su acelerado paso y el cansancio y dolor que sentía, comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco. Sentía los huesos de sus dedos soldarse, pero no había dolor alguno, sólo un leve cosquilleo que incluso le resultaba placentero. Su piel desgarrada se sellaba y volvía a recuperar su tersura y firmeza. Sus fuerzas volvían a resurgir desde su interior y liberó un pequeño gemido en respuesta a la increíble sensación de renacimiento que sentía. No se dio cuenta de lo cansada y dolorida que estaba hasta que Marethari curó la totalidad de sus heridas y la llenó nuevamente de energía y vida.

Pocos segundos después, la Custodia se detuvo y se frotó las manos – "Ahora, _da'len_ … Primero…"- dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando al humano que acompañaba a Lyna – "¿Quién es? ¿Quién eres, humano? Y ¿Qué quieres?"- Marethari se acercó al _shemlen_ con aire amenazante, pero Lyna se levantó de un salto, con más fuerza de la esperada, y se colocó entre la Custodia y Duncan.

"Custodia, él me ha salvado de la cárcel. Es… _falon_."- se apresuró a decir antes de que la Custodia le hiciera algo.

"¿Un _shem_ , amigo? ¡Inaudito!"- gruñó Zathrian mientras hacía una mueca de asco en dirección a Duncan.

"Permitidme que me presente"- dijo Duncan en tono formal – "Soy Duncan, Guarda Comandante de los Grises de Ferelden."- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y levantó la vista.

Marethari abrió los ojos de par en par y Zathrian la imitó. Ambos con expresión de asombro más allá de lo esperado.

"U-un… ¿Guarda Gris?"- preguntó atónita Marethari.

"Así es, Custodia. Él… él ha logrado sacarme de la cárcel de Gwaren…"- Lyna se acercó a Marethari y le colocó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Zathrian recuperó la compostura e intervino con una mueca de desagrado – "¿Y qué es lo que quiere un Guarda Gris de una joven dalishana? No creo que hayáis intercedido por ella sin algo a cambio, ¿o me equivoco?"

Duncan observó un instante a Lyna y luego contestó – "Me temo que hay asuntos más acuciantes que tratar ahora, ¿cierto?"- desvió su mirada a la Custodia que le observaba ahora con profunda desconfianza y preocupación.

"Sí, Custodia. Tamlen… ¿dónde está?"- Lyna apretó ligeramente los hombros de la Custodia para intentar finalmente sacarle la verdad y apartarla de los pensamientos con respecto al guarda.

Marethari desvió su mirada a los ojos de Lyna y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su boca se abrió, pero no supo qué decir. Lyna la observaba con una mirada de angustia que pocas veces había visto en ella y se estremeció repentinamente. Lyna pareció notarlo y sus ojos se abrieron más en respuesta.

"Lo mejor será que yo… te lo cuente, _lethallan_."- Merrill se acercó en silencio hasta donde se encontraba Lyna, y ella la observó con el ceño fruncido, desesperada ya por conocer el estado de su amigo.

Los minutos pasaron y Lyna escuchaba atentamente la explicación de la elfa. Su rabia iba creciendo con cada instante y tuvo que controlarse para no pegarle un puñetazo a la joven que se encontraba describiendo lo ocurrido, entre lágrimas de culpa.

"Y… es por eso que necesitamos actuar cuanto antes, Lyna…"- ofreció Merrill finalmente, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

Lyna se quedó un instante meditando todo, buscando al mismo tiempo controlar la rabia que sentía por la imprudencia de Merrill, pero principalmente centrada en encajar las piezas con la información que tenía. Recordó el sueño que había tenido y se estremeció al comprobar que no había sido un sueño simplemente, sino algo más. Analizó los datos que Merrill había ofrecido y miró a Marethari y a Zathrian con determinación mientras que por su mente cruzaban mil y una ideas y posibilidades para salvar a su amigo.

"Está bien. ¿Qué necesitamos?"- miró de lleno a los ojos de Zathrian que la observaba con algo de inquietud.

"Los exploradores tienen ya lo que he solicitado y sólo queda… preparar todo."- Zathrian se volteó para mirar a Marethari – "Custodia, con respecto a lo que hablamos…"

"Yo me ofrezco. Ha sido mi culpa, y yo debo pagar las consecuencias"- Merrill se adelantó e interrumpió al Custodio.

"Me temo que no es posible, _da'len_. Necesitamos tu magia, tu maná…"- Marethari se quedó pensativa un instante.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitáis?"- Lyna se acercó más hacia los Custodios e interrumpió los pensamientos de Marethari.

La Custodia se quedó un rato observándola y ofreció sin estar convencida del todo – "El ritual que el Custodio propone requiere de… energía vital, Lyna. La energía vital de alguien."

Lyna miró fijamente a Marethari y ella comprendió al instante – "Oh no, _da'len_ … no puedo permitirlo…"

"Custodia… por favor… necesito hacerlo…"- Lyna sujetó la mano de Marethari y la apretó ligeramente. La Custodia la observó con temor, pues no sabía exactamente qué más hacer y sabía que Lyna no cejaría en su empeño así que, liberando un último suspiro, volvió a abrazar a la joven y le susurró lo más bajo que pudo para evitar que alguien más la oyese – "Cuando sientas que vas a salir, piensa en un ancla. Así no te irás de nosotros…"

"Disculpadme, ¿Custodia?"- Duncan interrumpió el abrazo, y se acercó a ellos un poco más. Zathrian se tensó en el acto y Merrill sujetó con más fuerza el bastón, ambos desconfiando de las intenciones del humano.

Lyna se separó de Marethari y la miró confundida a los ojos, pero la anciana simplemente sonrió y desvió su mirada al humano – "Este… ritual, ¿pondrá en riesgo la vida de Lyna?"

Marethari asintió y contestó – "Sin duda, pero confío en sus habilidades. Si alguien es capaz de salir bien de esto, es ella."

Duncan se quedó un instante pensativo e hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero sólo asintió y desvió su mirada a Lyna que le observaba con ojos tristes.

"Bien… ¿Cuándo empezamos?"- dijo Lyna con clara angustia en su voz.

"Ahora mismo"- ofreció Zathrian.

… … … …

Todos salieron del aravel con expresión serena, excepto Merrill, que se encontraba aún llorando. Lyna se volteó en su dirección, pero frunció el ceño al verla tan poco compuesta y concentrada.

"Merrill, más te vale hacer bien las cosas esta vez. Si no, prometo que será la última vez que hagas algo."- la rabia que sentía Lyna seguía latente, y a pesar de que intentaba controlarla, el comportamiento infantil de Merrill no ayudaba en nada.

Merrill abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras se desbordaba en llanto y salía corriendo hacia la tienda donde se encontraba Tamlen.

Marethari observó a Lyna con mirada dura, sus ojos reprendiéndola severamente, y Duncan secundó la reacción – "Tu amiga está ya bastante afectada, Lyna. No es necesario ser tan cruel"

"Lyna tiene razón, _shem_. La debilidad de carácter no conduce a nada. Más vale que sea una buena maga. Si no, poco podremos hacer…"- Zathrian miró a Lyna con intensidad, y ella se estremeció por la fuerza de su porte y voz. Ese hombre, sin duda, la hacía sentir cosas que no lograba comprender. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y levantó la mirada en dirección a la tienda de Tamlen, donde varios elfos se apostaban a las puertas, esperándoles.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta vino corriendo hacia ella. Ella se dio la vuelta, y observó a Fenarel acercarse a ella corriendo, con los brazos abiertos y el rostro congestionado de la emoción – "¡Lyna! ¡ _Vhenan_!"- gritó el joven.

Zathrian y Duncan se giraron y fruncieron el ceño ante el espontáneo y cariñoso saludo. Marethari sonrió débilmente y Lyna salió corriendo para encontrarse con él a mitad de camino.

"¡Fen! ¡Fen!"- ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, mientras Fenarel la levantaba del suelo y giraba con ella colgada de su cuello.

"Oh, Lyna… pensaba que…. ¿Estás bien?"- se separó de ella y le observó detenidamente el rostro y el cuerpo en busca de algún indicio de tortura o heridas.

"Estoy bien, Fen. La Custodia me ha curado y el _shem_ , Duncan, me ha salvado de la cárcel"- dijo girándose en dirección al humano.

Fenarel levantó la mirada y observó al guarda mirarle fijamente. Después, volvió a dirigir sus ojos a Lyna y sonrió- "¡Oh Lyna, gracias a los dioses que estás bien!"- se acercó a su cara y la besó intensamente en los labios, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Varios elfos se quedaron mirando la escena y muchos comenzaron a murmurar.

Lyna dio un pequeño salto al sentir sus labios, pero se dejó llevar un brevísimo instante antes de luchar para separarse. "Oh Creadores… cuánto echaba de menos esto"- pensó mientras sentía el dulce sabor de la boca de Fenarel.

"Ehm… Fen… ¿Q-qué haces?"- susurró al apartarse, mientras se ruborizaba y miraba a los lados intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

"Lo… lo siento… sé que no es momento pero… no he podido evitarlo. Estaba tan preocupado por ti… no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido"- levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de la elfa. Ella le obsequió con una débil sonrisa que él correspondió.

"Estoy bien… pero ahora eso no importa."- le miró a los ojos y continuó – "Tamlen nos necesita"- se dio la vuelta y, sujetando a Fenarel por la mano, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban el resto, esperándola. Antes de iniciar nuevamente la marcha, una voz sonó a su espalda y Lyna se volteó – "¿No piensas saludar a tu maestro?"

"¡Ilen!"- Lyna saltó sobre el anciano que la abrazó al instante y sonrió – "Espero que hayas pateado más de un culo no élfico en Gwaren, _da'len_. Porque nos tenías preocupados"

Ella se rio y asintió – "No lo hice sola. Este _shem_ , me ha ayudado"- señaló a Duncan.

Duncan hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y ofreció cortésmente- "Es un placer conoceros. Supongo que el talento de Lyna, es vuestra herencia, según tengo entendido"

Ilen observó al humano con cierta desconfianza hasta que asintió – "En realidad es herencia de sus padres. Yo sólo he contribuido a su refinamiento. ¿Y vos sois…?"

"Duncan, Guarda Comandante de los Grises de Ferelden"-

Ilen abrió los ojos en sorpresa y desvió su mirada a Lyna, con algo de temor – " _Da'len_ … ¿Qué significa esto?"- la sujetó por los hombros y la miró preocupado.

Ella sonrió con tristeza – "Luego habrá tiempo, _hahren_ … ahora Tamlen espera"- levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de su maestro. Era un gesto que jamás había hecho, pero que sentía hacer ahora más que nada en el mundo. Su maestro había sido como un padre, algo más que un tutor, que un guía; era su familia y sentía que estaba a punto de perderla. Desvió la mirada de su rostro para evitar entristecerse más, y dijo – "Terminemos esto cuanto antes…"- y reinició la marcha hacia la tienda donde se encontraba Tamlen.

Todos la siguieron en el acto, sin decir ni hacer nada más. El campamento, a pesar de que habían varios miembros ajetreados con sus quehaceres, se hallaba casi en un absoluto y pesado silencio.

Finalmente llegaron a la carpa de Tamlen y, antes de entrar, los exploradores le entregaron a Zathrian varios viales con los ingredientes que había pedido.

Uno a uno fueron entrando en silencio en la tienda. Merrill ya se encontraba dentro y había dispuesto varios cuencos de madera alrededor de Tamlen que se hallaba casi desnudo sobre un montón de sábanas mojadas.

Al entrar, el corazón de Lyna se arrugó de tal forma, que casi libera un gemido en el acto. Tuvo que sujetarse el pecho para contener el dolor de ver a su amigo y amante en esa horrible y agónica condición; el cuerpo del joven era apenas un esqueleto con una débil capa de carne sobre él. La piel ya no era pálida ni suave, sino grisácea y arrugada. Las venas de todo su cuerpo eran de color negro y púrpura, y sus ojos, una vez grandes y hermosos, eran dos orbes blanquecinas que se dejaban entrever con cada convulsión de su pequeño y débil cuerpo. Cada poro de su piel, estaba cubierto con sudor, y su cabello se había vuelto gris y quebradizo como la ceniza. Las cuencas de los ojos eran oscuras como la noche, y los labios, otrora tersos, dulces y carnosos, eran ahora dos finas líneas cubiertas de heridas que sangraban con cada temblor de su mandíbula.

"L-l-l-ly-na-na… no"- murmuró el joven, debatiéndose en sueños.

Lyna no pudo soportarlo más y corrió a su lado, mientras sus ojos se desbordaban con gruesas lágrimas– "Tamlen… Tamlen… soy yo… aquí estoy… Te prometí que vendría… te prometí que te buscaría"- cogió su mano y comenzó a sollozar. Su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos por el dolor de ver a su primer amor agonizar y quebrarse de esa forma.

Ante esa confesión, varios de los presentes se miraron entre sí con confusión, pero no interrumpieron el momento tan doloroso que la joven elfa estaba experimentando.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una mano se alojó suavemente en su hombro y ella levantó la mirada – "Lyna… debemos preparar todo… es la hora"

Zathrian la ayudó a levantarse, mientras que la sujetaba suavemente por la espalda y brazos, notando la debilidad que la tristeza dejaba en ella.

Lyna se levantó y dejó ir, poco a poco, la mano ardiente de su amigo – "T-tiene fiebre…"- sorbió por la nariz, y se llevó ambas manos a los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que le dificultaban la visión.

"Es… la corrupción"- el Guarda se adelantó y miró al joven elfo con tristeza – "Poco se puede hacer, me temo…"

Zathrian se volteó con una mueca de enfado en su rostro y espetó – "Nadie ha pedido vuestra opinión. Por favor, salid de aquí."

Fenarel acompañó al Guarda hasta la salida, pero él se resistió un instante. Al ver su reacción, Lyna se acercó a él, buscando reconfortarle – "Confiad en mí, por favor. Necesito hacer esto"- él la observó juntando las cejas en señal de preocupación, pero asintió finalmente y salió de la tienda – "Tú también Fen…"-

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- replicó el joven.

" _Da'len_ , haz caso a Lyna. Necesitaremos más espacio y tranquilidad"- Marethari se acercó a Fenarel y le llevó hasta la salida de nuevo – "Atiende al Guarda y, pase lo que pase, escuchéis lo que escuchéis, no entréis hasta que el maestro Ilen salga ¿comprendido?"

Fenarel quiso replicar, pero al ver la expresión de cansancio de Lyna y el ambiente sombrío del resto, suspiró y asintió, saliendo inmediatamente después de la tienda.

"Bien. Comencemos. Merrill, coloca el contenido de estos viales por separado en cada cuenco"- Zathrian le dio a la joven maga los viales y ésta comenzó a abrirlos y distribuir su contenido.

"Lyna, desnúdate y acuéstate al lado de Tamlen"-

Lyna le miró con desconfianza pero asintió y se desvistió por completo, dejándose puesta sólo su ropa interior. Después, se acostó al lado de Tamlen sobre varias sábanas empapadas de agua y aceites esenciales que no lograba discernir. No sentía miedo alguno, sólo nerviosismo, dolor quizá, por ver a su amigo en tal estado. Estaba dispuesta a dar lo que hiciera falta con tal de ayudar a su salvación.

Zathrian observó nuevamente a la joven y después desvió su mirada hacia Marethari que le observaba con inquietud.

"Custodia, pasadme ese cuenco de allí"- Marethari cogió uno de los recipientes que contenía uno de los ingredientes que Merrill había dispuesto y se lo entregó a Zathrian. Éste lo cogió y sacó un pequeño puñal de la manga de su túnica.

Lyna observó, atónita, cómo el mago se cortaba profundamente la muñeca y vaciaba parte de su sangre en el cuenco que Marethari le había ofrecido. Por un instante, su corazón dio un vuelco. Sabía ya de antemano que el ritual iba a ser complejo, pero lo que no sabía era que requiriese más sangre que la suya.

"Aquí tenéis. Haced el símbolo sobre el torso de Lyna"- Zathrian devolvió el cuenco a la Custodia y ésta hizo lo que le ordenó.

Lyna cerró los ojos, buscando controlar su nerviosismo, cuando Marethari dibujó sobre ella un símbolo élfico que no logró identificar con el simple tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel. No sentía temor, pero la ansiedad estaba haciendo mella en su paciencia.

"¡Por los Dioses! ¿Es esto necesario? ¡Es Magia de Sangre!"- se apresuró a decir Ilen, mientras miraba incrédulo el torso de Lyna.

"La Magia de Sangre es una herramienta más. Se usa sólo cuando el resto falla, aunque no es infalible"- contestó Zathrian, sin apartar la mirada de Lyna. Verla en ese estado, desnuda y con su sangre sobre su torso, era una visión tan potente y llena de significado, que jamás podría olvidar. Se avergonzó ligeramente de ese sentimiento, pero no apartó la mirada de ella y de cómo la Custodia trazaba los antiguos símbolos sobre esa delicada y tersa piel.

"Puede ser muy útil. No es una magia maligna, _hahren_ "- apostilló Merrill. La elfa aguardaba sentada a los pies de Tamlen, esperando por las indicaciones del Custodio.

" _Da'len_ , no estamos aquí para discutir esto, pero te aconsejo que elimines de tu mente dicha idea. Este caso es excepcional y no se repetirá si se diera el caso"- Marethari se levantó del suelo y colocó de nuevo el cuenco donde estaba, aún con restos de sangre y demás ingredientes. Después, se posicionó, arrodillada, a la cabeza de Tamlen y Lyna.

Lyna no intervino en la conversación. Era un tema que se le escapaba completamente de su conocimiento. La magia de sangre estaba prohibida en su clan, aunque sabía que podía usarse en casos extremos. Éste era uno de ellos y ella estaba dispuesta a pagar con su sangre, lo que hiciera falta, con tal de salvar, en alguna medida, a Tamlen.

"Bien. Merrill, extrae las sanguijuelas y colócalas en cada ramificación de las venas de Tamlen. Observa la intersección de las líneas y deja que el animal haga lo propio."- Merrill se puso de inmediato con la tarea, no sin hacer previamente una mueca de desagrado al coger el resbaladizo bicho.

"Custodia, ahora"- Marethari asintió lentamente y, desviando su mirada hacia Lyna, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ésta y, otra, sobre la de Tamlen.

"Bien, Lyna. Coloca tus manos sobre tu torso y no te muevas. Cierra los ojos… siente la energía"- Lyna obedeció. Colocó sus manos sobre su torso, con cierta inseguridad, y cerró los ojos. En ese mismo instante, un pequeño cosquilleo se alojó en su frente. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sus sentidos se anestesiaron al instante, relajándola por completo.

"Maestro Ilen, ahora. Merrill, atenta"- después de decir esto, Zathrian comenzó a murmurar palabras en élfico antiguo, palabras que ella no entendía, pero que, de alguna forma extraña, la tranquilizaban. "Tranquila, aquí estoy… siempre a tu lado"- una voz en su interior la calmaba, la arrullaba. "Marethari"- pensó mientras intentaba poner su mente en blanco.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dos manos se alojaron en las suyas y, sin hacer mayor movimiento, la hoja afilada de un puñal cortaba sus muñecas profundamente, sin apenas dolor. Sintió, por un instante, el filo rozar sus tendones y un líquido caliente correr por su torso, pero luego su cuerpo se sumió en una absoluta paz que hizo que sintiese su cuerpo flotar, como si fuera etérea, ligera como una pluma en la brisa.

La voz del Custodio parecía guiarla en el trance. Su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más liviano. Su corazón latía cada vez con menos intensidad y sintió que se elevaba de su cuerpo. Un último cosquilleo, y supo que salió de él. Notó que ascendió y se vio a sí misma, desnuda, fría, cubierta de sangre, mientras que, de sus venas, emanaban chorros de ese líquido vital que subían en cascada hasta arriba y bajaban con furia hacia el cuerpo de Tamlen, cubriéndolo y regenerándolo al instante; era como si ella fuera la fuente de vida y él el sediento de ella.

Desvió su atención hacia Marethari, que se hallaba de rodillas luchando por mantener vivo a Tamlen, y a ella estable. Al lado de ella, su Maestro, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras que Merrill se hallaba a los pies de Tamlen, irradiando su magia sanadora y ayudando a regenerar el cuerpo del joven. Zathrian continuaba recitando hechizos, que resonaban alrededor, mientras gesticulaba con las manos en alto y temblaba con el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie, al tiempo que su propia sangre se mezclaba con la de Lyna en el aire, y bajaba para entrar violentamente en el cuerpo de su amigo, rejuveneciéndole, regenerándole, reviviéndole.

Lyna sonrió, o eso sintió hacer. Era la propia espectadora de su muerte, pero si eso valía para salvar a su amigo, que así fuera. Su mente se hallaba en paz, ya no sentía su cuerpo, ni dolor o angustia alguna; era una sensación maravillosa.

"Búscalo… tu ancla…"- le recordó una suave voz. Lyna luchó por entender el significado, pero todo era muy borroso. Sus recuerdos parecían difuminarse, perderse a medida que abandonaba su cuerpo. Su mente estaba demasiado embotada, sus sentidos no reaccionaban y, ella, su yo intangible, seguía elevándose inexorablemente. Sus amigos, su familia… cada vez más diminutos, más distantes, más como un recuerdo del que ya apenas tenía memoria.

"Dulce Lyna… _Halam'Shivanas_ "- esa voz de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, Marethari y Ilen parecían nerviosos, parecían preocupados, sollozaban. La movían, la zarandeaban, pero ella no volvía, no quería volver. Un brillo azul llamó su atención de repente; junto a ella, una figura que no logró discernir, la miraba, la llamaba, y ella confiaba.

"Azul… como esos ojos azul claro imposibles… Azul como su alma y el cielo de verano, como su fuerza y el agua del arroyo… mi Desconocido… Él"- Lyna sintió latir de nuevo su corazón, más fuerte y rápido que nunca. De repente, mucho dolor, insoportable agonía. Todo a su alrededor se agitaba bruscamente, las caras, las figuras se distorsionaban y, súbitamente, todo se volvió negro y caliente, pesado y doloroso. Luego la nada se apoderó de ella. "Mi ancla…"- se escuchó decir, y su mente se desvaneció en un profundo sueño.

… … … …

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. El ritual era antiguo, peligroso, pero pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado. Sin embargo, no contó con ella… con Lyna.

Había sido una imprudencia aceptar su ayuda. Su relación con el Velo y el Más Allá era imprevisible, arriesgada, y ella no conocía sus verdaderas habilidades ni potencial, pero ¿acaso alguien lo conocía?

Debió verlo venir. Todo se complicó a una velocidad pasmosa. La vida de Lyna penetraba demasiado rápido en Tamlen. El joven reaccionaba, se contorsionaba, respiraba, pero ella se iba, se abandonaba, se perdía… la perdían irremediablemente.

La Custodia y el Maestro intentaron revivirla, intentaron llamarla, buscarla de nuevo, pero sin éxito alguno. "Demasiado tarde"- pensó, mientras su cuerpo cedía y caía de rodillas al suelo, exhausto, abatido, con sus muñecas aún abiertas, su corazón latiendo con angustiosa lentitud, y su maná ausente por completo, dejándole vulnerable al efecto mágico del encuentro.

Pero todo, súbitamente y sin saber cómo, cambió. "Mi ancla"- escuchó en un murmullo, y la habitación se inundó de una luz azul intensa que sólo él pudo ver, pero que brilló hasta casi cegarle. Su corazón dio un vuelco y los llantos y suspiros de alivio de la Custodia e Ilen inundaron la tienda. Ahora, dos corazones más latiendo en equilibrio; y una unión de sangre a tres, irrompible… atemporal, eterna.

* * *

El descanso le fue esquivo de nuevo. El desayuno apenas cubrió el agujero que aquel sueño le dejó en su vacío e intranquilo estómago; un agujero que no se llenaría con nada que él pudiera hacer. El recuerdo, la memoria, rozaban su mente con insistencia, y aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez en su retina. Pero ¡Malditos sean los juegos del Hacedor!, pues su corazón latía, una vez más, con brusca insistencia en su pecho al rememorar aquel rostro marcado, aquellos ojos rasgados y aquella nueva y joven silueta. Hoy, más que nunca, necesitaba sosiego, pero eso también se le negaba. Introdujo su mano en el zurrón que colgaba de su cinturón, buscando aliviar su intranquilidad, y allí sintió el filo; la fina y delicada hoja élfica aún guardaba su esencia, su tacto, su propósito… era un trozo de ella, de su fuerza, de su resistencia. "Lyna…"- susurró en un suspiro.

La anaranjada y tenue luz del alba rozaba los tejados de su ciudad y los soldados marchaban enérgicos hacia Ostagar. A la cabeza, él: pulcro, reluciente, estoico. A su lado, su teniente guardaba silencio, con esa expresión que él conocía muy bien, una expresión de resignación, de control, de determinación.

El camino sería duro, pero más dura sería la espera ¿La volvería a ver? Algo le decía que sí. Esa idea le estremeció ¿cómo era posible? Él era impasible, imperturbable, era ajeno a cualquier situación mundana ¿o acaso ya no lo era más? Volvió a estremecerse. No lo permitiría. Nada era más importante que esto, que Ferelden, que la gloria de su nación.

Marchaban a la guerra, a luchar por un Rey que bebía aires orlesianos, aires de concilio, sin ser consciente de que era traición. Buscaría la verdad, costase lo que le costase. Ni siquiera un Theirin lograría separarle de lo que él más amaba; su tierra, su pueblo. Buscaría la verdad, aunque ello significase la muerte.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fen'harel ma halam:** Que el lobo terrible te acabe. Usado como amenaza o maldición.

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño usado hacia una mujer y/o elfa.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Falon** : amigo

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Aneth ara:** saludo amigable entre elfos dalishanos.

 **Andaran Atish'an:** Saludo formal élfico que significa "Entra en este lugar en paz"

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Arlathan:** ciudad antigua de los elfos, hogar original de todos los elfos

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Halam'Shivanas:** El dulce sacrificio del deber.


	37. Adiós

**¡Hola!**

 **Este, quizá, sea uno de los capítulos donde haya más diálogos. Ha sido pesado escribirlo, pero era importante explicar algunas cosas y, aunque a veces sentía la necesidad de correr, he tenido que seguir el ritmo del resto de capítulos. ¡Mejoraría un montón de cosas que he escrito aquí!**

 **¡Espero que no se os haga muy pesado!**

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Adiós"**

 _["Te dará fortaleza, amigo mío. Recuerda lo que fuimos y por lo que luchamos. Sé que Ferelden estará bien en tus manos".]_

* * *

"Teniente, descansaremos aquí. Avisad a los reclutas."- hizo un gesto con su mano en el aire, y varios miembros de la caballería se replegaron por las cercanías.

La mujer asintió y se alejó de él con un pequeño contingente de reclutas a pie.

El sol se hallaba ya en el horizonte por el oeste. El trayecto desde Gwaren no había supuesto mayor dificultad. Salvo algunos animales salvajes, el camino se encontraba libre de monstruos y bandidos. Después de todo, puede que esto no sea una verdadera Ruina- pensó mientras se bajaba de su corcel. Su mano acudió a la crin del caballo, que acarició con delicadeza.

Magnus era el nombre del pura sangre que le regaló Maric antes de partir en barco aquel fatídico día. Desde entonces, su única montura era este portentoso alazán zaíno de crines blancas y mirada intensa. La raza era una mezcla exclusiva de potro marqueño y frisón fereldeno; pura fuerza y sangre. Algo de lo que él estaba tremendamente orgulloso. Sea donde sea que él fuese, Magnus le acompañaba, siempre imperturbable, siempre valeroso y obediente. En cierta forma, le recordaba que Maric seguía junto a él de algún extraño e indirecto modo. Cada vez que acariciaba su corcel, recordaba el momento en que su amigo se lo obsequió antes de dedicarle, sin él saberlo, las que serían sus últimas palabras – _Te dará fortaleza, amigo mío. Recuerda lo que fuimos y por lo que luchamos. Sé que Ferelden estará bien en tus manos_ \- Aún sus palabras resonaban en su mente y corazón. Era una despedida, y no una despedida cualquiera, sino una definitiva. "Maldito seas Maric…"- replicó para sí, mientras intentaba despejar su mente de viejos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Cogió las riendas de su caballo, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban la infantería y caballería reunidas para descansar de la larga jornada. El improvisado y temporal campamento, se hallaba repleto de caras cansadas y cuerpos derrengados que parecían buscar el descanso, desesperadamente.

"Teniente, ¿novedades de los exploradores?"- después de dejar su corcel, se acercó a su subalterna, que se encontraba con expresión sombría mientras daba indicaciones a un soldado.

"Mi señor, aún no han regresado"- contestó inquieta mientras le hacía una señal al joven para que se marchase.

Él sabía que no eran buenas noticias. Los exploradores solían alejarse del grupo principal pero, aunque iban a pie, eran tan veloces en su reconocimiento que volvían a los pocos minutos de su marcha. Sin embargo, estos, aún no habían regresado y ya había transcurrido un tiempo más que considerable.

De repente un alboroto cercano le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Aquí!"- alguien gritó.

Se volteó hacia el tumulto que se formaba a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraba, y se acercó a grandes zancadas mientras apartaba a varios soldados que se agolpaban alrededor.

"¡Qué sucede!"- dijo molesto mientras se abría camino hacia el foco del alboroto.

Desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, deteniendo su mirada en el bulto que allí se encontraba convulsionando violentamente. Tardó un par de segundos en reconocer que esa masa informe, en realidad, era un hombre… o lo que quedaba de él. Uno de sus brazos había sido arrancado de cuajo de su torso, y parte de sus intestinos colgaban hacia el suelo, ensuciándose, con cada espasmo de su cuerpo, de arena y hojas. La cara del individuo era de agonía y horror. Sus ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y su boca ensangrentada, se hallaba desprovista de varios dientes que parecían haber sido arrancados fruto del fuerte golpe que había dejado una gran marca morada en su mejilla.

Él se acercó hasta el muchacho que balbuceaba entre espumarajos rojos, saliva y sangre – "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

El joven luchaba por coger aire e intentaba hablar, pero no salía voz alguna, sólo gruñidos y ruidos mientras su garganta y boca buscaban articular cualquier palabra. Parecía desesperado pero, sobre todo, asustado. Su boca estaba llena de sangre, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse en blanco y una palidez grisácea comenzó a cubrir su rostro.

"¡¿Dónde demonios está el cirujano?!"- gruñó. De repente, una figura nerviosa apareció a su lado y comenzó a atender inmediatamente al herido.

"N-no creo que dure mucho, Señor"- dijo el médico mientras inspeccionaba las heridas del soldado y peleaba por mantenerle estable ahí mismo.

Él dudaba seriamente de que el joven sobreviviese, así que debía actuar pronto. Algo había ocasionado esto y por la mirada de horror del soldado, no era algo habitual. Se dio la vuelta buscando a su subalterna, y la vio de pie detrás de él, mirando horrorizada al joven herido que seguía sufriendo fuertes estertores.

"¡Teniente! Enviad dos grupos en vigilancia ¡Ya!"- la mujer asintió y, con un grito que no admitía réplica, despejó automáticamente el arremolinamiento de soldados curiosos, para después salir corriendo hacia un grupo de infantería que se encontraba descansando a la sombra.

La vio partir y después dirigió de nuevo su mirada al joven que aparentaba experimentar cierta calma. Pero algo en su rostro le llamó fuertemente la atención. Unas oscuras venas comenzaban a subir desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Cada poro de la piel del joven exudaba gotas gordas y calientes de sudor que se deslizaban por su piel al instante, para volver a generarse de nuevo.

"Deberíamos llevarle en camilla, señor. La suciedad de la tierra no ayuda"- el cirujano luchaba por limpiarle las heridas y el joven seguía convulsionando ligeramente entre pequeños gruñidos y gemidos.

Es casi un niño…- pensó mientras que, con el ceño fruncido, observaba nuevamente al joven. Dolía tomar una decisión así, pero había que hacerlo. Levantó la mirada y observó con determinación al cirujano – "Acabad con su sufrimiento. No sobrevivirá"- se levantó torciendo su boca en una mueca de desagrado, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del médico que le observaba ahora con incredulidad.

"¿M-mi señor…?"-

"Me habéis oído bien. No podéis hacer nada y vos lo sabéis. No tiene sentido dejar que sufra más."- se dio la vuelta y antes de iniciar la marcha, continuó – "Quemad su cuerpo después".

Escuchó al médico tragar saliva y asentir con voz temblorosa, pero no replicó. Al cabo de unos segundos, no se oyeron nada más que sus pasos cuando se alejaba del ya cadáver.

Varios soldados observaron la escena con horror y muchos murmuraban entre dientes. Él miraba al frente, ignorando sus miradas inquisitivas, y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia donde su subalterna. Al llegar, la mujer se encontraba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro a varios soldados nerviosos que obedecían sin rechistar.

"Reforzad los flancos izquierdo y derecho, capitán. No quiero ver ni un espacio libre"- gritaba ella.

"¡Teniente!"- su voz brotó más seria de lo habitual.

"Mi señor"- se sobresaltó la mujer- "Ya están apostados los grupos de vigilancia. Estaba reforzando los laterales para-"

"Dejadlo. Levantad el campamento de inmediato. Ordenad a la infantería que se ponga en posición de alerta y ataque. El viaje acaba de complicarse más"-

"Señor… ¿A qué os referís? ¿Es por las heridas del soldado?"- la mujer se acercó un poco más a él, y continuó algo confundida – "E-el explorador parece haber sido atacado simplemente por una bestia."-

"Bestia es, sin duda, pero con armas y armaduras, Ser. Nos enfrentamos a algo más maligno. Dad las órdenes a reclutas y oficiales, el entrenamiento real comienza ahora. No quiero errores, Teniente. El Rey nos espera."- y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso firme hasta su caballo que pastaba indiferente, completamente ajeno al revuelo del campamento.

Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su corcel, un silbido agudo llamó su atención y, por el rabillo del ojo, observó un movimiento extraño. Actuando por instinto, se abalanzo hacia adelante, dio una voltereta en el suelo y, levantándose en el acto después, se giró para ver el origen del ataque. Una oscura y grasienta flecha se hallaba donde antes él se encontraba de pie. La pluma oscura y torcida del proyectil, junto con el color verdoso pastoso que la recubría, no dejaban margen de duda. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y desenvainó inmediatamente su espada - "¡Todos a cubierto!"- gritó mientras salía corriendo hacia donde se hallaba su teniente mirándole incrédula.

Gritos y voces siguieron al segundo después. Flechas de fuego volaban por los aires, varias de ellas impactando en los torsos de jóvenes labriegos disfrazados de soldados que buscaban, con su poca destreza, proteger su nación. Su estómago se retorció con la visión de las bestias que plagaban el campo con sus oscuras y sucias presencias. Sus gruñidos y chillidos invadían el corazón de sus hombres de un terror tan puro, que sus rostros parecían transformarse en auténticas máscaras de dolor y horror, haciendo que su valor se drenase de sus inseguros cuerpos a una velocidad abismal.

"A vuestras armas, ¡Ya!"- gritaba mientras corría a socorrer soldado tras soldado que se veía superado en número.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus piernas le llevaban velozmente hacia donde él las dirigía y su cuerpo respondía con terrible rapidez. Sentía la adrenalina invadir su torrente sanguíneo proporcionándole esa resistencia y determinación que tanto uso hizo de ellas en el pasado. El ímpetu con el que había reaccionado se sentía un poco desconocido para él, sobre todo teniendo en consideración los últimos años de su rutinaria y casi sedentaria vida, pero su garra y destreza seguían tan latentes en su cuerpo y alma, que afloraban con la mínima tentativa de lucha. Se sentía vivo – Vivo, finalmente- recordó esa sensación de su juventud, y una súbita imagen asaltó su memoria; el hermoso rostro de esa joven elfa y su cuerpo reaccionando tan violentamente con la cercanía de aquellos imposibles ojos verdes. Se estremeció con el recuerdo. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar la incomodidad del descubrimiento y continuó su carrera.

"¡No retrocedáis!"- chilló al ver varios reclutas trastabillar hacia atrás mientras observaban, horrorizados, a varias de esa bestias acercarse con sus espadas y ballestas. Corrió directo a ellos y se colocó entre los jóvenes y aquellos monstruos que detuvieron su paso, un breve instante, para observarle con curiosidad.

"Son simples bestias, y mueren con nuestros filos y puntas. ¡No os rindáis!"- vociferó con determinación, mientras blandía su espada en alto, amenazante.

Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre el monstruo más grande del grupo. El enorme casco con cuernos de la bestia, y su gran hacha, no duraron mucho frente a la velocidad y fortaleza de su ágil ataque; con un grácil y rápido movimiento del brazo, cortó instantáneamente la cabeza de la bestia que caía rodando al suelo entre chorros de sangre oscura que manchaba los alrededores, levantando un hedor tal, que le obligó a taparse la nariz un instante para soportar las ganas de devolver.

Él recordaba ese hedor, el color de esa sangre y el terror. Los caminos de las profundidades habían sido determinantes en su vida por varias razones. Una de ellas, era la revelación de que, las leyendas de monstruos corruptos, eran ciertas. De que debajo de Ferelden, había monstruos que buscaban saciar su sed de sangre sin propósito aparente. El porqué de encontrarse de nuevo con ellos en la superficie, no lo sabía con certeza, pero quizá los Guardas Grises estuvieran en lo cierto y que, después de todo, esto sí era una Ruina o, al menos, la antesala a ella. Sin embargo, no quería darlo todo por hecho aún. Demasiadas interrogantes y muy pocas respuestas o evidencias.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, él solo acabó con el grupo de bestias que amenazaban con asesinar a los asustados reclutas. Cuando hubo terminado, se dio la vuelta y observó a los ojos a aquellos jóvenes, mientras contorsionaba su cara en un gesto de determinación y fuerza– "Levantad vuestras espadas y luchad, soldados. Son ellos, o vosotros ¡No os rindáis!"- se alejó de ellos y corrió hacia otro grupo que se veía superado en número, para ayudarles con presteza. Cada vida era importante, y él lo sabía.

No tenía miedo. Su cuerpo era una máquina; una máquina de asesinar. No sentía nada. Quizá sólo impotencia por no poder acabar él solo con toda la amenaza y evitar así más muertes innecesarias, pero él era tremendamente consciente de que, en una guerra así como en la vida misma, las pérdidas eran inevitables. Sólo le quedaba lanzar tajo tras tajo a cualquier enemigo que se acercase a él o a los suyos. Tenía que ser un buen líder; el buen líder que Maric siempre pensó que era.

Poco a poco, todo a su alrededor comenzó a cobrar un nuevo orden. Varios soldados le observaban atónitos mientras él corría de un lado a otro para salvar a cuantos pudiera. Su teniente y capitanes gritaban órdenes que se obedecían de inmediato, logrando así repeler el ataque en gran medida. Los monstruos iban cayendo como moscas y muchos de sus reclutas también. Algunos salían corriendo pero eran capturados, al poco tiempo, por soldados que les hacían volver a la lucha con renovadas fuerzas y moral.

Se sentía orgulloso de su gente, de sus soldados y oficiales, pero sabía que este pequeñísimo ataque no sería más que una leve introducción a lo que les esperaba en Ostagar. Si las noticias eran ciertas, estos muchachos que aquí luchaban desesperados, no durarían ni dos segundos en la batalla que les esperaba. Sea como fuere, esto les vendrá bien – pensó - así verán el horror a los ojos y podrán plantarle cara.

En el fondo, sentía cierto alivio al comprobar que sus soldados resultaban una fuerza a tener en consideración, a pesar de los nuevos e inexpertos reclutas. También se sentía tremendamente orgulloso del entrenamiento y disciplina que parecían demostrar; todos unidos como un gran ser vivo, con consciencia y voluntad propia. Era hermoso de presenciar.

Los segundos parecieron horas pero, eventualmente, la lucha cesó y todos sus soldados lesionados terminaron lamiéndose las heridas. Varios reclutas perdieron la vida, y sus cuerpos se quemaron juntos después de rendirse los honores militares correspondientes. Algunos soldados fueron también asesinados, y estos fueron honrados por sus compañeros de diferentes formas. Aunque el tiempo era muy valioso y debían llegar cuanto antes, no soportaba la idea de abandonar, sin más, sus cuerpos en el frío barro del camino. Él mismo se encargó de encender las piras funerarias. No dijo nada; no pudo. No se le daba bien inspirar en la muerte, así que Ser Cauthrien se encargó de los rezos y honores.

No habían sido muchas pérdidas, pero él no era un hombre puramente de números, aunque, al final, siempre se reducía a ellos; él valoraba la vida de cada hombre que servía a su nación, sabía cada nombre de sus soldados y reclutas, incluso de personas de sus familias. Era la forma de hacer que aquellos números cobrasen cierta humanidad, cierto honor cuando la muerte era el resultado final. Después de todo, él siempre era el responsable de ello.

La noche terminó cayendo sobre ellos como un manto lúgubre y frío. Sus ojos miraron brevemente el camino que dejaban atrás, con aire sombrío. Una ligera humareda oscurecía más la bóveda celeste, creando una columna grisácea que opacaba la tenue luz de las estrellas. La luna llena iluminaba el camino pero no así las almas de los soldados que se encontraban marchando con aire solemne aunque triste. Todos habían perdido ese día, pero todos eran conscientes de que, seguramente, perderían más al llegar. Era una guerra y sus tropas lo sabían. Él lo sabía… y, por primera vez en su vida, quiso estar lejos de allí.

* * *

 _"Por favor, sé su guía, su protector."-_

Los grandes ojos ámbar del elfo la miraban agónicos. Su cara ensangrentada, sus ropajes oscuros y empapados envolvían el delicado cuerpo que se hallaba en el suelo encharcado en sangre. Hojas y ramitas secas flotaban en el rojo líquido, y su débil cuerpo temblaba con cada pequeño esfuerzo.

Ella le observó aterrorizada, su corazón latía fuertemente, pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podía salvarle; era demasiado tarde. Una terrible tristeza inundó su corazón y quiso llorar, pero no pudo. Tampoco pudo acercarse a él ni hablarle. Se movía desesperadamente pero nada parecía funcionar.

Sin apartar su triste mirada de ella, el elfo extendió una mano como buscando alcanzarla, pero ella se alejaba cada vez más de él. Luchaba por ayudarle, salvarle, pero la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más grande y no sabía por qué. Los delicados labios del elfo se apartaron ligeramente y su dulce voz resonó como un trueno en su mente.

 _"_ _Lyna… Ar lath ma, da'vhenan…_ _Dareth Shiral"-_

Ella golpeó con fuerza sus alrededores, pero fue inútil. Por sus venas la sangre fluía como un torrente descontrolado, al borde del abismo. Se sentía impotente e insegura, y de nada valía luchar, pues nada surtía efecto. Se sentía demasiado débil, otra vez.

Finalmente, los enormes y hermosos ojos ámbar del elfo, se apagaron lentamente con un último destello final que envolvió su corazón de la más absoluta desolación. Ella gritó hasta casi ahogarse, pero no hubo sonido alguno. Todo lo que hiciera parecía mitigado por algo que la rodeaba, que la cubría y aislaba.

Sin previo aviso, una luz intensa la cegó durante un breve instante y luego una voz la sobresaltó –

 _"Aquí estoy… no me iré de tu lado…"_

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- buscaba las palabras, pero ninguna brotaba de su garganta.

 _"Soy yo. Estás a salvo"-_

De repente, la oscuridad se la llevó de nuevo. Algo la arrastró súbitamente enviándola hacia otro lugar; un lugar frío y triste. Se oía un llanto, un temblor, un grito. La voz de una mujer en agonía. Unas manos frías la rodeaban. Ella lloraba, alguien más lloraba, y todo pasaba muy rápido. Cerró los ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo esa luz.

 _"Todo irá bien"-_

Pero algo no iba bien. No sentía calor, se sentía sola e insegura. Lloró de nuevo. No entendía nada, pero tenía mucho frío y hambre.

 _"Es lo único que te queda de él. Debes protegerla"-_

Más llanto, pero esta vez no era de ella. Una mujer lloraba a lo lejos. El llanto de una desconocida. Inesperadamente y sin verlo venir, la oscuridad la volvió a engullir. Su mundo dio vueltas hasta detenerse súbitamente en un lugar que no conocía, que apenas veía, pero cuyo olor invocaba al recuerdo.

Dos voces hablaban, voces familiares. ¿Discutían sobre ella? No estaba segura. Sólo llegaba a oír trozos que parecían no tener sentido.

 _"¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho esto?"-_ una voz femenina y joven resonaba a su alrededor.

 _"Debemos ser fuertes. Ella nos necesita"-_ esta vez una voz experimentada, serena, se hizo presente, pero un atisbo de tristeza se intuía con cada palabra.

 _"Todo irá bien. Sé valiente"-_

De repente, dolor. Mucho dolor. La agonía era tal, que sentía su cuerpo sacudirse bruscamente. Su cabeza golpeaba una y otra vez el duro material sobre el que estaba reposando. La oscuridad hizo su presencia de nuevo, pero esta vez, una sensación de paz inundó su cuerpo.

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"-_

El llanto de un hombre la sobresaltó. No veía nada, sólo oscuridad. Sintió parpadear varias veces, hasta que su visión se centró en una figura solitaria que yacía de rodillas en el suelo.

 _"Dioses, no… ella no…"-_

Ella podía moverse. Volaba sobre la oscuridad que la envolvía. Se acercaba con cada paso hacia el desconocido. Algo en él le resultaba conocido.

Su curiosidad logró saciarse cuando, al estar a pocos pasos de él, la silueta se hizo evidente – ¡Zathrian!- se llevó las manos a la boca. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando, junto a él, yacía el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de una mujer. La mueca de dolor en el rostro de Zathrian, estremeció su alma. Su corazón se encogió de tal tristeza, que sus manos acudieron instintivamente al elfo que lloraba desconsoladamente. Al tocarlo suavemente, su cuerpo se desvaneció, como si de ceniza y aire se tratase y, los restos, la envolvieron lentamente como un manto de color que la tranquilizaba y saciaba. Era cautivadoramente placentero. Se estremeció, o eso creyó hacer pues no sentía ni veía su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso, su cuerpo comenzó a caer al oscuro vacío que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Los destellos de luz e imágenes se sucedían en segundos, en instantes apenas medibles, y a pesar de lo onírico del momento, el dolor era insoportable. No era sólo el dolor físico que tiraba de ella, sino un dolor más allá del plano existencial; algo que la hacía más real, más ella.

Varias imágenes y recuerdos acudían ante sus ojos como visiones oscuras de su vida; memorias de su existencia, de sus errores y éxitos, de sus esperanzas y tragedias.

"Tamlen…"- susurró cuando vio al joven elfo besarla en aquel mágico recuerdo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y aceleró su paso dolorosamente.

"Fenarel…"- casi pudo sentir sus caricias al observar aquella dolorosa aunque única visión. Su cuerpo se volvió a estremecer, y un cosquilleo brotó en sus extremidades.

Más imágenes de su pasado y presente inundaban su mente. Su cuerpo caía con más fuerza, más insistencia, irremediablemente. No sentía miedo, sólo incertidumbre.

 _"Sé valiente… Sé tú, Lyna"-_

Un rostro marcado y sereno – "Marethari"-

Una sonrisa cálida y un olor familiar – "Ashalle"-

Una mano firme y cómplice – "Ilen"

"…Tú…"- el fuego y hielo de esa mirada detuvo al instante su inexorable caída. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza, que el dolor que sentía se tornó placentero, embriagador. Se llevó las manos al pecho para intentar calmar su paso, pero fue inútil. Esa mirada se clavaba en ella como una flecha, una gruesa y envenenada flecha obligándola a sufrir sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado. Su cuerpo se agitó con fuerza con cada nuevo recuerdo que comenzaba a revivir - _Su cálido cuerpo sobre el de ella. Su aliento, el olor de su piel. Su sedoso cabello…_ \- Quiso apartarse de esas visiones, pero su mente parecía insistir en recordar aquel fugaz pero intenso encuentro que tuvo con él, con su misterioso desconocido.

 _"No te rindas. Falta poco"-_

Ella cerró los ojos, pero esas imágenes seguían invadiéndola… y fue entonces cuando gritó.

Todo a su alrededor resonó. Un eco insoportable hirió sus oídos y una fuerza invisible volvió a tirar de ella, pero esta vez, a una velocidad y con una fuerza tal que la estremecieron desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Cayó hasta que no pudo más y, aun así, siguió cayendo hacia el oscuro túnel que la engullía bajo sus pies. El dolor que sentía, parecía no tener fin. Quería gritar de nuevo, calmar su agonía de alguna forma, pero nada que hiciera, ayudaba. Todo era inútil. Toda lucha o resistencia era fútil.

De repente, su mundo cobró luz y color…

"¡Tú!"- gritó con tanta fuerza que sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa. Se incorporó súbitamente, mientras que sus extremidades se estremecían bruscamente sin control.

Un dolor insoportable se hizo patente al instante, y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo entre gemidos de dolor.

"Shhh, _da'len_. Todo irá bien. Has sido valiente. Estamos aquí… Bienvenida de nuevo."- una dulce voz resonó sobre su cabeza y ella parpadeó para aclarar su visión, sin mucho éxito. Pero no le hacía falta ver para saber quién era.

"¿Ma-Marethari?... Dón-"- tosió violentamente y un pinchazo agudo le atravesó el pecho, haciendo que se doblase del dolor.

"Calma, Lyna. No te muevas. Aún no estás bien"- la cálida mano de la Custodia acarició su frente con suavidad y ella cerró los ojos con el gesto. Un inesperado calor cubrió su cuerpo, relajándola instantáneamente.

"¡Gracias a los Creadores!"- la voz ronca y suave de Ilen fue lo último que escuchó antes de que quedarse dormida.

Y soñó. Soñó con un bosque lleno de cadáveres. Soñó con un soldado, un hombre de armadura brillante y gran envergadura. Le vio correr por todo el terreno mientras despachaba velozmente a más de un monstruo que se cernía sobre él y otros soldados. Su voz fuerte, grave, cruda, ordenaba no rendirse. Los hombres a los que salvaba, se llenaban de su fuerza y valor. Era invencible, lo más letal que ella jamás había visto. Su simple figura ofrecía un gran estandarte de valentía y temeridad que parecía un foco de luz dentro de tanta oscuridad. Un foco de luz que la atrajo, arrastrándola más hacia la escena. Pudo divisar los cuerpos deformes en el sucio suelo, el olor a carne putrefacta, los gemidos de algunos soldados heridos y, al fondo, detrás de todo el caos… se encontraba él. "¡Tú!"

Otra vez él. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? Intentó acercarse más, pero la escena se diluyó y un fuerte dolor la devolvió a la consciencia.

"¡ _Fenedhis_!"- gruñó mientras levantaba una mano hacia su abdomen.

Abrió los ojos e intentó aclarar su visión frotándose con las manos que tenía vendadas.

" _Da'len_. Estate quieta…"- Ilen la reprendió mientras la obligaba a bajar su mano de nuevo a la improvisada cama.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a sus alrededores y, de repente, lo recordó todo.

"¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Tamlen!"- intentó levantarse pero una mano fuerte la detuvo.

"Tranquila, Lyna. Él está bien."- Marethari se agachó hacia ella y le pasó un trapo húmedo por la cara, para quitarle el sudor que le dificultaba la visión.

"¿Dónde está?"- logró decir mientras intentaba estirarse un poco para desentumecer el cuerpo.

"Está con Zathrian y Merrill en mi aravel"-

"¡Zathrian! ¿Él está… está bien?"- levantó el rostro para mirar a su alrededor, y sólo vio a Ilen y Marethari a su lado.

Marethari la observó con curiosidad antes de contestar – "Sí, _da'len_. Está también bien"

Lyna soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sorprendió a sí misma con la inesperada reacción ante la noticia.

"¿Custodia?"- una voz masculina se oyó al otro lado de la entrada de la tienda.

"Adelante, _da'len_ …"-

Las cortinas de la tienda se descorrieron descubriendo el rostro congestionado del elfo "¡Lyna!"- Fenarel corrió hacia ella y se lanzó de rodillas a su lado, mientras que, con una mano, la acarició suavemente el rostro – "Oh, gracias a los dioses que estás viva. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti"- se acercó más y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella en señal de afecto. Ella cerró los ojos un instante y sonrió aliviada por verle.

"Hace falta algo más que desangrarme para deshacerte de mí, _lethallin_ "- intentó reír, pero el dolor se lo impidió y tosió nuevamente.

"Al parecer, así es. Ahora tendremos que seguir soportándote, niña"- otra voz surgió cerca de la entrada y Lyna levantó el rostro para ver a Duncan de pie, con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Ella soltó una ahogada carcajada seguida de un gemido de dolor y más tos, pero se recuperó al instante aunque maldiciendo al humano entre medias.

"No te fuerces, Lyna. Aún no estás del todo bien."- Ilen miró con rabia al Guarda Gris y luego a Lyna con expresión de enfado, mientras sujetaba sus hombros para mantenerla acostada, al tiempo que Marethari seguía usando su magia sobre ella.

Los cinco se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que Lyna lo rompió.

"Custodia… creo que… deberías descansar"- levantó su mano y la puso sobre la mano de Marethari.

Ésta la miró a los ojos y sonrió – "Ya descansaré luego. Aún tengo maná y tú no estás fuera de peligro. Has… perdido mucha sangre"- la última frase se atascó ligeramente en su garganta y Lyna notó la incomodidad del momento.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"- intentó levantarse pero Ilen se lo volvió a impedir.

"No creo que sea el mom-"-

"¿Qué ha sucedido, Custodia?"- dijo en tono severo, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de Marethari evitando así que continuase con la curación.

La anciana cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Está bien, _da'len_ … como desees"- dijo en tono cansado.

La siguiente media hora Lyna escuchó con detenimiento lo que había sucedido. La temporal curación de Tamlen, el ritual y sus complicaciones, la actitud de Zathrian y su milagrosa recuperación. Nada de lo que le contaron, en realidad, la sorprendía. Todo entraba más o menos dentro de lo normal, excepto la parte que ella había experimentado cuando estuvo inconsciente. Esa parte la alteraba de sobremanera. Pero no diría nada hasta no estar a solas con la Custodia, pues no quería preocupar ni alertar al resto. Ellos la querían, pero pocos la comprendían como Marethari.

Inesperadamente, un ruido en la entrada sacó a Lyna de sus pensamientos.

"¡Lyna!"- Ashalle entraba corriendo en la tienda sin previo aviso y prácticamente se lanzaba sobre Lyna para abrazarla. Ella no dijo nada, a pesar del dolor que sintió, cuando la elfa la abrazó con fuerza, aunque fue Ilen quien, finalmente, la apartó bruscamente para que Lyna pudiera respirar de nuevo sin dificultad.

"Oh, _ir abelas, da'len_. Ha sido la emoción de verte despierta. He… hemos estado muy preocupados. Hubo un momento que casi pensamos que…"- la voz se le entrecortó y se tapó la boca para evitar sollozar.

Lyna levantó su mano y la puso sobre ella para tranquilizarla – "Estoy aquí. Sigo viva y preparada para seguir dándote disgustos, Ashalle"- sonrió, y la elfa le devolvió la sonrisa – "Aunque… me comería un buey gordito ahora mismo. ¡Estoy hambrienta!"- su estómago, inesperadamente, confirmó con un gruñido sus palabras y todos alrededor no pudieron evitar reír aliviados al fin.

Después de un par de horas de silencios interrumpidos, conversaciones diversas, comida y magia, Lyna logró sentarse por fin, a pesar de las quejas de su maestro.

Lyna se había dado cuenta de que todos, a excepción de Duncan, se hallaban en un estado de nerviosismo importante. Aunque intentasen disimularlo, ella los conocía bien y sabía cuándo le estaban ocultando algo. Pero decidió esperar hasta preguntar. Necesitaba sentirse mejor, con más energía, así que decidió que había llegado el momento de volver a la normalidad. Quizá así, recuperase un poco de esa fuerza que le faltaba.

"Bueno… estaba muy rica la comida, Ashalle, _ma serannas_."- le extendió el cuenco vacío y se volteó hacia la Custodia.

"Custodia, me gustaría… limpiarme y vestirme, si es posible"-

Marethari se le quedó un instante mirando y asintió vacilante – "Está bien, _da'len_. Si te sientes con fuerzas te dejaremos a solas para que te prepares poco a poco"- la Custodia se movió para levantarse, pero Lyna la detuvo.

"Acompañadme, Custodia. Hay… algo de lo que quisiera hablar"- La Custodia la miró con recelo pero aceptó. Después, se volteó para mirar al maestro Ilen y él comprendió al instante.

"Venid. Dejémoslas solas"- dijo el maestro al resto de los presentes. Todos obedecieron, aunque Fenarel puso mala cara, pero Lyna le sonrió suplicante y él, finalmente, aceptó a regañadientes.

Cuando hubieron salido todos, Marethari le alcanzó un cubo de agua y un trapo a Lyna para que se aseara. Lyna se lavó en silencio mientras intentaba recordar el cúmulo de cosas que quería hablar con la Custodia desde que abandonó el campamento. Quería aclarar su mente y su corazón de la angustia que venía sintiendo todo este tiempo, quería encontrar respuesta a la gran lista de preguntas que tenía, pues sabía que sucedían más cosas de las que ella creía. Algo en ella no estaba bien y eso era algo que no se quitaba simplemente con un trapo y agua.

Cuando terminó, se colocó poco a poco su armadura y, con ayuda de la Custodia, se trenzó el cabello de nuevo. Su piel ardía un poco, y las heridas de sus muñecas aún no estaban del todo sanadas pero, a medida que transcurrían los minutos, se sentía cada vez más fuerte. Casi como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro está, la magia de Marethari era la principal causa de su mejoría.

Justo cuando se disponía a hablar, la Custodia la interrumpió- " _Da'len_ … sé que tienes muchas preguntas… pero ¿no crees que primero debes descansar un poco más? Has pasado por mucho estos días…"

Lyna se colocó de frente a Marethari mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos sin pestañear – "No descansaré hasta saber lo que necesito saber, Custodia, y sé que tienes muchas de las respuestas, si no todas…".- insistió.

Marethari la observó a los ojos y suspiró – " _Ma nuvenin_ , Lyna…"- dijo resignada al tiempo que juntaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y esperaba paciente el interrogatorio.

Lyna no sabía por dónde comenzar, así que, sin más, soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, sin pensar el orden inicial de sus dudas ni el tono con el que iba a preguntarlas.

"Háblame de mis padres…"-

La Custodia dio un respingo apenas perceptible y carraspeó, pero asintió - "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Todo…"- se apresuró a contestar –"Por favor…"

"Está bien, _da'len_. Intentaré contarte todo lo que sé"-

Marethari era, normalmente, una mujer que llevaba puesta encima siempre una máscara de serenidad absoluta que lograba calmar al más nervioso ser sobre Thedas pero, esta vez, Lyna pudo notar una gran incomodidad a medida que avanzaba su relato.

Durante los minutos que la Custodia hablaba, Lyna escuchaba y se imaginaba cada cosa que Marethari le contaba. Sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas constantemente e incluso pensó que no soportaría conocer toda la verdad pero aguantó estoicamente. Debía saberlo todo. Su cansado corazón golpeaba fuerte en el pecho con la revelación de su pasado, de su familia, su vida…

"Y… es así como terminaste siendo hija del clan. Somos tu familia desde entonces…"- Marethari bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. Parecía bastante afectada por el relato y ella lo notó.

Lyna se quedó un rato observándola con lágrimas en los ojos y, antes de intervenir, se frotó la cara para despejar toda expresión de dolor que pudiera estar haciendo de forma inconsciente. Estaba cansada de sentirse débil y expuesta, pero había cosas que no podía evitar sentir.

"Entonces… ¿mi madre me abandonó?"- su voz tembló ligeramente con la pregunta.

"No es lo que piensas, Lyna. Ella realmente no tuvo elección"- se apresuró a decir Marethari.

"¿Que no tuvo elección?... si lo que me has dicho es verdad y no me ocultas nada, entonces… ¡siempre tuvo elección!"- Lyna no podía creer las palabras de Marethari. Acababa de descubrir que su madre la había abandonado para adentrarse después en el bosque y desaparecer así para siempre de su vida, y la Custodia la defendía, pero ¿por qué?

"No, Lyna. Ella había sufrido mucho… perdió a tu padre por culpa de esos bandidos… estaba trastornada. Él era el gran amor de su vida y no supo sobrellevarlo…"- Marethari parecía muy nerviosa esta vez. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, cual niña.

Lyna la observó un instante, incrédula. Parecía defender a su madre a pesar de que la evidencia mostrase claramente otra cosa; mostraba que Lyna nunca había sido suficiente para ella, no más que su padre, y por eso la abandonó.

Conocer esto de su vida no la hacía más feliz. Al contrario, la llenaba de una tristeza profunda, una tristeza que le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Su madre no la quiso lo suficiente y la abandonó a su suerte y, a su padre, lo asesinaron unos bandidos sin escrúpulos. Con eso ahora tendría que vivir. Pero, conocer esto ahora, no le proporcionaba ninguna respuesta realmente. Marethari había hablado de sus padres, pero no de quiénes eran.

"Custodia… ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi padre era importante para el clan? ¿Era algún maestro o anciano?"- preguntó confusa mientras luchaba por ocultar la tristeza que inundaba su corazón.

Marethari suspiró y ofreció en tono cansado – "Era importante porque… fue el anterior Custodio de nuestro clan, Lyna."

Lyna abrió más los ojos en sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que tuvo que tragar varias veces para evitar que se le saliese por la garganta.

"¿Q-qué…? ¿C-cómo… es po-posible?"- tartamudeó.

"Lyna… tienes que entender que la situación de tus padres no era fácil. Tu madre era de otro clan y tu padre, al ser Custodio, tenía deberes para con su propio clan. Finalmente, tu madre abandonó a su familia para irse con tu padre. Luego… luego pasó todo lo demás…"- carraspeó para aclararse la voz y continuó – "Su amor, Lyna… su amor era lo más hermoso que tenían, hasta que… hasta que llegaste tú. Entonces su amor se volvió aún más grande, más profundo, pues te iban a tener a ti."

"¿Amor por mí? ¿De verdad? Te olvidas de que mi madre no me quiso… ¡Me abandonó!"- Lyna se levantó de golpe y trastabilló un poco pero logró mantenerse en pie sin caer.

"Lyna"- dijo nerviosa Marethari – "No es como piensas. Ella no te abandonó por que no te quisiera, sino porque te quería demasiado."

"¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que me abandonó porque me quería? ¿Pero qué clase de amor es ese? ¡Dioses!"- Lyna se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor punzante taladrar sus sienes. Los latidos de su corazón le impedían incluso respirar y el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande.

"Ella… ella nos dio el mayor regalo que tanto Ashalle, Ilen y yo hemos recibido jamás. Ella sabía que serías más feliz sin ella, sin su dolor, sin su recuerdo y amargura… lo hizo por ti, Lyna… por ti."- la Custodia se levantó y caminó hacia ella, pero Lyna se apartó.

"¡No la defiendas!"- gritó – "¿Qué clase de madre abandona a su hija de esa forma? ¿Qué clase de madre deja a su hija sola, sin un padre ni madre, ni historia, ni respuestas? ¿Qué clase de madre se niega a coger en brazos a su hija al nacer? ¿Eh?"- Lyna chillaba de dolor. Sus lágrimas brotaban a mares y su cuerpo temblaba del cúmulo de emociones que se le agolpaban en su interior.

Marethari abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante las palabras de Lyna – "Pero cómo… ¿cómo sabes eso?"- dijo incrédula.

Lyna tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Era como si no hubiera sido ella quien lo dijera. Pero comenzó a temblar aún más bruscamente al percatarse de la revelación espontánea que había realizado – "Es… No sé… Lo supuse… pensé… ¡Da igual!"- se dio la vuelta y quiso escapar corriendo de la tienda pero se detuvo en el acto. Aún había muchas preguntas que hacer, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, antes de proseguir.

Pero cuando se dispuso a continuar, una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro y ella no pudo aguantarlo más. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó fuertemente a Marethari, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ésta le respondió a su vez con un débil llanto que se unió al de Lyna, inundando la tienda de un pesar tal, que estremeció la parte más profunda del alma de la elfa.

Las dos sollozaron unos instantes más, ambas sin dejar de abrazarse, hasta que Lyna consiguió recomponerse un poco y se apartó de la Custodia para enjugarse las lágrimas que corrían ampliamente por sus mejillas.

"Quiero saber por qué… Custodia… ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué me revelas esto justo ahora?"- la miró a los ojos, buscando una explicación plausible en aquella mirada intensa.

Marethari respiró profundamente y ofreció débilmente – "Porque no queríamos que crecieras pensando lo que hoy piensas. Tu madre sí te quería, Lyna… te quiso hasta el final"- levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, mientras Lyna la miraba con ojos vidriosos.

"Dices que se marchó… ¿Adónde? ¿Está… está viva?"- la incomodidad de Lyna volvía a aumentar pero no quiso dar demasiada muestra de ello.

"Nadie lo sabe… un día se adentró al bosque y… y ya no volvió"- Marethari bajó la mirada, mientras que recordaba, como si fuera ayer, el llanto de Lyna cuando su madre partió. Parecía que ella, a pesar de que era un bebé de días, sabía qué jamás la volvería a ver.

"Ya… ya veo…"- Lyna se terminó de separar de Marethari, pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos de la anciana que la observaba ahora con aire de súplica, como si quisiera evitar más preguntas.

"Mi padre"- continuó decidida – "Era mago, ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Un mago muy poderoso…"

"¿Cómo era?"- necesitaba saberlo… necesitaba saber a quién se parecía, de quién había heredado los rasgos, su carácter, sus manías… conocer su identidad, esa que le era tan esquiva últimamente.

"Pues… era un hombre magnífico."- ofreció Marethari con nostalgia en su voz- "Era muy alto, tenía tu mismo color de cabello y… y unos ojos color ámbar tan intensos que el Sol se ruborizaba ante ellos…"- sonrió. Ella misma se había sentido algo atraída por su belleza, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a Ilen para entonces.

Lyna abrió los ojos y la boca en sorpresa – "Su Vallaslin… ¿Cómo era?"

"Era igual que-"

"¿El mío?"- terminó de decir Lyna de repente.

Marethari se sorprendió pero asintió finalmente y dio un paso más hacia ella.

"Lyna… hay algo más que debes saber"

Lyna iba a interrumpir con otra pregunta pero se detuvo al ver que la mirada de Marethari se tornaba más seria de lo normal, y esperó paciente a que la anciana continuase.

La Custodia tragó saliva y continuó con determinación en su semblante – "No sé si sabes que, a menudo, los… hijos de magos suelen…"- hizo una pausa incómoda y siguió con cautela – "presentar ciertas… habilidades mágicas"

Lyna asintió y algo en su interior se agitó. Sabía lo que podía significar, pero no sabía qué tenía que ver con ella.

"Bien. Pues… Lyna, creo que…"- tragó saliva antes de continuar – "Creo que, gran parte de lo que te pasa actualmente, es… es por ello"

Lyna abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. No daba crédito a lo que oía. Tampoco lo entendía bien, así que intentó decir algo pero sólo balbuceó.

Sin embargo, Marethari pareció comprender su reacción y siguió – "Tus… sueños y pesadillas, tus reacciones cuando te suceden cosas demasiado… intensas"- recordó cuando Lyna acudió a ella por algo que había pasado con sus manos cuando estuvo con Tamlen – "todo eso puede, y digo puede porque no es seguro, tener su origen en… la magia"

"¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Custodia? ¿Q-que s-soy una maga?"- Lyna comenzó a temblar y no supo qué más hacer. Sólo se quedó de pie, atónita, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que la Custodia le contaba.

"No, _da'len_. No creo que esa sea la razón, pues si ese fuera el caso, habrías mostrado señales de magia mucho antes"-

"¿Entonces?... ¿Qué intentas decirme?"-

"Sólo digo que, parte de tu ser está ligado de alguna forma al Velo y el Más Allá. Tus sueños siempre han tenido un gran componente premonitorio. Eso sólo se justifica si, por tus venas, corre la sangre de Dioses; la magia. Y tu padre era mago, y uno muy poderoso, como pocos. No sería de extrañar que, su única hija, tuviera alguna… habilidad especial"- Marethari quería calmar a la joven que se encontraba bastante asombrada y aterrorizada. Y es que era comprensible. La magia siempre había atemorizado los corazones de las personas, en mayor o menor medida y, Lyna, no era diferente. Ella respetaba la magia pero, en cierta forma, la temía también.

Lyna no podía creer lo que la Custodia le contaba pero, a medida que le seguía explicando las implicaciones de la magia y sus enormes posibilidades, más se convencía de que Marethari estaba en lo cierto, pero ¿Cómo? Los magos, tal como mencionó la Custodia, solían presentar muestras de ello en etapas mucho más tempranas y ella era ya toda una mujer. Tener habilidades especiales implicaba, en cierta forma, tener magia pero ¿Qué significaba aquello? Y lo que era más importante ¿Cómo podía controlarlo? Ahora entendía muchas cosas, ahora todo parecía cobrar más sentido. Los sueños, las visiones, su conexión con Tamlen, la reacción de sus dedos cuando estaba en éxtasis… incluso los sucesos recientes con los bandidos y su fuego nuevo… todo, quizá, tenía su origen en ello.

"Custodia… si lo que dices es verdad"- se aclaró la voz para continuar sin que ésta temblase – "¿Cómo puedo controlarlo? ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?"- soltó un suspiro y se frotó la cara con desesperación. La magia era algo que la aterraba. Jamás pensó que, el origen de su actual metamorfosis, fuera algo tan elemental y radical, algo tan terrorífico y desconocido para ella.

"Esto no es una enfermedad, Lyna, así que no puedes evitarlo"- ofreció Marethari con cierto tono de molestia – "Pero… puedes aprender a controlarlo. No es tan complicado una vez que sabes cómo activarlo, aunque necesitas mucha práctica, y varios años para perfeccionar las habilidades."

"¡Pero no puedo!"- gruñó desesperada Lyna. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró desesperada a la Custodia, que se encontraba sorprendida por la inesperada reacción – "Es… demasiado tarde, Custodia"- soltó un suspiro de impotencia y miró con tristeza a Marethari.

La Custodia abrió la boca en sorpresa, y su corazón se aceleró. Algo sucedía y, por la cara de Lyna, no era bueno - " _Da'len_ … ¿A qué te refieres? Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo te ayudaré. Además, Merrill tambi-"

"¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedo! ¡Ni siquiera estaré aquí para hacerlo!"- volvió a gritar y cerró los ojos de la impotencia. Su vida no sólo había cambiado cuando se marchó del clan hacia Gwaren, sino mucho antes, y sin ella saberlo. La vida que creía conocer, la Lyna que creía ser, no existía.

"¿A qué te refieres, niña? ¿Qué ocurre?"- Marethari alzó la voz. La reacción de Lyna la estaba asustando y sabía que algo tenía que ver con el humano que la acompañaba.

"Necesito hablar con Ilen también, Custodia… necesito… necesito contaros todo a todos. Vámonos… necesito salir de aquí"- suspiró y agachó la cabeza al tiempo que se giraba y salía de la tienda.

Marethari no habló. Sólo asintió y salió, con aire sombrío, detrás de Lyna. Su corazón latía con fuerza pues, en lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que el día de hoy, cambiará su vida para siempre.

Al salir, varias caras conocidas se dieron la vuelta y muchos murmuraron palabras entre sí, pero nadie se acercó a saludar a Lyna excepto un Fenarel ansioso.

"¡ _Lethallan_! Me alegro de verte de nuevo de pie. Tienes incluso buena cara. ¡Menudo susto nos has dado!"- levantó una mano y acarició la suave mejilla de la elfa. Tenía muchísimas ganas de abrazarla y besarla pero sabía que no era el momento. El resto de los miembros del clan les observaban y Lyna parecía sumida en sus pensamientos más de lo normal, así que decidió esperar.

" _Ma serannas, lethallin_. Estoy ya mucho mejor. ¿Dónde está Ilen y el resto?"- preguntó en tono distante. No se sentía con ganas de nada. Descubrir, no sólo que su madre la había abandonado, sino que su padre había muerto a manos de unos bandidos y que ella había heredado parte de sus habilidades mágicas, era demasiado que asimilar. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Además de eso, Lyna pronto dejaría el clan… aún guardaba algo de luz, pero sabía que Duncan no cejaría en su empeño, y ella estaba cansada de luchar contra los elementos.

Fenarel se extrañó por la respuesta tan directa de Lyna pero supuso que estaría cansada. Después de todo, casi muere en el ritual y eso no era algo que tomar a la ligera – "Ilen está en su puesto con Ashalle. Ella le está ayudando con unas cosas. Zathrian, Merrill, Tamlen y ese _shem_ con el que has venido están en el Aravel de la Custodia. ¿Por qué?"-

"Por favor, Fen, dile a Ilen y Ashalle que vayan al carromato de la Custodia. Necesito hablar con todos vosotros y no quiero esperar más para hacerlo"- Lyna se giró y continuó andando hasta el aravel de Marethari, seguida por ésta en silencio.

Fenarel parpadeó varias veces, con incredulidad, pero asintió e hizo lo que Lyna le ordenó sin replicar.

Lyna llegó al aravel y, al entrar, un olor a metal y flores inundó su nariz. Levantó una mano para frotarse un poco los ojos y parpadeó hasta que su visión se adaptó a la semi-penumbra.

Acostado en un diván, se encontraba Tamlen. Al lado, Merrill y Zathrian se hallaban con sus manos puestas sobre él, mientras que Tamlen parecía descansar en calma. Duncan observaba de lejos, recostado sobre una pequeña estantería.

"¡Lyna!"- Merrill pegó un pequeño saltito y separó sus manos de Tamlen. Corrió hacia Lyna y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros en señal de afecto – "Me alegro que estés bien. ¡Gracias a los Dioses!"- sonrió la joven. Lyna le devolvió la sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Su mirada se desvió hacia Zathrian, que la observaba ahora con el ceño fruncido y la mirada brillante. Ambos parecieron compartir algo que nadie más sabía y los dos comprendieron al instante lo que sucedía.

"Necesito hablar con todos. Ahora."- ofreció Lyna en tono serio.

Al oír su voz, Tamlen comenzó a abrir los ojos y a balbucear. Parecía aturdido y algo dolorido, pero el corazón de Lyna se agitó con la visión.

"¡Oh Tamlen!"- no pudo evitarlo y corrió hacia él. Se sentó cerca y le sujetó las manos fuertemente mientras le observaba con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

Zathrian se apartó dejando espacio para ellos y se alejó hacia una esquina, observando con detenimiento su obra.

"¿L-Lyna? ¿Eres tú?"- Tamlen abrió los ojos y su corazón casi se desboca al instante. Ahí, junto a él, se encontraba su amada. Se sentó de golpe y abrazó fuertemente a la elfa que comenzó a llorar de alivio entre sus brazos.

" _Vhenan_ … Los Dioses han sido benévolos. Aquí estás, conmigo… por fin."- le susurró al oído. Lyna se estremeció y levantó la cara para verle directo a los ojos. Ambos se quedaron un breve instante mirándose, sin decir nada, hasta que Lyna se acercó y, suavemente, le besó en los labios ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta del aravel se abrió y entró Fenarel seguido de Ilen y Ashalle. A Fenarel casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca al ver a Lyna besando a Tamlen y tuvo que hacer gran acopio de voluntad para no gritar y salir corriendo hacia ellos para separarles. La ira le hervía por dentro. Deformó sus manos en puños y cerró la puerta de golpe, bruscamente, sobresaltando a todos.

Lyna se dio un pequeño salto cuando la puerta del carromato se cerró fuertemente. Se giró para ver la causa y observó a Fenarel, de pie y con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia y los celos. Lyna tragó saliva y se separó un poco de Tamlen, pero no quiso darle más importancia. Fenarel ya sabía a qué atenerse y, tanto si le gustase como si no, debía respetar su decisión.

Lyna volvió a mirar a Tamlen y sonrió – "Me alegro de verte bien, _lethallin_."- se levantó, dejando atrás una última caricia en el rostro de su amigo y se giró para ver a todos los que se encontraban allí. No sabía cómo empezar y no quería dar demasiadas vueltas en el asunto pues su voluntad y fuerza comenzaban a mermar, así que decidió no dar rodeos.

"Antes de nada, Zathrian"- dijo, mirando al Custodio a los ojos con intensidad – "Mi agradecimiento es eterno por lo que has hecho. Has salvado a mi amigo, y eso jamás será olvidado. _Ma serannas, hahren_ "

Zathrian asintió con la cabeza y ofreció una media sonrisa, pero no hizo mayor gesto.

"Custodia, Fen, Merrill y Ilen, el mismo agradecimiento os lo ofrezco a vosotros. Sin vuestra ayuda, ni Tamlen ni yo seguiríamos respirando. Gracias"- todos asintieron y sonrieron, excepto Ilen, que frunció el ceño en respuesta, pero Lyna no le hizo caso. Ella le conocía bien y sabía que él se alegraba por ella.

"He querido hablar con vosotros porque hay algo que debo deciros sin más demora"- Lyna observó a los ojos a cada uno de los asistentes, todos con expresión de incertidumbre y curiosidad y, cogiendo aire profundamente, continuó, mientras mantenía su mirada en el rostro del Guarda – "Hoy… hoy me marcho. Y… no sé cuándo volveré…"

Todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. Ilen y Marethari miraron al tiempo al Guarda, que guardaba su expresión serena e indiferente. Antes de que ella continuase, Fenarel interrumpió – "¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Lyna? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ante la réplica de Fenarel, Tamlen se levantó del diván y quiso intervenir pero Lyna levantó una mano y cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba recopilar toda la voluntad posible para no echarse a llorar – "Es una promesa que hice y debo cumplir. Espero que lo comprendáis"

En ese instante, varias voces más se alzaron con diferentes preguntas. Tamlen se acercó a ella y le dio la vuelta para que le mirase a los ojos. Fenarel comenzó a preguntar más cosas que ella no lograba entender debido al resto de voces que se sumaban a la réplica pero, Lyna no logró identificar las voces de Zathrian, Ilen, Marethari ni Duncan.

Apartándose lentamente de Tamlen, se giró y miró al _shem_. Duncan asintió y dio un paso al frente.

"Por favor, es importante que escuchéis"- dijo en tono grave y sereno mientras descruzaba los brazos y los alojaba a ambos lados de sus caderas.

"¿Quién te ha dado a ti permiso para hablar, _shem_? ¿Qué le has hecho a Lyna?"- Fenarel se acercó, rojo de ira, mientras retorcía los puños de rabia y miraba al Guarda con asco.

"Fen… Todos… debéis escuchar, por favor"- suplicó Lyna mientras se posicionaba al lado del Guarda.

Fenarel se detuvo y miró a Lyna con incredulidad, pero ella le devolvió una mirada de resignación que él no logró comprender. ¿Estaba aceptando su marcha sin más?

Ante la petición de Lyna, todos los que hablaban, se tranquilizaron al instante. Varios de los presentes, entre los que se encontraban Tamlen, Fenarel, Merrill, Ilen y Ashalle, llevaban puestas muecas de confusión y rabia que no lograban disimular. En cambio, Marethari y Zathrian guardaban la compostura, aunque la primera juntaba las cejas en señal de preocupación.

"Bien. Duncan… por favor… necesito que nos expliques a todos el porqué de mi decisión y las implicaciones"- Lyna quería terminar con esto ya, así que dejó que el Guarda explicase todo, incluso aquello que aún no le había dicho.

Duncan la miró de reojo y asintió. Después, dijo con voz suave – "Como ya sabéis, Lyna fue apresada en Gwaren. Su liberación lleva consigo una promesa; la promesa de que, a cambio de su libertad, ella tendría que… venir conmigo y…"

"¿Unirse a los Guardas Grises? ¿Es eso, _shem_?"- interrumpió Ilen con rabia. Lyna nunca había visto a su maestro con esa furia en su mirada. Era como si un fuego resurgiera de repente en sus pupilas.

Pero ella se apresuró a intervenir – "Maestro… es mi decisión. Tú me has enseñado que las promesas se cumplen, y que el deber está por encima del interés personal. Es… es mi decisión y no hay nada más que podamos hacer… ¿no?"- dijo mirando al Guarda, esperando una pizca de esperanza.

El Guarda la observó con ternura y asintió – "Es tu deber ahora, Lyna. Nada se puede hacer".

"Es demasiado pretensioso pensar que vamos a dejar a nuestra protegida en vuestras manos, Guarda. Es demasiado inconsciente por vuestra parte también pensar que no haremos algo para evitar que ella sea vuestra esclava. No os olvidéis que estáis en nuestras tierras, en nuestro clan y, aquí, son nuestras reglas las que imperan, no su manchada orden de viejas glorias"- Lyna se sorprendió al ver a Marethari hablar con tanta frialdad, tanta amenaza junta en su voz. Era como si hubiera rejuvenecido de repente cincuenta años. Su rostro era una máscara feroz que mostraba lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Sus labios se apartaban para dejar correr libre el veneno que salía por ellos y su cuerpo, impasible, se mantenía de pie, recto, fuerte, altivo. Lyna observó con dulzura la forma en la que su Custodia y maestro la defendían. Su corazón se llenó de orgullo y alegría al comprobar que, después de todo, sí tenía familia.

Pero reaccionó a tiempo antes de que se unieran otras voces a la amenaza. Sabía que, en este momento, todos los presentes elfos sentían ganas de acabar con la vida del Guarda. Ella no podía permitirlo. No después de lo que él hizo por ella.

"Custodia, ¡Alto! ¡Parad todos ya!"- gritó mientras miraba a todos los presentes con rabia.

"Es mi maldita decisión… y así será. ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡No soy tu hija Marethari, ni la tuya Ashalle, ni la tuya… Ilen!"- su corazón tembló con la frase. Ella les quería como si fueran sus padres, su familia – "¡Yo no tengo padres!"- respiró profundamente de nuevo y continuó – "Agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Sois mi familia, mi clan, y siempre lo seréis. Pero esto es parte de lo que soy, no puedo retractarme de una promesa así como así. Ilen, tú debes entenderlo mejor que nadie"- le miró y el elfo agachó la mirada, avergonzado – "Soy adulta y ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y ésta ya la he tomado. No hay vuelta atrás… nada podrá impedir que me vaya con Duncan"

"Pero Lyna, ¿Cómo vas a irte con un _shem_? ¡Te va a usar y tirar! Siempre lo hacen"- intervino con angustia Fenarel. Tamlen le secundó afirmando sus palabras pero Lyna les detuvo con un movimiento de la mano- "¡Basta los dos! Es mi decisión y es mi vida. Os pido respeto, os pido comprensión. Si me queréis, lo aceptaréis."

"Lyna, cariño… ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?"- Ashalle se acercó a ella temblorosa mientras sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas, y sujetó las manos de Lyna.

Ella asintió – "Es lo que debo, Ashalle"- tragó saliva para evitar llorar.

Ashalle la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído que la quería y que siempre sería así. Tuvo que contenerse para no llorar. Al cabo de unos instantes, sin más, la elfa se dio la vuelta y se marchó del aravel entre sollozos. Lyna sabía que Ashalle era débil en las emociones, vulnerable, y que no podía soportar que ella se marchase, pero tendría que superarlo. Todos tendrían que aprender a vivir sin ella, y ella sin ellos. Aun así, siempre quedaba una pequeña esperanza de volver.

Duncan se acercó más a Lyna y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, para intentar reconfortarla. Después, se apresuró a decir - "Es importante que entendáis que, una vez que Lyna forme parte de los Guardas Grises, jamás podrá volver"

Lyna sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayese de golpe sobre el ardiente cuerpo. No es que fuera del todo sorpresa pero, escuchar al _shemlen_ decirlo sin más, fue como si le arrancasen el corazón de golpe. Sin embargo, ella debía mantenerse impasible, no debía mostrar su agitación ni tristeza, debía ser la piedra fuerte que sostuviera a los demás que amenazaban con desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

"Lyna… no… ¿Qué es lo que dice este humano?"- Fenarel se acercó a Lyna con lágrimas en los ojos y ella notó a Tamlen tensarse al lado de ella. Ellos quizá serían los que más tardarían en asimilarlo y aceptarlo, así que decidió coger las manos de ambos y acercarse a ellos para dedicarle unas palabras.

"Fen, Tamlen… no os entristezcáis por mí. Yo estaré bien."- levantó ambas manos y acarició las mejillas de sus dos amigos al unísono. Ellos, al instante, inclinaron las caras para sentir más la caricia de Lyna. Ese gesto, la entristeció de sobremanera y no pudo evitar dejar correr algunas lágrimas.

"Lyna… no puedes… debes quedarte. Te necesitamos. Somos tu familia… tu… hogar. Te… te queremos…"- Tamlen se acercó más a ella y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de Lyna, mientras sollozó como un niño. Fenarel la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero no dijo nada. Sólo alternaba su mirada entre los ojos de Lyna, como si estuviera buscando alguna pizca de esperanza.

Fenarel no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Lyna, su Lyna… se marchaba para no volver. Ni la peor de las pesadillas, salvo su muerte, podría superar lo que ella, tan resignada, les contaba. Su corazón estaba al borde de romperse en miles de pedazos. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, como temblaba el de Tamlen que se apoyaba, tímidamente, sobre el de Lyna. En cambio, su amiga, se hallaba en un estado de absoluta aceptación. Sus ojos, aunque con lágrimas, mostraban calma, determinación... mostraban un adiós sin retorno, sin esperanza. Eso le mató por dentro.

"S-si… si es lo que deseas, Lyna…"- las palabras se le ahogaron de repente. Tamlen no podía creer su suerte. Había revivido para perder lo que más adoraba en esta vida, su Lyna. Sintió por un momento que se iba a desmayar, pero se sujetó bien de Lyna que le agarró y le ayudó a sentarse en el diván detrás de ellos.

"Merrill, por favor, quédate cuidando a Tamlen mientras termino de hablar con Lyna fuera"- Marethari le dio un toque en la espalda a la elfa que se hallaba nerviosa y triste. Ésta corrió al lado de Tamlen, que se negó un instante en permanecer acostado, pero finalmente obedeció y se sumió, casi al instante, en un profundo sueño.

Lyna le miró por última vez y sonrió. Tamlen… te echaré de menos- pensó mientras sentía que otra lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Carraspeó un poco para guardar de nuevo la compostura y se dispuso a salir del aravel seguida de Ilen, Marethari y Fenarel.

"Guarda Gris, quisiera hablar con vos."- dijo bruscamente Zathrian mientras se adelantaba unos pasos.

Duncan asintió y luego se volteó para mirar a Lyna – "Lyna, adelántate y… ve preparando tus cosas, por favor"

Lyna asintió y terminó de salir del carromato, cerrando después la puerta tras de sí.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos y Marethari se detuvo en seco – "Sé que no soy tu madre… sé que ninguno de nosotros somos tu familia de sangre… pero nos importas, Lyna. Y mucho"- la voz le tembló.

Lyna se dio la vuelta y observó a Marethari con los ojos colmados en lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas sujetas entre sí. La visión de ella, que era casi como una madre, rota de dolor, era más de lo que pudo soportar y se acercó a ella para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo – " _Ma serannas_ … por ser la madre que nunca tuve, por quererme y protegerme. _Ar lath ma, mamae_ "

En ese instante, la Custodia comenzó a sollozar intensamente. Fenarel e Ilen se quedaron un instante callados y ambos bajaron la mirada al suelo, mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas que les corrían por las mejillas.

Ilen quería ser fuerte, pero la visión de Lyna llamando madre a Marethari, fue un golpe directo al corazón. Después de todo, ella había sido la hija que Marethari y él nunca pudieron tener y, verla partir, iba a ser uno de los momentos más tristes de sus vidas. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ellas y las abrazó a las dos, mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la espalda de Lyna y las acompañaba en el llanto.

Fenarel observaba la escena como si fuera irreal, como si todo fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que se despertaría lleno de sudor y temblando, pero no. Nada de lo que sucedía era un sueño, todo era real y su corazón lo sabía. Pero, debía ser fuerte. Lyna era así, imprevisible, cumplía sus promesas y, cuando tomaba una decisión, nada ni nadie le hacía cambiar de parecer. Debía haberlo visto venir. Debía haber sabido que ella, no sólo no sería de él, sino que no pertenecería ni al propio clan que la vio crecer y la crió. A pesar de todo, él sabía, en su fuero interno, que ella no se quedaría mucho tiempo con ellos, con nadie. Suspiró y se frotó la cara para apartar parte de la tristeza que amenazaba con llevarle al agujero más oscuro de su alma. Tenía que ser fuerte, y sabía que no sería la última vez que vería a Lyna. De eso estaba seguro.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Lyna se separó lentamente de su Custodia y Maestro y les apretó delicadamente los hombros en señal de consuelo. Ellos la miraron y sonrieron débilmente como un par de ancianos que parecían despedirse de un hijo que iba a la guerra. Y en cierta forma era así. Ella se iba y no sabía qué le depararía el camino, pero sabía que tendría que hacer uso de sus habilidades, pues era precisamente por eso que el Guarda la había reclutado.

Antes de ir a su tienda, Lyna se detuvo un instante delante de Marethari, que seguía algo temblorosa y triste – "Custodia, antes de… irme, me gustaría que me hicieras un último favor"

"Sí, Lyna… lo que desees"- dijo Marethari en un hilo de voz.

"No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volveros a ver, pero sé que estaré lejos de vosotros mucho tiempo"- los ojos de Ilen y Marethari se volvieron más cristalinos con aquellas palabras, pero Lyna continuó – "Esto supondrá un nuevo comienzo, sobre todo para mí, y quiero llevarlo siempre como recuerdo" – se giró hacia su Custodia y siguió – "Custodia, quiero someterme de nuevo al rito del _Vallaslin_ "

"¿Qué? _Da'len_ , esto no es un simple tatuaje que puedas hacerte. Tiene un simbolismo importante dentro de nuestra cultura. Se hace por una razón"- cuestionó algo molesta la Custodia.

Lyna entendía las reticencias de su Custodia, pero ella necesitaba esto; necesitaba que cada poro de su piel contara una historia de lo que era, de quien fue cuando estuvo en el clan, de su cultura y raza, de su gente y hogar. Quería que cada vez que alguien la acariciase, supiera que ella no era de nadie, que ella ya tenía dueño y señor y que él era su hogar, su clan.

"Custodia, comprendo las reservas, pero es algo que necesito. Es un final y un comienzo, es un compromiso y, por encima de todo, sois mi pasado, presente y futuro. No me neguéis esto… por favor"- sujetó temblorosa a Marethari y ésta cerró los ojos un instante.

Fenarel se quedó callado mientras observaba a Lyna convencer a la Custodia. Sin mediar más palabras, ambas asintieron y se retiraron a la tienda de Lyna. Marethari se desvió un instante hacia su aravel y salió al poco tiempo, llevando consigo un saquito pequeño.

"Maestro… ¿por qué Lyna hace esto?"- preguntó Fenarel a Ilen mientras que ambos observaban a la Custodia entrar en la tienda de Lyna en la lejanía.

Ilen suspiró y ofreció con tono cansado – "Porque la educamos demasiado bien, _da'len_ … porque es así como todos deberíamos ser"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte sin más observando como tu pupila se marcha con ese _shem_? No entiendo nada…"- Fenarel seguía resistiéndose pero sabía que resultaría tremendamente inútil.

" _Da'len_ … no es nuestra decisión. Así que será mejor que lo aceptes y sigas adelante con tu vida. Todos debemos hacerlo. Sé que a ella le irá bien donde vaya… es fuerte, es decidida y tiene más potencial que cualquiera de nosotros. Será una buena Guarda"- volvió a liberar un suspiro y se frotó las sienes.

Fenarel le observó y preguntó con curiosidad – "¿Qué significa ser un Guarda, _hahren_? Ese humano parece demasiado seguro de sí mismo y hay cosas que no entiendo…"-

Ilen le miró de reojo y sonrió cansado – "Ser Guarda es servir a un bien mayor, _da'len_. Servir a Thedas. Pero, todo tiene un precio…"- dijo en tono de tristeza.

"Y el de ella es… abandonar su hogar. Entiendo… pero… si su propósito es servir, entonces, será una esclava, y más siendo elfa, _hahren_. ¿No os preocupa eso?"- quizá estaba exagerando pero ver la calma con la que Ilen respondía, le estaba poniendo de los nervios. No es que buscase una excusa para hacer que Lyna se quedase, es que temía por su bienestar.

El maestro sonrió con esas palabras – "En cierta forma, lo será, _da'len_ … pero no es como lo piensas. Todos somos esclavos de algo. Ella no servirá a un hombre, nos servirá a todos. Su sacrificio será el mayor que alguien pueda hacer y… su destino ya está sellado"

Esa explicación dejó a Fenarel más intranquilo pero, cuando se dispuso a replicar, Ilen ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse. – "Mejor será que prepares tu corazón para una dura despedida, _da'len_ … Lyna se va para no volver"- y diciendo esto, se marchó, dejándole más triste e intranquilo que antes.

No sabía cómo iba a poder sobrevivir sin Lyna, sin sus besos y caricias, sin su presencia. No sabía si tan siquiera sería capaz de llevar una vida normal, pero ella ya había decidido y eso marcaba una sentencia. Su corazón se rompió de nuevo, y el aire le faltó por un momento pero respiró profundamente y dio unos pasos al frente, indeciso. ¿Adónde iría ahora? ¿Cómo viviría? Su mirada recorrió varios de los rostros de sus compañeros que se hallaban repartidos por el campamento y una risa, de repente, llamó su atención.

Mithra se encontraba sentada junto al fuego con Deygan, Cammen y Varathorn completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía. Quizá no eran su familia ni su clan, pero era la distracción que necesitaba ahora. Hoy sería uno de los días más dolorosos de su vida y necesitaba fortalecerse para cuando la hora de la despedida llegase. Nada volvería a ser igual para él, y ya tenía miedo de seguir sin ella.

Avanzó varios pasos hasta llegar a dónde se encontraban ellos sentados y se recostó en un tronco en silencio. Todos notaron su presencia, pero continuaron con su charla. Fenarel observó la tienda de Lyna por última vez y se volteó para mirar el fuego de la hoguera. "Lyna… siempre te querré"- murmuró para sus adentros con tristeza. Se agachó para recoger una jarra de madera con cerveza élfica y se la llevó a la boca sin preguntar de quién era. Le daba igual, nada podía ser peor que perder la mujer que amaba.

… … … … … … …

Lyna se sentía anestesiada, embotada, sus sentidos estaban prácticamente ausentes. Y es que la tristeza en ella solía tener ese efecto.

Al entrar en la tienda, comenzó a quitarse poco a poco la armadura. Se desnudó por completo y se quedó tumbada en el suelo, sobre una tela a modo de alfombra, hasta que entró Marethari.

La anciana llevaba puesta una pose formal, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. La tristeza era la gran protagonista en su expresión.

Se agachó cerca de Lyna y extrajo, de uno en uno, los elementos para el rito. Normalmente, el ritual, implicaba mayor ceremonia y alegría, pero en esta ocasión, todo llevaba consigo un halo de agonía y desolación intensa.

"Lyna… ya sabes qué sucederá. Nunca antes he practicado el _Vallaslin_ en otra zona que no fuera la cara, así que no sé cómo va a reaccionar tu cuerpo. ¿Estás… preparada?"- preguntó indecisa.

Lyna la observó a los ojos y asintió – "Siempre"

Marethari la observó un instante más y liberó un suspiro.

Las manos de la anciana se juntaron y comenzó a frotarlas. Una pequeña aura de luz púrpura salió de sus dedos y palmas, electrificando toda la tienda. Al segundo después, ese foco de luz se tornó de un verde muy brillante.

Lyna cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que venía después.

Los dedos de la Custodia, poco a poco, fueron cortando la piel de Lyna con precisión, mientras que la ardiente aura de magia fusionaba de nuevo su carne, creando cicatrices suaves y uniformes por todo su cuerpo.

Lyna no sentía apenas dolor. Era extraño. Se suponía que este rito era siempre un evento temido entre los de su raza pues resultaba sumamente doloroso, pero ella lo experimentaba por segunda vez, sin mayor agonía. Quizá era su mente la que lograba calmar el dolor de sentir los cortes y su sangre hervir, o quizá es que todos solían exagerar, pero la realidad era que ella, ahora, apenas sentía algo.

Los dedos de la anciana tallaban intrincadas figuras en su torso y caderas, muslos y pies, espalda y cuello. Todo el cuerpo de Lyna se prendió en fuego y sangre y el aire se llenó de un humo gris denso que invadió las fosas nasales de Lyna, pero ella no se movió. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Confiaba en Marethari, sabía que la Custodia dibujaría aquello que Lyna necesitase recordar.

Durante varias horas, Marethari continuó su labor, descansando un par de veces para recuperar su maná y fuerza antes de continuar. Pero en todo ese tiempo, Lyna no habló, ni abrió los ojos. Se mantuvo concentrada en sentir, por poco que fuera, cada figura que la anciana tatuaba en su piel.

Sintió la marca de Mythal de nuevo, esta vez en su vientre, llegando casi hasta su centro. Retazos de Andruil, Elgar'nan y Dirthamen plagaban su torso, espalda, piernas y pecho. Pero hubo una figura que no logró discernir. Sus trazos eran complejos, profundos, y Marethari los grababa con más lentitud de la habitual. La figura, escrita en sangre y magia, la creaba en un costado. Fue la que más le dolió, pero tampoco dio muestras de ello. Debía mantenerse impasible, complacida y honrada.

De repente, la tienda se llenó de luz, y Lyna sintió como si un fuego líquido invadiese sus venas, quemando todo su cuerpo por completo. Las manos de la Custodia se posaron finalmente en la figura del costado. Antes de continuar con su magia, Marethari liberó varias palabras en élfico antiguo que Lyna no pudo entender y, de repente, un fuerte dolor congestionó sus pulmones, haciendo que ella casi se doblase de la impresión. Un hedor a carne quemada y a metal inundó la tienda y Lyna apretó los dientes, pero logró evitar el gemido que se le formaba en la garganta con cada segundo que pasaba.

Así pasaron varios minutos más hasta que, finalmente, Marethari se detuvo y, con suavidad, comenzó a limpiar con calma y detenimiento cada herida que había infligido, en silencio.

Aunque sus heridas escocieran y su tristeza no hubiera mermado, Lyna se sentía más llena que nunca de su gente, de su hogar. Sabía que todos echarían de menos tenerla cerca pero, al final terminarían por aceptar su lejanía. En cambio ella… ella se iría, y estaría aún más sola, más triste. Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba que cada parte de su ser, gritase lo que era y lo que había dejado atrás. Necesitaba sentirse más que nunca parte de algo, justo cuando parecía que iba a transformarse en un recuerdo que todos guardarían en algún baúl oculto de su corazón.

"Lyna… está hecho. ¿Estás bien?"- Marethari le sujetó una mano y se la apretó suavemente.

Lyna abrió los ojos y sonrió – "Sí. _Ma serannas_ , Custodia… Honraré a mi clan allá donde vaya. Lo prometo"- sus ojos se colmaron por un momento de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para evitar volver a llorar. Ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte.

En silencio, Lyna se colocó de nuevo la armadura. No quería ver aún los trazos en su piel. No se creía capaz de soportar la nostalgia que aquello le produciría, así que, sin más, terminó de vestirse y salió de la tienda con Marethari y su alforja llena de sus recuerdos, ungüentos y demás posesiones, ninguna valiosas.

Ya era noche profunda cuando salieron de la tienda, y muchos de los elfos del campamento se habían ido a dormir o hacían sus guardias. Lyna se alegró al ver que, tanto Fenarel, como Tamlen, Ilen, Ashalle, Merrill, Zathrian y Duncan se encontraban alrededor de la hoguera, conversando. A pesar de las caras largas y tristes, los elfos del otro clan, mantenían el ambiente algo más animado. Mithra no paraba de observar a Fenarel y ella sonrió con la imagen. Quizá algún día él se dé cuenta de que ella le convenía más que yo- pensó mientras se pasaba una mano sobre el rostro, en señal de cansancio. Tamlen, por otro lado, estaba callado mirando el suelo mientras rompía, con ambos dedos, una pequeña ramita. Duncan y Zathrian se hallaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, en silencio, pero ambos bebiendo de una jarra. Ilen y Ashalle estaban sentados comiendo algo, y Merrill jugueteaba con sus pies en el barro del suelo. Mithra, Deygan, Varathorn y un cazador que les acompañaba, se encontraban hablando calmadamente.

Lyna y Marethari se acercaron finalmente hasta donde se encontraban todos, y tanto Fenarel como Tamlen e Ilen se levantaron en el acto.

"Lyna… todo… ¿bien?"- preguntó Ilen con cierta angustia.

"Sí, _hahren_. Todo bien…"- sonrió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el humano y éste se levantó.

"Es hora de… irnos, Lyna. No podemos perder más tiempo"- dijo Duncan con voz suave.

"¿Ya? ¿No podéis esperar al alba? Es… es demasiado pronto… no nos hemos despedido como debe ser… aún hay mucho de lo que hablar… mucho que decir"- Fenarel comenzó a alterarse y Lyna sonrió con ternura. Su amigo había resultado ser más, en estos días juntos, de lo que esperó jamás. Habían vivido momentos inolvidables que ella jamás olvidaría y sabía que a él le iba a costar sacarla de su corazón.

" _Lethallin_ … no es un adiós para siempre."- se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla – "Nos volveremos a ver. Lo sé"- acercó su frente a la de él y le miró a los ojos. Él parpadeó varias veces y luego cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo. La resignación pareció llegar en ese instante a él, y ella lo comprendió.

Finalmente se separó de su amigo y miró a su alrededor. Todos la observaban, tristes y enfadados, nerviosos y cansados. Los sentimientos y emociones a flor de piel, y ella no quería retrasar más su marcha.

Quizá podría haberse despedido de Fenarel y Tamlen de otra forma. Quizá dándoles una última noche a los dos. Quizá pudo despedirse de Ilen practicando una vez más su _Alineación, Anclaje y Tiro_ , o sentarse junto a Marethari a preparar ungüentos y venenos extraños, o tejer junto a Ashalle alguna camisa para el invierno. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que habían vivido hasta entonces, es lo que dejaría para el recuerdo.

"Guarda… cuando queráis"- Lyna levantó su alforja y se la colocó en el hombro, mientras miraba con determinación a Duncan, que le devolvía la mirada con cierta tristeza.

"Antes de partir, hay algo que he de comentaros"- el Guarda dio unos pasos al frente y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda en pose formal. Volteó su cabeza hacia Tamlen, y éste asintió.

Tamlen se levantó en el acto y, con voz congestionada por la tristeza, ofreció – "Yo también me despido hoy de vosotros, pues… parto con ellos a Ostagar"

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y soltó su alforja cayendo ésta al suelo y sobresaltando a los demás con el ruido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto, _shem_?! ¿No te basta conmigo?"- gritó furiosa Lyna mientras se acercaba al Guarda, amenazante.

Una mano en su hombro detuvo su avance. Lyna giró su rostro y observó dos grandes ojos azules mirarla con intensidad y tristeza – " _Lethallan_ … es… es la única manera de poder salvarme"

Su corazón se rompió de nuevo, y un gran nudo se le formó en el estómago. No comprendía nada, todo parecía sacado de un mal sueño, pero la mirada de Tamlen bastó para confirmar la veracidad de sus palabras. Un pinchazo le atravesó el pecho y se llevó ambas manos al corazón. Este día, y su agonía, parecía no tener fin.

… … … … … …

Jamás lo hubiera supuesto, pero Lyna era aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Sobrevivir a un ritual así, donde su cuerpo casi se vació por completo de su líquido vital, era una gran hazaña.

Él casi terminó inconsciente, a pesar de que la cantidad de sangre suya que usó para el ritual, era mínima. Sin embargo, durante el rito, notó una conexión especial con el Velo que jamás antes había sentido. Su mente, durante un breve instante, se perdió en un momento trágico del pasado y, así como si nada, se desvaneció, quedándole la sensación de que había compartido ese momento con Lyna de alguna forma.

Después, la fuerte luz azul cegadora que vio, le resultó bastante reveladora. Pero todo a su tiempo – pensó mientras veía a Lyna despedirse de los suyos.

Sin duda, el viaje hasta el clan Sabrae había valido la pena. No sólo había descubierto cosas nuevas sobre Lyna, sino sobre lo que sucedía en Ferelden.

Pronto, Lyna… pronto nos volveremos a ver – sonrió con la expectativa.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Da'vhenan** : pequeño corazón

 **Vhenan:** corazón.

 **Ar Lath Ma:** Te quiero

 **Mamae** : Madre, mamá

 **Dareth Shiral:** buen viaje, o viaja seguro.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.


	38. Nuevas Heridas

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí he añadido un nombre que aparece en Mass Effect. Pista: ¿Dónde encuentra uno a Garrus por primera vez en ME3? Jeje**

 **En este capítulo he querido dar un punto final a varias relaciones. Conociéndome, sé que no hubiera podido soportar un final de "adiós, buena suerte" sin más. Necesitaba una culminación en detalle. Pero, aunque resulte un poco aburrido de leer, creo que es fundamental para la paz mental del protagonista (¡y de quien la escribe! Jaja) así que espero que no os resulte muy tedioso.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, el camino a Ostagar. Iba a añadirlo en este, pero ya estaba siendo un capítulo largo, así que decidí separarlo en dos. :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis! Si habéis durado hasta aquí, sois unos valientes. Jeje. Espero que os guste un poquito, al menos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Nuevas heridas"**

 _["Lethallin… no. Ir abelas… no puedo… no debes…"- las palabras se le atragantaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él".]_

* * *

Lyna no había asimilado muy bien la noticia. Separarse de su clan, era una de las cosas más duras que estaba experimentando y no quería que, su querido Tamlen, pasara por ello también.

Marethari le explicó que no le había comunicado la decisión a Lyna hasta ahora, porque quería evitarle más sufrimiento por adelantado. Ella se enfadó mucho, pero la Custodia terminó explicando con paciencia todo lo que sabía y sus porqués. Le contó que, el ritual de Zathrian, sólo evitaba, temporalmente, que la corrupción siguiera su avance. El Custodio había limpiado la sangre del elfo, pero su muerte sería inevitable si no se hacía algo próximamente. Y, al parecer, la única cura conocida para su amigo era, por desgracia, convertirse en Guarda Gris, pero ¿Por qué? y ¿Cómo? Eso Lyna aún no lo sabía, pero pretendía sacarle toda la información a Duncan apenas pusiera un pie lejos del campamento.

Después de mucho discutir con la Custodia, Zathrian y Duncan, Lyna terminó aceptando sus justificaciones ante tan difícil decisión, mientras que Tamlen simplemente se mantuvo de pie, apesadumbrado y pensativo. Pero a su amigo le pasaba algo más, lo presentía. Cuando ella le dirigía su mirada, él parecía evitarla por alguna extraña razón y eso la incomodaba y dolía de sobremanera; parecía que el Tamlen que había despertado de esa larga convalecencia, no era el mismo joven que dejó cuando se fue a Gwaren. Intentaría hablar con él más adelante, si el camino y las circunstancias se lo permitían.

Finalmente, y ante la insistencia de Fenarel, Duncan dejó que Lyna y Tamlen se despidieran de cada uno de los miembros queridos del clan. Aunque no sin refunfuñar antes todo lo que pudo, hasta que ella le observó con esa mirada de súplica que sabía que le desarmaba. Fue entonces cuando el Guarda aceptó concederle unos pocos minutos para decir adiós a su clan, su familia, su vida... era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo.

" _Ma serannas, lethallan_ … por todo. Sin ti, ni Tamlen ni yo hubiéramos sobrevivido"-

"Sin mí, Tamlen no tendría que marcharse y tú no hubieras sufrido, Lyna… lo… lo siento mucho"- Merrill se abalanzó sobre ella y sollozó sobre sus hombros. Lyna la abrazó unos instantes y luego la dejó ir despacio, mientras la joven elfa se secaba, tímidamente, las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

" _Dareth Shiral_ "- le ofreció la elfa temblorosa. Lyna asintió y sonrió.

Lentamente, Lyna se giró hacia Ashalle, que se encontraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y rojos de tanto llorar. Sus manos temblorosas custodiaban algo celosamente, mientras que su mirada se movía inquieta entre Lyna y el suelo, como si buscase evitar que las emociones le arrollasen del todo.

"L-lyna… yo…"- logró decir con voz débil. Lyna sintió que Ashalle iba a romperse de nuevo en llanto, así que acudió veloz a ella y la abrazó – "Has sido mi familia, casi una madre para mí. Me has cuidado con tanto amor, que jamás podré olvidarte. _Ar lath ma_ , Ashalle." – en ese instante, la elfa no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar.

Lyna se mantuvo un rato más, abrazándola, hasta que ofreció finalmente – "Estoy segura que los Dioses me permitirán verte de nuevo. Pero, mientras tanto, no te olvides de mí."- y la besó en la mejilla, llevándose consigo una lágrima salada.

Lyna no estaba habituada a expresar sus sentimientos tan llanamente, pero necesitaba decir aquello que jamás tendría oportunidad de decir después. Sabía que el rumbo de su nuevo camino, quizá tornase por sendas insospechadas, y era muy probable que éste fuera un adiós definitivo.

"Oh, _da'len_ … Jamás te olvidaré."- miró a Lyna con intensidad a los ojos mientras sorbía por la nariz e intentaba controlar sus temblores – "Toma"- dijo levantando las manos y ofreciéndole a Lyna el objeto que, tan cuidadosamente, guardaba entre ellas.

"¿Qué es?"- Lyna abrió los ojos al ver un pequeño colgante hecho de cuentas de madera, cada una tallada con la forma de un animal: águilas, lobos, hallas, zorros… - "Es… hermoso, Ashalle…"- dijo con sorpresa mientras lo cogía de sus manos.

"Era… era de tu madre, Lyna. Ella… lo hizo para ti. Quería que lo llevaras el día de tu unión."- la voz de Ashalle se quebró de nuevo pero Lyna sujetó sus manos para reconfortarla.

" _Ma serannas_ , Ashalle… Cuidaré bien de él"- No había tiempo de recriminar las intenciones de su inexistente madre, así que, sin más, Lyna levantó el collar y se lo colocó sobre el cuello. Las pequeñas cuentas de madera rozaban su armadura repetidamente liberando un tintineo seco y armonioso, pero le gustaba sentirlo y oír la música que despertaba sobre ella. Parecía un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido, y nunca fue ni sería. Era muy triste, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo; ese obsequio llevaba consigo más de un significado.

Ashalle asintió y sonrió débilmente – "¡Me recuerdas tanto a tus padres...! Tienes la belleza de tu madre y la fortaleza de tu padre… Eres única, Lyna. Nunca lo olvides."- sus dedos arreglaron un poco la caída del colgante y Lyna aprovechó para sujetarle las manos, en un gesto de afecto. Ashalle levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar romper en llanto nuevamente – " _Ar lath ma_ , Lyna… _Ar lath ma_ … por siempre, querida niña."- ofreció con voz temblorosa.

Antes de separarse, Lyna acercó su frente a la de ella, en señal de despedida, y Ashalle le susurró finalmente – " _Dareth Shiral, da'len_ ".

Lyna asintió con tristeza y se alejó de ella, lentamente, sin apartar su mirada unos segundos de la que había sido casi una madre para ella. Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos juntas, sólo quedarían en su memoria, pues sus caminos se separaban hoy y, posiblemente, para siempre.

La mirada de Lyna se desvió, con indecisión, hacia Ilen, su maestro, su cómplice, su tutor, su… padre. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de nuevo, su cuerpo temblando de la tristeza. Sin meditarlo, se acercó a él y ambos se abrazaron al unísono sin mediar palabra alguna, en un gesto de comprensión profunda. Ambos siempre acompasados; parecían dos mitades de un ser, siempre sincronizados, una complicidad especial que ella jamás esperó tener con nadie hasta que Ilen formó parte de su vida. "Dioses, le echaré muchísimo de menos" – pensó mientras acurrucaba su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su maestro.

Varios minutos se mantuvieron juntos, abrazándose fuerte, como si ambos se fueran a caer y estuvieran sujetándose al último resquicio de salvación. Los dos, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las emociones fluir entre ellos como dos grandes cascadas que rebosan recuerdos y tristeza, pena y despedida. Lyna temblaba e Ilen le respondía con un sutil llanto sólo perceptible por ella, como si fuera una dedicatoria tácita del corazón.

"Gracias, _hahren_ … gracias por enseñarme a caminar por esta senda… por acompañarme y darme la oportunidad de ser quien soy. _Ma serannas_ …"- se le atragantaban las palabras, apenas podía decirlas, pero necesitaba expresar cuán agradecida estaba por todo.

"Querida niña… gracias a ti por devolverme las ganas de vivir"-

Eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar en ese instante. Lyna rompió a llorar con fuerza. A su alrededor, la Custodia y el resto de presentes, se hallaban en silencio mientras compartían el llanto de un padre y una hija que se decían adiós con expresiones rotas por el dolor.

"Y _da'len_ … recuerda"- Ilen se separó un instante de ella para mirarla a los ojos, los suyos a su vez, cristalinos y rojos de tanta tristeza, mostraban su dolor con tal claridad que Lyna apenas podía soportarlo – "Eres inevitable. Sé fuerte, sé valiente, sé siempre tú…"- la volvió a abrazar con más fuerza y ella se debilitó en sus brazos, estremeciéndose con el llanto.

"Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre. _Ar lath ma_ … Padre"- le susurró. Ilen se tensó un momento con lo inesperado del nombre y Lyna le apretó con más fuerza para reafirmar sus palabras. Él le respondió con un " _Dareth Shiral_ " tan triste que ella sintió que iba a desmayarse del dolor tan intenso que sentía en su pecho. Jamás pensó que los sentimientos dolieran tanto, fueran tan intensos, tan destructores. Separarse de su pueblo estaba siendo más difícil que soportar la peor de las heridas y traiciones.

"Lyna… debemos marcharnos…"- la voz de Duncan la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sobresaltándola ligeramente.

Lyna agitó la cabeza ligeramente y después, lentamente, se separó del abrazo de su maestro, cuyo rostro acusaba los esfuerzos del llanto y la pena. Ella le sonrió finalmente y juntó su frente con la suya, en señal de despedida y buena suerte. Compartió una última mirada con él, con el que había sido su gran apoyo todo este tiempo y, en ese instante, su corazón se rompió de nuevo, dejando una gran herida que estaba segura que jamás se cerraría, pues hoy perdía, por segunda vez, a un Padre.

Sin demorarse más en sus recuerdos y penas, Lyna se alejó de él y se acercó a Marethari, mirándola mientras le ofrecía una débil sonrisa. La Custodia se encontraba más serena, más entera, pero Lyna sabía que, por dentro, su corazón ardía de pena. Hoy no perdía sólo a una hija, sino a dos hijos queridos.

"L-Lyna… lamento no haberte contado antes que partías con Tamlen. No quería-"-

Lyna levantó la mano y sonrió más ampliamente – "No hace falta Custodia. Lo entiendo. Gracias."- se acercó a ella y, sin mediar palabra, la abrazó con fuerza.

Por un instante, la Custodia se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, pero después de unos breves instantes, con un repentino brote de tristeza, rompió a llorar y abrazó tan fuerte a Lyna, que la elfa sintió su armadura crujir ligeramente por la presión.

" _Da'len_ , te echaremos muchísimo de menos… Yo… yo… te echaré mucho de menos, querida… hija mía"- la voz rota y temblorosa de la Custodia, y el posterior sollozo, hizo que el corazón de Lyna se volviese a romper aún más, dejando pequeños trozos ya irrecuperables.

"Gracias por enseñarme a ver que, al final, no estaba del todo sola. _Ar lath ma, mamae_ "- sujetó con fuerza a la Custodia, mientras ambas se estremecían con el llanto y el dolor. No se dijeron nada más, simplemente se quedaron de pie, abrazándose mientras que sus llantos hablaban por ellas; tan intenso el momento que Lyna perdió el sentido del tiempo por un instante, sólo sentía los latidos de la que consideraba una madre, por encima de todas las cosas. Ella había sido uno de los grandes pilares de su vida y, tener que apartarse de ella, sin saber tan siquiera si volvería a verla, estaba destrozando su alma como jamás pensó que sería posible. Lyna era fuerte, pero ahora no era ella misma… ahora era aquella niña solitaria que creció sin padres, sin ser consciente de que, los Dioses, le concedieron algo mejor.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ambas se separaron, se despidieron juntando las frentes y se desearon buen viaje con lágrimas aún en los ojos.

" _Dareth Shiral_ , Lyna… Buena suerte, querida niña."- Marethari le dedicó una última caricia en su mejilla y Lyna sonrió con ternura mientras se alejaba de ella.

"Lyna…"- Fenarel se encontraba al lado de Marethari, algo nervioso y con lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus marcadas y pálidas mejillas.

"Fen…"- ambos se miraron un instante, en tensión y ansiedad, como si hubieran visto la escena más terrorífica de sus vidas, hasta que Lyna, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que él trastabilló para atrás del impulso con el que la joven se lanzó a sus brazos.

En ese mismo instante, el joven elfo no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sollozar mientras alojaba su rostro en el cuello de Lyna, empapándola con sus gruesas lágrimas. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de la elfa, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Ella no pudo más que abrazarle aún más fuerte, mientras le correspondía en su llanto y estremecimiento. Su corazón, los restos que le quedaban, se rompían hasta convertirse en cenizas. Lyna estaba segura que pocas cosas superarían este dolor tan intenso y avasallador que sentía dentro de su pecho; era como una oscuridad que, poco a poco, la cubriese con tal ola de dolor que ya sólo era capaz de sentir pena.

" _Lethallin_ … gracias por regalarme un trozo de tu vida, por enseñarme lo que es sentirse querida... Te quiero, te quiero tanto… _Ar lath ma,_ Fen _"-_ Lyna se separó del abrazó lentamente y, con ambas manos, sujetó el rostro de Fenarel para mirarle a los ojos, con intensidad. Sus propios ojos navegaban por los del elfo que la observaban anegados en lágrimas calientes esperando desbordarse para dar paso a aún más tristeza. Ese instante pareció durar una eternidad, pero después, sin mediar más palabras, le besó en los labios con tanta intensidad que ella misma perdió el aliento cuando se separó de él finalmente, ambos agitados y con las mejillas rojas y húmedas de tanto llorar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos más, bebiendo de las emociones a flor de piel, cuando él, con voz temblorosa, le susurró – " _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ … por siempre…"- levantó la mano de Lyna y la besó con tanta ternura que la hizo estremecer.

Ella no sabía que los sentimientos se pudieran transmitir tanto con un gesto tan delicado, pero ese beso, sabía a adiós, a final, a dolor ácido… estaba siendo lo más duro que jamás había experimentado. Tembló con la calidez del momento y él la volvió a abrazar, reafirmando así sus palabras. El corazón de Fenarel palpitaba con tanta fuerza que Lyna pudo sentirlo a través de su armadura. Sus ojos parecían un torrente descontrolado de dolor convertido en pequeñas, húmedas y calientes gotas. Lyna se perdió un instante en su olor, en su piel y él le correspondió de igual forma, acurrucándose en su cuello, y rozando sus labios sobre la tersa piel de Lyna, dejando pequeñas huellas de calientes besos que la marcarían más que el _Vallaslin_ que cubría, ahora, toda su piel.

"Lyna… por favor…"- la voz de Duncan volvió a sobresaltarla.

" _Fenedhis_ , _shem_ … Maldito seas…"- murmuró Lyna entre el llanto. Se separó con dificultad de Fenarel, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas de los ojos, y éste la observó con la mirada perdida, dolida, carente de toda la vitalidad que una vez llenó aquellas hermosas esferas brillantes.

Lyna levantó la mano y acarició por última vez la mejilla de su amigo, su compañero, su amante…

" _Dareth Shiral, vhenan_ … hasta siempre"- Fen inclinó su rostro sobre la mano que Lyna tenía sobre él y cerró los ojos, buscando sentirla por última vez. Ella le miró con intensidad, dudando si salir corriendo con él y olvidarse de todo, o cumplir con su promesa. Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

"Hasta siempre, Fen…"- juntó finalmente su frente a la de él, y ella le sintió estremecerse. Sólo duraron unos segundos así, pero en ese gesto, todos los momentos vividos con él cruzaron su mente en un fugaz instante. Su corazón apenas podía soportarlo, pero antes de que ella pudiera separase completamente de Fenarel, él apartó la cabeza, la miró por última vez con su rostro desfigurado por el dolor, y salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, dejándola de pie, triste y sola.

La mano que Lyna tenía en la mejilla de su amigo, se quedó extendida en el aire, fría y temblorosa. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la estela de polvo que Fenarel dejaba a su paso mientras corría por el campamento, hacia su tienda, buscando huir de aquella situación de alguna forma desesperada. Demasiadas emociones juntas, demasiado dolor, y ella lo comprendía, sólo que ella no podía salir corriendo, no podía huir de su destino. Tenía que afrontarlo como afrontaba todo en la vida; con valor y determinación, sin duda, sin miedo… y sola.

Su mano se posó lentamente sobre su abdomen y giró su rostro al resto de miembros del clan. Todos se hallaban mirándola con aire sombrío, con ojos tristes y cuerpos encorvados; lamentaban su pérdida, su marcha, y eso la llenó de tanta calidez, que de sus ojos volvieron a brotar lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. Nunca antes pensó que, en el clan, pudieran valorarla tanto, apreciarla tanto… después de todo, parecía que ellos sí la consideraban su familia.

Uno por uno, Lyna se fue despidiendo de cada miembro del clan; desde el más pequeño miembro, hasta el mayor, pasando por Maren, Junar, Pol, y Paivel. Incluso pudo despedirse de Varathorn y los demás elfos del clan de Zathrian.

" _Hahren_ , gracias por la compañía y la ayuda. Lamento haber sido, en ocasiones, un incordio."-

"De nada, _da'len_ y no ha habido daño. Buena suerte en tu viaje. _Dareth Shiral_ "- Varathorn colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Lyna y ella sonrió.

Al lado del anciano, se encontraba la joven elfa cazadora con la cara algo congestionada por el momento. Lyna la observó un instante y sonrió - "Mithra, agradezco que hayas cuidado de Fenarel por mí. Espero… espero que sigas cuidando de él si tienes la oportunidad"- se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente- "Es el mejor de los hombres. Dale una oportunidad, _lethallan_ … estoy segura que él, tarde o temprano, hallará la paz."- se apartó de su rostro y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto improvisado de cercanía y confianza. Lyna sabía que la elfa sentía cosas por él y ella parecía una mujer fuerte y decidida, cualidades que Fenarel terminaría adorando.

La elfa se sonrojó con las palabras y el gesto, y sonrió en respuesta – " _Dareth Shiral_ , Lyna. Que los dioses te protejan"- Lyna asintió y a continuación desvió su mirada hacia Deygan, que se encontraba cerca del resto de sus compañeros de clan.

El joven la observaba con ojos cristalinos y una ligera mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por ella. Quizá se debía al despliegue previo de cariño por Fenarel, pero a pesar de ello, Lyna quiso dedicarle unas últimas palabras. Después de todo, él siempre había sido bueno con ella.

" _Lethallin_ …"- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a él- "Ha sido maravilloso poder compartir contigo este tiempo. Te deseo una vida larga y llena del favor de los dioses, Deygan. Gracias por cuidar de mí y… ¡por vigilarme tan bien!"- soltó una pequeña risita recordando lo que él le había confesado sobre Zathrian y el elfo se sorprendió.

Lyna miró de reojo al Custodio, que se movió incómodo al lado del joven elfo – "Cuídate"- continuó intentando quitar importancia a su comentario. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Deygan y le susurró con ternura – "Algún día _lethallin_ , harás muy feliz a alguien. Nunca dudes de ti y lo valioso que eres… ¡Yo no lo hago!"- y le soltó un pequeño y fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz. Él dio un respingo y se sonrojó, pero la abrazó con intensidad y urgencia al segundo después, sorprendiéndola por completo. Un llanto afloró en su garganta y ella lloró con él. Se sentía agradecida, pues los Creadores le habían concedido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan especial. "Deygan… quizás en otra vida…"- pensó con tristeza mientras se aferraba al joven elfo.

" _Dareth Shiral_ , Lyna… Que los Dioses cuiden de ti. Espero volverte a ver… alguna otra vez"- Deygan se separó de ella y sonrió, aunque por su rostro aún corrían lágrimas, testigos mudos de la tristeza que sentía, Lyna logró devolverle la sonrisa y asintió esperanzada. No estaba segura de volver a verle, pero algo le decía que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

Finalmente, ella se alejó de él y desvió su mirada hacia el Custodio, que esperaba paciente el turno. Ella le observó curiosa y sonrió.

" _Hahren, ma serannas_ , por todo, por habernos ayudado a Tamlen y… a mí. Por haber traído a Fenarel hasta aquí, por habernos dado descanso y alimento en vuestro campamento. También… ehm…"- dijo en un tono más bajo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él– "…quisiera agradeceros por haber enviado con nosotros dos maravillosos guardaespaldas a protegerme… o vigilarme… aunque eso ya da igual."- concluyó simulando indiferencia mientras gesticulaba con una mano, sin ocultar esa media sonrisa pícara que siempre afloraba cuando usaba el sarcasmo.

La reacción de Zathrian fue apenas perceptible, pero Lyna notó una tensión especial en su pose y el movimiento involuntario de su nuez cuando tragó saliva como acto reflejo de su incomodidad. Aquello agrandó la sonrisa de Lyna que, posteriormente, continuó en un tono más formal – "Por todo ello…"- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con el rostro- "Mi agradecimiento es eterno y espero algún día poder compensároslo de alguna forma. Estoy en deuda con vos, Custodio."- Lyna se inclinó un poco hacia él, y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo cuando él colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de afecto y despedida; sus dedos calientes y fuertes. Se estremeció con el tacto y él pareció notarlo pues sus ojos brillaron con una inesperada luz.

" _Dareth Shiral_ , Lyna. Sé que los Dioses volverán a unir nuestros caminos de nuevo. Tan sólo espero… que sea pronto"- dijo suavemente Zathrian, mientras le ofrecía una débil sonrisa. Su mirada taladraba el rostro de Lyna, y ella volvió a sentir escalofríos sin razón aparente. Él siempre la hacía estremecer y, desde que había participado en este rito, se sentía aún más atraída y nerviosa ante él; era como si algo de este extraño elfo se hubiera quedado en ella y viceversa, era algo profundo, visceral, algo inexplicable que la atemorizaba y excitaba, estaba siendo completamente inesperado y, a todas luces, bienvenido por su cuerpo.

" _Ma serannas_ , Zathrian. Eso espero yo también…"- le sonrió cálidamente de vuelta y él abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido por el énfasis de Lyna en esa última frase, pero se recuperó al instante, volviendo a su pose formal.

Al terminar, Lyna se giró hacia todos y observó por última vez a su clan, a su familia. Veía sus rostros, y su mente los convertía en recuerdos, en pasado, en sentimientos…

"Ilen… Marethari… Ashalle… Fen... Mi Familia…"- pensó mientras dejaba caer las últimas lágrimas ante ellos. Volteó su cara hasta la tienda de Fenarel, que se hallaba a lo lejos del campamento, y soltó un suspiro. "Algún día lo comprenderás, _lethallin_ "- pensó mientras se secaba la humedad de su rostro.

Un movimiento cercano inesperado la sobresaltó ligeramente - "Toma Lyna."- dijo Duncan mientras se posicionaba al lado de ella – "Tu… amigo me ha dejado esta bolsa con tus cosas. Al parecer son las que dejaste en Gwaren."

"Gracias… Guarda."- ofreció Lyna mientras sujetaba débilmente el saco. Miró un instante a Duncan al rostro y asintió finalmente, comprendiendo la expresión del humano.

Sin perder más tiempo, Lyna desvió su mirada en dirección a Tamlen que se encontraba despidiéndose, por último, de Maren. La elfa lloraba la pérdida de su amor con mucho pesar. Sus cabellos rojizos se pegaban a sus húmedas mejillas y sus manos, temblorosas, acudían al rostro de Tamlen con timidez para dedicarle unas últimas caricias. Él no hacía ademán de evitar su sutil tacto, y Lyna no pudo más que sentir ternura por aquel instante. Ella, en el fondo, envidiaba a la elfa. Maren parecía tener las cosas muy claras con respecto a sus sentimientos, no estaba en tierra de nadie como ella, que era una patética elfa caprichosa que siempre buscaba más, siempre necesitaba más, que ya nada le era suficiente y que todo le sabía a poco. A veces se odiaba a sí misma por ser como era, y por no poder controlar lo que sentía, pero sabía que no podía hacer ya nada más...

Lyna vio a Tamlen observar con ojos tristes a la muchacha para luego acercarse a su rostro y obsequiarle, por última vez, un débil beso en la mejilla. La joven se estremeció y se llevó las manos a la cara, pero él simplemente se apartó. Un instante después, el elfo se giró y caminó lentamente hasta ellos, con aire sombrío y cansado.

"Tamlen, ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó preocupada Lyna mientras le tocaba el brazo cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

Él se apartó de ella - "Vayámonos cuanto antes. No quiero estar más aquí."- Tamlen no levantó su mirada del suelo. Simplemente se llevó su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del campamento sin mirar hacia atrás.

El corazón de Lyna se contrajo más, y frunció el ceño en preocupación, pero no ofreció réplica alguna. A su amigo le pasaba algo más que la corrupción por su cuerpo, y pretendía averiguarlo. Sin embargo, debía darle algo de tiempo para asimilar todo. Ella misma necesitaba tiempo, pues la presión en su corazón apenas la dejaba respirar. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, demasiada pérdida de golpe, era demasiado que asumir de repente y no se sentía capaz ahora mismo de curar heridas ajenas, cuando las propias estaban tan nuevas.

"¿Lyna?"- Duncan la sacó de sus pensamientos con su suave voz – "¿Estás preparada?"

Lyna asintió y se giró por última vez hacia su clan. Todos la miraban tristes. Su maestro juntaba las cejas y la miraba con intención, mientras que Marethari seguía con lágrimas en los ojos. Ashalle era un mar de lágrimas, y Merrill la sujetaba por los hombros mientras la intentaba consolar. Incluso Zathrian mostraba cierta tristeza aunque, detrás de aquellos inescrutables ojos, se hallaba algo más que Lyna no lograba identificar.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces más para evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a acudir raudas a sus ojos y, levantando una mano, la agitó suavemente en el aire en señal de despedida, pero no se quedó a observar quién le contestaba de vuelta. Sentía que si miraba un poco más, tendría que matar al Guarda y quedarse sin importar las consecuencias, y eso no era digno de ella; ella no evitaba su destino, su responsabilidad, ella lo afrontaba, a costa de cualquier cosa, incluso de su propia felicidad. Así es como ella sentía, y como Ilen le había educado.

Ya caminando hacia la salida del campamento, unos pasos fuertes y una respiración agitada llamaron su atención de repente. Lyna se giró para ver de qué se trataba y, a unos escasos pasos, vio a Fenarel corriendo en dirección hacia ella con la cara congestionada por el llanto y el dolor.

Lyna se detuvo al instante, su corazón a punto de desbocarse por completo, pero no reaccionó. Si soltaba sus alforjas y corría a abrazarle, ya nada podría separarla de él y de su clan. No tenía más fuerzas, así que simplemente se quedó allí de pie, observando a Fenarel correr hasta que llego donde ella estaba y, sin intercambiar previamente palabra alguna, la abrazó con fuerza levantándola en el aire un breve instante antes de dejarla nuevamente en el suelo.

"Vuelve… por favor… Vuelve… Te esperaré, por siempre…"- Fenarel temblaba mientras le susurraba tan dolorosas palabras.

Lyna suspiró y tragó saliva para impedir que el llanto volviera a apoderarse de ella de nuevo. Debía ser todo lo que fuerte que Fenarel no estaba siendo y decidió apartarse lentamente de él, mientras se liberaba, dolorosamente, del cálido abrazo.

" _Lethallin_ … no. _Ir abelas_ … no puedo… no debes…"- las palabras se le atragantaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él – "Olvídate de mí… por favor. Ya… ya no existo en vuestro mundo. Lo siento…"- se acercó a sus labios y le besó suavemente un breve instante, para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo del campamento.

Lyna no miró hacia atrás para ver a su amigo, pero sabía que le había roto aún más el corazón. Tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que eliminar cualquier esperanza… él debía continuar con su vida, debía ser feliz. Sus lágrimas amenazaron con volver, pero ella tragó fuerte y evitó que se derramasen; ya había llorado suficiente. Demasiado dolor acumulado en un sólo día y aún quedaba mucho trayecto por delante. ¿Debía olvidarse ella también de su clan? Sólo el tiempo y el camino lo dilucidarían.

… … … … … …

Arriba en el firmamento un trueno resonó, luego otro. Duncan caminaba en silencio detrás de ella. Tamlen se encontraba a unos pasos más adelante de Lyna, caminando ligeramente errático sobre el irregular terreno.

Lyna sabía que su amigo no se encontraba físicamente bien, pues vivía de tiempo prestado. Su ánimo ahora no le permitía sacarle las preguntas pertinentes al Guarda así que decidió seguir su camino sin mencionar nada al respecto, hasta encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar lo que tuviera que afrontar con respecto a su amigo.

Los pasos pesados del Guarda aceleraron su trote y Lyna se volteó para verle.

"Lyna… ¿Crees que…"- Duncan levantó la cabeza y miró a Tamlen – "…estaréis… los dos bien?"

Lyna asintió con expresión sombría y desvió su mirada de nuevo al camino – "Más vale que todo esto tenga una buena justificación _shem_ , porque si no, juro por los Dioses que, aunque me cueste la vida, te convertirás en alimento de mi _Virassan_ …"- su voz se tornó grave como el de un anciano y gélida como la bruma en invierno. No era ira lo que sentía, sino una determinación tal, que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir con su deber. Si este _shem_ le había hecho abandonar su hogar y familia, para reclutarla para algo sin mayor relevancia, ella sabría ajustar cuentas. Cada acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta, y ella pensaba hacer cumplir su amenaza en caso de que sus justificaciones se le antojasen vacuas. Pronto sabría qué rumbo tomar, pero ahora era aún demasiado pronto para actuar.

Duncan tragó saliva, incómodo. La cara serena de la elfa y esas afiladas palabras, le hicieron sentir escalofríos. Nunca una amenaza había sonado tan terrible a sus oídos, y eso que él había escuchado más de una a lo largo de toda su vida. Quizás era la cara dulce y juvenil que, contorsionada por el dolor y la frialdad, profería dichas palabras, pero algo en aquella advertencia le hizo estremecer. Él era perro viejo, pero su intuición nunca fallaba y él, ahora, temía seriamente por su vida.

Los tres continuaron su paso en silencio. Ninguno quiso dar muestras de su inconformidad e incomodidad. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo que precede al alba. Lyna contó – uno, dos, tres… - un fuerte temblor sacudió el bosque, levantando el vuelo de algunas nerviosas aves madrugadoras. Se frotó ambos brazos, sintiendo el frescor del cambio de estación. Menae, la segunda luna, se alzaba pequeña a lo lejos, apenas visible. Las gordas y oscuras nubes amenazaban con cubrirla a ella también, pero se mantenía solitaria y decidida; casi como ella… parecían compartir un destino similar. El cielo comenzaba a clarear aunque, no tan a lo lejos, el cúmulo de nubes eléctricas advertían una húmeda y ruidosa jornada.

Lyna se llevó su capa a los hombros, y se colocó su capucha sobre su cabeza. El camino acababa de volverse aún más insoportable.

* * *

Sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente golpeando fuerte en su corazón, una y otra vez, con el único consuelo de su soledad.

"Olvídate de mí…"- su cruel mente le repetía incansablemente.

"Cállate"- gritó mientras se llevó, desesperado, las manos a la cabeza.

La soledad de su tienda no ayudaba con su dolor. Necesitaba buscar una distracción. Necesitaba algo que llenase ese vacío que Lyna había dejado dentro él.

Salió bruscamente de la tienda, y se dirigió hacia la hoguera. Allí, varios elfos comenzaban su jornada desayunando copiosamente. Pero él necesitaba algo más fuerte. Exasperado, buscó entre los barriles que se almacenaban cerca de allí, hasta lograr encontrar un pichel vacío. Sin pensar, lo cogió y hundió el recipiente dentro de uno de los barriles de cerveza élfica caliente que reposaba en la barrica de madera de roble.

Justo cuando se dispuso a beber, una mano detuvo su avance – "¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para beber?"

La dulce voz de Mithra le sacó un poco de sus pensamientos, pero hizo caso omiso y, de un pequeño manotazo, apartó la mano de la joven y bebió hasta el fondo, eructando al finalizar la insípida bebida.

"¿No crees que es demasiado tarde ya para que sigas por aquí? ¿Hm? Vete a tu clan, y déjanos en paz, elfa…"- No quería aguantar chácharas de nadie. Lyna no estaba, ella jamás vendría, eso era lo único que le importaba. El que su amigo de la infancia, Tamlen, hubiera ido con ella no ayudaba en nada. Hoy, no sólo había perdido a Lyna, sino también a su hermano. Otra idea le rompía el alma; su mente le torturaba con escenas inventadas de ellos riéndose y disfrutando de aventuras juntos. Incluso llegó a imaginarse al elfo, besando esos labios que, apenas hace un día, eran suyos. "Malditos sean los Dioses…"- pensó para sus adentros mientras hundía de nuevo su jarra en el barril.

"Fenarel… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- Mithra insistió de nuevo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del elfo, y éste la empujó haciendo que ella se tropezase ligeramente con unas pequeñas ramas que sobresalían del terreno.

"He dicho que nos dejes en paz. Vuelve con tu clan… con tu Custodio y tus… tus cosas… aquí no os necesitamos más"- Fenarel se limpió la boca con el antebrazo al terminar de beber su segundo pichel de cerveza y volvió a hundir la jarra en el espumoso líquido amarillento.

Mithra se quedó un rato observando al joven. Su rostro se transformaba entre una máscara de ira y dolor que resultaba complicado de soportar. Ella no sabía por qué se preocupaba por él, pero lo hacía, y era todo lo que importaba. Pronto se marcharía a su clan, y no quería despedirse así de él.

"Fen…"- dijo en un suspiro – "Sé lo que sientes, pero no puedes hundirte así… debes ser fuerte. Tu clan te necesita"- se acercó lentamente hacia él, pero no le tocó.

Fenarel levantó la mirada y la miró de reojo, mientras se llevaba otro trago más de cerveza. No dijo nada. Sentía que si hablaba, se rompería, y ya no quería llorar más.

Mithra le observó nuevamente, y levantó una mano para intentar apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. El quitó su rostro pero ella insistió, apartando al fin el pequeño y fino hilo de cabello sobre sus ojos.

"Perder a alguien es duro, Fen… lo sé"- continuó con voz suave sin apartar su mirada de él.

"Tú qué sabrás sobre pérdidas, elfa. Déjame solo"- gruñó él.

Mithra bajó la mirada y continuó – "Sé lo que es la pérdida. Yo… estuve unida una vez a un buen hombre."

Fenarel giró su rostro y la observó algo sorprendido, pero intentó no seguirle la corriente. Él no quería consolarse con penas ajenas, él quería a Lyna de vuelta y nada iba a hacer eso realidad, así que continuó bebiendo, intentando simular indiferencia.

Mithra continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud del elfo - "Pero fue… víctima de unos bandidos _shem_. Fuimos amigos desde niños y, cuando nos hicimos cazadores, nos comprometimos. Apenas… duramos unos meses juntos y… y luego él se fue con los Dioses… así que sí, Fen. Sé lo que es la pérdida…"- ella se secó una lágrima que escapó junto a esas últimas palabras.

Fenarel no pudo evitar el trago amargo de tristeza que tuvo que pasar al escuchar su relato. No sabía que ella, siendo tan joven, hubiera perdido tanto ya. Por un momento, se sintió como un niño malcriado, quejándose por no tener lo que él quería tener. Pero no quería ser desagradecido pues nadie contaba algo así sin sentirse terriblemente mal.

"Lo… lo siento Mithra, no quería ser tan… grosero contigo. Sólo que no quiero hablar, no quiero pensar, no quiero-"

"¿Sentir?"- continuó Mithra ofreciéndole una triste sonrisa. Fenarel se sorprendió de nuevo, pero asintió.

"Oh sí, Fen. Sé también lo que es eso…"- Mithra se acercó un poco más a él, con los ojos llenos de comprensión y algo que logró identificar como dolor. Levantó una mano y la posó sobre la espalda del elfo, que se estremeció con la cercanía. Estaba tan débil, que cualquier gesto le haría quebrarse de nuevo.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que, todos tenemos un futuro, un destino que cumplir. Las tragedias o pérdidas nos marcan, sí, pero no nos definen. Sé que los Dioses tienen algo bueno para ti, Fen, eres un buen hombre"- se acercó a Fenarel y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

Fenarel se sobresaltó con el gesto de cariño, pero no dijo nada. Si alguien así había perdido tanto y había salido adelante, él también sería capaz. No podía hacer nada al respecto y Lyna había sido clara al respecto "Olvídate de mí…"- recordaba una y otra vez. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente con el reciente recuerdo, pero debía ser fuerte.

Justo cuando Mithra se dispuso a irse, Fenarel la detuvo – "Mithra… ¿Me… me acompañas?"- dijo señalando su tienda.

La elfa le miró curiosa y asintió. Fenarel dejó la jarra sobre el barril, e intentó darse la vuelta sin trastabillar, pues su cabeza le daba vueltas por el exceso de alcohol que inundaba su cuerpo a tan inapropiadas horas. Sacudió su cabeza intentando aclarar su visión lo justo para poder llegar a su tienda, pero Mithra tuvo que ayudarle un par de veces.

Cuando hubieron llegado, se acostó bruscamente sobre el catre de tela de su tienda e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la elfa se acostara junto a él. Ella le miró con recelo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sólo quiero hablar… aunque ese maldito brebaje se me ha subido demasiado rápido"- dijo Fenarel mientras se frotaba la cara. Aún los sentimientos pesaban, pero la bebida había logrado anestesiar parte de ese dolor que sabía que volvería más fuerte cuando se le pasara el aturdimiento. Así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad mientras podía, prefería emborracharse y no pensar, que vivir sobrio y sufrir ese dolor tan insoportable.

La joven le miró unos segundos más y sonrió. – "Está bien. Pero sólo un rato. Pronto… nos iremos"- se acostó al lado de Fenarel y la notó tensarse un poco cuando él colocó una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

"Quisiera… quisiera saber más cosas de ti, Mithra…"- preguntó Fenarel mientras observaba el techo de su tienda sin interés.

"¿Cosas sobre mí? Creo que no soy muy interesante…"-

"Yo creo que sí lo eres… tienes algo que…"- 'Que me recuerda a Lyna', quiso decir, pero sabía que no sería prudente, así que dejó que la explicación muriera allí. No sabía si era su fortaleza, su determinación o la capacidad de dominar una situación, pero algo en ella le recordaba, dolorosamente, a Lyna.

"Em, bueno… Tengo veintidós años y pasé mi rito del _Vallaslin_ con dieciséis…"- la joven se acarició su tatuaje y se giró para ver a Fenarel.

"¿Sabes que Lyna pasó su ritual de sangre a los trece años?"- Fenarel no pudo controlar su boca. Al decirlo, su mente voló a aquel día - _Lyna serena, decidida, el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos. Marethari tallaba y canturreaba mientras hundía la dura y afilada punta sobre esa delicada piel de alabastro. Todos en el clan la observaban estupefactos. La joven elfa no dio ni una sola muestra de dolor en su rostro o cuerpo. Después de varias interminables horas, Lyna se levantó, agradeció a la Custodia y a los Dioses, y se adentró al bosque para cazar. Al poco tiempo, llegó de nuevo el campamento con varias presas para cenar, como si nada hubiera sucedido. -_ Fue en ese momento en que Fenarel puso irremediablemente los ojos en ella. Fue en ese instante en que él sentenció su corazón al más absoluto abismo de la soledad. Debería haberse dado cuenta. Debería haber sabido que una mujer así, jamás sería suya. Ella parecía estar destinada a algo más grande, más especial, y él no iba a ser su acompañante. Debería haber hecho algo entonces pero era ya demasiado tarde. Suspiró con el recuerdo y apartó su mano de Mithra.

Mithra se quedó un rato observando a Fenarel. Sus ojos bailaban hacia diferentes puntos invisibles de su tienda, y aparentaba estar recordando momentos que parecían dolerle. El comentario del elfo la sorprendió, pero entendió el porqué. Todo ahora le recordaba a Lyna. Ella conocía bien esa sensación.

"Es… poco usual que alguien aguante el rito antes de los dieciséis"- se le ocurrió decir. "Tonta"- se reprendió por continuar hablando de la elfa.

"Supongo que ella era así en todo… poco usual"- Fenarel cerró los ojos un momento. Esto no estaba funcionando. No quería estar aquí hablando de Lyna. Quería hablar de todo menos de ella y allí estaba; recordando momentos que le resultaban dolorosos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Mithra no quería continuar hablando de Lyna, por el bien del elfo, así que decidió tirar por otro camino – "Es… curioso cómo, algunos recuerdos que atesorábamos con anterioridad, se vuelven insoportables con el tiempo. Supongo que todos los que hemos perdido a alguien, sabemos lo que se siente"- colocó sus manos en su abdomen y miró al techo, imitando al elfo.

Fenarel asintió – "Supongo que la muerte no es lo único que nos hace perder a quienes queremos. Sin embargo, a veces preferiría estar muerto… así no tendría que sentir esto… este dolor que me quema el pecho, que me araña desde adentro…"

Mithra se giró completamente, y llevó su mano a la cara de Fenarel para obligarle a girarse y a mirarla a los ojos- "No digas eso, Fen. Tú aún tienes mucha vida por delante… seguro que… seguro que algún día hallarás la paz"- ella recordaba las palabras de Lyna antes de irse. Habían sido muy certeras y extrañamente alentadoras. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que la elfa era algo más particular de lo que, en un inicio, pensó.

Fenarel se quedó un rato observando el rosto de la joven. Sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos claros y su pelo rubio, en cierta forma, le recordaban a Lyna. No era tan bella, claro está, pero tenía cierto aire salvaje que le atraía especialmente. La elfa le miraba con dulzura y su mano en su mejilla, le acariciaba suavemente en círculos. Algo en él se estremeció, y por primera vez en el día, no se sintió abandonado.

Sin saber cómo, su mano acudió hasta la nuca de la joven, y la acercó hacia él, lentamente. La elfa no opuso resistencia, simplemente le observó a los ojos con un poco de duda en su mirada, pero no dijo nada y se dejó llevar.

Sus labios se rozaron con delicadeza. Casi no parecía un beso, mas sí una especie de entendimiento tácito entre dos almas que buscaban alejarse de la soledad. Sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro, que el aliento de ambos se mezclaba. Fenarel no supo cómo sucedió, pero su cuerpo reaccionó con la fuerza de una bengala, encendiéndose por completo.

Se giró completamente hacia ella, y la abrazó, profundizando así el beso. Sus dedos acariciaban su espalda y piernas. La elfa le respondía con la misma intensidad. No podía, ni quería parar.

"Fen…"- murmuró la joven.

"Shhh… no hables…"- le contestó él.

Fenarel no podía controlar lo que sentía. Su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de la joven con rapidez. El calor comenzaba a formarse entre ambos, sus cuerpos rozándose, buscando más tacto, más intensidad. Ella comenzó a desatarle la armadura, él comenzó a desvestirla… pero unos grandes ojos verdes almendrados y unos labios carmesí irrumpieron en su mente – _El cuerpo arqueado de Lyna, debajo de él, sus pechos botando al ritmo de sus embestidas, su vientre contrayéndose con cada movimiento que él propiciaba con ansia y pasión. "Fen, llévame contigo… llévame ahora"_ \- el recuerdo rompió el momento. Fenarel se separó bruscamente de Mithra, dejándola agitada y fría a su lado. Él respiraba con dificultad, su visión borrosa le hacía distorsionar el rostro de Mithra por el de Lyna, y su cabeza comenzó a doler intensamente con el esfuerzo que hacía para aclarar su mente.

"Maldita sea…"- se levantó a trompicones de su catre y se arregló la armadura – "Lo… lo siento Mithra… esto no ha sido buena idea..."- se sentía avergonzado. Por una parte, se avergonzaba por rechazar a Mithra, cuando ella se había portado tan bien con él. Y por otra parte, se avergonzaba de haber traicionado el recuerdo de Lyna tan pronto. Él no estaba preparado para tener nada con nadie ahora, pero era un hombre después de todo; un hombre joven con ciertos apetitos que acostumbraba a saciar desde que los sintió por primera vez. No sabía cómo decir que no a una oportunidad, pero esto ya no era elección, era necesidad. Su cuerpo respondía, pero su mente siempre parecía desviarse hacia esos recuerdos que tanto dolor le causaban.

Mithra le miró sorprendida un instante, pero se compuso al segundo después. Se arregló un poco su armadura, y se levantó para mirarle a los ojos con ternura – "Lo… entiendo, _lethallin_. Cuando… cuando estés preparado búscame, Fen. Te estaré esperando."- sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda, pero Fenarel la detuvo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?"- dijo tembloroso mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba uno de sus puños.

Mithra amplió su sonrisa y sin girarse a mirarle, le dijo con suavidad – "Porque eres como yo… y porque te pareces a él"- confesó y continuó su camino hasta la salida de la tienda, dejándole solo de nuevo.

Fenarel se arrodilló en su tienda y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, desconsoladamente. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a la marcha de Lyna, y sus últimas y dolorosas palabras. Pero él sabía que ella lo había dicho para obligarle, para destruirle y así hacer que la odiase. Pero no lo iba a conseguir. Él conocía bien a Lyna y sabía que ella le quería, y sufriría estando lejos de él y su clan. Él sabía que sería poco probable volverla a ver, pero debía guardar esa pequeña esperanza, debía calmar el dolor que sentía, y convertirlo en algo mejor, algo que le hiciera continuar su camino, volviese Lyna o no. Sentía mucha rabia e impotencia, pero sabía que tenía que superarlo, y si Mithra estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Sin dar más vueltas, se llenó de valor y se levantó. Salió corriendo de la tienda y alcanzó a Mithra justo antes de que llegase hasta sus compañeros que se hallaban despidiéndose de varios miembros del clan.

"Espera"- logró decir con voz agitada. Ella se giró y le miró con curiosidad – "Sí. Nos parecemos. Y sí… tú… tú también me recuerdas a ella. Pero quiero hallar esa paz… necesito hallar esa paz…"- se acercó más a ella y le levantó una mano para besársela delicadamente – "¿Me ayudarás?"- dijo con timidez, mientras observaba a los ojos a la elfa. No sabía por qué, pero confiaba en ella, sentía que podía fiarse de esta joven, que tan fortuitamente había aparecido en su vida.

Ella le observó durante un breve instante y luego sonrió. Levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Fenarel. Él le respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Sí, _lethallin_. Te ayudaré…"- y diciendo esto, la joven rozó por última vez el rostro de Fenarel y se marchó en silencio hasta sus compañeros de clan. Tras algunos minutos en los que Fenarel observó a la elfa intercambiar palabras con ellos, la joven volvió con una mochila al hombro y se acercó a él, sonriendo.

Al comprender, él abrió más los ojos en sorpresa - "Pero… tu clan…"- logró decir, estupefacto.

"Tranquilo, Fen. Ellos pueden estar sin mí un par de días"- le colocó una mano en el hombro y continuó en tono casual – "Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?".

Fenarel se quedó boquiabierto mirando a la elfa que le observaba, ahora, con una sonrisa en los labios. Su mirada reflejaba serenidad y determinación, tranquilidad. Parecía decidida a ayudarle como fuera, incluso a costa de abandonar un tiempo su clan. Él se sintió mareado un momento por la implicación de sus palabras, por haber influido en ella de esa forma pero, por otra parte, se sintió conmovido por el gesto de esta joven que era casi una extraña a sus ojos.

Se acercó a ella y le devolvió la sonrisa – "¿Qué tal si desayunamos primero y probamos tu puntería después?"

"Oh, ¿tan pronto quieres perder? Pensaba que querías animarte, no deprimirte más"- replicó la joven riendo mientras caminaba hacia el centro del campamento.

Él rio también y la siguió. No sabía por qué le había pedido ayuda, no sabía por qué se sentía más aliviado, pero lo que sí sabía era que este extraño giro de los acontecimientos debía ser una señal. No sabía de qué o quién, pero tendría que descubrir su significado. Su dolor seguía latente, pero las expectativas de los días venideros habían mejorado ligeramente. ¿Sería Mithra la ayuda que necesitaba para olvidarse de Lyna? ¿O sería un error confiar en una extraña? Pronto los Dioses dirían. Mientras, él pretendía averiguarlo por sí mismo.

* * *

El camino fue algo más duro de lo que esperó. Había imprevistos, sí, pero sus soldados y, sobre todo, sus reclutas parecían cada vez más asustados por la cercanía de la gran batalla.

Desde que sufrieron esa emboscada a manos de esos monstruos, muchos reclutas habían intentado desertar. La pena por ello era la muerte, pero él decidió pasar por alto tales acontecimientos por el bien y la moral común.

La lluvia no mejoró el trayecto hasta Ostagar. Durante el camino, una manada de lobos salvajes atacó a varios miembros rezagados de la unidad de su teniente y tuvieron que detenerse para curar las heridas de los supervivientes.

Él tampoco se encontraba con el ánimo muy alto. Los últimos acontecimientos de los días pasados habían pasado su factura antes de tiempo y su humor estaba algo afectado por ello.

Su mano recurrió instintivamente a la pequeña navaja élfica que guardaba en su zurrón. El filo parecía inagotable. Había cortado su carne como un trozo de mantequilla cuando la elfa atravesó su antebrazo con él, logrando un corte limpio y sin apenas repercusión ni sangrado, pero su hoja seguía intacta, peligrosa, fría. Recordaba el encuentro con Lyna, su extraño magnetismo y los sueños que parecía compartir con ella. Es como si, de repente, toda su monótona existencia hubiera dado un giro brusco de ciento ochenta grados hacia una senda que no sabía muy bien qué significaba ni adónde llevaba. Él no era un hombre joven ni impulsivo, ni siquiera se consideraba un hombre común, pero su cuerpo y su mente comenzaban a reaccionar de una forma que comenzaba a avergonzarle de sobremanera. No sabía si echarle la culpa a la elfa o a su vejez, pero estaba seguro que ambas cosas tendrían algo que ver.

Su mente recurrió al instante en su habitación – _Aquellos ojos verdes le miraban con deseo, con necesidad. Unos delicados dedos trazaban su tatuaje, recordando historias pasadas que le hacían sentirse aún más cansado y viejo. Los pechos redondos y abultados de la joven vibraban con su respiración, evocando placeres que él ya consideraba extintos._ – Sacudió la cabeza para evitar las imágenes que se agolpaban súbitamente en su mente, tensando su cuerpo en reacción.

El relincho de Magnus le sacó finalmente de ese estado obligándole a erguirse al instante con el sonido.

"Teniente"- gritó mientras gesticulaba en el aire – "Preparad a los reclutas. Hemos llegado a Ostagar"

La subalterna asintió y se giró para dar unas cuantas órdenes a varios de sus oficiales. En un instante, todo el batallón comenzó a ordenarse en filas al segundo después; primero la infantería y después la caballería y artillería. Los médicos y cirujanos iban distribuidos en diferentes grupos dentro de los propios escuadrones. El peligro siempre era una realidad y debían estar atentos ante cualquier posible ataque. Varios de sus oficiales a caballo rodeaban el batallón, mientras que los exploradores se aventuraban en las cercanías en busca de posibles emboscadas antes de su llegada.

Dos almenaras lejanas se iluminaron a lo lejos, y el toque de un cuerno marcó finalmente su llegada. El sol se encontraba vertical en el cielo pero, a pesar de las nubes y la llovizna, los rayos calientes del astro iluminaban, tímidamente, las ruinas de la antigua y enigmática fortaleza.

Observó a sus hombres mirar hacia sus alrededores con sorpresa. Muchos de los jóvenes jamás habían salido de Gwaren y comprendía la impresión que podía dar el ver tal despliegue de vida en un sitio tan emblemático como Ostagar.

A pesar de que el enclave se encontraba prácticamente en ruinas, aún se conservaban hermosos vestigios de la época. Grandes estatuas adornaban columnas y patios de lo que, otrora, fuera uno de los pasos defensivos más importantes del reino.

Él no es que disfrutase especialmente con un entorno así, pero consideraba que era un punto estratégico importante para cualquier batalla. Sin embargo, existía un factor que, al parecer, sólo él se había molestado en contemplar; la derrota. En caso de que las tropas del rey resultasen perdedoras, la mayoría debería replegarse hasta el bosque de Korcari, siendo ésta casi una sentencia de muerte segura. Debían preparar un plan alternativo en caso de derrota aunque él estaba casi seguro de que Cailan pondría muchos peros a dicha alternativa.

"Ser Cauthrien"- la mujer se acercó a él con pose formal y ceño fruncido.

"Sí, mi señor"-

"Ordenad a los oficiales que desplieguen el batallón en el campamento principal. Permitidles unas horas de descanso físico y mental. Después, entrenamiento ligero. No quiero que se desmoralicen"- dijo en tono cortante. Él sabía, por experiencia propia, que un hombre motivado era más valioso que un buen soldado. Debía asegurar el bienestar de sus tropas, por encima de cualquier cosa.

"Sí, mi señor. Enseguida"- la mujer se giró y marchó galopando hasta sus oficiales. Estos obedecieron instantáneamente y las tropas comenzaron a replegarse por todo el enclave.

Montado aún en Magnus, observó cómo las caras de sus hombres volvían a una cierta normalidad. Los jóvenes se apreciaban más inseguros pero más ansiosos por conocer los alrededores. Los soldados experimentados buscaban inmediatamente la tranquilidad o una buena comida. Muchos otros recurrieron a las Hermanas de la Capilla que ofrecían el Cantar de la Luz a todos aquellos que buscaban cierta seguridad y confianza, incluso guía.

Él nunca había sido un hombre muy devoto, pero consideraba que esas costumbres siempre alimentaban de esperanza a quienes parecían haberla perdido. La fe mueve montañas, alguien le dijo una vez, pero también puede ayudar a ganar batallas, así que cualquier cosa que sirviera para ese cometido, era bienvenido a sus ojos.

Después de andar un rato con su corcel, se detuvo en una cuadra improvisada donde reposaba, tan plácidamente, la montura del rey, otro gran pura sangre digno de admiración, aunque igual de inexperto que el mismo dueño, pensó mientras cedía las riendas de Magnus al caballerizo.

"Dadle una manzana y agua fresca"- ordenó cuando hubo desatado las alforjas.

"S-sí mi-mi se-señor…"- dijo tembloroso el joven caballerizo al tiempo que le observaba con temor en su mirada.

Estaba acostumbrado a ocasionar esa reacción en la gente que le reconocía. Él sabía que su presencia, a veces, resultaba demasiado llamativa. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, y menos si llevaba puesta su armadura, cosa que era demasiado habitual, hubiera o no guerra. Sin embargo, aunque algunas veces le molestaba, el resto del tiempo era agradable saber que la gente le temía, le respetaba. De esa forma era más fácil permanecer aislado y tranquilo. Él no disfrutaba de grandes compañías. Prefería estar con su caballo, que con la mayoría de la gente de la corte, sin contar a su hija, claro está, aunque, en ocasiones, ésta terminase agotando su paciencia.

Después de dejar su montura a buen recaudo, se dirigió directo a la tienda del Rey, donde posiblemente le encontraría entre papeles y varios asesores reales que le estarían comiendo la cabeza con diferentes cuestiones banales.

Después de pasar el puente, el campamento central y la tienda que, al parecer, le habían asignado, llegó, finalmente, hasta la tienda del Rey, que se encontraba justo al lado de la de él, separada por una pequeña rampa de tierra que daba al campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Se encuentra el Rey adentro?"- preguntó bruscamente al guardia de la entrada.

El guardia le miró por un instante con aire despectivo, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era y se cuadró al segundo después, irguiéndose tan alto e inmóvil como una estaca de ahorcado.

"S-sí mi señor. Pe-pero no está solo"- tartamudeó el joven.

"Anunciad mi llegada pues, soldado"- cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

"S-sí mi se-señor, inmediatamente"- el guardia se dio la vuelta y entró en la tienda. Al cabo de unos instantes, salió acompañado de un mensajero real que llevaba consigo una misiva del rey. Él observó el rostro del hombre menudo que miraba a sus alrededores con cautela y, al cruzar miradas con él, éste se tensó. Él frunció el ceño en respuesta pero no hizo ademán de detenerle, aunque hubiera deseado apartarle y requisarle el contenido de su zurrón para leer lo que el Rey parecía tener en gracia enviar a quién sabe dónde. Sospechaba del lugar y de la persona, pero por ahora no quería meterse en elucubraciones más propias de su hija que de él, así que decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento.

"¡Por fin! ¡Te estaba esperando!"- una joven voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Majestad, he venido en cuanto me ha sido posible. Las tropas descansan en el campamento central y nosotros debemos entrar en materia cuanto antes"- ofreció enseguida, evitando demasiados formalismos.

"¡Oh, tú siempre tan aguafiestas! ¿No puedes relajarte un poco? Acabas de llegar"- el Rey se acercó a él con ese aire de serenidad que le sacaba de quicio, pues más que serenidad, parecía ignorancia. Sin embargo, cada vez que le veía, algo en su estómago se retorcía; el rostro del joven se asemejaba mucho al de Maric pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran los de Rowan. Su mera visión le alteraba y verle fallar tan estrepitosamente como Rey, le estaba crispando los nervios y mermando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. De no ser por su hija, una estadista nata, el reino de Ferelden sería ahora el patio de juego de Cailan.

"Majestad, apenas tenemos margen de maniobra. De camino, hemos sido víctimas de una emboscada de estos bien llamados monstruos. No era un mero ataque desorganizado. Debemos ser cautelosos"- replicó intentando evitar la mueca de desagrado por el recuerdo de la lucha.

"¿Majestad? Soy tu yerno, ¡Por los Dioses! Y casi como un sobrino… Si te empeñas en seguir llamándome así, voy a tener que dispensarte el mismo trato, "Mi Comandante""- el joven se rio mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, un gesto que era también el de Maric.

Él exhaló aire, cerró los ojos un instante para tranquilizarse y ofreció en tono pausado – "Cailan, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? Tenemos mucho por delante y poco tiempo"- suplicó, mientras se masajeaba las sienes para calmar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con formársele de un momento a otro.

"Ahora no. Descansad un par de horas y luego venid a verme a mi tienda. Ahora voy a ver a los magos del círculo."- Cailan se dispuso a irse pero se detuvo en último momento – "Por cierto, ¿Sabéis algo del Guarda Comandante Duncan? Debería haber llegado aquí ya y no he tenido noticias de él."

Él se tensó. No le gustaba que un Guarda Gris orlesiano estuviera en sus tierras, pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba, sino el hecho de que la elfa estaría con él. Si el viaje hasta Ostagar les había ido bien, entonces eso significaba que estarían aquí. No había pensado en ello hasta ahora y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de impaciencia e incomodidad al valorar la expectativa de volver a ver a Lyna.

"Partieron hacia Ostagar poco tiempo antes que nosotros. Deberían estar aquí, majestad"- logró decir, evitando sonar impaciente.

"Hm… pues aún no están, pero ¿Quiénes deberían? ¿Acaso Duncan viene acompañado de algún nuevo recluta?"- Cailan se giró para verle, con esa expresión de curiosidad y emoción más propia de un niño que de un rey.

"Al parecer, así es. Pero majestad, debemos hablar de vuestra decisión con respecto a los Guardas Grises orlesianos. Me niego a aceptar la necesidad de tal ayuda-"

"Esto es un asunto principalmente de los Guardas Grises y, por desgracia, en Ferelden apenas tenemos recursos. Es imperativo su llamamiento, pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello."- Cailan gesticuló con la mano, quitando importancia al asunto pero él interrumpió.

"¡Son Orlesianos, por el amor de Andraste! No podéis dejarles pasar sin más."- su sangre comenzaba a hervir por la imprudencia de Cailan.

Al escuchar el tono con el que él replicó, el Rey se giró hacia él con una mueca de disgusto – "Comandante, os recuerdo que el Rey soy yo, no vos, así que soy yo quien decido qué se puede o no hacer ¿Os queda claro?"- el filo en su voz, le hizo recordar las veces en que Rendorn Guerrin, padre de Rowan, utilizaba su estatus para dejar zanjado un asunto. No podía evitarlo, pero Cailan le recordaba muchísimo a todo lo que él una vez amó y admiró.

Exhaló aire, resignado, y ofreció en tono formal – "Cristalino, su majestad"- se dio media vuelta y, sin mediar otra palabra o formalidad adicional, se retiró a su tienda dando grandes zancadas y gruñendo entre dientes.

Al llegar a su tienda, sus dos guardaespaldas estaban apostados a cada lado de la entrada.

"Milord, tiene una visita"- Robert, el más veterano de los dos, le informó.

"¿De quién se trata?"- refunfuño cansado mientras se detenía delante de la tienda sin pasar.

"Ser Rendon Howe. Dice tener asuntos urgentes"- la voz de su guardaespaldas resonó aburrida y burlona, pero él le conocía bien y sabía que Howe no era plato de buen gusto para Robert.

"Gracias, Robert. No quisiera interrupciones"- sin más, entró en su tienda y allí encontró a su 'Hombre de confianza', rebuscando y curioseando entre algunos mapas y documentos que se hallaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

"Howe, ¿cuáles son esos asuntos urgentes? No estoy de humor"- ver a la nobleza siempre era un momento desagradable pero Howe estaba probando ser de utilidad, a pesar de la desconfianza que le inspiraba.

"Milord, me alegra veros sano y salvo. He sabido por vuestros oficiales que sufristeis una emboscada de esas bestias en vuestro viaje hasta Ostagar. Lamento las pérdidas, mi señor"- Howe hizo una pequeña reverencia y él gesticuló con la mano intentando quitarle hierro al asunto

"Al grano, Howe. Mis soldados no creo que os preocupen demasiado."- su voz resonó más seca y fría de lo normal, pero es que no podía evitar el desagrado que le producía la diplomacia superficial de los nobles acomplejados.

"Milord, os traigo lo que os prometí: pruebas de la traición de los Cousland."- el noble levantó sus manos y le presentó una serie documentos que él cogió con desgana. La situación con los Cousland le había dolido especialmente. Eran una de las familias más importantes, influyentes y antiguas de Ferelden que habían demostrado, más que de sobra, su fidelidad a la nación. No comprendía que una traición pudiera darse en las entrañas de tal noble y leal sangre.

Abrió los documentos y comenzó a leer- " _tratados comerciales, impuestos orlesianos, viajes a Val Royeaux y Halamshiral y… una carta expresa de la Emperatriz agradeciendo el apoyo de los Cousland para favorecer el comercio entre ambas naciones_ ".

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Por esto habéis asesinado a toda una familia?"- él no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Lo que Howe llamaba traición, no era más que acuerdos paralelos de comercio entre Orlais y Pináculo, para evitar la escasez de determinados productos en las tierras fereldenas. No es que él estuviera especialmente de acuerdo, puesto que prefería comerciar con las Marcas Libres que con Orlais, pero comprendía el motivo y no veía traición alguna, sólo simples intercambios de intereses comerciales.

Howe abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "M-mi señor, ¡Es más que eso! ¿No lo veis?"- se acercó a él y señaló los documentos que mostraban los numerosos viajes de Bryce Cousland a la tierra vecina – "Incontables viajes a Orlais, en solitario y con la familia. Incluso pasaron días en el Palacio de Invierno en Halamshiral. Eso es más que un simple acuerdo comercial. Ahí se trataban asuntos más importantes, mi señor, de eso no cabe duda."- el tono agudo y simplón de Howe, le chirriaba en los oídos, pero quizá pudiera tener razón, sin embargo, los Cousland no merecían un final así.

"Espero que tengas algo más que sospechas, Howe. O sino tendré que tomar medidas en el asunto"- amenazó. Él no era tonto; sabía que Rendon Howe quería obtener el título de Teyrn de Pináculo desde hacía tiempo y sabía que esto le había venido como anillo al dedo. Demasiadas casualidades que le favorecían.

"Milord, permitidme recordaros su ataque a traición. Mis hombres y yo nos encontrábamos allí simplemente para pedir explicaciones y el Teyrn, junto con sus hombres de confianza, atacaron a mis hombres sin previo aviso, sin tan siquiera mediar una amenaza. Es un comportamiento de culpabilidad, mi señor ¿o me equivoco?"- Howe se frotaba las manos, nervioso. Por su sien caía una gota de sudor que confirmaba su ansiedad e inquietud, no tan propio de un hombre honesto.

Él frunció el ceño. No se creía la versión de Howe, pero nada podía hacer por el momento. Además, sucesos más acuciantes reclamaban su atención y ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para levantar una investigación al respecto. Quizá después de la batalla…

"Intentad que vuestros hombres no desaparezcan misteriosamente. Ahondaré en ello más adelante. Mientras, dispersad a vuestros soldados y asignad rutinas. Próximamente os necesitaré"- se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al noble y, con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que la conversación se había terminado.

"S-sí, mi señor. Siempre a vuestro servicio, milord"- Howe se marchó en silencio, dejándole con mal sabor de boca.

A pesar de que Howe no era de su agrado, sabía que era un hombre que buscaba resultados, igual que él, aunque temía que esos resultados, a veces, derivasen en hechos inducidos propiamente por el noble en cuestión. Sin embargo, debía seguir teniéndole a su lado, por su propio bien; Howe como aliado podía ser muy útil, pero como enemigo podía resultar terrible. Debía vigilarle bien.

"Robert"- llamó.

"Sí, mi señor"- dijo el Guardaespaldas al entrar en la tienda.

"Vigilad a Howe"-

"Sí, mi señor"-

"Y, Robert"- dijo continuando con la orden.

"¿Sí, milord?"-

"No quiero que se dejen huellas de ello, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido, milord"- el soldado se dio la media vuelta, y salió por donde había entrado.

Acababa de llegar al campamento central y ya está agotado. Ni siquiera el sol había descendido del cielo y su cuerpo necesitaba reposo. El viaje no había sido fácil, pero en otros tiempos él hubiera aguantado ese trayecto dos veces seguidas sin pestañear. Pero ahora parecía que su cansado y viejo cuerpo, no soportaría ni tan siquiera la primera contienda. Debía entrenar, debía llenarse de fuerzas, pero primero, necesitaba descansar.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla delante de su improvisado escritorio, y cerró los ojos. Su respiración volvía a la normalidad, pero su corazón latía con fuerza ante una idea que no abandonaba sus pensamientos; Lyna. La elfa aún no había llegado ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría Duncan prescindido de ella en último momento? No es que le preocupase especialmente, pero se sentía ansioso por volverla a ver.

"Maldito viejo…"- gruñó para sí. Este capricho absurdo le estaba drenando la energía y, ahora, su mente debía estar lo más calmada y limpia posible; debía centrarse en la batalla que se aproximaba pero la elfa no paraba de acudir a sus pensamientos una y otra vez a lo largo del día. ¿Por qué? ¿O cómo era esto posible? Creía conocerse bastante bien, hasta que, por obra del azar o el destino, se perdió por primera vez en aquellos salvajes ojos verdes.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a las sienes. El dolor de cabeza no sólo había despertado, sino que amenazaba con amargarle aún más el día – "¡Por Andraste!"- murmuró, mientras se reclinaba aún más en su silla, y dejaba volar sus pensamientos hacia aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba, secretamente, volver a ver.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño usado hacia una mujer y/o elfa.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Vhenan:** corazón.

 **Ar Lath Ma:** Te quiero

 **Mamae** : Madre, mamá

 **Dareth Shiral:** buen viaje, o viaja seguro.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.


	39. Recorrido

**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **En este capítulo, nuevamente, aparece una escena un poco… picante. ;) (Por petición de mi querida y talentosa MissCephei, la escena es intensa. ¡O eso he intentado hacer! Vosotros juzgaréis)**

 **Además de esto, POR FIN, Lyna y Compañía llegan a Ostagar.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Recorrido"**

 _["Basta de secretos. Quiero que me digas todo ¡TODO! "- gritó mientras que su dedo golpeaba fuertemente la armadura del humano."]_

* * *

" _Shem_ , ¿Cuánto queda para llegar?"- Lyna no soportaba más la lluvia. Llevaban caminando horas en absoluto silencio, con los sentidos puestos en el terreno fangoso que mutaba con el paso del agua por él, haciéndolo más traicionero que de costumbre.

"Aún quedan algunas horas. Llegaremos al alba"- Duncan no había querido iniciar ninguna conversación. El clima tan inclemente estaba siendo todo un reto para su cansado cuerpo. Había dejado el corcel en el campamento dalishano como ofrenda de respeto y habían tenido que iniciar la marcha a pie desde entonces. El trayecto había sido silencioso en cuanto a sus acompañantes, pero ruidoso con respecto al quejido constante del cielo. Los truenos parecían estar cada vez más cerca, y la lluvia, aunque no caía fuertemente, mojaba constantemente. Era muy habitual que por esta región la lluvia se presentase de golpe, pero estaba durando más de lo que hubiera deseado.

"Maldito clima del demonio"- gruñó entre dientes mientras sacaba su pierna de un charco denso de barro y la sacudía.

"¿Qué has dicho, _shem_?"- preguntó Lyna mientras se giraba curiosa para verle.

"Que quizá deberíamos descansar un rato"- dijo disimulando su desagrado por el clima.

Lyna asintió y se detuvo junto al Guarda que intentaba escurrirse el agua de su coleta y barba, como si de una tela mojada se tratase. Ella observó a Tamlen continuar el paso, sin rumbo aparente, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, completamente abstraído y ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¡Eh, Tamlen!"- gritó Lyna. Pero el elfo no pareció oírla. Lyna frunció el ceño extrañada y fue trotando hasta donde estaba Tamlen, que continuaba con paso errático, su camino.

"¡Tamlen!"- Lyna detuvo al elfo agarrándole por el brazo. El joven se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, y se tropezó con una piedra resbaladiza. Lyna logró sujetarle antes de que se cayera, y él, sin quererlo, la sostuvo instintivamente por las caderas, golpeando su mejilla contra el pecho de la elfa, en una posición algo extraña y cercana.

Él miró para arriba, algo aturdido por el momento, y la sonrisa de Lyna le sacó de su estado. Inmediatamente, y como si Lyna estuviera hecha de fuego, se separó de ella, con gesto avergonzado y alterado.

"¿Estás bien, _lethallin_?"- preguntó Lyna preocupada mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta para continuar. No se sentía nada bien desde que despertó y su mente daba miles de vueltas constantemente sobre lo sucedido.

"¡Tamlen, detente!"- gritó Lyna.

Él se detuvo y miró hacia sus alrededores, sobresaltado por la inesperada orden de su amiga, pero al no ver nada que le hiciera pensar en un peligro, se giró hacia Lyna, con expresión molesta- "¿Qué quieres?"- logró decir. Su tono más frío y brusco de lo que hubiera querido, pero no tenía deseos de hablar con ella ni con nadie en estos momentos.

Lyna le observó durante un instante, y frunció el ceño enfadada – "Vamos a hacer una pausa y calentarnos un poco. ¿Vienes o prefieres morir solo en el bosque? No pienso ir detrás de ti de nuevo para salvarte el culo y Zathrian no está aquí, así que tú decides"- se dio media vuelta y se fue hasta donde estaba Duncan intentando hacer una hoguera con algunos palos secos que logró encontrar por las cercanías.

Tamlen se quedó un rato sorprendido por la contestación de Lyna, y comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente mal por cómo la había tratado. Lyna no tenía la culpa de nada, es más, ella había contribuido con su recuperación pero lo que presenció en el ritual… fue demasiado que soportar – _el cuerpo de Lyna sobre el de Fenarel, gemidos de placer, su cuerpo arqueado mostraba los senos que su amigo, tan fervientemente, devoraba. Palabras de amor, promesas, besos profundos, momentos tan íntimos, que él mismo se estremeció con ellos. Luego unos ojos azules… no sabía de quiénes eran, pero sintió el deseo que quemaba a Lyna por dentro_ – No estaba seguro de si eso eran recuerdos de Lyna que, de alguna forma, habían sido traspasados a él a través del ritual, o si eran simples deseos de ella, pero en vista de su cercana e intensa despedida con Fenarel, estaba casi seguro de que eran recuerdos y no anhelos reprimidos.

Sacudió varias veces su cabeza para mantenerse sereno, y caminó hasta donde se encontraban el Guarda y Lyna alimentando la pequeña hoguera que se hallaba debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol.

Lyna observó al joven sentarse, tímidamente y en silencio, sobre un tocón de madera cercano a donde Duncan y ella se hallaban. Su mirada perdida en las pequeñas llamas que nacían de entre los palos y la hojarasca de la modesta hoguera. La forma en la que su amigo se estaba comportando con ella, daba a entender que algo había pasado. Lyna comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el motivo del comportamiento de Tamlen cuando, de repente, cayó en cuenta. Abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca. Su estómago dio un vuelco y se estremeció. "¡Dioses! Fenarel… la despedida"- pensó conmocionada. Había estado tan sumida en su propia tristeza que no había caído en que sus muestras de afecto, podrían haber herido a Tamlen. No sabía cómo sacar el tema, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con él sobre el asunto antes de que se hiciera ideas erróneas.

"Tamlen… lamento mi contestación de antes"- dijo suavemente mientras se llevaba un bocado de pan a la boca y miraba al elfo de reojo.

Tamlen la observó directamente a los ojos, y después bajó la mirada hacia el fuego, mientras daba pellizcos al pan – "Lamento yo también mi comportamiento…"- logró decir. No quería sacar ahora el tema, porque no se sentía con energías, pero su corazón dolía con la memoria de esos recuerdos que su amiga parecía haber compartido con él sin darse cuenta.

Lyna le observó con curiosidad y asintió con una sonrisa. Después, no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo, mientras daba vueltas a la situación. Era un buen comienzo, aunque más adelante deberían sentarse a hablar más en detenimiento del tema. Después de todo, él era su mejor amigo y con el que se sentía profundamente unida, incluso mucho antes de compartir con él aquel primer momento íntimo en su tienda.

"Bien. Si habéis terminado, deberíamos continuar ya"- el Guarda se levantó de golpe y guardó su navaja en su cinturón. Acto seguido, comenzó a apagar la hoguera con barro y hojas húmedas – "No debemos perder más tiempo y es mejor acampar más cerca de nuestro destino"- se alejó de ellos un momento hasta donde se encontraba su mochila, y comenzó a rebuscar en ella.

Lyna estaba aún sentada terminando el trozo de pan, mientras que Tamlen se hallaba de pie, sacudiéndose un poco el barro y el agua. Duncan continuaba rebuscando en sus alforjas algo que ella creía era una garrafa de agua para rellenarla con las gotas de lluvia almacenadas en las hojas de los árboles. No había un río cerca, y el agua era un bien que no podían permitirse descuidar, en vista del largo trayecto que tenían por delante. Lyna no lo sabía con seguridad, pero en sus entrañas sentía que este viaje y destino iba a ser más importante de lo que pudiera intuirse en un inicio.

De repente, un suave chasquido llamó fuertemente su atención sacándola al instante de sus pensamientos. Sus orejas se movieron al unísono buscando el origen del sonido y sus ojos se centraron en un punto a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Enfocó su vista y observó, oculto detrás de unos matorrales, una fina, oscura y metálica silueta sacudirse y volar súbitamente hasta la espalda de Duncan. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo y actuando por puro instinto, se abalanzó sobre la flecha y, con su mano, la detuvo en el aire, cayendo ella en el barro al instante después.

"¡Lyna!"- el grito de Tamlen sobresaltó al Guarda que se levantó en el acto.

Lyna rodó sobre sí misma, y se levantó con el impulso. Se arrancó la flecha oscura y aceitosa de su mano, observando la herida profunda que le había ocasionado. "Veneno"- pensó. Inmediatamente succionó la herida y escupió el espeso líquido. Sin perder un instante más, sujetó su _Virassan_ y varias flechas, y sus ojos comenzaron a otear los alrededores en busca de los atacantes.

"¡Tamlen, atrás!"- Lyna salió corriendo hacia él y le empujó con tal fuerza, que el elfo cayó de bruces sobre una piedra, perdiendo la consciencia al instante. La flecha que iba dirigida a su amigo, se detuvo con un fuerte 'thud' en el árbol que les había servido, hace unos pocos minutos, de protección.

"Lyna, ¡Cuidado!"- un gruñido se oyó cerca de ella, sobresaltándola. Duncan acudió raudo al lado de Lyna y se abalanzó sobre una figura gruesa y enana que había salido, de repente, de la nada. Lyna dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras tensaba de nuevo su arco y lanzaba una flecha envenenada hacia la espalda del ser que peleaba con Duncan, extrayéndole un fuerte y agudo chillido que le erizó el vello de su espalda.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"- gritó confundida mientras se volteaba a ver a Tamlen, preocupada por su estado. No sangraba, pero estaba inconsciente. Eso al menos le mantendría fuera de peligro por el momento, pensó.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó de nuevo su atención. Una figura aparecía del terreno con un fuerte gruñido y se abalanzaba sobre ella sin apenas darle tiempo a tensar su arco. La flecha salió disparada hacia un lado, impactando sobre un árbol cualquiera. La bestia deforme lanzaba tajo tras tajo al torso de Lyna, que detenía los avances como podía, con su _Virassan_. El arco era tremendamente resistente a casi cualquier filo, característica protectora muy útil en ataques a corta distancia. Sin embargo, a ella le preocupaba más su propia resistencia con respecto a los veloces y fuertes ataques del ser.

Los ojos de Lyna no podían creer lo que veían. La bestia amorfa, gruesa y fétida, llevaba puesta una armadura y, por armas, dos oscuras dagas imbuidas en un denso líquido similar al de la flecha – "¡ _Fenedhis_ , Guarda!"- gritó mientras forcejeaba con el ser, buscando resistir sus embistes a toda costa.

Lyna giró un momento su cabeza para ver el paradero de Duncan, y le observó luchando contra el arquero que se hallaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos y que había sido el responsable de los ataques a traición con las flechas. Su destreza la asombró; su cuerpo veloz y grácil como el de un elfo, pero fuerte e imponente como el de un humano, era toda una hermosa visión, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de quedarse mirando cómo el Guarda decapitaba al ser, pues la bestia que la atacaba apenas le dejaba margen para moverse y coger sus dagas.

Necesitaba escapar urgentemente del bloqueo porque su resistencia comenzaba a fallarle, así que recopiló toda la energía que pudo en un breve instante, y dio un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas, rebasando al monstruo por encima, mientras que, con ambas manos, mantenía su _Virassan_ en el aire a modo de escudo.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo al tiempo que sus manos soltaban su arco y acudían, veloces, a sus dagas gemelas, desenvainándolas en un fugaz movimiento, que el ser fue incapaz de percibir con suficiente antelación.

Su ataque, apenas duró un instante. Los filos de Lyna cercenaban limpiamente el cuello del monstruo sin apenas esfuerzo, enviando la cabeza del ser rodando por el resbaloso barro del bosque. El cuerpo de la bestia se mantuvo, unos segundos, de pie mientras que de sus venas y arterias brotaban grandes chorros de sangre oscura como las fauces de un lobo y densa como el aceite. Su armadura de cuero de Halla se tiñó de negro y su rostro, caliente por el esfuerzo, acusaba las marcas del líquido vital de ese ser extraño que continuaba convulsionando, una vez descabezado, como si se tratase de una lagartija que hubiera perdido su cola.

Lyna se quedó un instante mirando al monstruo, o lo que quedaba de él, mientras que el barro cubría su cuerpo con cada sacudida. Los temblores apenas duraron un par de segundos, pero ese instante fue suficiente como para comprender que, esa bestia, no pertenecía a nada que ella hubiera conocido con anterioridad; era algo contra natura.

Se volteó al escuchar unos pasos, y sus dagas casi cortan la carne que allí encontraron.

"Dioses, Duncan… casi te mato"- suspiró y bajó las armas mientras observaba con ojos acusadores al Guarda.

"¿Estás bien?"- Duncan observaba la silueta de Lyna en busca de heridas o contusiones, pero, salvo por la sangre de engendro que la cubría, parecía estar bien, aunque apenas podía ver con tanta oscuridad a su alrededor. Los relámpagos y la luna que se asomaba en ocasiones, era la única luz que iluminaba el lugar.

"Sí… ¿Y tú?"- Lyna se acercó a él, investigando su estado, hasta que vio que, en su mejilla, una fina línea roja se abría, dando paso a un pequeño torrente de sangre caliente que caía por su cuello y armadura – "Estás herido… déjame que te-"- entonces recordó – "¡Dioses, Tamlen!"- se volteó automáticamente y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

Tamlen yacía en el frío barro, cubierto de hojarasca, agua y fango. Lyna acudió a él rápidamente y colocó su oído en su boca para localizar su respiración.

"Respira. Ayúdame a levantarle, _shem_ "- ordenó mientras cogía a Tamlen por un brazo y se volteaba a mirar al Guarda.

Duncan obedeció y ayudó a Lyna a levantar a su amigo, con cuidado de no moverle demasiado pues no sabían exactamente las heridas que tenía.

Poco a poco, le llevaron hasta la zona menos húmeda de dónde habían estado previamente calentándose. Duncan extrajo varias telas, lonas y utensilios de su mochila.

"Lyna, monta una tienda. Tendremos que acampar aquí. Voy a encender de nuevo la hoguera"- el Guarda se levantó y comenzó a preparar de nuevo la fogata, sin ofrecer ninguna explicación más.

Lyna obedeció al instante. Montó la tienda sin apenas problema y logró arrastrar a su amigo hasta dentro para evitar que estuviera expuesto a los elementos. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, insistente y fría, y los truenos no ayudaban en su concentración. Extrajo un par de viales de su zurrón, y se los dio de beber a Tamlen lentamente. Él no se despertó, pero sus pulsaciones y respiración se normalizaron. Sería cuestión de tiempo en que recuperase la consciencia.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y ella comenzaba a notar los efectos del veneno en su sangre. No sabía qué tipo de toxina era, pero debía hacer algo inmediatamente. Sin perder más tiempo, se sentó al lado de Tamlen y comenzó a beber pequeñas dosis de un compuesto especial que Marethari le había enseñado a preparar en momentos así. Al menos, lo que más sentía en su paladar era el sabor a raíz élfica, pero al final tenía un regusto amargo que apenas pudo soportar. Aguantó las ganas de arrojar y se recostó un instante, pues su cabeza le daba vueltas. No supo cómo sucedió, pero se quedó profundamente dormida.

… … … … … …

Un relámpago con su trueno, la despertaron de golpe. Se levantó rápidamente, y miró a sus alrededores con la visión completamente borrosa por el sueño. Observó a Tamlen descansar y se tranquilizó. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y observó cómo una tenue luz anaranjada se colaba por la rendija de la entrada de la tienda.

Todo había sido demasiado violento e incierto y necesitaba explicaciones. El guarda parecía demasiado acostumbrado a esos seres que les habían atacado y necesitaba respuestas. La velocidad, resistencia y estrategia con la que los habían asaltado, no era propia de un animal salvaje ni de unos simples bandidos; esto tenía que ser algo más, pensó mientras salía de la tienda.

" _Shem_ "- su tono frío y distante. Ella sabía que el Guarda ocultaba muchas cosas, y no sabía si era el fango, la humedad o los truenos, pero no estaba ahora por la labor de aguantar más secretismos absurdos.

"Duncan… me llamo Duncan…"- replicó en tono cansado el Guarda.

Lyna observó que el humano se había untado una pequeña cataplasma en la herida que tenía en la cara y se hallaba limpio de toda sangre o barro. Desvió sus ojos a sus alrededores y observó que la hoguera parecía más grande y resistente que la de antes. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y notó que, a pesar de las nubes, la lluvia parecía que les estaba dando un pequeño y puntual respiro. Una brisa fresca pasó cerca de ella, erizándole la piel. Lyna se frotó los brazos con ambas manos y se acercó a la hoguera para calentarse un poco, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en el rostro del humano que se hallaba cabizbajo y ensimismado.

"Duncan… necesito respuestas"- replicó al instante después.

Duncan levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño – "¿A qué preguntas, niña?"- rompió un palito con una mano y lo lanzóa la hoguera sin apartar la mirada de Lyna.

Lyna le observó con desconfianza – "No te hagas el idiota, _shem_. ¿Qué eran esas bestias?"- insistió, perdiendo por momentos la paciencia.

No es que Lyna fuera una mujer muy paciente, pero estaba pasando por el peor día de su vida y no pretendía tener miramientos con nadie. Había abandonado su clan, a su familia y amigos, había sido parte de un ritual de magia de sangre y, encima, se encontraba viajando con un desconocido que la obligaba a servir a una orden y a una causa de la que ella aún no tenía conocimiento, todo eso en compañía de su querido amigo Tamlen que se encontraba al borde de la muerte. En realidad, no podía esperar un peor día que este. Su muerte, incluso, sería un alivio a todo el dolor que estaba experimentando, así que no; no se encontraba con ganas de soportar medias verdades de manos de un humano.

El Guarda la observó un instante más y apartó la vista hasta la hoguera – "Son engendros tenebrosos"- no ofreció más.

"¿Engendros temblorosos?"- repitió Lyna incrédula.

"No, tenebrosos. Es el nombre que, antaño, recibieron por su pecado"- Duncan quería retrasar el momento lo más que pudiera pero sabía que ya había llegado.

"No entiendo… ¿Qué son? ¿Por qué nos han atacado?"- Lyna no entendía nada. Le daba igual el nombre que tuvieran, ella sólo quería saber el origen del ataque y su naturaleza. Debía estar preparada por si habían más ataques de ese estilo.

Duncan suspiró – "Siéntate, por favor. Creo… creo que ha llegado la hora de explicarte algunas cosas"- dijo resignado. Quería haber esperado hasta llegar a Ostagar, pero este ataque le pilló por sorpresa.

Lyna le miró con recelo pero obedeció. Se sentó al lado de él y el Guarda se tensó un poco, no pasando desapercibido por ella.

"Escúpelo de una vez, _shem_ …"- Lyna observaba el rostro ligeramente congestionado del _shemlen_. A pesar de su máscara de serenidad perenne, sus ojos parecían febriles, tristes.

Él comenzó con su relato. Le habló de los orígenes de la orden, del enemigo, del porqué de su cometido y de lo importante que sería Lyna en caso de que superase el ritual.

"A ver si me ha quedado claro…"- Lyna intentó guardar la calma, pero su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse por segundos.

"Todo este viaje…"- respiró profundamente- "El motivo de abandonar a mi clan, mi familia… mis amigos… mi vida… es…. Es ¿para librar una batalla mortal contra estos seres?"- volvió a respirar buscando el equilibrio. Había escuchado pacientemente, pero no podía creer que este maldito humano la hubiera reclutado para terminar haciendo algo que era, a todas luces, imposible y mortal de necesidad.

"No es sólo eso, Lyna… cada Guarda Gris es sumamente valioso. Sólo nosotros podemos acabar con el Archidemonio"- ofreció suavemente Duncan. Notaba la tensión en el cuerpo de la elfa, y no quería hacerla enfadar.

"¡Ah! Es verdad. Se me olvidaba… encima, por si no fuera suficiente, tengo que luchar contra ¿Qué? ¿Un dragón corrupto sediento de sangre? ¡Oh! Seguro que después llegaré a tiempo para el té"- Lyna comenzaba a sentir su sangre hervir. Era de locos. ¿Cómo es posible que este humano estúpido haya podido pensar que ella era perfecta para este cometido?, ¡Necio!- se dijo para sí, mientras buscaba aguantar la ira que crecía violentamente en su interior.

"Toda Thedas depende de nosotros, Lyna, ¿acaso no lo ves? Sin los Guardas Grises, estos seres plagarían la tierra entera, la contagiarían con su corrupción, y ni tu clan ni tan siquiera estos bosques, existirían. Y no has visto nada. Estos seres son crueles, son malignos en esencia. ¡Por Andraste! ¡Si hasta somos su comida!"- Duncan no pudo controlar la reacción de impotencia que le brotó de repente. Lyna debía entender cuán importante era esto, o sino todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

"¿Sabes lo que yo veo, _shem_?"- Lyna no pudo más. Se levantó de dónde estaba sentada y se puso delante del Guarda con expresión amenazante – "Veo que me has mentido. Veo que me has salvado para condenarme a un peor destino que el que me esperaba en esa maldita cárcel. ¡Que los Dioses te maldigan, _shem_!"- gritó y se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de desesperación.

Se encontraba en mitad del bosque, con su amigo herido, moribundo y un humano que la llevaba directa a una muerte dolorosa y segura. Una muerte en la que no encontraría la dignidad ni el honor porque ¿quién podía acabar con tal amenaza? Era demasiado que asimilar, demasiado que soportar y no es que tuviera miedo, es que sencillamente le parecía algo tan imposible de cumplir que sentía que este humano se había vuelto loco de repente y deliraba.

"¡ _Ma harel lasa, shem_!"- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas para alejarse del humano que la miraba con ojos de incredulidad.

"Lyna, por favor"- Duncan se levantó y la siguió.

"No te acerques a mí, _shem_ … Quién sabe qué más me has ocultado…"- gruñó Lyna mientras se frotaba las sienes enérgicamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas a todo lo que había dejado atrás y ¿Por qué? ¿Por una estúpida misión suicida? ¿Por los delirios de un _shem_ perturbado? Tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas y parecía que había sido todo por nada.

"Lyna… escúchame… ¡esto es serio!"- Duncan se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro suavemente.

Lyna se tensó y se giró al tiempo que le pegaba un manotazo en su brazo, para apartarle de ella – "No me toques. Nunca más, _shem_."- dijo, señalándole con un dedo. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, de impotencia. Los ojos del humano la miraban con desesperación, con ansiedad. La mandíbula del _shemlen_ se retorcía en una reacción de descontrol. Lyna le observó con detenimiento, mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Basta de secretos. Quiero que me digas todo ¡TODO! "- gritó mientras que su dedo golpeaba fuertemente la armadura del humano.

Duncan no sabía cómo controlar la situación. La elfa estaba resultando ser todo un reto en muchos aspectos y su cuerpo estaba vibrando con los efectos del veneno en su sangre debido a la herida en su mejilla. La Llamada tampoco ayudaba con su control y comenzaba a ver todo medianamente borroso, pero decidió no echarse hacia atrás, tenía que contarle todo.

Lyna no podía creer lo que oía. El _shemlen_ continuó, desesperado, con su relato, añadiendo más y más detalles que hacían, de todo el conjunto, una auténtica tortura en vida. No sólo el ritual para convertirse en Guarda Gris podía ser mortal sino que, además, la persona que lo supera, muere lentamente. Además de esto y suponiendo que el guarda dure muchos años, cuando llegue el final de sus días, la persona oirá una especie de Llamada derivada de la propia corrupción que le volverá loco poco a poco hasta convertirle en un ghoul y, hasta que, finalmente, muera dolorosamente producto de algunas fiebres y del propio veneno en su sangre. Para ello no habría solución, sólo morir con supuesto honor en una oscura cueva bajo tierra matando bichos como los que esta noche la habían atacado. Pero su paciencia y comprensión se vieron colmadas en el momento en el que Guarda le dijo el peor destino de todos.

"Es… tú… ¿m-me estás diciendo que…"- inhaló aire profundamente y sus ojos se llenaron de inesperadas lágrimas – "…que… no podré tener una familia… jamás?"- esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Tragó saliva para evitar llorar, pero apenas se pudo contener.

Lyna no tenía en mente próximamente tener hijos, pero siempre había deseado ser madre. Quizá porque ella nunca tuvo una, o quizá porque quería ver cómo era tener a alguien que dependiera de ti y te quisiera incondicionalmente, pero siempre había estado en sus planes concebir y tener una numerosa familia. Incluso había fantaseado con vivir en una pequeña casita junto a un lago, disfrutando de los días junto a sus seres queridos. Pero todo aquello, todas esas ilusiones y sueños, se rompían, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en trozos cual frágil cristal cayendo sobre roca. La mirada del _shemlen_ se tornó dulce, comprensiva, y ella no podía creer sus palabras, no quería creerlas.

"Es… es muy poco probable… lo… lo siento."- ofreció Duncan con suavidad. La mirada de la elfa se tornó oscura, dolorida. Su expresión de enfado se transformó en una de absoluta pena y dolor. Por un instante, pensó que lloraría, pero algo en su mirada cambió de repente.

"No…. no pienso hacerlo…. No"- Lyna se llevó las manos al pecho y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, negando la realidad que le estaba destinada.

Sin perder un segundo más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo adentrándose más al bosque mientras que sus ojos derramaban las lágrimas que creía haber agotado ya de tanta pena. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Las palabras del _shemlen_ retumbaban en su cabeza – _Es muy poco probable. Lo siento - ._ Sus manos apartaban las ramas que amenazaban con herirle la cara mientras se aventuraba hacia las entrañas del oscuro y húmedo bosque. Un relámpago y un trueno marcaron el ritmo de su rabia y dolor. La sangre corría densa por sus venas, enviando más pensamientos y recuerdos – _Jamás volverás a tu clan_ -La voz del Guarda se oía a lo lejos. No sabía si la estaba llamando, pero ella sólo quería escapar, volver con su clan, volver a su vida, con su familia y sus sueños e ilusiones…

"Esto no… esto no, dioses… por favor"- murmuraba mientras sus piernas la llevaban lejos del improvisado campamento. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y dolor. Gritó. Gruñó al viento, pero no paró de correr. Saltó piedras, raíces de árboles centenarios, charcos de barro y musgo, y no paró hasta que, de repente, un fuerte golpe la hizo caer de bruces y rodar sobre el fango oscuro y frío.

"¡Quieta!"- Duncan se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó fuertemente por las muñecas mientras la elfa gritaba y pataleaba.

"Déjame ir… ¡déjame!"- gritó Lyna. El enorme cuerpo del humano la aprisionaba contra el resbaladizo barro que se colaba por su armadura y botas como un frío reptil.

"No puedo dejarte ir. Me hiciste una promesa, ¿recuerdas?"- la fuerza y resistencia de la elfa estaban resultando tremendamente inspiradoras. A pesar de lo menuda que era, ostentaba gran aguante y fortaleza. Pero él no podía dejarla marchar, la necesitaba.

Lyna se sacudía violentamente debajo del guarda que la observaba con expresión dolida, mientras que sus fuertes manos la sujetaban contra el suelo – "Me has engañado. ¡Ya no hay promesa!"- gruñó mientras intentaba zafarse del _shemlen_.

En ese instante, Lyna se arqueó un poco y, en un fluido y rápido movimiento, escurrió una de sus piernas hacia su pecho, contorsionándola de tal forma que pudo empujar con ella el torso del Guarda. A pesar de la fuerza del humano, el movimiento logró aflojar su agarre y ella aprovechó esa fisura en su sujeción, para empujar con todas sus fuerzas e impulsarse hasta estar de pie. El humano se tambaleó hacia atrás y se cayó al suelo sentado del impulso, su mirada incrédula ante el inesperado y veloz movimiento de Lyna.

Ella aprovechó para salir nuevamente corriendo, pero los pasos del Guarda se oían cercanos.

"Demonios, elfa. ¡Ven!"- gritó fuertemente. Pero Lyna no hizo caso. Sus ojos veían con claridad el terreno y sabía que tenía ventaja.

Lyna corrió durante unos escasos segundos más, hasta que se detuvo en seco. Justo delante de ella se hallaba una pequeña hondonada cubierta de zarzales. Sus ojos se movían inquietos hacia algún lugar que pudiera servir de vía de escape, pero cuando lo encontró, fue demasiado tarde.

Duncan alcanzó a la elfa, y sin pensar en la integridad física de la joven, la sujetó fuertemente por su trenza, enviándola hacia atrás de un fuerte tirón, contra un árbol.

En ese instante en que ella sintió el tirón, desenvainó un pequeño puñal de su cinturón y, antes de golpear su cuerpo contra el tronco, lo deslizó por el antebrazo del Guarda, sacándole un gruñido. El _shemlen_ gimió de dolor pero se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Lyna, aprisionándola con todo su peso contra ella, al tiempo que la sujetaba nuevamente de las muñecas y levantaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejándola completamente imposibilitada.

"¡Suéltame _shem_! ¡Déjame ir!"- gruñó Lyna mientras sacudía fuertemente su cabeza e intentaba, por todos los medios, zafarse de la prisión del Guarda.

Duncan se quedó un instante observándola. Luchaba como una fiera salvaje. Su cabello despeinado caía sobre sus ojos, y su rostro se hallaba empapado en sudor y agua de lluvia. Sus ojos brillaban con esa luz verdosa que la hacía tan feral y violenta. Su cuerpo expedía tal calor que pudo sentirlo a través de su armadura, como una música incesante que erizaba su piel. Las suaves piernas de la elfa, rozaban las suyas insistentemente con cada nueva sacudida. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo empezó a responder con la terrible cercanía de la joven.

"Lyna… por favor. No hagas esto… no podría soportar tener que matarte"- susurró mientras acercaba un poco más su rostro hacia ella.

Las palabras la sobresaltaron pero no cejó en su empeño por escapar – "¡Suéltame!"

"Sabes demasiado. No puedo dejarte ir…"- Duncan cerró un instante los ojos, intentando calmar sus sensaciones. De repente, las sacudidas cesaron y él volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a la elfa directamente al rostro.

"Yo no pedí esto, _shem_. No pedí esto…"- Lyna sentía que volvía a romperse. Los pequeños restos de su corazón, estaban llenos de resentimiento y dolor. La furia que sentía, oscilaba hacia la pena con tanta facilidad como cuando una hoja cambia de rumbo en la brisa. La mirada del _shemlen_ no ayudaba. Esos ojos oscuros la observaban con dulzura, con dolor y comprensión. Sus palabras, aunque duras, eran liberadas con el más absoluto sentimiento de culpa que ella jamás había presenciado.

"Lo sé… lo sé, niña. Lo siento"- murmuró el Guarda. Sus manos suavizaron el agarre sobre las muñecas de Lyna. La joven elfa dejó de luchar y se le quedó mirando intensamente. Su mirada temblorosa.

Lyna le observó con detenimiento. El rostro del humano mostraba vergüenza y un dolor tal, que le fue complicado apartar la mirada de él. La tez oscura del _shemlen_ y el brillo en sus ojos, le hacía parecer un ser de otro mundo, algo sobrenatural que parecía querer engullirla de un momento a otro. Su aliento fresco, rozaba delicadamente su rostro con cada agitada respiración del humano. La intensa mirada y sus palpitaciones, hacían vibrar su cuerpo, repentinamente, con otra música; una música que contagiaba su vientre con nuevas sensaciones.

"Lo siento… lo siento"- repitió el Guarda a los pocos segundos. Duncan sentía su cuerpo temblar, no sabía si era del esfuerzo de la noche, del veneno de la herida, por la Llamada, o por tener a esta elfa tan cerca, observándole con esa mirada tan cargada de dolor, duda y algo que parecía deseo.

Las manos del humano, poco a poco, comenzaron a liberarla. Los dedos del _shemlen_ , se deslizaron desde sus muñecas hasta la parte interna de sus brazos, con suavidad y lentitud, con intención, mientras que el cuerpo entero del Guarda la seguía aprisionando contra el árbol. La respiración del humano, lejos de relajarse, se aceleró. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de tal forma, que Lyna pudo apreciarlos a través de su yugular, que palpitaba con fuerza y a un ritmo enloquecedor.

"Duncan…"- susurró insegura Lyna. Sentir los dedos del humano acariciar sus brazos de esa forma tan furtiva, y observar su fuerte cuerpo reaccionar de esta manera como si fuera una bestia sedienta de ella, estaban encendiendo su cuerpo a tal velocidad que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar súbitamente y su visión se tornó borrosa. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho con insistencia, y sin quererlo, su respiración se acompasó con la de él, entrando ambos en perfecta sincronía. Cada bocanada de aire, acercaba más su torso al de él, cada latido de su corazón la llevaba un paso más cerca de perder el control, de perder la razón y no podía evitarlo. La adrenalina en su cuerpo gritaba; gritaba de dolor, de deseo, de rabia y necesidad. Tantas emociones juntas, se agolparon de repente en su mente, convirtiéndola en un mero recipiente colmado en magma enfurecido que buscaba una forma de escapar de esa agónica prisión; una salida que parecía estar delante de ella ahora, devorándola con la mirada, reaccionando a su calor.

De repente, un relámpago seguido de un trueno, los sobresaltó. La lluvia comenzó a caer fuerte al segundo después y Lyna bajó sus brazos en reacción, para reposarlos sobre los hombros y el cuello del _shemlen_. Sus miradas sorprendidas se cruzaron un breve instante, y eso fue suficiente para los dos.

Los labios de Lyna acudieron violentamente hacia los del humano, que la recibió con las ganas de un lobo hambriento, devorándola con cada caricia de su lengua, con cada mordisco de sus dientes y cada roce de sus labios. Las manos del _shemlen_ se aferraban ahora dolorosamente a sus caderas, y ella se retorcía con la necesidad de sentir más. La humedad de su boca, el sabor dulce y ácido de su lengua, evocaba al sabor de una fruta de verano; madura, suave, jugosa.

Un repentino deseo desbocado se apoderó de Lyna y sus manos comenzaron a desatar la armadura del Guarda con presteza, mientras que con sus dientes, mordía una y otra vez los carnosos labios del _shemlen_ , que le contestaba con brusca reciprocidad, devorándola con la misma necesidad que ella mostraba. Los gemidos del humano la volvían loca, parecían gruñidos y suspiros que lograban encender aún más su piel con el más visceral deseo de la posesión. Necesitaba esta salida, necesitaba despojarse de esta rabia, este dolor, esta impotencia.

Un potente e inesperado fuego se adueñó de él el instante en que los labios de la elfa rozaron los suyos. Su cuerpo, ardiente, se sacudía con la adrenalina del momento. Sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas de Lyna, y allí aguardaron a alguna señal que no tardó en llegar. La elfa comenzó a desatar velozmente su armadura, y él la imitó al instante, sin perder más tiempo en contemplaciones y dudas. Sus hábiles dedos, lograron desprenderla, en apenas unos pocos segundos, de su peto, hombreras y escarcelas. La lluvia amortiguaba el ruido de las piezas al caer, pero él sólo tenía ojos y oídos para los pequeños gemidos y gestos de placer que la elfa le dedicaba. Su sangre hervía con la expectativa de sentir su piel, su cuerpo junto al de él, de poseerla como más de una vez soñó hacer. No le importaba nada, ni el bosque, ni su herida, ni su destino, ni tan siquiera su nombre. Necesitaba esta liberación, necesitaba esta salida… la necesitaba y deseaba a ella.

Lyna se movía inquieta contra él, las manos del humano la dejaron con su ropa interior en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la celeridad con la que lo hizo, logró humedecerla aún más. Su piel ardía febril, sus piernas temblaban, su boca demandaba más y más y su vientre pedía a gritos sentirle cerca, sentirle dentro. Sus manos lograron desatar el peto del Guarda, y la pesada pieza cayó al suelo con un golpe que apenas oyó pues sus sentidos se encontraban absolutamente anestesiados por el momento, por las sensaciones y los gemidos guturales del humano, tan diferentes, tan intensos y expresivos. Jamás pensó ceder así ante sus instintos, pero el hombre estaba siendo una antorcha de luz para el camino oscuro que le tocaba recorrer.

A pesar de lo intenso y brusco del momento, sus manos lograron acudir por debajo de la blusa del _shemlen_ y, al instante, sus dedos comenzaron a trazar fuertes caricias sobre ese duro y definido abdomen humano, toda una nueva experiencia y una sensación demasiado bienvenida. No esperaba tanta fibra en un cuerpo tan grande, pero se sorprendió a sí misma deleitándose en demasía por ello. Sin hacerse esperar, sus manos bajaron un poco más, buscando conocer más del humano, y desataron las escarcelas que salvaguardaban la gran e incipiente erección del humano y, con un ligero y fluido movimiento, las dejó caer al suelo junto al peto.

El cuerpo de Duncan no podía soportarlo más, sus manos demandaban más de ella, su boca no se saciaba con los violentos besos que se dedicaban desenfrenadamente, sin control ni medida. Un ligero sabor a hierro acentuó el dulzor de los besos de la joven, que se deleitaba con sus atenciones, como un cachorro que recibe de su amo. Quería sentir más de su piel, de su fuego. Sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello de la elfa, dejando pequeños mordiscos y lamiendo la humedad que allí yacía. La locura se apoderaba de él, de sus sentidos. Necesitaba poseerla, necesitaba estar dentro de ella urgentemente, y su cuerpo temblaba con el deseo. Sin esperar, una de sus manos bajó hacia el vientre de Lyna y más allá, su tersa piel cada vez más suave a medida que se acercaba a su centro. "Detente"- decía una voz en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder, no quería responder, ya no había vuelta atrás. Introdujo bruscamente su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Lyna y sus dedos rozaron tentativamente el suave y escaso vello que allí se escondía, oculto a la vista, pero tan tentador y delicado, que alteró aún más sus sentidos, cegándole todavía más. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel de allí, pero luego descendieron un poco más hasta rozar suavemente sus húmedos pliegues extrayendo un súbito e intenso gemido de la elfa, haciendo que sus nervios y su paciencia, se volcaran completamente en el momento.

"Andraste… presérvame"- le susurró al oído, al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo, y sin hacerse esperar, introdujo bruscamente dos dedos dentro de Lyna, que gritó al instante con la placentera intrusión, logrando que sus piernas se debilitaran y se apartasen para dejarle más espacio para sus atenciones. Las caderas de la elfa se movían con la necesidad de sentir aún más, y él se plegó a sus deseos como un sirviente obediente. Su mano sacaba las más tiernas melodías de la garganta de la joven, que temblaba con sus caricias. La palma de su mano rozaba rítmicamente el centro de Lyna, estremeciéndola violentamente, al tiempo que él buscaba sentir su humedad aún más, desesperado por someterla, por poseerla hasta que de ella no quedase más que una fiera domada.

"Dioses…"- gruñó Lyna al sentirle tan intensamente. Su cuerpo jamás había experimentado tal sensación. Una mezcla de miedo, incertidumbre y deseo se apoderaban de ella. Su cuerpo vibraba en una sintonía que nunca antes había bailado; el _shemlen_ excitaba cada nervio de su cuerpo, extraía cada gota de placer que tenía, la enviaba directo al final a una velocidad que jamás creyó posible. "Detente"- una voz en su cabeza le ordenó, pero ella no quiso ceder, sólo quería sentirle más, sentirle hasta que doliera, hasta que no importase nada más que lo que compartían. La comprensión del momento y sus implicaciones comenzaban a llegar a su mente que, a pesar de ello, se encontraba abotargada. Levantó una pierna para ofrecer mejor acceso a las atenciones del humano, y el Guarda la sujetó con una mano, mientras que la otra la introducía una y otra vez dentro de ella, con movimientos acompasados con el roce de su palma en su centro que electrificaban cada poro de su piel y enviaban chispas hasta su columna y músculos. Gritó una y otra vez, su vientre se contraía en respuesta a la destreza del hombre que la poseía sin pudor alguno, mientras la besaba y la mordía con deseo salvaje.

La lluvia incesante caía sobre ellos como un manto fresco y purificador. Otro trueno retumbó cerca. El cielo se electrificó y así el cuerpo de Lyna. Ella continuó el descenso de su mano por el vientre del hombre, sintiendo cada curva, cada pequeño desnivel de su curtida piel. Sus dedos desataron velozmente el pantalón y, sin apartar completamente la prenda de él, deslizó una mano por dentro para sentirle. El cuerpo del Guarda quemaba, y su mano fría despertó un contraste aún más intenso en sus caricias. Los dedos de Lyna acariciaban fervientemente el gran y duro miembro del humano, que se encontraba ardiente y palpitante. Sus yemas rozaban cada vena y pliegue con intención, buscando disfrutar de aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. Su pulgar rozó deliberadamente la gruesa punta y sintió un fluido caliente deslizarse por los bordes, lubricando el extremo al instante. Su mano recorría toda la envergadura de su anatomía una y otra vez, con rapidez y fuerza, al ritmo de su propio deseo.

"No pares, por favor… no pares"- suplicó Lyna en un afán por acentuar la violencia de las atenciones del Guarda sobre ella. La intensidad del momento, se mezclaba con el dolor físico del encuentro, pero sin darse cuenta, ese dolor la calmaba por dentro, le hacía olvidar la verdadera agonía de la realidad.

La boca del _shemlen_ destilaba toscos besos sobre uno de sus pechos, y sus dientes mordían suavemente el pezón a través de su blusa, erizándolo y enrojeciéndolo con el gesto, estremeciendo aún más su cuerpo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento por el increíble movimiento de su mano dentro de ella. Lyna apenas podía pensar. Su mano jugueteaba con el miembro del guarda, que se endurecía y palpitaba cada vez más.

Él no podía controlarse. Los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con quitarle el aliento. Su abdomen quemaba con el persistente tacto de la mano de la elfa sobre su erección. Todo estaba siendo demasiado intenso e inesperado. Su cuerpo necesitaba poseer a esta joven, pero sus pensamientos comenzaban a hacerse más cristalinos, más insistentes. El dulce y caliente centro de la elfa le mantenía hipnotizado, pero el intenso tacto de la mano de la joven sobre su miembro, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Los delicados dedos de Lyna, se deslizaban por su masculinidad con insistencia y ritmo perfectos. Su duro y erecto órgano, palpitaba violentamente con la cercanía de su culminación. Su cuerpo entero gritaba un nombre.

"¡Lyna!"- gruñó con fuerza, mientras devoraba de nuevo los tiernos labios de la suplicante elfa que le pedía más entre dientes. Su vientre comenzó a temblar, una presión intensa contrajo su abdomen, su espalda se arqueó y gimió al viento como una bestia agonizante, estremeciéndose con cada sacudida involuntaria de sus caderas, mientras liberaba rápidamente su semilla sobre la mano de la joven, que continuaba serpenteando sus dedos sobre su inflamado y pulsante miembro.

El cuerpo de Lyna tampoco pudo soportarlo más y sucumbió, casi al unísono, al placer del instante de pasión descontrolada. Las paredes de su vientre se contraían a una velocidad inimaginable, enviando oleadas de chispas a sus extremidades y columna, estremeciendo su cuerpo violentamente. Sus piernas se debilitaron, pero el _shemlen_ la sujetaba fuertemente, mientras él lograba calmar, poco a poco, sus propias sacudidas. Las caricias de Lyna sobre el humano disminuyeron lentamente, mientras sus labios rozaban los de él, entre respiraciones entre cortadas y pequeños gemidos que iban remitiendo paulatinamente.

Los segundos parecieron minutos, pero ambos se mantuvieron juntos, besándose durante el tiempo que duró la intensidad del encuentro. Sus corazones volvían, lentamente, a la normalidad y, ambos, empezaron a disminuir sus atenciones para con el otro, en justa reacción a la comprensión del momento compartido.

Lyna levantó la mirada y sonrió – " _Ma serannas_ …"- susurró. Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, y le besó suavemente.

Duncan observó a la joven con sorpresa. Su mente no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Su cuerpo aún se estaba consumiendo por el deseo, y su mano seguía húmeda por sus caricias íntimas. Todo había sido demasiado profundo e intenso. Comenzó a encontrarse mareado, sus sienes dolían, y la herida en su mejilla escocía como nunca antes; la realidad parecía golpearle con fuerza.

"Por el Hacedor… ¿Qué… qué hemos hecho?"- se separó de la elfa como si estuviera hecha de ácido, sus manos quemaban, su lengua se sentía áspera y pesada. Cerró fuertemente los ojos lo que pareció un instante, y la responsabilidad de sus actos cayeron de repente sobre él, volviéndose insoportable, imposible de asimilar. "No… No… No…"

… … … … … …

"¡No!"- Duncan se levantó de golpe. Su pecho se agitaba con fuerza por el esfuerzo de encontrar el aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. En el instante que se incorporó, un dolor terrible se alojó en su cabeza y garganta, obligándole a doblarse en el acto.

"Por Andraste… qué es… cómo…."- no encontraba las palabras. Su visión seguía borrosa y no comprendía nada. Hace unos segundos estaba bosque adentro con Lyna, arrepintiéndose de lo que había sucedido, y ahora se hallaba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol al cobijo de una hoguera.

"Bien. Por fin despiertas, viejo"- Lyna se acercó a él con un pequeño paño de tela y se lo pasó, suavemente, por la cara.

Lyna observaba con curiosidad al _shemlen_ ¿Se acordaría de algo de lo sucedido?

"L-Lyna… estás… aquí…"- Duncan se frotó los ojos y la observó con los párpados entrecerrados. Su mejilla dolía horrores e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Lyna pasó el trapo por su herida. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ardía, y no precisamente por el fuego de la hoguera, sino por otro aún más intenso.

"Casi mueres envenenado, _shem_."- ofreció Lyna, mientras soltaba el trapo y levantaba un vial para dárselo al Guarda. Éste la miró con recelo, pero aceptó y se tomó el contenido del vial. Automáticamente su lengua y garganta se suavizaron y, a pesar del sabor amargo al final, notó sus sentidos volver, poco a poco, a la normalidad. Se frotó las sienes y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco más. Acto seguido, levantó la mirada y observó con detenimiento a la elfa que le observaba con aire divertido y con un brillo especial que no lograba identificar.

"Te lo agradezco, Lyna. Ha sido un descuido."- se frotó un poco la herida de la mejilla e intentó levantarse, pero se mareó un poco.

"Ten cuidado, _shem_. Aún estás débil. Date unos minutos"- Lyna colocó una mano en su hombro para evitar que se levantase – "Además, quiero hablar contigo"- dijo en tono sombrío.

Duncan la miró a los ojos, y bajó después la mirada – "Entiendo…"- su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza. Sabía que ella querría hablar de lo que había sucedido y tendría que repetir lo que, en su tumultuoso y trepidante sueño, había confesado, pero no se sentía con fuerzas y mucho menos después de lo que había soñado.

"Pronto llegaremos a Ostagar, Lyna."- dijo intentando quitarle importancia y buscando retrasar el momento lo más que pudiera.

"Sólo… sólo dime una cosa"- ella buscaba la forma de comprobar que todo había sido real, y sólo se le ocurrió preguntar.

Duncan la miró de nuevo a los ojos y preguntó – "¿Qué?"- entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y esperó paciente a la pregunta. Sentía verdadero terror por ello. No quería un desenlace como el de su sueño, aunque su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa muy distinta. Se acomodó en su sitio, buscando ocultar su aún insistente y molesta erección, hasta que ella prosiguió.

Lyna se acercó a su rostro y cerró los ojos un instante. Después, los abrió y sonrió – "Donde nos dirigimos, vamos a matar muchos de estos bichos, ¿verdad?"- buscaba conocer la verdad sin desvelar demasiado.

El Guarda se sorprendió pero asintió al instante sin añadir nada más. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial, posiblemente con la realización de los días que, seguramente, estaban por venir.

Ella amplió su sonrisa y continuó – "Bien. Pero _shem_ …"

"¿Hm?"- se tensó cuando sintió la mano de la joven sobre su pierna.

"Procura llegar vivo hasta el final, ¿sí?"- dijo dulcemente Lyna. Le acarició suavemente la pierna y se levantó sin dirigirle más palabras.

El rostro de la elfa parecía una burda máscara de tranquilidad caracterizada. Sabía que escondía algo, pero ella le sorprendió con su dulce tono y el obsequio de aquella hermosa media sonrisa que le desarmó. Él asintió y le correspondió en la sonrisa, pero algo en su fuero interno le decía que Lyna no estaba serena. Ella era un volcán, un torrente de sensaciones… esta reacción, sencillamente, no correspondía con su naturaleza. No sabía qué se traía entre manos, pero todo estaba siendo muy sospechoso. Por el momento, no insistiría, pero la estaría vigilando. Después de todo, no tenía ganas de salir corriendo, en mitad del bosque, en su búsqueda ¿o sí?

… … … … … …

El Velo, nuevamente, la reclamó. Su cuerpo ardía, su mente apenas alejaba las imágenes que se sucedían, una y otra vez, en segundos, reviviendo lo sucedido en ese agitado sueño.

No era un sueño. Era real. Real en sentido figurado, pero había pasado. Pasó allí y ella sabía que lo que pasaba allí, tenía su repercusión en el mundo real pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué así?

El _shemlen_ había trastocado su mundo de formas que jamás pensó que sería posible. Temblaba con la comprensión de la fragilidad de su control, de su resistencia. Conocer tan terrible destino, sólo acentuaba sus ganas de desaparecer, de perderse entre sus instintos y, quizá, morir.

Salió de la tienda a trompicones y ahí le vio; agitándose, gritando, gimiendo. Se acercó corriendo, buscó en su zurrón y extrajo las medicinas necesarias. Él no duraría mucho. El veneno atacaba bruscamente su cuerpo y debía actuar con celeridad si quería salvarle.

Pocos minutos después, el humano despertó. Su rostro se hallaba congestionado por el sueño, por lo que él pensaba que era una pesadilla, algo irreal e imaginario. Ella conocía la verdad; era otro plano, otra realidad, pero había sucedido. Se estremeció con la idea y revivió el momento. Su cuerpo buscaba sentir otra cosa que no fuera la tristeza, buscaba sentir lo que fuera menos eso. Ella podía con todo; con esos seres, con la mortalidad, con convertirse en Guarda Gris e incluso con la idea de no ser madre nunca, pero no podía con la tristeza que, tan violentamente, había contagiado su corazón. Huir no era la solución y ya lo había comprobado. Decidió seguir, luchar y sobrevivir a lo que hiciera falta, pero nada jamás volvería a ser igual; ni ella, ni su cuerpo, ni sus sueños. Algo en ella, esa noche, con ese sueño, cambió para siempre.

… … … … … …

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte. El largo recorrido, y los recuerdos encubiertos, les habían dejado más exhaustos de lo que esperaban. El frescor y la humedad del bosque continuaban calando sus huesos, pero seguir adelante era lo único que les quedaba.

"Ostagar"- señaló el Guarda, deteniéndose un breve instante para contemplar la escena.

Grandes estructuras se alzaban a lo lejos. Una gran torre despuntaba entre ellas, y la luz del alba pintaba las antiguas piedras de colores dorados y cobres. El repiqueteo lejano de acero y el ligero bullicio confirmaban la magnitud del desafío.

"Hemos llegado…"- el suspiro del humano la devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante más en la composición del paisaje; un bosque, un enclave antiguo y miles de seres a punto de alcanzar su destino final. Se estremeció.

"Terminemos con esto cuanto antes"- Tamlen se adelantó y Lyna le siguió en silencio. Pronto ellos también alcanzarían su destino.

* * *

El día había transcurrido sin mayor inconveniente, salvo por las típicas discusiones con el Rey que no hicieron más que acentuar sus sospechas. Cailan se mostraba esquivo y él sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. Decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento, hasta que estuviera recuperado del viaje y hubiera puesto orden en el lugar.

Después de repartir una serie de edictos generales de organización, moral y ética, mandó a convocar una pequeña reunión informal con sus oficiales y mano derecha. Al cabo de algunas horas, todos estaban cumpliendo sus órdenes y, en el campamento, reinaba el orden y la moral alta.

La noche cayó de golpe sobre la antigua fortaleza, y su cena acudió abundante y veloz a su tienda, sin embargo él no probó bocado. Su estómago se hallaba revuelto y en su cabeza retumbaba un insistente golpeteo que le provocaba una jaqueca terrible.

Decidió descansar, pero el sueño le fue esquivo de nuevo esa noche – _Los ojos verdes le miraban, ferales, violentos, llenos de vida. El calor de su cuerpo despertaba antiguos deseos ya olvidados. Su rostro, joven y dulce, contrastaba con la letalidad de sus poderosas manos. Su cuerpo ligero, su velocidad sobrenatural. La fuerza que expedía su cuerpo avivaba su propio fuego, contagiándole de vida, de energía, de ganas_ – Pasaron las horas y no logró conciliar el tan ansiado descanso. Se levantó, aún mareado por los recuerdos y el fuerte dolor de cabeza, y salió de su tienda.

El frescor de la mañana le golpeó de repente. El sol aparecía tras las montañas cubriendo su rostro de un agradable y cálido manto. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento y olfateó el aire matutino – Pinos y arces – suspiró. El sonido de un cuerno le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos – ¿Más soldados? – pensó, mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro y enfocaba su mirada hacia el paso principal, pero no vio nada.

El día sería largo. Hoy comenzaban los preparativos finales y debía estar sereno y concentrado. Tan sólo esperaba que nada ni nadie perturbasen su día.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Ma harel lasa:** me mentiste.

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño usado hacia una mujer y/o elfa.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.


	40. Ostagar

**¡Hola!**

 **En la historia en general, incluiré algunos diálogos propios del juego, pero soy de la preferencia de crearlos desde cero aunque no soy, ni de lejos, tan buena guionista como los de BioWare, ¡pero por algo de empieza! :)**

 **Aquí finalmente se reúnen todos los Guardas Grises. Lyna conoce a Cailan, Alistair y al resto de reclutas, entre otros. Y no… aquí Lyna aún no descubrirá que Loghain es quien es. :P**

 **¡Gracias por continuar conmigo! ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Ostagar"**

 _["Duncan... te hago una promesa"- se acercó más a él y sujetó su mano entre las suyas."]_

* * *

"¡Hola, Duncan!"-

"Rey Cailan, no esperaba-"

"¿Una bienvenida real? ¡Empezaba a pensar que os ibais a perder la diversión!"- el joven humano se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lyna se detuvo en el instante en que escuchó su nombre.

"¡Finalmente voy a tener al poderoso Duncan a mi lado en la batalla! ¡Glorioso! Y… veo que vienes muy bien acompañado…"- se acercó a ella y le levantó la mano – "y ¿vos sois…?"- dijo dulcemente en casi un susurro, mientras rozaba delicadamente su pulgar sobre dorso de su mano.

"Permitidme que os la presente, majestad"- se apresuró a decir Duncan.

"Lyna Mahariel, su… majestad"- continuó Lyna al tiempo que le ofrecía una tímida sonrisa.

El joven rey acercó su mano a sus labios y la besó delicadamente. Ese gesto estremeció todo su cuerpo súbitamente. Sintió un inmenso calor subir por sus mejillas y apartó la mano acto seguido, sintiéndose avergonzada sin saber por qué.

El joven rey se la quedó mirando un instante con una irresistible sonrisa y se volteó lentamente a ver a Tamlen – "¿Y vos sois…?"

Tamlen levantó la mirada, y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido – "A mí no me toques, _shem_ …"

"¡Oh! Comprendo…"- rio Cailan mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ellos y liberaba suavemente la mano de Lyna.

"¡Tamlen!"- reprendió Duncan- "Disculpadle su majestad. No está acostumbrado a los humanos"- ofreció inmediatamente mientras se interponía entre Lyna, su amigo y el Rey, en gesto protector.

"¡No hace falta ser tan formal, Duncan! A fin de cuentas, pronto verteremos nuestra sangre juntos"- el rey gesticuló con la mano y se alejó unos pasos de ellos – "De igual forma, ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros… querida Lyna. Espero podamos conversar con… más detenimiento después"- la miró con esa sonrisa seductora un breve instante y luego desvió su mirada hacia Tamlen, que se encontraba observando los alrededores con desconfianza – "Ha sido un placer conoceros a vos también, Tamlen. Espero os halléis cómodo en nuestro campamento"

"Lo dudo…"- ofreció Tamlen con desprecio mientras le miraba de reojo.

El rey rio de nuevo y se dio la vuelta – "¡Nos vemos, Duncan!"- dijo mientras levantaba una mano y se marchaba caminando seguido de varios guardias.

Duncan, enfadado, se giró enseguida hacia el elfo - "Tamlen, ha sido impruden-"

"¡Eres un imbécil!"- gritó Lyna mientras se volteaba a ver a Tamlen con rabia – "¿Acaso no sabes con quién hablabas?"

Tamlen volteó su rostro y la miró con indiferencia – "Me da igual. Es un _shem_ …"- dijo casualmente, mientras levantaba su mano y se limpiaba la suciedad de sus uñas.

La rabia de Lyna aumentó al ver a su amigo despreciar así al hijo de uno de los héroes que más idolatraba, y su mano acudió impulsivamente a la nuca del elfo, golpeándole fuertemente allí y sacándole de esa pose irreflexiva que guardaba.

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué me pegas?"- replicó Tamlen mientras se frotaba la nuca y la miraba desconcertado.

"¡Es el Rey de Ferelden, so memo!"- gruñó enfadada mientras le miraba incrédula. No podía creer que su amigo fuera tan inconsciente como para tratar, con tan poco respeto, a alguien de la envergadura del Rey.

Tamlen siguió frotándose el golpe en su nuca y frunció el ceño enfadado – "Será el Rey de Ferelden, pero no es mi Rey"- insistió.

"Tamlen, intenta al menos guardar las-"

"Dejadle Guarda… él no sabría diferenciar ni siquiera su boca de su culo aunque quisiera"- Tamlen se sorprendió por esa reacción y bajó la mirada, con expresión triste.

Lyna se dio la vuelta, furiosa, y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento central. La emoción del momento por conocer al rey, se vio opacada por la imprudencia y necedad de su amigo. Ella comprendía el odio de su pueblo por los _shemlen_ , pero la casa Theirin había servido bien a su gente. Tamlen, sencillamente, continuaba con la tradición de despreciar todo aquello que sonase a humano, sin valorar otras cuestiones, y eso la ponía furiosa.

Ella sabía que la influencia de su maestro Ilen había marcado la diferencia. De no ser por él, Lyna ahora estaría comportándose como su amigo. Pero gracias a la educación de su querido instructor, ella pudo conocer más la tierra donde nació y creció, indistintamente del origen de su Pueblo. Ella adoraba esta tierra, adoraba su historia, e idolatraba a los grandes héroes que la habían defendido. Es por eso que se sentía tremendamente curiosa por el Rey Cailan. Por eso y por lo hermoso que era – Dioses… perdonadme - suspiró, mientras pensaba en él y continuaba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

"¡Alto ahí! ¿Dónde crees que vas, coneja?"- un guardia la detuvo en el acto y le impidió avanzar más. Delante de ella se hallaba un gran puente y, a ambos lados de él, en fila, varios soldados apostados vigilando – "Las meretrices se quedan a este lado del campamento. Por ahí no puedes pasar"- continuó burlón el soldado mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo y se mordía el labio.

Lyna levantó la mirada, y sonrió con suspicacia – "Oh, lo lamento... mi señor"- en un fluido y veloz movimiento, extrajo su daga y la colocó en el cuello del soldado. Éste abrió los ojos como platos, y levantó sus manos en el aire en señal de rendición.

"N-no, por-por fa-favor"- tartamudeó.

Lyna agrandó su sonrisa y apretó un poco más la hoja en su garganta – "Ni soy coneja, ni soy meretriz… pero ya sabemos quién eres tú, _shem_... Un cobarde."- las palabras llevaban consigo un filo amenazante que logró el efecto deseado en el humano. Éste comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos.

"¡Lyna!"- la voz de Duncan la sobresaltó levemente, pero no bajó la daga de la garganta del soldado

"¡Por Andraste! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- Duncan se acercó y puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Lyna, obligándola a bajar el arma.

"Nada, Guarda. Sólo enseñándole mi pase especial…"- soltó una pequeña y corta risa y empujó al soldado que la miraba ahora con rabia mientras se frotaba la garganta.

"Disculpadla. Ella viene conmigo"- ofreció el Guarda al soldado. Éste sólo asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejaran en paz.

Duncan miró a Tamlen y éste le observó un instante mientras se encogía de hombros. Al parecer Lyna no tenía hoy un buen día.

Lyna continuó caminando por el puente, pero se detuvo varias veces a divisar el increíble paisaje que les rodeaba.

"Hermoso, ¿verdad?"- comentó Duncan cuando se hubo acercado a ella lo suficiente.

"No está mal, _shem_ …"- contestó mientras se pasaba su trenza hacia adelante y la acariciaba. Sus ojos se detuvieron más de la cuenta en el horizonte, y su mente voló hacia su clan. Su corazón comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese dolor y pena, y comenzó a faltarle el aire otra vez.

"Continuemos"- la voz del Guarda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se giró para continuar, Tamlen la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó molesta.

"Estabas pensando en él… ¿verdad?"- preguntó el elfo de repente. No quería haber sido tan brusco, pero llevaba mucha carga emocional encima y necesitaba liberarla de alguna forma.

Lyna frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en jarras – "Tendrás que ser más claro, Tamlen… no tengo hoy suficiente paciencia para adivinanzas".

Lyna sabía a quién se refería, pero quería que Tamlen soltase de una vez por todas lo que le estaba angustiando.

"No te hagas la tonta. Sabes a quién me refiero"- Tamlen se acercó a ella con una expresión de dolor en su mirada que hizo que Lyna se sintiera culpable.

"Estaba pensando en el clan, en mi familia y amigos, en todo lo que he dejado. Espero que eso seas capaz de comprenderlo."- y diciendo esto, pasó al lado de él rozándole al caminar. Él la sujetó por el brazo y ella volteó su cara para mirarle.

"Yo… también le echo de menos"- y la soltó. Ella le observó un instante, y levantó su mano para acariciarle, pero cambió de opinión en último momento y continuó su camino.

Tamlen se quedó observándola mientras caminaba cerca del Guarda. A pesar de todo, la seguía amando como el primer día. Por más que su mente le devolvía esas dolorosas imágenes de Lyna y Fenarel compartiendo esos momentos íntimos, él sentía su corazón latir con la misma intensidad cuando ella estaba cerca. La amaba, y nada podía hacer para que fuera diferente. Suspiró y continuó el camino hasta su indeseable destino.

… … … … … …

La fortaleza era increíble. Ella jamás había visto algo igual. Lyna estaba acostumbrada a deambular por el bosque de Brecilia y la única ciudad _shemlen_ que conocía era Gwaren, así que siempre pensó que el resto de sitios humanos eran así, pero se equivocaba. Este enclave era espectacular. Las ruinas se levantaban orgullosas sobre el desigual terreno, ofreciendo resguardo a las miles de almas que se agrupaban a sus alrededores.

Lyna observó con detenimiento las enormes estatuas que, marcadas por el tiempo, se hallaban reposando cerca de algunas columnas derruidas, siendo testigos silenciosos de la historia. El puente que hace pocos minutos habían cruzado, era toda una maravilla de la arquitectura. Jamás había estado tan elevada sobre el terreno y sintió cosquillas en el estómago cuando se asomó a observar la llanura que se encontraba a sus pies; grande, plana y lejana.

La música de fondo era el ajetreo propio de personas concentradas en sus quehaceres. El sonido del acero contra acero, se mezclaba con rezos extraños, murmullos casi silenciosos y voces estrepitosas. No parecía un campamento, o no como los que ella solía frecuentar, sino más bien una ciudad entera. A pesar de que el alba apenas había rozado las ruinas de la fortaleza, la vida bullía enérgicamente a su alrededor.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el campamento central, Duncan se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia ella – "Lyna, necesito que te adelantes con Tamlen. En el campamento encontrarás de todo. Hay dos reclutas más, Daveth y Ser Jory, ambos humanos. Si les localizas, necesito que los lleves al punto de encuentro de los Guardas Grises. Me reuniré allí con vosotros apenas pueda. Tú…"- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella – "Sólo intenta no meterte en problemas, ¿sí?"- la miró con ojos tristes y exhaló aire en gesto de duda.

"Sí, _shem_ … vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Prometo no intentar escapar…"- sonrió.

Duncan la miró con recelo pero asintió finalmente y, acto seguido, se marchó.

"Vaya… confía demasiado en ti"- murmuró Tamlen.

"Es… complicado. Hice una promesa…"- contestó con nostalgia. El deseo de huir era inmenso, fuerte, persistente, pero, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, ella no podía escapar de su deber, de su responsabilidad, de su promesa, aunque ésta se hubiera ofrecido a un humano.

Tamlen la observó confuso, pero no dijo nada inmediatamente. Ambos se quedaron un rato sin saber hacia dónde ir o qué hacer hasta que el estómago de Lyna habló por los dos. Ambos sonrieron con la interrupción.

"Bien, ¡creo que es hora de desayunar!"- Lyna sujetó la mano de Tamlen y le guio hacia una de las bifurcaciones en las que se desviaba el camino.

Tamlen se sobresaltó un poco por el gesto, pero se dejó llevar. Sujetó fuertemente la mano de Lyna y caminó con ella hacia dentro del campamento central.

Pasaron por una zona donde varios _shemlen,_ con túnicas de colores vivos, alzaban sus manos en el aire al tiempo que mascullaban palabras ininteligibles. Lyna observó con cautela las dos grandes figuras con armadura que se hallaban guardando la entrada a esa zona. Ambos soldados la miraron con detenimiento, pero no dijeron nada. Sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia.

En contra de lo que su amigo parecía desear, ella se acercó hacia ellos e hizo ademán de entrar hacia la zona donde se encontraban esos humanos bailando de forma extraña.

"No se puede pasar, elfa. Vuelve por dónde has venido"- ofreció toscamente uno de esos soldados.

Lyna le miró a los ojos a través de su enorme casco y sonrió – "Bueno, quizá tú puedas saciar mi curiosidad, _shem_ …"

"No estamos aquí para atender tus necesidades. Sigue tu camino"- ofreció el otro soldado.

Lyna giró su rostro y le miró con intensidad. El solado pareció sobresaltarse un poco, pero no hizo apenas muestra de ello. Sin embargo Lyna no iba a darse por vencida.

"¿Qué están haciendo ahí?"- preguntó de nuevo mientras se ponía de puntillas e intentaba mirar hacia donde se encontraban los de las túnicas coloridas.

"Lyna… creo que deberíamos irnos"- insistió Tamlen mientras la volvía a coger de la mano.

"Son magos, elfa. Nosotros Templarios. Ellos están practicando hechizos, y nosotros vigilándolos. Ahora aléjate y vete por dónde has venido"- dijo finalmente el soldado.

Lyna abrió los ojos más ampliamente y sonrió. – "Gracias, _shem_ …"- y sin decir nada más, sujetó fuertemente la mano de Tamlen y se adentró más hacia el campamento.

A los pocos segundos de iniciar la marcha, sus oídos lograron captar, entre murmullos, la conversación de los dos soldados que vigilaban a los magos.

"¿Por qué le has dado información, Jared? A ella qué le importa lo que hagamos."-

"¿Has visto cómo me ha sonreído? Yo creo que le gusto, Carl."- dijo en tono juvenil.

"Es una elfa, Jared. Le gustarán muchos"- contestó el otro soldado. Lyna frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de intervenir hasta que el otro soldado replicó.

"La elfa más bella que he visto y no creo que sea así, Carl. No parecía una elfa normal"-

"Ay Jared, eres un caso perdido. Sigamos. No quiero que alguno de estos se abra las venas y comience aquí mismo una nueva rebelión"-

Lyna sonrió. Por el tono de voz de ambos pudo intuir su edad, los dos jóvenes, aunque el tal Jared parecía más inexperto y confiado que el otro. A pesar de todo, la conversación le puso de buen humor y continuó su camino, seguido de Tamlen que permanecía sujetando su mano.

Caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña forja que se hallaba en una esquina, junto a un intendente que despachaba a un soldado. Ella esperó paciente su turno y cuando fue a preguntar, el humano la asaltó de repente.

"Alto ahí, elfa. ¿Dónde está mi armadura? ¿Y por qué estás vestida así?"- el humano la miró de arriba a abajo con asco y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Lyna, molesta, se acercó un poco más a él. Tamlen tiró de ella, pero ella le soltó la mano – "¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, humano? Somos Guardas Grises"- dijo con un filo evidente en su voz.

El humano abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tragó saliva – "L-lo siento… ha sido un error. Lo lamento mucho"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuó – "¿Ne-necesitáis algo? Tenemos las mejores armaduras y armas de la zona"- dijo mirando a los lados, como si buscase ayuda.

Apenas había pisado el campamento, y ya la habían confundido dos veces con alguna sirviente o prostituta. Eso sin contar con la forma despectiva de dirigirse a ella. Su paciencia, definitivamente, estaba mermando a gran velocidad.

Lyna le miró un instante con rabia, pero continuó – "Ahora que lo dices, sí."- dijo acercándose más a él – "Pero no me cobrarás por ello, _shem_."

El intendente la miró sorprendido y frunció el ceño – "Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Sólo puedo ofreceros un descuento"

Lyna insistió pero, esta vez, le miró a los ojos con intención mientras extraía un pequeño puñal de su cinturón y se limpiaba las uñas con él en gesto casual aunque con claro aire de amenaza – "Oh yo creo que sí lo harás, _shem_. Un descuento del cien por cien… a menos que quieras que el Guarda Gris Duncan se entere de ello… o… el Rey Cailan. Tú eliges"- Lyna vio al humano cambiar de postura al instante, y volvió a tragar saliva, inseguro.

"Yo… eh… no… es decir, está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- dijo resignado mientras miraba derrotado a Lyna.

Ella sonrió en respuesta – "Buen _shem_ "- se acercó más a él y le susurró algo al oído.

"¿Eso? ¿Y de dónde demonios saco yo eso?"- dijo con incredulidad el humano.

"Ese no es mi problema, _shem_. Te doy hasta mañana."- y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó del humano que la miraba totalmente asombrado.

"Por su expresión, parece que le hubieras pedido la corona de su rey"- Tamlen soltó una pequeña carcajada y se volteó a mirar al humano que les observaba ahora con rabia.

"Ya lo verás mañana. Es algo que descubrí en Gwaren cuando fui"- dijo Lyna sonriente.

Ambos continuaron la marcha, hasta que una conversación cercana llamó su atención.

"Bien ¿Algún último deseo que pueda ayudarte a cumplir antes de que marchemos a la batalla? La vida es corta ¿sabes? Esa preciosa cara podría estar decorando la lanza de algún engendro tenebroso mañana por esta hora. ¿Debo tomar esa mirada silenciosa como un no? Oh, bueno ¡Qué lástima!... tú te lo pierdes, belleza"- el humano chasqueó con la lengua y observó a la joven marcharse dando grandes zancadas.

Lyna observó a la humana, que acompañaba a ese hombre, irse enfadada de allí. Y no era para menos. El _shemlen_ parecía desesperado por conseguir algo que hacer, mientras que esa joven, parecía haberse cruzado en su camino por casualidad.

"¡Eh!, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Wow!"- el humano se dio la vuelta cuando la vio pasar cerca de él.

Lyna se detuvo y se volteó para verle con indiferencia – "Si me llamas coneja u orejas puntiagudas, te mato. Si insinúas que soy una puta, te mato. Si piensas que soy una sirviente, te mato y si me diriges la palabra como a ella…"

"¡Déjame adivinar!... mmm… ¿me matas?"- interrumpió el joven con una sonrisa, al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia ella.

Lyna se sorprendió por la ingeniosa y rápida respuesta del _shemlen_ y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su mirada destilaba hostilidad – "Efectivamente, _shem_. Ahora, déjame en paz"- dijo, dándose media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

"Dalishana supongo"- ofreció inmediatamente el humano.

Ella se giró sorprendida y asintió – "No tan tonto como pensaba…"

"Espera, que aún tiene tiempo de demostrar lo idiota que es"- dijo Tamlen riendo. Lyna soltó una carcajada en respuesta, pero el humano no pareció ofenderse.

"Permitidme que me presente. Soy Daveth. ¿Y vosotros sois…?"- dijo observando a Lyna con intención.

"¿Daveth? ¿El Daveth de Duncan?"- preguntó curiosa Lyna.

"Así es. Más bien, Daveth futuro Guarda Gris. A tus pies, preciosidad"- extendió una mano y sujetó la de Lyna con delicadeza.

"¡Eh! Sin tocar, _shem_ "- Tamlen se puso entre él y Lyna y le apartó de un golpe la mano al humano. Lyna observó a Tamlen con curiosidad y sonrió.

"Oh, ya veo. Lamento el atrevimiento"- Daveth se alejó un poco de ella y amplió su sonrisa – "Entonces imagino que vosotros dos venís con Duncan, ¿me equivoco?"

Lyna asintió y el humano le guiñó el ojo – "¡Qué buenas noticias!"

"Mi nombre es Lyna y él es Tamlen…"- ofreció al instante Lyna – "Mi… amigo"- no supo por qué dijo aquello, pero este hombre le caía bien a pesar de lo baboso que parecía. No parecía mal tipo y eso, en los tiempos que corrían, eran buenas noticias.

Tamlen miró a Lyna enfadado, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se apartó de ella un poco, volteó su rostro hacia un lado y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

El humano sonrió aún más y la miró intensamente – "Es… bueno saberlo"

Lyna sonrió – " _Shem_ , ¿Conocéis a un tal Ser Jory?"- preguntó recordando las órdenes de Duncan.

"¡Ah! El Grandullón… debe estar rezando. No se le ve con mucha fe, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué le buscas?"- preguntó con curiosidad el joven.

"Duncan os ordena ir al punto de encuentro. Allí se reunirá con todos nosotros."- dijo Lyna.

"Entonces lo mejor será ponernos en marcha, ¿no creéis?"- el humano se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para caminar junto a él. Ella sonrió pero no le hizo caso. Se apartó de él y, en vez, sujetó el brazo de Tamlen.

"Seguidme entonces"- dijo resignado el joven. Los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia donde se hallaba el tal Ser Jory.

"¿Desde cuándo obedeces a un humano, Lyna?"- Tamlen miraba de reojo a Lyna. No le gustaba que ella hubiera asimilado tan rápidamente su sometimiento.

"Aj, Tamlen… sólo quiero comer algo. Encontremos a ese otro _shem_ y comamos, ¿sí?"- Lyna le sonrió y él asintió aunque receloso.

El campamento era enorme y estaba lleno de soldados y personas de todo tipo y razas. Lyna se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los elfos que se hallaban en él, eran sirvientes de algún tipo, desde enfermeros hasta ayudantes de varios oficios. Aunque la esclavitud había sido abolida hacía mucho tiempo en Ferelden, los elfos seguían siendo ciudadanos de segunda. Pero ella no podía quejarse. Ella pertenecía a los últimos Elvhenan, al verdadero pueblo. Aunque sabía que su gente no había contribuido especialmente a cambiar el destino de los elfos menos afortunados.

Después de varios minutos en los que Daveth les ofreció breves indicaciones de la distribución de dicho campamento, llegaron finalmente a donde estaba Ser Jory. El hombre, alto y fornido, se veía algo inseguro con respecto a su reclutamiento. Daveth bromeó con él, y al _shemlen_ no pareció importarle, pero su humor no mejoró excepto cuando Lyna mencionó la comida.

"Sí. Yo también tengo hambre. Vayamos a desayunar algo"- dijo Ser Jory con renovadas energías.

Los cuatro iniciaron la marcha hasta que los chillidos de un hombre llamaron la atención de Lyna y Tamlen.

"¿Por qué grita ese hombre?"- preguntó Lyna.

"Porque está herido y asustado"- le contestó Ser Jory – "Y cualquiera gritaría en su lugar"

"Oh Jory, tú siempre tan cobarde. Muchos otros han peleado contra engendros tenebrosos y no se han puesto a chillar así"- contestó Daveth en tono burlón.

"¡Tú qué sabes! Cuando te toque matar a uno, ya veremos cómo te comportas"- dijo el grandote.

"Pues menudo soldado entonces."- ofreció despectivamente Lyna. No es que ella fuera la persona más valiente, pero no entendía cómo alguien se instruía como soldado, y luego no supiera cumplir con su labor.

"Eso dices ahora, niña. Pero seguro que serás la primera en salir corriendo cuando les veas"- Ser Jory la miró de arriba a abajo y se volteó a ver al soldado que yacía herido y gritando sobre una camilla.

Lyna sonrió con malicia – "Oh, Ser Jory, me voy a reír tanto cuando te vea cagarte en los pantalones"- soltó una carcajada y Tamlen y Daveth la siguieron después.

" _Shem_ estúpido. Nosotros ya hemos matado algunas de esas bestias"- ofreció burlón Tamlen mientras le daba un codazo a Lyna en señal de complicidad.

Lyna sonrió y asintió – "Bueno, yo. Tú no, _lethallin_. Tú estabas echándote la siesta"- y rio de nuevo.

Tamlen hizo una mueca de disgusto y ofreció con vergüenza - "Fue tu culpa. Si no me hubieras empujado, ahora no tendría que soportar este dolor de cabeza constante"

Lyna frunció el ceño – "No, pero estarías muerto. Al menos podrías estar agradecido"

"¡Ja! Si no sois pareja, discutís como una"- Daveth rio y continuó caminando seguido de un Ser Jory preocupado.

Tamlen y Lyna se miraron de reojo y ella sonrió. – "Venga, anda. Que a este paso ninguno de los dos sobreviviremos sin comer"- y le cogió nuevamente del brazo para continuar su camino por el campamento.

Al continuar con su marcha, algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención a Lyna.

"Eh, tú, guardia. Dame algo de comer, por favor"-

"Silencio, traidor, o te corto la lengua"

"¡Venga hombre! No seas así. Tengo hambre y sed. Dame algo"

"¡Que te calles he dicho!"

Lyna observó, subido a una gran jaula y encerrado, a un _shemlen_ desnudo que pedía alimento desesperadamente. Se volteó hacia el guardia con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no le das de comer?"- preguntó confusa. Ella sabía que había sentencias que significaban la muerte, pero por lo normal, éstas se hacían al momento y mediante penas por ahorcamiento, no muerte por inanición.

"Porque es un desertor, un traidor. Ahora márchate, elfa, si no quieres que te meta en la jaula con él"- ofreció bruscamente el soldado.

Lyna observó al guardia con el ceño fruncido y luego se volteó hacia el preso que la miró esperanzado.

"Bella y buena elfa, dame algo de comer, por favor. Ven aquí…"- el hombre sacó un brazo por entre las rejas mientras la miraba con anisas, buscando ayuda desesperadamente.

Ella se le quedó mirando un rato más hasta que ofreció en tono serio – "No ayudo a traidores" – y sin más, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino junto al resto de sus acompañantes. El humano gritó, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

"No sabía que fueras tan dura…"- murmuró Tamlen.

"No sabes muchas cosas de mí, _lethallin_ "- contestó seria Lyna.

"Ya…"- susurró el joven mientras agachaba la cabeza.

En ese instante, su amigo tropezó y casi se cayó de bruces al sucio suelo.

"¡Tamlen! ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó preocupada Lyna mientras le levantaba el rostro y le miraba con detenimiento a los ojos.

En los ojos claros del elfo, se divisaban pequeñas venas violáceas que se aglutinaban en el iris, formando una suave red enmarañada alrededor de ellos. Por su frente caían varias gotas de sudor y sus labios estaban cuarteados y pálidos.

"S-sí… estoy bien"- dijo con voz temblorosa.

"No estás bien. Tienes que descansar. Démonos prisa. Ya verás que, al comer, te sentirás mejor"- Lyna le sujetó mejor del brazo y le ayudó a caminar. Su amigo se hallaba algo mareado y débil así que tuvo que acelerar el paso un poco para evitar que se desplomase ahí mismo.

El ritual había sido intenso, pero Tamlen necesitaba próximamente una cura, y eso no llegaría hasta dentro de un tiempo. Así que tenía que cuidarle hasta entonces.

Finalmente, y después de mucho andar y de cruzarse con varias miradas curiosas, llegaron a una gran hoguera rodeada por grandes troncos destinados a servir como sillas. En derredor, una serie de columnas enormes se elevaban varios metros, destacando claramente por encima del resto de las zonas dispuestas en el campamento.

"Ya estamos, ¿dónde está Duncan?"- preguntó Daveth cuando hubieron llegado.

"Dijo que se reuniría aquí con nosotros, pero no dijo cuándo"- contestó Lyna mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

"¡Bueno! En fin, mejor comamos. Os voy a hacer mi especialidad."- dijo alegremente Ser Jory al tiempo que abría un barril cercano.

"Oh, grandullón, espero que no sea lo de anoche. Estuve toda esta mañana detrás de un arbusto, depositando tu asquerosa comida"- dijo Daveth en tono burlón.

"Cállate. No es eso. Es otra cosa. Y si no te gusta, te haces tú lo que quieras"- refunfuñó el humano grande.

"Ajjj, está bien… probemos esa especialidad tuya. Quizá, con suerte, muramos antes por una indigestión que a manos de una de esas bestias que tanto te asustan."- el humano rio y recostó su espalda en el tronco mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Las tripas de Lyna rugieron con la expectativa de una buena comida. Se sentó al lado de Tamlen que se encontraba encogido y cabizbajo, y esperó paciente su cuenco de comida.

A los pocos minutos, Ser Jory les trajo el alimento y, tanto ella como Tamlen, comieron con avidez.

"¡Vaya! Veo que os ha gustado esa bazofia."- comentó Daveth mientras dejaba el cuenco vacío en el suelo.

"Como a ti, por lo que veo. Aunque, en realidad, teníamos hambre"- ofreció Lyna mientras se limpiaba con el antebrazo.

"¡Ya vale! A ver si lo que vosotros cocináis es mejor."- Ser Jory se agachó a la olla, que seguía en la hoguera, y se echó otro cuenco de comida. Después, se sentó cerca del otro humano.

Lyna observó a los dos humanos discutir, mientras se llevaba un pichel de agua a los labios, hasta que algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención.

"¿Sabéis? Una cosa buena de la Ruina es que une a la gente"- una voz suave y educada la sobresaltó. Lyna volteó su rostro y alzó la vista hacia la gran figura que se había acercado hasta ellos.

Los ojos de Lyna se abrieron más con la estampa. Un hermoso joven de rostro amable, sonrisa traviesa y pequeñas pecas, hacía su presencia delante de ellos. Alto y de constitución fuerte, el muchacho se acercó jovialmente hacia los humanos que se encontraban discutiendo, todavía, sobre la comida.

"Eh, Hola Alistair ¿Dónde estabas?"- preguntó casualmente Daveth.

"Al parecer, instigando a un mago. O eso cree ciegamente él…"- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello – "En fin, ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? ¿Queso?"- se dio la vuelta y miró directo a la olla sin hacer caso de Lyna y Tamlen.

"Es un engrudo insípido con queso… o algo así"-

"No es un engrudo insípido, pero sí tiene queso"- dijo orgulloso Ser Jory al tiempo que se llevaba una cuchara de comida a la boca.

"¡Estupendo!"- ofreció el joven, mientras cogía un cuenco y se lo llenaba hasta arriba con la extraña mezcla.

Cuando se dispuso a sentarse, levantó la mirada y entonces la vio. Sus ojos cayeron directamente en los de Lyna y una tonalidad rojiza plagó sus mejillas al instante. Lyna le observó sorprendida, y tragó la bebida que había estado guardando en la boca, atragantándose al instante.

"Cuidado, que se nos muere la elfita antes de tiempo"- rio Daveth al tiempo que se quitaba un trozo de comida del diente con el meñique.

"Oh, ehm… hola"- dijo el joven con expresión tímida.

Lyna se puso nerviosa e intentó aminorar su tos, poco a poco, golpeándose el pecho, hasta que logró coger suficiente aire y se levantó de golpe, tirando la jarra de bebida que había dejado en su regazo.

"Oh, _ir abelas_ …"- murmuró mirando a Tamlen que se había agachado a recoger el pichel y la miraba confuso.

"Ehm… y ¿vos sois…?"-

"Es Lyna. Una recluta… una hermosa recluta"- interfirió Daveth sonriendo con picardía.

Lyna sonrió con timidez, y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

"Lyna Mahariel y él es Tamlen"- dijo señalando a su amigo. Tamlen miró un instante al humano y, con un bufido, desvió la mirada hacia la hoguera, molesto, seguramente, por tener tantos humanos cerca.

"¡Oh, ya veo!"- dijo afablemente el joven al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia ella – "Sois los nuevos reclutas de Duncan, entiendo"- levantó la mano en gesto de saludo, pero Lyna frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Alistair se la quedó mirando un rato y después se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca, y sonrió avergonzado. Lyna notó que tenía los dientes más blancos que había visto jamás en un _shemlen_. Una sutil y repentina corriente cruzó inesperadamente su estómago.

"Bueno… ehm… Bienvenidos… supongo"- ofreció tímidamente el muchacho sin dejar de sujetar el cuenco. Sus ojos navegaban por el rostro de Lyna, detallándola, analizándola. Por un momento se sintió incómoda con esa mirada; nunca nadie la había mirado así antes. Era extraño. Algo en esa mirada le ponía nerviosa, la alteraba. Es como si el joven quisiera conocer lo que se hallaba dentro de ella, en su alma, oculto a los ojos. Toda una nueva sensación. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

Durante un breve instante, Lyna desvió su mirada de su rostro y se detuvo a observar las manos del joven. Se dio cuenta, por los callos de su mano derecha, que era un guerrero de espada y escudo, tal como lo había sido Ilen. No supo qué decir, así que sólo dijo lo primero que le pasó por la mente.

"¿Eres un guerrero, _shem_?"- preguntó mientras le miraba con curiosidad e intentaba disimular su incomodidad por la mirada atenta del humano.

"Ehm, s-sí… sí. Soy un… Guarda Gris"- contestó tímidamente. Volvió a frotarse la nuca y miró su cuenco con inquietud.

Lyna observó el gesto y sonrió – "Creo que te estoy molestando, _shem_. Come"- y se sentó de nuevo en el tronco, intentando simular indiferencia.

"¡No! ¡No! si de todas formas no tengo hambre…"- el Guarda dejó el cuenco en el suelo y se sentó a unos pocos pasos enfrente de ella. Sin embargo, su estómago rugió desvelando el engaño, y Lyna soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Me parece que no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, _shem_ "- le miró curiosa mientras él se sonrojaba aún más. Su pálida piel se tornaba de un rojo suave y sus ojos se movían nerviosos entre el cuenco y ella.

Finalmente, el Guarda recogió el cuenco y comenzó a comer, calmando así un poco el estado de incomodidad que sentía Lyna estando bajo su atenta mirada. El joven pareció no darse cuenta, pero ella le miraba con interés, analizando su comportamiento, sus gestos. Durante el tiempo que estuvo observándole, el Guarda bromeó varias veces con los humanos y repitió tres veces el alimento. Lyna se preguntó cómo se mantendría tan fibroso y fuerte, comiendo como comía, pero imaginaba que tendría algo que ver con su entrenamiento de Guarda.

"Lyna… ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?"- la voz de Tamlen la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lyna se volteó hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro – "Esperando a Duncan, _lethallin_."

"Pero ¿por qué no viene? ¿No puede darme la cura ya y dejarnos en paz?"- Tamlen no se encontraba bien, y Lyna lo notaba. No había sido el mismo desde que se despertó del ritual, y ella pensaba averiguar el porqué.

"Tendrá muchas cosas que hacer ¿Has visto lo grande que es esto? Además…"- continuó, esta vez con tono sombrío – " _Lethallin_ … este… este es nuestro nuevo hogar. Lo mejor será que vayas haciéndote ya a la idea…"- suspiró.

Tamlen levantó la mirada y la observó con ojos brillantes y temblorosos – "Soy consciente, Lyna… pero… no puedo evitar pensar en nuestro clan… en nuestra vida allí"- Lyna observó los ojos de Tamlen llenarse de lágrimas, pero él desvió su mirada y se frotó la cara – "Aunque no soy tan tonto como piensas, _lethallan._ Sólo… sólo necesito tiempo"- ofreció finalmente al tiempo que exhalaba aire.

Lyna sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor cruzar su pecho. Tamlen se sentía igual que ella, pero no había sabido verlo del todo hasta ahora. Sólo veía su propio dolor, su propia pérdida, sin darse cuenta de la pérdida que su amigo había experimentado también.

" _Ir abelas, lethallin_ … todos… todos necesitamos tiempo"- dijo finalmente, al tiempo que acariciaba la nuca de su amigo.

Al sentir la mano de Lyna acariciando su cuello, Tamlen se estremeció y cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras sentía los dedos de su amada acariciar su piel. Levantó su mano, y sujetó la de Lyna. La acercó a sus labios y la besó dulcemente, mientras levantaba la mirada para observar a la joven con intensidad – " _Ma serannas, vhenan_ … por todo"- susurró sin soltar la mano de la elfa.

Lyna observó con dulzura a Tamlen, y se estremeció con su beso y palabras. Ella le quería muchísimo, le adoraba, y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaría; de eso, estaba completamente segura. En ese instante, quiso acercarse a él y besarle en los labios, sentir de nuevo sus besos, buscar consuelo junto a él. Era lo único que calmaría un poco esa tristeza que venía sintiendo desde que supo su destino. Pero no quería incomodar a Tamlen con ello. Ella sabía que a él le pasaba algo extraño, y estaba segura que, ese algo en cuestión, tenía que ver con Fenarel.

"Tamlen… yo… necesito hablar contigo"- dijo suavemente, recopilando la energía suficiente para contarle todo de una vez. Sentía que tenía que hacerlo ahora, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las óptimas.

De repente, un movimiento a lo lejos, cerca de una zona resguardada por varios soldados, llamó su atención.

"¡Duncan!"- murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba y se liberaba de las caricias de su amigo.

"¿A dónde vas Lyna?"- dijo incrédulo Tamlen cuando la vio levantarse y caminar.

"¡Ahora vengo!"- Lyna se alejó de su amigo y caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el Guarda que salía, justo en ese momento, de una gran tienda de colores.

"¿Dónde va tu amiga?"- preguntó Alistair mientras miraba a Tamlen.

"A ti qué te importa, _shem_ …"- gruñó Tamlen al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miraba a Lyna correr. No le gustaba estar allí, pero Lyna tenía razón; tendría que acostumbrarse.

… … … … … …

"¡Lyna! ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Duncan la miró sorprendido mientras se alejaba de la tienda en la que había estado varias horas.

" _Shem_ , ya estamos todos en el punto de reunión. Pero tengo que avisarte sobre Tamlen"- dijo agitada Lyna mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"¿Qué sucede?"-

"Algo le pasa, _shem_. Sus ojos han cambiado y, hace unas horas, casi se desmaya. No está bien. Debemos darnos prisa"- Lyna estaba muy preocupada por Tamlen. Sabía que iban contrarreloj con lo que sea que estuviera matando a su amigo, y la solución parecía tenerla este humano.

"Entiendo. Pero eso tendrá que esperar unos días, primero-"

"¡Oh! Hola de nuevo. Lyna ¿verdad?"- una suave voz interrumpió la conversación. Lyna se volteó para mirar con desagrado al que había interrumpido pero su queja murió en el instante en que observó al Rey mirarla de frente, a unos pocos pasos de ella, y con esa pose tan imponente. Su rostro limpio, algo curtido por el sol, la observaba con interés. La sombra de una escasa barba rubia despuntaba en su mandíbula, marcando más sus rasgos varoniles. El cabello rubio enmarcaba su expresión, como una corona de luz, vibrante y hermosa. El rey, sin duda, era toda una visión a sus ojos; completamente diferente a la mayoría de _shemlen_ que había visto, Lyna no podía evitar alterarse cada vez que le veía.

"Su majestad, lamento la interrupción. Nos marcharemos de inmediato"- ofreció rápidamente Duncan mientras sujetaba a Lyna por el hombro.

"¡Por Andraste, Duncan! No hace falta que seáis tan formal"- dijo Cailan mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro al Guarda sin desviar su intensa mirada de Lyna– "Dime, Lyna ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Os encontráis bien en el campamento?"- preguntó cortésmente al tiempo que le ofrecía una arrebatadora sonrisa. Ella se estremeció.

Sonrió con timidez pero respondió – "¡Es muy grande!... su majestad. Supongo que todo está bien… no sabría deciros"- se apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara y miró al Rey de reojo. La mirada que el joven rey le dedicó, la estremeció aún más por dentro, aunque logró mantener la compostura. Sintió una pequeña ola de calor invadir su rostro y orejas, pero no quiso apartarse.

"Su majestad, no os preocupéis. Todo está inmejorable"- Duncan se adelantó un poco y desvió su mirada hacia Lyna –"Lyna, espérame en el punto de encuentro. Ahora voy"

"Dejad que esta hermosa joven esté donde quiera estar, Duncan. Dime, Lyna, ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?"- el Rey se acercó a ella y Lyna se tensó, pero sonrió con picardía mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Duncan que la observaba con un atisbo de miedo en su mirada.

"Mmm… nada… su majestad"- dijo finalmente Lyna. Duncan se relajó un poco.

"Oh, bueno. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde está mi tienda, Lyna."- dijo insinuante el Rey, al tiempo que la miraba con intensidad y le ofrecía una media sonrisa. Lyna se estremeció con el ofrecimiento y bajó su mirada, sintiéndose inesperadamente incómoda, aunque extrañamente halagada – "El hijo de Maric… no me lo creo"- pensó mientras se mordía el labio.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, el rey continuó en tono casual – "En fin, de igual forma me tengo que ir. Loghain me espera en su tienda para aburrirme con sus estrategias"

Al escuchar ese nombre, Lyna levantó la mirada y dio un pequeño salto – "¿Loghain? ¿Loghain Mac Tir? ¿El Gran Loghain Mac Tir? ¿El Loghain del Rey Maric?"- intervino imprudentemente, mientras se acercaba al Rey y le colocaba una mano sobre brazo.

El rey se sobresaltó un poco con el repentino entusiasmo pero rio y asintió – "¡Vaya! No sabía que los dalishanos conocierais una de nuestras viejas glorias, pero sí. Ese Loghain, me temo"- dijo con cierta indiferencia.

Lyna notó que el tono amable del Rey cambió ligeramente hacia uno más ácido, pero continuó – "En realidad, tenéis razón. Los dalishanos no nos preocupamos por vuestras viejas glorias, pero yo sí, ¡y más por alguien como él! Mi maestro fue… un Elfo Nocturno, y Loghain Mac Tir fue su líder"- el recuerdo de su maestro la entristeció, pero no quiso dar muestra de ello.

El Rey abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Duncan con incredulidad – "¡Pero Duncan! Cómo es posible que no me dijerais que teníais a una aprendiz de Elfo Nocturno. Si esto es así, necesito que me contéis más, dulce Lyna."- el rey se acercó más a ella y colocó una mano sobre la que Lyna tenía en su brazo. Lyna sonrió y le miró fijamente a los ojos. El rey pareció incomodarse un poco, pero acentuó su sonrisa. El pequeño gesto, de repente, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo esperado.

"Lo-lo lamento, su majestad. No conocía tal hecho."- Duncan frunció el ceño y miró a Lyna enfadado.

"Aunque tendrá que ser más tarde, me temo. Ahora tengo que marcharme antes de que Loghain envíe un grupo de rescate en mi búsqueda ¿Nos… vemos luego, Lyna?"- el Rey sujetó la mano de Lyna y la levantó hasta sus labios, depositando allí un ligero y húmedo beso que la hizo estremecer.

"Duncan, quizá sería conveniente que me acompañarais. Creo que 'nuestra vieja gloria' desea hablar también con vos"- dijo el Rey en tono burlón al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del Guarda y se apartaba de Lyna.

"Su majestad, lo olvidaba"- interrumpió un instante Duncan, mientras se giraba a ver al Rey – "Vuestro tío, Eamon, os envía saludos y os recuerda que las fuerzas de Risco Rojo podrían llegar aquí en menos de una semana"

"¡Ja! Eamon sólo quiere llevarse la gloria. Nosotros ya hemos ganado tres batallas contra estos monstruos, sin sus fuerzas, así que esto no debe ser diferente cuando nos enfrentemos, definitivamente, a ellos en unos días"-

"Al escucharos, se diría que la Ruina está a punto de terminar"- interrumpió incrédula Lyna. Según tenía entendido, esta tal Ruina era algo sumamente terrible, un enemigo sin parangón, y el Rey parecía estar hablando de cualquier batalla sin importancia que pudiera ganar él solo sin apenas esfuerzo.

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ésta sea una verdadera Ruina. Sí, hay muchos engendros tenebrosos en la superficie, pero aún no hay señal de ningún Archidemonio"- suspiró desilusionado.

"¿Decepcionado, su majestad?"- dijo Duncan con un tono irónico que el Rey no pareció percibir.

"¡Aj! Esperaba que fuera una guerra como en las historias. Un rey cabalgando junto a los legendarios Guardas Grises contra un dios corrupto. Pero supongo que esto tendrá que valer"- el rey exhaló aire y se adelantó unos pasos – "Bueno, sea como sea, debemos culminar los planes, así que ¿Os venís conmigo, Duncan?"

Duncan observó un instante a Lyna y luego ofreció – "Adelantaos, su majestad. Estaré en un instante. Primero debo… hablar algo con la recluta, si no os molesta"

Cailan observó a Lyna un instante y sonrió – "Para nada… yo mismo me quedaría si pudiera"- dijo con voz suave – "Pero las responsabilidades me llaman"- suspiró – "Os espero en la tienda de Loghain. Un placer volver a veros… Lyna"- agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia una gran tienda que colindaba con la de él.

Lyna observó con detenimiento sus pasos y la fuerza que exhibía. La altura y su porte, eran impresionantes. La juventud de su rostro y lo cercano de su trato la desconcertaban. Ella tenía la idea de que, el Rey de Ferelden, era un hombre adulto, serio y de porte noble y lejano. Sin embargo, Cailan, parecía más un muchacho jugando a los soldaditos. Parecía un buen hombre, aunque por la forma que tuvo de mostrar cierto desprecio por un héroe legendario como Loghain, le hacía parecer irreflexivo. Lyna supuso que se debía a roces propios de la familia, pues Loghain era más que eso para él, era el padre de su esposa y, como tal, seguramente habrían tenido sus malentendidos, pero aun así le parecía algo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, el hermoso rostro del joven rey y la sangre a la que hacía honor, eran suficientes para dejarla sin respiración. "Si Ilen estuviera aquí te pegaría con la vara de roble por ilusa…"- se dijo mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

"Lyna, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"- Duncan se acercó a ella y le apretó fuertemente por los brazos.

"¿A qué te refieres, _shem_?"- preguntó confusa.

"Me llamo Duncan, maldita sea… ¿Qué pretendes?"- Duncan la zarandeó ligeramente y ella se sobresaltó.

"No te entiendo pero…"- dijo en tono frío mientras fruncía el ceño – "…no es saludable que me trates así, 'Duncan'. Ahora, quítame tus manos de encima"- Lyna se tensó. Duncan parecía bastante molesto, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla así.

Duncan no sabía por qué había reaccionado así. Se sorprendió a sí mismo invadiendo el espacio personal de la joven elfa y apretando dolorosamente sus brazos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y le inundaba una rabia que no llegaba a comprender del todo. No soportaba cómo el Rey miraba a Lyna y como ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Es como si ella estuviera jugando con él de alguna forma.

"El Rey es un hombre casado. Los Guardas Grises debemos siempre mantenernos al margen. Debemos pasar todo lo desapercibido que podamos. Te ruego que intentes evitar acercarte más al joven Rey. No es bueno y menos teniendo al padre de su esposa tan cerca. Puede ser contraproducente para ti, especialmente, y para nuestro cometido."- Duncan parecía, además, algo nervioso, Lyna notó. Nunca le había visto tan errático y, en parte, desesperado. Parecía que buscaba la forma de evitar cualquier conflicto a toda costa. Quizá sería la tensión a la que estaba sometido, o quizá fuera otra cosa, pero Lyna decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento.

Lyna asintió y se alejó varios pasos de él, haciendo que Duncan la soltase eventualmente. Él se la quedó mirando y suspiró – "Ahora, por favor, vuelve al punto de encuentro y dile a Alistair que os lleve al campo de entrenamiento para que podáis practicar un poco. Os veré al anochecer."- y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y continuó su marcha hacia la tienda en la que había entrado previamente el Rey.

Ella se quedó observando la tienda. Era igual de grande que la del rey aunque de distintos colores y, a ambos lados, se hallaban apostados dos grandes soldados ataviados con cascos y armadura pesada. "Con que esa es la tienda de Loghain… hm"- murmuró entre dientes.

Toda su vida había idolatrado a Loghain Mac Tir. Desde niña, Ilen fue labrando en ella la figura del humano de corazón noble, dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida por salvar una nación, una tierra a la que ella pertenecía, y esa figura era, sin duda, Loghain. Su maestro hablaba de grandes incursiones junto al humano, que parecían más propias de cuentos de hadas, que de la vida real. Tanto fue así, que tomó su figura como un ejemplo a seguir; un reto que lograr, que dominar; debía ser como él. Él era su tótem guía, su héroe. No le conocía, ni siquiera sabía cómo era, pero muchos hablaban de lo grande e imponente que resultaba, del miedo que inspiraba a sus enemigos, de lo hábil que era con la espada y el arco… y de lo impactantes que eran sus ojos claros y su mirada. En secreto, ella llegó a enamorarse de él, de esa figura y del hombre que parecía ser. No conocía nada de su vida, salvo sus triunfos y hazañas, y ya sentía que era parte importante de su alma. "Loghain..."- susurró.

Por su cabeza pasaron mil ideas, mil tretas para saciar su curiosidad pero recordó las palabras de Duncan y suspiró resignada – "Maldito _shem_ …"- finalmente desistió de desobedecer, y se fue al punto de encuentro donde le esperaba un adormecido Tamlen y tres sonrientes humanos.

"¡Hey! Mirad quién viene por ahí. Dinos, ¿Has conocido al Rey?"- dijo Daveth mientras se llevaba una jarra de cerveza a los labios y daba grandes sorbos seguidos.

"Sí, ¿vosotros no?"- dijo confundida.

"Nop. No hemos tenido el… honor"- se rio al tiempo que daba otro gran trago.

"Daveth, un día de estos esa boca tuya te dará problemas"- replicó un molesto Ser Jory – "Es nuestro Rey, y le debemos lealtad y obediencia"

"¡Aj, Jory! Deja de decir sandeces. El respeto se gana, no se exige ni se hereda. Es un rey inepto. Lo que pasa que a ti su tío te hizo Caballero, y es por eso que le chupas el culo"- siguió bebiendo.

Lyna observó el rostro de Ser Jory ponerse rojo de rabia, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se dio la vuelta y se centró en su bebida, mientras que Daveth se volteó a verla.

"Bien ¿Ya te ha pedido que te acuestes con él?"- preguntó en tono casual el humano.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y frunció el ceño – "¿De qué hablas, _shem_?"

"¡Cállate Daveth!"-

"Sí, cállate Daveth"- intervino Alistair- "No le hagas caso, Lyna. Ya está borracho"- le dijo mirándola con calidez a los ojos.

"¡Oh, vamos! Si todos sabemos que la reina tiene más cuernos que un alce. El Rey las prefiere con orejitas puntiagudas y más jóvenes… En eso tiene buen gusto el condenado, ¡Justo como yo!"- dijo Daveth mientras se lamía el labio inferior y miraba a Lyna con deseo.

"¡Demonios, Daveth! Juro que a veces te mataría"- Ser Jory le pegó en el hombro y se llevó luego una mano a su frente, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Lyna miró de frente a Daveth, con desagrado – " _Shem_ , en caso de que eso hubiera sido así, no es, en absoluto, de tu incumbencia. Pero…"- Lyna se acercó un poco a él, y forzó una sonrisa traviesa, intentando provocar en él otro tipo de reacción – "…si lo que estás es celoso, quizá pueda hacerte un hueco luego en mi tienda"- le guiñó el ojo para enfatizar, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El _shemlen_ abrió la boca y se la quedó mirando atónito. De repente, su jarra se deslizó de sus manos, derramándose todo el contenido sobre él y empapándole entero – "¡Demonios, qué frío!"- masculló el joven mientras pegaba un salto y se sacudía las manos.

Lyna comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Acto seguido se le unió Ser Jory y Alistair – "Hay que ver que eres imbécil…"- siguió riendo un rato más hasta que se dio la vuelta para sentarse cerca de Tamlen, que se encontraba recostado en el tronco, con los ojos entre abiertos.

"¿Tamlen?… ¿Estás bien?"- Lyna se acercó un poco más a él, y le puso una mano en la frente.

"¡Estás ardiendo!"- dijo alarmada – "¡Dioses!"- acudió rápidamente a su zurrón, y Tamlen la detuvo – "Déjalo, Lyna. Eso no ayudará en nada…"

Lyna le miró con tristeza y, a pesar de su negativa, ella extrajo un pequeño vial de barro – "Al menos… esto te ayudará a descansar"- abrió el tapón y se lo acercó a los labios a su amigo. Tamlen abrió la boca y bebió del elixir lentamente. Al finalizar, Lyna lo guardó de nuevo en su zurrón y se volteó hacia los humanos con expresión de angustia – " _Shems_ , ¿Dónde está nuestra tienda?"- preguntó ansiosa, mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en la nuca a su amigo.

"¿Qué? ¿Has pensado que ahora sería un buen momento para dejarme un hueco en tu tienda, elfita?"- Daveth soltó una carcajada que se extinguió cuando Alistair le lanzó una piedra al pecho.

"¡Cállate, Daveth! ¿No ves que está preocupada por su… amigo?"- Alistar la observó, y desvió su mirada hacia Tamlen.

"No es su amigo. Es su novio"- Daveth continuó bebiendo con aire indiferente.

"Oh… ehm… bueno…"-

"Por favor, necesita descansar"- interrumpió molesta Lyna mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Alistair.

"¿Eh? S-sí, lo siento. Las tiendas son justo esas de detrás. Vosotros podéis… vosotros podéis ocupar la de la izquierda si queréis"- la timidez con la que lo dijo, le pareció entrañable. Por su comportamiento, Lyna intuía que era bastante joven e inexperto, a pesar de la fortaleza de su cuerpo.

" _Ma serannas_ …"- ofreció ella con una sonrisa.

El joven se sonrojó - "¿Ma… qué?"- tartamudeó.

"¡Oh! ehm, gracias, quiero decir"- ofreció inmediatamente al tiempo que se agachaba para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

"¡Espera, que te ayudo!"- Alistair se adelantó y sujetó el brazo de Tamlen.

"No me toques, _shem_ "- refunfuñó Tamlen mientras quitaba bruscamente el brazo de las manos del joven Guarda.

" _Lethallin_ , tranquilo…"-

"No… que no me toque, Lyna. Todos… todos son malos, _vhenan_ … todos son…"- en ese momento Tamlen puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?"- preguntó alarmado el Guarda.

"El elixir ya ha hecho efecto. Ahora necesita descansar"- Tiró de él junto con el Guarda y ambos lo llevaron hasta su tienda.

Al entrar, Lyna observó que había dos camastros en el suelo, uno a cada lado, con lo que parecían sábanas desgastadas por encima.

"Ahí valdrá"- dijo indicando una de las camas.

Ambos se agacharon y dejaron caer suavemente al elfo, que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

" _Hamin, lethallin_ "- susurró Lyna mientras acercaba sus labios a su frente y le besaba con ternura.

Después, se levantó y miró al Guarda que la observaba con vergüenza y algo que parecía tristeza.

"Está mal, ¿verdad?"- preguntó suavemente, mientras miraba al elfo debatirse en sueños.

"Sí… espero que pronto deje de estarlo"- suspiró. Lyna estaba muy cansada del viaje y comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.

"¿Estás bien?"- el joven Guarda se acercó a ella y levantó una mano para sujetarla por el codo, pero ella apartó su brazo.

"Sí. Estoy bien. No… no te preocupes. Sólo necesito descansar un poco"- cuando se dispuso a moverse, sus pies se enredaron brevemente entre sí, y se tambaleó un poco.

Las manos de Alistair acudieron veloces a su cintura, acercándola después a él para evitar que se desplomase. Ella levantó su rostro y cruzaron sus miradas un breve instante. El corazón de Lyna se detuvo en el acto; sus dulces ojos ámbar, la suave palidez de su piel y las pequeñas pecas que decoraban su joven rostro, la hipnotizaron por un momento. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el tacto de sus manos en su cintura, y sintió marearse aún más.

El cuerpo del guarda, sin saber por qué, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes, más vivos y profundos. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojo carmesí, y su boca se entreabrió dejando escapar su suave y agradable aliento. La mirada del humano se desvió hasta sus labios y el corazón de Lyna dio un inesperado vuelco.

De repente, una necesidad irracional de separarse de él, la sobrevino. Sin previo aviso, Lyna empujó al joven haciendo que éste la soltase de golpe y la mirase confundido y sobresaltado.

"He dicho que estoy bien"- gruñó mientras simulaba arreglar su armadura y cabello un poco, mientras que sus ojos se desviaban en todas las direcciones, buscando algo con qué entretenerse y no volver a mirar a ese _shemlen_ que la ponía tan nerviosa.

El guarda se quedó un instante estupefacto, pero al segundo después frunció el ceño y asintió – "Si necesitas algo más, estoy afuera con los chicos"- y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

"¡Espera!"- interrumpió Lyna de repente.

 _"Ahora qué demonios digo… eres tonta, Lyna…"-_ se dijo, mientras buscaba desesperadamente una excusa.

El guarda se detuvo en el acto, pero no se volteó- "¿Sí?"- su voz suave.

"Ehm… Duncan… ¡Sí!"- suspiró de alivio – "Me ha dicho que nos lleves al campo de entrenamiento para unas prácticas. Dice que… que nos verá a la hora de la cena"-

"Descansa ahora un poco. Luego… luego veremos"- su voz se tornó seria, pero no se dio la vuelta. Continuó hasta la salida de la tienda, pero antes de que saliera, Lyna intervino – "Gracias… Alistair"- dijo suavemente. Ella se sorprendió con el tono de su propia voz, pues salió más dulce de lo que esperaba.

El guarda pareció tensarse un momento, pero luego asintió y salió de la tienda sin dirigirle otra palabra.

Lyna liberó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta – "Pero ¿Qué me pasa?"- murmuró. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y arrastró sus dedos por su rostro, en un gesto de exasperación. Necesitaba descansar y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca.

… … … … … …

"¡Está decidido! No quiero hablar más sobre ello"- Cailan se alejó del escritorio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"No es necesaria la presencia de Guardas, Cailan. Mis hombres están más que capacitados para-"

"¡Sí, sí! Ya sé, pero ¿acaso tus hombres pueden sentir a los engendros antes de que os asalten por sorpresa?"

"No, pero-"

"No se hable más. Te acompañarán los Guardas Grises que Duncan escoja, ¿Verdad, Duncan?"- dijo volteándose a ver al Guarda.

"Como vos ordenéis, su majestad"- ofreció cortésmente.

"Bien, ¿pues si es todo por hoy?"- volteó su rostro para mirar a su general, pero éste no dijo nada, sólo le observó con una mueca de desagrado que marcaba aún más sus facciones serias.

"Buenas noches, caballeros"- salió de la tienda a grandes zancadas.

Duncan observó al comandante retorcerse en su sitio pero éste no dijo nada, sólo desvió su mirada hacia los mapas que descansaban en la mesa, y señaló – "Guarda, mañana al alba necesito que tus hombres se presenten ante el Rey y ante mí en la mesa de guerra. Partimos a primera hora."

"Milord, ¿cuántos de mis hombres necesitáis?"-

"Ninguno, pero ya habéis oído al Rey."- enrolló uno de los mapas, y lo guardó en uno de los cajones – "Esta incursión será importante. Al menos, asignad soldados competentes, no la cuerda de borrachos que parecéis haber reclutado"

Duncan se sobresaltó un poco con el ataque gratuito, pero sonrió con malicia – "Milord, ¿estáis pensando en alguien en concreto?"- ante su mordaz comentario, él observó cómo el comandante se tensó y bajó la mirada, simulando revisar alguno de los documentos que reposaban en la mesa.

"Me es indiferente a quién asignéis, Guarda, siempre y cuando no sea un incordio"- carraspeó y se alejó de él, mientras sujetaba un papel en sus manos – "Y ahora, si me disculpáis…"

Duncan asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando la voz grave del comandante le detuvo – "Y Duncan"

"Sí, milord"-

"Considerad esto como una prueba de vuestra capacidad y lealtad. Fallad, y-"

"No fallaremos, milord. Tenéis mi palabra"- Duncan se volteó y continuó su camino hacia la salida de la tienda. La reunión había sido intensa y estaba sumamente cansado, así que decidió reunirse con los reclutas y con Alistair para prepararse para la cena. Apenas había claridad en el cielo, y sus viejos huesos sintieron el frío beso del viento del norte. Se estremeció. Sería una larga noche.

… … … … … …

 _"¿Lyna?... ¿Lyna?"- un murmullo lejano._

"¡Lyna!"- se sobresaltó.

"¡Qué demonios...! ¿ _Shem_?"- Lyna se levantó de golpe y se frotó los ojos para aclarar la visión de los sueños intensos que estaba teniendo.

"Niña, ¿qué te dije?"- Duncan entró enfadado en la tienda de Lyna y ella se desperezó con indiferencia, mientras le miraba de reojo.

"No sé… siempre dices tantas cosas, que ya ni te escucho"- sonrió y le miró. Pero él no estaba de buen humor.

"Te dije que avisaras a Alistair para practicar en el campo de entrenamiento y te encuentro aquí, durmiendo"- se acercó a ella, con una mueca de enfado y las manos sujetas en su espalda.

" _Shem_ , infórmate antes de sermonearme. Avisé a ese tal Alistair tuyo. Si no me crees, que él te lo diga"- Lyna se levantó del camastro y se ajustó su peto y hombreras.

Duncan cerró los ojos un instante y respiró profundamente. Los volvió a abrir y la miró fijamente, con intensidad y un halo de tristeza en el fondo que la inquietó – "Te pido disculpas, Lyna. Creo que… no eres la única que necesita descansar"- dijo, mientras extraía una mano de su espalda y se acariciaba la frente.

Lyna sonrió con malicia – "¿Qué? ¿Malos sueños?"- su tono más bajo e insinuante de lo esperado, pero no le importó.

Duncan levantó la mirada y la observó nervioso – "No, eh… en realidad, no suelo dormir bien. Últimamente menos"- sus ojos se desviaron hacia Tamlen que yacía descansando, roncando, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por un instante, le envidió.

Lyna le observó disimular, pero no le interrumpió- "Tamlen tendrá que aguantar un poco más…"- murmuró el Guarda mientras se acercaba al joven elfo y le tocaba la sien – "Debe ser fuerte… todos debemos ser fuertes"- suspiró y cerró los ojos.

En esa afirmación, Lyna notó algo romperse en la expresión serena del Guarda. Sus ojos se cerraron como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor físico y su labio inferior tembló inesperadamente.

"Guarda… ¿te encuentras bien?"- Lyna se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

"Supongo que sí… supongo que debo estarlo"- se permitió decir. Duncan se dio la vuelta, y miro de frente a la elfa que le observaba con aquella mirada cautivadora y penetrante.

De repente, una inesperada visión le sobrevino – _Besos salvajes, piel buscando piel, un ritmo enloquecedor. Sus pechos, su cuello, el sabor de sus labios-_ Acto seguido, una voz oscura invadió sus oídos y mente - _"Pronto, muy pronto. No podrás evitarlo. No podrás huir"-_

"¡Argh!"- lanzó un gruñido sordo y se tambaleó un poco hacia un lado cerrando los ojos nuevamente, mientras se sujetaba, con ambas manos, la cabeza.

"¡Duncan!"- Lyna acudió a él y le obligó a sentarse en uno de los camastros. Al principio, él se resistió, pero al verse tan débil, desistió y dejó que la elfa le ayudase.

Lyna sentía al humano debilitado, más débil ahora incluso que Tamlen. Sus sienes estaban repletas de sudor y sus labios secos. Rápidamente, recurrió a su zurrón y extrajo una pequeña cantimplora de agua. Se la ofreció de beber al _shemlen_ y éste asintió, bebiendo un gran trago tras otro hasta quedar saciado.

"¿Mejor?"- susurró Lyna mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba sutilmente la mejilla del humano.

Duncan abrió los ojos con el gesto, y la observó con detenimiento. Los enormes y brillantes ojos verdes de la joven se clavaban en él como una lanza envenenada; corrompiendo el poco control que guardaba para sí.

Sin meditar en sus palabras, contestó – "Me estoy muriendo, Lyna…"

La joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Sus ojos navegaban entre los suyos buscando, quizá, algún atisbo de engaño, sin encontrarlo – "¿Q-qué?"- la oyó decir en apenas un hilo de voz.

"Es… complicado…"- dijo finalmente dándose cuenta de su imprudencia.

"¡No!... necesito… necesito saberlo… por favor"- Lyna levantó su mano y sujetó el rostro del _shemlen_ para que la mirase fijamente, mientras ella se sentaba al lado de él.

Duncan la observó durante unos segundos y dudó si contarle o no lo que le sucedía. Sin embargo, las delicadas y apenas perceptibles caricias de la elfa, le ablandaron la determinación.

"Los Guardas Grises no… no vivimos tanto tiempo como el resto"- miró a Lyna con curiosidad para ver su reacción, pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Continuó suavemente – "Nosotros sabemos cuándo llega el final de nuestro… servicio… cuando comenzamos a tener más pesadillas de lo habitual. Cuando comenzamos a tener alucinaciones y a oír voces. A veces, incluso, perdemos nuestra propia voluntad y…"- hizo una pausa, recordando el agitado sueño que experimentó sobre ella – "…y hacemos cosas que, en otras circunstancias, no haríamos"- se detuvo para observar la reacción de la elfa, pero ella seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, como si le estuviera contando cosas que ya ella sabía.

Lyna miraba al Guarda con curiosidad. Lo que él le decía, confirmaba lo que ella ya sabía y que, casualmente, él había desvelado… sin ser realmente consciente. Vio la duda en el rostro del _shemlen_ e intervino para disimular – "Y… ¿no hay cura?"- preguntó, suavemente.

Duncan negó con la cabeza – "No. Sólo queda… esperar"- levantó sus manos y se frotó el rostro.

"Es… ¿doloroso?"- se atrevió a preguntar Lyna. Conocía cuál era la forma en la que ellos llegaban al final de sus días, pero no sabía si él se encontraba en verdadero sufrimiento, aunque, por la forma en la que se encontraba ahora, estaba segura que no era un proceso amable.

"A veces… pero, lo peor, son los sueños… las alucinaciones. Cuando se vuelven insoportables, nosotros, los Guardas Grises, nos marchamos a los Caminos de las profundidades y allí…"- se detuvo un instante para coger fuerzas y aire – "allí… finalizan nuestros días".

Lyna observó los ojos del _shemlen_ temblar sutilmente. Parecía tener miedo.

"Y… tú no quieres morir así…"- Lyna le veía terriblemente triste y roto. Antes, consideraba que era un humano absolutamente ajeno a las emociones reales y al sufrimiento, pues los _shemlen_ tenían fama de ser crueles y desalmados. Pero ahora… ahora le veía como un animal que busca cobijo, ayuda desesperada, que está perdido y solo. Sintió una profunda lástima.

Duncan se volteó para verla directamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que liberaba un suspiro – "No. No quiero morir así… tampoco quise vivir así, si te soy sincero, pero… fue un justo castigo al agravio que cometí"- volvió a llevar sus manos a su rostro y se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos. Su respiración delataba el nerviosismo que padecía y Lyna no pudo soportar verle más así. Ella no solía verse afectada por las emociones de los demás, pero este _shemlen_ no era mala persona, y eso ya era un tesoro en un mundo tan corrupto y dañino como éste.

"Duncan… te hago una promesa"- se acercó más a él y sujetó su mano entre las suyas.

Duncan la observó confundido un instante – "¿Promesa? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Prometo… prometo que no morirás así si yo puedo evitarlo."- se acercó a él y le plantó un pequeño pero largo beso en su mejilla.

El gesto estremeció al Guarda y ella lo notó. Sus manos acudieron rápidamente a su nuca, y lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarle fuertemente. No sabía cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba significando él en su vida.

Ella le abrazó en silencio, como si reconfortase a una pequeña cría de Halla que estuviera herida o triste. Le abrazó hasta que los segundos se tornaron minutos y los corazones de ambos se acompasaron, marcando un ritmo constante y armonioso.

Duncan se mantuvo en silencio, abrazando, en retorno, a la joven elfa que le estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Su olor era embriagador. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo cobijaba su alma de formas que no creía posible. Ella era un bálsamo y un escape, una oportunidad y un fin.

Lyna se separó un instante de él para observarle el rostro – "Cuando llegue el momento, estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo, _lethallin_ …"- y sin decir más, se acercó a sus labios y le besó suavemente.

Apenas fue un roce de cariño, pero eso fue suficiente para encender su cuerpo como una hoguera hambrienta. Temiendo perder el control, se apartó de ella e inhaló aire bruscamente – "Te… te lo agradezco, pero… no es tu deber cargar con el peso de una promesa que no sabes si podrás cumplir"- se levantó lentamente mientras soltaba, poco a poco, la mano de Lyna y apartó su mirada de ella – "Ahora, si me disculpas…"- no podía quedarse ahí, así que huyó. Quedarse allí implicaba perder el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, y eso no lo podía permitir por nada del mundo, por mucho que él quisiera dejarse llevar y por mucho que sus entrañas la desearan. Ella, sencilla y desgraciadamente, no podía ser suya.

Cabizbajo, se acercó a la salida de la tienda y dijo, suavemente – "Lamento todo por lo que te he hecho pasar, Lyna"- suspiró – "Ojalá… ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme."- y sin más, salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

Lyna se quedó mirando la entrada de la tienda varios segundos más. No sabía por qué sentía tristeza y lástima por él, pero verle así, había abierto un nuevo agujero en su ya malogrado corazón. Suspiró y se recostó en el camastro. Giró su cabeza para ver a Tamlen y sonrió con pesadumbre. A pesar de todo, seguía vivo, seguía con ella, y era lo único que importaba realmente ahora, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las deseadas. Cerró los ojos largo rato, sus pensamientos girando en torno a lo que acababa de pasar, en lo inesperado de todo, en lo increíblemente emocionante que estaba resultando el día y, sobre todo, en la gran oportunidad que tenía de ponerle cara a aquellas historias imposibles que su maestro le había contado. Todo tan cerca y tan lejano al mismo tiempo, era tan apasionante, que se volvía a sentir como una niña; ilusionada, nostálgica, enamorada. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se levantó con rapidez – "Bien… ¡es hora de investigar!"- murmuró decidida mientras cogía sus armas y se arreglaba su trenza. La noche aún no había caído del todo, y ya su estómago se revolvía con la expectativa de alguna aventura.

… … … … … …

"¡Vaya! Ya pensábamos que te habías quedado a formar una familia con tu amigo el elfo. O al menos, a practicar cómo hacerlo"- Daveth soltó una risotada y sorbió de nuevo un gran trago de su jarra.

"Aj, Daveth… déjala en paz ya"- Ser Jory aparecía, de repente, delante de ellos y se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los troncos dispuestos alrededor de la hoguera.

"Veo que sigues siendo igual de inútil que antes, _shem_. ¿Todavía la bebida no ha logrado matarte?"- Lyna cerró la tienda tras de sí y se dirigió hacia la hoguera a calentarse. El cielo apenas tenía luz y ya iba siendo la hora de cenar.

"¡Ja! Hace falta algo más que unos cuantos litros de cerveza para matarme, elfita"- el joven se levantó y se sentó cerca de ella. Ella apenas se movió. Sacó una de sus dagas y comenzó a afilarla con delicadeza, sintiendo cada curva y desnivel con su asperón.

El joven desvió sus ojos hacia el filo y abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¡Menudas gemelas tienes ahí!"- dándose cuenta de sus palabras, rio y ofreció al instante – "Me refiero a las de acero, no a las de carne que tienes ocultas. Pensándolo bien, podrías enseñármelas también"- volvió a reírse a carcajadas mientras se golpeaba una rodilla con la palma de su mano.

"No le hagas caso, Lyna… El pobre no es mal chico, sólo lelo"- dijo Jory casualmente.

Lyna paró de afilar su daga y la movió rápidamente hacia la garganta del hombre. Éste paró de reír en el acto y tragó saliva, nervioso – "¿Sabes, _shem_? El último humano que quiso ver más de mí, se quedó sin…"- bajó su daga hasta la entrepierna del hombre y éste dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás en donde estaba sentado, pero no se atrevió a moverse más – "…la posibilidad de hacerlo. Jamás. A nadie. Nunca. ¿Quieres arriesgarte?"- sus palabras cargadas con un filo de amenaza que logró cortar la respiración del _shemlen_ instantáneamente.

Daveth se la quedó mirando boquiabierto y no dijo nada. Sus labios temblaban, sus ojos se movían nerviosos entre el rostro de Lyna y la daga que amenazaba con cortarle sus partes nobles de un momento a otro.

Lyna le devolvió la mirada y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído – "¿Quieres… arriesgarte?"- repitió con veneno en su voz.

"¡N-n-no… n-n-no! Po-por favo-vor!"- Daveth no se movía, sólo sujetaba su jarra de cerveza con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía en el aire en señal de rendición.

De repente, una carcajada resonó a sus alrededores. Ser Jory comenzó a tambalearse de la risa mientras gesticulaba en dirección a Daveth que le miraba ahora enfadado.

Lyna sonrió y apartó rápidamente su daga de la entrepierna de Daveth al instante, poniéndose a afilar de nuevo su arma con su piedra de amolar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Menuda cara has puesto! Tendrías que haberte visto"- Ser Jory no paraba de reír y Daveth le observó con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba rápidamente de donde estaba, dejando espacio suficiente entre él y Lyna.

"Casi me deja sin el día del padre, y tú ahí, sin hacer nada…"- refunfuñó el joven mientras se tocaba su entrepierna inspeccionando que todo estaba en su justo lugar. Ser Jory seguía riendo – "A mí no me hace gracia"- volvió a gruñir. Miró a Lyna con una mueca de enfado en su rostro – "Y tú, elfa, ¿no sabes aceptar cumplidos? ¡Por Andraste! Casi me cago en los pantalones"

Lyna soltó una carcajada, y le siguió Ser Jory con más fuerza. Ambos riéndose de Daveth, mientras que éste se sentaba alejado de ellos, y se centraba en su jarra medio vacía murmurando entre dientes insultos y maldiciones.

"Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien"- la voz grave de Duncan interrumpió el momento.

"Ser Duncan"- dijo Ser Jory mientras se levantaba en el acto y saludaba – "Sólo estábamos conversando, señor"- su pose recta y militar.

"¿Conversando? ¡y un cuerno! Os estabais burlando de mí y del amor que le tengo a mis pelotas. Esa maldita elfa casi me deja sin ellas, Duncan"- se quejó Daveth mientras miraba con rabia a Lyna y la señalaba acusadoramente.

"Daveth, nada de maldiciones. La elfa tiene nombre. Y si te deja sin ellas, le haría un favor a la humanidad. Tranquilízate y deja ya de beber o te echo a los mabaris, ¿Entendido?"- Duncan se giró para ver a Daveth y éste tragó saliva y asintió sin rechistar.

"Bien"- dijo volteándose a mirar al otro humano – "Y Ser Jory, recuerde que aquí el único caballero es vos y no estáis en Risco Rojo, así que podéis guardaros las formalidades."- Después de dirigirse a los dos humanos, Duncan se acercó a ella y la observó desde arriba con la misma mirada serena que solía tener. Eso la tranquilizó. Hace unos minutos, él se encontraba totalmente descompuesto. Ahora volvía a ser el mismo _shemlen_ que conoció hace unos días; fuerte, sereno, imponente.

"Entiendo que dejarás que Tamlen descanse, ¿correcto?"- preguntó preocupado.

"Sí. Creo que es mejor. El elixir que le di, le mantendrá dormido unas cuantas horas más"- Lyna guardó su daga y la piedra de afilar y se levantó – "Así que, voy a aprovechar e inspeccionar más… a fondo el campamento."- dijo disponiéndose a dar un paseo antes de comenzar con la cena.

"Espera, Lyna. Aún hay algo que tengo que contaros a todos"- la voz de Duncan se tornó seria.

Lyna se detuvo en seco y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

"Duncan, ya está todo arreglado. Ya he-"- el muchacho se detuvo justo delante de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con timidez aunque con un atisbo de resentimiento.

"Alistair, justo a tiempo"- Duncan se giró para verle y le puso una mano en su hombro. El joven Guarda parpadeó varias veces y apartó su mirada de Lyna.

"A tiempo ¿para qué?"- preguntó curioso el joven.

"Para informaros de que, mañana, Lyna, Daveth y tú, partís a una misión de limpieza por las cercanías del bosque Korcari junto a los hombres de Loghain"- Duncan se volteó para ver a Lyna con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Ella se sorprendió ligeramente por su expresión, pero no le prestó atención. Sólo se quedó observando al joven Guarda ponerse algo azorado y mirarla de reojo.

"¿Solos? ¿Los dos… digo, tres?"- corrigió inmediatamente el Guarda al tiempo que carraspeaba y se llevaba un puño a la boca. Lyna notó su incomodidad, y se contagió de ella. No es que tuviera vergüenza, es que no se sentía segura estando con dos humanos desconocidos en mitad de una misión que aún no sabía de qué iba. El único aliciente: Loghain Mac Tir, aunque no estaba segura si él estaría con ellos. Al parecer, estaba previsto que fueran con los hombres del comandante, no con él en persona. El simple pensamiento la hizo estremecer.

"Sí. Los tres. Es necesario que vayas con ellos, Alistair, pues tus habilidades como Guarda Gris serán determinantes. Además…"- dijo Duncan mirando a Lyna – "Servirá de entrenamiento."

Duncan tenía razones de peso para alejar a Lyna del campamento. Sentía que, si ella se quedaba aquí más tiempo, terminarían metiéndose en más problemas de los esperados. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el insistente interés del Rey por la joven elfa. Pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

Lyna observó a Duncan mirarla con insistencia, como si ocultara algo más – " _Shem_ … ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos?"- preguntó intentando averiguar más sobre ello.

"Un día con su noche. Regresaréis pasado mañana por la mañana, si todo va bien"- acotó finalmente. Después, levantó la vista y miró a Daveth – "¿Has escuchado, Daveth?"- dijo con agotamiento en su voz.

"Sí, sí… mañana al alba. Pero que tu cachorro mantenga a la elfita controlada."- se llevó la jarra de cerveza a los labios y bebió un gran y sonoro sorbo.

Duncan suspiró y bajó la mirada. Sin mediar otra palabra, se acercó a Daveth y le dio un manotazo a la jarra, saliendo ésta disparada al instante. Daveth abrió los ojos de par en par y miró, atónito, la jarra volar por los aires hasta caer cerca de Ser Jory que se encontraba limpiando su escudo. Duncan se agachó rápidamente y sujetó a Daveth por el pescuezo, levantándole a un palmo del suelo, mientras éste se contorsionaba buscando aire – "No lo vuelvo a repetir más"- gruñó amenazante Duncan – "Tu falta de disciplina me resulta a veces entretenida pero no te extralimites, muchacho. Ya has bebido suficiente."- le dejó caer al suelo y el joven se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la garganta al tiempo que miraba desconcertado al Guarda.

Duncan le observó un instante más, y volvió a suspirar, resentido – "Nuestra orden goza de poca credibilidad ya. No les demos más motivos"- se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia donde se encontraban Alistair y Lyna mirándole estupefactos.

Lyna vio a Daveth levantarse e irse a su tienda enfadado. Parecía que Duncan había herido más su orgullo que otra cosa.

"Tamlen se quedará aquí. Ser Jory se encargará de cuidarle. ¿Algo que considerar para su cuidado?"- preguntó el Guarda como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Nada fuera de lo normal. En realidad, nada se puede hacer. Quizás…"- se detuvo, sacó un elixir de su zurrón y se lo dio a Duncan – "Si le dais esto cuando comience a mostrar muchos síntomas, podrá pasarlo sin tanto dolor, y descansará. Sólo…"- suspiró, llevándose las manos a la frente – "Sólo… cuidarle bien, ¿sí?"- finalizó mientras desviaba sus ojos a los de Duncan. Él asintió.

"Bien. Pues, después de cenar, podréis preparar vuestras cosas para partir mañana al alba"- Duncan se giró para ver a Alistair. El muchacho se irguió – "Y por Andraste… Vigila a Daveth. No es mal chico, pero necesita algo de disciplina ¿Sabrás hacerlo?"

Alistair le observó dubitativo y se rascó la cabeza – "Ehm… no sé… eso espero, Duncan. Ya sabes que no se me da bien liderar…"- ofreció avergonzado al mismo tiempo que miraba a Lyna de reojo.

"Yo podré echarle un ojo, _shem_. Estoy acostumbrada a encontrarme con imbéciles"- sonrió a Duncan y luego desvió su mirada hacia el joven Guarda que la observaba con intensidad.

"Bueno, no seas tan dura con él tampoco. Simplemente, vigilad que no se meta en problemas"- Duncan se apartó de ellos y caminó hasta un par de barriles y baúles almacenados en un lateral, alejados de la hoguera.

"Bueno… ehm… parece que mañana nos espera un día duro"- Alistair se acercó un poco a ella y se llevó la mano al cabello. Parecía que tenía varios tics nerviosos, y a Lyna le resultó entrañable. Le sonrió.

"Sí. Ya estoy deseando viajar contigo, Alistair" – se acercó a él, y le tocó el brazo. Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se ruborizó intensamente.

"Jeje… sí… ehm… jeje… gracias…. Lo… mismo digo…"- rio nervioso. La mirada de Lyna se clavaba en los hermosos ojos ámbar del joven. Su rostro era una auténtica ventana a su alma; transparente, limpia, sincera. Era una preciosa novedad encontrarse con alguien así, y no pudo evitar sonreírle más ampliamente.

"¿Lady Lyna Mahariel?"- la voz de un joven les sobresaltó y ambos se apartaron el uno del otro rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres?"- Lyna miró con recelo al elfo pelirrojo que se acercaba a ella con aire jovial.

"Mensaje para vos, milady"- le entregó una carta. Ella la abrió en su presencia y comenzó a leer; sus ojos abriéndose de par en par a medida que avanzaba con la misteriosa misiva.

 _Lady Mahariel,_

 _Lamento mi abrupta marcha esta tarde. Mi corazón anhelaba fervientemente quedarse con vos, pero las obligaciones limitan mis deseos, como bien podréis comprender. Espero me perdonéis aceptando esta humilde invitación a cenar en mi tienda. Ansío escuchar las maravillosas historias que queráis contarme pero, sobre todas las cosas, ansío veros a vos de nuevo._

 _Vuestro, Cailan Theirin._

* * *

"Mi señor, Howe solicita que le recibáis"- dijo Cedric, su guardaespaldas más joven, mientras entraba en la tienda con timidez.

"Decidle que pase"- revisaba una y otra vez varios mapas de la zona, preparando todo para la batida de mañana.

Unos pasos ágiles se oyeron en la entrada y él levantó la cabeza para recibir a su inesperado incordio – "Howe, ¿Qué sucede?"- dijo con un ligero toque de asco.

"Milord, tengo noticias"- Howe se acercó a él y le extendió varios documentos.

"El Sello de Risco Rojo"- dijo sorprendido – "¿Qué es esto, Howe?"- observó con recelo al hombre que le miraba de vuelta con expresión fría aunque triunfal.

"Pruebas de una conspiración aún mayor, me temo. Eamon, mi señor"- él abrió los ojos en sorpresa y desvió su atención hacia los documentos.

Su mirada se deslizó lentamente por cada frase que allí se plasmaba con el puño y letra de cada remitente. Cada párrafo era peor que el anterior – _acuerdos comerciales, reuniones secretas, alianzas con Halamshiral, rúbricas de Cailan y poderes a Eamon y Teagan para gestionar las fuerzas de Risco Rojo en favor de Orlais-_ y un largo etcétera que podía resultar en una auténtica catástrofe en caso de que ello, finalmente, se consolidara.

Se quedó un instante estupefacto, asimilando cada documento como si fuera veneno. Una toxina que le comenzaba a quemar el pecho y le llenaba de una ira que pocas veces había sentido.

"¿Cómo has conseguido esto?"- dijo entre dientes, sin apartar su mirada del sello de Risco Rojo.

"No ha sido… fácil, milord. Ha costado mucho tiempo y vidas. Pero son genuinas"-

"¡Ya sé que son genuinas, Howe! No me tomes por un necio"- se levantó de golpe de la silla y soltó los documentos en su mesa. Se llevó las manos a las sientes y cerró los ojos en desesperación.

La chillona y nasal voz de Howe interrumpió sus pensamientos – "Sin embargo, milord, si me permitís… Tenemos una posibilidad"- Howe se acercó a él y le entregó una última carta.

Él la abrió rápidamente y leyó:

 _Al Arl Rendon Howe,_

 _No es mi deseo involucraros en asuntos que no corresponden con vuestros intereses, milord, pero la desesperación me hace buscar medidas poco ortodoxas. Antes de continuar, os pido discreción._

 _Acudo a vos, no teniendo a nadie más en quién confiar, para pediros encarecidamente vuestra ayuda._

 _Mi querido hijo Connor se encuentra terriblemente enfermo. La magia le posee y comienza a mostrar involuntariamente habilidades poco justificables. Cada día es peor y temo por su vida si la Orden Templaria llegase a enterarse. Es por ello que, os suplico vuestra asistencia en este asunto._

 _La recompensa por ello será cuantiosa; tierras, tesoros, lo que deseéis, y que yo pueda otorgaros, es vuestro si lográis guardar este vergonzoso secreto._

 _Espero comprendáis mi reserva en acudir a mi sobrino el Rey, pues él es ferviente seguidor de la Capilla y sus estrictas normas en estos temas._

 _De antemano, os agradezco vuestro entendimiento y prudencia._

 _Que Andraste guíe vuestros pasos._

 _Vuestra, Lady Isolda Guerrin_

"Lady Isolda"- repasó mentalmente con rabia.

Arrugó la carta al instante y se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Howe que le observaba con una media sonrisa retorcida.

"Haz lo que sea necesario"- su voz fría y determinante.

Howe amplió su sonrisa – "Necesitaré algunos edictos especiales, milord. Esto requiere tacto"

"Los redactaré, pero Howe…"-

"¿Sí, milord?"- dijo con voz chillona.

"Nada de sangre, ¿Comprendido?"- Howe asintió.

Iba a ser una larga, larguísima noche- pensó, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio y escribía, sintiéndose más cansado con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se le da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Hamin:** Descansa

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño usado hacia una mujer y/o elfa.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Vhenan:** corazón.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.


	41. De Leyenda

**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **En general, intento definir a los personajes de una forma más humana y mundana. A pesar de lo serio e imperturbable que siempre parece Duncan en el juego, detrás de esa máscara, siempre ha habido un hombre, con sus virtudes y defectos, con sus debilidades. Aquí intento ahondar más en esa parte oculta y visceral, aunque, claro está, todo ello se vea acentuado por el efecto de la Llamada sobre su cuerpo y mente. Es un personaje, a grandes rasgos, muy importante para Lyna, pues él ha sido el final de su pasado, y el comienzo de su futuro.**

 **En este capítulo, Lyna conoce a uno de los personajes más repugnantes que existen en el mundo de Dragon Age. Seguro que ya sabéis quién es. ;)**

 **Y lo más importante: *Sonido de trompetas* por fin Lyna sabe quién es Loghain. ¡Yay! ^^ Aunque… más en el siguiente capítulo :P**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"De Leyenda"**

 _["¿Sabéis?"- dijo Cailan, con una carga importante de deseo y nostalgia en su voz – "Mi padre, Maric, amó una vez a una elfa…"- se acercó un poco más a su rostro – "Me pregunto si era la mitad de bella y fuerte que vos..."]_

* * *

"Podéis pasar"- el soldado se acercó a ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole el camino.

Lyna estaba nerviosa. Aceptar la invitación quizá había sido una imprudencia pero ¿cómo podía decirle que no al hijo de Maric? Imposible. Se acercó a la entrada de la tienda y respiró profundamente – "Tranquila… es sólo una cena… Con el hijo de Maric y Rey regente, nada más y nada menos, Lyna"- su estómago dio un vuelco antes de levantar una mano y deslizar la cortina que cubría la entrada de la enorme y colorida tienda.

Al poner un pie dentro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Las dependencias eran increíblemente espaciosas. Cerca de la entrada, se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera maciza con intrincados detalles rústicos tallados en las gigantes patas. Dos descomunales sillas de roble la rodeaban, enmarcando los innumerables documentos que se hallaban sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el fondo de la estancia y observó, atónita, la enorme y mullida cama que se hallaba cubierta enteramente por pieles de distintos colores y especies. Dos grandes candelabros decoraban las esquinas del fondo, proporcionando una luz tenue y embriagadora, que cubría la escena con un manto cálido y dorado. Su mirada flotó por los alrededores, detallando cada rincón con suma atención, sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo en el acto cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la inmensa y fuerte espalda desnuda del humano. Su respiración se cortó y sintió un calor invadir sus mejillas. El _shemlen_ estiraba ambos brazos y pasaba una gran blusa por encima de su cabeza, dejando caer la fina y suave tela sobre sus definidos y exuberantes músculos. Lyna exhaló aire súbitamente.

"¿Eh?"- Cailan se dio la vuelta y la sorprendió mirándole con vehemencia. Ella se sonrojó instantáneamente y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

"Lo-lo siento, majestad. Vuestro… guardia me dijo que podía pasar"- desvió su mirada hacia un lateral, sintiéndose sumamente azorada por haber estado observándole sin anunciar, previamente, su llegada.

"Lyna ¡Estáis aquí! Pasad, por favor"- Cailan terminó de acomodarse la blusa mientras la observaba con una media sonrisa traviesa y los ojos entornados.

Lyna dio unos pasos hacia dentro y cerró con cuidado la cortina. No sabía cómo comportarse. Se sentía como una pequeña niña ante una fiera. Estar ahí, con alguien tan importante y carismático, hizo que, de repente, se sintiera sumamente incómoda y fuera de lugar.

"Yo… ehm… yo creo que no ha sido buena idea"- se dio la vuelta para salir por donde había entrado pero una cálida mano acudió a la suya, deteniéndola en el acto.

"¿No? Yo creo que ha sido una idea fantástica…"- ella se giró para verle a los ojos, y su mirada se hundió en su alma, como grandes y profundas raíces, cavando hondo dentro de ella. Se estremeció con su tacto y palabras, pero apartó rápidamente la mano de la de él.

"Su majestad-"

"Por favor, llámame Cailan"- se acercó a ella y levantó una mano. Cerró los ojos esperando una caricia que nunca llegó. Los abrió de nuevo con cautela y observó al Rey inclinarse sobre ella para cerrar bien la cortina que tenía detrás.

"No quisiera que los ojos curiosos de mis guardias os pusieran más incómoda, milady"- su voz suave, seductora. El cuerpo del humano estaba invadiendo tanto su espacio personal, que Lyna pudo oler su perfume; jazmín y algodón. Ni un atisbo de metal o cuero, de sangre o sudor. Totalmente diferente a lo que ella había conocido antes.

Le miró fijamente unos segundos, observando el brillo de su iris y el rosado de sus labios, y sonrió – "No son los guardias los que precisamente me incomodan, majestad"- ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle semejante cosa? Se alteró un poco con la inmediata comprensión de sus palabras, pero automáticamente después amplió su sonrisa un poco más, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus filtros parecían, de repente, haber desaparecido sin razón aparente. A pesar de que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, no sentía miedo ni vergüenza, aunque sí una terrible curiosidad que comenzaba a florecer, imprudentemente, en su comportamiento.

El Rey abrió ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa pero, finalmente, le devolvió la sonrisa – "Reconozco que no esperaba tal sinceridad. Pero si os incomodo de sobremanera, podéis marcharos si gustáis. No es mi intención reteneros aquí"- el humano se alejó de ella dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero no desvió su intensa mirada de Lyna.

"¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conoceros?"- ofreció recuperando parte de su compostura – "Soy elfa dalishana, pero reconozco vuestra familia y trascendencia, majestad. Espero que su apellido muestre un adelanto de lo que sois"- dio un paso hacia el rey y soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras apartaba su mirada de él – "Bien ¿cenamos?"- dijo buscando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia una pequeña mesita donde reposaba una bandeja con exigua comida en ella, algo más que unas frutas, bebida, pan y queso. Sin pedir permiso, se acercó a ella y arrancó una jugosa y grande uva metiéndosela en la boca al instante y girando para ver al Rey que la observaba con demasiada intención.

"Creo que no sois sólo una simple elfa dalishana, milady. Intuyo que hay algo más…"- el Rey se acercó a ella y gesticuló hacia la cama. Lyna le miró con recelo, pero él sonrió cordialmente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la bandeja de comida.

A decir verdad, aunque la tienda era espaciosa, no había mucho mobiliario y tenía sentido utilizar la cama para esos menesteres también pero ¿Qué más habría hecho el Rey en esa grande y apetecible cama? Se preguntó. Decidió no seguir por esa línea de pensamiento, para salvaguardar su delicada integridad femenina.

Lyna aceptó y se sentó, tímidamente, en la cama. Miró su armadura y sintió algo de vergüenza al comprobar que tenía algunas manchas de sangre y barro. Se pasó la trenza hacia adelante, y comenzó a acariciársela, pensativa. No sabía realmente qué hacía aquí, en una situación tan comprometida con el Rey, más aun teniendo en cuenta la advertencia de Duncan, pero ella no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo al hijo del gran Rey Maric. Sencillamente, le era imposible. Así que tuvo que aceptar de inmediato la oferta de una cena en la intimidad de la tienda del regente, a cambio de dejar al Guarda Alistair boquiabierto mientras ella se alejaba del campamento de los Guardas Grises. Por fortuna, Duncan estaba demasiado entretenido rebuscando entre los barriles y baúles algo que cenar, con lo que Lyna pudo escabullirse con el mensajero sin problema. Sin embargo, sabía que, cuando terminase de cenar con el Rey, Duncan estaría esperándola enfadado y listo para reprenderla por su 'inapropiado comportamiento con el casadísimo y apuesto rey'. Esa idea le resultó graciosa pues, por la forma en la que el Rey la trató cuando la conoció, era más que evidente que era un comportamiento de flirteo habitual en él. "Estará acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere. Veamos si esta noche se plantea diferente…"- pensó mientras le observaba con detenimiento.

El Rey se acercó con la bandeja y la colocó en la cama, entre los dos. Después, se sentó y levantó una jarra y dos copas para verter un fresco líquido púrpura. Le ofreció una copa a Lyna y ella aceptó, llevándosela a la nariz para inspeccionarla.

"Es vino orlesiano. Cosecha joven"- dijo Cailan al tiempo que daba un pequeño sorbo de su bebida. Lyna le imitó sin apartar su mirada de él. El joven se comportaba con excelentes modales. Todo en él parecía ceremonioso. Por un momento se sintió inferior, pero decidió desechar por completo esa idea más propia de una 'orejas redondas' que de una de su pueblo.

Cuando su lengua rozó el fluido púrpura, el dulzor llegó inmediatamente a su paladar, activando por completo su sentido del gusto logrando recrearse en los numerosos matices y texturas del maravilloso líquido. Dio un copioso trago y el rey rio – "Veo que te ha gustado"- dijo dando otro pequeño sorbo mientras miraba con énfasis el rostro de Lyna.

"Sí, delicioso, majes-… digo, Cailan"- dijo suavemente, mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior para quitarse una gota del dulce vino.

El rey observó el gesto y se mordió el labio en acto reflejo, pero desvió su atención hacia la bandeja que tenía delante – "¿Un… poco de queso y pan?"- le estiró un trozo pequeño de pan y Lyna lo aceptó, cogiendo después un pedacito de queso de la bandeja.

" _Ma serannas_ …"-

"¿Disculpad?"-

"Oh, lo siento. Gracias, he querido decir"-

"¿Eso significa 'gracias'?"- preguntó curioso el rey, mientras se metía una gran uva en la boca.

"Sí. Es élfico. _Ma serannas_ se usa como agradecimiento. No pretendía ofenderos. Sé que no debéis saber mucho sobre mi pueblo"- Lyna bebió otro sorbo de vino. Cuando bajó la copa, Cailan se la rellenó de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"A decir verdad, tu pueblo suele ser… un poco reservado. No es que les eche la culpa, por supuesto. Tienen razones de más para alejarse de nosotros"- Cailan bebió un sorbo de su copa y la dejó en la bandeja- "Pero sin duda pertenecéis a un gran Pueblo, rebosante de cualidades y valor. Si no fuera así, Duncan no os hubiera reclutado. Aunque…"- dijo a continuación bajando el tono de su irresistible voz un poco más – "hubiera sido complicado no fijarse en vos a primera vista, milady"- amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con una picardía extremadamente evidente. Parecía no querer ocultar sus intenciones, es más, parecía querer darlas a entender más explícitamente.

Lyna sintió un fuerte calor almacenarse en su abdomen, que subía, poco a poco, hasta sus mejillas y orejas. El simple hecho de estar aquí junto al Rey, era más que un sueño, pero recibir tales elogios e insinuaciones de alguien como él, era un motivo de peso para alterarse como lo hizo. Sin embargo, sabía que el dulce y suave vino comenzaba a hacer sus efectos y eso sólo podía significar 'problemas'. Tenía que intentar controlarse, aunque su cuerpo parecía estar reaccionando demasiado veloz a los avances del joven rey.

"Creo que, simplemente, se compadeció de mí… quizá le di pena."- dijo casualmente mientras se metía otro trozo de uva en la boca e intentaba disimular el azoramiento del momento.

"¿Compadecerse de vos? ¿Acaso estabais en algún peligro?"- preguntó curioso el Rey mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia ella y la miraba con atención.

"Se puede decir que sí. Una elfa en un calabozo _shemlen_ no tiene buen destino, ¿sabéis?…"- bebió otro sorbo del néctar violáceo y siguió como si nada – "Aunque… al final casi logro escapar yo por mi cuenta, de no ser por ese maldito viejo"- gruñó mientras recordaba al desconocido de ojos azules. No quiso recordarlo en demasía por el efecto que pudiera esto tener en su estado actual de inducida franqueza y descontrol. Debía intentar por todos los medios guardar la compostura y, pensar en ese hombre, sólo alteraba más su cuerpo con pensamientos y sensaciones que la debilitaban.

"¿Estabais…. encarcelada? ¿Cuál fue vuestro crimen?"- la voz de Cailan sonó incómoda, como si, de repente, se diera cuenta de que, quizá, había sido demasiado imprudente y confiado. "Oh sí… corréis peligro… pero no el que vos creéis…"- pensó mientras bebía otro sorbo de vino y sonreía.

"Sí, en Gwaren. Mi crimen, si a eso se le puede llamar así, fue asesinar a tres mercenarios Qunaris y mutilar a un asqueroso bandido que, en días previos, intentó violarme y matarme a mí y a mi amigo"- recordó la pelea, y sintió satisfacción al recordar al tullido sangrando en el callejón. Sonrió con malicia y se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca, seguido de otro trago de dulce vino.

Cailan la observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su postura tensa, su espalda erguida. Lyna le observó alejarse un poco de ella, pero eso sólo provocó en ella una amplia sonrisa.

"¿T-tres mercenarios Qunari? ¿Es… eso cierto?"- logró preguntar con cautela el humano, mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de Lyna en busca de algún indicio de engaño.

Lyna asintió – "Sí. Aunque, no fue fácil, por supuesto… ¡Esas bestias son enormes! pero, al final, aquí estoy yo, y ellos… imagino que estarán ahora sirviendo de comida a las molestas gaviotas del puerto"- soltó una pequeña carcajada, seguida de un involuntario hipo. Se tapó la boca en respuesta, pero bebió otro sorbo de vino.

El rey se la quedó mirando, atónito. Su mandíbula pareció moverse por un instante, pero no continuó. Simplemente, parecía no saber qué decir. Lyna notaba su mirada inquisidora, recelosa, así que se apresuró a continuar – "No os asustéis, majestad. Jamás me atrevería a cometer semejante atrocidad con el hijo de Maric."- dejó su copa vacía en la bandeja y se limpió la boca con el antebrazo.

Cailan observó el rostro de Lyna un breve instante y pareció relajarse al verla actuar con tanta naturalidad. Finalmente, sonrió – "Eso espero, milady. Creo que he sido demasiado inocente al pensar que erais una simple cazadora dalishana. Veo que, además de bella como pocas, sois letal como pocas también. Debería ser yo quien os reclute para mi guardia personal, en vez"- su tono volvió a ser igual de complaciente, insinuante, con un toque lascivo al final.

Lyna volvió a estremecerse ante las palabras del rey, pero quiso continuar para distraerse del cúmulo de pensamientos inapropiados que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese mismo instante - "Pues veréis, soy cazadora y dalishana, pero recordad que tuve un gran maestro"-

Lyna cogió la jarra de vino y volvió a rellenar su copa. El suave y dulce frescor de ese magnífico líquido estaba recorriendo ahora todo su cuerpo, relajándolo y liberándolo de cualquier tensión o incomodidad. Sin embargo, estaba despertándolo más de lo prudente. No debía permitir que su control se viera afectado por ello pero… "Está tan rico"- pensó mientras daba otro gran sorbo

"Hace calor aquí, ¿no?"- murmuró mientras se pasaba una mano por la garganta y miraba a sus alrededores en busca de una rendija por la que pasara el aire.

"Puede ser"- contestó el rey mientras le dirigía una mirada traviesa – "Si queréis, podéis… poneros cómoda, milady"

"N-no… ya estoy cómoda, gracias"- dijo tímidamente Lyna. Se sentía más desinhibida pero aun así, le resultaba fácil sentir vergüenza. El rey no pareció prestarle atención. Apartó la bandeja de la cama y la depositó en la mesita.

"Eh, que no he acabado con el vino. Ni las uvas. ¡Están muy dulces y grandes!"- Lyna intentó estirar una mano hacia su copa para alcanzarla, sin éxito.

Cailan rio suavemente, pero no hizo ademán de devolverle lo que ella pedía – "Contadme, Lyna ¿Cómo es ser aprendiz de un Elfo Nocturno? He oído tantas cosas de ellos ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?"- la miraba con curiosidad y un brillo especial en aquella intensa mirada.

"¿Y qué es lo que dicen?"- dijo algo enfurruñada Lyna por no poder beber más del exquisito líquido orlesiano.

"Que son veloces e invisibles en la oscuridad. Que no tienen miedo y son letales con el arco. Vuestro querido Loghain no hubiera hecho la mitad de las cosas que hizo de no ser por ellos"- el rey se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se acercó un poco más a Lyna.

"Oh, pues… no sabría deciros. Supongo que tendríais que verme en acción para confirmarlo aunque…"- Lyna recordó a su maestro y agachó su cabeza con pesadumbre – "aunque… mi maestro era el mejor de ellos. Letal, incansable, terrible… era el mejor maestro que alguien pudiera tener"- sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero parpadeó varias veces para evitar que se liberasen.

De repente, una cálida mano acudió a su barbilla y levantó su rostro. Cailan la miraba con ternura. Su pulgar descansó unos segundos en su mentón, pero luego comenzó a acariciar lentamente su piel, enviando miles de chispas a su pecho y vientre – "Debéis de echarle mucho de menos, ¿no es así?"- la suave voz del _shemlen_ hizo que sus vellos se erizasen, acentuando las sensaciones tan placenteras que comenzaba a sentir.

"Sí, con todo mi corazón"- dijo en un susurro mientras luchaba por contener sus lágrimas y sus ganas de buscar consuelo en el joven rey. No podía, debía ser fuerte.

Cailan la miraba con dulzura, con intensidad. Sus ojos se desviaban a los labios de Lyna y ella se tensó con la inesperada reacción de su mano sobre su mejilla. Sus dedos ásperos por la espada pero delicados como ningunos, trazaban pequeños círculos concéntricos en su cara, rozando ocasionalmente los lóbulos de su sensible oreja. Se estremeció intensamente y él pareció notarlo, pues sonrió con la comprensión del gesto marcada en su expresión. Lyna sentía su cuerpo comenzar a arder con la inesperada y absoluta tentación de buscar, desesperadamente, el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Sintió sus rodillas temblar ligeramente, y se maldijo por haber abusado del tan exquisito vino.

"¿Sabéis?"- dijo Cailan, con una carga importante de deseo y nostalgia en su voz – "Mi padre, Maric, amó una vez a una elfa…"- se acercó un poco más a su rostro – "Me pregunto si era la mitad de bella y fuerte que vos…"- sus ojos se clavaban de nuevo en los de Lyna y ella sintió su corazón latir con insoportable fuerza contra su pecho. Aquellos ojos profundos, de mirada intensa y sincera, calaban hondo en su alma.

No sabía cómo había sucedido pero, de repente, su cuerpo entero estaba gritando sentirle. Las caricias del rey, su cercanía y palabras no ayudaron en su determinación y su cuerpo, finalmente, cedió a sus impulsos.

Sin esperar avance alguno del joven soberano, Lyna se abalanzó hacia él con sumo entusiasmo y deseo, obligándole a recostarse, en el acto, sobre la cama.

El humano, inmediatamente, comenzó a desatarle hábilmente el peto y hombreras, mientras que sus dulces, cálidos y húmedos labios, rozaban insistentemente los de Lyna, embriagándola con su potente y pertinaz deseo. Su lengua recorría su boca, con destreza e intención, buscando incansablemente el húmedo roce de su igual. Lyna gemía en su boca, él parecía gruñir en respuesta; ambos exhalando e inhalando con impaciencia. Las manos del _shemlen_ buscaban, desesperadamente, el contacto con su piel, encontrándolo al segundo de dejar caer su peto.

Lyna introdujo sus manos por debajo de la blusa del joven, y sus dedos se toparon con un abdomen tan increíblemente fuerte y terso, que electrificó su cuerpo por completo inundándolo de una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido.

"Dioses… Cailan…"- murmuró mientras le mordía el labio y volvía a besarle en un fugaz pero intenso baile de lenguas, labios y dientes.

"Tu sabor… tu cuerpo…"- murmuró entre suspiros el joven rey mientras se separaba de ella un instante para levantarle la blusa y observarle el torso desnudo – "Por el Hacedor… más hermosa que nada que haya visto jamás…"- dijo mientras trazaba con sus dedos los recientes tatuajes que recorrían todo su pálido cuerpo. Lyna cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo sus dedos bailar por sus cicatrices y abdomen, hasta detenerse en el nacimiento de sus senos. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y sonrió. Se colocó encima de él, con las piernas a los lados, mientras se quitaba, por completo, la blusa, dejándole una escena más amplia de su marcada, fibrosa y nívea figura.

"Cállate, hijo de Maric, y tómame ya"- la voz de Lyna salió casi en forma de gruñido. Sus manos se aferraron a la blusa del rey y, con un fuerte y seco tirón, se la arrancó del torso en apenas un segundo. La necesidad bullía en su sangre, en sus venas. La tentación era tan grande, que no pudo, finalmente, controlarse. Si este humano hubiera sido otro, seguramente ahora estaría durmiendo en la tienda o escuchando historias salidas de tono de boca de Daveth. Pero era el hijo de Maric; por su sangre corría la leyenda, la aventura, la temeridad, el valor. Con sólo pensarlo, su vientre se contrajo con la expectativa de sentirle dentro, fuerte y constante, de sentir un trozo de esa época de héroes, pertenecer a ella de alguna forma. Era como capturar un pedacito de leyenda para ella, que guardaría por siempre como un recuerdo vivido y no como una simple historia contada por alguien que sí perteneció a un pasado de gloria.

Buscar el consuelo con alguien así, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera deseado en ese momento, con excepción, claro está, de encontrarlo en manos del mismísimo Loghain, cosa que consideraba poco probable teniendo en cuenta su fama de hombre fiel y casto, una cuestión que no lograba entender, considerando lo popular que era. Pero esta oportunidad, era mejor que morirse de pena en una roída tienducha, mientras su amigo agonizaba lentamente. Deseaba estallar de placer, sentirse de nuevo físicamente real, posible, sentirse de nuevo viva y este _shemlen_ se lo ponía en bandeja "Como el tierno y dulce vino orlesiano"- pensó mientras pasaba su lengua por su marcado vientre y serpenteaba sus dedos por su maravillosa y joven anatomía masculina.

El joven rey abrió los ojos de par en par ante esas palabras y esa violenta reacción pero respondió sonriendo con tanta lascivia que Lyna casi pierde allí por completo el control. Sin contenerse más, se acercó hacia su pecho nuevamente para morderle un pezón al tiempo que intentaba meter su mano entre los pantalones, sacándole un pequeño gruñido de sus labios, que hizo de catalizador para su ya desbordado deseo. Necesitaba sentirle, necesitaba que la poseyera, y no le importaban ya las consecuencias. Esta noche probaría, por primera vez, un cuerpo humano y no sentía miedo; sólo un absoluto y desesperante deseo que la consumía por dentro y que amenazaba con desintegrar por completo su control.

"¡Majestad!"- una voz casi en grito los sobresaltó.

El rey continuó besándola y acariciándola sin hacer caso, mientras que Lyna se derretía en caricias sobre él, buscando más contacto, probar más de su cuerpo.

"¡Majestad! Es urgente"- de nuevo la voz del guardia.

El rey soltó un bufido, volvió a besar a Lyna, y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo insistentemente, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello que ella recibía con ansia y delirio y que devolvía con doble intensidad.

"¡Ahora no!"- gruñó al tiempo que la rodeaba con su brazo y sujetaba uno de sus pechos con su cálida y fuerte mano, deshaciéndose en atenciones sobre el tierno y rosado pezón de la elfa.

Lyna gimió y él respondió con otro gruñido, mientras seguía dispensando bruscos besos en su cuello y pechos. Ella movía sus caderas sobre él, buscando sentir más de su increíble miembro masculino, y él respondía con igual necesidad, estremeciéndose y respirando agitadamente. Al segundo después, el joven la levantó de la cama en un rápido y brusco movimiento, y la acercó hacia el escritorio, depositándola en él acto seguido, sin apartar sus manos de ella, y buscando con desesperación, poseerla.

Lyna bajó sus manos hacia los pantalones del joven rey, y deshizo los nudos con rapidez, pudiendo, finalmente, acariciar completamente su incipiente erección. El Rey volvió a nombrar a su dios en un susurro y acudió raudo a sus labios para seguir devorándola sin descanso, mientras que sus caderas comenzaban a rozar el centro de ella con insistencia. El trémulo cuerpo de Lyna vibraba con tal intensidad que pensó que terminaría incendiándose espontáneamente. Sus manos acariciaban hábilmente la envergadura de su masculinidad, y él buscaba desesperadamente deshacerse de las escarcelas de la elfa para responder con iguales atenciones.

"¡Majestad! Hemos encontrado supervivientes"- gritó de nuevo el soldado.

Un sonido más propio del gruñido de un lobo que de un humano, nació en la garganta del joven rey y, con fuerte resistencia, su cálido y fuerte torso se alejó de ella con expresión de súplica y vergüenza en su rostro, mientras aún observaba a Lyna con deseo evidente en sus ojos y semblante – "Lo siento"- dijo agitadamente mientras alejaba sus manos de ella con evidente enfado – "No te muevas, por favor… vuelvo enseguida"-

El rey, furioso, caminó hasta la entrada de la tienda y descorrió un poco la cortina, evitando abrirla demasiado para que no la vieran medio desnuda. Lyna observó, estupefacta, sus alrededores. En el momento en que el joven _shemlen_ se separó de su cuerpo, fue como si toda la realidad del momento cayese por completo sobre su espalda, ahogándola y alterándola como a una adolescente.

"Más vale que sea importante, soldado…"- dijo en tono amenazador mientras que una de sus manos acudía a sus pantalones para sujetarlos.

"S-su majestad… Hay supervivientes"- tartamudeó inseguro el soldado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"- gruñó con impaciencia el rey.

"La misión en el bosque Korcari. El Cousland y dos de sus soldados han sobrevivido, majestad. Están en la enfermería."-

"¡Gracias al Hacedor! ¿Está en buen estado?"- el rey parecía, de repente, sumamente aliviado.

"Ehm… no sabría deciros, majestad. Pero el comandante ha solicitado su presencia en las instalaciones médicas"-

"¿Algo más?"- preguntó con cierto tono de descontento en su voz.

"N-no… no, majestad. ¿A-anuncio, pues, su llegada?"- el solado estaba nervioso y Lyna pudo notarlo por el timbre agudo y titubeo en su voz.

"Si el comandante requiere mi presencia, entonces es urgente. Iré inmediatamente. Podéis comunicárselo"- y sin decir nada más, cerró tras de sí la cortina y se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza.

"Lo siento… esto a veces es un infierno"- susurró en tono cansado, mientras cerraba los ojos y se apartaba el cabello hacia atrás.

Lyna ya se encontraba de pie, con su blusa, peto y hombreras puestas, y le miró con simpatía mientras terminaba de atarse su armadura.

El joven rey se adelantó unos pasos, y la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para consumirla con un largo, húmedo e intenso beso. Lyna se estremeció violentamente y él acentuó más el beso. Ella levantó las manos y le abrazó para acercarle más a su cuerpo, y así sentirle un poco más. El calor de ese _shemlen_ despertaba su sangre como un combustible extremadamente reactivo, encendiéndola como una antorcha, con el simple roce de sus dedos y piel.

"El deber os llama…"- le susurró al oído mientras apartaba lentamente las manos del joven de ella y se alejaba, poco a poco, de él.

"Supongo que así es, milady…"- Cailan intentó acercarse de nuevo a ella para besarla pero Lyna sonrió y se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"Os esperan… Cailan"- dijo en un susurro – "Y si me besáis de nuevo, no saldréis de esta tienda en mucho tiempo"- sonrió. El rey le devolvió la sonrisa aún más amplia.

"¿Os… volveré a ver?"- su voz salió casi en una súplica. La mirada del joven regente mostraba algo más que pasión; mostraba temor por la incertidumbre de no saber si ella volvería a acudir a su llamada. Pero ella siempre lo haría, ¿cómo podría negarse?

"Si los dioses así lo desean… majestad"- Lyna se acercó nuevamente a él y se levantó en puntillas para besarle en la mejilla. Él acarició su rostro y le devolvió el gesto.

"Espero, pues, que vuestros dioses sean benévolos conmigo… Mi tienda siempre estará abierta para vos, querida y dulce Lyna"- el rey la miró un instante más, cual cachorro desvalido y Lyna caminó hasta la salida de la tienda.

"Buena suerte… Cailan"- se giró para mirarle una última vez y salió de la tienda sin intercambiar una palabra más.

Su cuerpo ardía con furia y deseo. Jamás había necesitado tanto una liberación y consuelo como ahora y, justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo a manos de, nada más y nada menos, que del hijo de Maric, las responsabilidades se interpusieron, una vez más, en su vida.

"¡ _Fenedhis_!"- murmuró mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia su tienda. Sus ojos fijos en el camino, pensando en el momento tan intenso que había experimentado hace unos escasos minutos, y en la reacción tan violenta de su cuerpo hacia las caricias y besos del _shemlen_. Era toda una novedad. Su cuerpo se había sacudido con violencia con sus atenciones, como nunca antes. Estaba segura que, todo el cúmulo de situaciones, el dolor por tener que hacer cumplir su promesa, y la incertidumbre de su destino, habían acentuado las sensaciones. Sumándole, además, el hecho de que el mismísimo hijo de Maric, héroe de leyenda, era el que dispensaba tales atenciones. "Maldito _shem_ "- murmuró de nuevo mientras volteaba su cara hacia un lado sintiendo su cuerpo volver, poco a poco, a la normalidad.

Sus ojos, de repente, se posaron sobre la tienda que colindaba con la del Rey; la tienda que, al parecer, correspondía al Gran Loghain Mac Tir. A ambos lados de la entrada, se apostaban dos grandes soldados, erguidos y quietos, como grandes columnas dispuestas con intención de proteger lo que las ocultas dependencias tenían que guardar.

Una luz se coló por una rendija y Lyna observó movimiento dentro. ¿Estaría el Héroe de Río Dane ahí?, pensó, pero recordó la conversación del Rey con el soldado y supuso que seguiría con Cailan en la enfermería.

Al pasar cerca de la tienda del comandante, ambos soldados se la quedaron mirando. Uno de ellos, el menos fornido, la observó con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada. Lyna no sabía por qué aquellas facciones le resultaban conocidas, pero para ella era difícil decirlo, pues los _shemlen_ eran muy parecidos entre sí, salvo por el color de su piel y cabello.

Sin embargo, Lyna no podía quitarse de la cabeza la posibilidad de descubrir qué había dentro. ¿Habría una gran mesa como en la tienda del Rey? ¿Una cama llena de pieles? ¿Tendría un vino tan exquisito? ¿O estaría alguna joven calentando su lecho? Según contaba su maestro, Loghain había sido siempre un hombre de pocos vicios, siendo su única obsesión, su rey y nación. Sentía excesiva curiosidad por saber qué maravillas se escondían allí y no pudo evitarlo.

Lyna se alejó un poco de la tienda, ocultándose a los ojos de los soldados que la guardaban, y se volteó para ver la hoguera donde se hallaban los Guardas Grises. A lo lejos, se veían sólo dos figuras que ella logró identificar como el joven Guarda y Duncan. ¿Qué debería hacer? Sabía que Duncan quería evitar problemas pero ya parecía demasiado tarde. Sentía un cosquilleo irremediable en sus pies y manos, producto de la inmensa curiosidad que sentía por descubrir más sobre una de las figuras más relevantes para Ferelden, y para su vida.

Decidida, se ocultó entre las sombras y rodeó la tienda del comandante buscando algún resquicio poco resguardado, en el que pudiera entrar sin ser vista. Varios segundos después, observó un trozo de la tienda que parecía ligeramente más débil y, con uno de sus puñales, rasgó la tela lo justo para poder entrar en absoluto silencio.

Dentro de la tienda, la luz de un sinfín de velas adornaba la austera escena. A un lado, en una esquina, divisó una gran cama cubierta con pieles y almohadones apenas sin usar. El lecho parecía no haberse usado aún, hecho completamente contrario al que hubiera deducido del estado de la cama del Rey- ¿Habría hecho uso de alguna otra elfa del lugar? - pensó Lyna por un momento, pero sus ojos, inmediatamente, siguieron inspeccionando el lugar en busca de más detalles que desvelar. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada, excitada, su corazón latía con fuerza ante la expectativa de presenciar la intimidad de su gran ídolo, de su héroe en secreto, pero debía ser cauta y silenciosa como ninguna, pues no podía permitirse el lujo de ser capturada, otra vez.

Acto seguido, su mirada se desvió por el resto de la estancia. Al fondo, justo en el lado contrario de dónde el Rey tenía su escritorio, se hallaba una gran mesa maciza y oscura cubierta por completo de mapas, tinteros y documentos. La llama de las velas bailaba sobre el papel, otorgándole vida inesperada. Cerca del escritorio, una gran estantería con enormes y antiguos libros de coloridas portadas de cuero, rellenaban el espacio de trabajo proporcionándole más significado al desorden que ahí resplandecía "Vaya… sabemos quién es el que trabaja aquí…"- pensó divertida mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado del escritorio.

"Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"- una voz chillona y nasal la sobresaltó.

De repente, un grito se ahogó en su garganta. Lyna se encontraba agazapada y, al ver la encorvada figura delante de ella, se irguió y extrajo ambas dagas en un veloz movimiento, mientras que sus ojos inspeccionaban a sus alrededores en busca de más posibles amenazas y vías de escape.

"Tranquila, gatita… no voy a morderte, ¿o sí?"- dijo el hombre ante su violenta reacción.

"¿Quién eres, _shem_?"- Lyna entornaba los ojos para observarle con detenimiento: los ojos pequeños, hundidos y redondos le otorgaban la semejanza con una rata de ciudad. Su nariz aguileña y enorme, afilaba sus rasgos, conjuntamente, con su pequeño mentón. El pelo grisáceo de sus sienes, enmarcaban el rostro como los restos de ceniza de un viejo horno de leña. No sabía quién era ese _shemlen_ , pero estaba segura de que no era Loghain.

"Bueno, esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, conejita. ¿Por qué has entrado así? ¿Hm?"- el humano seguía de pie, observándola, sin inmutarse apenas. Sus manos detrás de su espalda y completamente tranquilo, como si ella no resultase, en absoluto, una amenaza, a pesar de las dos brillantes dagas que evidenciaban lo contrario.

Lyna le observó con recelo. Algo en esa mirada, en la forma en la que sus labios se retorcían para sonreír, y la manera en la que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre ella, le hacía sentir escalofríos. Sin embargo, relajó su postura aunque no envainó sus dagas.

"Estaba buscando a…"- contestó confusa Lyna mientras miraba de nuevo a sus alrededores.

"Oh, venías a buscar al comandante ¿entonces? ¡Eso sí que es una novedad!"- soltó una carcajada mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ella. Lyna se tensó y sujetó más fuertemente sus dagas – "Y dime, conejita, ¿le buscabas con oscuras intenciones?"- dijo señalando sus dagas – "¿O pretendías sorprenderle en el lecho? Un regalo de despedida ¿quizás?"- volvió a reír, aunque esta vez la observó con intensidad, con una mirada aviesa, penetrante, mientras se relamía los labios y mantenía ocupada su mano con su mentón en pose pensativa.

Lyna se estremeció del asco. El hombre hacía que sus vellos se pusieran como escarpias. Algo no iba bien dentro de él, así que le miró con repulsión e interrumpió – "Ninguna de esas cosas, _shem_. Ha sido un error"- dijo mientras intentaba darse la vuelta.

De repente, una mano acudió a su hombro y ella se paró en seco – "Si buscas pasar una buena noche, ese anciano castrado y mustio no podrá darte lo que buscas, conejita"- se acercó a su oreja y le susurró, sintiendo su aliento pestilente en el acto – "Pero yo puedo hacerte volar"- olfateó su cuello rozando su piel con la fría punta de su nariz y ella se estremeció – "¡Oh, sí! Ese hermoso cuerpo necesita un dueño y yo ya estoy duro con sólo pensar en metértela hasta que grites mi nombre, elfa…"

Lyna cerró los ojos, e intentó controlar las ganas que tenía de alimentar sus dagas con la sangre de este humano tan despreciable. El conjunto de su voz y sus palabras, su olor, sus gestos y facciones, era terriblemente perturbador y, algo en su pecho se contorsionó cuando las palabras del hombre calaron en su mente y cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta, en un fluido e imperceptible movimiento, y colocó ambas dagas en el cuello del _shemlen_ que la miraba sonriente, sin temor alguno.

"No me toques, _shem_ …"- gruñó bajo – "No soy tu puta"- apretó un poco más sus dagas en el cuello del hombre y él redujo su sonrisa, pero seguía sin reaccionar como ella hubiera esperado.

"Bien… mientras más fiera, más gozaré domándote, zorra. ¡Oh, cómo voy a disfrutar contigo!"- súbitamente, las manos del humano, sujetaron fuertemente sus muñecas. Lyna dio un pequeño respingo pero no soltó las dagas a pesar de que los dedos y uñas del hombre se clavaban en la sensible carne de sus muñecas.

De repente, ruido de voces en el exterior sobresaltaron al humano, liberándola en el acto mientras volteaba, nervioso, su rostro hacia la entrada de la tienda. En ese instante, Lyna aprovechó para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, haciendo uso absoluto de su habilidad con las sombras. Algo dentro de ella la invitaba a huir lo antes posible. Su intuición nunca fallaba y sabía que ese depravado, no era un humano cualquiera.

Lyna corrió hasta ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos mientras divisaba, a lo lejos, el movimiento dentro de la tienda donde había estado. Una figura, más alta y gruesa, se hizo presente en la estancia. Una voz más grave y fuerte, resonaba en el interior – "Loghain… debe ser él"- pensó mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Su cuerpo temblaba con lo desagradable del encuentro.

El momento que había experimentado junto a ese humano había sido suficiente riesgo por hoy. No es que valorase las órdenes del Guarda, pero sabía que, cualquier otro desenlace con ese _shemlen_ , hubiera sido su fin. Algo en ese humano la parecía repulsivo, repugnante. No es que fuera especialmente desagradable físicamente, es que su aura era oscura, estaba rota y olía a muerte. Con sólo pensar en él, sintió de nuevo otro escalofrío. "Será mejor que vuelva"- se dijo, mientras salía del arbusto, lentamente, y volvía sobre sus pasos hacia el punto de encuentro de los Guardas.

Había sido una noche sumamente interesante, pero no soportaba quedarse con las ganas y con la curiosidad. Tendría que volver a intentarlo más adelante- pensó mientras se arreglaba el cabello y preparaba la más dulce de las sonrisas para intentar calmar la esperada rabieta del Guarda.

… … … … … …

"Llevan ya… mucho tiempo ¿no?"- dijo nervioso Alistair mientras miraba de reojo a Duncan.

Duncan había vuelto a la hoguera con comida para encontrarse con un Alistair conmocionado y una Lyna desaparecida.

Cuando el joven Guarda le mencionó el lugar al que se había dirigido la elfa, su primer pensamiento fue salir detrás de ella y traerla a rastras de nuevo. Pero no podía irrumpir así en la tienda del Rey y menos habiendo sido invitada formalmente por él.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza – _el joven cuerpo del rey serpenteando sobre las pequeñas caderas de Lyna. Sus manos acariciando ese hermoso cuerpo hasta sacarle aquellos dulces tonos de placer. Los tiernos y suaves labios de Lyna obsequiando intensos besos al joven amante. Ambos sudorosos, ambos poseyéndose en un afán por buscar el éxtasis de la juventud y la pasión_ – sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas imágenes de su mente.

Duncan se mantuvo en silencio. Alistair le observó confundido y siguió tirando piedras a la hoguera, como actividad para pasar el rato.

"Así que… una elfa, ¿eh?"- ofreció casualmente el joven Guarda.

Duncan asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Él volvió a mirarle indeciso.

"Bueno… supongo que tener una mujer en las filas es bueno para la moral"- el Guarda soltó una carcajada, que desapareció instantáneamente al ver la expresión de rabia de su mentor.

"Ehm… en fin… ¿Qué estarán haciendo allí?"-

"¡Basta!"- Duncan se levantó súbitamente – "No lo soporto más".

"No soportas más, ¿qué? ¿La comida de Ser Jory?"- la voz de Lyna sobresaltó al joven Guarda, haciendo que éste, también, se levantara en el acto.

"¡L-Ly-lyna!"- dijo Alistair sobresaltado.

Duncan desvió su mirada hacia ella, y la observó sorprendido. Al segundo después, retorció su rostro en un gesto de ira que jamás había visto en él con anterioridad y se acercó a ella, amenazante.

"Antes de que me digas nada, Duncan, yo no podía-"

"Espero por tu bien que esto no se vuelva a repetir"- interrumpió de repente- "Estás aquí para cumplir con tu promesa, no para acostarte con cada ser o bestia que destile halagos cuando te vea. Si prefieres comportarte como una furcia, te has equivocado de compañía. Vuelve, si quieres, al lodazal al que perteneces, elfa, porque aquí no tenemos tiempo que perder en ser tu maldita niñera. Estamos aquí para salvar a Thedas, no a juguetear con reyes y plebeyos."

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa, las palabras le golpearon directamente en el orgullo, y su corazón se detuvo un instante con la impresión de verle reaccionar con tanta crueldad y desconsideración. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a él, y lanzó un fuerte bofetón a su mejilla herida, rasgándose la reciente cicatriz con el impacto, manchando su rostro con la sangre que volvía a emanar de ella.

Duncan la observó con más rabia aún. Sus ojos, aunque expresaban sorpresa, parecían irradiar una ira tan caliente y visceral que parecía estar a punto de explotarle a Lyna en la cara. Pero ella no esperó a que él interviniese; su comentario había sido suficiente para sacar lo peor de ella en ese instante.

"Una furcia que es capaz de follarse antes a un perro sarnoso, que a un viejo y moribundo guarda como tú."- se acercó más a él, sintiendo su adrenalina correr furiosa por su torrente sanguíneo e intentó contener las ganas de repetir la agresión – "Si no puedes soportarlo, mejor haberme dejado con mi pueblo. No te pedí ayuda, _shemlen._ Más te valdría haberme dejado pudriéndome en esa cárcel. Ahora, al menos, no tendría que seguir soportándote."

Duncan temblaba de la rabia. Las palabras de Lyna habían herido profundamente su ego, su hombría. Su rabia parecía estar a punto de brotar como magma caliente para engullir a la endemoniada elfa que le retaba con esa mirada tan cruel y fría.

"¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Tranquilizaos!"- Alistair se acercó a ellos, alarmado por la reacción de ambos, y se puso entre los dos, evitando así que terminasen llegando a las manos.

"No te metas, Alistair. Esto es entre Lyna y yo"- bufó con ira Duncan mientras su pecho se agitaba con la furia de los celos y la impotencia.

Lyna observó a Duncan contorsionar su rostro por diferentes y violentas sensaciones. El _shemlen_ parecía estar a punto de acabar con su vida si ella movía un dedo más, pero Lyna no era de las que se echaban para atrás ante un reto.

"Escucha al viejo y déjanos en paz, _shem_ "- gruñó Lyna mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus dagas, lista para cualquier ataque. Sus sentidos estaban completamente anestesiados por la rabia que sentía. Sabía que él se iba a enfadar, pero nunca pensó que fuera a llegar a suceder esto. Sin embargo, ella no podía fiarse de nadie. Su vida estaría siempre en peligro y más le valdría estar siempre preparada. " _Sólo los amigos traicionan. Cuídate más de los que tienes cerca, si quieres sobrevivir_ "- le decía Ilen. Eso haría.

Duncan bajó la mirada para ver la reacción de Lyna y, de repente, la consecuencia de sus actos cayó sobre sus cansados hombros con todo el peso del arrepentimiento. Sus ojos se desviaron, de nuevo, hacia los de Lyna y, al cruzar miradas, vio un destello de determinación y frialdad tal en aquellos orbes verdes que le hizo estremecer desde muy adentro. Lentamente, se llevó las manos al rostro y se dio la vuelta, completamente avergonzado por sus palabras y comportamiento.

"Lo siento, Alistair. Disculpadme… he… he de irme"- y sin más, se alejó de ambos en silencio.

Durante unos segundos, Lyna observó al Guarda marcharse hasta llegar a su tienda, en la que se introdujo con expresión sombría y semblante cansado. En ese instante, relajó su postura y, sin pensar en sus acciones, gritó fuertemente – "¡Maldito viejo! ¡Ujjjjjj!"- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se giró para sentarse, pesadamente, en el solitario tronco cercano.

Alistair la observó unos instantes y se sentó al lado de ella, en absoluto silencio. Lyna notó la tensión del _shemlen_ y gruñó – "¿Y tú qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir?"

El joven la miró desconcertado pero bajó la mirada después hacia el suelo – "Creo que… nunca había visto a Duncan tan irritado. Es todo"- su pie movió una pequeña piedra del suelo, y el muchacho se estiró un poco para cogerla y lanzarla a la hoguera.

Lyna observó el gesto y se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente – "Entonces ese viejo ¿Sólo se pone así conmigo?"

Alistair se mantuvo en silencio un rato antes de contestar suavemente – "Sí, aunque…"

"Aunque qué… escúpelo, _shem_ "- gruñó impaciente Lyna.

"Aunque cada vez irá a peor, me temo"- el semblante del joven se tornó oscuro, triste. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las llamas de la hoguera y Lyna observó esos ojos ámbar brillar con tanta intensidad que, por un momento, creyó perderse en ellos sin remedio.

Las palabras del joven Guarda le hicieron caer en la cuenta. Hace unas horas, Duncan había abierto su corazón a ella y le había confesado sus temores y lo peculiar de su situación actual. De repente, el arrepentimiento y el remordimiento inundaron su corazón y no pudo evitar levantarse en el acto.

"Dioses…"- susurró mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo hacia la tienda de Duncan, con el corazón en un puño.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué he dicho?"- gritó confundido el joven guarda mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lyna no contestó. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la tienda de Duncan y entró sin avisar con antelación.

La fina hoja de una brillante daga la esperaba al entrar. Ella se detuvo ipso facto y miró a los ojos al guarda que la observaba con mirada intensa y dolida – "¿Qué haces aquí?"- gruñó el humano.

"D-Duncan… lo… siento"- dijo en un susurro.

"¿Qué has dicho?"- el guarda la observaba con recelo.

"Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo"- Lyna sujetó el filo con una mano y lo alejó de su garganta lentamente.

Los ojos de Duncan se abrieron en sorpresa ante sus palabras, y Lyna no sabía qué más decir y hacer para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Así que, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó fuertemente – "Lo siento. Lo siento… _Ir abelas, lethallin_ … I _r abelas_ "- murmuraba una y otra vez. Sus ojos se llenaron, repentina e inesperadamente, de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero se sentía terriblemente triste por cómo se había comportado con él, a pesar de todo. No había sido justa con él, y necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que estaba arrepentida.

Duncan mantenía las manos en alto, sin tocarla, mirándola con asombro, mientras ella le abrazaba firmemente y le decía, reiteradamente, lo mucho que lo sentía. De repente, todo el dolor y la rabia que había experimentado, se desvaneció. Sus manos acudieron a la espalda de la elfa y la acercó más hacia él para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

"Shhh… Todo está bien. Perdóname Lyna… perdóname por todo"- levantó una mano hasta la cabeza de la joven y la acarició suavemente. Su corazón latía con fuerza en ese instante. Quería poder arrancar esas palabras de su boca, pero ya las había liberado, cruelmente, a quien menos lo merecía. Sufría por ella, sufría por toda la situación pues, su cometido, estaba convirtiéndose, cada vez más, en una tortura que no sabía si sería capaz de llevar a cabo. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas, demasiados obstáculos que hacían que su propósito se viera cada vez más imposible de cumplir. Pero debía ser fuerte, por él, por ella, por Thedas.

Así se mantuvieron varios minutos. Abrazados, sintiendo el calor de una mano amiga, una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad que parecía cubrirles con cada paso que daban. Ambos parecían necesitarse de alguna forma, ambos compartían una pena que pocos comprendían.

Lyna cesó su llanto y levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. El guarda agachó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada y observó, estupefacto, la intensidad de su exótica mirada.

"No debí decirte aquello, Lyna. Lo siento. Últimamente no soy dueño de-"- de repente, unos labios detuvieron sus palabras. La dulce boca de Lyna se unió a la de él, en un suave y delicado beso que fue profundizándose a medida que los segundos pasaban. Duncan no sabía qué sucedía al comienzo, hasta que observó a la joven estremecerse entre sus brazos.

"Lo siento… lo siento mucho"- susurraba Lyna en los labios del _shemlen_. No sabía cómo enmendar sus errores así que hizo lo que su cuerpo le dictó. Recordaba el sueño, recordaba la pasión con la que el humano había reaccionado y sabía que él ardía en deseo por ella. Ella estaba dispuesta a quemarse con él ahora, si eso valía para calmar su arrepentimiento y subsanar su error.

Se dejó llevar unos instantes por la intensidad del beso. Los labios del humano rozaban los suyos con insistencia, mientras que sus enormes brazos la engullían en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

"Lyna… no"- murmuró de repente el _shemlen_ , pero él no se detuvo. Continuó dejándose llevar por calor del momento, por sus caricias y besos.

El corazón de Lyna y el de él, marcaron un ritmo intenso, ensordecedor. El cuerpo de ambos comenzaba a responder con urgencia, con delirio.

De repente, Lyna sintió las manos del humano desplazarse hasta sus hombros y, acto seguido, rompió el beso, alejándose lentamente de ella.

Duncan no podía soportarlo más. Sabía que la joven buscaba enmendar sus errores, curar la herida que había abierto con sus palabras, pero el remedio estaba siendo peor que la enfermedad y estaba quemándole por dentro.

"No… por favor."- las manos de Duncan se posaron sobre el rostro sonrojado de la elfa que le miraba confundida.

Lyna le observó con detenimiento, viendo la expresión de súplica en su rostro, y suspiró con resignación comprendiendo el porqué de su reacción - " _Ma nuvenin_ , Duncan…"- dijo suavemente mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la de él. Estaba dispuesta a todo esta noche pero el Guarda no parecía corresponderla. Suspiró de nuevo – "Sólo… sólo quiero que sepas que mis palabras no eran verdaderas"- sus ojos observaban el taciturno rostro del Guarda, que le devolvía la mirada con expresión triste y cansada.

"Lo sé. No hace falta que intentes compensar aquello, Lyna, pues mi ofensa fue incluso mayor y absolutamente fuera de lugar. Espero sepas perdonarme."- susurró mientras le ofrecía una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que, con su pulgar, acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

Lyna sonrió y se separó un poco él, liberándose de sus caricias – "Sólo si mañana vienes a despedirte antes de que nos marchemos ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo casualmente mientras colocaba sus manos en jarras y cambiaba de actitud para ayudarle con su frágil decisión.

Él soltó una pequeña risa y asintió – "Ahí estaré"

Lyna le observó durante unos segundos, él le devolvió la mirada con expresión más calmada aunque, en la profundidad de aquellos ojos oscuros, una tormenta amenazaba con levantarse. Durante esos instantes, la tensión entre ellos aumentó un poco, pero Lyna decidió que era el momento de retirarse antes de que, ambos, no supieran cómo detenerse y él terminase más arrepentido que antes.

"Me voy a mi tienda. Mañana nos espera un largo día"- cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, la voz de Duncan la interrumpió.

"¿Lyna…?"-

"¿Sí…?"-

"Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas"-

Lyna exhaló aire pero sonrió – "Uj, sí, _shem_ , lo prometo. Tu díscola recluta, intentará ser una buena elfa. Ahora, descansa."- volteó su rostro y le regaló una última sonrisa.

"Hasta mañana, Duncan"- se despidió y salió de la tienda sin esperar su respuesta.

Duncan se quedó observando la entrada unos segundos, hasta que un susurro rompió el silencio de su soledad - "Hasta… mañana, Lyna".

El peso del día, finalmente, terminó por mermar su energía, y se recostó, pesadamente, en su camastro. Su mirada distraída, observaba el techo de la tienda y su mente volaba a los pequeños instantes vividos previamente con Lyna – _sus labios sobre los de él, su trémulo cuerpo, el olor de su piel_ – "Por Andraste… Esa elfa, será mi muerte"- suspiró. Sus ojos, poco a poco, se fueron cerrando y su mente se sumió por completo en un cálido y profundo sueño.

* * *

No podía creer su suerte. El mayor de los Cousland había sobrevivido, contra todo pronóstico, a una incursión prácticamente suicida al bosque Korcari. Cuando le informaron de que se hallaba en la enfermería junto a otros dos soldados, sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Se giró hacia Howe y le observó con rabia, pero no dijo nada. Salió hecho una furia hasta donde se hallaba el joven, malherido y agonizante, aunque totalmente consciente.

Él era el culpable directo de que el joven se hallara en tal estado. Sabía que una misión así, terminaría mal, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que protegerse del error de Howe fruto de su incompetencia y ambición, pero había fallado en ello también pues el Cousland se encontraba ya en el campamento y totalmente a merced de los hombres del Rey. No podía hacer nada.

Cailan acudió algo azorado y rabioso y él pensó que quizá se debiera a que estaría ya durmiendo, aunque, al acercarse un poco más a él, observó que pequeñas marcas rojizas decoraban su cuello y que sus labios se encontraban enrojecidos. "Maldito seas…"- pensó mientras le observaba con asco.

El encuentro con Fergus Cousland no duró mucho pues el joven, a pesar de estar consciente, amenazaba con desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sobreviviría, estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, lo que les contó les dejó de hielo.

"Al alba marcharéis con más hombres. No podemos permitirnos otra emboscada"- dijo el Rey en tono cansado – "Parece que hay más monstruos de los que pensamos en un inicio".

Él le observó y asintió sin decir nada más.

"Mientras, proteged a Cousland. No quisiera tener que decirle a su padre que su hijo mayor murió por una mala decisión"- recriminó Cailan mientras le miraba con ojos acusadores. El rey sabía que la orden de que el mayor de los Cousland marchase con un pequeño pelotón al bosque Korcari era de él, así que su expresión estaba completamente justificada, pero el comentario con respecto al Teyrn, le sobresaltó.

Él frunció el ceño. Aún las noticias no parecían haber llegado a oídos del Rey. Ese maldito de Howe no había dicho nada y ahora le ponía en un gran aprieto. Pero no se quedaría así. Howe tendría que dar testimonio delante del regente, tarde o temprano.

"Me temo que…"- dijo algo indeciso mientras maldecía a Howe por su decisión – "…el Teyrn Cousland no podrá oír dichas noticias."- dijo en tono sombrío.

El rey se sobresaltó – "¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Se quedó un instante mirando al joven Cousland e hizo una seña al Rey para apartarse de su lado y así evitar que les oyera – "Porque los Cousland han muerto, majestad"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estáis diciendo?!"- varios soldados de los alrededores se voltearon para ver al rey, pero ninguno hizo el gesto de intervenir.

"Deberíamos comentarlo en otra ocasión. Ahora no creo que sea el momento-"

"¡Ahora, comandante!"- gruñó Cailan mientras le observaba con recelo.

"Como deseéis."- suspiró, y ofreció la única respuesta que podía dar; que todo había sido una traición orquestada por los Cousland y que existían pruebas. Que él era el responsable de haber enviado al Arl Rendon Howe a reclamar justificación de aquellas sospechas y que, por eso, ahora una de las familias más nobles, antiguas y fieles de Ferelden, había sido diezmada. Todo en defensa propia, claro está, aunque él, en su fuero interno, tenía sus serias dudas.

Mientras hablaba, observó al Rey llevarse la mano a la boca y quedarse atónito. Sus ojos brillaban con cierta tragedia que sintió compartir pues, los Cousland, habían sido grandes aliados para los Theirin y para Ferelden. Es por ello que, también, le resultaba sumamente rara la información ofrecida por Howe, pero él no se quedaría con su palabra.

"De no ser por que Howe dispuso de varios efectivos bien armados, hubieran perecido a mereced de los soldados de Bryce. Lamentablemente, ningún Cousland, sobrevivió."- sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar al nieto de Bryce y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable por ello. ¡Maldito Howe!- gruñó para sí. ¿Cómo podría él justificar el asesinato de un niño?, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas al respecto.

"¡Por el Hacedor! ¿Cómo es posible semejante cosa? ¿Bryce Cousland? ¡Es imposible!"- El rey parecía realmente consternado por las noticias y él comprendió su sentimiento. Él mismo creía que era casi imposible que Bryce, fiel como ninguno a la corona, fuera cómplice de un trato secreto con la Emperatriz, pero, al parecer Howe tenía pruebas.

"Es una tragedia, pero no podemos hacer nada. Es por ello que debemos guardar tal hecho en secreto hasta que se conozcan todos los acontecimientos. Ahora mismo Howe se encuentra en mi tienda, ofreciendo testimonio de lo sucedido y abriré una investigación al respecto."- era una promesa. Algo no olía bien en todo aquello.

"Debes enviar a tus hombres ya mismo para desvelar cualquier cuestión que se haya podido pasar por alto. Los Cousland eran una de las familias más fieles a Ferelden. Esto no tiene sentido. Confío en vos. No me volváis a fallar"- el tono del rey tenía un filo de amenaza que no le gustó y frunció el ceño, pero asintió obedientemente.

Después de aquello, el rey dejó dos soldados custodiando al joven Cousland y él se marchó rápidamente hacia su tienda.

La rabia le consumía. Howe había maniobrado de tal forma, que consiguió escabullirse de dar, personalmente, la noticia al rey, dejándole en evidencia completamente. No pensaba dejarlo pasar. Así que, cuando llegó a su tienda, dio órdenes a sus soldados de que le dejasen solo y entró bruscamente a la tienda.

Nada más entrar, un aroma inesperado asaltó su nariz; lirios y lavanda. El olor le resultaba conocido, pero no logró identificarlo. Sin embargo, la cólera era tal, que apenas entrar, corrió hasta Howe y le levantó del cuello en el acto.

"Mi seghñr…"- Howe le miraba aterrorizado y él sentía estar a punto de perder el control de sus actos de un momento a otro.

La respiración entrecortada y los golpes del noble en su mano, le sacaron de ese estado. Al instante después, dejó caer al hombre, y éste tosió buscando aire desesperadamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la garganta y le observaba con la mandíbula desencajada.

"¡Maldito seas, Howe! Otro movimiento así, y juro por Andraste que no verás la luz de un nuevo día, ¿comprendido?"- gruñó con rabia mientras le observaba levantarse con cierta dificultad.

"Mi… mi señor… no entiendo qué-"

"¡No te hagas el estúpido! Debiste informar al rey de lo sucedido con los Cousland pero ¡No! Tu vil maquinación incluía mermar mi autoridad delante del necio de Cailan y hacer que yo, en solitario, asumiera la responsabilidad de aquello cuando fue tu maldita avaricia la causante de tal agravio"- su ira parecía no tener fin. Se acercó más a Howe y le amenazó, con tono gélido como el hielo – "No juegues conmigo, Howe. No te conviene."

El noble abrió más los ojos en sorpresa, pero agachó la mirada e hizo una pequeña reverencia – "Lo lamento, milord. No volverá a ocurrir"- por su tono, aunque parecía estar arrepentido, él identificó cierto resentimiento, pero lo omitió en pos de su propia tranquilidad. Su mente daba muchas vueltas en torno a las posibles soluciones que podría aplicar con el joven Cousland, pero por ahora había algo más urgente; el considerable aumento de engendros en las cercanías.

"Retírate y no intentes nada con el joven Cousland, ¿entendido?"-

"Sí, mi señor"- Howe asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de salir, volteó su rostro y dijo – "Se me olvidaba, milord. Habéis tenido una… dulce visita"- su tono, pegajoso, burlón.

Él se volteó para mirarle – "¿De qué o quién habláis?"- preguntó confuso.

"Quizá ese puñal del suelo os sea suficiente para averiguar su identidad, aunque… os puedo decir que, era toda una fiera"- esta última palabra salió con demasiado disfrute de los labios retorcidos del noble, y no pudo evitar juntar las cejas en desagrado.

Sin más, el noble se marchó llevando una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Automáticamente, él se volteó para ver el lugar al que Howe había señalado – "¿Qué demonios…?"- murmuró mientras se agachaba para coger el fino puñal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la clara evidencia; el filo limpio, brillante, motivos élficos en él, y mismo material – "¡Lyna!"- dijo sorprendido, mientras miraba a sus alrededores nervioso. Una pequeña hendidura en la tela de su tienda, se hizo automáticamente visible cuando la brisa de la noche la sacudió. Se acercó a la rendija y sacó, cautelosamente, la cabeza para observar con detenimiento el entorno. La noche oscura y solitaria. Nada, salvo algunos arbustos, troncos y rocas, se divisaban en las cercanías. A lo lejos, el brillo de una gran hoguera iluminaba la tupida oscuridad – "Los Guardas…"- murmuró mientras la inquietud por verla se hacía más grande. Pero se contuvo.

La sensación de vulnerabilidad volvió a él, y se introdujo de nuevo en su tienda. No podía permitirse una distracción así. Debía reforzar las tropas para poder limpiar una de las zonas más cruciales para la batallas, así que no podía perder el tiempo pensando en… _aquellos orbes verdes esmeralda, incrustados en ese níveo y suave rostro, cuyas exóticas líneas remarcaban las facciones salvajes, convirtiéndola en un ser de leyenda, en un ser mágico_ – Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos de su mente y se acercó, molesto, hasta su escritorio.

"Hacedor… otra larga noche por delante…"- se dijo, mientras se sentaba bruscamente sobre la silla. No debía distraerse con su recuerdo ni con las ganas de volverla a ver. Necesitaba concentrarse.

Sin embargo, la noche fue más larga de lo esperada, pues, en la mesa, a plena luz de las velas, el brillante puñal evocaba un recuerdo tras otro sin descanso, obligándole a perderse, durante unos agónicos instantes, en la ilusión de un próximo reencuentro.

… … … … … …

Los gruñidos de Tamlen la despertaron. Había tenido, inesperadamente, sueños agradables, cosa poco habitual últimamente, pero había sentido que su mente, y corazón, habían estado intentando sanar en sueños. A veces sentía que, algo o alguien la cuidaban, y pensó automáticamente en Marethari.

Un nuevo y sutil gemido de su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos - "Tamlen, ¿estás bien?"- murmuró mientras se incorporaba y estiraba sus adormilados miembros.

"S-sí, Ly-lyna… ¿qu-qué ha pasado?"- el joven temblaba de frío. El clima era mucho más fresco por esta zona del territorio, así que Lyna se apartó la manta que la cubría y se la puso encima a su amigo, que se arropó enseguida.

"Has dormido toda la tarde y noche, pero debes seguir descansado"- ofreció suavemente Lyna mientras le pasaba una mano por la frente y mejillas.

Él le miró con los ojos entornados y asintió – _"Ma serannas_ …"- dijo débilmente.

Lyna se alejó un momento para buscar en su zurrón, y extrajo el elixir que le haría descansar. Se lo acercó a sus labios, y él dio varios sorbos.

"Te despertarás en la tarde, _lethallin_."- dijo, mientras volvía a guardar el vial en su zurrón – "Yo no estaré, pero volveré enseguida"- continuó mientras le observaba de reojo.

Tal como supuso, el joven se sentó en el acto y replicó automáticamente – "¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién?"- dijo adormilado, mientras el elixir comenzaba a hacer efecto. Prefirió decírselo una vez hubiera tomado el elixir porque así él no se negaría a ingerirlo por querer estar despierto cuando ella partiera.

"Voy con los soldados del rey y con un Guarda Gris. Estaré bien. Te lo prometo"-

"Lyna, no… por favor"- murmuró, al tiempo que luchaba por hacer frente al efecto del líquido que inundaba ahora su organismo.

"Confía en mí. Estaré bien, _lethallin_ "- Lyna se acercó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, y se agachó para besarle, dulcemente, en los labios.

El joven correspondió el beso, pero a los pocos segundos, se quedó profundamente dormido de nuevo.

Lyna suspiró y se levantó. Debía hacer una cosa antes de ir al punto de encuentro, así que tenía que darse prisa. En cuestión de pocos minutos, limpió y enceró su armadura, arco y dagas y se lavó con el agua de una vasija que había, previamente, recolectado en las cercanías. Varios de los soldados la observaron con intención, al verla cargando el cubo de agua sin armadura y ligera de ropas, pero no le importó. El frío era más apremiante que las miradas lascivas de _shemlen_ inofensivos.

Abrió su zurrón y extrajo un vial más del elixir y lo depositó cerca de Tamlen. Ser Jory sería el encargado de cuidarle y debía dejarle todo lo necesario para que su amigo estuviera bien cuidado.

Dando un último vistazo a su amigo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda ya ataviada con su armadura, limpia y preparada para lo que tuviera que suceder. Se acercó a unos barriles cercanos y sacó varios alimentos para preparar el desayuno. Estaba cansada de comer los inventos del tal Jory y de Duncan, así que decidió preparar algo típico de su pueblo. Así, al menos, no se sentiría tan terriblemente lejos de casa.

Todos se hallaban descansando aún. El alba no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora al menos, y todavía tenía tiempo para echar un vistazo a sus alrededores. Terminó de desayunar y dejó la comida cerca de la hoguera para mantenerla caliente y para que así, el resto de sus compañeros, pudieran terminar de comérsela. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la forja del campamento, donde encontraría al intendente.

Sus ojos se distraían con los colores nocturnos del entorno. De noche, el campamento parecía más colorido que de día. Cosa que, claro está, sólo ella y otros elfos eran capaces de apreciar. La noche envolvía de claroscuros las sombras, y engendraba tonalidades intensas a los colores brillantes. De día, todo parecía más claro, más luminoso, y se perdía esa intensidad. Le gustaba la noche y le gustaba lo que veía. Se sorprendió con ese pensamiento aunque se sintió extrañamente relajada.

Siguió caminando hasta hallarse con los rezos matutinos de una hermana de la Capilla. La túnica rosada y crema se ceñía a su curvilíneo torso, donde un gran sol dibujado se mostraba en su pecho, simulando iluminar el traje. La mujer se hallaba arrodillada en mitad de la tierra, iluminada apenas por una antorcha, con las manos juntas en señal de plegaria a su Dios. Cerca de ella, tan sólo un par de soldados se encontraban sentados en silencio, mientras observaban la figura derruida de lo que parecía ser una mujer con un velo, corona y espada.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia un árbol cercano donde se intuía una silueta con túnica. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la anciana que la observaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y expresión afable. Ella sonrió y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero esa humana no se parecía en nada a otras que había visto; su pelo completamente canoso, se recogía detrás en una pequeña y humilde cola de caballo. Su túnica roja y amarilla, guardaba un símbolo similar al de la hermana, en un cinturón ornamental que colgaba de sus caderas. El semblante de la anciana era absolutamente sereno, tranquilizador. Parecía irradiar una especie de aura mágica que calmaba con sólo observarla.

Ante la atenta mirada de Lyna, la anciana amplió su sonrisa y levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Lyna se sobresaltó, agachó la mirada, y continuó su camino sin devolverle el saludo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lyna llegó donde el intendente y le encontró atareado encendiendo la forja y organizando su inventario.

"¿Y bien, _shem_? ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?"- dijo bruscamente sin saludar.

El humano se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado – "¡Por las bragas de Andraste! No te he oído llegar…"

Lyna hizo una mueca de disgusto y el _shemlen_ tragó saliva al tiempo que asentía – "Sí. Al final no me costó conseguirlo tanto como creía… parece ser un arma muy habitual entre los pícaros"- rebuscó en un baúl, y extrajo un pequeño y alargado paquete envuelto en una tela negra – "Toma. Lo de alrededor son los dardos. Todo de madera de nogal y casi nuevo."

Observó el paquete y lo abrió con delicadeza. A lo largo, una fina pero sólida cerbatana se extendía aproximadamente dos palmos de su mano, destacando el color cenizo del nogal y los finos dardos de la misma madera ubicados cerca de la boquilla del instrumento. No existían motivos tallados en ella, pero mejor, pensó, así ella se encargaría de añadirlos.

"Magnífico, _shem_ "- levantó el arma y lo detalló con cuidado. Parecía nueva, de no ser por unos pequeños arañazos cercanos al extremo – "Buen trabajo"- Lyna estaba muy emocionada por su nueva adquisición. No tenía ni idea de usarla, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante es que tenía algo muy útil y más sabiendo ahora el camino que le esperaba recorrer.

"Ehm… bien… esto…-"

"Si buscas una forma de pedirme dinero, olvídate, _shem_. A esto, invita la casa"- le sonrió y volvió a guardar su nueva arma en la tela en la que venía envuelta, guardándolo luego todo en su zurrón. Después, con aire festivo, se alejó del humano, que la maldijo entre dientes.

El campamento comenzaba a cobrar vida. Poco a poco las personas del lugar iban centrándose en sus quehaceres y en su rutina diaria. A lo lejos, un grito estruendoso resonó y dos voces femeninas le siguieron. Lyna desvió su mirada hacia la fuente del alboroto, y observó a dos mujeres ataviadas de blanco, intentar controlar los espasmos de un soldado caído. De repente se acordó de la noche pasada y la inoportuna interrupción de uno de los guardias del rey, y sintió curiosidad por saber si, ese soldado, sería el mismo que, al parecer, preocupó tanto al joven monarca.

Desvió su vista al horizonte para comprobar la hora, y suspiró de alivio – "Aún tengo un ratito más".

Nerviosa por la cercanía de la reunión, corrió hasta la zona donde el soldado se hallaba tumbado, agonizando.

"D-d-dejadme… mi-mis hombres… dón-dónde"- el humano parecía delirante.

Lyna se acercó a él, y a las que le cuidaban, y observó la escena con curiosidad – "¿Qué le ha sucedido?"- preguntó.

"Un ataque de esos monstruos. Pero no logramos que se estabilice"- dijo la más joven de las dos.

Lyna observó al _shemlen_ debatirse entre la realidad y las alucinaciones. Sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados, y una espesa espuma blanquecina cubría la comisura de su boca. Se acercó al humano, y se agachó para tocarle la frente y el cuello con delicadeza.

De repente, el joven levantó una mano y sujetó la muñeca de Lyna, sobresaltándola – "Tú… ¿Vie-vienes a-a por mí? E-eres… eres… ¿la no-novia del Hacedor?... qué… qué hermosa eres…"- la liberó acto seguido al volver a convulsionar y soltar espumarajos por la boca.

Algo no iba bien con él. Tenía fiebre y las pulsaciones eran demasiado rápidas e irregulares. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que sus ojos se movían y el color de la espuma, no logró saber a qué clase de mal se estaba enfrentando, pero tenía una ligera sospecha; veneno.

Rebuscando en su zurrón, logró encontrar el vial de curación que Marethari le había enseñado a preparar cuando hubiera algún tipo de toxina o afección desconocida. Era una pócima de curación superior que debía ser usada sólo en casos extremos pues podía tener efectos secundarios muy potentes.

Lyna lo extrajo de su zurrón e, inmediatamente, se lo dio a beber al humano.

"¡No! ¿Qué haces, elfa?"- gritó la mayor de las mujeres.

Lyna frunció el ceño – "Salvarle, mujer. Ahora déjame trabajar"

"¡Coneja! ¡Alejaos de Ser Fergus inmediatamente!"- un soldado acudió veloz donde estaba Lyna y la levantó de golpe, haciendo que casi se le cayera el frasco de pócima.

"¡Suéltame, _shem_!"- gruñó Lyna mientras alejaba bruscamente su brazo de las garras del humano.

"¡No os acerquéis a él, orejas puntiagudas! Ahora, ¡largaos!"- gritó el mismo soldado.

"¡Esperad!"- dijo una de las mujeres de blanco – "¡Funciona!"

Lyna se volteó para ver al _shemlen_ herido, y éste ya no convulsionaba ni soltaba espuma por la boca. Ella sonrió y miró de reojo al soldado – "Ahora tu señor me debe una"- y sin más, se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

A los pocos pasos, oyó murmullos de las mujeres y suspiros de alivio. Sonrió. No es que se preocupase por ese soldado, pero sabía que, de alguna forma, ese tal Fergus era importante para el rey y, por lo tanto, para Ferelden. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la tienda de Cailan, y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago – _los tiernos y suaves labios del humano, acariciando con suma intención los suyos, mientras que sus dedos trazaban rutas sobre su ardiente piel. Los gruñidos de placer del joven, su cabello rubio enmarcando ese hermoso rostro, mientras que ella devoraba su fuerte torso desnudo al ritmo de lo que su cuerpo demandaba de él. Fuerte, insistente, abrasador_ – se sorprendió a sí misma caminando en dirección a las dependencias del rey, y tuvo que detenerse al instante para darse la vuelta. La sensación de que, entre ellos, había quedado algo pendiente no se le quitaba por completo y su mente volvía, una y otra vez, al instante compartido en su tienda. Anoche tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por contenerse, pero la pelea con Duncan, ayudó a liberar tensiones. Sin embargo, algo en sus entrañas, ardía con intensidad y aún quedaba mucho día por delante. "Creadores…"- murmuró al tiempo que miraba de reojo la enorme y colorida tienda real.

Logró alejarse a tiempo y continuó su camino hasta el campamento de los Guardas Grises. Antes de llegar, divisó a todos sus compañeros disfrutando, sonrientes, del desayuno.

"¡Y aquí está la cocinera!"- dijo Ser Jory mientras la saludaba con una cuchara y después volvía a engullir un gran bocado de alimento.

"Ya pensábamos que te habías asustado y desertado"- ofreció algo resentido Daveth, mientras masticaba el desayuno.

Lyna sonrió – "Y yo pensaba que te había matado la bebida, _shem_."- Daveth bufó en respuesta y Alistair y Ser Jory sonrieron.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia Alistair y le pilló mirándola. Él se sobresaltó, y agachó la cabeza para disimular su rubor mientras se metía grandes cucharadas de comida en la boca. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen de varias formas pero, ese _shemlen_ , la miraba con una intensidad y una ternura que jamás antes había visto, ni siquiera, en los ojos de sus más cercanos amigos y seres queridos. Se sonrojó con el gesto del muchacho, pero no hizo muestra de su repentina incomodidad. Él la ponía nerviosa, y no sabía el porqué; era una sensación desconocida para ella, pues se sentía vulnerable cerca de él y eso no era habitual con nadie.

"Lyna, debemos darnos prisa"- Duncan se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro sacándola al instante de sus pensamientos.

Lyna le sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de él – "Lista para lo que necesites, Duncan"- ofreció motivada.

No sabía por qué se sentía así; era completamente inesperado, pero los nervios por la misión sumados a la incertidumbre de saber si conocería o no, por fin, a su gran ídolo de la infancia, estaban aumentando su impaciencia. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ser partícipe de algo importante, algo que muchos recordarían. A pesar de que la tristeza jamás la abandonaba, su optimismo enfermizo hacía que se ilusionase con pequeñas cosas; pequeñas cosas como ver algo de luz al final de un camino pernicioso repleto de espinas y pérdidas, pero al menos era ese algo luminosidad lo que hacía llevadero su pesar.

"Daveth, Alistair, recoged vuestras cosas. Ya está amaneciendo y el rey os espera"- Duncan se volteó hacia Lyna y continuó – "¿Todo bien con Tamlen?"

"He dejado un vial de elixir por si acaso. Espero que no haga falta, pero mejor tenerlo por si… por si no es capaz de soportar los dolores"- desvió su mirada hacia la tienda donde descansaba su amigo y suspiró – "Estad pendientes de él, por favor. Y… tened paciencia. No es una mala persona, _lethallin_ "- Lyna levantó su mano y rozó brevemente la mejilla de Duncan. Sus ojos observaron le nueva cicatriz que renacía de la herida que, ella misma, había vuelto a abrir recientemente.

Duncan la observó con esa mirada triste y esa pose formal, pero no se apartó de ella – "Eso haremos. Puedes irte tranquila, Lyna"

Lyna apartó su mano de él, y sujetó fuertemente su zurrón que se hallaba bien cargado con todo lo que pudiera necesitar en la misión y miró a sus compañeros – "Bien, _shems_ , sólo dos cosas: una, no os acerquéis a mí. Y dos: nunca, jamás, toquéis mis armas, a menos que queráis probarlas con vuestra carne"- sonrió y los dos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos – "Ahora sí, ¿nos vamos?"- dijo satisfecha al observar sus reacciones.

"Antes, una cosa"- interrumpió Duncan mientras se dirigía también a los otros dos jóvenes – "Durante el tiempo que estéis fuera, deberéis recopilar un ingrediente esencial para vuestra iniciación"

Alistair se movió algo inquieto en su sitio y Lyna le miró de reojo con curiosidad; el Guarda parecía alterado por lo que decía Duncan, pero se notaba que intentaba, por todos los medios, ocultarlo. Sin embargo, eso no pasó desapercibido por ella.

"Debéis traer cuatro frascos de sangre de engendro tenebroso"- continuó Duncan al ver que nadie le interrumpía.

"¿Iniciación? ¿Necesitamos sangre de esos bichos para eso?"- preguntó incrédulo Daveth.

"Sí. Sin eso, no será posible completar el ritual"-

Lyna sabía a qué se refería, pero simuló no entender – "¿Sangre para un ritual? Oh, yo ya he tenido suficiente de eso últimamente…"-

Alistair la observó con recelo pero no dijo nada, aunque su mirada parecía juzgarla por algo que ella no llegaba a comprender en ese momento.

"Cuando sea el momento, os contaré todo. Mientras, traedme lo que os pido"- Duncan se acercó más a los tres y ofreció finalmente – "Que el Hacedor guíe vuestros pasos. Ahora, vayamos a la mesa de guerra. El Rey y…"- se volteó para mirar a Lyna con una débil y pícara sonrisa – "…su comandante, nos esperan".

Ante ese apunte, Lyna se tensó y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Pronto conocería al que guio a su maestro en tan noble batalla que liberaría a su nación del usurpador hace más de treinta años; pronto sería testigo de la leyenda hecha carne, de que, los héroes existen, respiran y caminan entre nosotros, inspiran y dan ejemplo. Ella, por fin, conocería al hombre que le quitó el sueño cuando niña, que la mantuvo fuerte, resiliente, sin él tan siquiera saberlo. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué haría cuando le viese? Sólo podía hacer una cosa: respirar y rogar a sus dioses por no estropear el momento.

Antes de que los demás iniciasen la marcha, ella, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ya unos pasos más adelante, sujetando, alegre, sus armas y su zurrón con la vista firme en el camino.

"Ehm… ¿Lyna?"

Ella se detuvo enseguida y se volteó para ver a Duncan.

"No es por allí, a menos que quieras adentrarte en el bosque Korcari"- Daveth y Alistair sonrieron y el primero aprovechó para burlarse.

Lyna sintió sus mejillas tornarse calientes y bajó la mirada – "Oh… yo… no…."- pero se recompuso- "¡Venga! ¡A qué esperáis!"- se dio la vuelta y continuó, enérgicamente, por el camino que indicaba Duncan. Él sonrió y movió la cabeza con resignación.

"¿Qué le sucede? Parece nerviosa" - preguntó Alistair en casi un susurro.

"Nada grave, sólo que ha encontrado una motivación"- amplió su sonrisa.

Alistair le observó sin entender y se rascó la cabeza, pero continuó en silencio el camino. Su mirada se desvió hacia la elfa, y suspiró; él parecía también haber encontrado otra motivación.

* * *

"¿Todo dispuesto entonces, comandante?"- Cailan caminaba de un lado a otro de la mesa mientras observaba los mapas dispuestos en ella.

"Todo, majestad. Ser Cauthrien se quedará con vos, como es costumbre, y un gran contingente de mis hombres resguardará el campamento central. Yo sólo me llevaré a los soldados necesarios"- no le parecía buena idea llevarse más soldados, pero el rey era muy testarudo.

"Llevaos todos los que podáis. Os espera una jornada complicada y no quiero fallos esta vez"- dijo el rey en tono de réplica, haciendo alusión a la misión 'fallida' de Fergus Cousland.

"Sí, majestad"- Se sentía verdaderamente mal por el joven Cousland, pero no podía demorarse en ese sentimiento, pues debía continuar con el plan de dicha incursión que ayudaría a ganar un punto estratégico para la batalla principal.

De repente, el rey se movió hacia un lado e intervino - "¡Oh! Aquí vienen tus refuerzos"- Cailan sonrió ampliamente mientras que sus ojos se posaban en algo que le llamó la atención a sus espaldas, y caminó hacia ello con aire festivo.

"¡Bienvenido, Duncan!"- continuó.

Con el nombre, él se tensó. Sabía que algunos de los Guardas Grises le acompañarían en esta misión de vital importancia, pero siempre guardó la esperanza de que se abstuvieran por alguna razón. Sin embargo, aquí estaban y él encontró inevitable estremecerse con la idea que le rondaba la mente desde que la vio partir. Una presión extraña le sofocaba, y sus pensamientos se distraían con la deliciosa expectativa de volver a ver a la joven elfa. Pero luchaba contra ese sentimiento. No sabía qué significaba, ni por qué, era algo que le desesperaba, pero su cuerpo y mente no hacían otra cosa que recordarla a cada instante. Sintió incluso miedo de darse la vuelta y verla ahí, de frente, con esos ojos que parecían clavar estacas en su pecho, con ese rostro de alabastro y seda, marcado y exótico; era mucho que admirar y él, últimamente, carecía de energía para ocultar sus impulsos más primitivos.

Igualmente, quiso disimular aunque resultase una grosería, y decidió acercarse más a la mesa y fingir que analizaba los mapas que ya había memorizado previamente. Cualquier cosa valdría para retrasar el momento en que ella, finalmente, se diera cuenta de quién era él e, inevitablemente, se decepcionase. Aunque, ¿acaso no lo sabría ya por el Guarda? Algo le decía que no. Recordó el comentario de la elfa cuando la detuvieron y la alusión a su nombre, sin ella ser consciente de quién era y, sintió un pinchazo de vergüenza. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Decepción? Sí, él ya no era aquel hombre que ella parecía admirar. Ahora era un viejo que, al menor inconveniente, enviaba a una muerte segura a un joven de sangre noble y leal, sólo para salvar su propio trasero.

"¡Qué bien que ya habéis llegado!"- el rey parecía emocionado.

"Muchas gracias, su majestad. Estamos a vuestro completo servicio"- replicó Duncan. Él siguió sin girarse. Pasaba sus dedos sobre los relieves de los mapas, simulando estar concentrado. Pero su corazón no paraba de latir con más fuerza cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Y quiénes son los afortunados que van a…? ¡Oh! Querida Lyna, estáis aquí"- al oír el nombre de labios del rey, se tensó y no pudo evitar erguirse al instante, su armadura rozando ligeramente entre sí, y arrepintiéndose por el gesto inesperado que seguramente no pasó desapercibido entre los presentes. Carraspeó un poco, pero siguió fingiendo indiferencia.

"Su… majestad, no podía perdérmelo por nada del mundo"- al escuchar la armoniosa pero intensa voz de Lyna, un escalofrío cruzó por su columna acelerando los latidos de su cansado corazón, pero no se movió. No podía. Prefería matar con sus manos desnudas un gran ogro antes que tener que voltearse y encontrarse de nuevo con esa maldita obsesión que le quitaba el sueño. Esa obsesión que no llegaba a comprender y que era más intensa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido en años.

"¡Es verdad! Se me olvidaba"- dijo en tono jovial el rey.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro que hizo que se tensase aún más y el rey continuó – "¡Lástima que vuestro maestro no está con vos! Pero, igualmente, Lyna, os presento al líder de vuestros queridos Elfos Nocturnos. El gran, y anciano, Loghain Mac Tir"- la pequeña risa del rey, pasó completamente desapercibida cuando escuchó tal referencia ¿Elfos Nocturnos? ¿Maestro? Abrió más los ojos en sorpresa al comprender todo finalmente.

En ese instante de absoluta comprensión, su corazón se detuvo. El momento que estaba temiendo, había llegado y, ahora, todo parecía cobrar aún más sentido e importancia que antes.

A pesar de lo vulnerable que se sentía, a pesar del miedo inconfesable que padecía, no podía ocultarse más. Era de niños, de cobardes y, él, hace tiempo dejó ambas cosas atrás.

Sin demorar más el encuentro, se irguió en pose formal y, con una expresión serena forzada, se volteó hacia dónde se hallaba el objeto de su deseo, miedo e inseguridad, y que, seguramente, le esperaba con la ilusión que, pronto, con certeza rompería.

Al darse la vuelta, dos enormes ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos al instante, como si hubieran sido atraídos por un magnetismo irrefrenable. Su corazón se aceleró al ver la indescifrable expresión de la elfa cuando, finalmente, los hechos calaron en su mente. Su rostro palideció y su boca se entornó, dejando ver parte de su rosada y húmeda lengua.

"Supongo que… ¿Decepcionada?"- logró decir al tiempo que intentaba, por todos los medios, controlar su absurdo nerviosismo.

Pero algo en él se rompió cuando el gesto final en esa cara confirmó que, tal como se temía, sus miedos se habían hecho realidad. Quiso decir algo más, para evitar la cadena de pensamientos que se estarían hilando dentro de la mente de la elfa, pero fue el silencio el que reinó en ese instante en que, la joven, transformó su desconcierto por el irremediable fuego de la decepción.

"¡Tú!"- la oyó decir con desprecio, y sintió su mundo venirse abajo.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.


	42. Revelación

**¡Hello!**

 **Esta vez he querido profundizar un poquito en el pasado de Lyna. Así podréis encontrar más significado a la obsesión de Lyna por la guerra contra el usurpador y por los héroes de antaño (especialmente por Loghain).**

 **Y aquí hay una frase de El Hobbit. Pista: la dice Gandalf.** **J** **a ver si la descubrís.**

 **¡Ah! Y CUIDADO: Escena explícita de sexo no consentido. ¡Aviso! Si alguien es susceptible a ello, obviad la última parte del capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Revelación"**

 _["La flecha sin el arco no cumple su función. Lo mismo pasa a la inversa, da'len. Recuérdalo siempre…"- apretó un poco su hombro y continuó su camino."]_

* * *

 _"Lyna, siéntate un momento. Quisiera que escucharas algo"- la voz de llen la distrajo y falló el tiro, perdiendo la perdiz que levantó el vuelo al segundo después._

 _"Maestro ¿cómo se supone que voy a ser la mejor arquera si me desconcentras?"- resopló Lyna mientras bajaba su arco y miraba a su maestro molesta._

 _"Todo a su tiempo, da'len"- el maestro golpeó suavemente el tronco donde estaba sentado para que ella se sentase junto a él._

 _Lyna obedeció a regañadientes. Le encantaba adentrarse al bosque para cazar, pero a veces su maestro se mostraba abstraído y distante y eso la desconcertaba. Hacía relativamente poco que había aceptado ser su aprendiz y no le conocía muy bien, pues era un hombre de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, todos en el clan, incluida Ashalle y Marethari, decían que era el mejor guerrero y arquero de todos._

 _Ilen la observó durante unos segundos hasta que se hubo acomodado en el tronco cerca de él, y continuó – "Hace más de treinta años, estas tierras estuvieron invadidas por una fuerza enemiga extranjera; los orlesianos"- dijo mirándola a los ojos._

 _"Los… ¿orlanos?"- preguntó extrañada._

 _"Orlesianos. La gente de la nación de Orlais"- corrigió Ilen._

 _"¿Y por qué? ¿Qué querían?"- parecía que su maestro quería contarle una historia, y eso a ella le encantaba, así que se alegró de haber detenido su entrenamiento para escucharle._

 _"Querían la fuerza de estas tierras. Querían dominar y controlar al pueblo de Ferelden; elfos, enanos, humanos, todos."- continuó._

 _"¿A nosotros también?"- ella sabía que había distintos tipos de elfos, y no todos eran iguales. Ellos eran el pueblo verdadero, los últimos Elvhenan, los custodios del saber de su raza y vagaban por naciones, sin pertenecer a una realmente._

 _"Todos, da'len. Pero no interrumpas. Sólo escucha y quizá así comprendas más lo que sucede a tu alrededor"- Ilen levantó una mano y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda. Ella sonrió, ansiosa, pero intentó no volver a intervenir._

 _"En ese momento, varios humanos, elfos y enanos se unieron para luchar contra esa fuerza enemiga hasta que, finalmente, salieron victoriosos."- suspiró – "Grandes batallas se gestaron durante años por estas tierras. Hombres, humanos de gran valor entre los que se encontraban un rey y un plebeyo, lideraron las batallas y, aunque en algunas fueron vencidos, en otras lograron prevalecer. Hombres y mujeres de honor y coraje intachable. Hombres de armaduras brillantes y ojos gélidos que lograron unir al pueblo de Ferelden contra el usurpador"- Ilen desvió su mirada hacia los árboles y respiró profundamente._

 _"¿Estuviste con los shems, maestro? ¿No te mataron?"- preguntó confundida Lyna._

 _Ilen soltó una débil carcajada – "Aquí estoy, da'len, así que no me han matado, no. Pero…"- suspiró – "los enemigos, que eran hombres también, casi lo logran"._

 _"¿Sí? ¿Cómo?"-_

 _"Si sigues interrumpiendo no podré terminar la historia, da'len."- la reprendió suavemente, aunque su rostro mostraba una media sonrisa que intentaba disimular con su ceño fruncido._

 _"Ir abelas, hahren… pero ¡Cuéntame más!"- Lyna se sonrojó. No sabía que su maestro había luchado junto a humanos y eso la excitaba de sobremanera, pues siempre había sentido curiosidad por ellos. Nunca había visto a uno, pero se los imaginaba grandes, fuertes, malvados… o eso es lo que los otros niños del clan le decían._

 _Ilen soltó una carcajada – "No tienes remedio, niña…"- volvió a darle dos palmaditas en la espalda y suspiró._

 _"Como decía… De todos esos hombres buenos que nos lideraron, había uno que destacaba por encima de todos. Su nombre; Loghain Mac Tir. Ese humano, ese… shem, como dices, era el mayor y más valiente guerrero que jamás habían visto mis ojos. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto!"- continuó emocionado-"Era enorme, con porte recio, imperturbable, y letal. Transmitía fuerza, valentía, nos llenaba de esperanza a todos, elfos, humanos y enanos... era una auténtica fuerza de la naturaleza. Sus ojos azul claro intenso, parecían penetrar en el alma de cada uno de nosotros, otorgándonos la inspiración necesaria para seguir adelante en la lucha por nuestra tierra. Era… era un auténtico guerrero, un buen hombre."_

 _"¡Parece que era un gigante, maestro!"- comentó emocionada._

 _Ilen sonrió – "Y así parecía en el campo de batalla, da'len. Era imparable, certero, no conocía el miedo ni el cansancio. Yo jamás habría creído que un humano pudiera ser tan fiero y honorable al mismo tiempo."_

 _"Seguro que no era más fuerte que tú, maestro"-_

 _"Oh, mucho más que yo, Lyna. Él era nuestro líder, nuestro general… y mi… amigo"- en esa palabra, su maestro agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre, pero continuó – "Él me salvó la vida tres veces. La primera fue cuando, al escaparme del nido de gusanos que era la elfería en Denerim, me encontró en el bosque, moribundo y me ofreció comida, cobijo y, más adelante, un propósito."_

 _"¿Elfería?"-_

 _"El sitio urbano donde están los elfos que no son como nosotros, los que llamáis 'orejas redondas'"- acotó con cierta molestia en su voz. Ella asintió._

 _"La siguiente vez fue en una emboscada preparada por los orlesianos en la que una lanza, enviada a su clavícula, casi acaba con él también."- hizo un gesto con el dedo en la zona en la que la lanza había caído sobre el shemlen._

 _"En esa contienda, una flecha me atravesó el abdomen, pero, gracias a que él logró apartarme del fuego cruzado y sacarme la flecha a tiempo, pude sobrevivir. Aunque… por culpa de eso, esa lanza casi le mata"- la mirada de Ilen se tornó brillante. Su rostro mostraba ternura, dolor y algo que ella no lograba identificar._

 _Todo lo que su maestro le contaba, ella lo memorizaba. Era la primera vez que le veía tan emocionado y vulnerable y ella no pudo evitar querer saber más -"¿Y la tercera vez?"- preguntó curiosa, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, impaciente._

 _"La tercera vez que salvó mi vida fue en Colina Oeste. Los enemigos habían cercado a uno de los nuestros y nuestro grupo tuvo que contraatacar. Sin embargo, él sabía que era una misión suicida así que me ordenó, en contra de mi voluntad, retirarme y volver a Gwaren cuanto antes. Buscar ayuda y preparar, para posibles ataques paralelos, a las pocas fuerzas que allí aguardaban"- desvió su mirada a Lyna y ella sonrió._

 _"Gwaren, Denerim, Colina Oeste… son ciudades shemlen, ¿verdad, maestro?"-_

 _"Sí, da'len. Ciudades y fortalezas muy grandes, como jamás has visto"-_

 _Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Y has estado en todas ellas?"-_

 _"Sí, aunque… después de todo aquello, decidí olvidarme de lo sucedido. Dejé los Elfos Nocturnos o, más bien, los cuatro que quedábamos, y decidí buscar mi propio lugar alejado de las miradas resentidas de los detractores… y… aquí estoy"- sus ojos mostraban tristeza y ella le compadeció. Parecía que, esa historia, era la razón por la que su maestro siempre se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos._

 _"¿Elfos… Nocturnos? ¿Estabais despiertos por la noche sólo?"- jamás había oído aquel nombre y ella pensaba que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre los elfos y sus costumbres._

 _"Oh, así era el nombre de nuestra unidad, 'Elfos Nocturnos'. Era un grupo liderado por Loghain y a disposición del Rey Maric. Éramos muy letales, casi infalibles…"- se levantó del tronco y cogió su arco en un rápido movimiento al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una flecha directa hacia un tronco donde reposaba una distraída ardilla. Lyna apenas pudo ver el movimiento y se sobresaltó, pero sonrió al ver a la ardilla corretear asustada por el ataque – "Has fallado…"_

 _Su maestro se dio la vuelta, sonriendo débilmente, y se apartó su blusa hacia un lado, mostrando su hombro y parte de un pectoral. A la altura de su clavícula, un ojo y una flecha negra decoraban la blanca piel de su maestro. Lyna se sorprendió._

 _"Este era nuestro símbolo, nuestro propósito; Banal'ras Assan. Esto era más que un simple tatuaje, era la unión de dos razas por un bien común. Era la primera vez, en muchísimos años, que los humanos y elfos confiábamos los unos en los otros. Era un símbolo de unión… un símbolo que, por desgracia, hoy no significa ya nada"- su mirada se apartó de Lyna y caminó hacia ella al tiempo que se tapaba de nuevo el hombro._

 _"Mi deseo, da'len, es convertirte en el espíritu que encarna aquella época… época donde la nobleza de los hombres no se medía por el oro o tierras, sino por las acciones." -_

 _"¿Yo?"- preguntó algo desconcertada – "Pero maestro… yo quiero ser la mejor cazadora y arquera que exista. Quiero matar a todos los que intenten hacernos daño"- Lyna se levantó, emocionada, y sujetó su arco, preparada y motivada para continuar con su práctica._

 _"Da'len… El verdadero valor, no es saber cuándo quitar una vida, sino cuándo perdonarla…"- la mano de su maestro se posó sobre su hombro y ella le miró, confusa – "Toda alma tiene su importancia en el ciclo de la vida, pero a veces, hay que tomar decisiones muy duras que pueden afectar el destino de todo lo que te rodea. Es por ello que debes utilizar tu corazón cuando actúes, pero jamás olvidando la razón. La flecha sin el arco no cumple su función. Lo mismo pasa a la inversa, da'len. Recuérdalo siempre…"- apretó un poco su hombro y continuó su camino._

 _Lyna le miró sin comprender completamente sus palabras, pero sabía que su maestro nunca dejaba una lección a medias. Justo cuando se dispuso a seguirle, recordó – "Maestro, ¿y la flecha que fallaste?"_

 _"¿Fallar?"- sonrió – "A veces, da'len, los cosas son más de lo que aparentan ser a simple vista."- dijo su maestro mientras la observaba con orgullo._

 _Ella se rascó la cabeza y le miró desconcertada, pero se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo a por la flecha. Al llegar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; allí, incrustada en el tronco y atravesada por la flecha, se hallaba el inerte cuerpo de una fina serpiente arbórea marrón. Y, así, tal como la vio, comprendió al instante. Arrancó la flecha del tronco, separando el cadáver de la punta de acero, y salió corriendo hasta su maestro, riendo, completamente emocionada y pletórica._

 _"Hahren, cuéntame más por favor… ¡Necesito saber más!" – dijo excitada –"¿Quién era ese rey? ¿Era guapo?"- preguntó, mientras caminaba al lado de su maestro al tiempo que inspeccionaba la flecha._

 _"Oh, da'len… cada historia tiene su momento."- su maestro le acarició la cabeza y continuaron caminando bosque adentro._

 _Y así pasaron los años. Su maestro alimentaba esa ansia por descubrir, por experimentar, por conocer y ella aprendía a paso veloz, se hacía más fuerte y certera, más astuta y ágil. Con cada historia, una lección. Con cada lección, una historia nueva y un mensaje. Lyna creció soñando con héroes a caballo que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar lo que hiciera falta por un bien mayor, a renunciar a cualquier deseo propio en pos de un propósito superior; ella creció amando ardientemente la figura de Maric y Loghain y lo que representaban; el valor, el deber, el sacrificio. Finalmente, ella crecería sintiendo que aquello sería siempre su llamada, su propósito de existencia, algo por lo que siempre seguir adelante, sin importar las consecuencias, y debía estar preparada._

 _… … … … … …_

Aquellos imposibles ojos azules se anclaron a su alma como dos grandes garfios desgarrando bruscamente su cordura.

"¡Tú!"- dijo con rabia manifiesta.

No tenía sentido alguno, era imposible ¿Él?

Su mente no podía asimilarlo. Escapaba a su comprensión. Tantos años ansiando un momento así, una oportunidad como ésta, y allí estaba él; con esa mirada tan profunda y gélida que tantas noches se había colado sin invitación en sus sueños para agitarla desde lo más profundo de su ser… sencillamente era imposible creer lo que presenciaba.

Su corazón se agitó con tanta fuerza cuando el Rey dijo su nombre que casi sintió que su mundo se volvía negro, etéreo. Los nervios de la jornada y días previos estaban sacudiendo su fuerza interna hasta puntos insospechados. El gran momento de conocer a su ídolo, su héroe, su amor platónico de la infancia, había llegado y… ¿Era él? No podía ser. Él no.

¡Creadores!, pensó mientras sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente una respuesta diferente, algo que le hiciese ver otra realidad, que le confirmase que era una broma de mal gusto… pero su búsqueda era en vano.

Maldijo a los dioses por ello. Toda su vida había girado en torno a un sueño recurrente: seguir su ejemplo, lo que él representaba para su pueblo. Ella quería ser un símbolo para el suyo también. Y, sin embargo, observándola con mirada glacial, pose indiferente y gesto de desprecio, se hallaba él, el 'Gran Loghain Mac Tir', el objeto de su inspiración, de su pasión y perseverancia, de sus sueños de niña, incluso el deseo secreto de su corazón infantil… y ella sólo pudo sentir rabia. ¿Rabia por qué? aún no lo sabía con certeza, pero se sentía terriblemente mal, traicionada, enfurecida.

"Valiente, fuerte, estoico, un gran hombre… un héroe"- recordaba las palabras de su maestro. Y la rabia creció como una hoguera siendo alimentada por abundante yesca seca. En ese instante, ella no veía tales cualidades en él, sólo veía a un humano lleno de rabia y desconfianza que destilaba desprecio por cualquier cosa que sus ojos alcanzasen a ver, un humano con debilidades de hombre, un humano con fallos y miedos… un humano con una mirada de imposibles ojos azules que atravesaba todos sus muros e invadía sus sueños casi cada noche; una maldita obsesión sin sentido que parecía debilitar su cordura y paciencia, volviéndola completamente falible e inestable y de cuyas garras sentía que no podía escapar.

Su mente, súbitamente, acudió al momento en su habitación – _su fuerte torso, sus cabellos negros cayendo en cascada por su rostro, la intensidad de su mirada, el olor de su piel, el calor_ – apretó los puños con rabia y se acercó a él furiosa, mientras le observaba de arriba a abajo con desprecio.

"Después de todo, yo tenía razón, _shem_. No le llegas al barro de sus botas…"- gruñó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Éste no era el Loghain que ella esperaba, con el que ella soñaba, éste era… él; El desconocido de irrepetibles ojos azules glaciales, el culpable de que ella fuera ahora una recluta de una orden de suicidas que parecían satisfechos con el lúgubre destino que les esperaba. Él era el causante de que ella fuera ahora tan desdichada… y eso no lo podría olvidar.

La expresión de Loghain cambió ligeramente y su mirada se tornó más triste, más abstraída, pero justo cuando Lyna iba a continuar, el rey interrumpió, confuso – "Ehm… creo que me he perdido ¿Acaso… os conocéis de antes?"- preguntó perplejo Cailan al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y alternaba su mirada entre ambos.

"Anoche, en vuestra tienda, ¿Os acordáis que os comenté que me detuvieron en Gwaren?"- el rey asintió rápidamente aunque algo contrariado por la pregunta y el exceso de información que la elfa proporcionaba al resto de los presentes.

"Pues bien… éste es el viejo que te mencioné… ¡Por él estoy aquí!"- dijo señalando con ira a Loghain. Éste abrió ligeramente los ojos y desvió su mirada al rey para verle con desprecio y desconfianza.

"Lyna… por favor, es suficiente"- la voz de Duncan resonó a su espalda.

"Y tú…"- dijo Lyna dándose la vuelta bruscamente en un rápido movimiento – "Tú, guarda… lo sabías todo este tiempo y ¡No me lo dijiste!"- gritó. Caminó hacia él amenazándole con un dedo, su cuerpo temblando de rabia, pero él sólo se limitó a sonreír y a observarla con aire victorioso.

Lyna gruñó - "Oh, no. No, no, no. Guárdate esa estúpida sonrisa, _shem_ … ¡ya he tenido bastante de vuestras manipulaciones!"- levantó una mano para frotarse las sienes, intentando controlar las ganas se desenvainar sus dagas e incrustarlas en el pecho de ese maldito guarda y compañía. Estaba siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba el controlar sus impulsos y ya notaba la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes sobre ella, juzgándola, criticándola, desafiándola. Lo detestaba.

"Duncan, recomiendo que mantengas controlados a tus… reclutas. No estamos aquí para escuchar necedades pueriles de adolescentes insatisfechas. Esto es serio"- la voz de Loghain la sobresaltó.

Un fuego indescriptible resurgió de su pecho con aquellas palabras. Se giró de nuevo y se volvió a acercar hasta él, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban los suyos, retándole, despreciándole – "Escucha bien, _shem_ , porque la próxima vez no serán palabras las que te golpeen en la cara"- gruñó mientras seguía acercándose a él peligrosamente- "Nadie es mi dueño, nadie me posee o poseerá, y mucho menos un humano. ¡Nadie! No soy uno de tus Elfos Nocturnos, ni tu sirviente o calienta camas, así que lo que tengas que decir, dímelo a mí ¿O es que ya no te atreves a mirar a los ojos a una elfa? Nos usaste y ¿ahora nos desprecias, _shem_?".

La rabia iba en aumento. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Él no había hecho nada que otro humano no hubiera hecho ya, ¿o sí? La había despreciado como lo solían hacer los de su raza, pero había algo más allí detrás de esos ojos gélidos. Algo que la incomodaba, que la alteraba. Apenas le conocía realmente, aunque sentía que le conocía desde siempre; es como si fuera un libro viejo que hubiera hojeado toda la vida, pero que, al pasar de nuevo sus páginas, descubriera cosas nuevas, cosas que movían la tierra bajo sus pies trastocando su mundo, sus pensamientos. En su vientre se alojaron infinidad de sensaciones, cada cual más dispar y contraria, estaba hecha un lío y no lo soportaba, no aguantaba la inestabilidad que, su sola presencia, ocasionaba en ella. Apretó los dientes y se mordió el labio al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban dolorosamente, haciendo crujir sus guanteletes de cuero.

Loghain abrió los ojos en sorpresa con aquellas palabras pero, al segundo después, curvó su expresión en una mueca de desagrado tal que hizo que ella se tensase un momento, insegura, alerta – "¡Por Andraste, elfa!… vuelve por dónde has venido y no te entrometas en cosas que no comprendes"- se acercó un poco más a ella, con evidente furia y desesperación en su expresión, y desvió su mirada hacia Duncan – "Guarda, prescindiré de esta recluta. Con esos dos, me vale"- dijo señalando a Daveth y Alistair.

Ella entornó los ojos con rabia - "¡Oh no! Eso sí que no…"

Lyna se acercó tanto a Loghain que su armadura rozó sutilmente la del general, sobresaltándole ligeramente – "Me lo debéis, Loghain"- dijo con desprecio – "Después de que, por acción vuestra, haya tenido que aceptar unirme a estos Guardas Grises, no pretenderéis que me quede aquí sentada sin hacer nada. Aunque tenga que pelear con vos y el mismísimo hijo de Maric, iré con vosotros al infierno si hace falta. No me quitaréis también esto, humano… ¡No me quitaréis nada más!"- gritó furiosa mientras se levantaba de puntillas y acercaba su cara a la del hombre.

Lyna respiraba agitadamente, su pecho rozaba levemente el peto del comandante y éste la observaba con intensidad, sin deshacer su mueca de disgusto, pero sus ojos parecían brillar con una fuerza extraña. Ella se estremeció, pero su rabia no mermó, siguió retándole con cada gesto y mirada. Quería demostrarle que ella no era cualquier cosa; ella era inevitable.

"¡Por el Hacedor, Duncan! Si todos los reclutas tienen esta energía, creo que la Ruina se terminará antes de lo esperado"- Cailan soltó una pequeña carcajada y se adelantó hacia Lyna. Le puso una mano en el hombro, suavemente, pero ella no se volteó a verle. Su mirada se hallaba bloqueada en la mirada de Loghain que la observaba de vuelta con rabia, desprecio y ese algo más que la agitaba por dentro de formas que no lograba comprender.

Al ver que ella no se movía, Cailan insistió - "Querida Lyna"- ofreció de nuevo mientras la apartaba de Loghain, suavemente – "Por supuesto que iréis con ellos y…"- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba de reojo a su comandante – "…descuidad. No sois la única a la que mira así"- sonrió dulcemente.

Lyna se alteró con esa idea ¿No era a la única a la que miraba así? ¿Eso qué quería decir? Se entristeció con el comentario y no supo por qué. Esa mirada, por encima de cualquier cosa, era lo que más odiaba… pero también lo que más deseaba desde que, por primera vez, se fijó en ella. No sabía explicarlo, pero era intenso y ardiente como nada, le quitaba el aliento y la tranquilidad, mermaba su sensatez y control. Era un catalizador para su locura y, eso, la enfurecía.

Respiró profundamente y se obligó a relajarse, intentando así controlar la inestabilidad de sus emociones. La furia ardía en su interior e, instintivamente, sus manos ansiaban recurrir a sus filos para acabar, de una vez por todas, con aquella perturbación que alteraba así su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos breves instantes en los que su mente logró serenarse lo suficiente como para controlar su ira, volteó su rostro hacia el rey y le miró a los ojos con intensidad - "Gracias, majestad. Por todo"- agachó la cabeza en una sutil reverencia y, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, se alejó de Loghain unos pasos. Necesitaba dejar de sentir su cercanía o no estaba segura de poder dominar sus impulsos.

La rabia seguía quemándola por dentro, su estómago se revolvía y su pecho ardía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, con demasiada insistencia y, por un momento, sintió ahogarse de nuevo. Volvió a respirar profundamente y cerró los ojos un breve instante para abrirlos, otra vez, al poco tiempo y así dirigir su atención, nuevamente, al comandante. Él la observaba con esa misma mirada; un atisbo de desprecio y ese algo más que la desesperaba.

"Bien. Si ya hemos acabado..."- intervino Loghain en tono formal en el instante en que ella clavó su mirada en él - "Presentaros a las puertas del bosque Korcari. Mis hombres deben estar ya listos para partir. Llevad vuestras armas y provisiones. Partiremos en breve"- y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con aire sombrío hacia los mapas, sin dirigir una palabra o mirada más a los presentes.

Lyna quería golpearle. Su actitud distaba de ser la que se espera de un hombre de su supuesta envergadura y clase. Estaba siendo un cretino absoluto y eso la enfurecía aún más. Apretó los puños de nuevo en un afán por seguir manteniendo el control.

Como si él sintiese la tensión crecer dentro de ella, Cailan continuó como si nada hubiera pasado - "Estupendo entonces ¡Que Andraste guíe vuestros pasos!"- dijo concluyendo la conversación. Acto seguido, el joven rey se acercó con sutileza a Lyna – "Buena suerte, querida Lyna. Espero que vuestros dioses os devuelvan sana y salva"- acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró – "Os espero ansioso para continuar con… nuestra conversación. No dejo de pensar en vos…"- se alejó de su rostro y levantó su mano para dejarle un cálido beso en su descubierta y fría palma.

Lyna se estremeció involuntariamente pero le sonrió con intencionada picardía. Su mirada se fijó en sus ojos un instante, para desviarse después hacia Loghain. Sus miradas se cruzaron inesperadamente, él observándola con recelo mientras simulaba observar unos documentos que se hallaban sobre la mesa, y ella aprovechó para acercarse al oído del rey sin apartar la mirada del comandante – "Si me extrañáis… haced de vuestra mano la mía y sentidme"- ronroneó Lyna mientras sonreía hacia Loghain – "Seguramente, yo os estaré acompañando en la distancia…".

Se asombró por la sinceridad y naturalidad con la que le habló al joven soberano, pero disfrutó enormemente el momento cuando vio al general reaccionar en la distancia. Los ojos del comandante, se abrieron de par en par cuando Lyna acercó sus labios a la mejilla del regente, depositando allí un delicado beso que duró más de lo prudente. El joven se estremeció y ella amplió su sonrisa aún más justo antes de separarse de él sin desviar la mirada de la de Loghain que la observaba incrédulo y enfurecido, con ambos puños colocados sobre los mapas en la gran mesa de madera.

"Eso haré, mi bella joven… Por el Hacedor que lo haré…"- murmuró traviesamente el Rey al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente de ella y carraspeaba, buscando de nuevo la serenidad que parecía haberse fugado de él unos momentos.

Dirigiendo una última mirada a Loghain, que la miraba con ojos penetrantes y coléricos, y luego al rey, cuya mirada contrastaba notablemente con la del anterior, Lyna se dio la media vuelta en un fluido movimiento y se marchó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros observándola atónitos.

Le costaba identificar por qué se hallaba, de repente, más animada, pero supuso que ver la reacción del comandante cuando ella se acercó al rey de esa forma tan poco apropiada, fue motivo suficiente para sentir que se estaba cobrando una especie de venganza, y eso siempre le hacía estar de buen humor. Sonrió más ampliamente por su hazaña y siguió caminando alegremente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Duncan hacer un pequeño gesto de disgusto, pero no le dijo nada. Sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras negaba sutilmente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Daveth"- dijo acercándose al joven recluta- "Espero que hayas traído calzoncillos de sobra, porque te harán falta para cuando te cagues en los pantalones."- soltó una risita y pasó de largo por su costado, sacándole un gruñido y algún insulto, pero continuó sonriente hasta llegar a Alistair que la observaba sorprendido. Su expresión como la de un niño que acaba de ver una gran y cálida hoguera; entre cauteloso y maravillado.

"Espero que tú seas más valiente que éste…"- dijo señalando a Daveth con el dedo pulgar – "Aunque, no te será complicado"- le sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro. El joven se tensó un instante, pero se relajó al segundo después cuando la miró a los ojos.

"¡Eh! ¡Y tú qué sabrás, elfa! ¡Ya estoy cansado de tus burlas!"- replicó molesto Daveth. Alistair sonrió y le devolvió la mirada a Lyna, pero no se atrevió a tocarla; parecía nervioso.

"Parece que… será entretenido viajar contigo… Lyna"- murmuró el joven Guarda. Lyna notó una pequeña sombra rosada cubrir sus mejillas y ella le sonrió de vuelta, aunque esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta y tímida. "Esa mirada otra vez"- pensó mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia Duncan para evitar ruborizarse más con el gesto del muchacho.

Duncan la observaba con una media sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, en pose victoriosa y con una expresión de satisfacción que la irritó ligeramente.

"Supongo que… me lo merecía, Guarda"- resopló Lyna resignada al tiempo que se acercaba al humano – "Pero no creas que estamos en paz"- la sonrisa de la elfa se torció en una mueca traviesa que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Duncan automáticamente.

Ella levantó una mano y la colocó en su hombro. Éste la miró con desconfianza – "Y Guarda, sé lo que estás pensando"- dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión por un gesto de ternura – "No te preocupes. Intentaré cumplir mis promesas."- se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, inquietándole un poco al sentirla tan cerca. Ella se mantuvo un poco más de tiempo cerca de él, hasta que se apartó finalmente con un suspiro. Después, le obsequió una pequeña caricia donde había dejado su cálido beso. El hombre se agitó brevemente, y carraspeó mientras descruzaba sus brazos, actuando algo incómodo. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa aunque sus ojos le ofrecían la misma inexplicable tristeza de siempre.

Alistair y Daveth se sobresaltaron con el gesto pero Lyna no prestó atención – "Que Mythal te proteja, Duncan. _Dareth Shiral_ "- y sin más, se alejó de la mesa de guerra, del rey y del comandante, que clavaba su mirada en su nuca como un espía en las sombras.

Sin mirar hacia atrás ni mediar ninguna palabra más, puso rumbo automáticamente a las puertas, dejando al resto de reclutas de pie, incrédulos. Su mente daba mil vueltas con lo sucedido, todo parecía sacado de un mal sueño, aunque inesperadamente delirante y secretamente excitante. No es que se sintiera especialmente emocionada por la revelación, pero gran parte de la rabia parecía haber remitido gracias al delicioso juego del gato y el ratón que parecía estar jugando con el comandante, sin él ser consciente. "¿Leyenda? Eres tan sólo un hombre, Loghain, un hombre con las emociones a flor de piel"- pensó mientras se ajustaba la trenza hacia atrás y posicionaba ambas manos en sus dagas. El camino real comenzaba ahora, y ni el hijo de Maric sería suficiente distracción para acabar con su determinación.

Segundos después de alejarse de la reunión, dos pares de pisadas la siguieron en absoluto silencio hasta que la acentuada voz de Daveth se escuchó, débilmente, a su espalda – "¿Tú has entendido algo de todo esto?"

"Algo. Creo…"- contestó inseguro Alistair. Lyna sonrió.

"Pregúntale"-

"No, pregúntale tú…"-

"¡No! Que tú le caes mejor"-

Soltó un suspiro - "Chicos, os estoy escuchando. Soy Elfa, ¿recordáis? Oigo, veo y me muevo mejor que vosotros"- Lyna amplió su sonrisa. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, su imprudencia le costaría tener que dar explicaciones y estos dos tenían pinta de querer saber más sobre lo sucedido. Pero ella no les concedería el gusto si podía jugar con ellos un poco más. Le estaba resultando muy fácil, considerando su poca experiencia con los _shemlen_ pero, a pesar de todo, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

"¡Maldición! nos ha oído… ¿Qué hacemos?"- preguntó nervioso Daveth.

"No sé… ya pregúntale ¿no? Tú empezaste"-

"¿Para que intente cortarme de nuevo los huevos con sus dagas? No, gracias… aún quedan muchas mujeres por satisfacer"-

"Pues entonces no la molestes más. Parece que intentas morir joven"-

Lyna no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sonora carcajada. La rabia e impotencia que sintió hace un momento, parecían haberse disipado por completo finalmente. Al parecer, este día iba a ser un cúmulo de emociones tan dispares que ya se sentía ansiosa por saber cómo iba a terminar – "Creadores… guiadme en este camino. Será un laaargo día"- suspiró y aceleró sus pasos, seguida por los jóvenes. Aún quedaba mucho trayecto por delante y ella no podía estar más emocionada con la expectativa.

* * *

Jamás pensó que la joven reaccionaría así. Él ya conocía algunos de sus arrebatos, pero pensaba que, delante de la figura del rey, ella lograría mostrar algo más de respeto.

Pero se equivocó. Y se equivocó por mucho.

No sólo su forma de comportarse crispó sus nervios y afectó su compostura, sino que, además, fue testigo de que el trato que el regente parecía dispensar a la elfa, era más que una simple e inocente cortesía, más aún considerando la forma en la que la joven había respondido. Ahí había sucedido algo. Podía olerlo, podía sentirlo. Entonces recordó.

"Cailan, ¿podemos hablar en privado?"- se acercó al rey llevándose una mano a las sienes para controlar el dolor de cabeza que le comenzaba a nacer de nuevo.

"Lo que tengáis que decirme, podéis decirlo delante de Duncan, Loghain. Es de confianza"- ofreció despreocupadamente el rey.

"Preferiría que fuera en privado, su majestad"- insistió.

"Pues me temo que tendrá que ser así, Loghain. Aún tengo cosas de qué hablar con Duncan así que-"

"Majestad, puedo retirarme y venir en otro momento, si lo deseáis"- interrumpió cortésmente el Guarda.

"¡Tonterías, Duncan! ¿Qué queréis, Loghain?"- se volteó para verle de frente.

Loghain suspiró resignado mientras fruncía el ceño con rabia – "Cómo gustéis"- caminó hacia él, con pasos firmes y pose amenazadora, y le miró fijamente a los ojos – "¿Qué os traéis con la elfa, Cailan? ¿Tan poco respetáis a mi hija como para avergonzarla con la primera joven que se os cruce por delante?"- gruñó con ira.

Las muestras de aprecio por parte de la elfa y del rey, eran más que evidentes. Algo había sucedido y sabía que era la razón por la cual el joven regente apareció la noche pasada con mordiscos y labios enrojecidos.

Cailan abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Cómo? ¿Acaso os habéis vuelto loco de repente, Loghain?"- exclamó incrédulo.

"Oh por favor, Cailan. Te conozco. Conocí a tu padre antes que a ti ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Demonios! Mi hija te espera en Denerim, preocupada por ti porque no ha tenido noticias de tu puño y letra en días, y tú aquí, divirtiéndote con cualquier… cualquier…"- buscaba la palabra sin intentar ofender – "…jovenzuela que te ofrezca sus atenciones"- él nunca se metía en la relación de su hija con el rey, pero esta vez no pudo controlarse. No sabía si le molestaba más el hecho de que Cailan tuviera una amante, o de que esa amante fuera Lyna. Esa duda le enfureció aún más.

Cailan se acercó a él, desafiante, y le señaló con rabia – "¿Y me lo decís vos? ¿El 'amigo fiel y sincero' de mi padre? ¡Ja! ¡Cómo osáis!"- la ira del joven iba en aumento, y Loghain pudo intuir el resentimiento que guardaban sus palabras. –"Lo que haga o deje de hacer con quien quiera, es asunto mío y sólo mío, Loghain, y eso incluye a la elfa y a tu hija. No os olvidéis de quién es el Rey aquí y a quién debéis respeto por encima de todo."- su mandíbula se contraía más y sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos de la misma forma que Maric solía hacerlo – "Y es la última vez que os aviso, comandante. Si no-"

"¿Qué haréis?"- interrumpió colérico Loghain- "¿Mandaréis a encarcelarme? ¿Ahorcarme? ¿O quizás a cortar mi cabeza y ponerla en una pica como hizo el usurpador cuando mató a vuestra abuela? ¿hm?"- Loghain sentía su sangre hervir con la actitud retadora del joven insensato que le observaba con la misma ira que él mismo dispensaba. La alusión a Rowan en esa pregunta retórica, le alteró notablemente los nervios y sentía que iba a enviar un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula del rey.

De repente, la voz de Duncan les sobresaltó – "Majestad, milord… por favor. Los soldados esperan… la misión es lo primero"- su tono suave, cordial, aunque con un filo de temor en ella.

Loghain apretó la mandíbula y suspiró al tiempo que controlaba su impulso de golpear al joven regente– "Tenéis razón, Guarda."- ofreció aún con rabia en su voz.

Se alejó del rey y cerró los ojos un instante buscando serenarse, para abrirlos al segundo después – "Disculpadme… su majestad. Como bien decís, no es asunto mío"- hizo una pequeña reverencia pero antes de apartarse del todo, ofreció – "Sin embargo, si tenéis a bien enviar alguna misiva a palacio, os estaría agradecido"

El rey le observó con desagrado mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho pero asintió sin ofrecer nada más.

Él le miró por última vez – "Os lo agradezco"- dijo formalmente - "Me marcho, pues, inmediatamente. A mi regreso, ajustaremos los planes para la batalla"- se acercó a la mesa de guerra, enrolló los mapas que había sobre ella y, sin mirar hacia los presentes, se alejó de ellos.

"Duncan. Su majestad"- hizo una reverencia a ambos, y se marchó dando grandes zancadas hasta su tienda.

La rabia seguía hirviendo en su interior. La elfa había sacudido su mundo en apenas unos días justo en un momento en el que necesitaba más serenidad que nunca. Estaba siendo una dura lucha interna el controlar su mal genio, sus migrañas y sus impulsos, sobre todo, cuando la joven dalishana se encontraba tan cerca. Nunca antes creyó experimentar tal ira, impotencia y deseo. Era una mezcla de sensaciones que le transportaban de nuevo a su adolescencia, cuando aún se hallaba en la etapa de descubrimiento de su propio cuerpo y emociones. Ni siquiera con Rowan había sentido tal cúmulo de sensaciones. Era todo tan volátil, tan intenso, que le costaba pensar, dormir, comer… estaba siendo todo demasiado profundo y, ahora, la situación se había complicado; Cailan había estado con la elfa y eso le irritaba hasta tal punto que casi pierde la compostura. No sólo le ofendía que él hubiera tomado una amante, desgraciando así el nombre de su hija, sino que, además, esa amante era la dichosa joven elfa que tantas noches se había colado en sus sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas de las que no deseaba despertar por alguna extraña razón.

"Hacedor… estoy muy viejo para esto"- murmuró mientras se frotaba la frente, preocupado. Necesitaba serenarse pues debía partir cuanto antes y varias vidas dependían de él.

"Mi señor"- la nasal voz de Howe se hizo presente justo antes de entrar en su tienda.

Él se volteó, soltando un pequeño suspiro – "Howe, ahora no. Marcho inmediatamente"

"Milord, eso supuse pero…"- Howe le miró curioso – "Quería informaros de que, me temo, que vuestra dulce visita de anoche está con vuestros soldados en este instante. Si queréis, puedo ocuparme de ella, mi señor"- la lengua de Howe acudió a su labio inferior y Loghain frunció el ceño.

Después, levantó la mirada y la desvió hacia donde esperaban gran parte de sus hombres. Al fondo, cerca de un pequeño grupo de soldados, se hallaba la joven elfa conversando junto a sus compañeros, mientras que varios de los jóvenes allí presentes la observaban con demasiado interés.

"Es… una recluta de los Guardas Grises, Howe. Dejadla en paz."- ofreció molesto – "¿Eso era todo?"- gruñó mirando de nuevo a Howe. Él le observaba con una media sonrisa que, de alguna forma, le resultaba desagradable.

"No milord, sólo… quería avisaros de ello por si no estuvierais al tanto de su paradero, pero veo que… sabéis más que yo"- dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

Loghain entornó los ojos y resopló disgustado – "Agradezco vuestra tan oportuna preocupación, pero dedicaros a hacer lo que os ordené"- dijo bruscamente – "Y Howe…"

"¿Sí, milord…?"

"Alejaos del Cousland. Es el último aviso"- Loghain se dio la vuelta y entró en su tienda, cerrando la cortina al pasar.

Esa misma mañana Robert, su guardaespaldas, le había dejado una nota sobre su escritorio en la que mencionaba la localización de algunos agentes de Howe merodeando la enfermería donde se encontraba el convaleciente Fergus Cousland. Loghain quería tener bien vigilado a Howe y sus hombres, tanto en el campamento como fuera de él, así que había encomendado esta tarea a Robert y a sus agentes de confianza. No se fiaba del arl y tenía sus razones de peso.

Suspiró de cansancio y recogió sus pertenencias para iniciar la marcha. El día comenzaba con un nuevo reto y debía concentrarse en cumplirlo. Todo Ferelden dependía de ello y él no iba a fallarle.

* * *

Cailan levantó una mano y se la pasó por el cabello al tiempo que suspiró – "Uj, Duncan, perdonad el arrebato del Comandante. Como bien sabéis, es un hombre difícil"- se acercó a la mesa y Duncan le siguió en silencio.

"No os preocupéis, su majestad. Lo comprendo."- dijo con cautela. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por saber qué más había sucedido entre él y Lyna. Por la cercanía con la que la había tratado, parecía que el comandante tenía razón. Y eso le carcomía las entrañas.

"Sin embargo, majestad, ¿me permitís haceros una pregunta?"- se apresuró a continuar, mientras alojaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

El rey se giró a verle y levantó una ceja – "Claro"

Respiró profundamente – "¿Son ciertas las sospechas del comandante?"- su tono sumiso aunque sus ojos miraban de lleno los del joven regente.

El rey se tensó un instante y desvió su mirada a la mesa – "Duncan, comprendo que es vuestra recluta pero eso no es de vuestra incumbencia"- dijo de mala gana al tiempo que retorcía su boca en un gesto de desagrado.

"Su majestad, cualquier cosa que pueda poner riesgo de alguna forma la misión e incluso la batalla, debe ser motivo de mi interés."- insistió, esta vez en un tono que no admitía réplica.

El joven rey se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño – "Duncan, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que queréis saber? ¿hm? ¿Si yací con vuestra recluta?"- se acercó a él y le miró fijamente a los ojos en una pose desafiante.

Duncan tragó saliva y contestó sereno – "Sí"

Cailan abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño – "Pues no. Pero es mi absoluta intención, Duncan. No os debo mentir. Me gusta y… mucho"- suspiró el rey mientras se alejaba nuevamente de él – "Esa elfa… esa recluta vuestra, tiene algo… algo que no sabría definir."- se pasó de nuevo una mano por su cabello y, por un breve instante, Duncan vio el rostro de Maric reflejado en él – "¿Creéis… creéis que, cuando esto termine, ella quizá acepte…?"

"No. Ella tendrá su obligación para con los Guardas Grises"- ofreció enseguida Duncan. La alusión a algo más, le enfadó y no pudo ocultarlo. El rey le miró curioso.

"Pero ella no es aún una Guarda Gris, ¿o me equivoco?"- Cailan se acercó a él pensativo, mientras que sus ojos destellaban pequeños brillos de esperanza.

"Así es, pero lo será."- Duncan comenzaba a perder la paciencia. El atrevimiento del regente despertó los celos y rabia que tanto le costó controlar la noche anterior.

"Aunque… se quedará en Ferelden ¿cierto?"- el rey se rascaba la barbilla mientras le miraba pensativo y Duncan no podía salir de su asombro. Al parecer, Lyna también había calado hondo en los pensamientos del rey, situación que sólo podía suponer una cosa: problemas.

"En principio, sí. ¿Qué es lo que queréis decirme, majestad?"- Duncan levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Comenzaba a perder los nervios e intentaba por todos los medios controlar su reacción.

"Todo a su tiempo pero, si lo que queréis es que deje de conocer a vuestra recluta, me temo que no puedo complaceros."- el rey le observó con detenimiento. Su rostro era una máscara de seriedad que parecía gritar certeza, determinación.

Duncan juntó las cejas con rabia y le miró directamente a los ojos mientras daba un paso al frente – "Majestad, podéis tener a quién queráis del reino, elfas incluso más bellas. ¿Por qué ella?"-

"¿La habéis visto acaso?"- dijo Cailan incrédulo.

Duncan abrió los ojos en sorpresa y le miró estupefacto. El rey sonrió – "Imagino que eso es un sí, ¿eh? Por vuestra cara, diría que hay algo más que os preocupa, Duncan, ¿no es así?"- el rey se acercó un poco más a él y le miró con astucia.

Duncan carraspeó y desvió su mirada de la del joven rey que escudriñaba su rostro- "Ha sufrido mucho, su majestad. Sólo deseo su bien"- respondió en tono débil. Ni él mismo fue capaz de creérselo.

Cailan soltó una pequeña carcajada y le colocó una mano en el hombro – "No os preocupéis, Duncan. No le haré daño a menos que sea ella quien me lo pida"- su media sonrisa pícara dejó cristalina la intencionalidad de su frase y la expresión de Duncan cambió por completo. Sus puños se cerraron en respuesta y respondió bruscamente – "No sería sensato, majestad. Están la reina, el comandante, el reino… además, ella puede llegar a ser inestable, peligrosa"- 'Más para ella misma que para vos', le faltó por decir, pero se controló. No quería dar excesiva muestra de su implicación con Lyna aunque, al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Oh, no os preocupéis. La clase de… 'peligro' que ofrece, es de mi agrado. Además, confío en que ella y yo logremos llegar a un entendimiento. Parece una chica lista, y… al parecer, ser hijo de Maric tiene sus ventajas con la joven"- volvió a soltar una carcajada y le sonrió efusivamente – "Así que descuidad, Duncan. Ella estará en buenas manos"- deslizó de nuevo su mano por sus cabellos, apartándose así algunos mechones dorados que caían sobre su rostro.

Duncan soltó un resoplido de disgusto y levantó su mano para frotarse la sien – "Si así… lo deseáis, majestad."- dijo finalmente resignado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de la rabia. Quería pegarle, quería gritarle, pero eso no haría más que complicar las cosas, así que sólo se mantuvo lo más sereno posible delante de él, observándole.

"¡Pues asunto zanjado!"- dijo jovialmente el rey– "Descansad unas horas y acudid a mi tienda al mediodía para concluir la estrategia para la contienda"- sonrió – "¡Qué gran batalla nos espera, Duncan! ¡Estoy ansioso por ver la reacción de los Chevaliers al advertir nuestro ejército!"- dijo inesperadamente.

Duncan se quedó estupefacto. – "¿Disculpad, majestad? ¿Chevaliers?"- preguntó sorprendido. Tan sólo esperaba haber oído mal.

"Sí, Duncan. Los Guardas Grises de Orlais están al corriente y acudirán a nuestra llamada junto con un contingente de chevaliers para ayudarnos en la batalla"- el rey le observó con detenimiento sin borrar la expresión de satisfacción de su rostro.

Duncan frunció el ceño – "Majestad, ¿el comandante está en conocimiento de este hecho?"- por la reacción del rey, supo que Loghain no estaba al tanto y eso le alarmó.

Era por todos conocido que, Loghain Mac Tir, aborrecía cualquier cuestión que tuviera que ver con Orlais. Daba igual si ello beneficiaba a Ferelden en algún aspecto; él sencillamente se oponía fervientemente a mantener cualquier relación con Orlais que no fuera, estrictamente, necesaria. Duncan sabía que, gran parte de su animadversión hacia su persona, era debido, principalmente, a su educación orlesiana y, a pesar de que le resultaba molesto, comprendía muy bien su desconfianza pues ni él mismo confiaba en ellos.

"A su llegada, se lo notificaré. Mientras tanto, es mejor que no tenga más preocupaciones en mente. Después de todo, no es un zagal y le espera una larga y complicada jornada"- el rey apartó su mirada de él mientras avanzaba hacia la salida – "Confío en que sabréis guardar el secreto hasta entonces, Duncan"- ofreció finalmente mientras se alejaba de él – "Os espero pues en mi tienda"- y se retiró finalmente hasta desaparecer de su visión.

Duncan se quedó un instante observándole caminar hasta su tienda. El rey parecía absolutamente confiado, seguro de sí mismo, pero él no lo veía claro. Sabía que Loghain no estaría contento y eso siempre resultaba peligroso.

Entonces recordó la misión, y salió corriendo. Aún debía hacer algo más antes de que Lyna partiera.

* * *

Al llegar al punto de reunión, varios de los soldados de alrededor se voltearon para observarla con recelo. Algunos cambiaron su expresión por una más carnal y ella, de repente, se sintió como si fuera ganado. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantas miradas inesperadas de _shemlen_ que parecían hambrientos y sedientos de todo cuando la veían; era desconcertante y molesto. Frunció el ceño sin apartar su mirada de los que la escudriñaban con lascivia.

Varios ojos la observaban de arriba a abajo, y algunos incluso hicieron algún gesto obsceno con la mano en su ingle. Ella se mantuvo serena hasta que una voz la sobresaltó.

"Y… ¿Es verdad que los elfos ven en la oscuridad?"- la voz del joven Guarda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Sí"- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarle de frente- "No vemos perfectamente, pero podemos recorrer el bosque entero en penumbra y ser testigos incluso del movimiento de una mota de polvo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, _shem_?"- le observó curiosa. El joven levantó una mano y se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

"S-solo tenía curiosidad por saber si era verdad lo que se dice de vosotros"- ofreció inocentemente.

"Oh, ¿Y qué más se dice de nosotros, _shem_?"- Lyna se acercó a él, y le miró fijamente. No le gustaba que la juzgaran en base a rumores, muchas veces, sin fundamento.

"Muchas cosas, elfita"- se apresuró a decir Daveth mientras se acercaba a ella – "Se dice que vuestra piel huele a flores, que vuestro cabello crece sin límites y que, por el contrario, no os crece más pelo que el que tenéis en la cabeza. También se dice que os movéis en la cama como gatitas en celo. Y es verdad. Yo he podido comprobarlo con alguna que otra elfa, aunque no tan bella como tú, he de decir…"- el joven se acercó más a ella y la miró con picardía.

"¡Daveth!"- exclamó Alistair – "Lyna, no le hagas caso"- continuó mirándola avergonzado. Un suave rubor rosado subió a sus mejillas al tiempo que sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de Lyna. De repente, se sintió más incómoda con ese gesto que con las sandeces que decía el recluta, pero decidió contestarle en vez de distraerse con la intensa mirada del joven guarda.

"Bueno… tendrías que acercarte un poco más para comprobar si mi piel huele a flores o no y, mucho más, para ver si me muevo como una gatita…"- Lyna se acercó a Daveth, sin apartar las manos de sus dagas.

Por un instante, el humano respondió con interés, hasta que observó a la elfa caminar hacia él con las manos en las empuñaduras de sus hojas – "Eh, ¡No! ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te acerques más!"

"Oh, _shem_ , pero ¿cómo vas a comprobar todo eso si no me acerco a ti?"- la voz de Lyna seductora, pero su mirada le acechaba como una fiera salvaje. Tenía ganas de darle una lección por su atrevimiento, cosa que, además, la divertía.

"¡No! ¡De verdad! ¡No hace falta! ¡No t-te a-acerques, po-por favor!"- tartamudeó el joven mientras daba varios pasos atrás.

Lyna se detuvo justo antes de llegar hasta él y comenzó a reír – "Ay _shem_ … qué bien me lo voy a pasar contigo"- Alistair se unió a su carcajada y algunos soldados la miraron de nuevo con curiosidad.

El joven recluta contorsionó la cara en un gesto de disgusto y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho – "Sí, ja-ja, muy gracioso…"- gruñó mientras miraba enfadado a Lyna.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se giró hacia Alistair que observaba divertido a Daveth – "Si te asusta una elfa, creo que como guarda gris no serás muy prolífico, Daveth"- río de nuevo el joven.

Lyna frunció el ceño – "Ah… ¿Es que acaso tú no me temes, Guarda?"- se acercó al joven y clavó su mirada en sus pupilas.

El guarda se sobresaltó y tragó saliva, nervioso - "E-ehm, sí… digo, no, es decir… te respeto"- ofreció tartamudeando y mirándola con cautela. Parecía no saber qué decir.

"Hm… ¿Respeto? No me conoces, _shem_ … ¿por qué habrías de respetarme?"- levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. El respeto era algo duradero, un sentimiento producto de las experiencias compartidas, no era algo que se sintiera al instante, a menos que fuera por algún tipo de personaje popular digno de él. Ella prefería el miedo; es más automático, más controlable, más real.

"Yo… este… creo que-"-

"Lyna, aquí estás"- la voz de Duncan les interrumpió.

Lyna se giró sorprendida – "Guarda, otra vez tú. ¿Has venido a darme un último beso?"- una media sonrisa traviesa cubrió su rostro y Duncan se tensó visiblemente por la broma. Daveth y Alistair la miraron incrédulos mientras alternaban la mirada entre ella y Duncan.

El Guarda suspiró resignado – "Aunque pocas cosas me gustarían más…"- dijo reflejando la misma sonrisa que ella – "me temo que no".

Lyna se sorprendió por la respuesta y soltó una pequeña y relajada risita. Aunque aún sentía cierto rencor hacia él por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre el comandante, sabía que era parte del juego que, hacía días, llevaban entre manos. No es que ella se hubiera portado especialmente bien con él, así que no podía culparle.

"¿Puedo… hablar un momento contigo antes de que partáis?"- continuó el humano.

"Claro, ¿Para qué soy buena?"- Lyna se acercó a él despreocupadamente, mientras dejaba a los dos jóvenes humanos boquiabiertos.

Ambos se apartaron un poco del grupo y Duncan se apresuró a continuar – "Ten. Toma"- de su zurrón extrajo un pequeño paquete envuelto en una tela y se la extendió a Lyna.

"¿Para… mí?"- dijo confusa mientras lo sujetaba.

"En realidad, ya es tuyo. Sólo… sólo lo he recuperado para ti"- Duncan sonrió. Sus ojos la miraban con ternura, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lyna abrió el paquete delicadamente, hasta que varias piezas blancas la sorprendieron – "¡El collar! Pero… ¿cómo?"- preguntó atónita mientras inspeccionaba la pieza observando la blancura y brillo de cada diente.

"Lo recuperé después de tu pelea con el joven bandido en el callejón. Suponía que significaba algo para ti, así que lo recogí y lo limpié. Mi intención era habértelo dado antes pero creo que ahora es el momento justo para ello."- ofreció con ternura.

Lyna observó el collar un rato más hasta que se lo puso alrededor del cuello de nuevo. Los blancos dientes contrastaban con el collar que le había regalado Fenarel en Gwaren, resaltando notablemente por encima de su armadura. Sentir de nuevo esas piezas frías e inertes del cuerpo de un ser tan despreciable, la llenó inesperadamente de energía, de invulnerabilidad. Le hacía sentirse infalible, resistente e inmisericorde; y eso la fortalecía.

"No sé cómo agradecértelo"- dijo emocionada – "Pensaba… pensaba que lo detestaba, que sólo era un recordatorio de lo débil que fui pero… estaba equivocada; ahora lo entiendo. _Ma serannas_ , Duncan"- sonrió y se acercó a él para depositar en su mejilla un delicado beso.

Notó al guarda tensarse un poco pero él sólo sonrió – "A veces, es necesario desprenderse de aquello que se posee para darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba."- su grave voz salía suavemente de sus labios. Ella asintió, conmovida, comprendiendo la profundidad y realismo de sus palabras. Así lo sentía también, así lo creía ahora.

"Ahora, ve. Tened cuidado y…"- dijo con suavidad – "Vuelve sana y salva, Lyna…"- su mirada dulce, comprensiva. Una pequeña chispa iluminó sus ojos y ella sonrió.

Lyna le miró a los ojos con dulzura y asintió – "Cuida de Tamlen por mí. Y… que los dioses os protejan"- y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, sin decir una palabra más.

El gesto y palabras del guarda la habían emocionado. Pensaba que ese cruel y sádico abalorio se había perdido con la pelea. No lo echaba de menos. Apenas se acordaba de él pero, cuando se lo entregó, todo el peso de sus actos y de sus vivencias recaían de nuevo en su consciencia, colmándola de seguridad, de una sensación que le hacía comprender que, todo lo que le sucediera, saldría al final en beneficio de ella. De repente, ver esas piezas humanas sobre su cuerpo, le hacían confirmar que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre sobreviviría, siempre seguiría adelante. No sabía cuánto necesitaba esto hasta ahora, ni sabía cuánto significaba para ella hasta que volvió a poseerlo. El recuerdo que le traía tal pieza, era intenso, duro y complejo. Ahora sabía que no era debilidad lo que sintió, sino todo lo contrario. Levantó una mano y acarició lo que ya consideraba un amuleto, un recordatorio de su resiliencia.

"¡Vaya! Tú y el viejo os lleváis demasiado bien. Me parece que, más que su recluta, te ve como una buena hembra con la que saciar sus necesidades"- Daveth soltó una carcajada y Alistair se sobresaltó con sus palabras.

Lyna no pudo aguantar más las tonterías del humano y se abalanzó sobre él, sujetándole por los testículos con una mano mientras la otra le tiraba del cabello hacia atrás, obligándole a torcer su cuello en una dolorosa pose.

"Pero qué… ¡AH!"- gruñó el humano mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, desconcertado. Varios de los soldados se giraron hacia ellos y muchos rieron con la escena.

"Cuida tus palabras, _shem_ , si quieres conservar esto"- apretó su entrepierna y él gimió de dolor.

"No, po-por favor"- suplicó el joven, indefenso.

Lyna notaba su rabia volver de nuevo a su vientre por las crueles e insolentes palabras del humano, pero el rostro de dolor del joven la trajo de vuelta del punto de no retorno – "Considera esto el último aviso, _shem_."- le soltó súbitamente, haciendo que el humano se cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras que, con las dos manos, se sujetaba el miembro herido.

Alistair se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Lyna, y ella aprovechó para girarse hacia él, abandonando la postura agresiva que tenía hacia el joven recluta - "¿Y ahora? ¿Me sigues respetando, guarda?"- resopló disgustada. Estaba comenzando a estar cansada de tanto _shemlen_ y apenas había comenzado el día.

El joven guarda no se inmutó, simplemente tragó saliva y desvió su mirada de ella. Al ver su cobarde reacción, Lyna decidió, de repente, que estaba harta de esperar y se abrió paso entre los soldados que la miraron molestos mientras ella dispensaba codazos y empujones sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Varios de aquellos hombres la insultaron e incluso algunos se acercaron amenazantes hacia ella, pero Lyna simplemente los ignoraba. Sólo quería que el día terminase cuanto antes. Un día que estaba teniendo demasiados picos emocionales y que estaba poniendo a prueba su control.

Después de atravesar la infantería y caballería, llegó, finalmente, hasta las puertas que esperaban a ser abiertas para permitir el paso del batallón que se aglomeraba impaciente. Los grandes portones de madera estaban custodiados por varios guardias que vigilaban impasibles sus alrededores.

Lyna logró avanzar hasta uno de ellos, el más grande, y dijo con hastío – " _Shem_ , ¿Cuándo nos dejarás pasar de una vez? No tenemos todo el día"

El guardia bajó la mirada y la observó con desagrado – "Atrás, elfa. Este no es lugar para una orejas puntiagudas como tú. Vuelve al servicio o al lupanar al que perteneces, coneja. ¡Atrás, he dicho!"- y la empujó con asco, mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo con repulsa.

La expresión de absoluto desprecio del humano, sus punzantes palabras y el inesperado empujón, volvieron a alterarla hasta límites que hacían complicado el ya escaso control que poseía de sí misma. La furia del fuego de su interior se apoderó de ella velozmente.

De repente, sin saber cómo se rompió su dominio sobre sus impulsos, se vio a sí misma empuñando una daga cuya punta se clavaba peligrosamente en la garganta del guardia que la miraba aterrorizado. Lyna vio, por el rabillo del ojo, varios guardias apuntar sus espadas hacia ella y un murmullo comenzó a crecer, sin ella apenas ser consciente de cómo había sucedido, inesperadamente, todo esto.

Algo en su cuerpo la hizo reaccionar temerariamente, irracionalmente. No sabía si era su limitada paciencia o el cúmulo de experiencias que habían estado mermando su control esta jornada y días pasados. Pero su cuerpo no sentía ni una pizca de temor o remordimiento; simplemente reaccionaba ante una amenaza de la mejor forma que sabía: con violencia y sin miedo.

Pero no salió como esperaba. Sus alrededores se plagaron, de repente, de soldados que amenazaban con atravesar su torso y cráneo de un momento a otro, con alguna de las innumerables espadas que brillaban a pocos pasos de su delicado cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguno de sus compañeros acudía en su ayuda pero sólo vio hombres a caballo, soldados con brillante armadura, y miradas llenas de rabia, excepto la del guardia, que parecía estar a punto de mearse en los pantalones.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"- unos pasos pesados a trote y una voz grave la sobresaltaron, apretando más la punta de su daga en la garganta del guardia que soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Lyna desvió lentamente su mirada hacia la voz que parecía estar más cerca de lo esperado y sus ojos se abrieron más en sorpresa al observar, atónita, la enorme y recia figura que se alzaba en aquel corcel de increíbles ojos claros. Sobre aquella oscura montura de crines y cola blanca, se hallaba Loghain, mirándola fijamente mientras, en su rostro, las pequeñas y sutiles arrugas de su piel se acentuaban con la expresión de sorpresa al verla.

"Recluta"- gruñó con voz seca mientras levantaba una mano y ordenaba a sus hombres envainar las espadas. Todos obedecieron al unísono con un simple movimiento de la muñeca del comandante, y ella no pudo más que admirar el control que parecía tener él sobre esas pobres y débiles criaturas.

"¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?"- continuó irritado mientras ella le observaba con incredulidad y una chispa de admiración.

No sabía por qué, de repente, se sentía así pero, verle ahí, sobre tan hermoso y fuerte corcel, con su armadura pulida y brillante contrastando con los oscuros cabellos de su testa y la gélida e intensa mirada azul, le hizo recordar sus sueños de niña. Así era como se lo imaginaba, sólo que los ojos le ofrecían brillos muy diferentes, brillos con promesas de cálidos encuentros, y no la frialdad que parecía dispensar ahora con tanta facilidad sobre ella.

"Defenderme. Eso es lo que hago"- contestó mientras apartaba la daga rápidamente del cuello del guardia.

El guardia, al sentir que Lyna retiraba su arma, se abalanzó sobre ella, sorprendiéndola, mientras luchaba por quitarle ambas dagas.

"¡Deteneos, soldado!"- vociferó Loghain mientras arreaba a su caballo y se acercaba a ellos, al tiempo que estos forcejeaban.

"Mi señor, esta coneja-"-

"He dicho que la soltéis, soldado"- repitió el comandante mientras su corcel relinchaba inquieto.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia el rocín que se movía irritado, pataleando y soltando vapor por el hocico. La hermosa montura oscura, parecía mirarla con intranquilidad y excitación. Parecía sentir la incomodidad de su amo y se compadeció de él.

Viendo el nerviosismo de la espléndida bestia, Lyna no quiso perder más tiempo y golpeó la entrepierna del guardia, obligándole a doblarse por el torso y soltar sus dagas que ella sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que la desarmara. Acto seguido y en un veloz movimiento, le pegó una sola patada en las caderas, que hizo que el humano se cayese de culo al suelo al instante, haciendo que su armadura chocase con algunas rocas que se hallaban esparcidas irregularmente por el sucio terreno.

Aprovechando el espacio de sorpresa de su reacción, se acercó con rapidez hasta la hermosa bestia que se alteró ligeramente con su llegada. Lyna no prestó atención a nada más, sólo a la mirada del joven corcel que la observaba con cautela y curiosidad. Sus ojos profundos, intensos.

Lyna levantó una mano y un brillo inesperado centelleó cerca de su rostro. Sus ojos se desviaron lentamente hacia el resplandor y fue entonces cuando observó la punta de una gran espada rondar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. La expresión de rabia y desconfianza del comandante la sobresaltó pero ella sólo se atrevió a sonreír; él no lo entendía.

Sin hacer caso del filo que la amenazaba, bajó su mano hasta el rostro del caballo, aún con la mirada sobre la de Loghain cuyos ojos la observaban con sorpresa. Al ver su expresión de confusión, ella amplió aún más su sonrisa al sentir nuevamente la inquietud del propio animal y su amo. Sin embargo, Lyna no se apartó. Acercó todavía más su mano y su rostro hacia el corcel y susurró suavemente, sin llegar a acariciar aún al animal – " _Ir abelas, da'len. Dirth ma, da'elgar. Ir isala mala enaste, ma da'Inan ¿Ne las ma?_ "- dijo lentamente con dulzura.

El caballo coceo súbitamente el terreno con su casco y un suave relincho iluminó la sonrisa de Lyna. Desvió su mirada del comandante hasta los ojos claros del caballo y su mano, suavemente, terminó de posarse en los enormes y fuertes carrillos del corcel.

Al sentir su tacto, el joven rocín entornó los ojos y su pose inquieta y agresiva, dio paso a una actitud de rendición y confianza absoluta – " _Ma serannas, da'elgar. Ir mirthadra_ "- ofreció finalmente Lyna mientras acariciaba una y otra vez el rostro del hermoso animal.

De repente, un movimiento extraño por el rabillo del ojo la sobresaltó.

Sin esperárselo, el guardia volvía a intentar abalanzarse sobre ella con pétrea rabia dibujada en su descuidado y sucio rostro. Pero, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el corcel se adelantó unos pasos y golpeó con su cabeza al soldado que volvía a caer al suelo entre gruñidos de dolor.

Lyna soltó una carcajada – " _Ma serannas, mir shemelgar_ "- exclamó, al tiempo que le acariciaba nuevamente el carrillo. El corcel relinchó de nuevo, satisfecho.

"¡Por el Hacedor, Magnus!"- el comandante tiró de las riendas y obligó a su montura guardar la posición, ante la atenta y atónita mirada de varios de sus subalternos que miraban la escena sin comprender nada.

"No le gusta que le hagas eso, _shem_."- ofreció molesta Lyna mientras desviaba de nuevo su mirada hacia el comandante.

"Tampoco me gusta tenerte aquí y aquí estás, recluta. Así que más os vale acatar órdenes, guardar disciplina y volver a vuestra posición"- gruñó enfurecido mientras halaba de las riendas de su caballo, obligándole a erguirse y a apartarse de ella.

Lyna frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. A su alrededor, varios soldados se habían aglomerado observando la escena, aunque muchos otros parecían no prestar atención. El guardia herido se había levantado y se frotaba el trasero mientras le dirigía una colérica mirada.

"Ahora, a tu puesto, recluta. A menos que prefiráis quedaros en el campamento."- ordenó a voz en grito mientras hacía avanzar a su caballo por toda la fila principal de soldados, rompiendo así el contacto visual con ella.

Lyna observó al comandante trotar enérgicamente sobre aquel hermoso corcel y algo en su vientre se agitó. El cabello negro ondeando al viento, la pose fuerte y estoica de su figura, desataban nuevamente las ilusiones y sueños infantiles que creía haber olvidado justo en el momento en que supo quién era. Pero no. Parecía que, aún dentro de su alma, esa chispa de la juventud e inocencia, guardaba intactos sus anhelos más secretos.

La voz del comandante llamó a la reagrupación y todos los soldados, a caballo y a pie, obedecieron al unísono, como si fueran un sólo ente conjunto. Lyna se sorprendió al encontrarse, de repente, aprisionada entre los grandes cuerpos de humanos que miraban al frente sin hacer caso de su presencia.

Le costó salir de aquel encarcelamiento, pero pudo volver a la retaguardia con sus compañeros.

"¡Por las bragas de Andraste! ¡Aquí estás!"- exclamó aliviado Alistair mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia ella – "Pensábamos que te habías ido"

"¿Ido? No seas estúpido. Sólo quería saber por qué no avanzábamos. Eso es todo."- respondió molesta. Parecía que sus compañeros habían sido tan inútiles, que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido porque, acto seguido, la columna enorme de soldados a pie y caballo se puso en marcha. A la cabeza, destacaba la testa descubierta de Loghain y su imponente armadura.

"Por fin. Ya comenzaba a hartarme de estar aquí"- ofreció Lyna con hastío.

No miró atrás, pero sabía que los ojos de Duncan se clavaban en ella. Siguió en silencio al grupo de soldados que caminaba acompasada pero ruidosamente sobre el terreno. Sus compañeros la imitaron, aunque una dulce voz masculina rompió la armonía del momento.

"Que Andraste nos proteja a todos"- susurró el joven Guarda a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Lyna no le miró, sólo le sitió a su lado, firme, sereno, confiado. No conocía a su diosa, pero esperaba que su plegaria se cumpliese. No es que tuviera miedo, es que buscaba la certeza del éxito cosa que, ahora mismo, no encontraba.

Siguió andando y nunca más miró hacia atrás, sólo se dejó llevar por el intenso ritmo de las gruesas y pesadas botas de los soldados sobre la compacta tierra, que marcaban una música diferente aunque embriagadora.

El destino la esperaba y ella corría hacia él.

* * *

No soportaba el asqueroso olor de las perreras, ni de la tierra húmeda después del rocío de la mañana, ni siquiera soportaba la brisa matutina. Hoy todo le sabía rancio, amargo.

"Vivo. El maldito Cousland está vivo…"- pensó desesperado.

Su plan no había salido como esperaba pero tenía otras formas de salirse con la suya.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el comandante que marchaba presto hacia el batallón que le esperaba impaciente. Su mirada le siguió hasta que, de repente, la risa de una joven llamó su atención.

La elfa. La estúpida pero terriblemente hermosa elfa de anoche. La fiereza de su mirada, lo temerario de sus actos, le habían excitado como jamás pensó que sucedería viniendo de un ser tan inferior como una orejas puntiagudas, cuya naturaleza estaba destinada a servir, a limpiar la mierda que él ensuciaba y a recibir su desprecio como sucios animales que eran. Pero ella parecía diferente.

Observó a la joven junto a dos muchachos y su mente se distrajo con imágenes y escenas que no había presenciado pero que mataría por presenciar – _el cuerpo de la joven retorciéndose de placer mientras ambos zagales la penetran una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo no puede más y convulsiona. Sus ojos lascivos le miran y ella le invita a entrar en el juego. Él la posee varias veces más, sin pausa, sin consideración, mientras que sus manos aprietan sus piernas, su torso, sus pechos, hasta que de su nívea piel nacen heridas, y ella grita. Grita de dolor pero le pide más. Sus carnes se abren y él continúa pellizcándola, cortándola, follándosela hasta que, finalmente, no queda nada de ella._ – su respiración se agitó y, sobresaltado, miró a sus alrededores.

El momento había sido intenso y su cuerpo reaccionó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba buscar alivio antes de que, para su pesar, su virilidad dejara de funcionar de nuevo.

Caminó hacia su tienda y observó que de ella salía una muy joven sirvienta elfa – "Ésta valdrá"- murmuró entre dientes.

Sin mediar palabras, se acercó hasta ella y la cogió por el cuello arrastrándola de nuevo hasta su tienda. Pero la elfa gritó.

"Cállate, puta, o te corto la cara"- gruñó, pero a pesar de ello, la joven gimió después. Sin embargo, nadie les hizo el mínimo caso.

Al entrar en la tienda, la lanzó violentamente sobre la cama y se desabrochó corriendo el pantalón.

"Milord, por favor… ¡no!"- suplicó la joven asustadiza, mientras buscaba asirse a cualquier cosa que pudiera protegerla, sin mucho éxito.

Eso le excitó más – "No te impacientes, querida."- sonrió – "Pronto saborearás una buena y noble polla fereldena".

Se acercó velozmente hacia ella y la joven gritó. Pero nadie acudió en su ayuda, pues él tenía otros planes.

 **\- OJO - A partir de aquí, ocurre una violación. Seguid leyendo bajo vuestra responsabilidad. -**

Sin esperar, arrancó las enaguas de la elfa y la sujetó por las piernas hasta introducirse violentamente en ella de golpe. Sintió la intensa presión, la resistencia inicial y el calor de sus paredes sobre su erecto miembro, que se abría paso bruscamente dentro de la joven que gritaba de dolor.

"¡No, por favor, no!"- la elfa gritó e intentó apartarle pero él la cogió por ambas manos. Si ella hubiera sabido que eso le excitaba más, quizá se hubiera mantenido en silencio.

"Cállate"- la escupió en la cara, mientras sus caderas bombeaban dentro de ella una y otra vez, buscando su pronta culminación.

Notaba su miembro debilitarse y eso le enfureció. Apartó una mano de ella y la golpeó fuertemente en la nariz. La joven gritó y un chorro de sangre empapó su torso, haciendo la escena más excitante y colorida.

Ella lloraba y suplicaba pero él lo disfrutaba aún más. Siguió golpeando fuertemente sus caderas contra las de la joven sin hacer caso de los gritos y de las sacudidas de la elfa hasta que, de repente, un calor intenso y húmedo plago su miembro.

Miró hacia abajo y sonrió – "¡Vaya! ¡Una puta virgen!"- soltó una carcajada y su ritmo se acentuó en intensidad y velocidad, sacando gritos de dolor y desesperación de la joven que no sabía qué hacer, salvo llorar y gritar de impotencia. El pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la joven se abría más y más, y el choque de sus tiernas carnes enviaba sonidos embriagadores a sus oídos.

Su mente acudió al rostro de la joven elfa de anoche e, inesperadamente, su miembro se endureció más. Su cuerpo comenzaba a necesitar ya un pronto final y recurrió a su imaginación.

Sacó un puñal de su cinturón, y acercó su torso al de ella, mientras sus caderas continuaban con el ritmo enloquecedor sobre el centro de la joven, que le miraba con horror y dolor marcado en su rostro.

"Saca la lengua, puta"- gruñó.

La joven gritaba y movía desesperadamente la cabeza mientras intentaba golpearle con sus pequeñas y débiles manos infantiles. No debía de tener más de doce años. Sin embargo, él ya había probado muchachas aún más jóvenes, aunque menos luchadoras. Sabía que era cuestión de domarlas, de educarlas. Con el paso del tiempo, se volvían complacientes, sumisas y era ahí cuando acababa con ellas, pues se aburría de sobremanera. Le gustaban así; salvajes, fuertes, aunque ésta no era más que un pequeño y sucio animal.

Ella no obedeció, así que él, eventualmente, sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano mientras que, con la otra, acercó su puñal hasta los labios de la elfa.

"Sé que te está gustando, zorra. Pero no quisiera que esto saliera de aquí"- introdujo de golpe el puñal en la boca de la elfa, rozando el acero contra los dientes de ésta. La joven detuvo su movimiento frenético y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras balbuceaba algo ininteligible.

"Oh, ¿buscas que me compadezca de ti?"- dijo en tono burlón mientras movía el puñal despreocupadamente en la boca de la joven – "Demasiado tarde"- sonrió y, sin esperar a su reacción, seccionó la lengua de la elfa en dos, sacándola un agudo grito de dolor, mientras la sangre caía hasta su garganta obligándola a hacer, involuntariamente, gárgaras con ella.

La sangre de la joven salpicó su rostro y él sintió su vientre colmarse de un intenso calor. Gruñó con el esfuerzo de moverse aún más bruscamente dentro de ella, pero la escena era tan extrema que su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente mientras que su miembro enviaba oleadas de su semilla dentro de la joven que luchaba por conseguir una pizca de aire.

Escasos segundos después, su miembro, ahora nuevamente inútil, se retraía y él se separaba de la joven que tosía efusivamente. Se secó con la falda de la elfa y se ató de nuevo los pantalones mientras sonreía complacido.

La joven se volteó hacia un lado y se sacudió violentamente hasta que logró respirar con cierta normalidad de nuevo. Sus sollozos y suaves gemidos inundaron la tienda y él aprovechó para ver su obra; la sangre cubría gran parte de la cama, su ropa, y las faldas de la joven. Una pequeña línea blanquecina y roja corrían por las piernas de la elfa, cayendo finalmente en el suelo de la estancia.

"Sal de aquí"- gruñó mientras se acercaba a ella y la levantaba por el cuello de nuevo – "Y no le cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado aquí, elfa serpiente"- se burló mientras le miraba la nueva lengua bífida – "o si no, te buscaré con algunos amigos míos, y nos lo volveremos a pasar bien"- acercó su rostro al de ella y le lamió las lágrimas, saboreando el toque salado y caliente de ellas.

"Ahora ¡Vete!"- la soltó y ella cayó al suelo fuertemente. La joven se levantó rápidamente como pudo y, salió cojeando de la tienda, con trozos de enaguas colgando de sus rodillas, entre temblores y llantos desconsolados.

Satisfecho, limpió su puñal con su pantalón y lo guardó nuevamente en su cinturón. La experiencia había sido toda una inesperada y sorprendente revelación y pensaba, por todos los medios, repetirla cuanto antes, costase lo que le costase.

Sonrió para sí. El día acababa de mejorar repentinamente.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Dareth Shiral:** buen viaje, o viaja seguro.

 **Hahren:** anciano. Muestra de respeto.

 **Ir abelas, da'len. Dirth ma, da'elgar. Ir isala mala enaste, ma da'Inan. ¿Ne las ma?** : se puede traducir como: Lo siento, pequeño ser. Dime (o háblame), pequeño espíritu. Necesito que me concedas tu permiso (aprobación), pequeños ojos míos. ¿Me lo concedes?

 **Ir mirthadra:** Me honras

 **Mir shemelgar:** Mi rápido espíritu.

 **Banal'ras:** Sombra

 **Assan:** Flecha


	43. Monstruos

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Quería haber empezado y finalizado la misión en este capítulo pero, como siempre, me extiendo demasiado.**

 **Aquí, Lyna y Loghain, comparten algo más que desprecio: violencia. Y pronto, posiblemente, algo más…**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Las críticas constructivas serán súper bienvenidas!**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Monstruos"**

 _["Repentinamente, el bosque se tornó terriblemente silencioso. Lo único que aún se oía era la inoportuna brisa y el roce de las gotas de lluvia sobre los cuerpos de los soldados, pero ni un sólo rumor más, ni una sola ave, ni un solo insecto. Nada."]_

* * *

De nuevo ella. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser así?- pensó mientras se acercaba a trote con Magnus.

La elfa sujetaba una de sus dagas y amenazaba con cercenar la cabeza del guardia de la puerta. El hombre parecía estar al borde de un infarto. Sin embargo, varios soldados de alrededor apuntaban con sus armas a Lyna, que había desviado su mirada hacia él un instante, sin dejar de clavar la punta de su filo en la garganta del soldado.

Los ojos de la elfa le miraban retándole, como si quisiera jugar con él. Pero él debía dar ejemplo y no mostrar duda. Sin embargo, sabía que la joven no reaccionaría así a menos que algo hubiera sucedido.

Defenderse, eso es lo que decía que hacía. - _¡Ja! Más bien sacarle que quicio. Sí. Eso es lo que hacía siempre que la veía_ \- su intranquilidad al tenerla cerca nunca mermaba, bien sea por su sola presencia, por los arrebatos tan poco sensatos que parecía tener o los momentos incómodos en los que solía involucrarle.

Por unos segundos, Loghain desvió su mirada hacia la daga de la joven. Desde que las observó por primera vez, supo que las había visto con anterioridad, en algún lugar, pero no recordaba dónde.

En ese instante de distracción, el soldado intentó desarmar a la joven. Él se tensó. No quería que saliera herida. - _¿No quería que saliera herida? ¡Pero qué demonios! Se lo merecía_ \- pensaba mientras intentaba controlar a Magnus que se agitaba inquieto. Exclamó una orden pero el guardia parecía cegado por la ira. Parecía que Lyna tenía ese efecto en la gente – ése y otros efectos no menos intensos – recordaba con vergüenza.

La velocidad de la joven le sorprendió. Lyna golpeó al guarda tirándole al suelo en el acto, y se acercó rápidamente hasta su corcel, éste alterándose un poco con su repentina cercanía.

Para qué decir que él también se tensó con su inesperada reacción. Ella era tremendamente imprevisible, quizá rayando en la locura. No sabía qué tenía entre manos la joven, pero cuando se trataba de su caballo, él no tomaba riesgos. Levantó su espada rápidamente y la acercó al rostro de la elfa que se volteó para observarle con esa sonrisa que parecía estar burlándose de él descaradamente.

Él frunció el ceño. La rabia que siempre sentía por su actitud, sólo era comparable con la inmensa necesidad de estar cerca de ella. No sabía por qué se sentía así, pero el perderse en esos ojos verdes de mirada intensa y en aquel marcado y exótico rostro níveo, no ayudaban en su determinación.

Los labios de la joven se entreabrieron y, de su boca, brotaron palabras antiguas e incomprensibles, al tiempo que aquellos almendrados y grandes ojos esmeralda se clavaban en los suyos, tensándole y alterándole aún más. Su corcel, Magnus, pareció tranquilizarse repentinamente con aquella armonía extraña y fue entonces cuando la mano de la joven acarició finalmente el oscuro manto de su caballo, con dulces y circulares caricias que le hacían recordar aquel momento en su habitación - _Los delicados dedos de la elfa rozando rítmicamente su piel, trazando las líneas de su viejo tatuaje, mientras esos hermosos ojos verdes se clavaban en su alma, desnudándole cada vez más_ \- Ahora comprendía la razón de la fascinación de la joven por aquel símbolo y eso le hizo estremecerse involuntariamente con la expectativa de poder saber más sobre ella, sobre lo que parecía conectarles a ambos.

Sin embargo, el confianzudo gesto de la joven hacia su caballo le molestaba. En realidad, toda ella era una molestia, le enervaba. Además, nadie tocaba a su corcel. Ni siquiera los caballerizos tenían permiso para asear su montura. Ese animal era el único ser en quien él podía confiar y no permitiría que esa elfa caprichosa le manipulase a su antojo, como parecía hacer con todos a quienes conocía.

Justo cuando se disponía a detenerla, su corcel se adelantó inesperadamente y, con su gran y fuerte cabeza, golpeó bruscamente al guardia que se había levantado del suelo para atacar a Lyna.

Loghain abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "¡Por el Hacedor, Magnus!"- gritó mientras gesticulaba rudamente con las riendas para alejar su corcel de la joven que parecía estar haciendo uso de inexplicables artes oscuras para hacer bailar al animal a su son.

La elfa le recriminó la reacción, pero él hizo caso omiso de su réplica contestando con desdén. Estaba cansado de los jueguecitos que esta joven parecía querer jugar con él. Y no pensaba seguirla por ese camino. Ya tenía una edad y habían cosas más importantes que hacer – _Como reprimir sus inexplicables impulsos de acercarse a ella_ \- El pensamiento le hizo carraspear y mirarla con desagrado. No soportaba convertirse en un manojo de nervios delante de alguien tan insignificante como esa elfa. No la conocía, ni siquiera era humana ¿por qué se sentía tan vulnerable e inexplicablemente atraído? Él ya había pasado por una juventud tormentosa. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un cuerpo del que no podía controlar ni sus más primitivos impulsos cuando esa insignificante y desagradable elfa se hallaba cerca. Pero sabía que había algo más; algo más allá de la notable belleza, que le hacía reaccionar así. Lo sentía en su pecho, como un calor constante y desconocido, como una llamada.

Se alejó de ella con su rostro torcido en una mueca de disgusto, buscando apartarse así también de sus vanas reflexiones, e hizo una señal a sus soldados para iniciar la marcha. Debían centrarse en la misión aunque, al parecer, le iba a resultar más complicado de lo que pensó inicialmente. No miró hacia atrás, pero sabía que la elfa estaría con sus compañeros en la retaguardia.

"Mejor así, por el momento"- se dijo mientras trotaba bosque adentro seguido de su compañía.

Pasaron las horas y el sonido de las pisadas acompasadas de sus soldados le hacía recordar lo importante que era esta misión. Debían despejar una zona aledaña a la espesura de Korcari donde esperarían para realizar una emboscada a las hordas de engendros tenebrosos que cruzaran el bosque, hacia Ostagar. La batalla principal tendría lugar en los campos inferiores y ellos debían ocupar y despejar un sector importante cercano al bosque desde donde podrían acceder fácilmente a la lucha en caso necesario. Pero para llegar hasta allí, debían atravesar una parte del mismo.

"Capitán"- gruñó a unos de sus hombres a caballo.

"Sí, mi señor"- el hombre se adelantó hasta él sobre su corcel.

"Nos acercamos a un punto comprometido. Haced llamar a los Guardas. Destinadlos a la vanguardia"-

"Sí, mi general"- el hombre se dio la vuelta y fue a galope hasta la retaguardia.

La zona que estaban atravesando era la misma por la que había pasado el Cousland y sabía que, posiblemente, varios engendros tenebrosos estarían aún rondando el lugar. Debía asegurarse de que los guardas – un sólo guarda y dos reclutas, en este caso – cumplieran su función.

Con la mano alzada en el aire, hizo una señal a sus soldados y todos se colocaron en posición defensiva con sus manos en sus empuñaduras, listos para cualquier posible amenaza. No había divisado aún peligro alguno, pero debían estar preparados. Pronto comenzarían las complicaciones; lo sentía en sus experimentados huesos.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y él levantó la vista – Nubes de lluvia. – Sujetó bien las riendas de su corcel y se adelantó un poco sobre el terreno para divisar las extrañas ruinas que veía a lo lejos. Un trueno resonó en el cielo. La jornada acababa de complicarse un poco más.

* * *

El ritmo acompasado de las pisadas de los soldados a pie y caballo la sumieron en un estado de introspección inesperado.

Recordaba lo que había vivido estos días atrás – _el ritual de sangre tan intenso y las visiones, las palabras de Marethari sobre su origen y su habilidad especial premonitoria. Las pesadillas recurrentes con seres que ahora sabía que existían, la experiencia de compartir sueños con el desconocido quien no era otro que Loghain_ – Los sueños, al menos una parte de ellos, eran visiones, premoniciones, eran reales; ahora lo sabía con total certeza.

Una corriente de temor cruzó su abdomen. Cualquier cosa que sonara a magia, llevaba consigo una carga importante de incertidumbre e inestabilidad que no lograba comprender, que temía y respetaba. No comprendía el mundo mágico a pesar de que, en su fuero interno, siempre supo que algo no iba bien. Siempre lo achacó a su soledad, a su educación y a su particular personalidad pero, al parecer, siempre hubo algo más dentro de ella.

Recordó la visión que tuvo sobre el, aquel entonces, desconocido de ojos azules y una mujer. Rowan era su nombre y no sabía por qué le resultaba tan conocido. Ahora sabía que aquel hombre era Loghain Mac Tir, su héroe de cuento. Pero ¿quién era esa mujer?

"Es-estás muy callada."- murmuró el joven guarda a unos pocos pasos de ella.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó sobresaltada Lyna mientras le miraba distraída.

"Nada… sólo que, no has dicho ni una palabra desde que partimos. Y de eso ya un buen rato"-

"Ah, bueno. Sólo recordaba cosas…"- ofreció mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el irregular terreno bajo sus pies. El sonido de la marcha de telón de fondo para sus pensamientos, acentuaba la inquietud de sus recuerdos.

"Cosas de… ¿tu hogar?"- el joven se acercó un poco más a ella pero Lyna no le miró. Sin embargo, sentía su mirada clavada en ella.

"Sí, entre otras cosas"- no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, aunque, una idea acudió a su mente de repente.

"Oye, ¿conoces a Loghain?"- preguntó Lyna con curiosidad al tiempo que se volteaba a verle.

La pregunta le sorprendió – "Ehm, bueno, no íntimamente, pero algo sé de él. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Te suena el nombre de Rowan?"- necesitaba saber si alguien podía contarle algo más. Podría habérselo preguntado a Duncan, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso y sentía que no podía esperar. El recuerdo de esa visión invadía ahora su mente y una sensación de intranquilidad le dominaba.

"Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué?"- contestó inseguro el joven mientras la miraba confundido.

"Porque quiero saber qué tiene que ver ese nombre con Loghain."- quizá fue demasiado sincera, pero esperaba así conseguir una mejor respuesta.

"¡Ah, bueno! Es fácil. Rowan fue la Reina. Madre del Rey actual."-

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?"- detuvo su pregunta en el acto. Ahora todo encajaba.

"¿No sabías que ella y Loghain habían combatido juntos en la guerra contra el usurpador?"- preguntó confuso Alistair.

"¿Combatido juntos? ¡No! ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la reina ni sabía que hubiera una mujer guerrera en vuestras historias…"

"Oh, bueno, hay muchas. Pero… sí. La reina Rowan formó parte importante de la lucha contra la invasión de Orlais en Ferelden. Sin ella, seguramente la batalla no se hubiera ganado. Fue la prometida de Maric cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños y, al final, terminaron casándose. El rey parecía amarla muchísimo porque, cuando ella murió, tuvo que acudir el comandante Loghain en su ayuda para ayudarle a superar su marcha."- la observaba con curiosidad – "Una historia algo trágica, ¿verdad?, pero supongo que no siempre hay un final feliz"- ofreció con una media sonrisa comprensiva.

Lyna le miraba atónita. No sabía que, entre los héroes, se encontraba la figura de una mujer. Ilen siempre habló de un tercer humano honorable pero siempre pensó que era un hombre por la forma en la que hablaba de él - 'ella' en este caso.

No daba crédito a lo que oía. Si sus sueños eran visiones, entonces ¿qué hacía Loghain con Rowan? Su curiosidad aumentó considerablemente y no pudo evitar preguntar ansiosa mientras se acercaba al guarda y le sujetaba del brazo – "¿Sólo combatieron juntos? ¿No había algo más?"

"¿Algo más?"- dijo confuso y algo tenso por la inesperada cercanía de la joven – "Te refieres a una amistad o…"- abrió los ojos comprendiendo finalmente – "¡O-Oh! ya veo…"- exclamó rascándose la cabeza – "No creo. Ella era la prometida de Maric por aquel entonces. Loghain fue, al parecer, amigo de ambos, sobre todo del rey. Así que no. Sería muy raro, ¿no crees?"- dijo finalmente en una sonrisa. Parecía nervioso por algo, Lyna notó.

"Supongo que sí…"- intervino Lyna pensativa mientras levantaba una mano y se rascaba la punta de la nariz.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- dijo el joven de repente. La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella notó su tensión, mientras seguía sujetándole el brazo. Se apartó de él, carraspeando para encontrar de nuevo la compostura que había perdido momentáneamente.

"Ya la has hecho."- sonrió de vuelta Lyna. La forma en la que él la miraba, siempre la ponía nerviosa pero, curiosamente, le gustaba que la mirara así. Era una inocente mirada, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

"¡Oh, es verdad!"- el guarda soltó una carcajada mientras se rascaba la cabeza – "Bueno, me aventuraré a hacerte otra, si no te importa"

"Bajo tu riesgo, _shem_ "- dijo sonriendo Lyna mientras le miraba curiosa.

Él se sonrojó – "S-sólo… sólo quiero saber ¿por qué tanto interés de repente en el comandante? Es que… ¿acaso os conocíais de antes?"- la pequeña inflexión en el tono de voz en esa frase, hizo que Lyna notase el nerviosismo del joven, pero no apartó su mirada de él.

"Bueno, algo así. Es complicado de explicar"- ofreció esquiva. No confiaba en él aún y no tenía ganas de explicar cosas de su pasado, por muy reciente que hubiera sido todo.

"Ya… veo"- el joven parecía desilusionado, pero a ella no le importó. No tenía por qué decirle nada aún. Era muy pronto para contarle cosas de su vida.

"Mi turno"- Lyna quiso hacer otra pregunta sin desviarse del tema principal – "Aunque tiene que ver con esa tal Rowan"

"No sé mucho acerca de ellos, pero intentaré responderte lo mejor que sepa"- dijo casualmente el joven.

"Esa reina, Rowan, ¿era… hermosa?"-

"Yo nunca la vi, pero sí. Dicen que era muy agraciada y fuerte. También se cuenta que fue una buena y generosa reina."-

"¿Cómo era?"- saber que era tan especial, despertó aún más su interés y una pequeña chispa de celos la sorprendió inesperadamente.

"Pues… valiente y bondadosa, según dicen"

"¿Y físicamente?"- quería saber si era tal como la había soñado.

"¡Ah, bueno! Pues, según he visto en algunos retratos, era bastante alta para ser mujer, o así la pintaban. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y rizado. Ojos grises claros y rasgos, al parecer, muy finos y armoniosos. Dicen que era una bella y fuerte reina. Supongo que hace honor a su apellido"- el toque de nostalgia invadió su voz en ese instante y ella lo notó. Sin embargo, confirmar sus sospechas, la llenó de una intranquilidad que no comprendía. ¿Qué más le daba quién fuera ella? – su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a la implicación de esa confirmación.

"¿Apellido? ¿Cuál?"- preguntó curiosa mientras su mente continuaba dando vueltas en torno al sueño en el que la había visto.

"Guerrin. La familia Guerrin son nobles fereldenos leales a la estirpe Theirin desde siempre. Son… una buena familia"- el joven desvió su mirada al terreno, y su expresión cambió a una más taciturna.

"¿Conoces esa familia acaso?"- sabía que algo había afectado su semblante y, al parecer, tenía que ver con esa explicación.

"Algo, sí."- ofreció sin más justificación el joven.

Lyna supuso que era justo que no dijera más pues ella tampoco había querido dar explicaciones de su pasado. No quería resultar demasiado insistente así que tuvo que conformarse con lo que él, tan amablemente, había contestado.

"Rowan Guerrin…"- dijo para sí mientras recordaba lo que había experimentado en el sueño – _el cuerpo de Loghain sobre el de ella, amándola, poseyéndola. Su mirada mostraba un amor intenso y puro, un deseo que parecía quemarle y dolerle, y ella se entregaba a él con la misma intensidad y devoción_ – el fuego de una rabia que no lograba comprender invadió su pecho. Recordar esa escena, esa visión, ese recuerdo que parecía haber extraído de la mente de un Loghain más adulto, la estaba alterando. ¿Por qué revivió eso por él? ¿Por qué el Velo mostraba aquel momento íntimo entre él y la reina? ¿Y por qué él fue testigo en sueños de que ella estaba allí, presenciándolo? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Será que todo lo que había compartido en sueños con Loghain, eran experiencias reales y no simples sueños compartidos?

Recordó la escena de la casa y la familia que fue asaltada por caballeros orlesianos. Recordó al joven de ojos azules y su expresión de terror cuando esos caballeros casi acaban con su madre de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Lyna a último momento. ¿Sería aquello otro recuerdo? Pero no podía ser ¿o sí? Se estremeció con la idea. No comprendía qué le sucedía ni el porqué. Ojalá estuviera aquí Marethari - pensó mientras se acariciaba inquieta la trenza con ambas manos y se apartaba un poco más del guarda.

Sentirse así, tan inquieta, envuelta en un desconocimiento tan profundo de la naturaleza de sus sensaciones, la estaban volviendo literalmente loca e inestable. Sabía que las reacciones de los últimos días no habían sido del todo normales; magnificaba todo, desde aquellas sensaciones agradables dejándose así llevar sin medida, hasta aquellas sensaciones violentas y negativas que la hacían reaccionar temerariamente, aún más de lo habitual. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado complejo y un halo de incertidumbre la envolvía constantemente, cosa que la inquietaba de sobremanera.

"Siento… lo que te ha pasado, Lyna"- la dulce voz del joven salió de sus labios delicadamente, como una caricia.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco por lo inesperado de sus palabras y gesto. Volteó su rostro para mirarle intensamente a los ojos aunque frunció el ceño, buscando ocultar su verdadero sentir – "¿De qué hablas, _shem_?"

Alistair se sonrojó y miró hacia el frente – "Duncan… me ha contado que tuviste que dejar a tu familia"- dijo tímidamente al tiempo que volvía a mirarla con tristeza – "Debió de ser duro para ti. Lo… siento"

La mirada del joven penetraba su alma. La tristeza y dulzura de sus palabras llegaron a su corazón y, por un momento, pensó que se detendría a llorar por todo el peso de la pena que se le acumulaba de repente sobre su débil y roto corazón. Pero no. Debía ser fuerte y derrumbarse ahora era de débiles.

"No lo sientes. No me conoces. No sabes quién soy, ni de dónde vengo, así que ahórrate tu falsa lástima, _shem_. No la necesito"- Lyna volteó su rostro y se adelantó un poco más en la formación. No quería mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Estaba extremadamente sensible, cosa que era más común al final de su ciclo lunar, pero no quería que eso repercutiera especialmente en la jornada de hoy. Hoy era un día clave. Hoy necesitaba demostrar que ella era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que le pasara; y así lo haría.

"Déjala, Alistair. Está loca. Todas las mujeres lo están."- escuchó a Daveth a sus espaldas y, por una vez, casi le da la razón.

Ahora mismo, la Lyna actual no era la Lyna de la que Ilen estaría orgulloso. La Lyna de ahora era débil, estaba dolida y era imprudente sin necesidad. Levantó su mano y acarició su collar de dientes, despertando de nuevo el recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido y de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. "Nada me afecta, nada me hiere. Soy imparable"- se repetía a modo de mantra.

La voz grave e imperativa de un soldado la sobresaltó súbitamente.

"Guardas. El comandante os ordena avanzar hasta su posición. Ahora"- el joven, tal como llegó, se marchó de nuevo a su posición.

Lyna se volteó para mirar a Alistair y él se encogió de hombros – "Bueno. Nos necesitan. Sigamos"- exclamó sombríamente el guarda.

Los tres avanzaron raudos por entre las filas de los soldados, rompiendo ligeramente la armonía de los pasos metálicos de la compañía. Finalmente, llegaron a la cabeza de la marcha, ésta deteniéndose al instante. Lyna fue la primera en divisar al comandante, a unos pasos más adelante de la vanguardia, que había hecho un gesto con la mano para detener el avance de la tropa.

"Ahí está"- ofreció señalando.

"¿Qué querrá de nosotros?"- preguntó nervioso Daveth.

"Más bien de él"- Lyna miró a Alistair y éste la observó con timidez.

"Guardas"- la grave voz de Loghain la tensó, pero no desvió su mirada del guarda para verle. Aún sentía su pecho arder por la rabia que le ocasionaba sentirse tan incómoda cuando él se encontraba cerca.

"Mi señor, ¿En qué podemos ayudaros?"- Alistair se adelantó y Lyna observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo hacia una pequeña reverencia, aunque desvió su mirada hacia un lado, para evitar el contacto visual directo con Loghain. Daveth observaba al comandante con un brillo especial en su rostro. ¿Sería admiración? –pensó Lyna mientras buscaba distraer sus ojos con cualquier elemento del terreno.

"No os apartéis de mí ahora. Os necesito alerta"- su tono no admitía réplica, notó Lyna, y eso la disgustó. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Un Dios? Sin duda se creía superior que ellos y eso la enfurecía.

"Sería más fácil si no fuerais un cretino, _shem_ "- murmuró Lyna por lo bajo, buscando controlar su desagrado.

"¿Disculpad?"- Loghain pareció no comprender sus palabras y se acercó un poco más a ella mientras la miraba desde los lomos de su gran corcel.

Alistair se apresuró a intervenir antes de que todo se tornase más conflictivo – "Así se hará, milord. No os preocupéis".

Lyna no soportaba el desdén que destilaba Loghain. Le hervía la sangre, sensación que aumentaba al ver la sumisión y pasividad de Alistair. Así que, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por morderse la lengua y no replicar, tuvo que intervenir antes de que se ahogara con las palabras que amenazaban con quitarle el aire si no las dejaba escapar.

"He dicho que sois un cretino 'milord'"- dijo burlonamente en alto mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia Loghain para, finalmente, bloquear su mirada con la de él.

"¡Lyna!"- Alistair quiso pararla pero ella se acercó más al comandante, hecha una furia.

"¿Qué habéis dicho, elfa?"- gruñó incrédulo Loghain mientras la miraba escandalizado. Su corcel pareció sentir su malestar y relinchó incómodo. Pero eso no detuvo a Lyna.

"Estoy cansada de veros comportaros como si fuerais superior al resto. No sois más que un viejo malhumorado"- gruñó rabiosa – "Un anciano soberbio que es incapaz de tratar bien ni al mismísimo rey ¿Y a vos os llaman héroe? ¡Ja! Curioso nombre para un _shem_ tan roto como vos"- se acercó aún más a él para mirarle hacia arriba, desafiante. No le importaba el espectáculo que estaba dando. Él merecía recibir esas y otras verdades directamente a la cara; él debía saber el daño que le habían causado sus actos.

Una pequeña y débil vocecilla en su mente le decía que se detuviera, que estaba metiendo la pata, pero el fuego en su estómago parecía obligarla a arrojar aquello que sentía tan intensamente, a costa de su propia supervivencia. Necesitaba escupirle lo que pensaba, o sino, no podría hacer que todo ese rencor y rabia, sanaran a tiempo.

"Milord, no hagáis caso de-"

Loghain levantó la mano y Alistair detuvo su intervención, al tiempo que se volteaba para ver a la elfa, aterrorizado. Lyna observaba con los ojos entornados al comandante que la miraba con tanta intensidad que parecía que iba a atravesarla, de un momento a otro, con su espada.

"No hace falta, guarda. En realidad, sólo me interesáis vos, no esta… inservible y enclenque recluta"- el desdén que mostró en su tono de voz y en su mirada, la sorprendió. No sólo era desprecio sino incluso asco lo que parecía sentir por ella.

Ese gesto le revolvió las tripas y acudió a sus dagas en un impulso. De no ser por la mano de Daveth en su hombro que detuvo su reacción, quizás ella ahora estaría disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de tener una gran y fría espada incrustada en su abdomen, como pago por la estupenda ocurrencia de desenvainar sus armas contra el comandante de los ejércitos del rey, que no era otro que un héroe legendario que había matado a cientos de hombres que triplicaban su fuerza y destreza. Tuvo que tragar fuerte para pasar el sabor ácido de la impotencia, pero se mantuvo callada mientras sentía que, de sus ojos, dos grandes llamas amenazaban con formarse para quemar el estúpido y atractivo rostro de Loghain.

Él la observó durante un breve instante y una media sonrisa se alojó en su faz, lentamente, como lanzándole un desafío. Lyna abrió ligeramente los ojos con el atrevimiento y sintió aún más su ira quemarle por dentro – "Maldito hijo de-"- dijo mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

"¡Bueeeeno! Este… ¡Claro que sí, milord! Estoy a vuestra disposición. ¡Todos los estamos!"- su rostro mostraba nerviosismo – "Estaremos alerta, mi señor. Podéis contar con nosotros."- intervino rápidamente Alistair mientras se ponía entre Loghain y Lyna a modo de escudo y desplegaba esa sonrisa inocente.

Loghain desvió su mirada hasta el joven guarda y asintió, al tiempo que cambiaba su expresión por una de seriedad. Se dio la vuelta y se adentró un poco más en la espesura, dejando atrás al resto de soldados que esperaban pacientemente las órdenes.

"¡Lyna, por el Hacedor! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así?"- Alistair se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros. Los dulces ojos del muchacho la miraban con preocupación, mientras sus fuertes dedos rozaban insistentemente sus hombreras.

"Déjame. No sabes nada, _shem_ "- Lyna se sacudió las manos del hombre y se giró hacia la dirección en la que marchaba Loghain – "Si quiere que no nos separemos de él, lo mejor será hacerle caso. Así pues moveos, _shems_ "- ofreció finalmente mientras le daba la espalda a los dos jóvenes compañeros.

Alistair miró a Daveth y él le devolvió una mirada de confusión, pero ambos la siguieron sin rechistar.

Al llegar donde se hallaba Loghain, Alistair se acercó a él y cruzó un par de palabras. El comandante alzó la mano en el aire e hizo un gesto que la compañía de soldados interpretó como avance, y se pusieron a marchar al unísono de nuevo, sin apartar las manos de sus empuñaduras.

Lyna caminaba cerca del general y, de vez en cuando, se volteaba a ver al caballo. El corcel notaba su cercanía y parecía relajarse cuando ella acariciaba, furtivamente, su lomo.

"Deja en paz a mi caballo, elfa"- gruñó molesto el comandante.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia él y sonrió – "¿Preferiríais que acariciase otra cosa?"- el tono burlón de la pregunta sorprendió a Alistair que dio un respingo al lado de ella y carraspeó. Daveth soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero el guarda le pegó con el codo y se quejó, aunque paró de reír.

Loghain se volteó a ver a Lyna, con el ceño fruncido – "Me da igual lo que hagas, siempre y cuando alejes tus manos de mi montura."- su tono de voz frío y determinante, pero Lyna ya conocía ese tono.

No quiso buscar, por el momento, más problemas, así que apartó finalmente las manos del corcel y continuó caminando en silencio, mientras desplegaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era curioso que disfrutase tanto molestando a los humanos y es que jamás pensó que fuera a divertirse tanto viendo las expresiones de incredulidad de los _shemlen_ , sobre todo, de aquellos que parecían llevar siempre una máscara de seriedad y formalidad inaguantable. Tal era el caso de Loghain.

Lyna desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el comandante y observó en detalle su rostro a la luz del día; su rostro parecía un tapiz de rectitud inalterable, sus ojos eran dos esferas de un azul pálido inflexible y penetrante que era difícil de confundir. Su nariz, con su tabique ligeramente arqueado, fortalecía los rasgos duros de su expresión. Sus labios ligeramente rosados, siempre se hallaban tensos, retorcidos en alguna mueca de desagrado perenne que no comprendía pues, ¿qué tanto le habría ocurrido en la vida para que siempre llevase en su rostro una expresión así? Su pelo negro brillante caía delicadamente por su rostro y, enmarcando su faz, dos trenzas cuidadosamente tejidas que reposaban en sus sienes y que bailaban al ritmo del movimiento del caballo.

Lyna sabía que él tenía una edad considerable, la misma o muy parecida a la que pudiera tener Ilen, sólo que su maestro aparentaba tener muchos más años que este _shemlen_. Su mirada se detuvo más tiempo del prudente en su rostro y él pareció notarlo pues volteó su cara y la miró fijamente.

"Los ojos en el terreno, elfa, no en mi cara"- gruñó molesto Loghain mientras la observaba confuso.

Lyna se sobresaltó y, sin saber por qué, sintió un calor inesperado recorrer su rostro súbitamente. Apartó su mirada de la de él, y miró al frente, buscando disimular su repentino interés por él.

Pasaron unos minutos y el cielo comenzó a nublarse aún más. Lyna levantó la mirada del suelo y observó el cielo y los árboles, colinas y ruinas a los que se iban acercando.

"Este bosque me da muy mala espina"- Daveth se puso entre ella y Alistair sin dejar de mirar al frente.

"Dicen que por aquí se ocultan las brujas y demonios."- Alistair parecía también nervioso mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

"Seguramente sea así. En nuestro clan se habla de una bruja muy poderosa. _Asha'Bellanar_ la nombramos, 'La mujer de muchos años'. Creo que vive por estos bosques"- Lyna recordaba las historias de su Custodia, y ese nombre era uno de los muchos que solían aparecer cada vez que se hablaba de magia.

"¿La mujer de… de muchos… a-años?"- dijo tembloroso Daveth.

"Sí. Al parecer, es una poderosa hechicera. Yo nunca la he visto, pero mi clan tiene lazos estrechos con ella desde hace mucho tiempo"-

"¡Por las bragas de Andraste! me estás asustando, elfa"- Daveth se alejó de ella y volvió al lado de Alistair.

"Pues no haberme preguntado, _shem_. No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no estés seguro de querer oír"- era una frase que le recordaba a su niñez, cuando Ilen la entrenaba y Lyna no paraba de hacer preguntas. Su maestro siempre respondía con la verdad, por muy dolorosa o dura que fuera y ella a veces se escandalizaba. Después él soltaba esa frase y le acariciaba la cabeza. ¡Cuánto añoraba esos momentos!

Esos recuerdos la entristecieron y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, buscando ocultar la expresión de su rostro a sus compañeros. A su lado, el guarda pareció tensarse un momento con la historia, pero no dijo nada. Sólo miró al frente, en silencio.

Unos pocos minutos después, unos chasquidos y un murmullo grave llamaron la atención de Lyna. Levantó el rostro y miró a sus alrededores. Por encima de las pisadas rítmicas de los soldados, y de la marcha cercana de sus compañeros, escuchó un ruido nuevo, diferente al resto que solía haber por las cercanías. Sus orejas se movieron ligeramente en busca del sonido y sus ojos se desviaron, finalmente, hacia la fuente del mismo.

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, sobre una pequeña y cercana colina, y ocultos detrás de unos arbustos poco tupidos, varios pares de ojos inyectados en sangre la observaban.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y aguzó su visión. Entrecerró los ojos, sin parar de avanzar, y observó con detenimiento las figuras; sobre sus patas, grandes cuerpos de grueso pelaje oscuro, hacían su presencia.

"Lobos. Pero no son como el resto"- pensó mientras desplazaba su brazo hacia su espalda para coger, muy lentamente, su _Virassan_.

El chasquido y el murmullo aumentaron con su gesto y fue entonces cuando todo sucedió.

Cogió velozmente su arco, tensándolo al instante, y lanzó varias flechas consecutivamente sin desviar su mirada de las cabezas de los enormes lobos oscuros que sobresalían por entre las hojas, a punto de atacar.

El movimiento de Lyna, alertó a sus compañeros y a Loghain, haciendo que los tres desenvainaran sus espadas casi al mismo tiempo. El comandante, al ver que la amenaza no era tan extrema, mando a detener la formación de soldados con el gesto de una mano.

El corcel de Loghain relinchó y Lyna avanzó varios pasos más adelante, sobrepasando la línea de vanguardia y al comandante y compañeros, sin dejar de disparar una y otra vez varias de sus flechas para evitar dar margen a las bestias para atacar.

A lo lejos, varios gemidos resonaron al unísono y, por la colina, rodaron varios de los cuerpos sin vida de los lobos que Lyna había derribado con sus flechas dirigidas directamente a los enormes cráneos de las extrañas bestias.

"¡Demonios, elfa!"- gruñó Loghain mientras la miraba confuso.

Lyna no le hizo caso. Observó nuevamente los arbustos en busca de más indicios de vida, pero no vio señales de movimiento ni otras amenazas.

Justo cuando se giró para mirar directamente al rostro del comandante, un inesperado y veloz movimiento cercano llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo helándole inmediatamente la sangre; en un árbol próximo a ellos, un par de enormes ojos rojos se abalanzaban inexorablemente hacia ella.

Lyna apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar su arco y desenvainar sus dagas, cuando unas enormes fauces se cerraron en torno al brazal de cuero de halla que vestía, haciendo crujir el material en su brazo.

"¡Dioses!"- gritó mientras con la otra mano clavaba una y otra vez la daga en el pecho del animal.

La bestia no parecía inmutarse. Cualquier otro lobo hubiera caído al suelo gimiendo, pero este monstruo de pelaje oscuro y piel despellejada, sangrienta y putrefacta, parecía salido de una pesadilla. Su hediondo aliento golpeaba el rostro de Lyna mientras ella forcejeaba con notable dificultad para evitar así que el animal terminase rompiendo su armadura y tirándola al suelo. Si ella caía, poco podría hacer pues la bestia era dos veces más grande y fuerte que un lobo común y corriente.

"¡Lyna!"- el grito de Alistair la distrajo por un momento, ejerciendo así menos resistencia, y el lobo aprovechó su descuido para alzar una pata y rasgar su brazo. Lyna gritó de dolor.

En ese instante, un brillo plateado cruzó velozmente cerca de ella y la presión que sentía en su brazo, despareció. Chorros de sangre salieron de las fauces del animal, empapándola por completo, y ella tan sólo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos para evitar que el pútrido líquido se introdujera dentro de ellos.

Todo pasó en apenas unos escasos segundos. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y, al mirar hacia el frente, el cuerpo del animal yacía inerte en el suelo y, casi sobre él, la firme figura de Loghain, portando su espada y escudo, junto a esos imposibles ojos azules que la miraban intensamente.

"¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?"- la recriminó mientras la miraba furioso.

En ese momento, se escuchó un grito – "¡Cuidado!"

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia la zona de dónde había salido la bestia que la atacó y, en ese instante, otro lobo se abalanzaba, furioso, sobre Loghain, buscando venganza por la muerte de su compañero.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta. Sin pensarlo, Lyna se arrojó al suelo a por su _Virassan_ que, segundos antes, había soltado y ahora yacía cercano al cuerpo del lobo. Antes de caer, ya tenía en su mano un par de flechas dispuestas. Cuando logró recoger su arco, rodó sobre sí misma al tiempo que tensaba fuertemente la cuerda de su arma _._ Sin perder ni un segundo, dispuso una de las flechas en posición y la dirigió, veloz como un rayo, al enorme cráneo de la bestia deforme que caía, al instante después, inerte con la primera de las flechas clavada entre sus sobresalidos y rojos ojos.

Preparó la siguiente flecha cuando, finalmente, se hubo levantado del suelo y posicionado firmemente sobre el terreno, mientras miraba a sus alrededores en busca de más bestias que pudieran sorprenderles.

Su adrenalina corría violentamente por su torrente sanguíneo, haciendo que todo dolor, miedo o duda se desvanecieran. Sus ojos miraban nerviosos los alrededores hasta que una mano se posó cuidadosamente sobre su hombro.

Ella dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de desenvainar de nuevo sus dagas para atacar lo que sea que la hubiera tocado, hasta que observó los hermosos ojos ámbar de Alistair.

"¡Por el Hacedor, Lyna! ¿Estás bien?"- Alistair se acercó a ella y la observó preocupado.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa por la repentina asimilación de los acontecimientos pero se relajó al segundo después al ver al muchacho sano y salvo.

" _Shem_ … sí…"- logró decir, pero la voz grave del comandante les interrumpió.

"¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, elfa?"- Loghain se acercó rabioso hacia ella y Lyna le miró con indiferencia.

"Por lo que se ve, salvarte el culo, _shem_ "- dijo casualmente mientras se sacudía un poco la sangre de su armadura y se apretaba la herida del brazo.

"No sin antes salvártelo yo a ti, está claro."- contestó indignado el comandante mientras la miraba disgustado – "Bajo mi mando, nadie actúa solo. La próxima vez, das la voz de alarma ¿Entendido?"- se acercó a ella guardando su espada y escudo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se posaban sobre los de Lyna con vehemencia.

Ella sonrío burlonamente pero no replicó. El hombre pareció incomodarse con ese gesto, pero tampoco quiso continuar con la lección y se marchó hacia su corcel, que le esperaba obediente donde le había dejado.

"Estás loca, Lyna"- Alistair sonrió – "Increíble"- le puso nuevamente una mano en su hombro y ella amplió su sonrisa.

"Ha sido impresionante"- reafirmó Daveth acercándose a los dos, emocionado mientras la miraba con admiración.

"Lo mismo digo"- ofreció burlona.

"¿Sí? Pero si no tuvimos apenas tiempo de reaccionar"- contestó confuso el guarda mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lyna sonrió - "Precisamente. Es impresionante lo inútil que podéis llegar ser"- soltó una risita al tiempo que levantó una mano y acarició sutilmente la mejilla al guarda, que la miraba sorprendido por el gesto.

"De no ser por el viejo, me hubiera quedado sin brazal"- dijo levantando la mano a la altura de los ojos del guarda para que él viera las marcas de dientes. Después, se dio la vuelta, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y se dispuso a recoger las flechas que había usado.

El guarda se quedó un instante de pie, sin saber qué decir, y Lyna observó por el rabillo del ojo, sus mejillas tornarse rojas repentinamente. Cada vez que ella se acercaba al humano, él solía responder de la misma forma y eso le resultaba sumamente entrañable y dulce. Sonrió más ampliamente con el pensamiento, mientras arrancaba la última flecha del cráneo de uno de los lobos corrompidos.

"En marcha"- Loghain hizo una señal y los soldados comenzaron a andar al unísono de nuevo.

Lyna, el guarda y Daveth continuaron en silencio la marcha junto al resto aunque en formación de avanzadilla. Era consciente de que, normalmente, se enviaban exploradores para que dieran el aviso en caso de cualquier posible contratiempo pero, en este caso, eran ellos quienes hacían esa labor. Maldijo al comandante por su decisión mientras intentaba, por todos los medios disponibles, sacudirse la apestosa sangre que comenzaba a secarse en su lustrosa y delicada armadura.

"La próxima vez, _shem_ , intenta no mancharme tanto"- gruñó Lyna mientras miraba de reojo a Loghain.

El comandante no hizo caso de su queja. Se mantuvo firme sobre su corcel y no ofreció ninguna respuesta.

Lyna estaba asombrada por la rápida reacción del humano. Su pronta respuesta, la salvó de una muy posible muerte. A pesar de su corpulencia y edad, Loghain se desplazó veloz como un rayo. Apenas percibió su movimiento, siendo prácticamente invisible a sus ojos, y eso la sorprendió muy gratamente. Ilen le había contado lo increíblemente hábil que había sido Loghain y, al verle reaccionar tan veloz para salvarla, supo que aún le quedaba mucho por ver. Se sentía ansiosa. Tenía muchas ganas de probarse con él, de extraer aquello que Ilen tanto había ensalzado de su destreza y fortaleza; quería comprobarlo ella misma y ardía en deseos de descubrirlo cuanto antes.

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo al rostro del comandante. Aunque su faz mostraba signos de una edad bastante adulta, el fulgor de sus ojos, su oscura y tupida cabellera y la agilidad y fortaleza de su cuerpo, le hacían sobresalir notablemente con respecto a otros jóvenes. Es como si, su edad, fuera más una actitud que una cuestión física. Sus arrugas de expresión y algunas canas, enmarcaban la historia de su vida que allí se escondía, oculta a los ojos de todos y pasando desapercibida excepto para ella. A pesar del rencor que sentía, de la rabia, quería – necesitaba – saber más sobre él, su pasado, presente y futuro. Todo. No sabía por qué, pero Loghain estaba logrando capturar demasiado su atención y eso la incomodaba.

"Guarda ¿Algo?"- la grave y formal voz de Loghain la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los ojos azules del _shemlen_ se posaron sobre ella y Lyna se sintió, por un instante, aprisionada por la intensidad y brillo de su mirada, por el movimiento tan hipnotizador que sus pupilas realizaban cuando ella le observaba de vuelta.

"No, mi señor. Por ahora, nada…"- ofreció Alistair mientras miraba a sus alrededores, alerta.

Aunque el comandante hablaba con el guarda, no le miraba a él. Era Lyna quien atraía su atención y ella, a su vez, se dejaba llevar por lo inesperado e inusual del momento.

Él pareció sentirse incómodo pues, escasos segundos después, Loghain cortó el contacto visual con ella sin hacer mayor aspaviento. Lyna no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando él estaba cerca. Sentía su rabia resurgir cada vez que él mostraba ese desdén tan propio de un _shemlen_ , pero no sabía qué sentir cuando él actuaba así, tan reservado y misterioso. Es como si, de repente, se encontrase delante de un mar en calma; siempre alerta por si una ola fuera a engullirla pero disfrutando de lo apacible de su frescor y serenidad. No es que tuviera aún una opinión totalmente formada de él, pero poco a poco iba comprendiendo su forma de ser, de actuar, y eso la entusiasmaba. Miró al frente y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a todos los acontecimientos del día y jornadas pasadas; a pesar de la pena, se encontraba más ansiosa que nunca antes en su vida.

… … … … … …

Las nubes ocultaban el caliente y brillante sol y la tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse más con cada paso que daban. Durante largos minutos que parecían disfrazarse de horas, Lyna y sus compañeros, continuaron la tediosa marcha. La mayoría del tiempo en silencio, aunque Daveth solía interrumpir de vez en cuando con alguna de sus salidas de tono que Alistair siempre reía, excepto cuando se trataban de ella. Lyna notaba que el apuesto guarda apenas apartaba su vista de ella. Cada vez que dirigía su mirada hacia él, el joven le respondía con una sonrisa tímida que Lyna siempre correspondía. No sabía decir el porqué, pero Alistair la intimidaba con su candidez. Un comportamiento muy inesperado viniendo de un joven _shemlen._

Varios minutos más pasaron y el camino comenzaba a tornarse más y más traicionero. Las ramas y raíces de varios de los árboles cercanos, rompían la marcha en simetría de los soldados, obligándoles a caminar por entre los arbustos y demás follaje, rompiendo así la perfecta formación inicial.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse más notablemente que antes y un viento persistente empezó a soplar transversalmente, obligándoles a sacudirse la hojarasca y escombros vegetales que volaban por los aires, golpeando los rostros y cuerpos de todos los presentes.

"Odio este clima. Hace frío y huele a humedad."- se quejó Daveth mientras se quitaba un trozo de hoja del cuello.

"Se dice que, cuando una Ruina toma lugar, los cielos se oscurecen"- dijo pensativo el guarda mientras desviaba los ojos al cielo.

"¿Sí? ¿Y por qué?"- preguntó curioso Daveth.

"Se cree que es porque los engendros tenebrosos son sensibles a la luz. Es por ello que, gracias a la magia del archidemonio, las nubes cubren el sol ayudando así a que los monstruos asolen la tierra con más facilidad y presteza"- Alistair se giró hacia Lyna al sentirla tan callada, y ella le miró pensativa – "Precioso, ¿verdad? Se diría que el archidemonio cuida de su bonita prole"- dijo el guarda sonriendo.

"¿Magia? ¿El… archidemonio tiene magia?"- preguntó Lyna con incredulidad. Si ya de por sí la magia era peligrosa, ¿cómo de maligna sería si un ser de tal oscuridad, ostentase dicha habilidad? Se estremeció con la idea.

"Sí. Eso dicen. Por eso las Ruinas son sumamente peligrosas. No es sólo la cantidad de monstruos que aparecen en la superficie lo que hace que una Ruina sea un problema, sino lo débil que se vuelve el Velo cuando ello sucede. El Archidemonio es, después de todo, el espíritu de un antiguo Dios, aunque corrompido"- el joven la miraba atentamente a los ojos y ella no salía de su asombro.

"¿Un dios? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"- no entendía nada. ¿Qué dios? ¿El suyo? ¿Los de su pueblo? Demasiadas incógnitas.

"Bueno, nadie sabe exactamente cómo sucede pero, los engendros tenebrosos se pasan la vida cavando hondo en los caminos de las profundidades hasta que encuentran ese espíritu y, de alguna forma, lo corrompen. Es ahí cuando entonces da comienzo una nueva Ruina"-

"Pero… ¿por qué hacen eso? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?"- no podía evitar preguntar todo aquello. Estaba siendo toda una revelación y el guarda parecía orgulloso y satisfecho por desvelárselo.

Alistair soltó una pequeña carcajada y la miró con ternura – "Vaya, veo que he despertado tu interés"- sonrió – "Hay algo que debes entender, Lyna. Los engendros son seres sin pensamiento, seres estúpidos. Necesitan un guía. Un general, alguien que-"-

Súbitamente el guarda detuvo su explicación. Se tensó notablemente y volteó su rostro hacia el frente.

"¡Monstruos! ¡Muy cerca! –vociferó mientras extraía su espada y escudo y miraba a Loghain.

Lyna se sobresaltó con el grito del guarda. Entrecerró los ojos un instante para detallar con detenimiento sus alrededores. Sus oídos atentos ante cualquier cambio y sonido sospechoso. La brisa seguía golpeándoles el rostro, el frío se hacía cada vez más persistente y, de repente del cielo, comenzaron a caer abundantes y finas gotas, empapando así su rostro y armadura. Demasiado oportuno para ser coincidencia- pensaba mientras movía ansiosa su mirada por el terreno.

"¿Cuántos?"- gruñó el comandante al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y detenía su corcel. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y los soldados se detuvieron en el acto, aunque todos atentos a sus alrededores.

"Muchos y están cerca. Puedo sentirlos…"- Alistair parecía nervioso. Miraba hacia los lados con ansiedad. Daveth le imitaba, no se separaba de él mientras mantenía en el aire y en pose ofensiva, sus dagas.

Repentinamente, el bosque se tornó terriblemente silencioso. Lo único que aún se oía era la inoportuna brisa y el roce de las gotas de lluvia sobre los cuerpos de los soldados, pero ni un sólo rumor más, ni una sola ave, ni un solo insecto. Nada. La espesura parecía desierta de toda vida. La sangre se le heló en sus venas y Lyna se estremeció.

"¡Algo no va bien!"- gruñó mientras extraía y tensaba la cuerda de su _Virassan_ , sujetando varias flechas envenenadas en su mano.

Súbitamente, como salidos de la nada, varios gritos agudos se oyeron en eco a sus alrededores y, de las sombras que les rodeaban, aparecieron unas enormes, oscuras y retorcidas figuras que, sin previo aviso, se abalanzaron sobre ellos para atacarles sin darles apenas cuartel.

"¡Soldados! ¡Desplegaos!"- la voz de barítono de Loghain marcó el inicio de un baile de espadas, escudos y armaduras que apenas dejaba margen a otra consideración sobre el terreno.

"¡Chillidos!"- gritó Alistair mientras cercenaba la cabeza de una de esas bestias, haciendo rodar el deforme cráneo sobre el irregular terreno embarrado.

La violencia y los gritos bullían de repente por doquier. La vorágine de la lucha, sumía a toda la vanguardia de la compañía en un baile desesperado por la supervivencia. Los monstruos salían de la nada, algunos grandes, con retorcidas y pesadas armaduras, alzando grandes hachas y espadas. Las caras de algunos soldados se contorsionaban en muecas de terror que se veían apaciguadas por la lucha desenfrenada de su comandante que, al grito de consignas de valor, animaba las almas aterradas de los más jóvenes e inexpertos.

Alistair se movió con destreza entre los soldados, lanzando tajos a diestro y siniestro, reventando así varios monstruos enanos y chillidos que gritaban mientras escupían sangre por la boca, batallando por recuperar un poco de ese aire que les era arrebatado. Sus ojos vacíos se perdían en la penumbra de la muerte, y sus cuerpos se desplomaban bruscamente sobre el fangoso suelo de arcilla, irónicamente, rojiza.

Lyna enviaba, sin descanso, flecha tras flecha a los arqueros y ballesteros monstruos que intentaban romper la ya debilitada formación de la compañía. Varias de esas bestias enanas, caían inertes al suelo mientras otras luchaban por extraer la flecha que ella, tan hábilmente, incrustaba en sus oscuros corazones.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acabó con todos ellos, dirigiendo a continuación su atención nuevamente al resto de monstruos que amenazaban a sus compañeros desde la cercanía.

Apenas había comenzado la lucha, y muchos soldados gritaban de dolor mientras recibían golpes y tajos de esas inmisericordes bestias. Loghain gritaba a sus capitanes y ellos obedecían en el acto, resguardando así a los soldados más inexpertos y dejando a los veteranos el mayor peso de la contienda.

La rapidez y extraordinaria eficacia de la estrategia y lucha de Loghain comenzaban a dar sus frutos. Lyna observaba con detenimiento su estilo y se estremecía cada vez que él desplegaba sus habilidades tan violenta y certeramente. Era una auténtica fuerza de la naturaleza. Su armadura brillante, le daba una apariencia aún más onírica, mientras que su oscuro y empapado cabello, enmarcaba ese experimentado y duro rostro, destacando así los increíbles ojos azules que tanto parecían ahondar en su alma y en las de todo aquel que se perdiese en aquellos orbes celestes de inexplicable belleza e intensidad.

"Lyna, ¡Cuidado!"- Lyna se sobresaltó con el aviso y, girando rápidamente sobre sí misma, se encontró de frente con lo que, posiblemente, era algo extraído directamente de sus pesadillas; delante de ella, alto, estilizado y terriblemente deforme, se alzaba una figura oscura, envuelta en harapos y de dedos extremadamente largos y huesudos que se acercaban a ella sinuosamente. La sangre se le heló en sus venas. Su corazón se detuvo un instante mientras su mirada se posaba en las cuencas putrefactas del ser que la observaba con una terrible y retorcida sonrisa.

"¡Un emisario!"- gritó Alistair horrorizado mientras luchaba por llegar hasta ella. Debía ser algo sumamente terrible, porque la cara del guarda era de absoluto terror, comprendió Lyna.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella. Las gotas de lluvia parecían caer en cámara lenta sobre sus ojos y armadura. A pesar del temor que aquella silueta le infundía, Lyna no esperó para reaccionar a la inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre ella. Impulsada por algo más que por la simple adrenalina y sentido de supervivencia, dio varios saltos hacia atrás y lanzó varias flechas al unísono sobre el monstruo, haciendo que éstas impactasen al instante en los miembros y torso del ser que se encontraba moviendo sus manos rítmicamente mientras, de ellas, comenzaba a generarse una brillante luz púrpura, iluminando así su deforme y descompuesto rostro.

Sonidos agudos salieron de su garganta cada vez que una de las flechas impactaba certera sobre la bestia, pero el ser no detuvo su avance. Parecía que nada podía herirle de muerte y Lyna sólo era capaz de mirar, horrorizada, la enorme esfera de luz que comenzaba a electrificar el ambiente.

"¡Atrás!"- de repente, Alistair se interpuso entre el emisario y ella, mientras blandía su espada y escudo, dándole la espalda a Lyna y obstaculizando su visión.

Ver al guarda protegerla así, como si ella se encontrase completamente indefensa e incapaz, la llenó de una repentina e inexplicable rabia.

"¡ _Fenedhis, shem!_ "- Lyna extrajo una de sus gruesas flechas que tenía en su carcaj y, de un salto lateral, se apartó del humano que volteaba el rostro para verla asustado.

Lyna frunció el ceño al observarle, pero desvió su mirada al ser que comenzaba a levantar las manos en el aire, dispuesto a enviar su gran orbe eléctrico al joven guarda.

" _Ma halam_ , monstruo"- gruñó entre dientes mientras tensaba su _Virassan_ con presteza. Rápidamente, envió una gruesa y larga flecha a la sien del ser, impactando de lleno en su esquelético rostro. La fuerza de la colisión del proyectil hizo que la oscura y densa sangre del monstruo salpicase por los aires, embadurnando al guarda y a ella misma con el impacto.

La bestia no lo vio venir. En el instante en que la gruesa y fuerte flecha de Lyna atravesaba su cráneo, sus agrietados y descompuestos labios se abrían para dejar salir un grito de terrible agonía que la desorientó por un instante así como a varios de los soldados que se hallaban en un radio cercano. Alistair se tambaleó un poco, mareado, y ella se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, mientras luchaba por no apartar la mirada del monstruo que convulsionaba violentamente.

En ese instante, de las manos del ser, el orbe eléctrico brotó descontroladamente hacia todos lados, afectando a varios de los soldados, aunque no hiriendo mortalmente a ninguno. Le afectó a ella también ya que, de repente, sintió una intensa oleada de electricidad sacudir sus miembros, debilitándola ligeramente, pero logró soportarlo y finalmente no cayó al suelo. Alistair parecía más entero que ella, con la intensa mirada puesta sobre la bestia que luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

El monstruo se dobló hacia atrás y comenzó a convulsionar aún más bruscamente, mientras sus manos buscaban aferrarse a cualquier ser que se hallase cerca. Alistair tuvo que usar su escudo para dispersar parte de la electricidad y las garras del ser que amenazaban con herirle en una de sus violentas sacudidas.

Lyna observaba, atónita, cómo la bestia se mantenía aún de pie, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, pero todavía sin desplomarse.

"El maldito no muere"- chilló Daveth cerca de ella mientras extraía una de sus dagas del cuerpo de uno de los engendros y se volteaba para mirar la escena.

"Guarda, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no muere?"- gritó Lyna mientras volvía a tensar su arco y apuntaba nuevamente al cráneo de la bestia.

"¡Magia! Tened cuidado"- gruñó el guarda al tiempo que blandía en alto su espada y se disponía a atacar al monstruo que se sacudía violentamente sobre el terreno.

Cuando Lyna se dispuso a enviar de nuevo otra de sus flechas, un brillo inesperado detuvo su avance. Repentinamente, como salido de la nada, una enorme espada brotaba súbitamente del abdomen del monstruo, al tiempo que su torso se arqueaba hacia atrás y su boca dejaba escapar un nuevo grito de dolor y sangre salpicando de nuevo a Alistair que se encontraba justo delante, mirando atónito lo que sucedía.

"Pero qué demonios…"- Lyna observó la escena con total asombro: la espada atravesaba el delgado abdomen del ser, pero su filo no se detuvo allí; continuó su camino hasta la garganta, partiendo prácticamente por la mitad al engendro que, finalmente, caía de rodillas al suelo con un fuerte golpe, entre gritos ahogados con su propia sangre que escupía al dejar escapar la última bocanada de aire de sus pulmones.

Cuando el corrompido ser se desplomaba finalmente sobre el fangoso terreno, una enorme silueta plateada hacía su presencia detrás de él.

Lyna levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos con asombro; de pie, con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia y el combate, se encontraba aquel imparable héroe de leyenda, haciendo fiel honor a su otrora respetado título.

Se estremeció inesperadamente al cruzar su mirada con la de él. Una pequeña chispa se encendió en aquel íntimo instante, cuando la respiración agitada del humano, su despeinado cabello oscuro, y sus terribles y ferales ojos azules, la observaban con intensidad y con ese brillo especial que parecía sólo reservar para momentos de notable tensión.

Sonrió. No es que la escena le diera risa, es que recordaba las veces que, de niña, soñaba con presenciar una escena así; aquel paladín de cuento, su héroe y amor platónico, llegaba a tiempo para salvar la situación. Es como si algún ser divino estuviera confabulando para cumplir, poco a poco, aquellos sueños infantiles que tantas energías le quitaban de niña, pero que tanto disfrutaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante, y un extraño pero agradable calor inundó su pecho inesperadamente.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima aquellos pensamientos tan inoportunos. A pesar del momento, ese humano no era la sombra de lo que había sido; no era el Loghain de sus sueños, ni de las historias de Ilen, era un Loghain resentido y acomodado que despreciaba todo aquello que respirara, fuera elfo, humano o engendro - la mente le Lyna le jugaba malas pasadas, y decidió no continuar por esa línea de pensamiento. Bajó su arco y flecha y le observó con intensidad de vuelta, admirando la rapidez y fuerza de su ataque pero sin hacer muestra de ello.

"¡Mirad! ¡Están huyendo!"- gritó Daveth al tiempo que señalaba hacia varios de los monstruos que iniciaban su huida bosque adentro.

Lyna se sobresaltó con el grito de su compañero y desvió su mirada hacia los seres que escapaban despavoridos hacia el denso follaje de la espesura.

"Cortada la cabeza, muerta la serpiente"- intervino Alistair sonriente mientras envainaba su espada de nuevo.

Varios soldados a su alrededor comenzaron a lanzar vítores y gritos de alegría, cuando los derrengados seres se internaban al bosque.

Lyna no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Les iban a dejar escapar? "¡ _Shems_ estúpidos! ¡No dejéis que escapen!"- gritó Lyna mientras corría rauda hacia ellos al tiempo que cambiaba su flecha por varias más finas y rápidas. Tensó su arco y envió, consecutivamente, algunas de ellas hacia las espaldas y nucas de varios de esos seres que caían muertos al suelo instantáneamente, entre chillidos y vómitos de sangre negra que se mezclaba con el empantanado y desigual terreno.

"¡Lyna!"- escuchó al guarda a sus espaldas. Pero ella no se detuvo. Su adrenalina la impulsaba sin miramientos ni consideraciones; debía acabar con los monstruos, era su responsabilidad, era para lo que ella estaba aquí, debía cumplir su cometido. - ¡Demonios, para eso había abandonado a su clan!- pensaba mientras lanzaba flecha tras flecha, reventando cráneos y corazones con terrible eficacia.

Una gran y fuerte mano detuvo su avance antes de que se adentrase más hacia al bosque.

"Detente"- la grave voz de Loghain a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse en el acto. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente con los de él.

Un cosquilleo desconocido recorrió su abdomen cuando encontró aquel rostro cerca y su reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás, al tiempo que una de sus manos acudía instintivamente a su daga.

"No me toques, _shem_ "- Lyna estaba nerviosa, excitada, ansiosa. Necesitaba matar a esas bestias y ese humano la había detenido por quién sabe qué razón. Sin embargo, su sola presencia la alteraba aún más, haciéndole más complicado saber cómo reaccionar.

Loghain apartó su mano de ella, con cierta inquietud, y recuperó el aliento, poco a poco. La había perseguido para detenerla a pesar del cansancio, la lluvia y la sangre que cubría su pesada armadura, notó Lyna. Su rostro ya sereno mostraba cierto desdén que le resultaba desafiante. Esa expresión la enervaba.

"Si te adentras más, no volverás. Tú decides, elfa"- gruñó el humano. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y vociferó varias órdenes en alto, haciendo que los soldados se replegasen de nuevo y recuperasen el orden y la formación, a pesar de los numerosos heridos que había en las filas.

Lyna se mantuvo unos instantes observándole, sin poder evitar la rabia que nacía nuevamente en su pecho producto del desprecio que ese _shemlen_ solía mostrar por casi todo. En especial por ella. ¿Por qué eso la molestaba tanto?

"¡Lyna! Gracias al Hacedor que estás aquí."- dijo Alistair al acercarse a ella, buscando recuperar el aliento. Al parecer, Lyna había recorrido una gran distancia sin apenas darse cuenta y se hallaba a varios metros del resto del grupo.

"De no ser por el Comandante, ahora seguramente estarías muerta. El bosque es muy peligr-"

"Nadie os ha pedido ayuda, _shem_. Ni a ti, ni al viejo"- Lyna se acercó a él, intimidante, intentando controlar la rabia que amenazaba con desbordarse por la tensión del momento. No podía evitarlo; el orgullo la dominaba – "Así que aléjate de mí si no quieres sufrir" – finalizó furiosa.

La rabia pudo con ella. El fuego en su estómago y pecho se avivaba cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido. Tanto el guarda, como el otro joven humano y Loghain, actuaban como si ella fuera frágil, una damisela en peligro que necesitase la ayuda de algún gallardo humano para sobrevivir. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ser tan presuntuosos?

"¡ _Fenedhis lasa_!"- gruñó mientras se alejaba de Alistair y se acercaba dando grandes zancadas al resto del grupo.

Tenía ganas de correr, de cobijarse en el bosque, subir a la copa de un árbol y dormir durante días. Quería volver a sentirse una de nuevo con su entorno natural, con algo que le fuera conocido. No se sentía cómoda con estos humanos, ni con nada de lo que, últimamente, le había sucedido. Pero tenía que resignarse, pues su vida ya ni siquiera era suya para disfrutarla.

Suspiró soltando un fuerte resoplido y guardó su arco y flechas. No quería pensar en ello, pues sus heridas aún seguían abiertas y podía desbordarse en llanto en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, la rabia que sentía ahora, le ayudaba a controlar otras emociones menos apropiadas.

Los pasos del guarda la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Lyna… ¡espera!"- Alistair se acercó hasta ella, y la observó con intensidad.

Ella volteó el rostro para verle, pero no detuvo su marcha – "¿Qué no has entendido, _shem_? Déjame en paz."

"No es lo que piensas. No lo hice para protegerte"- continuó el muchacho con cierta timidez – "Bueno, sí… pero no. Creo… creo que no me estoy explicando"- el guarda levantó su mano y se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

Lyna le observó con curiosidad. A pesar de la ira que sentía, el gesto del humano la enterneció – "Efectivamente, _shem_. No te entiendo."- una sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en su rostro, pero no quiso dar evidencia de que su mal humor estaba mermando.

Alistair soltó una pequeña risita y se volvió a rascar la cabeza – "Es… complicado. Yo, antes de ser guarda, era templario… bueno, algo por el estilo"- el joven la miró con inquietud y timidez pero ella no entendió el porqué.

"¿Y? ¿Se supone que eso ha de decirme algo?"- levantó una ceja con desgana.

El guarda soltó un suspiro – "Claro… perdona. Pensé… en fin"- cogió nuevamente aire antes de continuar – "Los templarios son aquellos guerreros que pueden suprimir las actividades mágicas en general. Es por ello que me interpuse entre el emisario y tú, Lyna. No quise… no quise ofenderte"- la miró con timidez – "Sé que eres capaz de valerte por ti misma, si no, Duncan no te hubiera reclutado"- sonrió con dulzura y se acercó un poco más a ella.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "¿Templario? ¿No eres Guarda?"- preguntó con curiosidad.

Él rio – "Se pueden ser ambas cosas"

Le asombraba que hubiera guerreros que fueran capaces de suprimir la magia. Ella sabía que las habilidades mágicas eran temidas en Thedas, en parte, por lo imparables que eran. Pero, al parecer, eso no era del todo cierto.

"Ya estáis aquí. Menos mal. Hay… muchos heridos"- Daveth se acercó hacia ellos y miraba a sus alrededores con nerviosismo – "¿Estáis bien?"- preguntó mientras inspeccionaba a Lyna con la mirada.

"Sí ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?"- Alistair se acercó hasta él y le puso su mano en el hombro.

"Bien. Pero… mirad a vuestro alrededor. Ha sido horrible"- el hombre parecía aterrado. Su rostro estaba pálido y su frente sudorosa. Era una auténtica máscara de miedo.

"Pues, no es por desanimarte pero… ha sido mejor de lo esperado. Habían varios alfas y hasta un emisario… podía haber sido mucho peor, me temo"- dijo Alistair pensativo, mientras miraba cómo formaban los soldados heridos.

Lyna puso los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? No parecía darse cuenta pero, el joven recluta, estaba muy asustado y su comentario hizo que el rostro del _shemlen_ se transformase aún más en una mueca de horror.

"Debemos continuar. Ya nos ponemos en marcha"- dijo Lyna buscando cambiar de tema. Miró a su alrededor y vio a algunos de los soldados tambalearse mientras que, varios otros, intentaban ayudarles.

Aunque algunos de aquellos hombres no sobrevivirían por la gravedad de sus heridas, Loghain parecía no prestar demasiada atención al estado en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, Lyna estaba de acuerdo en continuar a pesar de todo; un retraso podría significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota en la misión. Ella sabía que el comandante era benévolo con sus hombres, Ilen siempre había destacado esa cualidad de él, y comprendía que debían continuar aunque ello significase dejar por el camino más de un cadáver. La misión siempre era más importante que cualquier otra cosa; o así es como ella entendía la situación. "El bien de muchos por encima del de unos pocos"- a toda costa.

Cuando la mayoría de los soldados se hubieron reorganizado, Lyna se acercó a sus compañeros para seguir con la marcha que comenzaba nuevamente. Mientras caminaba, intentaba limpiarse la oscura sangre que había cubierto su armadura con la lluvia que seguía cayendo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

"Qué asco… es espesa… negra… y huele muy mal"- refunfuñó al tiempo que ofrecía una mueca de asco.

De repente, recordó – "¡Eh! ¡Los Frascos!"- Lyna se apresuró a abrir su zurrón y extrajo varios frascos vacíos.

"¡Es verdad!"- ofreció Alistair enseguida recordando las palabras de Duncan.

"¿Y tú eres el que debe guiarnos?... ¡Qué esperanzador!"- Lyna le miró burlona y rompió la formación para ir hacia un cadáver cercano y extraer varios viales de sangre de engendro tenebroso. Se manchó con ella mientras la recogía, y tuvo que recurrir a la hierba cercana para limpiarse un poco de los coágulos que se le quedaron pegados en las yemas de los dedos.

"No necesitas tanto. Con cuatro viales es suficiente."- Alistair se acercó a ella y Lyna le pasó los viales, mientras ella se levantaba algo asqueada por la labor.

"Por si acaso. Seguramente el camino tenga más sorpresas y es mejor que sobre a que falte, _shem_. Eso… se podría aplicar a todo lo bueno…" – le miró con picardía mientras se sacudía las manos de los restos de sangre. El guarda no pareció entender.

Al ver la cara de confusión del guarda, Daveth comenzó a reír y Lyna le siguió, relajando así un poco el sombrío ambiente que se había formado desde la pelea.

Alistair, para no desentonar, disimuló soltando una pequeña risita inquieta - "Sí… sobre todo si se trata de queso"- Alistair alternaba su mirada entre Lyna y Daveth y se rascaba la cabeza confuso, aunque seguía riendo al ver que ellos también continuaban.

"Oh, _shem_ … ¿de verdad hay que explicártelo?"- Lyna le miraba sonriente. El guarda parecía más perdido que de costumbre.

Alistair le miró de nuevo confundido y desvió su mirada hacia Daveth que no paraba de reír.

"No nos mires a nosotros. Mira lo que tienes bajo esa armadura… más al sur"- soltó otra sonora carcajada cuando Alistair bajó su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí instantáneamente ante la repentina comprensión de lo que querían insinuar.

"Oh…"- dijo, al tiempo que levantaba nuevamente el rostro y la miraba algo avergonzado.

Lyna soltó otra carcajada, uniéndose a la ya ruidosa risa de su compañero recluta.

"Celebro vuestro buen humor, pero esto no es una taberna. Respetad a vuestros compañeros soldados o iros por dónde habéis venido, guardas."- el trote del caballo sacó a Lyna de su estado de repentino y necesitado buen humor.

Se volteó para mirar a Loghain y éste le devolvió una mirada de absoluto resentimiento. Pero no se sobresaltó. Ya le resultaba habitual encontrarse con esa expresión en su rostro.

"L-lo siento, mi señor"- ofreció rápidamente Alistair al tiempo que carraspeaba para aclararse la incomodidad de su voz.

"No le pidas disculpas, Alistair. Parece que 'tu señor' no reconoce el ruido que estamos haciendo"- Lyna se acercó al corcel del comandante y estiró una mano para acariciar su lomo – "Se llama 'risa' y es idónea cuando hay tensión en el ambiente. Deberías probarlo, _shem,_ quizá así no tendrías esa cara"- el sarcasmo era más bien cosa de Fenarel, pero había momentos en los que era un recurso demasiado apetitoso como para dejarlo escapar.

La mirada de rabia de Loghain la alertó por un instante. El _shemlen_ movió bruscamente las riendas de su corcel, obligándole así a acercarse amenazante hacia ella. Por un momento, Lyna pensó que los grandes muslos del animal la aplastarían, hasta que el humano ordenó a su montura mantenerse a una cierta distancia que no impedía su marcha.

"No son vuestras disculpas lo que os pido, es vuestra disciplina y orden. La sensatez de la que parecéis carecer, elfa, está resultando ser una molestia"- la miró con desprecio y algo más que no supo comprender. A veces le costaba leer el rostro de los humanos, sobre todo si esos rostros llevaban consigo señales tan diferentes.

"Guarda, os recomiendo que atéis en corto a vuestros reclutas. A menos que queráis poner más en riesgo la vida de estos hombres y la vuestra"- Loghain desvió su mirada hacia Alistair y éste abrió los ojos de par en par, al tiempo que asentía y pedía disculpas, visiblemente avergonzado.

El desdén que Loghain mostraba por ellos, en especial por ella, estaba minando seriamente su autocontrol. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de bajarle del corcel a base de garrotazos hasta que, de sus labios, sólo saliesen súplicas de piedad. Una piedad que no sabía si le daría, en vista del odio que él parecía sentir por ellos.

Antes de que Lyna pudiera volver a intervenir, Alistair colocó una mano en su hombro y la detuvo.

"No, Lyna. Por favor…"- suplicó el joven.

Lyna cerró los ojos un instante y respiró – "Por esta vez, _shem_. Pero hay cosas que no entiendes…"- Sintió la mano del _shemlen_ deslizarse por su hombrera hasta apartarse completamente.

El trayecto estaba siendo duro, y tener que soportar a un agrio anciano con aires de superioridad, estaban poniendo a prueba su ya escasa paciencia.

No sabía cuánto quedaba para llegar al punto clave, pero la lluvia, el humor, los quejidos de los soldados, el fruncido rostro del comandante y el olor a sangre putrefacta, estaban haciendo del camino una auténtica tortura. Sólo esperaba cumplir pronto con su cometido y volver a Ostagar; lugar donde le esperaban Tamlen y Duncan… y un Cailan ansioso por probar lo que ella tenía para dar.

… … … … … …

El camino se hizo más rápido de lo esperado. A pesar de las sorpresas con los lobos y el pequeño grupo de engendros, el trayecto fue más tranquilo de lo que imaginaba.

Al atardecer, llegaron finalmente al enclave y, tal como esperaba, el lugar estaba atestado de engendros por doquier.

Los guardas y él divisaron varios hurlock, genlock y chillidos alfa, cosa que complicaba notablemente la misión. Sin embargo, y para su fortuna, no había ningún emisario.

Él nunca fue muy amigo de la magia pero sentía aún menos aprecio por la magia de los engendros tenebrosos. No es que le aterrase, pues él hacía ya tiempo que el miedo le había abandonado, pero era lo más parecido al temor que podía sentir.

Ordenó a los guardas ocultarse, mientras sus hombres tomaban posición. Debían atacar por sorpresa o sino la batalla iba a estar muy igualada.

El claro estaba justo debajo de un gran muro de roca y montaña, rodeado por árboles, matorrales, más rocas y fango. Habían más monstruos de lo que podía contar y la lluvia dificultaba la identificación de los tipos de engendros que se encontraban pululando como almas en pena; sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada perdida.

A su orden, varios arqueros se dispusieron en fila en las cercanías, rodeando el claro y cercando a los engendros que, como si estuvieran esperándoles, caminaban visiblemente ansiosos, mientras algunos rascaban la tierra, y otros intentaban construir algunos elementos que no lograba reconocer y que, a simple vista, parecían estructuras sin sentido.

Sin duda alguna la escena completa era una visión salvaje. En pilas, se hallaban varios cuerpos cuya procedencia costaba identificar. No sabía si eran cuerpos humanos o de animales por el estado en el que se encontraban. Algunos de los seres mordisqueaban esos cadáveres y otros se embadurnaban con su sangre como si estuvieran reforzando su determinación en una especie de ritual maligno de algún tipo.

Loghain se giró para observar a los guardas. Los tres se hallaban ocultos detrás de una gran roca, a la espera de sus órdenes. Sin embargo, el rostro de la elfa le generaba desconfianza. Sus ojos verdes se movían inquietos por toda la zona, y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su arco. Es como si estuviera buscando cualquier justificación para saltarse su orden.

"Recordad. A mi señal, atacad. Debemos romper sus filas"- ordenó al capitán de arquería. Éste se marchó en el acto y dio la voz de alerta a sus soldados.

La escasa caballería se encontraba oculta detrás de unos grandes árboles a varios metros de distancia del punto clave. Ellos debían acudir después de la lluvia de flechas, y rematar a aquellos monstruos que se hallaran desorientados. La rapidez de sus monturas les permitía alejarse de la formación y así evitar cualquier posible e involuntaria revelación de su estrategia, para luego acudir veloces a su señal.

La infantería se encontraba justo detrás de él, todos con sus armas desenvainadas y en espera de la señal que no tardaría en llegar.

Los ojos de Loghain se desviaron, nuevamente, hasta Lyna. La joven seguía inquieta, moviendo sin cesar sus dedos sobre su arco y contraída en una pose tensa. Verla así, la hacía parecer más real, más racial. Sus rasgos exóticos se marcaban con la expresión de nerviosismo que no intentaba ocultar. Él no era un hombre que se asombrase especialmente por la belleza, pero debía reconocer que toda ella era hermosa, incluso aquellos gestos de desprecio que mostraba, le resultaban inquietantemente atractivos.

Él se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que no sólo había rabia en aquel bello rostro, sino también un sentimiento aún más primitivo. ¿Sería miedo lo que ella sentía en ese momento? No. Parecía necesidad, impaciencia, sensaciones que él comprendía muy bien.

Los ojos de la joven se detuvieron, de repente, en un punto lejano. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus dedos detuvieron su baile nervioso. Él desvió su mirada hacia el lugar al que parecía estar mirando la elfa, y no divisó nada en especial. Volvió a mirar a Lyna y se sobresaltó con lo que vio.

"¡No! ¡Alto!"-

Fue demasiado tarde. Lyna saltó por encima de la roca en la que se hallaba oculta y comenzó a enviar flecha tras flecha a varios monstruos lejanos, alertando a todos los seres allí desplegados.

Lo que vino después, sucedió demasiado rápido y apenas tuvieron oportunidad.

"¡Ahora!"- el viento acompañó la orden, pero la desventaja era clara. Ya nada más podría hacer – "¡Sin miedo! ¡Por Ferelden!"

* * *

De pequeño, su vida había transcurrido sin mayores emociones, en la Capilla de Bournshire junto a la reverenda madre y sus compañeros. Los días pasaban sin apenas percibir nada del mundo exterior y su mente volaba hacia varios recuerdos del pasado que le hacían volver a revivir su niñez una y otra vez. Apenas recordaba breves retazos de su etapa de caballerizo en Risco Rojo, pero sabía que su infancia no había sido del todo mala.

Uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba, y no precisamente de su niñez, era la vez que el Guarda Duncan acudió a él para reclutarle. No entendía por qué le había elegido, pero parecía estar seguro de que él merecía la oportunidad. A pesar de que no había sido un buen aprendiz de templario, Duncan pareció ver en él algo especial. Incluso se podía decir que ese hombre confiaba en sus habilidades más que él mismo.

Pero no era la primera vez que lo veía. Un vago y débil recuerdo se almacenaba en su mente. La tez oscura, la pose serena y esa mirada cálida que siempre obsequiaba, eran inolvidables. Recordaba haber visto al guarda en el castillo de Eamon cuando él era apenas un niño solitario aunque feliz. Las visitas de innumerables personajes eran habituales allí y era muy común ver a personas de todas partes de Ferelden y Thedas, deambular por las estancias de la hacienda y castillo, mientras la música, la comida y bebida protagonizaban las interminables veladas palaciegas.

Él solía quedarse en las cocinas o en los establos, que es donde más seguro se encontraba, pero de vez en cuando se escondía en algunas de las salas, mientras se llevaba a cabo el recibimiento de los invitados.

Fue entonces cuando el rostro de ese hombre le llamó la atención. Su armadura y su expresión eran diferente al del resto. No era de sangre noble, de eso estaba seguro pues, la humildad y modestia con la que actuaba, contrastaban notablemente incluso con Lady Isolda, que se podía considerar la mujer más sencilla de entre las que solían acudir a dichos actos.

Aún recordaba esa noche en particular cuando le vio por primera vez. Por un momento, sus oscuros ojos marrones se posaron sobre él y casi se le para el corazón. Su mente se preparaba ya para la reprimenda más cruel que podía experimentar de manos, cómo no, de Lady Isolda que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre le trataba como si fuera una auténtica molestia. Pero justo cuando se disponía a abandonar su escondite y afrontar su destino, nada sucedió. El hombre tan sólo le sonrió y continuó su camino.

Jamás lo olvidaría. Algo en esa sonrisa, incluso ahora, le hacía sentir que todo iba a estar bien, le hacía sentirse seguro, confiado.

Duncan. Ojalá estuvieras aquí – pensó mientras veía su vida, de repente, pasar delante de sus ojos.

La situación había escalado notablemente. Por un momento, creyó que alguna clase de demonio se había apoderado de la joven elfa. Pero no. La vio reaccionar con tal temeridad que pensó que se trataba de una mala jugada de sus nervios, hasta que la jauría de bestias comenzó a movilizarse directo hacia Lyna.

El sentido de guarda, retumbaba en su cabeza con una especie de zumbido agudo que le alertaba de la peligrosidad del momento. A pesar de su nerviosismo y de la locura que, de repente, invadió a la joven, no podía permitir que ella muriera. No tan pronto, no sin antes conocerla más, sin ver una vez más esa sonrisa…

"En la guerra, victoria. En la paz, vigilancia. En la muerte, sacrificio"- se dijo para sí y, de un salto, salió de la roca que le protegía para seguir a Lyna.

No le importaban las razones ni el porqué de su reacción, pues él debía protegerla a toda costa.

"Duncan… no te fallaré"- su espada cayendo directamente en el cráneo de una de esas bestias que, tantas otras veces, había temido. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez, tenía algo más por lo que luchar y no podía fallar, por Duncan, por ella y por él.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Fenedhis lasa:** es similar a "Maldita Sea"

 **Ma halam:** estás acabado


	44. Inconsciente

**¡Hola!**

 **Este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo, especialmente, por lo que ocurre entre Loghain y Lyna. No estaba muy inspirada pero, aun así, espero que os guste.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención.**

* * *

 **"Inconsciente"**

 _["Algo la impulsó a reaccionar así. Un instinto, una consciencia que siempre la alertaba en momentos importantes. Era algo natural en ella."]_

* * *

Lyna no tenía un buen presentimiento. Algo en su pecho le gritaba, y no sabía la razón.

La escena era terrorífica. Jamás había presenciado tal despliegue de cadáveres y seres deformes que, sin rumbo fijo, caminaban por la zona como almas en pena, como si estuvieran esperándoles. El hedor del ambiente se introducía en su cuerpo a través de sus fosas nasales, dándole tantas arcadas que apenas podía respirar.

Desvió su mirada hacia Loghain. Él se hallaba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro a sus capitanes y todos obedecían en silencio, mientras el grueso de la compañía se mantenía en perfil bajo, esperando una señal que, seguramente, estaba próxima.

El guarda y Daveth se encontraban con ella, los tres ocultos detrás de una gran roca de granito oscuro que hacía de escudo para los posibles ballesteros que se encontraran en el grupo de monstruos.

Esos seres eran numerosos y muy variados. Sin embargo, no divisó ninguno de aquellos a los que Alistair llamaba Emisarios, y eso la relajó un poco, aunque sus nervios iban en aumento a medida que los segundos pasaban. Sus dedos picaban por la necesidad de llevar a término la misión. Los seres estaban agrupados en el claro y la pelea estaba bastante igualada, pero su virtud precisamente no era la paciencia. Recordaba las palabras de Ilen: _"Más importante que saber actuar, es saber cuándo hacerlo. Eso puede inclinar la balanza a tu favor o en tu contra, da'len, recuérdalo."_ \- ¡Y vaya que lo recordaba! Era la lección que más le costó asimilar y, aún hoy, seguía costándole seguirla.

Sus ojos no paraban de investigar el terreno, su mente planeando los innumerables ataques que podría llevar a cabo en caso de que, alguno de esos seres, les descubrieran, pero nada sucedía. Pasaban los minutos y todo le estaba resultando demasiado raro. Una compañía tan grande como esta, tendría que haber sido descubierta ya desde hace un rato, pero esos monstruos parecían estar absortos en algo.

Ese pensamiento la llenó de intranquilidad. Giró su cabeza hacia Loghain de nuevo y le observó con la mirada fija en el campo, mientras alzaba una mano en el aire para que el grupo se mantuviera en posición, en silencio y quietos. De repente, un pinchazo agudo e intenso en sus sienes la hizo cerrar los ojos un instante por el inesperado e inexplicable dolor. Comenzó a marearse sin razón y se sujetó al hombro del Guarda.

"¿Lyna? ¿Qué te ocurre?"- el muchacho la sujetó por el brazo al verla con expresión de dolor.

 _¡Then!…_

Lyna abrió los ojos súbitamente. Levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el extremo final donde varios monstruos se aglomeraban y se movían erráticamente, pero algo oculto llamó su atención especialmente.

Cerca de ese grupo de seres, al fondo, próximo al muro de piedra de la montaña, se hallaba una figura agazapada y encorvada. Aquel bulto extraño se asemejaba a una gran roca grisácea y sucia de las que abundaban en el lugar, pero algo le parecía que estaba tremendamente mal. Su sexto sentido le decía que, su actitud, no era normal; no tenía sentido que esos monstruos estuvieran ahí sin más, esperando. Según el guarda, esas bestias no tenían raciocinio y necesitaban de un general que les guiase. Sin embargo, de todos los que estaban allí, ninguno parecía ser aquel líder. A pesar de haber varios monstruos alfa, ninguno se dedicaba a hacer lo que sea que se supone deberían hacer para organizar sus efectivos y eso la hacía confirmar aún más sus terribles sospechas ¿Dónde estaba el líder? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lyna enfocó su visión para observar con más detenimiento lo que allí, al fondo, se ocultaba. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio cómo esa figura agazapada y, a primera vista, inerte se movía sutilmente, apenas perceptible al ojo humano… pero cristalino para ella. No podía creer lo que veía - _¡Fenedhis!_ \- Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia los alrededores y observó a varios de esos monstruos enanos deslizar sus vacíos ojos por las cercanías, como si anduvieran en busca de algo.

Un movimiento en el grupo lejano volvió a llamar su atención. Varios de esos seres movían inquietos sus manos y algunos habían acudido a sus armas delatando así sus verdaderas intenciones.

 _¡Sahlin!-_

Lyna no esperó a la señal del comandante. Saltó a descubierto sobre la gran piedra que la ocultaba y comenzó a disparar en esa dirección, enfocando su visión al límite para divisar más claramente lo que allí se escondía.

Antes de que el resto de su grupo pudiera reaccionar, varios de los seres que rodeaban ese gran bulto palpitante, cayeron redondos al suelo.

Lyna lanzaba flecha tras flecha sin contemplación hacia el cráneo de las bestias que, con gritos guturales y chillidos, alertaron al resto de sus congéneres, haciendo que el claro bullese con el movimiento frenético del resto de monstruos, la escena asemejándose a un hormiguero que acabase de ser invadido por un inesperado enemigo. Sin embargo, ella no dudó ni un instante. Sus ojos fijos en su objetivo, mientras daba pasos hacia adelante, asesinando sin miramientos cualquier cosa que se acercase a ella.

El grito de Loghain a sus espaldas desató, finalmente, el infierno.

Decenas de voces y pisadas se unieron al coro de gruñidos y chillidos de los seres que, con suma violencia, contratacaban sin descanso.

A medida que avanzaba sobre el terreno, Lyna enviaba una y otra vez sus flechas a los cuerpos deformes de esos seres. Mientras continuaba, pisaba sus inertes cuerpos y arrancaba, rápidamente, los proyectiles, salpicando de sangre sus alrededores y a sí misma con el gesto. No le quedaban muchas unidades y debía recuperar las que pudiese. Aún necesitaba llegar hasta allí, y cada vez parecía haber más monstruos interponiéndose en su camino.

"¡Lyna!"- el grito del guarda la sobresaltó un breve instante.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que, sin planearlo, se había olvidado de ellos y se preocupó al ver el rostro congestionado del joven guarda y del recluta que avanzaban hacia ella con ahínco y determinación. Pero no podía parar. No ahora.

"¡No! Ayudad a Loghain"- gritó. Sea lo que sea que hubiera allí, no quería que nadie corriese el peligro. Ella había ocasionado este ataque repentino antes de tiempo y no quería que hubiese más bajas de las necesarias.

Avanzó con determinación, saltando entre los cadáveres y cuerpos agonizantes de los seres que iban cayendo a medida que ella daba un paso al frente, letal, decidida, sin mirar hacia atrás. No debía distraerse. La lucha era encarnizada y, aunque se sentía con suficiente energía, la enorme cantidad de monstruos estaban dificultando la identificación de su objetivo principal. Parecían estar protegiéndole.

Sus ojos no se desviaban apenas de su objetivo. Varias veces tuvo que acudir a sus dagas para cercenar alguna que otra cabeza o miembro, pero lo hacía sin apenas esfuerzo. Es como si, alguna fuerza interna, la llenase de valor y fuerza; una fuerza producto de la determinación que sentía por acabar, lo antes posible, con la terrible amenaza que sabía era aquella extraña figura.

El grito lejano de Loghain llamó su atención. Se giró un breve instante para observarle y miró, atónita, cómo su espada, blandida por ese poderoso brazo, despachaba con una apabullante rapidez a varios de los monstruos que se abalanzaban encima de su corcel y sobre él, buscando acabar con su vida desesperadamente. Sin duda era una visión digna de las historias de bardos y juglares, digna de las leyendas de grandes guerreros. La oscura sangre de los seres salpicaba su rostro y su armadura, tiñéndola de un color opaco, armonizando a la perfección con aquella cabellera de ébano que bailaba sobre sus hombros y rostro, como un manto de oscuridad imperturbable, resaltando así la expresión violenta de su gélida y azulada mirada.

Lyna se estremeció con la visión. No sabía si mirarle ahora como aquel héroe que admiraba o como el hombre sombrío en el que se había convertido. A pesar de las consideraciones, lo que no podía negar era que, su porte, todo él, era increíblemente poderoso, hermoso. Aquella mirada salvaje, aquellos perfectos dientes blancos que se mostraban cada vez que uno de sus gritos abandonaba su garganta, aquel brazo inmisericorde que segaba la vida de aquellos seres y el poder de su presencia, inundaban el campo de batalla de una seguridad tal que muchos de los soldados se volteaban para observarle y llenarse así de su valentía y determinación. Él, en sí mismo, era la fuente de su inspiración, de su fortaleza.

Y es que su audacia destacaba notablemente por encima del resto de los soldados. Aunque todos luchaban sin cesar, él parecía enfurecido, engrandecido por la amenaza, motivado por algo que iba más allá del instinto de supervivencia. Era todo un prodigio.

Un chillido cercano sacó a Lyna de sus pensamientos y desvió su mirada hacia un soldado que se hallaba en el suelo, luchando por impedir que un engendro clavase su daga en su garganta. Sin esperar, Lyna se abalanzó sobre el monstruo y le seccionó la columna con su daga, haciendo que el ser cayera hacia un lado entre manantiales de putrefacta sangre que brotaban de su abdomen y caían sobre el cuerpo del aterrorizado soldado que la miraba ahora como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"De pie, _shem_. Tu líder te necesita"- dijo señalando con una daga a Loghain.

El soldado y Lyna voltearon su rostro para ver al comandante, y éste les observó por un breve instante. Frunció más el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Lyna sonrió. Sabía que el fuego que mostraba en su faz, era producto de la inmensa rabia que sentía por ella en este momento. Pero eso no le importaba. Disfrutaba viéndole así, tan inestable. Es cuando mejor se conocen a las personas, eso lo sabía muy bien, y se regocijó con la idea de saberle tan alterado. Después de todo, él se merecía todo el dolor e ira que ella pudiera proporcionarle; terminaría pagando por todo lo que le había hecho, eso seguro- se dijo mientras le observaba burlona.

Al verle dirigirse hacia ella, Lyna desvió su mirada hacia el mismo punto de antes y corrió inexorablemente hasta su objetivo, huyendo del grueso de la lucha y adentrándose más hacia terreno irregular, pisando los cadáveres de monstruos que habían caído a manos de su _Virassan_ en la distancia.

No podía perder más tiempo y Loghain parecía querer detenerla. Sin embargo, si sexto sentido le decía que tenía que ir deprisa hacia ese lugar, debía llegar cuanto antes. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus pupilas se dilataban y contrarían para enfocar bien su objetivo y sus manos se movían certeras alternando las armas mientras se abría paso hasta allí.

Cuando estuvo a poca distancia, de repente, su corazón se detuvo en el acto y se paró en seco sobre sus pasos.

Un gruñido estruendoso comenzó a resurgir como el aullido de un volcán que estuviera a punto de vomitar fuego y rocas. El suelo pareció temblar y, la figura agazapada e inerte, cobró vida súbitamente.

"¡Creadores!"- murmuró mientras levantaba la vista y tragaba saliva asombrada.

Delante de ella, a varios metros del suelo, se alzaba la personificación del mismísimo terror. Con grandes cuernos, boca provista de numerosos y puntiagudos dientes oscuros, sus labios y comisuras cubiertas de una espesa baba rojiza y enormes ojos blanquecinos, la figura deforme y descomunal de un monstruo hacía su aparición, como si un gran muro de sólida piedra se hubiera levantado súbitamente del terreno y amenazara con aplastarla.

De aquellas monstruosas garras, asomaba el torso desmembrado de lo que, posiblemente, era un humano, goteando sangre y vísceras, mientras el ser masticaba con parsimonia lo que quedaba de un posible trozo del abdomen del cadáver.

Lyna tuvo que tragar nuevamente saliva buscando calmar el terror que sintió al instante al verle, intentando, a su vez, controlar el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. Y es que ni en mil años podría haberse imaginado que aquel trozo de inerte roca fuera, en realidad, la bestia más grande que jamás hubiera visto.

El olor fétido que su simple presencia desprendía, invadió las fosas nasales de Lyna y casi la hizo vomitar. Los alrededores comenzaban a despejarse de monstruos que parecían desplegarse por todo el claro para atacar a las fuerzas que les amenazaban, dejando al gigantesco ser prácticamente a solas con ella.

Lyna dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezándose con uno de los cuerpos que se hallaban esparcidos por el lugar, casi cayéndose al suelo al instante. Finalmente, logró mantener el equilibrio y acudió veloz a su arco, sujetándolo fuertemente entre su mano, mientras que con la otra, acudía a su carcaj en busca de flechas.

Se oyó un grito a su espalda, seguramente de Loghain, pero ella hizo caso omiso. Su mente y ojos completamente puestos en el ser que masticaba con lentitud lo que, con total seguridad, sería algún desafortunado soldado.

De repente, como si saliera de un ensueño, el ser bajó la mirada hacia Lyna hasta mirarla de frente y, por un momento, le pareció que sonreía. El engendro sacó la lengua y se relamió la sangre que le colgaba de los labios, salpicando de una oscura saliva los alrededores, como si de un perro hambriento se tratase.

"Mythal, protégeme…"- murmuró mientras sujetaba su arco con fuerza, controlando el espontáneo temblor que surgía en sus diestras manos.

Aunque estaba a unos pocos pasos del ser, sabía que lanzar una flecha a esa distancia tan corta, ayudaría a que las puntas se incrustaran más dentro del músculo de la bestia, logrando así llegar a zonas vitales. Sin embargo, la imagen del monstruo hizo mella en su determinación.

 _No temas…_

El ser parecía estar recubierto de una masa sólida de músculo grisáceo que daba la impresión de ser más resistente que el mismo terreno que pisaban. La cabeza era más grande que ella misma y sus manos, con total seguridad, podían aplastarla como si fuera una tierna uva. A su lado, Lyna era una hormiga, insignificante, débil, inservible.

Frunció el ceño y enfocó su mirada unos breves instantes, buscando puntos débiles. Ella no era muy fuerte y era absurdo luchar usando la fuerza, así que tenía que averiguar las debilidades de este ser.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en su mirada un instante, mientras la bestia terminaba de masticar la poca carne que le quedaba en la boca. Se sobresaltó cuando el monstruo lanzó hacia un lado el trozo de cadáver aún sin acabar y se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiarse los restos de sangre y piel que le colgaban, dejando así trocitos pequeños de restos en sus metálicas muñequeras.

El estómago de Lyna se revolvió de nuevo pero no hizo ademán de ello. La visión de la bestia era aterradora pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás y el miedo que sentía, parecía haberse esfumado de repente. Toda su determinación de antes volvía y sabía que debía actuar con rapidez. Toda la compañía dependía de ella ahora. Sabía que este ser era el líder, y no permitiría que diera un paso más. Era su destino, su responsabilidad.

"¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Lyna!"- chilló el guarda a varios metros de ella mientras corría.

Lyna levantó una mano para detenerle – "¡Detente! Vuelve y avisa a Loghain. Hay ballesteros en la colina, ocultos. Este es el líder, Alistair, y esto es una trampa"- comentó en alto sin hacer muchos aspavientos para no llamar excesivamente la atención de la bestia.

Lyna había observado que, sobre el muro de piedra de la montaña, al menos una docena de rostros se ocultaban entre los arbustos a la espera de cualquier señal, mientras observaban el combate que transcurría debajo de ellos. Ahora entendía por qué su líder había esperado tanto; buscaba rodearles, esperar paciente a que se confiaran, para después atacar a distancia y mermar así tanto la caballería como la infantería. "Buen plan, engendro. Pero no te servirá"- se dijo para sí mientras sujetaba firmemente su arco y comenzaba a tensarlo, lentamente.

El monstruo la miraba con curiosidad ahora, sin embargo, no se movía. Los dos parecían estar midiendo sus fuerzas. Ella sabía que un simple golpe de su mano, podía acabar con ella, así que tensó sus músculos y respiró profundamente. Tendría que ser más veloz que nunca.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, pero Lyna pudo detallar el momento exacto en que la vacía y turbia mirada del monstruo cambiaba, dando paso a un brillo mortal que la hizo reaccionar instantáneamente.

"Nada me afecta. Nada me hiere. Soy imparable"- el segundo después, levantó un dedo de su mano y se acarició lentamente desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz, en un gesto que solía hacer cuando sabía que la situación se complicaría y necesitaba concentrarse especialmente. Era un gesto que hacía desde niña y no sabía la razón.

Sin esperar más, en un rápido y fluido movimiento, Lyna levantó sus brazos, tensó fuertemente su _Virassan_ y lanzó tres flechas consecutivas al ser, no dándole tiempo para reaccionar.

La primera de ellas cayó directa en un ojo, cegándole al instante y haciendo que el monstruo diera un pesado paso hacia atrás llevándose consigo la mano hasta su cara en señal de dolor, mientras gruñía fuertemente haciendo retumbar las cercanías con el grave tono de su gruñido.

La segunda flecha se incrustó en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, pero no terminó de entrar del todo, dejándole herido, pero no de muerte. Se tropezó nuevamente hacia atrás, pero no cayó al suelo.

El tercer proyectil atravesó su yugular, hiriéndole profundamente, pero sin mayor efecto que la inmediata pérdida de sangre. A pesar de que la herida era grave, un ser así tardaría varios minutos en desangrarse y debilitarse, así que Lyna no esperó más.

Guardó de nuevo su arco largo en su espalda, y desenvainó las dos dagas. Las untó con 'Muerte Silenciosa', el veneno más potente que tenía, mientras el engendro seguía gruñendo y retorciéndose de dolor por la herida de su ojo.

"¡Lyna!"- de nuevo el Guarda.

Lyna se volteó un breve instante para verle. Junto a él se hallaban el recluta Daveth y Loghain, observándola con clara expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"¡No te acerques más! ¡Es un Ogro!"- volvió a gritar Alistair, desesperado.

Lyna sonrió – "Demasiado tarde, _shem_ "- y diciendo esto, se giró de nuevo al ser, mientras levantaba sus dagas en el aire – _"¡Ma halam,_ engendro!"- y de un fuerte impulso, saltó hasta la flecha que había clavado en su torso, mientras la bestia seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Haciendo una voltereta impulsada por su inercia y por el soporte de la flecha, saltó hasta el hombro del monstruo para posicionarse, finalmente, detrás de la nuca.

El ser, al sentir a Lyna colocarse detrás de él, apartó su mano de su cara e intentó alcanzar a la elfa desesperadamente, mientras giraba sobre su eje y gruñía, dejando caer aún trozos de su previa comida.

Lyna lanzaba tajada tras tajada a las manos del monstruo que las apartaba torpemente para evitar que le siguiera hiriendo, aunque sin mucho éxito pues, varios de sus dedos amenazaban con desarticularse de un momento a otro para caer, cercenados, sobre el embarrado suelo de arcilla.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó repentinamente su atención. Sobre ella, varios ballesteros comenzaban a armar sus ballestas y ella gritó para avisar a Loghain.

Desvió su mirada hasta el comandante y éste hizo una señal con su mano. De repente, el cielo se cubrió de sombras y silbidos, y una fuerte lluvia de proyectiles caía inexorablemente sobre los engendros que se hallaban ocultos en los matorrales. Los cadáveres comenzaron a caer por el terraplén, mientras que el sonido de fondo eran los gruñidos del ogro que continuaba buscando separarse de Lyna a toda costa.

Lyna desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el trío de hombres que se hallaban a pocos pasos de ella, y observó a Loghain acudir veloz al monstruo para asestarle un fuerte golpe en el talón y así obligarle a caer. Alistair le siguió de cerca, lanzando tajos a sus piernas y, aunque Daveth dudó por un momento, se unió al segundo después al tiempo que lanzaba un grito desesperado y levantaba sus dagas en alto.

Ver al comandante luchar con esa habilidad y esa rapidez para ayudarla, hizo que se volviera a estremecer involuntariamente. El humano no había dudado ni un segundo en acudir en su ayuda, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho. Cualquier otro humano, incluso elfo, la hubiera abandonado a su suerte. Pero él no. Loghain, después de todo, sí era un gran general -pensó sonriente mientras le observaba.

El monstruo seguía dando tumbos hacia los lados pero comenzó a retroceder, viéndose superado por los numerosos ataques de los hombres que rasgaban la carne de sus piernas. Por un momento, Lyna pensó que la aplastaría contra el muro de piedra que había a su espalda, pero el ser parecía tener dificultades con mantenerse de pie.

 _¡Ahora!..._

Lyna cerró los ojos un breve instante y respiró profundamente. Su pecho se llenó de un calor tan intenso que, por un momento, sintió quemarse. De repente, su mundo se volvió silencioso. Nada, salvo los latidos de su corazón, se oían a su alrededor y la adrenalina inundó cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo, otorgándole aquella fortaleza que tan letal la hacía.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y levantó sus dagas en alto – " _¡Na din'an, sahlin!"_ \- gritó con fuerza al tiempo que las hacía descender velozmente sobre la nuca de la bestia.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y un trueno resonó cercano después como si de una señal se tratase, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, insistente, fría. Sus filos se incrustaron hasta la empuñadura en la abultada y densa nuca del monstruo, partiéndole en el acto varios de los tendones que sujetaban su pesada y deforme cabeza.

Lyna retorció fuertemente las dagas en el interior y las extrajo de nuevo para volverlas a clavar, rápidamente, debajo y a cada lado de las orejas del ser, haciendo que los brazos de éste cayeran completamente inertes.

"¡Cuidado!"- un grito la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y fue entonces cuando vio el inminente peligro que se cernía sobre ella; el monstruo comenzaba a caer, ineludiblemente, hacia el muro de piedra a sus espaldas.

El grito del guarda se ahogó con el fuerte estruendo que hizo la bestia cuando golpeó finalmente la roca, cayendo después al suelo, aplastando en su caída a varios genlocks cercanos, mientras su mirada se perdía en el oscuro horizonte, ya sin una pizca de vida en su corrupto cuerpo.

"¡Lyna! ¡No!"- Alistair se acercó al cuerpo del ogro y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por los alrededores.

"No, no, no no…"- repetía desesperando mientras movía rocas, cadáveres y trozos de armadura.

"¿Qué buscas, _shem_?"- segundos después, Lyna aparecía tras él, sonriente, aún con sus dagas desenfundadas y cubierta completamente de sangre.

"¡Por Andraste! ¡Lyna!"- el guarda se acercó corriendo hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, mientras el _shemlen_ la estrujaba contra su pecho, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

El abrazo apenas duró un par de segundos pero el humano se dio cuenta, automáticamente, de su inapropiada reacción y se alejó de ella, totalmente avergonzado.

"Qui-quiero decir... esto… yo… ¡Estás bien! Pero ¿cómo?"- logró decir tartamudeando el guarda mientras se rascaba la nuca, aún azorado por su impulso.

"Algún día te lo contaré. Ahora terminemos con esto, ¿sí?"- Lyna sonrió, y desvió su mirada hacia Loghain, que la observaba con una expresión tan intensa que no lograba entender. ¿Sería admiración? ¿Rabia contenida? ¿Desprecio? Su rostro era inescrutable casi la mayoría del tiempo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

"¿Seguimos, 'mi señor'?"- dijo burlona mientras hacía bailar sus dagas en sus manos y sonreía.

Loghain gruñó, la miró con soberbia y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella, corriendo. Ella le siguió y, detrás de ella, el resto. Aún quedaban enemigos y soldados que salvar. Debía continuar, debían acabar cuanto antes con la amenaza, o muchos más morirían.

… … … … … …

"Ha sido increíble, Lyna. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?"- Daveth levantaba su cantimplora y bebía, sediento, de algo que, con total seguridad, no era agua.

"Magia. Es que también soy maga, _shem_ "- bromeó Lyna mientras limpiaba con un trapo sus dagas y le miraba de reojo sonriente.

"Sí, claro. Y yo soy Andraste resurrecta. ¡Venga! Cuéntanoslo, y quizá te dé un poco de esto"- Daveth se levantó y se sentó al lado de Lyna, al tiempo que sacudía su cantimplora y levantaba las cejas sugestivamente. Lyna levantó la mirada, sin dejar de dedicarse a quitar trozos de sangre seca y piel de la empuñadura de sus dagas.

"No te vas a rendir, ¿no?"- suspiró cansada mientras apartaba sus dagas y se limpiaba las manos.

"¡Debes enseñarme! Ha sido asombroso… en todos los sentidos. ¡Parecías una diosa!"- el chico la miraba con admiración y con ese brillo tan típico con el que la mayoría de hombres solían mirarla.

"Déjala en paz, Daveth"-

Lyna se giró para ver al guarda que se encontraba sentado a unos pasos de ella, mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en la hoguera que tenía delante.

Después de acabar con los engendros que se habían apoderado del claro, toda la compañía se puso manos a la obra para montar el campamento y así poder atender a los numerosos heridos. Hubo algunas pérdidas y varias piras se encendieron esa noche, pero el ambiente en general no era del todo negativo y oscuro, salvo por el perenne gesto de insatisfacción del comandante y la extraña expresión de enfado del joven guarda.

" _Shem_ , ¿estás bien?"- Lyna se levantó y le arrebató la cantimplora a Daveth de las manos, para sorpresa de éste. Él rechistó, pero ella no le hizo caso y avanzó como si nada. Se acercó hasta el guarda, se sentó a su lado en el irregular tronco donde se hallaba sentado y le ofreció la bebida antes de ella probarla.

"No, gracias"- contestó mirando de reojo la botella.

Lyna se encogió de hombros, miró la cantimplora con desconfianza pero dio un gran sorbo de ese desconocido líquido que casi la hace atragantarse por el intenso picor del licor al sentirlo correr por su garganta.

"¿Qué demonios es esto, _shem_?"- dijo limpiándose con el antebrazo las gotas de licor que caían de sus labios.

Daveth soltó una carcajada – "Es licor del malo, elfita, pero te hará pasar mejor el mal rato que hemos vivido hace unas horas".

"¿Mal rato?"- levantó una ceja y volvió a dar un sorbo de esa extraña bebida que, de repente, parecía estar haciendo maravillas en su organismo - "Hemos repelido varios ataques, evitado una emboscada, hemos matado un ogro y un emisario de esos y hemos cumplido con la misión ¡Mejor no puedo estar, _shem_!"- dio otro gran trago mientras observaba al recluta con diversión.

El joven comenzó a reír y ella le siguió después, ambos ya algo afectados por la bebida.

"¡Parad ya!"- Alistair se levantó en el acto y se giró para mirar enfadado a Lyna. Del impulso, ésta casi se cae hacia atrás del tronco en el que estaba sentada, producto del desnivel que provocó el gesto del guarda.

"¡Has arriesgado demasiado! ¡No debiste actuar así! Casi… casi mueres…"- dijo esto último en un hilo de voz mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.

Lyna se quedó un instante mirándole y sonrió – "Sí y no."

"¿Sí y no?"- Alistair volteó de nuevo su rostro para mirarle desconcertado.

"Sí, ha sido arriesgado. Y no, casi no muero… y tampoco es problema tuyo, _shem_ "- se levantó del tronco y lanzó la cantimplora al recluta que la atajó por los pelos, gruñendo entre dientes por lo imprevisto del gesto de la elfa.

"¡Claro que es mi problema! ¡Eres mi responsabilidad! Le prometí a Duncan que-"-

"Me da igual lo que le hayas prometido al viejo. No sigo órdenes de nadie y menos de un _shemlen_ "-

"Pero casi pones en riesgo la misión y faltó muy poco para-"-

"Te repito, _shem_ "- dijo esta vez alzando un poco más la voz – "No sigo órdenes de nadie. Actúo cuando quiero y cómo quiero. Si a Duncan, a ti o al viejo comandante no os gusta, os podéis ir a la mi-"

"Guarda"- la voz grave de barítono de Loghain interrumpió su discurso, haciendo que ella casi se ahogara con las palabras.

"Co-comandante, mi señor."- Alistair se giró y se irguió en pose formal.

Loghain dio unos pasos más hacia ellos y miró con recelo a Lyna que, por un instante, le observó asombrada por su inesperada presencia. Sin embargo, se recompuso al segundo después y sonrió burlona mientras se apoyaba seductoramente en una de sus caderas, poniendo las manos en ambos lados de ellas.

"Hay cuestiones que debemos tratar. Acompañadme a mi tienda"- y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y puso rumbo a la gran tienda que se hallaba al fondo del campamento, aislada del resto.

"S-sí, mi señor"- ofreció diligente Alistair mientras le dedicaba una última mirada de soslayo a Lyna.

Lyna le sonrió y éste suspiró cansado mientras volteaba el rostro hacia Loghain y seguía su marcha.

"Le van a regañar por tu culpa"- comentó divertido Daveth mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

"Me da igual. No estoy aquí por placer, así que, por mí, los dos pueden irse al infierno"- Lyna no sentía remordimiento alguno por sus actos. Sabía que había actuado mal, temerariamente, pero sentía que si no lo hacía, el resultado habría sido terrible y no tenía ganas de dar justificaciones a nadie. Después de todo, ella no quería estar aquí…

"¿Otro trago?"- ofreció el joven – "¿o… buscas algo más fuerte?"- Lyna se volteó para verle y el recluta le devolvió una lasciva mirada. Sin embargo, Lyna soltó una risita al ver la condición del joven recluta; tirado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y con los ojos entre abiertos, mientras un tono rojizo plagaba su nariz y mejillas, convirtiéndole más en una cortesana mal maquillada que en un recluta de guarda gris. El estado de embriaguez del joven era casi absoluto y se divirtió con la idea de bromear al respecto, pero la noche era joven y aún debía hacer varias cosas.

"En otra ocasión, quizá. Estaré en nuestra tienda. Ni se te ocurra entrar, _shem_ , ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo levantando un dedo en dirección al humano. Pero no hizo falta hacer hincapié pues el joven se encontraba ya tirado en el suelo al borde del desmayo, balbuceando algo apenas comprensible.

"Sí… sí… me quitarás las pelotas y se las darás a Loghain de cena"- balbuceó mientras daba otro trago de su bebida.

Lyna suspiró, dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la tienda que compartía junto al guarda y el recluta.

Su cuerpo dolía por el esfuerzo de la batallas y la cabeza le daba vueltas por la bebida, pero se sentía con energía aún. Así que decidió ponerse a limpiar y encerar su armadura, eliminando cualquier rastro de las peleas previas. La sangre de los engendros era sumamente espesa, oscura y olía a putrefacción. No soportaba tener que llevar encima ese olor más del necesario así que, después de dejar su armadura de cuero de Halla completamente desprovista de suciedad y sangre, abandonó la tienda para ir hacia un riachuelo cercano para limpiar su cuerpo del sudor, barro y sangre que aún manchaban su piel y cabello.

Salió con una camisa y su ropa interior, completamente descalza y con su frasco de aceite y jabón. Necesitaba limpiarse toda la suciedad de su cuerpo, aun a costa de que la vieran desnuda. Eso ya parecía importar poco en una situación así.

Varias miradas la observaron de arriba abajo con evidente deseo y Lyna tuvo que contener las ganas de arrancarle los ojos a más de un soldado que se atrevió a acercarse y ofrecerse como diversión pasajera. Incluso hubo algunos que osaron confundirla con alguna meretriz, haciendo que su rabia creciera aún más.

Sus puñales la sacaron de algún que otro inesperado aprieto, hasta que por fin llegó al riachuelo que discurría algo alejado del campamento, serpenteando delicadamente por entre las rocas y árboles del lugar. El cielo parecía haberles dado una tregua y las nubes habían dado paso a que la luna mostrara su cara más amable y brillante.

"¡Por fin!"- se acercó a una de las rocas y dejó su frasco de aceite, llevándose consigo el jabón. Después, se dio la vuelta y entró despacio al agua, estremeciéndose con el frescor del mismo sobre su piel.

"¡ _Fenedhis_! Está más fría de lo que esperaba"- se sumergió hasta la cintura y comenzó a frotarse el jabón sobre la ropa primero, buscando así quitar cualquier mancha de sangre o barro de las escasas prendas que se había traído consigo a la misión.

Frotó enérgicamente la blusa que llevaba, escurriendo los bordes y mangas como podía, sin llegar a desvestirse del todo. La delicada tela de la blusa le hizo caer en su procedencia; era la que le había dado Loghain en Gwaren, antes de que el guarda la reclutase. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando pensó en aquella noche – _el cuerpo de Loghain sobre el de ella, la sensación de su cálida piel sobre la suya, su olor, su mirada…_

"Ujj… no. No necesito esto ahora…"- refunfuñó mientras frotaba más bruscamente la fina tela.

Continuó con el baño, sin interrupciones, hasta que sus ojos divisaron una figura a varios metros de ella.

Su reacción fue sumergirse hasta la nariz y alejarse de la orilla para ocultarse detrás de una roca cercana, donde varios pececillos comenzaron a morderle de inmediato las innumerables costras de las heridas de sus piernas. Lyna intentó no moverse, a pesar de las cosquillas que sentía, ya que, cualquier movimiento, crearía ondas en el agua y alertaría al intruso de su presencia. Después de todo, ella estaba sola y un par de puñales poco podrían hacer contra un fuerte enemigo o _shemlen_ que buscase algo más de ella.

Sus ojos se entornaron para enfocar mejor su visión nocturna pero no logró identificar la silueta hasta tenerla a unos pocos pasos de ella.

"Demonios…"- maldijo para sí cuando la escasa luz de la luna iluminó el cansado rostro de Loghain.

Ella no se movió. Sus ojos detallaban la figura que se alzaba delante de ella, tan erguida y grande que casi parecía reclamar el espacio para sí, como por pleno derecho.

El hombre se acercó a la orilla y se agachó para dejar algunas cosas en una pequeña roca cercana. Lyna notó que sus ojos se movían hacia todos los lados del riachuelo en busca de alguna señal de vida pero, por su expresión, no pareció advertir su presencia en el agua.

Sin pudor, se desvistió completamente, sin mayor ceremonia ni precaución, dejando al aire libre todo su espléndido y maduro cuerpo.

Lyna tuvo que ahogar un pequeño gemido cuando observó la prominente masculinidad brotar de la entrepierna del _shemlen_ , mientras la luna hacía pequeñas pero definidas sombras sobre su fuerte torso y piernas, estilizando y endureciendo cada músculo y curva de su extraordinario cuerpo.

Un fuego en el vientre de Lyna se despertó inesperadamente cuando el hombre se sumergió de golpe en el río y emergió al segundo después, completamente empapado y brillante por el agua que cubría su cuerpo entero.

"Hacedor…"- escuchó murmurar mientras las fuertes manos del humano frotaban su abdomen y un poco más abajo.

Lyna tragó fuerte. La escena estaba resultando más reveladora de lo que jamás hubiera creído.

Levantó un poco su rostro para poder ver mejor el espectáculo y se apoyó en la roca que la cubría, pero dio un pequeño traspié, y el agua a su alrededor chapoteó delicadamente.

"¿Quién anda allí?"- Loghain dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a observar a sus alrededores, alerta, y en posición defensiva mientras daba grandes pasos hasta la orilla para recoger su espada.

Lyna abrió los ojos aún más al detallar, tan claramente, cómo su cuerpo entero se tensaba con la amenaza invisible. La altura, la musculatura y la expresión de fiereza de su rostro, resultaban embriagadoramente atrayentes y tuvo que intentar controlar los latidos de su corazón ante aquella placentera visión.

Ella desvió después instintivamente su mirada hasta su entrepierna y pudo percibir la consistencia y aumento inesperados de su miembro, mientras finas gotas de agua caían de la punta, simulando un posible y deseado evento futuro. Tuvo que tragar nuevamente saliva para buscar, desesperadamente, controlar el calor que comenzaba a surgir en su abdomen y centro, logrando despertar bruscamente su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Loghain intentaban enfocar su visión en su dirección, pero Lyna logró esconderse mejor y él, finalmente, no pareció notar su presencia.

El ulular cercano de una lechuza la sacó, muy convenientemente, del aprieto.

El humano suspiró, dejó su espada en donde estaba y se internó de nuevo en el riachuelo para continuar limpiándose enérgicamente, mientras el agua le cubría hasta más abajo de las ingles, dejando ver así el incipiente vello de su vientre y su seductor camino hacia el sur.

Los fuertes glúteos del humano, la ancha espalda cubierta de cicatrices, y los definidos músculos del comandante, confirmaban el intenso entrenamiento de guerrero que parecía haber estado experimentando desde muy temprana edad.

Mientras el humano se frotaba los brazos, inhaló aire súbitamente e hizo un pequeño quejido. Lyna notó que, en uno de ellos, se hallaba una profunda herida. Él intentó limpiarla bien, pero pareció abandonar la idea pronto cuando la sangre no dejaba de caer, ensombreciendo su piel con cada brusca caricia.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, el hombre abandonó el agua y se cubrió con ropa limpia, llevando mientras la otra despreocupadamente sobre el hombro. Antes de iniciar su marcha, desvió su rostro hacia un lado y se quedó un par de segundos inmóvil. Lyna no pudo identificar su expresión porque su oscuro cabello caía en cascada sobre su rostro ensombreciéndolo y cubriéndolo temporalmente, pero sabía que su gesto había cambiado repentinamente. Después, sin más, comenzó a caminar dirección el campamento, sus grandes y largas piernas llevándole, en pocos segundos, a varios metros de la orilla, haciendo que Lyna, finalmente, se relajase.

No sabía por qué había reaccionado así. Normalmente hubiera intervenido sin pudor alguno. Hubiera arruinado su momento de aseo de la forma más incómoda posible pero, no sabía por qué se sentía avergonzada, insegura. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él, sabiendo quién era realmente él y, por un instante, se sintió como si fuera aquella niña entusiasta que creía en los cuentos del maestro Ilen.

"¡ _Fenedhis_!"- gruñó mientras salía de su escondite al tiempo que daba patadas bajo el agua para desquitarse con los molestos y hambrientos pececillos.

Esperaba poder disfrutar de un reconfortante baño a la luz de la luna, pero el momento había sido tan intenso e inesperado, que terminó de lavarse cuanto antes para no distraerse con más pensamientos que resultaran inapropiados en esta situación.

Salió del agua, se untó su piel con su aceite de flor de la espesura, y se cubrió con las mismas ropas que había, previamente, escurrido con fuerza.

A pesar del frío del ambiente, su cuerpo ardía. Su mente seguía dando, una y otra vez, vueltas a la escena de hace unos minutos, reviviendo la visión de aquel increíblemente hermoso cuerpo que la tentaba, incitaba a tocarlo, sentirlo.

"Por Mythal… Es un _shemlen_ … y un viejo"- se repetía mientras caminaba sigilosamente hasta el campamento.

La luz de varias hogueras la cegó un instante y, nuevamente, hizo caso omiso de aquellas nuevas miradas que la observaban con ganas. Siguió su camino hasta su tienda y al entrar, una gran silueta la sobresaltó.

"¡Por Andraste, Lyna!"- la voz de Alistair la sorprendió inesperadamente, pero relajó su postura al saber de quién se trataba.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estab-"- la mirada del _shemlen_ se desvió hasta su pecho y un tono rojizo se alojó violentamente en sus mejillas, evitando que salieran más palabras de aquella joven boca.

"Sí, sí… ya sé. El viejo está enfadado. Te ha dado un ultimátum y… bla, bla, bla. No me des sermones… estoy cansada y tengo hambre"- Lyna pasó tras él, dejando que su cabello rozase al joven, estremeciéndole con su húmedo tacto.

"E… esto… qué… tú… ¿Do-dónde estabas?"- tartamudeó el joven cambiando el tono de reprimenda por el de curiosidad y timidez.

"¿Qué crees, _shem_? ¿Acaso no me ves?"- dijo extendiendo sus manos y mostrando su húmedo y apenas cubierto cuerpo.

La tela de la blusa se pegaba a su piel y las braguitas que llevaba, apenas cubrían lo más íntimo, dejando poco margen a la imaginación. Ella sonrió al ver la reacción de pánico del joven que apartó, nervioso, su rostro hacia un lado.

"E-está bien…"- Tartamudeó – "T-t-te de-dejo pa-para q-que te…"- hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su cuerpo sin terminar la frase y salió como alma que lleva el demonio de la tienda.

Lyna soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver su reacción. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta hasta su mochila para extraer unos finos pantalones de algodón que llevaba para estos casos y así cubrir sus piernas. No le apetecía llevar su armadura ahora y, en caso de que les atacasen, había suficientes soldados en el campamento ya envueltos en su tosco acero para distraer la amenaza y darle tiempo a ella de ponerse su armadura ligera en caso de necesidad.

Necesitaba una buena comida pues el licor infernal de Daveth parecía haber despertado más de una sed en su cuerpo, así que salió de la tienda ya aseada, vestida con la misma blusa aún húmeda, sus pantalones negros y descalza, y se dirigió hasta la hoguera donde se hallaban Alistair y un Daveth completamente inconsciente sobre el terreno.

"Mm, huele bien…"- dijo al acercarse a la olla que se calentaba a los pies de la hoguera.

Alistair dio un pequeño salto y casi tira su cuenco de comida por la inesperada y silenciosa aparición de la joven, pero asintió después y se metió una cuchara de guiso en la boca.

Lyna se agachó y rellenó un cuenco con un poco de aquel extraño guiso. Se sentó al lado de Alistair y comenzó a comer en silencio. Su estómago se calentaba con cada cuchara de alimento que ingería y sentía sus energías renovarse de nuevo.

El guarda la miraba de reojo, mientras vaciaba con avidez su plato. Lyna le devolvía la mirada en silencio, ofreciéndole, de vez en cuando, una media sonrisa que él recibía con timidez.

"¿Y… bien?"- intervino Lyna soltando su cuenco.

Él se giró y la observó con curiosidad – "¿Y bien…. E-el Q-qué?"- tartamudeó ligeramente, inseguro.

"El viejo cascarrabias ¿Qué te dijo?"- preguntó con obviedad.

Por un instante la duda cubrió el rostro del joven, hasta que finalmente recordó.

"Oh, sí. Es verdad…"- dijo frotándose la nuca y sonriendo con timidez – "Ehm… quiere... quiere hablar contigo"

Lyna abrió más los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Qué has dicho, _shem_?"

"Que quiere hablar contig-"

"Sí, sí, ya te he oído pero… me refiero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Tú eres el líder de los guardas ahora, en ausencia de Duncan, ¿Por qué no te dice a ti lo que quiera decirme?"-

"¿Líder yo? No, no. Cosas malas pasan cuando yo estoy a cargo, así que no. Pero sí me ha advertido de tu insubordinación, Lyna."- dijo cambiando el tono por uno más serio – "Ha peligrado toda la misión por tu inconsciente reacción y-"

"No ha sido inconsciente."- interrumpió Lyna de repente- "Debía hacerlo. Vosotros no sabíais lo que había más allá. No lo veíais. Tuve que hacerlo o, si no, hubiera sido una masacre"- se levantó del tronco donde se hallaba sentada y dio unos pasos hasta la hoguera, pensativa.

Recordaba la pelea y el momento de claridad que experimentó. Algo la impulsó a reaccionar así. Un instinto, una consciencia que siempre la alertaba en momentos importantes. Era algo natural en ella. Algo que siempre había estado presente en escenarios de extrema tensión donde la supervivencia se volvía primitiva, visceral. No supo hacer nada más salvo seguir ese instinto, esa voz.

"Aun así, Lyna. Debiste alertar a los demás, al menos... y no es que yo sea un experto en estas cosas. Actuaste por tu cuenta sin importarte el resto"- el guarda se levantó y se acercó a ella, poniéndose a su lado para mirarla directamente al rostro y suspiró cansado – "Entiendo… entiendo que está siendo complicado para ti, pero-"

"No sigas por ahí, _shem_. No sabes nada de mí"- Lyna volteó su rostro y le observó con rabia – "Ahórrate tu lástima"- frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, dándole la espalda, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por delante.

El guarda pareció tensarse un instante y volvió a suspirar – "Lo… lo siento. No era mi intención-"

"No importa. Sólo estoy… cansada"- dijo finalmente intentando no pensar en todo lo que había perdido por estar donde estaba. Después de todo, el joven guarda tan sólo quería empatizar, a pesar de no ser muy bueno en ello.

"He… he de irme ya"- y diciendo esto, puso rumbo a la tienda de Loghain, sin echar un último vistazo al joven que se quedó de pie, inmóvil, viéndola marchar.

Su mente se distraía con las palabras del guarda – " _Shems_ … se creen saber todo y no saben nada. ¡Necios!"- maldijo por el camino mientras sus pies le llevaban velozmente hasta la tienda del comandante.

El campamento se encontraba prácticamente en silencio, salvo algunas voces, todas masculinas, que se oían alrededor de las numerosas hogueras que se esparcían por el claro.

A su paso, atrajo varias miradas, muchas desconfiadas, otras lascivas pero le costaba pasar desapercibida entre un grupo de jóvenes soldados humanos. Todos parecían atentos a sus movimientos, más aún después de la escena que había protagonizado con el ogro.

Ella intentó no hacer caso de aquellas miradas y continuó, decidida, hasta la tienda de Loghain.

No sabía con certeza qué querría hablar con ella, pero intuía que no iba a ser agradable. Después de todo, su comportamiento se veía acentuado siempre por una constante expresión de enfado y decepción, sobre todo, cuando la miraba o cuando ella se encontraba cerca.

A unos pocos pasos de allí, divisó movimiento en el interior de la tienda y algunas voces. Se detuvo intentando agudizar su oído pero sólo escuchó algunas órdenes.

"Capitanes. Estará reforzando la vigilancia"- pensó mientras se apartaba hacia un lateral de la tienda y escuchaba atenta.

A los pocos segundos, oyó unos pasos que abandonaban la tienda, y un gruñido dentro que confirmó el estado totalmente esperado de insatisfacción perenne que solía vestir el comandante.

"Puede que le haga falta un poco de diversión"- se dijo mientras sonreía.

Su mente acudió al momento en el riachuelo y se maldijo por tener la mente tan sucia al pensar en las numerosas formas de poder divertir a tal majestuoso espécimen de ser humano. Parecía que este _shemlen_ alteraba todos sus sentidos, obviando el más necesario de ellos: la razón.

Tragó fuerte y se dirigió a la entrada principal de la tienda, decidida a enfrentar lo que tuviera que soportar.

"¡Alto ahí, elfa!"- la voz de uno de los guardias la detuvo – "¿Qué buscáis? El general no ha solicitado compañía. Idos por donde habéis llegado"- terminó bruscamente el joven.

Lyna entrecerró los ojos analizando la cara del joven que se interponía en su camino hasta que el reconocimiento vino a su mente – "¡Tú!"- dijo divertida.

"¿Disculpad?"- ofreció confuso el joven mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

"Eres el patético guardia que noqueé en Gwaren"- sonrió burlona mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarras.

El muchacho abrió los ojos en sorpresa y frunció el ceño visiblemente enfadado – "¡Tú, maldita coneja!"- se acercó a ella para sujetarla y ella dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras desenvainaba dos puñales que había traído por si acaso.

"No querrás que vuelva a hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿O es que te ha gustado ser domado por una coneja?"- soltó una carcajada mientras movía sus puñales en su mano.

"¡Maldita! ¡Ven aquí!"- gruñó el joven mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

En ese instante, Lyna se agachó, se apartó hacia un lado, y estiró una pierna para hacerle una zancadilla. El hombre no pudo esquivarlo y se tropezó, cayendo ruidosamente sobre el frío y húmedo suelo.

Lyna soltó una carcajada y dio varios pasos hacia la entrada de la tienda mientras veía, divertida, cómo el hombre intentaba levantarse pesadamente, mientras sus botas de acero se hundían más en el barro.

" _Shem_ inútil"- se burló mientras guardaba de nuevo sus puñales.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"- una voz grave a su espalda la sobresaltó. Dio un brinco hacia atrás y se alejó de la tienda, mientras extraía nuevamente sus puñales de su pantalón.

El taciturno rostro de Loghain hacía su presencia por entre las telas de la entrada de la tienda, y ella le miró sorprendida por un instante, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

"Yo… eh…"-

"¡Mi señor! ¡La coneja!"- el joven guardia se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó por detrás, aprisionando sus muñecas fuertemente para evitar que se moviese.

"¡Suéltame, gusano!"- gruñó Lyna mientras forcejeaba buscando liberarse de su captor.

"¡Quieta, orejas puntiagudas, o quien probará el barro ahora serás tú!"- amenazó el soldado al tiempo que la apretaba más contra su pecho y doblaba sus muñecas en una postura dolorosa.

"¡Soltadla, Cedric!"- gruñó molesto Loghain mientras salía brevemente de su tienda.

"Mi señor, es la elfa que-"

"Sé quién es, Cedric. Ahora soltadla. Ya. Es una orden"- repitió cansado mientras levantaba una mano y se frotaba las sienes, sin apartar la gélida mirada de ella.

El joven dudó por un instante pero luego refunfuñó y la soltó bruscamente, obligándola a dar un traspié hacia adelante, haciendo que Loghain tuviera que sujetarla brevemente para que no terminase en el suelo.

Lyna levantó la mirada, mientras sujetaba las manos de Loghain, y miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules. Un inesperado cosquilleo recorrió su columna y se irguió en respuesta, carraspeando para aclarar su voz.

"Permitidme un momento"- dijo inmediatamente Lyna mientras le daba la espalda a Loghain, buscando, además, controlar el inesperado nerviosismo que sentía.

Dio unos pasos al frente y lanzó un puñetazo al guardia, haciendo que éste virase la cara bruscamente a un lado, mientras salpicaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre de sus labios.

"No vuelvas a tocarme, _shem_ , a menos que quieras conocer a tu dios antes de tiempo"- gruñó rabiosa Lyna.

No es que el humano la hubiera hecho verdadero daño, pero no le había gustado cómo la había tratado y no tenía el día muy abundante de control y paciencia, así que tuvo que desquitarse con él, por desgracia para el joven que se frotaba la mejilla y la miraba atónito.

"¡Basta! Los dos."- gruñó al tiempo que observaba a Lyna molesto.

"Entra"- ordenó Loghain mientras daba la vuelta.

Lyna miró un instante más al joven y entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, mientras hacía un gesto brusco con su cuerpo, haciendo que el guardia se sobresaltase en el acto y se alejase de ella dando un pequeño saltito.

Ella sonrió. "El miedo: leal compañero"- se dijo satisfecha, mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía al comandante.

Al entrar en la tienda, un fuerte olor a hierbas medicinales hizo su presencia al instante. Lyna se frotó la nariz con el inesperado aroma y miró a su alrededor.

"Vaya… menuda pocilga"- ofreció descortésmente mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y se detenía para mirar de frente a Loghain.

Él se dio la vuelta y la observó cansado, aunque, por el sutil brillo de sus ojos, notó que el fondo de aquella expresión no era otra cosa que una máscara que cubría sus verdaderas emociones.

"No quiero perder el tiempo con tus juegos, elfa. Sólo te he convocado para dejarte claro una cosa"- el tono de Loghain se tornó extremadamente firme y frío. Ella se estremeció de repente, sintiéndose insegura por un instante.

Él se acercó un poco más hasta ella y la observó desde arriba, mientras alternaba su mirada entre ambos ojos de Lyna – "Desobedéceme de nuevo y pasarás tu estancia en Ostagar metida en una celda"

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero luego recordó – "No puedes, _shem_. No estoy bajo tus órdenes"- dio un paso más hacia él y le miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio.

Sus ojos se detuvieron más de la cuenta en su fuerte torso y abdomen, bajando un poco más hasta su hombría donde, finalmente, se detuvo y levantó la vista nuevamente para mirarle a los ojos con burla, a pesar del repentino temblor de sus piernas producto de los inesperados recuerdos de hace un momento en el riachuelo.

"No lo entiendes, necia."- suspiró el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta.

Loghain avanzó unos pasos hasta su escritorio, alejándose así de ella, y posó sus manos sobre la firme madera.

Al hacerlo, Lyna notó que uno de sus brazos tembló con el gesto y observó la herida que, débilmente, había divisado en el riachuelo cuando él se limpiaba.

Sin esperar a que continuase, se acercó hasta él y le rozó el brazo.

Loghain se dio la vuelta en el acto y la miró con recelo – "¿Qué haces?"- gruñó.

"Estás herido"- la elfa acercó de nuevo sus manos a la herida y la tocó nuevamente.

"No me toques"- Loghain apartó su brazo bruscamente, mientras la miraba ofendido.

Ella levantó la mirada y le observó directamente a los ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño – "No dejas que nadie cuide de ti, ¿verdad?"- comentó con cierta lástima en su voz.

Loghain, por encima de todo, parecía un hombre solitario. Un hombre demasiado acostumbrado a la guerra y la comprensión de aquello la llenó, repentinamente, de una inusual tristeza.

Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante aquel comentario - "Eso no es tu problema"- dijo molesto mientras recuperaba la compostura que había perdido ligeramente por el atrevimiento de la elfa.

Lyna no le hizo caso. Suspiró y se agachó para romper un trocito de su fino pantalón de algodón.

"¿Qué haces?"- repitió el _shemlen_ , sonando asombrado.

"En mi cultura, a los ancianos se les debe cuidar"- dijo burlona mientras levantaba el trocito de tela para disponerse a vendar la herida del brazo del comandante.

Éste la sujetó fuertemente de su muñeca con su mano para detenerla y la miró frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – "No"- dijo. Su voz sonando más insegura que firme, algo trémula.

Lyna le miró con detenimiento a los ojos durante varios segundos, mientras sentía los calientes dedos del _shemlen_ cerrarse sobre su delicada muñeca. Sus pulsaciones aumentando a medida que sus ojos bebían de los suyos.

El rostro del humano parecía cambiar sutilmente con cada segundo. El calor de su torso podía sentirse a través de su fina blusa que, abierta ampliamente por el cuello, dejaba vislumbrar parte de aquel tatuaje que llamó su atención aquella primera vez que le vio. El olor de su piel se hacía nuevamente evidente, y recordó la noche que vivió con él antes de que supiera quién era – _su cuerpo sobre el de ella, inundándola con su olor, sintiendo su calor, el revelador movimiento de sus pupilas cada vez que la veían…_

Lyna tragó saliva fuertemente al observar la mirada del _shemlen_ posarse sobre sus labios un breve instante. Ella abrió sutilmente la boca y exhaló aire. El humano volvió a levantar la vista y la miró intensamente a los ojos con una llama especial que nunca antes había visto en aquella gélida mirada.

Los segundos parecieron horas y Lyna tuvo que recomponer los latidos de su corazón al desbocarse con la absurda idea de obtener alguna otra reacción de aquel hombre que parecía controlar, hasta límites insospechados, cualquier impulso primario.

"Sólo será un segundo…"- se obligó a decir débilmente mientras volvía a tragar saliva. Apartó su mirada de él, dirigiéndola de nuevo a la herida, buscando, por todos los medios, distraerse con algo para controlar el torrente desbocado de sangre que recorría su cuerpo, debilitándola con cada instante que pasaba cerca de él.

El _shemlen_ dudó un momento, pero aflojó su presión sobre su muñeca y apartó la mano para que ella pudiera hacer lo propio con su brazo.

La tela apenas alcanzó para vendarle correctamente pues, su musculoso brazo, dificultaba ofrecer la correcta presión sobre la profunda herida.

"No te laves la herida tan bruscamente la próxima vez y usa raíz élfica en cataplasma. Así sanará pronto"- dijo atando finalmente un fuerte nudo, mientras sus dedos rozaban sutilmente el músculo de su brazo.

"¿Cómo?"-

"Que no te la laves-"- no terminó la frase dándose cuenta de su craso error.

"Es decir… se-seguro que has estado fro-frotándote la herida más de la cuenta… po-por cómo estaba…"- intentó corregir, buscando parecer serena, pero claramente nerviosa.

"Ya…"- Loghain relajó su postura y ella levantó la vista.

Una pequeña y sutil media sonrisa apareció de repente en su rostro, y ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"- dijo nerviosa, mientras se alejaba de él, absolutamente azorada.

"¿Estaba fría?"- comentó Loghain con cierto aire divertido.

Lyna frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos delante de su torso – "¿El qué?"

"El agua del río…"- continuó, mientras daba un paso más hacia ella.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par, y volteó su rostro hacia un lado, buscando ocultar su súbito nerviosismo – "No sé de qué me hablas…"

"¿Ah no? Yo creo que tu ropa y cabello húmedo hablan por sí mismos…"- Loghain volvió a dar otro paso hacia ella y Lyna se tensó - _¿Qué pretendía poniéndola nerviosa? Estaba jugando con ella, y eso no le gustaba._

Lyna levantó la vista de nuevo y le miró enfadada – "Al grano, _shem_. ¿Qué querías decirme?"- contestó visiblemente molesta.

Loghain pareció dudar de nuevo un instante y su expresión se tornó, repentinamente, más seria de lo habitual, como si una sombra hubiera cubierto espontáneamente su rostro.

"Tienes razón. Nos… hemos desviado del tema."- dijo finalmente apartándose de ella un poco, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos pero, esta vez, con la misma máscara de comandante que solía llevar siempre.

"¿Y?"- replicó ansiosa mientras buscaba controlar aún su estado de vergüenza.

"Es simple. Vuelve a desobedecerme y… no volverás a sujetar un arma mientras estés aquí"- su voz fría y tan firme que no admitía réplica.

Lyna entrecerró los ojos y puso sus manos en las caderas – "¿Quién va a detenerme?"

Loghain intensificó su mueca de disgusto – "Yo mismo si es necesario"- dijo en casi un gruñido – "No podré apresarte, pero puedo hacer que no luches y eso, al parecer, es peor que la cárcel para ti. Así que, no tientes a tu suerte, elfa, o verás que con los humanos, reyes o plebeyos, tu encanto no siempre te salvará"- Loghain levantó su rostro mientras la observaba con altanería.

Lyna abrió los ojos de par en par _\- ¿No luchar? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

"Estarás de broma, _shem_ , porque no creo que seas tan estúpido como para perder la oportunidad de tenerme en vuestras filas para ayudaros con estos monstruos. Has visto lo que he-"

"He visto que has desobedecido una orden directa del general de los ejércitos del rey. Es decir, yo mismo. He visto que has puesto en peligro una misión de vital importancia por tu… tu…"- dijo enfadado mientras gesticulaba en su dirección – "…incapacidad para controlar lo que sea que pasa por tu mente. He visto que muchos hombres han muerto en esta misión por tu imprudencia-"

"¡Os he salvado, capullo arrogante!"- gritó histérica mientras levantaba las manos en el aire – "¡Viste lo que había al otro lado! Si hubiéramos esperado más tiempo, muchos más hubieran muerto, porque nadie habría sido capaz de ver lo que yo sí veía, ¡imbécil!"- chilló mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hasta el hombre.

Él la miraba impasible, salvo por la acentuada expresión de desagrado que siempre llevaba puesta cuando ella se encontraba delante.

"Si me hubieras avisado, más vidas se habrían salvado. Pero actuaste por cuenta propia, sin considerar las demás vidas. Una posición egoísta e infantil. Supongo que es mucho pedir que una niña se comporte como un verdadero soldado."- el desprecio en su tono dejó boquiabierta a Lyna que no supo qué decir inmediatamente.

"Espero que te haya quedado claro, elfa. Es el último aviso que te doy. El guarda está al tanto y hará lo que le ordene. Ahora retírate, niña…"- y diciendo esto último se giró y le dio la espalda a Lyna, en muestra de absoluto desprecio y rechazo.

Lyna se quedó unos segundos intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. Su rabia comenzaba a bullir intensamente en su cuerpo, pasando del odio al rencor en cuestión de segundos con tal furia, que parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaría estallando súbitamente con un fuego incandescente que consumiría todo a su alrededor.

"Esto no se queda así, _shem_ … Lamentarás tus palabras"- y como si la hubieran herido de muerte, se dio la vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas de la tienda, empujando al guardia, Cedric, al pasar. Éste la maldijo pero ella no le hizo caso.

Sus ojos no veían nada más que la hoguera donde se hallaba el guarda y Daveth. Éste último con la consciencia ligeramente recuperada mientras que Alistair jugueteaba con la madera de la hoguera.

"¡Maldito seas, guarda!" – gritó a varios pasos de donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

El guarda se levantó, con expresión de asombro en su rostro e intervino – "¿Qué ocurre-"

"Como te atrevas a seguir las órdenes de ese viejo amargado y me des la espalda, lamentarás haberme conocido. Ningún _shem_ me dice qué debo o no hacer, ¿lo entiendes?"- gritó mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

El joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Sólo la miraba inquieto, mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia los lados, en busca, quizá, de alguna posible escapatoria.

"Y tú…"- Lyna desvió su mirada hasta Daveth y este soltó un eructo, mientras sus cristalinos ojos la miraban sin enfocarla.

"Ehh… elfita…. Calma gatita. Misi misiiiii…"- el joven soltó una carcajada ahogada y levantó su cantimplora para beber otro sorbo de ese líquido.

Lyna le miró con desagrado pero se aceró hasta él y le arrebató la bebida de sus manos – "Sirve para algo, _shem_. Esto ya no te pertenece"- y diciendo esto, levantó la cantimplora y comenzó a beber, mientras se tiraba al lado del recluta para seguir bebiendo.

"Así me gusta, gatita… guarda algo para papá Daveth"- el joven alzó una mano hasta ella y Lyna se la apartó de un manotazo, bebiendo otro sorbo de aquel fuerte líquido que parecía serenar sus demonios internos.

El guarda la miraba con el ceño fruncido, una expresión entre enfado y lástima que la molestó.

"¿Qué, _shem_? ¿Nunca habías visto a una elfa beber? Pues aquí la tienes"- dijo extendiendo los brazos – "Pasando el mal trago de haber tenido que ver al viejo amargado… ¡idiota engreído!"- gruñó disgustada mientras sentía su cabeza dar más y más vueltas.

El joven no replicó. Sólo suspiró cansado – "Estaré en nuestra tienda"- ofreció finalmente, y tal como lo dijo, se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a la tienda, dejándola sola con su rabia y con un _shemlen_ que precisaría, próximamente, de algún vial curativo para ayudarle a sobrevivir al licor que corría por su organismo.

"Le gustas…"- dijo soltando otro eructo.

"Calla"-

"Me gustas también a mí…"- el recluta se apoyó un poco en ella y Lyna le empujó, buscando apartar su aliento fétido lo antes posible de su rostro.

"No estoy disponible"- ofreció molesta por lo sucedido, aunque ligeramente divertida por lo terriblemente borracho que se hallaba el recluta.

"Lástima… yo te hubiera dado placer, gatita… mucho placer"- el joven arrastraba las consonantes, a duras penas formando frases coherentes.

Lyna sonrió al ver al recluta deslizarse hasta el suelo, mientras continuaba balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

No sabía si era el aromático licor corriendo por sus venas, o la visión tan patética del humano pero, de repente, su humor había mejorado notablemente.

Su mano volvió a alzar la cantimplora y continuó bebiendo hasta que los recuerdos, ideas y pensamientos se mezclaron convirtiéndose en una nube densa de sensaciones que apaciguaron su malestar anterior.

… … … … … …

No supo cómo llegó hasta allí pero, tanto ella como Daveth se encontraban en el suelo de la tienda. Ella recostada sobre su catre, y él en todo el medio de la estrecha tienda, roncando como un jabalí.

Lyna levantó el rostro y un fuerte dolor agudo golpeó su cabeza.

" _Fenedhis_ … qué demonios…"- gruñó entre dientes mientras se frotaba los ojos e intentaba controlar el mareo repentino que le sobrevenía.

Observó a sus alrededores y vio a Alistair dormir plácidamente, acurrucado con varias mantas, mientras su cobrizo cabello despuntaba fuera de la crisálida de tela en la que se encontraba envuelto.

Intentó levantarse pero se resbaló y calló de culo en el suelo – "Ouch…"- gimió. Reaccionó tapándose la boca y mirando a sus compañeros para ver si les había despertado.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que ambos dormían profundamente y volvió a intentar levantarse.

Esta vez lo consiguió y no avanzó un paso hasta que pudo mantenerse de pie un tiempo sin tambalearse.

Necesitaba tomar aire fresco. El calor de la tienda, el olor a alcohol y pies, le revolvía el estómago. Así que sin perder más tiempo, salió a trompicones de la tienda.

Al salir, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo la suave brisa de la madrugada rozar su rostro.

Pronto amanecería y necesitaba descansar pero no se veía capaz de dormir en aquella tienda atestada de olores masculinos intensos.

Estiró sus músculos, tropezándose un poco con sus propios pies, aún afectada por el licor, y miró a sus alrededores.

Varios soldados se hallaban de guardia en las lindes del campamento, o dando rondas por todo el claro, buscando posibles amenazas.

Un joven la miró curioso y luego desvió su atención a una de las hogueras donde se encontraban un par de soldados hablando animadamente.

Al fondo, se oían algunos gemidos de los heridos que se apaciguaban con los susurros de los enfermeros cercanos que cuidaban de ellos.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia la tienda de Loghain. La trémula luz de una vela titilaba nerviosa hasta que se apagó.

 _Se dispone a dormir. Maldito viejo…-_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño de rabia.

Las palabras de Loghain la habían herido. ¿Cómo podía considerarla una niña después de todo? Después de que ella había acabado con numerosos engendros y con uno de los líderes de la emboscada. Las niñas no hacían eso- pensó enfadada mientras miraba hacia la tienda.

Tenía ganas de demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que ella podía ser la mejor cazadora, soldado o guerrera de Thedas si se lo proponía.

Aunque su cuerpo ahora no estuviera sujeto a su total control, Lyna decidió hacerle una última visita, con sus dos puñales por garantía, para sorprenderle y dejarle, finalmente, las cosas claras: ella no era una niña, ni una inconsciente.

Decidida, avanzó varios pasos sigilosamente hasta un lateral de la tienda del comandante, intentando no llamar la atención del joven guardaespaldas que se hallaba de pie junto a la entrada de la tienda con la mirada perdida en el oscuro horizonte.

Acercó la oreja a la tela y detuvo su respiración para oír bien lo que sucedía en el interior.

El roce de las sábanas y la respiración constante de Loghain marcaban el fin de su consciencia, así que, sin perder más tiempo, levantó lentamente y con cuidado la tela de la tienda y entró en sigilo, intentando no rozar nada al entrar que pudiera despertar al _shemlen_.

Sus ojos tardaron un segundo en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del entorno, hasta que divisó una figura respirar rítmicamente en un gran catre cubierto con austeras y baratas pieles.

Lyna se acercó con cuidado hasta él, recordando cómo la había pillado cuando estuvo en su habitación en Gwaren, e intento evitar respirar cerca, aprovechando su entrenamiento sombra para ser más sigilosa que un ratón.

La frente del _shemlen_ se hallaba ligeramente contraída en una sutil mueca de incomodidad, mientras sus ojos se movían nerviosos bajo sus párpados cerrados.

"Está soñando"- se dijo mientras extraía, lentamente, un puñal de su pantalón.

Recordaba la vez que le hirió y sintió curiosidad por saber cómo habría cicatrizado la herida en aquella gruesa y curtida piel.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su figura, detallando el movimiento de su pecho bajo sus sábanas, mientras su respiración se tornaba más y más profunda.

Su mente acudió al instante al riachuelo y su cuerpo reaccionó con el recuerdo, encendiéndose como una almenara que acabase de ser prendida por el fuego de mil antorchas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y maldijo a los dioses por su repentina debilidad.

Debía ser el alcohol o la tensión de estos días, porque de repente, su cuerpo amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre él y enseñarle de una forma más empírica lo alejada que estaba de ser una niña ya.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus músculos dolían de la tensión que ejercía su control sobre ellos, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con la imperiosa necesidad de desquitarse de una vez por todas de aquellas dañinas palabras que aquel _shemlen_ había pronunciado contra ella.

Sin pensarlo más, se abalanzó sobre él, puñal en mano, acercando el filo a su garganta mientras su mano tapaba la boca del comandante.

Al sentir aquel ataque, la reacción de él fue extraer sus manos de las sábanas, no pudiendo hacerlo por la presión de la elfa sobre la tela y ésta sobre su cuerpo.

"Shhh, ni una palabra, _shem_."- su voz con un filo amenazante que la hizo estremecer incluso a ella.

Sentía mucha rabia por todo lo que había sucedido: abandonar su clan, convertirse en una guarda destinada a morir lentamente, renunciar a sus sueños e ilusiones por haber cometido un acto de absoluta justicia que este _shemlen_ no era capaz de ver… tantas cosas que, en realidad, eran culpa de él, del hombre que tenía debajo de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y con esa expresión de desprecio perenne que ofrecía siempre hacia su persona. Por su culpa ella se encontraba en esta situación y, a pesar de ello, él tenía la sangre fría de tacharla de niña, de inconsciente y egoísta. No podía permitirlo. No la Lyna de ahora, la que ya no tenía nada que perder.

El _shemlen_ frunció el ceño aún más pronunciadamente y la miró con rabia a los ojos, visiblemente molesto por la intrusión.

Él podía haberla levantado en aquel mismo instante, pero sabía que ella era sumamente rápida, peligrando así que su puñal terminase clavándose en el acto en su garganta si ella así lo deseaba.

Pero no. No era realmente lo que quería. No quería matarle, sólo enseñarle…

"¿Sorprendido?"- acercó su cara a la de él y él apartó su rostro de ella.

Lyna apretó la hoja en su garganta - "Mírame, _shem_. Mira en lo que me has convertido…"- su voz tomada repentinamente por el inesperado cúmulo de emociones.

"Estoy aquí por tu culpa. Si no me hubieras encarcelado, si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado… ahora estaría con mi clan, alejada de este mundo y de ti"- la hoja del puñal cortó ligeramente la piel de la garganta del humano y éste la miró con detenimiento, con esa gélida mirada que solía reservar para todos por igual.

El _shemlen_ pareció querer decir algo pero Lyna apretó aún más su mano en su boca obligándole a callar – "No. Ahora vas a oírme."- su tono no admitía réplica.

"No soy como crees que soy, _shem_ , y parece que no te interesa saber quién o qué soy. Pero te lo diré para que se te quede grabado de por vida, humano."- aceró más su rostro a él y le miró con intensidad a los ojos, sintiendo cada palabra como si fuera un hierro candente sobre su piel – "Soy Lyna Mahariel. Hija de un Custodio y una cazadora dalishana. Criada por un maestro que, por ventura de los dioses, estuvo a tus órdenes en el ejército rebelde. Le salvaste la vida tres veces y desde que lo supe, jamás he podido olvidarte…"- Lyna cerró un instante los ojos para recuperar la compostura que había perdido mientras recordaba a su querido maestro. Después, los volvió a abrir con rabia – "Y ahora aquí estás. Debajo de mí, con esa… esa… mirada de odio, asco y desprecio, diciéndome que soy egoísta, inconsciente… una niña. ¡Una niña!"- alzó un poco la voz, indignada – "Jamás, escucha _shem_ … jamás he llegado a ser una niña. Joven, sí. Pero niña, jamás. Ese privilegio me lo arrebataron el día en que asquerosos orejas redondas y _shemlen_ como tú decidieron dejarme sin padre… sin madre… sola"-

Lyna apretó el torso del hombre con sus piernas, y su puñal ahondó más en la herida de su cuello, haciendo que Loghain cerrase un breve instante los ojos para abrirlos después y fijarlos en su mirada, con un nuevo brillo que no podía identificar – "Y ahora, tú… ¡Tú!"- dijo casi en un gruñido – "me obligas a aceptar un trato con un Guarda Gris para salvarme de tu cárcel, haciendo que tenga que abandonar mi clan, mi familia, mis amigos… mi vida, para luchar por vosotros, una nación que sólo me ha arrebatado lo bueno…"- su corazón latía con fuerza, demasiadas emociones juntas comenzaban a desbordarse; odio, rabia, impotencia, deseo… estaba siendo un torbellino de sensaciones que, durante un breve instante, notó sus manos arder y tuvo miedo. Pero continuó, decidida a soltar todo aquello que quería escupirle a la cara, buscando calmar así ese dolor y rabia que amenazaban con consumirla de un momento a otro – "No conforme con hacerme esto, te crees con el derecho de insultarme, menospreciarme… ¡Humillarme!"- comentó casi en un grito.

La presión de la mano de Lyna sobre la boca de Loghain aminoró pero el filo de su puñal seguía hiriendo su garganta, haciendo que las sábanas de la cama se tiñeran de pequeños rastros rojizos.

Loghain la miraba con intensidad. Sus ojos no mostraban esa rabia que solía siempre obsequiarle. Esta vez, sus ojos mostraban otro sentimiento más intenso, menos amargo.

Lyna cerró un instante los ojos de nuevo para controlarse y tragó saliva. Al abrirlos, continuó suavemente – "Pero no, _shem_. Todos tus años de experiencia, no te han bastado para saber que jamás debes subestimar a un elfo. Soy más de lo que crees y pienso demostrártelo"

Detuvo un instante sus palabras y le observó con detenimiento a los ojos. El humano parecía querer decir algo y Lyna liberó su boca, lentamente.

En ese instante, Loghain cerró los ojos e inhaló aire profundamente. Después, los abrió de nuevo y comentó en tono cansado – "Me aburres, elfa…"- sus ojos la observaban con cierta indiferencia, pero por el sutil temblor de su voz, y la fina gota de sudor que caía por su sien, Lyna supo que aquellas palabras tan sólo buscaban despertar, más aún, su rabia y debilitarla.

Durante un segundo, pensó qué hacer, hasta que sonrió – "Oh… ya veo…"- dijo acercándose un poco más a él.

A medida que ella acercaba su rostro al de él, Loghain fruncía más el ceño y su respiración se entrecortaba con cada pequeño avance. Ella lo notó y lo aprovechó.

No supo si había sido por el alcohol, el desahogo que sentía al confesarle todo aquello, o la intensa reacción de su cuerpo con la cercanía de aquel _shemlen_ , pero sus labios avanzaron más de lo esperado, llegando a estar al borde del roce con los de Loghain, obligando a éste a tensarse bruscamente con su repentina proximidad.

"¿Acaso… buscas divertirte, _shem_?"- ronroneó mientras sus ojos detallaban la expresión de estupefacción del humano.

"Aléjate, elfa. Te lo advierto"- gruñó el humano mientras intentaba apartar su rostro de ella.

Lyna sujetó su mandíbula con la otra mano y le detuvo, obligándole a mirarla de frente.

El aliento del humano rozaba sus labios. La fría y clara mirada azulada del _shemlen_ se clavaba en la suya, y una chispa espontánea se activó en su vientre.

"¿Alejarme? No… no creo que sea eso lo que quieras"- dijo suavemente mientras sujetaba a Loghain fuertemente por su barbilla, y clavaba un poco más su puñal en su garganta.

"Basta… ya…"- dijo entre dientes el hombre, al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente y la miraba nervioso, ya con la guardia completamente derrumbada.

"Dime ¿Qué deseas?"- preguntó mientras su rostro planeaba sobre el de él, analizándolo, tentándolo.

El hombre no respondió. Sólo la miró con más intensidad mientras su rostro se contraía de mil y variables formas, confirmando así la terrible incomodidad del momento. Parecía ansioso, aterrado y enfadado al mismo tiempo. La máscara de general, fría e indiferente, había caído y en su rostro sólo se observaba la duda y el deseo, tan claros para ella como la luz del sol.

"Acaso es esto lo que buscas…"-

Lyna se acercó un poco más a sus labios y el hombre abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Totalmente decidida, se aventuró a rozarlos con los suyos un breve instante, como si fuera un juego, buscando tentarle, pero su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente con el sutil tacto de sus calientes labios contra los de ella. No esperaba tal reacción de su cuerpo, y se sorprendió a sí misma experimentando el brusco arranque del magma por sus venas, ardiente, insistente. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió su columna, y su vientre y pecho se plagaron, repentinamente, con un calor tan intenso, que tuvo que contener la respiración para soportar la ferocidad de sus sensaciones.

El humano inhaló bruscamente aire y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que abría ligeramente la boca, como si fuera la señal de una ansiada invitación. Lyna le observó con asombro, mientras mantenía sus labios unidos a los de él en un tímido roce que no llegaba a ser un beso. Su vientre se contraía por la necesidad de sentir más, de dejarse llevar, mientras que su mente gritaba peligro.

Sintió la falta de aire repentina entre los dos, y respiró por la boca, llevándose consigo parte del aliento del _shemlen_ que, al sentirlo, levantó la barbilla sutilmente, como si con ese gesto estuviera suplicando más de ese roce tan delicado pero intenso que ella le obsequiaba.

Su mano apretó fuertemente la mandíbula de Loghain y su puñal se incrustó más aún en la piel del hombre, pero él no reaccionó. Simplemente se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, esperando, con su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, logrando que Lyna pudiera sentirlo a través de las sábanas.

"…Loghain…"- susurró mientras extraía su lengua lentamente y lamía delicadamente el labio inferior del comandante, dejando un sutil rastro húmedo en su piel.

Lyna se sorprendió a sí misma reaccionando así. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su estómago se contraía por la intensidad del delicado y tímido momento que parecían compartir y ella no sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Todo le parecía onírico, inesperado, imposible. Por un instante, sintió miedo - _¿Qué me pasa, demonios?_ \- pensó súbitamente sin parar de detallar el rostro del humano que yacía completamente rendido bajo su cuerpo.

 _Tel'ghilas…_

Su pecho vibraba con la sensación de sentir los relieves de aquellos labios siendo trazados por su lengua, con tanta lentitud que se perdió en aquel trance. El sabor dulce de la menta se percibía en aquella boca, y estuvo tentada a continuar más allá, ver qué más escondía aquel humano que tanto impacto ocasionaba en ella. La experiencia tan sólo duró un instante, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel momento cuando, de aquella fuerte y masculina garganta, brotó un pequeño suspiro involuntario.

Aquello les sobresaltó a los dos. Los imposibles ojos azules de aquel hombre se abrieron de repente, se desviaron hacia ella y la miraron con tal fuego en sus pupilas que Lyna tuvo que apartar su rostro de él con rapidez, por miedo a su reacción.

En un rápido movimiento, los brazos del _shemlen_ escaparon de su prisión, apartando bruscamente el puñal que tenía Lyna sobre su garganta.

Lyna dio un respingo y gritó quedamente, pero apenas pudo reaccionar.

De un empujón, la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas y la apoyó bruscamente sobre la cama, colocándose él encima de ella con todo su peso, evitando que así pudiera moverse, mientras sus manos sujetaban dolorosamente las muñecas de Lyna.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato. La respiración de Loghain era excesivamente agitada y su cabello caía en cascadas sobre su rostro, acentuando la visión salvaje de aquella intensa mirada.

Lyna le observó con intensidad. Su pecho vibraba todavía con la experiencia y el encuentro actual no estaba resultando menos significativo. No sabía qué hacer.

"¿A qué has venido?"- gruñó Loghain mientras su pecho se sacudía con el esfuerzo de su control.

Lyna no le contestó.

"Hueles a licor… ¿Qué quieres de mí?"- volvió a gruñir mientras fruncía de nuevo el ceño y la miraba con cierta desesperación, como buscando una respuesta que le permitiese ser libre de aquella cárcel de control que parecía estar experimentando.

"No… no lo sé…"- Lyna sentía su cuerpo temblar por la increíble mirada que el humano le dedicaba.

Sus ojos azules se clavaban en su alma, como dos finas flechas que herían su pecho con dulces heridas que demandaban más de esa fiereza, de esa agonía… su cuerpo pedía perderse con el de él, sentirle, poseerle.

Él la observó un instante y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, logrando así controlar su respiración y el involuntario temblor de su cuerpo. Finas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la frente del _shemlen_ y caían sobre ella, humedeciendo su blusa.

"Yo…"- quiso decir algo más, pero el nudo de su estómago le impedía hablar, moverse tan siquiera. Estaba rendida ante él, debilitada por la violencia de sus impulsos, de sus sensaciones que ella compartía. Ambos se hallaban al borde del precipicio, esperando algo que les hiciera caer finalmente.

Pero ese algo nunca llegó.

"Vete"- Loghain se apartó de ella, soltándola al segundo después y se levantó de la cama, visiblemente afectado por el momento compartido.

Lyna estuvo un rato recostada sobre la cama, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por la necesidad de sentirle, más intenso, más cercano. El frío espacio que les separaba ahora, la ayudó a serenarse a pesar de lo que sentía y del abundante licor que corría por su organismo.

Se levantó lentamente, guardando su puñal entre tanto, y dio unos pasos hasta la salida de la tienda.

 _Tel'ghilas, Lyna…_

De nuevo esa voz. Ese golpe en su pecho y mente que le susurraba ideas, impulsos. "no te vayas" repetía dentro de ella "No te vayas" una y otra vez.

Lyna cerró los ojos y quiso decir algo para erradicar el mal sabor del después pero, al darse la vuelta y ver el rostro roto de Loghain, todo se desvaneció.

Como si su cuerpo estuviera impulsado por una fuerza invisible, la rapidez de su avance la llevó en apenas un segundo hasta Loghain, su cuerpo chocando bruscamente contra el suyo, sacando, del impacto, el aire de los pulmones de ambos.

Sus manos se aferraron impetuosamente al cuello del comandante y sus labios colisionaron violentamente con los del humano, que reaccionó con la misma intensidad y desesperación, devorándola con vehemencia y necesidad.

Al rozar nuevamente aquellos labios, un incontrolable temblor sacudió sus piernas debilitándola inevitablemente. El humano pareció notarlo y la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo mientras caminaba a trompicones con ella para apoyarla sobre la mesa de madera.

Los dulces labios de Loghain acariciaban los de Lyna con suma ternura e intensidad, arrebatándole el aliento en el acto, dejándola débil, expuesta y vulnerable. Jamás, en toda su corta vida, había experimentado tantas sensaciones en un beso. El tiempo se detuvo nuevamente y su cuerpo cedió por completo a sus caricias y atenciones.

"Loghain…"- murmuró entre besos mientras introducía su lengua en su boca para acariciarla con la de él en un baile de humedad y deseo incontrolables.

Los labios del humano temblaban, su pecho golpeaba el de ella con fuerza por la agitada respiración y latidos de su corazón que traspasaban toda tela y piel. La intensidad del beso les sumió en un estado de delirio donde las caricias y los murmullos marcaban el himno del placer que estaban sintiendo, ambos desbocándose, ambos necesitándose.

"Por favor…"- suplicaba él mientras la sujetaba por la espalda con una mano y con la otra sostenía su cabeza, sumergiendo sus dedos en aquel mar de cabello dorado, apretándolo fuertemente en momentos, cuando la boca de Lyna demandaba más de él, dejándole sin aliento.

La lengua de Lyna acariciaba la de Loghain con insistencia, mientras sus labios bailaban rítmicamente con los suyos en un perfecto entendimiento de los deseos del otro, como si estuvieran compenetrados hasta niveles inexplicables, como si su cuerpo y el de ella fueran uno, entrando en armonía con cada caricia, cada suspiro y beso.

Sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo del beso, serpenteando con cada gesto que se dedicaban, cada suspiro y caricia. Las caderas de Loghain se hallaban fuertemente unidas al abdomen de Lyna, mientras que sus manos no paraban de acariciar con desesperación su cuerpo, electrificándolo.

No sabía qué sucedía con su cuerpo que con tanto deseo reaccionaba a él. - _No podía ser. Ella le odiaba, ella le detestaba, ¿cómo era posible?-_ Aunque se dejaba llevar, su mente intentaba racionalizar algo para lo que no encontraba explicación. La fuerza y energía del momento estaban siendo arrolladoras.

En aquel mágico momento, cuando en su vientre comenzaba a desbocarse un indómito calor, un destello de luz cegadora cubrió la visión de Lyna, asustándola, sintiendo su mundo volverse negro súbitamente. Un fuerte dolor atravesó su pecho obligándola a arquear dolorosamente su espalda, y escuchó el ruido de batallas, de llanto y gritos de agonía. Una sucesión de imágenes de muerte, sangre y dolor inundaron su mente con escenas tan cruentas que tuvo que gritar para poder soportar tal impacto en sus emociones. El dolor intenso de la pérdida – _Rowan, no_ … - un grito acompañado, un llanto desconsolado. El rostro amable pero desprovisto de vida de una elfa, y la sangre cubriendo las manos de un hermoso joven de cabellos rubios. La pena, la vergüenza, la soledad.

"¡Dioses!"- se apartó bruscamente de él, sus manos temblando y sus ojos mirándole aterrorizada. Parpadeó varias veces y observó sus alrededores con desconfianza, intentando buscar explicación a algo que parecía no tenerla.

"¿Estás… bien?"- Loghain alargó el brazo para tocarla pero ella se apartó inmediatamente, mirando su mano con miedo.

"Qué es… qué eres… tú…"- tartamudeaba. No comprendía lo que le había pasado. Jamás con anterioridad había experimentado tal violencia de sensaciones y sentimientos. Su mundo, de repente, era puro dolor, pura e insoportable agonía. Agitó la cabeza varias veces para evitar recordar aquellas aterradoras imágenes, mientras continuaba alejándose de él. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente y se tropezó varias veces hasta llegar a la salida de la tienda, donde apartó la tela que cubría la entrada y miró por última vez a Loghain.

"Lo-lo siento… no debí venir…"- cerró los ojos y salió corriendo de la tienda, dejándole confundido y atónito.

El gruñido del guardia se escuchó a sus espaldas, pero ella sólo era capaz de ver el terreno que pisaba mientras revivía, una y otra vez, aquel terrible instante de tan dolorosas sensaciones, buscando desesperadamente una justificación para aquella inesperada reacción.

Su cuerpo continuaba temblando por aquel encuentro en más de un sentido. Su mente daba vueltas y su estómago se revolvió repentinamente.

No pudo llegar a su tienda a tiempo. Por el camino se detuvo para devolver lo poco que había comido y parte de la bebida que seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

No comprendía nada. Todo le era confuso. Todo parecía un sueño – _Por favor, quiero despertar. Por favor, ayúdame_ – murmuraba una y otra vez mientras se frotaba la cara con desesperación. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Logró llegar finalmente a su tienda y se encontró con el mismo panorama de antes, sólo que, esta vez, Daveth había terminado, de alguna inexplicable manera, con los pies sobre el débil catre de Alistair, y éste, a su vez, roncaba con abandono mientras pequeños espasmos de sus piernas, hacían temblar toda la camilla, moviendo con ello a Daveth.

La respiración agitada de Lyna hizo que ambos hombres disminuyeran sus ronquidos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmarse pues, todavía su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a lo que acaba de experimentar.

Intentó calmarse del todo, recostándose silenciosamente sobre su cama, y su mente automáticamente acudió a una idea – _Magia_ – se estremeció.

Desde que supo que su padre había sido un mago poderoso y que sus sueños y visiones a veces eran reales o guardaban conexión con la magia, apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

Si esto era ahora así ¿qué podía esperar? Lo que acababa de experimentar era aterrador, apenas soportable. El cúmulo de sensaciones que tuvo que sobrellevar en cuestión de unos segundos, fue abrumador, brutal.

Su corazón aún latía fuertemente contra su pecho, y no sólo por aquella experiencia incomprensible, sino por el momento tan intenso e íntimo que acababa de vivir con Loghain; con nada menos que el Loghain que tanto había idolatrado de niña. Se volvió a estremecer.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hasta aquel primer instante del roce de sus labios, aquel involuntario suspiro, aquella reacción de su cuerpo con el de ella.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su mente aún daba vueltas por el licor mientras sus recuerdos le sobrevenían con fuerza.

" _Fenedhis_ … ¿qué he hecho?"- se dijo mientras se tapaba hasta la frente con la desgastada sábana de su humilde catre.

La madrugada iba a ser muy larga y ella sabía que, por mucho que quisiera, el mundo onírico no la reclamaría esta noche.

Maldijo su debilidad, maldijo sus impulsos. La violencia de aquel encuentro dejó una huella permanente en su alma. Después de aquello, ella no volvería a ser la misma, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Then:** Alerta

 **Sahlin:** Ahora

 **Na din'an, sahlin:** ¡ahora, muere!

 **Tel'Ghilas:** no te vayas.


	45. Juguete Roto

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ya queda menos para terminar esta primera parte de la historia. Aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero calculo que, en total, 48-50 aproximadamente.**

 **En esta parte, expongo la escena íntima desde el punto de vista de Loghain. He querido dejar patente el conflicto de sensaciones, espero que se entienda.**

 **Y… ya están a punto de llegar a Ostagar, donde sucederán más cosas.**

 **Espero que os guste. ¡Cualquier crítica constructiva, será bienvenida!**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Juguete Roto"**

 _["Y es que besarla era como probar una magia prohibida; peligrosa, caliente y húmeda. Su boca conjuraba una tormenta dentro de él, como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido jamás."]_

* * *

"¡Hacedor!"- gruñó al tiempo que golpeaba con cansancio el escritorio de su improvisada tienda. Su brazo dolía, y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

La pelea había sido encarnizada pero habían sobrevivido más soldados de los esperados. A pesar de la insubordinación de la joven elfa, su oportuna imprudencia había logrado salvar más vidas de las que hubieran sobrevivido de no ser por esa reacción tan impulsiva que, al final, resultó en un relativo éxito.

Sin embargo, la muchacha debió haber avisado con antelación al resto de lo que estaba sucediendo para así evitar bajas innecesarias. Pero no podía culparla del todo, no era una soldado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella supiera lo que significaba ser parte de un ejército o de algo más grande.

Dejó su espada y armadura en el suelo, buscando descargar un poco el peso del acero que presionaba su piel con persistencia.

La conversación con el joven guarda fue cordial, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las implicaciones de tenerle en la batalla. En caso de que Cailan cayese ¿sería este bastardo una mejor opción? El rostro del muchacho le recordaba a su amigo, aunque en él no veía más fuerza que aquella que proporcionaba la juventud. Esa pasión, esa vitalidad, parecían haberse perdido junto con Maric en algún frío rincón de las profundidades del Océano de Amaranthine, dones que guardaría celosamente para sí aquel mar, como si de él se alimentase su oleaje.

A pesar de su poca fe en el muchacho, el joven pareció aceptar bien sus órdenes y se marchó con determinación de su tienda, dejando tras de sí una sensación agridulce del encuentro. Pocas veces había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con él y, aunque sus espías vigilaban sus pasos de cerca desde que conoció la verdad sobre él, nunca había querido propiciar un trato demasiado directo. Quizás eran los recuerdos, o quizás el temor a encontrar en él esa chispa perdida de Maric y que tanto necesitaba Ferelden, pero siempre había mantenido las distancias. Ahora, sin embargo, le necesitaba para mantener a raya a la joven elfa que traía de cabeza el transcurso de sus días.

Recordó el abrazo que el joven guarda compartió con Lyna y sintió de nuevo ese incómodo pinchazo. La reacción de su cuerpo le recordaba mucho a su juventud, cuando Maric y Rowan compartían miradas o caricias. No encontraba explicación para ello ahora pues ¿qué era esa elfa para él? Nada más que una molestia que despertaba cosas inesperadas en él, cosas que activaban regiones en su cuerpo y mente que creía ya dormidas, cosas que se avergonzaba en reconocer y que padecía en silencio. Jamás lo diría en alto pero, esa joven elfa, suponía un problema para su cordura.

Desvió su mirada hacia su armadura y resopló con desgana, sintiéndose incómodo por el súbito cúmulo de sensaciones.

Debía distraerse con cosas más apremiantes, así que se sentó y comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente su armadura y armas, dejándolas completamente limpias y brillantes a los pocos minutos. Años de experiencia le habían otorgado la rapidez y perfección necesarias para mantener en inmejorable estado su equipo. Sin embargo, a veces, disfrutaba pasando con delicadeza y mimo la cera y tela por las curvas de su peto, sintiendo las finas líneas talladas, mientras recordaba el momento en que arrebató dicha pieza a su dueño en aquella contienda en Río Dane. Su armadura era más que eso; era un trofeo, un recordatorio, un obsequio del pasado que le acompañaba siempre, que pesaba más en la consciencia que en su cuerpo, era su otra piel.

Se levantó y colocó las piezas con cuidado en las cercanías de su cama. Quiso desvestirse sin más, pero la suciedad de su cuerpo motivaba la muy necesaria limpieza habitual. Recogió una muda de ropa y un jabón, y marchó rumbo al riachuelo cercano para hacer lo propio.

"Cedric, vigila la tienda. Voy al río"- dijo al salir de sus temporales estancias.

El joven guardaespaldas asintió y saludó formalmente.

Loghain continuó andando hasta llegar finalmente al río que discurría suavemente por su cauce, no tan profundo pero sí suficientemente frío como para despejar cualquier pensamiento inapropiado.

Al llegar a la orilla, echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para ver posibles amenazas y, al no encontrar ninguna, se desvistió y se introdujo de lleno en el agua.

El beso fresco y húmedo del agua despertó su piel, erizando sus vellos al instante. Para entrar un poco en calor, sujetó con fuerza el jabón y comenzó a frotarse enérgicamente el pecho, cuello y abdomen, bajando luego un poco más. Al rozarse, su mente acudió veloz al recuerdo de aquella noche con Lyna, en la que la joven se había atrevido a acercarse a él sin pudor alguno – _aquellos ojos verdes brillantes le observaban con delirio, con curiosidad, sus piernas se aferraban a sus caderas, su tacto suave pero intenso marcaban su pecho de nuevo con ideas de antaño, el embriagador olor de su piel…_

"Hacedor…"- murmuró mientras sentía su masculinidad reaccionar súbitamente al pensamiento y al furtivo tacto.

De repente, el sutil sonido del chapoteo lejano de agua le sobresaltó y apartó su mano bruscamente de su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, para recurrir a su espada en caso necesario.

"¿Quién anda allí?"- gruñó amenazante.

La brisa fresca rozó su piel al salir del río y se estremeció. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía responder más apremiantemente al calor del previo momento de la interrupción.

Echó un nuevo vistazo en derredor, sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en lo que parecía una silueta cercana oculta detrás de una roca, pero no logró divisar de qué o quién se trataba. Al no ver movimiento del agua, se relajó un poco, hasta que, finalmente, la llamada de un solitario búho le sacó del estado de alerta en el que se encontraba.

Dejó su arma una vez más en el suelo y se introdujo nuevamente en el agua para terminar con la faena. Pasó el jabón por sus brazos y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en uno de ellos. Recordó la herida que había sufrido a manos de un genlock e inhaló aire al limpiarse bruscamente la herida. Sabía que esas heridas solían infectarse muy rápidamente e incluso podían llevar veneno así como la propia corrupción de los engendros, pero ésta, a pesar de su profundidad, parecía limpia. Se frotó insistentemente, hasta que la sintió lo suficientemente limpia y, aunque no dejó de sangrar, pareció calmar un poco el escozor. Tendría que usar algunas cataplasmas y tomar alguna que otra hierba. Debía estar al cien por cien para cuando la gran batalla diera comienzo.

Terminó rápidamente de asearse y salió del río, vistiéndose después, mientras sacudía su cabello mojado, sus mechones pegándose a sus mejillas como diminutos abrazos descuidados. Al voltear su rostro, a varios pasos de dónde se encontraba, divisó algunos elementos sobre una roca. Por la apariencia, parecía algún frasco de cristal cuidadosamente dispuesto sobre la piedra.

A pesar de su escrutinio inicial, pasó por alto aquel detalle. Seguramente habría alguien oculto o, quizá, se hubieran dejado olvidados algunos objetos. Sea como fuere, nada había sucedido y maldijo la distracción que los recuerdos de la elfa le hacían padecer.

De igual forma, no le prestó mayor importancia y se dio la vuelta poniendo rumbo al campamento. La elfa posiblemente estaría aguardándole en su tienda. Tan sólo esperaba que su ultimátum diera efecto porque, en caso contrario, la temeridad de la joven sería no sólo un problema para él, sino para el correcto desenlace de la misión y la paz de sus soldados que se encontraban ya bastante alterados por haber presenciado tal acto de insubordinación. No podía permitirlo.

Al llegar a su tienda y no ver a Lyna, ordenó a Cedric, su guardaespaldas, llamar a sus capitanes, para así aprovechar el tiempo. Debía dejar todo listo para mañana antes del amanecer. Él partiría junto con algunos soldados y los guardas, y debía dar indicaciones muy específicas pues este punto geográfico era el más estratégico de todos.

Mañana, a esta misma hora, un contingente de sus mejores hombres debería estar aquí, esperando a que un nuevo día rompiera para avanzar hacia el lugar pactado para la emboscada. Aquí, dejarían un pequeño grupo para recibirlos en caso de que las cosas no salieran como él esperaba. Ser Cauthrien tenía indicaciones muy precisas al respecto; enviar parte de las tropas hacia esta localización, tuvieran o no éxito previamente con esta misión. Esta posición era sumamente estratégica pues, aunque ellos tardaron casi un día en llegar, el camino estaba despejado y listo para usarse para la batalla. Sus hombres despejaban las cercanías y preparaban la llegada del resto de sus hombres para agilizar el avance y reducir el tiempo de recorrido a unas pocas horas. Cuando el momento llegase, desde aquí partirían a la batalla, para luego poder regresar en caso de que la contienda resultase contraria a lo que se esperaba.

Loghain suspiró. Sabía que Cailan tenía otros planes en mente y temía por los cambios. Él pretendía que el Rey luchase en la retaguardia, pero el joven regente parecía decidido a arriesgar innecesariamente su vida yendo a la vanguardia junto con los Guardas Grises. "Batalla como en las historias"- decía el Rey. "Necio e insensato"- pensaba él. La hermana Ailis parecía haber llenado la cabeza del joven con demasiados cuentos y verdades innecesarias que le habían convertido en el idealista ingenuo que era hoy. Pero no le culpaba del todo, y es que vivir a la sombra de Maric era todo un reto; él lo sabía muy bien, demasiado bien.

Suspiró quedamente. Levantó su mano y comenzó a frotarse la frente, nervioso. Algo en su pecho le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

Al cabo de unos minutos, varios de sus capitanes acudieron a su tienda. Las indicaciones eran muy específicas; movilizar gran parte de los soldados hacia las lindes del campo principal de la batalla. Cuando él diera la señal, atacarían. Este lugar serviría de campamento base para dichas tropas cuando se vieran superadas por las circunstancias.

Varios de sus capitanes aprovecharon para mencionar la actitud temeraria de la joven elfa, pero él logró desviar la atención asegurando que ella no se encontraría entre ellos en la refriega. Algunos pidieron sanciones y responsabilidades, otros sencillamente admiraron su valentía. Sin embargo él, no podía dejar de sentir una mezcla de animadversión y admiración. Pensar en ella resultaba demasiado desequilibrante. Jamás, en sus más de cincuenta años de vida, había experimentado tal cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias. Y es que ese era el tipo de efecto que esa mujer tenía sobre él y lo detestaba; lo aborrecía. De alguna forma, esa joven controlaba una parte de su mente y cuerpo, y por más que luchara contra ello, nada parecía surtir efecto.

"Eso es todo. Podéis retiraros"- ordenó cansado.

Los capitanes se marcharon al unísono dejándole solo a los pocos segundos. Su cuerpo y mente acusaban el cansancio de la batalla y de los días previos a ella, donde dormir le resultaba un lujo que apenas podía permitirse.

"Por Andraste…"- gruñó buscando aliviar, en parte, su incomodidad.

A pesar del frío del exterior, en su tienda el calor era notable. Decidió sustituir su habitual camisa de manga larga por una que dejaba a la vista sus brazos. Al quitarse la blusa, el roce de la tela despertó un poco la herida que recientemente había limpiado.

 _Estupendo_ \- pensó- _nada como una herida para recordar que todo es muy real_ – Levantó una mano y la posó sobre ella, sintiendo el excesivo calor de las cercanías del corte, que hacían intuir la lucha de su cuerpo sobre la amenaza de la lesión.

De repente, unas voces en el exterior llamaron su atención. Curioso, se acercó un poco hasta la entrada para escuchar con detenimiento.

" _Shem_ inútil"- la dulce, joven y burlona voz de la elfa resonó cercana a su tienda.

Al escucharla, se tensó un breve instante, pero frunció el ceño disgustado por la situación.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"- gruñó mientras asomaba la cabeza y miraba a la elfa con rabia.

No es que sintiera realmente rabia, pero estaba excesivamente cansado y no tenía ganas de aguantar más situaciones incómodas.

Como era de esperar, la joven no podía acudir a su tienda de una forma civilizada. Parecía tener que hacerse notar de varias formas allá donde fuera, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Él no estaba de humor, así que dejó pasar el encuentro, a pesar de ser testigo del puñetazo de la elfa a su inútil guardaespaldas, y la ordenó entrar en la tienda, para así acabar cuanto antes con ello. La actitud de la joven dejaba mucho que desear y aunque él admirase secretamente esa fuerza, no podía permitir la falta de disciplina y la arrogancia con la que la muchacha actuaba siempre en cualquier situación. No podía permitir que sus soldados cuestionasen la capacidad de su autoridad y debía hacer todo lo posible por hacer cumplir las normas, aunque tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas con la elfa.

La amenazó, pero ella pareció no tomárselo en serio - "No lo entiendes, necia"- gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta su escritorio. La joven no parecía entender que su cometido era más complicado de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. Ser responsable de un ejército de esa magnitud, implicaba muchos sacrificios y mucho trabajo entre los que destacaba el guardar el delicado equilibrio de fingida paz entre los suyos. Los ejércitos solían desmoronarse por varias razones, entre ellas, por la falta de inspiración, la poca autoridad del líder, o las trifulcas internas. Esta elfa no parecía comprender nada.

El repentino roce de la mano de la joven, le sobresaltó – "¿Qué haces?"- logró decir, intentando ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

"Estás herido"- contestó suavemente la joven mientras miraba con detenimiento y ternura su brazo herido.

"No me toques"- Loghain se estremeció con el roce de sus dedos, y su incomodidad aumentó notablemente. ¿Qué hacía? No lo entendía.

La joven levantó la mirada y le observó con ternura – "No dejas que nadie cuide de ti, ¿verdad?"- su voz sonando tan dulce, que golpeó fuerte en su pecho.

Loghain se sorprendió un instante por aquel comentario y un antiguo pero eterno dolor atravesó su corazón, reafirmándose en aquellas inesperadas palabras – "Eso no es tu problema"- comentó con desagrado mientras buscaba recuperar la compostura que había perdido.

La joven pareció no hacerle caso y suspiró. Después, se agachó y rompió de un sólo tirón una parte de su ajado pantalón.

"¿Qué haces?"- replicó confuso.

"En mi cultura, a los ancianos se les debe cuidar"- dijo la elfa en tono burlón mientras levantaba la tela y la acercaba a su brazo.

Reaccionando por impulso, la sujetó bruscamente por la muñeca para impedir el avance de su mano a su herida. No entendía ese gesto ¿por qué se preocupaba por él ahora?

"No"- murmuró indeciso. Sentir sus finas muñecas entre sus dedos, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca, y observar aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes de nuevo, estaban mellando su resistencia y determinación. Era débil ante ella, muy débil.

La joven abrió más los ojos un breve instante y él sintió su pulso acelerarse a través de sus dedos que sostenían con firmeza sus suaves y pálidas muñecas. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un delicado suspiro y él los observó con detenimiento, dejando que la luz de las velas mostrara cada pequeño y perfecto relieve de aquel hermoso rostro que parecía hecho para su completo deleite y vergüenza.

El brillo de la mirada de la elfa y el ligero temblor de sus labios, aceleraron inesperadamente los latidos de su propio corazón, otorgándole una urgente necesidad de reclamar aquel cuerpo para sí, sentirla aún más cerca, suya… quería ir más allá…

"Sólo será un segundo"- intervino a tiempo la joven con cierta dificultad. Ella parecía estar también afectada, el rápido avance de su corazón como prueba de ello, pero no esperaba que fuera de la misma forma que él. Después de todo, ella le aborrecía y él… él no sabía qué demonios sucedía.

Al sentir su incomodidad, disminuyó la presión de las muñecas de Lyna hasta finalmente liberarla. La joven bajó su mirada de nuevo a la herida y comenzó a vendarla con suma habilidad, tensando bien el corte para evitar el sangrado y facilitar la cicatrización. Sus dedos rozaban su brazo de vez en cuando y él no podía evitar sentir cada tacto como un pequeño puñal electrificado que inyectaba su cuerpo de placenteros escalofríos que recorrían su espalda y abdomen.

"No te laves la herida tan bruscamente la próxima vez y usa raíz élfica en cataplasma. Así sanará pronto"- ofreció despreocupadamente la joven mientras desviaba de vez en cuando aquella hermosa mirada esmeralda de la herida para observarle con timidez a los ojos.

Loghain frunció el ceño – "¿Cómo?"- ¿Lavar la herida bruscamente? ¿Cómo podía saber…? Todo cobró sentido de repente.

La elfa intentó salir de su equivocación al instante, pero él noto cuán nerviosa se hallaba y aprovechó para incomodarla aún más.

Sonrió ligeramente y pensó en el momento del riachuelo. ¿Acaso la silueta que divisó detrás de aquella roca era ella? El frasco, el chapoteo… tenía que ser obra de la joven y no de ese tan oportuno búho solitario. El color rojo intenso de las mejillas de Lyna la delataba y quiso jugar un poco más con ella. Después de todo, la muchacha parecía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hacer lo mismo.

Dio un paso más hacia la joven, pero tanto ella como él se tensaron por aquel gesto, sintiendo más en la cercanía de lo que habrían esperado ambos.

"Al grano, _shem_ , ¿qué querías decirme?" – replicó molesta la elfa buscando evitar la incomodidad del momento.

Por un instante se permitió el pequeño placer de olvidarse de todo y sólo concentrarse en el momento tan inesperado que estaba viviendo con ella; tan juntos, tan solos, tan reactivos el uno con el otro. Esos minutos parecieron horas, su cuerpo treinta años más joven y su mente, por instante, olvidó todo aquel dolor y vergüenza de su pasado y presente. Por un breve espacio de tiempo, eran sólo ella y él, y las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. Todo era demasiado inesperado y bienvenido.

Pero la realidad siempre volvía a él, como un amante fiel que le besaba dejándole heridas a su paso, heridas que jamás cicatrizaban. Suspiró con resignación y se apartó nuevamente de la joven, dejando que la brisa fría corriese entre ellos, y tal como ella le pidió, fue al grano.

Como era de esperar, la elfa no se tomó nada bien aquel ultimátum. No sólo se atrevió a gritarle, sino a insultarle a la cara sin tan siquiera avergonzarse después. Todo un atrevimiento motivo de castigo inmediato en otras circunstancias. Parecía, después de todo, que no sólo aquellos rasgos físicos eran exóticos y salvajes, sino también aquel irreflexivo y pueril comportamiento.

"Niña"- la llamó. Ese simple título bastó para encender aún más aquella peligrosa llama en tales penetrantes ojos verdes. Ahora, la mirada de la elfa era de absoluto odio y rencor. Una mirada a la que él debería estar ya acostumbrado pero que, sin saber por qué, en aquel momento, le afectó más de lo esperado.

"Esto no se queda así, _shem_ … Lamentarás tus palabras"- fue su despedida. Loghain no reaccionaba bien a las amenazas pero, viniendo de boca de alguien que había demostrado con creces su potencial y sus habilidades, debía tomárselo en serio. Sin embargo, algo le hacía intuir que aquellas palabras estaban más vacías de lo que parecían a simple vista.

Resopló con desgana cuando la joven abandonó su tienda y desvió su mirada hacia la venda de su brazo. Levantó una mano y comprobó el nudo y la presión. "¿Por qué?..."- susurró para sí mientras analizaba el gesto de la muchacha. De entre todas las reacciones que ella había mostrado en ese rato compartido, la que menos esperaba, sin duda, era aquella; un simple gesto de preocupación que le había llegado más adentro de lo que hubiera esperado.

Gruñó finalmente al darse cuenta de que distraía sus pensamientos con ella y, en un brusco gesto con la mano, se arregló el cabello que le colgaba descuidado por su rostro, estorbando su visión. Caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda y notó su cuerpo temblar ligeramente por el esfuerzo del día. Necesitaba alimento, así que ordenó a su guardaespaldas que le trajera un poco de queso, pan y algo de vino para pasar el mal trago de la noche. A pesar del inesperado gesto de preocupación de la elfa, el ácido de sus últimas palabras resonaba insistente en su mente. Debía andarse con cuidado, por si acaso.

"Cedric, esta noche necesito que hagas guardia doble. No dejes que nadie se acerque a la tienda ¿entendido?"- ordenó.

"Sí, mi señor."- el joven asintió y continuó su guardia.

Loghain acercó el plato de comida hasta su escritorio y aprovechó para cenar mientras se distraía oportunamente con varios mapas y documentos que ayudarían a afinar los últimos detalles de la gran batalla. Debía estar seguro de sus siguientes movimientos y quería dejar bien atado cualquier posible acontecimiento paralelo.

Al cabo de un rato, su mente comenzó a divagar. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a desviarse hacia ella, una y otra vez, como una polilla atraída por el fuego – _la violencia de su mirada al asestar el golpe final al ogro, el relámpago de la noche iluminando su rostro mientras aquella intensa mirada se clavaba en la suya, el roce de sus dedos sobre su brazo, la sensación del calor de su piel y el aumento de los latidos de su corazón a través de sus muñecas, su embriagador olor, y aquellos labios carnosos y rosados que se entreabrían como una flor nocturna…_ \- sacudió la cabeza para aligerar su mente de aquellos recuerdos pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que volvían de nuevo para atormentarle y alejarle de sus responsabilidades.

"Maldita sea…"- se levantó del escritorio y dejó, descuidadamente, los papeles que sujetaba sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo acusaba la intensidad del día y sus pensamientos no hacían más que llenarle de intranquilidad. En cierta forma, pensar de esa manera en ella, le sabía a traición; traición a Rowan, a Celia, incluso a su integridad… y es que parecía estar viviendo una segunda e inestable adolescencia cada vez que aquella elfa se encontraba cerca. Era desquiciante, agotador y le debilitaba cada vez más. Sentía que, cada encuentro con ella, por breve que fuera, era un bloque menos en el gran muro de su autocontrol.

Desvió su mirada hacia la cama y suspiró. Parecía que dormir sería la única solución a su estado actual de distracción. Sujetó el pequeño candelabro que se hallaba sobre la mesa y se acercó a la cama. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó despreocupadamente en una esquina, haciendo que parte de la tela rozase el suelo. Después, se introdujo en el catre y se tapó hasta el pecho, estremeciéndose con el contacto frío de las sábanas y pieles sobre su cuerpo.

Estuvo un rato observando la tela del techo de su tienda hasta que comenzó a sumirse, poco a poco, en un tenue pero placentero preludio del sueño. Apagó la vela, se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, su mente ahora acudiendo veloz al mundo onírico.

 _Un rostro dulce de mirada gris - "Rowan" – una risa alegre, el tacto de sus manos, su calor, sus labios. La ternura de sus besos consumía su dolor, ayudándole a ser feliz una vez más. Sus brazos se aferraban a él, como temiendo perderle. Él reía, la abrazaba, la sentía y todo le sabía a poco._

 _"Te he echado tanto de menos…"- le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura – "Nunca debí renunciar a ti… debiste ser mía"- los ojos de Rowan le miraban con tanto amor y dolor al mismo tiempo que sólo pudo reaccionar liberando en llanto todas aquellas décadas de agonía y pérdida._

 _Pero de repente, la mirada de Rowan se tornó oscura y, así como arrastrada por algo invisible, comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras un intenso dolor marcaba su delicado rostro. Él quiso ir a por ella pero algo se lo impedía. Ella extendía su mano con desesperación, como queriendo aferrarse a él por todos los medios pero, al mismo tiempo, de su mirada brotaba una despedida tácita. A pesar del dolor, él la dejó ir, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo…_

 _Su mundo se desvaneció repentinamente, todo volviendo a la solitaria oscuridad, pero esta vez, otro rostro acude a él, en otro tiempo y lugar. Un rostro marcado, una faz que reflejaba rabia y deseo a partes iguales, subyugando así su determinación. Una mirada ansiosa, sexual, violenta que no paraba de clavarse en él con terrible insistencia y que le buscaba desesperadamente mientras él intentaba comprender su expresión, la trampa detrás de aquel obsequio, de aquella dulce visión que parecía obsesionarle cada vez más._

 _Las delicadas manos de la joven parecen extenderse hacia él, y sus ojos brillan con una nueva y hermosa luz – "¿Por qué tú?"- ella sonríe. Le susurra algo al oído pero él no llega a oírla, mas se estremece con la intencionalidad de aquel gesto._

 _Súbitamente, un fuerte golpe en su pecho, le contrajo los pulmones, y la falta de aire le impidió reaccionar._

 _La visión se desvanecía a pasos agigantados y…_

"Qué demonios"- piensa sobresaltado mientras abre los ojos y siente la fría y afilada hoja de un puñal sobre su tráquea.

Al levantar la mirada, unos grandes ojos brillantes le observan. Era ella; la maldita elfa de su silencioso tormento. Él intenta moverse pero ella se lo impide. Su voz suena terriblemente amenazadora, al tiempo que el puñal que sujeta con aquellas delicadas manos logra clavarse aún más en su piel.

"Palabras más vacías que otra cosa"- pensó con ironía al recordar la impresión que la amenaza de Lyna dejó en él. Cuán equivocado estaba. Parecía que, definitivamente, sí lamentaría sus inoportunas palabras.

El rostro de la joven estaba a poca distancia del suyo. Podía sentir el aliento de la elfa rozar su piel. El sutil aroma del licor de hierbas inundaba su boca, aunque aquello no detuvo la inesperada reacción de su cuerpo por la cercanía de Lyna. Se estremeció y su estómago se agitó al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la joven traspasar las sábanas hasta alcanzar su piel.

Loghain se tensó rápidamente al notar las fuertes piernas de la muchacha aprisionar su torso impidiéndole así moverse, aunque sabía que aquella prisión no duraría mucho tiempo pues él contaba con mucha más fuerza y su rapidez no era nada desdeñable. Esperaría, paciente, a que la joven mostrase un punto débil para así liberarse, aunque rogaba al Hacedor por que la elfa no decidiera acabar con su vida antes que aquello sucediera.

La intensa rabia en el rostro de la joven combinada con el resentimiento de su tono, le llenó de vergüenza. Apartó su cara, buscando disimular su incomodidad, pero ella le obligó a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

"Mírame, _shem_ , mira en lo que me has convertido…"- el ácido en aquellas palabras era más intenso. Su expresión, una mueca de ira y asco que pocas veces había visto en un rostro tan bello.

"Estoy aquí por tu culpa…"- continuó la joven con la voz tomada por la rabia.

A medida que ella escupía con rencor y odio aquellas palabras, aquellas acusaciones, él no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente duro que debía ser para ella su situación actual. No es que le importase especialmente, pero verla sufrir, verla sentir tal cólera y dolor, afectaba su serenidad y removía su consciencia. No sabía por qué, pero comenzaba a sentirse el responsable de su sufrimiento. Sabía que lo era en parte, pero sentía que todo era más profundo que aquello, sabía que la vida de aquella hermosa y talentosa joven había sido truncada por sus decisiones, por esa forma que tenía de hacer las cosas, tan severa y obcecada.

Quiso decir algo, pero ella no le dejó. Su puñal clavándose aún más en su piel.

Sus palabras fueron cobrando más significado a medida que dejaban aquellos labios. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, como dos grandes almenaras mágicas, acentuando cada intención detrás de aquel resumen de su corta pero intensa vida.

"…Le salvaste la vida tres veces y desde que lo supe, jamás he podido olvidarte…"- la elfa cerró los ojos, visiblemente afectada y, a pesar de la oscuridad, él pudo sentir su dolor ¿Él le salvó la vida a su maestro? ¿Pero cómo… quién? Y lo que era más importante aún, ¿A qué se refería con lo de que jamás pudo olvidarle? Esa última frase le estremeció.

Sí, él era conocido por muchos en toda Thedas, pero en aquellas palabras él intuyó algo más que simple agradecimiento o admiración ¿o acaso eran ideas suyas? ¿Ilusiones quizá? Quiso entretenerse con aquella idea pero la joven parecía muy afectada por el licor y por las palabras que él había dispensado tan cómoda y gratuitamente en su encuentro anterior.

Lyna apretó más su torso con sus piernas y clavó más aquel frío puñal en su garganta. "Se acabó"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, aceptando finalmente lo que sea que la elfa deseara hacer con él. No es que no se lo mereciera, después de todo. Pero si sucedía, quería que, lo último que sus ojos vieran, fuera aquella mirada que tantas sensaciones despertaba en su cuerpo. Si ella decidía acabar con él, bebería una última vez de aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos brillantes. Abrió los ojos y escuchó atento a lo que Lyna parecía necesitar decir. El odio y la rabia bullían en sus palabras como magma ardiente mientras esos increíbles ojos buscaban algo dentro de él.

La presión de la mano que la joven tenía sobre su boca se suavizó y sus últimas palabras le estremecieron de nuevo – "Soy más de lo que crees y pienso demostrártelo"- dijo con suma intención, sus ojos brillando y vibrando al verle.

No sabía qué clase de magia oscura estaría influyendo en este encuentro pero todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos besarla, poseerla, sentir esa rabia dentro de él porque, en ese instante, la comprendía como él se comprendía a sí mismo; con el completo entendimiento de ser uno solo.

Pero no. Él jamás se doblegaría a tales banales caprichos de su cuerpo. Nada, salvo su mente, le dominaba, así que, cuando ella liberó su boca, él aprovechó para intervenir fríamente, simulando indiferencia.

"Me aburres, elfa…"- dijo. Su voz tembló ligeramente por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para controlar su cuerpo, pero no ofreció nada más. Apenas podía hablar.

La duda cruzó el rostro de la joven por un instante pero una sonrisa se alojó en su boca finalmente. "Oh… ya veo…"- dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro más al de él.

Él tragó saliva. El gesto hizo que el puñal ahondara más en la herida, haciendo que otra fina gota de sangre se deslizase, caliente, por su cuello.

La joven se acercaba más y más hacia él, con aquella mirada clavándose de lleno en sus ojos, su boca torcida en una seductora sonrisa que no hacía más que despertar aún más su inquietud y el ardor de su cuerpo.

"¿Acaso… buscas divertirte, _shem_?"- ronroneó sutilmente la elfa mientras sus ojos examinaban su rostro.

"Aléjate, elfa. Te lo advierto"- amenazó. Él se agitó un poco e intentó apartar su rostro del de ella, pero la joven lo sujetó fuertemente por la mandíbula y le obligó a mirarla de frente, ambos compartiendo respiración.

"¿Alejarme? No… no creo que sea eso lo que quieras"- el murmullo de aquellas palabras electrificaron su columna y estómago, sacudiéndole sutilmente por dentro.

"Basta… ya…"- logró decir, intentando por todos los medios no delatar su estado de completa rendición.

Algo en aquella mirada, aquellos labios, aquel cuerpo y espíritu doblegaba su control, le llamaba, le atraía de una forma tan intensa que no era capaz de ser él, de ser el que siempre había sido; estoico, imperturbable, cerebral. Algo en ella esclavizaba su alma, su cuerpo, desatando una locura jamás conocida con anterioridad.

"Dime ¿Qué deseas?"- ronroneó la joven mientras se deslizaba a poca distancia de su rostro, escudriñándole, seduciéndole con aquella profunda mirada, aquel aroma a lirios y lavanda que siempre la acompañaba.

No podía evitar sentir demasiadas dudas y miedos con aquella pregunta. "¿Qué deseo? A ti… ¡a ti!" – gritaba en su mente avergonzado. ¿Cómo era posible que él, una vieja gloria, estuviera a la merced de tal insignificante ser? La rabia, la vergüenza y el deseo le consumían en ese mismo instante y, por cómo Lyna le observaba, sabía que ella estaba leyendo todas aquellas emociones en su rostro.

"Acaso es esto lo que buscas…"-

Loghain abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando la joven acercó aún más su rostro al de él. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente cuando aquellos tiernos y ligeramente húmedos labios de la elfa rozaron los suyos un breve instante, con delicadeza y algo de inseguridad, haciendo que el aliento de ambos se mezclase repentinamente.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y él paró de respirar. Cerró los ojos y, sin querer, abrió ligeramente la boca, en un acto reflejo por buscar sentir más de ella. Su corazón continuaba desbocado y pudo sentir el temblor de la joven sobre él, mientras ella absorbía cada resquicio de aire de su boca, como buscando robar su alma a través de ella.

Aquel roce de sus labios, su aliento, su olor, su presencia, inundaban todos sus sentidos. Pero cuando pensó que no podía soportarlo más, ella dijo su nombre y, de aquella boca, una dulce y húmeda lengua rozó sus labios con intención, trazándolos con delicadeza y ternura. El suave tacto de aquel apéndice que, horas antes le había amenazado, acariciaba ahora la sensible piel de su labio, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase de deseo. Su cuerpo le traicionó y de su garganta nació un suspiro involuntario.

Se sobresaltó con su propia reacción y, al abrir los ojos, vio a la elfa reaccionar de igual manera, como si ambos salieran de una especie de embrujo del que ninguno quería despertar.

Sin esperar una nueva reacción por parte de ella, Loghain aprovechó la desconexión de aquel momento para lograr zafarse de su prisión al segundo después con un brusco y ágil movimiento. De un empujón, levantó a la elfa y la retuvo sobre la cama, apoyando todo el peso de su tembloroso cuerpo sobre el delicado aunque firme cuerpo de la joven, que yacía sorprendida con su espalda sobre la cama, mientras él le sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas, evitando así cualquier posible ataque.

Los segundos parecieron horas cuando ambos bloquearon sus miradas en silencio. Él no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón y la reacción de su vientre a los avances de la joven. Tenerla así, tan vulnerable ahora, amenazaba con romper definitivamente su autocontrol y dejarse llevar por los impulsos que la elfa había despertado. Pero no podía. Él no era así.

"¿A qué has venido?"- se obligó a decir, mientras su respiración continuaba agitada. Sus brazos temblaban y sus caderas ansiaban deshacerse de aquella tela que las encarcelaba, para finalmente poseer aquí y ahora a la joven que tan intensamente le miraba en este instante.

La muchacha no contestó – "Hueles a licor… ¿Qué quieres de mí?"- continuó. Necesitaba una explicación. No entendía el juego que esta elfa se empeñaba en jugar con él.

Alternaba su mirada entre aquellos brillantes orbes esmeralda, y ella le devolvía la misma con igual intensidad y deseo.

"No… no lo sé…"- contestó ella en un hilo de voz temblorosa.

Ante su inesperada respuesta, Loghain inhaló aire repentinamente. La decepción cruzó un instante su pecho y cerró los ojos en respuesta.

 _Iluso… ella sólo juega contigo_ \- se dijo para sí, mientras la pena y la vergüenza calaban hondo en su corazón. Había sido un estúpido por pensar que, alguien como ella, podía llegar a sentir algo más que rabia y rencor. No se merecía otra cosa que el desprecio que tantas otras veces ella había mostrado. Ahora lo tenía claro.

Respiró profundamente, apenas controlando finalmente su deseo, y aflojó su presión sobre ella.

"Yo"- la joven quiso decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Vete"- ordenó mientras se apartaba de ella, sintiendo el frío de nuevo en su piel como un cruel recordatorio de las noches que estaban por venir.

Se levantó y le dio la espalda. No podía verla más. Se sentía como un juguete roto, algo que nadie nunca más querría tener, ni cuidar, ni amar…

Escuchó los ligeros pasos de la joven cerca de la salida de la tienda y no pudo evitar voltear su rostro para verla una última vez, quería confirmar que todo había sido real y no fruto de su cruel imaginación. Ella se giró para verle y, en ese íntimo instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que ya no tendría salvación.

Como arrastrado por una mano invisible, sus brazos se abrieron para recibir el impacto del pecho de la joven contra el suyo, mientras sus labios se buscaban con ansia y delirio, acariciándose y necesitándose con urgencia, como si su cordura dependiera de ello.

Los fríos dedos de la joven, acariciaban su nuca, mientras que aquellos dulces y calientes labios, tomaban todo de él, como la ladrona bienvenida que era.

Loghain sintió a la elfa debilitarse, sus rodillas temblando notablemente con la violencia del encuentro que él mismo luchaba por soportar. Al sentirla así, la sujetó rápidamente por la cintura y, en un ágil movimiento, la depositó sobre el borde del escritorio, apoyándose suavemente sobre ella para evitar que se resbalase.

Sus fuertes manos se movían inquietas sobre la espalda, caderas y cintura de Lyna, que le devoraba con intensidad, cortándole la respiración con cada serpenteante movimiento de su aterciopelado y sensual cuerpo. Sus pequeños gemidos involuntarios encendieron aún más su cuerpo y respondió haciendo bailar su lengua con la de ella, con suma ansia y necesidad, sediento de sus caricias y atenciones.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era real acaso? El temblor en su cuerpo respondía aquellas preguntas y, por un instante, tuvo miedo.

"Loghain…"- ronroneó la joven entre besos, sin alejarse de él, sin dudar un instante más sobre lo que sentía.

Su nombre en boca de Lyna era una melodía que henchía su corazón de tal calidez, que aceleró sus latidos hasta alcanzar un doloroso ritmo. Por un momento, pensó que era así cómo moriría; siento devorado por la intensidad que ella personificaba, por esa inexorable fuerza que representaba.

"Por favor…"- suplicó mientras saboreaba cada rincón de aquella deliciosa boca. Una de sus manos se alojaba ahora firme sobre la arqueada espalda de la joven, mientras la otra se aferraba fuertemente a aquellas hebras doradas de su terso cabello, al tiempo que sus labios devoraban los de ella, con intensidad y violencia.

Su mente aún no era capaz de procesar aquel momento, simplemente se dejaba llevar sin importar, por una vez, las consecuencias, ni el porqué. No le importaba quién era él, ni quién era ella, sólo aquello que su cuerpo sentía. El sabor dulce de su boca, y sus tímidos murmullos le enloquecían, le llevaban al borde del punto de no retorno donde tendría que dar un paso más hacia la completa perdición.

Su cuerpo jamás había reaccionado con tal intensidad a otro cuerpo, ni siquiera con Rowan. Todo con Lyna era diferente pero intenso, brusco pero bienvenido, delicioso pero doloroso. Tantas contradicciones se escapaban a su comprensión y sólo podía achacarlo, a falta de una mejor explicación, a alguna intervención divina o mágica pues, en todos sus años de experiencia, de derrotas y victorias, de decepciones y desilusiones, nada, absolutamente nada, era similar a lo que sentía por ella, por esta inesperada alma que, desde que había aparecido en su vida, su mente no la había abandonado ni un sólo día.

La urgencia de los besos de la joven le quitaba el aliento. Sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de su pasión, en armonía y perfecta sincronía, como si ambos supieran qué esperar el uno del otro, como si este instante lo hubieran compartido mil veces más con anterioridad, como si se hubieran conocido en otra vida.

Sus cuerpos se acariciaban entre sí, rozándose con brusquedad e intención, notando cada curva y ángulo de sus siluetas. El calor era abrasador, los murmullos cada vez más intensos, la piel le quemaba y ya no podía más. Necesitaba poseerla ahí y ahora.

De repente, la joven apartó bruscamente su rostro de él, y un intenso gritó gutural abandonó aquella delicada garganta mientras su espalda se arqueaba dolorosamente hacia atrás. Él se sobresaltó por la reacción y la sujetó fuertemente para evitar que se hiciera daño, sin llegar a comprender lo que sucedía.

La elfa comenzó a sacudir violentamente la cabeza mientras en su rostro, se alojaba una terrible expresión de dolor que, por un momento, le alarmó.

"¿Lyna?"- murmuró inquieto mientras la sujetaba fuertemente y observaba con detenimiento el rostro contorsionado de la joven.

Ella volvió a gritar una vez más y abrió los ojos de repente, el terror y dolor evidentes en su mirada. Se retiró rápidamente de él y le miró horrorizada, como si acabara de ver a un demonio.

"¡Dioses!"- dijo Lyna agitadamente, mientras sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Sus ojos le miraban con miedo, con confusión, y miró sus alrededores como si no creyese lo que veía.

"¿Estás… bien?"- preguntó confuso. Extendió el brazo para sujetarla, pero ella dio un salto para atrás, atemorizada.

"Qué es… qué eres… tú…"- tartamudeó la joven mientras se alejaba de él a trompicones.

Loghain no entendía qué sucedía. Hace unos segundos, compartía con ella uno de los momentos más intensos de su vida, y ahora la expresión de terror y confusión de la joven se presentaba abruptamente sin explicación racional alguna.

Lyna sacudió varias veces su cabeza, notablemente afectada por lo que sea que le hubiera ocurrido y le miró con tristeza e incredulidad – "Lo-lo siento… no debí venir…"- y diciendo esto, cerró los ojos y salió rápidamente de la tienda, perdiéndola de vista al instante.

Él se quedó unos minutos de pie, con la mirada fija en entrada de la tienda, esperando, inútilmente, que la joven se arrepintiera y volviera a sus brazos para consumirse nuevamente en un largo y apasionado beso que les llevaría a saltar, finalmente, al abismo.

Pero no. Nada sucedió. Sólo escuchó a Cedric quejarse y, acto seguido, su voz – "¡Mi señor! ¿Todo bien?"

Loghain no contestó.

"¿Mi señor?"- el rostro del joven apareció por entre las cortinas de la entrada de la tienda y fue entonces cuando pudo reaccionar.

"Todo bien, Cedric. Puedes… retirarte a descansar"- logró decir mientras volteaba su rostro para evitar que su guardaespaldas notase su confusión e incomodidad.

"Mi señor, ¿Estáis seguro? ¿No queréis que-?"-

"Haced lo que os he ordenado"- gruñó molesto.

"S-sí, mi señor"- contestó el joven.

El cuerpo de Loghain seguía agitado, convulso, ardiente. Su corazón aún latía con demasiada fuerza y sus piernas, irremediablemente, se tambaleaban por la intensidad del encuentro. Su hombría dolía contra sus pantalones, y su cabeza aún daba vueltas por lo increíblemente inesperado del momento. ¿Qué había hecho? Se estremeció avergonzado.

No comprendía el repentino rechazo de la joven que, segundos antes, devoraba su boca con ansia y delirio. La reacción de la muchacha era absolutamente incomprensible. Parecía haber experimentado una súbita sobrecarga de dolor que la hizo gritar y convulsionarse como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo. Le preocupaba lo que esto podía representar. Era tan extraña esa reacción que sopesó, por un instante, la posibilidad de que, efectivamente, todo hubiera sido cuestión de magia y hechicería; algo que él temía, aborrecía y respetaba a partes iguales.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en tales oscuras consideraciones y desvió su mirada hacia la cama. Allí, fría y brillante, se hallaba el puñal que, minutos antes, hería su garganta. Era el tercer puñal que guardaba de ella, pequeños recordatorios de la intensidad de sus encuentros. Lo recogió con delicadeza y lo observó durante un breve instante. El filo de la hoja estaba teñido del rojo de su sangre que, ya seca, cubría el borde con sutileza.

"Lyna…"- susurró al aire mientras guardaba con mimo el puñal en su pantalón.

El calor de su cuerpo le animaba a salir corriendo de la tienda y buscarla para terminar lo que allí, tan inesperadamente, habían comenzado. Él sabía que ella le deseaba. Tenía que hacerlo pues, la desmesurada reacción del cuerpo de la elfa, iba en consonancia con lo que él sentía; se quemaba en deseo por ella. Sin embargo, se avergonzaba terriblemente de ello.

De repente, recordó el licor que plagaba el organismo de la joven y sintió un pinchazo de decepción ¿Sería esto simplemente fruto de un inesperado efecto secundario del alcohol sobre ella? No lo sabía con certeza y sospechaba que nunca lo sabría pero esperaba, profundamente, que no fuera así.

Aun así, no debía hacerse ilusiones. No con una elfa y menos con ella; una futura guarda gris que albergaba un profundo rencor hacia él.

No. Debía alejarse de esa idea. Debía contemplar la posibilidad de que ella estaba jugando con él, que buscaba desestabilizarle para así vengarse por toda aquella injusticia que había cometido contra ella.

Apretó fuertemente los párpados y suspiró. Sí. Debía alejarse de ella y luchar por evitarla de ahora en adelante. El cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones que ella despertaba en su mente y cuerpo no eran coherentes ni racionales. Le sumían en un estado de tal inestabilidad, que le costaba reponerse después. Nunca antes había vivido algo similar y le estaba resultando muy complicado centrarse de nuevo, haciéndole sentirse aún más viejo de lo que era.

"La misión es lo primero"- dijo a modo de mantra mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama, obviando la llamada de su cuerpo a entretenerse con otras cuestiones más carnales.

Y es que besarla era como probar una magia prohibida; peligrosa, caliente y húmeda. Su boca conjuraba una tormenta dentro de él, como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido jamás.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Pronto amanecería y debía recuperar parte del sueño que había perdido por culpa de la elfa que tanto había trastocado su mundo. Un nuevo día rompería en breve y una larga jornada quedaba por delante, pero estaba seguro que no lograría conciliar ni un minuto más de sueño; no después de haber experimentado tales sensaciones a manos de la más bella de las criaturas – "Lyna"- volvió a nombrar en un susurró, su mente deleitándose de nuevo en el recuerdo del momento vivido. Después de esto, él no volvería a ser el mismo. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

… … … … … …

"Al menos no está lloviendo"- la voz de Daveth la sacó de sus pensamientos un instante.

La madrugada no le ofreció el alivio que esperaba. Recordaba cada parte, cada roce y caricia de aquel encuentro y, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía un fuerte calor plagar sus mejillas y cuerpo como si una antorcha se encendiera mágicamente en su interior.

"No lo digas muy en alto. El cielo no está precisamente azul"- intervino Alistair con pesadumbre.

Lyna volteó su rostro para observar al Guarda que se hallaba ligeramente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el terreno bajo sus pies.

Tardaron pocas horas en partir de nuevo a Ostagar. Llegarían al atardecer y debían prepararse para la batalla que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Lyna estaba nerviosa pues sabía que pronto se realizaría el ritual para convertirse en Guarda Gris, uniéndola de por vida a una orden que apenas conocía y, cuyo objetivo, no comprendía del todo.

"Con lluvia o no, el trayecto es un infierno"- replicó molesta ella, mientras golpeaba con su bota una piedra del camino.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para verla y ella les miró de reojo.

"Es lo que tiene el licor, hermosa, que al día siguiente sigue golpeando"- Daveth se rio y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella bufó y desvió su mirada hacia el camino. El dolor de cabeza no era lo que realmente le molestaba, sino lo imprudente e impulsivo de sus actos de anoche. Sumado a aquello, se hallaban las repentinas visiones que había experimentado al besar a Loghain. Eso, por encima de todo, era aún más inesperado e inquietante.

"Guarda"- una voz a lo lejos hizo que ella levantara la cabeza.

Unos pasos hacia adelante, Loghain hacía torcer su corcel para mirarles un instante, sus ojos deteniéndose más del prudente en ella, a pesar de que se dirigía a Alistair.

"Sí, mi señor"-

"Al llegar, es imperativo que hable con el Guarda Comandante y con vos. Tengo asuntos que tratar"- dijo en tono formal desviando finalmente su mirada de ella.

"Por supuesto, mi señor"- respondió Alistair con cierto tono de duda.

En ese instante, Loghain dirigió su corcel hasta donde estaba Lyna y se acercó, mientras fruncía el ceño firmemente y la miraba con cierto desdén.

"Me parece que esto es vuestro"- el comandante extrajo de su cinturón un puñal y se lo extendió a Lyna a la altura de su rostro.

Lyna se sobresaltó y, por un instante, le miró confundida, hasta que observó la familiar hoja élfica en su mano.

No supo qué decir. Miró de reojo al Guarda y al recluta y notó la incomodidad de sus expresiones.

"Gr-gracias…"- ofreció finalmente, arrebatándole rápidamente el puñal de la mano.

Loghain la miró unos breves instantes más y ordenó a su corcel avanzar en la posición, dejándola unos pasos más atrás junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Lyna guardó rápidamente el puñal y carraspeó para aclararse la voz, absolutamente incómoda por la súbita revelación.

"Es… él…"- intentó decir.

"¿Cómo ha terminado el comandante con tu puñal élfico, me pregunto?"- Daveth habló con tono burlón y Alistar frunció el ceño en disgusto al mirarla.

"¿Lyna?"- el joven Guarda le lanzaba una mirada acusadora y ella sintió un incómodo calor alojarse inesperadamente en sus mejillas.

"¡Espera! ¿Eso que veo en tus mejillas y orejas es rubor? ¡Oh, Hacedor! Ahora sí me muero por saber qué ha pasado"- el recluta echó la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reír.

Lyna le miró molesta – "No es nada de lo que piensas, _shem_. Simplemente… charlamos"- dijo casualmente mientras se miraba las uñas, intentando disimular su incomodidad.

"Sí, claro… ¿ahora se le llama así? ¿No será que has tocado el laúd? ¿O acariciado al Mabari? ¿No te ha golpeado con la empuña… dura?"- Daveth comenzó a reír sonoramente y Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba.

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa?-_ pensaba mientras desviaba su inquieta mirada hacia los lados. Los comentarios del joven recluta parecían afectarla más de lo debido y no entendía por qué. Normalmente hubiera contestado con alguna otra salida de tono o amenaza pero, en ese instante, el simple entendimiento de que aquellas palabras habrían podido hacerse realidad, era demasiado que asimilar y más con alguien como Loghain Mac Tir, el gran Héroe de Río Dane. Se estremeció con el pensamiento.

"Basta, Daveth"- intervino Alistair, al tiempo que daba un paso más hacia Lyna – "Lyna… ¿no habrás intentado… matarle, no?"- preguntó con miedo el joven.

Lyna le miró a los ojos, inquieta, pero negó con la cabeza – "No… sólo… sólo quería que entendiese"-

"¡Por Andraste! Esa respuesta es casi peor"- ofreció el joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Dioses, _shem_ , tranquilízate. Lo que haya pasado no va a afectarnos."- molesta, se apartó de élmientras echaba sobre uno de sus hombros su larga trenza, al tiempo que la acariciaba intranquila.

"Eso dices ahora… pero-"-

"Te doy mi palabra"- interrumpió, decidida – "Si al final nos afecta, prometo ser yo quien cargue con la responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo?"- desvió su mirada hasta los ojos del _shemlen_ y él abrió los párpados un poco en sorpresa.

"Está bien, Lyna. Te… te creo…"- dijo finalmente, aunque no del todo convencido.

" _Ma serannas_ …"- Lyna levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre el hombro del chico. El joven se tensó con su tacto pero ella le sonrió – "Ahora, sigamos ¿sí?"- dijo. Después, dio varias grandes zancadas hacia adelante alejándose así un poco de las miradas confusas de sus compañeros.

La situación de la noche anterior con Loghain había influido en ella más de lo esperado. Se acordaba de todo, aunque lo recordaba como si una especie de niebla hubiera cubierto las memorias difuminando así un poco las sensaciones e imágenes. Sin embargo, recordaba intensamente el beso – _aquellos calientes y húmedos labios devoraban los suyos con pasión, con necesidad, como si de ella brotase un manantial del que él estuviera sediento. Sus manos acariciaban bruscamente su espalda y sus dedos se perdían en su cabello, sujetándola fuertemente mientras se movían al ritmo del beso. Las caderas del shemlen se unían a su abdomen dejando notar la increíble envergadura de su masculinidad a través de los finos pantalones. Una súplica, luego más besos y caricias, un gemido y luego… dolor, mucho dolor_ – se estremeció con fuerza por el recuerdo y se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de incómoda vergüenza.

"Hace fresco, ¿verdad? Menos mal que ya queda poco"- ofreció el Guarda con una media sonrisa mientras le dirigía una dulce mirada.

Lyna le sonrió de vuelta pero luego desvió su mirada hacia Loghain. Cabalgando a unos pasos por delante de ellos, la estoica e imperturbable figura del comandante, lideraba la pequeña compañía a su espalda. Como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, Loghain volteó su rostro hasta ella y ambos se sorprendieron a sí mismos con una mirada de incomodidad, reaccionando esquiva y tímidamente al contacto visual inesperado.

"S-sí… ya tengo ganas de llegar"- ofreció Lyna apartando su rostro para evitar que el joven percibiera el azoramiento en su rostro.

No sabía qué pasaría mañana, pero el destino era incierto. Pronto llegarían a Ostagar y, al alba, se convertirían en Guardas Grises. No sabía qué pasaría después pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Acudió instintivamente al collar de dientes y lo acarició, sintiendo el relieve de aquellas piezas humanas que tantos malos recuerdos le despertaba. Recordó a Fenarel y la desesperación en su rostro cuando aquellos bandidos casi acaban con ellos. Recordó el sabor de la venganza al mutilar aquel humano en el callejón, y los acontecimientos que sucedieron después que trastocaron su vida por completo.

Aquella venganza, aquel cúmulo de casualidades, habían hecho que Lyna perdiera toda esperanza de una mejor vida, un mejor destino. Siempre pensó que sus días transcurrirían en la seguridad del campamento, con su clan, quizá siendo parte de alguna numerosa familia, cuidando de sus hijos mientras les enseñaba a cazar, tal como había hecho su maestro con ella. Se veía con Tamlen, en un pequeño Aravel lleno de colores y olor de hogar. Veía su rostro marcado con el Vallaslin de Elgar'nan, el padre, cuando ella llevaba las marcas de Mythal, la madre, como si fuera una sentencia de su destino junto a él. Se veía feliz, aunque quizá viviendo una vida demasiado tranquila. Pero, al fin y al cabo, se veía a sí misma disfrutando de una buena vida, de lo que jamás pudo tener con anterioridad.

En cambio, ya nada de eso sería posible. Tanto Tamlen como ella se unirían a una orden suicida en la que abundaban _shemlen_ de diferentes consideraciones. Había abandonado su clan, a su familia, el amor de Fenarel y todas sus ilusiones de antaño. Pero la que más le dolía, era saber que jamás podría formar una familia.

Suspiró y avanzó más deprisa sobre el terreno. Un pequeño relincho del corcel la extrajo de su inesperada agonía, y desvió su mirada hacia aquellos grandes y redondos ojos expresivos. El caballo parecía sentir su dolor y ella sonrió – " _Vir sumeil, ma falon_ "- susurró, y el corcel volvió a relinchar pero, esta vez, con alegría. Ella soltó una pequeña risita cómplice.

Sintiéndose observada, desvió su mirada hacia el jinete y confirmó su sensación. Éste la observaba intensamente; la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable. No mostraba enfado o decepción, sino algo que jamás había visto en aquellos gélidos ojos azules que tantas otras veces habían dispensado asco o rechazo. Ahora, la observaban con atención, como si en ella se encontrase algún tipo de respuesta.

Lyna apartó su mirada de él, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda de repente, y se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. De repente, sentirse observada por él, era más de lo que podía soportar en aquel momento, así que decidió aminorar la marcha y quedarse a la altura de sus compañeros.

El sol comenzaba a descender hacia el horizonte y Ostagar les esperaba. A lo lejos ya despuntaban las ruinas que servirían de bastión de una guerra que no auguraba nada bueno; podía sentirlo. Y, una vez más, ella caminaba inexorablemente hacia su nuevo destino, sin saber qué le depararían los dioses en esta nueva aventura.

* * *

Lyna era una tormenta. Era imprevisible y cruel, fuerte y violenta. Ahora lo sabía. No la conocía apenas, pero ella dejaba escapar la fuerza de su personalidad con cada gesto, acto o pensamiento.

Y es que, toda ella, era una hermosa obra del Hacedor. No sabía por qué había soñado con ella, pero al despertarse y encontrarla relativamente cerca de él, había despertado una parte que creía inexistente.

Agradeció a Andraste por esa hermosa visión y se marchó, algo incómodo a refrescarse. Su cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, como una chispa en la hojarasca.

Pronto llegarían a Ostagar y no podía dejar de pensar en el ritual. Rogaba al Hacedor para que ella sobreviviera; no podría soportar ver aquellos ojos apagarse finalmente entre estertores. Esperaba poder compartir con ella el vínculo de la orden, y si Andraste le bendecía, algo más.

Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación similar y no estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo importante, así que tomó la determinación de acercase más a ella, a pesar del rechazo que la muchacha parecía sentir por los de su raza. Algo en ella le intrigaba y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

La observó con detenimiento mientras se acariciaba su trenza, pensativa – " _Hacedor, qué hermosa es_ "- pensó, mientras traga saliva para aclararse la garganta.

No sabía qué le depararía la batalla que se avecinaba, sólo esperaba poder compartir más instantes con Lyna. Necesitaba conocer a la mujer detrás de la elfa resentida y esquiva, a la joven buena y considerada que ella parecía querer ocultar con cada gesto.

Suspiró y apartó su vista de la joven. Pronto llegarían a la fortaleza y el temor a perderla aumentaba con cada paso. "Andraste, cuídala…"- dijo para sí en una inocente plegaria.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Ma Falon:** amigo mío.


	46. Rencor

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Más conflicto entre varios personajes y una terrible idea nace en la mente de Loghain. Quedan muy pocos capítulos para el fin de esta primera parte que hará de base para las dos siguientes que vendrán que, espero, sean más cortas y directas (¡porque tiendo a extenderme mucho! Pero prometo reducir el detalle en mis eternas definiciones y sensaciones).**

 **Espero que os guste un poquito, al menos.**

 **Y como siempre, ¡Cualquier crítica constructiva, será bienvenida!**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Rencor"**

 _["Maric… perdóname… perdóname"- murmuró mientras aquella semilla germinaba lentamente en su agotado corazón."]_

* * *

"¡Duncan!"- Lyna salió corriendo, sin hacer caso de formalidades y rompiendo la perfecta formación, para saltar sobre el Guarda que la miró perplejo.

"L-lyna… niña… tranquilízate"- dijo el hombre con cierta vergüenza mientras se arreglaba la armadura que ella había descolocado con su inesperado y efusivo abrazo.

"Sigues tan gruñón como de costumbre, ¿eh?"- rio mientras se apartaba de él.

"Y tú sigues igual de… imprevisible"- Duncan se aclaró la voz cuando observó a Loghain acercase junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

"¿Me has echado de menos?"- Lyna se acercó a él de nuevo y le pegó un suave codazo en el costado, mientras le miraba con picardía.

Duncan sonrió pero no dijo nada. Después, desvió su mirada hacia el comandante y una máscara de seriedad cubrió su rostro.

"Mi señor, confío en que todo haya ido bien…"- Duncan miró de reojo a Lyna de nuevo, y después a Loghain, en busca de confirmación.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia Loghain y éste la observaba con el ceño fruncido, con su habitual careta de comandante inclemente.

"Guarda comandante, hay cuestiones que debemos tratar. Os haré llamar. Traed a vuestro Primero"- y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta con su corcel y se marchó hacia las cuadras, dedicándole a Lyna una última mirada de soslayo que la hizo estremecer.

Estaba en problemas. Lo sabía. Había cruzado un límite que no debía y, lo peor del caso, es que no se arrepentía. Su cuerpo había experimentado sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido y, aunque lo que más le preocupaba fue su súbita e inexplicable reacción de después, el beso que había compartido con Loghain había sido increíblemente intenso, como ningún otro jamás que hubiera experimentado. Sintió que se ruborizaba así que escondió su rostro de los que la observaban.

Duncan volteó su cara y miró molesto a Lyna. Ella le miró de reojo, intentando parecer más inocente de lo que realmente era.

"¡Eh! A mí no me mires… fui buena… creo"- Lyna se aclaró la garganta y sonrió débilmente. Quería intentar apaciguar la previsible furia que el Guarda vertería sobre ella, pero no pareció surtir efecto por la expresión que él le ofreció en respuesta.

"Duncan… puede… puede que yo sepa hacerte un resumen"- ofreció rápidamente el joven guarda con cierta timidez, interfiriendo entre la más que probable bronca que Duncan dispensaría a Lyna.

Ella agradeció el gesto del joven y le miró con ternura. El muchacho asintió y ella aprovechó para marcharse lo antes posible de aquel lugar. No quería tentar a su suerte.

"Te has salvado por los pelos, gatita"- murmuró Daveth a su espalda.

"Menos mal. No tenía ganas de enfadarme ni de dar explicaciones"- suspiró cansada. Parecía que se había pasado media vida justificando sus actos, y estaba realmente harta de ello.

"Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿qué tal un paseo a la luz de las antorchas por el campamento? Prometo hacerte pasar un buen rato, preciosa"- el recluta se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura. Ella se detuvo en seco y le miró directo a los ojos.

"Por muy tentador que suene"- dijo sarcásticamente, apartando las manos del humano de su cintura- "Tengo cosas que hacer, _shem_. Estaré en mi tienda"- y diciendo esto, se apartó de él y siguió su camino.

Escuchó un suspiro a su espalda y un "Tú te lo pierdes" resentido. Después, sus pasos la llevaron lejos de allí.

Lyna notó que el campamento se hallaba en notable ajetreo, soldados corriendo de aquí para allá, voces con distintos tonos y melodías inundaban el ambiente, dotándolo de un espíritu de extraña tensión y nerviosismo. El anochecer caía como un manto que presagiaba una larga noche de espera por delante.

Desvió su mirada hacia su tienda y observó luz en ella. Entró sin avisar.

"¿Tamlen?"- preguntó al entrar, sus ojos atraídos por el movimiento extraño en una de las camas.

"Dioses, ¡Tamlen!"- Lyna corrió en su ayuda, sus dagas y arco chocando con su armadura, mientras se agachaba para evitar que el cuerpo de Tamlen siguiera convulsionando.

"¡Tamlen!"- gritó de nuevo. El elfo castañeteaba los dientes incontrolablemente mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente sobre la débil camilla de madera.

"¿Qué suce…? ¡Demonios!"- Ser Jory entro corriendo al ver a Lyna luchar para mantener el cuerpo de su amigo estable sobre la cama.

"¡ _Shem_ , sujétalo fuertemente!"- gritó. Sus manos acudieron rápidamente a su zurrón y extrajo un vial con una medicina élfica que le dio rápidamente de beber a Tamlen. Después, arrancó un trozo de tela de la sábana que cubría al elfo, la enrolló y después la introdujo en la boca de su amigo para que éste no se mordiera la lengua con las fuertes sacudidas.

Poco a poco, las convulsiones y espasmos fueron remitiendo y, tanto Ser Jory como ella, suavizaron la sujeción que tenían sobre el elfo que yacía ya inconsciente sobre la camilla.

Lyna suspiró – "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?"- preguntó cansada, mientras se quitaba una gota de sudor de su frente.

"Al poco tiempo de irte comenzó con estos ataques. Pero esta es la primera vez que le da tan fuerte"- el humano se sentó en el suelo y suspiró. Parecía terriblemente cansado.

"Gracias por cuidarle, _shem_."- Lyna le puso una mano en el hombro y el joven asintió. Después, éste se levantó y salió de la tienda, en silencio, dirigiéndole una última mirada lastimera a Tamlen.

Lyna desvió su mirada hacia el elfo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con abandonar sus ojos ante la visión de aquel pálido y débil cuerpo que comenzaba a mostrar signos evidentes de la corrupción que envenenaba su sangre – "No te mueras, por favor… no te mueras"- susurró mientras acariciaba el suave y bello rostro de su amigo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que su pequeño corazón no pudo soportarlo más y ella comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente. Su pecho se sacudía y su llanto se quebraba con los arrebatos de dolor al recordar lo que, tan sólo hace unos días, era su vida; su clan, su familia, sus amigos… todo era ya diferente. Estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que, recuperando parte de su fuerza, levantó la vista y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta recuperar la compostura que había perdido.

De nada servía llorar pues su vida se había visto reducida a las cenizas que eran ahora y nada podía ya hacer por ello, así que, evitando pensar más en su pasado, se secó las lágrimas y se acercó hasta los labios de su amigo, dejándole un delicado beso en aquella ardiente piel. La fiebre era evidente y, aunque Zathrian les había dado algo de tiempo, era obvio que no duraría mucho más.

Suspiró con pesadumbre y se levantó – "Mañana, _lethallin_ … mañana sabremos qué destino recorreremos. Aguanta hasta entonces…"- pasó sus dedos por la frente de su amigo y se despidió de él, con tristeza en su corazón. Nada más podía hacer salvo esperar. La medicina haría efecto unas cuantas horas más pero, a medida que la corrupción avanzase por su organismo, menos opciones tenía de salvarse. El cuerpo de Tamlen no duraría así mucho más tiempo y comenzaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa.

Salió de la tienda y miró a sus alrededores. No había señales de sus compañeros y no tenía ganas de ver a Duncan, ya que seguramente discutirían sobre lo sucedido en la misión, así que decidió hacer una visita fugaz a la enfermería. Necesitaba despejarse y ver si podía ser de ayuda en alguna otra parte. Necesitaba no pensar pues mañana sería un día complicado y determinante para ella y su amigo.

Mientras sus pasos la llevaban a la zona médica, recordó al humano que había visto agonizar en la camilla, y decidió ir a comprobar su estado de salud. No es que le importase especialmente, pero sentía curiosidad por su afección.

Al pasar por la enfermería, los guardias custodios la vieron aproximarse y se pusieron delante de ella, bloqueando su paso para evitar que se acercara demasiado al humano que protegían.

"Vengo a ver a tu humano"- dijo molesta, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su torso.

"Vuelve por dónde has venido, coneja. Aquí no hay nada que ver"- gruñó uno de ellos mientras la miraba con desagrado.

Lyna le miró rabiosa a los ojos y estuvo a punto de apartarle de un empujón de no ser por la oportuna, aunque inesperada, interrupción.

"Joven, esos modales"- la amable voz de una anciana apareció detrás de la espalda de los guardias, que se apartaron al instante dejándola pasar al tiempo que hacían una ligera reverencia.

Lyna la miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad. Recordaba haberla visto en algún otro lado, sólo que no lograba saber exactamente dónde ni cuándo, pero estaba completamente segura de que había visto aquel semblante y aquella mirada con anterioridad.

"Saludos, jovencita. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"- la mujer se acercó a ella con las manos juntas por delante de su abdomen y la miró con ternura a los ojos.

El brillo de aquellos ojos azules y la suavidad y calma de su tono de voz, le hicieron recordar a Marethari. Una punzada de dolor cruzó su corazón y carraspeó un poco para hablar.

"Vengo a ver a ese _shem_ "- dijo, señalando al humano que dormía en una camilla detrás de los dos guardias.

La mujer desvió su mirada hasta el humano y luego la miró a ella a los ojos de nuevo, algo confusa – "Está descansando ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"- preguntó curiosa.

Lyna torció el labio en una mueca de disgusto y resopló – "Quería saber cómo estaba, nada más, anciana"- dijo con cierto desdén.

En ese instante, una de las enfermeras que habían atendido al humano cuando ella intervino, se acercó hacia la mujer y le susurró algo al oído. La anciana levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente – "Oh, ya veo. Perdona mi… desconfianza, niña. Puedes acercarte"- la mujer se apartó y guio a Lyna hasta el joven que yacía ligeramente agitado en sueños.

"He de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho"- continuó la mujer mientras se sentaba en un lado de la camilla y le hacía una señal a Lyna para que la imitase. Ella obedeció, algo insegura.

"Es… bastante poco habitual que alguien se preste a ayudar sin más. Ha sido un gesto generoso, jovencita."- la mujer la miró cálidamente y sonrió.

Lyna la observó con curiosidad. Algo en aquella mirada la llenaba de tranquilidad, de sosiego. Le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

"De nada, aunque… supongo que ahora le toca a él."- dijo, mirando al hombre con lástima. Extendió una mano y rozó su mejilla suavemente. La piel ardía pero parecía estable.

El joven se debatía en sueños y, aunque la medicina que le había dado había surtido efecto, con los venenos nunca había nada asegurado. Ahora era el turno de su cuerpo de eliminar la toxina y no sabía exactamente si los _shemlen_ reaccionaban de forma más o menos intensa a los venenos.

"Así es. Ahora todo está en sus manos…"- la mujer acercó una mano a la frente del joven y cerró los ojos. Una suave luz azul inundó sus dedos y el rostro del humano, electrificando cálidamente las cercanías.

Lyna se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe, mientras la miraba con temor.

"Oh, lo siento, joven. Lamento haberte asustado"- la mujer detuvo su hechizo, se levantó al instante, y se acercó lentamente a ella mientras la miraba con ternura.

"Es… magia…"- No es que sintiera miedo, pero la pilló por sorpresa. No esperaba encontrar magos andando a sus anchas por estos lares y no estaba acostumbrada a ver humanos con ese don. De repente, se sintió muy incómoda.

La anciana soltó una pequeña carcajada – "Así es. Espero no te moleste…"- la miró como si buscase alguna confirmación en su rostro, pero Lyna sólo asintió de vuelta, intentando disimular su repentina incomodidad.

"Oh, se me olvidaba. Creo que se imponen unas presentaciones ¿no crees?"- dijo la mujer extendiendo una mano – "Mi nombre es Wynne. Encantada de conocerte"- la sonrisa sin abandonar su afable y anciano aunque bello rostro.

Lyna observó confundida la mano y luego levantó la mirada hacia el cálido rostro de la anciana – "Soy Lyna. Una… recluta de Guarda Gris"- sonrió débilmente y la mujer bajó su brazo.

"Bonito nombre, Lyna. Veo que has venido con Duncan. Él no es un hombre al que se le impresione tan fácilmente. Debes estar orgullosa"- la anciana se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

Lyna desvió su mirada y resopló disgustada – "No es que me dejase opción, en realidad…"- murmuró.

La mujer la observó con detenimiento unos segundos y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva – "Son tiempos extraños, querida Lyna, pero Duncan es un buen hombre. Espero que, con el tiempo, sepas perdonarle"- la anciana guio a Lyna hasta la zona más concurrida de la enfermería, mientras su mano no abandonaba su hombro en gesto de reafirmación y comprensión. La calidez de aquella mano se le hacía muy familiar y Lyna se relajó con su tacto.

"Mira a tu alrededor"- continuó la mujer – "Muchos sufren. Muchos mueren. La mayoría no tiene más opción que seguir luchando. Y es que la vida es una lucha constante, joven Lyna. Sólo que tu lucha tiene un fin más importante"- la miró intensamente a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo – "Salvarnos a todos…"- levantó la mano y acarició suavemente el mentón de Lyna. Desconfiada, ella se apartó un poco pero no del todo, dejando que los cálidos dedos de la maga rozasen débilmente la piel de su barbilla.

"Ahora, querida niña, he de marcharme. Ser Fergus aguarda y mañana nos espera un largo y duro día"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y levantó la vista de nuevo – "Que Andraste te proteja, Lyna"- y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia la zona privada en donde el noble humano se hallaba convaleciente.

No sabía por qué, pero la presencia de esa mujer la llenaba de paz. Era una sensación que pocas veces había sentido y menos aún en presencia de una _shemlen_ desconocida. Suponía que aquella magia curativa tenía algo que ver, pero no quería aventurarse a juzgar antes de tiempo. Algo en su pecho le decía que volvería a verla.

Lyna desvió su mirada de la mujer y miró a su alrededor. El panorama era desolador; observó a varios heridos gemir agónicamente palabras ininteligibles, algunos convulsionaban y otros escupían sangre y otras cosas de sus resecas gargantas. Varias mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, cuidando de aquellos hombres y mujeres, cuando una solitaria figura al fondo del recinto llamó su atención.

Se acercó hasta ella y observó con asombro lo que encontró; sobre una camilla, sola y sin cubrir, se hallaba una jovencísima elfa encogida en una extraña postura. Sus rodillas se cerraban sobre su pecho, mientras sus brazos abrazaban, protectoramente, sus piernas. Sus pantorrillas se hallaban ensangrentadas y la falda completamente rota y deshilachada. La muchacha sollozaba en silencio y sorbía por la nariz cada poco tiempo, mientras temblaba de arriba a abajo al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente haciendo caso omiso a sus alrededores.

" _Da'len_ …"- murmuró Lyna suavemente mientras estiraba una mano para tocarla.

La joven levantó la mirada y giró la cara para verla. Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa al observar su rostro completamente manchado de sangre.

"Dioses… ¿Qué te ha pasado?"- estiró más su mano para retirarle el pelo de su rostro pero la elfa se apartó de ella, asustada, mientras sacudía la cabeza con miedo y desesperación.

"No te voy a hacer daño… sólo quiero-"

"Nhhhgooo"- chilló asustada mientras se arrastraba en la camilla y se alejaba de Lyna, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

De repente, la menuda silueta de una joven enfermera apareció a su lado, con rostro duro y frío, y le susurró al oído para que la niña no la oyera – "Es una sirvienta. Parece que algún bastardo ha abusado de ella… Ten cuidado tú también si no quieres terminar como esta pobre muchacha"- y tal como vino, se fue sin dejarle tan siquiera una manta con la que poder hacer que la pequeña entrase en calor.

La muchacha tiritaba bruscamente y sus heridas no estaban curadas. Lyna notó que algo le pasaba en la boca, pues no paraba de balbucear y escupir espumarajos sanguinolentos que manchaban cada vez más su pálido rostro y roídas ropas.

"Tranquila… no te voy a hacer nada"- Lyna intentó acercarse más y la elfa gritó, sus piernas arrastrándose en la camilla buscando apartarse lo más que podía de ella.

"Soy como tú, una elfa ¿Ves?"- Lyna volteó su rostro y enseñó sus orejas para que la joven pudiera verla con detenimiento, pero la muchacha parecía confusa y la miraba aún con temor.

"Eres elfa urbana, ¿Verdad?"- Lyna dio otro paso más hacia ella y la joven tragó saliva, mientras seguía arrastrándose hacia arriba de la camilla aún con miedo aunque, esta vez, con menos intención.

"Yo soy dalishana ¿sabes? Y he llegado hace poco aquí. Así como tú, los humanos me han tratado mal. Para ellos no somos más que un objeto que pueden utilizar y tirar cuando les plazca. Entiendo que… es eso lo que han hecho contigo, ¿verdad?"- buscaba ser todo lo amable que podía, pero la joven elfa estaba sumamente aterrada y ella tenía poca paciencia.

"¿Puedes hablar? Sólo quiero ayudar"- continuó en un tono menos paciente. La elfa la miraba insegura y sus ojos se movían inquietos sobre su rostro.

Lyna resopló, cansada – "Está bien. No confías en nadie y lo entiendo, pero soy la única ayuda que tendrás. Si no me dejas cuidar de ti ahora, seguramente mueras en poco tiempo. Y no creo que el malnacido que te ha hecho esto, merezca la oportunidad de salirse con la suya."- se irguió y se preparó para irse, cuando el rostro de la joven, repentinamente, cambió drásticamente.

"Nhhgoo… éld debme zufdid…"- la elfa intentó sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor pareció impedírselo y Lyna acudió a ella para ayudarla.

"Tranquila… aquí estoy. No hables más…"- sonrió. El súbito cambio de comportamiento de la elfa, la llenó de un extraño y desconocido orgullo.

"Yo te ayudaré. Ahora, deja que cuide de ti, ¿sí? Luego…"- bajó el tono de voz para que sólo ella la oyera – "Luego él pagará por lo que ha hecho… Te lo prometo"- pasó una mano por la espalda de la joven y sonrió. La muchacha la miró a los ojos y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, evocando algo que sabía era gratitud.

… … … … … …

"¡¿Qué?!"- Duncan se acercó a él, furioso. Por un instante pensó que le zarandearía pero, para su fortuna, su autocontrol le dominó en el último momento.

"Lo siento, Duncan… yo-"-

"Tenías una sola labor; cuidar de que no hiciera ninguna locura. ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto, Alistair? ¡Explícate!"- dijo casi en un grito.

Era una de las pocas veces que había visto a Duncan así de alterado. Sabía que la misión era importante, pero no pensaba que fuera a tomarse tan mal lo ocurrido. Después de todo, llegaron a su destino sanos y salvos, cumpliendo con el objetivo principal.

"Duncan, al final no ha sido para tanto. No lo hizo tan mal. Fue impulsiva, sí, pero ella es así… ¿no?"- simuló una sonrisa para intentar calmar los ánimos pero Duncan le miró con más rabia aún.

"Esto es serio. Lyna no sólo puso en peligro la misión y a todos los soldados sino que, además, según parece, ha ofendido al comandante de alguna forma que ni tú sabes explicar. Esto es muy grave. Más grave de lo que tú piensas. Nuestra reputación está en juego con Loghain y esto no ayuda, ¡Demonios!"- gruñó, llevándose una mano hacia su cabello – "Ferelden… ¡No! ¡Thedas entera! depende de nosotros ahora y sólo un hombre puede hacer que todo se vaya al traste con una simple orden"

"Pero… La Ruina es real, ni él puede negarlo, Duncan. No creo que-"

"¡Él no cree en la Ruina, maldita sea!"- gritó finalmente mientras le miraba con furia.

Al segundo después de esa explosión de rabia, Duncan comenzó a tambalearse y a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de intenso dolor.

"¡Duncan!"- acudió veloz hacia él para sujetarle, mientras el guarda respiraba agitadamente y gruñía.

Antes de que Duncan cayera al suelo, logró sentarle sobre un tocón de madera cercano y extrajo de su zurrón una cantimplora llena de agua, que le ofreció al instante después y éste tomó con ganas. El guarda continuaba respirando aceleradamente pero el dolor parecía haber remitido.

Alistair le miró con tristeza – "Cada vez es peor, ¿verdad?"- preguntó con el corazón arrugado en un puño, sabiendo de antemano la terrible respuesta.

"Sí…"- murmuró quedamente Duncan al tiempo que se quitaba el sudor de su frente.

Él sabía qué le sucedía. Los días de su mentor como Guarda Gris estaban terminando. La aparición de la Ruina y el archidemonio parecían haber acelerado el proceso y eran cada vez más recurrentes los dolores, las alucinaciones y pesadillas. Se preguntaba si ya estaría oyendo la voz de la corrupción en su sangre.

"Lo… lo siento…"- murmuró Alistair con tristeza. Levantó una mano y la colocó suavemente sobre el hombro de su mentor. Éste suspiró cansado.

"No lo sientas. Tarde o temprano, todos nosotros pasamos por esto. Sólo… sólo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar mi final"- su voz se bloqueó en un punto y Alistair pudo notar ese nudo en su garganta que le impedía continuar.

"Lo serás. Siempre lo has sido, Duncan… y yo estaré a tu lado"- Alistair apretó el hombro del guarda para reafirmarse en sus palabras y Duncan volteó su rostro para verle. Sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tú tienes que cuidar de los que queden. De Tamlen, Daveth, Ser Jory y… y Lyna. Ellos te necesitan"- el guarda se levantó del tocón y se arregló el cabello que se le había descolocado con el ataque – "Tan sólo espero que la mayoría sobreviva para ver un nuevo día"- suspiró nuevamente, notablemente afectado por el momento.

Alistair comprendía muy bien esa sensación; la incertidumbre. Su mente voló hacia la joven y bella elfa. No sabía si ella sobreviviría a la Iniciación, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera y no sabía exactamente por qué. Algo en ella le hacía sentir seguro, fuerte, vivo. Jamás, en toda su corta vida, había conocido a alguien con tal fortaleza y determinación. Era como ver a Andraste renacida, a pesar de la evidente diferencia. Sonrió al imaginar la cara de algunas de las hermanas de la Capilla si le escucharan decirlo en alto. Seguramente muchos le tildarían de hereje y le encarcelarían junto a los criminales de la peor calaña. Agradeció en silencio no estar bajo aquella férrea disciplina nunca más.

Después, miró a su mentor con ternura – "Que el Hacedor nos proteja a todos"- suplicó en alto. Duncan le miró una vez más y le devolvió la sonrisa. Algo en aquella mirada le agitó el pecho. La expresión de su mentor solía siempre guardar cierta melancolía entre tanta seriedad y formalidad, pero aquella mirada… aquella mirada sabía a despedida.

"Que el Hacedor nos proteja a todos"- contestó Duncan.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el Guarda comandante se retiró a su tienda y Alistair se dirigió hacia la hoguera donde se encontraban Daveth y Ser Jory conversando alegremente.

El esfuerzo del día y la tristeza del encuentro con Duncan le estaban empezando a pasar factura y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, así que decidió tomar un tentempié antes de cenar. Daveth le recriminó el comerse casi todo el queso, pero él le contestó echándole en cara que el vino no lo había ni probado por su culpa, a lo que el hombre sonrió y siguió bebiendo despreocupadamente, mientras Ser Jory reía.

Mientras saboreaba el queso rancio que había guardado de sus provisiones pasadas, miró a sus alrededores en busca de Lyna. Suponía que estaba en la tienda, pero no había luz en ella ni señal de movimiento.

"¿Habéis… habéis visto a Lyna?"- preguntó con curiosidad.

"La última vez que la vi estaba con su amigo, el elfo. Pero creo que se ha ido… no sé a dónde"- contestó casualmente Ser Jory mientras limpiaba su espada.

"Te gusta ¿verdad, guarda?"- Daveth le miró de reojo y sonrió.

Alistair abrió los ojos en sorpresa y apartó su rostro hacia un lado para evitar que le vieran sonrojarse.

"No digas tonterías…"- murmuró entre dientes mientras carraspeaba para aclararse la voz por la incomodidad de la afirmación.

No sabía si estaba siendo demasiado transparente pero, el recluta, había otorgado palabras a aquello que se negaba en reconocer desde que la vio por primera vez.

"No seas cobarde. A las mujeres no les gustan los cobardes y Lyna tiene pinta de ser una elfa que disfruta del poder y la resistencia… si sabes a lo que me refiero"- soltó una carcajada, y volvió a beber, entrando nuevamente en su típico estado de ligera embriaguez.

"Si tanto crees conocerla ¿cómo es que a ti no te hace ni caso? ¿Eh?"- intervino Ser Jory con una sonrisa.

"Eso es porque aún no he desplegado todos mis encantos pero ya tendré tiempo después. Cuando seamos Guardas Grises, ella no podrá resistirse a mi potencia masculina y caerá redonda a mis pies… o a mi entrepierna, eso ya lo veremos"- el recluta soltó una sonora carcajada y, del esfuerzo, se atragantó con la bebida. Ser Jory tuvo que acudir a socorrerle al instante, dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, mientras acompañaba a su compañero en la carcajada.

Algo de razón tenía Daveth; Lyna parecía la clase de mujer que admira la fuerza, la determinación. Y es que era totalmente lógico puesto que alguien como ella jamás podría estar con alguien como – "Como yo…"- murmuró para sí, mientras agachaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

Él no se sentía suficientemente fuerte ni decidido. No era un cobarde, eso estaba claro, pero sentía que la joven era demasiado impetuosa e intensa como para buscar en él algo más. _"¿Algo más?"-_ se preguntó con tristeza. No era habitual que su mente diera vueltas en torno a una vana ilusión pero, desde que la conoció por primera vez, le había sido imposible evitar pensar en ella a cada instante. Es como si, algo en ella, le complementase. Era una sensación extraña y difícil de explicar aunque, afortunadamente, no esperaba tener que expresarla en alto nunca.

Aun así, él debía centrarse en el día de mañana. No sólo la Iniciación de los reclutas daría lugar, sino uno de los enfrentamientos más importantes de la última era; la lucha contra las hordas de engendros tenebrosos cuya llegada estaba próxima. Tal como decía Duncan, Thedas entera dependía de lo que sucediera mañana y debía estar concentrado en su papel. Pocas horas le separaban de aquel incierto destino, pero algo en su pecho le decía que, pasase lo que pasase, todo iría bien.

Se terminó el trozo de queso en silencio y se levantó después, buscando despejarse un poco de sus pensamientos. La espera era lo que menos soportaba y se avecinaba una larga noche por delante.

… … … … … …

" _Hamin, da'len_ "- susurró mientras cubría delicadamente la magullada silueta de la joven.

No le hacía falta saber de sus labios lo sucedido pues cada rincón del cuerpo de aquella joven elfa, contaba una terrible historia.

Aunque no había heridas de grave consideración, Lyna tardó un buen rato en hacerse cargo de ellas. Primero, suturó la lengua, uniéndola de nuevo como pudo. Quedarían secuelas pero al menos la joven podría hablar en unos pocos días. Limpió y curó su rostro, así como sus muslos y su desgarrada entrepierna. La bestia que había hecho aquello, no había tenido compasión alguna con la niña. Lyna hervía de rabia a medida que sus ojos eran testigo de las atrocidades de ese _shemlen_.

Después de limpiarla y curarle las innumerables heridas, incluso aquellas de las que la muchacha se avergonzaba, tuvo que recurrir a calmar un poco el increíble tormento que padecía. La joven sufría enormemente por lo sucedido, aunque Lyna sabía que agradecía que sus heridas fueran finalmente atendidas. Le contó alguna historia de su clan, y la elfa pareció relajarse poco a poco, su rostro volviendo a vestir una expresión más calmada y sus preciosos ojos ambarinos volviendo a llevar aquella inocente mirada.

Después, para evitar que la elfa engendrase un bastardo, recurrió a la poción especial de Marethari, y le ofreció de beber ésta y otras mezclas herbales que ayudarían a curar tanto su cuerpo como su alma. La muchacha necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y ella no escatimaría en gastar lo que hiciera falta para darle un poco de la paz que tanto necesitaba.

"Ggaziaz"- murmuró débilmente la joven cuando Lyna la hubo cubierto con la manta.

"Recuerda; Cuando todo esto termine, búscame. Te sacaré de aquí ¿entendido?"- la pequeña elfa asintió y sonrió, recostando finalmente su cabeza en una improvisada almohada hecha de tela de saco que Lyna logró encontrar por los alrededores.

La joven se sumió instantáneamente en un profundo sueño. Ella se quedó un rato más, acariciándole suavemente aquel delicado y oscuro cabello y, al poco tiempo, se levantó lentamente y se marchó.

Aquel nombre jamás se le olvidaría – " _Howe_ "- debía agradecer a los Dioses por haber permitido que la elfa pudiera pronunciar aquel apellido, porque no quería ser la culpable de asesinar a un inocente. Aunque, siendo _shemlen_ , seguramente tendría alguna cuenta pendiente con uno de los suyos; casi todos la tenían.

No sabía cómo encontrar al humano sin llamar la atención, así que decidió tomar el camino más rápido, aunque ello pudiera significar problemas.

"¡Eh, tú, _shem_!"- un soldado que pasaba, se dio la vuelta y la miró con curiosidad – "¿Sabes dónde está Howe?"- preguntó casualmente Lyna.

El joven frunció el ceño y la miró con recelo – "¿De qué crees que tengo cara, coneja? ¿De tu guía personal? Pregunta a otro…"- y se marchó.

A pesar de ir por el camino rápido, no sería fácil encontrar la tienda de ese tal Howe, así que siguió preguntando sin mucho éxito, hasta que llegó a una zona más extensa donde se encontraban las tiendas del Rey y de Loghain. El recuerdo de éste último la estremeció y evitó mirar hacia sus dependencias, enfocando inmediatamente su mirada en el soldado más cercano.

"¡Soldado! ¡Un momento!"- echó una pequeña carrerilla y se acercó al joven que la miraba despreocupadamente.

"No tengo tiempo"- dijo en tono casual el hombre que intentó continuar la marcha al segundo después.

"Sólo será un segundo"- le puso una mano delicadamente sobre el brazo y el joven la miró con sorpresa – "¿Sabes dónde está Howe?"- dijo en un tono suave, para no levantar sospechas.

"¿El Arl Howe?"- preguntó el soldado mientras levantaba una ceja algo desilusionado por la pregunta.

"Creo que sí… sí"- contestó indecisa. Se apoyó más en una cadera y puso su mano en la cintura contraria, intentando simular un interés más carnal que la llevaba a buscar a dicho Arl.

"Ya veo…"- ofreció con desánimo el muchacho- "Pues creo que en su tienda. Es aquella" – y señaló una tienda gris del fondo -"La más pequeña de todas".

"Oh, muchas gracias"- Lyna hizo una rara reverencia y se marchó.

"Qué suerte tiene el desgraciado…"- escuchó decir a sus espaldas en un murmullo.

" _No tanta como crees, shem… no tanta como crees_ "- pensó Lyna mientras extraía disimuladamente un vial de veneno y lo vertía en la funda de sus dagas, sin detenerse por el camino. Debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa pero, sobre todo, para hacer pagar al hombre por todo el daño que le había hecho a aquella dulce niña, cuya infancia había roto para siempre.

Con sólo recordar las heridas del cuerpo de la joven, Lyna sentía el fuego de la ira arder en su interior. La memoria de aquellos dulces ojos llorosos, la pequeña boca ensangrentada y el temblor de aquel débil recipiente que tenía por cuerpo, alimentaban el odio hacia el ser que terminaría por recibir su merecido. Tan sólo esperaba poder llevar a cabo su promesa, más pronto que tarde.

Sus pasos la llevaron rápidamente hasta la tienda y advirtió que ningún guardia custodiaba la entrada. Se acercó y escuchó atenta por si había alguien dentro pero no oyó ruido alguno así que entró, mirando antes a sus alrededores para estar segura de que no la veían.

El olor a cuero y metal se hizo inmediatamente evidente. Los escasos y simples muebles de la tienda se hallaban despreocupadamente colocados al azar a lo largo y ancho de la pequeña e improvisada dependencia. A estas alturas, por la zona donde se encontraba la tienda y por la obligada decoración de aquel mobiliario, Lyna intuía que ese tal Howe pertenecía a la nobleza o a algún cargo importante _shemlen_. Debía tener cuidado si no quería levantar muchas sospechas. Por desgracia, la situación acababa de complicarse aún más.

Un inesperado ruido cerca de la entrada la sobresaltó y corrió a esconderse detrás de un gran soporte de madera hecho para la armadura.

"Maldito Cousland… y Maldito Loghain"- una voz nasal se hizo presente dentro de la tienda y Lyna la reconoció al instante.

"Se cree que puede mantenerlo a salvo pero no. No podrá por mucho tiempo…"- murmuró entre dientes el humano mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre la silla de su escritorio.

Al parecer, aquel humano se encontraba en malos términos con el comandante, cosa que podría aprovechar sin duda en su beneficio y en perjuicio de él.

"Tsk, tsk… qué diría el viejo general si te oyera…"- Lyna salió de su escondite sin apartar sus manos de sus dagas aunque simulando una pose relajada.

"¡Por las tetas de Andraste!"- el humano dio un salto sobre la silla y extrajo ambas dagas al instante, notablemente asustado por la intromisión.

"Tu diosa no te va a ayudar, _shem_ … no esta vez"- Lyna se acercó unos pasos hacia él, sin quitarle la vista de encima y sus sentidos completamente puestos en su entorno, mientras su mente preveía los posibles movimientos ofensivos y defensivos del humano, preparándose para cualquier desenlace posible.

"Oh… si es la coneja de Loghain"- la lengua del _shemlen_ se detuvo más en el nombre del comandante y Lyna se estremeció con desagrado.

"Deberías cuidar tus palabras, _shem_ …"- amenazó, mientras sonreía en una pose intimidante. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su adrenalina comenzaba a bullir con violencia al recordar las heridas de la joven elfa. Debía vengarse como sea.

El humano no parecía intimidado por ella y relajó su postura. Envainó de nuevo sus dagas y dio algunos pasos hacia ella, portando mientras esa asquerosa y retorcida sonrisa en aquel cenizo y apagado rostro.

"¿Te ofende que te llame coneja?"- dijo en un tono agudo – "¿O es que acaso te ofende que haya mezclado a Loghain en la frase?"- sonrió más ampliamente cuando Lyna apretó los dientes ante aquella pregunta.

"No soy una coneja y no pertenezco a nadie. Pero sí sé lo que eres tú…"- Lyna dio un paso más hacia él y apretó su sujeción sobre la empuñadura de sus dagas.

"Ilústrame, preciosidad…"- el humano pasó su lengua por sus labios y Lyna le miró con evidente desprecio.

"Eres escoria humana, un violador de niñas que carece de alma. Un _shemlen_ sin escrúpulos que vale menos que el barro de mis botas."- esas palabras salieron casi en un gruñido mientras sus pies la llevaban, lentamente, hacia él sin apartar la mirada de aquellos redondos y ojerosos ojos.

Ante aquel comentario, el humano soltó una sonora carcajada, llevando sus manos a su abdomen por el esfuerzo de reír.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy!"- el humano volvió a soltar una nueva carcajada al ver su expresión.

"No te reirás tanto cuando-"

"¿Cuándo qué?"- el hombre dejó de reír en el acto, cambiando su expresión por una más intimidatoria a pesar de la media sonrisa retorcida que marcaba su rostro. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y Lyna se tensó automáticamente, extrayendo un poco ambas dagas – "Escupes las palabras contra mí como si fueran armas arrojadizas y no te das cuenta de que no están ni cerca de ofenderme porque… efectivamente, son verdad. Piénsalo, conejita… si soy un violador ¿no estarías tú en peligro también?"- se acercó más hacia ella, mientras aquella incisiva mirada recorría su figura con ansia, acentuando la implícita amenaza que llevaba consigo.

Lyna se tensó un instante al comprender lo que insinuaba pero no se apartó de él ni relajó su postura. Simplemente sonrió de vuelta y le miró con repulsión – "Dudo que tengas el coraje suficiente como para atreverte con una elfa que sí sabe defenderse y que jamás pediría tu piedad. Incluso me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera se te pone dura sin ver a una mujer suplicar clemencia… Estoy segura de que eres un depravado impotente que viola a niñas para sentirse hombre, cuando no llega ni a rata de ciudad…"- soltó una pequeña carcajada burlona que opacó automáticamente la actitud del humano.

El humano abrió los ojos en sorpresa y su expresión cambió a una de absoluta e indecible rabia.

 _¡Cuidado!_

Sin apenas verlo venir, el _shemlen_ acudió a sus dagas y se abalanzo sobre ella al grito de "Zorra". Lyna reaccionó con suficiente velocidad y antelación para hacer que el humano errara el tajo de sus dagas y se apartó de él de un salto lateral, extrayendo ambos filos al instante.

Sin esperar una nueva reacción por parte del hombre, Lyna lanzó un golpe con su pierna haciendo que el _shemlen_ tirase las dagas al suelo entre gruñidos, y se abalanzó sobre la espalda del humano rodeándole al instante por detrás con ambos brazos, haciendo que sus hojas se alojaran en la garganta formando una cruz, lista para cerrarlas entre sí y cortar aquel repugnante y huesudo cuello. Mientras, sus piernas se aferraban a su cintura, impidiéndole apenas moverse y utilizándolo de soporte para su abrazo mortal. Ya lo tenía y no lo dejaría escapar; estaba a su merced y no sería piadosa.

"¡Suéltame, puta, o te arrepentirás! ¡No sabes con quién estás jugando!"- gruñó el hombre mientras se tambaleaba hacia los lados y sujetaba a Lyna por los brazos para evitar que seccionara su cabeza en dos.

"Oh, claro que lo sé, _shem_ … ya lo hemos hablado, ¿no te acuerdas? Eres un asqueroso violador de niñas… y pagarás por ello"- Lyna notaba la adrenalina del momento arder en sus venas, sus brazos temblaban por el control que debía aplicar para no acabar allí mismo con la vida de ese humano repugnante.

"No puedes hacerme nada, ¡Soy la mano derecha de Loghain! Te matará si me matas y castigará a quienes te hayan ayudado… ¡Arderás conmigo en el infierno, perra! ¡Así que suéltame!"- las manos del humano se aferraban fuertemente a los antebrazos de Lyna, pero ella no disminuyó la fuerza sobre él.

Las palabras del humano la inquietaron. Si lo que decía él era verdad, entonces estaba en un gran aprieto. Pensó en la repercusión que esta repentina venganza tendría sobre Duncan y los Guardas Grises, y la duda creció. De repente, no sabía qué hacer.

Sin embargo, la rabia que sentía por ese _shemlen_ , no desaparecería así como así. Había hecho una promesa, una promesa que estaba decidida a cumplir pero que ahora sentía que era demasiado precipitado llevar a cabo, pues no disponía de la suficiente información para evitar consecuencias nefastas sobre quienes la rodeaban. Muy a su pesar, debía valorar los pros y contras y debía hacer todo lo posible para que aquella acción no afectara más a Tamlen o a Duncan. Estaba muy cansada de ser el objeto de rabia de los demás.

Lyna gruñó de impotencia – "Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a esa niña… lo juro por los dioses, _shem_. Morirás mil veces antes de llegar al más allá… no descansarás en paz hasta que yo lo decida"- sus brazos temblaban con la ira de no poder hacer nada más al respecto, por el momento.

Pero, todavía había algo que sí podía hacer – "Considera esto un adelanto de lo que te espera"- y sin mediar más palabras, levantó una de sus dagas y rebanó, limpiamente en un ágil y rápido movimiento, una de las orejas del humano.

Howe, azotado por el inesperado dolor, comenzó a chillar como una rata en un cepo, mientras se abalanzaba hacia adelante llevándose a Lyna consigo, y subía una de sus manos para cubrirse el agujero en el que antes se hallaba su gran y flácida oreja humana.

Lyna saltó de su espalda y le pegó una patada en el acto, haciendo que el humano cayera de bruces sobre el suelo entre gruñidos, chillidos e insultos.

"Maldita furcia, vas a morir… ¡Mi oreja! ¡Mi oreja!"- pataleaba mientras buscaba algo en sus alrededores con lo que cubrirse el orificio sangrante que ahora tenía por oreja.

Lyna se acercó al humano y le pisó la cabeza haciendo que la herida de su seccionado apéndice rozase el sucio suelo de la tienda. El humano gruñó y ella sonrió – "Sufrirás, _shem_ … eso te lo aseguro. Quizá no sea ahora, pero más adelante me encargaré de ti. Lo prometo. Lyna Mahariel vendrá a por ti, y entonces sabrás lo que es el sufrimiento"- y diciendo esto, se apartó de él envainando sus dagas, se agachó para recoger el trozo de oreja y se marchó hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Antes de salir, el sonido de un llanto agudo y desesperado se oyó a sus espaldas y ella no pudo parar de sonreír. No disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno, pero esta vez haría una excepción.

Sujetó fuertemente la húmeda y pegajosa oreja entre su mano y caminó, con determinación, hacia la tienda del rey. No sabía si Cailan oiría su petición, pero necesitaba hacer todo lo posible por vengar la tortura de aquella niña; debía intentarlo y debía hacerlo de la forma más legal posible, por el momento. Seguramente padecería alguna especie de castigo por mutilar a un noble, pero no le importaba, la justicia era más importante.

Se acercó dando grandes zancadas hacia la tienda del regente y observó a los guardias apostados a ambos lados de la entrada confirmando así la presencia de Cailan en su interior.

De repente, una grave e intensa voz se escuchó dentro de la tienda y se tensó con el reconocimiento – "Loghain"- susurró nerviosa.

Antes de acercarse más, decidió dar un rodeo y así evitar la mirada de asombro de los guardias al presentarse, tan de repente, con tan extraño objeto entre las manos; debía ser cauta si no quería meterse en más problemas.

La tenue luz del anochecer la ocultaba mejor de ojos atentos, aun así decidió usar sus habilidades para pasar aún más desapercibida. Se aproximó a un lateral de la tienda y buscó un resquicio de tela que pudiera, sutilmente, rasgar. Extrajo un puñal y desgarró una pequeña parte de una esquina para poder observar el interior y escuchar mejor.

La grave y profunda voz de Loghain eclipsaba el joven y agudo tono del regente, dándole más peso a sus palabras que a las del nombrado rey. Era indiscutible la increíble presencia que tenía aquel _shemlen_ de cabello oscuro y penetrante cerúlea mirada. Se estremeció con el recuerdo de la noche pasada y la memoria del sabor de sus labios y la pasión con la que la devoraban, sin piedad ni control; con absoluta entrega y delirio. Un calor comenzó a alojarse en su vientre y cerró los ojos un instante para controlar el cúmulo de fuertes sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar de nuevo.

De repente, el tono y las palabras intercambiadas de la conversación que ambos humanos compartían, sacaron a Lyna de sus memorias y abrió más los ojos en sorpresa. A medida que aquel diálogo calaba en su mente, una parte de ella se vino abajo y todo el peso de la intención y sentido que guardaban, alteró inexplicablemente su interior, como si un mar embravecido golpeara súbitamente su pecho, rasgando la débil roca que resguardaba su corazón.

No logró soportarlo más y salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible, sin importarle llamar o no la atención. No quería saber más, no quería pensar más… no podía más.

… … … … … …

Unos pasos en su dirección le hicieron detenerse - "Bienvenido, mi señor. Todo marcha como vos ordenasteis. Todo listo para mañana"- Ser Cauthrien se acercó enérgicamente hasta él cuando se dirigía a su tienda, absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Bien. Proveed a los hombres de un merecido descanso esta noche. Pero mañana en pie antes del alba para el último entrenamiento, ¿Entendido?"- dijo cansado, mientras dejaba reposar una mano en la gruesa empuñadura de su espada.

"Sí, milord"- contestó orgullosa la mujer. Los ojos de su lugarteniente brillaban con especial entusiasmo y él desvió su mirada hacia un lado para evitar sentir la vergüenza de aquella expresión.

Sus recuerdos le llevaron al momento en que ella y él habían compartido en Gwaren e irremediablemente se avergonzó de su comportamiento al acordarse de Lyna y de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, se aclaró la voz y continuó - "Y antes de partir, agrupad a mis hombres en los campos de tiro. Me reuniré con vosotros entonces"- se dio la vuelta y continuó su marcha sin esperar confirmación por parte de su segunda. Necesitaba alejarse de ella antes de que su incomodidad fuera demasiado evidente.

Continuó caminando hacia su tienda, seguido de cerca de su joven guardaespaldas que se mantenía, como de costumbre, en silencio. Miró a su alrededor y observó la notable actividad que parecía aumentar con el paso de los minutos. Se palpaba la tensión con la cercanía de la batalla e, inevitablemente, su mente voló varias décadas atrás, en otra época, con otro rey…

"Maric… Rowan…"- pensó mientras sentía que su corazón se arrugaba con el pensamiento.

"Bienvenido, milord. Espero hayáis tenido una provechosa jornada"- la voz ronca pero calmada de Robert le recibió al llegar a su tienda.

Loghain asintió – "¿Alguna novedad?"-

Robert afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y Loghain le hizo una señal para que entrase en la tienda con él.

"El Cousland se encuentra sano y salvo, mi señor. Pero Howe no deja de vigilarle. Ha enviado a varios de sus lacayos y he tenido que interceptarlos varias veces para evitar males mayores."-

Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la sien – "Bien hecho, Robert. Hablaré con Howe al respecto. Puedes retirarte"

"Una cosa más; el rey os manda a llamar. Desea veros enseguida"- dijo su guardaespaldas antes de marcharse.

Loghain asintió y Robert se marchó. Él se dio la vuelta y suspiró – "Maldito Howe…"- se acercó a la mesa y abandonó allí su zurrón. Debía acudir a ver al rey antes de ultimar los detalles para la batalla con los Guardas Grises, así que salió de su tienda a los pocos segundos después y se fue directo a la tienda del rey. Luego se encargaría del arl y su obsesión con el Cousland. Asuntos más apremiantes aguardaban.

Al llegar a la tienda del monarca, entró sin hacerse anunciar y el rey le recibió descamisado y bebiendo vino mientras miraba con desgana varios documentos que tenía esparcidos sobre su escritorio.

"Loghain, bienvenido. Confío en que todo os haya ido bien"- el rey se levantó y le fue a saludar, pero Loghain avanzó varios pasos y le dio la espalda, dejándole con la mano extendida en el aire. Verle así, no hacía más que acentuar la poca seriedad con la que el joven regente se tomaba las cosas; él acaba de llegar de una misión importante, y el monarca parecía llevar ya varias horas de descanso sobre sus hombros. Sin contar con la imagen desarrapada que ofrecía el verle medio desnudo y con esa expresión de despreocupación que llevaba sobre el rostro. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo antes de convocarle y, al ver la cama deshecha y sobre la mesilla auxiliar dos copas de vino, no tuvo dudas al respecto.

"¿Deseabais verme, majestad?"- su tono muy serio, casi gélido.

"¡Vamos, Loghain! Relájate y siéntate"- dijo, señalando una silla delante de su escritorio.

Loghain le miró con el ceño fruncido pero no se movió. El joven resopló y continuó – "Ujjj, está bien… Es una orden, Loghain"- dijo en tono cansado mientras giraba los ojos y se sentaba pesadamente sobre su silla.

Loghain apretó la mandíbula por aquella orden y se sentó a regañadientes.

"Ahora, cuéntame ¿Qué tal ha ido la misión? Por lo que he podido conocer, ha ido especialmente bien, ¿cierto?"- el joven regente levantó la copa y bebió un sorbo mientras le miraba con curiosidad e interés.

En su mirada notó aquella ansia infantil que siempre mostró de niño cuando se sentaba a su lado en la biblioteca del palacio para relatarle alguna aventura que hubiera vivido con Maric, su padre. Era decepcionante ver cómo aquella intrépida e inquieta criatura se había convertido en este caprichoso e insensato joven.

Suspiró resignado - "Nos encontramos con ciertas dificultades pero repelimos las amenazas sin mayores pérdidas, majestad. Todo está ya organizado para la batalla de mañana"-

"Sí, bueno… tenemos que hablar de eso, pero luego. Por ahora, contadme, ¿Qué tal los guardas grises? ¿Fueron útiles finalmente?"- sorbió otro poco de vino.

Le miró con recelo – "¿A qué os referís? Cumplieron con su limitado objetivo, si es lo que preguntáis"

"¡Oh, vamos, Loghain! Podéis hacerlo mejor. Sé que os gusta contar vuestras batallitas. Eso os hace sentir importante… después de todo, sois un héroe, ¿no es cierto?"- Cailan soltó una carcajada y continuó bebiendo, su actitud entre retadora y desdeñosa.

Aquel tono despectivo de esa referencia no había sido pasado por alto por Loghain que apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo, evitó replicar con el mismo veneno con el fin de mantener la escasa paz que había entre ellos – "Si lo que buscáis son historias, majestad, contratad a un bardo. Él os deleitará mejor con los detalles. Ahora, si me disculpáis…"

Loghain hizo ademán de levantarse pero el rey levantó una mano y le detuvo – "Disculpadme, Loghain. No… no he querido decirlo con esa intención"- el joven suspiró resignado y continuó en un tono más jovial, evitando así dar más explicaciones – "Pero continuad, por favor. Los guarda grises… La joven Lyna, ¿está bien?"- preguntó con cierta ansiedad en su tono. El rey apartó la copa de sus labios y observó con inquietud a Loghain, esperando la respuesta como si fuera la mejor de las noticias.

Él notó esa mirada y se tensó. Una repentina rabia comenzó a nacer de nuevo en sus entrañas y tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de contestar.

"Está viva y sana, pero no veo cómo eso os pueda interesar, majestad. A la vista está que… que habéis sustituido su presencia por otra en vuestra cama… Parece que no os basta con una reina y una guarda gris…"- dijo levantando una mano y señalando la cama con asco. No pudo evitar el tono de desprecio con el que se dirigió al rey, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar continuar. Sin embargo, no sabía qué le molestaba más; si la infidelidad de Cailan a su hija, o que Lyna pudiera ser su amante. Apretó los dientes con la idea, y le miró intensamente.

El rey abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró la cama. Después, sonrió complacidamente – "Ah, ¿eso? Bueno… culpad al vino o al poco pudor de la joven… lo que os plazca más."

La ira crecía en su interior mientras veía el gesto despreocupado de Cailan con respecto a la obscena evidencia. No soportaba la desfachatez con la que le hablaba. Después de todo, él era el padre de la reina y merecía respeto – "Me pregunto qué pensaría Anora al respecto…"

"Anora sabe perfectamente cómo soy, Loghain. No te engañes"- se apresuró a decir, visiblemente molesto por la implícita amenaza, aunque continuó en un tono más divertido después, evidenciando así su estado de embriaguez – "Así que, déjate de tonterías y cuéntame… ¿Está por ahí la bella recluta elfa?"- el joven se pasó la lengua por los labios y tuvo la poca vergüenza de sonreírle.

No pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de golpe de la silla – "¡Basta ya, Cailan! ¡Esa elfa no es de tu propiedad como para disponer de ella como gustes!"- dijo en un repentino impulso de su inoportuna boca. Se sobresaltó con su propia inesperada muestra de sinceridad y tragó saliva al ver la cara de asombro del joven rey.

"Eso no lo decidís vos, Loghain. Ella parecía estar muy interesada en entregarse a mí… y yo pienso complacerla… ¡Vaya que sí!"- sonrió con picardía al tiempo que se pasaba los dedos por su boca en señal de disfrute.

"Escoge a otra, Cailan. Esta es demasiado para ti. Se merece algo mejor que ser una de tus queridas"- gruñó con rabia mientras ponía un puño sobre la mesa y le miraba con desprecio. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero se había puesto en demasiada evidencia y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Sintió como si una jarra de agua fría le cayera encima al ver la cara de diversión de Cailan, que le miraba entre estupefacto y curioso, sin dejar de sonreír.

El rey abrió los ojos aún más y comenzó a reír - "¿Demasiado para mí y que merece algo mejor que… un rey?"- soltó otra carcajada – "¿Desde cuándo valoras tú a una elfa, Loghain? ¡Si para ti son seres inferiores! ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?"- dijo mirándole con picardía e intención.

Necesitaba salir de ese jardín cuanto antes, así que dijo lo primero que pudo – "¡No seas necio! Ha demostrado su valía… eso es todo."

"Oh, ¿seguro?"- el rey se levantó y se acercó a él mientras le observaba con desconfianza.

"Basta ya, Cailan. Si tanto deseas una amante, tienes de dónde elegir. Esa muchacha no es para ti"- gruñó de nuevo sin dejar de retarle con la mirada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su interés personal estaba resultando demasiado evidente pero no podía evitar decir aquello; debía hacer lo posible por alejarla de él, por su beneficio y el de su hija.

"Entonces, ¿es para ti acaso, Loghain?"- preguntó con picardía el rey mientras se acercaba a él aún más, poniéndole nervioso.

"¡No digas tonterías! Ella pertenece a los Guardas Grises. Y será mejor que lo tengas en consideración tú también de hoy en adelante, Cailan. ¡Déjate de juegos ya!"- las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara iban aumentando, como también aumentaba la vergüenza de experimentar por ella tales sensaciones que no llegaba a comprender. Algo en él se estaba desmoronando y no era sólo su paciencia, sino la capacidad de evitar sentir.

El rey soltó una carcajada – "Oh, Loghain ¡Cuán ingenuo eres! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que una preciosidad así se me escape de las manos? Sé que sólo es una elfa más, pero es especialmente hermosa ¿Acaso no has presenciado de cerca su belleza, su fuerza? ¡Es una fiera! Oh, y sus besos… Deberías probar esos labios… ¡Hacedor, son increíbles!"- dijo Cailan llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de deleite – "No pienso marcharme de este mundo sin tenerla, Loghain. Lamento que lo oigas, porque sé que piensas que tu hija Anora debería ser la única pero… una vez has probado una elfa, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¡Créeme! ¡Incluso mi padre lo sabía!"

"¡Cómo te atreves!"- Loghain no daba crédito a lo que oía. Es como si, de repente, el rey se hubiera vuelto loco. Este Cailan no era aquel niño ávido de historias y nobles contiendas. Este Cailan era un noble caprichoso más que priorizaba sus necesidades a la razón, sus deseos a la justicia, algo que él despreciaba en profundidad. La mención de los besos de Lyna no hizo más que poner su control al borde del abismo.

"¡Venga, Loghain!"- dijo riendo – "Si quieres, cuando me canse, puedo pedirle a Lyna que caliente tu cama. Sólo tendréis que arreglar algunas diferencias, por aquello de lo de Gwaren según tengo entendido, pero creo que, al final, cederá. Se la veía muy entusiasmada por conocerte. Antes de saber que tú eras él… bueno, ya me entiendes"- el rey se acercó a la mesa y sujetó la copa de vino en su mano. Antes de disponerse a beber de ella, Loghain levantó una mano y golpeó la muñeca del rey, haciendo que la copa cayera estruendosamente sobre el suelo.

"¡Qué demonios! ¡Mi vino!"- Cailan le miró a los ojos, mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente sobre sus pies.

"¡Maldito seas, Cailan! ¡Este no eres tú!"- Loghain se acercó a él y le zarandeó. El monarca le miró sorprendido e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero él le sujetó con fuerza.

"¡Tu padre estaría avergonzado del poco hombre que eres ahora! Incluso tu madre no podría ni mirarte a los ojos"- le escupió fríamente. No quería sobrepasarse, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre!"- Cailan se sacudió fuertemente y empujó a Loghain, haciendo que éste le soltara en el acto- "Por culpa tuya ella fue infeliz junto a mi padre, siempre extrañándote, siempre anhelándote, con esa mirada perdida y triste cada vez que tu maldito nombre se mencionaba. Mientras tú te revolcabas con tu mujer en tu ciudad-prisión, huyendo como un cobarde"- la ira y rencor de Cailan se notaba en sus palabras y Loghain sólo pudo quedarse allí de pie, recibiendo aquellas verdades como golpes de mazo. Dolían, escocían, y aprisionaban aún más su herido corazón, pero sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Cailan, por favor…"- logró decir.

"¡No digas mi nombre! ¡Soy tu rey y me debes obediencia y sumisión! No eres mi padre, no eres mi tío, ya no… ¡Eres mi comandante, y harás lo que yo te diga!"- Cailan se acercó a él mientras levantaba una mano y le señalaba. De repente, la ligera embriaguez que parecía haberle dominado hace unos momentos, había desaparecido completamente, dando paso a una rabia indecible, enquistada.

"Así que te ordeno que dejes de inmiscuirte en mi vida personal y hagas tu trabajo, porque mañana nos espera un gran día, un día glorioso que ni tú ni nadie me arruinará"-

Loghain entrecerró los ojos y le miró con frialdad. Hizo una ligera reverencia después de aquellas palabras y sentenció – "Como vos ordenéis… majestad"- su tono tan frío como un témpano de hielo en pleno invierno.

Cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta y salir de la tienda, notablemente afectado por aquellas palabras, el rey continuó en forma de cruda y rastrera sentencia – "Y Comandante, al atardecer de mañana nuevos refuerzos se aproximarán. Los preparativos ya están en marcha, así que vuestros hombres, y en especial vos, deberéis estar preparados"

Loghain abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Preparados?"- preguntó con recelo mientras le miraba con cierta inquietud.

Ante su pregunta, Cailan se irguió y recuperó la compostura que había perdido. Eso le tensó aún más, hasta que las palabras salieron de aquellos labios, como una terrible melodía de traición - "Comienza una nueva Era para Ferelden, donde los engendros tenebrosos propiciarán la unión de dos grandes enemigos del pasado. Mañana, una tropa entera de Chevaliers y Guardas Grises de Orlais vendrán en nuestra ayuda, justo después de que logremos repeler la primera oleada. Será un día de gloria, Loghain, donde los viejos héroes como tú deberán luchar como iguales junto a los mejores hombres de la emperatriz. Esta batalla será épica y los libros contarán historias de tal día, así que te ordeno que mastiques ese orgullo rancio que te ahoga, por el bien de tu nación y de tu rey, y obedezcas lo que se te ordene, pues el futuro de estas tierras merecen aires de cambio."- concluyó el rey en tono que no admitía réplica alguna.

"¡Jamás!"- Loghain gruñó en alto, mientras se acercaba a Cailan amenazadoramente – "¡Me pides traicionar esta tierra y eso no lo permitiré, Cailan! ¿Me oyes? ¡Antes deberás deshacerte de mi exánime cuerpo para lograr tal infamia!"- la ira le estaba devorando como pocas veces antes y ahora sentía que su control había desaparecido por completo. Incluso sintió la necesidad de recurrir a su arma para acabar con esta demencia cuanto antes y de una vez por todas, pero su consciencia le detuvo a tiempo, antes de que cometiese una auténtica locura.

"¡Es una orden, Loghain!"- gruñó con rabia el rey –"La seguirás te guste o no, o sino quedarás destituido del rango de comandante y serás encarcelado. Ni la reina ni el recuerdo de mi padre podrán salvarte esta vez ¡Ya no! ¡Se acabó tu orgullo necio y tu soberbia! Ferelden es mi reino y yo decido qué es bueno y qué no para esta nación ¡No cometeré el mismo error que Padre al confiar en ti!"- Cailan no se amedrentó y respondió con igual rabia a su negativa, la joven mirada pareció crecer en edad ante sus ojos, haciendo aún más pesadas aquellas terribles palabras.

Él no podía creer lo que oía ¿Orlesianos pisando estas tierras, las mismas que habían saqueado y regado con sangre de inocentes años atrás? No podía permitirlo. Era demasiado.

"¡Estás loco! No puedes dejar que un ejército entero de Chevaliers entre en Ferelden en un momento tan vulnerable. ¡Es una trampa, Cailan! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?"- volvió a gritar, llevándose consigo las manos al rostro en señal de desesperación. La imperiosa necesidad de sacarle a golpes esa idea al rey cobraba más fuerza a medida que avanzaban los segundos, y le estaba resultando un auténtico reto el controlar sus impulsos.

"¡Supéralo, Loghain! Una nueva Era comienza y este camino no lo andaremos solos, como tanto te empeñas en que suceda. Dejaremos el pasado atrás y aprenderemos que el rencor no lleva a nada si queremos que nuestra nación evolucione"-

"¿Rencor? ¿RENCOR?"- Loghain estaba a punto de explotar – "¿Y lo dice quién no sabe perdonar que su madre me amase? ¡Qué gran ejemplo de superación viniendo de vos, majestad!"- gruñó con rabia – "Esto no es cuestión de rencor ¡Es de vida o muerte! Si algo nos ha enseñado la historia, es que no se puede confiar en los orlesianos ¡Son escoria!"- gritó mientras se acercaba nuevamente al monarca con las manos en alto.

"Efectivamente, Loghain ¡Es Historia! Después de treinta años, es hora de perdonar y tender puentes, no crear más muros de los que hay-"-

"¡Eres un necio! Y eso te llevará a la tumba, Cailan. Oye mis palabras, porque tan pronto te halles con un puñal en el costado por haber tendido demasiados puentes, verás que dejaste entrar a la serpiente en tu propia casa y ya será demasiado tarde para enmendar tus errores ¡Eres una vergüenza para ti mismo y tu nación! ¡No mereces ese apellido!"- temblaba de rabia contenida. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba comprender el porqué de esa decisión tan inesperada.

De repente, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido- _las cartas del Arl Eamon y los permisos reales, las sospechas de Anora y ahora esto_ – Su corazón dio un vuelco y comprendió que, su rey, el hijo de su querido amigo y su amada, había sido corrompido por la vileza y depravación de la escoria orlesiana y las innumerables mentiras que seguramente habrían tejido para hacer que el ingenuo e impresionable regente, abriera las fronteras libremente permitiendo la antesala de la que sería, con total certeza, una propiciada e inminente invasión.

Debía hacer algo y urgentemente. No podía permitir que Cailan se saliera con la suya, no después de haber perdido y renunciado tanto por culpa de esos malditos orlesianos.

"¡Cómo osas hablarme así! ¡Soy tu rey!"- gruñó Cailan mientras se le encaraba.

"¡Mi rey jamás permitiría semejante tropelía para con su nación! ¡Mi rey oiría el consejo de quien estuvo antes, de quien conoce bien el alma podrida de esas víboras de acento y corte afilado! ¡Mi rey jamás traicionaría a su tierra ni sus gentes y, desde luego, jamás deshonraría tal apellido de esta vil y cruel forma! ¡No mereces ser rey!"-

*ZAS*

Loghain sintió el crujir de su nuca con el fuerte golpe del puño de Cailan hacia su mandíbula. No se esperaba tal reacción y su rostro mostró, inevitablemente, la sorpresa del momento.

Cailan abrió los ojos sobresaltado por su propia reacción y bajó inmediatamente el puño, mientras temblaba de rabia y apretaba los dientes, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Repentinamente, su mente viajó varios años atrás, cuando Cailan aún era un niño descubriendo la adolescencia. Recordaba las veces que le dominaban en el campo de entrenamiento. Soldados más grandes, fuertes y experimentados luchaban contra él para educarle en forma y estilo y así convertirle en un buen guerrero. Sin embargo, él era demasiado impulsivo, característica que siempre afectaba en su rendimiento final. La expresión que ahora el joven rey mostraba ante él, le recordaba irremediablemente a los momentos en los que se sentía avergonzado por haber sido superado, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura.

A pesar del dolor de su mandíbula, lo que realmente se rompió en aquel momento fue la estúpida ilusión de pretender que Cailan seguiría los pasos de su padre. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que, todo este tiempo, había querido resucitar a su amigo a través del joven rey, sin darse cuenta de que ni siquiera él era el mismo hombre de antes.

Le miró unos segundos más, buscando algún atisbo de esperanza en el joven rostro del regente, pero no encontró más que aquel niño del campo de entrenamiento que se moría por destacar – "Majestad…"- y diciendo esto, hizo una leve reverencia sin apartar su mirada de la del rey, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda, en silencio y con el corazón completamente destrozado.

"Una cosa más…"- Cailan avanzó unos pasos hacia él y Loghain se detuvo, pero sin mirar atrás.

"Yo lideraré el ataque inicial junto a Duncan y los Guardas Grises a la vanguardia. Disponedlo todo para que así sea, comandante."

Loghain suspiró – "¿El rey a la vanguardia? Es una locura… ¿Acaso queréis morir?"- agachó el rostro, pero evitó por todos los medios mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. No se creía capaz ahora de aguantar aquella mirada que tanto le recordaba a Maric.

"Es mi decisión y vos haréis que se cumpla, comandante, a menos que queráis cambiar de uniforme y de vida."- concluyó el monarca sin dilación.

"Yo…"- suspiró resignado – "Como vos ordenéis… majestad"- y sin más, abandonó la tienda del rey sin dirigirle mirada alguna más. Los latidos de su corazón apenas dejaban oír el alboroto de los alrededores y, sin darse cuenta, su respiración se aceleraba con cada paso que daba alejándose de aquel trágico encuentro.

Sus pasos eran tan bruscos y erráticos, que los dos guardias apostados a la entrada de la tienda del regente, tuvieron que apartarse para evitar que él les atropellase al salir.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y adentrarse al bosque, como cuando solía vivir de la caza y el pillaje con su padre. Pero ya no era más aquel joven. Ahora era un viejo cansado y atado de manos que debía cumplir órdenes a pesar del terrible error que ello suponía.

Sentía que no podía permitirlo, debía hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué ni cómo. De repente, la figura nerviosa de un soldado hizo su presencia a unos pasos de él y, al divisarle, el joven acudió a él corriendo portando una vitela y varias gotas de sudor sobre su tostada frente.

"¡Comandante! ¡Por fin os encuentro!"- el joven soldado se le acercó y le extendió la vitela mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo – "Me envía Ser Cauthrien. Son informes de avistamientos"

Loghain sujetó la vitela entre las manos y le miró con interés – "Sed breve, ¿qué sucede?"- dijo sin abrir el pergamino.

"Mi señor, la horda es más numerosa de lo que se creía. Nos… nos superan en seis a uno, milord."

Loghain abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y frunció el ceño ante la noticia. Después, agachó la mirada y abrió el documento. A medida que leía los informes de avistamientos, iba sintiendo cómo cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba con la comprensión de la magnitud de la situación. Los cálculos previos estaban completamente errados ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido? ¿De dónde habían salido todos esos monstruos de repente? Todo el ejército del reino que allí se congregaba no era más que una absurda reunión de amigos en comparación con lo que se les avecinaba.

"Podéis retiraros"- dijo con la voz un poco tomada por la sorpresa.

"Mi señor, ¿ningún mensaje para Ser Cauthrien?"-

"Se lo haré llegar después. Por el momento, discreción. Que esta información no salga de aquí, ¿entendido?"- ordenó fríamente. Quería evitar que el temor invadiera demasiado pronto el corazón de los soldados que tan despreocupadamente disfrutaban de su última noche previa a la batalla. Debía pensar en algo, y debía hacerlo ahora. Más adelante, seguramente, sería demasiado tarde.

"Sí, mi señor"- el soldado partió presto hacia los improvisados barracones, dejándole de pie solo y pensativo en mitad del campamento.

No podía volver ahora a ver al rey con esta noticia, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el campamento y despejarse un poco del alud de pensamientos que inundaban su mente por la tan temible noticia.

Sabía que si entraba ahora en la tienda de Cailan, éste haría caso omiso de sus advertencias y escogería seguir con el mismo plan a pesar de la reciente información; la terquedad era un rasgo evidentemente notable en el joven rey y, contra eso, le había siempre resultado infructuoso luchar. Pero no podía presentarse así sin más. Debía trazar un plan que el rey no tuviera más opción que aceptar ¿Pero cuál?

Continuó caminando, las manos sujetas atrás en la espalda, absorto en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba encontrar una salida y pronto. Pero, muy dentro de él, sabía que las pocas opciones que había, apenas servirían para salir victoriosos de la contienda.

Una idea cruzó su mente y sintió un terror inexplicable atravesar su pecho. "No… eso no…"- susurró atemorizado. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a una terrible idea; una idea de traición, de abandono.

De repente, las palabras de la bruja cruzaron su mente – " _Sigue con él y te traicionará. Cada vez peor que la anterior"-_ se estremeció con el recuerdo.

"Maric… perdóname… perdóname"- murmuró mientras aquella semilla germinaba lentamente en su agotado corazón. No tenía muchas opciones, pero no podía permitir que tantos buenos hombres muriesen por un rey que había ya vendido su nación al mejor postor ¿Valdría la vida de mil hombres más que la de un rey? Fue entonces cuando agradeció al Hacedor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que el rey no fuera Maric.

Y desde ese terrible instante, aquellas palabras embrujadas, aquella fatídica profecía, no abandonarían sus pensamientos y, mientras más las repetía en silencio, más significado cobraba para él. Sus pasos le llevaron lejos aunque más lejos le transportaron sus pensamientos, donde la fina línea entre la lealtad y la traición apenas se divisaba, donde toda decisión era válida si los números acompañaban, y donde todo se le era perdonado porque, antes que un rey, antes que un amor, estaba siempre Ferelden.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Hamin:** Descansa

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.


	47. Una Elfa Más

**¡Holitaaa!**

 **Aquí, Lyna enseña a Cailan una lección que no olvidará fácilmente. Además de ello, se ahonda un poco más en los sentimientos de Loghain y en la maldad de Howe. Por cierto, hay una escena con ligero contenido sexual.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva, será bienvenida.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Una elfa más"**

 _["Ella no era esclava ni objeto de nadie y se lo haría saber aunque tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias."]_

* * *

Corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus alrededores se hubieron vaciado de personas y ruido. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había presenciado y oído, pues no lograba comprender del todo el porqué de aquella conversación.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que tuvo que detenerse un instante para asimilar la importancia de aquellas palabras.

El rey había demostrado que, a pesar de poseer una de las sangres más nobles y valientes de Ferelden, su corazón no latía en sintonía con lo que ella más admiraba. La idea de ella y su pueblo, aunque al principio pareciese especial y respetuosa, no era más que una simple fachada que usaba para un fin, y ese fin era convertirla en un objeto más que podría usar a su antojo, como humano noble que era.

No es que tuviera ingenuas ilusiones con respecto a Cailan pues sabía que él simplemente sentía un gran deseo por ella, así como ella por él, pero Lyna tenía la esperanza de guardar un buen recuerdo de un furtivo y sincero encuentro con él antes de marcharse junto a los guardas grises. Después de todo, el joven parecía honesto con sus intenciones. Sin embargo, la conversación de la que había sido testigo, dejaba claro que, el rey, la consideraba inexperta y maleable, una joven con la que divertirse sin más pero con la que no merecía ser sincero, pues era, según sus propias palabras, 'una elfa más'. Lyna le deseaba, sí, pero era más imperativo que ese caprichoso rey humano aprendiese una valiosa lección que ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle con mucho gusto; no le perdonaría aquellas palabras.

Apretó fuertemente un puño y suspiró. Se sentía decepcionada, aunque no era algo totalmente inesperado. Después de todo, rey o no, Theirin o no, él era un _shemlen_ y la desconfianza iba asociada a esa definición. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió de sobremanera fue la forma tan intensa con la que Loghain salió en su defensa. La rabia en su voz, la mirada, su rostro, todo, indicaban que se sentía realmente ofendido por la forma en la que el regente hablaba de Lyna, como si ella significase algo para él ¿Pero el qué? ¿Acaso sería otra fachada? ¿O es que se sentía más ofendido por el engaño del rey a su hija?

 _Tiene que ser eso…_ \- pensó nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio.

Lyna levantó una mano y se apartó el cabello que caía sobre su frente. Su pecho palpitaba con intensidad por el recuerdo de esa conversación, del significado de aquella rabia plasmada en el rostro de Loghain. La ira en su expresión cuando el rey insinuó cederla para que calentase su cama, fue genuina. Ella lo sabía bien pues era la rabia que muchas veces había visto con anterioridad en su faz al desobedecer o llevarle al límite. Pero ¿qué le hacía reaccionar así? No podía ser sólo por su hija… Ella estaba segura de que cualquier otro noble hubiera aceptado de buena gana el ofrecimiento, pero él pareció ofenderse hasta límites que rozaban lo personal y Lyna no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que, el comandante, después de todo, sí podría asemejarse al héroe de las historias que contaba su maestro; aquel humano honorable y de buen corazón ¿Hasta qué punto él seguiría siendo aquel _shemlen_? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, y ahora más que nunca.

Levantó la mirada, decidida a continuar con su camino y, por primera vez en varios minutos, miró a sus alrededores para saber dónde se encontraba. Varios ojos la miraban curiosos, mientras que, a un lado del recinto, divisó varias vallas de madera desplegadas a lo largo y ancho de un lateral del campamento. En el centro de aquel recinto, se hallaba un humano de rostro tostado y sienes arrugadas, con gesto de preocupación.

De repente, el súbito gemir de un animal llamó su atención. Lyna volteó su rostro y movió sus orejas sutilmente para intentar localizar el sonido de aquella bestia. A unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba, la figura oscura de un perro se sacudía violentamente sobre el heno de su húmedo lecho.

No pudo evitar compadecerse del animal y se acercó curiosa hasta donde reposaba. La criatura soltaba espumarajos blancos y rojos por la boca, y en sus ojos las venas oscuras parecían palpitar sin descanso, inyectando de sangre el globo ocular de la bestia. Por el brillo potente de aquella mirada, pudo intuir la intensa fiebre que sufría. Parecía terriblemente enfermo.

"No te acerques más, elfa. Son mabaris de guerra y éste está muy enfermo"- el humano que parecía preocupado, se acercó a ella y volteó su rostro para ver al perro.

"¿Qué le sucede?"- preguntó.

"Está infectado con la corrupción de los engendros. Su dueño murió en una batalla contra esos monstruos y, por defender a su amo, consumió carne putrefacta. Ahora se está muriendo… y no sé qué puedo hacer"- la mirada del _shemlen_ se tornó triste y desesperanzada.

Lyna no sabía cómo curar ese mal pues Tamlen padecía uno similar, aunque no era comparable. Sólo conocía una cura, y era unirse a los Guardas Grises, cosa que no creía posible para un perro, aunque recordaría preguntárselo a Duncan cuando tuviera oportunidad.

"Lo… lo lamento"- dijo con tristeza acercándose un poco más a la valla para observar con detenimiento al perro.

"Gracias. Ahora debo seguir con mis quehaceres. Al parecer, hay una flor especial que puede ayudarle y tengo que ir en su búsqueda. Aunque no creo que los guardias me dejen adentrarme en la Espesura de Korcari para buscarla."- suspiró – "En fin, pero he de intentarlo. Si no, este mabari morirá"

Lyna le miró curiosa – "¿Una flor? ¿Cuál?"

"Es una gran flor que crece en las zonas más húmedas de la espesura y tiene muchas propiedades medicinales. De hecho, se llama así porque sólo se encuentra allí. Es una flor-"

"¿Flor blanca con el centro rojo?"- preguntó enseguida Lyna sintiéndose repentinamente aliviada.

"S-sí, sí… pero cómo-"

"¡Yo tengo varias de esas! Y no crece sólo en la espesura. Por el bosque de Brecilia, que es adonde yo pertenezco, abunda en troncos con musgo y zonas sombrías y húmedas. Puedo traerte una si crees que eso puede ayudarle."- sonrió, sintiéndose esperanzada.

Lyna miró de nuevo al mabari y este gimió de dolor, mientras sus patitas delanteras se sacudían violentamente y sus orejitas temblaban con cada espasmo.

"¡Por Andraste! ¡Eso sería fantástico!"- dijo con alegría el humano mientras se acercaba a ella y le sonreía.

"Pues espera aquí, _shem_. Vuelvo en unos minutos"- y se marchó corriendo sin esperar contestación. No podía ver al animal sufrir así y el humano había sido amable con ella, así que no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de la flor a su tienda.

Cuando el humano nombró la flor, supo al instante que se trataba de ella. El tallo se utilizaba sobre todo para aceites suavizantes y nutrientes, mientras que sus pétalos eran muy potentes contra las infecciones y algunos venenos. Era una planta muy utilizada en su clan por todas las propiedades que poseía y, casualmente, parecía también poder ayudar a ese mabari contra la corrupción.

Llegó hasta su tienda y entró sin hacer ruido. Tamlen se encontraba aún dormido, aunque parecía tener pesadillas. Lyna se acercó y le acarició el rostro y su amigo pareció tranquilizarse con el tacto. Después, se agachó hasta su zurrón y extrajo varias unidades de dicha flor.

"Con esto bastará"- murmuró. Guardó las plantas en la bolsa de su cinturón y salió de la tienda rápidamente.

Al salir, Lyna miró de reojo la hoguera donde los reclutas esperaban la hora de la cena, hablando y riendo. No vio a Alistair ni a Duncan y se preguntó si estarían con Loghain. Por un instante, una chispa de intranquilidad recorrió su pecho, sabiendo que, quizás a estas alturas, estaría en serios problemas por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, no sabía si el comandante iba a contarle todo a Duncan, y con todo se refería a 'todo'. Se estremeció con el repentino recuerdo del roce de los labios de Loghain sobre los suyos y, durante un breve instante, no estuvo atenta de sus alrededores y tropezó torpemente contra algo.

"¡Hey!"- Alistair la sujetó rápidamente evitando que se cayera al suelo de bruces.

Lyna logró mantenerse de pie y le miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada – " _I-ir abelas, shem. Ma serannas_ "-

"Yo… ehm, ¿co-cómo estás?"- dijo tímidamente el guarda mientras la miraba inquieto.

Ella le observó sonrojarse y no entendió el porqué, hasta que se percató de que, con el tropiezo, sus manos se habían alojado en las caderas del joven a la altura del ombligo, aunque un poco más abajo de lo que hubiera sido prudente.

"¡Oh!... eh… Lo-lo siento"- dijo Lyna quitando las manos en el acto, sintiéndose repentinamente azorada.

"¡No! esto… te ibas a caer y no ha sido…"

"Sí… no ha sido… yo… m-me voy"- apartó su mirada de él, sintiéndose súbitamente acalorada por el momento, y el joven asintió entre síes entrecortados y movimientos erráticos, haciendo que ambos chocaran un par de veces más hasta que Lyna logró escapar de aquel embarazoso momento.

Ese inesperado suceso la había alterado más allá de lo pensado y tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces más para poder continuar el camino con la mente clara; no quería tener que recordar la fuerte musculatura del abdomen del joven ni el brillo de sus ojos cuando llegase a ver al cuidador de las perreras. Si ese humano la viera ahora así, pensaría con total seguridad que habría contraído la fiebre de la corrupción también, y sabía que la flor de la espesura no era especialmente un bocado agradable, así que era mejor llegar un poco más tarde, que llegar en ese estado.

 _Tonta y torpe…-_ se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba de nuevo hacia las perreras.

" _Shem_ , aquí la tengo"- gritó cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente a su destino. Sin mirar al cuidador, extrajo automáticamente la flor para enseñársela, pero cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos instantáneamente se situaron sobre la enorme e inmóvil figura que se encontraba cerca del hombre. Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando identificó de quién se trataba, su corazón se agitó violentamente en su pecho cuando aquellos ojos azules se posaron sobre ella.

"¡Oh!… tú"- tartamudeó instantáneamente mientras bajaba la flor y miraba estupefacta a Loghain, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su repentina incomodidad.

Él le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

"Elfa, ¡aquí estás!"- dijo el cuidador mientras le arrebataba la flor de las manos – "¡No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco!"

Después, éste se volteó hacia Loghain y dijo en tono alegre – "Ojalá todas las sirvientas fueran así de eficientes, mi señor. Tendríamos el campamento mejor abastecido de Thedas"- sonrió cordialmente en su dirección.

"No es una sirvienta. Es… una guarda gris"- la voz de Loghain retumbó en sus oídos y Lyna se estremeció con las palabras. Dichas por él, parecían más una sentencia de muerte que un título.

El humano abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se giró al instante para disculparse con Lyna pero ella hizo un movimiento con la mano y le sonrió – "No te preocupes, _shem_. Tenías cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte."- dijo amablemente – "De todas formas, el comandante se ha equivocado"- desvió su mirada hacia Loghain que la observaba ahora con el ceño fruncido.

"En realidad, sólo soy una recluta. Mañana puede que sea una guarda gris"- dijo mirando de nuevo al cuidador.

El hombre sonrió y agradeció el gesto. Después, se apresuró a marcharse para preparar el compuesto que ayudaría a sanar al mabari.

Lyna y Loghain se quedaron un instante mirándose, sin decir nada. Los dos observando la expresión del otro, y ambos intentando enmascarar cualquier sentimiento o emoción que pudiera ponerles en desventaja o vulnerabilidad. Ella lo sabía bien… porque a pesar de esa máscara que el _shemlen_ se molestaba por recuperar, Lyna podía ver dentro de él, tan cristalino como el agua del arroyo.

"Bueno"- dijeron los dos al unísono. Lyna sonrió por la casualidad, pero Loghain arrugó más el entrecejo.

"Y… ¿qué hace una figura como vos en un lugar como este?"- se le ocurrió decir mientras se acercaba a la valla y miraba de reojo a Loghain.

Él se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar de antes, sin inmutarse apenas – "Es mi campamento, por si lo habías olvidado, elfa…"- gruñó con desgana.

Lyna suspiró molesta – "Todo te lo tomas a mal, ¿verdad? Creo que jamás había conocido a alguien tan cascarrabias…"

"No tengo por qué justificarme ante ti, pero para hacer esa pregunta, primero deberías pensar en qué has podido hacer para que así sea, niña."- un ligero resentimiento se notó en la inflexión de aquella última frase y Lyna supo a qué se refería.

Desvió su mirada hasta él y observó cómo el comandante se tensaba ligeramente con su atención – "Hay cosas que no entenderías, _shem_ … y yo tampoco tengo por qué justificarme ante ti… ni ante nadie."- volvió a observar al perro que se encontraba gimiendo y sacudiéndose sobre su incómodo lecho.

Los pesados pasos de Loghain se sintieron cerca de ella y Lyna no pudo evitar agitarse con su relativa cercanía. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio varios minutos, los dos observando a la criatura debatirse entre la vida y la muerte.

"Es… un bello ejemplar…"- escuchó decir a Loghain. Su tono suave, casi melancólico.

Lyna desvió su mirada hasta el comandante y observó aquellos ojos azul claro brillar con algo que no había visto con anterioridad. Parecía como si su alma se viera reflejada en sus pupilas mientras observaba con ternura aquel animal. Se estremeció con la escena – "Sí… lo es…"- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Loghain.

Loghain volteó su rostro y ambos cruzaron miradas; la tensión podía cortarse con una daga si así lo hubieran querido, pero sus ojos parecían buscarse muy adentro para redescubrirse y así volver a dejar que sus cuerpos hablasen por ellos, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior. Una chispa pareció atravesarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo porque ambos apartaron la mirada al instante, visiblemente incómodos, pero Lyna intentó disimular.

"En… en realidad es la primera vez que veo un mabari"- logró decir sin atascarse demasiado mientras se pasaba su trenza hacia un lado y se mordía el labio, intranquila.

Loghain la miró de nuevo, sin mostrar más de lo necesario – "Son animales muy nobles y, en muchos aspectos, un ejemplo a seguir"

"Ah, ¿sí?"-

"Sí. Suelen unirse a su dueño de por vida, como uno solo. Por eso, cuando su amo muere, muchos mabaris corren la misma suerte poco tiempo después"- continuó distraído mientras observaba al animal.

Lyna sonrió – "Eso es… precioso, aunque triste"

"Así es. Son animales fieles y fuertes."- Loghain suspiró al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a la valla y miraba nostálgico a la bestia.

"Alguna vez tuviste uno, ¿verdad?"- preguntó curiosa. Por el gesto de Loghain cuando se lo preguntó, intuía la respuesta.

"Hace muchos años. Apenas era un niño entonces…"-

"¿Qué sucedió?"- La mirada de Loghain ante aquella pregunta, era de dolor. Casi podía ver cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba con aquellas palabras.

Loghain volteó su rostro y miró a Lyna frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente molesto – "Nada que te interese, niña ¿No tienes nada que hacer?"- increpó de repente.

Lyna sonrió, pero cuando se dispuso a acercarse a él para disculparse, el perro gimió y comenzó a convulsionar bruscamente, haciéndose pis encima por el súbito ataque.

Automáticamente, Lyna se dio la vuelta y abrió la reja, temiendo lo peor. Debía ayudar y actuó por impulso.

"¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Es peligroso!"- gritó Loghain cuando la observó adentrarse en la jaula.

"¿Y qué no lo es en los tiempos que corren, _shem_? Esta criatura está sufriendo…"- Lyna se acercó lentamente hasta el mabari, intentando no asustarle, y comenzó a susurrarle una nana que solía cantarle Ashalle cuando era niña.

El animal seguía convulsionando, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus patitas se retorcían en varias direcciones, mientras su columna crujía con cada espasmo involuntario de su fuerte aunque enfermo cuerpo. Pero Lyna continuó cantándole, muy bajito, casi como si estuviera confesándole algún secreto y el animal pareció calmarse a medida que pasaban los segundos.

" _Hamin, ma falon_."- murmuró suavemente mientras acariciaba con dulzura la frente y hocico del animal.

Poco a poco, el perro comenzó a tranquilizarse y las convulsiones, eventualmente, terminaron por desaparecer, sumiendo al animal en un estado de semi-inconsciencia que le dejó hecho un ovillo en un rincón de su austero y frío recinto.

"¡Por el hálito del Hacedor, niña! ¡Sal de ahí!"- la voz del cuidador la sobresaltó.

Lyna se levantó en el acto y se alejó lentamente del animal que parecía haber entrado profundamente al mundo de los sueños.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Te podría haber atacado!"- dijo el hombre, preocupado.

"Un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr, _shem_. Ahora, aprovecha para darle la medicina. Se ha tranquilizado"-

"No. Lo has calmado tú"- Loghain se acercó a Lyna mirándola sorprendido y con un atisbo de interés en aquella intensa mirada.

"Me temo que sólo funciona con animales…"- se arregló un mechón de cabello que le caía descuidado sobre el rostro y le sonrió, afirmando así sus palabras.

"¿Es… algo élfico?"- preguntó Loghain con interés. Su postura era relajada y su rostro no mostraba la habitual e intensa arruga entre las cejas.

"Supongo que sí…"- contestó al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia él.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada en el otro por unos breves instantes, hasta que Loghain intervino – "Te… ¿te lo enseñó tu maestro?"

Lyna sonrió – "No, ¡dioses!"- rio - "Mi maestro me enseñó a luchar y alguna que otra cosa más… pero nunca a cantar nanas"

Loghain respiró profundamente y dio un paso más hacia ella, visiblemente inquieto. Lyna se tensó con la inesperada cercanía y la inusual manera en la que él se dirigía a ella, casi como una igual, sin ese tono altivo ni esa mirada de soberbia.

"Ese maestro tuyo, ¿cuál es su nomb-?"-

"¿Lyna Mahariel?"- la voz aguda de un elfo interrumpió la pregunta.

Lyna se dio la vuelta y miró sorprendida al mismo mensajero que, días antes, había acudido a ella.

"¿Sí?"-

"Un mensaje de su majestad"- le extendió una carta y Lyna la tomó inmediatamente de sus manos.

Por un instante, su corazón latió con terrible fuerza al darse la vuelta y comprobar la mirada de rabia y desprecio que Loghain le dedicaba.

Recordó la discusión y su estómago dio un vuelco – "Gr-gracias"- logró decir. El muchacho se apartó enseguida y siguió su camino.

Lyna miró a Loghain y éste le devolvió una mirada de ira que no se molestó en ocultar, transformando de nuevo su pose en una de absoluta frialdad y rechazo, volviendo a su habitual disfraz de comandante inmisericorde.

"No sé por qué…"- intentó decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Loghain dio la media vuelta para irse, sin intercambiar palabra alguna más.

Lyna acudió veloz a él y sujetó su brazo para detenerle – "Loghain…" – murmuró suavemente. No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero no quería que se fuera así. Él se detuvo, agachó la cabeza y suspiró cansado.

"Vuestro… rey os reclama. Será mejor que no lo hagáis esperar"- apartó bruscamente el brazo de la mano de Lyna y se marchó dando grandes zancadas hasta su tienda, sin dirigirle otra mirada más.

Lyna suspiró resignada. Sabía que al comandante le afectaba que el rey buscase consuelo en brazos de otras mujeres, pero lo que la atormentaba era no saber si él se comportaba así por eso, o porque esa mujer que el regente deseaba, era ella. Tampoco entendía por qué eso le importaba tanto a ella – "¿Qué demonios me sucede?"- murmuró mientras apretaba la mandíbula con impotencia.

Miró la carta y la abrió enseguida, aunque ya suponía cuál sería el mensaje:

 _"Querida Lyna,_

 _He sabido de vuestras hazañas, pero no hay nada que desee más que oírlas de vuestros labios._

 _Ansío poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, así como ansío poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con vos. Hay algo que quisiera ofreceros._

 _Venid, por favor, apenas recibáis esta misiva._

 _Vuestro, Cailan._

 _P.D: Y esta vez, no habrá interrupciones…"_

"Claro que no… majestad"- murmuró Lyna mientras apretaba nuevamente los dientes.

Las palabras del regente aún resonaban en su mente, y por mucho que su cuerpo reaccionase a aquel hombre, no iba a darle el placer de la sumisión. Ella no era esclava ni objeto de nadie y se lo haría saber aunque tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias.

Lanzó la carta el suelo y le echó un último vistazo al perro. El cuidador le estaba dando de beber una especie de menjunje denso hecho con la flor de la espesura. El animal estaba tan débil que no opuso resistencia y se dejó hacer.

"Andruil, si ha de salvarse, haz de él tu criatura. Si ha de sufrir, libérale."- rezó.

El animal abrió los ojos un instante y la miró, el brillo apagado de aquellos orbes oscuros la observaban con tristeza. Después, la criatura pareció sumirse nuevamente en un sueño que, esperaba, no fuera eterno. Algo en esa bestia conmovía a Lyna y se sintió verdaderamente mal por él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas su recuperación, pero eso ahora dependía de los dioses.

Se despidió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino hasta la tienda del rey. Tenía un asunto que zanjar y no quería perder más tiempo. Pronto nada de esto importaría, e iba dispuesta a dejar muy clara su postura con lo que hiciera falta.

… … … … … …

Su mente se hallaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y planes, que sus pasos le llevaron, sin planearlo, hasta las perreras.

Levantó la vista y observó los hermosos especímenes de mabaris que se hallaban resguardados en sus respectivos recintos individuales.

"Mi señor, ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?"- un hombre de mediana edad se acercó hasta él con mirada inquieta y semblante cabizbajo.

"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia una de las jaulas donde uno de aquellos animales sollozaba.

"Oh, algo nada bueno, milord, y me temo que no tengo muchas opciones"- suspiró el hombre al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia el animal enfermo.

"¿Herida mortal?"- preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba un poco hacia la valla donde se encontraba el mabari.

"Peor. Corrupción. No creo que lo logre…"- dijo afligido el hombre.

"Dadle pues una muerte piadosa. Acabad con su sufrimiento..."- el animal gemía y se sacudía sobre su lecho. Un recuerdo doloroso, aunque antiguo, le vino súbitamente a la mente – _la criatura lloraba lastimeramente, mientras su cuerpo se debilitaba con cada segundo que pasaba. "No te mueras, Adalla… no nos dejes" El pelaje cobre de su amiga ya no tenía brillo y los huesos marcaban su otrora fuerte y recia figura. El hocico seco y cuarteado se movía en su dirección, intentando olfatear una última vez sus manos en busca, quizá, de algún trocito de galleta que él solía darle. Él alargaba sus dedos y acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza, mientras el animal cerraba los ojos finalmente, con un largo y profundo suspiro que jamás olvidaría_ – Parpadeó varias veces para quitarse aquella repentina visión de sus pensamientos. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía recordándola nítidamente, como si ayer mismo hubieran estado correteando por el campo mientras su madre cocinaba y su padre cortaba leña. Eran tiempos felices, pensó, mientras miraba con preocupación al animal.

"Supongo que, eventualmente, es lo que tendré que hacer…"- dijo el hombre al tiempo que se frotaba las manos, inquieto.

Unos pasos rápidos hacia su dirección le hizo voltearse a mirar. La estilizada y perfecta figura de la joven elfa hacía su presencia mientras levantaba una mano portando algo colorido en ella.

" _Shem_ , aquí la tengo"- gritó la joven cuando hubo llegado. El rostro de la elfa se tiñó repentinamente de un suave color rojo cuando él desvió su mirada hacia sus ojos. Loghain sintió su corazón latir con extrema rapidez al verla mirarle así.

"¡Oh!… tú"- dijo algo insegura. Sus ojos se movían inquietos mirándole con evidente nerviosismo. Él se hallaba en un estado similar pero luchaba con todos los medios para disimularlo.

El cuidador se acercó a Lyna y le arrebató de sus manos lo que parecía una flor.

"Ojalá todas las sirvientas fueran así de eficientes, mi señor. Tendríamos el campamento mejor abastecido de Thedas"- dijo el hombre al tiempo que le miraba sonriente.

Loghain frunció el ceño. Era habitual una suposición así pero, en ese momento, le molestó sin explicación alguna - "No es una sirvienta. Es… una guarda gris"- sus palabras, aunque ciertas, dejaban un regusto amargo tras de sí. Era algo que él mismo debía decirse, pues ella jamás sería otra cosa que aquello.

Por suerte para el hombre, la joven le quitó hierro al asunto pero desvió de nuevo su mirada a él y negó sus palabras con aquella suave y exótica voz melancólica que parecía dominarla en momentos.

"En realidad, sólo soy una recluta"- dijo casi en un suspiro- "Mañana puede que sea una guarda gris"- ¿Estaría ella sintiendo el peso de aquella sentencia tanto como él?

 _No debí dejarla ir con él…_ \- pensó mientras apretaba instintivamente su mandíbula al recordar el momento en que decidió dársela al Guarda Gris.

El cuidador agradeció el gesto de la elfa y se marchó presuroso a preparar el medicamento para el animal. Sin embargo él no apartó su mirada de Lyna. Ambos se mantuvieron varios segundos mirándose sin intercambiar palabra alguna, su corazón continuaba latiendo con una extraña fuerza cuando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes analizaban su rostro con detenimiento e intención. Él hacía un esfuerzo por mantener su cordura y no acudir a ella y abrazarla como hizo anoche, en un insensato arrebato de pasión que ambos parecieron compartir sin planearlo.

Quiso decir algo para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Bueno"- dijeron al unísono. Una dulce sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Lyna y él sintió un cosquilleo nervioso en su estómago que le incomodó al momento. No le gustaba esa sensación, pero no dijo nada.

"Y… ¿qué hace una figura como vos en un lugar como este?"- la elfa se acercó un poco hasta la valla donde yacía el perro y le miró de soslayo.

Aquella pregunta trivial y aquel tono le molestó - "Es mi campamento, por si lo habías olvidado, elfa…"- gruñó mientras la observaba con detenimiento. ¿A qué jugaba?

La joven parecía disgustada con aquella contestación y se lo hizo saber. Pero él no podía soportar verla así, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Por el comportamiento de Lyna, suponía que el encuentro de anoche en su tienda había sido algo sin importancia, un simple error del que ella se arrepentía o del que apenas se acordaba, tal como parecía dar a entender con aquella fría e indiferente contestación.

"No tengo por qué justificarme ante ti, pero para hacer esa pregunta, primero deberías pensar en qué has podido hacer para que así sea, niña."- no pudo evitar la amargura que ocultaban aquellas palabras. Tampoco podía creer que ella actuase así. Después de todo, Lyna parecía el tipo de mujer que solía verse afectada por los acontecimientos que vivía y, verla así tan indiferente, le hacía dudar de su propio juicio. Rara vez él se equivocaba con las personas, pero era complicado estar seguro cuando algo más que la cordura las juzgaba y sabía que, con la elfa, él hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser objetivo.

Ella desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia él y no pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente con el brillo de aquellos salvajes ojos esmeralda – "Hay cosas que no entenderías, _shem_ …"- dijo, mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz en un gesto de incomodidad – "Y yo tampoco tengo por qué justificarme ante ti… ni ante nadie."- apartó su mirada de él, finalmente, para dedicársela de nuevo al perro enfermo.

El hermoso cuerpo de la joven se hallaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que sus ojos miraban con atención el tembloroso cuerpo del mabari. Aunque Loghain deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse y sentirla como anoche, no podía olvidar que ella había iniciado y abandonado aquella locura sin dar más explicaciones que un simple "No debí venir". Pero el cuerpo de aquella joven no mintió ¿o sí? ¿Acaso el temblor de sus piernas y manos, la ferviente necesidad con la que sus labios buscaban los de él, y el delirio con el que se entregaba eran falsos? No podía serlo. No lo creía de ella, de una elfa dalishana que poco sabía de la vida, del dolor, del amor…

Sin quererlo, sus pasos le llevaron hasta ella. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, sin interrumpir lo que sea que la joven estuviera pensando en ese instante. Sólo era otro inmóvil espectador de la agonía de aquel pobre animal.

Observó al mabari sacudirse y gemir, y de nuevo fue Adalla a quien creyó ver - "Es… un bello ejemplar…"- dijo suavemente, sin apartar su mirada de él.

"Sí… lo es…"- comentó la joven en casi un susurro.

Loghain volteó su rostro y se sorprendió al encontrar aquella increíble mirada bloqueando la suya, dándole un sentido completamente diferente a la anterior afirmación. Una involuntaria corriente sacudió su cuerpo con aquel inesperado momento, pero ambos apartaron la mirada al instante, compartiendo la misma incomodidad. Parecía que, después de todo, ella no era del todo indiferente.

"En… en realidad es la primera vez que veo un mabari"- la joven se acarició su trenza y se mordió el labio inferior, buscando disimular su visible nerviosismo.

Loghain tragó saliva con ese gesto y la volvió a mirar, simulando una paz que le costaba controlar- "Son animales muy nobles y, en muchos aspectos, un ejemplo a seguir"

La elfa pareció interesarse por lo que tenía que decir y, por un instante, él se olvidó de quién era ella y de quién era él sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cómodo en su propia piel.

Pero la joven decidió arruinar el momento preguntando más de lo necesario y, tal como él solía hacer siempre, volvió a construir ese muro entre los dos. El mismo muro que siempre levantaba cuando algo o alguien llegaban a aquella zona sensible de sus recuerdos que aún no había superado y que estaba seguro que jamás lo haría.

Un movimiento agitado llamó su atención y observó a la elfa acudir veloz hasta el mabari. Quiso alertarla de que era peligroso acercarse a un animal herido, pues podía responder atacando, pero ella le miró con aquella brillante y fuerte mirada determinante que acalló automáticamente su réplica. Parecía que pocas cosas podían hacerla cambiar de opinión y no estaba del todo seguro por qué decidió dejarla continuar con su locura.

De sus labios una dulce y suave voz inundo el ambiente de susurros agudos en una lengua exótica, que le hizo recordar aquella noche en Gwaren cuando la joven, consciente de sus habilidades, desplegó la belleza de su voz delante de todos en la taberna de la ciudad.

Tragó nuevamente saliva al analizar cómo esos labios rosados se movían al ritmo de aquella extraña aunque atrayente armonía. Parecía que, de su garganta, segundas y terceras voces brotaban para acompañar las palabras con un ritmo y tono perfectos, que embelesaban a todo ser que necesitase oírlas. Parecía magia, embrujo… y se estremeció involuntariamente con la inexplicable emoción que sintió al oír aquella melodía.

No sólo el mabari cesó de agonizar, sino que él mismo sentía que su gélido pecho se volvía a llenar con una incompresible calidez que no había sentido en décadas.

Lyna se acercó al oído del animal y murmuró algo suavemente mientras acariciaba con dulzura la frente y hocico del animal. Después, el perro se sumió en un profundo sueño, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

La voz del cuidador les sobresaltó, sacándole automáticamente de aquel inexplicable e inusual estado de calma.

El hombre pareció alterado pero Lyna no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, él sabía que aquella melodía escondía algo.

Quiso preguntar y lo hizo. Su curiosidad por ella, por sus habilidades y por su vida comenzaban a desgarrar aquel tupido velo de indiferencia que siempre se obligaba a llevar con todos.

Pero su pregunta murió cuando el mensajero del rey llegó, derrumbando así toda su calma, sus esperanzas. Él sabía perfectamente qué había en aquella nota y, por el rostro de vergüenza de la elfa, ella también. Eso, quizá, es lo que más rabia le suscitó; ella sabía qué quería el rey y… parecía dispuesta a dárselo.

Se maldijo por haber salido en su defensa ante Cailan, por haber sido tan estúpido como para creer que ella respetaría lo que habían compartido. Pero ¿qué derecho tenía él sobre ella? Ese pensamiento le llenó de una incomprensible ira y se alejó de Lyna. Necesitaba ser el de antes, frío, indiferente, Loghain.

Pero Lyna le sostuvo, él casi al borde del precipicio. Estaba a un "no te vayas" de darse la vuelta y sujetarla entre sus brazos, pero ella sólo dijo su nombre, como si aquello significase algo más que la condena que era.

No supo qué hacer, así que hizo lo que cualquier buen general hacía para con su rey; permitir que sus caprichos se hicieran realidad. La dejó ir. No, la invitó a correr a los brazos del joven regente como si aquello fuera lo que él deseaba. _Maldita sea…-_ pensó con ira mientras apretaba la mandíbula y apartaba su brazo bruscamente de ella.

Caminó sin descanso hasta su tienda. No quería mirar atrás y saber que Lyna ya no estaba donde la dejó. No quería voltear su rostro y verla entrar en aquella tienda donde, posiblemente, Cailan haría con ella lo que él no tuvo valor de hacer. Pero ¿por qué le perturbaba tanto? Sus pensamientos por un momento no parecían suyos. Por un instante, sintió un extraño y desconocido miedo pues él jamás había sentido tal intranquilidad, tal cúmulo de inexplicable deseo y necesidad por nada ni nadie; era como una enfermedad, una fiebre que no cesaba, sino que aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. Él era un hombre apenas perturbable, acostumbrado a los reveses de la vida, a perder, a sacrificarse ¿Por qué entonces ésta pérdida le afectaba tanto? Ella no era más que una elfa, una dalishana que había demostrado que los de su raza vivían como salvajes que no respetaban las normas que él tanto atesoraba.

No. Ella era algo más. Y mientras más lo negaba, más fuerte ese pensamiento se hacía en su mente, más fuerte latía su corazón con la idea de su cercanía, de tenerla entre sus brazos y deleitarse con la fuerza y la belleza que aquella joven destilaba. Es como si ella alimentase una parte de él que creía dormida, inexistente ya. Sentía que su vida comenzaba a cobrar cierto sentido cada vez que aquel hermoso rostro se cruzaba en su camino. Era demasiado poderoso como para pasarlo por alto; sencillamente no podía evitarlo y eso le drenaba de toda energía. Una energía que necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Sacudió la cabeza con rabia mientras apretaba los dientes y entró en su tienda sin decir nada a sus guardaespaldas.

Robert, el mayor de ellos, hizo ademán de comunicarle algo pero él le detuvo con un brusco movimiento de su mano. No quería pensar, no quería enfrentarse durante unos segundos a los problemas que acarreaba ser quien era. Por un instante, sólo quería ser libre, despojarse de toda la responsabilidad y hacer aquello que sentía.

Pero ese instante terminó antes de comenzar.

"Mi señor, lamento molestaros pero es importante"- Robert entró sin avisar, y aunque su impulso fue gritarle, se contuvo al ver la expresión de preocupación que mostraba -"Howe ha venido a veros hecho una completa furia. Tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza cubriéndole una oreja que, al parecer, había sido herida. Ha hablado de no-sé-qué elfa que le hizo eso y de que iba a darle su merecido"

Loghain abrió los ojos en sorpresa – "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué demonios iba él a acudir a mí por tal cosa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Robert?"- preguntó molesto mientras se acercaba a su guardaespaldas.

"No quiso decir más, mi señor. Sólo dijo que vos conocíais a la elfa"-

De repente, la comprensión caló en su mente y su intranquilidad aumentó considerablemente con aquellas palabras.

"Robert, necesito que traigas inmediatamente a Howe a mi tienda. ¡Deprisa!"- ordenó inquieto. No lo sabía con certeza, pero sospechaba que esa elfa era Lyna y no quería correr riesgos.

"Sí, mi señor. Enseguida"- tal como contestó, se marchó con presteza de la tienda.

Loghain no entendía el porqué de aquella situación. Lyna no debería tener razones para atacar a Howe. A menos qué…

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre no se hubiera atrevido a aquello, porque si no, iba a tener complicado justificar su asesinato delante de un ejército entero de hombres del rey.

"Mi señor, aquí está-"

"¡Loghain! ¡Por Andraste, aquí estáis!"- al cabo de unos minutos, Robert entró seguido enérgicamente por un alterado y rabioso Howe.

"¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Traición!"- gruñó el hombre con rabia mientras se acercaba a él entre aspavientos.

Loghain le hizo un gesto con la mano a su guardaespaldas para que les dejara solos y dirigió su atención a Howe, intentando ocultar el excesivo interés por lo que tuviera que decirle.

"Debes mandar inmediatamente a arrestar a la elfa que hizo esto."- dijo señalando su oreja – "Y necesito que la dejes a mi merced para que sea yo quien acabe con ella. ¡Esto es un ultraje, Loghain! ¡Me ha dejado sin oreja!"- esta última frase salió en un tono más agudo, pareciendo casi un gritito infantil que la voz de un hombre adulto.

"Howe, más vale que corrijas tu tono de voz si no quieres terminar tú en las jaulas del patio. ¡Explícate!"- gruñó con rabia mientras apretaba los dientes visiblemente molesto por la poca formalidad del trato del noble.

"Lo-lo siento, m-mi señor. Ha sido la elfa, la que pillé irrumpiendo a escondidas en vuestra tienda el otro día. Ella es la culpable de que ahora sólo tenga una oreja ¡Y sin razón!"- los ojos de Howe se movían inquietos en sus cuencas, buscando una comprensión que no iba a encontrar.

"¿Por qué demonios acudes a mí para esto?"-

"Porque esa elfa os conoce, mi señor. No sé ni quién es, ni de dónde viene, pero estoy seguro de que sigue aquí, en algún lado. No quiero que una bestia salvaje como ella merodee por el campamento a sus anchas sin recibir justo castigo"- gruñó con ira al tiempo que se apretaba la venda de la oreja.

"Explicadme una cosa, Howe, ¿por qué habría una elfa de haceros daño sin razón? ¿hm?"- su tono sarcástico, poniendo énfasis en esa pequeña inflexión de desconfianza.

Howe notó su sospecha y tragó saliva, buscando calmarse – "M-milord, es una elfa. Los elfos nos odian. No necesitan razones para-"

"Esta elfa no es cualquier elfa, Howe. Es una Guarda Gris"-

Howe abrió los ojos aterrorizado mientras sus labios temblaban con preguntas que no terminaban de salir de su boca.

"Así que, por tu bien, espero que no hayas agredido a la guarda en ningún aspecto, pues…"- dijo, acercándose en tono amenazador – "…responderás ante ellos y ante mí. ¿Comprendido?"- apretó los dientes y miró al hombre directamente a los ojos, analizando el temor que allí afloraba con cada una de sus palabras.

"Pe-pero, mi señor, ella ha… ella ha-"

"Quizá tenga que repetirlo con otras palabras; Aléjate de ella, Howe, o no sólo los guardas grises caerán sobre ti sin nadie poder hacer nada, sino que yo no toleraré otra temeridad por tu parte. Si quieres mantener la posición que ostentas hoy día, te recomiendo no poner a prueba mi paciencia ¿Ha quedado claro?"- dio un par de pasos hacia él y resguardó sus manos atrás en su espalda, en pose formal que no admitía insubordinación alguna.

Howe levantó la vista y le miró, durante unos segundos, con miedo evidente en su rostro. Después, esos ojos hundidos se entrecerraron y su expresión mutó hacia una de absoluta impasividad y control.

"Se hará como ordenéis, milord."- y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda sin decir nada más.

"Robert"- Loghain llamó al instante después.

"¿Sí, milord?"- el guardaespaldas se asomó por la entrada de la tienda y le miró con curiosidad.

"Que no respire sin que yo esté al tanto ¿entendido?"- ordenó, temiendo una represalia por parte de Howe.

"Sí, mi señor"-

"Antes de partir, haced llamar al Guarda Gris y su aprendiz. Que acudan cuanto antes a mi tienda. Después, haced llamar a Ser Cauthrien."- Sin esperar contestación por parte de su guardaespaldas, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su escritorio.

A pesar de los problemas que Howe podía ocasionar y había causado, a pesar de las extrañas sensaciones y sentimientos que la elfa despertaba en él, y a pesar de todo el conflicto interno que tenía con esta guerra, esta estrategia y su decisión, debía poner en marcha el resto de planes para la batalla. No podía permitir que semejante atrocidad estuviera a punto de cometerse contra su nación, y debía actuar cuanto antes aunque ello significase sacrificar cosas en el camino.

Suspiró cansado. Una larga noche se avecinaba y no estaba seguro de poder continuar sin arrastrar más que un mal humor y un dolor de cabeza.

… … … … … …

"Maldito seas, Loghain… esto me lo vas a pagar, más temprano que tarde."- murmuró Howe rabioso mientras daba grandes zancadas en dirección hacia su tienda.

Antes de entrar, hizo una señal en la distancia a un hombre con armadura oscura que se encontraba recostado en el tronco de un árbol mientras afilaba sus dagas, y éste acudió veloz hasta él.

"¿Sí, mi señor?"- dijo obedientemente.

"Horace, necesito un contacto en Antiva. Ya mismo"-

"Milord, es casi imposi-"

"¿No me has escuchado? ¡Ya mismo he dicho!"- Howe le sujetó por el peto y el hombre asintió en respuesta, alejándose de él al instante después para cumplir con la orden.

Howe entró a sus dependencias maldiciendo mientras golpeaba fuertemente una silla cercana a la entrada, proyectándola al otro extremo de la pequeña y austera tienda.

Sentía su rabia invadir cada poro de su piel. Él sabía que Loghain no era su amigo ni aliado, pero jamás pensó que pudiera hacer oídos sordos a tal agravio contra su persona, por muy guarda gris que ella fuera. Debía hacer algo para ajusticiar tal ofensa y, si él no podía llevarlo a cabo como quería, entonces debía recurrir a medidas más extremas.

"Zorra… no sonreirás tanto cuando un cuervo te raje desde el coño hasta la garganta"- sonrió. La visión de la joven ahogándose con su propia sangre entre un torrente de vísceras y convulsiones, le hizo soltar una carcajada. Era una visión que sólo se podía ver mejorada por la imagen de él sobre ella, penetrándola violentamente, mientras ella suplicaba clemencia y se sujetaba el abdomen para evitar morir desagrada por el derramamiento de sus entrañas.

Soltó otra carcajada y se recostó sobre la cama. Tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en su venganza y eso incluía a Loghain también. Sin embargo, con él debía ser más sutil, más cauto pues su cuello y su reputación estaban en juego.

Sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos de muerte no hicieron más que alegrar, inesperadamente, la noche. Ansiaba una venganza y la tendría a toda costa.

… … … … … …

"Majestad, os ha venido a ver-"

"Apártate, _shem_. Creo que puedo anunciarme por mí misma"- Lyna entró con desparpajo a la tienda del Rey y éste la recibió con una espléndida sonrisa. Después dispensó al soldado para que les dejaran a solas y se acercó a ella.

"Milady, ¡Por fin os veo!"- dijo suavemente el regente mientras besaba delicadamente su mano.

Lyna le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Sin duda era un espécimen hermoso de humano y no podía evitar sentir su naturaleza femenina reaccionar a su encanto, pero supuso que eso sería ahora más un impedimento que una ventaja, así que intentó disimular su repentina incomodidad.

"Sí… aunque supongo que no me habéis llamado sólo para verme, ¿verdad?"- comentó al tiempo que apartaba su mano del regente y se alejaba unos pasos de él, dándole la espalda deliberadamente.

"En realidad, es una de las razones pues, no he encontrado mayor belleza que la vuestra"- el rey dio unos pasos hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros desde atrás, suavemente. Lyna sintió el calor de sus dedos cerca de su nuca y se estremeció, pero se dio la vuelta al instante para evitar que la siguiera tocando.

"Oh, majestad, sois… demasiado amable"- le ofreció una falsa sonrisa complaciente. Ella ya sabía los verdaderos pensamientos del joven y eso hizo que su indignación creciera cada vez más con cada gesto amable del rey.

"Por favor, llamadme Cailan…"- el rey se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla delicadamente. Al pasar por su mentón, levantó el pulgar y rozó el labio inferior de Lyna, dejando un trazo cálido a su paso. Ella volvió a estremecerse y cerró los ojos durante un breve instante; el tiempo suficiente para que el joven aprovechase el momento.

Con suavidad, los labios del rey rozaron los de Lyna y la humedad de su beso despertó nuevamente el fuego que ardía perenne en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de voluntad para apartarse sutilmente y sonreír.

"Cailan, me parece que os estáis distrayendo… intencionadamente."- dijo, simulando estar entretenida – "Ahora, decidme antes de que nos entretengamos demasiado ¿qué es lo que queríais ofrecerme?"- se apartó de él un par de pasos y le miró curiosa. Antes de nada, quería saber el otro motivo de su convocatoria.

El rey la miró un instante con cierta duda y luego sonrió – "Veo que queréis dejar lo mejor para el final"- dijo, mirándola con picardía – "Está bien, milady…"

Se apartó de Lyna y le dio la espalda, mientras dejaba reposar sus manos atrás en pose pensativa.

"Casualmente, tengo un puesto vacante en mi guardia personal y me estaba preguntando si…"- su tono se tornó algo inseguro, pero se dio la media vuelta y la miró con determinación – "si vos estaríais interesada en ocuparlo"- el joven se acercó más a ella y volvió a levantar una mano para acariciar su mejilla – "Así… estaríamos juntos…"- dijo en un susurro.

Hay algo que debía concederle al hombre y era la capacidad que tenía de desarmarla con un simple y suave gesto. Pero, afortunadamente, cuando pensaba que iba a perderse, su mente volvía una y otra vez a la conversación de Loghain y Cailan, y todas sus ansias de dejarse llevar, se veían automáticamente anuladas.

Ella levantó la mirada y se acercó a él – "¿La palabra Guarda gris os dice algo, majestad?"- sonrió.

"Un pequeño detalle sin importancia"- dijo mientras gesticulaba como quitándole hierro al asunto – "Puedo convencer a Duncan de que os deje quedaros en palacio como representante de vuestra orden. Hay mil formas de llevarlo a cabo, así que por eso no os preocupéis, dulce Lyna"

El rey volvió a acercarse a ella, ésta vez más ansioso, y pasó un brazo por su cintura, sujetándola fuertemente mientras ambos torsos se acercaban peligrosamente el uno al otro.

"Bien, milady, ¿cuál es vuestra respuesta?"- la mirada suplicante del rey la llenó de una repentina satisfacción. Sonrió.

"Hm… no sabría deciros, majestad ¿Qué beneficios traería consigo tal acuerdo?"- Lyna levantó ambos brazos y los alojó en la nuca del rey, mientras él la acercaba más hacia su torso sujetándola insistentemente por la cintura.

"Bueno… supongo que, además de buen vino orlesiano, tendríais algunos… privilegios con el regente"- su tono seductor, mientras esbozaba una arrebatadora media sonrisa.

"Oh… espero que tengáis algo más fuerte que el vino, majestad. Hoy me encuentro especialmente… sedienta"- Lyna levantó su rostro y lamió la barbilla del rey, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

Al segundo después, el joven regente la sujetó por los muslos, y la levantó en vilo, llevándola rápidamente hasta su cama, mientras sus labios y lengua demandaban ansiosamente la boca de Lyna.

Ella se sorprendió por la inesperada e impulsiva reacción de Cailan, pero se dejó llevar por unos instantes. Debía seguir con el plan y había 'sacrificios' que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

"Tendrás lo que necesites para saciar tus caprichos… todo… tendrás lo que desees, incluido a mí"- murmuraba el rey mientras besaba bruscamente el cuello de Lyna.

Lyna soltó una pequeña carcajada y el rey la lanzó sobre la cama, mientras la observaba divertido y luchaba impacientemente por quitarse la blusa.

"Parece que el sediento aquí sois vos, majestad"- dijo entretenida Lyna al tiempo que le observaba dar trompicones intentando quitarse las botas.

"No sabéis cuánto, milady… la espera ha sido eterna sin vos"- su voz sonaba agitada, nerviosa. Parecía realmente ansioso por poseerla y eso la satisfizo más de lo esperado.

Lyna se levantó de la cama y el rey la observó inseguro – "Tranquilo, majestad, no os voy a abandonar. Sólo que los acuerdos en mi clan se sellan compartiendo una bebida"- mintió. Se apartó de él y acudió a una mesilla cercana donde había varias botellas con diferentes líquidos en ella. Abrió uno por uno hasta que uno de ellos llamó su atención. Lo sujetó entre sus manos y se acercó de nuevo a la cama – _Esto servirá…_ \- y dio un trago grande a la bebida. Un fuerte calor plagó su garganta y estuvo a punto de toser y escupir, pero se obligó a tragar de nuevo para pasar finalmente el dulce aunque fuerte líquido.

El rey se acercó a ella y le quitó la botella de las manos, dándole un trago también, sin apartar la mirada de Lyna. Ella sonrió y comenzó a quitarse el peto, sin desviar su mirada de los ojos del regente.

El rey volvió a dar otro trago y soltó una pequeña carcajada – "Hacedor… eres increíble"- el joven dejó la botella sobre la cama y se acercó a ella ansioso para besarla y acariciarla mientras ella continuaba desvistiéndose con cierta parsimonia, intentando retrasar el momento lo más que pudiera, saboreando el cercano resultado de su lección por adelantado.

Lyna soltó una risita cuando Cailan arrancó finalmente el peto de su torso y la sujetó por las caderas para dispensarle nuevos y ardientes besos – "Me vuelves loco, Lyna… qué me has hecho…"- susurraba a su sensible oído. No pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo y sus manos acudieron instintivamente al fuerte pecho del _shemlen_.

"Aún nada, majestad… pero tened paciencia…"- le besó con la misma intensidad que él le ofrecía y su cuerpo se deshizo entre sus brazos.

Su mente gritaba una melodía distinta a la que su cuerpo bailaba, y tuvo que mantener sus pensamientos en regla todo el tiempo para no dejarse llevar en exceso. Necesitaba debilitarle y ésta era la mejor manera.

Sin más prolegómenos, Lyna desató hábilmente los pantalones del rey y le dio la vuelta para obligarle a sentarse sobre la cama.

Después, se apartó de él un poco y comenzó a quitarse lentamente el resto de su armadura, haciendo que él la viese mientras le devolvía una sonrisa. Finalmente se quedó sólo con su ropa interior y su blusa, dejando sus armas y piezas con cuidado en el suelo. El rey la observaba ansioso mientras reclinaba su torso sobre la cama apoyándose con sus codos en el mullido lecho.

"Así que mi rey espera tenerme a su lado ¿hm?"- dijo seductoramente al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia él – "Pero mi rey no sabe apenas quién soy, ¿no tenéis miedo de que no sea cómo esperáis?"- se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a reptar sobre su torso, muy lentamente, dejando que su cabello rozase el cuerpo desnudo del regente.

"Tengo miedo de que seáis más de lo que espero y no poder vivir sin vos, hermosa Lyna…"- la voz del rey se tornó oscura, necesitada. Su mirada parecía salvaje, pero se mantuvo quieto esperando que ella diera el siguiente paso.

"Oh, majestad… soy sólo lo que veis aquí, una… sierva dispuesta a… todo"- el ronroneo de Lyna erizó visiblemente los vellos del rey y éste abrió ligeramente la boca en respuesta, sin dejar de dedicarle esa sonrisa arrebatadoramente sensual.

Cuando el rey se dispuso a intervenir, Lyna se sentó sobre él a horcajadas y le sujetó enérgicamente del cabello. Sus manos apretaron su pelo tan fuerte que el regente gimió pero ella no se detuvo. Bajó sus labios y comenzó a morder y besar la rosada carne que se mostraba ante ella. Las manos del rey acudieron veloces a sus caderas y muslos para acariciarla con ímpetu, mientras se dejaba hacer por ella.

Los delicados gemidos de placer del rey, entonaron su cuerpo inesperadamente. Sentía su vientre reaccionar a las caricias y efusiva respuesta del joven, pero intentó controlarse antes de que terminase por arruinar el plan.

De repente, una peligrosa idea acudió a su mente. Sin apartarse del rey, Lyna se inclinó hacia donde reposaba en equilibrio la botella de licor y la abrió, derramando el líquido por encima del torso del _shemlen_ que exclamó con el frescor de la bebida.

"¡Demonios! No me lo esperaba"- el rey abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se recostó del todo en la cama. Alzo una mano y sujetó un pecho de Lyna, masajeándolo suavemente con el pulgar, hasta sentir su pezón erizarse entre sus dedos. Amplió la sonrisa al ver a Lyna arquear su espalda ligeramente y morderse el labio.

"Y esto no lo esperabais vos…"- susurró. El joven pasó su lengua por sus labios y la miró con auténtico fuego en la mirada. Lyna se estremeció de nuevo y sintió que volvía a perder el control. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar un breve instante por sus atenciones.

Y es que a pesar de sus encuentros anteriores, ella realmente era una novata en esto del sexo. Sabía que, al final, todo se reducía al poder, al dominio y, a veces, al amor, pero ella sólo conocía el cariño, el deseo y la pasión y sabía que era débil a la carne; por eso debía tener cuidado. Sin embargo, nunca había estado con alguien que no quisiera y ahora parecía estar a punto de traspasar esa línea.

Pero es que sentir las caricias de Cailan, un Theirin, no era cualquier cosa. Para ella, él significaba el testigo viviente de una era de héroes y leyendas, una era de la que ella era hija adoptiva, pues había asimilado tan profundamente las enseñanzas de su maestro, que se sentía completamente ligada a una época en la que ella ni siquiera había nacido, pero que anhelaba y comprendía a la perfección. Tenerle tan cerca, le hacía sentir que estaba en el lugar y momento correctos por primera vez en su vida. Sin embargo, Cailan no era el único que la hacía sentir así.

Su mente acudió a la noche pasada a aquella oscura tienda – _sus labios demandando violentamente los de ella mientras su ritmo y sensación eran perfectos. El fuerte y adulto cuerpo de Loghain cubrían su delicada silueta de un fuego que jamás había sentido con anterioridad. Los suspiros de placer que de aquella garganta escapaban, erizaba su piel haciéndola estremecerse desde lo más profundo de su alma_. – Abrió los ojos con la imagen revivida y miró a Cailan con cierta sorpresa. Él no era… 'él'.

Se irguió un poco, aún dejando que las manos de Cailan siguieran acariciando su cuerpo mientras las caderas del humano se movían con la necesidad de buscar más roce entre ambos. Pero ella no iba a complacerle tan fácilmente.

Lyna volvió a recurrir a la botella y dejó caer nuevamente el dulce líquido sobre el suave y joven torso del _shemlen_ , haciéndole estremecer en el acto. Aprovechó su debilidad para inclinarse sobre él y lamer lentamente el licor de cada hendidura de su marcado abdomen, deteniéndose más de lo previsto en surcos que parecía imposible que existieran.

Cailan gimió y sujetó a Lyna por la cintura. Suplicó que se quitara la blusa, pero ella no se lo concedió. Un gruñido de impotencia creció en su pecho cuando Lyna se apartó de él y movió sus caderas sobre las suyas, rozando insistentemente la incipiente erección del regente con su centro.

"La paciencia es una virtud esencial para un rey… pero no creo que sea vuestra virtud más notable"- dijo divertida- "Sin embargo…"- desvió sus ojos hasta su abdomen y sonrió – "Tenéis muchas otras virtudes…"

El rey soltó una apagada carcajada y aspiró aire entre dientes cuando Lyna introdujo su mano por debajo de sus caderas para acariciar el duro miembro del rey. Cailan arqueó la espalda y volvió a suplicarle mientras se mordía el labio. Lyna acarició suavemente la anatomía de su masculinidad, hasta sentirle palpitante entre sus dedos.

Después, atenta a la reacción del rey, desvió su mirada hasta la mesilla que se encontraba al lado de donde se hallaban. Temblorosa, la llama de una tímida vela yacía solitaria sobre aquella mesita de madera y a Lyna se le ocurrió otra peligrosa idea.

Aprovechó que el rey mantenía sus ojos cerrados, para inclinarse y levantar la vela de la mesilla. El joven notó el cambio de movimiento y abrió los ojos.

"Oh, querida Lyna, no-no creo que os haga falta eso para saber por dónde ir, porque vais por muy buen camino…"- la voz del joven entrecortada por el placer, mientras Lyna continuaba acariciándole lentamente. El rey mantenía sus caricias sobre sus pechos, caderas y muslos, pero su ritmo cada vez más errático, más distraído.

Lyna conocía esa sensación y quiso aprovechar el momento. Sin contestar al regente, levantó la vela un poco más y dejó caer varias gotas de cera en el abdomen del joven, sin dejar de dedicarle las mismas caricias íntimas. Al caer, la cera chisporroteó al contacto con el licor, y Lyna sonrió complacida.

El rey gimió en alto y llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cama, para sujetar las empapadas sábanas que les rodeaban.

"¿Os gusta así… majestad?"- ronroneó Lyna al tiempo que acentuaba sus caricias y dejaba caer algunas gotas calientes más.

"¡Por Andraste, sí!"- gritó el rey. Su cuerpo se sacudió y su miembro palpitó bruscamente entre los dedos de Lyna. Ella apartó su mano, a pesar del resoplido de desaprobación del joven, y sonrió más ampliamente.

Sin dejar la vela, se acercó al rostro del rey y le besó apasionadamente, sintiendo de nuevo el dulce sabor de sus labios. El joven la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a devorarla a besos, como si en sus labios se encontrase la respuesta a su hambre.

Lyna le siguió el ritmo, pero el joven comenzó a impacientarse.

"Quítate esto…"- gruñó mientras sujetaba fuertemente la blusa de Lyna y la miraba con súplica en sus ojos.

Lyna volvió a sonreírle – "Oh Cailan… ardo en deseos por ti. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, muy… muy… muy dentro, hijo de Maric…"- sus palabras salieron lentamente de sus labios, como si fueran una caricia a su ego. Se acercó a su oreja y la lamió, dejándole después un sutil mordisco en el lóbulo que le hizo agitarse debajo de ella.

El rey soltó un suspiro y la atacó con un violento y profundo beso que por poco logra nublarle la mente. Las manos del joven buscaban resquicios a través de su ropa para acariciarla allí donde sabía que le esperaba una grata recompensa. Pero ella tenía otro plan.

El joven _shemlen_ se perdió en ese instante y Lyna se valió de esa oportunidad para ponerle un final a su lección.

Sin esperar más a que la situación avanzase, dejó caer la vela deliberadamente hacia las empapadas sábanas de la cama, haciendo que el lecho entero ardiera casi al instante gracias al licor que inundaba las telas. El fuego se propagó por casi toda la cama en apenas unos segundos, sorprendiéndola.

Lyna dio un salto, apartando de un empujón al rey, y logró ponerse de pie al instante.

El joven lanzó un grito y se levantó de la cama aterrorizado.

"¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¿Es-estás loca?"- preguntó incrédulo, su pecho agitándose por el ejercicio previo y por el inesperado desenlace.

Lyna sonrió y le miró simulando una expresión infantil e inocente – "Oh, me ofendéis, majestad. Yo sólo soy… una elfa más calentando vuestro lecho, nada más"- su tono tenía un filo sarcástico importante que no pasó desapercibido por el rey que la miró atónito por unos instantes.

"Pe-pero… ¿por qué?"- preguntó el joven aún descolocado con esa expresión herida que emulaba a la de un cachorro de lobo desvalido.

"Digamos que esta es la única forma que tenía de demostraros cuánto puede una elfa cualquiera como yo llegar a arder por vos sin perder el honor en el intento… Cailan"- su nombre salió casi en un gruñido, pero no dejó de sonreír mientras presenciaba el cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en el rostro del rey.

Dio unos pasos hasta su armadura y armas y las recogió, intentando no tocar las llamas que amenazaban con devorar todo a su paso. Las sábanas de la cama se arrugaban violentamente, y el crepitar del lecho se hacía cada vez más audible. Un oscuro humo negro comenzaba a invadir el lugar y decidió que era el momento de irse.

El rey la observó durante unos segundos sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Lyna aprovechó ese instante para ponerse, sin apenas esfuerzo, parte de su armadura antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la tienda y salir.

Antes de cruzar las cortinas de aquella ostentosa tienda, se dio la vuelta y observó al rey girarse hacia ella y mirarla todavía estupefacto, como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado repentinamente y no supiera qué decir ni cómo.

"Ahora, si me disculpáis majestad, creo que me retiraré a calentar el lecho de vuestro general, tal como ofrecisteis"- hizo una ligera y burlona reverencia y amplió su sonrisa un poco más, haciendo que el joven rey abriera más los ojos en sorpresa con aquella declaración, dejándole solo y desnudo entre el único calor que tendría esta noche; el de las llamas.

Cuando salió de la tienda, los guardias la miraron con sorpresa al verla semi-desnuda – "Creo que tenéis trabajo, _shems_ … vuestro rey os necesita"- y se alejó de aquel lugar al instante. No debía tentar demasiado su suerte.

No miró hacia atrás, pero por los gritos de los soldados supuso que estaban pasando un rato entretenido luchando para apagar el fuego que, a estas alturas, se habría extendido por gran parte de la tienda, dejando una enorme cantidad de humo oscuro en los alrededores que tardarían un rato en dispersar.

Lyna continuó caminando, pensativa, mientras se paraba de vez en cuando para terminar de colocarse las piezas de la armadura. Su cuerpo acusaba el exceso de control que tuvo que aplicar para no seguir dejándose llevar por las certeras caricias del _shemlen_ , pero se sentía especialmente orgullosa por haberle dado su merecido. No sabía qué consecuencias iba a traer consigo esta intensa lección que había repartido y quizá se había pasado un poco de la raya, pero no le importaba. Mañana, nada ni nadie podría evitar que su destino finalmente la alcanzase.

Levantó su mirada y observó la hoguera de los Guardas grises.

"Veamos qué engrudo hay hoy para cenar"- murmuró alegre.

Aún quedaba noche por delante y tenía pensado aprovecharla todo lo que pudiese. Después de todo, mañana ya podría ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Hamin:** Descansa

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Ir abelas** : lo siento. Arrepentimiento.


	48. Órdenes

**¡Muy buenas!**

 **¡Ay Duncan! Este personaje me encanta, así que he querido plasmar un poco más su forma de ser, algo alejada a lo que uno percibe en el juego y más cercana a los libros. Él es un hombre con miedos, deseos, debilidades y un pasado. Es un personaje maravilloso que, a mi parecer, se ha desaprovechado en el juego. En esta historia, la Llamada le afecta mucho, no sólo a nivel físico, sino en relación a su fortaleza mental. Poco a poco, se irá debilitando cada vez más…**

 **Y aquí, Loghain y Lyna, vuelven a encontrarse. :)**

 **A grandes rasgos, creo que este es un capítulo algo triste… pero peores (y mejores) vendrán… ¡eso seguro!**

 **¡Espero que os guste un poquitín aunque sea!**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva, será bienvenida.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Un abrazo**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Órdenes"**

 _["Sus manos picaban con la necesidad de acudir a ella y abrazarla pero sabía que no debía, que le estaba prohibido, y que resultaba tremendamente inapropiado."]_

* * *

Cada vez era peor.

No estaba seguro si llegaría a ver un nuevo día después de mañana, pero esa información era mejor no compartirla con nadie, así que estaba solo. Solo como siempre…

Después de hablar con Alistair, tuvo que marcharse a su tienda. Sus manos temblaban y comenzaba a tener alucinaciones. A su alrededor veía sombras que no existían, escuchaba voces que nadie emitía y el suelo parecía, en momentos, temblar bajo sus pies. Necesitaba descansar unos minutos.

Se acostó sobre las varias capas de mantas que tenía extendidas en el suelo y se arropó con ellas. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado en Ferelden, seguía sin acostumbrarse al clima frío y húmedo que solía predominar en casi todas sus regiones.

Cerró los ojos un instante, buscando pensamientos más tranquilos para ver si le era posible conciliar un poco el sueño.

Pero no le fue como esperaba.

Su traicionera mente le llevó a lugares aún más oscuros, donde ejércitos enteros marchaban al ritmo de pesadas y rítmicas pisadas, mientras el olor a podredumbre inundaba sus alrededores.

 _"Necio. Luchas contra aquello que te hace ser lo que eres."-_

Una voz retumbaba cercana. Desesperado, buscaba el origen pero era la oscuridad lo único que encontraba.

 _"Pronto… muy pronto…"-_

Un pinchazo agudo atravesó con violencia su cabeza y gritó atormentado por el dolor.

"¿Duncan?..."- la voz preocupada de Alistair le despertó y se levantó en el acto jadeando y con ambas dagas en las manos, listo para cualquier amenaza.

"Por Andraste, Alistair… eres… eres tú"- su voz entrecortada y sus ojos aún nublados por el sueño. Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la visión y guardo sus dagas, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por la desmesurada reacción.

"Preguntar si estás bien sería simular que no sé la respuesta, así que no lo haré. Pero por favor, Duncan, has de ver a un médico al menos. Deja que llame a una de las enfermeras del campamento. Quizá podrían ayudarte, aunque sea, a dormir"- Alistair se acercó a él y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantase. Él la aceptó y se levantó sin apenas esfuerzo.

"De nada valdría... Este mal no es de este mundo, Alistair..."- suspiró cansado. Levantó sus manos, se arregló los mechones de cabello que colgaban desordenados sobre su rostro, y se hizo nuevamente la habitual apretada cola de caballo.

Alistair le miró con gesto de desaprobación y liberó un resoplido resignado, pero supo que de nada valdría insistir.

"En fin… perdóname por despertarte, Duncan, pero Loghain nos reclama en su tienda"-

Duncan asintió y, sin decir nada más, ambos salieron rumbo a la tienda del comandante.

No sabía qué tipo de reunión les esperaba, pero debía estar preparado para tener que defender a Lyna costase lo que costase; los guardas grises no podían prescindir de ella… y él no podía perderla.

Apretó su mandíbula en señal de nerviosismo al acercarse a la tienda del comandante. Al llegar, el guardia anunció su presencia.

"Podéis pasar"- el guardaespaldas del general les permitió el pasó y entraron con cierta timidez a las temporales dependencias del comandante.

"Bien. Estáis ya aquí. No os quitaré mucho de vuestro tiempo"- la voz grave de Loghain retumbó con la habitual carga de autoridad que solía portar.

"Mi señor, ¿en qué podemos seros de ayuda?"- se acercó hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba Loghain observando unos mapas.

"¿Vuestros reclutas están listos, Duncan?"- preguntó Loghain con severidad mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo.

"Mañana lo sabremos, milord, ¿Qué os preocupa?"- estas últimas palabras las liberó en un tono más bajo, pues no quería iniciar una conversación en torno a lo que había ocurrido en la misión.

"Necesito saber si vuestros reclutas sabrán acatar órdenes o si, por el contrario, tendré que encadenarles como a cualquier bestia salvaje y dispensar obligada obediencia so pena de castigo"- el comandante gruñó sin apartar la mirada de los mapas.

Duncan tragó saliva – "Sí, milord. Sabrán obedecer órdenes…"- dijo inseguro. No quería ahondar más en los recientes acontecimientos, principalmente, por el bien del futuro de Lyna.

"Eso espero. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de… ayer. Espero sepáis tomar medidas en caso de que algo así vuelva a suceder"- Loghain desvió su mirada hacia él y se tensó con la gélida e intensa expresión de su rostro.

"Sí, mi señor."- dijo con sumisión. El ambiente estaba bastante caldeado y no quería tentar más su suerte.

"También espero que valgáis para algo más que para llenarle la cabeza de insensatas ideas al rey. Parece decidido a lanzarse a la batalla con vos y los vuestros sin pensar en las consecuencias. Un completo suicidio del que no parece ser consciente."- Loghain se apartó del escritorio y se acercó a él, con el ceño fruncido y mirada acusadora.

Ante aquellas ácidas palabras, frunció el ceño - "Su majestad desea cargar junto a nosotros. Sólo esperamos vuestras órdenes y estrategia, milord"- contestó lo más suave posible. Por la expresión del comandante, supo que éste le estaba acusando de ser el causante de aquella alocada idea.

Loghain levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad – "¿Mi estrategia? ¿Es eso lo que os ha contado el rey?"- Duncan asintió, inseguro.

"¡Tonterías! Su 'majestad'… tiene muy clara la estrategia. Pero parece decidido a arruinar su vida y la estabilidad del reino arrojándose a las garras de esos engendros con la primera oportunidad"-

"Milord, no creeréis que nosotros hemos tenido-"

"Más os vale que así sea, Duncan"- interrumpió Loghain con rabia- "Porque si descubro que vos y los vuestros habéis tenido algo que ver en esa disparatada idea, no volveréis a pisar Ferelden aunque eso sea lo último que haga"- se acercó aún más y le clavó su fría mirada de nuevo.

Duncan suspiró molesto – "Mi señor, los Guardas Grises no actuamos contra los intereses de ninguna nación. Somos completamente-"

"¿Neutrales?"- gruñó de nuevo – "¡Cuán rápido se olvidan las afrentas cuando no sois los perjudicados!"- soltó una despectiva carcajada y le observó nuevamente con rabia – "Si el apellido Dryden os dice algo, mejor guardad ese discurso para quien no sepa de vuestro pasado como orden. En esta nación, muchos no olvidamos la historia."

Duncan abrió los ojos en sorpresa y apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Él sabía a quién se refería.

"Quizá, milord, os convenga dejar la historia donde pertenece; en el pasado"- soltó con cierto aire de desprecio. No soportaba la altivez con la que hablaba ni el rencor que Loghain tenía para con su orden. Esto, en otros tiempos, le hubiera resultado divertido, sobre todo si Genevieve* lo hubiese presenciado. Pero ya habían pasado demasiados años desde que él era aquel joven despreocupado que renegaba de su destino y de sus superiores. Ahora, su orden y el escaso orgullo que le otorgaba la experiencia, eran lo único que le quedaba.

Loghain le miró con ira pero no replicó. Parecía distraído y preocupado por algo más que por él y sus reclutas.

Una tos nerviosa proveniente de la garganta de Alistair hizo reaccionar al comandante.

"Sea como sea…"- gesticuló con la mano quitando importancia a sus anteriores palabras – "Os he llamado porque necesito que mañana, antes de la batalla, intentéis convencer a Cailan de que luche junto a mis hombres, alejado de la vanguardia"- el tono de voz de Loghain cambio hacia uno de implícita súplica y Duncan se sorprendió con lo inesperado de esa inflexión.

"Pero, mi señor, ¿el rey aceptará?"-

"No atiende a razones y parece que mis palabras ya no tienen efecto en él. Quizá con vos sepa comprender finalmente el peligro al que se enfrentará si desoye mis consejos"- suspiró cansado.

Duncan lo observó unos segundos y, durante un breve instante, sintió lástima por la enorme y pesada carga que el comandante parecía llevar sobre sus hombros – "Si así lo deseáis, milord…"

Loghain levantó la mirada y le observó sin esa rabia que, minutos antes, sus pupilas le ofrecían – "Os lo agradezco, Guarda. Ahora… podéis marcharos"

Duncan asintió y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, hasta que la voz de Loghain interrumpió sus pasos – "Y Duncan…"

"Sí, milord"- se detuvo sin darse la vuelta.

"Seguramente lo sepáis ya pero… la horda es más grande de lo esperada…"-

Duncan se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y agachó la cabeza – "Sí… lo sé"- algo dentro de él se agitó con aquella confesión.

"Mantened a… vuestros reclutas alejados de la avanzada. Si esto es una Ruina, quizá seáis más importantes de lo que creo… y mañana no será la última de las batallas"- el tono cercano de su voz le sorprendió. No recordaba haber visto ni oído a Loghain con tanta carga emocional en su discurso. Eso le alteró pues sospechaba que algo más sucedía; algo que esperaba no fuera más oscuro que aquella confesión.

"Sí, milord… lo que vos ordenéis…" – sin mirar atrás, salió de la tienda en el acto, seguido de un discreto Alistair.

Al dar varios pasos en silencio hasta la hoguera, la súbita voz de Alistair le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué demonios ha sucedido ahí, Duncan? ¿Qué va a hacer el Rey? ¿Quién en esa Dreiden, Draden, o como se llame y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"- Alistair parecía absolutamente decidido a levantarle un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

"De lo que has oído ahí, lo único que ha de interesarte es que, por fortuna o desgracia, no lucharéis a mi lado."-

"¡¿Cómo?!"- Alistair se detuvo sobre sus pasos y le miró estupefacto.

Duncan suspiró. Sabía que el joven se disgustaría pero eran órdenes y no podía hacer nada. Aun así, sabiendo la situación y el aumento de la Horda, prefería que tanto él como el resto de reclutas, estuvieran a salvo en una posición más resguardada. Eso no les aseguraría la supervivencia pero al menos no estaban tan expuestos como el resto de los soldados. Con respecto a él… bueno, eso ya no tenía importancia.

"Alistair, ya has oído a Loghain. El rey quiere ir a la vanguardia y será complicado convencerle de lo contrario. Yo he prometido luchar a su lado y es ahí donde he de estar, pero vosotros debéis protegeros. Sois la única esperanza."- le miró buscando comprensión pero el rostro del joven pareció cobrar inesperada ira.

"¿Por qué demonios hablas así? ¡No vas a morir en esta guerra, Duncan! ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras a sacrificarte, maldición! ¡Tu lugar está con nosotros, no con el Rey!"- el joven se acercó a él y le miró con fuego en los ojos, buscando convencerle con esa profunda mirada que albergaba algo de súplica en su brillo.

Pero Duncan estaba decidido – "Ahora no es momento de hablarlo… mañana sabremos qué nos deparará el día".

Alistair apretó la mandíbula con rabia y asintió a regañadientes, pero no continuó con la discusión. Quizás era por consideración hacia él o por hallarse completamente entre la espada y la pared, pero haya sido por la razón que fuera, agradeció el gesto.

Caminaron unos pasos más hasta la hoguera y encontraron a Daveth y Ser Jory preparando juntos lo que, posiblemente, sería la cena más extraña del campamento, si no de Ferelden, pues ninguno de los dos sabía realmente cocinar.

"Hey, aquí estáis. Ya casi está listo."- dijo Ser Jory con alegría mientras echaba una pizca de un compuesto rojizo al espeso caldo que burbujeaba en la cazuela.

"No habréis probado cosa mejor en toda Thedas. Ser Jory quiso cagarla echando trucha, pero fue fácil encontrar un buen conejo que sustituyera el ingrediente principal"- Daveth se acercó a Jory y le dio una palmadita. Éste soltó un resoplido.

"Hablando de conejos…"- Daveth levantó la mirada y sonrió.

Duncan se tensó por un instante. Se volteó y observó a Alistair erguirse también, al tiempo que le veía aclararse la garganta. Todos, excepto Ser Jory, parecían repentinamente nerviosos. Sabía quién se acercaba y no pudo evitar inquietarse también.

"Bueno, se puede decir que el olor no es del todo nauseabundo… pero no me abre el apetito"- Lyna se acercó a ellos, portando una extraña sonrisa y oliendo a fuerte licor. Esto atrajo su atención.

"¿Buscas que se te abra algo, gatita? Pásate por mi tienda y te ayudo con eso"- Daveth se movió sobre sus pies y le dirigió una mirada seductora.

Duncan observó la reacción de Lyna y sonrió. Ella parecía más dispuesta a arrancarle sus partes nobles que a probar suerte en su tienda y eso, por extraño que pudiera parecer, le tranquilizaba.

" _Shem_ , si algún día quiero que alguien me abra algo, ten por seguro que no serás tú. Antes se lo pido a Alistair, o a un mabari…"- Lyna se acercó al joven guarda y éste se ruborizó con el comentario. Pocas veces había visto a su aprendiz actuar así y suponía que era del todo comprensible. Después de todo, Lyna era un ser hermoso e inteligente. Cualquier hombre se sentiría complacido por tenerla a su lado.

 _Cualquiera… incluso yo…-_ pensó derrotado. Quizá en otra época, en otra vida, él podría haber intentado algo más allá, pero a él no le quedaban muchos días por delante y la joven elfa era, sencillamente, una distracción que no podía permitirse por mucho que su cuerpo, mente y corazón gritasen lo contrario.

La carcajada de Ser Jory le sacó de su ensimismamiento y Daveth no pudo evitar replicar al instante – "Vaya, nunca te habría dado por una de las que suelen disfrutar con bestias, pero supongo que en el bosque, son mejor opción que vuestros elfos sin pelo ni músculo y escasa masculinidad"- el joven recluta parecía algo molesto, pero su ingeniosa lengua le hizo ganar un tanto.

Por el tono desenfadado de la conversación, intuyó que el ritmo de convivencia era el habitual, así que decidió no intervenir ni siquiera cuando Lyna amenazó de muerte al recluta y Alistair tuvo que levantarse para proteger al joven de la mirada asesina de la elfa y de las dagas de ésta con las que amenazaba al joven.

Durante unos minutos, la hoguera crepitó sin pausa, mientras el guiso de extraña consistencia y olor hervía suavemente en la cazuela. Las voces de los jóvenes que le acompañaban se mezclaron con aquella melodía y, por un instante, se sintió vivo de nuevo. Sonrió. No era un hombre excesivamente sentimental, pero echaba mucho de menos esa sensación; el hogar.

"Toma. Tienes que comer"- Alistair se acercó a él y le ofreció un cuenco de madera con un poco de guiso en él.

Agradeció el gesto y sujetó el alimento con algo de reticencia mientras lo observaba con recelo.

"No está muy bueno, pero creo que no moriremos envenenados"- la voz de Lyna se oyó a unos pocos pasos de él y levantó la mirada.

Verla de pie, con toda su belleza, su delicada fortaleza y aquel sutil rubor de sus mejillas, era casi como ver la luz del sol; cegadora, imponente, ardiente.

"Bueno, de Jory me fío pero de Daveth…"- Alistair le siguió la broma y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada cómplice.

Los dos parecían llevarse bien y eso le tranquilizó. Si algo le pasaba a él, Lyna y Alistair podrían cuidarse mutuamente y eso era lo mejor que podía esperar.

"Lyna…"- dijo de repente. Paró de comer y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, _shem_ … lo siento… lo sé…"- Lyna se sentó a su lado y dejó el cuenco en el suelo. Giró su rostro y le observó con dulzura a los ojos – "No debí hacer lo que hice… y… y te pido disculpas por ello"- las manos de la joven acudieron a su rodilla y él bajó la mirada. Por un instante, se detuvo en aquellas delicadas y pálidas manos llenas de heridas y callos, pero de dedos tan finos y estilizados que parecían juncos. Se preguntó durante un fugaz y débil instante si aquellas manos serían capaces de tocarle de otra forma…

"No es… no es eso, Lyna."- dijo con cierta incomodidad – "Sin embargo, me preguntaba ¿Por qué hueles tanto a licor?"- soltó repentinamente.

La elfa pareció sorprenderse un instante pero luego sonrió con esa sonrisa que solía significar problemas.

"Oh… eso… bueno…"- se aclaró la garganta – "Por eso también te pido perdón. Pero lo volvería a hacer"- le miró sonriente y no apartó sus manos de su rodilla.

Él le devolvió un gesto de desaprobación – "¿Qué has hecho?"

Lyna amplió su sonrisa y titubeó un instante, pero pareció decidida a continuar, aunque no sabía por qué, pero intuía que no le iba a gustar.

"Digamos, _shem_ , que… no volveré a acercarme a vuestro rey, tal como queríais"- su voz jovial, como si acabase de decir algo sin apenas importancia. Pero él se estremeció.

"¡Por Andraste, niña! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Está el rey bien?"- levantó el tono de voz y la sujetó por los hombros, ligeramente asustado por las posibles represalias que podría tomar el rey contra ellos gracias a lo que sea que ella hubiera hecho.

"El rey está bien, aunque no estará contento. Después de todo, creo que no está acostumbrado a recibir un no por respuesta, me temo" – Lyna parecía satisfecha con aquella explicación, sin embargo, él no podía evitar preocuparse.

"Niña, explícate"- ordenó Duncan.

Alistair a su lado se movía algo inquieto y Lyna no paraba de sonreír. No le gustaba cómo le miraba e imaginaba que la explicación le iba a gustar aún menos.

"Uh, _shem_ … ¿siempre tienes que saber todo?"- resopló molesta la elfa.

"Mientras sigas bajo mis órdenes, sí."-

Lyna le miró con picardía – "¿Seguro? ¿Todo…?"- se acercó un poco a él y le acarició suavemente la rodilla; un gesto que levantó un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.

Alistair carraspeó y él apretó la mandíbula en respuesta. Estaba intentando desviar la conversación hacia su terreno y, por muy tentadora que resultara la insinuación, no le iba a dar el placer.

"No cambies de tema, Lyna. Al grano. Es una orden"- gruñó disgustado.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y le volvió a mirar con desgana.

"Está bien. Si así lo quieres, _shem_ …"- dijo finalmente.

Lyna comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido en la tienda del rey con Loghain y la conversación de la que fue testigo silencioso. Describió lo que sucedió en las perreras y el previsible mensaje del rey. Detalló al máximo lo que había ocurrido con Cailan en su tienda, a sabiendas del efecto que podía tener en él, e incluso especificó situaciones que no hubiera querido haber sabido, pero intentó no dar mucha muestra de su incomodidad aunque, en momentos, le resultaba complicado contener sus reacciones.

"Y luego me vestí por el camino y… aquí estoy…"- concluyó. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta sus manos y se miró las uñas con pose despreocupada.

Duncan volteó su rostro hacia Alistair, y observó al muchacho con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas coloradas. No era para menos; los detalles de la joven resultaban inapropiadamente explícitos.

Duncan suspiró – "Lyna… no necesitamos más problemas de los que ya tenemos. Esto es muy serio y no está en nuestras manos andar dando lecciones a reyes o plebeyos, niña. Esa no es nuestra labor"- levantó las manos y se las llevó a las sienes. De repente, había perdido el apetito.

 _"Shem_ , era algo que debía hacer y no voy a pedir disculpas por ello…"- su tono de voz no admitía réplica y él no quiso continuar con la reprimenda. Sabía que, con ella, de nada valdría y no se sentía demasiado bien. Después de todo, si el rey hubiera querido tomar represalias contra ellos, a estas alturas, ya lo sabrían. Parecía que, en realidad, todo había quedado como una pequeña riña de alcoba y nada más… o eso esperaba.

"Supongo que no resultará en mayor daño pero, Lyna, por favor… nada de volver a dar lecciones a nadie… y menos al rey, ¿entendido?"-

Lyna sonrió y miró inquieta hacia su bolsa del cinturón – "Bueno, supongo que lo hecho, hecho está…"

"Oh por favor, ¿qué has hecho ahora otra vez? ¡No!... no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo."- recapacitó. No se sentía preparado para escuchar otra insensata anécdota de esta joven que iba a terminar matándole antes de tiempo.

Ella pareció estar satisfecha y engulló una gran cucharada del oscuro guiso sin decir nada más. Alistair se mantuvo quieto unos instantes pero la imitó después, masticando un trozo de queso al tiempo que se metía, con ansia, una nueva cucharada de la espesa comida.

Sin embargo, él tenía el estómago cerrado. Dejó el cuenco a un lado y miró en la lejanía a Daveth y Ser Jory.

"Me temo que he de… de hablar con todos vosotros."- dijo alzando un poco la voz para que el resto de reclutas le oyeran.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron con los cuencos de comida en la mano y le miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Qué ocurre, Ser?"- preguntó preocupado Ser Jory. Dio unos pasos hacia él y se sentó cerca. Daveth le siguió.

Duncan suspiró. Sabía que tanto Lyna como el resto, pondrían objeciones a las órdenes de Loghain, pero esperaba que entrasen en razón sin necesidad de insistir mucho en ello. Ya no sólo porque no se sintiera bien, sino porque el comandante había hecho hincapié en la poca obediencia de sus reclutas, poniendo incluso en entredicho el honor de su orden, cosa que no pensaba motivar aún más por la falta de disciplina de sus subordinados. Ellos deberían comprenderlo, les gustase o no.

"Tenemos órdenes nuevas para mañana"- dijo sin rodeos – "Loghain os quiere alejados de la vanguardia, lejos de la primera oleada."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- interrumpió Daveth.

"Hay… ciertas nuevas consideraciones que hacen que esa sea la mejor opción. No podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas cuando algo tan importante depende de nuestra supervivencia"-

"Pero parece que sí puedes arriesgar la tuya, ¿no?"- intervino enfadado Alistair.

"Alistair, ahora no, por favor"-

"Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo, Duncan? ¿Cuando sea demasiado tarde y lloremos tu cadáver junto al del rey?"- Alistair se levantó y le miró con rabia. Tiró el cuenco a un lado y derramó, lo poco que quedaba, al suelo.

"¿Qué está diciendo, Duncan?"- Lyna le puso una mano en su hombro y él desvió su mirada hacia ella. La joven le miró con preocupación. Una mezcla de sensaciones recorrió su cuerpo, pero no quiso entretenerse con ellos. Además, estaba muy cansado y no quería perderse con los detalles de su justificación.

"Yo he hecho una promesa. He de mantenerme al lado del rey, pero vosotros deberéis retroceder en la línea. De vosotros dependerá el futuro de Ferelden si algo me pasara. Sois tan importantes como escasos así que debéis permanecer unidos y todo lo seguros que podáis en la batalla."

"Pero Ser, si a vos os pasase algo ¿cómo podríamos continuar? Sois nuestro comandante"-

"Sí, Jory tiene razón"- dijo enérgicamente Daveth dando un paso al frente.

"La orden está prácticamente por toda Thedas. Sabréis cómo continuar. De todas formas, los guardas grises de Orlais saben qué sucede en Ferelden. Ellos sabrán qué hacer"-

"¿Orlais? ¿De verdad piensas echarnos a los lobos así?"- Alistair gruñó rabioso, mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia.

"Alistair, son guardas grises, no Chevaliers"- suspiró cansado.

En ese instante, tanto los jóvenes reclutas como Alistair comenzaron a replicar casi al unísono con varias preguntas que él no tenía ganas de contestar. Sin embargo, era el silencio de Lyna lo que le preocupaba. Desvió su mirada hacia ella y la observó mirar el fuego de la hoguera, con mirada perdida y ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, ¡Ya está bien!"- dijo molesto al tiempo que se ponía de pie –"Son órdenes y deberéis acatarlas. El general Loghain nos ha dado un ultimátum y así se hará. Os guste o no, vosotros no iréis al frente conmigo ¿comprendido?"- Duncan miró con severidad a todos, intentando llevar lo más firme posible esa máscara de comandante que a veces le pesaba tanto.

Todos, excepto Lyna, le miraron sorprendidos. El último en asentir fue Alistair que decidió que era mejor dirigirle una mirada de reproche que calmar los ánimos.

"No"- la voz de Lyna se sintió de repente como un manto gélido.

Duncan y todos los presentes desviaron la mirada hacia ella y Lyna le observó con aquellas facciones salvajes y esa mirada intensa que hablaba a gritos de la determinación que tanto él temía y admiraba al mismo tiempo en su carácter.

"¿Cómo?"- murmuró él, incrédulo. Esperaba no haber oído bien, pero por la expresión de la elfa, sus temores no tardaron en hacerse realidad.

"He dicho que no"- repitió decidida.

"Lyna, no es una elección, es una orden y, como tal, has de cumplirla"- insistió decidido a hacerla entrar en razón, a pesar de su estado.

"Escúchame bien, _shemlen_."- la joven se levantó y le señaló con un dedo sin apartar su intensa mirada de él – "No he renunciado a mi clan, mis sueños e ilusiones, por ver una batalla desde un sitio seguro. Tú me querías para esto, para luchar, para matar engendros y eso es lo que haré… a tu lado"- la inflexión de esa última frase le estremeció.

Él cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró.- "Lyna… por favor… no hagas esto más complicado"

"Me dan igual las consecuencias, me da igual morir mañana y no ver un nuevo día como guarda gris, pero cumpliré mi propósito, mi deber por encima de las órdenes de un _shemlen_ necio. Nadie volverá a jugar con mi destino así… nadie, ni siquiera una vieja gloria"- sin decir más, la joven se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándoles a todos boquiabiertos y a él especialmente preocupado.

"¿Adónde demonios va?"-

"Creo que el comandante va a tener una noche movidita, y no como seguramente quisiera"- dijo Daveth después de chasquear la lengua.

"¿Voy a por ella, Duncan?"- Alistair de acercó a él y le miró preocupado.

"No. Déjala marchar. Lo que sea que suceda, ya es cosa suya"- dijo resignado. La mirada de la elfa dejaba muy claras sus intenciones y sólo la cárcel evitarían sus actos, así que desistió.

"Pero-"

"Déjala, Alistair. Me temo que sólo empeorarías las cosas…"- sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la sien y se frotó insistentemente. Alistair pareció notar la molestia y decidió no replicar.

"Estad listos mañana al alba. El ritual comenzará apenas el sol toque el horizonte. Os espero en el altar que hay junto a la zona de reunión. Venid descansados y con vuestros miedos a raya. Mañana…"- suspiró preocupado – "Mañana comenzaréis una nueva vida" – _O encontraréis la muerte_ \- quiso continuar, pero supuso que les haría un flaco favor contándoles lo fatal que podía llegara ser el ritual una noche antes de que sucediera.

Y diciendo esto, se alejó de los jóvenes y se marchó directo a su tienda. Sentía un hormigueo insistente en su cráneo y espalda, y su visión comenzaba a nublarse a medida que luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero su cuerpo terminó cayendo en un profundo sueño apenas rozó las sábanas.

Sin embargo, las pesadillas volvieron a visitarle con violencia y no pudo hacer nada más, salvo dejarse llevar por aquella tenebrosa voz que ahora invadía incluso su vigilia.

… … … … … …

"Mi señor, ¿queríais verme?"-

Ser Cauthrien entró en la tienda sin anunciarse primero, tal como solía hacer, y se aproximó a donde él se encontraba sentado mientras repasaba una y otra vez mapas, documentos y números, averiguando si había pasado algo por alto antes de darle la mala noticia al rey en la mañana.

"Sí, Ser. Sentaos"- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La mujer se sentó delante de él e irguió su torso, aún llevando puesta su pose militar.

"Los informes, sin duda, son preocupantes…"- comenzó lentamente – "Supongo que no hay motivos para sospechar sobre su veracidad, ¿o me equivoco?"-

"No, mi señor. Son varios exploradores los que han coincidido en la información. Algunos… algunos han llegado realmente traumatizados, milord. Dicen que hay bestias enormes en camino, seres que parecen extraídos de la mismísima ciudad negra, seres de pesadilla…"- Ser Cauthrien levantó una mano y se apartó un mechón de cabello. Parecía exhausta.

Loghain la miró un momento y suspiró – "Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, Ser. Quizá deberíais descansar"-

"Me encuentro bien, mi señor. Sólo que… desde Gwaren, no he podido dormir apenas"- confesó repentinamente mientras le dirigía una mirada nerviosa.

Loghain se sorprendió por la referencia implícita que llevaba esa inusitada confesión, pero volvió a su pose formal inmediatamente con un carraspeo de garganta – "No me servís si estáis exhausta, teniente. Apenas terminemos aquí, descansad. Es una orden"- dijo mirándola seriamente.

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio. Después, desvió su mirada de él y liberó un suspiro apenas audible pero que él no pasó por alto. Esa reacción le extrañó pero no quiso decir nada al respecto; no quería ahondar en su incomodidad.

"Bien. Continuando con los reportes de avistamientos… la táctica a seguir mañana será diferente…"- se levantó del escritorio y camino hacia ella con las manos recogidas atrás en su espalda. Esa pose involuntaria era la misma que su padre solía llevar cuando su mente daba vueltas sobre varias ideas. Sin ser consciente, él la había heredado y, por un brevísimo instante, se sumió en una inesperada melancolía. Sin embargo, enseguida recobró la concentración perdida y continuó – "El… grueso de mis tropas han de ir al claro despejado tal y como habíamos acordado, pero vos iréis en mi lugar. En Ostagar sólo se mantendrán las tropas previamente acordadas y yo las lideraré"

"Mi señor, pero vuestra presencia es esencial para-"

"Lo haréis bien, Ser Cauthrien. Confío en vos…"- interrumpió enseguida – "Pero he de pediros una cosa…"- dijo en tono sombrío a continuación.

"Lo que necesitéis, milord."- la joven se levantó y le miró de frente; sus ojos escudriñándole con cierta inseguridad y un brillo especial que no estaba seguro cómo interpretar.

"Cuando recibáis la señal, haced retroceder las tropas. Marcad la retirada."- murmuró, sin apenas darse cuenta. Su mente daba mil vueltas en torno a una terrible idea, pero no hallaba otra solución.

"¿Disculpadme, mi señor? ¿Retirada?"- la mujer le miró incrédula.

"Habéis oído bien. Si vierais la señal, es que mi plan ha fallado y nuestras tropas han perdido. Nada se podrá hacer para salvar la situación y no pienso dejar que compañías enteras de Chevaliers y guardas grises orlesianos invadan estas tierras con la falsa promesa de socorro."- hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar las palabras del rey.

"Pero mi señor, ¡eso sería un suicidio!"- la teniente se acercó un paso a él y le miró nerviosa – "¿Qué pasará con los soldados que se queden aquí? ¿Qué pasará con el rey? ¿Qué pasará con… con vos?"- esa última pregunta salió suavemente de sus labios, y él se avergonzó por hacerla sentir así. Pero era algo que debía - _no, tenía_ – que hacer.

"Me temo que ya sabéis esa respuesta, Ser, pero no hay otra salida. Si Cailan se empeña en continuar con esta temeridad sin retroceder y esperar la llegada de las tropas de Eamon, entonces mi deber es evitar el mayor número de bajas posibles… a toda costa."- se sentía terriblemente desolado, impotente, pero tenía que asegurar su nación aunque ello significase abandonar a un rey por el camino.

"Pe-pero milord… ¡eso es traición!"- la mujer dio otro paso hacia él y Loghain levantó una mano para detener su avance.

"No os equivoquéis, teniente. Mi lealtad es para con esta tierra, no para con un joven y necio rey que no sabe ni vestirse por sí mismo. No pienso sacrificar a mis hombres por un capricho real sin sentido"- cerró los ojos un instante y se frotó las sienes con ambas manos. Sabía que la decisión de salvar a sus hombres por encima de la vida del rey, sería considerada traición por los nobles de la asamblea, pero su vida tampoco valía más que la de aquellos que iba a salvar. Debía hacer lo correcto, aunque nadie más creyera en él, aunque aquello significase traicionar a Maric, a Rowan…

"Milord… es… es una locura"- la mano de Ser Cauthrien rozó la suya. Él abrió más los ojos con asombro y la miró fijamente – "No puedo dejaros solo… no podría saber que-"

"Teniente, necesito que hagáis algo más"- deslizó su mano de la de ella apartándola lentamente.

La lugarteniente le miró dolida por aquel gesto pero asintió – "Lo que necesitéis, milord…"

"Debéis enviar un contingente de vuestros mejores hombres a las fronteras. Debéis detener el avance de las tropas orlesianas a toda costa. No debéis dejar que entren, pase lo que pase ¿Entendido?"- Loghain se inclinó hacia el escritorio y recogió una vitela sellada – "Tomad esto. Es un edicto de la corona. Aunque no tiene la firma del regente, tiene la mía y, como General de los ejércitos del rey y consejero real, ayudará a detener a los orlesianos, al menos, hasta que Anora intervenga"

La mujer sujetó el documento y le miró estupefacta – "Si algo me pasara, mi hija Anora apoyaría mi decisión. Contad con ella en lo que necesitéis. Ella sabe que os confiaría mi vida, Ser Cauthrien. No me defraudéis"- Loghain sentía un nudo en la garganta. No estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto pero no podía permitir que el reino estuviera a merced de Orlais. Antes prefería morir que vivir de nuevo bajo el yugo orlesiano.

Suspiró y se obligó a ofrecer una media sonrisa para reconfortar a la mujer que se hallaba visiblemente conmocionada por sus palabras.

"M-mi señor… yo…"

"Ahora id y haced lo que os he ordenado"- levantó una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de la soldado.

Ella se tensó bajo su roce y, en un repentino arranque visceral, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que ambas armaduras chocaran con el roce.

Loghain abrió los ojos en sorpresa y no supo qué hacer. Bajó las manos hasta la espalda de la teniente y depositó las palmas lentamente, dudando si alejarse o continuar ahí de pie esperando a que ella decidiera apartarse finalmente.

Cuando pensaba que la mujer iba a retirarse definitivamente de aquel extraño e inusual abrazo, sus labios acudieron a los suyos en un impulso inesperado por sentirle aún más cerca. Él ahogó una exclamación cuando ella le sujetó por el rostro para profundizar el beso.

Durante unos breves instantes, la cálida lengua de su segunda al mando rozó la suya, levantando un calor repentino en su vientre y un recuerdo que aún luchaba por olvidar – _Los suaves y calientes labios de la elfa, rozando los suyos con tal violencia y desenfreno que su cuerpo pedía a gritos poseerla, casi hasta el borde de la locura. Los sutiles gemidos de su garganta levantaban cada vello de su cuerpo y sus entrañas se contraían con la necesidad de sentirla más cerca, más presente._

"¡Basta!"- se apartó bruscamente de ella y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – "Esto no está bien, teniente… Marchaos."- susurró sin abrir los ojos aún por la terrible vergüenza que sentía.

Él solía ser un hombre increíblemente decidido en lo que a sus responsabilidades se refería pero, en cuestiones referentes al romance, sabía que era terriblemente torpe y brusco. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dedicó la mujer cuando él abrió los ojos, le llenó de una inusual pena y no pudo reprochar su reacción.

"Por favor… teniente…"- insistió cansado mientras la observaba con súplica.

Ella seguía sin decir nada, mirándole con expresión herida hasta que sus ojos se llenaron súbitamente de lágrimas. Sin embargo, aquello no le impidió fruncir el gesto al despedirse después cuando hubo recuperado su compostura.

"Como vos ordenéis… milord"- dijo. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó de él dando grandes zancadas.

A los pocos segundos, su fuerte contorno desapareció por entre las cortinas de la entrada de su tienda. No pudo evitar contemplar su silueta y compararla con la delicada y curvilínea figura de Lyna.

"Demonios…"- gruñó llevándose las manos a la cara. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y una indiscutible pena amenazaba con reclamarle a pesar del inesperado calor que sintió por el recuerdo de aquel beso de la joven elfa.

"Vaya… qué inesperado"-

Una voz al fondo le sobresaltó y acudió presto a la empuñadura de su espada. La desenvainó en el acto y apuntó hacia la garganta del intruso que apenas se percibía en los alrededores.

Un aroma familiar inundó las cercanías. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver la inesperada imagen que se ocultaba entre las sombras. Aquellos ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad y una cruel sonrisa se torcía en su rostro, otorgándole una estampa aún más salvaje que de costumbre.

"Lyna…"- susurró, y los latidos de su corazón hablaron por sí solos cuando ella sonrió más ampliamente, mostrando aquella perfecta y perlada dentadura.

"Loghain Mac Tir…"- murmuró la joven mientras levantaba una mano y apartaba lentamente el filo de su garganta.

Loghain parpadeó varias veces hasta apartar el arma completamente de ella. No daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿sería acaso producto de su cansancio y atormentada mente?

Un movimiento en su otra mano llamó su atención y observó a la joven guardar un par de puñales, posiblemente envenenados, que había extraído en justa reacción a su amenaza.

"No esperaba que, el gran Loghain Mac Tir… salvador de Ferelden, desaprovechara una oportunidad como esa"- la elfa señaló con el pulgar la salida de la tienda y entonces supo a qué se refería.

"¿Qué quieres, elfa?"- gruñó molesto mientras intentaba guardar la compostura y envainaba de nuevo su espada.

"Mm, veamos…"- dijo pensativa – "Muchas cosas, pero me cuesta decidir por dónde empezar"- su voz salió seductoramente de sus labios y él se aclaró la voz.

"No tengo tiempo para tus juegos"- interrumpió molesto. Se giró hacia su escritorio y le dio la espalda. No confiaba en ella, pero sabía que no sería tan estúpida como para atacarle sin razón en su propia tienda.

La elfa soltó una pequeña carcajada – "Verás que no son juegos cuando te enseñe lo que tengo para ti"- la joven se acercó a él y, con un golpe seco sobre el escritorio, depositó bruscamente una masa inerte y sanguinolenta de lo que parecía una flácida y pálida oreja humana.

Loghain abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró asqueado la morbosa ofrenda – "Pero qué demonios es esto…"- gruñó enfadado. Volteó su rostro y la miró con rabia. No comprendía el gesto, hasta que recordó.

"Howe"- dijo ella como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos – "Tu maldita mano derecha ha violado y torturado a una de los míos, ¡una niña!"- gruñó con rabia mientras apretaba sus puños.

Loghain la observó horrorizado mientras intentaba procesar lo que ella le decía. Por un momento pensó en no creerla, pero los ojos de ella refulgían de puro fuego. Sin embargo, Howe… de Howe se esperaba cualquier cosa.

"¡La niña casi muere! Le cortó la lengua en dos, la violó hasta desgarrarla y la golpeó y rajó como a una bestia"- sus ojos centelleaban, su ira tan violenta que tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás por prudencia. Sin embargo, le tranquilizó saber que no había sido ella la atacada.

"¿Y por qué demonios vienes a mí para esto, elfa? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"- se alejó unos pasos de ella y del escritorio y la miró mientras luchaba por portar esa máscara de indiferencia que solía llevar. Este asunto, aunque horrible, no era su competencia y habían cuestiones más acuciantes que requerían su atención.

"¿Que por qué? ¿Que qué tienes qué ver en todo esto?"- dio unos pasos hacia él y le miró incrédula – "Eres más imbécil de lo que creía, _shem_ … sin duda mi maestro se equivocó al juzgarte tan bien"- sus facciones se tornaron duras, mostrando una mezcla de asco y decepción que hablaban a gritos.

Se sintió apesadumbrado por aquella reacción pero no debía mostrar sus emociones; no cuando era tan débil con su cercanía – "Y tú eres una necia por pensar que la vida de una elfa me importa"- gruñó con desagrado.

La joven abrió más los ojos y torció los labios en una mueca de rabia particular que hacía que su nariz se arrugase en el tabique, dándole un toque aún más infantil, aunque igualmente feroz e imprevisible. Al segundo después, ese gesto se transformó en otra cosa completamente distinta que le agitó aún más.

"No intentes engañarme, _shem_. Me salvaste la vida, ¿lo recuerdas?"- dio un paso más hacia él mientras aquellos intensos ojos se clavaban en los suyos como dos lanzas metálicas, dispuestas a atravesarle el corazón en cualquier momento – "Salvaste la vida de mi maestro, no una ni dos, sino tres veces. Así que no intentes ocultar que, debajo de todo ese caparazón de soberbio y viejo amargado _,_ no existe un corazón porque he sido testigo de él varias veces, de sus latidos, de su calor… He observado cómo has mirado a tu 'teniente'. He visto tu dolor… he visto tu rabia cuando Cailan hablaba así de mí, he visto y oído tus acaloradas respuestas y… y te he sentido… te he sentido como el sol del verano; presente, intenso, ardiente…"- la joven se acercó a él en un movimiento y levantó su mirada para observarle intensamente a los ojos, como si quisiera mostrarle algo más con aquel gesto.

Los labios de la elfa temblaban ligeramente y él no pudo evitar observarlos con fascinación. Aquella profunda mirada de ojos rasgados y pupilas reactivas, alteraron un fuego en sus entrañas que apenas podía comprender. Tuvo que tragar saliva de nuevo para poder asimilar esas palabras sin reaccionar a su repentina y perturbadora cercanía.

"Veo que has estado ocupada espiándome… me pregunto qué pensaría Cailan de esto"- se apartó un poco de ella para coger aire. Su aroma le enloquecía – "Aunque supongo que, mientras yazcas con él, poco le importa lo que hagas"- no pudo ocultar la amargura de aquellas palabras. Sabía que la elfa había ido a la tienda del rey y estaba casi seguro del desenlace.

Sin embargo, la joven sonrió con malicia y colocó deliberadamente una mano sobre su peto – "¿Celos, comandante? ¿O es simple envidia?"-

Loghain tragó saliva y contestó – "Más bien asco. Yacer con un hombre casado no es propio de una dama, aunque sí de una fulana"- gruñó enfadado. No soportaba el descaro de la joven; estaba jugando con él.

Contra todo pronóstico, la elfa pareció divertirle ese comentario y, por alguna extraña razón, soltó una carcajada – "Oh _shem_ , eres patético"- comentó de repente.

"No sé qué te hace tanta gracia, elfa…"- gruñó indignado.

"Pues es simple…"- se volvió a acercar a él – "No compartí su lecho porque…"- se inclinó hacia él un poco más y le susurró – "prefiero compartir el vuestro…"

Su aliento rozó su rostro y sintió el aroma de su boca, tan tibio y dulce como recordaba. Se estremeció con aquellas palabras y gesto, pero alejó un poco su cara de la suya, evitando a toda costa la agonizante cercanía que ella tanto se empeñaba en conseguir.

"Pues me temo que eso no será posible…"- su voz salió más suave de lo que esperaba y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta debido al nudo que sentía.

La joven le miró durante unos segundos a los ojos, como si buscase alguna confirmación de la veracidad de aquellas palabras y después sonrió.

"¿Me vas a rechazar como a la teniente?"- susurró. Una de sus manos acudió a la de él y levantó su palma.

Loghain no supo cómo reaccionar. El suave tacto de aquellos delicados dedos envió miles de chispas por todo su cuerpo. La capacidad que tenía su anatomía de responder a sus caricias era abismal. Se sorprendió a sí mismo inclinándose un poco hacia ella mientras la observaba con nerviosismo.

"No sé a qué te refieres…"- logró decir sin resultar demasiado estúpido. Aunque por el gesto de diversión de la joven, supuso que no tuvo mucho éxito.

"Hagamos una prueba entonces…"- la elfa levantó la mano que tenía sujeta y la colocó en su propia mejilla, obligándole a rozar la suave piel de su rostro con sus callosos dedos. Sus ojos no dejaban los suyos y, durante un fugaz instante, el calor de su rostro, el aroma de su piel, hizo que él cerrara los ojos brevemente en deleite.

El tacto húmedo y caliente de una caricia le sobresaltó y volvió a abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos, observó a la joven deslizar lentamente sus rosados labios y lengua por su dedo corazón, sin apartar su mirada de él, tentándole, invitándole, prometiéndole tácitamente algo más que un beso, algo más que una caricia.

"Lyna… qué…"- murmuró mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar con la necesidad de sentirla aún más cerca.

"¿Sí?…"- murmuró ella con dulzura. Aquellos orbes verdes brillaban intensamente mientras le observaban suplicantes. Los labios color rubí de la joven se deslizaban por su palma, y la punta de su lengua rozaba suavemente el extremo de sus dedos, dejando una huella cálida y húmeda que le marcaba casi tanto como el fuego. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos y se volvió agua con sus caricias; maleable, dócil, suyo.

"¿Por qué me defendiste con Cailan? ¿Por qué no quieres que esté con él? ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?"- preguntó suavemente la elfa sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

Loghain sintió un agudo pinchazo en el pecho, abrió de nuevo los ojos y apartó su mano rápidamente de la de ella, sintiendo inmediatamente el frío allí donde la humedad aún persistía. Se alejó de ella unos pasos y se aclaró la voz, buscando tranquilizar, de alguna desesperada forma, los latidos de su corazón.

"No debo justificar mis palabras y acciones ante nadie, elfa. Eso no te incumbe"- increpó de repente. Había dejado ver demasiado y ahora ella lo sabía.

Aunque su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, sabía que la joven no era testigo ahora de su agitación, pues su gesto se tornó más oscuro y desdeñoso. Debía ocultar de nuevo todo rastro de debilidad.

Ella le observó durante un breve instante confundida, pero luego resopló frunciendo el ceño - "Tienes razón. No me incumbe… pero tampoco te incumbe a ti con quién me acueste, _shem_ , tampoco si vivo o muero. Así que, la próxima vez, recuérdalo"- gruñó finalmente. Después, se apartó de él y le miró con asco, como si las caricias anteriores le hubieran sabido amargas, como si todo él resultase despreciable a sus ojos. Ese gesto le importunó.

"Perfecto. Si eso es todo… tengo cosas que hacer. Fuera de mi tienda si no quieres que avise al guarda comandante"- de nuevo ese muro entre ellos; debía hacerlo pues, ante ella, era más débil de lo que pensaba.

"No he venido aquí sólo para esto, _shem_ , así que has de terminar de oír mis palabras"- la joven dio un paso hacia él y continuó con esa arrogancia en su mirada.

"Que sea rápido. No tengo tiempo para reclamos pueriles"- resopló molesto. Dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio y se sentó en su pesada silla. Todavía notaba la desmedida reacción de su cuerpo al intenso gesto de la joven...

"Tengo una advertencia"- su tono cobró una frialdad inesperada – "Howe ha de pagar por lo que ha hecho o seré yo quien imparta la justicia que parece que vos no sabéis ofrecer"-

Loghain frunció el ceño en respuesta – "Eso lo decidiré yo, no tú. Es la palabra de una elfa contra la de un noble"- dijo intentando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de sucumbir a aquellas inapropiadas caricias.

"Oh, _shem_ … más te vale que encuentres un castigo apropiado que dispensar a tu mascota, o la próxima vez no te traeré solamente su oreja…"- el filo de aquellas palabras le estremeció. No era rabia lo que se intuía en aquel tono y melodía de su voz, sino una promesa; una férrea promesa de venganza y, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ella no cejaría hasta ver cumplido su deseo.

No dijo nada. La observó durante unos segundos más y ella continuó – "Y tengo una exigencia"- dijo esta vez cambiando la armonía de su voz.

"¿Exigencia? Id con cuidado, elfa…"- amenazó. Podía entender la rabia que sentía por lo de Howe, pero ya había tolerado demasiadas impertinencias por su parte y la inestabilidad que ella le ocasionaba, estaba acabando con su limitada paciencia.

"Dejaréis que mañana luche al lado de Duncan, a la vanguardia con el rey. Enviad al resto a la retaguardia, pero dejadme cumplir el destino que vos mismo decidisteis para mí"- a pesar de lo que pedía, la formalidad de sus palabras fue un gesto bienvenido, aunque no lo fue la petición.

"Imposible"- contestó fríamente.

"Por favor…"- imploró la joven. Se acercó de nuevo hasta él y le dedicó una inesperada mirada de súplica.

Por un instante estuvo tentado a concederle ese deseo, pero no podía permitir que ella pusiera en peligro su vida de esa forma tan inútil. La joven debía sobrevivir, debía demostrar aún muchas cosas, y no había hueco para ella junto a los cadáveres que quedasen después de ese día.

"He dicho que no y no lo repetiré. Irás con el resto y obedecerás. Si no, me veré en la obligación de retenerte en el campamento el tiempo que sea necesario ¿Comprendido?"- irritado, dio un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa y,sin apartar su mirada de ella, se levantó de la silla.

Loghain observó cómo las pupilas de la joven se contraían y dilataban cuando un cúmulo de emociones acudieron a su rostro.

"¿Quieres que te lo suplique? ¿Es eso?"- dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

"No. Quiero que te vayas y obedezcas"- contestó al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula.

"Loghain-"

"Comandante"- gruñó. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Lyna le observó dolida pero continuó – "Está bien. Comandante… Por favor"

"He dicho que nada de súplicas. Ahora vete."- dio unos pasos hacia ella pero la joven no se inmutó. Parecía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla y por el brillo ardiente de su mirada, sabía que tendría problemas manteniendo su compostura.

Durante unos instantes, ambos mantuvieron las miradas bloqueadas, como si midieran entre sí su determinación y resolución, hasta que ella dio un pequeño paso hacia él.

"No"- dijo él, nervioso. No quería sentirla más cerca, quería que se fuera… lejos, muy lejos.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no quieres que luche junto al rey y Duncan? Es mi destino… el destino que, gracias a ti, poseo. Debes permitirme cumplirlo. Debes dejar que haga aquello para lo que me he encomendado."- dio otro paso hacia él y Loghain se irguió aún más, nervioso por su perturbadora cercanía – "Por favor, déjame… déjame hacer esto… déjame… morir"- suplicó en casi un susurro.

Con suma lentitud, Lyna se acercó finalmente a él, apoyó ambas manos en su peto y reposó su frente sobre su pecho, ocultando así su hermoso rostro de él. Ese gesto le alteró. No soportaba sentirla así de cerca pero tampoco se veía capaz de apartarla como había hecho con su teniente… sencillamente, no sabía qué hacer.

De repente, un pequeño y suave rumor surgió de la garganta de la elfa y fue entonces cuando supo que había roto en llanto.

Con aquella impensada reacción, Loghain se tensó al instante. Sus manos picaban con la necesidad de acudir a ella y abrazarla pero sabía que no debía, que le estaba prohibido, y que resultaba tremendamente inapropiado. Sabía que ella estaba usándole de alguna forma, manipulándole pero, aunque lo supiera, sólo deseaba dejarse llevar. Por mucho que luchara, su corazón latía más fuerte sin su consentimiento cuando ella se encontraba cerca, cuando su aroma rozaba su nariz evocando en su mente imágenes de recuerdos aún sin vivir pero que le quemaban por dentro, rasgando su cordura como un animal salvaje. Era peor que una droga, peor que una tortura y él… él estaba preso por aquella exótica forma de ser, por aquellos salvajes ojos verdes que penetraban su alma como ningunos otros antes. Ni Rowan, ni Celia, ni Andraste misma podría haber despertado tales sensaciones con sólo una mirada, y eso le aterraba, pues él ya no era el mismo cuando estaba con ella.

Era demasiado y terriblemente inesperado.

"Lyna…"- susurró inseguro. Pensaba que, en cualquier momento, sus piernas temblarían y que su muro de indiferencia se rompería finalmente para dejar libre aquel mar de incertidumbre y ganas; ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo iría bien y que él estaba allí para ella…

Pero nada de eso era cierto, ni siquiera sabía si era real…

Levantó sus manos y las posó sobre los hombros de la joven apartándola después lentamente de él. Ella mantuvo su rostro gacho unos segundos más y se frotó las mejillas con sus pulgares para eliminar cualquier rastro de debilidad que, por su reacción, parecía marcarla más que cualquier otra cicatriz o tatuaje; hiriendo así el sensible orgullo que la caracterizaba.

"No tienes corazón…"- el tono gélido de su comentario le hizo sentir culpable, pero no podía ser más débil, no ahora cuando la tenía tan cerca.

Suspiró - "No me culpes por ello. Me lo arrebataron hace tiempo…"- Se sorprendió a sí mismo confesando aquello que jamás había dicho en alto. Un frío pesado inundó su pecho y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder pasar el nudo que amenazaba con ahogarle.

La joven levantó su rostro para mirarle. Sus ojos escudriñando sus facciones, buscando lo que sea que necesitase para contraatacar, de eso estaba seguro, pero él sólo se mantuvo allí, observándola de vuelta, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo pero embelesado por su esencia.

"Entonces… ¿A quién he de culpar en tu lugar? ¿A Maric? ¿A la mujer de ojos grises que tanto parecías amar?..."- las palabras salieron de sus labios como hierro candente para clavarse hondo en su carne, reabriéndole una nueva herida cada vez, recordándole un pasado que deseaba olvidar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos apretaron fuertemente las hombreras de la joven, pero ella no dejó de retarle con aquella despiadada mirada. Parecía no comprender la dureza y significado de aquellas palabras, y eso le plagó súbitamente de ira y confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo sabes-?"

"¿Cómo sé lo de… Rowan?"- interrumpió con soberbia. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una media sonrisa que no pudo soportar.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, elfa?! ¿Qué intentas hacer?"- gritó desesperado. ¿Cómo podía saber aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo podía conocer lo de Rowan? Su visión se nubló y, sin percatarse de ello, sus manos la zarandearon bruscamente. La elfa soltó un suave gemido de sorpresa.

Ese sonido le sobresaltó y su visión se aclaró repentinamente comprendiendo lo inapropiado de sus actos.

Por un instante, la observó atónito. No lograba entender cómo ella podía conocer tal información. La elfa parecía jugar con su mente y cuerpo a antojo y eso le desesperaba. Necesitaba encontrar una razón para ello, estaba siendo demasiada descarada la forma en la que la joven parecía conocer sus más profundos secretos, la manera en la que le manipulaba con esa facilidad, incluso la forma en la que invadía su mente día y noche, en sueños y vigilia… era una tortura, una condena.

Y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas…

"No sé qué te habrá contado tu supuesto maestro, niña, pero-"

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi maestro en todo esto?"- contestó divertida, sus labios ligeramente separados, el brillo de su mirada penetrando su control como una vara fina y escurridiza cuyo avance no podía contener.

"Tiene que ser eso porque… "- su mente recorrió sus recuerdos y entonces, allí, oculta detrás de varios detalles que parecían no tener importancia, encontró la respuesta – "Por Andraste…"-

La soltó rápidamente, como si su cuerpo le estuviera abrasando, y la observó confundido.

"No puede ser… qué eres…"- murmuró intentando buscar una explicación racional y que tuviera el sentido suficiente como para poder entenderlo, pero no la halló.

Ella le observó con interés y ladeó la cabeza como si hubiese visto algo en su rostro que llamase especialmente su atención – "Esa es la misma pregunta que te hice anoche… ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?..."- sonrió dulcemente. Su corazón se detuvo con aquella sonrisa y, en algún momento, dejó de respirar.

La joven se acercó a él, lentamente, hasta estar completamente junto a su pecho. Sus ojos le miraban ahora con una intensidad que sólo había visto la noche anterior. Sus manos ascendieron despacio hasta posarse sobre su pecho, sobre su peto, raspando sutilmente con sus guanteletes allí donde hicieron contacto. Ese sonido despertó una alarma en sus entrañas e intentó retroceder, pero la elfa fue más rápida que él.

Los delicados dedos de la joven acariciaron su rostro, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la suya, con aquel brillo hechizador y salvaje. Sus pupilas se contraían y dilataban cada vez que sus ojos navegaban por su rostro, midiéndole, analizándole, buscando su alma.

"No, Lyna…"- murmuró. No sabía qué decir. Su corazón estaba a punto de desbocarse y se quedó inmóvil. Tenía miedo de lanzarse al precipicio que ella le mostraba con su cercanía, pero debía alejarse, debía huir… pero su cuerpo no se movía. El roce de sus dedos sobre su rostro estaba doblegando su voluntad.

"Loghain… por favor…"- la elfa pasó su pulgar por su mentón y frunció el ceño – "Déjame… déjame cumplir con mi destino y… te prometo que haré lo que me pidas ahora. Me iré o… me quedaré… pero necesito esto… necesito ponerle un fin a esto."- los ojos de la elfa le miraban suplicantes, implorando su permiso a cambio de lo que él desease.

Cerró los ojos y gruñó de impotencia. Pero, a pesar de la intensidad del momento, de ver el precipicio a sus pies y ser capaz de saltar sin pensar en nada más, aquellas palabras detuvieron su corazón en el acto. No podía ceder a ello y, desde luego, no pensaba hacer un intercambio de favores. Él no era así y ella no parecía comprender sus razones; razones que iban más allá de la simple estrategia...

Se alejó de ella con sumo esfuerzo, y apartó las manos de la joven de su cara, sintiendo el frío allí donde sus dedos habían calentado su piel.

La observó unos breves instantes más, detallando el color carmesí y la humedad de sus labios, el brillo de esa suplicante mirada y fue entonces cuando entendió finalmente el peso de sus palabras. Quería sacrificarse, quería acabar con el destino que él, sin ser consciente, impuso en su camino.

Tragó saliva con la comprensión del momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, su corazón volviendo a latir con fuerza pero, ésta vez, el ritmo dolía en lo más profundo.

"Por favor, Loghain…"- repitió la joven en una nueva súplica. Sus manos buscaron de nuevo su piel, pero él las apartó al instante.

La joven pareció sorprenderse por su reacción, pero él no tuvo que decir nada más para que ella comprendiese.

Se giró y le dio la espalda. No podía verla a los ojos; sus propias emociones pasaban de la rabia al dolor con cada segundo que transcurría. Su mente, que hace unos instantes estaba cegada por la intensidad del comportamiento de la joven, volvía al mundo real para darse cuenta de que ella sólo había acudido a él con un fin que no era precisamente el que él hubiera deseado.

La muchacha no dijo nada. Él sólo llegó a oír el sutil ruido de sus ligeras pisadas hasta el lugar por el que había entrado, un suave suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios y, después… el silencio.

Su aroma desapareció y, con él, toda esperanza.

… … … … … …

Ya no quería ocultarlo más. Lyna deseaba acabar con su propia vida. Aunque había aceptado su destino, buscaba el fin de él con ansias. No deseaba vivir una vida al servicio de una orden desconocida de futuros ghouls sin alma ni voluntad, mientras las fiebres, poco a poco, se llevarían lo poco que quedaría de ella.

Deseaba acabar con aquello en un enfrentamiento que le conduciría irremediablemente al final de sus días. Ella quería terminar con aquella farsa, con esa promesa que la esclavizaría por siempre. Y es que encontrar la muerte en la batalla de mañana, sería el perfecto final para un pasado de pérdidas y renuncias.

 _Tamlen, Fenarel, Marethari, Ashalle… Ilen_ … - el pinchazo agudo de los recuerdos la llenó de tristeza y, con ella, se aventuró a suplicar algo que, casi con certeza, sabría que no le concedería.

Pero debía, al menos, intentarlo. Tampoco quería dejar a Duncan solo en la batalla; él era lo único significativo de aquella orden, lo único que valía la pena desde que salió del clan. No quería abandonarle a su suerte dejándole solo en una más que probable muerte.

Se acercó al comandante, sus ojos miraban los de ella con inquietud y confusión. No sabía qué le había afectado más, si la confesión de saber partes de su pasado que quizá muy pocas personas supieran, o la petición que ella le imploraba.

Quizá, ninguna de ellas. Puede que lo que realmente le agitaba eran las caricias de sus dedos sobre su maduro rostro. Su pulgar recorría su mentón, suavemente, notando la tensión del _shemlen_ en sus músculos faciales; cada caricia parecía estar debilitando más su determinación. Sus ojos se movían inquietos sobre su rostro, como si el humano estuviera buscando una razón de peso para aquel gesto intencionado.

¡Cuánto deseaba sentirle de nuevo como la noche pasada!, pero no se creía capaz de cruzar nuevamente esa línea; no ahora, cuando tanto había en juego. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y, entre ellas, se encontraba la comprensión de la vulnerabilidad que sentía cuando él estaba cerca, cuestión que la desequilibraba y la llenaba de dudas. Era una sensación sumamente extraña y, al mismo tiempo, enloquecedora.

Tuvo que suplicarle una vez más; debía insistir a cualquier coste. Esta vez, le hizo una promesa; sería suya a cambio de permitir su presencia al lado de Duncan en la batalla. Haría lo que él le pidiese si con eso lograba acabar, cuanto antes, con su servil destino.

El hombre pareció dudar un instante y luego cerró los ojos. Su rostro mostraba incertidumbre, rabia y, quizá, algo de tristeza, pero no estaba segura. Él se apartó de ella, alejó sus manos y la miró después a los ojos con aquellos imposibles orbes azules, como si anduviese buscando algo que parecía no encontrar. Algún pensamiento tuvo que cruzar su mente pues volvió a cerrar sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño con el gesto.

Pero ella le suplicó de nuevo, quiso volver a acercarse a él para convencerle, para hacer que entrase en razón, pero él volvió a rechazarla.

Se alejó de ella finalmente y le dio la espalda. Su cabeza gacha y su respiración agitada atestiguaban el fin de cualquier posibilidad de conciliación.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, haría explotar el fuerte carácter de Loghain. Siempre solía ser así y ahora sencillamente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él de ninguna forma; se sentía débil cerca de él y eso la descolocaba hasta el punto de perder el control sobre su cuerpo, como nunca antes le había sucedido con nada ni nadie.

Ella le dejó marchar. A pesar de la inesperada intranquilidad que sentía al verle así de afectado por sus palabras, Lyna continuaba deseando morir para librarse de su destino. Quería acompañar a Duncan en la batalla final y dejar caer su cuerpo, finalmente, en el frío suelo del campo que terminaría siendo su improvisada tumba. Tenía que volver a intentarlo pero, esta vez, Loghain no sería al que acudiría.

 _Halam'Shivanas…_

Ahora entendía el peso de aquellas palabras.

De nada serviría pedir ya perdón. Eso alimentaría más la rabia que aquel humano solía llevar siempre a flor de piel. Tampoco merecía la pena justificarse o decirle que, aquello que ella le ofrecía, también lo deseaba… deseaba perderse con él en lo que sería su última noche, pero estaba segura que él no la creería. Después de todo, ella era casi una desconocida y él… bueno, él era una leyenda.

Sin decir palabra alguna más, se deslizó hasta el agujero de la tienda por el que había entrado, y le dedicó una última mirada al salir. La expresión de desesperanza en la faz de aquel _shemlen_ jamás se le olvidaría, pero nada podía ya hacer.

Salió de aquel lugar con su corazón arrugado en su pecho y una sensación agridulce en él. Había sido un encuentro raro y la reacción del comandante fue, en gran medida, inesperada. Su cabeza daba vueltas de nuevo y el esfuerzo de la jornada comenzó a dejar su huella en su vitalidad, así que decidió ir directamente hasta su tienda a descansar.

Quizá mañana por la mañana podría hablar con Duncan. Ahora sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no despertar nunca, pero eso, por desgracia, tendría que esperar un poco más.

… … … … … …

Estaba preocupado.

Hacía ya varios largos minutos que Lyna había acudido a la tienda de Loghain y no había salido aún. Lo único que le dejaba tranquilo era no escuchar nada extraño en las cercanías ni dentro de aquella tienda. - _Eso debe ser una buena señal_ \- pensó, mientras miraba hacia la tienda intranquilo.

"Si tanto te preocupa, entra a buscarla"- Daveth masticaba un trozo de carne en salazón que había encontrado casualmente en el fondo de su zurrón.

"Ya has oído a Duncan. Sería peor…"- contestó.

Sus dedos se entretenían con una ramita que había encontrado en las inmediaciones mientras sus ojos analizaban los movimientos que se intuían en el interior de la tienda. La luz de las velas dejaba entrever dos cuerpos, uno cerca del otro, pero no había muestra de violencia y eso era una de las cosas que le ayudaban a mantenerse sentado sin desobedecer órdenes.

Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Loghain y mucho menos con la de Duncan. Tan sólo esperaba que mañana el guarda lograse convencer al Rey de atender razones. Si no, tendrían muy complicada la supervivencia.

"¿Qué estará pasando allí?"- la pregunta de Daveth fue el eco de sus pensamientos.

"No tengo ni idea, pero… al menos no parece nada de lo que haya que preocuparse"- contestó inseguro.

"Apuesto a que están follando… ¿has visto cómo se miran? Hay demasiada tensión ahí…"- la carcajada de Daveth resonó y Ser Jory se quejó del comentario, pero Alistair se detuvo a meditar sus palabras, por extraño que pareciera.

Era cierto que ellos parecían despreciarse pero, en la mirada de la joven, había en ocasiones un brillo que no había visto en ninguna otra circunstancia. Claro está, él no la conocía casi, así que no podía juzgarla ni sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

"Si fuera por eso, medio campamento estaría ahora en ello, Daveth. Se respira tensión… mañana es un día importante"- intervino intentando restarle importancia al comentario del recluta.

"¡Ja! ¿Y qué te crees que están haciendo la mayoría de los soldados del campamento? Eres demasiado ingenuo, Alistair, deberías hacer tú lo mismo. Deberíamos todos aprovechar. Mañana no sabremos si sobreviviremos, así que no sé vosotros, pero yo voy a buscar una buena hembra que me recuerde por qué hemos de arriesgar nuestras vidas. Prefiero aprovechar el tiempo así, que malgastarlo preocupándome por algo que no tiene solución"- parecía bastante decidido pues, apenas terminó de hablar, se levantó yse marchó sin mirar atrás.

Quizá tuviera razón, pero él no era de esos. Puede que la Capilla tuviera bastante culpa en su idea romántica de las relaciones personales, pero estaba seguro que aquello no solucionaba nada ni ayudaba en nada, puede que incluso ayudase a engrosar las filas de desertores.

"Ojalá estuviera mi mujer aquí. Aunque estaría más preocupado. Al menos en Risco Rojo ella está más segura"- Ser Jory lanzó un tronco a la hoguera y se acercó para calentarse las manos. Alistair le observó pensativo. Él, en realidad, no tenía a nadie salvo a Duncan y a una supuesta medio hermana en Denerim, pero no tenía a nadie que le echase de menos en caso de no llegar a ver un nuevo día.

"¿Tienes hijos, Ser Jory?"- preguntó de repente. Parecía un buen hombre y, por la forma tan cariñosa de hablar de su mujer, intuía que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos.

"Aún no, pero mi mujer está embarazada. Espero que sea un varón"- dijo orgulloso. Su rostro cobró vida de repente, como si por sus venas corriese sangre de nuevo. Él sonrió. Se alegraba por el caballero pero, al mismo tiempo se entristecía pues el futuro para ellos era incierto.

"Enhorabuena, Ser Jory"- concedió contento.

"Os lo agradezco, Alistair. Espero que pronto termine esta guerra sin sentido y todos podamos volver a nuestros hogares"-

"Que el Hacedor te escuche"- intervino. Ser Jory asintió y miró pensativo la hoguera.

De repente, algo pareció llamar su atención e hizo un movimiento en su dirección.

Alistair se giró para ver hacia dónde señalaba. Al fondo, una sombra se movió y vio salir a Lyna por un lateral de la tienda de Loghain.

"Parece que está bien…"- murmuró Ser Jory. Él asintió al tiempo que se levantaba para observar con más detenimiento.

Los pasos de la elfa eran un poco erráticos y por la expresión que llevaba en su rostro, no parecía que hubiera conseguido convencer al comandante.

"Quizá debas ir a ver cómo está."- el caballero no terminó de decir aquello cuando él ya se encontraba a unos pasos de allí.

El semblante de la joven era una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza, pudo notar. Sus ojos parecían cargados con más emociones de las que solían llevar y su andar era algo errante.

"Lyna… ¿qué ha sucedido?"- preguntó cuando se hubo acercado.

"Ahora no, _shem_ … estoy cansada"- el tono frío de su contestación le hizo confirmar su sospecha.

"Claro, lo siento. Imagino que… no ha salido como esperabas. Lamento haberte molestado"- se dio la vuelta para dejarla sola cuando sintió de repente una mano en su codo.

Se tensó con el contacto y se volteó para verla a los ojos. Aquella mirada era casi tan intensa como observar directamente a la hoguera; cegaba, hechizaba.

La elfa suspiró – "Debemos hacer algo Alistair y… puede que necesite tu ayuda mañana"- la joven se acercó a él y Alistair la observó confuso.

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Con Loghain?"- preguntó nervioso. No apreciaba hablar con alguien así. No era agradable y, por una parte, le asustaba, pero si ella le pedía ayuda, entonces él haría lo imposible por complacerla.

"No precisamente… él no entrará en razón, ahora lo sé con certeza"- suspiró de nuevo, algo en aquel rostro daba a intuir la importancia de lo que había sucedido en la tienda. Se alteró un poco al recordar las palabras de Daveth.

"¿En… qué puedo ser útil entonces?"- la curiosidad le hizo acercase más a ella sin darse cuenta y se percató de ello sólo cuando su aroma rozó su nariz. Aspiró profundamente y sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener la misma expresión en su rostro. No sabía cuándo exactamente había sucedido, pero Lyna lograba penetrar en cada poro de su piel sin esfuerzo.

"Debes ayudarme con Duncan, Alistair. Él quiere… quiere sacrificarse junto al rey, lo sé. Lo he visto en sus ojos."-

"Sí, yo también"- confesó con tristeza. No aceptaba su decisión, pero Duncan parecía decidido.

"Pero ¿qué quieres que haga?"- preguntó confundido. Él ya había hablado con Duncan y no parecía dar su brazo a torcer.

"Necesito que… le convenzas de que alguien le acompañe"-

"¿Alguien? ¿Pero quién…?"- abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando la joven le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

"Oh no, no, no ¿tú?"- dijo incrédulo. La elfa asintió.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás – "No lo permitiré, no. Es una locura"

Lyna frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, molesta – "Es la única forma Alistair. Yo podría… podría ayudarle a sobrevivir, podría obligarle a retroceder, a volver con nosotros."- los ojos de la joven parecieron llenarse, por un instante, de lágrimas, pero parpadeó rápidamente y tal como aparecieron, se esfumaron sin dejar rastro de esa inesperada tristeza.

 _Debe querer mucho a Duncan para pensar en arriesgar así su vida para salvarle_ \- pensó. No sabía qué era lo que habían compartido, pero ella y él parecían estar más unidos de lo que dejaban ver a simple vista, y si él era capaz de notarlo, entonces es que, casi con total seguridad, había algo entre ellos. El qué, aún no se atrevía a adivinar.

"Lyna… ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides?"- levantó una mano y la puso sobre el hombro de la joven.

Ella agachó la cabeza y asintió – "Sí, Alistair… soy consciente y es… es lo que deseo…"- murmuró.

No sabía por qué, pero algo en aquella frase le dio escalofríos.

Suspiró resignado. De nada valía insistir – "Si es lo que deseas… te ayudaré"-

" _Ma serannas…_ " - La joven levantó de nuevo el rostro y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sus suaves y calientes labios depositaron un ligero beso en su mandíbula y, después, ella se alejó en absoluto silencio rumbo a su tienda.

Alistair se quedó un instante observando la hermosa figura de la joven y sintiendo aún sus cálidos labios en su rostro. A pesar de ese gesto y de las cosquillas que experimentó en ese momento, Lyna le preocupaba. La actitud derrotista que mostraba ahora era inusual. No la conocía lo suficiente, pero sabía que esa reacción no podía ser normal en alguien con ese carácter, con ese espíritu. Algo pasaba y se sentía impotente pues no sabía cómo actuar.

Quizá lo mejor sería esperar a la mañana para hablar con Duncan, o quizá debía entrar en esa tienda e insistir, pero el nerviosismo que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca le impedía hacer lo segundo.

Sin pensar más en sus palabras decidió que lo mejor sería descansar. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, así que prefirió quedarse junto a la hoguera para meditar sobre ello y ver si, finalmente, daba con algo que les pudiera ayudar, tanto a ella como a Duncan.

"Por las bragas de Andraste…"- murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente sobre el terreno.

Ser Jory no se encontraba donde le había dejado, así que supuso que se habría marchado a su tienda a descansar.

Agradeció la soledad de ese instante pero, en ese momento, su mente voló hacia aquel inocente beso que la joven le había obsequiado antes de partir a descansar.

 _Hacedor… qué hermosa es-_ pensó al tiempo que rozaba su mejilla con sus dedos para intentar sentiraún el calor de aquellos suaves y húmedos labios.

Se estremeció con el recuerdo. Sería una larga noche de espera…

… … … … … …

"Mi señor, tengo noticias"- el hombre de armadura oscura se acercó a la entrada de su tienda, algo agitado por haber acudido corriendo en su busca.

"Rápido, pasa"- Howe se acercó y abrió las cortinas. Miró a ambos lados para confirmar si alguien les espiaba y dejó pasar a su agente.

"Espero que sean buenas noticias, Horace"- le hizo una señal con su mano para que se sentara pero el hombre negó con la cabeza y agradeció el gesto.

"Mi señor, un contacto en Lothering me informa de que tienen a un agente en Denerim"- le extendió una carta y él se la arrebató para leerla.

"¿Denerim? Necesito que venga a Ostagar o a Lothering, como lejos."- gruñó. Se sentía frustrado. Tener que recurrir a algo así para poder cumplir sus deseos, era más trabajo del que estaba acostumbrado. Eso sin contar con las monedas que costaría hacerlo de esta forma. Pero no tenía alternativa, no mientras estuviera vigilado.

"Mi contacto me informa de que el agente podría estar en Lothering en un par de días, tres como mucho, mi señor."- el hombre se acercó hasta Howe y le extendió una cuerda negra con un símbolo en él – "Os esperará allí en tres días. Deberéis entregar esta cuerda como prueba de contacto, mi señor. Además de eso, solicitan un pago por adelantado y otro al finalizar el trabajo. Son muy estrictos con sus encargos y no suelen fallar, pero me temo que son costosos".

"Eso da igual. Podéis marcharos, pero estad cerca por si os necesito"- levantó una mano y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara.

El hombre salió por la entrada tal como entró y él desvió su mirada hasta la carta.

 _Lothering._ El lugar era perfecto. No se encontraba tan lejos de Ostagar y era un pueblo pequeño y discreto. Además de eso, el pueblo era un salvavidas para esta batalla, pues era ideal para el abastecimiento improvisado en caso de que la contienda no saliera como esperaban y, al mismo tiempo, era paso esencial para llegar a Denerim en caso de que fuera al contrario.

"Perfecto…"- sujetó la carta y la levantó sobre la vela – "Pronto… muy pronto"- acercó la vitela a la llama y quemó la misiva. No debía dejar rastro alguno de este plan y debía continuar siendo cauto. Pronto su plan se pondría en marcha y nada ni nadie evitaría su venganza.

"Coneja… pronto te veré gritar como el animal que eres… pronto sabrás quién es tu dueño, quieras o no"- sonrió y aunque ese gesto le hizo doler la herida de su oreja, no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse a la joven destripada en el sucio suelo de cualquier hediondo lugar, empantanada en heces y orín que tan encantado estaría en proporcionar.

Se recostó satisfecho en la silla, mientras su mente se entretenía con la infinidad de posibilidades que aquella venganza le ofrecería. El tiempo apremiaba, pero ya quedaba menos para cobrar lo que esa elfa le debía.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 ***Genevieve:** antigua comandante de los grises de Orlais y ex jefa de Duncan.


	49. Sentir de Nuevo

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Bueno, este capítulo es justo antes del ritual de la iniciación. Es un capítulo que, a mi parecer, tiene una carga importante de sentimiento. De nuevo aparecerá Duncan en escena y será un momento especial (O así es como he intentado hacerlo).**

 **¡Espero que disfrutéis un poquitín, por lo menos! Tenía que hacerlo así, aunque estuve luchando por obviar algunos detalles, pero al final decidí seguir el ritmo general que lleva ya la historia.**

 **Cualquier crítica constructiva, como siempre, será bienvenida.**

 **Mil gracias.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Nota: Escribí la escena de Duncan y Lyna escuchando "While your lips are still red" de Nightwish. (Últimamente tengo esta melodía en la cabeza y me resulta complicado quitármela)**

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Sentir de Nuevo"**

 _["No supo cuán aletargado se hallaba su corazón, hasta que Duncan le mostró lo que era volver a existir, a sentir."]_

* * *

Era una noche extraña, de esas que parecen estar en calma pero que, en el fondo, son sólo la antesala de una gran tormenta que está por venir.

El frío del lugar la hizo abrigarse más con la fina manta que la cubría. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta el tembloroso cuerpo de Tamlen.

El joven se sacudía ligeramente sobre su camilla mientras sus labios intentaban liberar algunas palabras en sueños.

A pesar del cansancio, no podía dormir. Su mente se divertía haciéndola sufrir con innumerables recuerdos que la intranquilizaban – _su clan, Fenarel, Tamlen, su promesa, Loghain, su deseo de morir… Duncan_ – Así, una y otra vez, y vuelta a empezar.

A veces se imaginaba regresando a su clan mientras era recibida por todos con alegría. Podía ver a su maestro orgulloso de ella, mientras su Custodia se acercaba para abrazarla, y una emocionada Ashalle acudía al encuentro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pensó en Fenarel, en esa mirada tan especial que siempre le dedicaba, en los momentos tan profundos e íntimos que habían vivido juntos, en sus palabras y voz, en su cuerpo sobre el de ella, en sus caricias...

Y en Tamlen. Él era su gran preocupación.

No estaba segura de si sobreviviría, pero sabía que ya nada más podía hacer; la suerte estaba echada y sólo quedaba la voluntad de los Creadores. Recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor; lo dulce y suave de las caricias de Tamlen. Parecía que eso había sido en otra vida, pero apenas habían pasado días de aquello, días desde que ella descubrió, por primera vez, lo que era el deseo, la pasión carnal por otro ser, el placer… y desde entonces, ni su mente ni cuerpo eran ya los mismos. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel acto tan trivial, tan mundano, hubiera despertado tal fuego en ella?

Ahora era pura violencia, puro impulso… e iba a más. Eso afectaba todo lo que ella era, incluso sus habilidades habían mejorado con aquel descubrimiento, es como si aquella hubiera sido la llave a su verdadero ser, más reactivo y apasionado, más feroz. Se podía decir que dicha parte dormida, despertó otras cosas aún más salvajes dentro de sí misma; despertó parte de su verdadera naturaleza.

Y es que nunca antes creyó ser capaz de experimentar tal sensación. Ella sabía lo que era el cariño, el respeto y honor, la devoción, sabía que la gente se unía por amor, un amor que aún no era capaz de sentir ni comprender, pero aquello era, si cabe, más intenso, más visceral y fisiológico. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido todo un descubrimiento, aunque no el único. Otros hubo antes que ese, otros igual de determinantes en su vida, hasta el punto de definirla, moldearla y convertirla, poco a poco, en la fuerza que era hoy día.

Se podía decir que la caza y la lucha, fueron las primeras pasiones que tuvo y las más importantes. Descubrir lo que era ser letal, el respeto y miedo que aquello inspiraba en sus amigos y enemigos por igual, era adictivo. Su maestro vio en ella esa fuerza, ese ímpetu, y Lyna se entregó por completo a él prometiendo convertirse en la más fuerte, la más hábil… debía hacerlo por ella y por su clan, se decía, pero en realidad, sentía que era para lo que estaba predestinada. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con tal presteza, que parecía estar guiado por algo superior, por algo que no era capaz de ver ni sentir; invisible pero tan real como el aire. Sus pensamientos, en el presente, cobraban más significado, todo parecía encajar de alguna forma incompresible, como piezas que se ajustan entre sí al encontrarse... era fascinante y aterrador por igual.

Sin embargo, ahora… ahora de nada valía todo aquello. Ahora sólo deseaba morir. Quería acabar con todo esto lo antes posible. Se engañó a sí misma pensando que podía ser capaz de continuar con esa farsa, de aceptar un destino que le fue impuesto a base de un chantaje de vida o muerte, pero no se sentía con fuerzas, no sin su clan, sin su familia...

"Ilen… te he fallado…"- murmuró sintiendo las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos.

Se suponía que ella iba a ser la guerrera y protectora de su clan, una mujer respetada entre los suyos, una gran cazadora, quizás incluso en algún momento esposa y madre, pero el camino que los dioses le habían hecho recorrer, era muy distinto al que había esperado.

Se sentía sumamente triste, sola y vacía. Ver a Tamlen a su lado, saber que pudo haber dicho que sí cuando él le pidió unirse a ella, hubiera bastado para que su vida fuera diferente. Sin embargo, su incapacidad para amar, su incapacidad para sentir más allá de lo que siempre había sentido, había arruinado esa oportunidad y aquella que se le presentó después con Fenarel. Se sentía inservible, cruel, egoísta… todo empezaba a desvanecerse.

De repente, se sintió abrumada y torturada por los recuerdos. No se sentía cómoda sabiendo que dos hombres la amaban y que ella… ella sencillamente buscaba un cuerpo que sentir, un amigo que tener y nada más que prometer ni nada que la atase; quería ser libre.

"Libre…"- Se rio con desgana al darse cuenta de lo irónico que resultaba pensar aquello ahora, justo cuando su vida ya no era suya, sino de una maldita promesa que nunca debió hacer.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama y exhaló con fuerza. El sueño le era esquivo otra vez y no se encontraba bien.

Desvió su mirada hacia su amigo y le observó debatirse en sueños. Con aire distraído, se acercó a él para intentar calmarle y se acostó a su lado, buscando así tranquilizarle como cuando eran niños y ella tenía pesadillas. El elfo pareció sentirla y su temblorosa mano acudió a la que Lyna tenía reposando sobre su pecho. El inmenso calor de su cuerpo la preocupó aún más. Susurró una plegaria a la Madre para encomendar el alma de su amigo a su voluntad, y cerró los ojos. Recostó su mejilla en el pecho del joven y escuchó atenta los latidos de su corazón.

"Ojalá te hubiera dicho que sí, _lethallin_ …"- murmuró.

Sólo entonces dejó correr las lágrimas que llevaban horas amenazando con desbordarse. No pudo evitar la congoja que la sobrevino y se abrazó fuertemente a su amigo que no era del todo consciente de su presencia.

Durante largos minutos, se mantuvo allí junto a él, acurrucada en un extraño abrazo, mientras ambos se estremecían por distintas razones.

A pesar de la tristeza y la desesperanza que sentía, su traidora mente acudió de nuevo a la noche anterior, a aquella tienda oscura donde sintió, por primera vez, los labios de Loghain; del que tiempo atrás fue su ídolo, un ejemplo a seguir y… su amor secreto.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos y puso toda su voluntad para evitar recordar el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, los gemidos que su fuerte garganta proferían. No necesitaba más intranquilidad y no era justo pensar aquello en brazos de otro hombre.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo reaccionó al recuerdo como la seca hojarasca arrojada a la intensa hoguera de una noche de invierno.

Se sentó en la camilla, dejando a su amigo tal como lo encontró, y se frotó el rostro. No quería pensar ni sentir más. Se estaba ahogando.

Se puso en pie y se arropó con la manta que tenía en su catre. El aire viciado del lugar le estaba impidiendo respirar. Necesitaba dar una vuelta para despejarse.

Volteó su rostro para observar una vez más a Tamlen y salió después de la tienda. El frío nocturno besó su piel al instante, a pesar de la cercana y gran hoguera que seguía crepitando a unos pasos de ella. Enfocó su visión y vio a Alistair recostado en el suelo, mientras su espalda reposaba sobre un tronco. Sus manos se entretenían con un pequeño trozo de madera que parecía un juguete viejo.

La escena le pareció tierna y quiso acercarse para preguntar, pero por la expresión del joven, no quiso interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera recordando. Parecía sumido en un extraño estado de ensoñación, sus ojos entreabiertos mientras sus dedos jugueteaban erráticamente con aquella pieza.

Se cubrió bien con la manta para tapar su semidesnudez y dio unos pasos hacia el resto de las tiendas del campamento, sin rumbo fijo, tan sólo dejando que sus pies descalzos se movieran por el irregular terreno. Sentir sus dedos rozar la fría tierra del lugar, le hacía sentirse un poco más en su hogar, con su gente y, en cierta forma, era reconfortante.

De repente, como atraída por alguna fuerza invisible, su mirada se desvió hacia la tienda de Loghain. La titilante danza de la llama de una vela daba ritmo y claroscuros a los pasos nerviosos que el comandante parecía dar. Su fuerte figura en perfil, dejaba ver las curvas de sus músculos y silueta, destacando notablemente la fortaleza de sus pectorales, espalda y glúteos. Sólo siendo una sombra, resultaba impresionante; - _en persona, aún más_ \- pensó distraída.

 _La noche sería tan distinta si tú también hubieras dicho que sí…_ \- se dijo mientras se mordía el labio. Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse un desenlace en el que él hubiera aceptado tal trato. Otro _shemlen_ hubiera aceptado felizmente, pero él… él tenía orgullo y principios.

 _Algo escaso entre los suyos_ \- pensó mientras se cubría mejor el cuerpo con la manta que llevaba a hombros.

Después de unos instantes en los que dejó su mente volar hacia el comandante, desvió su mirada hacia sus alrededores. El campamento parecía estar en calma, aunque a lo lejos se oían algunas voces de soldados y mujeres riendo; parecían estar disfrutando de la última noche antes de la gran batalla.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, observando su entorno e intentando pasar desapercibida a pesar de las miradas curiosas de algunos soldados insomnes. No sabía adónde ir, y no eran sólo sus pasos los errantes, sino sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos; se sentía perdida. Una parte de ella sentía la necesidad de acabar cuanto antes con aquella promesa que la esclavizaba, que la ataba a una vida de servidumbre alejada de su clan y sueños pero, otra parte de su ser, ansiaba continuar viviendo, respirando, deseaba cumplir con su destino y con aquella promesa hasta el final.

"Creadores… enseñadme el camino"- imploró. Sus manos acudieron a su rostro y se frotó los ojos y mejillas, mientras su mirada buscaba desesperadamente alguna señal en las cercanías que le ayudase a decidir qué rumbo tomar.

De repente, una tenue luz se encendió en una de las tiendas próximas. Levantó el rostro para observar en detalle, e identificó un torso sentado cuyos brazos acudían a lo que debía ser el rostro, en clara señal de dolor o desesperación.

Sintió curiosidad y, a pesar de que era consciente de que no debía espiar, lo hizo.

Se acercó a la tienda y se mantuvo en silencio escuchando lo que sucedía en su interior.

Para su sorpresa, la voz de Duncan emergió de entre las finas telas de la carpa, y algo parecido a un gruñido se intuyó entre algunas de las palabras que el hombre balbuceó.

Un pinchazo de angustia recorrió su pecho y supo que el guarda estaba luchando contra ese mal que llevaba en su sangre; el mal que pronto llevaría ella también en la suya.

Algo parecido a un llanto se oyó después y Lyna no pudo evitar sujetar fuertemente la manta contra su pecho, sintiendo aquel dolor como si fuera suyo, como si ella fuera la siguiente en padecerlo. Se dio cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, nada estaba realmente al alcance de su mano.

Pero no podía renunciar a ello así sin más, debía, al menos, intentar salvar lo poco que le quedaba de su dignidad, de su orgullo; si había de irse de este mundo, debía hacerlo habiendo estado al lado del hombre a quien prometió seguir, al que prometió unirse en la lucha. Esa era su promesa: unirse a él, a su orden, y estar junto a él cuando su momento llegase. Y eso haría, de una forma u otra. Si él quería acabar así con sus días, le acompañaría; ella nunca rompía una promesa.

Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda y entró sin avisar.

La fina y afilada punta de una daga la esperaba apenas puso un pie dentro. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió; no era la primera vez que él la recibía de esa forma.

"¿L-Lyna?"- el guarda parpadeó varias veces y la observó sin levantarse de su improvisada cama en el suelo.

"Duncan…"- levantó una mano y apartó el filo de su vientre.

El hombre la observó confuso durante unos instantes y después dejó la daga en el suelo, donde yacía segundos antes.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó el hombre. Se frotó los ojos y carraspeó. Lyna le observó erguirse y simular indiferencia, cuando su rostro expresaba clara agitación por lo que parecía haber experimentado hace unos instantes.

"No podía dormir y he pensado que quizá podríamos hablar"- dijo con cierta dificultad. En realidad, no sabía lo que quería.

"Si vienes a discutir sobre lo de mañana, no es el momento. La decisión ya está tomada y no pien-"

"Calma, _shem_. No he venido a eso. ¿Puedo… sentarme?"- preguntó mientras señalaba un lugar cercano a él.

Él asintió receloso y ella se sentó al lado de él, sujetando su manta fuertemente sobre el pecho. El clima era más frío de lo que esperaba y se estremeció con el inesperado calor de la cama.

"Quizás… debas arroparte más."- Duncan apartó una manta de él y la colocó delicadamente sobre los hombros de Lyna.

Ella sonrió. La mirada del _shemlen_ , aunque brillante y algo húmeda, dejaban intuir la incomodidad del momento. Ella tampoco sabía qué hacía allí, sólo sentía que debía estar ahí.

" _Ma serannas_ , Duncan…"- agradeció insegura y sujetó la segunda manta con más fuerza, rozando en el gesto los dedos del _shemlen_.

Él se aclaró la voz y miró al frente, intentando huir claramente de su mirada.

"Mañana nos espera un largo día, Lyna. Deberías intentar descansar. Si quieres, quédate aquí. Yo buscaré otro sitio donde-"

"No"- con una mano sujetó su brazo para evitar que el guarda se levantase de la cama – "No, por favor"- repitió suavemente. No podía estar sola, no ahora.

El guarda volteó su rostro y la observó confundido. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la suya, Lyna se perdió un instante en aquellos profundos ojos oscuros que la observaban ahora con un brillo y temblor especial.

"¿Cómo eras antes?"- Lyna apartó su mano del brazo y desvió su mirada hacia su regazo, jugando con los pliegues de sus mantas.

El guarda pareció desconcertado un instante, pero se aclaró la voz e intervino inseguro – "¿Antes?"

"Sí. Antes de ser… guarda gris"- contestó curiosa.

Esto era algo que se había preguntado desde que él le confesó no haber querido formar parte de la orden. Parecía que, su vida, tenía una terrible historia, quizá una parecida a la suya; triste y desesperanzadora.

El guarda pareció agitarse un breve instante y dudar, pero finalmente contestó con voz trémula por lo que fuera que sentía – "Era un desastre"- sonrió mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.

"¿Eras?"- Lyna le devolvió la sonrisa y él giró su rostro para verla. Su expresión pareció relajarse y ella le imitó.

Duncan soltó una pequeña carcajada y, con lentitud, se recostó de lado en la cama, acomodando su rostro sobre su mano, mientras apoyaba su peso sobre su codo en una inesperada pose despreocupada, sin apartar su mirada un ápice de la de ella.

"Supongo que las viejas costumbres, tardan en desaparecer"- volvió a sonreír. Ahora ambos se hallaban uno delante del otro, observándose con detenimiento. Parecía que fueran amigos de toda la vida y eso la inquietó.

Lyna no sabía cuándo había sucedido, pero el _shemlen_ se había ganado, inesperadamente, un importante espacio en su corazón.

"Cuéntame más… quiero saber de ti"- Lyna se arrastró un poco más hacia él, sin apartar las mantas de su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a entrar en calor de nuevo.

"¿Y ese interés repentino, niña? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?"- el guarda pareció divertido con esa petición.

Lyna soltó un resoplido – "Simple curiosidad, _shem_. Además, aún no confío en ti. Puede que seas un sádico que sacrifica vírgenes a algún dios corrupto." – espetó burlona.

"En cuyo caso, estarías a salvo, me temo."- el guarda soltó una carcajada y la miró con esa media sonrisa que parecía restarle más años de los que hubiera sido prudente para su imaginación.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante ese comentario pero luego recordó el momento en el muelle en Gwaren y la mirada atenta del _shemlen_ sobre ella y Fenarel mientras ambos hacían el amor al aire libre y sin pudor.

"¡Oh… es verdad!"- dijo sarcástica – "Eso es algo que tú pudiste confirmar hace poco, ¿no es así?"- Lyna sonrió y él abrió ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa comprendiendo al instante a qué se refería. Después, el avergonzado _shemlen_ desvió su mirada hacia un lado y simuló con una mueca no comprender lo que ella le decía.

"No hace falta que lo niegues, _shem_. Después de todo, las cajas del muelle no te ocultaban muy bien…"- levantó una mano y, con un dedo, golpeó la punta de la nariz del humano.

Él frunció el ceño en respuesta y carraspeó mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas observándola inseguro – "Un acto, sin duda, imprudente. Te perseguían, Lyna ¿Siempre eres así de temeraria?"- suspiró cansado. Parecía intentar controlar su incomodidad por la revelación y eso le divertía.

"Supongo que sí… pero, si no me equivoco, es una de las razones por las que me reclutaste, ¿no es así?"- preguntó, decidida a sacarle la mayor información que pudiera. Después de todo, nunca le había confesado la verdadera razón de su reclutamiento.

"No. Tu temeridad no ha tenido nada que ver. Es tu habilidad, la destreza y determinación que posees, lo que hizo que me fijara en ti…"- esto último pareció agitar algo dentro de él, pues su mirada se volvió insegura de nuevo.

"Pues va en el conjunto, _shem_. Lo tomas todo o lo dejas…"- le miró con detenimiento, esperando una respuesta que llegó en forma de silencio.

El humano la observó con ternura unos instantes y agachó su rostro. Parecía preocupado por algo, así que no quiso insistir en aquellas razones, pero seguía sintiendo la necesidad de saber más sobre el hombre detrás de esa mirada profunda, de esa piel tostada y expresión melancólica.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme cómo eras antes o esperas que suplique?"- recapituló impaciente.

Duncan levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"Sólo si me prometes intentar descansar después"- contestó resignado. Levantó una mano y se frotó la frente. A pesar del cansancio que parecía sentir, sus ojos se intuían inquietos, aún más de lo habitual.

"Te lo prometo, _shem_ "- sonrió. Se sentía cómoda con él, tan cómoda como cuando se hallaba entre los suyos. Esa sensación llenó de una calidez inesperada su pecho, acelerando súbitamente sus latidos.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el guarda explicó, sin ahondar demasiado, ciertos eventos de su vida; la pérdida de sus padres, su lugar de origen que, a pesar de su extraño y exótico acento, resultaba ser Ferelden, sus viajes por Orlais y sus escasas pero intensas hazañas por las Marcas Libres. Describió, sin entrar en detalles, cómo se introdujo en el pillaje y en los pequeños saqueos con algunos amigos que, como él, se sentían solos y desesperados. Habló de lo que ello le hacía sentir y en aquella mirada hubo varios momentos en los que pudo verse reflejada a sí misma con inefable claridad. Explicó, con cuidado de elegir las palabras correctas para no resultar demasiado entusiasta, algunas aventuras con bandidos de poca monta y algún que otro desliz con la justicia que no pareció llegar a más, pero Lyna notaba que el recuerdo le hacía avivar más su espíritu convirtiéndole, durante unos breves instantes, en alguien completamente distinto y, a sus ojos, más interesante e intrigante.

"Hasta que un día se me acabó la suerte…"- dijo finalmente, volviendo a su previo estado habitual. En ese instante, su mirada se tornó oscura, más triste que de costumbre.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?"- sabía que había dado con un lugar importante de sus recuerdos y no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo esa curiosidad de antes. Duncan, sin duda, era un ser misterioso, fuerte en muchos aspectos y eso le hacía sentirse más atraída hacia él de lo que jamás admitiría en alto.

"Dejé de ser aquel ladrón para… convertirme en guarda gris"- ofreció sin apenas titubear. Sin embargo, sus labios parecieron soltar aquello como si hubiera expulsado un gran nudo que le estuviera ahogando, como si hubiera mordido un fruto amargo que le agriase la boca y tuviera que escupirlo rápido para no envenenarse.

Lyna le miró con detenimiento - "¿Cómo ocurrió?"- se acercó un poco más a él y Duncan la observó vacilante por unos segundos.

"Un robo salió mal y… me capturaron"- dijo. Su voz casi en un susurro. La profundidad de sus pupilas se tornó más intensa pero Lyna no apartó su mirada de él.

"¿Por un robo? ¿Sólo por eso?"- algo en la expresión del guarda le hizo intuir que había algo más.

"Un… asesinato."- Duncan endureció su gesto con la confesión, pero ella no se detuvo allí.

"Entonces, ¿fue parecido a lo que hiciste tú conmigo?"- dijo en tono de reproche. Lo que el guarda le contaba parecía afectarle mucho personalmente pero, sin embargo, aquella supuesta traumática experiencia no le hizo cuestionarse ni un instante el aplicarle lo mismo a ella.

"La diferencia está en la intención. Yo sí lo hice para salvarte…"-

"Y para reclutarme…"- añadió molesta. No podía evitar sentirse, en cierta forma, traicionada, pero la mirada rota del _shemlen_ disolvió su enfado de la misma forma en la que había surgido en ella; abruptamente.

"Sí. Pero deseaba que sobrevivieras, Lyna. Sin embargo, quien me reclutó a mí, quería que muriera en la Iniciación…"- el cansancio del humano se confirmó con el suspiro que libero al terminar aquella frase. Levantó su mano y volvió a apartar un mechón de oscuro cabello que caía descuidado sobre sus ojos. Su mente pareció, por un breve instante, revivir aquel recuerdo.

"¿La iniciación?"- preguntó sin vacilación. Por un momento había olvidado el peligro del ritual, y se estremeció con el recuerdo de aquella onírica confesión.

Duncan levantó la mirada y pareció agitarse con aquella pregunta. Lyna advirtió la tensión en su rostro cuando el guarda apretó la mandíbula con la súbita comprensión de lo que acababa de confesar.

"Sí… es el ritual para convertirse en… en Guarda Gris. Lyna, no quise decírtelo antes pero, la iniciación puede ser mor-"

"Mortal. Lo sé…"- concluyó Lyna en un murmullo. Recordaba la experiencia en sus sueños con él, todo lo que el guarda le había dicho y hecho, y algo se agitó dentro de ella con fuerza como cuando fue consciente la primera vez de todo aquello.

Duncan abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante aquella confesión. Lyna le devolvió una sonrisa y suspiró hasta que esperó paciente la pregunta que, con total seguridad, vendría después.

"P-pero cómo…"- el hombre pareció dudar – "¿Te lo ha dicho Alistair?"

"¿Es… lo que quieres creer?"- levantó la mirada y le observó con ternura. La confusión se marcaba en la faz del guarda como una pintura, contorneando cada arruga, añadiéndole más dramatismo a la revelación y un aire de desesperación que avivaba aún más las extrañas sensaciones que se agolpaban inesperadamente en su vientre.

El humano deslizó su mirada sobre el rostro de Lyna con inquietud, rebuscando algo en su mente, hasta que pareció dar con la respuesta. La piel de su rostro se tornó pálida y su boca se abrió sutilmente en un gesto involuntario de incredulidad.

"Pero… cómo…"- sus ojos parecieron comprender al instante lo que los de ella dejaban entrever y su nerviosismo se acentuó notablemente.

"¿Quieres saberlo?"- susurró ella, sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

Verle así, tan confuso, aterrado y vulnerable, encendió algo en su pecho que no fue capaz de controlar, haciéndole recordar el sueño con apabullante claridad y detalle.

Su cuerpo se estremeció e instintivamente se abrigó más con las mantas. De repente, ella también se sentía vulnerable por la reacción de su piel al recuerdo de sus besos y caricias, esas que nunca sucedieron de verdad pero que, súbitamente, eran más reales que nada.

El guarda negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Durante unos instantes, la observó con el rostro contorsionado por la confusión y nerviosismo, hasta que cerró los ojos unos segundos como si buscase controlar la ansiedad que comenzaba a surgir de su interior.

Lyna acercó su mano hasta el rostro de Duncan y le acarició, permitiéndose ese instante de intimidad que sabía que tanto él como ella necesitaban.

"Sé qué ocurre en ese Ritual, Duncan. Sé que moriré lentamente y sé que… jamás podré tener una familia… hijos"- esto último se le atragantó, pero no dejó de mirarle, de ofrecerle la verdad de lo que realmente vivieron aquella noche en el bosque por mucha incomodidad y agitación que despertase en el guarda y en ella misma.

Acercó un poco más su rostro al de él, todavía ligeramente temerosa de lo que, sin vacilación, confesaba - "Y lo sé porque… porque tú me lo dijiste"- continuó. Sus ojos no dejaban los del humano en un afán por asegurarle, de alguna forma, la veracidad de sus palabras. Sus dedos rozaban tímidamente la mejilla del guarda, sintiendo el calor y la textura de su piel con aquel tacto no consentido, buscando romper el muro de autoridad y formalidad que él parecía haber levantado entre ellos con la única intención de protegerse de lo que sea que ella despertase en él.

El rostro del humano se retorcía por las distintas emociones que cruzaban su faz. Su boca se abría y cerraba como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, buscando confesar algo pero nunca emitiendo sonido alguno, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar por lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Ella podía comprender sus emociones pues, en cierta forma, se sentía igual; vulnerable, confusa, necesitada…

Lyna se acercó un poco más pero él se apartó instintivamente, algo asustado, alejando su rostro de la mano de la elfa. Después, levantó una mano y la posicionó entre ella y él, a modo de escudo invisible mientras sus ojos rebuscaban en los de Lyna algo que parecía no querer encontrar.

"¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿El sueño… lo que hice… era…?"- no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. Su confusión y temor se reflejaban en su rostro con suma claridad, y Lyna dudó por un instante si sería un error terminar de confesarlo, pero la necesidad de abrirse ante él crecía por momentos, y ya no quedaba tiempo.

Su cuerpo y mente buscaban desesperadamente un lugar seguro donde reposar, donde ser ella finalmente sin presiones ni juicios, donde poder liberar toda su tristeza y dudas para poder continuar, para poder terminar de asumir su aciago destino. Un destino que aceptó antes de saber hacia dónde llevaba. No habría más oportunidades que ésta, ahora lo sabía.

Entonces comprendió que, ese lugar e instante, eran él y ahora; ya nada importaba salvo lo que sentían, salvo lo que deseaban, lo que ya habían iniciado en aquel inesperado sueño. Ella veía dentro él y compartía aquella necesidad como las nubes comparten el agua del río; así, tan cristalino y simple, tan mundano y a la vez tan onírico.

"¿Real? Sí… y no…"- ofreció aún vacilante. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que había pasado aquella noche en el bosque cuando ambos compartieron ese sueño. Sabía que debía significar algo y, cuando pudo comprobar que había sido real, tampoco entendió completamente lo ocurrido. No quiso entonces revelar lo que había sucedido, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo; no cuando ambos ansiaban dejar al descubierto aquel secreto deseo.

El humano palideció y la miró con gesto fruncido mientras sus ojos rebuscaban en el rostro de Lyna, intentando encontrar algún atisbo de mentira en él; algo que nunca pareció hallar.

"Eso no es posible…"- intervino con voz temblorosa.

El guarda parecía querer autoconvencerse de que todo aquello había sido sólo fruto de lo que él nombraba 'La Llamada' pero estaba segura que, en su fuero interno, Duncan era plenamente consciente de que la realidad era otra. Después de todo, la forma en la que él la miraba, como si sus oscuras pupilas hicieran el esfuerzo de retener aquella llama que parecía querer escapar con cada provocación que ella le obsequiase, hablaba a voces sin necesidad de palabras. Todo el cuerpo de ese _shemlen_ reaccionaba a ella de mil formas diferentes y Lyna se veía finalmente tentada a sucumbir a tales tácitas peticiones.

Y es que, no tenía nada que perder… ahora ya nada importaba.

"Hay… muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí…"- se acercó a él y le sonrió dulcemente, encontrándose intensamente atraída por el momento de absoluta revelación que compartían y por la expresión de completa rendición del humano.

Parecía que, por fin, ambos dejaban de ocultar lo que realmente sentían, experimentando finalmente aquella liberación que tanto necesitaban.

El guarda se tensó y la observó atemorizado pero, al mismo tiempo, aquel brillo azabache de su mirada ardía en sus pupilas con la demostración de un fuego aún más intenso; un fuego que buscaba escapar para arder libre por fin.

Algo en su vientre se agitaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. La mirada de Duncan se clavaba en la de ella como dos afiladas dagas, hiriéndola y dejándola aún más vulnerable de lo que se encontraba. La sensación de querer perderse en el momento, crecía con cada segundo y parecía no tener fin. Quería gritar al viento lo que sentía, lo que era, y quería que él siguiera estando allí para ella, para sujetarla cuando se cayese, para comprenderla cuando nadie más lo hiciese, como extrañamente siempre parecía haber hecho desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

No sabía por qué sucedía todo aquello con él, con un _shemlen_ , con el humano que con tanta obstinación la arrancó de su clan, pero su pecho dolía intensamente por la fuerza de los latidos que amenazaban con quebrar su ya dolorido corazón.

Deseaba - no, necesitaba - esto más que el respirar.

"No sé… no sé cómo continuar… no sé cómo explicarte para que entiendas… para que veas…"- continuó agitada.

Las emociones comenzaban a debilitar su control como pocas veces antes. Sin darse cuenta, su respiración se aceleró, siguiendo el ritmo de sus latidos, y se llevó las manos al pecho en un acto reflejo por protegerse de lo que sentía. El borde del precipicio la reclamaba y aún la duda impedía dar el paso que, con total seguridad, les haría caer a ambos en la trampa.

No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero la necesidad de entrega superaba la cordura. No buscaba sus caricias para perderse con su cuerpo en un afán banal de gozo, sino para encontrar en ellas comprensión y consuelo. No buscaba sus besos para disfrutar de ellos, sino para sentirse de nuevo viva, de nuevo ella.

La muerte parecía besar el camino por el que transitaba y eso la aterraba, pero él parecía entenderla sin necesidad de explicarse, de justificarse. Encontró en aquel inesperado humano la calidez de la comprensión y aceptación; una confirmación tácita de que ambos compartían, de una forma u otra, un destino en común, un sentimiento en común, una unión más allá de lo físico, de la casualidad.

"L-Lyna…"- Duncan alternaba su mirada entre sus ojos con brillo trémulo y ella le devolvía el mismo gesto, todavía vacilante a continuar, a dejarse llevar.

Algo dentro de ella se retorció violentamente con aquella oleada de dudas y sensaciones, pero continuó, decidida a seguir con aquello que su cuerpo y mente gritaban, sin pensar en el después, en un mañana incierto, pues en ese instante sólo importaba el ahora, él, ella y esa sobria y oscura tienda, nada más.

Se acercó a él en un sutil movimiento, y antes de que el guarda pudiese alejarse de nuevo, le sujetó de la mano.

"Pero eso ahora carece de importancia, Duncan…"- interrumpió sonriendo dulcemente – "Pues, en este instante, mi corazón sólo ansía una cosa"- Levantó la mano del humano y la extendió sobre su rostro, sintiendo así los cálidos y desconocidos dedos del _shemlen_ sobre su fría piel. Él la observó atónito sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Ella amplió más su sonrisa y suspiró - "Continuar lo que dejamos a medias en aquel bosque, en aquel sueño…".

La mirada de Duncan se tornó aún más oscura y la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, se reflejó nuevamente en el rostro de aquel hombre que la observaba ahora con una mezcla de profundo deseo, confusión y esa pizca de temor y duda que avivaban las ascuas de lo que tanto ella como él parecían sentir.

"Que sea el alba quien juzgue, _lethallin_ , pues el ahora… el ahora nos pertenece sólo a nosotros"- se acercó a él, lentamente, y le besó, sus labios sintiendo la calidez de su respiración en su boca, el dulzor de su lengua sobre la suya en un fugaz momento de aceptación.

Fue entonces cuando comprobó que incluso el más delicado y suave gesto, podía desembocar en el torrente que ahora sentía correr por su cuerpo, indómito, violento… vivo.

 _"Siente…"_

El guarda ahogó un gemido cuando Lyna saltó sobre sus brazos, dejando caer a su estela las mantas y la fina tela que les separaba, ansiosa por sentirle como nunca antes, necesitada de él como del aire para respirar, como del agua para su sed.

 _Sentir de nuevo… estar viva_ \- su mente daba vueltas y el delirio del instante nubló finalmente su juicio, convirtiéndola en una marioneta de sus propios deseos e impulsos pero, por fin, volvía a sentirse viva, libre, volvía a sentirse suya otra vez… de aquella elfa que abandonó el clan, aquella joven con sueños e ilusiones, aunque sólo fuera por ese breve instante entre sus brazos.

Lo que sucedía después, sólo los dioses serían testigos de ello pues, aquella noche, ella aceptaría por fin su destino, junto a él, su redentor, su juez, jurado y verdugo.

… … … … … …

Con cada gemido y caricia, Duncan iba perdiendo la cordura y las fuerzas como cuando un escurridizo pez lucha por escapar de entre las garras de su cruel captor. Le dolía mantener la compostura cuando la elfa se esforzaba por desmoronar su poca voluntad entre besos y roces de su terso y hermoso cuerpo.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, de lo que jamás imaginó.

Su cuerpo vibraba con una música que creía ya haber olvidado. Su mente, inflamada y turbada por el deseo, perdía el reconocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sus manos se perdían por las curvas que tan a su disposición se ofrecían deseosas ante él.

Cada roce de aquella sedosa piel, rompía el escaso control que su subconsciente mantenía para no terminar por quebrar su cansado y viejo corazón en mil pedazos.

"No… no por favor…"- se oyó implorar, pero Lyna no se apartó de él ni un segundo, bebiendo de sus besos como si su sed fuera mortal. Aquella súplica parecía avivar aún más las llamas de aquella destrozada y joven alma que buscaba, desesperadamente, perderse con él en ese instante.

Su mente le gritaba que huyera, pero su cuerpo y corazón se acercaban más a ella, sus manos despachando entre medias su inoportuna vestimenta, quedándose finalmente desprovisto de todo impedimento para poseerla, para amarla como merecía…

"Amor…"- susurró. ¿Acaso era eso?

Ya no recordaba el significado de aquella palabra, pero debía ser similar en intensidad a lo que estaba experimentando pues apenas podía respirar, pensar, controlarse… la elfa estaba destrozando el personaje que tanto le costaba mantener cuando ella se encontraba cerca, cuando ella le miraba con esos ojos almendrados y llenos de resignación… ella era su límite, su fin.

Jamás pensó revivir de esa forma su juventud, la esperanza de un nuevo mañana, y es que Lyna no sólo nublaba su juicio, sino que galvanizaba su deseo de poseerla como sólo se posee a una diosa, para adorarla, para hacerla suya finalmente en un arrebato de perdición cuyas consecuencias no importaban en un mundo ideal, en un mundo donde sólo ellos significaban algo, donde el deber y la duda no eran más que nubes lejanas de tormentas por venir.

"Duncan…"- el murmullo agitado en aquellos labios plagó sus entrañas de una calidez que comenzaba a devorarle por dentro.

Las caricias de la joven elfa, despertaban su piel como si las ansiosas llamas de una hoguera lamieran su cuerpo con insistencia. El calor le quemaba y necesitaba apaciguarlo a toda costa, incluso sacrificando entremedias su débil cordura.

"Lyna… esto no… Vas a ser mi fin…"

"Shhh… no me arrebates esto también, por favor…"- aquella súplica golpeó su pecho fuertemente y tuvo que tragar saliva para controlar la culpa que le sobrevino.

Si aquella elfa buscaba redención en él, no podría negarse; no más, no después de haber luchado tanto por ser justo, correcto. Ella parecía necesitar esto más que él y quién era él para negárselo si su deseo igualaba al de ella en intensidad y ansia, dos volcanes en erupción que volvían cenizas todo a su paso.

"Andraste… presérvame"- susurró en rendición. Sus manos acudieron raudas a las caderas de la joven que ardía sobre él con intensidad, temblorosa y tensa.

Sus cuerpos desnudos, se rozaban con desesperación, como si lucharan por conseguir lo imposible, mientras dedos curiosos exploraban con intención los distintos rincones de sus diferentes pero extrañamente conocidas anatomías, extrayendo de ambos melodías tan nuevas como intensas.

"Dioses"- suspiró la elfa cuando su cuerpo se estremeció por las caricias íntimas que él tan delicadamente dispensaba. La esencia floral que expedía su piel y el rumor de sus sutiles gemidos, encendían su cuerpo con una fiebre que creía imposible sobrellevar; era embriagadoramente desquiciante.

Sus entrañas ardían de deseo, pero no podía permitir que el instante durase tan poco. Verla así, rendida ante él, completamente desnuda en cuerpo y alma, estaba convirtiéndose en una de las experiencias más intensas de su tumultuosa vida.

Acercó sus ansiosos labios hasta el tatuado torso de la joven que yacía ahora debajo de él, tan necesitada y dispuesta, para dedicar suaves besos sobre cada línea de sus intrincados y exóticos tatuajes.

Las líneas se perdían por sus curvas, cada una con el baile peculiar de las figuras que, con total seguridad, significaban más para ella de lo que él sabría jamás.

Los trazos se perdieron más al sur, donde la humedad del cuerpo de la elfa se hacía más evidente con cada nueva caricia que él obsequiaba sobre su ardiente piel, y él no pudo más que complacer la tácita súplica de aquella silueta que se agitaba trémula sobre las sábanas de su lecho.

Su lengua recorrió su centro con cuidado e intención, a pesar del temblor de sus manos, sintiendo el sabor ácido y dulce de sus pliegues mientras la joven se retorcía debajo de él, como una serpiente que recorriera ansiosa el trecho que le separa de su presa.

El murmullo de una palabra desconocida salió de sus labios, y él sujetó las caderas de la elfa firmemente para evitar el cambio de ritmo que parecía enloquecerla.

Su propio cuerpo se quemaba con la imperiosa necesidad de poseerla, de sentirla abriéndose a él, como el capullo de una flor de verano se abre ante la pálida y argéntea luz de la luna.

Ella le obsequiaba murmullos de placer que resquebrajaban su razón y control, y su voluntad poco a poco mermaba.

El indómito espíritu de la joven, afloraba con cada espasmo de sus piernas y abdomen, demandando más de él, más de sus atenciones.

"Du-Duncan… no puedo… no más…"- el gemido intenso de la joven estremeció sus entrañas hasta el punto de tener que detenerse para soportar la oleada de placer que su cuerpo sentía con sólo acariciarla.

La joven abrió los ojos y, en aquella brillante mirada, una nueva llama hizo su reclamo.

Impulsada casi por algo invisible, la elfa se abrazó a él, obligándole a tumbarse sobre su espalda, dejándole completamente expuesto al escrutinio de su ávida presencia.

Sus largas y estilizadas aunque firmes piernas enmarcaban sus caderas, haciendo que su centro rozase insistentemente la envergadura de su presto miembro.

Por un breve instante, la duda le sobrevino nuevamente y sujetó la cintura de la joven para evitar que continuase.

Ella le observó ansiosa - "Quiero esto, _lethallin_ , y tú también… lo sé."- la voz agitada de la elfa acentuaba el hambre que demostraba con sus íntimas caricias, y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar su sujeción sobre ella para evitar que siguiera con sus intenciones.

"No puedo… no me obligues, Lyna… no debes…"- susurró con pena, buscando detenerse antes de que todo fuera demasiado lejos.

Todavía guardaba la esperanza de que, todo esto, fuera un sueño, una mala pasada de su subconsciente, pero nada más lejos de ello.

El suave movimiento de Lyna le hizo abrir los ojos, su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho. La joven sujetó sus manos y las alzó hasta alojarlas sobre sus tersos pechos, su mirada intensa y una media sonrisa adoraban su hermoso rostro marcado.

"Lo deseo y lo tomaré, _lethallin_. Mañana… ya mañana nada de esto importará"-

En un sutil gesto, la joven levantó sus caderas y bajó la mano hasta su ansioso miembro.

Duncan abrió la boca en sorpresa cuando los diestros dedos de Lyna se ajustaron a su apéndice para guiarlo dentro de ella, suave y lentamente, como si tentara la escasa paciencia y control que le quedaban.

"¡Hacedor!"- gruñó al sentir la estrechez y humedad de la intrusión en aquel menudo aunque ardiente cuerpo.

"¿Lo sientes?"- susurró agitada – "Soy tu ofrenda, así como tú la mía…"- las caderas de la joven se hundieron hasta rozar las suyas, la intensidad de aquella invasión se hacía más presente con cada ligero movimiento del cuerpo de la elfa sobre él.

Jamás se atrevió antes a imaginarse algo así. Le parecía atroz y desleal posar sus ojos en una recluta que acababa de perder todo lo que conocía por culpa de sus propias acciones, condenándola a padecer el mismo suplicio que él había soportado durante tantos años.

Pero Lyna era diferente. Ella despertó algo dormido en él y aunque achacaba su tormento al efecto de La Llamada, sabía que gran parte de lo que sucedía en su interior era producto de su propio corazón, y no de la maldita corrupción en su sangre.

Verla así ahora, sobre él, bailando a su desesperante ritmo, mientras él acariciaba con destreza su centro y sus rosados pezones con ágiles y habilidosos dedos, era una visión que jamás pensó que se haría realidad y menos en el ocaso de su vida.

La armonía de la oscilación de las caderas de la joven, estaba llevándole al límite tan velozmente que apenas tuvo margen de reacción. Por las contracciones del vientre de la elfa, comprendió que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, y se sorprendió a sí mismo gruñendo y apretando con insistencia los fuertes glúteos de Lyna, logrando así acentuar sus fuertes gemidos.

"Dioses, Duncan…"- la agitación de su respiración y los murmullos desesperados que su garganta profería así como la mención a su nombre en aquel gemido, amenazaban con llevarle al éxtasis demasiado pronto y ya no podía soportarlo más.

Siguiendo el rumbo de su deseo de continuidad, levantó su torso y la abrazó, obligándola a separarse ligeramente de él. La humedad de su centro se deslizó por entre sus piernas hasta compartir con él aquel cálido elixir que confirmaba el placer del instante que estaban compartiendo.

"¡No! por favor…"- suplicó la joven entre dientes mientras él la sujetaba por la nuca y devoraba con ansia sus labios.

Antes de que ella protestase de nuevo, Duncan la sostuvo por la cabeza y la recostó sobre su espalda, lentamente, observando mientras cómo las hermosas hebras doradas de la despeinada trenza se esparcían por la mullida e improvisada cama, haciendo de ella un mar de oro donde pretendía perderse hasta el amanecer.

"¿Lo sientes, Lyna? ¿Lo sientes tú ahora?"- susurró acercándose al oído de la joven mientras se hundía dentro de ella de nuevo, separando completamente en el acto sus piernas para profundizar más en aquella abrasadora y húmeda entrada.

"¡Creadores!"- gimió la elfa al tiempo que incrustaba sus uñas en sus brazos, sacándole furtivamente un gruñido de dolor.

Las piernas de la joven temblaban con la intensidad, y sus labios se abrían y cerraban con cada suave embestida que él le dedicaba. La visión de su cuerpo, terso, níveo, marcado, y la expresión de absoluta rendición y éxtasis que mostraba, estaban acabando con los restos de su ya escaso control.

En un afán por aumentar el placer que le proporcionaba, levantó una de las piernas de la joven y la posó sobre su hombro. Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y agitó rítmica pero lentamente sus caderas hasta sentir que el cuerpo de Lyna ofrecía una nueva resistencia, despertando tímidos gritos que la elfa buscaba ocultar mordiéndose la mano.

"Por Andraste…"- dijo agitado en respuesta mientras golpeaba delicadamente las caderas de Lyna con las suyas propias, buscando un final que se hallaba próximo.

De repente, la espalda de la elfa se arqueó bruscamente y con un fuerte y profundo grito, los espasmos de su vientre comprimieron intensamente su masculinidad, duplicando así el inmenso placer que ya sentía.

Tras algunas exclamaciones ininteligibles, la joven dejó caer su espalda de nuevo sobre las mantas y Duncan aprovechó el momento para sujetarla de nuevo por la nuca e incorporarla a su regazo, uniéndose ambos en un intenso abrazo que culminó con un profundo gruñido suyo en la curvatura del suave cuello de Lyna, mientras sus manos la guiaban varias veces más en aquel ritmo frenético e intenso que derivaría finalmente en la explosión de placer más increíble que había sentido en años.

Su masculinidad palpitaba dentro de ella y con cada embestida final, sentía la humedad del momento crecer irremediablemente, empapándolos de delirio y sensaciones más allá de las físicas, más allá de lo que ambos conocían.

Duncan se estremeció de nuevo y abrió los ojos para observar a Lyna mientras ésta le miraba de vuelta con ese brillo de rendición y satisfacción que tanto había deseado encontrar en aquella hermosa faz.

No pudo evitar sentir una intensa calidez en el pecho al comprobar que, esa expresión y sentimiento que la joven parecía experimentar, era gracias a él, a ese inesperado encuentro que compartían y, por un momento, fue inmensamente feliz.

Sus cuerpos vibraron varios minutos más sin separarse el uno del otro, unidos por los lazos de un fuerte e infinito abrazo, saboreando con besos el después de aquel instante único que acabaría por acompañarles por siempre.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos varios incansables minutos más donde las únicas palabras intercambiadas se camuflaban en forma de caricias y besos que ambos se obsequiaban sin medida. Los dos unidos aún con sus cuerpos, esperando y deseando que el momento jamás acabase pero una chispa de inseguridad comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

"Lyna… esto es…"- intentó articular, pero sólo pudo concluir su pensamiento con un suspiro.

La joven levantó la mirada y sus párpados entornados denotaban lo nublado de su juicio y el incesante placer que su cuerpo parecía sentir a pesar de la relativa tranquilidad del instante.

Él la observó unos segundos más, algo confuso, pero sonrió finalmente, apartando una de sus manos de las caderas de la elfa, para acariciar su cabello suavemente, pasando uno de sus pulgares por su mentón para volver a sentir aquellos hermosos ángulos de su exótica anatomía.

" _Ma serannas_ "- murmuró la joven mientras depositaba un ligero beso sobre sus labios devolviéndole a su vez la suave sonrisa.

" _Ma… serannas…"-_ contestó él, imitando sus palabras en una última muestra de intimidad y complicidad.

Lyna pareció sorprenderse por el gesto y se abrazó más fuertemente a él, acurrucándose en su cuello para sentirle más cerca, rozando sus cuerpos aún sudorosos y húmedos por el instante compartido.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar, y Duncan sólo tuvo el suficiente valor para hundir su nariz en aquel mar dorado de su pelo y guardar muy profundo en su corazón y mente el recuerdo de este inolvidable momento.

Todo en aquel evento le decía lo errado que estaba, lo inapropiado de sus actos, lo irresponsable que había sido al dejar avanzar algo que, aun antes de empezar, estaba destinado al fracaso pues, dentro de unas horas, casi con total probabilidad, sus días como Guarda Gris terminarían para siempre.

De repente, una intranquilidad irracional le inundó el pecho y se dio cuenta, súbitamente, que ahora, más que nunca, merecía la pena vivir. Justo ahora que la corrupción quemaba sus venas con un reclamo cruel que le recordaba lo cerca que se encontraba de la perdición y el olvido, es cuando más vivo se sentía...

La esencia primaveral del cuerpo de la joven le sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza para obligarse a apartarse de ella y verla a los ojos; necesitaba explicarle y necesitaba comprender.

"Quiero que sepas que... que…"- tartamudeó. Sus ojos navegando por las facciones de la joven, observando los ligeros y disimulados gestos de confusión que mostraba.

"Lo sé… sé que esto es más de lo que ambos esperábamos. Sé que dentro de unas horas nada será igual, puede que ni tú ni yo vivamos para ver otro día"- dijo ella inesperadamente – "Pero… no me arrepiento. Si he de morir dentro de poco, podré irme sabiendo que fui fiel a lo que sentía hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias. Eso es todo lo que importa…"- la joven volvió a acercarse a él y le beso, ésta vez de forma más intensa que la anterior.

Duncan dudó un instante en aquellas palabras pues los ojos de la joven se inundaron en lágrimas. Acudió en respuesta a ella con los mismos besos que Lyna le obsequiaba y, por un segundo, estuvo tentado a continuar más allá de ello pero algo en su mente le arañaba los rincones de su tranquilidad.

"Lyna…"- interrumpió, separándose sutilmente de ella, mientras la observaba con preocupación – "Lo que has dicho, sobre conocer todo lo que implica ser guarda gris… Es… es-"

"¿Verdad?"- intervino ella con una media sonrisa.

La miró inquieto, buscando alguna esperanza de que aquello no fuera del todo verdad por las implicaciones que podría tener. Después de todo, lo que menos necesitaban ahora mismo era la posesión de un guarda gris por un demonio cualquiera en mitad de una guerra. Sin embargo, daría muchas monedas por ver la cara de Loghain si ello sucediera; aunque no es que fuera algo precisamente bueno para la reputación de su orden, claro está, pero sin duda sería un acontecimiento memorable.

"Sí…"- afirmó inseguro al segundo después.

Lyna suspiró y le observó con aire divertido, pero no se alejó de él ni un ápice, dando la impresión de estar más cómoda con el tema de lo que debería.

"Digamos que es algo que sé desde hace poco. Parece que, después de todo, ésta y otras habilidades las he heredado de mi… padre"- dijo finalmente, sus labios torciéndose ligeramente en una mueca extraña al decir aquella palabra, como si le costase articular aquel nombre.

Duncan abrió los ojos ligeramente en sorpresa pero asintió, sin más, no queriendo ahondar en los detalles. Después de todo, poco importaba ya.

Pero no hizo falta preguntar pues Lyna supo que aquel era el momento para confiar en él y así lo hizo. Se alejó de Duncan y se cubrió con las mantas, protegiéndose así del inclemente frío que se colaba por entre las rendijas de la tienda, y continuó su explicación terminando finalmente con alguna mirada preocupada y recelosa, como si él, a estas alturas, tuviera la suficiente honra y valor de reprocharle algo.

Al finalizar su explicación, él agachó la mirada; sus manos temblaban ligeramente por el encuentro de hace unos instantes y apretó fuerte sus puños para evitar recordar la vergüenza de verse a sí mismo derrotado por sus más viscerales y primarios impulsos. Además de lo que ella había confesado, una sensación de intranquilidad por los recientes acontecimientos comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

Pero Lyna siempre parecía ir un paso por delante de todo.

Una mano cálida acudió a su rostro y él levantó la mirada.

"No me arrepiento… de nada."- Lyna sonrió, con esa sonrisa que rompe muros, con ese gesto en sus labios que inunda de un calor sobrenatural cualquier corazón, herido o no, cualquier alma, rota o no, que lo presencia.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró – "Yo… tampoco"- y se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo.

Después de aquello, cualquier palabra, pasado o secreto, dejó de cobrar sentido pues, en aquella fría e incómoda estancia, el fuego que ardía entre ellos, abrasó finalmente todo a su paso; dudas, temores, desconfianzas, dejando los restos de lo que en aquel preciso instante necesitaban; estar juntos, ella y él, hasta que el deber les reclamase de nuevo.

Y es que, ahora que ambos sentían de nuevo, el mundo podría cubrirse de cenizas y muerte que, a ninguno de los dos, les llegaría a importar.

… … … … … …

No supo cuán aletargado se hallaba su corazón, hasta que Duncan le mostró lo que era volver a existir, a sentir. Parecía una eternidad desde que se permitió tal indulgencia.

Desde que supo su destino, pareció entrar en un estado de aletargamiento en el que no era consciente de lo que realmente sucedía a su alrededor.

Quería llorar, gritar; necesitaba expulsar todo ese dolor, esa pena y aceptar lo que vendría con el alba; el juicio de dioses que sentenciaría su fin de una forma u otra.

Pero Duncan resultó ser su pequeño refugio temporal, donde podía perderse y encontrarse, donde parecía no haber un inicio ni un final. Él le demostró que estaría ahí para ella el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera volver a ser ella misma.

Y lo fue.

El guarda rozó cada inesperado rincón de su dolido corazón, avivando en su piel nuevas armonías que enaltecían sus sentidos.

La forma en la que le hizo el amor, superó cualquier idea que pudiera tener de un idilio con cualquier humano, convirtiendo el momento en uno de los instantes más tristes y mágicos de su corta vida.

Duncan le demostró que, a pesar de lo que callaban, ya nada importaba. Ambos tenían un destino que, de alguna forma, llegarían a cumplir, tanto si querían o no, y la confianza que se profesaban, era todo lo que podían esperar.

Los instantes de pasión vividos con él parecían casi planificados, como si hacía tiempo se estuvieran gestando de alguna retorcida manera por los dioses, como si ellos hubieran enviado a este humano para despertarla, para hacerla sentir de nuevo y así no perderse en el mar de dudas y desesperanza que sentía desde mucho antes de conocer su desventurado camino.

Siempre supo que algo andaba mal, que algo no encajaba. Se conformó con vivir una vida dedicada a su clan, una vida de relativa soledad y hermetismo con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero una vida en la que parecía que todo estaba como debía, aunque ella así no lo sintiese realmente.

Ahora, que el rumbo a tomar se vislumbraba más cruel e ignoto, es cuando sentía que las piezas de su vida, cobraban más sentido.

Sí. Ella siempre pensó que terminaría siendo una figura importante de su clan, con familia y una vida relativamente tranquila pero ¿acaso era aquello lo que realmente deseaba?

Tuvo aquella idea en mente toda la madrugada mientras escuchaba la pausada respiración del inesperado amante que yacía a su lado. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza como una bandada de cuervos hambrientos sobre un inesperado festín.

Parecía que, de repente, Lyna Mahariel era una completa extraña para sí misma.

Conocer su irremediable destino, le había hecho sentirse más desdichada y desorientada pero había despertado algo dormido en ella, algo que pareció sobrevivir agazapado en lo más profundo de su alma, esperando despertar de su letargo para volver su mundo patas arriba.

Se sentía perdida y derrotada. Sin embargo, la sensación de estar viva crecía por momentos.

Y es que era curioso descubrir que, a pesar de buscar y desear la muerte tan vehementemente, pocas veces con anterioridad se había sentido tan viva.

"Por el lobo terrible… ¡Detente!"- se dijo en un susurro mientras se apartaba lentamente del pecho de Duncan y se incorporaba sobre el lecho.

"¿Ly-Lyna?"- Duncan abrió los ojos y levantó una mano para acariciarle la espalda delicadamente.

Lyna se estremeció recordando, por un breve instante, los eventos recientes y se irguió al sentir de nuevo sus dedos sobre su piel.

"Shhh, duerme, _lethallin_ "- se inclinó hacia él y le besó en la frente.

El guarda sonrió, mientras le dedicaba una mirada somnolienta, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, plenamente relajado y complacido con aquel gesto.

De repente, la visión del _shemlen_ , aunque enternecedora y fascinante, la hizo caer en la importancia de sus actos.

Una súbita corriente de angustia acudió rauda a sus entrañas y se llevó una mano al pecho en acto reflejo por el cúmulo de dudas y preocupación que experimentó inesperadamente.

Le observó un rato más, intentando ubicar el momento exacto en que pensó que aquello sería buena idea y se maldijo mil veces por haber sido tan débil e imprudente.

Lyna parecía actuar como si su destino estuviera sellado con su propia e inminente muerte pero ¿y si no moría?

Esa pregunta se le atragantó y otras más surgieron, otras relacionadas con Duncan, con lo que él pensaría de ella si después de aquello decidiera apartarse de él, tal como solía hacer después de tomar lo que deseaba. _Como la perra egoísta y cruel que soy_ \- pensó.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que, por muchas vueltas que diera al recuerdo de los acontecimientos, nada podría deshacer lo vivido. Ni siquiera el alba que estaba por romper sobre ellos.

Y no es que se arrepintiera realmente de lo sucedido sino que, en realidad, sentía especial lástima por él y por las posibles implicaciones que podría haber si, por algún casual o alineación de astros, en unas horas, ambos sobrevivían a la batalla. Había tantos posibles resultados que casi le aterrorizaba más sobrevivir que yacer agónica sobre el terreno.

Sin embargo, curiosamente, sobrevivir a aquella contienda, sería el mejor desenlace posible; ambos vivos para poder enfrentarse a lo ocurrido esa noche. La idea, aunque por un lado la aterrorizaba, por otro la colmaba de esperanza, de paz.

 _Prefiero perderte en vida, que en muerte_ – pensó mientras acercaba una mano a la barba del humano y le acariciaba delicadamente.

Sonrió cuando un recuerdo de su Custodia cruzó su mente. Ella siempre tenía un comentario que hacerle cuando Lyna se mostraba contradictoria. _"Da'len, luchas por ser adulta, pero tu juventud te lastra. Tiempo al tiempo"-_ decía mientras la miraba con condescendencia. Pero a Lyna no le preocupaba. Ella se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y siempre asumía la responsabilidad de sus actos. Eso era lo único que siempre había importando.

Observó un rato más al guarda y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta ahora, había sido una noche mágica, llena de altibajos, donde ambos lograron encontrar un punto de equilibrio para amarse sin impedimentos ni prejuicios; algo idílico y especial, casi como sucedía en los cuentos que Paivel solía contar cuando se congregaban todos sus hermanos y hermanas alrededor de la gran hoguera, pero siempre aderezado con ese toque agridulce al final que le recordaba lo real de lo que sucedería próximamente con ellos y con el resto.

Se estremeció con la idea de la proximidad de lo que se avecinaba, y se envolvió con la manta que había traído consigo unas horas antes.

Duncan se movió en sueños, mas no pareció percibir la marcha de Lyna cuando ésta salió en puntillas de la tienda, como la amante furtiva que era.

Antes de abandonar la tienda, echó un último vistazo al cuerpo desnudo del guarda y sonrió. Había sido una noche que jamás olvidaría, pasara el tiempo que pasara. Era la primera noche que desafió, por primera vez, los prejuicios sobre los _shemlen_ , dejando entrar a uno en su cuerpo y corazón. Los recuerdos durarían hasta el fin de sus días, de eso estaba segura, y por mucha inseguridad que sintiese por las posibles repercusiones de sus actos, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Sonrió de nuevo con la escena y su corazón se llenó de una extraña calidez. Terminó de recoger sus cosas en silencio y, abrigándose su cuerpo desnudo sólo con aquella fina manta, abandonó finalmente la tienda del guarda.

Al salir, el viento frío del este levantó ligeramente la tela que la cubría mostrando más de la piel de sus finas pero fuertes piernas y tuvo que detenerse para taparse.

A lo lejos, el movimiento de la mirada brillante de un humano la sobresaltó. Los ojos ambarinos de Alistair la observaban con detenimiento, su rostro vestido con una expresión de sorpresa y decepción que identificó apenas posó su mirada sobre él.

Lyna no supo qué hacer ante la súbita vergüenza que recorrió su pecho, así que sólo sonrió y agachó el rostro, volviendo a reiniciar su rumbo hasta su pequeña tienda, intentando mantener todos los sentidos en la ruta y no desviar de nuevo sus ojos hasta el rostro del joven guarda.

Aquello había resultado completamente repentino. Esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie de lo sucedido con Duncan, pero parecía que la situación acababa de complicarse un poco más.

Al llegar a su tienda, el olor a sudor y respiración golpeó su pituitaria. Levantó la mirada para observar a su amigo y se acercó a él, con cuidado de no sobresaltarle pues el elixir que le había dado de beber, comenzaba a perder efectividad.

"Lyna… Lyna… lynaaa…"- gritó el elfo entre sueños, mientras se sacudía sobre su camilla.

" _Lethallin_ … aquí estoy"- Lyna se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente.

Alarmada, notó que la fiebre había subido notablemente, así que recurrió veloz a su mochila, donde encontró varias pócimas y elixires que podría ofrecerle para calmarle. Eligió un par y se acercó a él de nuevo para dárselas.

El elfo se resistió al comienzo pero luego tragó obedientemente lo que ella le ofrecía.

"Pronto, _lethallin_ … pronto sabremos lo que, tanto a ti como a mí, nos deparan los dioses"- acercó sus labios hasta la frente de su amigo y le beso, dulcemente.

La escasa madrugada que quedaba por delante sería larga. No podía dormir, no cuando su mente daba vueltas por todos los acontecimientos vividos, por la condición de su amigo, por lo experimentado previamente con Loghain. Todo estaba siendo demasiado que asumir en tan poco tiempo y su inquieto corazón no le dejaba margen al descanso.

Maldijo a los dioses por ello y se recostó sobre su endeble y roída camilla, tapándose con la misma manta que antes, buscando caer fortuitamente en el tan deseado sueño.

Ya nada más podía hacer; ahora era el turno de los Creadores y, algo en su fuero interno, le decía que no serían del todo benévolos y propicios con ella.

… … … … … …

Fue una sorpresa encontrar aquella figurita de madera entre la tierra y paja del establo cuando daba aquel paseo.

Había estado jugueteando con ella toda la madrugada, mientras su mente divagaba en los posibles acontecimientos del día de mañana.

Al amanecer, nuevos guardas grises nacerían y otros… otros no verían más los rayos del astro brillante. Eso le llenó de una inesperada intranquilidad al recordar lo que podía perderse en el proceso.

"Lyna…"- susurró mientras recordaba aquel casual beso que la joven le obsequiaba horas antes en la mejilla. Sentir aquellos cálidos y suaves labios en su piel, fue algo sorprendentemente inesperado e inquietante.

No era la primera vez que una mujer hermosa le besaba en la mejilla, pero sí la primera vez que sentía algo más que timidez. Aquel gesto, alteró significativamente los latidos de su inexperto corazón sintiendo, por un instante, el suelo inestable bajo sus pies, como si de repente se encontrase sobre arenas movedizas.

Sonrió pensando en ella mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la pequeña y estropeada figura de aquel caballito de madera.

El objeto le recordó a su insípida y descolorida infancia. Nunca había tenido muchos bienes materiales pero, de todos ellos, de los que más atesoraba y recordaba era la figura de un soldadito de madera que el maestro caballerizo de Risco rojo le regaló cuando pasó parte de su infancia en aquel lugar. Era una de las pocas cosas que pudo llevarse consigo cuando le echaron de allí –nueva vida, dijo Isolda- y le trasladaron al monasterio de Bournshire, para servir a la Capilla como aprendiz de Templario.

No es que se quejase de su vida hasta ahora, pero siempre sintió que no encajaba en ningún lugar. Era el bastardo del rey pero, para todos, no era más que un joven inexperto sin dotes de liderazgo e ignorante.

Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que la opinión de los demás le daba igual, pero algo había cambiado inesperadamente con la llegada de aquella elfa.

Ahora sentía que debía hacer algo más que ser simplemente la sombra de Duncan. Sentía que era la única forma de llamar la atención de aquella joven que, tan repentinamente, había entrado en su vida y tocado su corazón.

Algo en ella le hacía querer ser mejor hombre, mejor persona. La necesidad de protegerla, de convertirse en su guardián, crecía a medida que la iba conociendo. Era impetuosa, temeraria, impulsiva y, en ocasiones, cruel, pero sabía que, todo aquello, guardaba algo más valioso, único en el interior.

Suspiró recordando la silueta de la elfa moverse etérea por el terreno mientras sesgaba la vida de aquellos monstruos. Recordó la lluvia sobre su rostro y cabello, su expresión y mirada, tan temible y letal en su conjunto, pero hermosa como sólo podía ser una diosa.

Se estremeció con el recuerdo y desvió su mirada hacia su tienda. Sentía unas ganas terribles de acercarse y escuchar, al menos, su respiración. Deseaba hablar con ella, sentirla cerca, mirarla de nuevo a los ojos y ver aquellas pupilas contraerse y dilatarse como si buscasen contarle secretos.

De repente, algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención y desvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Delante de la tienda de Duncan, de pie y cubierta sólo por una fina manta, se hallaba Lyna mirándole con la sorpresa marcada en aquel hermoso rostro.

Alistair abrió aún más los ojos al observar la nívea piel de las piernas de la joven y la seductora curva que sus muslos dibujaban cuando se unían con aquellas sugerentes caderas.

Pero esa inesperada visión se tornó oscura al observar el lugar del que provenía.

"Duncan… estaba con Duncan"- pensó decepcionado y derrotado mientras intentaba, por todos los medios, ocultar su incomodidad y la incipiente desilusión que, inexplicablemente, comenzaba a brotar en su pecho.

La joven pareció notar su desasosiego pues sonrió tímidamente, avergonzada, y se alejó hasta su tienda, con la cabeza gacha y a paso ligero, sin dedicarle mirada alguna más.

No podía creerlo. Duncan. Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido; aquellas discusiones tan intensas, aquella reacción de Lyna al enterarse de la decisión del guarda, aquellas miradas y comentarios.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio con impotencia. No podía creer que su mentor y amigo hubiera sucumbido a tal tentación en mitad de una misión tan importante. ¿O no era eso lo que le molestaba?

Quizá Daveth tenía razón. Quizá debía ser como el resto de soldados y buscar, finalmente, la calidez de unos brazos complacientes y el ardor de una buena bebida que dieran más sentido a toda esta locura.

Impulsado por la rabia, dejó caer el juguete de madera y se levantó.

No era momento de recordar su infancia, sino de aprender a ser un hombre.

Dejó atrás la hoguera, la desilusión y sus pensamientos, y se dirigió hasta donde se hallaba el incesante murmullo de soldados y mujeres, con la esperanza de encontrar él también, alguna motivación más para continuar.

… … … … … …

Era duro tener que darse cuenta de que, por más que lo intentase evitar, grandes cosas escapaban a su control.

No podía evitar que Cailan se sacrificase inútilmente por su idea infantil e ingenua de lo que significaba librar una batalla. Tampoco podía evitar las implicaciones que ello tendría en la nobleza y en la nación entera.

Y su hija. Anora sufriría las graves consecuencias de sus actos y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Lo había intentado por todos los medios; súplicas, amenazas, reproches… nada había funcionado. Ahora, parte de la responsabilidad recaía en el Guarda Comandante aunque sabía que Cailan no cejaría en su empeño de seguir adelante con sus planes.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos que le sobrevenían y todas las responsabilidades que debía asumir, cuando la elfa abandonó su tienda, no supo ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella.

Su perfume aún perduraba en la estancia y, si pensaba lo suficientemente fuerte en ella, podía sentir su respiración e incluso sus caricias.

Parecía que, la simple presencia de la joven, bastaba para volver su mundo de cabeza y le enloquecía pensar que, por mucho que luchase contra ello, contra sus sensaciones y sentimientos, cada vez era peor.

La terrible confesión y ofrecimiento de la joven no habían hecho más que perjudicar su ya atribulado corazón que adolecía de males que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Estaba cegándole, atormentándole.

La acumulación de cansancio, preocupaciones y sucesos habían desgastado sus energías y su perseverancia así como su lucidez. No se veía capaz de soportar otro día en estas condiciones y debía obligarse a descansar.

Se apartó del escritorio y apago la vela que había sobre él. Se quitó la blusa y se recostó en la cama sin taparse. A pesar del frío, su piel ardía con la intensidad de la jornada y no quería hallarse demasiado cómodo para poder estar presto ante cualquier imprevisto.

No supo el momento exacto en el que se quedó dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, una figura a su lado le observaba con detenimiento.

Su instinto le llevó a acudir a su espada, pero una cálida mano le detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

"Soy yo…"- la suave aunque madura voz femenina de su lugarteniente le sobresaltó.

Cuando se dispuso a levantarse, ella le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho – "No… por favor."- susurró la mujer, mientras con dedos diestros acariciaba suavemente su torso.

Loghain no supo tampoco cómo sucedió aquello pero, a dichas caricias, le siguieron los desesperados besos de Ser Cauthrien.

Después de aquello, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, sus ojos se nublaron y aquellos muros que solía llevar siempre consigo, se derrumbaron en el acto, dejándole expuesto y roto.

Algo en su corazón se quebró cuando se vio a sí mismo desbocado, devorando a besos el cuerpo de su lugarteniente, mientras ésta se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

 _Quizás es una noche para olvidar, y quizás esta sea la única forma de lograrlo_ \- pensó mientras se sumía en la más absoluta perdición.

Así fue como, una vez más, la noche mostró sus sinuosas y crueles garras, desgarrando la poca dignidad y honor que en él quedaba, convirtiéndole en un hijo sometido a su capricho y a la fuerza que parecía surgir del mismo manto oscuro que cubría el firmamento, como si aquello fuera el preludio de su próximo y anunciado fin.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a


	50. Pacto de Sangre

**¡Y por fin!**

 **El camino ha sido duro, a veces pensaba que me rendiría pero, al final, he podido terminar esta parte. Éste es el último capítulo de la primera parte de Alineación, Anclaje y Tiro.**

 **Pero aún queda mucho de Lyna, Loghain y compañía. Nada más y nada menos que 2 partes más (que serán más cortas y tendrán menos detalles… espero) donde las relaciones se irán afianzando, otras rompiendo y donde la evolución del personaje principal, Lyna, será más evidente.**

 **Esta es una historia que necesitaba contar. Al comienzo de mi aventura en este proyecto, mis pasos eran vacilantes, no sabía muy bien por dónde seguir, ni qué hacer. Ahora veo todo más claro y voy encontrando poco a poco mi ritmo y mi estilo, aunque aún me queda mejorar muchísimo.**

 **Después de este capítulo, vendrá un pequeño epílogo. Ahí comentaré más en detalle mis ideas y espero que os quedéis conmigo hasta el fin de esta historia.**

 **Espero no aburriros demasiado porque este capítulo es bastante largo (¡Lo siento! Intenté hacerlo más corto, aunque al final me dejé llevar de mala manera), pero es un cierre que considero, en cierta forma, necesario dentro de lo que ya se ha contado.**

 **¡Gracias de todo corazón por haber llegado hasta aquí!**

 **Un abrazo enorme**

 **Nota:** Escribí parte de este capítulo escuchando esta maravillosa melodía. Seguro que a muchos os sonará, sobre todo si habéis visto Amélie: "Comptine d'un autre été – L'après midi de Yann Tiersen". Otra canción que amenizó mis pensamientos fue: "Re Genesis de BrandXMusic". Para los fans de Mass Effect que hayan ya jugado a la nueva entrega, Andromeda, seguramente os resultará conocida.

 **Nota2:** Algunos diálogos son extraídos del juego, aunque no 100% fieles. Hay ligeras modificaciones. Ya sabéis que me gusta alterar las cosas a mi libre elección.

 _\- P.D: La mayoría de personajes y mundo pertenecen a Bioware. Yo los he tomado prestados para hacer mi propia versión de la historia, añadiendo algún que otro personaje de mi propia invención._

* * *

 **"Pacto de Sangre"**

 _["¿Papae?- el recuerdo de dos enormes ojos ámbar acudieron a ella y un calor plagó su pecho; algo más que el ardor de la corrupción que acababa con su vida tan inexorablemente como su destino acudía a ella, vestido con oscuros ropajes y rostro sombrío."]_

* * *

 _"La Horda te espera. Es tarde ya para huir... Tu sangre me pertenece…"_

Duncan se levantó de golpe, sudoroso, y miró a sus alrededores. Las manos le temblaban y un viento frío se coló por entre las rendijas de su tienda, haciéndole estremecer.

Se llevó la manta al pecho y un aroma conocido inundó su nariz _– Lirios y lavanda_.

"Lyna…"- susurró mientras volteaba su rostro para observar la cama donde, instantes atrás, yacía junto a ella.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido le golpeó de repente, y un inesperado pero embriagador calor invadió su pecho.

La sensación de haber compartido ese momento con Lyna, no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

El roce de su cuerpo, sus besos, su calor y olor, habían marcado cada poro de su piel a fuego, catalizando su deseo, desbocando su necesidad de poseerla aún más intensamente que antes ¿Se saciaría algún día de ella?

Si había algún vicio que tener, Lyna sería sin duda el mayor de todos.

Pero eso ya no era posible.

Lyna no estaba junto a él. Se había marchado dejándole completamente desnudo, en cuerpo y alma.

Había bajado la guardia y cedido a sus impulsos más primitivos. Su cordura era cada vez más escasa y su voluntad no contemplaba luchar contra la adicción que aquella endemoniada elfa significaba. Y es que la joven había tocado su alma de tal forma, que le resultaría complicado contenerse ya delante de ella, abriendo así la veda para dejar fluir sus deseos. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos el poseerla, dominarla, amarla… pero no se hacía ilusiones; nunca se las hacía, menos en algo así y en un momento como éste.

"Por Andraste…"- murmuró mientras se frotaba las sienes y se peinaba hacia atrás el cabello que le caía en cascada por sus mejillas y párpados.

A pesar de los recientes acontecimientos, Duncan no se sentía en calma. Su mente daba ahora más vueltas en torno a las implicaciones de sus actos y no tenía muy claro cómo debía actuar cuando la viese de nuevo. Pero, por Andraste que deseaba verla…

Sin embargo, faltaban escasos minutos para el amanecer y debía disponer todo para el ritual. Sus deberes y responsabilidades siempre iban por delante de sus deseos aun a pesar de lo que sentía tan intensamente en ese instante.

El recordatorio de la Iniciación aumento su intranquilidad y suplicó al Hacedor para que protegiese a Lyna de todo mal que pudiera afrontar.

Si hoy alguien debía dejar este mundo, tendría que ser él, no aquella alma joven que arrancó de su hogar para someterla a una promesa que, con ironía, él mismo había aborrecido tiempo atrás.

Se levantó de la cama y, con cierta parsimonia y desencanto, se fue colocando cada una de las piezas de su armadura.

Los músculos le dolían, su cuerpo ardía aún por las caricias que, horas antes, recibía de aquellas delicadas pero concienzudas manos.

Algo en la forma que ella tenía de hacer el amor, le había hecho estremecerse desde los cimientos de su ser y sentir emociones que creía ya extintas. No es que fuera novato en aquellas íntimas artes pues numerosas amantes habían cruzado por su lecho, pero Lyna tenía cierta habilidad para desarmar a cualquier hombre. - _Incluso a una vieja y triste alma condenada que roza el fin de sus días_ \- pensó con amargura.

Suspiró mientras se ponía la última hombrera y se agachó para ordenar sus cosas. Debía tener la mente despejada y todo preparado para después del ritual, pues apenas tendría tiempo más adelante para ello. Sin embargo, todo aquello parecía ser en vano; su senda estaba clara y poco podía ya hacer. No tenía esperanzas de un mañana, pero ¡cuánto deseaba que hubiese uno!…

Al terminar, salió de la tienda echando un último vistazo en derredor por si se hubiera olvidado de guardar alguna otra cosa de vital importancia, pero al no encontrar nada más que recoger, desvió su mirada hacia la hoguera, donde la lumbre se percibía grande y avivada.

Cerca del fuego, observó a un Ser Jory adormilado preparando el desayuno, mientras su mirada nerviosa recorría los alrededores en busca de, quizás, alguna señal que le indicase que era el momento que tanto había esperado.

Ser Jory era uno de los pocos reclutas que se había mostrado voluntario para ser Guarda Gris. Parecía un hombre agradable, relativamente joven pero algo ingenuo que buscaba servir a su nación de la forma que él creía más honorable posible.

Sin embargo, Duncan intuía que no sería el mejor candidato para soportar la corrupción. Nada aseguraba que sobreviviese, y Ser Jory parecía hecho de una pasta poco resistente, poco duradera. Esperaba equivocarse, pero era cuestión de minutos para saberlo con certeza finalmente. Al principio estuvo reacio a aceptar su petición, pero corrían tiempos desesperados y, cualquier espada adicional, es una oportunidad para combatir el terrible mal que acecha a Thedas.

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el recluta y le miró curioso – "Ser Jory, ¿Has visto a Alistair?"- preguntó mientras miraba a sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de su subordinado. Sus ojos, sin embargo, se detuvieron unos instantes más de lo normal en la tienda de Lyna, donde ningún movimiento se percibía.

"¡Ser Duncan!"- contestó sobresaltado Jory mientras se colocaba en una pose formal – "No, ser. No lo he visto ¿Queréis que busque por el campamento, mi señor?"

Duncan suspiró decepcionado. Era un día importante y Alistair lo sabía. No esperaba que él, de entre todos, llegase tarde.

"No, Ser Jory. Ya me encargo yo"- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir en busca del guarda.

"Mirad, ser, por ahí viene Daveth. Quizás él sepa algo"- ofreció esperanzado el recluta.

"¿Saber? ¿El qué?"- Daveth se acercó a ellos mientras se rascaba la entrepierna y bostezaba ampliamente. Duncan pudo notar el aliento a alcohol y lo desgarbado de su presencia y frunció el ceño.

"Más os vale estar en mejor condición cuando el Ritual dé comienzo. Es un acto solemne y no espero menos de uno de los nuestros"- gruñó en descontento mientras le observaba visiblemente molesto.

El recluta le miró asustado por su reacción y asintió, irguiéndose al instante mientras sus manos arreglaban un poco su descolocada armadura – "S-sí, comandante"- ofreció algo nervioso.

Duncan sabía que Daveth no era mal chico, pero carecía de disciplina y buenos modales. Sin embargo, algo en aquel muchacho le recordaba vagamente a lo que él una vez había sido; joven, atrevido y sagaz.

"Ser Jory, haced el favor de avisar al resto. El desayuno ha de ser exiguo y no ha de demorarse en exceso. Pronto dará comienzo el ritual de la Iniciación y os necesito fuertes y dispuestos."- diciendo esto, Duncan se apartó de los jóvenes y se dirigió dando grandes zancadas hasta la tienda de Alistair.

Era bastante extraño que el joven guarda se hubiera olvidado de tan importante acontecimiento, teniendo en cuenta lo traumático de su iniciación, así que temía que algo malo le hubiera sucedido.

Al acercarse por completo a su tienda y no observar movimiento dentro ni escuchar sonido alguno, entró sin anunciar su llegada, como tantas otras veces.

Craso error.

"¡Por Andraste!"- la suave melodía de una voz femenina le recibió.

Al entrar, cerca del cuerpo desnudo e inmóvil del guarda, se hallaba una joven mujer de rasgos rivaínos que se sobresaltó con su inesperada intrusión.

"¿Acaso no sabéis anunciaros?"- le increpó indignada la mujer mientras se vestía a toda prisa. Los grandes senos de la joven oscilaban con cada movimiento que hacía al vestirse, convirtiéndolos en una visión hipnótica.

Duncan tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar seguir observando con descaro el hermoso cuerpo que aquella muchacha desplegaba sin pudor alguno.

"¿Qué miráis? ¿Buscáis ser el siguiente?"- continuó molesta – "Bueno, en realidad éste apenas me ha rozado así que seríais el primero del día…"- la joven observó un breve instante a Alistair con una mueca de desagrado en su bello rostro. Después, desvió su mirada hacia Duncan de nuevo y le contempló con curiosidad- "Pero para aprovechar el tiempo perdido, puedo haceros un precio especial a vos, si gustáis probar lo que tengo para ofreceros, mi señor. Permitidme deciros que el rey en persona resultó muy complacido."- continuó con aire seductor mientras se acercaba a Duncan contoneando las acentuadas caderas. Entretanto, sus manos buscaban arreglarse las faldas, en un vano intento por otorgar algo de misterio a un posible e inesperado encuentro íntimo, al tiempo que dejaba al descubierto, deliberadamente y con descaro, sus hermosos y generosos senos.

Su cuerpo, de tez color canela y desprovisto de imperfecciones, resultaba terriblemente atrayente, casi como un manjar en el hogar del hambriento. Su cabello, caoba y rizado en perfectos bucles, descendía en cascada por los hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, simulando la caída de las hojas en otoño. Sus labios color rubí, se hallaban aún más enrojecidos por la notable actividad a la que su pasión y oficio solía someterlos, aumentando así su considerable atractivo. Sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, parecían dos cuencas profundas donde muchas almas seguramente hubieron encontrado la paz y motivo necesario para continuar un día más. En conjunto, la mujer delante de él, era la viva imagen de la seducción. Y es que, mozas como ella, solían ofrecer algo más que placer; solían obsequiar una razón para seguir adelante, para luchar.

Duncan se preguntó qué clase de propósito estaría buscando Alistair en ella, aunque, en tiempos como éste, cualquier pequeña satisfacción y complacencia eran más que bienvenidos en las almas temerosas de aquellos que dudaban.

Después de aquel despliegue de sensualidad, Duncan tuvo que tragar saliva para poder responder con educación y evitar mirar innecesariamente más de lo que era correcto hacia zonas menos propicias para el razonamiento.

Sin duda Alistair había elegido bien, se dijo, mientras recuperaba la compostura y contestaba suavemente– "No, milady. Os lo agradezco pero-"

"¿Milady?"- la carcajada de la mujer resonó entre los estrechos rincones de la tienda y Alistair se sacudió ligeramente sobre el lecho, pareciendo más un estertor de muerte que un gesto de incomodidad ante el estridente sonido.

"Nunca antes nadie me había llamado así. Sólo por eso, os dejo que me paguéis después lo que queráis, ser…"- se acercó a Duncan y levantó una mano para acariciarle, pero el guarda la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, milady. No estoy interesado."- se apartó de ella y la guio hasta la entrada de la tienda no sin encontrar cierta resistencia.

"Si me disculpáis, vuestros servicios aquí ya no son necesarios. Pero antes…" – Duncan sujetó el brazo que la joven tenía oculto detrás de su espalda y le arrancó de la mano un pequeño puñal con empuñadura de fina talla de oro que, con seguridad, había sustraído de su segundo sin éste ser consciente - "…Os olvidáis esto, milady".

La joven soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y cuando se dispuso a reclamar e increpar, Duncan cerró la cortina de la tienda tras de sí dejando a la mujer al otro lado refunfuñando entre dientes y maldiciéndole vulgarmente, acabando así con todo rasgo delicado y atrayente que pudiera haber tenido con anterioridad.

Duncan se llevó los dedos a la sien y suspiró cansado. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era soportar el enfado de una meretriz insatisfecha. Por fortuna, la mujer, consciente de su fechoría, desistió al poco tiempo y se marchó.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que pudo recuperar parte de su escasa paciencia, se volteó y observó el joven cuerpo del guarda que se hallaba boca abajo, con los glúteos al aire, completamente destapado y roncando despreocupadamente. El olor a licor y sudor inundaba el ambiente, haciendo que el estómago de Duncan se revolviese con aquel hedor.

"¡Alistair!"- el tono de voz que usó fue más duro y alto de lo que esperaba, pero continuó, decidido a dejar cualquier delicadeza de lado.

Ver a su subordinado en tal estado, siendo aquello totalmente inusual en él, le molestó más de lo que hubiera esperado, a pesar de que aquel comportamiento era más que habitual entre las filas de guardas y soldados por igual. De cualquier forma, jamás se lo hubiera esperado de Alistair y eso sólo acrecentó la inquietud con la que había empezado el día.

Al no responder a su llamada, decidió volver a intentarlo, esta vez, de un puntapié y al grito de una orden casi gruñida.

"¡Heyyy, pero qué rayos…!"- Alistair se removió entre la manta que apenas cubría una de sus piernas y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia arriba al intruso que le despertaba tan bruscamente.

"¡Duncan!"- dijo sorprendido mientras se incorporaba de golpe en su humilde esterilla de dormir – "Qué estás… ya es… ¿qué hora es?"- se frotó los ojos y miró a sus alrededores como si no lograse ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Duncan le observó frunciendo el ceño y visiblemente molesto por el comportamiento tan irresponsable de su segundo – "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Alistair?"- gruñó, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su torso.

Alistair levantó el rostro para observarle desconcertado y pareció no entender la pregunta.

"Has estado bebiendo y, por si fuera poco, has traído contigo a una fulana."- le riñó, mientras le devolvía el puñal que le había arrebatado a la joven.

Los ojos del joven guarda se abrieron con la sorpresa. Confundido, sujetó el arma entre sus dedos e inmediatamente bajó la mirada para observar su cuerpo.

Con un pequeño, extraño y agudo grito de sorpresa, Alistair se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta, sus mejillas tornándose rojas al instante, mientras balbuceaba cualquier listado de palabras sin sentido alguno.

"Yo, dónde… es… no… ¿qué?"- preguntó finalmente, parpadeando rápidamente como si fuera una dama en apuros.

Ante la inocente reacción del joven, Duncan casi rompe a reír al verle tan terriblemente desorientado. La ingenuidad del joven y su candidez, eran unas de las características que más valoraba del muchacho. Aunque era excelente con la espada y escudo, su corazón era lo más valioso de todo aquello, siendo un fiel e irónico reflejo de lo que había sido su padre.

"No es momento para cometer semejante imprudencia, Alistair. No tenemos precisamente una buena reputación a ojos de algunos y debemos dar ejemplo"- reprendió ligeramente mientras continuaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír.

Con esas palabras, algo en la mirada de Alistair cambió bruscamente; sus cejas juntándose en un gesto de enfado que pocas veces había visto con anterioridad en aquella cara de perenne jovialidad.

"¿Ejemplo dices, Duncan? ¿Dar ejemplo? ¿Tú?"- contestó furioso el joven mientras dejaba caer la manta y el puñal en su regazo, de repente, totalmente despreocupado por su evidente desnudez.

Duncan se sorprendió ante tal atrevimiento y no entendió bien la represalia hasta que el joven hubo continuado.

"Creo que no eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir después de lo de anoche… Comandante"- Alistair le miraba furioso, como si alguien hubiera escupido a su rostro e insultado a su querido Hacedor.

Pero Duncan entendió enseguida el porqué, aunque su instinto le llamó a disimular.

"Alistair, no sé qué crees haber oído o visto-"

"¿Ver? Sé que no soy un erudito de la Capilla, pero tampoco me tomes por un tonto, Duncan. Sé que mientes y, por la inusual expresión en tu rostro, puedo ver que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero"- el joven guarda se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, refunfuñando entre dientes maldiciones de todo tipo por no encontrar a tiempo su ropa y las piezas de su armadura que se hallaban desperdigadas por toda la tienda.

Duncan no pudo articular palabra. El ataque de Alistair le había pillado por sorpresa y su rostro debía de ser una auténtica máscara de culpabilidad pues el joven guarda, aunque no muy atento ni perceptivo a sutilezas faciales ni a cuestiones sociales profundas, pudo confirmar la falsedad de lo que estaba a punto de negar con vehemencia, por pura supervivencia cabía destacar.

Pero eso sería un error, un grave error; ahora lo sabía. Negar lo sucedido anoche con Lyna hubiera sido como negarse a sí mismo, negar lo que sentía, y no podía caer en ello, no de nuevo; no tenía sentido porque a nadie debía proteger, ya no. Ya nada importaba, salvo cumplir con su más que consabido destino.

"Alistair…"-

"Malditas hombreras, necesito otras que no estén melladas por la junta, me irritan la-"

"Alistair"-

"Y estos guanteletes, parecen hechos por la mano de una hermana de la Capilla artrítica en vez de por la de un herrero"-

"¡Alistair!"-

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios!"- gritó el joven, irritado. Dio un traspié hacia atrás pero rápidamente volvió a equilibrarse mientras se colocaba una pieza de su brazal – "No encuentro la maldita hombrera de la dere-izquierda"- corrigió enseguida, esforzándose por ponerse la armadura cuanto antes.

Duncan le observó arqueando una ceja e hizo una señal hacia su brazo izquierdo, sin comentar lo obvio.

Alistair volteó su rostro, miró su hombro y soltó un bufido al darse cuenta de que tenía ya su hombrera puesta, pero no dijo nada. El estado de nerviosismo del joven guarda llamó notablemente su atención. No entendía la intensidad de su enfado, a menos que aquello significase algo más…

"Alistair, escúchame-"

"Hemos de darnos prisa. Dar ejemplo has dicho, ¿no? Entonces, no debemos llegar tarde"- y diciendo esto, el joven anduvo hasta la salida de la tienda, rozándole al pasar, para disponerse a dejarle ahí sin mediar palabra alguna más, pero Duncan le detuvo en el acto.

"Has de escuchar, Alistair, y esto es una orden"- indicó taxativamente, aunque en un tono más suave de lo habitual.

No tenía por qué justificarse ante nadie y menos ante un subordinado, pero Alistair no era cualquier subalterno y sentía que debía, al menos, explicarle que la situación no era como él parecía creer. Todo era más complejo y simple al mismo tiempo, y necesitaba explicárselo, apaciguar su temperamento y el juicio prematuro que había realizado sobre lo que él y Lyna habían compartido.

El joven guarda alzó la vista y le observó directamente a los ojos. Su mirada ambarina había cambiado ligeramente y, en vez de aquella inesperada rabia, se alojaba ahora un brillo más amargo y gris.

"Duncan, no me import-"

"No voy a mentirte, Alistair. Nunca lo he hecho y hoy no será la excepción"- tragó saliva pesadamente pues, aquella afirmación, no era del todo correcta.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que él continuase, y Duncan se armó de valor para confesar lo que había sucedido. No sabía por qué se sentía tan incómodo diciendo aquello en alto, pero sin duda se había convertido en algo más importante para ambos de lo que había esperado.

"Lo que hayas podido ver u oír anoche, tiene un porqué que va más allá de un simple y fugaz momento compartido. No entraré a profundizar sobre ello pero…"- se aclaró la garganta que comenzaba a cerrarse con un pesado nudo de incomodidad – "Así lo quiso ella. Ambos así lo deseamos, y no… no nos arrepentimos. Eso es… todo"- concluyó finalmente con el mismo nudo en la garganta con el que había comenzado.

Alistair apenas se inmutó. En su rostro, además de aquella extraña amargura, una pequeña mueca de disgusto floreció de repente, pero apenas duró un segundo, lo suficiente como para que Duncan pudiera notarlo.

"Supongo que todos somos débiles ante ciertas… tentaciones, incluso alguien con tanta experiencia y mundo como vos"- dijo el joven, sin apenas mirarle a los ojos.

"No es una tenta-"

"¿Acaso importa? Tan sólo… ella tan sólo es una recluta y me esperaba algo más del comandante de los Guardas Grises de Ferelden. Es… todo…"- agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado y salió de la tienda sin mencionar nada más, finalizando con aquel gesto cualquier oportunidad de justificación adicional posible.

Duncan se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil, un instante. Sabía que había decepcionado a Alistair, sabía que se había fallado a sí mismo sometiendo sus actos a un impulso tan egoísta y desconsiderado pero ¿acaso importaba realmente? Sabía que, en su posición de guarda comandante, no debería haber compartido tal momento con una recluta, rompiendo así un código ético no escrito mas sí implícito que lograba mantener cierto equilibrio en la orden. Pero el tiempo le era ya escaso y jamás había sentido tal cúmulo de sensaciones por nada ni nadie; su cuerpo y mente le gritaban que no era momento de seguir más normas, sino de quebrantarlas, de moldearlas a su antojo, aunque sólo fuera por una última vez. Lo tenía claro; si pudiera revivir aquel instante junto a ella, lo haría encantado de nuevo y mil veces más.

Cuán curiosa perspectiva la que ofrece la muerte, pensó. Antes, en otro tiempo, jamás se hubiera atrevido a tal vilipendio. Pero los tiempos de ahora eran desesperados…

Suspiró cansado. Era consciente de que Alistair tenía razón en enfadarse, él debía dar ejemplo, debería haber salvaguardado la reputación de la joven aun a costa de los deseos de ella misma. Él debería haber sido un icono de firmeza y representación, un líder modélico e inspirador, no un débil cadáver andante con ilusiones baladíes. Pero, por otra parte…

Se llevó una mano al cabello y repasó la firme cola de caballo que sujetaba las hebras de su pelo juntas, recordándole que, así como su melena guardaba cierto orden y disciplina, él debía hacer lo mismo, aunque fuese en estos últimos momentos.

Salió de la tienda al poco tiempo después y miró hacia sus alrededores de nuevo. La hoguera delante de él, crepitaba por el fuego que quemaba la leña seca mientras Ser Jory y Daveth compartían el desayuno en silencio. Alistair, a un lado, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, el brillo de sus ojos bailando al ritmo de las azafranadas llamas. Sólo una jarra de agua acompañaba su mano, en vez del habitual cuenco rebosante de desayuno, y Duncan supo entonces que el día sería más oscuro y duro de lo esperado.

… … … … … …

Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Las pesadillas la visitaron de nuevo, impidiendo su tan necesitado descanso.

Algo en ella se agitaba como un animal enjaulado buscando liberarse a costa de quebrar sus uñas y dientes contra la fría y fuerte jaula de acero que era su alma.

A pesar del mágico momento compartido con Duncan, y del ardor de su piel ante el recuerdo de aquellas diestras y firmes manos sobre su cuerpo, Lyna se sentía inquieta. La inminente cercanía de su sino y la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería después, afectaba su paso por el Más Allá, obligándola violentamente a padecer en sueños, una realidad exagerada, deforme y manipulada por su propia angustia y deseos.

La madrugada trajo consigo largos minutos de intranquilidad acompañados de los profundos gemidos agónicos de su amigo, mientras ella luchaba por mantener la cordura en el mundo onírico.

No pudo descansar. Desde que había llegado a Ostagar, una especie de furia se había apoderado de ella. Tenía todo en contra y, quizás, esa era razón suficiente para buscar el conflicto, la desobediencia y la violencia en cada esquina. Pero había algo más. No sólo era su necesidad de supervivencia mezclada con aquel deseo de acabar cuanto antes con aquella promesa que la ataba a la servidumbre, sino algo que la empujaba a devorar todo a su paso. Incluso a Duncan…

Se estremeció con su recuerdo. El humano había sido increíblemente apasionado y devoto. Había acariciado con delirio cada resquicio de su piel como si estuviera tallando en ella un manuscrito sagrado; con dedicación y cuidado, pero con una pasión que jamás pensó ver en él. El excesivo calor de su cuerpo, aún la quemaba desde adentro, avivando las ascuas que aquel encuentro le había dejado.

Jamás olvidaría sus besos, ese enorme y fuerte cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras él se abría paso hacia zonas tan profundas que, por un instante, pensó que la quebraría en dos. Pero a pesar del dolor punzante y el profundo y primitivo placer, aquello no le importaba. En ese instante, en esa muestra de sentimientos mutuo que se profesaban, sólo importaban ellos y lo que ardía en lo más recóndito de sus almas.

Levantó una mano y se acarició la cara. A pesar del cansancio y del entumecimiento, su cuerpo parecía gritar de nuevo el nombre del que sería su mentor y comandante.

"Duncan…"- susurró mordiéndose el labio.

No podía evitarlo. Esa misma furia, ese mismo fuego, dominaba todo lo que ella era, colmándola de contradicciones sin sentido que, a veces, ni ella misma lograba tolerar, confirmando así su más que conocida impaciencia innata.

Descubrir esa parte de su naturaleza, había sido similar a padecer un cataclismo energético. Toda su esencia bailaba en consonancia con aquella sensación y sabía que necesitaba aprender a dominarla. Esa impulsividad, ese volcán, le hacía disfrutar y sufrir a partes iguales.

Se levantó de la cama, su visión aún nublada por las pesadillas y por la intensidad del recuerdo. A pesar de su mente distraída y del parco descanso, necesitaba ponerse en marcha; su destino la esperaba ansioso como el sediento busca el pozo para calmar su sed.

Se arregló el cabello con cuidado, como solía hacer siempre cada mañana, y procedió a lavarse rápidamente su piel con un paño y agua fría. Se aplicó sus lociones, tal como siempre acostumbraba a modo de ritual y se colocó, lentamente, cada una de las piezas de su armadura, después de encerarla y pulirla como merecía. Años de práctica le permitían hacer aquello en unos escasos minutos, pero en aquel instante, sintió que las horas se le venían encima a una velocidad abismal, sumiéndola aún más en aquel extraño estado de ansiedad y ensoñación. Darse cuenta de que, muy probablemente, esa podría ser la última vez que hiciera todo aquello, no ayudaba al ánimo.

Aquel rito matutino estaba siendo más concienzudo y difícil de lo habitual. No quería continuar, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba terminar aquello porque el peso la estaba ahogando. La carga de sentimiento y sensaciones que soportaba, estaban llevándola a perder la determinación que tanto necesitaba ahora para afrontar lo que tenía que sobrellevar. Ahora más que nunca, debía ser fuerte. Pero ahora más que nunca, se debilitaba…

"Andruil, haz mi caminar firme, mi rumbo decidido y mi corazón fuerte"- se pasó un dedo desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz, gesto que solía hacer inconscientemente en las ocasiones en las que su fortaleza mermaba, y después se sentó en el frío suelo de la tienda. Necesitaba meditar antes de continuar. Su inquietud estaba enloqueciéndola por momentos y muchas cosas dependían ahora de que ella diera la talla. Debía dar ejemplo, debía ser fuerte; por ella, por su maestro, por su clan, por Duncan, por Tamlen… incluso por Loghain.

"Loghain…"-

Suspiró y colocó sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo con sus dedos los persistentes latidos de su corazón.

El rumor del lento despertar del campamento y los susurros nerviosos de su compañero, se convirtieron en la música de fondo de su voluntaria marcha al Más Allá, lugar al que iba cada vez que necesitaba buscar serenidad.

Su Custodia le enseñó bien, pues la meditación había sido la fuente a la que acudir cuando su voluntad escaseaba, cuando las respuestas se ocultaban ante sus ojos, o cuando necesitaba acallar las voces de su mente, aquellas que, en ocasiones, la empujaban a ser como era. Necesitaba encontrar de nuevo el camino al sosiego, a la determinación. Debía ser la Lyna inquebrantable y pertinaz, esa que era capaz de alzar su arco y acabar sin vacilación con cualquier obstáculo que se le presentaba a su paso.

Debía volver a ser ella misma.

Pasaron los minutos; minutos que fueron una eternidad en el mundo de los espíritus. Se perdió por los recovecos de su mente, de su alma, y apaciguó la angustia e intranquilidad que la atormentaban.

"Nada me afecta, nada me hiere. Soy imparable"- susurró decidida.

Aquel mantra habitual solía elevar su espíritu, aunque esa mañana, no logró encontrar toda la calma que esperaba y necesitaba.

Se levantó del suelo y suspiró cansada. Al salir de aquella roída tienda, sabía que debía enfrentarse al nuevo día, con retos nuevos y cargas del pasado. Y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

"No sangres antes de tener la herida"- se dijo, mientras volvía a inhalar aire lentamente por su nariz.

Dio, vacilante, algunos pasos y salió finalmente de la tienda sin mirar atrás, como si aquel fuera un salto de fe necesario. Su amigo aún se hallaba entre el Más Allá y la realidad, sometido a un veneno que quemaba y rompía su cuerpo desde dentro. Pronto encontraría el descanso de una forma u otra, de eso estaba segura.

Al salir, se llenó de nuevo los pulmones con el aire fresco del lugar y exhaló toda la angustia que, segundos antes, la ahogaba; su fuerza recuperándose con cada nuevo aliento.

Al levantar la vista, la claridad de la hoguera iluminó su rostro y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su visión.

Una figura se dirigía hacia ella, y su instinto fue mirar con recelo a la silueta que se acercaba con pasos firmes.

"Buenos días, milady. Os venía a despertar por orden de Ser Duncan, pero ya estáis lista, por lo que veo"- saludó con educación Ser Jory.

"¿Duncan?"- preguntó, sintiendo el nerviosismo acudir raudo de nuevo.

"Sí, milady. Me ha pedido que os despierte a vos y a… vuestro compañero"-

Lyna le miró con gesto preocupado - "Preferiría no despertarle hasta que sea estrictamente necesario. No se encuentra muy bien, me temo"- agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada, pues sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para conocer el destino de su querido amigo, un destino que estaba segura que no sería el deseado.

"Comprendo, milady. Espero que encuentre pronto el descanso…"-

Lyna le observó molesta y dio un paso hacia él, con aire indignado – "¿A qué te refieres, _shem_? ¿Descanso?"

"Oh, milady"- dijo alarmado al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás – "No me refería a eso, simplemente quería-"

"Déjalo, _shem_ "- gruñó- "Sé que vosotros, los humanos, no valoráis la vida de los elfos. Y eso es normal porque nosotros tampoco valoramos la vuestra"- rabia y desprecio inesperados hicieron presencia en ella en ese instante, y tuvo que apartarse de allí para mantener a raya su temperamento. Volvía a reaccionar de manera impulsiva y sabía que no era el momento ni lugar. Además, el humano sólo expresó lo que ella misma pensaba, pero eso le molestaba de sobremanera y no sabía por qué.

La falta de equilibrio en sus emociones en ese momento no la capacitaban para continuar una conversación, por muy amable y educado que fuera el hombre. Decidió alejarse de él e ir a buscar un nuevo cubo con agua para su amigo. Cuando despertase, necesitaría asearse con agua fresca, ya que el sudor perlaba su piel adhiriéndose como una segunda capa, pegajosa y almizclera, pues el veneno en su sangre parecía supurar por cada uno de sus poros, como si la naturaleza de aquel mal fuera exudar alquitrán.

Avanzó hasta una zona apartada, donde se encontraba un pozo casi en ruinas y recogió el agua que pudo con la oxidada polea y cubo que allí yacían abandonados.

"¡ _Fenedhis_!"- gruñó sujetando con fuerza la cuerda para levantar el cubo.

"¿Puedo ayudaros?"- una voz ronca la sobresaltó, haciendo que soltase ligeramente la cuerda cayendo consigo parte del líquido del balde.

Al girarse, vio la cara de un joven en armadura pesada que la miraba con una media sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

"No, _shem_. No necesito tu ayuda"- tiró fuerte de la cuerda y ésta se atascó, haciendo que volviese a perder la paciencia mientras tiraba de él de nuevo sin resultado, mascullando, entretanto, maldiciones.

"Dejadme ayudaros, milady"- el hombre se acercó presto a ayudarla y sujetó la soga, mientras que con un par de dedos, desenredaba unos pocos hilos del esparto de la cuerda que se había desgarrado por el paso del tiempo.

"He dicho que no necesit-"

"Ya está, aquí tenéis"- el humano apartó la cuerda y le ofreció el cubo que derramaba agua con el vaivén del movimiento.

Lyna frunció el ceño. La mirada de aquel _shemlen_ le resultaba conocida pero no sabía identificar de qué.

"¿Te conozco?"- preguntó curiosa al tiempo que sujetaba el cubo.

"No del todo, pero sí hemos hablado con anterioridad, milady"- el brillo de su mirada le indicaba las intenciones que parecía llevar consigo.

"Pues no te recuerdo, _shem_ , así que adiós"- intentó marcharse sin decir nada más, pero el humano la retuvo suavemente de un brazo, haciendo que parte del agua se cayera al suelo, mojando así ligeramente sus botas.

"No os vayáis, por favor. Mi nombre es Jared. Soy el templario que estaba vigilando a los magos ¿os acordáis?"- dijo ansioso mientras sonreía en afán por buscar su atención.

Lyna levantó la barbilla y le miró con ira por su atrevimiento - "No me toques, _shem_ , te lo advierto"- gruñó con rabia mientras se apartaba del agarre del joven.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse por el gesto pero no desistió de su intento por evitar su partida.

"¿No me recordáis? Soy el que habló con vos, el que os respondió a vuestras preguntas con respecto a los magos. Lamento haber sido brusco, pero no quería problemas con mi compañero. Espero lo entendáis, milady"- ofreció enseguida mientras se ponía de nuevo delante de ella para evitar su apresurada marcha.

"Apártate"- ordenó Lyna. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse considerablemente y no quería buscar más problemas de los que ya había encontrado, pero ese humano parecía muy interesado en sus atenciones y eso la desagradaba de sobremanera, a pesar de lo amable que había sido con ella hace unos segundos. De todas formas, Lyna sabía que nadie daba algo a cambio de nada, y desconfiaba especialmente de los humanos y más si estos representaban, de alguna forma, la ley _shem_.

"Os imploro vuestro consentimiento para poder invitaros a un desayuno. En nuestro campamento los alimentos son más nutritivos que los que podréis encontrar en la zona de servicio, milady."- el joven sonrió de nuevo, ampliando su sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a ella buscando convencerla de alguna desesperada manera, dejando patente la juventud e inexperiencia del muchacho.

No sabía si le había molestado más el hecho de que insinuase que estaba famélica, o de que pensase que era de la servidumbre. En cualquier caso, no se lo tomó bien.

En ese instante, Lyna se agachó lentamente y dejó el cubo de agua en el suelo. Una de sus manos acudió a sus sienes y las masajeó, buscando encontrar calma antes de perderla por completo.

"Jacob"-

"Jared"-

"Lo que sea. Ser elfa no os da derecho a nada conmigo, como tampoco os da derecho a vosotros, _shems_ , a tratarnos siempre como esclavos o parte de vuestra servidumbre"-

"Pe-pero, ¿no sois? yo pensé… No era mi intención-"

"Me da igual, _shem_. No soy sirvienta, no soy ramera. Soy… Guarda Gris ¿Comprendido?"- dijo en un gruñido. Sus dedos picaban con la necesidad de enviar un puñetazo directo a su joven e ingenuo rostro, antes de que continuase insistiendo en acercarse a ella.

El humano abrió los ojos en sorpresa y palideció – "Yo… milady, ¡Hacedor! Lo lamento mucho. No quería ofenderos"- balbuceó inseguro mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, alarmado.

Lyna arrugó la frente, extrañada. Después de todo, parecía que el título de Guarda Gris le abriría más puertas de las que le cerraría.

"Pues dejadme en paz y no habrá ofensa, humano."-

"¡Por fin!"- el grito de una mujer les sobresaltó – "¡Tú! Elfa, lleva el cubo a las perreras. Los mabaris están sedientos y el Comandante Loghain los necesita fuertes. ¡Rápido, orejas puntiagudas! ¡Chop-chop!"- una voz femenina acudió a la conversación, interrumpiendo de nuevo su marcha.

Lyna giró su rostro para observar la figura que se acercaba a ellos, pero antes de que ella pudiera aclarar las cosas, el templario intervino, visiblemente inquieto – "Threnn, no os recomiendo que habléis así-"

"Jared, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo la ronda por el campamento de los magos?"

"Sí, pero me he tomado un tiempo para desayunar y-"-

La mujer le miró recelosa mientras Lyna la observaba incrédula, y continuó con voz autoritaria – "Es igual. Mientras estéis listos para cuando el Comandante Loghain os necesite, me es indiferente lo que hagáis, pero no entretengas a la servidumbre"

"Oh, dioses…"- suspiró harta Lyna mientras volvía a masajearse las sienes. Su escasa paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse. Sólo necesitaba un gesto más, una mirada más, una chispa más y…

"¿Y tú, coneja, estás sorda? ¿A qué esperas? ¡Rápido! O te corto las orejas de animal que tienes"- gruñó la mujer mientras se acercaba a Lyna.

"Threnn, ¡No! Ella es-"

*Zoom, Splashhh*

El cubo voló por los aires hasta la cabeza de la soldado que cayó redonda al suelo entre gemidos de dolor y sorpresa.

"Malditos _shemlen_ …"- gruñó mientras daba grandes zancadas de vuelta al campamento de los guardas, dejando al templario atrás completamente estupefacto.

Tamlen tendría que apañárselas con el agua sobrante de su cubo de esta mañana, porque no pensaba volver a aquel pozo ni en mil edades - pensaba mientras atravesaba el enclave de tiendas.

Al llegar al campamento de los guardas, observó que, alrededor de la hoguera, se hallaban todos, excepto su amigo, desayunando en silencio y con las miradas perdidas en el vaivén de las llamas del fuego. Todos parecían ensimismados, concentrados en sus pensamientos, aunque el joven guarda parecía especialmente distraído.

Cuando su mirada se posó sobre Duncan, su corazón dio un vuelco y las inseguridades de lo sucedido con él volvieron a acudir a su mente. Logró armarse de valor y se acercó finalmente hasta ellos, llevando consigo una simulada sonrisa, aunque por dentro no podía apenas soportar el nerviosismo de volver a ver a aquel humano.

"Por favor, decidme que no ha sido Ser Jory el cocinero esta vez"- se quejó irónica mientras se acercaba a por un cuenco de desayuno.

"El primero en levantarse es quien hace el desayuno, y Jory es un pajarito madrugador. Ya podría ser búho y despertarse el último. Menuda bazofia de plato. A este paso nos va a envenenar"- comentó burlón Daveth mientras sonreía y se metía una gran cucharada rebosante de desayuno en la boca.

"Pues si no os gusta, podéis comer hierba como los caballos. Yo no hago las reglas. Despertaos antes que yo la próxima vez y ya está"- replicó algo molesto Ser Jory mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida y se limpiaba después con el revés de la mano.

Lyna soltó una pequeña carcajada y desvió, disimuladamente, su mirada hacia Duncan. Él la observaba de reojo y pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente cuando cruzaron miradas. Ella le sonrió y él, sutilmente, le correspondió en una respuesta tácita de complicidad. Esa dulce media sonrisa despertó, de nuevo, ese delicado cosquilleo que, tan repentinamente, se había alojado en su estómago desde que hubo compartido con él la noche y, en especial, las confesiones.

"Calma, _shem_ "- se obligó a decir para continuar enmascarando su nerviosismo – "Todos estamos comiendo tu comida, ¿ves?"- dijo mientras se llevaba una cucharada de engrudo a la boca, obligándose a tragar la pasta grisácea y harinosa sin saborearla.

"No. Todos no. Alistair no ha probado bocado"- contestó con ligera indignación en su voz.

Lyna se giró para ver a Alistair y éste se encontraba observándola de soslayo, cabizbajo, mientras sujetaba tan sólo un pichel de agua en la mano con el que jugueteaba inquieto.

"Guarda, ¿por qué no complaces al _shem_ y desayunas lo que ha preparado? Creo que va a ponerse lloriquear si no lo haces…" –rio. Ser Jory soltó un bufido y Daveth acompaño el comentario con una risita cómplice.

Ante ese comentario, el joven guarda levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño, visiblemente disgustado – "No todos estamos aquí para complacer a los demás…"- gruñó. Se levantó del tronco donde se hallaba sentado y se marchó de la hoguera dando grandes y apresuradas zancadas, dejándoles a todos asombrados por su inesperada reacción.

"¿Qué bicho le ha picado al rubito?"- preguntó incrédulo Daveth.

"Quizá tenga que ver con la mujer que salió esta mañana de su tienda"- contestó Ser Jory, mientras seguía a Alistair con la mirada.

Lyna levantó la vista y observó preocupada a Duncan. Éste asintió en silencio, un movimiento apenas perceptible, y dejó el cuenco en el suelo para levantarse después y acercarse a ella.

"Lyna, hay… algo que quisiera hablar contigo"- dijo, en un tono menos firme que de costumbre.

Al ver a Duncan aproximarse tan abiertamente a ella, Lyna se tensó, e instintivamente, dio un paso atrás. En cierta forma, se sentía como una presa fácil en su presencia. La seguridad que sentía con él anoche, había dado paso a lo contrario, haciendo el reencuentro más significativo.

"C-claro…"- ofreció enseguida, inquieta.

Duncan le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y ella obedeció, siguiéndole hasta su tienda sin mediar palabra alguna más. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su cuerpo ardía con la necesidad de acariciarle, de buscar de nuevo consuelo y calma en sus brazos, aunque la firme e inusual inseguridad que se apoderaba de ella, le dejaba poco coraje para intentarlo.

Al poco tiempo de iniciar la marcha, Lyna pudo escuchar a Ser Jory y Daveth preguntarse el porqué de ese repentino secretismo entre ellos, a lo que Daveth, con su acostumbrado toque obsceno y lascivo, comentó jovialmente la posibilidad de una limpieza de sable, cosa que ella no logró comprender del todo. Ser Jory, le reprendió por ello, pero Daveth acompañó aquella caballerosa indignación, con una estruendosa carcajada que, casi con total seguridad, habría oído todo el campamento, incluido los engendros tenebrosos que caminaban a paso lento por el bosque.

Había algunos momentos en los que Lyna pensaba, seriamente, que los _shemlen_ eran realmente estúpidos. Parecía que les costaba terminar de comprender que todos los elfos, en especial los dalishanos, gozaban de unos sentidos que estaban por encima de los que ellos poseían. Su visión, su oído, su olfato, incluso su gusto y tacto, así como la coordinación, eran sobrehumanos en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, ellos poseían una fuerza y resistencia para la lucha frontal envidiables, es por eso que resultaban tremendamente letales en combate. _"Usa tus seis sentidos, da'len, sobre todo cuando luches contra un adversario que sólo posee cinco"-_ solía decir su maestro cada vez que ella tenía que hacer frente a algún oso o lobo solitario. Y ella obedecía, siempre presta para actuar, pero muchas veces se olvidaba de que una bestia que no tiene ya nada que perder y es acorralada, es aún más salvaje y letal que antes; irónicamente, ahora, se veía representada en ello. Por desgracia, esta lección le tocó aprenderla por las malas. Es por ello que su cuerpo vestía varias cicatrices profundas; eternos recordatorios de la importancia de nunca subestimar a un enemigo, animal u hombre; en especial, éste último.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Ser Jory y Daveth, no sabía decir con certeza cuáles eran sus habilidades, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que, ambos, parecían carecer de la inteligencia necesaria como para darse cuenta de que ella, elfa dalishana además de cazadora, podía oírles perfectamente a esa irrisoria distancia.

Suspiró, intentando ocupar los pensamientos en aquella trivial conversación y no en lo que sucedería si se quedaba a solas con Duncan, tal como parecía estar a punto de ocurrir.

No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de distraerse con aquello pues, al traspasar las cortinas de la tienda del guarda, éste se abalanzó sobre ella, como un lobo hambriento que salta sobre su presa, por puro instinto y necesidad.

"Vete… por favor, vete…"- susurraba sobre sus labios mientras la besaba con inagotable vehemencia. Sus brazos la rodeaban, manteniéndola firme a su antojo, inclinándola ligeramente para profundizar así los besos que tan desesperadamente le obsequiaba.

Parecía completamente fuera de sí y aquellas palabras lo confirmaron.

"¿Irme? ¿Adónde?"- se obligó a preguntar, apartándose un poco de él.

Levantó una mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, mientras su mirada navegaba con curiosidad y ternura sobre su rostro, buscando así que él sintiera –que supiera- que era ahí donde ella quería estar, que lo de anoche no había sido un error y que, a pesar del nuevo día, ella seguía ahí para él también, si así él lo necesitaba.

"Corre, huye… por favor. No me hagas repetirlo… no creo poder tener la fuerza para hacerlo"- la expresión en el rostro de aquel humano, parecía de auténtico terror. Un horror que ocultaba una inesperada rabia, algo que nunca había visto en él con anterioridad.

Ella le observó confusa y cuando quiso contestarle, Duncan la interrumpió, desesperado – "Escucha, Lyna… Te libero, eres libre… vete, vete con tu clan, con tu familia… No puedo verte morir, no… no puedo…"- Se apartó de ella bruscamente y se dio la vuelta, alejándose así de ella, luchando, al parecer, contra su propia necesidad de tenerla.

Aquellas palabras agitaron algo dentro de ella. Su corazón saltó con fuerza en su pecho y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a respirar. Apenas podía comprender lo que aquel humano quería decir ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿O su trastornada mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba saber por qué sucedía todo aquello.

Se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Él se sobresaltó con su tacto y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, evitando mirarla de frente, con miedo de hacerlo, por lo que sea que sintiese.

"Por favor…"- volvió a susurrar. Ésta vez, algo en esa súplica se debilitó, pero ella necesitaba saber.

Al acercarse un poco más a él, observó la oscuridad de su mirada, profunda pero brillante. Sus pupilas dilatadas, parecían buscar desesperadamente una salida, como si, en ese instante, aquel hombre se encontrase atrapado. _Atrapado por su propio destino_ \- pensó con tristeza, mientras colocaba la otra mano en su barbilla para voltear su rostro y así obligarle a verla a la cara.

" _Lethallin_ … no puedo irme, y lo sabes"- dijo suavemente al tiempo que volvía a levantar su mano para acariciar su mentón.

Duncan la observó unos segundos, su mirada nerviosa se deslizaba por su rostro, como si buscase alguna solución a lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

"Lyna… te lo suplico... no me obligues a hacer esto"- imploró de nuevo. Sus ásperos y calientes dedos acudieron a su rostro para acariciarla con suavidad, mientras su mirada recorría cada línea de su tatuaje, como si con ella estuviera tallando nuevamente aquellas figuras en su piel.

Fue en aquel instante que Lyna pudo comprender, por primera vez, lo que era rozar la divinidad, pues aquel humano le ofrecía, con cada bello y delicado gesto, la más absoluta devoción y adoración que podía experimentar un simple mortal.

Se estremeció con sus caricias y cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de la suavidad de su tacto, inesperado bálsamo para su agitado espíritu.

"Duncan… ¿No te das cuenta?"- dijo suavemente mientras volvía a abrir los ojos para observarle – "Yo ya no me voy a ningún lado si no es contigo. Es aquí, junto a ti, donde quiero estar, suceda lo que suceda. Esa ha sido mi promesa desde el principio y siempre lo será, _lethallin_ "- sonrió débilmente, obligándose a mantener la relativa fachada, pues, en el fondo, no había nada que desease más en este mundo que volver con su clan, con su Pueblo.

Sin embargo, ella había hecho una promesa a un buen hombre, un juramento inquebrantable que la ataba también en sentimiento pues él se había ganado un gran espacio en su corazón. Es por ello que debía continuar hasta el final, aun a costa de su propia vida, de esa con la que, en ocasiones, deseaba acabar en un dañino deseo por terminar pronto con su inesperado sufrimiento y aquella incertidumbre que la devoraba por dentro.

Duncan palideció ante sus palabras. Su rostro mostraba ahora una profunda y genuina tristeza, de esas expresiones que logran oprimir el pecho hasta hacer que falte el aliento. Su mirada se tornó más intensa y su boca se abrió varias veces antes de responder – "No podré protegerte. No podré… salvarte. Te he… te he condenado, Lyna ¿Acaso no lo ves?"- murmuró.

Se apartó nuevamente de ella y se cubrió el rostro con las manos - "Lo siento… lo siento tanto"- continuó entre suspiros – "Perdóname, Lyna… Perdóname"- su voz, ronca y congestionada, parecía estar a punto de romperse del todo, pero aquella súplica, aquel precipicio de arrepentimiento, encontró reposo entre sus brazos.

Verle tan destrozado, tan abatido y débil delante de ella, removió algo profundamente en su interior. Acortó distancias con él y le abrazó por la espalda. Juntó su pecho lo más que pudo a su torso y acomodó su mejilla contra su columna, sintiendo la respiración de aquellos pulmones que se expandían y contraían con cada nuevo aliento, mientras él recuperaba, poco a poco, su fragmentada voluntad.

A veces era fácil olvidarse de que, debajo de todo ese estoicismo, esa inflexibilidad y disciplina, se hallaba un hombre vulnerable, un hombre lleno de inseguridades, temores y deseos, como cualquier otro. Fue aquella voluntad inquebrantable, aquella resistencia a las circunstancias extremas, las mismas que ahora parecían sobrepasarle de tal abrumadora manera, lo que ella admiraba profundamente de él, pero, descubrir sus debilidades, independientemente de lo que pudiera influir la Llamada en su actitud, estaba resultando aún más significativo.

Y es que mostrar las fortalezas, es cosa de cualquier hombre, grande o pequeño. Pero es sólo de hombres extraordinarios el dejar desnudas las flaquezas que le hacen ser más terrenal y vulnerable, otorgándole al testigo, una inesperada arma que poder usar contra su más profundo ser. Eso es lo que significaba estar en la más absoluta desnudez del alma y no podía hallarse más conmovida por ello.

Después de todo lo que habían compartido, resultaba evidente; ella jamás le traicionaría.

En ese íntimo instante, toda palabra sobraba y así ella se lo hizo saber… pero con otro lenguaje.

Sus labios se unieron súbitamente en un intenso beso, con el que jugaron hasta perder ambos el aliento. Los suspiros y murmullos que se dedicaban, los sumían en el delirio tan fácilmente como el fluir del agua por el cauce del río; aunque la violencia con la que se deseaban, rondaba la locura.

Ambos perdieron completamente el sentido del tiempo y del espacio. Sus manos arrancaron piezas de acero y cuero, y recorrieron sin pudor lugares que, en otros tiempos, jamás se hubieran permitido explorar; la urgencia de sus caricias se tornó en desesperación y los susurros en suaves gemidos.

Sin embargo, aquellos minutos eran crueles adversarios a los que ganar la batalla y, aunque un poder mundano les reclamaba, incesante y persistente en su mente y sobre sus hombros cual pesada carga, uno divino todavía más puro les llamaba, les seducía y ellos, esclavos de sus sentimientos y naturaleza, se dejaron llevar de nuevo, sin miedo ni juicios rápidos, sólo buscando volver a sentir con esa fruición que cegaba su razón.

Él, humano y cautivo de sus propios deseos, desistió del sufrimiento para dejar libre sus ganas, esas que a ella le hacía estremecer, una y otra vez, inflamando sus caderas y apaciguando así su espíritu, tal como había sucedido con anterioridad en aquel momento de inesperada perdición.

Ella, elfa y presa de su innato fuego, animal sin nada que perder, se ofreció de nuevo sin medida ni condición. Sabía que con él y en ese instante, todo le estaba permitido. Sus inseguridades e incertidumbres, apenas cobraban relevancia cuando sus labios rozaban su piel, marcándola así muy profundo, hasta llegar a rozar su joven y atormentada alma.

" _Je t'aime, ma chérie_ …"- fue lo último que dijo entre gemidos, mientras la hacía suya sobre los restos de su humilde lecho.

Aquellas extrañas palabras salieron de su boca como una sentencia, firme y segura, mientras los fuertes brazos de Duncan, sujetaban su fina nuca, ayudando así a soportar el intenso ritmo de su cuerpo sobre ella. El impacto de sus caderas, el brusco roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, y la intensidad de sus besos que, entre mordiscos, sellaban su visceral deseo, apenas la dejaba respirar, agitando todo a su alrededor, como si se hallase en mitad de un torbellino de placer sin control.

El aliento le faltaba, y su visión se nubló durante un instante. Recordaba abrazarle y susurrarle " _Vhenan_ " cuando su vientre volvía a agitarse con esa oleada de indescriptible gozo. Pero lo que jamás olvidaría de aquel encuentro, sería la mirada que Duncan le dedicó en el momento en el que sus cuerpos cedieron finalmente al último estertor de placer; sus pupilas expandiéndose sobre ese mar de sombras que eran sus ojos, y un brillo de emociones se agolpó al borde de ellos, liberando calientes y cristalinas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas para caer finalmente, suaves y ya frías, sobre su rostro, como si aquello hubiera sido un preciado obsequio proveniente directamente de su dolorido y humano corazón.

Sin él darse cuenta, aquellas tímidas gotas, serían el desencadenante de algo más profundo en ella; algo con lo que viviría para honrar lo que, con ese gesto, había aprendido; la inestable naturaleza del corazón humano.

Le observó sonriendo con ternura durante lo que pareció un largo rato, mientras ambos intentaban recuperaban el aliento. Sus rostros casi rozándose entre sí, sus labios agitándose por el cúmulo de sensaciones, ambos corazones compartiendo el ritmo de aquel baile de sentimientos; un baile que ninguno olvidaría.

Aquel nuevo instante compartido duró apenas unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para recordarlo por siempre mientras viviese.

Los segundos pasaron después más lentos, como si llevasen consigo una carga pesada sobre un camino más escarpado.

No tardaron en vestirse de nuevo; ambos ayudándose mutuamente con las piezas de sus respectivas armaduras, mientras el silencio dominaba entre ellos.

Lyna era consciente de que, al salir de aquella tienda, todo volvería a ser como antes; él un Guarda y ella una recluta más, ambos perseguidos por un destino seguro pero incierto en su desenlace. Sabía que, la historia y aventuras que habían compartido en esa roída y desteñida guarida de tela, sería el preludio de un tormento aún mayor; algo en sus entrañas le hacía estremecerse con el fin que aquello parecía significar.

No intercambiaron más palabras que las que ya se habían dedicado; demasiadas parecían haber dicho ya, que sus bocas callaron para dejar que sus miradas hablaran por ellos.

Antes de salir y abandonar aquel íntimo refugio, ambos separaron sus manos entrelazadas y, sin mirar atrás, Lyna fue la primera en abandonar la humilde tienda; no más miradas ni caricias, sólo el insistente peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Duncan la siguió después, con el mismo silencio de por medio, pero se obligó a sí misma a no voltear su rostro y verle marchar. Sabía adónde iba, sabía qué haría después y todo, de repente, comenzaba a ponerse en marcha, como una rueda de carreta que inicia de nuevo su viaje; un destino que estaba segura traería más dolor que alegría.

Lyna no quiso dirigir la vista más tiempo del necesario hacia Daveth y Ser Jory. Ambos parecían absortos en sus trivialidades y eso le otorgó la excusa perfecta para apartarse de aquel campamento un rato. Después, debería acudir de nuevo para despertar a su amigo y asistir, finalmente, al ritual en donde se decidiría parte del comienzo de lo que ella creía era su fin.

Erráticos pasos la llevaron, sin quererlo, hasta las perreras. El recuerdo de Loghain asaltó su mente al instante, sumiéndola en un estado de intranquilidad indeseada; sensación que se hacía más habitual con el paso del tiempo.

Distraída, se acercó hasta la fiera que descansaba sobre su cama de heno. Sin pensar muy bien en ello, entró en su recinto y se agachó para acariciarle; era el mismo mabari que había ayudado a salvar. Ahora, el animal parecía estar en calma. Su hocico volvía a cobrar la humedad y temperatura natural, mientras su cuerpo ya no se estremecía por el mal que le aquejaba.

"Andruil ha sido generosa contigo, ¿eh? Debe ser que estás destinado a grandes cosas, _ma falon_ "- murmuró mientras acariciaba suavemente el cráneo del animal.

La bestia abrió los ojos y movió sutilmente la cola, pero perdió la consciencia al segundo después, debilitado por lo que aún arañaba en sus entrañas.

"Calma, pequeño. _Dareth shiral, da'fen_ "- y se levantó para marcharse, dejando atrás y sumido en sueños, aquella noble bestia.

Sin rumbo fijo, sus pies la condujeron de nuevo hasta un claro donde los murmullos iban in crescendo.

Varios soldados se arrodillaban para rezar delante de una enorme figura femenina que parecía observarles con amor infinito, amor maternal. Aquella estatua, extrañamente, se asemejaba a Mythal, la madre, pero sabía de antemano que no podía ser ella.

"Andraste, perdóname"- susurraban algunos.

"Andraste, guíame, dame valor"- suplicaban otros.

Una agónica plegaria llamó especialmente su atención.

"Sabes lo mucho que amo a mi mujer, pe-pero lo necesitaba… no pude controlarme."- murmuraba casi en llanto – "Dulce Andraste, perdóname… perdóname. Cuida de mi mujer e hijos. Si he de morir hoy por mi ofensa, que así sea, pero protégelos, bella y fuerte dama…"- el soldado se sacudía inquieto sobre una de sus rodillas mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la otra, en una postura de semi reverencia. Su torso se agitaba de atrás hacia adelante haciendo sonar la pesada armadura que le protegía de cualquier amenaza, salvo, al parecer, de aquella que albergaba en su conciencia.

Era curioso cómo los _shemlen_ pedían tan a la ligera el perdón a su diosa. Como si aquella figura de fría piedra pudiera hacer algo al respecto. La afrenta que parecía haber cometido, no era tal o, al menos, así lo creía ella. Parecía que los humanos se torturaban en exceso con demasiadas cosas, en vez de vivir aquello que su espíritu les dictaba, sin más arrepentimiento que el no haber seguido los dictados de su corazón. Quizá era la falta de honestidad lo que ese _shem_ temía, pero no entendía por qué aquello le abrumaba tanto.

En ocasiones, la diferencia de culturas y razas era notable. Lyna no estaba segura de comprender muy bien cómo funcionaban sus creencias, pero de lo que estaba segura es que jamás pediría perdón a ninguno de sus dioses por un acto de tan poca relevancia en una situación así. Ella consideraba que no había peor traición que no seguir su propia naturaleza; y así se lo haría saber a todos los que, por alguna razón, decidieran caminar junto a ella.

Sin embargo, comprendía que la unión entre dos personas era algo que muchos consideraban exclusiva y que era, en su totalidad, sagrada; incluso ella misma podría llegar a considerarlo si, por algún casual, su corazón llegase a pertenecer realmente a alguien. Pero también comprendía que, el simple hecho de no ser un dios, les hacía falibles, débiles en algunos momentos, incluso desmerecedores de cualquier tipo de piedad divina. En realidad, el perdón que aquel hombre buscaba con desesperación, no debía pedírselo a su diosa, sino a su mujer, que es, en cuyo caso, a quién habría ofendido con tal acto terrenal.

Lyna se preguntó si ese humano llegaría a ver un nuevo día para enmendar sus errores, pero por la expresión de terror en su mirada, supuso que el temor a terminar cadáver en el campo de batalla, le haría igual de débil que aquella mujer e hijos que intentaba proteger.

Observó un rato más los extraños rezos y peticiones y, antes de que la joven hermana pudiera comenzar su sermón habitual al alba, se alejó de aquel lugar, sin apenas hacerse notar. No le gustaba la forma en la que los _shemlen_ se congregaban para rendir culto a sus dioses. Se sentía incómoda e intranquila. Después de todo, ellos tampoco se sentían seguros con ella observando desde las sombras, con sus ojos reflectando la escasa luz del entorno.

El lento caminar de un hombre con túnica azul llamó su atención a lo lejos. El humano, con mirada perdida, parecía guardar, con sumo cuidado, una serie de objetos en un baúl cercano.

Lyna se sintió atraída por su comportamiento, tan calmado y concentrado, como si su mente se hallara en otro lugar, completamente ajeno al bullicio que comenzaba a alzarse a su alrededor. Se acercó hasta él y le miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada de partida.

El humano pareció notar su presencia y se levantó, cerrando antes con cuidado el enorme arcón adornado.

"Bienvenida, joven mujer ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"- dijo, su tono sereno pero firme.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver aquella impasible mirada fijarse sobre la suya sin expresión alguna, salvo por el ligero y suave parpadeo de sus ojos que se hallaban desprovistos de brillo o luz alguna.

"Yo, ehm…"-

"¿Has venido a por algo en particular? ¿Una poción de lirio, quizás?"- comentó imperturbable el hombre, dejando caer sobre su abdomen sus manos entrelazadas.

"No, no… sólo… ¿Quién eres, _shem_?"- preguntó, curiosa. Sentía que algo en aquel humano estaba mal, muy mal.

"Soy uno de los Tranquilos, amiga mía. Soy del Círculo de Hechiceros, pero en vez de conjurar hechizos y leer tomos, invierto las horas haciendo encantamientos. Es un proceso que consume mucho tiempo, pero es de incalculable valor. Los encantamientos proveen al Círculo de su riqueza. Ciertamente, no sobreviviríamos exclusivamente de la caridad."- dijo solemnemente. En el proceso, su tono no varió ni un segundo, y Lyna se estremeció ante aquel comportamiento. De no ser por sus ligeros movimientos y el sonido de su voz, hubiera pensado que estaba delante de una estatua muy realista, en vez de ante un ser vivo.

"Hablas de forma extraña ¿Por qué?"- preguntó sin poder contener su impulsiva lengua.

"Déjame que te lo ponga de esta manera ¿Sabes por qué aquellos con talento mágico son temidos?"- el mago no cambio de postura ante aquella pregunta y Lyna observó con detenimiento su expresión antes de contestar.

"¿Porque la magia es poderosa y peligrosa?"- dijo con cautela.

"Es peligrosa antes que poderosa. Aquellos con talento mágico atraen demonios y espíritus. Podemos ser poseídos fácilmente y, por ende, convertirnos en los horrores conocidos como abominaciones. Incluso aquellos con talentos menores, son capaces de atraer espíritus hambrientos. Cualquiera con dicho poder puede aprender magia de sangre gracias a esos demonios. Esa es la razón por la que somos considerados peligrosos. Ésta es nuestra maldición. Es por ello que decidieron convertirme en Tranquilo. Desprovisto de emociones, deseos y talento, ya no soy un peligro para nadie"- la excesiva calma en su mirada le hizo sentirse intranquila.

"¡Dioses! Pero… eso sería como estar muerto ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?"- Lyna estaba horrorizada. No comprendía cómo alguien podía ser capaz de hacer tal cosa a uno de los suyos por el simple hecho de tener habilidades mágicas. Su mente acudió a Marethari ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de Custodia del clan, los humanos la hubieran capturado? Se estremeció con la idea.

"Nuestra frente es marcada con magia, que logra apaciguar para siempre nuestro talento y pensamiento. El proceso es irreversible, según tengo entendido"- el humano no dio muestra alguna de dolor o tristeza. Para él, aquello resultaba natural, lógico. Pero para ella, todo estaba cobrando un cariz más que siniestro.

"Eso es horrible, lo siento…"- no sabía qué decir. Aunque no sentía excesiva lástima por el humano que, en cierta y extraña forma parecía complacido, no podía imaginar el dolor que sentirían sus allegados al verle convertirse en ese ser inerte e impasible, carente de alma y humanidad.

"¿Lo lamentas? Yo no siento nada. Como el nombre sugiere, mi existencia es bastante tranquila. Estoy vivo, soy productivo, y no represento un peligro para nadie. Seguro que eso no es algo malo ¿no crees?"- sus ojos seguían sin mostrar nada. El escaso brillo que guardaban, se veía interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún sosegado parpadeo, pero su expresión se mantenía serena, apenas mutable.

"Quizá podamos hablar de otro tema ¿Necesitas asistencia de algún tipo?"- dijo al instante después, como si todo lo que hubiera comentado con anterioridad, careciese de interés propio.

Lyna no pudo articular palabra, sus labios se separaban con la intención de responder pero estaba tan conmocionada por aquella confesión, que la repentina comprensión de todo, le sobrevino sin esperárselo.

"Joven, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?"- repitió el humano, dando un paso al frente.

Ese repentino cambio de movimiento la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"No, no… gracias."- dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarle, y se aclaró la voz para despedirse finalmente – "Adiós…"- su voz, ligera, apenas audible.

El humano asintió y se dio la vuelta para agacharse a abrir de nuevo el baúl y así terminar con sus quehaceres.

Lyna apenas podía creer lo que había oído, pero ver a ese humano actuar de esa forma, era prueba suficiente de sus palabras.

Agradeció profundamente haber nacido entre el pueblo dalishano y no entre humanos, pues posiblemente su destino ahora estaría sellado de una forma mucho más cruel y desesperanzadora.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y suspiró. Debía continuar su camino, a pesar de que aquello le hubiera dejado una sensación terriblemente extraña en el cuerpo.

Reinició la marcha sin mirar atrás y se encontró de repente en las cercanías de la enfermería. Recordó a la joven elfa que había ayudado y al humano que logró salvar del veneno. Recordó también a la anciana maga que tan amablemente la había tratado y no pudo más que preguntarse qué sería de ella.

La curiosidad pudo con Lyna y decidió, finalmente, acercarse un instante antes de volver al campamento de los Guardas. Quizá allí, encontraría la esperanza que andaba buscando.

Al aproximarse a aquel lugar, un soldado impidió sus pasos.

"No necesitamos más sirvientes, elfa. Vuelve por dónde has venido"- ordenó sin mirarle apenas al rostro.

Lyna suspiró pesadamente. Por muy recurrente que fuera, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que la confundieran con la servidumbre.

"Soy una recluta de Guarda Gris, no una sirvienta"- corrigió cansada.

"Y yo soy la Emperatriz de Orlais y esta no es una armadura, sino un cinturón de castidad. No molestes, coneja, o llamo a tu señor"- gruñó con socarronería mientras la apartaba de un pequeño empujón.

Lyna se tambaleó un poco debido a aquel gesto de desprecio pero no dijo nada. Sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó sin resistirse.

En realidad, las ganas que tenía de reventarle el cráneo a ese humano eran directamente proporcionales a las ganas que tenía de no buscar más problemas, así que decidió suponer que, a quienes buscaba, se hallaban bien, dentro de sus limitaciones. O eso esperaba. En cualquier caso, si moría en el ritual, ya nada de eso importaría.

Ya no había tiempo que perder. El sol se alzaba reciente y joven aunque brillante sobre el horizonte, dando el comienzo de un nuevo día; uno de los días que marcarían su vida para siempre. Las nubes, oscuras y cargadas de agua y relámpagos, se divisaban a lo lejos; mal augurio para un día tan decisivo como este.

Levantó una mano y se apartó los finos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, alzó la mirada y continuó su camino hasta el campamento de los guardas. Tamlen y Duncan esperaban, su futuro aguardaba impaciente y ella ya estaba cansada de la incertidumbre que todo aquello le hacía experimentar.

Al llegar a la hoguera, Ser Jory se hallaba recogiendo los enseres del desayuno y Daveth intentaba apagar el fuego con la arena de los alrededores, una tarea bastante complicada teniendo en cuenta la poca tierra suelta que había alrededor y lo grande de aquel fuego.

"Maldito Alistair. Podría haberse quedado a ayudarnos, pero parece que hoy se ha levantado con la polla doblada"- gruñó mientras lanzaba, con desgana, arena con el pie hacia la hoguera.

"Daveth, como sigas gritando, alguien te va a oír"- le dijo pacientemente Ser Jory.

"Me importa una mierda. Pronto seré Guarda Gris y podré decirle más cosas a la cara. Ese rubito se cree muy especial, siempre lamiéndole el culo a Duncan con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. ¡Ja! Y luego se trae una furcia al campamento. Hasta yo tuve más decencia en tirármela lejos de aquí."- aquel comentario sorprendió a Lyna. De todos ellos, de quien menos se esperaba tal comportamiento era del joven guarda, pero al parecer, se había equivocado con él también.

"¿Acaso sólo sabes quejarte, _shem_? Serás un guarda gris bastante insoportable"- Lyna se acercó a ellos y sonrió, mientras colocaba una mano en sus caderas y les observaba divertida.

No apreciaba en absoluto a esos dos, pero tenía que reconocer que hacían una extraña pareja; Ser Jory más calmado, inseguro, formal y decente. Daveth, insensato, impulsivo e hilarante. Sin duda, si sobrevivían, serían un grupo muy singular.

"¡Vaya! Si es la bella elfita. Pensábamos que estarías aún dándole algo de alegría al viejo de Duncan"- dijo el joven mientras soltaba una carcajada estruendosa. Seguido a aquello, Ser Jory le dio un codazo, visiblemente avergonzado por su comentario, al tiempo que la miraba de reojo con una ligera súplica de disculpa para su perspicaz compañero.

Lyna abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero sonrió sin reparo después – "¿Te ofende que los prefiera hombres en vez de animales como tú? Estoy segura de que 'ese viejo', como le has llamado, te podría enseñar lo que significa ser un buen y competente amante… y no hablo sólo del tamaño del arma que, en tu caso, evidentemente es más bien una espada de juguete" –

La carcajada de Ser Jory se hizo notar en todo el recinto, llamando la atención de algunos ojos curiosos en las cercanías. La cara pálida de Daveth seguida de un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas, la dio por ganadora al instante, pero cuando el humano pareció finalmente reunir la suficiente creatividad para contestarla, una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

"Duncan os espera. No hay tiempo que perder."- la melódica y joven voz de Alistair los devolvió a la realidad súbitamente.

Lyna se dio la vuelta para observar al Guarda pero éste ya se había marchado hacia el lugar de reunión donde tendría lugar el rito de Iniciación.

El joven guarda parecía realmente molesto por algo y ella estaba segura de que, todo aquel malestar, tenía algo que ver con ella y Duncan. Pero ¿por qué esa rabia? ¿Sería decepción por ver a su mentor rebajarse a pasar una noche con una elfa? ¿O envidia? El corazón de los humanos, así como el ego y el orgullo _shemlen_ , escapaba, en ocasiones, a su comprensión. Puede que, en caso de que sobreviviese finalmente a la iniciación, intentase averiguarlo, pero ahora mismo debía poner toda su atención en despertar a Tamlen y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella de nuevo.

"Milady, ¿queréis que os ayude con vuestro amigo?"- se ofreció amablemente Ser Jory al acercarse a ella.

"No, gracias. Id primero vosotros. Ahora nos vemos allí"- contestó, insegura.

"Como deseéis."- hizo una media reverencia y se marchó junto a Daveth que aún la miraba molesto por la anterior contestación.

Lyna exhaló aire profundamente. Era la hora y ya no había vuelta atrás. Tan lejos como se encontraban ella y Tamlen de su clan, la única salida, el único camino era recorrer hacia adelante la senda que ante ellos se mostraba, por muy irregular y tenebroso que pareciese; era su destino y debía aceptarlo, costase lo que costase. Además, la promesa que había hecho, era para ella sagrada. No podía fallarle a Duncan, ya no. No había forma de cambiar de rumbo.

Caminó hasta su tienda y entró en silencio. El olor intenso a sudor y podredumbre inundó sus fosas nasales. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y frotarse la nariz varias veces para evitar las ganas de arrojar que le sobrevenían.

Se acercó hasta el cubo de agua sobrante que había al lado de sus pertenencias. Extrajo un paño de tela, una loción perfumada y un elixir de vigor de su mochila y se acercó hasta su amigo con todo ello.

" _Lethallin_ , es la hora, _ma falon_. Debes levantarte"- acercó el elixir a los labios de su amigo y le obligó a beber, lentamente.

Tamlen tosió un par de veces pero terminó de beber aquel líquido con ganas. Parecía sediento.

Lyna notó las suave venas púrpuras subir por su cuello hasta su mandíbula, y el color azulado de sus labios hacían presagiar lo peor. Pero debía ser fuerte y tener fe. Su amigo debía resistir, Zathrian le había dado más tiempo, ella había cedido parte de su líquido vital para salvarle. Todo ello debía tener un porqué, un motivo divino, se repetía una y otra vez mientras acariciaba la frente de su amigo limpiando con el paño húmedo el sudor de su piel.

" _Ma serannas, lethallan_ …"- susurró el joven dirigiéndole una mirada y débil sonrisa.

"En pocos instantes podrás levantarte. Ahora déjame que te limpie el sudor y que te coloque la armadura"- el elfo sonrió y asintió, cerrando los ojos después.

Lyna terminó de limpiarle el sudor del cuerpo, humedeciendo el paño en la escasa agua sobrante cada vez que lo necesitaba. No pudo extenderse todo lo que le hubiera gustado pues sus compañeros esperaban ya, así que tuvo que darse relativa prisa en el aseo de su amigo.

"Ya puedo yo, Lyna. Creo que-"- intentó levantarse sin ayuda, pero la debilidad pudo con él y se volvió a sentar en la camilla, mientras buscaba recuperar el aliento perdido por el esfuerzo.

"Espera unos segundos, _lethallin_. Mientras, tómate esto. Te ayudará"- extrajo una poción de raíz élfica y se la dio de beber. El elfo acabó con el suave líquido al instante y Lyna guardó el frasco de nuevo en su mochila.

"¿Mejor?"- preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su amigo.

"Mejor"- sonrió Tamlen. El joven levantó una mano y rozó suavemente los labios de Lyna.

" _Ma serannas, lethallan_ ¿Qué haría sin ti?"- se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios pero, antes de lograr hacerlo, comenzó a toser bruscamente.

"Shhh, tranquilo, _lethallin_. Respira."-

Verle tan débil, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo por mantenerle vivo, estaba aumentando drásticamente la inseguridad que sentía con respecto a todo. Si él moría, ¿qué sería de ella? No se imaginaba andar este viaje sin él, no cuando su único consuelo era no saberse del todo sola, llevando consigo un pedacito de su clan en aquellos ojos azules y rostro marcado.

"Lyna… no creo que pueda hacerlo"- dijo agitado Tamlen. Su mirada brillante aunque febril, acentuaba la tristeza de sus palabras. Ella tampoco creía que pudiera lograrlo, pero no podía decírselo pues aquello acabaría con cualquier mínima esperanza que los dioses tuvieran por bien conceder.

"No digas tonterías. ¡Claro que puedes! Espera unos segundos más a que haga efecto la raíz élfica y verás cómo podrás levantarte"-

"No es eso, Lyna… no creo que pueda sobrevivir un día más. No cuando no puedo ni mantenerme en pie"- la mirada de desaliento de Tamlen la estremeció pero tuvo que luchar contra ese sentimiento para evitar que la dominase también.

"Te vas a curar, lo sé… Sé que los Dioses-"

"¡Los Dioses no tienen nada que ver, Lyna! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?"- resopló desesperado, y comenzó a toser de nuevo – "Es mi destino, _lethallan_ … Al menos, he podido compartir contigo unos días más, _emma lath_ "- alzó su mano y la acarició. Lyna se inclinó sobre su mano y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas confirmaran lo que ella también sentía.

"Déjame aquí. Ve tú. Cumple tu promesa, Lyna"- dijo finalmente su amigo, mientras se acercaba a ella y le obsequiaba un suave beso en la frente.

Lyna levantó la mirada y sonrió – "Oh no, _lethallin_. A estas alturas deberías saber que no me rindo con facilidad".

Sin pedir permiso, Lyna se levantó y sujetó a Tamlen por los brazos para obligarle a levantarse.

"¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame aquí, he dicho!"- gruñó el elfo mientras tosía y se encorvaba con cada sacudida.

"Lo dices como si alguna vez te hubiera hecho caso, _ma falon_. Cállate y no me obligues a cargarte hasta allí"-

El elfo se retorció un poco, luchando por evitar que ella le sujetase y le obligase a marchar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y al final terminó cediendo, aunque a regañadientes.

"Dioses, Lyna… Deberías saber cuándo renunciar a una causa perdida"- le recriminó mientras salían de la tienda, él cerrando los ojos por la luz cegadora de la aurora que despuntaba ya en el firmamento.

"¿Renunciar? Nunca. Y menos a ti, _lethallin_ "- contestó suavemente. Acercó sus labios a los de él y depositó un dulce beso. Tamlen levantó una mano y la colocó en su nuca, profundizando más aquel inesperado gesto.

El sabor dulce de la raíz élfica era evidente, como también lo era el sabor arenoso y amargo del veneno que corría por sus venas.

Lyna se apartó de él y apoyó su frente sobre la suya, sin apartar su mirada de su rostro.

"Todo saldrá bien. La Madre nos protegerá"- sonrió y continuó junto a él el camino.

Anduvieron lentamente unos pasos hasta que una solitaria silueta lejana captó inesperadamente su atención.

Lyna volteó su rostro con curiosidad y allí, de pie, observándola, dos imposibles ojos azules hacían su aparición, como salidos del mismísimo Velo, acudiendo a atormentarla una vez más antes de enfrentarse finalmente a su incierto destino.

La mirada de Loghain se clavó en la de ella y se estremeció. La intensidad de su brillo y la sutil tristeza que albergaba, removió de nuevo su vientre con los recuerdos de los instantes compartidos con él; breves pero profundos y de tal significado, que escapaban a su entendimiento.

A pesar del oleaje de sensaciones y temores, sonrió con dulzura y asintió sutilmente al comprender que aquella mirada, llevaba consigo la comprensión de lo que estaba a punto de suceder ¿Estaría acaso preocupado por ella? ¿Sabría cuán peligroso era el ritual por el que estaba a punto de pasar? Quizás eran ilusiones vanas, pero se volvió a estremecer con la expectativa de que aquel gesto, significase algo más...

Fuera como fuere, su gesto no pasó desapercibido por Loghain, que asintió suavemente en respuesta, aunque se reservó la sonrisa para sí mismo, como siempre había acostumbrado a hacer delante de ella y del mundo, nunca permitiéndose un breve instante de paz en aquella atormentada mente.

¿Le volvería a ver? Su alma se agitaba con la esperanza de tal suerte, pero algo le hacía recelar de todo ello pues, si sobrevivía al ritual, no pensaba abandonar a Duncan y aquello, sabía, sería su fin.

"¿Lyna? ¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó curioso Tamlen al verla detenerse de repente.

"Na-nada, _lethallin_. Sólo… recuperaba el aliento"- mintió reiniciando la marcha al segundo después. Desvió su mirada hacia adelante e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar atrás. Aquel humano, aquella estoica figura, llena de tanto significado, real como imaginario, siempre amenazaba con fracturar su ya desgastada determinación, rompiendo así el muro que separaba la cordura de su locura.

Pero ahora no podía permitirse tal debilidad, tal placer…

 _"Loghain… pudiste ser más que una leyenda para mí"-_ lamentó en silencio. Mas de nada valía ya pensar en lo que pudo ser y no había sido ni sería, pues el tiempo apremiaba y su sino aguardaba ansioso.

Ahora, sólo los dioses sabían qué destino le esperaba más allá del ritual.

 _Si hay algún futuro que tener, espero que el camino me lleve de nuevo a ti_ \- pensó mientras se alejaba de allí con cierta prisa, llevando casi a rastras a su querido amigo.

El campamento entero comenzaba a cobrar vida y, a pesar de llevar a su compañero casi a rastras en una escena algo atípica para dos jóvenes elfos en armadura, nadie pareció percatarse de ellos. Todas aquellas almas parecían seguir una rutina específica sin apenas apreciar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Incluso los habituales gritos de los heridos, habían desaparecido. El ambiente general del enclave, era de angustia, de ansiedad. Muchos actuaban torpemente, pero parecían ensimismados, concentrados en quién sabe qué pensamientos, seguramente asociados con lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Después de varios minutos caminando a obligado paso lento, llegaron hasta un terreno algo más alejado del bullicio del campamento principal. Lyna tuvo que preguntar por Duncan a varios de los guardias apostados en las salidas y entradas principales hasta que, por fin, pudo encontrar el lugar de reunión; un antiguo y derruido templo que parecía más bien un claro de barro y piedras rotas.

"¿Listo, _lethallin_?"- preguntó sujetando fuertemente el brazo de su amigo.

Tamlen asintió aunque su mirada parecía manifestar lo contrario. Lyna ayudó al elfo a continuar hasta llegar al lugar donde esperaban el resto de sus compañeros.

"Bien, ya estamos todos. Podemos comenzar"- dijo solemnemente Duncan al verla acercarse al grupo. Su moreno rostro, con su habitual máscara de formalidad, se contorsionaba sutilmente con pequeños gestos de nerviosismo que Lyna pudo apreciar. Aquella oscura mirada que tan intensamente la observaba, hablaba a voces de la angustia que llevaba a hombros; una angustia que ella compartía.

Lyna sonrió, buscando tranquilizarle. No tenía sentido continuar sintiendo miedo o inseguridad pues sería el azar y los Dioses quienes, finalmente, decidieran su destino.

"Ser Duncan, permitidme un momento. No entiendo muy bien a qué os referís cuando decís que el pago por ser Guarda Gris puede cobrar nuestras vidas ahora o más adelante ¿Es una metáfora? ¿Una forma de hablar, quizás?"- el hombre, preocupado, se acercó un poco más a Duncan y éste le miró comprensivo.

"Mira que eres tonto, Jory ¡Está cristalino! El ritual es peligroso ¿O es que acaso pensabas que beber sangre de engendro tenebroso hechizada iba a ser similar a una buena borrachera?"- Daveth se adelantó hasta ellos y continuó – "Duncan, quiero ser el primero"- continuó, decidido.

"¿Peligroso? Pe-pero, ¿entonces hay alguna posibilidad de no sobrevivir a este rito?"- tartamudeó el joven caballero.

"No os voy a mentir. Muchos no han logrado superar la Iniciación. Pero en tiempos de Ruina, el sacrificio lo vale"- aclaró suavemente Duncan.

Lyna tragó saliva con aquella confirmación. Tamlen la miró de reojo y suspiró. Aunque él no supiera aquello, la idea no pareció molestarle y eso, en parte, la inquietó. ¿Había perdido la esperanza igual que ella?

"Pero ¿para qué tantas pruebas? ¿Acaso no me he ganado ya mi puesto entre los Guardas Grises?"-

"¡Ay, ya cállate, Jory! Puede que sea tradición, o sólo buscan molestarte, sea como sea, ¿Empezamos ya? ¿O vamos a seguir de cháchara hasta que lleguen los monstruos?"- comentó un ansioso Daveth.

"Tranquilos. No os hubiera reclutado si no pensase que fuerais a superar el ritual, así que intentad dejar los miedos a un lado. El campo de batalla nos espera"-

"Yo lo único que sé es que tengo a mi mujer embarazada esperándome en Pináculo, a punto de dar a luz. Si tan sólo me hubierais avisado… sólo digo que, todo esto, no me parece justo"- se quejó Ser Jory al tiempo que se movía nervioso sobre sus pies.

"¿Acaso hubieras venido si te hubieran dicho la verdad, so memo? Quizás es por eso que decidieron no decirnos nada. Después de todo, los guardas grises hacen siempre aquello que deben, ¿no es así?"- Daveth parecía completamente decidido, independientemente del riesgo que entrañase aquel misterioso y antiguo ritual.

"¿Incluido sacrificarnos?"- insistió Ser Jory, atormentado.

"Sacrificaría mucho más si con ello supiera que acabaría con la Ruina"- cada gesto de Daveth retaba a su compañero. El rostro de Ser Jory, sin embargo, se contorsionaba con el cúmulo de dudas que le sobrevenían.

"Sabes lo que hacen esos monstruos, sabes lo que son. No tienen piedad con nada ni nadie ¿No sacrificarías tu vida para salvar la de tu mujer e hijo? ¿Acaso no sacrificarías tu vida por la del rey al que juraste servir como caballero?"- la mirada de Daveth se clavaba en la de Ser Jory, dura, intensa y Lyna se sorprendió al comprobar que, después de todo, el joven recluta tenía un propósito mayor en su vida que el derrocharla con la bebida. Era noble por su parte pensar así, valiente incluso, y se lamentó al haberle juzgado tan mal. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, no se le daba tan bien leer a los _shemlen._

"Yo, ehm…"-

"Quizá mueras, quizá muramos todos nosotros, pero si nadie detiene a los engendros tenebrosos, puedes estar seguro de que moriremos todos, incluidos tu mujer e hijo."- el tono de Daveth, firme, inquebrantable.

"Es sólo que… que nunca me he encarado a un enemigo con el que no pudiera vencer con mi espada"- dijo tembloroso Ser Jory mientras le miraba con la cabeza gacha.

"¡Basta ya!"- el súbito grito de Tamlen les sacó de la discusión. Al reaccionar así, Lyna tuvo que sujetarle fuertemente pues, las pocas fuerzas que tenía, parecía haberlas agotado con aquel impulsivo gesto de hastío.

" _Lethallin_ , no te agotes… estás débil"-

"¿Son todos los _shems_ tan cobardes como éste? ¿Es esto la orden de fuertes guerreros que prometía ser?"- gruñó de nuevo el elfo mientras buscaba equilibrarse de nuevo sobre sus pies.

"Basta, Tamlen. Tranquilízate…"

"No, Lyna. Si estos van a ser nuestra nueva familia, prefiero morir antes que tener que soportar los quejidos de este cobarde… ¡Dais asco, _shems_!"- apenas pudo terminar de increpar pues la debilidad reclamó su cuerpo, haciéndole perder, por poco, el conocimiento.

"¡Tamlen!"- el grito de Lyna alertó a los demás.

Al verla perder las fuerzas momentáneamente, Alistair acudió veloz a ayudarla, mientras le dirigía una mirada inquieta.

" _Ma serannas_. Está muy debilitado"- agradeció mientras buscaba mantener a su amigo en pie.

"No tienes por qué explicarle nada a este… este…"- el elfo no pudo continuar, sus fuerzas le abandonaron súbitamente y faltó poco para que su cuerpo golpease el suelo de no ser por la rápida reacción de Alistair.

"Lyna, creo que deberíamos comenzar por él. No le queda mucho tiempo…"- Duncan se acercó a ella y ayudó a Alistair a recostar a Tamlen en un banco de piedra cercano al derruido altar del templo, mientras el elfo se quejaba entre dientes.

Lyna suspiró, abatida - " _Ma nuvenin_ … ha-hagámoslo"- murmuró. Había llegado la hora.

"Bien"- Duncan se irguió y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, en pose solemne, mientras miraba a los ojos de cada uno de los reclutas, manteniendo su mirada más tiempo sobre ella. Lyna le devolvió el gesto y asintió.

"Finalmente, nos congregamos para la ceremonia de la Iniciación"- continuó, después de aclararse la garganta.

"Como algunos sabréis, los Guardas Grises fueron fundados durante la Primera Ruina, cuando la humanidad se hallaba al borde de la aniquilación"- Duncan se acercó a un pequeño altar donde se encontraba una gran copa ceremonial y, al lado, una tela blanca tejida con un símbolo extraño que no llegó a identificar.

"Y así fue cómo los primeros Guardas Grises bebieron la sangre de engendros tenebrosos y dominaron su corrupción"- continuó, impasible. Su expresión volvía a ser aquel antifaz de comandante que, tan habitualmente, solía llevar ante sus subordinados, incluso con ella.

"¿Va-vamos a beber la sangre de esas… esas criaturas?"- Ser Jory parecía a punto de romper a correr de un momento a otro. A pesar de su amabilidad, el humano era un auténtico cobarde.

"Tal como hicieron los Guardas Grises antes que vos, así como hicimos nosotros antes. Ésta es la fuente de nuestro poder y… de nuestra victoria"- durante un instante, la expresión de Duncan se tornó más pensativa. El estado de ataraxia en el que parecía haberse sumido anteriormente, se rompió un breve momento, para dejar a flor de piel un sentimiento más profundo ¿Sería miedo?, pensaba Lyna mientras detallaba su expresión. Aquella afirmación, parecía haberle despertado la agitación que intentaba ocultar, escapándosele al resto de los presentes, pero no a ella.

Al ver la expresión de temor en Ser Jory, Alistair decidió dar un paso al frente y continuar por Duncan, que se había quedado extrañamente en silencio – "Aquellos que sobreviven a la Iniciación se vuelven inmunes a la corrupción. Podemos sentirla en los engendros tenebrosos y usarla para acabar con el Archidemonio. En cierta forma, esa misma corrupción, también nos une…"- la mirada de Alistar se detuvo un instante sobre ella, y sus ojos ocres destellaron con un brillo especial, la iridiscencia de su mirada, casi palpable, tan profunda e inesperada que no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal intimidatorio gesto. Aparentemente, aquella frase significaba algo más de lo que su boca proclamaba, y se sorprendió a sí misma evitando nerviosamente su mirada.

"Pero no todos aquellos que beben de ella, sobreviven. Y aquellos que sí lo hacen, se transforman para siempre. Es por eso que el ritual de la Iniciación es un secreto. Es el precio que debemos pagar por un bien mayor"- dijo Duncan en un suspiro antes de continuar, observando el rostro de cada uno de ellos.

"Antes de comenzar, recitamos algunas palabras, las mismas que se han repetido desde que nació el primer Guarda Gris."- Duncan se acercó a Alistair y colocó una mano sobre su hombro – "Alistair, si no te importa…"

Alistair asintió y frunció el ceño, su pecoso rostro dejaba entrever la solemnidad del momento a través de aquellos irises ambarinos. Dio un paso al frente y miró a los reclutas, sus ojos evitaron posarse sobre ella deliberadamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Lyna. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?, se preguntaba ¿Por qué le importaba? continuó, mientras detallaba cada rasgo del rosto de aquel hermoso joven. Se aclaró la garganta cuando éste separó los labios y cerró los ojos.

"Uníos a nosotros, hermanos y hermanas. Uníos a nosotros en las sombras donde montamos guardia. Uníos a nosotros en este deber irrenunciable. Y si perecierais, sabed que vuestro sacrificio no será olvidado y que un día volveremos a reunirnos"- su voz salió suavemente de aquellos rosados labios, como si recitase una amarga sentencia a muerte. Su rostro simulaba preocupación, pero en el fondo de aquella expresión, se intuía una profunda tristeza.

Durante la entonación de aquellas palabras, Lyna observó de reojo a Ser Jory. El joven no paraba de moverse inquieto mientras miraba, una y otra vez, la copa que reposaba sobre el altar. Una mezcla de temor y ansiedad marcaban su rostro, dejando evidente la necesidad del humano por alejarse de ahí.

Sin embargo, Lyna sabía que no podía. Su destino estaba sellado irremediablemente, así como el de ella y el de todos los que se encontraban en ese momento allí. Recordó las palabras de Duncan en aquel sueño, que aseguraban que una vez se supiera lo que implicaba el ritual y ser Guarda Gris, el secreto debía morir ahí, con ellos, fuera como fuera.

Al finalizar Alistair de recitar aquellas ceremoniosas palabras, Duncan se acercó hasta el altar y levantó la copa, sujetándola con cuidado con ambas manos. Se dio la vuelta y se aproximó hasta Tamlen sin apartar la vista de Lyna. Ella asintió en respuesta y se acercó hasta él para ayudarle a dar de beber aquel espeso líquido a su agonizante amigo.

 _"Dioses, protegedlo…"-_ suplicó para sí mientras colocaba una mano debajo de la barbilla de su compañero.

Por dentro, Lyna se sentía desmoronarse. Mientras su amigo bebía aquel oscuro y pestilente brebaje, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba acabando con su vida para siempre, de una forma u otra, obligándole a aceptar una sentencia a muerte súbita o a una agonía lenta. Fuera como fuere, ella había ayudado a que eso sucediera así y no podía sentirse más impotente y responsable.

" _Lethallin_ , _hamin_ … Que la Madre guíe tus pasos y te traiga de nuevo a mí"- se acercó a él y besó suavemente su frente, mientras Duncan terminaba de verter la cantidad de líquido necesario para su conversión.

Pequeñas gotas oscuras cayeron sobre la armadura del elfo, y éste no pareció reaccionar al líquido, salvo por el gesto de repulsión hacia el sabor de aquella bebida.

Duncan y Alistair se miraron, confusos, pero no dijeron nada, tan sólo observaban a Tamlen, mientras éste intentaba mantener la consciencia.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó nerviosa Lyna. La mirada de Duncan indicaba que algo no andaba bien y eso la alteró de sobremanera.

"Es… algo pronto para decirlo, pero creo que… hemos llegado tar-"

Repentinamente, un gruñido seco salió de la garganta de Tamlen y el elfo comenzó a convulsionar bruscamente sobre el banco de piedra, sin previo aviso, haciendo que su nuca se contorsionara peligrosamente. Lyna tuvo que sujetarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero Duncan y Alistair acudieron rápidamente a ayudarla para mantener a su amigo firme y evitar que se hiciera daño por las violentas e involuntarias sacudidas de su débil cuerpo.

"¡Dioses! ¿Qué le está sucediendo? ¿Es esto normal?"- gritó Lyna mientras sujetaba fuertemente las manos de Tamlen.

"No… no del todo"- contestó inseguro Duncan. Una de sus manos acudió a los ojos del elfo, y abrió los párpados.

Lyna soltó un chillido de sorpresa al ver sus ojos completamente en blanco, sin pupilas ni iris, como si la vida se le hubiera escapado de repente de su cuerpo. Parecía una visión espectral, algo extraído de los más oscuros lugares del Más Allá, donde las almas en pena corrían furiosas buscando cuerpos desvalidos que poseer. Recordó las palabras del Tranquilo y su temor creció con la absurda idea de que, quizá, su amigo estaba siendo poseído por un demonio.

"¡Por el Lobo terrible! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"- gritó atemorizada al tiempo que miraba confusa a los dos guardas, ambos tampoco sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Es más intenso ¡Algo no anda bien!"- dijo sobresalto el joven guarda. Alistair continuaba sujetando al elfo para evitar que éste se hiciera daño y observó inseguro a Lyna, mientras alternaba su visión entre ella y su amigo.

La cabeza de Tamlen golpeaba fuertemente el banco de piedra, y Lyna tuvo que colocarse velozmente debajo de él para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño contra la fría roca. El joven continuaba sacudiéndose pero aquello no parecía estar llegando a su fin. Su amigo, simplemente, parecía estar en reaccionando de una forma poco común al líquido; algo que ni siquiera el experimentado Duncan podía comprender.

"Recuerda que su caso es diferente, Alistair. Si no ha fallecido ya… creo que…"-

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ocurre?!"- no podía más. Ver a su amigo agonizar de esa forma mientras los gritos de dolor inundaban el ambiente, y su cuerpo se retorcía terriblemente sobre ella, estaba siendo demasiado que asimilar.

"¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Esto es horrible!"- comentó nervioso Ser Jory. Daveth intentó calmarle, pero el joven se hallaba contagiado por el estado de nerviosismo que, tanto ella como los guardas, sentían.

Súbitamente, como su una fuerte e invisible mano sujetase todas sus extremidades, el cuerpo de Tamlen se detuvo en seco y su cuerpo se arqueó bruscamente hacia arriba, levantando con ese gesto a Duncan y Alistair que intentaban mantenerle tendido a toda costa para evitar lesiones graves.

"¡Tamlen!"- chilló de nuevo Lyna, acudiendo veloz a su nuca para sujetarle en vilo mientras su cuerpo de retorcía en el aire, dolorosamente.

Pero así como empezó todo, terminó súbitamente. Su cuerpo cayó inmóvil sobre ella y el banco de piedra, y su respiración se paró unos segundos. Lyna estuvo a punto de volver a gritar, hasta que el pecho del joven elfo volvió a ascender, pausadamente, confirmando así el resultado de aquella terrible transición.

"Ha sido…"- Alistair observaba atónito el cuerpo de su amigo mientras ella buscaba calmar los fuertes latidos de su desbocado corazón.

"Extraño"- terminó Duncan apartándose un mechón de cabello de su rostro –"Pero ahora necesita descansar un par de horas. Luego, se encontrará mejor"- el guarda sonrió y miró a Lyna con ternura, confirmando así el inesperado buen resultado.

Lyna observó la piel de Tamlen recobrar ese color rosado de antes, y levantó la vista esperanzada – "¿Ya? ¿Está bien? ¿Ha… ha-?"- sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

"Sí, Lyna, ha sobrevivido"- Duncan levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su hombro, apretando suavemente para reconfortarla.

En ese instante, Lyna no logró ser capaz de soportar más tanta presión, tanta angustia e incertidumbre y rompió a llorar, sin apartar una sonrisa de sus labios por aquella esperada noticia. Acomodó instintivamente su mejilla en la mano que Duncan tenía sobre su hombro, y éste la acarició suavemente, buscando tranquilizarla, acompañarla, a pesar de lo que podría significar para los demás aquel íntimo gesto.

" _Lethallin_ … lo has logrado, ¿me oyes? Lo has logrado"- susurró al oído de Tamlen. Después, levantó el rostro y se acercó a sus labios, depositando un delicado beso. No le interesaba lo que pensaran los demás al verla hacer aquello; él había sobrevivido, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

A pesar de las dudas, la incertidumbre y el ignoto destino que le esperaba, Lyna volvía a sentir un fino rayo de esperanza al final del oscuro bosque. Al menos, esto, significaba una pequeña victoria entre tanto dolor y amargura.

"Bien. Dejémosle por ahora aquí. Debemos continuar"- Duncan se irguió de nuevo, apartando suavemente la mano de Lyna.

Ella observó a su amigo un instante más y, dejándole suavemente de nuevo sobre la piedra, se levantó del banco y se dirigió hasta Duncan.

"Duncan, permíteme-"

"De eso nada, bonita."- Daveth se adelantó y apartó de un pequeño empujón a Lyna, que tuvo que retirarse para dejar paso al decidido humano – "Yo lo pedí primero"

Duncan dirigió su mirada a Daveth y asintió – "Bien, Daveth, un paso adelante"- dijo ofreciéndole la copa.

El joven se acercó al guarda y sujetó el cáliz con cuidado- "Has de beber tres grandes tragos. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. ¿Comprendido?"- el joven asintió, emocionado, y acercó la bebida a sus labios.

"¡Por fin!"- dijo ansioso.

Lyna observó al humano beber tres grandes tragos, mientras aquella sonrisa marcaba su rostro. Al terminar, devolvió la copa a Duncan y éste la cogió, dando un paso atrás después, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a Daveth.

"¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?"- preguntó confuso el joven recluta sin desviar su mirada del guarda.

Lyna suspiró, aliviada. No es que tuviera especial aprecio por ese _shemlen_ , pero la opinión que ahora tenía de él, había mejorado considerablemente y comprendía que podría llegar a ser un buen soldado.

"Tanto secretismo para esto, cuando ni siquie-" *ARGGGG*

De repente, como golpeado por una fuerza invisible, Daveth cayó de rodillas violentamente, entre gritos aterradores que helaron la sangre de Lyna.

"¡Por el hálito del Hacedor!"- gritó Ser Jory mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, aterrado.

"¡Dioses!"- secundó Lyna mientras observaba a Daveth arañarse desesperadamente la garganta con las uñas, arrancando trozos de piel y diminutas venas consigo. Su armadura se embadurnó con su sangre al instante, un fluido torrente se desbordaba por su cuello, mojando el barro del suelo, tiñéndolo de rojo y oscureciéndolo.

Al ver la desesperación del humano y los atroces y ahogados gritos que profería, comprendió que, aquel _shemlen_ , no lo conseguiría.

"¡Por el Lobo terrible, haced algo!"- gritó dirigiéndose a Duncan y Alistair en busca de ayuda para el joven humano.

La mirada de Duncan era impasible. Observaba cómo la vida se le escapaba por los ojos a Daveth y tensó la mandíbula en respuesta – "Lo siento. Así debe ser…"- murmuró con cierta tristeza. Alistair, en cambio, apartó la vista y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar a punto de actuar, pero finalmente decidió no interferir.

Verles así, tan impasibles e inmóviles ante tan terrible desenlace, hizo que brotase en ella la indignación que intentaba ocultar ante tal acontecimiento. Sabía que ninguno haría nada, pero ella no era como ellos.

Gruñó rabiosa y apartó de un empujón a Duncan quitándole de en medio, y desenvainó rápidamente sus dagas.

"Lo siento, Daveth"- se acercó a él velozmente y le atravesó el pecho con ambas dagas, destrozando su corazón al instante evitando así prolongar más su sufrimiento.

El crujir de los huesos y su sensación en la empuñadura de sus dagas, le recordó la fragilidad de la vida y lamentó no haber sido más presta en su reacción.

"¡No! ¿Qué has hecho?"- gruñó Duncan con indignación mientras intentaba apartar las armas de Lyna del cuerpo de Daveth, ya cadáver.

Lyna extrajo ambos filos, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven cayera inerte sobre el húmedo suelo. El cráneo de Daveth se desplomó sobre una pequeña roca, crujiendo sonoramente mientras su mandíbula se abría de par en par. Sus ojos vacíos observaron el cielo y la rosada aurora del amanecer, como si aquella mirada indicase el camino que recorrería, por fin, su valiente espíritu.

Sintió tristeza por él, por toda la juventud y coraje que se perdía por el capricho de la providencia y se preguntó si, el dios que los humanos adoraban, no era más que un farsante incapaz de cuidar de sus hijos, a diferencia de lo que sus dioses habían hecho con Tamlen, o quizás es que aquel humano se merecía tal desafortunado desenlace.

"No merecía agonizar más…"- respondió seria, al tiempo que observaba el cadáver del joven recluta yacer en el frío barro del templo. Sin apartar la vista de él, sacudió sus dagas, haciendo que la sangre que las manchaba salpicase el suelo, y las volvió a envainar con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.

"No debiste, Lyna. La tradición-"

"Esto no es tradición, ¡es salvajismo!"- espetó enfadada, dirigiéndose hacia Duncan mientras éste la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Hacedor…"- murmuró asustado Ser Jory, mientras sus ojos observaban atónitos el cadáver– "Daveth… no….".

"Un paso adelante, Jory"- Duncan apartó la mirada de Lyna y se acercó a Ser Jory con copa en mano.

El joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa y su mano acudió tentativamente a su espada que reposaba en su espalda – "Pe-pero… tengo una mujer ¡Un hijo! Si lo hubiera sabido…"

Lyna notó el cambio brusco en la expresión de Duncan. Sus ojos mostraban la típica aflicción de llevar un gran peso encima con el que no se desea cargar.

"No hay vuelta atrás"- contestó Duncan, suavemente. Sus pies daban pequeños pasos hacia Ser Jory, como si estuviera dándole tiempo a decidirse, y el humano retrocedía asustado con cada avance del guarda.

"No. Pedís demasiado. No hay gloria en esto…"- con un súbito giro de muñeca, Ser Jory desenvainó su espada y Lyna dio un salto, dispuesta a defender al guarda del posible ataque.

"¡Cuidado, Duncan!"- gritó Alistair, desenvainando su espada al instante.

El movimiento de Duncan fue tan veloz, que Lyna no tuvo tiempo de detallar la escena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la daga del guarda se hallaba incrustada en el abdomen del humano, mientras éste soltaba su espada y escupía sangre por la boca, manchando la armadura de Duncan con aquella reacción.

"Lo… siento"- susurró Duncan mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sin vida de Ser Jory sobre los mugrientos adoquines rotos del derruido templo.

"¡Dioses, Duncan! ¿Qué has hecho?"- Lyna se acercó al cuerpo de Ser Jory y le dio la vuelta, para observar su rostro marcado con una expresión de auténtico horror, mueca propia de alguien que había descubierto, inesperadamente, la traición a manos de un amigo.

"La iniciación aún no ha… terminado"- Duncan se apartó del cuerpo de Ser Jory, y se acercó hasta Lyna, alzando nuevamente la copa. Sus ojos brillaban con la claridad que otorga saber que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

"¿Y qué harás si decido retirarme? ¿Hm? ¿Me matarás como a este _shem_?"- recriminó en voz en grito a Duncan.

"Lyna, por favor… sabes que debía hacerlo"-

"¡Demonios, Duncan! Este pobre hombre confiaba en ti"- señaló el cadáver de Ser Jory, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la de Duncan.

"No había elección."-

"¡Siempre la hay!"- sintió un más que conocido calor invadir sus mejillas y cerró sus manos en fuertes puños, sus uñas incrustándose a través de sus guantes en su palma.

Aunque la rabia la consumía, sabía que el humano tenía razón. Ser Jory no debía haber cambiado de opinión. De haberse controlado, ahora posiblemente estaría vivo.

Duncan la observó unos segundos más, mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente al ofrecerle la copa. El silencio en aquella ocasión hablaba más alto y claro de lo que jamás dirían las palabras.

Lyna cerró los ojos un instante y respiró profundamente.

"Lyna…es… la hora"- escuchó murmurar a Duncan.

Abrió los ojos y, después de perderse unos segundos en aquel rostro que tan vehementemente se deleitaba con ella la noche anterior, asintió suavemente.

"Estoy lista, _lethallin_ "-

El guarda tragó saliva y extendió un poco más el cáliz hacia Lyna.

"Se te ha reclutado para someterte a la corrupción por un bien mayor… Que… que Andraste te proteja"

Al sujetar la copa con sus manos, sonrió. Si moría en aquel inclemente pacto de sangre, quería que él la recordase así, sin rabia, sin dolor, sólo con la seguridad de saber que ella le obsequiaba ese último momento de paz entre tanta duda e incertidumbre como agradecimiento por haberle brindado ese último instante de calma entre la tormenta.

Observó con recelo el espeso líquido y las burbujas que reposaban contra las paredes del cáliz y, sin pensar más en todo lo que dejaba atrás; su Pueblo, su vida, Duncan… Loghain, acercó sus labios a la copa y bebió de golpe los tres grandes tragos que debían convertirla, lentamente, en ese cadáver viviente, esclavo de una orden casi desconocida, cuyos días estarían sometidos por una sed y un hambre que jamás se vería capaz de saciar hasta que, la corrupción que corriera entonces por sus venas, reclamasen su vida finalmente, no sin antes padecer dolores y angustias inconfesables.

El sabor amargo y denso de la sangre se deslizó por su garganta, arañándola desde dentro, abrasándola con cada sorbo que lograba pasar hasta su estómago. Tenía la sensación de estar bebiendo denso lodo caliente y putrefacto que dejaba, a su paso, un regusto arenoso y espeso en la boca que, por mucho que intentaba aclarar con su saliva, no se eliminaba de su lengua.

Tosió un par de veces, y se obligó a recuperar el aliento que había perdido al ingerir de golpe ese pastoso brebaje.

"Esto… es…"- murmuró, mientras frotaba su lengua contra su paladar para quitar el sabor amargo y nauseabundo de su boca.

Al devolver el cáliz al guarda, el dolor marcado en su rostro la intranquilizó y desvió sus ojos hasta Alistair. Éste la observaba con el ceño fruncido y un brillo inesperado en sus pupilas.

"¿Es… todo?"-

Duncan suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras apartaba su triste mirada de Lyna.

Ella se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Ese gesto era todo lo que necesitaba para comprender. Sabía qué pasaría después.

"Duncan… sabíamos que esto podía pasar."- levantó sus dedos y acarició suavemente la hirsuta y cuidada barba del humano en señal de cariño. _"Al menos Tamlen ha sobrevivido_ "- se consoló pensando mientras sentía sus ojos cubrirse en lágrimas sabiendo que jamás volvería a verle.

El guarda levantó la mirada y ella observó la agonía de la pérdida en aquel brillo intenso de sus ojos. Los labios del humano temblaban ligeramente bajo aquel bosque de oscuro vello, y las pestañas se empapaban con la pena que se desbordaba de aquellos profundos ojos.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, regalándole así cierta paz ante la culpa que, con seguridad, estaría sintiendo en ese momento.

Pero no hubo segundo de tregua después, cuando la agonía se hizo evidente de la manera más violenta y terriblemente posible.

El punzante dolor que sintió en su cuerpo, la hizo derrumbarse pesadamente sobre sus rodillas sin previo aviso. Sentía la ferocidad del ardor por su cuerpo desollar su piel desde dentro, como si enormes y hambrientas termitas estuviesen mordiendo cada trozo de su carne con afán buscando separarla de sus finos huesos, sin dejarle margen a perderse ni en sus propios pensamientos.

Un grito atroz se oyó dentro de su cabeza y a los alrededores. Era ella, gritando en agonía mientras se retorcía en el frío barro del suelo y sobre el charco de sangre de su compañero recluta.

Sólo era capaz de escuchar el violento sonido de su corazón mientras éste intentaba escapar de su prisión como si buscase huir de aquella cárcel de inconcebible tormento.

Sentía la presión de mil prensas de cuero aplastar su cráneo, que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Sus párpados rasgaban la superficie de sus ojos cuando parpadeaba buscando aclarar su visión, mientras grandes gotas de sudor la cegaban y desesperaban a partes iguales. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, tanta angustia y perdición. Su cuerpo convulsionaba bruscamente y el crujir de sus huesos le confirmó el trágico final que le esperaba a la vuelta de un último suspiro.

 _"Sobrevive"_

Dos enormes rostros vociferaban en algún idioma que no llegaba a comprender, mientras el raudo torrente de sangre corrupta golpeaba con insistencia sus oídos, ensordeciéndola por completo. Su voz, apenas audible, y su garganta quebrándose con cada chillido que lograba escapar de sus resecos y agrietados labios.

El olor a sangre, a putrefacción, lodo y humedad inundaban el ambiente revolviendo sus entrañas violentamente. Si aquello era la muerte, que fuera rauda y solícita en llevársela al Más Allá, pues no soportaría más aquella ordalía de horror y agonía.

 _"Halam'Shivanas, Lyna"-_

Esa voz de nuevo.

"Marethari"- pensó con dolor mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella.

 _"Sobrevive"-_ susurró.

 _¿Papae?-_ el recuerdo de dos enormes ojos ámbar acudieron a ella y un calor plagó su pecho; algo más que el ardor de la corrupción que acababa con su vida tan inexorablemente como su destino acudía a ella, vestido con oscuros ropajes y rostro sombrío.

De repente, una extraña y gélida corriente traspasó su cuerpo de golpe. Las luces y sombras de sus pensamientos desaparecieron abruptamente y un halo de absoluta oscuridad cubrió su mente y alma, como una delicada manta de oscura seda que la envolvía fuertemente, como una mortaja destinada a encadenar su espíritu al lóbrego ser que acudía para arrancarla de su vida.

" _Falon'Din, lasa ghilan ma_ "- su último pensamiento antes de perderse en la calma que precede a la inexistencia.

No más dolor, no más sufrimiento ni arrepentimientos.

Así de corta había sido su vida que su muerte acudió a ella igual de veloz e inmisericorde. La soledad de la nada, era su única compañera, una compañera indeseada que, persistente, siempre la encontraba hasta en los más insospechados lugares de su alma.

 _"Halam'Shivanas"-_

Y después, la nada.

… … … … … …

"¡No!"- se incorporó en su cama de golpe, el sudor perlando su frente y cuello mientras el corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus inflamados párpados intentaban aclarar la visión de lo que veía a sus alrededores, buscando alejarse de la terrible pesadilla que había acudido a él repentinamente, como un heraldo de muerte.

Una sombra inmóvil yacía a su lado. Alarmado, giró el torso y se preparó para defenderse de lo que estuviera acompañándole en ese momento, hasta que la realidad cayó sobre él como un frío balde de agua helada.

"Por Andraste…"- murmuró incrédulo, su mente aún buscando explicación a lo que había sucedido hasta que, súbitamente el recuerdo le asaltó obligándole a revivir por completo la noche - _El fuerte y fibroso cuerpo de su teniente le envolvía ferozmente en un mar de brazos y piernas, mientras sus fuertes embestidas le permitían adentrarse en aquel ansioso cuerpo que le recibía con entusiasmo y delirio. Los voluptuosos labios rojizos de la mujer, se abrían de vez en cuando para brindarle sonidos cada vez más tentadores. Su boca, devoraba con ansiedad cada rincón de su ardiente cuerpo, y ella le correspondía con igual devoción. Susurró su nombre y él tuvo que contener, en respuesta, uno que no era el de ella. Su mente veía otro rostro, uno marcado, otra alma más joven, pero su cuerpo buscaba con desesperación sentirse parte de algo más, sentirse querido, aunque fuera una última vez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

 _¿Qué he hecho? ¡Hacedor! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho_?- sus ojos observaban nerviosos la desnuda figura que yacía a su lado, totalmente ajena al torrente de pensamientos que inundaban su mente, atormentándole.

Era la primera vez que sucumbía a tal tentación desde que Celia dejó su lado para estar con el Hacedor. Una sensación de terrible desolación y traición le dominaba; había faltado a su honor y al de la mujer que descansaba en su cama. Él no era hombre de encuentros fugaces e insustanciales, ni de los que se dejan llevar por impulsos juveniles, pero había subestimado el poder que aquella maldita elfa ejercía sobre su determinación y autocontrol. Había deshonrado sus principios por aquel desesperado impulso de sentirse de nuevo vivo, joven y amado.

Fue Ser Cauthrien quien terminó de romper con su fortaleza, con la ilusión de control que pensaba poseer. Había faltado a su dignidad e integridad por un evento que no trascendería más allá de lo que allí había ocurrido, y no podía sentirse peor consigo mismo que en aquel indigno momento.

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, su corazón deteniéndose en seco cuando Ser Cauthrien se revolvió en sueños mientras su mano le buscaba entre las sábanas sin encontrarle.

Tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar que el nudo en su garganta se hiciera más grande con la visión de lo que había hecho, y se dirigió hasta el borde de la cama, donde reposaba los ropajes informales que se había arrancado durante la noche.

La vergüenza se hizo aún más manifiesta cuando observó la prenda interior de su teniente junto a sus pantalones, y tuvo que armarse de valor para apartarla y así poder recuperar su ropa.

En silencio, se vistió mientras su mente recorría de nuevo el recuerdo del momento compartido con su subalterna y tuvo que ahogar un gruñido de rabia al percatarse de lo débil que había sido. Él era más que eso, más que sus impulsos y deseos, él era un bastión de control y determinación. Pero esa noche… esa noche había demostrado, una vez más, ser, después de todo, un simple hombre.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó con insistencia. Quería hacer desaparecer todo aquello mágicamente, pero no podía. Tampoco se atrevía a despertar a su inesperada amante, pues no creía sentirse capaz de ocultar la vergüenza que le subyugaba en ese momento.

Sin poder hacer nada más, salió de la tienda silenciosamente. Necesitaba dar una vuelta, despejarse, quizá ver el amanecer de ese nuevo y extraño día.

"El… amanecer"- la realidad acudió a su mente súbitamente.

Hoy era el día. La batalla daría comienzo en unas horas pero, antes, otro acontecimiento daría lugar; hoy la joven elfa se convertiría en Guarda Gris, uniéndose, por consecuencia de su propia intervención, a una orden en la que él no confiaba. Por si aquello fuera poco, sabía que aquel ritual, no siempre salía bien. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era exactamente lo que implicaba, tenía sus serias dudas con respecto al procedimiento y desenlace. Tan sólo esperaba que, lo que sea que el destino tuviera preparado para ella, fuera benévolo en su sentencia.

"Lyna…"- susurró.

Cerró los ojos un breve instante para inhalar el aire fresco del amanecer antes de dejar su mente volver de nuevo a su rutina constante de tormento. El rocío de la noche se hallaba aún sobre todo el campamento en forma de manto blanquecino que comenzaba a brillar con los primeros rayos tímidos de sol.

Un movimiento en la distancia, llamó su atención.

La visión casi espectral de su silueta le detuvo sobre sus pasos. La joven elfa aparecía de aquella forma tan inesperada, sujetando lo que parecía ser otro elfo vestido en armadura. No reconocía a su acompañante, pero ella era inigualable; su delicada y pálida faz relucía con especial rubor en sus mejillas. Sus grandes ojos verdes, miraban curiosos los alrededores, como un animalillo cauto y astuto, en espera de su depredador.

Fue entonces cuando cruzaron miradas.

Por un instante, su corazón se detuvo, y la sensación de vulnerabilidad volvió de golpe a su pecho. Ella parecía abrirse camino con su mirada hasta las profundidades de su ser, en busca, quizás, de algo con lo que alimentarse para su deleite.

La elfa detuvo sus pasos y le observó en perfecta quietud, aunque un atisbo de nerviosismo cruzó sus rasgos, gesto que él imitó durante un breve instante el recordar, de una sola oleada, todo aquello que ambos habían compartido; en Gwaren, en su tienda, en Ostagar. La intensidad de la tensión que había entre ellos, era palpable a varios niveles y ambos eran conscientes. Ella había jugado con él y él se había expuesto demasiado, dejándose llevar, finalmente, con alguien que había pagado las consecuencias de su debilidad como hombre.

De repente, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, la joven sonrió. Él se deshizo por dentro al ver la calma que aquella sonrisa le ofrecía, una calma que seguramente no sentía pues su destino estaba a punto de sellarse por siempre, de una forma u otra. Algo debió intuir la elfa pues, como despedida, asintió finalmente, sin apartar esa sonrisa de aquellos hermosos labios y se giró, sin intercambiar ni una mirada más, ni una esperanza más.

La intranquilidad en sus entrañas le decía que algo no iba bien, pero él se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer nada más por ella o su destino. Todo estaba ya en marcha, y ambos sabían que, lo que sea que hubiera nacido en ellos, acababa con el anochecer de hoy.

Suspiró cansado y se frotó las sienes; aún quedaba jornada por delante y debía encargarse de varias cuestiones. Una de ellas yacía desnuda en su lecho y debía hacer algo al respecto, cuanto antes.

Entro lentamente a su tienda y se acercó hasta su teniente, que descansaba sobre las enredadas sábanas de algodón. Su fibrosa espalda desnuda se hallaba destapada y un firme glúteo sobresalía por entre las telas, mostrando una visión de perfecto descanso del guerrero.

"Ser Cauthrien…"- susurró, aclarándose la garganta después, en un gesto de incomodidad extrema.

El murmullo de un quejido salió de los labios de la mujer, pero no hubo más reacción.

"Cauthrien…"- insistió Loghain acercándose un poco más. La teniente emitió de nuevo otro sonido similar, pero no cambió su postura. Para ser una soldado, tenía el sueño bastante pesado, pensó extrañado.

A pesar de la estimulante escena y la extraña sensación de cercanía, la incomodidad y vergüenza del momento crecía vertiginosamente, y su escasa paciencia comenzaba a asomar sobre su carácter, haciendo que no encontrase la forma de ser lo suficientemente sutil.

"¡Teniente, en pie!"- gruñó firme mientras apartaba las sábanas del cuerpo de la mujer y le lanzaba su ropa encima.

La soldado abrió los ojos de golpe y, en un veloz movimiento, se levantó de la cama, mientras sujetaba sobre su pecho sus prendas.

"Señor… qué hace… ¿dónde…?"- la mujer observó sus alrededores y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al recordar lo que había sucedido.

"Dulce Andraste…"- murmuró mientras Loghain la observaba de reojo, intentando no detallar su desnudez.

"Vestíos… por favor"- concluyó en tono firme mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la privacidad necesaria a su teniente.

La mujer pareció dudar un instante, pero enseguida acudió a vestirse sin ofrecer réplica alguna; el más absoluto silencio inundó el lugar y él sólo pudo escuchar su corazón latir con la insistencia de un herrero que trabaja sobre el acero, ante el momento tan vergonzoso y poco habitual que experimentaba. Y es que Loghain nunca sabía qué hacer con el 'después', ese en el que se esperan ciertas cosas que él nunca acertaba a ofrecer. Quizá no había nacido para comprender las relaciones sentimentales; después de todo, siempre habían sido muy escasas y nunca le duraban lo suficiente.

Puede que la muerte y el deber hayan sido las únicas verdaderas amantes perpetuas de su vida; ninguna deseada, ambas impuestas por el lamentable azar.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se volteó para observar a su teniente recoger sus botas, dirigiéndole una tímida mirada de soslayo que él correspondió de igual manera, gesto que hizo que la mujer se ruborizase sutilmente.

Al parecer, ella también compartía la incomodidad del momento, cuestión que agradeció en silencio; no se veía capaz de aventurarse en una conversación sobre intenciones ni futuro y menos con alguien por la que no sentía más afecto que el respeto y orgullo que le inspiraba su lealtad y valor entre sus hombres. La admiraba y valoraba como soldado, pero nada más.

Ahora, no obstante, sólo cabía una cosa en su mente; la atroz batalla que se cernía sobre ellos.

Tenía órdenes que dar, movimientos que hacer, aún alguna cuestión pendiente que terminar, y el tiempo era escaso.

"Es… ya de día"- ofreció, inseguro. Se maldijo por lo torpe y lo evidente del comentario al ver la obviedad en el rostro de su segunda al mando, pero no continuó.

"S-sí… he de… preparar a los soldados."- dijo la mujer, aclarándose la garganta después de ponerse las botas.

"Id pues. Después de la reunión con el rey, os espero en la mesa de guerra. De todas formas, tened… tened en consideración lo que hablamos ayer. Sé que sois parte de la fuerza de élite, pero necesito que alguien comande mis soldados mientras yo… yo estoy junto al rey"- se dio la vuelta y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, volviendo a sumirse en su personaje de comandante mientras era consciente de que ella, aún, continuaba confusa por lo sucedido.

"Comandante… yo quisiera, si es posible-"

"Ser Cauthrien, haced lo que os he ordenado. No… no hagáis esto más complicado de lo que es… por favor..."- suplicó en tono cansado. Era una de las pocas veces en las que había mostrado cierta debilidad ante ella, pero sabía que su teniente no se merecía un trato tan frío y distante como el que solía ofrecerle; no después de lo que habían compartido.

"Entiendo…" – la soldado dio unos pasos hacia él, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro – "Así, haré, mi señor, podéis confiar en mí…"

Loghain no quiso darse la vuelta. Sabía que eso podía darle pie a ella para acercase más a él, y ahora no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados para ser sensible y paciente. No podía distraerse con cuestiones tan baladíes como inútiles; debía continuar aun a costa de los sentimientos de su segunda al mando.

"Os lo agradezco, Ser, nunca dudé de vos. Podéis retiraros"- concluyó, dando un paso al frente para alejarse del tacto de su teniente.

La mujer suspiró antes de salir de la tienda, y él encontró, por fin, algo de paz ante tanto tormento.

No quería pensar en lo sucedido con Ser Cauthrien, no quería mirar al futuro más allá de esta batalla pero, de entre todas las cosas, no quería recordar esa sonrisa y esa mirada de reluciente claridad y profundidad que, minutos antes, Lyna le había obsequiado.

 _"Prométeme que ningún hombre valdrá más que el reino, más que nuestra nación, Loghain"_ \- las oportunas palabras de Maric resonaron en su cabeza, casi como si su querido amigo se encontrase allí con él, como otrora solía hacer. Esa promesa le recordó cuán importante era aquella gesta y lo vital que era concentrarse en el objetivo; salvar a Ferelden de todas las amenazas, incluso de aquellas no tan obvias a los simples ojos de Cailan.

Sintiendo de nuevo recobrar su fuerza, se apresuró a lavarse y vestirse para la batalla y pidió que le sirvieran algo de desayuno mientras comenzaba a repasar una y otra vez los mapas de la zona donde su ejército se dispersaría para la batalla.

Un ruido en la entrada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Robert, su guardaespaldas, irrumpía de repente en su tienda llevando consigo una vitela enrollada. Sus ojos lacrimosos, le hicieron comprender el estado de vigilia al que se había expuesto.

"Mi señor, noticias de vuestra encomienda"- como solía hacer en ocasiones, entró sin anunciarse y dejó la vitela sobre su escritorio, bostezando al concluir.

Loghain la abrió y la leyó en alto antes de pedir explicaciones - "Decidme qué es esto. A qué os referís con 'gentuza antívana'"-

"Mi señor, Howe está maquinando algo y se me escapa el porqué, pero implica a esa chusma. Nada bueno puede salir de un trato con algún espía o asesino antívano."- el guardia sonaba más disgustado de lo normal, puede que debido a que fue un asesino antívano quien acabó con su mujer e hijo tiempo atrás.

"Robert, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Howe tiene órdenes mías que llevar a cabo. Quizá haya considerado beneficioso acudir a ciertos especialistas. De todas formas, mis órdenes no incluyen el derramamiento de sangre, así que podéis estar tranquilo"- cerró la vitela y continuó con sus mapas restándole importancia a las noticias.

"Mi señor, sabéis mejor que yo que ese Howe no es trigo limpio. Creo que trama algo más. Sé que tiene agentes vigilando al Cousland y le he visto notablemente alterado cuando hablaba con su maestro espía. Hay algo más, lo sé"-

"No le prestéis más importancia que la que merece, Robert, hay cosas más importantes que hacer"-

"Pero mi señor-"

"Es una orden, soldado."- gruñó molesto mientras le dirigía una mirada disgustada a su guardaespaldas.

El hombre se tensó un breve segundo pero asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose con gesto marcial en respuesta – "Se hará como ordenéis, milord"- se giró inmediatamente después, y continuó su rumbo hasta la salida de la tienda.

"Robert"- intervino Loghain.

"¿Mi señor?"- respondió el hombre sin darse la vuelta.

"Descansad unas horas. Os necesito sereno y fuerte"-

El soldado asintió nuevamente y abandonó, sin más, la tienda. Aquel sutil desdén era una de las típicas costumbres que había adquirido desde que supo que era varios años mayor que Loghain. A él no le importaba, pues en cierta forma le recordaba a su padre, sobre todo por su interminable obstinación, pero sabía que él le respetaba profundamente y le era leal hasta la muerte. Después de todo, Robert había servido fielmente a su padre en la guerra contra el usurpador y su fidelidad y devoción estaban más que probadas.

Sonrió con el recuerdo de su padre. En momentos como este, extrañaba su compañía, sus consejos, su temple. Había sido siempre un pilar, de los pocos que había tenido en su vida antes de que los orlesianos se lo arrebataran también.

Sin darse cuenta arrugó uno de los documentos que llevaba en la mano. Recordar todo lo que había perdido a manos de aquella lacra, siempre le llenaba de un odio tan visceral que apenas podía controlarse. Razón de más para evitar, a toda costa, la incursión de chevaliers y guardas grises orlesianos en tierras fereldenas. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar siquiera que el hijo de Maric y Rowan pusiera en peligro la nación que tanto le había costado recuperar.

 _"Prométeme que ningún hombre valdrá más que el reino, más que nuestra nación, Loghain"_ \- aquel recuerdo de nuevo.

Lo prometería aunque perdiera su vida en ello. Lo único importante, lo único que valía realmente la pena era su tierra, la de sus padres y abuelos, la de su sangre y sufrimiento. Por ella, sólo por ella, renunciaría a todo.

"Perdóname, amigo mío, por lo que he de hacer"- murmuró mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en la silla. La culpa le carcomía por dentro, pero no podía ser débil. Ahora más que nunca su nación le necesitaba y ella estaba por encima de cualquier hombre, de cualquier mujer, incluso por encima de él mismo.

La interrupción de Cedric le sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

"Milord, un mensaje para vos"- dijo el muchacho, acercándose a su escritorio.

Loghain extendió la mano y lo sujetó entre sus dedos. La delgada muestra de vitela mostraba un origen humilde y se extrañó al no reconocer la escritura.

"¿Quién la envía?"- preguntó antes de romper la cuerda que la sujetaba.

"Lo-lo siento, mi señor. No recuerdo su nombre, pero es un Guarda Gris"- ofreció, avergonzado el joven guardaespaldas.

El corazón de Loghain detuvo sus pasos al instante. Sabía de quién era y el terror le inundó el pecho repentinamente doblegando su determinación.

"Podéis retiraros…"- su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras sujetaba la fina vitela.

Había pedido al guarda comandante que le notificase de cualquier novedad con respecto a las filas de Guardas grises y sabía que en aquella modesta nota, encontraría la confirmación o anulación de uno de los temores que llevaba a cuestas desde hace días.

Abrió la misiva con cuidado y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos deslizándose por la cuidada caligrafía de aquellas palabras, como una bella muestra de lo cruel que puede ser el destino escrito para algunos.

 _"Milord, lamento informaros de que ha habido bajas entre los nuevos reclutas. Me temo que la ayuda por parte de los Guardas Grises de Ferelden, no será la esperada."-_ su corazón se contrajo con aquellas palabras. Dentro de aquel mensaje, sólo aparecía un nombre, el del remitente, y sin más, un cierre formal para aquella escueta notificación. Nada más.

Se levantó de golpe de la silla y arrugó el papel mientras hacía con su mano un puño.

"Maldito guarda"- dio unos pasos hacia la salida de su tienda, nervioso.

"Cedric"-

"Sí, milord"-

"Traed al Guarda Gris que os dio esta misiva. De inmediato, ¡Ya!"- ordenó en grito, mientras apretaba nuevamente el papel entre sus dedos.

"Sí, mi señor. Enseguida"- el joven se apresuró a obedecer y Loghain le observó marchar, su armadura golpeando entre sí por la velocidad de sus pasos.

"Maldito seas, Duncan"- maldijo entre dientes mientras apretaba dolorosamente la mandíbula.

El guarda sabía qué información anisaba conocer y, sin embargo, omitió ofrecérsela en un intento por mostrar más superioridad y autoridad de la que realmente tenía, típica lucha estéril de poderes en respuesta a su orden previa.

"Necio"- gruñó.

Aunque tuviera que sacársela a base de golpes, sabría finalmente el destino de Lyna pues, pese a que no quisiera reconocerlo a viva voz, su desenlace le importaba más de lo que jamás admitiría.

"¡Demonios!… vive, por favor…"- murmuró. Sus dedos apretando la palma de su mano, mientras su mente y corazón daban mil vueltas en torno al posible resultado.

Aquella esperanza inmarcesible era lo único que mantenía su cordura a raya. Aunque sabía que era un esfuerzo fútil, debía albergar algún atisbo de luz entre tanta oscuridad pues, en ocasiones, es lo único que decanta la balanza hacia un lado más favorable.

 _"La esperanza"_ \- alguien le dijo una vez – " _es sólo la decepción aún no descubierta_ "

Esperaba, de todo corazón, que aquello no fuera verdad.

… … … … … …

" _Halam'Shivanas_ "- el rugido metálico de una voz onírica le despertó súbitamente.

En su frente cubierta de sudor, palpitaban dos grandes venas inflamadas que confirmaban lo atroz de aquellas pesadillas.

Levantó sus manos, inquieto, y enjugó el sudor con sus dedos temblorosos mientras lograba recuperar su aliento y el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón.

Había sido más intenso de lo esperado, y aún más críptico de lo que cabía aspirar, pero algo en su pecho le decía que aquello era tan sólo el comienzo.

" _Da'len_ "- murmuró Zathrian mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho en un intento por apaciguar su acelerado corazón.

Su destino, así como hubo ocurrido hace siglos, había quedado vinculado de nuevo a un alma pura, fuerte y violenta, de naturaleza taimada pero noble. Sin embargo, Lyna era ajena a los lazos que les unían, lazos creados por aquel ritual de sangre, aquel pacto desesperado que, sin desearlo explícitamente, les había unido para siempre.

Ahora todo dependía de que, aquella alma joven y dispuesta, encontrase su camino en un mundo tan despiadado como hermoso, con tanto que ofrecer y arrebatar.

" _Mala suledin nadas, da'len_. Que la Madre guíe tus pasos"- susurró sintiendo el sabor amargo de aquellas palabras.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a sumirse de nuevo en el Más allá, traspasando el Velo y cualquier frontera espiritual, como cada vez que buscaba respuestas a preguntas que aún ni siquiera había formulado.

Pronto sabría la senda a recorrer, y esperaba poder cruzarse con ella, ese gran misterio de alma antigua y belleza indómita, otra vez.

* * *

 **Shemlen:** niños rápidos. (Nombre despectivo que se da a los humanos. _Shem_ ; rápido.)

 **Ma serannas:** gracias, agradecimiento.

 **Lethallin** : término de cariño usado hacia un hombre y/o elfo.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño/a

 **Da'fen:** pequeño lobo.

 **Hamin:** Descansa

 **Falon'din, lasa ghilan ma:** Falon'Din (Dios élfico de los muertos, el Guía) guíame.

 **Ma Falon:** amigo mío.

 **Fenedhis:** mierda, maldición.

 **Mala Suledin nadas:** ahora debes aguantar/soportar.

 **Emma lath:** mi amor, amor mío.

 **Dareth Shiral:** buen viaje, o viaja seguro.

 **Lethallan:** término de cariño usado hacia una mujer y/o elfa.

 **Vhenan:** corazón.

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Halam'Shivanas:** El dulce sacrificio del deber.


	51. Epílogo

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí! ¡Sois geniales!**

Este es el epílogo de "Recluta", la primera parte del conjunto de "Alineación, anclaje y tiro".

En el tintero quedan por realizar dos partes más con estos nombres tentativos:

\- **Alineación, anclaje y tiro: Guarda**

Esta historia se desarrollará en el transcurso de los sucesos de Dragon Age Origins y, como siempre, se saldrá del "guion y trama" marcada del juego para dar paso a la historia que quiero contar.

\- **Alineación, anclaje y tiro: Comandante**

Esta parte transcurrirá en los acontecimientos de la expansión "El Despertar", del Dragon Age Origins. Aquí veremos a una Lyna más implacable.

En general, no será un camino de rosas para la protagonista ni sus compañeros, así que espero lograr terminar este proyecto tal como lo tengo imaginado. Sin embargo, he de decir que, a medida que voy escribiendo, voy dando forma a la historia, así que no hay nada cerrado ni decidido aún, salvo que serán dos historias más con muchas escenas violentas y cargadas de sensualidad y dolor a partes iguales. Espero ser capaz de hacerlo y de que lo disfrutéis.

 **Quisiera agradecer especialmente a tres personas que, de una forma u otra, me han apoyado y animado, de mil formas diferentes, a continuar: MissCephei, Fridda y Karen. A las tres, ¡Millones de gracias, de corazón!**

* * *

 **"Epílogo"**

 _"Ahora son pensamientos que no desterrarás,_

 _Ahora son visiones casi desvaneciéndose;_

 _De tu Espíritu no pasarán jamás,_

 _como la gota de rocío muere sobre la hierba"_

 _– Edgar Allan Poe –_

* * *

Su llamada me hizo acudir, presto, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

Era intensa, fuerte, vibraba a mi alrededor, me anclaba a una realidad de la que no era del todo consciente. Me dejé llevar, como tantas otras veces.

Curioso, me acerqué y entonces oí.

Una súplica, el ardor azul de su energía, de la magia que palpitaba en él, me reclamó. Mi esencia se vio atraída por ese ardor, por lo férreo de su determinación, por el sacrificio de aquel gesto.

Y acepté, sabiendo el camino que recorrería. Desde entonces, su plegaria, mi propósito.

Protector y Custodio, haría de aquella semilla, mi fuente donde bebería hasta saciarme; tal es mi naturaleza.

Valiente, vulnerable, vehemente, violenta, vasta pero nunca vacua o vana…

Se alzaba, poderosa y alta como pretendía, pero incompleta.

Debía continuar. Su fuego, violento, alimentaba sus dudas, dudas que yo buscaría disipar.

Pero pronto ella sabría, conocería y aceptaría. Tal era su destino.

Mi alimento y mis presentes la moldearían, sería imponente, y yo sería más por ella, para ella, con ella, perpetuamente.

Mi criatura. Su luz, la mía. El tiempo, aparente, le enseñaría a caminar con pisadas fuertes, firmes, y yo como su guía, su sustento, acompañaría cada paso, como un padre, como un compañero, suyo, y ella mía.

Por siempre.


End file.
